


selcouth // h. granger

by antant616



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Bisexual Character, Bisexuality, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Good Slytherins, Gryffindor, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, Lesbian Character, Original Character(s), Pansexual Character, Ravenclaw, Sapphic, Slow Burn, Slytherin, gxg, wlw, womenlovingwomen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 48
Words: 338,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antant616/pseuds/antant616
Summary: " 𝒓𝒖𝒎𝒐𝒓 𝒉𝒂𝒔 𝒊𝒕 𝒔𝒉𝒆'𝒔 𝒋𝒖𝒔𝒕 𝒂𝒔 𝒎𝒊𝒔𝒄𝒉𝒆𝒗𝒊𝒐𝒖𝒔 𝒂𝒔 𝒉𝒆𝒓 𝒇𝒂𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒓 𝒘𝒂𝒔 "☠︎~~~☠︎" 𝒂𝒓𝒆 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒍𝒍𝒚 𝒍𝒆𝒂𝒓𝒏𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒇𝒂𝒏𝒄𝒚 𝒘𝒐𝒓𝒅𝒔 𝒇𝒐𝒓 𝒎𝒆 ? "" 𝒊'𝒗𝒆 𝒈𝒐𝒕 𝒕𝒐 𝒊𝒎𝒑𝒓𝒆𝒔𝒔 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒔𝒐𝒎𝒆𝒉𝒐𝒘 , 𝒈𝒓𝒂𝒏𝒈𝒆𝒓 . "☠︎~~~☠︎" 𝒓𝒊𝒈𝒉𝒕... 𝒘𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒅𝒐𝒆𝒔 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒐𝒏𝒆 𝒎𝒆𝒂𝒏 ? "" 𝒔𝒕𝒓𝒂𝒏𝒈𝒆, 𝒖𝒏𝒇𝒂𝒎𝒊𝒍𝒊𝒂𝒓, 𝒓𝒂𝒓𝒆, 𝒚𝒆𝒕 𝒎𝒂𝒓𝒗𝒆𝒍𝒐𝒖𝒔 . 𝒋𝒖𝒔𝒕 𝒍𝒊𝒌𝒆 𝒚𝒐𝒖  . ""... 𝒊'𝒎 𝒏𝒐𝒕 𝒔𝒖𝒓𝒆 𝒊𝒇 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕'𝒔 𝒂 𝒄𝒐𝒎𝒑𝒍𝒊𝒎𝒆𝒏𝒕 ."☠︎~~~☠︎in which Sirius Black and Marlene Mckinnon have a daughter, raised by Moony since when all hell broke loose in 1981. bouncing around the country until fifteen, in which she goes to hogwarts to further her studies, this is the story of a mind-analyzing Slytherin who can read all but one bushy-haired Gryffindor.☠︎~~~☠︎started: 11/13/20ended: ~status: ongoingupdates: Saturdays or if I feel like it :Di do it for the girls, the gays and the non-binary babes ;)!!this book is also on wattpad, under the same name and author.!!
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Original Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Original Character(s), Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Blaise Zabini, Ron Weasley/Original Character(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Theodore Nott/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 58
Kudos: 103





	1. incipient

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> copyright stuff before this starts!
> 
> ~harry potter does not belong to me! all rights go to she-who-must-not-be-named (unfortunately)
> 
> ~i do take some lines from the books and movies to better explain the plot, and i do not take credit for them! again, they belong to she-who-must-not-be-named and warner bros!
> 
> ~the only characters i take credit for are elara, adelaide, kay, lynn, andrea, and elliott!
> 
> ~a majority of the lines and ideas are by me, which i do take credit for

in·cip·i·ent/inˈsipēənt/  
adjective  
beginning to happen or develop // beginning to come into being

☠︎~~~☠︎

**A C T O N E**

☠︎~~~☠︎

Elara Black had her back pressed against the wall, inhaling sharply and holding her breath as she listened. It was funny how she got around the house, considering that the number of people who knew she inhabited the last room on the top floor was just the number of fingers she had on two hands. Listening to the bits of this conversation that she could hear, she wondered if that number was about to grow- though she hoped not. Sneaking around the house was rather fun and exhilarating.

Taking occasional risky peeks to get a scrap of information and holding onto the small number of words she could hear, it was obvious they were discussing her existence. Eavesdropping has become second nature, her only enemy being Imperturbable doors.

_Crack._

"Twins," she hissed in just more than a whisper as two identical ginger-haired boys appeared in front of her, "Get me exposed, and I'll reveal _everything._ " She locked eyes with the two of them as they smirked, easily picking up on- "And don't tell me you're _helping_."

"Handy, that ability of yours comes in sometimes, doesn't it?" piped up George Weasley.

"If only you could get a bit closer..." drawled Fred Weasley. They moved to the side of her, not making any move to try and conceal themselves from the naked eye.

"I know the house like the back of my hand. There's no way I'm getting closer than this," Elara muttered and peeked around the doorframe and back at the two, who were sniggering. "Extendable Ears? Really?"

Fred had only just begun to pull the ears out of his pocket and tossed them up and down. "Reckoned you needed a helping hand."

"But if you don't want one..." trailed George as Elara snatched an ear out of Fred's hand and, before throwing it around the corner, put the string end in her ear and listened, voices much clearer than it was before.

"...don't understand. You never told me about-" sighed Harry James Potter.

"Never came a good time, Harry," interrupted Sirius Black, sounding exasperated.

"Aha, they're talking about you," Fred teased, also having gotten out another ear and was also listening in.

"Going to make an entrance?" George prompted, who had Fred leaning over his shoulder.

"Not yet..." Elara whispered, wanting to hear more of what they had to say when they didn't know she was listening.

"But why now? Why a week before school?" Harry queried, his tone seeming either exhausted or bemused. "I've never seen her-"

The few people that regularly came and knew about Elara's presence in Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place were Sirius, Remus, Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Mad-Eye Moody, Tonks, and Albus Dumbledore. The twins were the twins, so naturally, they found out while exploring the place. If the twins do say so themselves, it was a right nasty little shock to find a fifteen-year-old girl playing Poker on her own in the middle of a room they were told not to enter two days after they first arrived.

"She seems to find joy in tip-toeing around the house," explained Remus Lupin. "Ever hear random doors closing? Cabinets? Lanterns blew out and re-lit?" Elara smirked as those were all her doing, therefore, correct.

"Oh-" Harry seemed to pause for a moment to think. "But why send her to Hogwarts now? Why not when you were teaching?"

Sirius explained this as Remus sighed. "It's about time she learned more about magic-"

"Is he calling me stupid?" Elara clicked her tongue even though she knew that wasn't the case, and the twins just snickered some more.

"-other than just Defense Against The Dark Arts. She's been taught most of the other things by Andromeda," finished Sirius. "What better time to send her now than any other?"

There was silence for a moment, and the three eavesdroppers thought Harry was probably thinking. "Does Dumbledore-?"

"All sorted out. She's set to go," Remus answered quickly as if expecting this question.

Harry spoke after a few more moments. "Right... what do you want us to do?"

"A bit slow, isn't he?" Elara asked the seventeen-year-old boys behind her, who nodded with a chuckle.

A pause, probably there for hand movements for emphasis. "Make sure she's not misbehaving," Sirius began explaining.

Elara scoffed. "I'm going in."

"Right behind you," the twins added in unison. They pulled in their extendable ears, tucked them into their pockets, and strolled around the corner.

"That's a bit hypocritical, isn't it, dad?" Elara snorted as eyes flickered to her, then the twins behind her, who were making their way down the table and plopped into seats next to Remus and Sirius. "As I recall, you were also a bit of a troublemaker. You too, Moony." She gestured toward Remus, then locked eyes with Harry. 'Did they hear the whole thing?' she heard. "Yes, we did hear the whole thing."

Harry's mouth made an 'o' shape as Sirius sighed, Elara leaning against the table with both hands placed on it, the twins sniggering like they had been placed under a laughing potion. "Quit that, Elara. It's unpolite-" scolded Remus.

"It's not like I can help much of it," huffed Elara right back. "I think Grandma would be proud, both of them, really."

Sirius changed the subject quickly. "Aren't you three quite the trio?" He motioned towards Fred and George, then to Elara, as they had walked in together.

"Yep," chimed in Fred.

"Exactly right," piped up George.

"Fantastic, we can be just like you, dad, Moony," Elara gestured to the name's rightful owners, "Prongs. Worm-" she gagged, "Not him. Lily, then. I'll be Lily, Fred can be Padfoot, George shall be Prongs-" Elara was not about to give George the role of Moony as the real Padfoot and Moony were ever so happily coupled together; that'd be incest, and Elara was not up to continue the tradition she was awfully familiar with due to her father's side of the family, "-Harry, care to be our Moony?"

"Er-" stammered Harry, but Elara read right through him.

"No? Aw, that's too bad," Elara pouted.

"Brilliant," breathed the twins simultaneously.

"I appreciate that," Elara thanked the twins and turned back to Harry's befuddled expression. "Nice to finally properly meet you. I declare us siblings."

"N-Nice to meet you too," Harry stammered, his eyebrows furrowing at the last remark, and turned towards his godfather and back towards his godfather's daughter. "What house are you in?"

Elara put her hands on the side of her head like a crown and twirled around like a princess. "'Slytherin!' said the blasted hat. Got to revamp the family reputation somehow. Isn't that right, Grandma?" she called towards the curtained painting of her once in awhile screaming Grandmother, who didn't respond (Reminder: curtains closed). "Aw, shucks, thanks for the reply."

Harry just became more confused and glanced at Sirius. "How are we supposed to-"

"Gryffindor, I presume?" Elara interrupted, smacking her lips together. "Could you read off the traits in your head for me?"

"What-" Harry stuttered but began thinking about the traits, and Elara got them perfectly.

"Courage, bravery, nerve, and chivalry," read off Elara, who then gestured toward the bespectacled boy. "Serves your hero-complex well."

"Elara-" started Sirius.

"I'm just having a bit of fun," Elara quivered her lip purposefully. "I'll stop now." She wouldn't.

Harry took a deep breath and continued saying what he was saying before Elara asked about Gryffindor. "If she's in Slytherin, how are we supposed to make sure she isn't misbehaving?"

"You don't have to!" exclaimed George joyfully.

"We've got her!" beamed Fred.

"We're great influences," added George with a grin.

"We could get away with anything with her secret revealing skills," smirked Fred.

Elara smirked and side glanced at the twins with a look that said 'Exactly.'

"The students," continued George.

"The teachers," carried on Fred.

Remus put a quick stop to this banter with a quick gesture towards the brown-haired girl still leaning at the head of the table. "Most if not all of the teachers practice Occulumency for cases like Elara here."

Elara frowned. "That bloody sucks."

"Agreed," muttered the twins.

"Imagine if we got Snivellus," Elara laughed, and she swore she saw her father holding back a laugh. She changed the subject promptly and backtracked. "Harry, Harry, Harry, what do you mean by we?"

As if on cue, two people walked into the room behind Elara and stopped in their tracks as Elara turned around. "Er- Hi," mumbled Hermione Granger from behind and next to Ronald Weasley.

Elara leaned her elbows behind her, so she was still leaning against the dining room table. Raising her eyebrows at the bushy-haired girl, she smirked, "You're pretty cute." Hermione flushed.

"Hermione, Ron, my daughter," Sirius introduced, gesturing towards Elara from where he was sitting.

Elara held out her hand and dropped her face to a content expression. "Elara Black, a pleasure to meet you, my dear."

Hermione, who weirdly did not look confused, stepped forward and took it. "Hermione Granger, you too," she smiled before taking a seat at the table and whispering sharply to Harry.

Why was Hermione Granger not confused? Well, first off, when is Hermione Granger ever confused? The brightest witch of her age. Anyway, she had overheard the conversation startup with Harry, Sirius, and Remus when she left the room as they asked for privacy. Having seen the girl who looked immensely like her father hide behind corners before just a bit too late, she wasn't surprised and went upstairs to inform Ron. But of course, Ron was on the bridge of heart failure after finding a spider in his trunk.

Coming back downstairs was also due to Ron, who wanted food and refused to listen to Hermione's scolds of protest.

Elara turned on the ginger-haired boy with the long nose that came in with the girl. 'Who the bloody hell is she-'

Elara raised an eyebrow. "Who the bloody hell am I? Pretty sure I just introduced myself," she laughed as she cocked her head to the side, and she heard conversations taking place behind her but took no notice, for she had no reason to.

The conversations consisted of Hermione and Harry asking more questions about Elara's existence, to which the twins, already having heard all the answers to it, leaned back in their chairs with nonchalant grins.

Ron stepped backward, looking taken aback. "Y-You're a Legilimens," he managed to choke out, gesturing towards Elara. Hermione and Harry perked up, Hermione based on the fact she had read about them and Harry based on the fact he had never heard this term before. Hermione noticed and explained rather quickly before focusing on what Elara was saying.

Elara nodded slowly. "Born one and have only some control over whether I read you or not. Unless I want to, of course. From my mother's mother," Elara explained, seeming to be enjoying herself. "Though lock eyes for long enough with me and your darkest secrets can and probably will become music to my ears. If I choose to."

"Bloody useful, too," called George from the table with a smirk.

Ron gulped and promptly averted his gaze to the floor, though remembered to be mature, and held out a hand, which Elara happily took and shook. "Er- Ron Weasley," he mumbled.

"I know," Elara replied with a knowing smile.

As Ron walked to sit next to Hermione and also began whispering with Harry, Elara turned back around and finally sat down, clapping her hands together. "What are we talking about?" she spluttered.

"You," replied Fred with a wink.

Elara touched a hand to her heart and widened her eyes in false awe. "I'm flattered, Freddie, really."

Ron took notice of this. "How do you know her already? She came out of nowhere!" he questioned.

"We took the liberty of exploring the place," started George.

"While you were too chicken to do so," finished Fred.

"And you shouldn't be applauding yourselves for it!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley, striding into the kitchen, arms in akimbo with Mr. Weasley trailing behind her. "Elara, dear, pleasure to see you out in the open," she smiled with a side-glance at Sirius.

When Molly Weasley found out about Elara's existence, she was furious at Sirius for not telling anyone earlier. And was even more furious when Sirius insisted she stay hidden until he can tell Harry. So, the mother took the opportunity when Sirius wouldn't budge about Elara's living conditions and brought her specially prepared meals daily.

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley," Elara replied with a laugh and a warm smile right back. "Isn't there an Order meeting today?"

"Correct you are," Mr. Weasley answered in a playful tone but added seriously, "And that's you kids' cue to go up to your rooms."

Elara stood up with no reluctance while the other 'kids' at the table stayed rooted to their seats, looking grumpy that they couldn't stay. "Come on, friends-who-are-supposed-to-make-sure-I-don't-misbehave. I'll get the details off Dung later and tell you all about it," Elara reasoned, crossing one arm over her chest and the other free hand tapping her fingers on the table.

All of the Order members practiced Occulumency for obvious reasons, but Mundungus Fletcher was easily the easiest to read. Elara could take one glance at him and know the details of yesterday morning's breakfast.

" _Elara_ -" started Sirius firmly.

Elara raised her arms by her sides in defense. "I won't! I won't!" She will, and made sure the others knew this by side glancing at them mischievously, the back of her mind hoping they'd trust her.

You see, Elara had spent the whole summer making sure she didn't look too far into any one's mind on accident, having practiced on Fred and George in exchange for being a test subject for their candy. No one would trust someone who could discover your secrets with a mere ten seconds of exchanging looks with the other.

Elara had grown up, and still is, very independent, yes, but she also knew getting people's trust and not getting on people's bad sides were key to surviving. Having spent eight years traveling across the country looking for somewhere to stay for work with Moony contributed to that.

And Elara soon found herself in Harry and Ron's bedroom, snacking on candy, along with a very confused Ginevra Weasley.

The rest of them talked for a bit while Elara sat back and watched, head filled with thoughts that weren't hers. One of the downsides to being a Legilimens, really, sometimes you don't know whether you thought something or someone else did. Her best bet? Zoning out.

The conversation strayed to Hogwarts and co, and Elara discovered that multiple pairs of eyes were on her as though they had asked her a question. Having not listened, she merely locked eyes with Ginny to find it and put down the chocolate frog she had just taken a bite of. "I presume you want to know my life story?"

"Well, yeah," Ron replied bluntly, seeing no point in lying as Elara could probably see right through him. "I mean, your dad was gone for-" his eyes flickered up, eyebrows furrowing as he ticked off fingers, seeming to be doing maths, and Hermione rolled her eyes, "-five-sixths of your life."

"Try all of it," Harry muttered under his breath, glooming the mood.

Elara shrugged, sitting straighter in her chair as the rest (Except George and Fred, who were now trying to find disgusting Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans to give to Ron) stared at her as if she was a loose snake sitting comfortably on a chair. Most likely because if she tried hard enough, their confidential matters wouldn't be such much longer if she took the liberty of trying and sharing.

She didn't mind; It was one of the reasons she wasn't sent to Hogwarts until now. She had a bit of a (an understatement) talking problem when she was younger because she had to get everything off her mind, including everything that came into it. Zoning out on command helped that and was almost, if not more, easy as Legilimency for her at this point.

To sum the whole dilemma up, thoughts would enter her mind, and she'd speak it and had problems controlling both of those until recently. Being afflicted with thoughts that weren't hers was draining, so she learned to zone out or focus on something. She learned not to speak on things that she knew it wasn't her place to speak on. Plus, knowing things that people didn't know she knew felt rewarding.

Looking up and ticking off fingers in a similar manner to Ron, Elara started. "Born in December, Mum died when I was one and a half, Dad got sent to Azkaban around the same time, got taken in by Moony, and when things got worse when I was around nine I went to live with Meda, then-"

"Wait," interrupted Harry, who seemed to think she was talking too fast. "Who's your Mother?"

"Marlene McKinnon, she was in the order," Elara continued to explain, reading the other question he had on his mind but didn't ask. "How did I not get taken in by my family? All the Order members had wills; hell, everyone did at the time. Mum wrote that if something was to happen to her and Dad, I was to go to Moony. He's my godfather. Second in line was Meda."

Harry, feeling a bit uncomfortable with the fact she can glance at him and know what he was thinking in an instant, or so he thought, asked, "How far does your-" he waved his hands around for emphasis, "-thing go?"

"He means how accomplished you are as a Legilimens," Hermione explained, rolling her eyes but was extremely intrigued.

Elara just chuckled. "I can glance at you and know what's at the top of your head. Also, don't worry about just locking eyes with me or not. It's not like I'll suddenly know when you last took a piss. It'd take a lot more focus and you looking at me too to find out a lot about you," she expounded, and looked at Ron, "For example..." Ron, who was especially addled and eyes didn't leave the girl, "Your least favorite color is maroon."

Ginny's eyes widened, and the flaming haired girl leaned forward. "If I look at you for long enough, how much do you know?"

Elara raised an eyebrow, mirroring her by leaning forward as well and looking at Ginny's shoulder instead of her eyes intentionally. "You sure?"

Ginny parted her lips slightly, and it turned into a smirk. "Try me."

Elara made the decision she liked this girl.

It only took a few seconds of looking at each other with eyes locked for Elara to get something good. Leaning back in her chair, she read off what she had seen. "How was getting very much pissed off at the twins at the age of eight and trying to spell your hair a different color, so you don't look related to them and ended up in St. Mungos?"

Ron held back a laugh while the twins leered. Hermione seemed impressed with Elara, and Harry seemed worried about how quick that was.

"I can control most of what I see. I don't look into your eyes and find something out immediately by accident. I actually have to try," Elara continued explaining with a satisfied look upon her face. "Thoughts that I didn't think enter my mind and leave when I'm distracted, so I either zone out on purpose or focus on something else. It's exhausting. It was a bit of a problem until I got it under restraint; I used not to have to try and be able to find out things about you and would just have to say it aloud. I know how to keep my mouth shut now, don't get worked up about it. Most days back then, it was more of a burden than an ability."

Controlling what she did and didn't see was always a problem that she probably put the most energy into figuring out, as some thoughts were disturbing. Again, it was draining.

"But why wouldn't you want to read minds?" Ron asked, bewildered.

Elara shrugged. "Ever talked to someone and were enjoying yourself but got the feeling they already didn't trust you or particularly like you?"

Ron blinked. "Yeah, but it's just a feeling-"

Elara gestured toward him for emphasis before letting her hand drop on her lap, picking up her chocolate frog and taking a bite. "Try knowing it for a fact, straight from the person's mind."

☠︎~~~☠︎

Elara dearly missed prancing around the house like she wasn't supposed to be there, as she found the rush of adrenaline of having to hide when someone came around the corner pretty exciting. But now, she pranced around the house in full Slytherin robes just to annoy the flood of Gryffindors.

The last week had been full of questions for Elara, whether it was her asking them or her getting asked. The ones she would get asked about were mainly her being a Legilimens or her childhood, which was probably the most complicated thing to explain. She also didn't know why she was asking questions when it was literally laid out for her to see if she wanted to use the energy.

An abrupt squeal from the couch opposite her in the Drawing Room made her almost jump out of her skin. Almost. But it did make her look up from the booklist she had received. Thank Salazar for Andromeda, or she wouldn't know what half of the words of the book titles she had to get meant.

"Granger, please don't tell me you saw another rat," Elara groaned, looking up to find the girl frantically rereading her own letter. It was now the day before school started, and their booklists had finally arrived.

"No! Even better! Much much much better!" exclaimed Hermione, waving the letter in her hands with a wide grin on her face. Elara remained nonchalant and made grabby hands for the letter, in which Hermione passed it over without hesitation.

"Prefect?" Elara asked after reading the letter, ending on Professor McGonagall's signature, handing it back to the still ecstatic girl. "I have no idea what that means."

"A student authorized to enforce discipline!" Hermione explained with glee, a look of realization dawning on her features, and within a millisecond, was up and off the couch and bounding towards the stairs, shouting, "Harry! Harry!"

"Merlin..." Elara muttered, picking up the letter she had put down before Hermione passed her her own and tucking it back into its envelope, slowly walking towards and up the stairs.

She found Hermione, the twins, and of course, Harry and Ron in Harry and Ron's bedroom. Fred and George looked exasperated and shocked, Harry looking fake hearty and displeased, Hermione confused, but the etch of glee still present, and Ron utterly bewildered.

"Either I'm going to read you, or you lot are going to tell me what you look incredibly confused about," Elara mentioned while leaning against the doorframe, arms folding across her chest with the envelope in the hand nearest the door.

"It's Ron, not me," Harry explained, the displeased look upon his face just growing. Elara raised her eyebrows and made a movement with her hand in a circle for him to go on. "Er-"

"Oh, forget it," Elara huffed, taking a quick look at Ron before smirking. "Student authorized to enforce discipline number two. Fantastic job...?"

"I..." Hermione breathed, her jaw on the floor, but forcing a look of triumph without ease. "I... well... wow! Well done, Ron! That's really-"

"Unexpected," nodded George.

"No," Hermione added quickly, her face going red like she had just eaten a hot pepper, "no, it's not... Ron's done loads of... he's really..."

Mrs. Weasley appeared next to Elara with a pile of laundry in her arms. "Ginny said the booklists had come at last. If you give them to me, I'll take them over to Diagon Alley this afternoon and get your books while you're packing. Ron, I'll have to get you more pajamas; these are at least six inches too short. I can't believe how fast you're growing... what color would you like?"

"Get him red and gold to match his badge," George said with a smirk.

"Match his what?" asked Mrs. Weasley, squeezing past Elara into the room to set the pile of laundry on Ron's bed.

"Ron's got a prefect badge," drawled Elara, picking up on what the twins were thinking. "P-R-E-F-E-C-T. Isn't that loads of fun?"

"Lovely shiny new prefect's badge," continued Fred.

Mrs. Weasley took a moment to comprehend this. "His... but... Ron, you're not...?" Ron held up the badge with a 'P' on it, and Mrs. Weasley let out a squeal almost identical to Hermione's. "I don't believe it! I don't believe it! Oh, Ron, how wonderful! A prefect! That's everyone in the family!"

"What are Fred and I, next-door neighbors?" asked George, and Elara had to stifle a laugh with a hand clamped over her mouth.

Mrs. Weasley flung her arms around the new prefect in a bone-crushing hug. "Wait until your father hears! Ron, I'm so proud of you, what wonderful news, you could end up as Head Boy just like Bill and Percy, it's the first step! Oh, what a thing to happen in the middle of all this worry, I'm just thrilled, oh Ronnie-"

Elara almost had to excuse herself because of laughter. The twins made retching noises at the nickname.

"Mum... don't... Mum, get a grip..." muttered Ron, still being suffocated.

After Mrs. Weasley offered to buy something for Ron as a present, and Ron deciding on a new broom, Elara focused on her declared sibling. Harry didn't notice her glances, so it was the slightest bit harder getting information, but she wanted it because of his hearty tone but displeased look.

She felt feelings this time instead of hearing words, which she thoroughly preferred the second option. But she'll work with what she can get. The only downside to feeling emotions instead is more than half the time, it reflects onto her own mood.

Ha. Was Harry... sulking? Oh, damn, he wanted that prefect badge... and he doesn't like that he's feeling that. Ooh, a dash of annoyance and aggravation. What a fun mix!

Harry glanced at her, and she quickly looked away and focused on the twin's banter instead.

"We're going to have to watch our step, George," noted Fred, falsely shuddering, "with these two on our case..."

"Yeah, it looks like our law-breaking days are finally over," replied George, shaking his head, also in false sorrow.

"Not if I can help it," smirked Elara, pushing herself off the door frame, ignoring the lingering feeling of what Harry was feeling, and walked over to where Fred and George were sitting. She plopped herself in between the two of them and put her arms around their shoulders, looking at Ron for far too long for Ron's comfort. She fake coughed for effect. "Secrets..." And a fake gasp. "Blackmail."

With Hermione's audible gasp of disbelief and Ron's widening of eyes, the three laughed, and the twins apparated to their room, bringing Elara along with them.

After laughing their arses off, George turned to Elara with a grin on his face that soon spread to Elara's after his remark. "Lee's going to enjoy having you around just fine."

☠︎~~~☠︎

A knock on the doorframe startled Elara from her packing, dropping a textbook (She wouldn't willingly read a random book. Ha!) on the floor with a bang. Clenching her fists with a fake smile, she looked up to find her two dads standing in the door: one biological, one raised.

"Dad, Moony, hi," she greeted, picking the textbook off the floor and putting it in her trunk.

"Why aren't you down at the party?" asked Remus, moving past the doorway to sit on the wooden chair in the corner of the room that looked like it hadn't been sat on for years. "You love parties. You see it as a chance to spread mischief."

"Too many people. I'm drained," Elara replied simply, placing a set of robes neatly in the corner of her trunk before looking back up, leaning back against the end of the bed.

"From what?" asked Sirius, leaning against the doorframe and crossing his arms. "You've been in here all afternoon."

"That godson of yours has some pretty strong emotions bottled up," Elara muttered, pinching the bridge of her nose. "It's harder when they don't wear their emotions on their sleeves."

"You looked into Harry's emotions?" Sirius snapped in bewilderment. "We talked about this, El-"

"It's not my fault he was looking like the fakest person in the room! And being distressed," She retorted, then retracted. "Remember that book you made me read? He was like a magnet. I couldn't help it."

Remus sighed. "Elara, that's the matter. There are hundreds of students at Hogwarts; you can't go looking into every one of their minds."

"I wasn't planning on it," Elara mumbled, folding her arms like her father.

"And you really need to make sure you don't get in trouble. It's already big enough that Dumbledore is allowing a fairly skilled Legilimens and the daughter of an escaped suspected mass murderer-" started Remus.

"Thanks," murmured Sirius.

"-into Hogwarts. And in your O.W.L. year. Take a long enough look at the back of a student's head, and they will think you're cheating," Remus finished, leaning forward and putting his elbows on his knees with his fingers interlocked.

"How has controlling it been otherwise?" prompted Sirius, taking a deep breath.

"Fine. Most days, I wish I didn't have it. It's like an illness that won't go away," Elara muttered, then laughed. "I can't guarantee you on the trouble part, though. That's sort of my thing-"

"Our only wish is you stick with Harry and the others and not go getting detention every other day, all right?" Sirius emphasized.

"Didn't you-"

"Ah ah ah, your father wasn't the greatest influence," chuckled Remus, earning a smirk from Sirius.

"Right. Why do I have to stick with Harry? I told you, he's a magnet of sick emotions," explained Elara, pretty exasperated. Who knew The Golden Boy would be plagued with negative thoughts? "Why not the twins, for example? Hell, Granger, maybe?"

"Hermione? Go right ahead. But the last thing we need is you getting expelled," Sirius informed, and Elara blinked.

"You need the education, El. Make sure you're not getting in trouble and take this seriously, all right?" asked Remus.

Elara inhaled sharply and let it out slowly. "I'll try."


	2. mordant

mawr-dnt /ˈmɔr dnt/  
adjective  
sharply caustic or sarcastic, as wit or a speaker; biting

☠︎~~~☠︎

"WILL YOU LOT GET DOWN HERE, PLEASE!?"

Elara hurried down the stairs behind the twins, forcing her foot to fit inside her trainer with a struggle. At this rate, they were going to make it to the train right on the dot, and the fact that Mrs. Black was howling from her portrait was not helping.

"MUDBLOODS! SCUM! CREATURES OF DIRT!"

"GRANDMA, SHUT UP!" Elara hollered, leaving the twins to snicker.

"BLOOD TRAITORS AND VERMIN ALIKE!"

"PROUD OF IT!"

Elara left her luggage by the door with Mad-Eye Moody and headed to the kitchen (per the twin's request) to grab some breakfast when a black dog came trotting past her. Having more pressing matters than to question why her father was prancing around as a dog instead of a human, she grabbed three pieces of toast and hurried back down the hallway.

"Oh, honestly..." Mrs. Weasley muttered about Sirius coming along when Dumbledore said no as Elara shoved the pieces of toasts in Fred and George's hands, "well, on your own head be it!"

Slinging her bag around her shoulder as Mrs. Weasley pushed the door open and stepped out, and the lot followed, Mrs. Black's screeches disappearing with a slam of the door.

Elara stumbled as the twins put their forearms on her shoulders, using her as an armrest for the time being. "Nervous, eh?" asked George.

"First day of school," added Fred.

"As if," scoffed Elara, regaining her balance and shrugging their arms off.

The twins ignored her answer. "Don't fret," they mentioned in unison.

"Don't let your housemates get to you," suggested George.

"Us Gryffindors have got you in the bag," reminded Fred.

"I'm eternally grateful," Elara praised in a sarcastic tone.

After a twenty-minute walk full of Sirius barking at pigeons and cars, they made it to King's Cross. Surprisingly enough, Elara found running into a wall to get to the platform more thrilling than nerve-wracking. Because running into a wall was definitely something you did every day.

The Hogwarts Express came into view, blowing steam and a bright red. "Never thought I'd actually be going..." Elara laughed as the group approached, clicking her tongue in annoyance that she hadn't been sent earlier.

She realized that the others had gone through the barrier with their luggage and turned around to pay attention. "And don't forget, all of you- careful what you put in writing. If in doubt, put it in a letter at all," informed Moody, his blue eye whizzing all over the place, probably for enemies.

"It's been great meeting all of you," Tonks smiled, pulling Hermione, Ginny, and Elara into a hug, "We'll see you soon, I expect."

"Have fun, make sure to return the book, and don't misbehave," Remus added to just Elara before pulling her into a hug, her hugging back eagerly.

The Hogwart's Express gave a sound, and Mrs. Weasley quickly attacked the students with hugs. "Quick, quick," she encouraged hurriedly, "Write... be good... If you've forgotten anything, we'll send it on... Onto the train, now, hurry..."

Elara quickly knelt down and patted the black dog that was her father before running towards the train, waving bye to the rest of the Order members from out the window as the train made its departure for its destination.

"He shouldn't have come with us," Hermione mumbled, shaking her head in a worried manner.

"Oh, lighten up," Ron contradicted, "he hasn't seen daylight for months, poor bloke."

"I'm sure Harry and Elara wouldn't-" Elara almost jumped at her name being mentioned; she still wasn't used to being addressed because of not being acknowledged for nearly two months, "-want their father figures getting thrown back in Azkaban!" Hermione scolded.

"I wouldn't, but it's not like I'm not used to it," laughed Elara, "I'm glad he got vitamin D."

"Well," interrupted Fred, clapping his hands, "can't stand around chatting all day; we've got business to discuss with Lee. See you later. Come on, Ellie."

Elara smiled at being addressed this time and waved bye to the trio and Ginny, following the twins down the right corridor.

"Business meaning for..." Elara trailed, glancing at the two of them and picking it up, "Ah. Your candy."

"That's right," winked Fred.

"We've got to find out what the customers want and create it," explained George.

"And perfect the Skiving Snackboxes," reminded Fred. "That's our main priority."

"Sounds brilliant," Elara smirked, squeezing around some students through the corridor.

The twins found Lee Jordan in an empty compartment, and Lee immediately beamed at the sight of them. After saying their greetings, Lee noticed Elara leaning against the train window, arms crossed and waiting. "See you've brought a friend," he smiled, gesturing towards the girl who had zoned out for a bit.

Elara shook herself back into reality. "Elara Black," she pushed herself off the window towards the compartment and held out a hand to the boy with dreadlocks, returning the smile. "And you must be Lee."

"Been talking about me?" Lee smirked, side-glancing at the twins, who had sat down in the compartment and were getting out samples of candy. He reached over and shook Elara's outstretched hand, pulling her into the compartment while their hands were still locked with ease.

Startled, Elara stumbled but found herself sitting easily on the compartment seats, the door closing and blinds pulled shut behind her.

"Don't flatter yourself," remarked George with a laugh. "She can read minds."

Lee gaped, eyes flickering between the twins setting candy between them and the newfound girl. "Legilimens?"

"You've got it," Elara winked, "But do go ahead and flatter yourself. They've talked about you."

Leaning against the corner where the seat's wall and cushion met, Lee crossed his legs and patted his knees, grinning and seeming excited. "Read my mind."

"I don't understand why everyone enjoys it..." Elara mumbled but settled herself, focused, and locked eyes with the boy she just met. It only took her a few seconds to get enough. "Half-blood, Gryffindor, Quidditch Commentator. Your favorite food is grilled chicken, and your favorite drink is pumpkin juice. Your favorite Quidditch position is Chaser because that's where you get to commentate on the most action. You have a particular distaste for cassowaries; I don't blame you. Your seven-year-old self seemed terrified."

Not without a quick lean back of embarassment, Lee smirked. "Not that I'm not impressed, I thought I was supposed to feel something...?"

"Isn't it better you didn't?" Elara replied, then settled herself to answer the question. "Standard Legilimency, you feel something, that's with a spell and a wand. Natural Legilimency you don't. Thank you for locking eyes, by the way. I can do it without, but it makes it easier all and all."

Lee nodded and held up a hand for a high five, which Elara happily gave. Fred tossed a sample of each of the candy included in the Skiving Snackboxes to the two of them and got to work.

☠︎~~~☠︎

"I can do that," noted Elara, fiddling with her tie but still talking about business. "Getting people's honest opinions is my specialty."

"Perfect. And we'll," Fred gestured to George and Lee, "work on the Snackboxes."

"It's a brilliant idea," Elara turned around and leaned against the window, only slightly illuminated by Hogwart's glowing lights. "I would love to get out of class. Anyone would. Except, maybe Granger."

"Exactly why we do it," George grinned and glanced down at her Slytherin attire, then shrugged. "Forgot you were in Slytherin for a moment there."

Elara raised her shoulders and dropped them. "S'Alright. Plus, I'll give you the password to the Slytherin common room if you give me Gryffindor's."

Lee was up and smirking in an instant with a hand outstretched to shake on it. "Deal."

The train came to a stop, and the four gathered their things from the luggage carriers above, making their way down the crowded corridors and off the train. Other than the rain pouring down like buckets of water a minute, the ride up to the castle was peaceful and full of joy and laughter.

"Reckon the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will be good this year?" asked Lee as they hurried their way up the steps.

Fred scoffed, "Doubt it. Lupin will always be our best." Elara beamed at the mention of her godfather, squeezing her robes free of water when they made it into the entrance hall.

"Parting of the ways," Elara prompted, making a hat-tipping motion at the three Gryffindors, who returned it before going their separate ways to different tables, one of green and silver and the other of red and gold.

Elara was actually especially excited about being in Slytherin. She knew her mother and father were in Gryffindor, and so was Moony, yes, but that only made her more encouraged. Being the black sheep of the family was something she particularly enjoyed. Of course, Meda was in Slytherin, and she seemed to enjoy her time there, for the most part, so needless to say, when the Sorting Hat called out 'Slytherin!' that one day in Dumbledore's office, Elara was ecstatic.

She gets it from her father; being out of the normal felt good.

She plopped herself down in the middle of the Slytherin table, chin on her palm and gazing up at the staff table. She recognized a few teachers. Snivellus, Dumbledore (of course); both apart of the order. She had heard from Hermione that Snape favors Slytherins, but Elara doubted that she would get favored considering her parents, mainly her father.

As the Great Hall got louder, Elara tuned it out more, fixing her gaze determinedly on the Slytherin banner on the far wall. She was extremely stunned to actually be here, considering she had learned all about the school from ages ten to now but never thought she would actually end up going.

Then the Tri-Wizard tournament happened.

And everything went to hell.

But not for Elara, because that meant she was finally got to go here. Pish posh Voldemort's back, but Elara get's to go to Hogwarts.

A few voices from behind her forced her out of her thoughts, and a ball of parchment hit the back of her head. Scowling and her hand flying up to the back of her head subconsciously, she turned.

"Pst, new girl," hissed the boy she oddly recognized. "Who are you?"

Five boys, three girls, turned stunned when Elara smirked, wiping the scowl off her face with ease. Clicking her tongue, she answered, "I'm your cousin. A pleasure to finally meet you, Draco."

Draco Malfoy's mouth opens and closes, eyebrows furrowing before his face turns into a blank expression, at a loss for words. And Draco Malfoy is never at a loss for words. The question was, which side of his family was she from?

Elara notices and holds out a hand for him to shake, adding, "Elara Black." She recognized him from the Black family tapestry; the familiar sneer, blonde hair, blue-grey eyes. The one she nor her father had a place on. And that she was weirdly proud of.

Draco found words but takes her hand reluctantly and shakes it. "Then you must be-"

"Either Sirius or Regulus's daughter," Elara finishes for him, cocking her head to the side. "Sirius."

Her cousin's eyes grow confused. "But, he's-"

"An escaped prisoner. Please, cousin. He was a free man when I was born," Elara finished for him once more, and Draco scowled.

"Will you-"

"Stop finishing your sentences for you? Afraid I can't do that," Elara teased, receiving looks of amusement from the other students around her. Taking a hard glance at him, she continued. "Why didn't I come here earlier, you ask? That's an answer you'll get shortly. In the meantime..." she looked at the other students. "Nice to meet you lot."

"Theodore Nott," commented a boy with brown hair that was sitting next to Draco, extending a hand, which Elara gladly took.

"I know," she smirked, causing the eight students who just sat down to exchange looks. Motioning towards their respective owners, she read off names. "Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, Adelaide Murton, Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle."

Pansy leaned into the table, who was sitting next to Elara with wide eyes and turned towards her. "You're a Legilimens?"

"Correct," smiled Elara.

"Sweet," replied Daphne, sitting across the table from Elara. "If you're new, you're probably with us in our dorm-" she gestured to Pansy and Adelaide, "-since Davis got upset we put dye in her shampoo and forced Snape to let her leave..." Daphne, Adelaide, and Pansy grimaced, looking down the table.

Theodore looked deep in thought and wanting to say something, so everyone waited. "Eye contact or no eye contact?" he finally asked softly, and Elara made the decision she liked this boy. He knew what he was talking about and what he was dealing with.

"Eye contact makes it easier, but I can do without," Elara informed, brushing her hair behind her shoulders.

Draco looked annoyed and averted his gaze to the staff table, probably because his mind just got read like an open book. Elara noticed, as her lovely skill is good at these things. "Oh, cheer up, cousin. I'm only playing around. I won't go spilling your secrets if you play nice." She added that last part with a smirk.

Blaise chuckled while Draco glowered. "You've got game, Black," Blaise remarked.

"Please..." Draco rolled his eyes.

"I appreciate that," Elara replied with a charming smile.

The blonde boy glanced at the staff table and back at Elara. "Put your ability to good use, will you? Who's the pink one?"

Elara raised an eyebrow but looked at the staff table, noticing the short, plump witch dressed in pink dress robes. She stared for a moment, gathering information before turning back. "Dolores Umbridge. Your father knows her; she's from the Ministry. New teacher."

"Defense Against the Dark Arts then..." noted Adelaide, leaning her cheek against her fist with her elbow against the table, comforted by a pile of her robes, voice a bit hoarse, and Elara picked up that she didn't talk much.

Draco visibly straightened at the mention of his father. "Father says the Ministry is interfering with Hogwarts for the better. I don't think pink robes suit Hogwarts."

The Slytherin students laughed as the Great Hall doors opened, revealing terrified and drenched looking first years. Elara leaned her forearms against the table, leaning forward and watching.

Elara liked this group of Slytherins she just met, considering most were purebloods, therefore, distant family members. Parkinson, Goyle, Crabbe, Nott, and Greengrass were somewhere far in the mix. Murton and Zabini were the only two surnames she didn't recognize. Malfoy was one she knew well, considering her father's mother had a brother who had two of Draco's aunts and his mother. One of those aunts being Andromeda.

She picked up on the student's traits fairly easily, and that's why she liked the group. Each person brought a certain skill to the table. Draco seemed challenging, Pansy seemed to pick up on things quickly, Theodore seemed book smart, Blaise seemed charismatic, Adelaide seemed shy and content, Daphne seemed fiery, and Crabbe and Goyle seemed like they could be ordered to do something, and they'll at least try to do it.

The Sorting Hat's song was all about how we must unite or all will crumble, which did not go unnoticed that most people seemed unconvinced. Most students had zoned out due to the long song.

Dumbledore merely welcomed newcomers and welcomed back everyone else before telling the Hall to tuck in, food appearing on the table almost instantly. The student's eyes glowed, eagerly taking as much food as possible because the Lunch Trolley did not carry as much food as this.

And the Slytherin's Elara just met took this time to ask questions, which Elara had been expecting.

"So," prompted Pansy, putting some salad onto her plate, "How come you haven't shown up until now?"

"Spent the last four years trying to get this ability under control," Elara laughed. "It's more of a burden than you think."

"Other's mood reflects onto yours, right?" asked Theodore, cutting up his chicken. "And random thoughts that aren't yours enter your mind without you trying. I just figured since you mean control."

Elara smiled. "You're exactly right. I like you. Can I call you Theo?"

Theo made a gesture that read 'go right ahead,' returning the smile. "Since when did you know all about Legilimency, Theo?" asked Blaise, raising an eyebrow.

Theo shrugged with a smirk. "I read, Zabini."

"Too often at that," muttered Draco, using the number of utensils on the table for their correct reasons. Elara had simply just taken the biggest fork and started eating. Rich twat. "Right. So, if you're from the Black family, what's your name mean?" He paused because Elara didn't respond, even though she knew what he was talking about. "Everyone in the Black family has a name related to the sky and whatnot." He gestured toward the ceiling with a roll of his eyes.

With that, Elara nodded. "Elara Cordelia Black. Elara is one of the moons of Jupiter. Cordelia is a star in my Astrological sun sign; Sagittarius."

Draco scoffed. "At least yours has some sort of relation to you. Mine is just a bloody dragon..."

As the feast went on, it was getting easier for Elara to drain out distant conversations and focus on the students in front of her. Some stared off into the distance at some points, in which it was easy for her to read.

As for Draco, he kept turning around from time to time and scowling as he returned.

As for Blaise, he did the same, but less often. But it was easy to find who he had his eyes locked on.

As for Theo, he would also turn around but not look at the Gryffindor table like the other two were doing.

As for Pansy, she kept glancing up.

As for Daphne, her eyes flickered all over the place and with no definite destination, which made Elara a little confused until she picked up on something useful.

As for Adelaide, she also had her eyes locked on the Gryffindor table, flushing ever so slightly.

And as for Crabbe and Goyle, they continued to chow down on their food.

Easily, Elara picked up on all of these behaviors and piled them together. "So, you lot," she started, setting her fork down and crossing her arms, putting them back on the table, waiting patiently for the lot's eyes to flicker up to her. "Are most of us smitten with Gryffindors, and are most of us not straight?"

Blaise almost choked on his food. Draco dropped his fork. Adelaide flushed a deep red. Daphne promptly looked away. Pansy blinked a few times. Theo dropped his gaze to the floor. And Crabbe and Goyle merely snickered and paid no mind.

Elara held up her hand and checked her nails as if nothing happened and resumed eating, enjoying the reactions she was getting out of this group. As no one responded (but Elara got enough from their reactions), Draco hastily changed the subject.

"Who's your Mother? Couldn't be pureblood. Would've known about you earlier," asked Draco.

Elara raised her eyebrows. "Marlene Mckinnon. Half-blood. So you could call me a... three-quarter blood? I'm not sure... never been quite good at maths..."

"Good enough for me," remarked Pansy, wrapping an arm around Elara's shoulders affectionately. "I have a feeling we're going to be great friends."

"The feeling is mutual," Elara beamed, leaning into her embrace.

"At least she's not a mudblood," commented Draco, and Elara stiffened. "A mudblood and a pureblood is just distasteful."

Thinking about Andromeda and Teddy, Elara retaliated, locking eyes with her cousin. "Very funny. Where do you get your humor from?" she questioned, focusing... got it. She made doe eyes and pouted her lips. "Your issues with your father, or your inability to cope with your emotions?"

Pansy's hand flew up to her mouth as her jaw dropped, Adelaide's eyes widened, Theo, Daphne, Crabbe, and Goyle looked utterly shocked, Blaise was trying to contain his laughter, and Draco was fuming. Having got what she wanted, Elara smirked and leaned back, poking the chicken she had gathered on her plate.

Blaise was the first one to speak. Reaching a hand over the table for her to shake, he chortled, "Welcome to Slytherin."

☠︎~~~☠︎

"Now that we're in private," remarked Pansy, collapsing onto the green sheets of her bed. "That comment you made, Elara, I have so many details for you about."

The feast ended with Dumbledore's speech, an interruption from the pink robed witch, and a shoo off to bed. Elara merely followed the rest of the group as Pansy and Draco went off to do their prefect duties, taking in the cold of the dungeons with a smile.

The Slytherin common room was absolutely gorgeous, and more than she expected. It was a huge, cold yet strangely soothing room, designed with intermittent snake symbolism and green and silver tones. The enormous windows uncovered dim, cloudy waters, with creatures fluttering by occasionally. The seats were green and rich, with a fire already bursting with warmth. It was dark and dimly illuminated by scattered lamps and candles. To sum it up, Elara thought it was perfect.

The dorms were round rooms, four four-poster beds circled around the back, each bed accompanied with a trunk and a nightstand. In the middle of the room was a round table with a carpet underneath, presumably for studying. The ceilings were high and, like the common room, scattered with lamps and floating candles that can be extinguished with the flick of a wand.

"Do you?" Elara raised an eyebrow, sitting down on the foot of her bed with a sigh and crossing her legs. "Do tell."

"Draco has been bloody obsessed with Potter since first year," laughed Daphne, pulling on pajamas with one hand and grabbing things from her trunk and throwing it onto her bed with the other. "Blaise refuses to admit he has a liking for Longbottom."

"There hasn't been one dinner where Theo doesn't look at the Ravenclaw table. Though we have yet to figure out who," continued Pansy and then turned toward Adelaide, who was adding pillows to her bed, "And our dearest Adelaide is, as you said, absolutely smitten with Weasley."

"Am not," snapped Adelaide, but was flushing furiously, who then noticed she was and face planted into her mound of pillows.

"Which one?" Elara smirked, taking a single glance at Adelaide to figure it out, then gasped. "Ron!"

"Shush!" Adelaide pressed on, her voice coming out muffled from the material of the pillows.

"You shush, Addy. You've been pining over him since you were potions partners last year," Daphne rolled her eyes, her, Pansy, and Elara laughing as Adelaide threw a pillow at her.

Elara smacked her lips together. "What about you two?" She gestured toward the other laughing pair, taking in the information she had been given, vowing a simple analysis of minds would be easy to figure out some matchmaking.

Pansy turned toward Elara with a raised eyebrow. "You've only known us for two hours, Elara, but do you really think we," she gestured toward the space between her and Daphne, "would pine over Gryffindors? Or be fully straight?"

"I see your point," Elara noted, tilting her head towards Pansy in agreement.

"Anyway," continued Daphne, "We've been trying to get Addy here to talk to Weasley for the longest time."

"I do talk to him!" Adelaide admitted, sitting up only to fall onto the pillows behind her, staring at the ceiling of her four-poster, blinking. "During Potions."

Daphne scoffed. "That's two or three times a week. And you might not be partners with him this year."

"Be the Slytherin you are and have some ambition, will you?" Pansy pronounced, now getting up to change her clothes.

"Yeah yeah, like he'd fancy me when he's got Granger at his fingertips," Adelaide huffed, summoning her clothes with her wand to get changed on her bed.

Elara felt the sudden urge to go to bed.

☠︎~~~☠︎

"'Ello, cousin," smirked Elara, patting the blonde's head as he was sleeping in the back of the Defense Against the Dark Arts on the first day of classes. She's been parading around with the group of Slytherins she met last night the whole day and was having the time of her life. "This seat taken?"

Looking disgruntled from being awoken, Draco looked up at her with a glare. Not responding, he stared at her for a second before returning to rest his forehead on his arms, willing to go back to sleep. 'No, but it's not for you-'

"Sweet, thanks," Elara mentioned, ignoring the thought she read off the top of his mind and plopped into the seat next to him. Draco was still pissy about what Elara said to him the night before, and it gave Elara the greatest satisfaction. Crossing her legs, she nudged him with her elbow and continued. "Having a happy Christmas?"

"You're a weird one," muttered Draco, jolting up at the hard nudge and watching as Umbridge rose from her desk.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Elara winked, spinning her wand in hand and nearly hitting Draco in the face but not giving a care in the world.

"Well, good afternoon!" exclaimed Umbridge in a fake hearty voice that set Elara's teeth on edge. She crossed her arms and legs and leaned back. Only a few people mumbled a greeting back. "Tut, tut. That won't do now, will it? I should like you, please, to reply, 'Good Afternoon, Professor Umbridge.' One more time, please. Good afternoon, class!"

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge," the class replied, a large majority only mouthing the words as they were exhausted and already stressed from the amount of work they had been given in a mere matter of hours.

"There, now, that wasn't too difficult, was it? Wands away and quills out, please," ordered Umbridge, and there were looks of gloom as the class exchanged their wands for quills.

Words appeared on the board, reading 'Defense Against the Dark Arts' and under it, 'A Return to Basic Principles.' Umbridge went on and on about how teaching in their previous Defense Against the Dark Arts classes (which Elara only knew of two) was rather disrupting and how they will now be following a Ministry-approved course.

Elara zoned out, plainly bored and blankly following the orders that Umbridge demanded of the class. She found herself opening her textbook to read 'Basics for Beginners,' scanning the classroom before doing so. Hermione had her hand raised and book untouched, and Elara felt weirdly proud of her for her rebelliousness.

She also glanced at Umbridge, who she found... 'This girl... I really hate children.'

Elara gaped and leaned to the side where Draco was sitting, whispering, "Umbridge doesn't practice Occulemency. If she does, she's bad at it."

Draco turned to look at her, a smirk playing on his lips. "Well?"

"She hates children."

He scoffed. "Then why is she here...?"

Another glance at the Not-Looking-At-Hermione-Professor gave Elara the answer Draco was looking for. "Ministry."

He clicked his tongue and went back to his book. "Of course."

After a few minutes and half the class now staring at Hermione, who was waiting so patiently she could fit right into Hufflepuff house, Umbridge finally called on her. "Did you want to ask something about the chapter, dear?" Umbridge asked sweetly.

"Not about the chapter, no," Hermione replied, now catching the whole classes' attention.

"Well, we're reading just now. If you have other queries, we can deal with them at the end of class," replied Umbridge, smiling and dismissing Hermione.

But Hermione pursued like the Gryffindor she is. "I've got a query about your course aims."

"And your name is-?"

"Hermione Granger."

"Well, Miss Granger, I think the course aims are perfectly clear if you read them through carefully," retaliated Umbridge.

"You've given her plenty of time to read through the course aims carefully and Granger's top of our year. She'd notice if something wasn't clear enough and bring it to the teacher, which is you if you haven't noticed," scoffed Elara, smiling innocently. "I think you should let her ask the question. Let her be a good student for top academic success."

There were several murmurs of agreement, and Elara cocked her head to the side, gazing at Umbridge intently. She noticed out of the corner of her eye, Hermione shot her a smile.

"Students will raise their hands when they wish to speak in my class, Miss-?"

"Elara Black," replied Elara, raising her hand to the side of her head and twiddling her fingers in a mock wave with her eyebrows and corners of her lips raised.

Taking a deep breath, eyes flickering from Elara to Hermione, Umbridge made a gesture for Hermione to continue. "There's nothing written up there about using defensive spells," Hermione persisted bluntly.

"What are you playing at?" hissed Draco from beside Elara.

"She really is a bitch; I have to play at something," Elara informed, merely using her eyes to look at him before returning to what Umbridge was saying.

"Okay, fine, that we can agree on," Draco mumbled, receiving a smirk of approval from the girl next to him.

"...situation arising in my classroom that would require you to use a defensive spell, Miss Granger. You surely aren't expecting to be attacked during class?" Umbridge implied with a scoffing chuckle.

"We're not going to use magic?" asked Ron loudly.

"Hand, Mister-"

"Weasley," Ron huffed, throwing his hand in the air.

Umbridge merely took note of this and turned her back towards the class, and Harry and Hermione's hands tore into the air. She lingered her eyes on Harry for a moment after turning back around and looked at Hermione. "Yes, Miss Granger? You wanted to ask something else?"

"Yes. Surely the whole point of Defense Against the Dark Arts is to practice defensive spells?" questioned Hermione.

And Umbridge went on about how Hermione isn't a ministry trained official, and Elara dropped her head in annoyance. "You will be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way-"

"What use is that? If we're going to be attacked, it won't be in a-" Harry snapped in a deafening tone.

"Hand, Mr. Potter!" Umbridge hurled.

Having dropped his hand in the process of the last seconds of the conversation, Harry raised his hand once more, as did others, including Elara. Umbridge continued, blatantly ignoring the number of raised hands. "It is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be sufficient to get you through your examinations, which, after all, is what school is all about!"

"Without ever practicing the spells before?" asked a Gryffindor girl, who had her hand raised. "Are you telling us that the first time we'll get to do the spells will be during our exam?"

"I repeat, as long as you have studied the theory hard enough-" started Umbridge, but Harry interrupted.

"And how's theory supposed to prepare us for what's out there?" Harry interrogated.

"There is nothing out there, dear," Umbridge implored, "Who do you imagine would want to attack children like yourself?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe... Lord Voldemort," Harry snarled bluntly, and there were a few gasps at the use of the name. Elara merely blinked.

Umbridge gazed around the room, seeming completely unfazed, and starting walking down one of the open aisles between seats. "Now, let me make this... quite plain," she stated, "you have been told that a certain dark wizard is at large once again. This. Is. A. Lie."

"It is NOT a lie! I saw him. I fought him!" Harry scolded at once.

"Detention, Mr. Potter!" Umbridge replied, raising her voice and stalking back to her desk. "Tomorrow evening. Five o'clock. My office-"

"So, according to you, Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord?" Harry defended, jumping out of his seat.

Everyone inhaled and held their breaths that way, only letting it out when the time seemed right.

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident," Umbridge muttered in a cold tone.

"It was murder! Voldemort killed him, and you know it," Harry shouted, shaking with anger.

Umbridge's face was impassive before speaking. "Come here, Mr. Potter, dear," she spoke, and Harry kicked the chair he was sitting in out of his way and walked towards Umbridge's desk. "Take this to Professor McGonagall, dear."

No one, not even Harry, spoke as he left.

"Now, you will all return to your reading quietly," Umbridge demanded lowly, and everyone did so, multiple people left fuming.

But it did not go unnoticed by Elara that Hermione had somehow levitated a paper onto her desk, the small ripped parchment reading 'Thanks.' Exchanging smiles, the Gryffindor and the Slytherin went to their reading, a little bit of weight off their chests.


	3. solivagant

so-liv-a-gant (səʊˈlɪvəɡənt)  
adjective  
wandering alone

☠︎~~~☠︎

Believe me, Elara Black enjoyed the newfound company she discovered at Hogwarts.

Growing up the majority of her life with just Moony did get quite a bit lonely, same with Meda and Teddy. So, finding friendship or at least people to talk to here was fun and exciting and new.

But, where there's light, there's dark.

Of course, Elara loves her ability. Like Ron said when he found out about her existence, who wouldn't want to be able to read minds? It comes in handy more than half the time.

But as mentioned, it can get draining. And the fact that when she tries to get to sleep early and Daphne, Pansy, and Adelaide are nyctophiliacs and stay up talking about only Salazar knows what doesn't help.

But Elara is a Slytherin. She is resourceful, adaptable, and determined. So, she finds a way.

Sneaking out of the Slytherin common room has never been easier, and nor has wandering the halls. No Slytherins really cared what you were doing, as that was your business, and as long as you didn't get in theirs, you were cool, and they let you be.

As for wandering the halls, natural Legilimens are prone to being sensitive to energy, which can come in handy when trying to avoid people in the halls. A change in energy, going from calm and quiet to bustling and ruffled, is easily noticed.

Fourth night in a row sneaking out of the common room at eleven o'clock at night, and nothing's changed from the past three. It was a Saturday night, the first Saturday night of term.

The cold of the dungeons left Elara as she made her way swiftly up the stairs. She's been exploring Hogwarts these past few nights to hopefully find her way around the school easier. The first night was the first floor and the dungeons, the second was the second and third floor, the third fourth and fifth, and today would be sixth and seventh.

Sometimes, it isn't rest she needs. It's wandering around aimlessly with her and her thoughts. And while she would love to have someone accompany her while doing so, hearing thoughts that aren't hers, especially ones that deserve to stay thoughts and not spoken words, wasn't something she preferred.

Strolling the sixth floor went without disruption. The sixth floor was probably the floor that the least amount of people went to, as every other floor had its attractions and this one didn't. Unless you had a class here, there really wasn't a reason to come.

Taking her sweet time, Elara ambled up the steps to the seventh floor, most of the stairways now being to towers, most of which she didn't have access to. Those include the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw common rooms.

Having the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw common rooms being so close, meaning more teachers are more inclined to checking here compared to the sixth floor, Elara made sure her steps were lighter and putting her little gift to further use, staying alert. Scanning each hall she turned upon, she made sure to stick to the walls and would be able to hide hastily with the slightest change in energy. 

Taking another right turn, the lanterns became dimmer and more scattered, to which Elara had learned that when that happens, she's approaching a dead end. Having just come from the left-wing that looked exactly like this but inverted, she presumed that this wing would also have a balcony, in which Elara would happily take the time to actually admire the stars for a moment. All members of the Black family are natural astronomers.

With one last right turn, she stopped in her tracks, startled and surprised, for she did not see this coming. "Oh- evening, Granger."

The bushy-haired Gryffindor was sitting on a windowsill staring out into the distance, eyes glassy and knees pulled to her chest. Hermione didn't even seem startled at the fact Elara had popped up; she simply looked up and smiled weakly. "Hey, Elara."

Elara took a few steps forward cautiously, not really knowing what to do as Hermione's gaze turned towards the window once more. "Mind if I join you?"

Hermione shrugged and gestured toward the open space in front of her, which Elara strode over and sat down with a sigh, mirroring Hermione by pulling her knees to her chest and toying with her robes. There was silence for a moment, and Elara was searching for something to say, but the girl opposite her spoke first.

"Do you miss them?" asked Hermione, her gaze remaining on the window. "Professor Lupin... Sirius... your aunt and uncle..."

"All the time, yeah," Elara answered after a moment's pause, eyebrows furrowing because she had no idea where this conversation was headed. Usually... "Are you all right?"

Hermione's position shifted, but her gaze didn't falter. "Yeah... it's just..." Hermione pursed her lips, seeming deep in thought, "I spent two weeks with my parents before rushing off to go with the Order. And, believe me, I love the Order, but a better way of communication with my parents would be nice..."

"Owls aren't the best for muggles at least, are they?" Elara asked with a hint of laughter, but Hermione nodded genuinely.

"I miss them, that's all," Hermione sighed, finally turning her gaze to Elara. "Anyway, what brings you here?"

Elara laughed softly and moved her hand in a small circle for emphasis. "Exploring. How'd you not get caught coming here?"

Hermione simply gestured to her prefect badge. "How did you?"

"If I focus hard enough, I can sense changes in energy, and energy usually changes when someone's near," Elara explained, looking up to meet her eyes. Then why was she surprised to see Hermione...? "So, I can hide if someone's coming."

Hermione nodded slowly, her stare going back to the stars gleaming outside the window, the moon four days fresh off full. Elara raised her hand and traced a finger over the glass, outlining some sort of connecting-the-stars line before turning back to the bushy-haired girl. "Hey, Granger," Elara prompted, "Do you like Astrology?"

"That's some sort of divination, isn't it?" Hermione replied, blinked, then continued. "I don't particularly fancy divination, but, Astronomy is nice."

"M'kay, well," Elara patted her hands on her knees, then rubbed them for warmth, "When's your birthday?"

"Just under two weeks. September 19th," Hermione informed, her head turning towards the Slytherin in front of her, watching intently and a smile playing on her lips.

Elara clicked her tongue. "Shucks, that's too bad."

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows. "Why's that?"

"You're a Virgo. I'm a Sagittarius... we are..." Elara paused, lips parted, then laughed, "Archenemies."

"I don't think we should let some silly astrological guesses make up our friendship," Hermione scoffed, blowing a piece of hair out of her vision.

"You really are the top of our class," Elara chuckled, "Logical... evidence..."

"I'll be taking that as a compliment," Hermione hummed, turning back towards the window, eyes flickering from star to star.

"Intended," Elara mentioned, both of them listening as a soft drizzle began to hit the windows, the susurration echoing through the halls.

A few comfortable moments of silence passed before Elara spoke once more, glancing at the Gryffindor with a meaningful look present on her face. "You know, if you tell your parents to look at the stars every night at a certain time and say goodnight, you're just speaking your words into the universe. It'd be like saying goodnight to them."

Brown eyes met blue and soft smiles erupted.

Elara found herself heading towards the seventh floor once more the next night, as she wanted to get to that balcony she was headed for the last night before bumping into Hermione.

Slipping out from an alcove while exhaling a shaky breath after a prefect passed, she hurried towards the nearest set of stairs, the same she had taken the night before. Cursing under her breath for almost getting caught, she knew she was out of normality and plainly exhausted. Usually, it would not have taken that long to know someone was coming around the bend.

The day had been full of wandering around the school, getting people's opinions on Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, and being able to get honest ones with a glance was easy.

But it would've been easier if she hadn't done so many at one time and then proceed to do an essay for a class she had zoned out in.

Should she be doing that essay right now? Or perhaps sleeping? Yes. But were stars more important? Also yes.

Sighing and making sure to focus back in, she made her way down the hallway and past the same doors she had encountered yesterday. Slipping around the corner, she stopped in her tracks—energy change.

Again? Seriously? How many people decide to be up on a Sunday night?

She looked around for a place to hide and found multiple but didn't go. There weren't any sounds of footsteps either and no one in sight.

Her first thought was Peeves, so she looked up but saw the blank ceiling instead of the annoying poltergeist. Refocusing, the energy felt familiar. She's read it before. But she just read at least fifty students today, and it could be any one of them.

Ohoho...

"Take off your cloak, sibling; I know you're there," Elara sighed, closing her eyes for a moment, only opening them when she heard the swish of the cloak.

"How did you-" Harry started, and Elara turned around to face him.

"I can sense energy changes. Yours is quite obvious," Elara explained nonchalantly, crossing her arms.

"What are you doing?" he asked, staring at the Slytherin girl in front of him with furrowed eyebrows.

"I could ask you the same," Elara replied, glancing at Harry's attire. Pajamas and... the map. She raised an eyebrow. "Are you following me?"

Harry simply shrugged. "Sirius asked me to keep an eye on you."

"Of course he did," Elara scoffed, looking away. "You can-" she waved her hand in the direction in which he was coming from, "-go back to sleep or something. I'm not doing anything that you aren't."

"What are you doing, though?" Harry pushed on, folding up the map after muttering, "Mischief Managed," and putting it in his sweatshirt pocket. 

"On my way to commit mass genocide," Elara clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes. "I'm exploring. I have far less knowledge over this school than you all do."

"Er- yeah- well..." Harry stammered.

"Go back to bed, I'll be fine," Elara sang, extending the end of 'fine,' waving a hand of dismissal and turning back to where she was headed. "Oh, and do us all a favor and get with Draco, will you?"

With a laugh, but she really was furious, she walked down the corridor to her destination, leaving Harry standing there and utterly befuddled. She eventually heard him sigh and walk back the other way along with another swish of a cloak.

As she made her way towards the corridor, Elara really didn't understand why her father was so keen on making sure she didn't misbehave. Hell, Harry has been misbehaving more than she had. He's already gotten... what... a week of detention? And how many have Elara gotten? Zero!

Glancing down the hallway she and Hermione had sat in the night before, she couldn't deny that she felt a little disappointed not to see the bushy-haired girl sitting at the window. Or anyone, really.

Sighing, she walked down and passed the window with a look back before heading out the open archway, revealing a five-foot deep balcony with stone railings. It was still wet from rain the afternoon before, and Elara prayed to whoever's out there that it doesn't rain again.

Was it that hard to believe that she can't behave herself? Oh, Salazar... help her.

Elara rested her forearms against the railing and leaned against it, the water on the railing getting absorbed by her robes. And so, she thought.

The fact that she couldn't even owl her father due to not being able to put things on paper and the fact he was still a convicted mass murderer in hiding did not help. Honestly, she wasn't going to do anything bad. She knew it was a privilege to be here, and she's dreamed of coming here ever since Moony started telling her stories about his years here to past time. She wasn't going to get herself expelled.

If anything, it was Harry to be worried about. And would Harry follow her again? Probably. Harry has a savior-complex attitude. Okay, maybe she was overexaggerating on that. He didn't really have a complex like that; she just liked being dramatic.

She closed her eyes and sighed once more, ducking her head and breathing in the cold, night air. It smelled like how it always does after it rains; earthy, stony, and overall bliss.

It wasn't as if she wasn't grateful Sirius was looking out for her. But it seemed to her less of looking out for her and more of making sure she actually listens to what she was told to do. Okay, she didn't have the greatest track record. For example, Sirius had asked her to stay in her room during her time at Grimmauld Place but instead went sneaking around the house. But she knew better not to get in trouble here!

Salazar, her family, and chosen was going to be the death of her.

With a huff, Elara reached into her robe pocket and pulled out a flower petal, thumb smoothing over the delicate surface. Looking back up at the stars, she waited for a gust of wind while pressing the petal to her lips, giving it a small peck.

As a breeze whirred by, she let go and watched it fly off. "Bonne nuit, Maman. I miss you."

☠︎~~~☠︎

"She's been promoted to a what now?" Elara asked in bewilderment the next morning, leaning over Adelaide's shoulder, who was holding the Daily Prophet.

"High Inquisitor of some sorts," Adelaide replied, her eyes flickering over the article on the front page and ruffling the paper to make it straighter. 

"What does that even mean?" questioned Elara, rolling her eyes and helping herself to multiple pieces of pancakes and a high amount of syrup.

"The Inquisitor will have powers to inspect her fellow educators and make sure they are coming up to scratch. Blah blah blah..." Adelaide read, then snickered. "Draco, your father's in here."

Draco didn't even seem surprised and didn't look up from his breakfast of scrambled eggs, which seemed to greatly outweigh the bacon's normal ratio to eggs. "Of course he is."

"He always is when it comes to Hogwarts," Pansy chimed in from across the table, putting her own newspaper into her bag and serving herself a piece of toast.

"Wonder who'll get sacked, cause one of them's bound to be," Daphne commented, glancing up at the staff table, many of whom also had copies of the Daily Prophet either near or in front of them. "My bet's on... Binns. Can't have a ghost teaching classes, can we? No one's interested in the blasted class either."

"That or anyone who's not fully human," Blaise informed with a cough and a look towards a particular Care of Magical Creatures Professor.

"Up to scratch... what is up to scratch in the Ministry's eyes?" questioned Theo, setting down a book named Alchemy, Ancient Arts and Science.

"More like Umbridge's eyes," supplied Elara with a glare towards the pink toad-resembling Professor before ducking her head and shoving pancakes into her mouth.

Umbridge showed not to be inspecting History of Magic, so the Slytherin's moved onto Potions and got the same fate. Though...

Elara huffed as her essay got handed back with a 'P' in the top right corner and dropped her forehead onto the table, cursing under her breath. "I need desperate help with Potions..."

"Can't you just read someone's mind for the answers?" asked Draco over his shoulder from in front of her.

"Fantastic idea! That'd be cheating, and I'd get expelled," Elara exclaimed in false joy while looking up, putting her forearms on the table and resting her chip atop of them.

"What? No one would know," Draco opined before turning back to the front of the class.

"He's not wrong," Pansy winked from beside her, and Elara merely huffed once more. "You learned the skill; use it."

Some of the Slytherins went off the Divination after Lunch while Elara, Theo, Daphne, and Blaise went to Arithmancy, which also passed smoothly. Although, they didn't expect this to continue as the next class was most definitely with the toad herself.

"Wands away," Umbridge instructed, and those who had their wands out reluctantly did so. "As we finished chapter one last lesson, I would like you all to turn to page nineteen today and commence chapter two, 'Common Defensive Theories and Their Derivation.' There will be no need to talk."

With a collected sigh, the class did so, and it did not go without noticing that Hermione had her hand raised once again and book untouched. Umbridge pretended not to notice once more until she got up and walked down the rows, stopping in front of Hermione's desk. "What is it this time, Miss Granger?"

"I've already read chapter two," Hermione replied hastily.

"Well, then, proceed to chapter three," Umbridge dismissed with a plastered grin.

"I've read that too. I've read the whole book," Hermione informed, and Elara couldn't help but grin.

Umbridge blinked, then regained her composure and asked, "Well, then, you should be able to tell me what Slinkhard says about counterjinxes on chapter fifteen."

"He says that counterjinxes are improperly named. He says 'counterjinx' is just a name people give their jinxes when they want to make them sound more acceptable," Hermione explained without missing a beat. The majority of the class, including Umbridge, raised their eyebrows, impressed. "But I disagree."

Someone gave off a low whistle.

"You disagree?" repeated Umbridge, forgetting to keep her tone relaxed.

"Yes, I do," Hermione echoed. "Mr. Slinkhard doesn't like jinxes, does he? But I think they can be very useful when used defensively."

"Oh, you do, do you?" Umbridge questioned, sounding extremely offended. "Well, I'm afraid it is Mr. Slinkhard's opinion, and not yours, that matters within this classroom, Miss Granger."

"But-" started Hermione.

"That is enough," Umbridge interrupted, walking back to the front of the task. "Miss Granger, I am going to take five points from Gryffindor house."

This caused an uproar of muttering.

"What for?" asked Harry frustratedly.

"She was only stating an opinion! And adding to the class!" Elara objected.

"For disrupting my class with pointless interruptions," Umbridge announced, then went into explaining how she's here to teach the class a Ministry-approved method, not to argue over schoolchildren's opinions, and how their previous teachers were not up to par, with the possible exception of Professor Quirell.

"Yeah, Quirrell was a great teacher," Harry mocked loudly, "there was just that minor drawback of him having Lord Voldemort sticking out of the back of his head."

The class went unbelievably silent, and it was weird that it was also loud.

"I think another week's of detention would do you some good, Mr. Potter," Umbridge ignored his comment instead. Elara scoffed because first, that's stupid, and two, who's the one misbehaving now? She noticed those two comments contradicted each other, but she brushed it off.

"What a load of rubbish," Elara muttered, slinging her bag over her shoulder with a huff after class ended. "Is it possible for this day to get better?"

"Doubt it," Adelaide demurred, pushing open the classroom door with two hands dramatically so they could walk out. "I'll catch up with you, all right?" Adelaide glanced down at her potions notes, and Elara looked over her shoulder before smirking.

"Yes, sweetie, go flirt," Elara answered, noticing the red-haired boy walking out with Harry behind her. "See you in the common room."

With a roll of her eyes, Adelaide trailed behind while Elara walked down the hallway, swinging her bag back and forth as some sort of entertainment. Oh, Salazar, all the homework she has to do...

"Elara! Wait up!"

Recognizing the voice, Elara found it worth stopping for and turned around with a smile. "Granger, how can I help you?"

And, of course, there was the Gryffindor moving through the crowd to catch up with the Slytherin. "Er- I wanted to thank you," Hermione stammered, giving a weak smile.

Elara raised her eyebrows. "For?"

"For... helping," Hermione answered, then added, "Last Monday. Saturday. Today."

Elara nodded slowly. "No need to thank me. I'd do it any day," Elara mentioned, providing another smile and a salute as a goodbye while walking backward. "Unfortunately, homework is a load of shit. Later, Granger."

And she left Hermione with a very conflicted thought process.

☠︎~~~☠︎

Daphne nudged Elara with her elbow during Arithmancy just more than a week later. "What?" Elara hissed, rubbing the spot Daphne had nudged her by instinct. Did she always have to nudge that hard? She is sitting right next to her, for Salazar's sake!

Daphne simply looked and motioned in the direction of Theo sitting in his normal seat. Elara furrowed her eyebrows, not understanding the slightest bit. Because it's just Theo, doing his work. As Theo does. "What about him?"

"You're blind, aren't you?" Daphne scoffed, taking a short glance at Elara before back to Theo, whose eyes were now flickering across the classroom from the chalkboard to the left of him and back to his work. "Poor boy is as red in the face as a ruby."

Elara had to squint, and it briefly crossed her mind that she may actually be going blind since she had to do so. Her eyes then widened when she observed that Daphne was indeed correct. "Who..." Elara glanced at the boy next to him and gasped. "Ravenclaw!"

Daphne grinned and nodded excitedly. "I forget his name, can you...?"

Elara got what she meant and nodded, turning her head to do so before there was a cough from behind her. "Miss Black, Miss Greengrass, is this chit chat a matter you would like to discuss with the class?" asked Professor Vector.

Both girls flushed the same red as Theo before turning around. "No, sorry, Professor," Daphne mumbled, biting the inside of her cheek because Professor Vector is strict.

Professor Vector apparently decided to be lenient as she cleared her throat and nodded curtly, glancing at the number charts they were supposed to be working on. "You both forgot the date at the top of your paper. That'd be half a point off if you turned it in as such," she mentioned before swiftly walking away.

Elara picked up her quill, which she had put down when Daphne nudged her, and bit the end, trying to remember the date. "What's the date?" Elara queried, leaning towards her left, where Daphne was seated.

"September nineteenth," Daphne replied without a second glance, face, and brain in deep concentration, seeming to forget all about their just now conversation. Elara seemed to have forgotten all about it as well due to a sudden realization.

Something clicked in her mind. That date...

"When's your birthday?"

"Just under two weeks. September 19th."

"You sure?" Elara asked once more, mentally scolding herself because she was trying to make a habit of remembering people's birthdays. Growing up, the number of people's birthdays she had to remember was a shortlist: Moony, her mother and father's, and the Tonks family. That number has grown significantly since she arrived here.

"Yes." Daphne shot her a weird look before scribbling numbers in her chart furiously like it was a matter of life and death.

Elara cursed under her breath and racked her mind for a gift idea, completely disregarding the work in front of her. She didn't know Hermione that well... they've only had a few proper conversations.

Okay... Hermione is a bookworm. Everyone knows that. Books have pages. Pages are made out of parchment. Parchment.

With a snap of her fingers, Elara found her answer and mentally applauded herself for her fast thinking. She rummaged through her bag loudly for a small ripped off a piece of parchment, earning a disgruntled look from Professor Vector, and got to work.

"Hey! Granger!" Elara called, running after the bushy-haired girl after class, gift snug in her robe pocket.

Hermione beamed as she turned around, and Elara wasn't surprised as it was her birthday after all. But then she pursed her lips. "Hey, Elara. Can we walk and talk? Herbology."

Elara almost laughed at Hermione's point to be on time. "Anything for you, Granger," she winked, taking the side of Hermione and walking in the direction of the greenhouses, which was a far way away from the Arithmancy classroom.

Hermione did her best to hide the blood rushing to her cheeks by looking down. "What's the matter?"

"Happy Birthday," Elara smiled, then bit her bottom lip in thought, squeezing around a group of passing Ravenclaws with great difficulty. "I do admit, I forgot it, so I didn't have time to get you a proper gift. So..."

Elara simply pulled out an origami flower, taking Hermione's wrist gently with her other hand and spreading her palm open, and placing the flower in the said palm. "I owe you one of these every day for the next year."

"You're joking," Hermione laughed as Elara released her grip on her wrist and admired the folded flower. "You really don't need to do that-"

Elara shrugged, trudging down the stairs with her hands in her pockets. "Gives me an excuse to talk to the Brightest Witch of Her Age," she smirked, putting great emphasis on the title.

Hermione just flushed deeper, and Elara grinned. "Thank you, Elara. This is really good," Hermione mentioned, gesturing to the small flower in her hand. The flower was small enough to close her fingers over, and it fits comfortably.

"Had a lot of free time when I wasn't going here," Elara informed, noticing the crowd was picking up once more and walked a bit faster, Hermione getting the message and doing the same. "Had to do something."

"You put it to good use," Hermione pronounced, glancing at the floor they were on, and she noticed it was the third. "Come on; there's a short cut here."

"Where can I buy a pocket-sized Granger to carry around with me?" Elara laughed, referring to Hermione's knowledge of shortcuts.

"Five galleons, please, and thank you," Hermione joked, slipping down a narrow staircase that only small groups of two or three people were on.

"Damn, only five? You're worth thousands," Elara emphasized with another wink, which made Hermione laugh this time.

They both hopped down onto the stone that eventually led to dirt and made their way down the path to the Greenhouses, pushing the door to Greenhouse three open to find they were part of the second half of the class to make it. Hermione made her way towards the middle of the row and Elara towards the back.

"Ta ta, Granger! Talk to you when I talk to you!" Elara exclaimed, giving another salute as a farewell, and headed towards where Draco, Pansy, and Adelaide were already conversing and preparing for class.

"You know you can call me Hermione, right?" Hermione called after her, just now speaking on the girl's use of her surname and her surname only.

"Granger is more fun! Every one of your friends calls you Hermione. I've got to be unique!" Elara beamed before turning her back to the Gryffindor and approaching the Slytherins instead.

Hermione merely sighed and turned toward a confused looking Ron and Harry. "What?"

Harry coughed. "Nothing."


	4. hygge

hyg·ge / ˈhʊg ə /  
noun  
the feeling of coziness and contentment evoked by simple comforts

☠︎~~~☠︎

As the next week went by, Elara found herself straying more towards the Slytherins and a certain trio of Gryffindor seventh years rather than the traditional trio her fathers asked her to keep to.

It wasn't as if she didn't like them. Ron was great, clumsy, but great. Hermione was Hermione, of course, she was great. And Harry... well, Harry was a magnet for negative emotions. But he was also: great.

But the fact that her father wanted Harry to keep an eye on her set her off a bit. Maybe it was just her want to prove to her father that she could take care of herself and know better than to misbehave. But overall, she didn't want things about her getting back to her father through Harry. She didn't know how it would be possible, but it's Harry, he'd find some way. 

So, she merely kept to the two groups that she knew well and floated the paper flowers she owed Hermione over to her during class every day. Because wherever Hermione was, Harry was too. And she wanted to avoid Harry knowing anything about her as much as possible because who knew what Harry would 'report back'?

Maybe she was just being paranoid. But she just wanted someone to trust her for once. To trust that she knew things and didn't need to have a watchful eye over her.

"Thank you for your honest opinion," Elara smiled at a Hufflepuff second year after asking his opinion on Puking Pastilles and jotting it down on her clipboard. The boy trotted away like nothing just happened, and Elara sighed, heading back to the table where Fred, George, and Lee were seated.

"He says he'd love to buy them but thought he doesn't like puking." Elara pushed the clipboard toward the three of them, who glanced over the list of names and the things written on them.

"Can't blame him. But, hey, another customer," Fred commented with a winning smile. "Thanks, Ellie."

"Anytime," Elara smiled right back and took a treacle tart off of Fred's plate and taking a bite without hesitation. "How's testing them on first years going?" she asked with a mouthful of tart, so it came out muffled.

"Would be better if Granger hadn't put a momentary pause on it," Lee shrugged, eyes following someone behind Elara. "There she goes now."

Elara looked over her shoulder, and Lee was indeed right as Hermione, Ron, and Harry entered the Great Hall for lunch, Hermione muttering furiously to Ron and Harry slugging behind. "What'd she do?" Elara asked as she turned back around, eyebrows furrowed. 

"Threatened to tell Mum," George informed with a momentary horrified look. "That's way below the belt, mate..."

"They were doing fine as well..." Fred trailed, looking disappointed and referring to the first years. "Were waking up all right."

"Have you gotten Granger's opinion on this?" asked Lee thoughtfully. "Bet you anything she actually loves it."

"I haven't gotten any of their trios opinions," Elara answered with a shrug. "Figured they'd already be predetermined."

"I bet you five sickles she secretly loves it," Lee proposed.

"Deal." Elara put out a hand which Lee eagerly took and shook on it, and Elara got up and made her way down the table, clipboard in hand.

Elara strode over to where the trio was sitting and sat down in front of them without a word, just a simple smirk plastered on her face while staring at each of them intently. All three of them looked up and also said nothing, Ron looking the most confused.

Elara had to break the silence and sighed. "Hello."

"Hi...?" the three said simultaneously.

With that, Elara perked up and twirled her quill in hand. "Opinions on Skiving Snackboxes?"

Ron had just taken a bite of a biscuit and talked with his mouth full almost immediately. "It's brilliant!" Hermione nudged him with a look that went, 'You're a prefect!'

Elara stared at just him for a moment and picked up he was being honest with ease. She wrote it down with a small smile before turning to and staring at Harry, and he stared right back at her before answering. "I agree with Ron."

Harry just earned another glare from Hermione but was also honest.

Elara nodded and jotted that down as well before smirking once more and turning to Hermione. She seemed to have been thinking about this a lot as she sighed and looked ready to present a whole speech. "I think they shouldn't be making sweets to skip class and using their time to study for their NEWTs and not potentially harming first years."

"The snackboxes, Granger, not Fred, George, and Lee," Elara chuckled but wrote down what Hermione said on the back of her parchment.

Hermione huffed. "No one should be faking illness and injury to skip class, so-" she scoffed, "-I don't particularly fancy it."

Elara simply nodded slowly, writing it down before leaning forward to stare at the girl in front of her, who dared to stare back. To everyone else in the room, the scene could easily be depicted as a staring contest. But to Elara...

Why the hell was she not picking up anything?

It was blank. All she saw was the girl in front of her and not anything but the girl in front of her, or hearing anything either. She only got this response if someone practiced...

Elara leaned back, lips pressed into a thin line. "Do you practice Occlumency, Granger?"

"No." It was Hermione's turn to chuckle. "Should I?"

"No," Elara replied quickly, taking another long glance at the girl before standing up, extremely confused. "Thanks for your honest opinions." She forced a smile before turning around, and her expression quickly returned to addled.

If Hermione doesn't practice Occlumency, then why couldn't Elara read her?

"Well?" Lee asked as Elara sat back down with a dazed look upon her face. "Who gets the sickles?"

"I... I couldn't read her..." Elara trailed, staring at the wood of the table intently. She was so utterly lost that it was confusing her to no end. Is there a way for someone to practice Occlumency without trying?

George was the first to notice her befuddlement. "Don't get too worked up about it, Ellie," he gave a warm smile, reaching over the table and patting the top of her head affectionately, which made her shoot up in surprise.

"You'll get her next time," added Lee.

"You're probably just drained," chimed in Fred.

"Yeah..." Elara breathed. "Drained..."

Elara couldn't help but stare at the bushy-haired girl for the next twenty-four hours whenever she could, hoping for a mere thought or even just a shred of emotion. And got the same response every time, no matter how hard she tried: Blank.

In her downtime, she found herself in the library taking out more books on Legilimency and Occlumency, most of which she had already read since Moony and Meda insisted she did so when she was trying to gain control over it. So she aimed for older books, praying for something that would explain it.

This was one of the only times she would allow herself to read in her free time.

She really didn't know why she was so intent on figuring this, in her mind, fiasco, out. Perhaps it's because she's been able to read anyone, really, only exceptions being those who aren't fully human and those who practice Occlumency. Hell, at one point, she would read people without trying. So, what changed?

Perhaps this was something to do with hereditary Legilimency? Some sort of faulty defect? Maybe she could ask her father about it since he probably knew her mother and her mother's family the best out of everyone in the Order. Well, out of those who are alive.

Or maybe she just couldn't read Hermione Jean Granger.

But no. There had to be some sort of explanation.

Though, maybe she could use this bump in the road to her advantage...

A sharp pain in her arm awoke her from her thoughts. "Why do you three nudge so hard?" Elara hissed, blankly mentioning the three girls she had for roommates.

"Comes from sitting with Draco and Blaise for the past four years," Daphne explained with a sigh and a roll of her eyes. "They will ignore you until you hit them hard enough. It's muscle memory."

"Mm," Elara mumbled, sounding completely unconvinced. "What's the matter?"

"Quit staring into space and help me with this," Daphne muttered, pointing towards the set of runes they were supposed to be making sets of numbers out of.

"Right, sorry." Elara pursed her lips, glancing at three of the many symbols on the chalkboard and back at the parchment she and Daphne were sharing. "Come on! This one's easy; you could do it yourself. Graphorn, unicorn, unicorn. Two, one, one."

"Right, then, what's it mean?" Daphne snapped in a low whisper to indicate they needed to keep their voices down as Professor Babbling was now walking down the aisles of tables to look at their work.

Elara blinked a few times. "Er-"

"Exactly," Daphne murmured, flipping open Elara's book for her. "If you can find two, I'll find one."

Elara huffed in agreement and turned the pages in her book slowly, her mind still lingering on her dilemma. Was Hermione Granger some crazy powerful Occlumencer without knowing it? She wouldn't be surprised. Hermione was, of course, the Brightest Witch of Her Age.

That's highly doubtful. Hermione wouldn't lie and especially wouldn't laugh while doing it.

Sure, her ability could be counted as a burden, but it's quite upsetting when you've spent countless months learning to control it and put it to good use and have it not work on the one person you wish it could've...

She wanted those five sickles!

"Salazar, El, what's got you so distracted?" Daphne nudged her once more, having just written down the numerological correspondence for one.

"Sorry, drained," Elara excused. Half-lie. It was almost the end of the day, so yeah, she was drained. But not enough to make her distracted.

Daphne shrugged. "What's two mean?"

"Er..." Elara started, flipping a few more pages, trailing her finger down a page, and tapping it repeatedly once she found her answer. "Grace and power. Partnerships, relationships. One?"

Daphne only had to glance at the parchment Elara was now writing her definition on. "Focus, mainly. So two, one, one would be..."

"Just a really focused and relationship-based number?" Elara prompted.

Daphne shrugged again and picked up her quill. "Good enough."

Elara rested her chin in her palm and sighed, staring at the front of the class where Hermione was seated and working with a Gryffindor and stared once more. What was she expecting? She got absolutely nothing. But if she glanced at the Gryffindor next to her...

'Five could mean stimulating, so nine could be...'

Elara huffed again. So, that concludes that she wasn't drained, or that would not have been that easy. But why the hell couldn't she read Hermione?

As the bell rang and class got dismissed by Professor Babbling, Elara made the plain decision that maybe she should put this disadvantage to her... advantage. Huh.

"Granger!" she called after informing Daphne she'd meet her and the rest of the Slytherins they were studying with at Study Hall in a few minutes. "Walk with me to Study Hall?"

Hermione nodded. "Why not?"

Elara beamed and walked beside her, trailing behind the number of fifth years, many of whom also seemed to be headed to Study Hall and a group of seventh years rushing past them at lightning speed. "I wanted to ask for a favor."

Hermione pursed her lips. "If this has something to do with Weasley's Wizard-"

"It doesn't, I promise," Elara interrupted quickly, really needing this conversation to go the right way. They headed down the stairs and hurried not to get lost in the crowd. "Could you meet me at the windowsill we met at the other night tonight?"

Hermione didn't seem fond of sneaking out late again but blinked and gave an answer. "What time?"

"Is eleven o'clock all right?" Elara asked, happy this conversation seemed to be leading to her agreeing.

"Perfectly fine," Hermione replied, smiling at the girl next to her this time.

Elara just beamed once again in response. "And here..." she pulled out the daily origami flower and placed it in Hermione's hand, "is your daily present. As promised."

Hermione grinned and slid the flower into her pocket. "Are you sure you're not wasting parchment to make these for me?"

"Wasting?" Elara asked, shocked. "If something makes someone smile, I don't see it as a waste."

Hermione raised her eyebrows and seemed to agree, but also seemed surprised that it came out of Elara's mouth. "Great point."

The rest of the way down to the Great Hall was a comfortable silence, both just trying to make sure they don't lose the other in the jumble of fussing students. Elara couldn't help but feel mildly happy that this may actually work.

"Later, Granger!" Elara called as they went their separate ways to their tables with her signature salute, and Hermione simply waved back with the corners of her lips pulled upwards.

"What are you doing with Granger?" Pansy asked as Elara sat down with the group of Slytherins she has come to call 'friends' over the past month.

"Taking her for myself so Adelaide can have Ron," Elara winked sarcastically, and Adelaide flushed a deep red. "I'm joking. I'm just... turning weaknesses into strengths."

"That's vague," Daphne commented while raising her eyebrows. "Mysterious."

"And I applaud myself for that," Elara smirked while getting out her charms textbook from the bottom of her bag, struggling to do so as all her other books were piled on top of it, cursing under her breath when her fingers got crushed. She wondered if she could just levitate her books around her the whole day instead of carrying them in a bag.

"Any of you lot going to Hogsmeade next weekend?" Blaise prompted, blatantly ignoring the amount of homework they were supposed to be getting started on.

"Can't. I'm doing a study group," Theo informed, ducking his head to focus on his Charms essay.

Daphne poked Elara from across the table with a quill and mouthed, 'Ravenclaw,' and Elara nodded with a wide grin.

"On a weekend?" Pansy laughed. "Only you, Theo." She paused for dramatic effect while Blaise, Elara, and Daphne snickered, then added, "Yeah, I'm going."

"Same," Daphne added. "Going with her."

"I've got Quidditch," Draco spoke for the first time that conversation, then turned towards Blaise. "When are you trying out?"

"Not anytime soon," Blaise chuckled, finishing off a sentence of his Potions essay. "Mum wants me to focus on O.W.L.s this year."

"Mummy's boy..." Draco mumbled.

"And you're not?" Elara smirked, erupting snickers from multiple people at the table, and she beamed. Her cousin simply glowered before returning to his Potions essay. "I haven't decided if I'm going or not."

"Ditto," chimed in Adelaide.

"Why wouldn't you want to go?" asked Pansy, who was twirling her quill in hand. "We could get drinks and food at the Three Broomsticks... sweets at Honeydukes..."

Elara and Adelaide merely shrugged. "Haven't really thought about the trip until now," Adelaide answered, flicking her wand, so her charms textbook levitated in front of her at an angle easy to read at.

"Are we the same person?" laughed Elara, unrolling a fresh scroll of parchment. "Ditto."

"Well, as Addy knows and despises," Daphne started to explain with a smirk playing on her lips. "We usually sleep in and go for late lunch around two, then shop until just before dinner."

"I'm just saying you always complain you don't get enough time to shop while you sleep in during the morning when you could be over there!" Adelaide gushed with a huff and frantic writing on her parchment.

"Weekends are for sleeping in, babe," Blaise reasoned with his signature charismatic smile, which only caused Adelaide to throw a messed-up-by-ink parchment ball at him.

"I'm up to go," Elara stated with a smile, in a good mood from actually understanding this Charms essay.

"As always, sure," Adelaide murmured, not looking up from writing on purpose.

"It's settled, then," Pansy proclaimed, dipping her quill in ink repeatedly like she was trying to stab the bottom of the bottle. The motion made Elara laugh discreetly. "Meet at the Three Broomsticks at two. Whatever you do before then is your business."

☠︎~~~☠︎

Elara wanted to make it a point to get to the windowsill before Hermione. After all, Elara was the one who asked her to meet there, and she didn't want to seem as she was taking it for granted. After all, once again, she needed to be on her best behavior.

She even left a few minutes early from the common room just in case she ran into some difficulties along the way, but of course, Hermione Granger's promptness was not a force to be reckoned with. 

"Evening, Granger," Elara smiled, mentally scolding herself that she was literally five minutes early and Hermione still managed to get there before her. She raised an eyebrow before adding, "How early did you get here?"

"Hello, Elara. Just a few minutes ago, actually," Hermione explained, moving her bag (Which Elara questioned why she brought it) off the space in front of her so Elara could sit down. Elara swiftly moved forward and sat down, bringing her legs off the ground into a criss-cross position. It did not go without noticing that Hermione was still in full school uniform while Elara was in a Slytherin sweatshirt and sweatpants.

There was a moment of awkward silence as Elara gathered words to say, and Hermione was waiting, yet it was the Gryffindor who broke it. "I have to admit; I was surprised you asked me to come here."

Elara blinked. Did she do something wrong? "Why's that?"

Hermione shrugged, averting her gaze to the stars above and the grounds below. "You seemed to be avoiding us."

Elara quickly realized that 'us' meant Hermione and the two other Gryffindor boys she somehow put up with. So, Elara frowned. "I'm not particularly avoiding you, or Ron; I'm avoiding my sibling. You and Ron, however, just so happen to be with him twenty-four-seven, so, unfortunately, you get caught in the mix."

Eyebrows furrowing, Hermione looked back at Elara with an expression that seemed conflicted. "Why are you avoiding Harry?"

Elara huffed, pursing her lips. "My dad asked him to keep an eye on me, and I want to prove to him that I can take care of myself," she murmured rather hastily, looking out the window for a second then back to the girl in front of her, who was now frowning along with her. This was not how she wanted this conversation to go-

"Oh," Hermione replied, still seeming conflicted but not as much as she did a mere moment ago. "You could tell Sirius-"

"I can't put anything in writing, and owling is the only way to contact him," Elara interrupted, shifting her position for absolutely no reason. Okay, maybe she was feeling a bit annoyed. But not at Hermione, of course. Just the fact that she couldn't contact her father whatsoever.

Hermione pressed her lips into a thin line and didn't respond. Her gaze turned back to the view beyond the window.

And silence once again.

Elara looked down and fiddled with her fingers, plainly anxious. "Anyway..." she prompted to break the stillness, "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out here more often."

Hermione looked at the Slytherin, her expression now confused but didn't seem as she wanted to say no. "Why?"

"Salazar, Granger, can't I just want to hang out with someone as cool as you?" Elara laughed, but Hermione only quirked the corners of her lips up the slightest bit.

Hermione didn't respond once more, so Elara stared at her to make sure she still couldn't read her before telling her why. Yeah, still nothing. And this time, Hermione was literally staring back.

Elara sighed and gathered her words. "For some odd reason, I can't read you," she began explaining, and Hermione raised a satisfied eyebrow. "That means whenever we're alone random thoughts don't float into my mind. I don't... get drained around you. And whenever I am drained, I always want company, but company makes it worse... except you. So, being drained around you would be a little easier.

"So... would you want to... hang out more often? I completely get if you don't want to- I mean- I don't have anything to give in return-" she almost finished, but Hermione cut her off by reaching over and taking one of her hands.

"I'll be here," Hermione smiled warmly, squeezing the girl in front of her's hand and erupting another smile from her too. "I may not know you that well, but I do know that no one deserves to be alone."

Elara laughed and looked out the window before back at Hermione, who added, "Besides, I am honored to be one of the few people you are unable to read."

"So far, except you, I can read anyone but those who practice Occlumency and those who aren't fully human," Elara expounded, bringing their conjoined hands up and down for absolutely no reason. "I've looked everywhere and can't figure out why I can't read you."

"I haven't looked into Occlumency as I haven't seen a reason to," Hermione replied, and that gave Elara a pinch of hope that maybe Hermione trusts her. "And as far as I know, I'm fully human. But I could help you look if you'd like."

"I think I've spent more time in the Library in the past twenty-four hours than I have in my life, so it's okay," Elara chuckled, receiving a shocked look from Hermione.

"You can never spend too much time in the library," Hermione muttered but was still smiling, and continued before Elara could contradict. "So, how often should we do this?"

"You make it sound like we're shagging, Granger," Elara teased, and Hermione scowled but was flushing red. "Every other night? Same time?"

"Works for me," Hermione responded, wiping the scowl off her face. "But on one condition." Elara raised an eyebrow but used her free hand to make a gesture as to 'go-on.' "We do homework and study while we're here."

Elara groaned. "We are supposed to be here to relax," she sang, extending the end of 'relax.' Hermione shot her a look of reminding and knowing, so Elara huffed. "Fine. But not the entire time we're here."

"Deal," Hermione beamed, also bringing their hands up and down in some sort of lazy handshake, and they both laughed.

☠︎~~~☠︎

Their first official meeting was that Sunday, and despite the fact they were getting along fine, doing homework in complete silence and the only sound being the wind rushing by was completely awkward.

Hermione was in deep concentration and was doing homework effortlessly. On the other hand, Elara was staring at her Potions homework with absolutely no idea what she was doing.

Her speculations of Snape favoring Slytherins but not her was correct. Whenever Elara would merely step a toe out of line, he would take points off of her when she was in his house. And better yet, when Snape graded her essays, he would point out the tiniest mistakes and mark her off for it. So, needless to say, Potions wasn't her favorite subject.

Her favorite was Ancient Runes, mainly because she could take a pretty looking rune and draw it on something when it means something awfully terrible.

Chewing on the end of her quill, Elara glanced back and forth at her Potions textbook and her parchment, which only had one sentence on it. She completely did not understand the way to cure a Hair-Raising Potion, nor the reason why a Hair-Raising Potion even existed. What was the need to make that, and how did one come up with it, she did not know.

She looked up, and Hermione's eyes were glancing over her paper, hurriedly like she was reading it on a time limit. Hermione put her quill down and rolled up her parchment, and Elara's lips parted in shock.

"How are you done?" Elara questioned in utter disbelief, the first time either of them had spoken in at least thirty minutes and breaking the deafening silence, watching as Hermione closed her potions textbook nonchalantly.

"It's easy," Hermione replied, now done with homework, and began straightening her position to look at Elara's paper.

"For you to say," Elara muttered, furrowing her eyebrows and trying to come up with some sort of solution to reversing the effects of a hair-raising potion.

Hermione noticed Elara was nowhere near done and sighed. "What is the opposite of porcupine quills?"

Elara glanced at her in confusion before flipping through her textbook. "...rat tails?" Hermione nodded. "But they're both in the potion-"

"Exactly. They cancel each other out when trying to find the antidote, but accompanied with Billywig stings, work together," Hermione explained, "so all you need is the opposite of Billywig stings."

Elara blinked and looked through her book again. "Powdered moonstone!" Hermione beamed and nodded again. "That's why he set the essay on moonstone!"

"Yes, Elara, that's how assignments work," Hermione laughed as Elara started scribbling what Hermione had just helped her figure out, and Hermione watched her, proud.

No one said anything more for a few minutes while Elara finished her Potions assignment and rolled up her own scroll of parchment, taking out another one and her Transfiguration textbook. Hermione blinked.

"What's that one on?" she asked, referring to what homework she was doing.

"Goldfinches to golden snitches," Elara answered, and Hermione gaped with wide eyes.

"That was due on Thursday!" Hermione chided, and it was her turn to be in utter disbelief.

"I forgot about it!" Elara implied, flipping pages in her book rapidly. "I'm okay in Transfiguration. It's Potions, Herbology, and Arithmancy that I'm an absolute menace in."

Hermione stared at her as Elara's eyes flickered over the page, merely looking like she was skimming the article and not reading it thoroughly. Backtracking, Hermione spoke. "A menace in Potions? But Snape-"

"You forget who my father is," Elara laughed, dipping her quill in ink a few times before writing her name and date at the top of her parchment. "Past quarrels overpower whatever house I'm in. And it doesn't help that I look and act like my father."

"And what did you get from your mother?" Hermione asked, mainly because she had only seen one picture of the girl's mother and didn't know much about her.

Elara responded without looking up. "The ability to pronounce French words relatively well."

Hermione's eyebrows raised. "You speak French?"

"A bit," Elara explained, glancing upward to look at Hermione's expression, which seemed shocked, before looking back down, her quill moving across the parchment and writing in messy handwriting. "Meda knew my mother spoke it, so she had me start learning it when I moved in with them."

The Gryffindor girl smiled faintly. "Say something."

"Something," Elara smirked, flipping a page in her Transfiguration textbook casually.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Come on, Elara."

Elara paused for effect and glimpsed up, looking Hermione dead in the eye. "Quelque chose."

"What does that mean?" questioned Hermione, tilting her head to the side a bit.

"Something," Elara informed coolly, a smile playing on her lips. Hermione rolled her head back in annoyance and groaned while Elara laughed. "Quelque chose means something!"

Hermione leaned her head back forward with her mouth in an 'o' shape, and Elara just laughed harder, having to take a deep breath to get back focused on her work. "Fantastic job, Granger." Hermione simply glared, and Elara grinned from ear to ear, thinking that she could get used to this.


	5. monachopsis

MON-a-Cop-sis /(monɑsjɒbsis)/  
noun  
the subtle but persistent feeling of being out of place

☠︎~~~☠︎

Elara was awoken from a weirdly nice dream of her, a girl with bangs, Adelaide, and Hermione going to an obscure bookshop on the morning of the Hogsmeade trip by a repeated tapping on her hip.

"What?" she snapped, forcing her eyes to stay open and rolling onto her back to see who was causing the disruption.

"Come with me to breakfast?" Adelaide asked shyly, and Elara noticed she was dressed as if it was a normal weekend, not in pajamas or anything.

"Just breakfast?" Elara raised an eyebrow, obviously flickering her eyes over Adelaide's outfit, and the girl above her shrugged.

Pursing her lips to contemplate an answer, Adelaide took a moment to speak, and Elara almost fell back asleep. "You know I don't sleep in, and I don't want to go to breakfast alone. And Pansy and Daphne would hit me with their pillow if I asked. From experience."

Elara almost responded with 'Do I?' to that first comment automatically, but she remembered wise words from none other than Hermione Granger.

"...no one deserves to be alone."

Blinking, as her vision was foggy from morning tears, Elara smiled faintly and nodded. Adelaide beamed and pulled the rest of Elara's bed curtains open, and it took everything in the girl who had just been woken up from a bookshop dream not to groan at the sudden light. How were Daphne and Pansy not waking up?

"Oh, and get dressed. I'm thinking of heading into Hogsmeade early," Adelaide informed, only to receive a glare from Elara as she couldn't hide her facial expressions any longer. "What were you going to do? Go back to sleep?"

Elara nodded quite fast over and over, keeping her pair of sweatpants on but changing her rather short gray shirt for a sweater as the weather was getting colder. It was the beginning of October, after all, and Autumn was getting into swing.

Adelaide blinked. "Well..." she began, picking up a small purse and slinging it over her shoulder. "I was going to pay for butterbeers, but..."

"Okay! Okay! I'm coming," Elara conceded, pulling on a pair of trainers hurriedly and following Adelaide out of the dorm quietly, only bringing with her a spare piece of parchment, a sum of money, and a muggle pencil. In her mind, those were really the only things you needed.

Adelaide was walking fairly fast, so Elara had to pull on her Slytherin scarf rapidly and almost choked herself in the process as the passageway leading out of the common room nearly closed in her face. "Let's hope Theo or Draco is at the table..." Adelaide mumbled as if Elara had not nearly died twice in the last minute.

Adelaide's hopes were not achieved as the Slytherin table was nearly empty except for many excited third years, as this was their first Hogsmeade trip ever. It seemed as many other Slytherins shared Blaise's view of weekends are for sleeping in.

Therefore, Elara glanced at the Gryffindor table, still plainly standing in the doorway of the Great Hall. The Gryffindor table, on the other hand, was lively and packed with students. Spotting a nest of bushy brown hair, multiple flaming ginger ones, and a raven out of control hair, Elara grinned and took Adelaide's hand.

"Come on now," Elara smirked, pulling Adelaide toward the Gryffindor table without hesitation. "Can't miss your chance to flirt, can you?"

"No! Elara! No!" Adelaide opposed, but Elara kept pulling her over.

"Quit fussing! You're making a scene," Elara scolded, and Adelaide almost immediately stopped objecting and let Elara pull her to where Hermione, Ron, and Harry were sitting. Elara smirked at the urgent response and gathered her words, focusing on the situation as mornings and her Legilimency didn't mix. The Gryffindor table was almost full from head to toe, and she really didn't need random images floating in and out.

"Granger, Ron, Harry, mind if we sit here?" Elara asked, looking at a flushed Adelaide before turning back to the Gryffindors she was addressing.

Harry looked as he was about to protest, but Hermione answered before he could. "Of course," she said with a smile, gesturing toward the squeezed space between her and Ron. Elara smiled back and plopped down next to Hermione, tugging Adelaide down forcefully.

Since last Sunday's meeting, Elara has found herself paying a bit more attention to Potions. After Snape was completely utterly shocked that that weekend's homework was correct, Elara wanted to make it a point to prove that she can be good at Potions. She also found herself paying more attention to Hermione's advice during meetings and other classes to prove herself there as well.

Elara piled some pancakes onto her plate, completely disregarding some of the Gryffindors' shocked glances at the table since two Slytherins were now sitting at theirs. "So," she started, speaking through food in her mouth, "You lot going to Hogsmeade?"

Ron blinked a few times, so Elara turned towards him, stared at and focused on him while swallowing her food before her mouth went agape. "Secret defense classes in place of Umbridge?!"

"Shh!" Ron hissed hastily, looking around to make sure no one but Gryffindors heard. Though, Adelaide definitely heard as she nudged Elara pointedly in question.

Eyes wide, Elara didn't 'shh.' "Where can we sign up?"

Adelaide nudged her again at the 'we,' and Elara simply nudged her back.

"We weren't sure if you were up to join..." Harry murmured, then shoving sausage into his mouth so he wouldn't be forced to talk again.

"Of course, we would be up to join," Elara scoffed in a laughing tone, ignoring the fact she risked a glimpse at her sibling and immediately got the true intention of that sentence. "Finally. I'd love a better way to stand up to her." She shot a nasty glance at the staff table where the toad was sitting dumbly, immune to the plans of today's Hogsmeade visit.

'We weren't sure if you were going to snitch on us to the rest of the Slytherins or not.'

Again, it's not like Elara wasn't used to people not trusting her, but it still hit her in the gut all the same.

"It'd be... nice," Adelaide mumbled, blood rushing to her cheeks as Ron leaned near her to grab some syrup for his own fair share of pancakes. "I-I want to pass my O.W.L.s, and she's not helping."

"Exactly!" Hermione whisper-shouted, blatantly passing over the obvious tension at the moment. "We're meeting at the Hog's Head, you know, the pub off the main road?"

Elara, having never been to Hogsmeade before, blinked and shook her head. On the other hand, Adelaide nodded, commenting quietly, "I've been there once on a dare."

"What'd you have to do?" Elara asked before taking a long sip of pumpkin juice, intrigued.

"Order some food and actually eat it," Adelaide explained, finally taking some food and relaxing a bit. "Their dishware isn't the cleanest."

"Well, despite that, it's the only not crowded space so we wouldn't be overheard," Hermione chimed in once again, taking a quick drink of water to clear her throat. "We'll be happy to have you there."

Elara thought that, yes, Harry would most definitely have a field day by having them there.

"We have time. We'll come," Elara smiled nonetheless, not exactly up to messing up the good terms she and Hermione were on. She was really enjoying the meetings they had every other night, as they helped her relax while joined in the company of another.

Adelaide nodded and seemed excited but flushed harder when Ron added, "Brilliant."

"Happy I woke you up now?" Adelaide remarked with a grin as they walked out of the Great Hall ten awkward minutes later.

"Happy I dragged you over to the table?" Elara laughed, which Adelaide rolled her eyes at.

First, it should not go without noting that Elara's mind lingered on the thought of why couldn't she just seem trustworthy in serious situations like these?

☠︎~~~☠︎

"Yeah... not clean cups," Elara mumbled in a low tone, swirling her butterbeer around in her cup by moving her arm in a circular motion while walking to take a seat on a rather dirty-looking chair next to Fred.

They had arrived at the Hogs Head a few minutes later than most of the other people mainly because of the fact Elara just had to stop and look at Zonkos for what Adelaide calls 'The Longest Time.' Their arrival was nothing short of shocked, confused, and rather annoyed looks.

There were a great number of Gryffindors and a good amount of Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. Elara and Adelaide were not shocked but quite disappointed to find that they were the only two Slytherins there. They wanted to invite some of the others, but Blaise, Pansy, and Daphne would strike them again and again with a pillow for waking them up, Draco and Theo were nowhere to be found, Crabbe and Goyle would get lost on the way to the small pub.

Fred glanced at Elara as she sat down and grinned. "Oh, brilliant, you're here. We were thinking..." he glanced at George and Lee, who were in deep conversation about the Zonko products they had just bought, "what if we drop the puking end of the Puking Pastille into whoever disagrees with Harry here's dinner by accident?"

Elara raised her eyebrows and smirked. "Consider it done." She would've said more if Hermione hadn't stood up and caught her attention. Not only hers but everyone else's.

"Er... hi," she started, and there were a few murmurs of greetings back, which made Hermione smile weakly. "So... you all know why we're here. We need a teacher. A... proper teacher. One who's had real experience defending themselves against the dark arts."

"Why?" asked a Hufflepuff boy with blonde hair.

Ron looked bewildered that quickly turned into annoyance. "Why?! 'Cause You-Know-Who's back, you tosspot." The members of the Weasley family and Elara snickered at the remark.

"So he says," continued the boy.

"So Dumbledore says," Hermione added hastily.

"So Dumbledore says because he says. The point is where's the proof?"

"I'm sorry," scoffed Elara, clicking her tongue. "You're a Hufflepuff. You should know this. Who even are you? Did Cedric Diggory not get murdered last year? Are people not disappearing daily?"

The room went into a deafening silence while Elara stared and blinked at the Hufflepuff boy, who looked very surprised at her outburst. He stared right back, which only made it easier for Elara to prepare another comment. "Well, go on, say what you want to say," Elara muttered, waving a hand dismissively.

The boy blinked a few times before saying something. "Zacharias Smith. All Dumbledore told us last year was that Cedric Diggory got killed by You-Know-Who and that you brought Diggory's body back to Hogwarts. He didn't give us details. He didn't tell us how Diggory got murdered; I think we'd all like to know-"

Harry stood this time. "I'm not going to talk about Cedric, so if that's why you're here, you might as well clear out now." He then muttered something to Hermione that the rest of the group could not hear, and Hermione whispered something back before someone interrupted.

"Is it true that you can produce a Patronus?" questioned a Hufflepuff girl with long, red hair.

"Yeah," Harry replied, furrowing his eyebrows.

"A corporeal Patronus?" the girl continued.

Harry opened his mouth to respond then closed it, seeming to remember something. After a pause, he asked, "Er- you don't know Madam Bones, do you?"

"She's my auntie," she smiled. "I'm Susan Bones. She told me about your hearing. So- is it really true? You make a Stag Patronus?"

"Yes," Hermione answered as Harry still seemed to be going through a thought process. "I've seen it."

"Blimey, Harry! I never knew that!" Lee exclaimed.

"Mum told Ron not to spread it around," Fred explained, smiling at Harry. "She said you got enough attention as it was."

"She's not wrong," Harry mumbled, which made a few people laugh lightly.

"And did you kill a basilisk with that sword in Dumbledore's office?" asked a Ravenclaw boy. "That's what one of the portraits on the wall told me when I was in there last year..."

"It's true," supported Ginny.

A Hufflepuff boy with dark hair whistled, two younger-looking Gryffindor boys exchanged in awe looks, and another girl from Gryffindor whispered, "Wow."

"And in our first year-" Neville expounded, "he saved that Pilosophorous Stone-"

"Philosopher's," correct Hermione, in which Elara rolled her eyes playfully at Hermione's annoyed tone. Hermione noticed and shot her a look, and Elara bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing.

"Yes, that, from You-Know-Who," Neville finished, slightly flushed.

"Third year, he fought off about a hundred dementors at once," Ron added gleefully, seeming happy to see his best mate getting recognition.

"And that's not to mention," Cho smiled, "all the tasks he had to get through in the Triwizard Tournament last year- getting past dragons and merpeople and acromantulas and things..."

One look at Harry from Elara told her that Harry was doing everything to keep from having a huge cheerful reaction to Cho's comment, and Elara found herself clamping a hand over her mouth in shock.

"Look," Harry started, receiving a silent crowd. "I... I don't want to sound like I'm trying to be modest or anything, but... I had a lot of help with all that stuff..."

"Not with the dragon, you didn't," said a Ravenclaw boy almost immediately. "That was seriously a cool bit of flying..."

"Yeah, well-"

"And nobody helped you get rid of those dementors this summer," Susan appended.

"No, no, okay, I know I did bits of it without help, but the point I'm trying to make is-" Harry stammered before getting cut off.

"Are you trying to weasel out of showing us any of this stuff?" Zacharias narrowed his eyes.

"Here's an idea," Ron answered before Harry could loudly, "why don't you shut your mouth?" Elara and the Weasley family snickered once more as Zacharias turned as red as a tomato.

"Well, we've all turned up to learn from him, and now he's telling us he can't really do any of it-" Zacharias explained dumbly.

"That's not what he said," Fred snapped.

"Would you like us to clean out your ears for you?" George insisted, pulling out a metal instrument from one of his Zonko's bags.

"Or any part of your body, really, we're not fussy where we stick this," Fred smirked.

"Yes, well," Hermione interrupted swiftly, "moving on... the point is, are we agreed we want to take lessons from Harry?" There were general murmurs of agreement. "Right. Well, then, the next question is how often we do it. I really don't think there's any point in meeting less than once a week-"

"Hang on," said Angelina, "we need to make sure this doesn't clash with our Quidditch practice."

"No," Cho concurred, "nor with ours."

"Nor ours," Zacharias added, and the Quidditch team members of the crowd's eyes flickered to Elara and Adelaide.

Adelaide blinked because this was the first time since the pair walked in that she had been acknowledged and said nothing, so Elara answered. "Neither of us play."

"Why are you even here?" questioned Zacharias, leaning forward. "You're Slytherins; how do we know we can trust you?"

Elara shifted in her seat uncomfortably while Adelaide crossed her arms. "What about us makes us seem untrustworthy? Have we disagreed with any of what Harry has said, unlike you?" Adelaide contradicted, jaw clenched.

"Just the fact some of your house members have tormented the rest of the members of our houses-"

"We don't reflect their behavior," Adelaide replied quickly. "We're here to learn, not argue with you, so why don't you shut your trap and let them," she gestured to Harry, Ron, and Hermione at the front of the room, "speak?"

Elara smirked at Adelaide's newfound defensiveness, as both of them knew they'd rather sit back and listen but won't stand for Slytherin slander.

Zacharias didn't speak, so Hermione continued, looking at Elara. "I'm sure we can find a night that suits everyone," she looked away, leaving Elara with a sliver of hope that she was referring to not wanting to miss their every-other-night rendezvous, "but you know, this is rather important, we're talking about learning to defend ourselves against V-Voldemort's Death Eater's-"

"Well said!" piped up a Hufflepuff boy Elara recognized to be one of the prefects she constantly had to avoid on the lower floors. "Personally, I think this is really important, possibly more important than anything else we'll do this year, even with our OWLS coming up!" He went on when nobody spoke a word or even made a sound. "I, personally, am at a loss to see why the Ministry has foisted such a useless teacher upon us at this critical period. Obviously, they are in denial about the return of You-Know-Who, but to give us a teacher who is trying to actively prevent us from using defensive spells-"

"We think the reason Umbridge doesn't want us trained in Defense Against the Dark Arts is that she's got some mad idea that Dumbledore could use the students in the school as some kind of private army. She thinks he'd mobilize us against the Ministry," Hermione explained rather calmly.

Everyone looked around and seemed surprised at this, all except Luna Lovegood. "Well, that makes sense. After all, Cornelius Fudge has got his own private army."

Multiple people blinked in confusion. "What?" asked Harry, seeming completely befuddled.

"Yes, he's got an army of heliopaths," Luna nodded.

"No, he hasn't," Hermione snapped.

"Yes, he has," Luna replied.

"What are heliopaths?" Neville questioned, looking as confused as Harry seemed.

Luna remained tranquil and began explaining. "They're spirits of fire. Great tall flaming creatures that gallop across the ground burning everything in front of-"

"They don't exist, Neville," Hermione implied quickly.

"Oh, yes, they do!" Luna combated.

"I'm sorry, but where's the proof of that?" Hermione questioned, and Elara couldn't help but snicker again because this behavior just backed up her reasoning for their first-ever meeting at the window.

"There are plenty of eyewitness accounts; just because you're so narrow-minded, you need to have everything shoved under your nose for you-" Luna quipped, and several eyes widened since no one had heard the Ravenclaw talk that fast before.

"Hem hem," Ginny hummed in a way-too-good imitation of the toad that several people jumped then laughed. "Weren't we trying to decide how often we're going to meet and get to Defense lessons?"

"Yes, yes, we were, you're right..." Hermione trailed.

"Well, once a week sounds cool," Lee suggested.

"As long as-" Angelina started but got cut off; many people seemed to be getting interrupted today.

It was Hermione who spoke. "Yes, yes, we know about the Quidditch. Well, the other thing to decide is where we're going to meet."

The crowd went silent, going deep in thought before someone spoke. "Library?" prompted Katie Bell, who Elara only knew because she was on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Same with Angelina.

"I can't see Madam Pince being too chuffed with us doing jinxes in the library," Harry murmured and getting disappointed nods of agreement in return.

"Chamber of Secrets," Elara smirked, and several people looked at her in shock. "What? Isn't Harry, like, the only person in school that can get in there?"

"Last time, a phoenix carried us out. We would have to carry thirty brooms down there just to get out at the end," Harry expounded, leaving Elara disappointed.

"Maybe an unused classroom?" Dean recommended.

"Yeah, McGonagall might let us have hers, she did when Harry was practicing for the Triwizard..." Ron agreed.

"Right, well, we'll find somewhere," Hermione concluded. "We'll send a message round to everybody when we've got a time and a place for the first meeting." She pulled a scroll of parchment and a quill from her bag, hesitated, then continued. "I-I think everybody should write their name down, just so we know who was here. But I also think that we all ought to agree not to shout what we're doing. So if you sign, you're agreeing not to tell Umbridge- or anybody else- what we're up to."

Adelaide and Elara exchanged disappointed looks, as they were sure that at least Daphne and Blaise would have the time of their lives going against Umbridge.

Fred got up and signed the parchment eagerly while Zacharias spoke for the first time since getting scolded by Adelaide. "Er... well... I'm sure Ernie will tell me when the meeting is."

"I- well, we are prefects. And if this list was found... well, I mean to say... you said yourself if Umbridge found out..." Ernie gushed, looking at his fellow five prefects in the room.

"You said that this group was the most important thing you'll do this year," Harry reminded, raising an eyebrow.

"I- yes, yes, I do believe that... it's just..."

"Ernie, do you really think I'd leave that list lying around?" Hermione questioned, shifting her weight from one foot to another.

"No. No, of course not," Ernie replied and looked less anxious. "I- yes, of course, I'll sign."

Everyone got up to sign after that, no one raising objections. Elara and Hermione exchanged smiles as Elara signed her name.

"Well, time's ticking on," Fred noticed, standing up. "George, Lee, and I have got items of a sensitive nature to purchase; we'll be seeing you all later."

Second, it should not go without noting that Fred gave Elara a Puking Pastille with a glance toward Zacharias Smith in passing.

☠︎~~~☠︎

Tomes and Scrolls was a nice, small, crowded, yet cozy bookshop. Why Pansy was so keen on going there? The rest of the group consisted of a rather tired Elara and Adelaide, and a well-slept Daphne and Blaise had no clue.

"We never go here," Pansy reasoned, pushing the door open as the bell above the door rang. "I just want to see what's inside."

"Books," Elara replied. "It's literally a bookshop."

"Okay, well," Pansy sighed, glancing around the shop and striding down the narrow aisles, every so often having to squeeze around a randomly placed table with piles of scrolls and fresh parchment, "maybe I want to see what books they have."

"This would be a nice place to go to on a date," Daphne commented, walking backward and almost tripped on a fallen book, and bent down to put it on a nearby table.

"Yeah, if you like books," Elara laughed, trailing her fingers over the spines of books as they traveled deeper into the store.

Blaise paused to take out a book and flip through the pages. "For the only full wizarding village in Britain, they sure do have a lot of muggle books..."

"How d'you know it's a muggle book and not a muggle-styled book written by a wizard?" Adelaide raised an eyebrow.

Blaise blinked a few times before putting the book back. "Touché."

The group made their way to the back of the shop where the books seemed to get older and more battered, some dating back to when Hogsmeade was first founded. Pansy still didn't seem satisfied with the number of books she had picked out, so Elara took the liberty of actually trying to find a book she would actually read. It wasn't working.

Pansy stopped on a book and got excited after pulling it out and going through the first few pages. "I'm staying up tonight to read this."

"At least you won't be up talking for hours this time," Elara scoffed, placing a book back on its shelf after reading the summary. "I'm never able to sleep."

"Don't complain. You're never there, anyway," Pansy muttered, shooting her a fake nasty look before a grin wiped it away.

"I'm off doing better things," Elara sang, remembering that tonight was another one of her and Hermione's meetings and smiling softly.

"Better things than listening to us rant? Impossible," Daphne remarked in a joking tone, which everyone picked up and laughed quietly since they were treating the bookshop as a library. Daphne twirled in a circle around a corner, saying- "I'm telling you, this really would be a perfect place for a- Ow!" and stumbled over and the sound of a few books falling filled their ears.

Elara, who had her back turned to pick out another book, turned around abruptly to find Daphne on the floor and trying to pull herself to her feet. "You all right, Daph?" Pansy called from the other end of the aisle.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," apologized another voice, and Elara had to move to the side to find out who it was. A girl with frizzy and curly hair was also on the floor, wearing a Hufflepuff scarf and beanie, looking frantic. Elara grimaced as she recalled that that sounded like a hard fall.

"It's fine; really, I wasn't looking where I was going," Daphne assured, blinking a few times and kneeling to help pick up the fallen books. "Here, let me help."

"Neither was I. I'm so sorry," the Hufflepuff-seeming girl continued, hurriedly picking up the books that she had picked out and put some back on the shelf beside them.

"I'm telling you, it's fine," Daphne laughed, placing a book that the girl was looking at intently in the girl's arms.

Adelaide, who had wandered off, came back with an armful of old-dated books, eyes widening at the sight. "What do you lot think of- Oh. Hi, Kay."

"Hi, Adelaide," the girl replied, smiling a bit at the notice of someone she knew, then turned back to the situation at hand, mirroring Daphne's position by kneeling.

"You know her?" Blaise furrowed his eyebrows, turning from Adelaide to the girl who seemed to be named Kay.

"She's in our year, Blaise," Adelaide informed, emphasizing his name. "We sit next to each other in Muggle Studies." She turned towards Kay next. "I didn't know you came here."

Daphne had now stood up with all of the books back in their correct places and held out a hand to Kay to help her up, and Kay looked at her in surprise before taking it. "That class is why I'm here, actually." She looked down at the books she had cradled in her arms with a wide grin before looking back up at Daphne, who was looking at her as well. "It introduced me to old plays. Do you know how many scripts they wrote down? It's interesting to see how different they are from now. And written without magic! And they're all very dramatic."

They all nodded slowly at her ramble except for Adelaide, who was nodding very quickly with a grin on her face, and Daphne, who was still staring.

"Well," Pansy broke the silence, tapping the basket she was carrying her books in, "I've got everything. Adelaide?" The girl she asked nodded. "We better get going. Nice meeting you... Kay."

Kay smiled and nodded to the group as a goodbye, which they returned before she turned back the way she came.

"We should go there more often," Daphne noted as they left the shop and started walking back to Hogwarts, as the sun was beginning to set and the clouds were rolling in for a quick shower of the grounds.

Pansy, Elara, Blaise, and Adelaide exchanged looks that ended with smirks as they shoved their hands into their pockets and tightened their scarves as a faint breeze flew by.

Third, it should also not go without noting that Zacharias Smith hurled over in the middle of dinner that night.

☠︎~~~☠︎

If one thing was clear, Elara Black did not know how to act around Hermione Granger.

Elara would usually know exactly what the person she was talking to would want to hear, but obviously, with Hermione, that wasn't happening. So she would fiddle with her fingers in nervousness just to sit up a bit straighter to seem confident at random points during their hangout sessions, only to receive a weird glance from Hermione before the Gryffindor would return to whatever she was doing.

So, Elara put on whatever she considered ordinary: sarcastic, blunt, and overall Elara. Though, this didn't get her very far. For example:

"I'm thinking of running down to the kitchens tomorrow," Hermione informed her when one of their momentary conversations consisted of parts of the castle they've both been to. "Just to see if the elve's conditions are okay."

"Yeah, mind if I tag along?" Elara asked innocently. "Would be nice to rob some more food for the Slytherin common room-"

Hermione's expression was extremely appalled. "Elara! Oh my gosh! You-"

"I'm joking!" Elara exclaimed quickly, yet Hermione seemed entirely unconvinced.

The fact that Elara didn't know how to act normal around her without getting a reaction she didn't expect didn't help at all when it came to Hermione noticing her behavior change when the full moon came around.

Hermione had asked for their meeting to be later on the Monday after the Hogsmeade trip during Arithmancy, which Elara had shown up late to since she waited until everyone had left the Great Hall for lunch to attend. She was confused but agreed nonetheless with a simple nod, and another one of those when Hermione suggested a time.

Elara got there first for once as she had nothing better to do since she didn't want or have the energy to listen to Daphne and Adelaide ranting about Umbridge's new decree easily came in between the Slytherin's friend group, which consisted of seven people most of the day and met regularly, with Pansy adding in her ideas from time to time.

As Hermione strode around the corner and seemed a little shocked to find Elara already there, both girls exchanged soft smiles and greetings and got to their normal agenda: starting with homework.

Elara didn't speak the whole time they were doing so and thoroughly averted her gaze from the window, focusing intently on her work while Hermione glanced up from time to time, watching as the Slytherin's gaze didn't falter once. Usually, Elara looks out the window and zones out or traces her finger along the window to mark out constellations, but she didn't this time and seemed keen on keeping that up.

Hermione found this odd; either Elara's homework was especially interesting (It was History of Magic, so Hermione assumed this not to be the case) or something was up. Elara didn't even speak to ask for help, even when she bit the end of her quill in deep thought and expression full of uncertainty.

As Elara rolled up a piece of parchment that she seemed to have finished to the bare minimum, Hermione broke the silence. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," Elara replied quickly, almost automatically, taking out her Herbology textbook.

Hermione pursed her lips but persisted. "You seem uncomfortable-"

"I'm just tired." It wasn't a lie, as it was three a.m., and Elara had almost fallen asleep while doing homework multiple times during the past thirty minutes.

The Gryffindor shoulder's tensed at the short remarks. "We could've skipped today; I wouldn't have minded."

Elara blinked, just the slightest bit hurt, and looked up, locking eyes. "If I wanted to skip today, I wouldn't be here, would I?" she snapped before looking back down, turning pages in her textbook loudly.

Hermione leaned back, seeming struck and addled. She was also the slightest bit annoyed, considering Harry was also acting similar to this. Therefore, she changed the subject. "We talked to your dad."

Elara glanced up abruptly, oh-so-very confused and conflicted. "What?"

"He appeared in the fire in the Gryffindor common room," Hermione explained, her expression trying to remain collected.

"Why?" Elara questioned.

"To talk to Harry," Hermione replied, hitting another chord.

"Great," Elara mumbled, looking back down and scribbling words furiously. "He'll find a way to contact his godson but not his actual daughter. Fan-bloody-tastic."

"Wait- He asked about you," Hermione informed quickly, which caused Elara to look up again with an expression that read 'keep talking.' "We were talking about the Defense group, and he asked if you joined; we told him, yes, and he asked how you were.

"We told him well. Then he asked if you were staying out of trouble other than these classes-"

"Of course he did," Elara murmured under her breath, which Hermione plainly ignored.

"-We said yes, then he said Professor Lupin wanted to ask how you acted today-" Elara smiled weakly, "-which was odd, but we just said okay, then the topic changed," Hermione finished, observing Elara's character. The ghost of a smile was lingering on her lips, but the rest of her face remained impassive. "Seriously, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Hermione," Elara muttered, the lingering smile disappearing as she returned to her homework as Hermione turned shocked.

"Did you just call me Hermione?" she questioned, taken aback.

"I'm trying to prove a point," said Elara, raising her eyebrows and glimpsing back up, staring at the girl in front of her. "Just- tell me about yourself. I barely know anything about you, and I can't exactly read you to figure it out."

Hermione bit the inside of her cheek, quite surprised by the outburst of a question and thinking of things to say. "Well- er-" Elara smiled lightly at her stammering, "I think you know this, but I like reading." Elara rolled her eyes and nodded, still smiling. "I like the color violet. I like muffins, specifically chocolate. Er... I like Arithmancy best. Yeah. You?"

Elara looked down the corridor and thought for a moment, honestly astounded that she had asked. "I only read if I have to. I like green. Pancakes are my favorite. And I like Ancient Runes. Similar, aren't we?" Elara joked, laughing for the first time that day.

Hermione smiled at the sound of it. "Very much so. What would you do if you were to die in the next five minutes and you were able to talk to one person?"

Elara's eyes widened at the sudden question. "That's dark," she chuckled, and Hermione just shrugged with a laugh. "Talk to someone who I know would be able to tell the people what I want to tell them and tell the someone what I want to tell everyone else. Someone who isn't forgetful. So, you."

The girl across from her looked down and flushed, smiling. "You'd really talk to me out of everyone?"

Elara simply nodded. "You're not forgetful. And if it's in the next five minutes, I wouldn't be able to get everything out that I wanted to if I had to run to the Slytherin common room."

"Fair point," Hermione commented, looking back up with a smile still plastered on her face.

"You?" Elara prompted.

"I guess you as well," Hermione replied, not even taking a moment to think. "Same reasoning as you."

"Me? I'm very forgetful," Elara chuckled, and Hermione just shrugged. "I'm flattered, Granger, honestly."

But lastly, it should not go without noticing that the flowers that Elara gave Hermione daily weren't random anymore; they were violets.


	6. balter

bal•ter /(bɔltər)/  
verb  
to dance artlessly, without particular grace or skill but usually with enjoyment

☠︎~~~☠︎

As the full moon was the day before Wednesday, Elara loosened up that afternoon. Loosened up enough to actually talk to other houses, she picked up the time and place for the first Defense class: eight o'clock, seventh floor, the wall opposite the wall of the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. Having wandered the seventh floor many times before and not seeing a single thing there, Elara was slightly confused but passed the message onto Adelaide anyway, trusting the Ravenclaws she had heard it from.

She was surprised that Umbridge had not come to question her about her father showing up in the Gryffindor common room fire, as Hermione later told her that the trio almost got caught. Though, Umbridge did seem to be giving her a side-eye more than usual. But how would Elara be involved if she's a Slytherin? Perhaps that's why Umbridge hadn't come to question her. And the fact that Umbridge did not know for sure if it was her father because Sirius had left just in time.

Adelaide seemed keen on making sure they didn't show up late to the first meeting, so the pair of Slytherin girls left the common room at a quarter past seven, making their way out of the dungeons and up the long flights of stairs. One glance at her companion and Elara knew making a good impression wasn't the only reason they were going early.

"I could've sworn there wasn't a door here yesterday," Elara insisted, staring at the large wooden door now on the wall across the way from the tapestry.

"Maybe that's the point," Adelaide guessed, biting the inside of her cheek while eyeing the handle. "Maybe they really have found a perfect place... I wouldn't put it past them."

"Me either, especially with Granger as the brains," Elara replied, reaching out and pulling the door open. "Well, come on then."

Behind the door revealed a large room with big silk cushions instead of chairs, a line of bookshelves full of books and defensive instruments lining the back walls. Also inside were Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Lavender, Dean, Parvati, Ginny, Luna, and a few more Ravenclaws Elara did not know the name of yet.

Harry seemed to be explaining something with Ron occasionally adding as the rest of the group was listening and watching intently. But, of course, Hermione was perched on a cushion and reading a book, obviously pulled out from the bookshelves behind her.

"Hey," Elara greeted, moving forward and looking around, dropping her bag against the wall nearest the door. "I don't remember this place being a thing..."

"It's the Room of Requirement!" Neville exclaimed happily.

Both girls stared dumbly at the group of Gryffindors and Ravenclaws, not understanding a word.

"Dobby showed it to me," Harry informed, nodding slowly, then continued at the Slytherin's even more bewildering appearances. "He's a house-elf. This room gives you whatever you need if you have real need of it."

Adelaide said nothing as Elara mumbled, "Huh. I should use this room more often, then..."

By eight o'clock, everyone had arrived and taken their seats, each on a large cushion, and Harry locked the door, catching everyone's attention. "Well," Harry started, sounding anxious. "This is the place we've found for practices, and you've- er- obviously found it okay-"

"It's fantastic!" Cho announced, and multiple people agreed.

"It's bizarre," Fred murmured, frowning as he looked around once more. "We once hid from Filch in here, remember, George? But it was just a broom cupboard then..."

"Hey, Harry, what's this stuff?" Dean asked, gesturing towards the instruments fixed on the walls.

"Dark detectors," Harry replied, walking over to them. "Basically, they all show when Dark wizards or enemies are around, but you don't want to rely on them too much; they can be fooled..." He turned back around, facing the group, who were all watching intently. "Well, I've been thinking about the sort of stuff we ought to do first and- er- what, Hermione?"

Hermione, who had now put down her book and had her hand raised, spoke. "I thought we ought to elect a leader."

"Harry's leader," Cho proposed immediately, and it seemed automatic.

"Yeah, but I think we ought to vote on it properly," Hermione replied. "It makes it formal, and it gives him authority. So- everyone who thinks Harry ought to be our leader?"

Everyone raised their hand.

"Er- right, thanks," said Harry, face flushed a deep red. "And- what, Hermione?"

Of course, Hermione had her hand in the air again. "I also think we ought to have a name. It would promote a feeling of team spirit and unity, don't you think?"

"Can we be the Anti-Umbridge League?" Angelina suggested, and Elara nodded eagerly in agreement.

"Or the Ministry of Magic Are Morons Group?" Fred proposed, and Elara nodded profusely to that recommendation as well.

"I was thinking," Hermione started with a frown towards Fred, who frowned right back, "more of a name that didn't tell everyone what we were up to, so we can refer to it safely outside of meetings."

"An acronym would be good," advised Adelaide with a genuine smile, receiving nods of agreement from several students. "So nobody knows what we're talking about."

"The Defense Association?" Cho offered and, taking Adelaide's advice, proceeded. "The D.A. for short."

"Yeah, the D.A.'s good," Ginny agreed, adding, "Only let's make it stand for Dumbledore's Army because that's the Ministry's worst fear, isn't it?"

There were murmurs of approval and even laughs, so Hermione proclaimed, "All in favor of the D.A.?" And after most agreed, "That's a majority- motion passed!" She wrote 'Dumbledore's Army' on the sign-up sheet and pinned it on the wall.

"Right, shall we get practicing, then? I was thinking, the first thing we should do is Expelliarmus, you know, the Disarming Charm. I know it's pretty basic, but I've found it really useful," Harry explained before getting cut off by a familiar annoying voice, who seemed not to have learned his lesson from last time.

"Oh, please. I don't think Expelliarmus is exactly going to help us against You-Know-Who, do you?" Zacharias rolled his eyes.

"I've used it against him," Harry informed knowingly. "It saved my life last time." When Zacharias didn't say anything, and neither did the rest of the room, Harry went on. "But if you think it's below you, you can leave."

No one moved.

"Okay. I reckon we should all divide into pairs and practice," Harry insisted, and the group got up and did as he said. Elara paired with Adelaide, as expected, and they faced each other with determined smirks as their expressions. "Right- on the count of three, then- one, two, three-"

As the room erupted with shouts of 'Expelliarmus!', multiple wands flew towards all sorts of places, and aimless spells hit the bookshelves, causing various books of all genres to fly off. 

Adelaide's wand flew out of her hand quickly and smoothly, and the smirk on her face was wiped away as she watched it while Elara's just grew. "Damn it," Adelaide frowned, walking over to grab it off the floor.

"You forget your best D-A-D-A teacher raised me," Elara remarked, tossing her wand up in a swirl and catching it with ease. 

"Fair point," Adelaide breathed, striding back over and raising her wand once more.

The meeting went by fairly fast, and so did the rest of the month.

Both 'meetings' went on, consisting of a certain Gryffindor and Slytherin at a windowsill on the seventh floor and defense classes consisting of all four houses, even if there are only two representatives for the one of green and silver.

As for the meetings between only two students, they went on steadily. Both of them mostly did homework for the time being, with a few conversations thrown in here and there, considering it was their O.W.L. year and the workload was considerably high.

And as for the meetings for defense, classes were getting interesting. Hermione had created fake galleons with the date and time of the next meeting in place of the serial number and heats up when it changes, so it doesn't look suspicious with all four houses going to each other's tables to spread the word. They also had started working on other jinxes, hexes, and curses, like the Impediment Jinx and Reductor Curse. Elara was weirdly excited to start on the Stunning Spell because they had said they might get to duel in front of the whole class.

The first Quidditch game of the school year came with ecstatic and exhilarated murmurs, and it wasn't hard for Elara to choose who she was rooting for. Slytherin, of course. Everyone was so electrified that even the teachers, as in Professor McGonagall, gave them less homework the week of.

Though the Slytherin Quidditch Team had come up with a pretty lousy song to make fun of Ron, and although it was catchy, Adelaide had easily convinced Elara not to sing it. Or wear the crown badges.

On the other hand, snow flooded the Hogwart's grounds very early this November, and it soon became a Winter Wonderland. That is if you only count the beauty of the snowcapped castle and not the blood-freezing cold.

"As long as you pay attention like you never do, you'll catch the snitch," Elara overheard Montague lecturing Draco the morning of the game at breakfast.

"Too busy pining over Harry?" Elara called from a bit over, winking and smirking before putting a spoonful of cereal in her mouth. Draco threw a small piece of toast at her, but Elara merely blocked it and laughed it off.

Elara was awfully excited to hear Lee's commenting, as Quidditch was all the trio of Gryffindor boys she hung out with when she had the time would talk about. George and Fred seemed like pretty good beaters, and if she were going to support Gryffindor, it would be for them. Yet, she had to continue her house pride. 

Slipping on her Slytherin beanie, Elara and the rest of the Slytherins she hung around made their way to the pitch after Breakfast along with the rest of the school. Adelaide was looking extremely nervous, and it was easy for Elara to pick up that she was nervous for Ron, who was looking peaky. You could see him as such at breakfast.

"All right," Blaise clapped his hands as they sat down, "Bets on who wins?"

"Slytherin," the rest of the group chimed simultaneously and happily, anxious for the game to start.

The next thing the crowd knew, a whistle was blown, and fourteen students on brooms soared into the air as the students in the stands erupted into cheers.

"And it's Johnson, Johnson with the Quaffle," Lee shouted as his commentary echoed through the stadium, "what a player that girl is, I've been saying it for years, but she still won't go out with me-"

"JORDAN!" scolded Professor McGonagall.

"Just a fun fact, Professor, adds a bit of interest..." Lee was right, of course; All of the crowd was listening intently as the players zoomed past and laughing now. "...and she'd ducked Warrington, she's passed Montague, she's- ouch- been hit from behind by a bludger from Crabbe... Montague catches the Quaffle, Montague heading back up the pitch and- nice Bludger there from George Weasley, that's a Bludger to the head for Montague, he drops the Quaffle, caught by Katie Bell, Katie Bell of Gryffindor reverse passes to Alicia Spinnet and Spinnet's away..."

The crowd was a flurry of boos and cheers and shouts from throughout the stands, each house's students, especially Gryffindor and Slytherins, throats already becoming hoarse.

"-doges Warrington, avoids a Bludger-" Lee continued, "-close call, Alicia- and the crowd are loving this, just listen to them, what's that they're singing?"

The Slytherins had started their song; Adelaide crossed her arms and rolled her eyes while Elara bit the inside of her bottom lip.

"Weasley cannot save a thing,  
He cannot block a single ring,  
That's why Slytherins all sing,  
Weasley is our King.

"Weasley was born in a bin,  
He always lets the Quaffle in,  
Weasley will make sure we win,  
Weasley is our King."

Lee seemed to be desperately shouting now to drown out the singing. "-and Alicia passes back to Angelina! Come on now, Angelina- looks like she's got just the Keeper to beat! SHE- SHOOTS- aaaah..." Lee trailed as Bletchley saved the goal and threw it off to Warrington as the singing continued.

"-and it's Warrington with the Quaffle, Warrington heading for goal, he's out of Bludger range with just the Keeper ahead- so it's the first test for new Gryffindor Keeper, Weasley, brother of beaters, Fred and George, and a promising new talent for the team- come on, Ron!"

Adelaide and Elara clapped softly in some sort of helpless support while the rest of the Slytherins raged with song.

"Slytherin score!" Lee called, and Slytherins' pair did cheer happily this time with the rest of their house. "So that's ten-nil to Slytherin, bad luck, Ron...

"-and Gryffindor back in possession and it's Katie Bell tanking up the pitch- and it's Warrington again who passes to Pucey, Pucey's off past Spinnet, come on now, Angelina, you can take him- turns out you can't- but nice Bludger from Fred Weasley, I mean, George Weasley, oh who cares, one of them anyway, and Warrington drops the Quaffle, Slytherin Captain Montague takes the Quaffle, and he's off up the pitch, come on now Gryffindor, block him!"

Lee's commentary proved to be very helpful as the players were mere streaks of red and green as a light snow started to leave specks on the pitch, and a breeze blew by.

"-and Pucey's dodged Alicia again, and he's heading straight for goal, stop it, Ron!"

As Pucey got the Quaffle past Ron, the crowd roared with either boos or cheers for their respective houses, Elara and Adelaide on the cheering side to make sure they don't let their house down by at least cheering when they scored.

The game went on with two more goals from the green and silver team, the crowd thoroughly entertained. Twelve more goals and the game was practically in the bag for Slytherin...

"-and Katie Bell of Gryffindor dodges Pucey, ducks Montague, nice swerve, Katie, and she throws to Johnson, Angelina Johnson takes the Quaffle, she's past Warrington, she's heading for the goal, come on now, Angelina- GRYFFINDOR SCORE! It's forty-ten, forty-ten to Slytherin, and Pucey has the Quaffle..."

Okay, maybe thirteen goals, Elara thought as she frowned and waved a small Slytherin flag frantically. Although, she was enjoying the first Quidditch game she's ever witnessed. Enough talk from Draco, Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle over the past month had taught her enough to know what was going on.

"-Pucey throws to Warrington, Warrington to Montague, Montague back to Pucey- Johnson intervenes, Johnson takes the Quaffle, Johnson to Bell, this looks good- I mean bad- Bell's hit by a Bludger from Goyle of Slytherin and it's Pucey in possession again..."

Elara watched with her fingers crossed and tongue bit as Harry dived for something at the end of the pitch, Draco zooming after him.

And within a matter of seconds, Harry soared upward with his hand in the air, signifying he had caught The Snitch before getting hit square in the back by a Bludger.

Elara grimaced and frowned, mostly out of the fact Slytherin had just lost, and the rest out of the fact Harry just got knocked off his broom and landed on the pitch. It looked like it hurt—a lot.

"Who the hell was that from?" Elara whispered to Theo beside her, who was also scanning the skies, and he shook his head, also seeming disappointed.

"We better get down there," Pansy insisted, gesturing towards the players landing on the pitch with angry faces. They could see easily as they had gotten the lowest bench in the stands for this exact reason. "They look furious..."

Being on the lowest stands, it wasn't hard to rush down the stairs and make it onto the snow-speckled pitch, and some Gryffindors and Slytherins had gotten the same idea to comfort and celebrate with their housemates. 

Out of the corner of her eye, Elara notcied a head of red hair she recognized to be Ron's trudging toward the locker room, looking sulky and upset. She reached out and tugged on Adelaide's arm, who spun around abruptly, hissing, "What?"

Elara pointed towards Ron and watched Adelaide's frown grow. "Go on, Addy, you know you want to," Elara implied, staring purposefully at the dark-brown haired girl in front of her.

After a few blinks of contemplation, Adelaide nodded and ran off towards Ron, calling his name as she did so.

Elara turned back around, watching the shouting match Draco seemed to be opposing, and quickly scanned her surroundings, rushing to the side of Daphne, who was talking hurriedly to Blaise.

"Or perhaps," Draco jeered, "you can remember what your mother's house stank like, Potter, and Weasley's pigsty reminds you of it-"

Everything turned to a blur. Soon enough, Harry and George were sprinting at Draco, throwing punches and swears. At a glance, Fred was being held back by the chasers of the Gryffindor team. Someone yelled, "IMPEDIMENTA!" and both Harry and Geroge fell to the ground.

And everything returned to normal. Elara's hand flew to her mouth at what she had just witnessed, wanting to move but her feet stayed rooted to the ground. A squeeze on her lower arm let Elara know Daphne had gripped her hand onto Elara's wrist in shock, and Daphne's mouth was hanging open.

Draco was curled up on the grass, groaning in pain with his nose showered with blood. Fred was still being held back, and George was sporting a swollen lip, both him and Harry being chided by Madam Hooch. "I've never seen behavior like it- back up to the castle, both of you, and straight to your Head of House's office! Go! Now!"

George and Harry marched off the pitch, stomping and panting. Pansy and Blaise were beside Draco instantly once they were gone, Madam Hooch and Madam Pomfrey helping him up.

"That just happened, didn't it?" Daphne winced as Draco looked bloody beat to a plummet.

"I guess so," Elara sighed, moving Daphne to the side as her cousin hobbled off the pitch. 

Though, Elara couldn't help but think, know, while trying to hide a smirk that Draco deserved it.

And purchasing non-spell-away hair-dye from Zonko's Joke Shop had never been a better idea.

☠︎~~~☠︎

The tension was thick as Elara and Hermione had their every other day meeting that night.

Elara had heard from the twins themselves at dinner that night that they and Harry had gotten a lifelong ban from Quidditch, which she found to be absolute rubbish. In fact...

Elara toyed with her wand and performed fake flicks towards the Slytherin table as she had decided to sit at the Gryffindor table for dinner that night, no matter how many weird looks she got from the other Gryffindors. "So... how does the killing curse work?"

The twins didn't exactly shut the idea down, nor support it, but even how many jokes Lee and Elara could come up with didn't flip the frowns on their faces as they ate.

Due to the ban also extending to Harry, Hermione wasn't in the best of spirits either. Considering the two were in the two houses that were playing against each other and caused this whole predicament, AND the fact Elara hangs around Draco, it didn't really help Elara's case in trying to convince Hermione she didn't sing a word of the song.

She knew that was the question Hermione wanted to ask even if she couldn't read her or Hermione hadn't spoken a word other than a greeting. This time it was Hermione keeping her gaze fixed on her homework, eyebrows furrowed in frustration and shoulders tense.

With a mere glance up, Elara could tell Hermione was easily done with her homework as her eyes kept going over the same paragraph over and over and over. Looking back down to focus on her homework, Potions, she continued thinking.

Sure, Elara was cheering for her team, and that should be expected. She wanted to win; all of the Slytherins wanted their team too. But did it really seem like she was singing the song? She thought she put on a pretty good face of not liking it...

Or was it that Hermione believed her to be the type to sing along?

The thought made Elara bite her lip and press her quill harder into her parchment.

Believe me, Elara really enjoyed hanging out with Hermione every other night. Talking with someone without predicting what they were going to say and without random thoughts drifting their happy way into her mind was relaxing. But, Salazar, she did miss her little ability right now.

Elara wasn't the type to go along with the song. Hell, two of her best mates little brother was the person the song was aimed towards. Hermione herself, the one person she can fully relax around, was best mates with Ron. Her declared sibling was best mates with Ron. She knew better.

Sure, she did think the song was catchy but wouldn't sing it! It's like a really annoying kids song, but it somehow gets stuck in your head...

On another glance up, and it was undeniable Hermione was done with her homework, as the ink on the tip of her quill was almost dry, and her eyes were glassy, deep in thought. Elara didn't want to initiate conversation purely because she didn't want to say something wrong and have this dumb unspoken conflict become worse.

Hermione looked up.

Elara hurriedly looked down.

Hermione shifted her position and dipped her quill in ink for what seemed like the hundredth time.

Elara sighed, deciding it was now or never and glanced up again. "Interesting game, huh?"

She immediately cringed as soon as the words left her mouth.

In front of her, the girl blinked a few times before looking up, then blinked some more as she studied Elara's expression. It seemed like Hermione decided to get straight to the point. "Yeah," she scoffed, "That song was very catchy, wasn't it?"

Elara was beginning to think Hermione was the Legilimens of the pair.

Since Hermione decided to get straight to the point, Elara did too. "Look," she started in the same tone as Hermione, "I didn't sing a word of that song. Nor Adelaide." She paused to gather some more words since they were risky. "Sure, I knew that it was happening. But was I really going to be able to convince the whole of Slytherin house not to sing it?"

Hermione seemed a little disconcerted, biting the inside of her cheek as she prepared her next words and was visibly agitated. The Gryffindor's shoulders were practically locked in place and limbs as stiff as wood, jaw clenched and eyes fixed on the wall Elara's back was leaning on.

"You're right," Hermione informed at last, and Elara let the back of her head hit the wall, completely taken aback at Hermione's response because Hermione did not usually admit that someone other than her was correct. "You wouldn't support something as foul as that song..."

Elara found it quite pleasing that Hermione had learned her well enough to know that, yes, she wouldn't support something as foul as that song.

But as the Slytherin didn't reply and simply continued staring, Hermione only shifted her position again to become even tenser by practically crushing her chest with how much her knees were pulled in and averted her gaze to the almost completed essay for Potions.

Elara sighed and patted her knees that were placed in a criss-cross position after a minute's pause and stood up, Hermione's gaze moving from her parchment to her, expression befuddled and alarmed. "I have a proposition," Elara announced, a look of pride slowly etching itself onto her features.

Hermione glimpsed at Elara's satisfied posture and said slowly, "Go on..."

Elara grinned at Hermione's agreement as all of Elara's past propositions over the past month, which has mainly been propositions to go into empty classrooms and just get the homework answers from the teacher's desks, had been declined. "You're here helping me, correct?"

"Right..." Hermione's look was growing more confused by the second.

"I've got to find a way to pay you back, don't I?" Elara queried, raising an eyebrow.

Hermione simply thought that being here was as simple as showing up and helping with homework from time to time; it wasn't hard. She enjoyed herself, yes, so she didn't really see the need for Elara to do something to pay her back.

"And here you are," Elara continued without waiting for an answer, reaching out and patting the top of Hermione's head affectionately, "you need to learn how to look less like you've got a gorilla hugging you from behind."

"What is that supposed to mean-"

"It means," Elara interrupted, letting her hand drop to her side once more and extending the 'n' in 'means,' "you need to learn to be less tense. Have more fun. Be spontaneous. I would say don't care about what other people think, but I do that. But, you need to learn to let go, Granger."

Hermione blinked a few times, trying to make sense of what the girl opposite her had just said. "And you picked up," she waved a hand in a circular motion for emphasis, "all that from this conversation alone?"

"No," Elara replied, her tone remaining nonchalant. "You never seem to act on your impulses. You always stop to think about the logic and evidence behind it all-"

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Because that's the best way!"

"But sometimes you shouldn't," Elara reasoned. "Sometimes it's best to do things for the joy and the rush you get from doing it and worry about everything else later."

While Hermione was struggling to find words, Elara glanced out the window, and the slow falling snow gave her an idea, fiddling for her wand in her robes and did a small leap of triumph in her mind's eye once she found it.

"Come on," Elara began, reaching out and grabbing both of Hermione's hands, pulling Hermione out of her sitting position so she was standing up. To both their surprise, Hermione didn't object. Elara smiled at that fact and pulled her down the corridor toward the balcony. "We're going outside."

"Why?" Hermione questioned while being practically dragged across the hallway. Elara ignored her. "We are going to get hypothermia-"

Elara paused in her footsteps, and Hermione thought for a split second she had succeeded, but of course, Elara turned around and remarked, "You don't know that."

They stared at each other, stubbornly refusing to blink.

Then, Elara smirked and resumed her pulling. "We won't know unless we try."

"Elara!"

Elara merely laughed and stopped in front of the archway, only dropping one of Hermione's hands, and pulled out her wand, pointing at the layers of snow on the balcony floor. "Evanesco," Elara mumbled, and with a small flick, the snow on the floor was gone and left a good amount of open space, the still falling snow beginning to make its mark already as little white spots.

Shoving her wand back in her robes, Elara retook Hermione's hand and tugged her out into the snow, specks dotting their hair as the snow continued to fall. Elara placed them both in the middle of the balcony; their hands clamped together beside the space between them as Hermione stared at Elara intently, doing her best to put on a serious look that made Elara laugh.

"Do you know how to dance?" Elara asked, a breeze blowing by that made their hair go into their faces, and Elara merely huffed it out of her vision, as did Hermione.

"Yeah," Hermione replied, now seeing where Elara was going with this and relaxing. "Yule Ball last year."

"Great," Elara mused, raising her arms to the side and bringing Hermione's with her, then dropping them so their forearms hit their hips, "Because I don't. Teach me."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Are you sure?" Elara nodded excitedly, grinning. "I only know how to do the female intended part, so... er- I mean... I guess... follow my lead?" The corner of Hermione's lips quirked up in a nervous smile.

"That was what I was going to do," Elara laughed, softening the grip on Hermione's hands to tell her to take control. "Go on. I know there's no music or anything, so I won't judge."

"You're the student here; you can't," Hermione teased, recognizing Elara's cue on the grip of their interlocked fingers and adjusting their arms and positions accordingly. "Okay, so you put a hand on my waist, and I put one on your shoulder, and then our other hands... er... bend beside us."

Elara did as she was told, moving her now free hand to Hermione's waist and Hermione moving hers to Elara's shoulder, their other arms raised and bent. Elara blinked at Hermione, her facial expression reading, 'Go on.'

Hermione seemed to be thinking and shuddered, partly out of the cold and partly to shake herself out of her thoughts. "Right. Now, er- Professor McGonagall kind of told it like- one..." Hermione took a step back, and Elara smartly moved with her, "two..." she took another step back but diagonally this time, "three." And one final step back but the other way. "And then we switch."

"You got taught this by Professor McGonagall?" Elara asked as their hand placements changed, Elara's now resting on Hermione's shoulder and Hermione's on Elara's waist, but the hands that were originally on such places were bent.

"All the heads of houses taught their students the dance," Hermione explained, stepping forward unexpectedly, and Elara hastily took a step back.

"Thank Salazar, I wasn't here last year," Elara laughed half-heartedly as she didn't really mean it. "I would've had to been taught by Snape..."

Hermione, though, laughed as well, and this time they took a step in the right direction at the right time. They both smiled in pride, taking another step before switching, Elara weirdly content with herself as she was getting the hang of it, Hermione guiding them both with a certain tenderness and ease. Though, it came to the fourth switch when Hermione spoke up again.

"Here, we have to spin to the side while doing all of this," Hermione expounded, tightening her grip on Elara's waist and hand, which sent the weirdest little shockwaves through Elara's body to slowly start turning them towards Elara's left and Hermione's right.

"Throughout all of this?" Elara exclaimed in shock, and Hermione nodded with a weak smile. "That's mental."

"That's dancing," Hermione smirked, switching their hands once again to Elara's slight disappointment. Feeling extremely confused, Elara almost tripped over her own feet and mumbled a blaming on her robes, which she was still reluctantly wearing due to the fact she had somehow not been able to escape to her dorm after the game.

Elara simply felt at peace, with the air fresh and cold, piercing the skin on their faces with no pain, just cold. How the snow fell into both their heads of hairs and landed ever so perfectly and delicately, how the view of the Forbidden Forest from all the way up here in the middle of Autumn and it was snowing was breathtaking, how even though Elara had never danced this dance before it felt easy and fun and exciting with the girl in front of her...

After about four more position switches and both of them now facing different angles of the view before them, Hermione paused, and Elara nearly tripped again. "Er- all right, you've got to pick me up here."

Elara's eyes widened, heat rushing to her cheeks even though it was still snowing and cold, not having a lot of confidence in her... carrying skills. Especially with the snow melting under their feet. "Mm-hmm," she shook her head, "no way. I will drop you."

"You've got this," Hermione assured, moving both her own hands to Elara's shoulders. "Oh, and you have to spin me in a one-eighty too."

Elara's mouth fell open, but she quickly composed herself and moved her hands to Hermione's waist, taking several deep breaths before indicating to start moving again. "All right."

Using all of her strength, Elara picked Hermione up, spun around, on the verge of slipping as she did so, and put the girl down.

"No, no no no no," Elara stammered quickly as soon as Hermione's feet were on the ground again while Hermione laughed. "I've seen Meda and Teddy dance; we're doing that."

"That was good for a first try, though," Hermione insisted but didn't protest as Elara moved her hands off of Hermione's waist and reached up to take Hermione's hands in hers instead. "You're in the lead now."

"Okay," Elara responded, having absolutely no problem with that, racking her memory from the times she had sat in the living room of Andromeda and Ted Tonk's house, watching them dance to the record player she had broken one too many times by accident. Teddy always said that she must've inherited the same clumsiness their daughter had. Smiling warmly, she continued.

"I think it started as something like this..." Elara trailed, taking a few steps back and Hermione also did so knowingly as their arms stretched and reached the maximum amount they could do, so they pulled each other back in with wide grins and laughs, the warmth of each other radiating off and providing comfort.

"That's pretty common," Hermione explained at the fact she had followed Elara's moves perfectly.

"Oh, did you study dancing or something?" Elara teased, and Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"Was an obsession of mine at the age of six," Hermione hummed, tugging on Elara's arms so she could spin them around with a happy snicker.

Slightly startled by the sudden movement, Elara retorted, "Common, huh? Well..."

Without warning, Elara let go of Hermione's right hand so only Elara's right hand and Hermione's left hand were connected, pulling Hermione in by tugging, then moving her arm in a circle so Hermione twirled, ending up leaning against Elara and both with wide smiles. 

"Are you sure you don't know how to dance?" Hermione joked, actually enjoying herself and smiling from ear to ear as she untangled herself from Elara's interesting motion of a twirl.

"Positive," Elara replied, smiling equally as big as the girl she was dancing with was. Hermione simply replied to that by performing an easier twirl on Elara, spinning Elara around by the tip of her finger.

And they danced in perfect silence, enjoying each other's company by pulling each other close, the moments of excitement and anticipation of what the other would do next, and resting their heads on each other's shoulders after a while. And danced, and danced, and danced, even if it was just swaying from side to side until their fingers turned numb and face's turned flushed from the cold of the upcoming winter as if there was nothing to worry about until later.


	7. mizpah

'miz-pah \ ˈmizpə \  
noun  
the deep emotional bond between people, especially those separated by distance or death

☠︎~~~☠︎

"ELARA! WHAT THE FUCK-"

Elara had to keep herself from laughing her arse off as Draco Malfoy ran into the Great Hall the next morning with bright pink hair. Though, the rest of the students in the Great Hall didn't restrain their mirth.

Adelaide had returned to the common room yesterday afternoon, seeming very conflicted. She wouldn't say a word about what it was, but Elara picked up that Ron was pretty upset and told her to bugger off a few times, but she refused, and he finally let her stay. The conflicted part consisted of losing the game. Despite the fact they lost, Elara couldn't help but be happy for Adelaide as she was finally getting somewhere.

Sipping on coffee loudly with a wide grin as Draco ran over to her, looking extremely distraught and angry, Elara questioned with a smirk, "How do you know if it's me or not?"

Her cousin stared at her, and she stared back, starting to laugh again as he was fuming. And oh Salazar, he looked absolutely hilarious with bright pink hair.

Having to clamp a hand over her mouth because he looked so ridiculous, her voice came out muffled. "Y-You can't hold me accountable if I wasn't there."

"You don't have to be there for this to happen!" Draco theorized, running a hand through his hair frantically as if that would get the dye out.

"Don't I, though?" Elara teased, winking. "Don't I?"

It was pretty obvious at this point that Elara had done it, considering the fact that one of her and Draco's previous conversations had consisted of things he had seen at Zonko's from past Hogsmeade visits and what she might want to buy. One of those was non-spell-away hair-dye. 

Elara took another sip out of her mug, spotting the twins and Lee at the front of the Great Hall, also laughing their arses off and wanted to sum up this little confrontation. She pushed her cup of coffee away from her and grabbed her bag, slinging it on her shoulder and standing up, smiling innocently and looking Draco in the eye.

"Look, you can be as pissy as you want to be to me, but say one more negative word about the Weasleys-" she glanced at the Great Hall front doors and back in front of her, "-and this-" she looked him up and down, "will happen again. But worse."

She smirked again and walked past him, not without looking over her shoulder and calling, "And don't bother trying to get it out! It lasts for three days!"

George, Fred, and Lee were still snickering by the time Elara got to the doors. "You did that?" Fred stated the obvious, and Elara nodded happily. "Wicked."

What was funny was the hair dye only lasted for a day, as long as you spell it away after that day. Yet, Draco hadn't seemed to figure that out and walked around the halls with his hood on the next three days. 

Though, Elara's merriment didn't last long as the full moon rolled around that Thursday. She didn't know whether it was a curse or a blessing not to have a meeting with Hermione the day of, as she probably would've been able to relax more if she did, but if she did, she'd have to look at the blasted circle in the sky.

Then again, she could always just ask Hermione to move it to a different place. But if she did, she'd have to explain herself, and that was something she'd rather not do.

She didn't want her knowing.

Thankfully, the day after the full moon was never as bad as the day before or the day of. It was a Friday, meaning they both didn't have much work to do since they could just do it over the weekend in study groups. Therefore, Hermione simply brought her knitting supplies for house-elves and had Elara help.

"Free house-elves?" Elara questioned, taking the materials from Hermione cautiously. "I don't know whether I want Kreacher gone or have him trapped..."

"Well," Hermione scoffed, seeming appalled, "maybe if you would treat him nicer, he'd be a bit kinder to you-"

"He calls you a mudblood!"

"-besides," Hermione continued, ignoring Elara's protest and lifting her quarter done knitted hat, "I think the elves seem to be enjoying these! They all disappear every night."

Elara stared at the wool she had taken and the two knitting needles and started wrapping the wool around them, thoroughly confused and eyebrows furrowed. Hermione must've not noticed as she continued, flicking her wand accordingly. "Maybe you can leave some in the Slytherin common room!" Hermione exclaimed, now resembling glee. 

"If I actually manage to get one done..." Elara mentioned, letting the wool unwrap around the needle, and Hermione's gaze flickered up. 

"You can just use a spell, y'know," Hermione informed, blinking profusely at Elara's interesting way of trying to knit, "you just have to flick your wand subsequently while doing it." Hermione reached over after putting her own needles down and snatched Elara's from her hands, untangling the mess Elara somehow had made while Elara stared at her in amusement. 

"Adtractus," Hermione mumbled when the wool tangled by Elara was untangled and flicked her wand at it, and Elara's lips slightly parted when the wool slid itself onto the needles. The needles started moving to whatever it needed to do. 

"I never knew that spell existed," Elara commented, fidgeting with her robes as she searched for her own wand so Hermione could go back to her own work-in-progress hat. The damn piece of wood always seemed to not be in the pocket she last put it in-

"Standard Book Of Spells, Grade Four, chapter eleven," Hermione replied plainly, moving her wand towards the window where her unfinished hat was located, and Elara took one glance before firmly keeping her gaze away from it.

They mostly sat and knitted in comfortable silence, Elara practically closing her eyes, so all she could see was the red wool that was stringing itself together. For two reasons. One, she didn't want to look out the window for obvious reasons. Two, she didn't like the way she fell out of concentration for some odd reason whenever she looked at the girl in front of her. 

Hermione kept glimpsing at the Slytherin opposite her. She would've thought Elara was asleep if she hadn't been flicking her wand occasionally, as her head and back was leaned against the wall and eyes pretty much closed.

Another obvious thing was Hermione definitely noticed Elara's change in behavior every full moon. It wasn't just her keeping from looking out the window that was different; it was all of it, how she acted, how she composed her conversations. She wasn't as sarcastic or blunt or sassy or witty as she normally was. There will always be a bit there, but it wasn't enough to convince The Brightest Witch of Her Age that nothing was wrong.

And every single time she would bring it up, it'd get shot down immediately.

The Gryffindor had a few speculations, all of which as likely as the other. But she knew it had something to do with the full moon. She just knew it. But she couldn't quite place her finger on it...

Perhaps Astrology was right, and people's mood did change depending on the moon phase. But Hermione completely doubted that. As she said in her third year, Divination is a very woolly subject. And she still stands by what she said.

Though Elara did seem to believe in Astrology a fair bit, perhaps it was some Placebo effect. Hermione didn't know. But she was determined to find out. 

If she wouldn't see Elara at meals for at least three days each month, this was something to be worried about.

Hermione considered Elara a dear friend. She hadn't even told Ron or Harry that she missed her parents enough to say goodnight to the sky at nine p.m. every night, as Ron would probably say something similar to 'But they can't even hear you!'

Maybe Harry would understand it, but he would probably start missing his own parents and get sad. And Hermione didn't particularly enjoy seeing any of her friends sad. Not one bit.

So she convinced herself that was the reason she took mental notes on what Elara seemed to enjoy even the slightest bit around the full moon. Just to make whatever is happening inside her head just a little bit better.

"How does this look?" Elara asked, putting down her wand and catching the floating hat out of the air, holding it up and turning it around multiple times to inspect it. Obviously, it wasn't the most prestige worthy hat, as several small lumps were poking out to make a sort of bumpy texture, and one side was longer than the other, but Elara thought it was good for a first try.

Hermione looked up abruptly, not expecting Elara to talk, and she was deep in her thoughts. She, too, noticed the small imperfections, but after looking at her own, disregarded them because it was, in fact, good for a first try. And she remembered her own first try, which resembled more of a shaggy sock than a hat. "That's great," Hermione smiled genuinely, remembering one of her mental notes.

Hermione's mental notes proved to work as Elara beamed and set the hat beside her, eagerly picking up more wool and flicking her wand to let the needles do their thing. But, Hermione watched as one accidental glance out the window sent Elara's mood back to saddened, and eyes narrowed.

Frowning, Hermione shifted her position and flicked her wand once more, focusing her attention on her own hat. She deemed her speculation true: definitely the moon.

☠︎~~~☠︎

As, as Elara called it, the gloom of the moon faded away, meetings became more and more fun, and each one left Elara actively anticipating the next one. Sometimes they would just go out onto the balcony, and Elara would point out her favorite constellations, and sometimes they would knit hats, and Hermione would teach her all the little tips and tricks.

Much of the time was spent doing homework, though, and strangely, Elara didn't regret it. Her grades were slowly but surely rising with the help of none other than Hermione herself, and she also started paying more and more attention to her classes with each passing day. Even in History of Magic. She was beginning to think Hermione was starting to rub off on her. Considering that she found herself talking to Hermione more in class, she didn't doubt that speculation.

She finally had something to look forward to. That is if you exclude D.A. meetings.

If you also exclude only ever being paired with Adelaide, which she had no problem with, but she would like to try against someone else, D.A. meetings were pretty exciting. It was rather funny watching people slow down mid-run while working on the Impediment Jinx or watching random objects turn to dust when practicing the Reductor Curse.

She was still anxiously awaiting the day when they would start practicing the Stunning Spell, but Elara will have to bring out her inner Hufflepuff and wait patiently.

Speaking of Hufflepuffs, whenever Zacharias Smith would speak against any of the D.A. members in a rude tone or manner, he'd find himself hurling over his food during his next meal. Elara found it funny he hadn't figured out who had done it yet. She had heard from Hannah Abbott that Susan Bones thinks he's puking out his negativity, or something along the lines of that. And yet, Elara didn't disagree.

Continuing on the topic of Hufflepuffs, after a seating change in Ancient Runes due to Elara and Daphne talking just a bit too much, Elara was now sat next to none other than Kay Fawley.

She had learned quite a bit about the cheerful Hufflepuff in the mere few days she had sat next to her, considering the fact she talked just as much as Daphne did. Maybe that's why Daphne had seemed to have taken a liking to her.

For example, Kay seemed to resemble the same fondness for muggles that Arthur Weasley did, just more focused on Literature. Kay always seemed to have some sort of playbook on her, most commonly written by muggles, and talked non-stop about the last script she had read. Elara found this chatter weirdly amusing, mainly because she didn't hear much about muggles until recently, especially not on rather ancient plays. And she found that if one person is rambling about something, everything else seems to drown out, which helped a lot.

Naturally, she brought this up to Hermione on a random ramble of her day when asked about it. Hermione seemed to greatly enjoy the fact that more and more purebloods were beginning to divulge in muggle topics. But, before Elara could ask if Hermione could teach her about some muggle-related stuff, the topic changed due to a scolding from the Gryffindor herself to get back to their Arithmancy homework.

Thankfully, Draco did lay off teasing the Weasley family members, which they all found amusing. It seemed as Draco cared more about his hair than anything else. The only runner up that could compete in the race to see what Draco cared about more was Harry Potter.

But of course, Draco would jinx anyone who brought up his little crush on the bespectacled boy.

It was always, "Potter looks stupid today," when all of the students in his friend group knew it meant, "Potter looks so good today that I just have to comment on it without admitting I'm head over heels for him."

No one knew why Draco came up with that awful song or said those things to Harry if he so clearly fancied him. Perhaps that was his way of flirting, and he was severely bad at it.

If we're still on the topic of who fancies who, Theo seemed to be hanging out with a particular Ravenclaw more than usual. While Daphne, Adelaide, and Elara were ecstatic to see this development, Pansy buried her face into the number of books she had bought from Tomes and Scrolls.

Blaise, on the other hand. Oh, poor Blaise...

"H-Hey, Elara," stammered Neville, approaching the Slytherin girl while she was on her way to Herbology one Tuesday afternoon. She turned around and smiled warmly, as Neville had been one of the first Gryffindors to accept her and Adelaide's presence in D.A. meetings fully.

"Hi, Neville," Elara greeted, latching her bag shut as she was just fumbling around with it to make sure she had brought her Herbology textbook. "What's the matter?"

Neville fiddled with the cloth inside his pockets; everyone either had their hands in their pockets or had mittens on, as the snow was becoming incredibly thick and coming down heavy, causing the whole of the temperature on Hogwarts grounds to be increasingly unfriendly. "I-I wanted to ask if you knew when the time of the meeting was today."

Elara raised an eyebrow, locked eyes with the dark-haired boy in front of her, and caught more explanation. 'I can't believe I left my coin in one of the boy's bathrooms... Gran would kill me if she found out... but she doesn't even know about the D.A....'

"I'm sorry about your coin," said Elara genuinely, nodding once for some sort of emphasis before reaching, latching her fingers onto her own fake-Galleon and pulled it out, holding it close to her eye to inspect the small numbers. "Eight-"

"Elara!" called Blaise from down the hallway, and Elara instinctively shoved the coin back into her pocket as she and Neville turned toward Blaise to find him rushing down the corridor. With a swift look between the two of them when Blaise got to them, he grabbed Elara's wrist and said, "C'mon, we've got to get to Herbology."

Neville furrowed his eyebrows as Elara stumbled over her own feet when Blaise started pulling her back the other way. "But we're in the same class-" Neville called, oh-so-very confused.

Unable to get out, Elara complied with Blaise's tugs and was able to walk normally while calling over her shoulder, "Eight-thirty, Neville! See you there!" 

"Thank you!" Neville replied with a grin, then disappeared down the long way to the greenhouses, face flushed with the embarrassment of what had just occurred. 

"What are you doing?" Blaise hissed when the Gryffindor boy had gone, letting go of his firm grip on Elara's wrist.

Elara subconsciously cradled her wrist and massaged it at the release. "Chatting with a couple of dementors to convince them to buy my firstborn child. What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Flirting!"

"Oh, Salazar," Elara sighed, adjusting the strap of her bag as they hurried down the stairs, which were slowly clearing up, which worried the pair. If the halls were clearing up, the bell was going to ring soon. "I was not flirting with Neville Longbottom, for Merlin's sake, Blaise. You can keep him."

Blaise flushed a deep red even as they stepped out into the cold of upcoming Winter, Elara clearing the new-fallen snow on the path to get down to class with her wand. "W-Who said I wanted him?"

"Your behavior," Elara commented, pocketing her wand when the tan of the path was cleared and contrasted with the white snow. "And you forget I can read you like a book."

Blaise rolled his eyes and walked faster, pushing the door to Greenhouse four open while they both took their dragon-hide gloves out for today's lesson, Elara stopping to pick up an in-tact flower petal and pocketed it. "How was Care of Magical Creatures?" Blaise questioned those who weren't in Ancient Runes the class before, also known as Draco, Pansy, and Theo.

"Bloody," Pansy remarked, leaning against the table with two hands and sighing heavily, and at the people who just had Ancient Rune's shocked looks, continued with, "Literally."

"The oaf showed us bloody thestrals," Draco informed, staring intently at the plant they were supposed to be stabilizing and putting on a diagram. "Well, those who could actually see them..."

The table's eyes flickered over to Theo, who swallowed and averted his gaze to the now-snowing grounds outside the window.

With a collective silent cue that Theo wasn't going to say anything, Daphne prompted, "Bloody as in the thestrals were bloody or bloody for emphasis?"

"That's the most amount of times I've heard someone say bloody in a sentence," Adelaide laughed, being the first one to touch the blasted plant in front of them and almost getting bit in the process, and she flinched with an immediate pullback.

"Are you sure?" Elara queried, grinning innocently. "You frequently talk with Ronald Weasley..."

As blood rushed to Adelaide's cheeks, the occupants of the table looked down the Greenhouse to find Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Dean, and Seamus, working tirelessly on the same biting plant the Slytherins were supposed to be working on. 

Hermione glanced up and locked eyes with Elara, smiling at her before looking back at their biting species and pulling her hand away quickly. Elara would've gladly thrown her face into the snow outside to relieve the heat occupying her cheeks at the present moment.

What the bloody hell? Was this some sort of side effect of not being able to read her? And she thought she knew Legilimency well...

She didn't like this.

Only looking away when someone started talking again, Elara adjusted her gloves and tried moving two snapping heads away gently. She didn't turn out to be very successful as she had to draw her hands away hastily. "It was bizarre," Pansy commented, referring to the thestrals and shuddering. "Pieces of meat disappearing randomly..."

"Bet Umbridge had something to say about that," Daphne snorted, successfully moving two snapping heads down and into a position that they would stay stationary. Every student rushed to get their quills and label parts of the species at the table before the plant snaps out of it.

"Oh, she did," Pansy replied, her quill moving frantically over her parchment. "Talked to Hagrid like he was incapable of comprehending..."

Theo swallowed again, then spoke rather quietly, "I think she was a bit hard on him." Everyone looked at him expectantly, and it seemed as everyone was flushing ruby red today, as Theo did just that. "I-I think the lesson was very e-educational."

Elara smiled as she agreed with him even though she didn't have the class; she knew she liked Theo for a reason.

☠︎~~~☠︎

"Okay," Elara sang, clapping her hands before resting them on her knees that night at the windowsill after the D.A. meeting. She was elated, mainly because Harry had announced that they'd be starting the Stunning Spell that coming Friday. The other part of her delight stemmed from simply where she was and who was sitting in front of her. "Rapid-fire questions. Go."

Hermione's eyes widened as she tried to think of a question on the spot. "Er- um... biggest addiction?"

"Eating pancakes. How many books have you read this year so far?"

Hermione resembled to be very pleased with this question and started ticking off fingers, then paused to ask, "This school year or the whole year?"

"School year," Elara replied swiftly.

The Gryffindor resumed counting, blinking a few times while looking up subconsciously, and mouthing book titles that came out in mere whispers. "Ten, if you exclude Extreme Incantations by Violeta Stitch since I finished that on the train ride here..." she trailed, trying to decide if that counts or not.

Elara falsely scoffed. "Only ten? A little underwhelming, Granger..."

Hermione recognized Elara's small joke and laughed, adding, "How many books have you read?"

Elara quickly looked away, raising her eyebrows and back down before grinning. "That's beside the point-" she looked back toward the girl in front of her, "-your turn. Ask a question."

"All right," Hermione replied, shifting her position to think. "Favorite flavor of Bertie Bott's?"

"Cherry. Easily," Elara informed without hesitation. "What annoys you the most?"

"When people don't read the instructions, then ask questions!" Hermione exclaimed, sighing and letting her hands hit the stone of the ledge in exhaustion. "It is right there and-"

"-and you shouldn't have to exhaust your vocal cords," Elara finished for her, gesturing towards Hermione for emphasis.

Hermione smiled but said, "No- I just mean the answers are right there, and it is not that hard to read." With a final huff, she asked, "Favorite hobby?"

Elara actually had to think pretty hard about this. Most of her days were filled with homework and the two meetings she had, so what did she do in her free time? "Oh!" Elara acknowledged, snapping her fingers. "I find random pieces of parchment in the Slytherin common room, read them, then make origami and leave it in its place."

"You really like origami, huh?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow with a wide smile.

"It's one of the only things I had to do for the past... five years," Elara noted, nodding once, then queried, "Hot or cold?"

"Hot, because the Gryffindor common room is never cold, and it'd be strange," Hermione mentioned, glancing down the corridor and looking in the direction her common room was in before moving her hands to her upper arms as if she just got colder. "What do you think of when I say fruit?"

"Pear," Elara blurted, and at Hermione's interested expression, explained, "That's what Pansy's perfume smells like, and she sprays that thing like it'll give her galleons for days."

Hermione shrugged. "Makes sense."

Elara also shrugged, crunching her nose up as she didn't particularly enjoy the smell, and who would expect her to other than Pansy if she had it around her almost twenty-four-seven? "What compliment do people give you the most?"

So she knows what not to say.

"That I'm smart or clever," Hermione mused, smiling brightly. "It's very reassuring. What's success to you?"

Elara's eyes widened since it was a fascinating question. "I don't know..." Elara mentioned, taking some time to think while Hermione kept her gaze on her. "I guess, being truly... content? I'm honestly not sure," she chuckled, glancing out the window at the stars and being completely okay considering the moon was fresh off new.

"Good answer," Hermione smiled truthfully, waiting for Elara to ask a question.

"Thanks," Elara smiled back, picking up on Hermione's cues and asking, "If you had a Time-Turner or something, what would you go back and change?"

Hermione started laughing, and Elara raised her eyebrows since it wasn't a humorous question. "What?" asked Elara, staring at her in amusement.

"I used to have one," Hermione answered when she calmed down, beaming. "Third-year, to get to the number of classes I signed up for."

"Only you would do that, Granger," Elara remarked, smirking. "What happened to it?"

"Gave it back since I didn't need it; I dropped two classes, and my schedule went back to normal," Hermione responded, shrugging once more.

"That's highly unlike you; dropping classes. Are you sure you're the real Hermione Granger?" Elara questioned as Hermione laughed again, only causing Elara to laugh too.

"I'd be worried if I wasn't," said Hermione. "Anyway, to answer your question, make sure Professor Lupin took his Wolfsbane potion before the whole thing in the Shrieking Shack happened so Pettigrew wouldn't have escaped."

Elara shifted her position without really making any changes and kept her gaze off the window again as her smile fell instantly. The feeling in the air changed suddenly; the one thing Elara could read at the moment, which she hated when it happened. Hermione noticed, frowned, and therefore brought up a lighter question. "Favorite flower?"

Though, the question didn't have the effect Hermione wanted it to.

Elara's hand flew to her pocket, remembering what she had pocketed earlier in an instant, her thumb smoothing over the fragile exterior. "Right- larkspur," Elara murmured, slowly standing up and avoiding Hermione's curious gaze. "Want to come to the balcony-" she looked down the hallway, "-with me? I've got to do something really quick."

"All right," Hermione mumbled, getting up and following her down the corridor.

Simply leaning on the balcony railing, Hermione caught the cue not to say anything as Elara twirled the small petal in her fingers, taking slow, deep breaths. Of course, Hermione was perplexed, especially on how Elara's mood could switch in the blink of an eye, but she found it best to let it play out. Maybe Elara's advice on not over-analyzing everything would prove useful.

Elara pressed the petal to her lips and let it go as the breeze picked up, whispering something Hermione couldn't quite make out, which only caused Hermione to become more confused. "What'd you do that for?" Hermione asked, her eyes following the falling petal.

"Well, it's a long story," Elara replied, laughing softly and interlocking her fingers together as some sort of comfort.

"We've got time," Hermione affirmed, her gaze returning to the girl on her right.

Elara argued, "Not if you want to go to bed soon."

"Who said I wanted to go to bed soon?" Hermione raised an eyebrow, and at Elara's shocked expression, added, "I find looking at the stars and enjoying the view while talking to someone much more amusing than sleeping, to be frank."

"Fair point," Elara sighed. "My mother always said something like 'flowers are like life itself- so delicate, as they can tear at the slightest mistake- yet so beautiful- as each and every detail can cause and have a different meaning to it.'

"She seemed to really like flowers because for my first birthday she got me a small bouquet of wooden, painted flowers. Salazar, it'll be fifteen years ago next week. It was destroyed when fucking Voldemort came and invaded the house, as it was in my room at her house while I was with Dad. I let those go," she gestured in the direction the petal had flown off in, "to hopefully show her that I remember it.

"I only let the ones that I found have fallen off go, though. She wouldn't want me taking something off of..." she took a deep breath, "...something so precious and wonderful. So, yeah. It's stupid, I know."

Hermione spoke cautiously, inhaling, and exhaling deeply before doing so. "I don't think it's stupid. I think it's nice," she smiled at her, "How do you remember so much?"

"Being me, you tend to hold onto things your subconscious knows are meaningful," Elara explained, finally looking at the girl next to her. "Therefore, flowers are meaningful."

Seeing Hermione smile made Elara's chest go fuzzy, and she quickly looked back towards the niveous grounds.

She didn't like it; part two.

"Is that the reason why you give me paper flowers every day to make up for my birthday?" Hermione inquired, also looking away.

"That, and I like folding parchment," Elara expounded, dropping her connected fingers. "It also gives me something to focus on and do with my hands."

"May I suggest holding a book?" Hermione laughed, lightening the mood a bit. Elara cracked a small smile. "When is your birthday, anyway? You said it'd be fifteen years ago next week."

"December first," Elara informed, blinking while trying to remember the meaning and got it after a few moments. "It's part of the reasoning behind my name. Elara is a moon of Jupiter and the feminine version of St. Alar, whose feast is on December first. Cordelia was going to be my first name, but Mum found this too good of a shot not to take."

"Props to your mother."

"Exactly my thoughts."


	8. ramé

ra-mei /(ʁame)/  
adjective; Balinese  
something that is both chaotic and joyful at the same time

☠︎~~~☠︎

You'd think that someone who could read emotions like a newspaper sprawled out in front of them would be able to identify their own. But, alas, that's absolutely not the case for Elara, of course.

She didn't know why merely looking at Hermione Granger would send her emotions into bloody oblivion if Hermione was the one person she couldn't read without explanation. Therefore, she told herself that it was the other things going on at the present moment.

For example, when she and Theo talked discreetly about Potions theory during Study Hall on Wednesday, Elara looked up and caught Hermione's eye. And when Hermione smiled at her (as Elara had just floated her daily flower onto Hermione's desk), a surge of what felt like blasted ants crawling through her bloodstream occurred. She brushed it off as greatly enjoying that she actually understood what Theo was going on about.

Or when students were chosen to hand out delicate rune stones. Hermione, being the person she is, volunteered to do so. Elara and Kay were having a fantastic conversation on the muggle play 'Hamlet' when Hermione reached their table. When Hermione briefly joined in to add her opinion on the subject before moving to the next table, Elara's chest turned fuzzy again. And again, she whisked it away as having great respect for the rune artifacts that had just been placed in front of her. It was her favorite subject, after all.

Needless to say, Elara was good at reading emotions but not processing her own.

Although, she did know that she very much enjoyed even simply being in the presence of the bushy-haired girl. Something about her made Elara all giddy inside and brought out what Pansy and Daphne called her 'Inner Hufflepuff-ness' when they noticed. When, as in when Hermione could literally just walk into a classroom, and Elara would immediately blink herself awake as if it was out of habit.

As Elara got along with and knew most of the Hufflepuffs except Zacharias Smith, she couldn't quite see how being cheerful could relate to being a Hufflepuff if it wasn't one of their traits, but she shrugged it off as she was doing with a lot of her thoughts these days. She knew that behavior would come to bite her in the arse one day, but she'd simply wait for that to come—no big deal.

"Stunning is one of the most useful spells in your arsenal," Harry explained that Friday night, walking down the middle of the aisle made by the members of the D.A. Elara was anxiously fiddling with her wand, very much excited. "It's sort of a wizard's bread and butter, really."

"Not for the victim," George whispered from beside her, and Elara put a hand over her mouth to keep from the snickers being too loud, as the rest of the members were tranquil.

"So, come on then, Nigel," continued Harry, turning around to look at the second-year Gryffindor at the other end of the aisle he had just walked from. Standing expectantly, he added, "Give me your best shot."

Elara noticed that Nigel could easily pass for another Weasley.

Nigel did, in fact, give it his best shot, as while he said the word "Stupefy!" he looked like he was going to throw his wand at Harry. But he held on, and a jet of red burst from the end of his wand, hitting Harry in the chest and knocking both of them off their feet.

Multiple people grimaced and gasped, and Elara felt Adelaide jump back slightly when the two Gryffindor's bodies hit the ground with a loud thump.

Harry murmured as he pushed himself up, and Nigel stared at his wand in amusement, "Not bad at all, Nigel... Well done."

When both of them had gotten up, and Nigel had returned to one of the sidelines, Harry spoke again. "Er- Ron, Hermione, would you like to give it a go?"

Ron seemed immediately up for it (Elara picked up it was his chance to prove to his twin brothers he was better at defense than they were), and of course, Elara couldn't read what Hermione was feeling. "All right," Ron agreed, and Hermione playfully laughed as they both stepped out into the open space in the middle of the two lines.

Ron said something to Hermione before walking back over to his respective side, which everyone could hear easily as, "Don't worry, I'll go easy on you."

"Thanks, Ronald," Hermione scoffed, shaking her head and grinning in amusement as Ron strode away.

"Like she needs it," Elara whispered to Adelaide beside her in an obviously sarcastic tone, who seemed very conflicted on whether to agree or disagree. Elara chuckled softly at her usual-partner's inner conflict.

There were several 'Come on, Ron's from the students surrounding, watching as Hermione and Ron got into their positions with their wands held in front of them, Hermione extremely focused while Ron was waiting for the right time to strike.

"One sickle," mumbled George.

"You're on," replied Fred.

"George, you're seriously betting on this?" Elara hissed, looking at the twins in bewilderment, and George nodded as if saying 'of course...?'. She merely laughed. "Props to Fred for taking it; Granger's got this in the bag."

"Oh come on, Ellie," reasoned George, "have some faith in him."

Adelaide nodded profusely to that comment, and Elara just turned to look at the dueling Gryffindors in the open space. "It's not that I don't have faith in him," Elara explained, "I just have my full faith in Granger."

It was silent for a few moments, and if it had gone a bit longer, it could've been counted for a staring contest. Just as Ron raised his wand slightly and opened his mouth to say the word, Hermione acted quicker and exclaimed, "Stupefy!" with one quick flick of her wand.

And just as Elara expected it to happen, Ron launched backward and landed on his back with Hermione still standing up and appearing perfectly content. 

Grinning broad, Elara clapped softly with the tips of her fingers of her left hand on the palm of her right to seem fancy and stood up straighter while Adelaide huffed a piece of hair out of her vision. "Told you," Elara smirked as she leaned leftwards, where George was passing over a sickle to Fred.

"Thank you," Fred commented to the galleons and as an agreement to Elara's.

"Shut up," George muttered to the both of them.

Noticing Ron coming over to where the four were standing, Elara didn't notice the group of girls starting to crowd Hermione while she laughed. "I let her do that," Ron informed, and Elara snickered while Fred crossed his arms and mirrored her. "It's good manners, isn't it?"

George and Adelaide gave an encouraging nod while Fred and Elara nodded a bit too slowly to seem convincing.

Ron cued the rest of them to look at Hermione by doing so himself, and that was when Elara noticed and felt slightly guilty she wasn't over there. In some sort of make-up for it, she put two thumbs up and a smile accompanied by raised eyebrows when Hermione looked their way. Hermione rolled her eyes friskily and returned the smile before turning back to the rest of the students.

And there go the tomato cheeks.

"It was... completely intentional," Ron continued, snapping Elara out of her very much confusing thoughts as she turned towards him.

"If 'going easy'-" she put up air quotes, "-on her means not even getting the incantation out of your mouth, perhaps so," Elara laughed, causing Ron's ears to go red.

"I think you did all right," Adelaide added bashfully, "Definitely could've gone worse..."

"Thanks," Ron smiled at her, though seeming conflicted on if the remark was a compliment or the opposite.

"No problem," Adelaide replied, and one look from Elara's slightly raised eyebrows caused her to move quickly over to where students were talking to Hermione. Ron fidgeted for a moment before approaching a rather contrasted Harry. 

Elara and the twins exchanged looks that obviously read, 'oh, that's going to be good...'

Their thoughts were obvious, too. That's referred to: Adelaide and Ron could make quite the pair.

☠︎~~~☠︎

"You have no idea how glad I am that my birthday is on the weekend," Elara praised as she strode into the Great Hall with Adelaide, Daphne, and Pansy the morning of December first, wearing small a crown made out of green construction paper that was decorated with enchanted silver glitter glue. According to the three, that crown is a declared tradition in that particular dorm of theirs. It explained why Pansy was seen prancing around wearing it for her birthday in November, same with Adelaide in September. "No classes, no homework, no worries."

"Mine's on a Friday," Daphne informed as they sat down at the Slytherin table, all bundled up in scarves and beanies, even if they were planning to go outside or not. "Good, not as good as a weekend, though."

Elara wasn't used to getting many presents, so she was surprised to find a few presents stacked at the foot of her bed that morning. In the past few years, she'd usually get one to three, so she was greatly elated.

From the Slytherins, Pansy got her some new perfume that smelled like 'mornings,' which, to Elara, smelled like coffee, honey, and the smell after it rains, and she loved it. Daphne got her a new set of beanies, scarves, and mittens. Adelaide got her sugar quills, Theo got her a bracelet that reminds you to do homework, and Blaise got her nose-biting teacups. Surprisingly, Draco even got her a tiny keychain with a green snake on it from Dervish and Banges.

From the Gryffindors, she got candy from Harry, a hairbrush that sings along with you if you sing into it from Ron, Peruvian instant darkness powder accompanied with a note that read 'Testing these out! Seem cool' from Fred and George, and Dungbombs from Lee.

She was a little disappointed not to find one from Hermione, and remembering this, she looked up from her stack of pancakes and looked for her at the Gryffindor table. It seems as Hermione was already looking cause Elara caught her eye pretty quick. Hermione simply smiled and mouthed 'Later' with a look towards the door, which Elara picked up as the meeting they were having that night and nodded with a returning smile.

And there go the bloodstream ants.

After a few Happy Birthdays from the rest of the friend group as they made their way to the table and shoving pancakes into her mouth, Elara met up with the twins and Lee by the frozen-over Black Lake. "How'd you manage to get your hands on this?" she asked, tossing the small, glittery rock up and down.

"Told you, didn't we?" asked Fred, snatching the rock out of the air, inspecting it again before giving it back to Elara, who was glaring at him.

"We're testing different things out, see what we could do with them," explained George, throwing a snowball towards the lake and watched the snow splatter across the surface with a satisfying crunch.

"The darkness powder and the dungbombs would make an excellent combo." Lee winked, bringing his arm back and throwing another snowball as hard as he can onto the lake. The same noise. "Wonder if the giant squid could hear that..."

"I'd love to meet the squid one day," Elara commented, partaking in the throwing-snowballs-at-the-lake activity after slipping the rock into her robe pocket. To her surprise but also to her happiness, the three Gryffindors didn't seem to disagree or find this bemusing. So, she added, "I'd think he'd make a nice pet."

With their murmurs of agreement, Elara took a glance at Lee to find a memory of him, Fred, and George tickling the Giant's Squids tentacles that were resting on the shore in their third year and smiled fondly without bringing it up.

Speaking of pets, Hermione brought a friend to their meeting that night.

"Evening, Granger," Elara announced while turning the corner of the corridor before stopping in her tracks. Obviously, Hermione was already there, as she normally was, but she usually was not without an all too familiar cat in her arms. The look in her eyes turned into one of awe. "Hi, there!"

"I thought it'd be nice to introduce him to you today!" Hermione exclaimed joyfully, letting the half-kneazle cat jump out of her arms and onto the floor. "Crookshanks, meet Elara. Elara, meet Crookshanks."

"He's the one that helped my dad in this place, right?" Elara asked, taking a few steps forward and kneeling as Crookshanks approached her. "I haven't seen you in forever," she said to the cat, remembering the times she had seen the cat wandering around Grimmauld Place at the same time she did.

Hermione nodded and smiled at the sight of Elara getting along with Crookshanks right off the bat. "I reckon that's why he likes you."

"How d'you know that?" Elara questioned, petting the cat softly by scratching his neck and sitting down in a criss-cross position on the floor. "I don't know cats very well..."

"He usually doesn't make an effort to go up to people," Hermione laughed, and Elara looked up in amusement as Crookshanks crawled into her lap.

"I guess I'm likable," Elara smirked, picking the orange-haired cat up with a sigh so she could push herself off the ground. Hermione didn't respond as she glanced out the window, and Elara sat down on the windowsill ledge, placing Crookshanks back down on her lap.

"He seems oddly content," Hermione commented, looking back at the trying-to-fall-asleep Crookshanks, and Elara stayed staring at the cat in awe. "I'm glad you two get along so well already," she beamed.

Elara affirmed, pulling her legs in a bit closer to get in a better position, "He seems like a nice cat."

"He is," said Hermione, reaching over to pet the cat once before reaching for her bag on the floor, pulling out a wrapped in a light blue flat package, grinning broadly and handing it to Elara. "Happy Birthday."

"It's a book, isn't it?" Elara asked, taking the package cautiously as not to wake the now sleeping Crookshanks.

"You'll have to find out." Hermione rolled her eyes, leaning back against the wall once Elara took it, and flushed ever so slightly at how predictable she was.

Elara slowly and carefully unwrapped the paper surrounding it, and of course, the paper fell and revealed a book. "Tales of Beedle the Bard," Elara read off, turning the book over to further inspect the book. There was a man in the front with a distinct mustache and the book's name above and below him, and the back was blank.

Hermione nodded eagerly. "You don't seem to like long stories, and I didn't want to get you more parchment because that's boring-" she laughed, "-and you don't like boring, so I got you that since it has short stories instead."

Elara beamed at the fact Hermione noticed and flipped to the table of contents page. "The Wizard and the Hopping Pot... The Fountain of Fair Fortune... The Warlock's Hairy Heart... Babbity Rabbity and Her Cackling Stump... The Tale of The Three Brothers... Where'd you get this?"

"Owl post," Hermione explained, biting the inside of her cheek as she asked, "Do you like it?"

"I think it'll be an interesting read, so yes," Elara looked up and closed the book. "Thank you."

"No problem," Hermione hummed. "I know it's not nearly as good as daily origami, but-"

"This cost something," Elara interrupted, holding up the book. "Parchment costs less. It's better than good, honestly." She sent a reassuring smile before flipping through the pages again and landing on one page, pointing to a line. "See? Look, ''I am cured!' she cried, 'I have no need of the Fountain- let Altheda bathe!'' Quality content. Much better than good, Granger." Her tone was genuine, and so was the look on her face. In fact, she seemed very happy.

Hermione seemed unconvinced. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Elara asserted exasperatedly, setting the book down in the space in front of them to reach over (again, cautiously, due to the sleeping Crookshanks) and pat the top of Hermione's head tenderly. "Now, how was your Sunday?"

"Great, actually," Hermione smiled, straightening up. "I finished another book, Asiatic Anti-Venoms by Libatius Borage. There's a lot of antidotes in there that aren't sold here; it's fascinating. I had to listen to Harry complain that he couldn't go play Quidditch with Ron and Ginny while I read, so I might go back and reread the last few pages..."

Elara actually quite liked listening to Hermione talking about reading and whatnot. It was clear that Hermione liked talking about it and the passion and energy in her voice and features also made Elara smile. Sometimes she'd learn things that she wouldn't have known if she wasn't listening, too, like how you couldn't apparate inside Hogwart's grounds and how much Hermione has to remind Harry and Ron that.

"...AND if you've got the three main middle-class Anti-Venoms together, they could most likely overpower one of the Upper-Class venoms, but only if you have the exact right amount. Classes of Venoms and Anti-Venoms! It's so much more organized than what we have here," Hermione finished, practically shining with glee and taking a breath from all the talking she just did. "I've never seen the Ministry potion supply, but I'm sure it'd be much easier if we had classes!"

"Trust me, it's not the most organized thing," Elara replied, actually having seen the Ministry potion supply before one time when she was eight. "There are sections for each potion, and the place is huge, but people go in there so often that the potions end up in the wrong section."

"Do they never get people to come to organize?" Hermione scoffed, glancing out the window as if looking at the Ministry building itself before refocusing on Elara.

Elara shrugged. "Guess not."

"That's completely mental."

Elara nodded profusely, and Hermione grinned at her agreement.

☠︎~~~☠︎

"Hey, what's the date?" Elara asked, looking up from her Arithmancy homework with furrowed eyebrows. She's forgotten to put the date on her Arithmancy homework one too many times, and she was not about to get marked down for it again.

Hermione glanced upwards before shaking her head and looking back down. "I don't understand how you can forget the date two days after your birthday."

"I've told you, Hermione, I'm forgetful," Elara emphasized the use of the first name while rolling her eyes, then locking them on the girl in front of her.

"December third."

"Thank you."

"Mm."

For a Tuesday night, the seventh-floor corridors were uncommonly loud with muffled cheers and music, and it was easy to tell Hermione was getting annoyed. Hermione said it wasn't the Gryffindor common room, so it must be Ravenclaw's or some party someone decided to throw. Whatever it is, it was close to where they were sitting.

Elara wasn't having the best time, either. She wasn't as annoyed, just cold and having to put down her quill every two minutes to rub her upper arms as she was wearing a short-sleeve shirt at the end of fall with buckets of snow pouring outside. The one time she decides that after snuggling in her blanket for the longest time that she was warm enough, the weather has to change with a snap of one's fingers. And she was not about to leave to get a sweatshirt.

How could she be so stupid?

The meeting wasn't inherently awkward or had a lot of tension in the air; they were both just frustrated. Hermione couldn't study with loud noises, and Elara couldn't focus with having to put down her quill every two minutes just to keep her upper arms from turning to ice.

As another loud cheer erupted through the halls, Hermione dropped her quill and burst out in outrage, "I can't."

Elara was just about to put her quill down to do another rub and did so. "Me either."

"They sound like seventh years," Hermione began, looking down the corridor and shaking her head. "I don't even know where it's coming from, so I can't shut it down..."

Elara opened her mouth to say, 'Let them have fun,' but then saw Hermione's furious look, and shut her mouth hurriedly.

"Y'know," Elara started instead, looking out the window at the snow-covered grounds, "we haven't done anything spontaneous or impulsive in a month..."

"You're keeping track?" Hermione asked, raising her eyebrows.

Elara shrugged. "I'm allowed to, aren't I?" She paused to let Hermione consider this, then continued. "I say we make it a monthly thing."

"Doing something monthly that could get us both detention?" Hermione asked, bewildered.

"Oh, lighten up, Granger," Elara insisted, rolling her eyes once more but playfully, a smirk playing on her lips. Her eyes flickered toward the stars then back at Hermione. "Remember, you have to stop looking like you've got a gorilla hugging you from behind."

Hermione sighed, brushing a piece of hair out of her face and behind her ear. Elara just rubbed her upper arms for warmth again. "What do you suggest we do?" Hermione prompted.

Catching another glimpse of the snowy terrain out of the corner of her eye, she beamed for a moment before being wiped away at another flurry of goosebumps from the temperature. "I was going to say go play in the bloody snow, but I'm too lazy to go back down to the Dungeons to get my stuff," she huffed, crossing her arms and pulling her knees to her chest.

Hermione finally noticed that Elara was only wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt and got an idea. Grinning, she stood up and grabbed the hand closest to her, Elara grasping it back almost immediately as Hermione pulled her up. "Where are we going?" questioned Elara, although she was ready and had no objection to going wherever Hermione was taking her.

"Getting you clothes," Hermione explained blandly, pulling Elara down the corridor to where the other hallways were, opposite of the direction of the balcony.

"As one does," Elara remarked playfully, receiving a slight glare from Hermione over her shoulder, so Elara sped up her pace so Hermione wouldn't have to drag her. "Where? The lost and found?"

"No," Hermione replied, turning a corner, and that was when Elara realized at the sight of the portrait of the Fat Lady, The Gryffindor Common Room.

"I thought I wasn't allowed in there, Prefect Granger," Elara smirked, then laughed at her own joke and the new nickname. 

Hermione rolled her eyes, stopping in front of the painting. "You aren't," affirmed Hermione. "We're the same height; We can share clothes. I'm getting you some. Cover your ears."

"I already know the password," Elara expounded, chuckling. "Lee tells me."

"Of course, he does," Hermione scoffed, facing the Fat Lady, who was staring and listening to their conversation intently. "Mimbulus Mimbletonia."

"That needs to change soon..." the Fat Lady mumbled, swinging open, and all Elara saw was red, maroon, and scarlet in the common room before Hermione stepped through, smiled at her, and disappeared with the soft click of the door going back in place. 

Elara sighed and leaned against the wall next to the portrait of the Fat Lady, and she could practically feel the heat of the common room radiating through the walls. Hermione seriously wasn't lying about it always being warm in there, or maybe she was just freezing and imagining it...

A few minutes later, Hermione stepped back out of the portrait dressed warmer in a beanie, a scarf, another sweatshirt, and mittens. "I'll be back soon, Ron!" she called over her shoulder as she closed the portrait door, and Elara assumed Ron was questioning her on why she was leaving at an ungodly time of night holding another set of clothes. "Here you are," Hermione grinned, handing the pile of folded clothes to the Slytherin.

Balancing the folded pile on the one hand and using the other to hold up the beanie placed on top, Elara raised her eyebrows. She stared at it for a moment before looking at Hermione in amusement, who was staring right back, waiting. "Granger..." she started, "They're Gryffindor."

"Yes, that's why there's the Gryffindor logo on it, Elara."

"They're red."

"Do you want to go play in the snow or not? I'll be happy to go by myself-"

"Alright!" Elara exclaimed quickly, slipping the beanie on and patting the fluffy ball on top twice. "Alright, I'll wear them."

After sliding on an obnoxious amount of red, Elara completed the set by pulling the sweatshirt on, and her arms immediately felt relieved. Adjusting the sleeves, so they fit comfortably around her mittens, she took a deep breath to cope with how much red she was wearing.

Huh. So, this is what Granger smells like. Fresh parchment... old books... flowers... that's expected... is that... freshly baked bread? Interesting.

It's nice.

"Well?" Elara asked, spinning around slowly like she was on a platform that would twirl her around for all to see, raising her arms slightly at the sides. "How do I look? Gryffindor worthy?"

"Definitely," Hermione smirked, arranging her own mittens, so they were pulled tighter among her fingers. "Red suits you."

"I'm flattered, Granger, really," Elara thanked, stopping her spinning to grab Hermione's hand and pull her towards the stairs. "Come on! Okay, snowmen, I reckon? Oh! What if we make a huge army of small ones, and all the students wake up to it," she suggested, beaming as they rushed down the stairs while being as quiet as possible.

"We'd have to put them somewhere they'd see it," Hermione reminded, and Elara was positively surprised that she agreed but didn't let it show. Not that Hermione could see her face, anyway; she was two steps farther down than Hermione was.

Elara thought for a second and slowed down, Hermione catching the cue to catch up perfectly. "We could line them up in the courtyard," Elara recommended, looking down the corridor to see what floor they were on. Fourth.

"Brilliant," Hermione smiled, pulling Elara again down the stairs with a joyful expression present on her face. "And no using magic."

Elara pouted. "Why?"

"That ruins the experience," Hermione informed, looked back at the slightly tumbling Elara, and demurred based on the look on her face, "Don't tell me you haven't made mini snowmen without magic before."

"What? Pft, of course, I have. I can live without magic," Elara remarked rather hastily, flushing red, which Hermione noticed easily.

Instead of asking why she hasn't, another question caught her attention in her mind's eye. "How'd you do magic outside of school?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow over her shoulder before resuming tugging Elara down the stairs as quietly as possible.

"You have to make some sort of contract with the Ministry," Elara explained, taking a few quick steps to walk next to Hermione and squeezed her hand a bit tighter. Just because. Absolutely not because she liked it. "You have to have at least two legal witches or wizards present at times when you do magic, and you have to be over the age of eleven. And all sorts of other things I wasn't allowed to intrude on."

The option was only available for certain and specific cases.

Elara made sure not to say this out loud. Hermione was already on her arse on why she acts up every full moon.

Again, it wasn't a thing Hermione needed to know or something Elara wanted her to know about.

By this point, they were on the first floor and approaching the exit to the courtyard, and with a look to the left and right as they reached a fork in the hallway, Hermione let go of Elara's hand (to Elara's disappointment) and hurried out the exit into the snow with laughs.

Elara silently wished that she could put Hermione's laugh on a record player and listen to it on repeat on a star.

"How many should we make?" Hermione queried joyfully, twirling around in the snow that was so thick it reached halfway up her calves and smiling up at the sky scattered with bright stars.

Elara put her hands in her pockets and walked over towards the girl who was already making fairly large snowballs, both with wide grins plastered on their faces. "As many as possible."

"Don't you think that'd take too long?" Hermione questioned, placing a fairly big snowball on one of the courtyard's fences, taking a step back to admire it before kneeling and scooping up more snow in her hands gracefully.

Elara began to help, standing a few feet away from her to have her own stock of snow. Mimicking Hermione from a few days earlier without any bitter intent present, in fact, her tone was more sweet and soft, "We've got time."

Hermione looked over at the Slytherin and smiled, tossing a few specks of snow at her in the process. Elara laughed and threw a bit back in response before moving to start on her own mini snowmen, snow starting to create specks on both their hats.

"I wish we had carrots," Hermione frowned after making about ten mini snowmen and lining them up on the courtyard fence, scanning her work. Elara looked over and saw a serious look of concentration on Hermione's face, who was now biting the ends of her mitten fingertips ever so slightly with one arm draped over the arm that was propped up, most likely looking for imperfections.

Hermione had seemed to find small sticks and rocks littered in the snow, as most of her snowmen had pebbles for buttons and eyes plus sticks for a straight mouth and arms. Looking back at her own, which was similar but not as carefully placed as Hermione, Elara couldn't see how Hermione could be upset with hers.

"You could use a stick for the nose," Elara suggested, taking big steps forward as not to drag her legs in the snow. She picked up a stick from the pile she's made and kneeled in front of one of the snowmen nearest her, while Hermione watched her intently with her arms crossed.

And with just a little too much force while trying to put the twig in the right place, Elara accidentally knocked the snowman's head off.

"Elara!" Hermione chided, rushing over to the other side of the fence and kneeling as the ball of snow fell with a splat, Elara gaping and trying to keep in laughs as much as possible. "You killed him!"

"Did not!" Elara exclaimed, putting the stick down beside the figure of snow and staring sadly at the two snowballs stacked high that used to be three, then looked back up at the bewildered Hermione. "I was trying to give him a better life by giving him a nose." The Gryffindor glared at her before holding up a half-smushed snowball, moving around the fence to sit next to Elara and fix the snowman of his injuries. "How unfortunate. The blasted wind has done it again."

"Oh, yeah, because the wind can knock off a block of snow with pebbles in it," Hermione scoffed, gently placing the smushed head back on the other two snowballs and running her fingers softly along the sides, trying to smooth the snow back over with some sort of hope it'll melt together. 

"Exactly, Granger," Elara insisted, finally letting out a small chuckle as she tried to help rearrange the stones that had gotten mixed up due to the fall. Hermione rolled her eyes playfully and also let out a quiet laugh at the snowman's disfigured 'face.' "See, you're laughing!"

"Only because you keep putting his eyes where his mouth is supposed to be!" Hermione defended, placing the stick Elara had put down carefully in the correct place and covered her mouth with a snow-covered glove after she finished to hide laughs.

Elara reached over and grabbed Hermione's wrist, wiped off the snow on her hand with her own freehand, and placed Hermione's hand back on her mouth. "Last time we've done something like this, you said we'd get hypothermia, and here you are practically eating snow!" Elara lectured in a joking manner.

"I was not eating it!" Hermione laughed again, making Elara laugh too. "That's unsanitary."

After an hour or so, they weren't really sure of lining as much of the stone railing as possible with combinations of snowballs, sticks, and stones, which did not go without both of them accidentally decapitating multiple of the snow figures and having laughing fits about it, they finally stood in the entrance back into the school admiring their work: an army of mini snowmen.

"Y'know," Elara commented, nodding slowly and very approvingly at their work. "We could always-"

"We're not making them move, Elara."

Elara sighed. "Fine."

They both looked up abruptly as the clocktower chimed, and Hermione hurriedly looked at her watch. "We should get back," Hermione whispered, grimacing once she saw the time.

"What time is it?" Elara asked, leaning over to check, and had the same reaction. "Has it really been that long? What time did we leave?"

"I think before twelve; I checked the time when coming out of the common room," Hermione replied, then shook her head quickly as if she just remembered something. "Come on; I told Ron that I'd be back soon."

Elara pursed her lips to keep from frowning but nodded, yet smiled when Hermione took her hand and led her back into the school, leaving an army of snowmen behind them. "What do you need to meet Ron for?" Elara asked as they trudged up the stairs, leaving trails of wet footsteps in their tracks as they had just pranced around in the snow for more than an hour.

"Homework," Hermione informed simply, then huffed. "He and Harry barely get any work done if I'm not pestering them half the time."

"I am deeply honored to be the reason you aren't there half the time," Elara smirked, which made Hermione laugh as softly as possible as not to draw attention since they were still in an open corridor. 

"Well, it's beneficial for all parties in the end," Hermione explained, glancing down the corridor to find the floor they were on and make sure no one was coming down it. Elara raised an eyebrow, so Hermione continued with another tug on her arm, "We get to relax, and they get to learn to do their homework alone."

"Fair point," Elara agreed, grinning from ear to ear.

They made their way towards the seventh floor to find the party that was going on louder than ever, and Hermione groaned. "It's half past one in the morning!" she whisper-shouted, her eyes scanning the hall intensely for the source of the noise. "On a school night!"

Elara did not speak the line Hermione thought she was going to say. "I applaud them, honestly. Staying awake this long while screaming."

Hermione shook her head in disappointment and pulled Elara back towards the corridor, Elara stumbling over her own feet as she did. They picked up their bags and walked back towards the Gryffindor common room as Elara offered to walk her back.

"Alright- look- I'm just saying," Elara trailed on, still trying to convince Hermione to make the mini snowmen move so they can have an army, walking down the corridor she had been dragged down a mere hour and thirty minutes ago, "It wouldn't be so bad to have mini snowmen following us all day."

"They'd melt. We'd trip over them and get a concussion. Or worse, get expelled," Hermione scolded. Elara swung their arms back and forth in response with a huff.

Both their eye's widened as the portrait door opened.

"Oh- hi, Ron," Elara greeted and smiled, "Whatcha doing up this late?"

Hermione dropped the grip she had on Elara's hand. Elara glanced at her and frowned before stuffing her hand in her pocket.

"Have you heard the party? Surely you have. It's barking mad," Ron mumbled, looking down the corridor with a scowl. "No one can sleep. Harry reckoned I'm supposed to go find it."

"We've looked; there might be a disillusionment charm or something similar," Hermione theorized, looking past him to look in the common room; Elara mirrored her. They found that the common room was still full, most with disgruntled expressions.

"You should leave it up to the teachers," Elara suggested, trying to stay positive. "Have you tried a silencing charm?"

"Oh-" Ron furrowed his eyebrows, "-didn't think of that..."

"Well," Hermione sighed, "Brilliant."

"You should get some sleep," Elara told mainly Hermione, slipping off her scarf, mittens, and beanie swiftly and handing it to her. She pulled at the front of her sweatshirt. "I'll give this back to you tomorrow."

Ron seemed entirely confused at the fact Elara was wearing Hermione's clothes.

Hermione waved a dismissive hand. "You can keep it," she smiled broadly at Elara before walking up to where Ron was standing in the doorway and turning around, "Night, Elara."

"Night, Granger, Ron," Elara smiled back, and she was entirely grateful to hear the last bits of Hermione and Ron's distant conversation before the portrait closed.

"What are you doing with her at this time of night?"

"It's none of your business, Ronald."

Elara replayed the smile Hermione had given her before she went into the common room in her mind's eye over and over as she walked back to the Slytherin common room and felt the now-familiar fuzzy warm feeling in her chest again.

And for once, she didn't mind it.

In fact, it felt comforting, like home.


	9. minutiae

mi-nyoo-she-aye /məˈn(y)o͞oSHēˌī/  
noun  
the small, precise details that make one unique

☠︎~~~☠︎

Elara deemed the school's reaction to their army of snowmen worthy of an hour and a half of work, as no one knew who did it except Elara and Hermione. The response wasn't inherently bad, and Ron had a growing suspicion of whether it was them or not, so in Elara's mind, it was absolutely perfect.

The mini-army made people smile; That's what mattered.

The days went on, and the full moon went by without any real deal of complications. Elara was more caught up in trying to get done the amount of homework the Professors were assigning them before the Winter Holidays than to deal with her full moon ordeals, but it did take a toll. As always.

For example, Snape assigned them a whole three-foot essay on the properties of a Strengthening Potion and is making them go into full detail of each of its ingredients; Binns assigned them a two-foot essay on another Goblin war ("How many bloody goblin wars are there? Honestly! Violent arses..." complained Pansy loudly after the class.). Plus, Two more Arithmancy charts, all to be completed before the last class of the term.

Not to mention the other minor homework they were given in other classes, which the students found less important to get done first before the long essays they were all dreading and procrastinating on. Obviously, not the case for Hermione Granger, but it fits well enough.

"...and Salamander's blood has what properties?" asked Daphne, blinking profusely at her essay. "I thought it was... er- focus?"

"That's scurvy grass; we learned that two weeks ago," Elara informed, not looking up from her homework and writing furiously. "Salamander's blood has healing and rejuvenating properties."

Daphne furrowed her eyebrows in shock, her eyes growing confused. "When did you get so good at Potions?"

Elara snorted, looking up and taking a momentary glance at the real reason before lying, "When I started paying attention." Okay, only half a lie, but Hermione's the main reason.

Daphne simply raised her eyebrows for a second before scribbling down Elara's answer, while Elara turned her gaze back to the bushy-haired Gryffindor two tables over. Study hall was definitely one of her favorite ways to spend time since she can get distracted without too many thoughts floating their way in and getting scolded by a teacher.

Hermione was talking with Ron with a wide grin on her face, though Harry was nowhere in sight. Then Ron said something with an equally wide grin that made Hermione laugh, and Elara quickly returned her eyes to her half-written essay, scowling.

Well, guess what, Ronald, I get to meet up with her every other night, Elara thought to herself.

And then she thought, what the fuck was that, Elara.

And quickly pushed her thoughts away with a white screen in her mind's eye.

Thankfully, she wasn't spared too much time to dwell on her thoughts as Pansy bounded through the Great Hall's front doors and approached the Slytherin table where Elara, Daphne, Blaise, Adelaide, and Theo were working quietly.

"You will NOT believe what I just overheard," Pansy exclaimed, causing a few people to look over to their spot on the table while she put her bag down with a deafening slam. 

Adelaide jumped; Theo pulled back the books surrounding him hurriedly.

"Yes, do shout it to the entire hall," muttered Blaise, closing his Arithmancy textbook with a sigh.

Pansy chose to ignore the comment, as she continued with a broad grin on her face, "I was walking here after Herbology because Sprout asked to talk about my recent essay, which was absolutely perfect, by the way-"

"Get on with it, Pans," Daphne ordered, making a circular motion with her hand impatiently.

Pansy glared at her before resuming with a deep inhale. "I passed a classroom with a slightly open door, and I'm one-hundred percent sure I heard Draco say 'I'm sorry'-"

"No way," Elara insisted almost immediately, lips slightly parted in shock. "Draco doesn't say sorry-"

"That's what I thought!" said Pansy, a look of shock and excitement present in her eyes.

"Are you sure it was him?" Daphne asked, her eyes wide, stunned.

Pansy leaned forward toward Daphne with a shrug, raising an eyebrow. "I've known the kid since we were five, I'm sure."

"Sorry to who?" asked Theo. "There are several people he needs to apologize to..."

"I didn't see," Pansy explained with a frown. "I ran off to tell you lot-"

Daphne groaned and buried her head in her hands while Adelaide rolled her eyes, and Elara huffed in disappointment.

"Well," Blaise clapped his hands together once, "anyone, any bets on who it is?"

All those in the group at the table looked down to think, not exactly sure who Draco Malfoy would apologize to, because Draco Malfoy doesn't apologize. This was a once in a lifetime experience, and they all didn't want to mess it up.

Pansy looked up after a few moments, beaming, and declared, "Potter! It's got to be Potter."

"You really think that Draco would apologize to Potter?" Blaise queried in surprise, befuddlement immediately appearing on his face.

"Well..." Elara began to reason, looking over at the Gryffindor table for a moment where Ron and Hermione were still conversing joyfully, drove the swooping sensation in her stomach away, and looked back at the group, "Harry isn't with his best mates at the present moment." She said that last part in a Snape imitation that caused Adelaide to snicker quietly.

In an instant, all heads were turned towards the Gryffindor table and turned back quickly, though Blaise let his gaze linger for a moment. "Weren't we just in Herbology with the Gryffindors?" asked Daphne for clarification due to bad memory, and they all nodded. "And he wasn't still at the greenhouse, Pans?'

Pansy shook her head. "It was just me and Sprout... unless Potter hid under a table somehow-"

"I saw him leaving," informed Elara, remembering looking back at the Gryffindor trio as she left. "Then I caught up with you two." She gestured toward Adelaide and Daphne.

"Is Potter the type to comply into going into an empty classroom, though? With Draco?" questioned Blaise, looking between Elara and Pansy before turning to recheck the Gryffindor table. "Oh, he's back."

Another turn of heads and flickers of eyes confirmed Blaise's statement, as Harry sat down in front of Ron and Hermione, blocking Elara's view of the girl. With a frown, Elara stated, "If it was Harry, why isn't Draco back?"

"Who knows, Draco does whatever he wants," Pansy shrugged, glancing at the doors before turning to Elara, "Couldn't you just- y'know-" she waved her arms wildly for emphasis, "read him?"

"I could..." Elara drawled, gazing off into the distance, "or... I could leave the suspense and not get into their business. Mind their privacy."

Ah, yes, Elara's big thing with wanting people to trust her resurfaces once more.

"I guess," Pansy huffed, picking up her bag off the table, and Theo instantaneously spread his books back out. "C'mon, he should be in the common room."

"If you haven't noticed, Pans, we're studying," Adelaide informed, motioning towards their widespread books and scattered quills and parchment with a sarcastic smile.

"Well, your loss," Pansy replied, not taking any offense to Adelaide's comment and smirking. "I heard the seventh years were teaching charms from the end of their charms book-"

"I'm coming!" Elara exclaimed at once, desperately wanting to get out of studying and packing up her stuff, receiving a frown from Adelaide. Noticing, Elara explained, "I'd much rather learn cooler spells than go into excruciating detail on a Strengthening Potion."

"That's the spirit," Pansy grinned, draping an arm around Elara's shoulders. "Have fun!" she called over her shoulder as the pair walked out of the Great Hall.

☠︎~~~☠︎

"Granger! Granger, I've got to show you something," Elara shouted that night, rounding the corner to the corridor and already knowing Hermione was in there although she hadn't seen her yet when she shouted. Of course, Hermione was, in fact, already there, looking up in surprise.

"Hello to you too," Hermione laughed softly, closing her book as Elara sat down, beaming. "What is it?"

Elara hurriedly got out a ripped piece of parchment, which she always seemed to have, and her wand, taking a deep breath before going into detail. "Okay, you know how each grade has a newer charms textbook?"

"Of course, yes," Hermione nodded, biting the inside of her cheek as she couldn't see where this conversation was going.

Still beaming, Elara carefully placed the small piece of parchment in her palm while Hermione eyed it suspiciously, leaning forward. "And how they get cooler as the books go up?"

Hermione considered this for a moment before speaking. "I wouldn't say cooler, I'd say more useful, but go on," she said positively, smiling faintly.

Elara grinned broader at Hermione's analysis and raised her wand, pointing it at the piece of parchment. "Watch. This." She shifted her position a bit before mumbling and making a small slashing movement with her wand, "Draconifors."

The piece of parchment floated for a moment after getting hit with orange light and spun in a clockwise circle and turned into a small dragon, it's flesh the same color as parchment and coughing up burnt crumbs of paper, landing softly on Elara's palm.

Hermione immediately leaned backward, eyes widening at the sight. Inhaling deeply while Elara watched it try to spit fire but continued to bring up pieces of parchment, Hermione leaned back forward, squinting to make sure what she was seeing was real. "Is... is that a dragon?"

"Yeah!" Elara exclaimed happily, bringing her palm towards her face a few more inches before dropping it as the dragon tried again. "What do you think?"

Hermione pursed her lips before saying in a serious tone, "I think it's a fire hazard."

Nothing seemed to dampen Elara's mood; she even laughed as Hermione said that. "I think it's brilliant."

"Where'd you even learn that from?" Hermione asked, leaning back again and letting her back hit the wall behind her, scooping up a book from beside her and prying it open. Remembering Elara's preamble, she added, "From the other books?"

Elara nodded extensively, overjoyed. "Some seventh years were teaching it in the common room today. And then Draco bragged that his name was a constellation, in the Hogwarts motto, AND in a spell-"

Hermione sighed, shaking her head and eyes flickering over the words on her book page. "There's a reason why they don't teach that until the seventh year, so students know how to deal with-" the dragon finally choked up all the mini pieces of paper and gave a weak, but still frightening, breath of fire, "-that. They were probably trying to impress people."

Shaken, as the one's the seventh years made didn't breathe fire, Elara mumbled, "Reparifors," at the dragon, and the dragon floated, twisted counter-clockwise, and in her hand landed a burnt-at-the-edges piece of parchment. Huffing, Elara looked up at the now reading girl. "You don't think it's impressive?"

Hermione answered without looking up, "Absolutely not." At Elara's second huff, she glanced upwards, then to Elara's bag on the floor, and back to the Slytherin. "Come on; we've got a long potions essay to do."

Elara couldn't argue, so she stuffed the piece of parchment into her pocket, got out her potion materials, and stared at Hermione for a moment, who was now scribbling rapidly.

If a dragon wouldn't impress Hermione Granger, what would?

She was determined to find out.

She wasn't sure why she wanted to so much, but it seemed like something worthwhile, so why not.

Therefore, the next day, in her free time, she found herself in the library for the second time due to Hermione Granger, pulling out dictionaries, as the night before she had the greatest idea before falling asleep.

"I don't understand why you dragged me here," Pansy muttered, following a hurrying Elara that was in the dictionary section. Who knew there could be so many dictionaries? It's just a repeat of words... then again, every book is. Huh. She would definitely bring that interpretation up to Hermione later.

Elara picked out another old looking dictionary and added it to the pile she was floating around with her wand, another one of her outstanding ideas if she does say so herself. "You were the only one available," Elara explained, turning around momentarily. "And you dragged us to Tomes and Scrolls that one Hogsmeade visit, so I'm dragging you here."

Pansy sighed, speeding up as Elara started walking around. "Okay, I get that, but why are you here? As far as I know, you don't enjoy reading. And..." she peered over Elara's shoulder to take a peek at the books Elara was holding, "...you're gathering dictionaries." Her tone was questioning and confused. 

Elara took out small pieces of parchment from her pocket and held them up so Pansy could see as if that would answer the question. "I'm improving my vocabulary," Elara beamed, sitting down at the nearest table, and Pansy took the seat next to her. "See! Already using big words."

"And... why are you doing this?" Pansy asked, greatly confused and watching Elara flip the pages in the many dictionaries she had spread out in front of her.

"I just think improving my vocabulary would be beneficial towards my school work," Elara replied plainly, writing down a word she had found before flipping it over to write the meaning like a flashcard, "therefore, big- no- humongous words."

Pansy paused for a moment before saying, "You're lying."

"No, I'm not!"

It's true; she wasn't. Everything that Elara Black does isn't purely for Hermione Granger. As if.

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!" Elara repeated, turning to look at the girl who had her arms and legs crossed next to her. "I realized I needed to improve on my schoolwork."

Pansy stared at her. "You're passing all you're classes, though-"

Elara scoffed, "I'm failing History of Magic, and that's the class we write the most essays in."

Taking another long pause, Pansy thought for a moment. She then brought up, "I'm going to figure out why you're suddenly so obsessed with improving your marks."

"You do that," Elara chuckled, turning back to her open dictionary. "Also, talk about yourself- your nose is buried in a book half the time. You're just as bad as Granger."

Pansy looked appalled. "I do not read books that often-"

"Yes, you do," Elara interrupted with a laugh, her quill scratching against the parchment at lightning speed, but her voice not faltering. She swiftly decided not to pry too much, so she kept her gaze on her parchment and didn't linger too long when she did look at Pansy. "So, tell me, what sparked your interest?"

"I... I-" Pansy stammered, averting her gaze to the parchment Elara was writing on. "It's none of your business."

"Right, but you trying to prove that I'm not improving my vocabulary just for school is yours?" Elara raised an eyebrow, taking a glance at Pansy before flipping a page in the dictionary.

Pansy didn't respond and merely pressed her lips into a thin line. Elara recognized this, and knowing that she won the small battle, changed the subject. "Look what I've found-" she pushed a piece of parchment towards Pansy and read aloud, "Noceur. One who sleeps late. That's you three."

"You come back to the common room at two in the morning every other day-"

"Shh," Elara hushed, smirking, "Let me have this one."

The next night, Elara had a stack full of flashcards made of parchment and had gone through at least three dictionaries; most of the words she found repeated in each but reading through all were worth it nonetheless. 

"M'kay, I've got to show you something," Elara echoed from the meeting before, fumbling through her bag for where she left the small bulk of parchment after they were both done with homework.

Hermione glared, huffing. "It isn't another dragon, is it?"

Elara rolled her eyes, placing the stack in front of her when she found it. "Even better." She waved a hand to let Hermione know to inspect it, to which Hermione did just that. 

Putting one behind the other, the Gryffindor looked through the cards with an expression Elara couldn't read. "Extravagant words?" Hermione asked after a while, handing the stack back to her, and Elara grinned and nodded. "What for?"

"You, of course," Elara chuckled, sorting the cards she wanted in a certain order accordingly with a brief glance up at Hermione with a small, soft smile. "Though, I told Pansy it's for school, which it is, but not mainly..."

Hermione resembled shocked, charmed, and weirdly flattered. Flushing red, she took a long glance at Elara, going through the cards before asking, "Are you really learning fancy words for me?"

Elara gave a short-lived chortle before gazing up and locking eyes with the girl staring bewilderedly in front of her. "I've got to impress you somehow, Granger."

Hermione just flushed deeper and looked down while Elara pulled out one of her favorite cards, beaming. "For example... Voldy needs to get defenestrated." She grinned wider, appearing hopeful.

As Hermione started laughing, as she remembered seeing the word in the stack, Elara found herself extremely anxious not to mess this up, and she had absolutely no idea why.

"You-Know-Who needs to get thrown out of a window?" Hermione asked when she finished laughing, the corners of her lips quirked upwards in glee.

"It's true!" Elara exclaimed, starting to laugh as well. "Maybe then this blasted war would be over..."

This didn't dampen the mood, to Elara's surprise, due to her sudden panic after she said that. In fact, Hermione simply prompted with a gesture, "What else have you got in there?"

"It's mostly insults," Elara mentioned, laughing slightly as she looked for a better one. "I don't even know how to say this- B-A-C-K-P-F-E-I-F-E-N-G-E-S-I-C-H-T- I think it's German..." At Hermione's addled expression, she added, "It basically means someone who needs to be slapped or punched in the face."

"Oh, so You-Know-Who, again?" Hermione proclaimed.

"Exactly!" Elara replied, putting another card behind the stack. "And then... franch, which means to eat greedily and at great speed... huh, tell that to Ron, won't you?"

Hermione shook her head, but her smile remained. "I don't think he'd be pleased with that."

Elara shrugged. "Worth a shot," she said, reading aloud another piece of paper, "Pygalgia... pain in the arse... that's homework. I'll be using that more often."

"I think you're getting better at homework, though," remarked Hermione, leaning off the wall and forward just the slightest bit. "And classes."

"I'm still failing History of Magic," Elara reminded, sighing.

"You were failing Potions, though," Hermione smiled brightly. "Now, you're doing pretty well."

Laughing softly, Elara reiterated, "Thanks to you."

"It's not all me," Hermione insisted, glancing down the corridor to think for a moment before her eyes flickered back to Elara. "What properties does Valerian root have?"

"Sedative," Elara informed instantly without hesitation and was surprised with herself with how fast she remembered that. "I-It's used for sleeping and calming potions."

Hermione waved a hand towards her for emphasis. "I didn't tell you that."

Elara chose to ignore this and looked at another paper she had written the day before, to which Hermione rolled her eyes. Laughing, Elara read off, "Slubberdegullion- a wretched rascal."

"When are you even going to get the opportunity to use that?" Hermione questioned, leaning forward to read the paper upside down and leaned back; Elara felt her heartbeat quicken as she did.

It's just because you don't want her to judge your handwriting, she told herself swiftly, without missing a beat. She was proud of herself. She was getting good at this game. I should really improve my handwriting. No wonder Professor Sinistra has to squint to read my star charts...

"I'll find a chance, mark my words," Elara hummed, shaking her head jokingly before announcing another. "Ooh, look, a twin- Poltroon, a wretched coward. And there's even a word for the sound your stomach makes when you're hungry- Borborygmus."

"Do you have anything in there other than insults?" Hermione asked, but no bitter intent was active in her tone. She seemed more curious than anything.

"In fact, I do," mused Elara, having to go past a few papers but found a few all right. "Mostly Latin phrases I found in the Dictionary section, though." She falsely gasped as she finds one that described Hermione perfectly. "Helluo Librorum- a gluttony for books, also known as a bookworm, also known as Hermione Granger."

"I do not have a gluttony for books," said Hermione defensively, scoffing.

"Granger," Elara started slowly, as if speaking to a five-year-old, shifting her position so she can lean forward easier, "you borrow so many books at once I don't know how your bag keeps up."

"It's called a Strengthening charm, Elara," implied Hermione. "Do another one."

"All right..." Elara trailed, flipping through her cards once more. "Sic itur ad astra; Thus, I shall go to the stars-" she gazed out the window before turning back to Hermione, "English is so boring. I like Latin and French better."

"Agreed," Hermione concurred, then lightened up as she remembered something; Elara could tell based on the way her eyes flashed. "Speaking of going somewhere..." she reached for her bag and pulled out a small piece of parchment, a quill, and ink, "...there's a Hogsmeade visit tomorrow, as you know. Are you going?"

Elara nodded. "I have to grab some last-minute presents."

"Exactly," Hermione beamed, unstoppering her jar of ink and dipping her quill in it lightly. "What do you want for Christmas?"

"You don't have to get me anything," Elara replied hastily, completely bewildered that Hermione would even give her a second thought during the most festive time of the year.

"Yes, I do."

"No, you don't."

"You're my friend; I'm getting you something," Hermione pointed out and left no room for Elara to argue. "Now, what do you want?"

Elara was extremely confused about what her mind said in response to the question due to Hermione's statement before the inquest.

You.

☠︎~~~☠︎

They worked in silence, one completely stressed out because she only needed one more inch, but she had plenty of ideas in mind. The other was also completely stressed out, but due to the fact her essay looked like an improper mess.

You can probably guess who is who.

The last class for Potions that term was merely two days away, and practically all the fifth years were pouring over it, either from procrastinating or wanting a good grade on it. Snape seemed to be blind to that everyone was on the bridge of hexing themselves into the sun over it.

Elara glanced up at Hermione, who was reading her own essay, seeming satisfied. Well, that's one less student who isn't stressed out over it. The only other seemed to be Theo, as he had two drafts done already.

Elara found them both insane.

Though, she finished off her essay with a content period, holding it up to make sure it was the right length. Other than her handwriting being so big to fill up the page enough, it looked fine. But, peer review is also helpful. 

"Hey," Elara spoke up, catching Hermione's attention with ease. She hesitated, then asked, "Could you...?"

Hermione caught on quickly and nodded, smiling lightly as she took the essay from Elara.

Elara couldn't help but watch (hopefully, she didn't seem stalkerish) as Hermione revised her essay, mainly out of the fact she just wanted confirmation it was good enough to pass. Yet, she also couldn't help but notice...

How her eyes flickered over a sentence two-three times before doing something about it. How she adds a bit of pressure to her lips when she's thinking. Plus, how her lips are never chapped. How she blinks a few times after zoning out. How her hair somehow falls perfectly over her shoulders and clips two strands from the front of her face back with a clip always.

And a bit from memory.

How she uses her eyebrows for emphasis A LOT. How she would lick her lips quickly before saying something risky. How her lips parted when she was upset. How she would look someone up and down when they were annoying her. How she looks sad whenever her friends are sad or frustrated. How she closes her eyes for a moment while sharply inhaling. How she would fiddle with her wand and shift her position when she was nervous. How she walked so damn confidently it was... Elara couldn't quite put her finger on it. How she squinted when she laughed...

Elara felt her chest swell with the warm fuzzy feeling again and quickly looked away.

Maybe she was the one going insane...

"All right," Hermione announced after a while, thankfully snapping Elara out of her thoughts. "It looks great, but you should switch the order of paragraphs one and three to fit the order in which the potion was made."

"Thanks," Elara smiled, taking the essay Hermione was handing over. "I'll do that."

"No problem," Hermione beamed. "Happy to help."

Elara declared herself most definitely going mad, as that one sentence was enough to make her emotions soar into the stars.


	10. kilig

ki-lig /kēˈlēɡ/  
noun  
butterflies in one's stomach

☠︎~~~☠︎

It felt bittersweet for Elara to be at the last D.A. meeting of the term.

Last meant, well, last. It meant a break was soon, but that also meant no meetings for three weeks. She couldn't tell if she was excited about the break or sad that meetings were ending for a short while, or both. Both types of meetings she attended fit that description.

She didn't know why her emotions were acting the way they were anymore; she was just waiting for them to make sense to her so she can sit down and deal with them all at once.

As Elara and Adelaide arrived fairly early, they heard the last bits of the conversation some of the Gryffindor quidditch team was having. Well, plus an ex-quidditch team member, disappointed.

"...we've got another seeker!" exclaimed Angelina, seeming impatient and Harry seemed absolutely shocked. Elara and Adelaide exchanged looks of amusement as Adelaide put her bag down, and Elara shut the door as quietly as possible.

Harry asked hastily, "Who?"

"Ginny Weasley," informed Katie, and Elara beamed because hell yeah, Ginny deserved it.

The bespectacled boy's jaw hit the floor. "I know," Angelina replied to his expression, pulling out her wand in the process. "But she's pretty good. Nothing on you, of course," she threw him a nasty look, and Harry immediately, per Elara's dictation, was offended at the expression he was given, "but as we can't have you..."

"Oh, cheer up, Harry," Elara commented, making her way around the group to sling an arm around Harry's shoulder, messing up his hair more than necessary with her hand before patting it down.

The three girls from the Gryffindor Quidditch team didn't seem to mind her presence, as they were particularly placed near each other during other D.A. meetings. Elara often put in her opinion on their latest Quidditch discussion, which they seemed to enjoy. She was starting to truly like Quidditch.

"Be happy for your best mate's sister, will you?" Elara insisted, smiling innocently.

Harry stared at her in bewilderment as she stayed in her place, leaning against his shoulder for support like they were the best of friends. Harry finally chided, "Maybe if your house team hadn't got me suspended-"

"Ah, ah, ah," Elara hushed, holding up a finger and putting it in front of Harry's face, "Remember? Pink hair? Draco Malfoy? Let that sink in, sibling..." She reminded him of the small, easy yet hilarious stunt she had played, also to remind him that she wasn't happy with her house's behavior, either. They both weren't; they just show it differently. Though, public humiliation seemed to play a part in the way they both dealt with it.

She saw Alicia Spinnet snicker out of the corner of her eye, and Elara grinned.

With that, she dropped the arm on his shoulder and stalked over to where Adelaide was now sitting on a large cushion, reading a book, as the Gryffindor's conversation proceeded to new beaters.

Soon everyone else arrived, including Hermione, of course, who smiled and waved at Elara as she did, and Elara would've said something to her if a sudden wave of anxiousness hadn't struck her at the same time. Again, thankfully, her thoughts were left to be thought about later as Harry got started.

Harry began to explain before getting interrupted, "Okay- I thought this evening we should just go over the things we've done so far because it's the last meeting before the Holidays and there's no point starting anything new right before a three-week break-"

"We're not doing anything new?" complained Zacharias Smith, appearing disgruntled. "If I'd known that, I wouldn't have come..."

"We're all really sorry Harry didn't tell you, then," Fred remarked loudly, leaving multiple people to snigger with mirth.

"We can practice in pairs," Harry continued after everyone took in the last two remarks. "We'll start with the Impediment Jinx, just for ten minutes, then we can get out the cushions and try Stunning again."

Out of everyone in the room, Neville had most definitely come the farthest. Sure, Hermione was obviously excellent, and Elara was fairly solid as well, but they both had started as good. It was Neville who had improved the most, and Elara couldn't help but take notice and make a note of it when she saw him working with Ron and Hermione.

"I think I'm getting good at this," Adelaide guessed as Elara came out of a frozen position after a long two minutes. "Are you supposed to stay frozen for that long?"

"The longer I stay frozen, the better, Addy," Elara repeated for what felt like the twentieth time with a playful roll of her eyes since Adelaide asked this question every time they practiced this jinx.

"I'm just making sure!" Adelaide exclaimed, readjusting her position so she can get hit with the jinx this time. "I don't want you staying frozen forever or something..."

"But that's the point of the-" Elara began, then sighed defeatedly. "Whatever. All that matters is that you're getting better at this."

Adelaide seemed to appreciate the dismissal of the topic as she beamed and said, "Thank you."

After a few more minutes, the class moved on to stunning, and about fifty minutes later, the class came to a close, much to everyone's disappointment. Three weeks without being able to sneak out to the seventh floor, practice defense spells while hanging out with friends from all houses wasn't something they were looking forward to. To most of them, D.A. meetings had become a primary source of stress relief and relaxation.

"So, that's it for this lesson. You're getting really good," Harry announced, getting grins and shines of satisfaction from the students in return. "When we get back from the Holidays, we can start doing some of the big stuff- maybe even Patronuses." Murmurs and mumbles of excitement and happiness flurried through the crowd. "So, just keep practicing on your own as best you can, and well done- everyone. Great- great work."

Everyone applauded as a result of Harry's small speech and started grabbing their bags to head out. Adelaide seemed to be fumbling with her bag, so Elara took the chance to talk to Hermione as she hadn't all day. And just to confirm something. That's all.

"Hey, Granger!" she called, striding over to where Hermione and Ron were stacking cushions against the wall. Hermione turned around, smiled, and the same wave of anxiousness hit Elara again. She felt like she was going to suffocate from the pressure building in her chest.

"Hi," Hermione greeted, turning around, then noticed Elara's sudden change in expression and frowned. "What's the matter?"

"Oh,- nothing." Elara quickly composed herself and put on a smile, trying her best to ignore the odd sensation. "Still on for tomorrow?" she asked, referring to their meetings. "I-I know we leave on Friday after classes, so I wouldn't want to interfere with any packing..."

"Haven't missed one; Can't stop the streak now, can we? Especially when the Packing Charm exists," Hermione informed, grinning once again and Elara was plainly shocked but kept her expression content.

"Right- yeah," Elara choked out, feeling heat rush to her cheeks, and she cursed her bloodstream. "See you tomorrow." She glanced at Ron, who was now watching the conversation curiously. "You too, Ron."

Ron gave her a weak smile as Hermione returned the goodbye, then asked Hermione as Elara rejoined Adelaide, "What was that all about?"

"Just helping her with homework, that's all," Hermione explained, shrugging off Ron's weird expression by straightening her pile of cushions.

But, Elara didn't see Ron tomorrow. She saw Hermione, yes, but not Ron and Harry. Nor Ginny, nor the twins. It was like the whole Weasley family had disappeared within one night from Hogwarts, plus Harry as an honorary member.

The only enjoyable thing that came from all this was Umbridge was absolutely furious about all the Weasleys and Harry being gone within a simple blink of an eye.

Hermione was acting weird too; She looked like she was being hugged by a gorilla from behind again. And Elara didn't waste any time pointing this out once she noticed, either.

In response to this, Hermione inhaled sharply and seemed to complicate an answer, putting down her quill she was using to finish up an Ancient Runes translation before tomorrow cautiously. "It's nothing. I'm fine." Elara gave her an annoyed look as if she doesn't do this exact same thing every month. "Honestly!" Hermione added hastily.

"I might not be able to read you, Granger, but I can tell when someone's lying," Elara surmised plainly, raising an eyebrow. Hermione just looked down and continued writing, her eyebrows furrowed. "What's wrong?"

Hermione seemed to be really contemplating this as she pressed her quill to her parchment rather hard; Elara could see the muscles in her arms flexing. "I-" Hermione finally started, glancing back up to meet Elara's worried gaze, "I don't know if I'm allowed to tell you..." she concluded rather quietly.

Elara frowned, her expression resembling confusion. It was silent for a moment while Hermione scribbled furiously, and Elara's hand remained still before Elara blurted out a question. "Is it something to do with Harry and the Weasleys?"

It'd make sense, and Elara hoped she wasn't intruding too much by asking, yet Hermione bit her lip before nodding slightly, but enough for Elara to notice. Elara thought for another few moments and reminded, "Well, I'm going with them to Grimmauld Place for the Winter Holidays, so I'll find out soon anyway."

Yet, Hermione still looked extremely uptight and tense. Elara took a deep breath and asked, "Do you trust me?"

Hermione looked up, locking eyes with Elara unintentionally, and paused for a second. She said after a few agonizing moments on Elara's part in a mere whisper, "Yeah."

Elara smiled softly when really she was cheering on the inside. She reached over and carefully took the quill out of Hermione's hand and placed her hand in hers instead, squeezing it for some sort of comfort. "Then tell me. Maybe I can help. Plus, I'll find out sooner or later, anyway."

Hermione cracked a small smile and took a deep breath of her own, seeming to come to terms with the fact that Elara would learn about the predicament in a mere twenty-four hours nevertheless. "Well..." she trailed delicately as she tried to remember what Dumbledore said to her that morning, "Harry had some sort of... dream of Mr. Weasley getting... attacked of some sort, and it turned out to be true, so they were all rushed to Grimmauld Place last night-"

Elara's eyes widened, half because of the expected emotions: shock, surprise, and concern, and a half because of how troubled Hermione's tone was. She seemed utterly conflicted, though she wasn't sure about what yet. So, she let Hermione continue without interruption, gripping her hand just a bit tighter. She loved how her hand fit nicely in Hermione's and how soft her skin was- Damn it, Elara, you're going mental again!

To Elara's relief, Hermione squeezed back. She went on, looking down and blinking a few times. "And Dumbledore suggested to go with you all to Grimmauld Place for the Winter Holidays, and let my parents know I couldn't go skiing with them so I could study some more. I-I said yes, and they seemed to understand once I owled them, but... maybe they were disappointed.

"I love Mum and Dad, and I miss them a lot- I really do, and I see everyone every day and only my parents a few times a year, so maybe I should've chosen to go with them instead like I had originally planned," she finished with a sigh, a sad one. She glimpsed back up and answered Elara's uneasy look in her eyes with one of her own.

"M'kay, well," Elara started, trying to sound comforting when she was certain Hermione was done with explaining, "Think about it this way-" she shifted her position slightly. Still, she didn't let go of Hermione's hand, "Your parents have known you all your life, so they know how important school is to you. Surely they'd understand that, right?"

Hermione thought for a second with her lips pressed into a thin line before nodding, doing her best not to look away from Elara because she thought being conflicted over something as simple as this was something she considered rather stupid.

Though, Elara seemed to understand that without communicating it through words as she continued gently. "And you're coming with us to Grimmauld Place to help the Weasleys through this probably-traumatizing time; You can make up time with your parents later, but you can't help them through this a second time.

"Don't get me wrong; I know you haven't seen your parents in forever, which I completely get-" Elara paused as she realized she wasn't being very consoling and sighed, changing the wording of the point she was trying to get across, "I don't think your parents would be disappointed. I think they would be proud that you are choosing to help your closest friends and study over skiing. Even if they don't know that's what you're doing."

Hermione stayed silent for a moment before flickering her eyes toward the window, and Elara plainly asked with slightly raised eyebrows, "Am I wrong?"

Elara, you're not very comforting right now, she scolded herself.

Much to Elara's surprise, Hermione laughed lightly and looked back over, smiling faintly. "No, I think you're right," Hermione affirmed, making Elara grin. "Thank you. That helped."

"Of course," Elara replied, looking Hermione up and down to try and recognize behavioral cues before asking, "Need a hug?"

Hermione nodded and reached over, wrapping her arms around Elara's shoulders and burying her face into the crook of the other girl's neck. Elara sighed and hugged back, arms around Hermione's waist and chin resting on her shoulder.

It was warm, nice, and simply needed for both of them.

And Elara loved it.

☠︎~~~☠︎

The pair found themselves stepping off the Knight Bus the next day around six p.m., dragging their trunks through the thick snow with a bit of struggle. 

"The Underage Magic law is absolutely stupid," muttered Elara, pulling her trunk up the stairs as best she can. "As long as no Muggles see it, I should be allowed to float my things through the snow."

"I can't say I disagree," commented Hermione, following behind Elara hurriedly. They got up the steps and paused. Hermione took a deep breath, which Elara easily noticed as Hermione's exhale was seen as puffs in the air due to the freezing weather.

"Okay, remember," Elara started, turning towards her, both their cheeks already red from the cold and specks of snow littered in their hair, "just speed through as fast as you can if they ask any questions. Simple explanations are a-okay."

They talked about this on the ride there. The Weasley children plus Harry didn't know Hermione was coming, and Hermione really didn't want to talk about it except the fact she was there. So, they came up with a plan: Hermione explains briefly, and Elara moves the topic along. Simple. And that Dumbledore told what happened to both of them and not just Hermione, just in case.

While Hermione was sleeping on the trip, Elara read her copy of Tales of Beedle the Bard.

"Right." Hermione nodded once before ringing the doorbell. The door opened shortly after to reveal Mrs. Weasley, Mrs. Black's loud screams ("SCUM AND FILTH IN THE HOUSE OF MY FATHER'S-"), and Tonks trying to close the curtains again hurriedly.

"Hermione! Elara! Happy to see you, dears," Mrs. Weasley said cheerfully before pulling them each into a heart-warming hug.

"Hi, Mrs. Weasley," they said simultaneously as Mrs. Weasley hurried them inside, wide smiles present on both their faces.

"Quick! Come inside, you two must be freezing-" Mrs. Weasley rushed, closing the door behind them as they did as she said. "Ron! Harry! Hermione and Elara just got here!" she called, and Ron came bounding down the stairs within a few seconds, but Harry was nowhere in sight.

Ron pulled Hermione into a hug, but both Elara and Ron found it too awkward to give each other one, so, to put it simply, they didn't. Just a small wave from each of them. Though, Elara hugged Tonks before Tonks went back to the kitchen, having known her for a few years.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked Ron after both her and Elara's trunks had been sorted out, brushing snow out of her hair with her fingers.

"He's been locked in the Drawing Room since we went to St. Mungo's yesterday," Ron mumbled, looking up as if he was looking through the ceiling.

"No, he's in Buckbeak's room, now," informed Ginny, walking down the stairs and giving Hermione and Elara a quick hug before adding in a low voice, "Moody seems to think there's something up with him. We heard him through those ears Fred and George have got-"

"He said Harry might be possessed!" Ron whisper-shouted, looking at his sister like she had just downplayed the situation. Elara's eyes were flickering between the two siblings while Hermione was staring at the stairs, probably deep in thought; Elara had come to know that look in her eye when she's thinking hard.

Ginny rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, impatiently. "We could really figure that out if we could just talk to him-"

"Well, let's go get him," Elara suggested, not seeing a problem with that idea. She turned towards Hermione. "Granger, come with?"

They exchanged looks; The little plan they came up with was reminded with a simple glance.

"Definitely," Hermione replied, looking at Ron and Ginny. "We'll meet you in your room."

"Good idea," Ron agreed, receiving a smile from Hermione. "I'll ask Mum to send up sandwiches."

With nods from each part, they headed up the stairs, Ron and Ginny stopping at the second floor while Hermione and Elara continued up to the third.

They made it to the room Buckbeak was kept in and looked at each other before Elara knocked on the door repeatedly and hard, while Hermione exclaimed, "I know you're in there. Will you please come out? We want to talk to you."

To both their surprise, Harry pulled open the door almost immediately. "What are you doing here?" he asked, looking at Hermione, but was not shocked to see Elara there. "I thought you were skiing with your mum and dad."

Another exchanged look between the two girls as a moment of silence came. Hermione spoke finally, "Well, to tell the truth, skiing's not really my thing. So, I've come for Christmas. But don't tell Ron that. I told him it's really good because he kept laughing so much. Er- I just told my parents I'm staying at Hogwarts to study. They'll understand." She gave Elara a pleading look.

"Anyway," Elara caught the expression and said briskly, "Let's go to your bedroom. Apparently, Mrs. Weasley is sending up sandwiches."

To both their surprise, Harry obliged and followed them back to the Second floor, but seemed most stunned to see Ron and Ginny sitting on Ron's bed, snacking on sandwiches.

"We came on the Knight Bus," Elara began to explain, picking up a sandwich and plopping down on Harry's bed with absolutely no invitation, taking a bite before continuing with a muffled voice. "Umbridge is livid that you disappeared right under her watch, although Dumbledore told her the situation and gave you all permission to visit."

"Dumbledore?" Harry asked, looking between the two in slight shock. "Dumbledore said something to you?"

Hermione nodded, taking off her coat, something Elara failed to do. "He told us what happened first thing yesterday morning, but we had to wait until term officially ended before setting off." She sat down next to Ginny on Ron's bed, them three and Elara staring at Harry intently. "So... how're you feeling?"

"Fine," said Harry tenaciously, moving to sit at the end of his bed and pushing Elara's legs back toward her, to which she threw a small pillow at him.

"Don't lie, sibling," Elara ordered, reading him like an open book. Harry's emotions at the present moment were nothing but stiff and firm; annoyed and upset; confused and befuddled. Negative. She could only hope it wouldn't reflect her own emotions later. "Ron and Ginny told us you've been hiding from everyone since you got back from St. Mungo's."

"They do, do they?" Harry glared at the flaming-haired siblings, and Ron looked down, but Ginny simply glared back.

"Well, you have!" countered Ginny. "And you won't look at any of us!"

"It's you lot who won't look at me!" angrily defended Harry.

"Maybe you're taking it in turns to look and keep missing each other," suggested Hermione hopefully, seeming slightly uncomfortable.

Turning away from her, Harry snapped, "Very funny."

In a sharp tone, Hermione retorted, "Oh, stop feeling all misunderstood. Look, the others have told us what you overheard yesterday on the Extendable Ears-"

"Yeah?" Harry interrupted, stuffing his hands into his pockets and staring out the window. "All been talking about me, have you? Well, I'm getting used to it..."

Ginny seemed to be getting impatient, as she insisted, "We wanted to talk to you, Harry, but as you've been hiding ever since we got back-"

"I don't want anyone to talk to me," Harry murmured, and Elara could practically feel how irritated he was becoming. She wanted to throw another pillow at him.

"Well, that was a bit stupid of you," Ginny scoffed fiercely, "seeing as you don't know anyone but me who's been possessed by You-Know-Who, and I can tell you how it feels."

Harry paused for a moment, his eyebrows furrowing, and he finally looked at her. "I forgot."

"Lucky you."

"I'm sorry," Harry seemed to mean it, and Elara leaned back against the pillows and folded her arms over her chest, her urge to throw one at him slowly subsiding, "So... so do you think I'm being possessed, then?"

"Well, can you remember everything you've been doing? Are there big blank periods where you don't know what you've been up to?" Ginny questioned, her eyes flickering with what seemed like remembrance.

Harry stayed silent for a few seconds, searching his brain before answering with, "No."

"Then You-Know-Who hasn't ever possessed you," Ginny explained, waving a hand for an emphasis towards him. "When he did it to me, I couldn't remember what I'd been doing for hours at a time. I'd find myself somewhere and not know how I got there."

"That dream I had about your dad and the snake, though-" Harry combated before Hermione interrupted him.

"Harry, you've had these dreams before. You had flashes of what Voldemort was up to last year," Hermione reminded, sounding exasperated.

"That was different," Harry chided, shaking his head. "I was inside that snake. It was like I was the snake... What if Voldemort somehow transported me to London-?"

"Apparently, Granger's told you this multiple times, but it never seems to get through to your head that you can't apparate or disapparate inside Hogwarts," Elara pronounced, receiving a proud look and smile from Hermione that made the warm-fuzzy feeling return. "Even Voldemort can't make you fly out of your window, sibling. While you're at Hogwarts, he can't defenestrate you."

"What does defenestrate mean-"

"You didn't leave your bed, mate," Ron expounded before Elara could answer Harry's question. "I saw you thrashing around in your sleep about a minute before we could wake you up..."

Harry got up and started pacing to think, while everyone's eyes watched him do so. He eventually took a sandwich off of Ron's bed and stuffed it into his mouth.

Soon enough, Sirius and Remus came passing their room singing something to do with Hippogriffs, and Hermione and Elara got up to say hello.

☠︎~~~☠︎

Ah, Christmas. What a wonderful time.

Two days earlier, Elara found herself visiting Mr. Weasley at St. Mungos with the Weasley Family plus Hermione and Harry. It was quite interesting to see one of Harry, Ron, and Ginny's old Professors there, who had lost his memory in the Chamber of Secrest. It was also quite interesting, well, more sad than interesting, to learn what happened to Neville's parents while there.

The days leading up to Christmas had been lively. Sirius and Remus had been going about the house, sprucing up every nick and cranny with Christmas decor, and even made the elf heads have Christmas hats on them. Not to mention the number of songs they had sung while doing it; Elara found it hard to believe they knew that many.

Mr. Weasley became well enough to return home for Christmas brunch, where they were all right now. Elara was ecstatic, mainly because this was her first proper Christmas with her father that she could remember. The past two Christmas's since he became an escaped prisoner, he was still looking for a place to settle down.

After applauding that Mr. Weasley was back, Mrs. Weasley urged them to take their seats and their presents. "Sit down, everybody, sit down!" she insisted. "Now, presents!"

Elara was quite proud of the presents she picked out for everyone at the table. She got Hermione a Slytherin sweatshirt to trade for the Gryffindor one she had given her a few weeks ago. For Ron and Harry, candy, of course. She got the twins some things from Zonkos, and Ginny, a practice-snitch from Dervish and Bange's, which Harry was eyeing like he wanted it instead once Ginny, opened the present.

Adelaide had sent a few presents for all of them, too, but it was all the same. They were these glass pieces shaped like coins with the letters 'WHB' imprinted on them. A note attached to them let them know they were used as gift currency to her parent's book and publishing shop in Diagon Alley. Hermione was probably the most ecstatic to see them because, obviously, books. However, Ron spent a bit of time looking at the attached note before slipping it into his pocket.

Mrs. Weasley handed Elara a green box, and Elara's lips parted slightly in shock. "Mrs. Weasley, you really didn't have to-"

"Oh, it's no problem, dear," Mrs. Weasley assured with a warm smile, and Elara took the present rather reluctantly and opened it as Mrs. Weasley hurried to pass a present to Hermione.

Inside the package was a dark green sweater, the front including a white 'E'. Elara's heart immediately softened, as she knew Mrs. Weasley's sweaters were most definitely an honor to receive. "Thank you," she said to Mrs. Weasley, "It's lovely."

"Glad you like it!" Mrs. Weasley replied joyfully as Elara slipped it on, immediately welcomed by the warm embrace. Considering she was only wearing a t-shirt again, the sweater was a very nice addition. She never did seem to change out of t-shirts and sweatshirts when she wasn't wearing her school robes, so this was a nice change.

"Elara!" Hermione whispered, catching Elara's attention immediately. Hermione passed a present over the table wrapped in the same wrapping paper she had given Elara for her birthday.

Elara raised an eyebrow when she touched it cause it obviously resembled, "Another book?"

"Just open it!" Hermione ordered, but her tone was excited and playful. Elara mimicked that behavior by raising her hands in surrender before putting the sweater back in its box and opened Hermione's. 

Elara did as she was told and carefully unwrapped the gift, and the wrapping paper came off to reveal... a dictionary. Elara looked up in surprise and curiousness, giving Hermione a cue to briefly explain.

"I figured Madam Pince wouldn't be too happy with you getting out so many dictionaries, so that's the biggest one I could find," Hermione informed, seeming cheerful and content. "Look on the backside of the cover."

Flipping open the book, Elara was quite surprised to see that a piece of parchment had been stuck on the inside of the cover with what looked like a sticking charm. There was writing on it, which Elara recognized as Hermione's handwriting and...

Tu m'impressionnes.

Easily translated to You impress me.

Elara was plainly triumphant and beaming as she looked up at Hermione to say thank you.

And it was only when Hermione smiled back from across the table and butterflies erupted rapidly in her stomach did Elara realize she had a massive crush on Hermione Granger.


	11. sulit

su-lit /sulɪt/  
adjective  
something that is worth it

☠︎~~~☠︎

Elara was having an internal crisis.

If you count pacing your room with your hands on your head, questioning your entire thought process as an internal crisis, then yes, Elara was having one.

Her emotions and feelings finally caught up to her and bit her in the arse. Joy.

Curse the bad coping mechanisms she uses when she doesn't understand her emotions!

Honestly, she should've seen that she fancied the bushy-haired girl the first time she felt something. When they danced in the snow that one night after the first Quidditch game of the term. Almost two bloody months ago.

In her mind, fancying her made sense. All the weird feelings that she got around her, trying so hard to impress her, noticing all the little things about her, being so completely happy whenever she talked to her or whenever Hermione would walk into a room. Salazar, Elara's first words to her wasn't a simple hello. It was 'You're pretty cute.'

Those all seemed like symptoms of fancying someone. It was similar to how Moony described how he felt toward her father when he told her stories about his Hogwarts years when she was younger, same with Uncle Teddy to Meda; all applied with vice versa.

But she had absolutely no idea how to go about this. Hell, she didn't even know what sexuality she was at this point. She's never really thought about it. She didn't know most of the muggle terms for it.

Maybe Hermione would know. She could ask her- No, bloody hell, she can't. Hermione's the reason she's questioning her sexuality in the first place!

Maybe she didn't need to do something about this. Hermione would never look at her as more than a friend. Absolutely never. Just... let it pass on in time. Yeah. That should do it.

And even if Hermione did see girls in that... light, Hermione would never go for her. Hermione's gorgeous and beautiful and absolutely amazing, and Elara saw herself as absolutely none of that. Elara was even surprised that Hermione continued to come to meetings and hasn't missed one of them. Elara didn't see the appeal in herself; why would Hermione?

Reluctantly, she let her mind wander to if Hermione ever did like her back. Maybe they could go on cute dates to that cute bookshop Daphne now goes on and on about. Wander the castle and the grounds holding hands. Perhaps Hermione would like to go on study dates...

Kissing her would be nice...

Shut up!

Merlin, now she likes the idea of a relationship with her. Not thinking of this probably stupid little crush was not going well.

Everything relied on if. There was no way in hell, and she swore to Salazar Slytherin himself, that Hermione Granger would fancy Elara Black. There was simply no way. She wanted her to, yes, but there was little to no chance.

She wondered where her Slytherin ambition went. But, everything seemed to go off the rails for her when it came to Hermione Granger, and she was oddly okay with that because it was Hermione Granger.

Even her name is bloody perfect.

After about ten more minutes of her thinking the same things over and over again, she came to a convincing option. If there was no way in the world that Hermione would fancy her, then there was no point in telling her how she felt. It wasn't set in stone; there was some wiggle room, but it seemed like the easiest choice.

Elara was already keeping secrets from her. What's one more?

☠︎~~~☠︎

Elara discovered herself at the windowsill, sitting across from Hermione, who had a fixed gaze on her. Elara immediately beamed at the sight of her and smiled before becoming confused at her expression.

She glanced out the window to see the moon was full. Her own expression turned from one of happiness to dislike.

"I know," informed Hermione. The tone in her voice was hard and cold. "I know what you're hiding."

Elara blinked a few times, absolutely stunned and becoming paranoid by the second. "What?"

"You heard me," Hermione snapped, eyes narrowing. "Why do you shut everyone out, Elara?"

Elara replied instinctively, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You do," Hermione insisted, her gaze not faltering. Elara swallowed. Hermione echoed, "I know what you wanted so desperately to keep a secret."

A momentary pause occurred. "How did you find out?" Elara questioned, her voice cracking and weak.

"That doesn't matter," Hermione excused. Elara found her hardened appearance strange, but the panic taking up her insides dismissed it. "So, how did you let it get this bad? Why didn't you tell anyone?"

Was there a point in lying? Hermione hadn't stated if she actually knew what it was. Quit being vulnerable, Elara.

She spoke. "It isn't that big of a deal. I thought if I told everyone it didn't matter, then it truly wouldn't."

Elara woke up.

Wow, her subconscious was dramatic.

She was in her bed at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, Tales of Beedle The Bard sprawled over her lap since it fell from her face as she shot upwards seconds before. It was pitch-black, the only light coming from under the door and the soon-to-be-full moon from out the window. She could hear faint music coming from floors below, and a quick glance at the clock on her bedside table, illuminated by the faint glow, told her it was just before midnight.

New Year's Eve.

She now hated her subconscious for giving her that scene as she slammed the book on her lap shut, now wide awake from the loud sound. A swift glimpse at the bed below her made her get off it hastily, the aged four-poster creaking as she did so, and shoved the book into her trunk.

She most definitely would not be able to go back to bed after that dream. If she ever encountered a boggart, Hermione finding out would probably be it. Not Voldemort himself, or cockroaches (which she hated) but bloody Hermione Granger finding out.

Pulling on the string that turned on the lamp on her nightstand, she observed the room. An old, wooden chair sat in the far corner. Her four-poster, currently covered in green and silver sheets, was placed against the wall in the middle of the room, a few cabinets and dresser located opposite the chair's corner. Small, engraved markings in the wooden walls littered around the room from where she, Fred, and George played tick-tack-toe with a knife over the summer. The flat reeked of old, wet wood and cleaning supply.

There's a reason she chose the guest room over any other room in the house, and it was for the blank wall space. And because it was the farthest room from anyone else, which her father preferred. Only Sirius inhabited the top floor with her, in his own teenage room. Regulus's room remained locked and, therefore, untouched.

Yeah, surely not going back to sleep.

Rushing up to her room to escape the flood of people who dropped by today in The Order to give their New Year's wishes didn't prove to be a good idea. She simply fell asleep. The last time she had seen on the clock was around seven, just after dinner. She had spent the whole day in her room. She never liked New Year's; she never understood the excitement. And being around the feeling and absorbing it wasn't, obviously, an option she preferred.

Now that she thought about it, she didn't turn off her lamp before she fell asleep. She didn't even know she fell asleep. Someone must've come in and turned it off. She speculated one of her fathers or both.

Making the first definite decision she had made all break, she shut the lamp off once more and hurried out of the room, aiming to take a long detour to the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee. If she wasn't going to go back to bed, minus well have fuel to dwell on her thoughts with.

She loved coffee. Especially iced; It helped her feel more energized compared to the hot liquid of warm coffee, which more relaxed her than got her blood pumping. Though she needed more relaxation than up and running at this point... she'll make that decision once she gets there.

The stairs squeaked as she hurried down, music from the basement now able to be recognized as the witch Christina Warbeck. The damp oiled-fueled lights cast a faint shine over the stairs and the hallways, and the lack of sound from each landing proved everyone was in the basement waiting for the new year to begin. She shoved her hands in her pockets of the Gryffindor sweatshirt Hermione gave her in some sort of protection from the eerie household.

Turning left instead of right when on the floor of the kitchen, she went around the outlining rooms, which included a closet full of clean-up supplies and a small, fairly unused music room. Other than the kitchen (because of food) and her own room, that tiny music room was easily her favorite room in the house.

Because no one ever went in there.

Elara considered herself to be a very contradicting person. She could hate company at one point then desire it the next, along with another number of examples. That, or she was just indecisive. Either or.

She jumped as she entered the kitchen, her hand falling onto the table beside her to steady herself as the other clutched her heart as if she just had a heart attack. "Merlin, Granger, you scared me."

"Oh, hey Elara," Hermione smiled, looking up from the book she was reading, New Theory of Numerology. She was sitting on the dining room table, wearing the Slytherin sweatshirt Elara got her for Christmas, her legs dangling over the edge. It seemed as she refused to move the multiples of coats occupying nearly all the seats surrounding it, therefore, sitting on the table. "Glad to see you're finally awake."

Elara loved the way Hermione said her name.

"You're real, right?" Elara asked, not wanting the dream she just had to reoccur, dropping the hand placed on her chest nonchalantly.

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows, the book she was holding lowering slightly. "Of course, why wouldn't I be?" she questioned before her eyes flickered back to the words on the page.

Elara pursed her lips and contemplated for a moment before mumbling, "Right..." She strode over to the coffee pitcher on the far counter and pulled out a mug, deciding to go for a hot coffee today instead of iced, considering it was winter and very cold in the middle of the night. She turned around and poured the liquid out of the pitcher as she backtracked, asking, "How did you know I was sleeping?"

Her eyes not leaving the text, Hermione answered indifferently. "I wanted to figure out why you weren't at the party." She turned to look at the girl a few feet away from her. "But while I was going, Lupin came down saying you were fast asleep."

Elara nodded slowly, setting the pitcher down and bringing the cup to her lips to take a long slurp as Hermione returned to her reading, swinging her legs back and forth casually. Elara's prediction from earlier proved true; one of her fathers turned off her lamp. She couldn't ignore the feeling of slight happiness that Hermione went, or at least attempted, to check on her.

Considering the music still echoing from the basement below and no one else in sight (not even Kreacher), Elara queried, "Why aren't you at the party?" She leaned against the counter after she had finished a sip.

"I really just wanted to read," Hermione commented, a faint smile playing on her lips as she raised the book once more, crossing her ankles. "And I don't like Christina Warbeck too much," she added, chuckling softly. "Why did you decide to sleep through it?"

Elara scoffed, taking another sip before answering. "I didn't decide to sleep through it. I fell asleep," she said, yet her tone was playful and joking. "Mind if I join you?" She gestured toward the empty space next to Hermione on the table, and Hermione nodded with a grin, which Elara returned. While hopping up onto the table, their legs touching due to the limited space, she appended, "And I don't fancy New Year's."

Hermione put down her book, but not without putting a bookmark between the pages. Elara observed that Hermione would never dog-ear a book as a page marker. Turning her head towards the girl now seated next to her, Hermione asked, "Why not?"

"It's just another year passing by," Elara explained, also looking toward the girl next to her. "Everyone makes new resolutions when, really, they can get started on that any day. Over the next year, I'll do this and that, when you can make the same promise at any given time and say you'll do it over the next year. A year is a year, nonetheless."

Hermione pursed her lips, blinking once before saying, "I've never thought about it that way."

"Not a lot of people do," remarked Elara. She noticed Hermione's eyes were a warm brown, and she had earrings, things she hadn't paid much attention to. It made the warm feeling in her chest come back. "People use the New Year as an excuse not to get started on things earlier." Though, Elara couldn't say much; she procrastinates all the time.

"All right, well, despite that," Hermione commented, shifting her position to keep her hands warm by sitting on them, "what's something new you want to do this coming year or something you want to do more of?"

Elara ignored her mind's immediate answer (spend time with you) and thought of a real one. "I dunno... probably spend more time studying, so I don't fail all my O.W.L.s." She paused, her eyes widening. "I never thought I'd ever say that."

"Well, it's a good one," Hermione smiled, then reassured, "And you won't fail all your O.W.L.s."

"Mhm, sure," Elara joked, hastily changing the subject to ask, "You?"

Hermione also took a moment to think. "Do more fun things, I suppose. It's sort of exciting, do you know what I mean?" she beamed, exhilaration present in her tone and features.

"Of course, I do," Elara gushed, her eyes flickering towards the stairs that led to the basement as indistinct counting started. Her heart rate quickened automatically-New Year's Kiss. "Looks like it's almost time," she said instead, glancing back at Hermione with a grin.

Ten.

"It's not very exciting, is it?" commented Hermione, laughing softly.

Nine.

"Definitely not," Elara replied, her heartbeat echoing in her ears.

Eight.

Hermione turned her head toward the stairs and away from Elara, anxiously anticipating when the counting would turn to one. It wasn't exciting like she said, but it was definitely something to be nervous about. It was one of those moments.

Seven.

Elara was, instead, anxious about something else. What if she did kiss her? Would she accept it? Would it mess anything up?

Six.

It'd be the perfect moment, starting something new, as Hermione prompted.

Five.

But it could also mess everything up. What if Hermione didn't like it and stopped being friends with her because of how awkward it was?

Four.

She was trying to ignore the crush anyway. So why did her hand itch to move upward, turn her head towards her and kiss her?

Three.

If she were going to do it, then she'd have to make a decision now. But she was never good at making decisions under pressure. Never good at making decisions in general.

Two.

You have to risk it for the biscuit, right?

Her hand moved an inch.

One.

Hermione turned towards her, smiling, and announced, "Happy New Year!"

She decided against it.

Elara dropped her hand and smiled back. "Happy New Year," she echoed plainly, the look on her face softening. She wasn't sure if she was disappointed, happy, or angry that she didn't kiss her.

The sound of claps erupted from the basement along with cheers, and two people stumbled up the stairs with wide grins on their faces.

"Hi, Dad, Moony," Elara greeted, placing the hand she had raised a bit a mere moment ago on her mug of coffee and bringing it up to her lips to drink once more. Raising her eyebrows, she asked, "Good party?"

Remus nodded while Sirius answered. "You should've been there, El."

Elara opened her mouth to respond, but Hermione did for her. "She was sleeping," Hermione reminded teasingly as she hopped off the table, leaving Elara disappointed. "I'm going to head up to bed-" she smiled at the three, "-goodnight, everyone."

"Night!" Elara called after her as Hermione made her way up the stairs, then fixed her gaze on her dads' curious looks. "What?"

"Nothing," commented Sirius a little too innocently before turning away, and Remus did the same, but not without raising his eyebrows towards his god-daughter.

☠︎~~~☠︎

Elara absolutely hated full moons. There was no doubt about it. And starting the new year with one was absolutely horrible.

The fact that Moony was (obviously) out of the house, along with her father (as a dog), meant that no one else in the house knew. So, she stayed hidden in her room the whole day before and of and only came out for meals.

Having not noticed this behavior at school, all of the other students in the house became increasingly worried but didn't notice the moon phase except for Hermione.

Regardless, the twins visited and told her jokes, which Elara forced a smile at. Ginny tried to engage her in a conversation that contained mainly Quidditch, which half-worked until Mrs. Weasley called for Ginny from the Drawing Room. Ron tried to teach her how to play Exploding Snaps, which she gave up when she actually had to say a complete sentence. Even Harry tried asking for her for help on Potions homework just to get a word out of her.

None of it worked fully.

Elara hated it all. First, the way they were treating her as if she was ill. It was just some stupid thing she had to live with for the past, what, seven years? And while she reminded herself, they've only known her for five months, that didn't exactly raise her spirits.

Second, just the general ordeal.

Yet, throughout all this, the only person she truly talked to was Hermione.

For example...

Dinner on the day of the full moon wasn't lively. At least for Elara.

Even though there were two less regular people at the table (Sirius and Remus, of course), that only prompted more people to come over for dinner, more being two, and two being Mundungus Fletcher and Dedalus Diggle.

Elara didn't have a problem with Dedalus; he was a cheery person all around. It was Dung she had a problem with.

Although she often got information about the Order off of him, his thoughts were the easiest of easiest to read. Hell, he was easier to read than Pansy, and Pansy doesn't practice a hint of Occulemency, and he does. While she would usually very much appreciate the fact he was so easy to read, it didn't go to her advantage during this particular time.

He only added to her flood of thoughts, as the lack of thoughts she got from Remus and Sirius were replaced by those of the two newcomers.

Elara clenched her spoon as she ate her soup as fast as possible; the thoughts just mentioned that flooded her mind wasn't hers, as always. There were not many positive aspects to this, as a) they made her absolutely exhausted, b) her head was hurting like she had just eaten a Fever Fudge and haven't taken the cure, and c) she really didn't want to hear about Harry fretting over his girl problems with Cho, or how Dung was planning to steal something and call it collecting next.

What was worse was everyone was joyful and happy, and Elara was far from that, and it only made her feel worse when she picked it up. To make it even worse, Elara usually only absorbed negative feelings, rarely positive, when she felt negative. The bottom line, she was feeling terrible.

It was just really loud. And it was driving her insane.

She just wanted to get out of there as quick as possible and take a huge nap and not wake up until two days later. But, everyone was in a cheerful mood, and leaving would be... questionable.

Yet, seeing Ron and Hermione laugh together again did it for her.

Elara dropped her spoon a little too loudly for her liking and stood up abruptly. Thankfully, she had only one or two spoonfuls of soup left, so it could be counted as finished. All heads turned towards her, and chatter seized, and Elara immediately felt the tension and awkwardness rise in the energy. She wanted out.

Remembering her manners and what her fathers would say if they were here, she choked out, "Thanks for dinner, Mrs. Weasley."

She heard a faint reply as she stormed up the stairs, completely and utterly pissed. Well, not so much pissed, just frustrated and wanting to sleep until term starts up again.

She made it to her room and didn't even bother to close the door, simply collapsing on the bed and burying her face into her pillow. She should really read through her charms textbook to see if there are any pain-relieving charms, as she wasn't sure if the potions cupboard downstairs had any left pain-relieving potions left...

Technically, if she screamed French curse words into her pillow, it'd be hard to hear, and no one would understand what she was saying... but wouldn't screaming make her head hurt more?

A knock on the doorframe awoke her from her thoughts, and she automatically replied with a muffled, "Go away," without checking to see who it was. She felt an ounce of regret and guilt hit her chest when a certain voice responded.

"That's rich," scoffed Hermione in amusement, leaning against the wall just inside the room with her hands in her pockets. She added in a softer, more concerned tone, "I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine," Elara sneered, lifting her head momentarily to make sure the words didn't come out muffled before dropping her head once more. 

Hermione sighed. "Elara..." she began to reason, tilting her head to get a better look at the exhausted-girl on the bed, "...you looked like you were on the verge of tears."

"Aw shucks, Granger, thanks."

"I'm serious," Hermione scolded, her eyebrows furrowing in frustration.

Elara snorted, seizing the chance to make a joke. "No, you're Hermione. Sirius is my father."

Hermione's face turned from one of difficulty to slight glee as she suppressed a laugh. "Even when miserable, you manage to make a joke."

Elara couldn't tell if that was a statement or a question, so she simply replied with, "Mm."

Hermione frowned, shifting her position, so she's standing up straighter. "How can I help?"

"I don't think there's a way you can," Elara informed genuinely, finally taking her face off her pillow and sitting up, meeting Hermione's worried gaze. She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs, resting her chin on her knees. "Unless you've got a pain-relieving potion or charm..."

And once again, Hermione's expression changed, her appearance now resembling unease. "You're in pain?"

"Why else would I be on the verge of tears?" Elara snapped, and at Hermione's stunned and slightly hurt look, she groaned and leaned back, her eyes closed, letting her head hit the bed frame whilst taking a deep breath. "Sorry. I just... need to calm down. You can go if you'd like-" please don't, "-I don't mind." I do.

Hermione pushed herself off the wall after a few seconds of silence, taking a few steps forward. "Where's the book I got you for your birthday?"

Elara immediately felt her cheeks heat up, so she fell onto her side, facing away from Hermione, curling up into a fetal position. "In my trunk."

She heard Hermione take the last bit of steps, unlock the clasps and open the luggage, and after a few moments of rustling, it closed once more. And after a few more steps, she felt the book tap her side repeatedly a few times before Hermione announced, "Read."

"No," said Elara firmly.

"Read," Hermione persisted, tapping several more times.

Getting annoyed, Elara questioned, "Why?"

Hermione huffed, dropping the book on the bed next to the still-not-facing-Hermione-and-don't-plan-to Elara. "Reading helps calm me down. It could help."

Elara scoffed with a roll of her eyes despite them being closed, "I'm not going to read to help calm me down."

"Fine," replied Hermione, though not accepting defeat. She picked up the book and ordered, "Scoot over."

Elara was going to automatically reply, 'There's enough space on the bed.' Then she comprehended what Hermione had said and, at last, turned around, though not changing her position, opening her eyes and gazing up at Hermione. "What? Why?"

"If you're not going to read to yourself, I'll read to you instead," Hermione explained, plopping down on the bed as Elara somewhat reluctantly 'scooted' over. "How much have you read?"

Front to back four times. But she wasn't going to admit that; that'd be embarrassing. "Only one or two pages." At Hermione's slight disappointed look, she added hastily, "Homework's been kicking my arse."

Ah, yes, homework, the best excuse out of all excuses, Elara mused to herself, smiling slightly at the thought.

Opening the book and flipping through the introduction pages, Hermione pulled her legs to her chest to prop the book up and the blankets over the top of her knees. "We'll start with the beginning, then."

While she read aloud, Elara realized Hermione's voice was oddly comforting and relaxing. It seemed like she read aloud a lot, or just read a lot because she didn't stumble over any words or stop suddenly to comprehend something. 

So for the first minute or so, she had her hand cradling her head while staring at Hermione with a half-longing look upon her face. Okay, not half, full.

She was completely utterly shocked how she got into this position. Because Hermione was in her bed, reading to her. To help her feel better.

Merlin, she was lucky.

Oblivious to Elara's thoughts, conflicting ones at that, Hermione continued to read aloud casually. "'...the whole of the pot's surface was covered in warts. 'Disgusting object!' roared the wizard-'"

"Wait, hold on," Elara interrupted, removing her hand from under her head to push herself up slightly to get a better look at the book as Hermione's gaze flickered to her. Although Elara's read this four times, she had zoned out due to her mind's dialogue and was completely bemused about where they were. Her eyes flickered over the page to pick up context before making an excuse. "The pot's alive, right?"

"I have no idea," Hermione admitted, flipping through the pages to find the answer. "I've never read this before..."

"But they're classics, Granger," informed Elara, furrowing her eyebrows. "I never had the actual book, but I remember Mum reading some to me when I was younger-"

"You forget that I was brought up by muggles," Hermione reminded, but her tone playful, turning back to the page they were on as if deciding they would find out if the pot's alive or not later. Elara cringed; she completely forgot for a moment there and shot Hermione an apologetic look. Hermione noticed and gave her a soft, reassuring smile. "I grew up on stories like 'Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs' and 'Cinderella'..."

"Kay's talked about those," Elara replied, dropping her hand next to her thigh and leaning on Hermione's arm instead. "For once, muggles are saner than wizards."

"Are you calling Beedle insane?" Hermione queried, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe I am," Elara joked, and they both laughed softly as Hermione moved to hold the book with one hand and moved the other to interlock her fingers with Elara's.

"Now," Hermione started, squeezing Elara's hand (Elara cursed the ants running through her bloodstream at an alarming speed under her breath, which, thankfully, Hermione didn't catch), "hush up so I can read, will you?"

Elara was slightly stunned but did so nonetheless. She always found it absolutely amazing how relaxed she could become within the presence of Hermione, no matter the moon phase.

Slowly but surely, as Hermione's reading went on, and at some point went on to the next story, Elara was perfectly content with falling asleep on Hermione. Therefore, she let her eyes close and simply listen.

It was a large number of minutes that had to pass before Elara's breathing slowed to an even pace and her eyes didn't look forced to be shut anymore. And it was even longer until Hermione was sure she was asleep, in which she grabbed the nearest thin object (turned out to be a Nosebleed Nougat's wrapper, but it worked), marked the page in which she stopped on, and glanced at the time.

It was merely half-past nine. But had she really been there reading for that long?

She let go of Elara's hand and slipped out of bed, to which Elara stirred and turned the other way. Thinking then it was safe to leave, she set the book on Elara's nightstand and made to turn the lamp off and walk out.

Just as her hand made to pull the string of the light came Elara's half-asleep voice.

"Please stay."

Her voice was faint but not slurred, light but not stuttered. Hermione was perplexed about if she was just sleeptalking or actually talking to her.

While Hermione was contemplating this, her hand dropped to rest on the nightstand, and Elara spoke again. "I need you more than you think."

And it was only then Hermione realized this full-moon ordeal was more than just an odd behavior change.

So she shut the lamp, the only remaining light spewing from the open door, and climbed back in, both facing opposite ways but happy the other was there.

Neither would come to mention the nine words Elara said that night. Elara because she didn't remember. And Hermione because those nine words were something for her to cherish and for her to cherish only.

☠︎~~~☠︎

Somehow, Sirius always managed to catch Elara while she was packing. And scare the life out of her while she was doing it, too.

"I. Want. To. Use. The. Packing. Charm!" Elara groaned exasperatedly, throwing a lone sock into her trunk with a tired sigh. She couldn't believe it was already two days until break ended, and she was now regretting that she ever was sad she was leaving school. Mrs. Weasley had insisted they all pack early to avoid the whole situation they had the first day of September, and while Elara agreed with that logic, it didn't mean she enjoyed it.

Sirius only chuckled, leaning against the doorframe like he always does. "I'm sure Remus would be happy to help you out. If you'd ask him."

Elara jumped and turned around hastily, contorting her face into a smile as quickly as possible. "Hey," she greeted as always, moving to sit at the edge of her bed for a more comfortable conversation. "What's the matter?"

"Does there have to be a matter for me to talk to my daughter?" replied Sirius in a joking tone, and Elara raised her eyebrows but shook her head nonetheless. "There is something I wanted to talk to you about, however."

"All right," Elara replied, completely ready to get a lecture but, instead, got something completely unexpected.

"A little bird told me you've been around Hermione more often," Sirius began to explain, and Elara's eyes widened while Sirius looked over his shoulder and down the hallway. "Well," he turned back towards Elara, "a little cat..."

Elara suddenly hated Crookshanks.

"And I couldn't help but wonder..." continued Sirius as if he didn't just see the panic in his daughter's eyes arise as quick as a Thestral shows up for the smell of blood.

"No, no, no," Elara interrupted hastily, putting her palms out in front of her as some sort of stop sign. "We're just friends. That's it."

Sirius was unconvinced. Not seemed; was. Yet, he continued to drawl. "Sharing each other's clothes doesn't seem like that's the case, considering Hermione isn't in Slytherin, and you aren't in Gryffindor..."

"We exchanged those as gifts! A friendly trade," Elara explained defensively, reaching over to shut her trunk for absolutely no particular reason. 

"All right, I'll stick to your word," Sirius complied, removing his hands from his pockets to raise them in surrender momentarily. "But, I have to ask why the sudden change?"

Elara's expression changed from one of panic to one of befuddlement. "How do you mean?"

"Well, usually you don't try to make friends with someone who doesn't want to break the rules." Sirius made sure to put proper emphasis on 'you.' He knew Elara's main motto was 'Rules were made to be broken.'

Elara almost laughed. She knew for a fact Hermione loved when they would sneak out to the Library after hours, although it was against the customs. "You said you would be okay with me sticking with her," she reminded, doing her best to keep her expression nonchalant.

"There goes my point." Sirius waved a hand towards her. "Last time I checked, you don't like following rules, especially mine."

Unfortunately for Elara, she knew he was right. Ever since she got to Grimmauld place in the very late spring of 1995, she's been breaking every rule she could possibly break. For example, carving into the wall. She glanced at a particular inscription made by George, 'W.W.W. + E + L.'

Huffing defeatedly and remembering she actually wanted to talk to her father about this, Elara informed, "For some reason, I can't read her. Hanging out with her helps me relax. I'm still surprised she agreed."

Sirius prompted, "And?"

Elara echoed, only becoming more confused, "And...?" She took deep breaths in anticipation as silence arose.

Due to this, Sirius sighed and reported, "You look at her like she's your entire world."

A second's pause took place to take in the message and a few blinks on Elara's part before she exclaimed, "You said you would stick to my word!"

"Stick to your word about you two being just friends. That doesn't apply to you fancying her," Sirius pointed out the loophole with a sly smirk. As Elara looked down, cheeks flushed, and wrung her hands, he took the chance to go and sit next to her.

Elara finally spoke, but it was more a mere whisper that Sirius most definitely would not have heard if he hadn't moved from the doorway. "She is my entire world."

Sirius couldn't stop his beam of triumph but proceeded with the conversation anyway. "I think it would be beneficial for you to know that your Grandmother couldn't read your Grandfather. And they looked at each other like their lives depended on it, right until the very end."

While Elara continued to grow more confused, she easily picked up that Sirius was referring to her mother's side of the family. Where she got her Legilimency from. From her Grandmother.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Elara asked, eventually looking up at her father. While her face was mostly confused, her features were still softened.

Sirius placed his hands on her shoulders and looked at his daughter with the most convincing expression he could muster. "It means to try."

☠︎~~~☠︎

When she was done with packing and a load of sorting out her thoughts, Elara hurried to the room that inhabited the people she knew could help most.

She knocked on the door impatiently and profusely, as she could smell dinner from the kitchen and just knew Ron would get most of it before she could. 

George opened the door with Fred following close behind, most likely about to come down for supper as well. They both smiled before seeing Elara's serious and restless expression, to which Fred asked, "What's got your wand in a knot?"

Elara swallowed, trying to figure out the best way to say this. In time, she choked out, "H-How... do I get someone to like me? Like, like like me? Fancy me?"

Both gingered haired boys grinned eagerly like that question was their reason for living.


	12. cingulomania

sing-gyoo-Loh-may-nee-uh /(seŋgolumania)/  
noun  
a strong desire to hold a person in your arms

☠︎~~~☠︎

Although everyone had gotten their packing done early, the morning when they took the Knight Bus back to Hogwarts was hurried and rather stressful. Elara just barely had time to pull on her trainers before being rushed out the door. At least this time, Mrs. Black wasn't screaming from her portrait again.

"Bye, dad! Love you!" she called over her shoulder after heading down the stairs, feeling the strange need to say that before she left.

"Love you, El!" Sirius called back with a grin before summoning Harry over for his own goodbye.

Elara didn't take the word 'love' lightly. It just felt right to say it at the moment... did that make sense?

In a matter of two minutes, the students, accompanied by Remus and Tonks (who was disguised as a tweedy woman with sharp, grey hair) strode down the street swiftly. "Come on, the quicker we get on the bus, the better," Tonks rushed, turning a corner before Remus threw out his right arm.

Instantly, and not without a loud bang, a triple-decked purple bus appeared in mid-air, nearly knocking over a lamp post in the process. Stan Shunpike lept down to greet them all, saying, "Welcome to the-"

"Yes, yes, we know, thank you," Tonks interrupted hastily, beckoning them all up the steps. "On, on, get on-" Elara could've sworn she heard Tonks mutter menacingly to the other conductor after recognizing Harry, "If you shout his name, I will curse you into oblivion."

"I've always wanted to go on this thing," Ron proclaimed in awe, gazing around at the chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

Elara snorted, then almost screamed as she saw a cockroach run out of a fallen purse and quickly scurried away. It was near the afternoon, the bus was packed, and the only empty seats were separated from each other.

"Looks like we'll have to split up," Tonks pointed out, seeming a bit anxious. "Fred, George, Ginny, and Elara, if you just take those seats at the back... Remus can stay with you..."

Having absolutely no problem with that group, as she needed to continue her conversation with Fred and George that got cut off that morning with shouts from Mrs. Weasley, Elara followed Remus and the others to the empty seats at the back of the bus.

Right after the moment they had sat down and paid Stan eleven sickles each, the bus sped off with another furious BANG, and everyone was thrown backward in their seats. Elara narrowly avoided falling by grabbing onto a short railing above, most likely there for that reason.

As the bus continued its pace without any sudden stops or jerks, people slowly started resuming their activities, in which Fred passed Elara a small piece of parchment. She gave him a curious look before unfolding it, just to read off in her head:

Helping Ellie Get The Girl!  
Do these (In no particular order):  
~Spend time with her   
~Take her on a date  
~Compliment her  
~Small, meaningful things  
You're welcome,  
Your favorite Gryffindors

Elara was completely stunned at the fact Fred and George came up with this and even wrote the word 'meaningful.' Technically, she already did... two of four of those things. She most definitely had not worked up the courage to ask Hermione out and hadn't really thought of complimenting her. Out of all her thoughts, it hadn't crossed her mind.

The only reason she had asked for help was because of what Sirius said. She knew how perfect her grandparents were together; she's seen dozens of pictures among pictures. If her Grandmother really couldn't read her Grandfather, and this was the same situation with Hermione, perhaps 'getting the girl' was worth a shot. She didn't really like that term, though.

Elara looked up at the twins, who seemed to be waiting for her to do so. "How-" she started, but the bus came to an abrupt stop, and she fell onto Ginny beside her, swearing loudly, "Shit!"

"Language, young lady!" shouted an older woman from a few seats up, and it took all of Elara's self-control and maturity not to stick out her tongue at her.

Turning back to George and Fred after mumbling an apology to Ginny, she took a deep breath and asked, "How do you know this will work?" She held up the small piece of parchment they had slipped to her.

"It will," George assured, "It's a principle."

"Even if I do all of this, it doesn't mean she'll automatically fancy me," Elara shrugged with a defeated and unmotivated sigh.

That statement caught Ginny's attention, causing her to sit up along with the bus's pull forward. "Who do you fancy?" she asked in a low whisper, leaning towards the other three.

"She fancies Hermione," Fred answered with a wink before Elara could stop him, and she slumped back in her chair with her arms crossed, putting on a grumpy expression. "Cheer up, Ellie. I'm sure Ginny will keep her mouth shut."

Not taking any offense to this, Ginny nodded eagerly with a smile on her face. "I knew it! You're always looking at her during meals," she informed, happy to be of assistance in this predicament.

Elara frowned, turning toward her. "Am I really that obvious?"

To Elara's relief, Ginny shook her head. "She doesn't seem to notice. She's always talking to..."

Her frown deepening, Elara finished for her. "Ron."

There was a moment of awkward silence, and Elara thought it was most likely because the three siblings didn't want to take sides. Finally, Fred spoke. "Well, you came to us for help. Ickle Ronnikins didn't. So it's not like we can't help you."

Elara's eyebrows furrowed, and she sat up a bit straighter. "You reckon Ron fancies her?"

The siblings thought for a moment, in which George voiced his opinion this time, shaking his head. "Probably not. They've been best friends for ages; obviously, they'd talk a bunch."

Elara nodded profusely, convincing herself to believe the statement with slight ease. "Right," she mumbled and looked down at the piece of parchment again. "I already do two of these."

"Which?" questioned Fred.

"Spend time with her and small, meaningful things," Elara explained before folding up the paper and putting it in her pocket, patting it once for good measure.

Another BANG and a sudden stop gave Ginny a bit of time to construct her next sentence. Once settled once more, she asked inquisitively, "What meaningful things?"

After swallowing, Elara plucked up some courage. "I give her paper flowers every day," she said proudly because her mother would most definitely be happy at the fact she does.

While Ginny smiled, Fred laughed, and Elara gave him an annoyed glance. Noticing, he explained, "You're whipped."

Elara groaned and buried her face in her hands.

After several more stops, at least six, they finally arrived in a fairly snow-covered Hogsmeade. Elara saw Ron stumble out of the bus as quick as he could, looking like he was about to vomit, and picked up on his thought process. 'I never want to ride on that bloody bus again.'

"You'll be safe once you're in the grounds," Tonks expounded, looking around nervously after they had all gotten off the bus with their luggage. "Have a good term, okay?"

"Look after yourselves," Remus insisted, shaking hands with everyone but Elara, who he pulled into a hug, then went over to Harry. Elara heard something about Occulumency while hugging Tonks goodbye.

She knew Harry would start learning Occulumency with Snape due to the whole Voldemort thing; Everyone knew since that whole brawl Sirius and Snape had in the kitchen the day before. She knew for a fact Sirius wanted her to help Harry on it, just by small check-ins to see how easily she could read him. She'd just have to remember to do so...

And the students started to make their way up the slippery road onto Hogwart's grounds, Hermione already talking about knitting hats for house-elves before bed.

Unfortunately, the term did not get off to a good start, contradicting the wish Tonks had voiced to them all.

Adelaide pinched the bridge of her nose as she spread out Tuesday morning's edition of The Daily Prophet on the Slytherin table in the Great Hall, grumbling, "How hard is it for dementors to do their job?"

Elara had been hiding behind her mug of coffee and hadn't gotten a chance to look at the newest newspaper, and at that comment, she finally decided to take a peek.

MASS BREAKOUT FROM AZKABAN  
MINISTRY FEARS BLACK IS "RALLYING POINT" FOR OLD DEATH EATERS

And she almost spit out her coffee. "What?" she asked a little too loudly, completely baffled at the fact the Ministry would think her father was behind it all. Then again, probably less than twenty people knew he was innocent. Deciding to make a joke, she added, "Go Dad, I guess..."

She looked at the Gryffindor table to see the trio's reactions (mainly Hermione's) to find Harry's completely outraged, Ron frustrated, and Hermione worried and frantic. She lingered her gaze long enough to catch Hermione look up, notice Elara staring, send her a concerned, disappointed, yet knowing look before returning to her reading.

"You definitely don't know anything, do you?" Pansy inquired, taking a sip of her pumpkin juice and raising an eyebrow, which took Elara out of her stare. Seeing that Adelaide had already spread out her newspaper, Pansy had just slipped her own copy into her bag, mumbling something about she really needed to cancel her subscription.

Elara snorted before bringing the mug to her lips again and taking a long, annoyingly loud slurp. "Trust me, nothing. How could I, possibly? I went to my aunt's house for the Holidays."

Always the best at excuses, Elara applauded herself. She gave herself a high-five in her mind's eye.

"Aren't there more Death Eaters in Azkaban, though? More than just ten?" Daphne questioned, moving around the scrambled eggs on her plate to get a good forkful. "Ten is an alarming number. If it was the dementors' fault, wouldn't have more Death Eaters escaped? Why these specific ten?"

No one got to fully ponder Daphne's speculations as the rest of the group sat down at the table. Looking around at the murmuring students with furrowed eyebrows, Blaise asked, "What's all the fuss about?"

Adelaide released the firm press of her fingers on her skin to push the news article toward the three boys who just took a seat, and it only took a few moments for them to glance over it to say something. "Fantastic," remarked Theo in an obviously sarcastic tone, pouring himself a cup of water to start the day fresh.

Pansy snatched the paper, and her eyes flickered over the text at Draco's lack of comment. She found what she was looking for and read aloud, "'We find ourselves, most unfortunately, in the same position we were two and a half years ago when the murderer Sirius Black escaped-" Elara had to suppress another laugh, "-said Fudge last night. 'Nor do we think the two breakouts are unrelated.' Blah blah blah... 'We think it likely that these individuals, who include Black's cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange, have rallied around Black as their leader.'"

Elara took a glimpse at the pictures and exchanged looks with Draco, the passing look reading, 'Oh, golly, look, it's our family members in the paper!'

Pointing to the horrifying, moving, black-and-white pictures of Bellatrix, Rodolphus, and Rabastan Lestrange, Elara scoffed, "I am closely related to you, you, and you." She then commented on what Pansy read aloud, making another joke, just trying to make light out of the situation. "Keep in mind, most of the Death Eaters who escaped are Slytherins. One of our traits is leadership. They wouldn't rally around a Gryffindor. They'd all want to be the leader."

"Gee, right, like they'll care when it comes to You-Know-Who." Adelaide rolled her eyes, and Elara did the same because Adelaide completely missed the point. Adelaide took the paperback from Pansy regardless, rolled it up, and smacked Draco on the head. "Oi," she snapped her fingers in front of his face, which was now scowling, "Your thoughts?"

For once, Draco shrugged and poked at his food. "Just another thing the Ministry needs to figure out and cover-up."

☠︎~~~☠︎

With the new Educational Decree imposed upon Hogwarts by Umbridge came new excuses to get out of doing work in class. If teachers were not allowed to pass along information that isn't related to their subjects, Umbridge could not tell them not the play Exploding Snaps in class. Lee wasted no time pointing that out.

That only got him the weird-blood-quill thing from detention with Umbridge, which Lee informed them (as in George, Fred, and Elara) that Harry had suggested Essence of Murtlap and was healing all right. Still, Elara wanting to smack Umbridge upside the head because, technically, Lee wasn't wrong.

Per rumors from the other Slytherins and other houses at D.A. meetings, Elara learned that Hagrid and Trelawney were on probation and was suddenly glad that she had not signed up for either of the classes that they taught at the beginning of the school year. Not because the classes weren't interesting or that the teachers were bad, but because she didn't want to see more of the toad than she had to.

Nevertheless, the news of the Death Eaters escaping Azkaban only prompted D.A. meetings to be more frequent, and they all worked twice as hard. Elara suspected that Harry was trying to find something to do other than schoolwork because everything he used to do for fun, such as visits to Hagrid, riding around on his firebolt, etcetera etcetera, had been taken away by the toad herself. In fact, she didn't even have to suspect it; she got it right off of him on one of her discreet check-ins.

In Elara's opinion, January passed too quickly because the Full Moon was four days into February. Other than that, January hadn't been the best month in trying to sum up the courage to ask Hermione out.

Their meetings continued the same way it had been the past three months. Homework, then talk a bit, and sometimes do something else, like knit hats for house-elves or stargaze on the balcony. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy it all as they were certainly getting closer, it was just that... something... more... would be nice.

And she didn't even know if she should ask her out; what if it messed up what they had now? She didn't want to lose her, even if she couldn't have something more than a friendship.

Salazar, Fred was right.

Hermione had definitely noticed that Elara much prefers getting her mind off things during the full moon but doesn't know how to go about it. She doesn't act like herself; she doesn't propose to go steal answers from teacher's classrooms or hunt flobberworms in the Forbidden Forest like she usually does. Therefore, Hermione took it upon herself to bring it up.

"Finished," Hermione announced, putting down her quill and rolling up her Herbology homework. "Want to go do something?"

Elara looked up abruptly as she looked like she was sleeping again. "What?"

"You know," said Hermione as she was putting her bag together, "Roam the grounds, er- climb... trees?"

The Slytherin smiled sadly and replied, "While I'd usually love to, I have a massive headache and would probably fall off the first branch I climb onto."

Hermione huffed and stared as Elara continued drawing a diagram of Fanged Geranium. "Okay, well," Hermione started, and Elara looked up again, "what about something less... risky?"

At this point, Elara was plainly confused about why Hermione was being so persistent. "Why?"

Hermione gave an exasperated sigh. "You said yourself once that we're both here to relax, so I'm not just going to let you sit here when you're not relaxed because if you haven't noticed, I care about you."

Elara leaned back, mainly because she was taken aback. Doing her best not to sound annoyed, she replied, "Any ideas, then?"

She realized she did sound annoyed and didn't really know how to showcase that: in her mind's eye, she was jumping up and down in triumph because Hermione Granger cared about her!

But Hermione beamed and straightened her position; Elara did the same to seem engaged in the conversation while stuffing her own Herbology homework away. "Do you have Tales of Beedle the Bard on you?" asked Hermione.

Elara nodded and pulled it out of her bag, holding it up and closing the bag afterward. She found it best to point out, "I always keep it on me." And it proved to be just that, as Hermione beamed and did the thing (that's what Elara's named it: the thing) where she looks down, smiling while biting her lip and looks back up. Elara always suddenly forgets how to breathe.

"I'm glad you like it," Hermione informed, still smiling. "What about... maybe go to the library and sit on one of the bean-bags? I can read to you again; we can pick up where we left off... if you'd like."

"Brilliant," Elara grinned, standing up and slinging her bag strap over her shoulder. Compliment her! "I-I like the way you read aloud. Yeah."

Hermione laughed lightly, also standing up and doing the same with her bag. "That's a compliment I haven't received before. Thanks."

Elara replied while making her way down the corridor, Hermione walking beside her, "Happy to be unique."

After a few moments of peaceful silence, while walking down the stairs to the library, Hermione noted, "We can't fall asleep there, though. It's Sunday, and Harry and Ron would surely freak out. I'm sure your friends would be worried as well. We could get detention from simply going there at this time, too."

"Always thinking about the rules, aren't you?" Elara smirked, looking over at Hermione with a gleam of contentment in her eyes.

Hermione rolled her own playfully. "How could I not? I don't want to get expelled, thank you very much."

Elara didn't respond and simply nodded as they continued down the stairs as quietly as possible, but her mind rung over and over: But she's still here breaking into the library at midnight with me.

Once they got down to the large wooden doors that behind held the library, they were pleased to find a simple 'Alohomora' did the trick. The library was dark, and it required them to use 'Lumos' to see their way, but they found their way to the bean-bags that had a usually fire-lit fireplace in front of them. Of course, it was night, so the fire wasn't lit up, but the light from their wands did the trick.

Elara was going to choose the bean-bag across from Hermione. She didn't want to intrude on her personal space. Yet, Hermione scooted over to her surprise and patted the space next to her lightly, and Elara caught the indicator instantly. She was pleasingly surprised and had no complaints as she made her way over and sat down, grinning broadly.

"Where did we stop?" asked Elara, leaning on Hermione's arm again, nearly identical to the month before. Nearly. "I'm pretty sure I fell asleep somewhere..."

"You did," informed Hermione, taking the book from Elara's hands and flipping the page to where she finished reading and leaning over so she can show it to Elara. "I stopped reading here, in the middle of The Warlocks Hairy Heart." She pointed to a line. "What do you remember?"

Elara moved a bit closer to get a good look (only to do that, of course) and reached over to flip a few pages back, pointing to a line that read, 'Their words dealt dreadful blows to the listening warlock's pride.' "There. Up to there."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "That's the line you fell asleep to? Really?"

Looking up at her with an amused expression, Elara answered, "I think it's a fantastic line to fall asleep to, Granger."

Before starting where Elara pointed out, Hermione mumbled, "Mm," in response.

It was only a few minutes of Hermione reading and Elara listening contently that Hermione stopped and looked down at the girl leaning on her. "You're making my arm go fuzzy."

Elara's expression was amused once more as she looked up again. "I'm not moving."

Huffing, Hermione mused, "Fine," and simply let go of the book with one hand to raise her arm, wrapping it around Elara's shoulders and place her hand back on the book, resuming her reading with ease. Despite being very anxious, Elara fixed her position to be more comfortable for both of them, and Hermione didn't have to stretch her arm that far.

By doing this, Elara was much closer to Hermione than she thought she'd ever get and was honestly on cloud nine, in the best and most wholesome way possible. Hermione's voice was lowered to a whisper now, as her mouth was pretty close to Elara's right ear, but it still had that same comforting and soft tone Elara recognized easily. She could feel Hermione's breath hit her skin gently, and it sent tingles down her spine.

Who knew someone could make her feel all these things all at once? That someone being Hermione, too, was bizarre to the Slytherin. But, oddly, she didn't mind it. Anyone else, and she surely would've.

Being held in Hermione Granger's arms is most definitely something she would come to prefer.

Despite having read the story many times, listening to it with Hermione saying it was much more entertaining. Elara's mind's voice was much different from Hermione's voice. The way she pronounced her words were different, the speed the reading went at was different, and all in all, honestly, better.

"Are you still awake?" Hermione asked once finished with The Warlocks Hairy Heart, glancing down at Elara expectantly.

"Hmm?" Elara hummed abruptly, completely zoned out and focusing in on Hermione's voice, so the change in tone startled her. "Oh, yeah. Why?"

"Your breathing slowed down, that's all," Hermione informed, flipping a page to get started on Babbity Rabbity and Her Cackling Stump. Elara was surprised she noticed, first off, and second, pleased and happy she did. Because, surely, no one who didn't pay much attention to her would notice that. Right?

Bloody hell, this girl was occupying her thoughts as often as a Niffler hunts for gold. Brilliant.

But, she was not complaining in the slightest because everything seemed to be better with Hermione Granger. And she enjoyed every second of it immensely.

☠︎~~~☠︎

"No! No, Pansy, you have to stir five times counter-clockwise before adding the erumpent horn, not clockwise, or it won't explode correctly when finished!" Elara chided during Potions a week later, snatching the large brewing spoon out of Pansy's hand and doing it herself.

"Well, excuse me, Miss Potions Master," Pansy rolled her eyes and instead got started on the erumpent tails. "I don't understand how the way I stir it affects the blasted thing."

"There's meanings behind everything, Miss Parkinson," Elara mimicked, setting the spoon down on the table and sighing. "Most of the good potions stir clockwise the majority of the time; the bad the opposite."

"What's so bad about counter-clockwise?" questioned Pansy as she slid the erumpent tails off the cutting board and into the potion as instructed.

Elara shrugged, leaning back onto her heels as she measured the erumpent fluid. "No idea," she mumbled as she poured the (hopefully) right amount in and collapsed into her chair. "Now, we wait."

"Fun," Pansy commented, huffing and blowing a piece of hair out of her face. "Best part of class."

Elara couldn't tell if Pansy was being sarcastic or not, so she crossed her arms and sighed, eyes flickering across the classroom and paying absolutely no attention to her own potion. Her eyes landed on a particular Gryffindor, who was talking to a bespectacled boy hurriedly. 

Merlin, she looked pretty today. Scratch that, she looks pretty every day.

Hermione had her hair clipped back, as always, in a flower pin today, and it made Elara smile. Elara could tell Harry was trying to cut the erumpent tails and Hermione kept correcting him because (thankfully, erumpent tails aren't that rare) he kept taking new tails and cutting them up with Hermione pointing to the correct points.

Then, it seemed as Harry finally got it correct because Hermione visibly relaxed and started stirring their cauldron while Harry dumped the tails in. Hermione poured their own erumpent fluid while Harry slumped back into his chair and closed his eyes, seeming exhausted. Hermione sat down neatly and did the same as Elara: she looked around the classroom.

Elara caught Hermione's eye and smiled at her, just barely remembering not to panic. Hermione smiled back before turning to Harry to scold him, who was now picking at their leftover erumpent horn, extremely bored.

And there goes the sharp pain in her arm.

"You all need to stop with that... what?" Elara hissed, turning to look at Pansy beside her. What concerned her was Pansy was smirking. Pansy smirking was never good.

"You're staring," Pansy replied, crossing her legs for dramatic effect. The expression she was wearing made it seem like she knew something no one else did. "Again."

"Am not," said Elara defensively, turning back to their potion as an excuse. It was nowhere close to where it was supposed to be without the needed amount of minutes it needed to simmer for, so she couldn't use that as an excuse for much longer. Shit.

Pansy snorted. "You were. At Granger. You fancy her, don't you?"

Elara decided to start cleaning up instead, considering they would be cutting it close to the end of class if they didn't start cleaning up now. "Was not and do not. Help me with this, will you?" She gestured toward the mess they had made.

With another huff, Pansy got up and gathered the vials they used for measuring. "Right. You're right. Who would like Granger, anyway?"

Elara's head turned toward her immediately and started talking furiously, ticking off fingers. "No- she's pretty, gorgeous, funny, smart, incredibly smart, in fact- oh."

Pansy was looking at her knowingly with an eyebrow raised. "You're sure you don't fancy her?"

Elara threw her hands up in exasperation. "Okay, okay, fine. Yeah." Pansy beamed and bottled up the potion they made to turn in for grading, plainly not responding. "Thank Salazar, you're not saying more..." she mumbled to herself, but to her demise, Pansy heard her. 

"I'm just getting started," Pansy remarked, and Elara immediately regretted saying anything. "Just wait until we get out of class and to lunch..."

And within minutes, they were walking into the Great Hall. Elara was very nervous about what Pansy was about to do. She didn't dare say a word, though; once Pansy's plans were in effect, there were no stopping them.

She's learned her lesson from the one time Pansy was trying to get Adelaide to talk to Ron by all four of them (four being Pansy, Elara, Adelaide, and Daphne) going to talk to the Gryffindors. Hermione was there at the time, and Elara was not about to walk straight into public humiliation.

They ended up getting out of it with some sort of magical vow that was less than the Unbreakable that Adelaide would talk to Ron sometime over the next week.

"Oi, you lot," Pansy greeted as they sat down, and Elara promptly loaded her plate with salad to avoid conversation, "Guess what."

"We never guess what, Parkinson," muttered Draco, turning his head back from staring at the Gryffindor table.

Pansy shot up a dirty look while Elara continued to stuff her face with greens. "Elara fancies Granger."

Adelaide nearly spit out the water she was drinking before exclaiming, "Knew it!"

"You're joking," commented Blaise, not looking up from the chicken he was cutting.

"I always thought it'd be you to fill the gap, Pans," said Daphne after taking a bite of pasta. "We've got Draco for Potter, Addy for Weasley, that left Granger until dear Elara came in."

"I don't have a crush on Potter," repeated Draco for what felt like the hundredth time, but everyone ignored him, which he was slightly glad for.

Not seeing a point to lie, Elara finally spoke after a large swallow. "I guess she's right," she said in a rather small voice.

Blaise completely disregarded his last comment by asking, "So, when are you going to ask her out?"

"I-" Elara tried to gather words and failed for a few moments. "I wasn't planning on doing so anytime soon..." she informed at last as she felt heat rush to her cheeks in an instant.

"You should!" Adelaide encouraged, loading a number of biscuits onto Elara's plate because otherwise, Elara would try to stuff more salad on it to keep from talking. "Valentine's Day is this Saturday, y'know..."

"Says the girl who hasn't asked Ron out after more than a year," Elara snapped playfully, rolling her eyes but delightedly picked up a biscuit and bit into it happily. Adelaide instantly flushed and backed down.

"Two galleons, you won't ask her out," Blaise proposed, putting on his infamous charismatic smile and putting out a hand for Elara to shake if she agreed.

Elara eyed the hand before deciding that the worst that could happen was she would say no, and then she could explain it was for a bet or something... yeah, this should go fine. "Deal," she agreed and shook Blaise's hand as confidently as possible. Then, she went back to eating while Blaise continued to stare her down. "What?"

"Now," Blaise insisted, causing Daphne to perk up and watch intently.

"Now?" Elara pouted, straightening up to see where Hermione was at the Gryffindor table.

"Now," Blaise echoed, nodding once.

With a sigh and a shrug, Elara stood up, her heartbeat too loud for her own good. She felt like her heart was going to beat out of her ribcage. Taking a deep breath, she called "GRANGER!"

Hermione whipped around, scowling because Elara was not supposed to be screaming across the hall in the middle of lunch. But Elara didn't give Hermione time to answer (which Hermione was slightly grateful for since she didn't want to scream across the hall more than she had to) as she shouted once more, "WANT TO BE MY VALENTINE?"

Elara felt like she was going to suffer a heart attack on the spot and wouldn't be surprised if a stroke came along with it too. A package deal!

Hermione contemplated this for a moment while looking around, and pretty much everyone's heads were turned to Elara and Hermione. With a deep breath of her own, Hermione yelled back with a small throw of her hands in the air:

"SURE!"


	13. lalochezia

lal·o·che·zi·a /(lal'ō-kē'zē-ă)/  
noun  
the emotional relief gained from the use of foul language

☠︎~~~☠︎

Elara was panicking.

Even panicking was an understatement for the amount of anxiousness she was feeling. She felt like she might explode. And, frankly, she wouldn't mind if she did.

Elara didn't know whether or not she was happy that when Hermione asked for clarification the night after the Great Hall situation, she affirmed the question of 'We're going as friends, right?' They were Valentines. As friends.

They were going as friends, yet Elara was still panicking, and she mentally slapped herself for still being so nervous.

But, hey, she got her galleons!

Elara knew exactly where they were going and at what time; they discussed it over the past few days, as it was now Valentine's day. She hadn't told Hermione where they were going in order to leave the suspense there but found where she was taking them would be beneficial and fun for both.

Hermione had pointed out, though, that they had to go after around one or two since she had to do something with Harry, Luna, and some ex-reporter at the Three Broomsticks, and that she was welcome to come. Elara planned on doing just that; she didn't want to spend the morning around a rather sulky Draco, Blaise, Adelaide, Daphne, Theo, and Pansy, who had not managed to find anyone to go to Hogsmeade with and stubbornly refused to go with each other.

Elara stared at herself in the mirror, poking around at the outfit she was wearing. Dark-green plaid jeans with a black turtle-neck sweater and a black coat, as it was still winter and relatively cold despite the sunny weather. She picked at the material covering her neck; she never really liked things on her neck for multiple reasons, but Pansy insisted this outfit was the one to go with.

"Does this look okay?" she asked her roommates uncertainly. She did not want to and was not going to look bad today. She wrung her hands together, actually voicing in a harsh whisper, "I'm so nervous..."

"I'm telling you, El, it looks more than okay," Pansy repeated for the fifth time, setting down the latest edition of Witch Weekly, annoyed. "Quit getting worked up about it."

"Aren't you and Granger going as friends, anyway?" questioned Daphne, not looking up from the Transfiguration homework she was working on. Elara nodded reluctantly, turning around and collapsing onto her bed. "Why would you be nervous if it's not a romantic date?"

Elara looked up and stared at Daphne for far too long. Then, she remarked while smirking, "As if you don't get nervous when Kay enters the proximity."

Daphne rolled her eyes but grinned while flushing and flipped a page in her Transfiguration textbook dramatically.

Professor Babbling seemed to like changing the classes' seats because, in Ancient Runes, they had switched seats again when they came back from the Winter Holidays. Daphne and Kay were now seated next to each other, and Elara was now paired with a Ravenclaw boy she knew as Terry Boot from the D.A.

In an instant, Daphne and Kay hit it off insanely well. Considering Daphne really liked Tomes and Scrolls, and so did Kay, they had something in common. Not to mention they simply seemed to work very well together and obviously enjoyed talking to each other.

"We both like sea creatures too," Daphne beamed in Herbology one day after getting asked a butt load of questions from Elara, Adelaide, and Pansy about her newfound friendship. "We meet up at the Black Lake from time to time to see if we can see and draw the Giant Squid."

"So that's where you disappear to after we're done with schoolwork?" Pansy asked a little too loudly, causing a few heads to turn. Daphne nodded eagerly, smiling from ear to ear. "Ladies and Gentlemen, our dearest Daph has finally secured a crush."

It was just a matter of time until one of them asks the other out, and to be honest, Elara was disappointed to find neither of them did for Valentine's day.

"We better get to Breakfast, or we'll miss Draco being surly about Potter going with Chang instead of him and Blaise looking ever-so anxiously at Longbottom," informed Adelaide, getting sick of the banter going on between her three roommates and hopped her bed.

Not being caught up on chatter recently, Pansy questioned while getting off her own bed, "What about Theo?" Elara stared at her curiously at the query, having the same look she gave Daphne moments earlier etched on her features.

"Would've thought he would go with that Ravenclaw boy, but, apparently, he's staying here too," Adelaide replied, dragging Daphne by the arm away from her Transfiguration essay. Daphne groaned, mainly because that essay was due Monday, and she was just getting started, and at that, Adelaide snapped, "Excuse you, I fancy getting a nice cup of pumpkin juice to start the day."

And, so, they arrived at the Great Hall no more than five minutes later. Elara was feeling exceptionally apprehensive, but her mood lifted slightly at the sight of-

"Honey sticks!" she exclaimed gleefully, picking a few honey-filled sticks out of the jar they were being held in, and pocketed them as she sat down. "I was hoping there were some today."

"Any particular reason?" asked Adelaide, happily pouring herself a large goblet of pumpkin juice and taking a large sip.

Elara shook her head, being vague on purpose to avoid the possible leak of what she was planning for that afternoon.

"So, Blaise," prompted Pansy devilishly, earning a glare from the owner of the name sitting across from her, "will you ever ask Longbottom out?"

Elara found the need to add quickly before Blaise replied. "I'll give you your galleons back if you do," she said, a prankish look present on her face.

"Absolutely not," muttered Blaise, shaking his head and eating his eggs a little faster than before. He looked behind him at the Gryffindor table subconsciously and quickly back to the lingering stares from the rest of the friend group and gave an exasperated sigh. "For the last time, I don't fancy on him!"

Daphne laughed. "Sure, whatever you say, sweetie." She reached over and patted the top of his head fondly and narrowly avoided a stab from Blaise's fork by retracting her hand briskly. Therefore, she turned on Draco, brushing her blonde hair behind her ears casually. "You and Potter?"

"Will you drop the whole Potter thing already?" Draco snapped, throwing the snickering Daphne, Elara, and Pansy a foul look. "I don't need to hear his name more than I have to."

Theo found this amusing, as he sniggered and mumbled, but loud enough for the rest of them to hear, "Would you rather him be screaming yours?"

As her hand flew to her mouth, Elara doubled over, laughing. Daphne and Pansy's jaws fell to the floor with grins while Adelaide dropped her fork, and Blaise gawked at Theo in shock, all because Theo usually wasn't the one to make those types of remarks. The type was reserved for Blaise, Pansy, and a newfangled Elara. But none of them dared to intrude on the staring contest that was taking place between the brown and blond-haired boys right now.

While Draco's expression remained impassive, Theo did not try to hide his smirk, tapping his fingers on a book next to his cup of water simultaneously. Draco broke it. "Shut up, Nott," he muttered, turning back to his plate, which consisted of unfinished hashbrowns and scrambled eggs.

Yet, Theo kept his gaze on his rather-embarrassed friend, raising his eyebrows. "You're not denying it."

At this point, the other four were watching this conversation eagerly, thoroughly entertained.

"I don't need to," replied Draco, rolling his eyes. "No one but probably Weaslette would want to do-" he gagged; Elara found it fake, "-that with Potter." He looked over his shoulder where the usual trio was sitting, Ron and Hermione chatting happily, and for some reason, Harry was looking uncomfortable. Draco turned back to the table, scowling oddly.

Elara took this chance to straighten up to peer over the number of people's heads to look at Hermione, as Pansy stated a few days before, again. Hermione was wearing a grey knitted sweater and a Gryffindor scarf, accompanied by black jeans and a black coat so similar to Elara's they could be matching. Elara found that she did not mind that thought.

How was it possible for Hermione to look utterly stunning in anything?

Elara watched as the morning post carried by owls flew into the Great Hall, and a brown owl perched itself in front of Hermione, and she took the letter eagerly. After her eyes sped over the letter, she said something to Harry promptly. Moments later, she stood up from the table with a haste glance towards Elara that Elara would not have caught if she wasn't already looking, and made for the exit.

Pansy gave Elara another sharp nudge in the arm. "Don't you have to go now?" she whispered, and it was obvious she had followed Elara's regular stares at Hermione.

"Right," Elara murmured, standing up swiftly and waving goodbye to the rest of the group (earning an encouraging smile from Adelaide), and strode toward the front doors. She found Hermione waiting, most likely because she saw Elara leaving her own table to follow her.

"Leaving so early?" Elara questioned as Hermione looked up from the letter she was rereading over and over.

Hermione nodded, gesturing for her to come along and beginning to walk down the hall. "I can't believe she actually agreed..." she mumbled, clearly in shock. Her eyes were glazed over and seemed unfocused as if remembering something.

Elara raised an eyebrow. "Care to explain?" She had no idea where they were going, but from wandering the halls at night and having a fair sense of direction, it looked as they were headed for the west side of the castle. "Who's she?"

"Rita Skeeter," Hermione began to explain, shaking her head swiftly, so her hair fell behind her shoulders. "Ex-reporter. She kept writing annoying and false information about Harry, Viktor, and I for the Daily Prophet and Witch Weekly last year. Many of the conversations she reported were private, and we didn't know how she got them. Needless to say, I found out she was an unregistered Animagus, trapped her in a jar-" Elara gasped, but let her continue, "-and now making her write truthful things to get people to believe Harry."

Elara was speechless for a few moments but found a sense of approval arising. "I'm proud," she finally admitted, then resumed asking questions after Hermione beamed at her and flushing red. "That's the reason we're going to the Three Broomsticks?" Hermione nodded. "But you seem shocked; I thought you already knew she was going to say yes?"

"Well, she had to if she didn't want to be arrested," replied Hermione, turning a corner so sharply Elara had to stop abruptly and hurry to catch up with her. "I'm just surprised she agreed so easily." She held up the parchment she had received. It was only a few lines long, no more than six. "I thought she'd send a whole essay on how the only reason she was going to show up was not to lose her license and how I was so very wrong for making her do so."

The Slytherin furrowed her eyebrows. "She doesn't know why she's coming?"

"Nope, except for that Harry's coming," Hermione grinned, "Wouldn't want her getting out stories already without Harry and I's approval, now, would we? I can't tell her too much yet."

Elara was fairly impressed with Hermione's blackmail; so impressed she didn't see room for reprimanding her that it was blackmail. So, she merely asked, "So, where are we going now?"

"The Owlery," Hermione informed, pulling out another piece of parchment from her jacket pocket. It was shorter than the one she had collected. "Pre-written message to let her know I got the agreement, or she will most definitely stand us up."

Elara thought this girl was the most brilliant person she had ever met and could most definitely live with her for the rest of her life.

Usually, Elara would scold herself for thinking about the future; she liked to live in the present and the now. But thinking about it with Hermione in the picture was a whole other story.

They approached an exit that led outside the school, and they could see the Owlery from here. Hermione proceeded at Elara's silence, "Ron said I could borrow Pigwidgeon-"

(Elara was only silent because she was trying to fit all the pieces of information of what Hermione had given her. Hermione seemed to know things in advance; Elara seriously doubted her abilities as a Legilimens at the moment.)

"-but he said that Pig might not be there since Ginny borrowed him to owl Mrs. Weasley two days ago, and Pig flies slow. I don't know why he doesn't give that owl more credit. He's pretty quick for his size," Hermione finished, blowing a piece of hair out of her sight and internally vowed to clip it back once the letter was sent. "So Harry said I could borrow Hedwig if he weren't. I appreciate Harry trusting me with Hedwig, but he ought to make sure he doesn't lend her to just anyone-"

"Wait-" Elara backtracked, thinking back to the conversation and planning they had Monday night, "Why is Luna coming?"

"Oh, her dad is the editor for the Quibbler, and, really, the only paper that would take Harry's story," Hermione expounded. They both trudged up the steps to the tower, the faint hoots and flapping of wings from the owls echoing in the vicinity. "I'm so sick of everyone calling him and Dumbledore a liar-" she muttered as she looked around for Pig and found no trace of the small owl, and gave a loud sigh before calling, "Hedwig!"

The snowy owl flew down from her perch near the top of the tower with a happy toot and landed on Hermione's outstretched arm. Elara leaned against a wall and waited, crossing her arms as Hermione said to Hedwig while holding out the parchment for Hedwig to take under her beak, which the owl happily did so, "Take this to Rita Skeeter, please. She shouldn't be too far from here."

Hedwig gave an enthusiastic sound in response (Elara thought it was probably because she got to do some work again) and flew out a nearby window, and Hermione turned back toward Elara and held out a hand for her to take. "Shall we get going? I only had a piece of toast for breakfast and would love to get some food before Rita shows up."

Elara beamed and took Hermione's hand, interlocking their fingers and squeezing as she always does. "Let's."

☠︎~~~☠︎

She soon found herself in a booth in the Three Broomsticks with Hermione, laughing and sipping on butterbeer while waiting for Luna, Harry, and Rita to show. Hermione had gotten them pancakes to share, as both of them didn't have a complete breakfast, and Elara paid for the butterbeer and vowed to pay for whatever Harry, Luna, and Rita order if they ordered anything.

She was in perfect bliss.

"No, no, it's fous le camp, not fous le camp. The a sounds like an o." Elara was teaching Hermione French insults and things along the line of that. This one meant: get lost.

It turns out there were a few things Hermione wasn't so good at. For one, they had talked about the comparison between muggle and wizard games one meeting, and after a lot of convincing, Elara got Hermione to admit she wasn't good at chess. Another was: she wasn't good at divination, a class Elara only considered taking for Astrology, but she ultimately decided against it in turn for Ancient Runes, a choice she didn't regret.

And lastly, Hermione was not good at speaking French.

Sure, she could write it fine, but speaking it and understanding what it meant was almost as hopeless as teaching a dragon not to breathe fire.

Hermione nodded and straightened her posture before saying slowly, completely focused, "Fous le camp."

Elara grinned broadly. "Yeah! Okay, try foux-moi la poux. It means 'leave me alone.'"

The Gryffindor scooped the last bite of pancakes into her mouth and swallowed before attempting to repeat what Elara said. "Foux-"

"All done with these, ladies?" asked Madam Rosmerta, gesturing toward their empty cups of butterbeer and finished plates, suddenly appearing at one end of their table. Elara always liked her; successful, nice, charming, everything Elara aspired to be.

"Yes, thank you," Hermione smiled, and with a swish of Madam Rosmerta's wand, the dishes flew across the room into a half-full cart of dirty dishes, some of which were being floated out on their own and being washed under a nearby sink.

"Oh- and there's a girl upfront wondering where you are," Madam Rosmerta informed, gesturing toward the entrance, where Luna wait calmly, looking around the room. "Odd table choosing if you're expecting someone; no one can see you two from here. Should I send her over?"

"Yeah, definitely," Elara answered, and with a nod, Madam Rosmerta was gone again.

"It's good that no one can see us from here," Hermione whispered, leaning to her right, where Elara was seated.

Elara nodded in agreement. "That was your intention, wasn't it?"

"Exactly," Hermione beamed proudly, happy that Elara noticed.

Seconds later, Luna was approaching their table. "Hi, Luna," they both greeted in unison. They both found talking over or with each other normal; they did it all the time during their occasional meetings on the seventh floor.

"Hello," Luna greeted, sitting down in the seat across from them. "Nice to see you, Elara. I didn't know you were coming."

"Decided to tag along," Elara replied with a side-glance that included a smile at Hermione.

"Thanks for coming, Luna," said Hermione after Luna got settled in her seat, looking dreamy and twinkled eyed as always.

Luna nodded, smiling happily. "Oh, of course. Daddy's always liked Harry. I'm sure he'd be happy to help."

There was a bit of small talk while waiting for Harry and Rita to show up, and eventually, one of them did right after Luna ordered gillywater. Rita being the one. And she didn't even give any time for Hermione, Luna, or Elara to greet her before she started running her mouth.

"Let's get one thing straight, Missy," she muttered toward Hermione while sliding into the seat next to Luna, and Elara already had a deep hatred for the woman, "I am not whatsoever under your control-"

"You mustn't talk like that while Harry's here, or I might be having a word with the Ministry," Hermione interrupted immediately, clenching her jaw and resuming her hold on Elara's hand under the table. She had let go to eat, now it's back, and both of them were slightly calmed from the touch.

Rita smacked her lips together and ordered firewhiskey (Elara was, for once, thrilled that she was not of legal-drinking-age, and, therefore, didn't have to pay) before turning on Elara. "Who's she?" Rita asked Hermione, clutching her green-purse.

Elara wanted to reply, 'Someone more important than you' but restrained herself when Hermione squeezed her hand again. "Elara Black. A great pleasure to meet you." There was obvious sarcasm dripping like poison from her tone, and Elara made a note to get some secrets of the reporter and accidentally leak it to the fourth years in the Slytherin common room, who were excellent at spreading rumors.

"Black?" Rita raised her eyebrows and reached inside her purse, fumbling around while asking, "What is your take on the Mass Breakout from Azkaban, which included a fair few of your family members?"

"You won't be asking Elara questions; that's not what we're here for," Hermione snapped, sending Rita an unpleasant look. She continued while looking around the pub, "We're here for-" She paused, in which a blink later she perked up and called, "Harry! Harry, over here!"

Harry was sitting at a nearby booth, appearing befuddled and dazed before Hermione called his name. He looked up and made his way over, the look on his face only becoming more confused at the sight of who Hermione was seated with. He slid into the booth without a word, sitting next to Hermione, and Hermione had to scoot to her right, colliding with Elara. It made the ants in Elara's bloodstream go mad.

"You're early! I thought you were with Cho. I wasn't expecting you for another hour at least!" Hermione exclaimed, sending him a dirty look that Elara found weird.

"Cho?" Rita queried, fumbling through her handbag once more. "A girl?"

"It's none of your business if Harry's been with a hundred girls," Hermione scolded coolly and without missing a beat. With a glance at what Rita was trying to take out, a green quill, she added, "So you can put that away right now."

Harry looked thoroughly uncomfortable again, the same look he had at breakfast. Rita closed her bag reluctantly, disgruntled.

"What are you up to?" Harry finally asked, his eyes flickering between the four of them.

"Little Miss Perfect was just about to tell me when you arrived," Rita rolled her eyes, taking a large sip of firewhiskey. Elara wanted to grab her wand out of her pocket and shoot a hex at her but remembered Hermione's comforting grip on her hand and took a deep breath. "I suppose I'm allowed to talk to him, am I?"

"Yes, I suppose you are," Hermione leered.

After another swig of firewhiskey, Rita asked Harry out of the corner of her mouth, "Pretty girl, is she, Harry?" but they all heard her.

"One more word about Harry's love life and the deal's off, and that's a promise," Hermione threatened, greatly annoyed.

"What deal?" questioned Rita. "You haven't mentioned a deal yet, Miss Prissy; you just told me to turn up. Oh, one of these days..."

"Yes, yes, one of these days, you'll write more horrible stories about Harry and me," said Hermione, unmoved. "Find someone who cares, why don't you?" Elara grinned at that.

"They've run plenty of horrible stories about Harry this year without my help," Rita informed, then whispered toward Harry once more, "How has that made you feel, Harry? Betrayed? Distraught? Misunderstood?"

"He feels angry, of course." Hermione seemed to be getting frustrated, as she appended, "Because he's told the Minister of Magic the truth and the Minister's too much of an idiot to believe him." Elara squeezed her hand again, reassuringly. Currently, those small squeezes were the only things keeping them and, mainly, their tempers, in check.

"So you actually stick to it, do you, that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back?" asked Rita, seeming to be anxiously wanting to write this all down, as her grip remained on her bag. "You stand by all this garbage Dumbledore's been telling everybody about You-Know-Who and you being the sole witness-?"

Elara wanted to say something, but Harry interrupted. "I wasn't the sole witness," he snarled. "There were a dozen-odd Death Eaters there as well. Want their names?"

"I'd love them," Rita gasped, gazing at Harry in awe and bungling through her bag again. "A great bold headline: 'Potter Accuses...' A subheading: 'Harry Potter Names Death Eaters Still Among Us.' And then, beneath, a nice, big photograph of you: 'Disturbed teenager survivor of You-Know-Who's attack, Harry Potter, 15, caused outrage yesterday by accusing respectable and prominent members of the Wizarding community of being death eaters...'" she fantasized, then the look on her face faded as she turned to Hermione. "But of course, Little Miss Perfect wouldn't want that story out there, would she?"

Elara smirked as Hermione answered sweetly, "As a matter of fact, that's exactly what Little Miss Perfect does want."

Rita stared at her in shock; Luna began humming whimsically to the tune of 'Weasley is Our King.' "You want me to report what he says about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" Rita asked, her tone rather hushed even though they were at the back of the pub.

"Yes, I do," replied Hermione. "The true story. All the facts. Exactly as Harry reports them. He'll give you all the details; he'll tell you the names of the undiscovered Death Eaters he saw there, he'll tell you what Voldemort looks like now- oh, get a grip on yourself." Rita had jumped out of her skin at the mention of Voldemort's name and spilled half her drink on herself.

After cleaning herself up, Rita informed, "The Prophet wouldn't print it. In case you haven't noticed, nobody believes his cock-and-bull story from that angle-"

Elara spoke this time. "We don't need to hear another story about how Harry's gone mental, thanks, we've gotten our fair share of those the past few months." Harry looked at her in bewilderment but stayed quiet.

Hermione sent her a grateful look before taking a deep breath and said, "I want him given the opportunity to tell the truth."

"There's no market for a story like that," drawled Rita, narrowing her eyes at them all.

"You mean the Prophet won't print it because Fudge won't let them," Hermione contradicted, straightening her posture to stare Rita down.

Rita leaned forward as if what she was about to say was not to get out to the rest of the filled-restaurant on her watch. "All right, Fudge is leaning on the Prophet, but it comes to the same thing. They won't print a story that shows Harry in a good light. Nobody wants to read it. It's against the public mood. This last Azkaban breakout has got people quite worried enough. People just don't want to believe You-Know-Who's back."

"So the Daily Prophet only exists to tell the public what they would just love to hear?" Elara queried, raising an eyebrow.

Sitting up straight again, Rita scolded, "The Prophet exists to sell itself, you silly girl."

Elara opened her mouth to respond as she felt a pang of anger hit her chest at the name, but Hermione ran her thumb over Elara's knuckles calmingly and repeatedly. Elara's mind became more focused on that simple touch than anything else, and butterflies fluttered in her stomach. Bloody hell, Elara thought to herself, this girl knows what she's doing.

Thankfully, Luna spoke to fill the silence. "My dad thinks it's an awful paper." She stared at Rita like Rita was a two-year-old that needed explaining. "He publishes stories that he thinks the public needs to know. He doesn't care about making money."

Rita seemed to take absolutely no offense to this, as she asked disparagingly, "I'm guessing your father runs some stupid little village newsletter? 'Twenty-five ways to Mingle with Muggles' and the dates of the next Bring-and-Fly sale?"

"No," Luna continued to stare at the reporter with the same look on her face, unfazed, "he's the editor of The Quibbler."

"Important stories he thinks the public needs to know?" Rita snorted. "I could manure my garden with the contents of that rag."

"Well, this is your chance to raise the tone of it a bit, isn't it?" Hermione asked, her tone pleasant, and like she was running around in a field of butterflies while having this conversation. "Luna says her father's quite happy to take Harry's interview. That's who'll be publishing it."

Rita stared at them all for a moment before laughing. "The Quibbler? You think people will take him seriously if he's published in The Quibbler?" she cackled.

"Some people won't. But in Daily Prophet's version of the Azkaban breakout had some gaping holes in it. I think a lot of people will be wondering whether there isn't a better explanation of what happened, and if there's an alternative story available, even if it is published in a- in a- well, an unusual magazine- I think they might be rather keen to read it," Hermione expounded and left Rita to think for quite a while.

She spoke at long last after a dull, hard glare at the bushy-haired-girl. "All right, let's say for a moment I'll do it. What kind of fee am I going to get?"

"I don't think Daddy exactly pays people to write for the magazine," Luna informed, sipping on her gillywater happily. "They do it because it's an honor, and, of course, to see their names in print."

Rita turned on Hermione again. "I'm supposed to do this for free?"

"Unless you want the Ministry to know about you being an Unregistered Animagus, then, well, to put it simply, yes," replied Elara, smiling innocently.

"Of course, the Prophet might give you a lot of an insider's account of life in Azkaban..." Hermione added, and the two exchanged mischievous looks.

After a long silence, and Rita looking like she wished she could shoot daggers at Hermione and Elara, she asked, "I don't suppose I've got any choice, have I?" She took her Quick-Quotes-Quill out of her bag again, and a piece of parchment.

Elara nodded profusely while Luna spoke. "Daddy will be pleased."

"Okay, Harry?" Hermione asked, acknowledging Harry's presence for the first time in a while. "Ready to tell the public the truth?"

"I suppose," replied Harry, watching Rita intently.

Hermione looked between the other four people at the table before saying merrily, "Fire away, then, Rita."

Elara didn't let go of Hermione's hand throughout Harry's retelling, and neither did Hermione.

☠︎~~~☠︎

"You're absolutely brilliant; you know that?" Elara exclaimed, swinging her and Hermione's interlocked hands back and forth as they walked up the high road an hour and a half later. "Absolutely brilliant."

Hermione laughed softly. "Thanks." She looked around for what must be the fifth time. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see, you've been there before," Elara explained plainly, grinning at her.

Furrowing her eyebrows in confusion, Hermione looked around again, thoroughly befuddled. They were leaving the road where all the main shops were, and more obscure shops were planted, most of which she hadn't been to ever in her life. "I have?"

"Yes," Elara replied, pausing in her tracks. As Hermione was lagging behind due to her confusion, she didn't have to stop abruptly, unlike Elara a few hours ago. She looked over at Elara, who was looking up slightly, and Hermione finally got where they were going.

"We're going up the mountain?" she asked, and Elara nodded before tugging her arm forward and towards the hill. "But why?"

Elara didn't respond until they started climbing, doing their best not to trip on any rocks. "You'll see."

After almost falling over an unexpected rock and narrowly being caught by Elara, Hermione muttered, "Should I be scared?"

"No," Elara answered quickly, patting the top of Hermione's head, affectionately, "you'll like it, I promise."

They climbed for a bit longer, both having to catch each other multiple times but made it to their destination. The same cave Sirius and Buckbeak had hidden in the majority of Hermione's fourth year. The same cave where she, Harry, and Ron had come to visit him one Hogsmeade weekend. She was just puzzled about why Elara brought her here.

The cave still looked close to the same. There was a pile of small bones in a far corner, bits of paper scraps littered across the stone floor. But, of course, Sirius, Buckbeak, and the newspaper clippings Sirius had collected were gone.

When Hermione turned around, Elara was sitting criss-cross on the edge, staring at a spectacular view. You could see the Black Lake, the sun shining and blinding them both slightly if they stared right at it, and moved their heads to a specific angle. The trees and rocks below them were threatening if they fell, but, otherwise, contributed to the view. If you turned back the way they game, Hogsmeade was barely visible, and the people in the streets looked like ants, Hogwarts still visible in the distance.

Hermione walked over and sat down next to Elara, mirroring her sitting position before asking, "What are we doing up here?" Her first thought to answer that question was Elara wanted to see where her father hid out last year, but the cave seemed to be the last thing on her mind.

Elara turned toward her, smiling faintly and raising her eyebrows before saying simply, "Scream."

Confounded once more, Hermione pressed her lips into a thin line. "What?"

"Scream," Elara repeated nonchalantly, and Hermione responded with another bewildered look. Sighing deeply, Elara stood up. "I guess I have to demonstrate."

And with that, Elara did, in fact, scream, startling the girl sitting beside her. At that, Elara looked down and informed, "It's called stress relieving. No one can hear us up here. Watch."

Taking a deep breath, Elara started. "PANSY, YOU DO NOT NEED TO READ BOOKS JUST TO IMPRESS THEO. WE KNOW YOU FANCY HIM, FOR FUCK'S SAKE, ASK HIM OUT! DAPHNE, YOUR NAME SOUNDS LIKE 'DAFT,' AND THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT YOU ARE SOMETIMES BECAUSE YOU FORGET THINGS WAY TOO OFTEN FOR YOUR OWN GOOD. ADELAIDE, PLEASE CALM DOWN WHEN WE INTERRUPT STUDY SESSIONS; IT'S JUST FIVE MINUTES. DRACO, MY DEAREST COUSIN, YOU CAN BE A REAL SHITHEAD SOMETIMES. YOUR BLOOD-STATUS DOESN'T MAKE YOU BETTER THAN EVERYONE ELSE, YOU BLASTED TWAT!"

She picked up a stray pebble off the ground and threw it as hard as she can with a huff, the landing of the rock causing an echo to sound through the air.

She sat back down with another sigh, and she did feel a lot better with a whole weight off her chest. She looked at Hermione, who was staring at her with wide-eyes. Elara made a motion at her with her hand, "Go on. You try."

Hermione continued to stare, and it took everything in Elara to not roll her eyes. "Come on, what did I tell you about looking like a gorilla is hugging you from behind? Let off some steam, will you?"

With a long glare, Hermione finally stood up, taking a deep breath of her own before screaming at the top of her lungs, "LAVENDER, JUST BECAUSE WE BOTH HAVE CURLY HAIR DOES NOT MEAN WE CAN SHARE CONDITIONER, THAT'S UNSANITARY! PARVATI, HONESTLY, CAN YOU PLEASE NOT PUT ALL THE EXTRA STUFF YOUR PARENTS SEND YOU ON THE EXTRA BED? JUST BECAUSE WE HAVE AN EXTRA BED IN OUR DORM DOES NOT MEAN YOU CAN HOG IT! HONESTLY, RONALD, JUST BECAUSE HARRY'S GOT A DATE DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO BE ALL SULKY ABOUT IT! AND HARRY, IF YOU REALLY DIDN'T WANT TO GO ON A DATE WITH CHO, YOU COULD'VE TOLD HER THAT AND NOT COMPLAIN TO US THE WHOLE TIME, AND SHOW UP SULKY TO THE INTERVIEW!"

She copied Elara by taking a rock off the ground and throwing it off the cliff, but she took more and more and kept pelting it off the edge until she kicked a bunch of dirt and got her shoes dusty. When she was out of breath, she sat back down and crossed her arms frustratingly.

Elara was staring at Hermione proudly, and it was silent for a few moments to let Hermione catch her breath. "Feel better?" Elara asked, smiling from ear to ear.

"Definitely," Hermione breathed, laughing lightly. "I... I think I can admit you're right. I did enjoy that."

"Of course, I am," Elara remarked, chuckling as she took off her jacket, as the sun was shining down on them at that time of day and where they were sitting. She heard the faint rumble of the honey sticks in her pocket and quickly grabbed them, holding a few out to Hermione. "I forgot about these. Take one or a few."

Hermione took some, reaching for her wand to cut the top open but paused to watch as Elara ripped the top open with her teeth without a second thought. Hermione blinked a few times, swallowed, and fidgeted, disguising the shift in her position by grabbing her wand out of her pocket.

"Why these of all things?" Hermione asked. A quick slash with her wand cut the top, and she grinned at her skills in wordless magic.

Elara popped the stick out of her mouth. "Honey helps your throat. It's good after screaming, Granger," she informed, shaking her head while laughing softly at the fact Hermione didn't know that.

Hermione nodded slowly, sucking on her honey stick leisurely when an idea popped into her head at the words 'Granger' and 'honey.' She turned to Elara. "How do you say 'honey' in French?"

"Well," Elara started slowly, setting down an empty honey stick and picking up another one, biting off the top again while Hermione stared, "There's a few. La Miel is the actual honey term while mon chéri is... wait- no... I don't know. But la chérie is another affectionate term for it. I like the Latin word for it better, though, Mellilla; I think it's cuter."

Smiling at her, Hermione asked, "I'm guessing you prefer mellilla then?" Elara nodded vigorously. Turning back to the view, Hermione informed, "I'm calling you that from now on."

Elara gaped at her. "That's not fair. If you get a nickname for me, I get a nickname for you."

The main reason Elara actually liked this idea was that ever since her friend group found out about her little crush, they mention the name 'Granger' far too often, and it didn't feel special nowadays, at least within the last week. It didn't feel unique anymore, even if it was just Hermione's surname.

Hermione waved a hand. "Go ahead."

Elara thought for a moment, wanting to make sure she chose a good one. A unique one. She even looked around; at the cave, at the trees and rocks below, at the lake, at the sky... that's it!

"How about étoile?" she asked, looking at the girl beside her. "It means star in French."

Hermione smiled, mimicking Elara's actions by turning towards her as well. "I like that. It's cute."

"You're cute," Elara replied without thinking and just stopped herself in time from covering up her mouth because complimenting was not supposed to look like she didn't mean to say it.

Facing the view again as blood rushed to her cheeks, Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm flattered, Mellilla, really," she mocked Elara from the many times Elara's said that. Elara shook her head slowly while Hermione finished off her first honey stick and held it in front of her, frowning. "This is plastic."

Elara nodded. "Yeah. You didn't notice?"

"I wasn't really paying attention. Plastic is bad for the environment," Hermione noted, looking around as if there was a trash can on top of a mountain.

Taking out her wand, Elara muttered, "Evanesco," and pointed toward the plastic wrapper Hermione was holding, and the wrapper disappeared into thin air. "We have magic for a reason, Étoile." 

"Yes, but we can't be relying on it all the time!" Hermione chided, scowling but picked up another honey stick. "There will be a time where you're not seventeen yet and you have to use magic to dispose of something, and there aren't any trashcans around, just you wait, you'll see how important reusable items are..."

Elara found she liked the mention of 'we.'

"Says the one who just used magic to cut open their honey stick. Anyway," said Elara, adding the 'anyway' before Hermione can respond and gazing at her expectantly, "I'll wait for that day. In the meantime, if you're so persistent about not relying on magic, teach me about muggle things."

She's actually meant to ask that question or prompt the topic way earlier; it's just always slipped her mind. How could it not when she was hanging around her? There are plenty of things to get distracted over when spending time with Hermione Granger than have your mind be stuck on muggle things...

Hermione leaned on Elara's shoulder, sighing and looking up at her before turning back to the landscape. "You teach me French, and I'll teach you about muggle things."

"Maybe I will," Elara drawled, trying to ignore the fuzziness in her chest as she wrapped an arm around the Gryffindor and pulled her close.

"Then, maybe I will," Hermione echoed, leaning into her touch a bit more at the shift of positions. They both laughed at the repetitiveness before launching into a heated conversation over Hermione making a study schedule for Elara for their upcoming O.W.L.s.

They stayed on the mountain until near dinner, talking about everything and anything, Hermione wrapped in Elara's embrace the whole time. And Elara dearly wished she could steal some of Hermione's Gryffindor courage to gain the guts to tilt Hermione's head up and kiss her.


	14. haimish

hey-mish /(ˈheɪmɪʃ)/   
adjective  
having qualities associated with a homelike atmosphere; simple, warm, relaxed, cozy

☠︎~~~☠︎

"Soooooo," Fred drawled gleefully, leaning leftwards, where Elara was sitting next to him, "How was your date, Ellie?"

He, Elara, George, and Lee were watching the Gryffindor Quidditch practice the following Monday, as George and Fred wanted to see how their team was holding up without them two and Harry. And since Elara didn't play for Slytherin (though she wanted to, but perhaps next year), they didn't see her as a threat if she watched. So far, not well.

"I told you, it wasn't a date," Elara mumbled and returned her attention to the flying players above, holding the binoculars to her eyes. They were in the stands but as far away from the players as possible, as to not be seen.

George snorted. "Yeah, 'it wasn't a date.' You only-" he started ticking off fingers, "-shared pancakes, then screamed your arses off, cuddled and watched the sunset, made pet names for each other-"

"We did not cuddle," Elara interrupted after processing what George had said, taking the binoculars off to glare at George before putting them back. 

Lee snickered. "Technically, the definition of 'cuddle' is 'holding close in one's arms as a method of indicating adoration or warmth,'" he informed, snatching the binoculars out of Elara's hands. Hence, she had to converse with the rest of them.

"Since when did you know the definition of things?" Elara snapped, side-eyeing him expectantly.

"Since when we," Lee gestured toward the twins, "discovered that you were going to be delusional in recognizing the signs, and deny them when we point them out to you."

Elara chose to ignore that, looking up as Katie and Alicia sped toward the hoops Ron was defending. Ron seemed like he was doing his best, but Alicia easily threw it in a hoop he sped the opposite direction in.

"He needs to get over his collywobbles," Fred muttered, taking the binoculars from Lee to watch his brother closely. "He makes a fair keeper when playing with us, believe me..."

"I think he's getting too worked up about impressing the others," George noted, squinting up at the players, as Angelina was now giving Ron a pep talk. "Angelina chose him for a reason. He just needs to get it through to his head."

"To be fair, he has a lot to live up to," Elara commented, eyes following Ginny as she continued to look around for the snitch. "Ginny's on the team now, you two were on the team, Charlie was on the team... Even Bill and Percy were prefects, like Ron."

"Git," mumbled Fred in response to the mention of Percy.

George chuckled and decided to add on to the insults. "Idiot."

"Arse."

"Twat."

"Prat."

"Daft cow."

"Wa-"

"Shut it!" Elara hissed but agreed with the taunts. She just wanted to continue watching the practice.

She's grown a particular liking for Quidditch. Fred, George, and Lee had been dragging her to more and more Gryffindor Quidditch Practices over the past month, and them talking about it only made her want to play more. The only way she would be able to practice would be with the Slytherin Quidditch team because Fred and George got their brooms taken away. She was also certain there was no way Montague would let her practice with the rest of the team.

"Anyway," said George, taking the binoculars from Fred, "It's her move."

Elara's face resembled one of confusion. "What?"

"Granger's," replied Lee. "You asked her out. Sort of. If she even sees an inch of appeal in you, she'll do something next."

"Aw, shucks, thanks." Elara rolled her eyes but knew Lee didn't mean anything bad by that statement. "And it's Granger of all people. How do you know she'll do something next? She's unpredictable."

Fred answered with the same thing George said a month ago. "It's a principle."

"You all rely everything on principle." Elara clicked her tongue and faced the team, who were now flying toward the middle of the pitch and downwards. "Practice done already?"

George looked at his watch, passing the binoculars to Elara, who was reaching for it. "Guess so. It's nearly dinner."

Elara grimaced as she looked into the binoculars, pulling them away from her eyes after a moment and handing them to Lee. "Team looks distraught. Muddy, too."

Lee had the same reaction as Elara, the twins the same once Lee handed it over to them. "Reckon we should tell Harry? He'd want to know just as much as we do," asked Fred.

"Can't," Lee began with a frown, looking at his own watch and got to his feet. "Well, I can't. I've got another detention with Snape, the bastard. Who says I can't add more Puffskein hair to make the laughing potion more effective?"

Elara knew the answer but didn't dare speak it: If you add more, you wouldn't be able to stop laughing after a while as you would with a normal dose without a strong antidote.

They all waved bye as Lee rushed to his detention and turned back to the pitch, watching as the team headed into the locker room. "Yeah, Harry should get to know," replied George, answering the question Fred had proposed and stood up.

Elara reached out and grabbed his arm, pulling him back down. "We can't go now," Elara responded to George's bemused expression. "Ron and Ginny will be at dinner with Harry. We can't tell them straight up their team's... well... less than all right."

George nodded observantly. "We'll just stay here awhile, then. Hope to catch him at late dinner. If there's no food left, we can just go to the kitchens."

They left for the Great Hall half an hour later, knowing Ron and Ginny would probably eat as fast as possible to get cleaned up. Thankfully, both Harry and Hermione were still at the table, looking about ready to leave before Elara, George, and Fred sat down without invitation.

"Ron and Ginny not here?" Fred questioned, looking around cautiously as he pulled some baked potatoes toward him and diving in. "Good. We were watching their practice. They're going to be slaughtered. They're complete rubbish without us."

"Ginny's not bad," Elara countered, stealing an untouched biscuit off of Hermione's plate, as there were no nearer, and took a happy bite. "Thanks, Étoile."

"Mm," Hermione mumbled, going back to her book on Ancient Runes without a second thought.

George nodded in Elara's direction in agreement. "I dunno how she got so good, seeing how we never let her play with us..."

"She's been breaking into your broom shed in the garden since the age of six and taking each of your brooms out in turn when you weren't looking," Hermione informed from over her book, Magical Hieroglyphs and Logograms, shaking her head in disapproval.

"Oh," George replied, looking impressed. "Well- that'd explain it."

"Has Ron saved a goal yet?" asked Harry, stacking the plates he had used for dinner to make more room for the dishes George, Fred, and Elara were pulling in.

Fred rolled his eyes. "Well, he can do it if he doesn't think anyone's watching him. So all we have to do is ask the crowd to turn their backs and talk among themselves every time the Quaffle goes up his end on Saturday."

Saturday was the day of the Hufflepuff vs. Gryffindor match, and the majority of the Slytherins were rooting for Hufflepuff for obvious reasons. Plus, Slytherins got along fairly with the Hufflepuffs, their traits being relatively similar and all. Elara was quite conflicted, so she simply decided to show up with a Hufflepuff mini flag she got off the lost and found and the Gryffindor sweatshirt Hermione gave her.

She didn't think there'd come a day in her life where she wasn't conflicted with something.

Fred continued explaining sadly as George and Elara snacked on their dinners gleefully. "You know, Quidditch was about the only thing in this place worth staying for." As Elara glared at him, he added, "Well, plus you and Lee." Elara nodded once before going back to her chicken.

Hermione looked at the twins sternly. "You've got exams coming!"

"With their joke business, they don't need N.E.W.T.s," Elara looked up momentarily, and Hermione shot her a disappointed look, and Elara shrugged. "It's true!"

"Exactly," continued Fred, now eating his baked potatoes happily. "We're not fussed about N.E.W.T.s. The snackboxes are ready to roll; we found out how to get rid of those boils; just a couple of drops of murtlap essence sorts them. Lee put us onto it. And Ellie, here," he winked at her, and she winked back, "told us exactly what's in high demand, so they're all in the works."

George yawned and looked up from his practically finished dinner. "I dunno if I even want to watch this match. If Zacharias Smith beats us, I might have to kill myself."

"Kill him, more like," appended Fred in a firm tone.

"That's the problem with Quidditch," Hermione began, causing the rest of them to stare at her in bewilderment, "it creates all this bad feeling and tension between the Houses." They continued to stare at her in utter disbelief. "Well, it does! It's only a game, isn't it?"

"Hermione," replied Harry, shaking his head in dissatisfaction, "you're good on feelings and stuff-" Elara perked up, "-but you just don't understand about Quidditch."

"Maybe not," Hermione proceeded darkly, "but at least my happiness doesn't depend on Ron's goalkeeping ability."

Elara could've sworn Hermione glanced at her before returning to her book for Ancient Runes, but the look was gone as quick as it came.

Hermione wasn't wrong. That Saturday, Gryffindor pretty much got destroyed by the Hufflepuff chasers. Thankfully, Ginny caught the snitch, only making them lose by ten points. It would've been much worse if the Hufflepuff Seeker, Summerby, hadn't caught a cold and sneezed when the snitch was in reach...

Therefore, the whole of Gryffindor House turned sulky heading into the last week of February, but their spirits were lifted when a certain magazine came out with its latest edition.

Daphne slammed March's early edition of The Quibbler down on the Slytherin table the last Monday of February. Draco, who she had sat next to, glared at her and pushed the Quibbler back toward her, having to scoot toward Pansy as the table was rather cramped for a Monday morning.

"Have you seen this!?" Daphne exclaimed, and Elara set down her mug of, obviously, coffee, curiously. The front of the Quibbler pictured a picture of Harry, grinning sheepishly, and the words read in great, bold, and red letters:

HARRY POTTER SPEAKS OUT AT LAST:  
THE TRUTH ABOUT HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED AND THE NIGHT I SAW HIM RETURN

Elara looked up at Harry, who was seated at the Gryffindor table and now getting swarmed with many owls and letters, and Ron, Hermione, Fred, and Luna were helping eagerly. She would've gone over if she didn't only need a momentary look-in to Harry's thoughts, 'A Witch in Paisley says she believes me!'

She laughed lightly, then frowned when she realized Harry was not at all getting better at Occlumency if it had been that easy to get his thoughts from two tables over. Lovely. She'll talk about it to him later. 

Pansy was frantically reading the article inside aloud to the rest of the group, all of which Elara's already heard. "''What were the names of the surrounding Death Eaters?' I asked Harry, which I knew everyone was so desperate to know if they were working, or even, living among these treacherous wizards. Fortunately for us in the Wizarding Community, Harry answered, 'Well, er- there were a few I couldn't recognize, cause- masks, but Lucius Malfoy, Macnair, Crabbe, Goyle, and Nott.' Oh, my Merlin..."

Theo looked stunned at the mention of his last name, but Elara picked up he already knew only the slightest bit about what happened in 'the Graveyard' from his father. He seemed more shocked at the fact it had got out.

Crabbe and Goyle were still sleeping, per Blaise's information, so that left Draco to observe. Draco's face remained expressionless, as normal, as his eyes flickered over the article, the Quibbler now in front of him instead of Daphne. Before Elara could focus enough to get his thoughts (Draco's always been a bit harder to read than others), he got up and left abruptly.

"Drama king," Adelaide muttered as he walked out the doors hastily and returned to her waffles.

Pansy stared at her. "How can you blame him? This-" she poked a finger at the magazine, "-could land his father in Azkaban."

"They need actual evidence, not just Potter's word," apprised Blaise, doing his best to read the article upside down because Pansy kept reading it over and over and snatched it back whenever someone tried to read it for themselves. Eventually, Daphne got sick of it and told her off, since it was her copy, and shoved it into her bag.

Elara saw out of the corner of her eye Harry speed out of the room, but she had more pressing matters to be concerned about.

She was, once again, conflicted on how to feel. This could be bad for Theo and Draco, and as much as she loathed her cousin at times, she still, reluctantly, cared about him. Both of them. 

She told herself to repeat what Blaise said: that the Ministry couldn't make any moves without proper evidence. But she couldn't help herself from adding, "That doesn't mean people won't believe him."

Over the course of the rest of the day, Umbridge had established a new Educational Decree that would get you expelled if you were found in possession of a copy of the Quibbler, students had learned to transfigure the pages Harry's interview was on to look like pages from their school textbooks, and a large photo of Harry had been hung up in the Gryffindor common room that boomed "The Ministry are morons" and "Eat dung, Umbridge" at random times, per information from Fred and George.

Hermione had much to say about the day's ordeals at their meeting that night; her expression resembled one of extreme confliction: frustrated yet triumphal.

"I'm glad that everyone finally believes Harry, but, honestly, did Fred and George really need to put up an enormous picture of him in the common room? At this point, all it says is 'Dung' and 'Umbridge,' and it's... it's infuriating," gushed Hermione, scribbling furiously on her essay for History of Magic. "I know for a fact that I'm not the only one who couldn't focus with that in the background. It's more distracting than the common room at normal times!"

Elara enjoyed listening to Hermione's rants, mostly because she liked the way Hermione's voice sounded, but that's beside the point. If Hermione hasn't missed a meeting to help Elara when she's drained, the least Elara could do is listen and provide hopefully helpful insight to whatever Hermione needed to vent about.

"Not to mention Ron has been in a foul mood due to Quidditch. It's not that big of a deal! I'm sure Charlie wasn't as good as he was in his fifth year compared to his seventh year-"

Elara raised her eyebrows, remembering Fred and George's conversation while spying on the Gryffindor Quidditch practice. "Well-"

Hermione stared her down, and she closed her mouth. Slightly satisfied, Hermione continued without any more disruptions from Elara. "And Harry doesn't seem to be taking Occlumency seriously-" Elara perked up slightly, "-He reckons the lessons with Snape is making it worse. I don't understand why Dumbledore won't teach him instead, but Dumbledore asked Snape specifically. And it's not helping that Ron thinks Snape isn't trying to help Harry. Dumbledore trusts Snape, and Dumbledore wants what's best for Harry."

Elara nodded profusely to show that she whole-heartedly agreed and made a mental note to find time to ask Harry himself how it was going. And because Hermione seemed to be more in a bad mood than triumphant now. Hermione smiled faintly at her (Elara's chest filled with warm fuzziness again) before going into another rant about her partner in Arithmancy, Justin Finch-Fletchley, who is taking forever to finish their joint project.

March came at the fifth-years full force, bringing on more homework and more studying along with it. Their O.W.L.s were a mere three months away, and teachers started to insist on going over material they learned in their early years at Hogwarts along with the material for fifth year. It wasn't enjoyable.

With the beginning of March came the full moon, as always. This one didn't turn out to be as bad as January's during the early hours of the day, and Hermione seemed to take advantage of Elara's slightly more talkative state.

Hermione desperately wanted to figure out what was transpiring from Elara's point of view every month. It wasn't fun to watch Elara lean against the wall she was sitting against and close her eyes in pure exasperation (or pain, or both. While Hermione couldn't tell, she didn't like either.) or pinch the bridge of her nose and sigh before returning to her Herbology homework. At least Elara didn't look like she was going to fall asleep again.

What Hermione had gathered was a) full moons, b) headaches, c) absolute exhaustion, d) not herself, and e) doesn't talk unless she needs to, and no matter how many possibilities she came up with, there wasn't a certain answer to her question: What in Merlin's name was going on?

When Elara started to roll up her Herbology homework looking wholly disgruntled, Hermione straightened up. "Hey," Hermione mumbled, and Elara looked up from fumbling with her bag, her expression softening feebly. "What's wrong?"

And, of course, Elara's expression returned to hardened as she got her Potions homework out. "Nothing. I'm fine," she murmured, dipping her quill in ink and writing her name and date in the top right corner of her parchment messily.

Hermione let out an exasperated huff because this was about the twentieth time Elara's given this answer on a full moon since she's known her. "Mellilla, we both know that's not true," she reasoned, leaning forward slightly.

Elara's writing paused for a moment, and she stared blankly at her homework, contemplating a reply. She responded slowly as she continued writing a long essay on Everlasting Elixirs, "If you say so, Étoile."

Pursing her lips, Hermione persisted. She wasn't leaving this meeting without another hint. If she just had a bit more to go on, she could go to the library and research; find a way to help. "Please tell me what's going on," she whispered, and Elara continued to write like she didn't hear her at all. Yet Hermione could've sworn she saw Elara's expression waver for a split second, and that was all she needed. "You know you can trust me, right?"

It seemed as the word 'trust' caught Elara's attention, as she finally looked up and met Hermione's gaze. "I know, and I do," Elara admitted, shifting her legs from a criss-cross position to pulling her knees to her chest.

Hermione smiled gently. "Then please talk to me," she breathed while reaching out to grasp Elara's hand. "I just want to know why. Maybe I can h-"

Elara jerked her hand back quickly as if Hermione's touch was contaminated with disease and tucked it under her piece of parchment, interrupting her sentence. The look on Hermione's face was hurt, yet it seemed like Elara took no notice as she returned her gaze to her parchment and said coldly, "Drop it, Hermione."

"But-"

"Drop it," Elara repeated harshly and with increased acrimony, looking up and glaring Hermione down while gripping her quill so tightly it might snap. "You know full moons aren't good for me, yet you're still pressing the matter! Please don't look into it, don't research it, don't do anything about it. Just drop it." She felt the need to continue as she continued writing, her quill pushing into the parchment so hard it was on the verge of tearing. "You just have to know everything, don't you? Just stop. You know too much about this already."

Her tone lacked any sense of compassion and care, plainly resembling that it was meant to sting like salt in a wound and get under your skin. Hermione leaned back and cradled the hand she had extended like it had just been stabbed. Her appearance was bothered and hurt and left no sign that a faint smile was present moments earlier.

At the change in position, Elara glanced up swiftly and back down, then up again after her mind registered the look on Hermione's face. The look on her own face faltered with panic for a moment, then changed to resemble regret. She whispered guiltily, frowning, "Shit, 'Mione, I'm so sorry-"

Hermione was going to snap at her, but the nickname caught her off guard. She swallowed and mumbled, "It's okay. I am too." She gazed back down at her own Potions homework and picked up her quill cautiously but found it hard to concentrate.

Knowing Elara was being genuine, Hermione took a deep breath and consulted her thoughts, something that always, strangely, got her to calm down. Other than books, of course.

She didn't know that it was that big of a deal to Elara. It didn't seem like a big deal... she was becoming more confused than hurt by the second.

Why wouldn't Elara let her help? In a... better way than just getting her mind off the topic?

Nevertheless, she still internally vowed to help any way she can; how frustrated she was had no effect on the decision.

The tension in the air was thick as they sat there in silence, the usual sound of scratching quills across parchment completely gone. The soft sound of their own breaths was eerie and uncanny because it was never that silent, not even in the beginning when they barely knew each other.

Gazing out the window and at the grounds, the stars, the moon, the same view she saw every other night, Hermione couldn't stand it any longer and broke the deafening silence. "When's the last time we've been this silent?" she asked, smiling lightly.

Elara, who was gazing down the corridor intensely and had also let off some steam, looked at her in surprise, as she didn't expect Hermione to speak. "I don't know..." she trailed, thinking hard. "In the beginning, of course. I think it was after I told you I speak French that it got... less awkward."

Hermione perked up, the expression of gloom fading from her face instantly, and Elara looked at her curiously. "That's it!" Hermione exclaimed, packing up her stuff hurriedly and gesturing toward Elara to do the same. Elara blinked a few times but did so, a tad bit slower than Hermione but did it nonetheless. Hermione didn't blame her.

"What's... it?" Elara questioned, raising an eyebrow inquisitively once their bags were packed. She was as confused as a bowtruckle with no locks to pick.

The Gryffindor stood up, holding a hand out for her to hold tentatively. "You said you'd teach me French if I taught you muggle things. You last taught me French, but I didn't teach you any muggle things. Since the blasted full moon is up, it's my duty, as one of the only people you can't read for some reason, to get your mind off the topic. Now-" she shook her hand, impatiently, "come on!"

Elara recognized the excitement etched on Hermione's features and was not about to ruin that, no matter how defensive she was being tonight. She grabbed the extended hand, and Hermione pulled her up, immediately dragging her down the hallway.

"Where are we going?" asked Elara, and she stunned herself, as she was usually the one answering that question, not asking it. She nearly tripped over her own steps as Hermione pulled her around the corner.

Hermione only peered over her shoulder and grinned back at her (the butterflies in Elara's stomach suddenly woke up and began fluttering happily). Before Elara knew it, they were in front of the wall across from the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy.

Elara was very confused, though she knew they were in front of the Room of Requirement. What she didn't understand was why they were there or why Hermione hadn't started walking back and forth three times yet. Hermione was just staring up at the wall, and with one look, Elara recognized Hermione's expression: deep in thought. She could practically see the gears working in her mind based on the look in her eyes. Elara found it best not to speak.

Abruptly, Hermione shrugged and let go of Elara's hand and started pacing back and forth in front of the wall. How this girl's mind worked: Elara didn't know but found her absolutely extraordinary nevertheless. She could've sworn she heard Hermione mumble, "It's worth a shot..."

She guessed it was worth a shot because a door slowly started appearing on the wall once Hermione returned to the spot next to Elara and held her hand again. It wasn't as grand as the door used for the D.A.; it was a simple, double-door that'd you see in a typical household, not one suited for Hogwarts.

Noticing this, Hermione and Elara exchanged looks, then glanced around at their surroundings to make sure no one saw them going in, and hurried inside. They could only hope the door disappeared behind them outside, but knowing the Room of Requirement, it probably did.

What was inside confused Elara even more, but Hermione seemed to know exactly what she was doing and squealed. "Oh my god, it worked!" she exclaimed and immediately went to examine the machines Elara had seen before but didn't know the name of. She dropped Elara's hand in the process, along with her bag, but Elara didn't mind. Okay, only slightly minded. Slightly!

The room was about the size of the bedroom Elara inhabited back at Grimmauld place but was much cozier and welcoming. The walls were painted a medium gray, scattered with posters and ads of various films she's seen in muggle shops and areas. Wizards didn't have much of a passion for films, mainly because they had literal magic to entertain themselves.

Focusing more on the machines Hermione was now messing with. There was a sleek, black shelf that held a fairly-advanced telly on top of it, advanced being slightly less bulky than the ones Elara's seen. To be fair, she hadn't seen one since she was about seven. Underneath, on the second shelf held a machine she didn't know the name of or the function but seemed to be connected to the telly. And the last shelf included two bins, which Hermione was looking through, making clacking noises that lined up with Hermione's hand movements.

Moving her gaze to the seating, a couch extended, so it looked more like a couch... bed. Couch-bed? She didn't know the name and momentarily racked her mind for it before completely giving up. But, there were propped up cushions and armrests on the sides, like a couch, but the rest of it looked like a bed.

There were two blankets among them, too, one grey to match the walls and one white. To Elara's pleasure, they both looked soft and fluffy, and she swiftly made her way over to it, dropping her bag next to Hermione's and snatched the grey one as her own, wrapping it around her shoulders and sighing. Contentment.

Excluding a door in the far left of the room, which Elara presumed led to the bathroom, the only non-muggle aspect of the room was floating candles. The ceiling was much higher than she presumed it to be, and floating candles identical to the one's in the Great Hall littered her view of the ceiling, casting a faint, relaxing glow over the room.

"I can't believe this worked. This goes against many things stated in Hogwarts: A History..." Hermione mumbled, still fussing over the bins containing whatever.

Elara was forced to stop inspecting the room, mainly the posters on the wall, at that statement and turned to the obsessed Hermione. "Care to explain?" she asked, watching as Hermione took out something that could've been a book but certainly did not sound like a book once placed back in the bin.

Hermione turned around, holding two of the book-like objects. "These," she waved the items around wildly, "are cassette tapes. Muggles use them to play films at home. Movies, films, whatever you want to call them if they can't get to the cinema, or if the cinema doesn't play them anymore."

When she turned back around and continued sorting, Elara nodded slowly. She's heard of them before from passing muggles in various cities and towns from her youth but never really understood how they worked. "I know that's a telly..." she pointed towards the bulky machine, "but- what's that?" She moved her arm to direct towards the machine on the shelf under it.

"That's a VCR," Hermione informed without turning around again, huffing before moving to the next bin. "Helps us play films. Well, not really helps us; we wouldn't be able to at all without it."

"And... how does this all go against Hogwarts: A History?" Elara queried, adjusting the blankets on her shoulders as she fell back onto the cushions. Salazar, this is comfy...

Hermione looked at her once more like she had never read a book in her life. "Muggle devices don't work at Hogwarts," she explained, going back to her rumbling of the boxes, "I suppose if you consulted the Room of Requirement, it technically could work... since it turns into anything you need it to... but that wasn't stated in the brief mention of the room... Yes! Finally!"

She straightened her posture and pressed a few buttons on the so-called 'VCR' and the telly and slid her chosen 'cassette tape' in. A picture with lines over it loaded in on the telly, but before it could start moving, Hermione pressed another button, and it paused. "Right... now the tracking... I haven't done this in a while..."

Within a few moments, the lines had disappeared from the picture, and Hermione seemed satisfied and stood up, stepping back a few steps to admire her work, biting her nails anxiously. The picture on the telly now resembled what seemed to be a black-and-white picture of a couple, the red words in front of them reading, 'A Vestron Pictures Presentation.'

She nodded once after a while and moved forward, pressing another button, and the film started playing. She sat down next to Elara and took the white blanket, draping it over her legs, as she was mirroring Elara's criss-cross position, and stared at the machine intently while Elara stared at her. It was a fairly long intro, so Elara took the chance to ask while gesturing toward the ads on the wall, "What film is this, then?"

Hermione gaped at her, momentarily forgetting Elara had not seen a movie in her life. "Only the best film of the twentieth century!" she proclaimed and pointed toward one particular ad with a picture of a couple dancing with a white background, purple, cursive letters presenting: Dirty Dancing.

"It's the film that sparked my obsession with dancing," Hermione expounded, dropping her hand and taking Elara's again. "We were about seven when it came out, but you probably didn't get to see it. Neither did I; Mum and Dad didn't let me watch it until the summer between third and fourth year before I went over to the Weasleys for the Quidditch World Cup, but I saw commercials and ads, and all my friends with lenient parents at school always rambled about it.

"So, naturally, I wanted to prove that I could be just as good as a dancer as they were in the ads. So I got books and, well, researched," Hermione laughed when she finished her story, and Elara was still staring at her, wide-eyed. She certainly didn't doubt the story, as it seemed like something Hermione would do, but it still shocked her.

She first thought how explicit of a movie could it be that Hermione's parents wouldn't let her watch it until she was fourteen, then remembered the title, and the puzzle pieces fell into place.

At this point, the film had launched into the storyline and featured a family in a car. "What's it about?" Elara asked, and Hermione glared at her, probably because she was talking over a character speaking.

"Boy, girl, dance, love," Hermione informed plainly, then pressed a finger to Elara's lips with her free hand and made a 'shh' sound and motioned towards the telly. Elara became paralyzed for a good minute after the touch.

Hermione soon learned that Elara was the type of person to talk during a movie and had to restrain herself to keep from slamming a hand over Elara's mouth on important parts. 

Such as:

Elara pointed to the main character, Baby, on the screen as she was spying on the waiters. "How does she not get caught? She's right out in the open! She needs to learn to listen and not look, make up your own facial expressions based on tone, that's proper eavesdropping..."

Or:

Shaking her head, Elara gestured to a man in sunglasses that had just entered the scene and had knocked a napkin off the table. "I don't like him. Nutter."

"Elara, he's the love interest-"

Elara gaped at Hermione, blinking profusely. "Tell me you're barking."

"I am not," informed Hermione as-a-matter-of-factly.

Clicking her tongue and shaking her head again, Elara turned back to the screen.

For another:

As a scene where complicated dancing was involved came on, Elara looked at Hermione with a serious expression and remarked, "I bet we could do that."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Do you?"

"Oui," commented Elara, taking her free hand and swishing the blanket around like the female dancer, Penny, in the scene was doing with her dress. Penny was moving her dress effortlessly and gracefully, while Elara's movements were wild and uncoordinated. "See? I've already got that part down."

And one last one:

"I see why your parents didn't let you watch this until recently," Elara commented, keeping her eyes fixed on Baby carrying a watermelon through a dancing crowd. Hermione nodded slowly, doing the same with her gaze.

In Hermione's eyes, the only good thing about Elara interrupting the film was it certainly raised her spirits and was most definitely engaged in the plotline. She would squeeze Hermione's hand in anticipation during interesting scenes or gasp at a plot twist, or simply just react to them.

Hermione would sneak glances at her throughout the film, putting on the same soft smile each time before turning back to the movie.

When practicing for The Lift came on, Elara came up with what she called her best idea yet. "Oh, we can definitely do that," she said, shrugging off the blanket she had wrapped around just over half an hour earlier.

"You think?" Hermione questioned, and Elara nodded, practically bouncing up and down with excitement. "Didn't you get scared of lifting me when we danced that one time, after the Quidditch game?"

"It was snowing, and we could've slipped," Elara reasoned, rolling her eyes playfully. She moved, so she was pressed up against the cushion as much as possible as to indicate for Hermione to go farther out onto the couch-bed. Hermione stared. "Allons-y, Étoile. N'aies pas peur."

Hermione rolled her eyes, glaring at Elara over her shoulder. "You know I don't know what that means, Mellilla. Except for star."

"Let's go, star. Don't be scared," Elara translated, patting the space in front of her. "We ought to practice on the bed first."

Huffing, Hermione reluctantly agreed and crawled over to the space Elara had tapped, kneeling in front of her. "You're the leader here, then," Hermione muttered, not understanding what Elara was making them do but went along with it anyway. She didn't plan to offer any insight into what she's read about; it was fun watching Elara try to make out a plan.

"All right," Elara allowed, very befuddled as to what to do now but tried her best to figure something out. "I reckon we should try to see if I could hold you up..."

"That's essential," Hermione affirmed, nodding vigorously, then snickering as Elara glared at her.

Neither of them were paying attention to the film anymore.

Elara's eyes flickered around as she realized what she just got herself into. She looked at the movie and to find their hand placements and back at Hermione, who was watching her curiously. "So... er- hands go here," she placed her hands cautiously on either side of Hermione's hips, blinking too many times to be counted as normal, then added, "Is this okay?"

Hermione nodded, and Elara let out a faint breath of relief. "All right, then..." she murmured, eyes glancing around again, then figuring out a plan. "Okay. I suppose you would lean forward, so your legs come off the ground, then I pick you up."

"It's got to be a team effort," Hermione explained, finally giving some advice. "Count of three."

Elara nodded before they started counting simultaneously and slowly, "One... two... three!"

With all her strength, Elara did her best to lift Hermione up as Hermione leaned forward, and she was only in the air for a fraction of a second before Elara's arms gave way and Hermione fell on top of her, both of them bursting out laughing in an instant. 

"N-No! We're not doing that again!" Hermione announced as she rolled off, Elara's hand still attached to her hip as she did so, still laughing like she had taken a laughing potion. "I'm not falling to my death again!"

Now Elara's arm was draped over Hermione, but neither of them took notice until Elara spoke. "You're so dramatic!" Elara shouted, putting her palm flat on the mattress and pushing herself up, so she hovered over Hermione. "You did not fall to your death! We're on a mattress!"

It was silent for a moment as they locked eyes, and Elara coughed (playing it off as a laugh, of course) and returned to her position of draping an arm around her newfound dance partner and laying against the bed. "I'm staying like this," she pronounced, snuggling into Hermione's arm like the past two full moons and closing her eyes, her shoulders still shaking with mirth from silent chuckles.

"You're going to make my arm go fuzzy again!" Hermione complained but didn't move her arm the slightest bit.

"I'm not moving!" Elara reiterated, using her free hand to grab Hermione's arm that she was laying on and throwing it around her shoulders, then holding her hand when her arm was in a comfortable position. "There."

Hermione found another thing to complain about, but, again, didn't move. "Now I can't reach the blanket," she pouted.

"We're witches, Granger. Use a summoning charm," Elara reminded, looking up at Hermione expectantly.

Clicking her tongue, Hermione reached for her wand with her free arm that she had placed on the side of the bed and muttered, "Accio blanket," and to her surprise, both of the blankets came soaring toward her. She caught them both and stacked them on top of each other before laying them on top of the two. "We're not supposed to be relying on magic!"

"You're so stubborn!" Elara insisted as Hermione adjusted her position to rest her chin on top of Elara's head, and Elara could still watch the movie, arms wrapped around each other cozily. It seemed as Hermione took no offense to this, as she came back with her own comment.

"You're so careless!"

"Twat!"

"Prat!"

And they both erupted into fits of laughter again, and it took them several minutes to return to a calm state to continue watching the film, Hermione having to fill Elara in on what happened when they weren't watching since she's watched the film before and Elara has not.

Hermione should've expected this to happen because by the time the infamous lift came about, Elara's breaths were even and eyes glued shut. She reckoned Elara looked rather peaceful while sleeping and didn't want to wake her, so she was having a tough time deciding what to do.

On the one hand, they could lose house-points, and Hermione could get into serious trouble as a Prefect for not sleeping in her assigned dorm. Not to mention the bloody detentions they would have to go through.

On the other, it was a Friday night/early Saturday morning, meaning she could easily wake Elara up later and sneak themselves back into their common rooms, as everyone would be sleeping in for a Saturday morning. And she just couldn't wake her, especially with how exhausted she seemed today.

Hermione chose the latter.

She grabbed her wand, shut the film once the credits started rolling in with 'Nox,' and also did some intricate movements with her wand to get the cassette tape out. She then put her wand down and snuggled up next to Elara, feeling Elara's grip on her hand tighten as she did so.

And she didn't scold herself for choosing that certain option or feeling absolutely okay and at home because what was the worst that could happen?

Whatever it was, Hermione didn't care if they had it coming for them because this certain night was worth it all in all.


	15. eutony

YOO-tuhn-ee /(œʊ̯tɔ:ni)/  
noun  
the pleasantness of a word's sound

☠︎~~~☠︎

Elara awoke to being held in someone's arms and a chin on top of her head, and with one inhale, she knew who it was. She wore a particular sweatshirt enough to know.

She hoped that didn't sound creepy. But it's true!

Merlin, she would give up so much to wake up to this every day. Even the whole Black family fortune, without a shadow of a doubt or a second of hesitation.

She pulled back a bit and pushed upwards to be leveled face to face, hoping she wouldn't wake the sleeping girl next to her. Thankfully, she didn't as her head stayed in place from leaning against the cushion.

Hermione looked so tranquil and so utterly beautiful and calm and gorgeous and- Elara couldn't help but sigh softly and had to fight down the urge to kiss her on the forehead or nose.

Elara pushed a strand of hair that Hermione was blowing up and down with evened breaths behind her ear to keep it from tickling her awake. Elara's lips tingled just from being this close to her and didn't stop her gaze from flickering down to Hermione's, desperately wanting to give them a soft peck or more when she woke up.

Why couldn't she just steal the tiniest bit of Gryffindor courage and bravery just for that reason? See now, not being able to get the guts to kiss Hermione Granger was why she wasn't placed in Gryffindor.

Plus, she didn't want to ruin anything. What if she's reading all the signs wrong, or what if Hermione just didn't like her in that way? She'll talk to the twins and Lee again-

Panicking, she leaned back quickly, retracting the hand she had used to brush Hermione's hair behind her ear, internally cursing as Hermione stirred at the sudden movement.

Not knowing what to do, she kept her position as still as possible as Hermione slowly woke up and mumbled, "Morning," when Hermione's eyes fluttered open.

Hermione's eyes immediately lit up when she saw her, and it made Elara's heart melt. "G'Morning," Hermione replied, her voice slightly hoarse from not being used in a matter of hours.

She has a morning voice?! Elara's stomach did involuntary backflips, and she crossed her legs, just now noticing that they were already tangled with Hermione's. Fun.

"What time is it?" Hermione murmured and snapped Elara out of her thoughts, sitting up and grabbing her wand. Elara closed her eyes again, desperately wanting to go back to sleep.

A few moments later, Hermione had untangled their legs and was sorting out the time and cleaning up the mess of blankets they had made, and Elara had still refused to budge. Hermione did a quick, "Tempus," charm, and the time read half-past six.

"I can't believe you actually let us sleep here," Elara laughed, then scowled as Hermione took the blanket off of her and the cold air pierced her skin.

Hermione shrugged, folding the blanket she had taken off Elara while simultaneously explaining. "You were exhausted; I wasn't going to wake you up. Plus, it's an early Saturday morning. We can still sneak back into our common rooms if we leave soon. The worst that could happen would be detention, which wouldn't be that bad because not sleeping in your dorm isn't the worst you could do."

The floating candles at the top of the room had either brightened or doubled in number because the room showed more radiant than it did the night before. Elara finally sat up, only because Hermione was now tugging on her arm. "So... we have to go back now?" she pouted.

"Yes," Hermione replied, pulling Elara to her feet while Elara groaned. "I'm sure your friends are wondering where you are."

Elara took her bag from the floor and slung it over her shoulder, Hermione doing the same with her own. "They notice, but they don't complain. As long as it doesn't bother them, they don't pay it too much mind. They question me when I get back, though. From our meetings."

"So does Harry and Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, interlocking her fingers with Elara's and pulling her towards the door, opening it and stepping out. "Well, they complain. Only about the fact that I don't tell them where I'm going."

The sun was only just beginning to rise, casting a small amount of light through the windows and poured into the hallways. It was quite peaceful, and they could already smell breakfast being prepared all the floors below. "How do you think they'd react if you did tell them where you were going?" Elara asked, having the full intention to follow Hermione back to the Gryffindor Common Room and then go back to her own.

Hermione seemed to recognize this as Elara followed her by sending a smile over her shoulder and simply held her hand tighter. "I haven't thought about that," she admitted, laughing softly. "Probably be shocked, then ask more questions."

"Understandable," replied Elara, nodding slowly. "I'd be worried if you left randomly at eleven o'clock every other night without an explanation."

"Are you saying I should tell them?" Hermione questioned as they turned a corner, raising her eyebrows. The common room entrance stood just down the hall, much to both their demise.

It was Elara's turn to shrug, speeding up, so she was walking next to Hermione instead of being dragged by her. "Up to you. I, personally, like seeing them being very confused whenever we talk to each other in public."

"We'll keep it a secret, then," Hermione winked, smiling at Elara, which made Elara internally swoon. Externally, blood rushed to her cheeks, and she quickly looked away, pretending to look at the sunrise.

They stopped in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady, who was still sleeping since neither of them had talked. "Well, that's my cue to leave," Elara sighed, walking backward and squeezing Hermione's hand before letting go. She smiled at her and said, "Thank you."

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows and blinked. "For what?"

"Just... thank you," Elara explained plainly before turning around and walking back the way she came. Hermione didn't see a need to respond, so she smiled softly and turned to the Fat Lady, thinking without question that Elara was going back to her common room.

However, Elara didn't go to her common room; she went straight to the library. That fact went untold to Hermione, and Elara would go to many lengths to make sure it stayed that way.

Considering it was so early in the morning, the library was empty and locked, and as always, a simple "Alohomora" did the trick. Elara made a beeline toward the Restricted Section. The Restricted Section didn't have a lock since, during normal hours, the entrance was in direct sight of Madam Pince's desk. She knew exactly where she was going because she's been there before, one night at the beginning of the first term when wandering the halls.

'...make sure to return the book...' said Moony before she got on the train.

And that's exactly what she did; she just had to make sure it was still there and hidden. She needed to make sure the pages weren't ripped out or simply gone. In her eyes, the book needed to stay unknown.

"Five... six... seven... eight... nine... ten," she whispered, hurrying past the aisles of obscure and mysterious books and turned left into the eighth, her footsteps echoing throughout the vicinity, her breathing ragged. She headed toward the end and stood on a chair, making a lot of noise while doing so, but she couldn't care less.

She reached her hand up, and the book, which was on the top shelf in the far corner, came floating down, and she caught it with ease. She skipped over the pages hurriedly, trying to avoid the graphic descriptions of other cases and get to the section where it described her own.

Elara got to the section and let out a sigh of relief, her eyes flickering over the passage she had read so many times before. Moving diagrams surrounded the text, all graphic and frightening that there was no suspicion as to why this book was in the Restricted Section. The pictures scared her at first at the ripe age of fourteen, but she's stared at them for so long since then that they had no effect on her anymore.

Shivering at the memory, she flipped a few more pages, to find it remained as it exactly as it was when she first read it: parchment ripped out with the only indication that pages had been there once before was the text on the page before it and the crumple of the pages behind it. A sliver of paper remained at the top, a mere top of a letter remaining on the paper.

What did she expect, honestly? If the pages had been ripped out when she first got the book, then why would they magically be back? She cursed under her breath for hoping and reached up and let the book go, the book floating up before slipping back into its place, another book moving in front of it.

She stared at it the spot it had disappeared for a moment, and wished upon the stars it would stay that way; concealed and undiscovered.

☠︎~~~☠︎

While Hermione said the worst that could happen was detention, Elara vowed that the worst that could happen was... well, what happened. It wasn't the worst thing in the world. It's simply the fact that Pansy had had enough of her sneaking around.

She slipped into her dorm and huffed, and Pansy immediately shouted, flicking her wand to light up the room, "WHICH ONE ARE YOU, AND WHEREIN SALAZAR'S NAME HAVE YOU BEEN?"

Elara could hear Adelaide groan from her bed, the sound coming out muffled. Despite that Elara couldn't see her due to her bed curtains closed, she knew for a fact that Adelaide had her head shoved in a pillow.

"What do you mean, which one am I?!" Elara yelled back as Pansy ripped open her own curtains, seeming absolutely enraged.

"Pansy, it isn't any of your business what they're doing! Let me sleep!" Adelaide scolded, her voice not muffled anymore. A glance in Adelaide's bed direction and Elara somehow picked up that Pansy had been waiting all night and tried to make Adelaide do the same.

Scoffing, Pansy sat up straight, her legs in a criss-cross position and her wand held tight in her hand. There were bags under her eyes, and her hair was entirely messy, confirming the information Elara had picked up off a hidden Adelaide. "You and Daphne have been gone all night! Usually, I don't care, but not when it's both of you! And overnight! Do you know where she is?"

Elara was honestly quite happy that Pansy was worried about her, but that feeling quickly grew confused when her mind completely comprehended what Pansy had just announced. "I have no idea where Daphne is," Elara informed, making her way to her bed and took the dictionary Hermione gave her for Christmas out of her bag, plopping it on her bed and intending to write some more words on parchment down.

Doing that was something she had taken up in her free time. She went for non-insults now, mostly just interesting words and phrases. The dictionary was quite extraordinary, especially since it included phrases from other languages and not just English words.

"Okay, but where have you been?" Pansy questioned, crawling over to the foot of her bed so she could see Elara more closely. "You look like you've just been thoroughly shagged."

Ha, I wish.

Bloody hell, shut up!

Elara gaped at her, and Adelaide groaned again. Spinning around to see what Pansy was talking about in the mirror, Elara found that her hair was untidy and her face was still flushed from when Hermione smiled at her. She didn't blame Pansy for thinking that once she saw her appearance.

"I have not been thoroughly shagged, thanks," Elara replied, tossing an ink bottle and a quill onto her mattress before bending down to grab her ripped pieces of parchment.

At that moment, the door opened again to reveal Daphne, hair looking messier than messy and grinning broad, a Hufflepuff scarf wrapped around her neck. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Pansy and Elara staring at her, in which Elara laughed and gestured toward her, "But she has!"

Pansy immediately turned on the blonde-haired girl. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

Daphne looked taken aback and clearly had not been expecting the two (maybe three if Adelaide had not fallen back asleep by now) to be awake. "I-I was... out," Daphne answered rather shyly but straightened up and shut the door firmly.

"Yeah, we know that." Pansy rolled her eyes and folded her arms over her chest with a deep sigh.

Elara stared at Daphne, who was now walking toward her bed at the far end of the room and brushing her hair nonchalantly, completely oblivious to Pansy's glare.

She picked up way too much for her own good but squealed nonetheless and grinned. "Daph's got a girlfriend! Daph's got a girlfriend!" she effused, laughing as Daphne wheeled around and flushed.

Pansy's jaw fell to the floor as Adelaide (who was most definitely awake now) shot upwards in her bed and hurriedly opened her curtains. "YOU WERE WITH KAY?" Pansy exclaimed. Adelaide had her hands clamped over her mouth.

Instead of denying it, Daphne smiled and replied, "Where else would I be? Stealing from Honeydukes with the Bloody Barron?"

"I wouldn't put it past you..." Elara mumbled, then laughed and put her hands up in defense as Daphne threw a small pillow at her. "Congratulations on being the first person to land a relationship out of us four, Daph."

Adelaide seemed to be on a roll with groaning, as she did once more and put her head in her hands. "I've fancied Ron bloody Weasley for more than a year now, and you get a relationship first? How long have you fancied her? This is completely unfair!"

"That's because I have the guts to ask her out," Daphne explained casually, turning around at the small mirror on her nightstand and took her scarf off, waving her wand. "I've fancied her since that Tomes and Scrolls incident."

Pansy dropped the questioning of Daphne and turned on Elara again, much to Elara's dislike. "You still haven't answered where you went," Pansy reminded, tapping her wand on the wood of her bed impatiently.

"Will you stop that?" Adelaide chided, shutting her curtains again to try and go back to sleep. "I'm trying to sleep!"

"I thought you didn't like sleeping in?" Pansy asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking.

Elara could practically see the glare Adelaide was giving Pansy through the bed curtain based on the frustration radiating off of Adelaide's side of the room. "I don't, but I need to get sleep somehow since you kept waking me up!" Adelaide scolded.

As Daphne tucked herself into bed and shut her curtains, Pansy finally lowered her voice as Elara started flipping through her dictionary to the place she left off. "Writing more words?" she asked curiously, and Elara nodded without looking up. Her eyebrows were furrowed in concentration, and her wand was lit, perched in her ear for light, dipping her quill in ink one too many times since she was paying it the least amount of attention.

The main reason Elara wasn't going for insults anymore was that although Hermione had included that Elara impressed her in the parchment on the back of the cover of the book, she seemed much more amused when Elara informed her of Latin phrases. Therefore, perhaps Hermione would prefer less-insulting words with a much more interesting meaning, such as a word Elara was pleased to find: petrichor, the smell after it rains.

Speaking of, Elara made a mental note to ask where Pansy got the perfume she got for her birthday, as she enjoyed it immensely.

Elara looked up as Pansy spoke again, chewing the end of her quill anxiously at the question Pansy voiced: "Don't tell me it's for school again. It's for Granger, isn't it?"

There wasn't a point in lying; both she and Pansy had finally figured out Elara fancied the bushy-haired girl. It had taken much too long for both of them to do so, in their own personal opinions. Thus, Elara nodded sheepishly.

At Pansy's expression and pump of fists in triumph, and a quick look into her thoughts, Elara remarked, "Oh, don't act like you don't do things to impress your crush. You've got a full list of conversation starters sitting in your bag along with a load of books just to impress and talk to Theo. Mind if I borrow that list, by the way?"

Pansy gaped again, and Elara smirked as she returned to writing on her flash-cards made of parchment. "When did you find out?" Pansy hissed in a low whisper, glancing at the other two roommates' beds cautiously.

"Week of Valentine's," Elara explained nonchalantly, having to catch her ink bottle from spilling as she shifted her position, so her wand-light had more effect from being placed on her ear. "Every meal, every class, you were watching him, oh-so-nervous as if he was going to ask either you or that Ravenclaw boy out. Come on, Pans, I've known Theo for seven months, and even I know he won't make the first move."

Clicking her tongue, Pansy flicked her wand to make the light at the end go out and announced rather loudly for it only being the two of them speaking in a quiet room, "I'm going to bed."

Elara merely blew air out of her nose in amusement at the proclamation, her quill moving across the parchment smoothly but messily, as always. "You do that."

"Don't wake me up," Pansy ordered as she shut her curtains and made a ruckus pulling the blanket over her.

"Wasn't planning to!"

☠︎~~~☠︎

Kay and Daphne proved to be a very cute couple, in Elara's opinion. Their only rival in wholesomeness in the whole of fifth years was Megan Jones from Hufflepuff and Lisa Turpin from Ravenclaw.

You'd often see the Hufflepuff and the Slytherin at the Blake Lake, sketchbooks out and quills at the ready, engaging in frequent conversation as they continued their hunt to sketch the whole body of the Giant Squid, or studying quietly in the library with occasional pecks on the temple. You'd be able to catch them passing looks at each other from across the room at all meals or classes or quarreling playfully in the halls.

Our favorite blue-eyed Slytherin constantly questioned if it was okay to wish she had that with a certain Gryffindor.

While Daphne was quite private about her relationship, there was no doubt that Kay made her happy, and they cared deeply for each other, so Elara had no problem when Daphne tended to stray toward her girlfriend rather than her roommates. Pansy, however, being her best friend since childhood (since they were both purebloods and both invited to each other's gatherings and all), was a different story.

Elara mainly found Pansy to be jealous and too embarrassed or something along the lines of that to admit it, and for two reasons. One, Pansy looked between the couple and Theo far too often for it to go unnoticed by Elara and, to her surprise, Adelaide, who ranted about the stares to Elara at D.A. meetings whenever she could; the head topic being how Pansy just really wanted a relationship with a certain curly-haired, book-loving Slytherin and was too sulky to go for it. And two, perhaps Pansy simply wanted her best mate back.

March pressed on nonetheless, and as it did so, Pansy's vents to her other two roommates surged. Elara became increasingly annoyed and persistently suggested that Pansy talk to Daphne about the matter, which Pansy tenaciously shot down every time. It seemed Adelaide, who had been dormmates with her for nearly five years, was the only one of the two who could handle it.

Also, for some reason, Trelawney got sacked and replaced by a centaur. Elara wanted to get her declared sibling's invisibility cloak just to try and listen in on one of his lessons, which Pansy, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle reported to be quite... unusual and abnormal. Still, Pansy found it engrossing, and that was all the reason she needed.

"When's the last time she's walked with us anywhere?" complained Pansy as they made their way to Study Hall after Herbology the last Wednesday of March, the twenty-seventh, to be exact. She glared at the passing couple, hands interlocked and features etched with mirth. "It's like she's forgotten we exist!"

Elara swiftly shot a look over her shoulder to the Slytherin boys behind her; the look passed so often that it had come to the unspoken meaning of, 'She's going on about it again. Run while you can!' Draco rolled his eyes while Blaise chuckled, having to pull Theo by the arm ahead as the color from Theo's face drained.

"Oh, look, now they've forgotten about us too! Am I invisible to you, Murton?" Pansy questioned Adelaide as the three boys hurried ahead up the path. Adelaide shook her head quickly and threw Elara a look of their own. Pansy really only used surnames on their friend-group when she was upset or annoyed or trying to beat them in a debate.

Fumbling through her bag, Pansy pulled out a scroll of parchment and shoved it into Elara's crossed arms, and Elara stumbled over her own feet as she did so. "Won't be needing those anymore if he's forgotten I'm alive, thanks," Pansy muttered, pushing on the door to the castle dramatically, even though the door was being magically held open, and the movement had no physical effect.

Elara unrolled the parchment to find it was the conversation starters she had asked to borrow weeks earlier, and she beamed, only to receive a glare from Pansy, and she coughed to relieve it. 

"I'm sure he knows you're still alive," Elara replied, letting the paper roll itself back up, and tucked it neatly into her bag to use at her and Hermione's meeting that night. "But perhaps he heard you starting your rant again about a stupid thing that you have yet to even talk to her about and wanted out!"

"Well, since you seem like you want out so badly, go ahead and do so!" Pansy shouted, waving a hand in the direction of the crowded students heading into the Great Hall. Adelaide gave them both pleading looks, not wanting to deal with this again as she had been for the past few weeks.

Catching it, Elara shot her an apologetic look before exclaiming, "Fine!" She hurried off, spotting a head of wild black-hair and remembering she had been slacking on checking in with him on Occlumency. "Oi, sibling!" she called, and to her relief, Harry turned around with furrowed eyebrows.

"What's the matter?" asked Harry as Elara dragged him by the arm away from the sea of people and stopping a few feet from the Great Hall doors. Elara was pleasantly surprised that he didn't protest and had walked along with her tugging willingly.

Smirking while leaning against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest, Elara queried, "Ask my cousin out yet?" Although that wasn't why she was talking to him, it was just a question she had to ask.

Harry flushed immediately, receiving a raised eyebrow from Elara. "What? Malfoy? Why would I ever ask out Malfoy?"

"Funny how your mind goes right to Draco, isn't it? I could've been referring to Tonks, or some distant family member..." Elara drawled, thoroughly enjoying this conversation until Harry rolled his eyes and tried to push past her, but she grabbed his arm again hastily. "Wait! I actually do need to talk to you."

Giving her a look that Elara picked up as, 'Try anything again, and I will leave,' Harry raised his eyebrows expectantly. Elara also picked up that he was not having a good day, hence deciding to get straight to the point, as she saw the reason for his sorrows being the pink toad herself.

"Occlumency doesn't seem to be going good for you-" Harry's expression turned to one of annoyance, probably since Hermione reminds him of this all the time, "-so, I'm here to help."

Harry looked around as if surprised no one was eavesdropping, before questioning, "Why?"

Elara clicked her tongue impatiently. "I'm sure my father wouldn't be happy with me if I didn't put my knowledge on the subject to good use by helping his godson. Plus, aren't you technically my godbrother?" explained Elara, and Harry nodded slowly. "Exactly. We may not be blood-related, but you still have some sort of connection to me, and that's a good enough reason to try and help you in my book."

Seeming to accept the fact that Elara was going to try and help him whether or not he declined, Harry sighed and reminded, "But, how? Snape despises you as much as he despises me. I'm sure he wouldn't let you in on lessons."

"That's why I'm giving you advice on how to do it before you go to a lesson, which would be today if I heard your conversation before term correctly," Elara informed, and at Harry's expression that gave her the cue to go on, proceeded calmly. "You want to make your mind blank; I'm sure Snape told you that, it's the key to the game. But take that a bit further. Imagine a white room, and every thought, every memory that comes to mind, release it as a colored balloon, and watch it float into nothingness. Think you can do that?"

Harry appeared to contemplate this for a moment before nodding. "Seems simple enough."

"Exactly," Elara emphasized, putting her hands on the sides of Harry's shoulders and shaking him encouragingly. "It's easy if you make it easy. Being in control of your thoughts is the main point of it, then you can worry about protecting them. It's a crucial first step."

"Snape didn't tell me that," Harry scoffed, shrugging Elara's hands off his shoulders irritably.

"Well, Snape's a git," replied Elara, shrugging hopelessly.

"Agreed," Harry laughed, earning a grin from the brown-haired girl in front of him. "Well, we've both got to go. Snape's on Study Hall duty today, and he'll take points off of both of us in approximately..." he checked a clock on the wall, "...two minutes."

"Right," Elara sighed, turning around and walking next to Harry as they approached the Great Hall. Using this spectacular conversation to her advantage, she asked, "Can I borrow your invisibility cloak?"

"No."

"All right."

☠︎~~~☠︎

"Étoile! Are you done with homework?" Elara asked as she rushed down the corridor that night to find Hermione reading her Astronomy textbook. She sat down happily, putting her legs into a criss-cross position, and pulled her ankles in with her hands in excitedly.

Hermione looked up, her appearance resembling confusion. "No, and neither are you-"

"Well, homework will have to wait," Elara interrupted and took out the scroll Pansy had given her with glee, handing it to Hermione in nervous anticipation. "I'm getting you to answer these questions right here, right now, whether you like it or not. Y'know, getting to know each other."

Hermione took the scroll cautiously. "You know me pretty well, though."

"Same for you to me. But it won't hurt," Elara expounded, grinning.

Unrolling the parchment, Hermione looked at it, back up at Elara, and back down at it a few times before asking, "Where'd you get this from?"

"Pansy. She keeps it in her bag because she's pining over Theo," Elara explained, grinning as Hermione shut her textbook and read over the paper again. "Choose one!"

"Did Parkinson come up with these? Because there are quite a few... dark... ones," Hermione observed, turning the paper over to read the rest. "Such as... how do you think you'll die...?"

"Are you asking me to answer that?" Elara questioned, having absolutely no idea if Pansy came up with the questions, thus, deciding to skip over Hermione's first inquest.

Hermione waved a hand and set the scroll down. "Sure."

Elara pulled her knees to her chest while biting the inside of her cheek, thinking. "I mean, no can predict how they die, can they?" she asked, and Hermione nodded. "Well, I can hope I'll die without it being painful. I don't actually know how I'll die, nor do I think about it... Pass that over; I want to ask you an equally dark question." She reached for the parchment, which Hermione gave.

After a few flips back and forth, Elara finally decided on a question. "Would you rather know the date of your death or the cause of your death?"

"The date," Hermione replied instantaneously, "so I don't spend the rest of my life being paranoid of the cause."

Elara was silent for a moment; Hermione recognized she was contemplating an answer. "Wouldn't you be able to avoid it if you knew the cause, though?" Elara queried at last.

"It wouldn't be the cause if I could avoid it," Hermione explained, smiling knowingly while Elara's mouth made an 'o' shape. "Give it here."

Elara passed over the parchment, her mind still lingering on Hermione's answer as Hermione asked another, this time, less dark question. "What do you think about before you fall asleep?"

The real answer was 'you,' but Elara could most definitely not say that. "Probably Mum. To say goodnight, somehow," Elara replied, taking the paper from Hermione as she passed it over.

"That's sweet," Hermione mentioned, earning a faint smile from Elara, which she returned.

"Okay, how would describe a perfect day?" asked Elara, passing the scroll back over in advance. 

Hermione held up the Astronomy textbook she had just put down for emphasis. "Books, good snacks, watching the sunset, perhaps stargazing if I'm not exhausted."

"I'd copy that... without the books," Elara remarked, and Hermione rolled her eyes while looking over the dozens of questions on the list.

It seemed as she found a good one as she smirked and looked up, giving Elara the paper once again. "What is the most embarrassing thing to happen to you?"

Elara rolled her head back and groaned, and Hermione laughed. Closing her eyes in mortification, Elara mumbled, "When I was nine, I had just started living at Meda and Teddy's house. Tonks came home for the summer, and they took us on a trip to Edinburgh. Partly because that's where Mum and the rest of her family is buried, but on a visit to Edinburgh Castle, being the loud-mouth that I was, I started screaming off the highest point I could get to and got us kicked out."

Hermione started laughing again, and Elara glared at her. "It's not funny! I practically ruined the whole trip!"

"Then why'd you scream at the top of your lungs?" asked Hermione, still laughing. 

"I was nine! And a loudmouth!" reasoned Elara, crossing her arms. "Well, Tonks found it funny..."

"Exactly," Hermione replied, finally sobering up and gesturing toward the scroll as an indication for Elara to ask something. "Go on."

Elara wanted to ask a question just as embarrassing, but couldn't find one, so she settled for, "I'm almost one hundred percent sure Pansy only put this down to see if Theo would tie his hair up in one, but is your hair long enough for a ponytail? I've seen you in one, so do you like it better?"

"I'm not sure, actually," said Hermione. "It gets uncomfortable after a while, but it keeps my hair out of my face when I'm studying. Here," she slipped a hair-tie off her wrist and started tying her hair up, "what do you like better?"

Not wanting to say the wrong answer, Elara stared for a long time before answering. Besides, looking at Hermione was a blessing on its own. "I like you with your hair down."

"Alright," Hermione smiled and took her hair down before taking the parchment from Elara again. "What's something you hate that not a lot of other people do?"

"Oh, bloody Merlin, necklaces," said Elara without hesitation, and Hermione gasped.

"How could you hate necklaces?" Hermione asked in bewilderment, completely and utterly shocked.

Elara shook her head as if this was the most obvious thing in the world. "They make me feel like I'm choking. Plus, someone could easily come up behind me and pull it to choke me."

"You're as paranoid as Mad-Eye," Hermione laughed, and Elara threw her another glare. "Besides, you wear scarves and turtlenecks."

"Scarves and turtlenecks have a purpose: warmth. Necklaces do not. It's just another choking technique," Elara expounded, huffing and putting on a disgruntled expression.

"Necklaces do have a purpose!" Hermione deferred, and Elara raised her eyebrows. "They add a bit of flair to your outfit."

"Oh, yeah, I'll make sure to carry a flare when wearing a necklace to call for help when someone chokes me with it!" Elara exclaimed, and Hermione started laughing, so she huffed again and asked, "What about you?"

At that, Hermione calmed down and said, rather seriously, "Ladybugs."

"Why?" asked Elara.

"They're really crawly and can fly, and I don't see how people see them as cute," Hermione persuaded, and Elara nodded in slight agreement.

"That makes sense," Elara replied, sighing then reminding, "I asked you one, so it's your turn."

"M'kay," Hermione murmured and looked over the list again. "Would you rather be trusted or loved?"

"Trusted," Elara informed immediately without a second of doubt. "I-I know what it's like to feel like you can't trust anyone. I don't want people to feel the same."

Before Hermione could respond, Elara snatched the parchment back and asked, "Do you like ice in your drinks?"

Hermione blinked and took a moment to reply, her mind still occupied on Elara's answer. "Er- yeah, but not a lot. It can water down the drinks."

"I hate it when ice waters down drinks," Elara muttered, shaking her head and rolling her eyes. "Are there spells for not letting that happen?"

"I think there must be." Hermione thought for a second before nodding. "It's pretty advanced, but yeah, permanent freezing spells."

"They should use that in restaurants and pubs and stuff." Elara passed the paper to her, accompanied by a soft, reassuring smile. "Your go."

Hermione read over the list again, noticing the rest of the questions were dark, and wondered why in Godric's name did Pansy choose these questions if she wanted to get to know Theo. "Favorite word?" she inquired, remembering Elara's slight fascination with learning new ones. 

Elara laughed, "Oxymoron: as a noun, it means the sweetest but most annoying person in your life."

"You to me," Hermione snickered, gesturing toward the space separating them.

With a sigh and a slight laugh, Elara affirmed, "Me to you." She put the scroll down and began fumbling through her bag again, grinning, while saying, "I have more words, by the way. I think you'll like these better. I was going to save them until I got more, but it seems fitting to show you now."

"Alright," Hermione replied, and Elara finally found the stack she was looking for and dropped it on the stone between them. The stack was much thicker than the first one she ever showed, and Hermione's eyes widened. "And you say that you wanted to add more..."

"I do," Elara reiterated, shuffling through the stack like a pack of cards. "That dictionary you gave me is huge. I'm barely a quarter in."

Hermione smiled at the fact that Elara was putting it to good use and actually reading it, as she had come to learn Elara doesn't fancy reading as much as she does. And that dictionary was not easy to find; it was all the way in the back of Dervish and Banges.

"Okay, first word," Elara announced, showing Hermione the flashcard. "Feuillemort: the color of a faded or dying leaf."

"English has words for the most interesting yet useless things," Hermione noted, nodding once. "That word's kind of sad, too."

"Right?" Elara agreed, looking through her flashcards once more and holding one out to Hermione. "Another German one that I have no idea how to pronounce. H-A-B-S-E-L-I-G-K-E-I-T-E-N. Belongings that define our happiness and sentiments. So you could say... a gift someone gives you that's meaningful, or something along the lines of that."

Hermione wanted to say something about the paper violets Elara gives her, but Elara already moved onto the next word, passing Hermione another piece of parchment smudged with Elara's disordered handwriting. "Solandis: old English for delicate flower," informed Elara, and Hermione smiled fondly at the word on the paper.

And Elara continued with Hermione, smiling at each one. While she didn't say much the whole time, she became more entranced by the second because Elara seemed especially happy and passionate about each and every word.

"Ha, I think you'll like this one: hobbledehoy, an awkward teenager."

"Logophile: a lover of words, which could be me. Definitely me."

Hermione replied to that one with: "Definitely you."

"This one's pretty surreal. Sonder: the realization that every passerby has a life as complex and vivid as your own."

"Oh, this is you. Librocubicularist, someone who reads in bed. I've never even seen your bed and know you read in bed."

"Look, it's me again. Logolepsy: a fascination with words. It's funny how many words can be created, all with different meanings, throughout so many languages, right?"

"Anecdoche: a conversation in which no one is listening. I feel like this happens more than people let on."

"I feel this all the time. Too much, to be exact. Adomania: the sense that the future is coming too quickly. Mainly because things are so good and you don't want them to end, you know?"

"Kenopsia: the eerie atmosphere of a place that is usually bustling and busy that is now abandoned and quiet. Kind of like these halls at night, y'know?"

"Ha, it's Daphne and I. Ergophobia: an aversion to work. Homework bloody sucks; we learn enough in class. Did you know it was invented as a punishment? Yeah, Kay told me."

"I know you'll like this one. Vellichor: the strange wistfulness of used bookshops. That'd be a good name for a book store..."

Other than the two words after Logophile, Hermione didn't talk until one word that Elara grinned at and showed her. The word, selcouth, was written on the front and the meaning in the back, something Hermione didn't notice.

"Right... what does that one mean?" Hermione asked, handing the parchment back to Elara.

"It's on the back, Étoile," Elara informed, but read it off anyway. "Strange, unfamiliar, rare, yet marvelous." She grinned and looked up at the girl in front of her. "Just like you."

Hermione pursed her lips and thought for a moment before commenting, "...I'm not sure if that's a compliment."

And they both laughed while Elara searched for another word, but that particular one remained at the back of their thoughts for an odd reason; no matter how hard they thought about it, they couldn't explain it.

☠︎~~~☠︎

Compliments, compliments, compliments.

While folding Hermione's daily flower, Elara thought of something, quickly writing down, 'I don't think you understand how lucky everyone is to be in your presence.' She finished it up and sent it off, making a mental note to write different nice things daily.

It'd take her a while to figure out that Hermione read each and every one.


	16. fika

fee-ka /(feka)/  
noun; Swedish  
a moment to slow down and appreciate the good things in life

☠︎~~~☠︎

April first was supposed to be one of the best days of the term. It almost was.

The twin's birthday, a D.A. meeting (Patronuses!), an extra meeting with Hermione because they started to add meetings after D.A. meetings to make-up for lost homework time, what could go wrong?

Although it was a Monday and could be better off studying, Elara spent all of her free time before dinner chatting up future pranks with George, Lee, and Fred. Lee had recommended something about floating nifflers into Umbridge's office through the window. They just needed to either find nifflers or persuade Hagrid to give them some.

Elara was especially excited to get started on Patronuses and thought composing one would be easy, considering the fact that she was rather good at Defense Against the Dark Arts. That... wasn't the case.

"This. Isn't. Supposed. To. Be. This. Hard!" Elara shouted after a feeble wisp of silver came out of her wand for the fifth time, stomping her foot impatiently like a five-year-old. She added in a low whisper to Adelaide, who was standing next to her, "I was literally raised by the person who taught Harry, and it still won't work!"

Adelaide huffed, although she was having more luck than Elara; she was able to produce more than just a weak vapor and was slowly building up some sort of shape. "You're thinking of something happy, right-"

Elara interrupted angrily, "Of course, I am!" She turned to look around the room, and she couldn't tell if she was happy that she was not the only one not getting it or upset with the people who were.

Harry had just reminded them that producing a Patronus inside a bright classroom full of festive students would be much easier than producing one in the face of a dementor, and Cho had something to say about that.

"Oh, don't be such a killjoy!" she exclaimed gleefully, watching her silver-swan fly about the room gracefully. "They're so pretty!"

"They're not supposed to be pretty; they're supposed to protect you," Harry reminded, but remained in his patient composure. "What we really need is a boggart or something; that's how I learned. I had to conjure a Patronus while the boggart was pretending to be a dementor-"

"But that would be really scary!" combated Lavender, who was having the same dilemma as Elara- only puffs of silver-blue emitted from her wand. "And I still- can't- do it!"

Harry eventually went over to Neville, so Elara turned back to Adelaide, who had her eyes closed and was smiling softly. She mumbled the incantation, did a little spin with her wand, and an Ibizan Hound formed from silver strands.

"You've got to be bloody barking," Elara muttered irritably, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms, then realized what she said and grinned. "Ha! Barking. Get it? Cause it's a dog." She pointed to the cheerful dog now circling Adelaide.

"Very funny," Adelaide remarked, but she was grinning too and kneeled to try and pet the shining blue and silver dog. "It's like I can touch him, but if I push too hard, my hand will go through- kind of like a shade on a window. I'm going to name him... Blue."

"Very original," Elara mocked and turned to look at the others, plainly thinking if Adelaide could do it, so could she. Ginny had a galloping horse soaring through the sky; Luna had just produced a glowing hare.

Seamus, who had apologized to Harry after the release of the Quibbler and had been brought to his first D.A. meeting by Dean, definitely had something going for him. "Harry, I think I'm doing it! Look- ah- it's gone... But it was definitely something hairy, Harry!" he shouted, clearly not discouraged, unlike many of the others.

Hermione now had an otter circling her happily, spinning to keep up with its movements. Elara smiled fondly at Hermione's happiness.

"They are sort of nice, aren't they?" Hermione said to Harry warmly. She noticed Elara watching and smiled at her, looking around Elara as if trying to find something, before communicating with her facial expressions.

Been able to produce one yet?

Elara shook her head but smiled faintly at Hermione's playful otter.

No luck, but yours looks amazing.

Hermione nodded slowly before speeding up the movement to be reassuring.

You'll get it.

As Hermione was swept away by some of the other girls, Elara averted her gaze to other patronuses. Ron had just made a Jack-Russell terrier, which took to running around the room and knocking Neville over.

"Hey," Elara whispered to Adelaide, who had now stood up straight again and was watching her dog go chase Luna's hare, tugging on her sleeve, "Look who also has a dog Patronus." She gestured toward the ginger-haired boy whom Adelaide has been pining over.

Adelaide scoffed, cheeks turning red, "Oh, shut-"

At that moment, the door to the Room of Requirement opened, and all heads turned, the Patronuses conjured slowly fading away. Expecting to see a human, most of the students were very confused before noticing others were looking downwards.

A small house-elf was making his way nervously toward Harry, wearing eight knitted hats stacked high. It wasn't until the elf tugged on Harry's robes did Harry notice the small creature. "Hi, Dobby!" Harry exclaimed, smiling. "What are you-" mid-sentence, he had realized the elf, Dobby, was shaking and eyes were wide with fear, "-what's wrong?"

"Harry Potter, sir..." squeaked Dobby, trembling like he was standing on top of a moving train, "Harry Potter, sir... Dobby has come to warn you... but the house-elves have been warned not to tell..."

Probably because he had 'been warned not to tell,' Dobby ran head-first into the wall, bouncing off of it because of his number of hats. Harry managed to grab him by the arm before Dobby made to hurt himself again. "What happened, Dobby?" asked Harry, now thoroughly concerned, along with the rest of the room.

"Harry Potter... she... she..." The elf was practically whispering now, and many had to take steps forward to hear.

Desperate for answers, Harry turned to Elara. "Can you-?"

"I can't read non-humans, Harry," Elara interrupted, frowning, expecting this question the moment he turned around. "Well, I can, but it takes way too much energy and a lot more time than just a glance, which we don't have-"

With a deep sigh, Harry looked at Dobby again. "Who's 'she,' Dobby?" The elf could only mouth something, which Harry put into words, inducing horror in the members. "Umbridge?"

Dobby nodded, then tried to bang his head on Harry's knee, but Harry held him firm. "What about her? Dobby- she hasn't found out about this- about us- about the D.A.?" The elf seemed like he could not stand anymore and fell to his knees; the students read his expression with great reluctance. "Is she coming?" Harry asked quietly.

"Yes, Harry Potter, yes!" wailed Dobby.

Harry straightened and turned to the members of the D.A., who were standing motionless and terrified, before shouting, "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? RUN!"

☠︎~~~☠︎

Elara Black never thought that she would be getting a bloody lecture from Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson.

She and Adelaide had managed to sneak behind a tapestry that Elara knew had a hidden alcove behind it; Fred and George had shown it to her during her first month at Hogwarts. They stayed there until there were no sounds, even distant that could be heard through the stairways, and hurried back to the common room, where the rest of their group lay waiting. They must've stayed in that alcove for at least an hour and a half, just to play it safe, neither of them daring to speak. The echoes of footsteps up and down the stairs were enough to keep them paranoid.

Yet, all Elara could think about was Hermione, which was no different from any time else, but was also... different at the same time. Most of the other times were just thinking about her; this was worrying for and about her. She saw Ron grab her hand and run toward the Gryffindor common room, but escaping Umbridge physically was the least of their problems now.

The toad would surely be able to get into the Room of Requirement and see the list of people hung up on the wall... What if Hermione got expelled? She'd be devastated, especially with O.W.L.'s coming up. If not expelled, tireless detention? Docked house-points?

It did not cross Elara's mind once that all these could happen to her too.

"What the bloody hell is Dumbledore's Army?" interrogated Pansy, pacing up and down in front of the Common Room fire while keeping her eyes locked on the sitting Elara and Adelaide.

The common room was darker than usual, it being close to an hour from midnight. The only people present were students doing homework or studying, many of those being seventh and fifth years. The fire was dim and cracking with embers, the floating lanterns above growing dull, and the eerie tones of the Blake Lake occasionally echoing throughout the vicinity.

Despite this, Adelaide and Elara's composures remained calm, sarcastic even, nonetheless, while both their minds were running with possibilities of what would happen to them the next morning. "You sound like Ron," laughed Adelaide, causing Elara to snicker.

Pansy glared at her and didn't respond, so Draco took to talking. "What were you even doing wanting to join a blasted army like that? With Potter!?"

"What's it to you? It isn't any of your business," Elara chided, crossing her arms and legs and leaning back against the couch nonchalantly.

Elara could not even come to fathom why they cared so much. Alright, Draco was slightly understandable because it was Harry, but she would've thought Pansy would be on their side. Once, Umbridge dress-coded Pansy for wearing her tie loosely while she had a sore throat and a cough, and wearing the tie was extremely uncomfortable. Elara would've thought Pansy would start hating Umbridge just as much as she did starting then.

"We're not supposed to like Potter! Salazar, we don't!" Pansy exclaimed, stopping her pacing and making a wild wave of her hand (Elara found it strange) for emphasis.

Elara scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Last time I checked, you tolerated him!" She was speaking directly to Pansy now.

"Last time I checked, you only tolerated him! Not go off and start a rebellion with him and the Gryffindorks!" Pansy shot right back. She opened her mouth to speak again, but-

"I think," Daphne butt in from an armchair next to the couch Elara and Adelaide were sitting on, her tone cold, "Pansy here is feeling a little left out."

Daphne recently found out about Pansy being upset with her and actually waited for Pansy to talk to her about it. When Pansy continued to give Daphne the cold-shoulder, Daphne did the same thing. It was driving everyone, everyone being Elara, Adelaide, Draco, Theo, and Blaise, insane.

"Am not," Pansy snapped, sending glares to practically everyone in the room, including some studying seventh-years in the corner, who were talking a little too loudly for Pansy's liking. "Why would I be when Draco and I are in the Inquisitorial Squad?"

"The what now?" Adelaide questioned, sitting up straight.

"The Inquisitorial Squad," Pansy repeated, smirking. "A select group of students, hand-picked by Professor Umbridge, by the way, who are supportive of the Ministry of Magic-"

"Wait," interrupted Blaise, sitting in the armchair opposite of Daphne. He looked at Adelaide and Elara, who were raising their eyebrows at him. He reassured, "Not that I support any side-" he took a cautious glance at the fuming Draco and Pansy, and then at Daphne and the eavesdropping-from-a-nearby-table-pretending-to-do-homework Theo, "-but why weren't Daph, Theo, and I informed of this little Umbridge squad?"

"You're on thin-ice, Zabini..." Elara murmured, staring at him with narrowed eyes.

Both Pansy and Draco remained silent, so Daphne answered. "I have a hunch," she started, glaring right at Pansy, "My family's on the verge of being called blood-traitors, Blaise's mum has gotten with a load of Ministry folks, and Theo- sorry, Theo- but the death of his Mum caused a massive row at the Ministry. Something about how it was way too mysterious and they all wanted to arrest Theo's dad, and he kept refusing."

"It wasn't him," Theo mumbled from the table, causing all heads to turn. "I don't like him, but it wasn't him."

Pansy's expression softened, Draco's remained impassive, and no one spoke for a long while, so Theo spoke again. "I wouldn't have joined the squad if I was asked, anyway."

"Same here," said Daphne, and a few moments later, Blaise nodded in her direction in agreement before everyone's gazes turned to the two members of the newfound toad squad. "How's your crush on Potter holding up, Draco?" Daphne asked, a glint of mischief present in her eyes.

"I don't have a crush on Potter!" Draco reiterated, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall next to the fireplace. He added in a low voice, "But I think he's a bloody idiot. I told him..."

"The point is," Pansy interrupted, having stopped her pacing and was rapping her fingers on the nearest chair, "I can't believe you two willingly ran off and joined a Potter squad!"

"I can't believe you're so hung up on it! It doesn't affect you!" Elara scolded, checking her watch impatiently, and found that it was ten minutes to eleven. Good enough for her. She got to her feet and scooped up her bag, walking towards the exit and announcing, "I'm leaving."

"Where are you going?!" Draco called, watching her walk away in bewilderment.

Elara shouted over her shoulder, "To shag your mother!"

With that, she walked down the passageway and out of the Slytherin common room, extremely disgruntled. Honestly! She didn't know why Pansy was so upset when it was none of her business, and she didn't even know Draco's full opinion on the subject. If anything, he looked very conflicted the whole time. If not, his expression stayed impassive.

Pansy's argument was centered on Harry and the 'Gryffindorks.' So, perhaps Daphne was right; maybe Pansy feels left out.

She simply hoped Daphne and Pansy would figure their feud out soon.

For once, Elara tried to see Pansy's side of the fight. For one, Daphne and Pansy are best friends, attached at the hip, and that was known to everyone. So having Daphne run off with someone without a second thought would probably hurt. And then her other two roommates go off and join something that maybe Pansy would've liked to join... oh, bloody hell, it made sense! Pansy's motive for joining the Inquisitorial Squad was to be included in something! She definitely wouldn't have joined without one after the dress-coding incident...

Maybe it wasn't just Daphne and Pansy who needed to talk it out.

As for Draco, Elara was more bemused. Draco's view on the situation seemed to be more focused on the fact that they joined in the first place, and a side note was it was with Harry. She just couldn't figure out why Draco wouldn't want them to join... maybe if... no. Draco wouldn't care about them getting punished... would he? No. Impossible. Never been seen before.

Her thoughts were interrupted by her name being called. She hadn't realized that she had already reached the seventh floor and was turning onto the corridor. And she knew her name being called by that voice anywhere.

The moment she turned around to greet the girl to which the voice belonged, Hermione had already flung her arms around her.

"Thank Godric, you didn't get caught," Hermione whispered into Elara's ear, hugging her so tightly that Elara thought she might suffocate. But that was no matter as Elara hugged her back just as tight, greatly enjoying the closeness and also glad Hermione didn't get apprehended.

"I think you should be thanking Salazar," Elara remarked with a laugh, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath (well, as deep as she could, at least). "I'm in Slytherin, and I went to the Slytherin common room. I'll thank Godric that you're okay, though."

"I like to think Godric played a part in your safety," Hermione laughed right back, pulling away and taking Elara's hand, dragging her down the corridor. "Come on. I've got loads to tell you."

"Should I be scared?" Elara questioned, stumbling over her own feet as she tried to catch up with the hurrying Hermione. "If you've got loads to tell me that can't be good..."

Hermione didn't answer until they had sat down and had their bags settled. Frowning, she nodded and replied, "Harry came back about thirty minutes or so ago. Apparently, Marietta Edgecomb told on us; I knew she didn't seem to enjoy meetings... Anyway, the spell I put on the list worked- she has 'sneak' written across her face. Oh, I can't wait to see that tomorrow..."

"Do you know if any of us are getting expelled?" Elara asked, genuinely worried. She honestly didn't want to get expelled- all of that schoolwork she had done would be for nothing!

"Oh, no, I don't think so," Hermione replied, and Elara breathed a sigh of relief. "Dumbledore took the blame for us-"

"Dumbledore's Army..." Elara breathed, and Hermione nodded sadly. "Why in Merlin's name did we name it that? We should've gone with Cho's suggestion."

Hermione huffed, her expression agitated, and she pulled her knees to her chest. "Because that's what the Ministry is most scared of, but it ended up being our- well- Dumbledore's downfall."

"Wait- what happened to Dumbledore?" questioned Elara, straightening up. Without Dumbledore, she wouldn't be here- any other headmaster, and she wouldn't.

"Umbridge, Crouch, and Dawlish wanted to arrest him, but he stunned them all- Kingsley was there too- and he and Fawkes escaped," Hermione explained, resting her chin on her knees and sighing. "We're not getting expelled or punished because Dumbledore said that he was the one who instructed us to form the D.A. and therefore it's his fault."

Abruptly, Hermione stood up and started pacing back and forth in front of the window, Elara's eyes following her. "I can't believe her- Merlin's pants- that snitch! The D.A. was doing so good, and everyone was progressing so well, and now- now it's done! No more preparing for our O.W.L.s, or rebelling against Umbridge, i-it's just done!"

"Hey, no, it's not done yet," Elara insisted, reaching up to catch Hermione's arm to stop her from pacing. "We still have our O.W.L.s, we can get good scores in that, and that'll show them. We still have Umbridge to rebel against; we just need to find other ways to do it."

"I mean- we were doing something good," Hermione sighed and shrugged Elara's hand off her arm, but didn't resume pacing. She folded her arms over her chest instead and seemed really bloody tired. Elara couldn't blame her. "There were still so many things we could've learned, and now it's just- gone, like-" she snapped her fingers, "that."

"Well, I have to admit, I wish she could've waited until after the meeting was done. I really wanted to get that Patronus..." Elara admitted, a pang of jealously hitting her chest as she remembered so many other people could get it, and she couldn't.

Hermione was silent for a moment before it seemed like a lightbulb turned on in her brain. Beaming, she asked, "Want me to teach you?"

Elara looked up at her, puzzled. "You'd do that?" she queried, shocked.

Smiling softly, Hermione nodded and answered, "Of course, why wouldn't I?" She grasped Elara's hands and pulled her out of a sitting position, dragging her over to the middle of the corridor. "Right, you know the incantation, and just think of your happiest memory."

Thankfully, Elara had a lot of those, thanks to the girl next to her.

"Make sure to let the happiness run through your body, kind of like it's flowing through your bloodstream," Hermione continued to explain and let go of one of Elara's hands so Elara could grab her wand, interlocking their fingers on the other hand. "Take deep breaths, and you've got it."

Elara did as she was told, closing her eyes and pictured a memory in her mind's eye, taking deep breaths as she did so. She was a lot calmer than she was in the Room of Requirement a mere two hours ago, probably because that room was full of people, and Hermione was teaching her this time.

_"I think it started as something like this..." Elara trailed, taking a few steps back and Hermione also did so knowingly as their arms stretched and reached the maximum amount they could do, so they pulled each other back in with wide grins and laughs, the warmth of each other radiating off and providing comfort._

_"That's pretty common," Hermione explained at the fact she had followed Elara's moves perfectly._

_"Oh, did you study dancing or something?" Elara teased, and Hermione raised her eyebrows._

_"Was an obsession of mine at the age of eight," Hermione hummed, tugging on Elara's arms so she could spin them around with a happy snicker._

_Slightly startled by the sudden movement, Elara retorted, "Common, huh? Well..."_

_Without warning, Elara let go of Hermione's right hand, so only Elara's right hand and Hermione's left hand were connected, pulling Hermione in by tugging, then moving her arm in a circle, so Hermione twirled, ending up leaning against Elara and both with wide smiles._

_"Are you sure you don't know how to dance?" Hermione joked, actually enjoying herself and smiling from ear to ear as she untangled herself from Elara's interesting motion of a twirl._

_"Positive," Elara replied, smiling equally as big as the girl she was dancing with was. Hermione simply replied to that by performing an easier twirl on Elara, spinning Elara around by the tip of her finger._

Elara smiled at the memory and felt Hermione squeeze her hand. "Remember, the wand movement is unique to everyone, so just do what feels right," Hermione mumbled gingerly, and Elara nodded.

She definitely felt more tranquil than she did in the Room of Requirement. It was going to work- it was the moment; she just had to believe in it. She pictured little gold sparks running throughout her body, taking deep breaths as she did so and raising her wand, flicking it in a small circle.

" _Expecto Patronum_ ," Elara whispered, opening her eyes slowly as she felt the cedar wood in her hand vibrate. Shooting out of her wand were strands of silver, gradually forming what seemed to be a dragonfly.

"Holy Salazar, it worked!" she exclaimed, grinning broadly as the dragonfly flew around the ceiling.

"See? It isn't too hard. I knew you could do it," Hermione hummed, pulling out her own wand, and within a few moments, a spectacular otter was playing around with the dragonfly. "Huh," Hermione remarked, watching the two animals dearly, "they get along well, don't they?"

"I suppose they do." Elara smiled at her, and pure happiness etched across her face. "I don't get it, though. Why a dragonfly? Do I give off dragonfly essence to you?"

"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed, pulling Elara over to where their bags were placed and fumbling through her bag. "I borrowed a book just for this reason- I can't believe I forgot about it!"

The dragonfly was still playing around the otter, seeming to play a game of tag as Hermione pulled out a book labeled 'Animals and Their Magical Interpretations.' Elara was absolutely stunned at the fact the library had pretty much everything for any situation.

"Right, okay, doe... dolphin..." Hermione had now sat down on the ledge and was flipping through pages furiously. Elara sat down next to her, patient, for once. "Got it! Dragonfly: meaning hope, change, and love. Further explanation... Dragonflies are messengers, carrying with them messages from all places and realms. They are deeply rooted in illusionary magic and can create a strong, hypnotic shell."

"I love that," Elara announced, looking at the dragonfly now chasing the otter instead of vice versa. "What about yours? What does an otter mean?"

"Was about to go to that before you asked," Hermione informed with a grin and flipped a large portion of the book to get to the 'o' section. "Otter- meaning: playfulness, life, and creativity-"

Elara couldn't stop herself from declaring, grinning from ear to ear, "That weirdly fits with a dragonfly, doesn't it?"

"It does," Hermione agreed before going back to reading aloud. "Otters are very playful and curious... they have no restrictions about following their curiosities due to being particularly fearless. I wouldn't call myself fearless..."

"I would," Elara commented, and Hermione side-eyed her. "Oh come on, Étoile, you love school and went along and started a defense class that could get you expelled anyway. That's fearless in my book."

Naturally, Hermione didn't respond and simply sighed and leaned her head on Elara's shoulder, closing her eyes tiredly. "Thanks," she mumbled, at last, smiling faintly. "I'm going to fall asleep here. Is that okay with you?"

"Perfectly fine," Elara replied, watching as the Patronuses faded away through the wall. "We could end this meeting early if you're that tired."

"I don't understand how you're not," said Hermione as Elara wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Inhaling, she chuckled and added, "Oh, right. You drink an excessive amount of coffee."

"What can I say? It keeps me going," Elara mused, patting Hermione's shoulder affectionately. "Come on. I'm sure Ron or Harry would be worried if you came back too late, especially with what happened today."

Hermione agreed, and soon they were making their way towards the Gryffindor common room, bags slung over their shoulders and talking as quietly as possible. It had become a frequent thing- Elara walking Hermione back to the Gryffindor common room, that is.

"So," Elara prompted, making to turn the corner to the specific hallway, "who do you think will- shit shit shit, wait-"

Elara put an arm out to stop Hermione from turning and pressed her back against the wall. "What?" Hermione hissed, looking around the corridor after finding her balance and grimacing at the sight.

Filch was pacing back and forth throughout the corridor, in front of the Fat Lady's portrait. "Not all of them are back, the lady says. Oh, I'll get them..." he muttered, Mrs. Norris hot on his heels.

"I have to go back in there, though!" Hermione murmured. "It's a school night. I wouldn't be able to sneak back in in the morning!"

"Aren't you a prefect? Can't you just walk past as long as you show him your badge?" Elara asked, lowering her voice significantly as she tried to get another look. She's a Slytherin; she's resourceful, she's got this... she just had to find a way to adapt to this predicament and quickly.

Hermione thought about this for a moment before huffing defeatedly. "Yeah, but I'm sure he's waiting for the rest of the members of the D.A. to come back, and I'm one of them!"

"The D.A..." Elara mumbled, and her own lightbulb went off above her head. "I've got it! Here." She put her bag down lightly and kneeled, groaning, "I really need to organize my bag more often..."

"How is the D.A. going to get us out of this?" Hermione questioned, taking another cautious peek.

"Fred and George are in the D.A., and they got me Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder for my birthday..." Elara explained, reaching her arm a bit farther into her bag. "Got it!" She stood up and grabbed Hermione's wrist, putting the stone into her palm and closing her fingers over it. "Throw this on the floor, and if you scale along the wall, you should be able to find the common room entrance."

As Elara put her bag over her shoulder once more, Hermione asked, "You'll get back okay, right?"

"Yeah," Elara smiled, her expression gleeful as if they never encountered this situation. "I can sense energy changes, remember? Now go!" She gave Hermione's shoulder a little encouraging push.

Hermione took a deep breath and nodded, whisper-shouting, "See you tomorrow!"

Elara made to make her way back to the Slytherin common room, but grinned over her shoulder and replied, "See you tomorrow!"

Accordingly, a few seconds later, the corridor turned to darkness.

☠︎~~~☠︎

"And you're sure these will work?" Elara asked, holding up the box Fred and George had just given her suspiciously. "When did you even find the time and place to test them?"

"The Forbidden Forest during sunset is rather quiet and useful, you know," George grinned, pushing the door and tapestry they were hiding behind forward to get a glimpse of the corridor full of students rushing to Lunch.

It was the next day, and Umbridge had been promoted to Headmistress, and the three of them decided to give the Headmistress a warm, happy welcome. What better welcome than fireworks?

"I'm trusting you on this," Elara muttered, tossing her wand up and down, though not having a lot of room to do so and almost hitting George in the eye. "If they explode in my face, you owe me compensation."

"Yeah, yeah, they'll work," Fred disregarded, waving a hand of dismissal. "Now, remember, Ellie's going to the East wing, I'm going to the West, you're going to the North," he gestured toward George, "and Lee's setting one off in the South. The ones Lee's setting off we didn't test, so he's staying over there to take notes, but make sure to meet back here right after you set them off. Alright?"

"Alright," Elara and George echoed, and with that, they set off.

Elara's legs burned as she ran along the corridors, dodging students left and right. She was quite surprised that everyone was out and about, considering it was Lunch, but it was probably because everyone wanted to avoid seeing the new Headmistress sitting in the front seat at the head of the Great Hall.

She made it to the East wing after five minutes of heavy running and placed the box down in the middle of an empty corridor, just in case this goes wrong and ultimately ends up burning people. Taking a deep breath, she opened the box and mumbled, "Incendio," and tapped the box lightly, a small flame erupting from the end of her wand like a match, and placed it inside before flicking her wand again to put it out.

Within an instant, the contents inside started fizzing. She got up and ran back the way she came, less than a few seconds later, hearing the booms and claps of the fireworks going off. She grinned and ran faster, narrowly running into a few students as she did so.

"Did they work?" asked George once she got back to the small room behind a door behind a tapestry, a floor down from Umbridge's office. She grinned and nodded cheerfully as Fred made his way into the hideout as well.

They all pressed their ears to the door to get a listen, the booms becoming louder, as well as screams, shouts, and laughs. Soon enough, you could hear Umbridge and Filch run into the hall.

"Hurry, Filch, hurry!" cried Umbridge, and the three burst out laughing. "They'll be all over the school unless we do something- Stupefy!"

"Ooh, bad move," laughed Fred as Elara had to hold onto the wall to keep from doubling over with mirth. "They explode if you do that."

"Don't Stun them, Filch!" Umbridge shrieked, although it wasn't Filch that had the suggestion of stunning them in the first place.

"Right you are, Headmistress!" shouted Filch, and the faint opening and closing of a broom cupboard reached their ears.

Moments later, the door to their hideout opened to reveal a laughing Harry. "Oh, hello, sibling," Elara greeted, shoulders shaking with merriment.

"'Ello," smiled Harry, who then turned to the twins with a grin. "Impressive, very impressive... you'll put Dr. Filibuster out of business, no problem."

"Cheers," mused George, wiping tears of laughter from his face. "Oh, I hope she tries vanishing them next... They multiply by ten every time you try..."

"Oh, by the way, Elara," Harry turned to the Slytherin, "Umbridge is trying to interrogate people on Sirius's whereabouts. Don't drink the tea she gives you."

"I wouldn't drink anything the woman gives me, even if it was water in a desert," Elara assured as another boom went off along with a shriek that sounded like it came from Umbridge, which sent them all into hysterics.

They were only getting started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> credits to mugglenet.com for the patronus meanings!


	17. kaulayaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elara has some meetings with presumably the two most hated teachers at Hogwarts.

KAW-la-yaw /(kɑʊ̯lɑjɒ:)/  
noun; Tagalog  
an intimate or close companion/friend

☠︎~~~☠︎

What Harry said about Umbridge trying to interrogate people about Sirius's whereabouts proved to be true. Later that day, she received a letter from a rather small owl to see the new Headmistress at three quarters past five p.m. April fourth.

"But that's the day of the full moon. Bloody tomorrow," Elara complained to Hermione the day before, taking the letter back from her. "It's going to be a grand ol' day, isn't it?"

They weren't even at a meeting at the windowsill; they had simply moved to talk to each other during Astronomy. Elara usually thoroughly enjoyed Astronomy, it being one of the only subjects she's good at and all, but the moon being almost full and wanting to avoid seeing it as much as possible made her fail to complete her star chart miserably.

Hermione shrugged. "Well, maybe if you told me-"

"No."

"Okay," Hermione sighed defeatedly, eyeing Elara suspiciously as she returned to her practice-for-O.W.L.s star chart. "Tell you what," Hermione prompted, causing Elara to look up again. "I'll go with you."

Elara furrowed her eyebrows in plain befuddlement. "How would you do that? I'm sure the blasted toad wouldn't let you in there-"

"Not actually come in with you," Hermione explained, then raised her eyebrows momentarily. "Well, I'm sure Harry would let me borrow his cloak, but that's beside the point- The point is, I'll wait outside for you, then when you leave you can vent to me, let off some steam, then we'll go to dinner and watch a film afterward, like last month."

"What are you going to do for the time I'm in there?" Elara asked, dipping her quill into ink again because she hadn't written anything, and the ink on her quill had already dried. "Can I copy yours?"

"No," Hermione scolded, and Elara huffed miserably. "I'll just sit outside and read like I always do. Come on, Mellilla, I know you'd prefer it."

Elara was in one of her moods again where she didn't know why Hermione was being persistent and asked loads of questions- like she always does. "What if we fall asleep there again? It's a Thursday tomorrow; we can't get away with it."

"I'll just... tell Lavender and Parvati that I'm in going to the Library or something. They'll probably think I just fell asleep there or something and won't snitch on me. You can tell your friends the same," Hermione explained, barely focusing on her star chart anymore, partly because it was nearly finished and partly because Elara always needed much convincing in times like these.

"I don't think they'd care if I'm gone or not," Elara murmured in reference to her own friends, who she turned her head to look at. "Some friends, aren't they?"

The whole Dumbledore's Army mishap had caused a major divide in the group, causing three more to come about. Elara and Adelaide, Draco and Pansy, and Theo, Daphne, and Blaise. Theo and Blaise seemed to be the only people connecting them to each other, having to run around to talk to them all since they wouldn't talk to each other. Daphne was the same, but she still wouldn't talk to Pansy.

Hermione frowned, looking up at the stars once more to mark the last position she needed- the position of Venus- and put her quill down. Forgetting to whisper due to Elara's alarming remark, she asked, "Is everything al-"

"Save the chatter for tomorrow, ladies," denounced Professor Sinistra as she passed the pair, and Elara mumbled a curse under her breath as Hemione stared at the sky as if she had not been talking at all.

Once the Professor had moved on to helping Milicent Bulstrode nearby, Elara turned back to Hermione, whispering this time. "Everything's fine- or, it will be. I don't know when, but we'll see," Elara muttered and didn't give Hermione a chance to respond before adding, "Alright. We'll do it."

Thus, the next day the two found themselves walking down the corridor to Umbridge's office, Elara especially annoyed and frustrated and Hermione doing her best to manage a furious Elara.

"You can't be stomping into her office. That won't exactly get you off to a good start-" Hermione reasoned as Elara tramped up the stairs, fists clenched and expression disgruntled. "As long as you don't go in there with that expression on your face, then you might get let off easier."

Elara took a deep breath, knowing she was right, and unclenched her fists, wringing her hands together instead as they walked across the DADA classroom. "Okay... okay, and what do I do if she asks why I'm not drinking the tea?"

Biting the inside of her cheek, Hermione couldn't think of an answer, for once. "If you play off that you're actually drinking it well enough, then you should be fine. If not... er- try... spilling some off the table when she isn't looking?"

At this point, they were in front of the door to the toad's office and, this time, remembered to lower the volume of their voices. "You've got this. Openly defy her," Hermione assured, stepping back onto the stairs so Umbridge wouldn't see her and nodding once.

Although she was unconvinced, Elara nodded back and took another deep breath before knocking.

"Come in," said the sickly-sweet voice of the toad, and Elara honestly did her very best to keep from feeling the anger running throughout her bloodstream.

Elara opened the door to reveal an equally sickly pink room, decorated with moving cats plastered on plates and the toad sitting at her desk. There was a block in front of her desk that spelled out in gold letters 'HEADMISTRESS,' and Harry's firebolt and the twin's Cleansweeps bolted behind the table. Elara wanted to puke. "Ah, Ms. Black, have a seat."

As Hermione suggested, Elara wanted to openly defy her by standing rooted to her spot but discovered her feet hauling her forward and sitting her down in front of Umbridge.

"Would you fancy a drink?" questioned Umbridge, smiling so wide that it set Elara on edge.

"Er- what?" Elara replied, remembering to try and diverge from drinking something as much as possible.

She could've sworn she saw Umbridge's face falter for a moment, so she took that as a cue to take a small peek into her thoughts. It wasn't that hard, considering it was a full moon and all.

'She is acting just like Potter. Nasty children, communicating every second they acquire. Do they not understand the concept of following direction?'

Elara had to hold in a laugh at that and quickly composed herself as Umbridge repeated, "What would you like to drink? Coffee? Pumpkin juice? Tea?" She flicked her wand accordingly, and the three drinks floated themselves in front of Elara.

"I'm good, thanks," Elara informed, pressing her back in her chair as if the beverages contained a stench that would kill her in seconds.

"I must insist," Umbridge said quickly, and with another flick of her wand, the drinks nudged themselves toward the annoyed girl in the chair.

There was no escaping this now, so Elara figured if she would have to spill some, it shouldn't be hot. "Pumpkin juice, I suppose..." she answered finally, and the two other cups disappeared, and the one holding the juice moved forward once more, so close to the edge of the table one movement from either of them would send it flying off.

When Elara didn't touch it, Umbridge implored, "Drink up, drink up now. It's a rather warm day; I wouldn't want anyone becoming too dehydrated."

Elara found that comment funny, as it was merely the beginning of spring and no more than fifteen degrees celsius outside.

She cautiously picked up the cup and pressed it to her lips but made sure to keep them pressed into a firm line as she did so. As soon as the liquid merely touched her skin, she hastily put it back down.

"Now, then," started Umbridge, straightening her posture accordingly, and her tone was too sweet for Elara's liking. "Do you have any idea where your father is?"

"Which one?" said Elara, smirking now. It was fun watching the toad's composure weaken for a moment whenever she said something out of Umbridge's order.

Swallowing, Umbridge reiterated. "Your biological father. Sirius Black."

"I've no idea," Elara replied a little too quickly, crossing her legs casually. If she acted like she owned the conversation, she would own the conversation. That's been her new mindset lately, and it's been working so far. Why not now?

"Drink up. You must drink. It's incredibly beneficial towards your health," Umbridge recited as if reading off a health textbook. Elara did her best not to roll her eyes because what method of detention she was using on at least Harry and Lee was most definitely not beneficial toward their health.

Elara picked up the cup again and did the same thing as before, tilting a bit farther and gulping down a clump of air to make it more realistic. She knew she had succeeded as Umbridge tilted her chin up to seem superior.

"I find it important to inform you that I almost caught your father, a criminal, in the Gryffindor common room fire in October. Did you have any knowledge of this appearance prior to this meeting?" interrogated Umbridge, smiling broader and 'knowingly.'

"I didn't." Elara took another fake sip of pumpkin juice right after, just for some more emphasis. "That's bloody brilliant, though. I'd love to know how he did it."

Umbridge seemed to give up on these types of questions and transferred to more detailed questions instead and got straight to the point. "Where did you go for the Winter Holidays?"

"Why do I have to disclose that to you?" Elara queried, setting the cup of still-full pumpkin juice down tenderly. "That seems a bit personal, doesn't it?"

"I'll have you know, Ms. Black, that I am the Headmistress, and if I ask something of you, you shall do it," Umbridge snapped, but it had no effect on Elara's attitude. "You and your little friends were not seen on the Hogwarts express from and to Hogwarts in December and January. So, I ask again, where did you go for the Winter Holidays?"

"As Headmistress, you should know that there are multiple ways of getting to places from Hogwarts," Elara retorted, raising an eyebrow. She quickly realized this was not getting her anywhere and added, "If you must know, I went to my Aunt's house through the Knight Bus. I don't know where the others went. I presume back to their own families."

The toad's appearance was so gleeful it looked like Christmas had come early. "Which Aunt? Does she know anything about your father's escape?"

Elara pretty much lost it but lost it in a way that wouldn't get her expelled on the spot. "Don't you think, Professor, that if she knew anything about my father escaping, that she would tell me? And have I not already told you I don't know? And if I did know, don't you think I would be celebrating not seeing my father after Merlin knows how long and not sitting in this blasted office?"

Umbridge stood up abruptly; it was a while before she spoke. "Very well," she concluded, looking much displeased. "You may go, Ms. Black."

Standing as well, Elara picked up her bag and walked back toward the door, not giving a proper goodbye and calling sarcastically, "Have a fan-bloody-tastic day!"

She opened the door and practically slammed it behind her, thankfully finding Hermione sitting on the stairs packing up her bag. "How'd it go?" Hermione asked, clasping her bag shut and standing up.

"We've got to get out of this classroom first," Elara informed, rushing down the stairs and taking Hermione's hand, practically dragging her out of the room. "There are so many things I'd like to say that I'd probably get expelled for if she heard..."

"I'm assuming not well then," Hermione mumbled, almost tripping on a stair, and had to grasp Elara's hand back hurriedly. "See, this is why I told you that you'd need someone to vent to..."

Once they were out of the room, Elara began with, "I swear to Salazar, I will find a baby basilisk, put it in the Chamber of Secrets, raise it, learn how to speak Parseltongue, all just to kill the bloody pink sack of marshmallow."

"What'd she say?" Hermione inquired, running her thumb over the heel of Elara's palm to calm her down.

It worked, as Elara inhaled deeply and actually explained. "She kept insisting that I drink pumpkin juice and kept asking if I know where Sirius is. And then I realized after a while I wasn't getting anywhere, so when she asked, I told her I went to my Aunt's house for Christmas, and she asked me who my Aunt was and if she knew anything, and I lost it."

Hermione's expression grew concerned rather quickly. "Lost it... how?"

"I just... criticized her on some of the things she asked me. You know, gave her some common sense," Elara apprised. The butterflies in her stomach were not contributing to her spirits, as they were giving her more anxiousness than needed.

Pausing discussion for a moment, Hermione contemplated Elara's answer before asking, "You yelled at her, didn't you?"

"Pretty much," Elara admitted, though not regretting a second of it.

They made their way to the Great Hall for dinner, Elara doing her best not to start venting again and Hermione wondering if she should say something or not; neither of them could find words, but it was a serene silence. The moment they got to the doors, Hermione dropped Elara's hand as Ron called, "Oi, Hermione!" and gestured for her to come over.

Beaming, Hermione waved to Elara and hurried toward the Gryffindor table, leaving Elara to sigh and trudged her way over to her own.

Sitting down next to Adelaide, she mumbled a greeting and started piling salad onto her plate while Blaise, Theo, and Daphne sat down near them. "Are you ever going to talk to them?" Daphne asked, gesturing toward Pansy and Draco sitting further down the table.

"We'll talk to them if they tell us why they care so much when it's none of their business," Adelaide muttered, sending a glare down the table, which didn't go unnoticed by Pansy, who sent one in return. "And we'll talk to them when you," she gestured toward Daphne, "talk to Pansy."

Daphne narrowed her eyes at Adelaide before taking a bite of appetizer sourdough bread.

"Why can't they just... care?" questioned Theo, being genuine and poking at his steak.

Elara looked up, getting what he meant but trying to find a proper answer. "They can care," she responded at last, "but they care in a way where they're telling us what we should and shouldn't do."

Dinner ended too late for Elara's liking because the awkwardness lingered in the air, thicker than smoke. Now she only had to wait until eleven to watch a film with Hermione. That didn't come as quickly as expected.

As she and Adelaide were finishing up homework in the common room with Daphne, Blaise came in dragging Draco by the arm and the same with Pansy but being dragged by Theo.

"Sit," Blaise ordered, pushing Draco down onto the nearest couch to the three roommates, and Pansy involuntarily got the same fate. "Talk."

"No," said Daphne, Elara, Adelaide, Pansy, and Draco in unison.

"You all are driving Theo and me mad, so you're either going to talk, or you're going to be sitting here all night," Blaise acquainted, sitting on the arm of the nearest armchair while Theo took a seat at a nearby table. "Start with Daphne, then."

Daphne sighed and straightened up, shutting her Ancient Runes textbook loudly. "Fine. Pansy, I don't understand why you're upset with me hanging out with my girlfriend."

"Because you abandoned us for her!" said Pansy, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes. "You barely talk to us anymore."

"I try to talk to you," Daphne insisted, sliding her Ancient Runes textbook into her bag. "But you've been giving me the silent treatment. El, Addy, I talk to you, right?"

"She does," Adelaide answered. "Not as much as you used to, which is understandable, but you do. You find time to."

"Maybe because she talks to you all less, which is understandable, Pans here sees it as barely talking to you all," Theo hypothesized, which Daphne nodded to, and Pansy didn't move a muscle, but her face resembled agreement. "Alright, now that you've got that sorted out, say sorry for giving each other the cold shoulder."

"I'm sorry," said Daphne.

"Sorry," said Pansy.

Blaise clapped his hands, grinning. "One down, one to go! Elara, Adelaide, you next. Voice your opinions."

Elara knew Adelaide had a lot to say, so she looked to her to start, which Adelaide caught perfectly. "We'd like to know why you two care so much about us being in the D.A. when it didn't affect you and still doesn't affect you, and you didn't even know we were in it until Monday," explained Adelaide, still writing her Herbology essay nonchalantly.

"I don't think it's that they care so much," Daphne supplied, honestly trying to be helpful, "I think they're a little shocked that you did it and put that into words rather... well, they failed to do it without sounding horrible."

They all looked at Draco and Pansy for answers, in which they both nodded slowly and just the slightest. "Right! Now apologize for being terrible to each other," proposed Theo, gesturing toward the amount of space separating the two pairs.

"We're sorry," said Elara, really not in the mood for this as her head hurt like it's just been pound into concrete repeatedly, but found this conversation necessary somewhere in her brain.

"I'm sorry," Pansy echoed, then they all turned to Draco, who hadn't said a word the whole time.

It took a few seconds of staring, but Draco belatedly said, "Sorry."

"Finally!" Theo gave an exasperated sigh and got up from his seat, only to collapse onto the couch next to Pansy. "Do you know how bloody exhausting it is to try to communicate between all of you?"

The hours leading up to eleven o'clock passed eventually, and Elara told the rest of them that she would go to the Library for some more books and not come looking for her if she doesn't come back. Daphne winked at her suggestively as she walked off, which she rolled her eyes at.

When she arrived at the Room of Requirement, she was not surprised to find that Hermione was already inside, setting up the telly and the VCR. There were also five video cassette tapes laid out on the couch-bed. Elara would never come to understand how they work.

"Oh, hello," Hermione greeted, smiling wide. She gestured toward the video cassette tapes and sat down in a criss-cross position as Elara closed the door softly behind her. "Pick one! And don't look at the names."

"Er- alright," said Elara, dropping her bag by the door and plopping down onto the bed, grabbing a blanket and leaning on the cushions. She looked at each video cassette tape and tried to decide on one that looked most worthy, though they all look the same. She motioned toward the one on the far right. "That one."

Hermione picked it up and read the side where the film title was written. "The Little Mermaid. Excellent choice," she commented, setting the tape on top of the shelf and putting the others away. "This one came out when we were ten, and it's a classic animation. Mum and Dad actually let me see it in the theatre."

"They aren't going to be as hideous as the merpeople are in the Black Lake, right? The mermaids?" Elara pondered, shivering at the memory of seeing pictures of them.

"No. They look rather pretty in this movie," Hermione explained, sliding the video cassette tape into the VCR and pressing more buttons, mumbling something about 'tracking' again. Eventually, Hermione joined Elara on the couch-bed as the movie started playing, showing a castle with fireworks erupting from behind it. "That's the classic Disney starter. Disney's a big film company."

"So they have more movies?" Elara questioned, and Hermione nodded while moving over to where Elara was and sat next to her, pulling her legs to her chest and draping her blanket over her. "What's this one about?"

"Mermaid wants to go onto land, love, evil sea witch," Hermione replied blandly, laughing lightly as Elara's expression was perplexed and appalled. She laid her head on Elara's shoulder and looked up at her, asking, "Do you mind?"

"Not at all," Elara smiled, suppressing the warm fuzzy feeling in her chest as best she can as she wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulders.

Hermione soon found out that Elara's favorite character in the movie was Flounder, as Elara proclaimed so after Flounder merely spoke for the first time. "I just think he's really relatable," explained Elara when Hermione asked why, and they both laughed.

Like the month before, watching the film seemed to remarkably lighten Elara's mood, much to Hermione's happiness. She commented on how she thought the king was too hard on Ariel and how she thought Sebastian was kissing up to the king's arse.

And, of course, she kept asking questions that would most definitely spoil the plot, such as when the boat was burning down, and Elara asked, "Oh, she's going to save him, isn't she?"

Shifting her position so she was laying on her side, Hermione picked her head up, glanced at Elara, and asked, "If you keep asking questions like that, it'll ruin the whole film."

"Well, I'm sorry for being curious," Elara mumbled playfully, then laughed. "I'll shut up now."

"I'm not telling you to shut up," said Hermione hastily, moving her hands to cup her own face and laying her head on Elara's chest. "I'm just saying if we were watching this in the cinema, then you'd be kicked out by now."

"Where's the fun in that? Not adding opinions on a film," Elara muttered, very much hoping that Hermione couldn't hear how fast her heart was beating at the moment.

"Most people haven't seen the film before, and most people want to hear what the characters are saying," Hermione expounded, eyes flickering between the movie and Elara.

Elara sighed, reaching her other arm over and holding her other hand, so she was holding Hermione in her embrace. "Due to this information, I don't think I'll ever watch a movie in the cinema. I don't see the appeal.

"There is an appeal," Hermione insisted, and Elara raised an eyebrow. "Usually, the film comes out in the cinema before it comes out on video cassette tapes. If you wanted to wait for the tapes, you'd be at risk to spoilers, and everyone who prefers theatres sees it before you do."

"So, muggles don't have patience?" Elara questioned, smirking as Hermione took awhile to think about this.

Eventually, Hermione answered, turning her gaze back to the film as she did, where Eric was being licked by Max, "When it comes to films, that's correct." Elara responded to that with a slow nod and ultimately did, in fact, shut up.

The movie went on without much interruption, only a few comments from Elara here and there. Elara's emotions, heart rate, everything, were on a high. The worst part was that Hermione didn't comment on it if she noticed.

Elara felt rather called out when 'Kiss The Girl' came on.

Another worst part about this was when Hermione hummed the tune to the song even after the scene passed, and since Hermione was lying on her, Elara felt the vibration of the sounds in her chest. It subsequently made Elara think her heart was going to beat out of her ribcage.

She was more focused on making sure Hermione didn't notice any of this than the actual film and found Hermione laughing softly at parts she missed due to the lack of attention.

It wasn't until quite late in the movie did the faint humming stop, and Elara looked down to find Hermione fast asleep, breathing slow and even and looking utterly beautiful and at peace. Elara found it very hard not to mutter a curse under her breath.

Slightly panicking, she realized if she was to turn off the film and not move, she had to use magic, and her wand was still in her bag by the door. Looking around, she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Hermione's wand on her end of the couch-bed and had to do a bit of shifting around to grab it without waking Hermione up.

She didn't know what to do and did mutter a curse under her breath. Would something happen to the video cassette tape if she didn't take it out? She didn't know how to do that kind of magic yet! Hermione surely did. Hermione's brilliant.

This is why she should never be trusted with handling muggle devices.

It took her quite a while to figure out what to do, and it never crossed her mind to wake Hermione up because she would never disturb a sleeping Hermione. In the end, she ended up trying to summon the video cassette tape out of the VCR, and to her surprise, it worked.

With that, she placed the video cassette tape on the farthest end of the bed she could and mumbled, "Nox," while pointing at the telly. It shut, and she breathed another sigh of relief. She tossed Hermione's wand over to where the video cassette tape lay, and it hit the tape with a loud clatter, and she grimaced. To her comfort, Hermione didn't react.

Elara turned back to the sleeping girl and inhaled sharply as it hit her. Despite Hermione being a teacher's pet and one to always follow the rules, she still snuck out to meet her every other night, she still lied to her friends about where she was going, she still tried to help even though Elara absolutely refused to tell her what was the reason behind the ordeal. She still helped without Elara paying her back in some proper way.

That had to count for something... right?

Turning onto her side, she leveled her face with Hermione's, like she did that one morning a month ago. Everything seemed to be going so quickly; their owls were right around the corner, sixth year was approaching even quicker, and the rest of their lives merely two years and a few months away. She hated it. Why couldn't she stay exactly where she was forever?

"I don't think you understand how much you mean to me," she whispered as if Hermione would hear her. Even if the conscious Hermione wouldn't know, maybe her subconscious would.

She fell asleep a short time later, her last thought being what in Salazar's name did she do to deserve someone like Hermione Granger.

☠︎~~~☠︎

The Easter Holidays passed way too quickly, as after that meant even more intense O.W.L. preparation and, according to the notice board in the Slytherin common room, Career Advice.

"But I don't want to get career advice from Snape!" Elara whined, stomping her foot frustratingly as she read the parchment the fifth years were currently crowding around. "He's going to recommend I go to Azkaban like my father or something! Oh, bloody hell, and I thought I liked being in Slytherin!"

Adelaide was absorbed in her stack of pamphlets she had taken from the notice board, reading over each one multiple times, and was not paying attention to Elara's rant. Pansy, on the other hand, was just as upset as Elara was.

"My mother is definitely going to send an owl to Snape suggesting a Ministry position," she muttered, handing a leaflet on Gringott's Curse Breakers to Elara. "I don't want to work at the Ministry; that's plain boring. I want to do reports for the Daily Prophet or something..."

"I think Muggle Relations sounds cool," supplied Daphne, reading over her own pink and orange leaflet from a nearby table. "Oh... wait... I don't take Muggle Studies... El, what are you thinking about bringing up?"

"I think I'll skip the meeting in general. The future is scary, and I don't see any need to think about it now," Elara answered but pocketed the leaflet for Gringott's nonetheless. She wouldn't actually pass it up and needed at least something to talk about if she wasn't going to.

"This is important, Elara. What do you think about working for the Department of Magical Transportation?" piped up Adelaide, flipping through her leaflets to make sure she had taken them all, her appearance rather earnest.

Elara snorted. "I think I'd rather die."

Pansy laughed while Adelaide gave her a hard glare as they joined the table Daphne was sitting at. "I'm serious-"

"No, you're Adelaide. Sirius is my father," Elara joked again, and Adelaide rolled her eyes.

"Will you stop using that joke whenever I'm trying to talk to you lot about something important?" Adelaide scolded, tossing the pamphlets onto the table with a slam, and Elara closed her mouth. "Thank you. You have to come up with something. What are you good at?"

Pausing, Elara thought about this. Daphne and Pansy got back to their usual chatter while Adelaide stared firmly at Elara. "I think I've got something," Elara said, at last, smiling faintly.

Therefore, she entered Snape's office on Monday rather confidently. She had her consultation during Defense Against the Dark Arts, which was extremely beneficial. She didn't want to reencounter Umbridge after that little meeting a little more than a fortnight ago.

She had learned that each head of house had a different way of sorting out times for their student's career advice session from a mere glance at a person from each house. Snape seemed to be going in alphabetical order, while McGonagall seemed to be going at random. She got that information for Gryffindor off of Harry, and while it was a small bit harder than normal, she still got that he had his career discussion at half-past two in the afternoon on Monday.

Hermione had told her one meeting over the Easter Holidays that Snape had ended Harry's Occlumency meetings. She seemed to think it was rubbish that Snape reckoned that Harry had learned enough, and thought more so when Elara informed her that she could still read Harry fairly easily. She had suggested that Elara teach Harry Occlumency instead, and even asked Harry about it, which Harry declined immediately when Hermione mentioned Snape. So, there goes that down the drain.

"Right, Ms. Black, I have papers to grade, and you must get back to class, so there will be no foolish stalls and remarks during this discussion. Is that clear?" Snape ordered as soon as she stepped into the room.

The potions master's office was remarkably similar to the potions classroom; the walls were lined with jars of only Salazar knew what, and it was dim and lit only by a few candles. Elara had to squint to read a formula on a nearby chalkboard.

Elara wanted to reply with something like 'What happened to formal greetings?' but for the sake of Slytherin's house points, she went with, "Crystal."

After she had sat down, Snape got right to the point. "As you have been informed, this meeting is to discuss any career intentions you might have and to aid you in your decision of what classes you will be continuing in your sixth and seventh year. Have you given the matter any thought?" he questioned, his tone cold yet somehow seemed like he was explaining this to Elara like she was a first-year.

"Yeah," replied Elara bluntly. "Retail."

Snape blinked. "Retail?" he repeated slowly.

Elara had to hold in a laugh. "Yeah. I want to work in retail. I think I know people pretty well. Start a little shop or something." After a moment's pause for dramatic effect, she added, "I've already done some stuff for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. I know how business works."

As Snape seemed to grow more annoyed in expression, Elara's happiness only increased. It seemed as neither of them wanted to be there.

"Arithmancy would be a subject highly recommended for that... profession. Despite that, as you might know, retail is a risky department. You would be better off with a Ministry position," explained Snape, and thankfully, Elara had come prepared for that statement.

"I have a second choice, though," Elara prompted, and Snape's lip curled. "I liked the Gringott's Curse Breaker job."

With that, Snape took a leaflet containing the information to be a Gringott's Curse Breaker from under his desk and pushed it toward Elara. "You would need a N.E.W.T. in Arithmancy and high marks in Defense Against The Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Potions, and Charms. As for your marks at the present moment-" Elara held back a snicker, having heard an imitation of that line before, "-your marks in Arithmancy are subpar, along with Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Charms. You would need to improve those grades significantly.

"Your marks in Potions range-" Snape gave Elara a look that seemed like he thought Elara was cheating in his class, "-between Exceeds Expectations and Outstanding. Professor Umbridge and McGonagall only take those with an E in their respective subjects into their N.E.W.T. classes, while Professor Flitwick is more... lenient. I, for one, only take those-"

"With an Outstanding. Yeah, but I'm averaging that," Elara interrupted. Her happiness had thoroughly decreased with the load of information now being bestowed upon her.

Snape glared at her; she smiled innocently. "Any questions?" asked Snape after a long pause.

Elara shook her head. "Nope." As she said that, the final bell for the day rang.

"You are dismissed," excused Snape, and Elara immediately got up and hurried out, not forgetting to take the leaflet with her, although she already had one.

She headed for the Great Hall, where she wanted to see if there was food left because she had skipped Lunch to work on an essay for Arithmancy. At least that proved to be useful since both of the careers she was interested in needed good grades in Arithmancy. As for the other subjects, as long as she actually put effort into studying, she should come out of O.W.L.s alright. She beamed at the thought that her godfather would be proud of her for actually taking academics seriously.

Thankfully, the Great Hall was supplied with snacks, mainly consisting of fruit. She sat down alone at the Slytherin table and ate an apple while going over her Arithmancy textbook, trying to will her brain to enjoy the subject. It wasn't until there was at least two dozen footsteps echoing from the Entrance Hall did Elara leave to see what was going on.

Surrounding the walls were many students, some covered in Stinksap; teachers and ghosts among the crowd. Peeves was floating overhead. In all honesty, Elara was not surprised to find her favorite pair of Gryffindors standing in the middle of it all.

"So!" shouted Umbridge in a jubilant tone, whom Elara had just noticed standing on the stairs. Elara had to tip-toe to be able to see what was going on over many shoulders and heads. "So... you think it amusing to turn a school corridor into a swamp, don't you?"

"Pretty amusing, yeah," remarked Fred, grinning and not a single ounce of fear present on his face. Elara suppressed a snicker.

Elara had also just noticed Filch edging his way closer to Umbridge. "I've got the form, Headmistress," he muttered gleefully. "I've got the form, and I've got the whips waiting... Oh, let me do it now..."

"Very good, Argus," praised Umbridge, turning back to the twins. "You two are about to learn what happens to wrongdoers in my school."

The crowd was unbelievably silent, so even though Elara wanted to say something, she felt out of place to do so. "You know what?" asked Fred, looking at George with mirth. "I don't think we are. George, I think we've outgrown full-time education."

"Yeah, I've been feeling that way myself," replied George, grinning mischievously.

"Time to test our talents in the real world, d'you reckon?" added Fred.

"Definitely," concurred George.

Within a fraction of a second, both ginger-haired boys raised their wands and yelled, "Accio Brooms!" A raucous crash echoed somewhere in the school, and soon after came flying two brooms, one trailing a heavy chain and iron peg.

"We won't be seeing you," smirked Fred, swinging a leg over his broomstick.

"Yeah, don't bother to keep in touch," agreed George, doing the same.

Looking around at the crowd, Fred was practically shining with glee. "If anyone fancies buying a Portable Swamp, as demonstrated upstairs, come to number ninety-three, Diagon Alley- Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Our new premises!"

"Special discounts to Hogwarts students who swear they're going to use our products to get rid of this old bat," George laughed, gesturing toward the pink toad on the stairs.

"STOP THEM!" screeched Umbridge, but the twins already kicked off from their brooms, the chain swinging around, and many students had to duck to keep from getting hit.

Fred simply smiled and turned to Peeves the Poltergeist.

"Give her hell from us, Peeves."


	18. osculate

os-kyuh-leyt /(ɒskuladə)/  
verb  
to kiss

☠︎~~~☠︎

May was a month of studying and Quidditch. Elara hated to say that (the studying part; she loved Quidditch), but absolutely nothing happened other than those two.

Slytherin had two matches to play that month, and the usual Slytherin friend group pretty much never saw Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle outside of classes due to the amount of practices Montague (despite getting shoved into a Vanishing Cabinet by the twins and reappearing three weeks later) was bestowing upon them.

Speaking of the twins, Elara and Lee dearly missed their presence and henceforth spent their free time together levitating nifflers into Umbridge's office.

The Slytherin Quidditch team won one of two games they played. The first one being against Hufflepuff, which they lost narrowly by ten points. Draco caught the snitch, but the Hufflepuff chasers, if not before, were now deemed a force not to be reckoned with.

As for Slytherin versus Ravenclaw, the Ravenclaw chasers were good, but Draco's broom was far quicker than Cho's, and he ended up narrowly grabbing the snitch before her, securing a twenty point win for Slytherin.

Although Slytherin didn't qualify for the Quidditch final, when Slytherins saw a chance to party, they partied.

In Elara's opinion, it was a great break from studying, but she remained on the party's outskirts with Daphne, trying her best not to pick up on everyone's thoughts. Too many people. Adelaide, Pansy, Blaise, and Theo were nowhere to be seen, though you could see Draco being praised for catching the snitch and soaking up all the attention without complaint.

June was merely a week away, and Elara, to be completely honest, was not feeling good about her O.W.L.s. She and Hermione's meetings had moved locations to the Library, considering the Library was now open until ungodly hours of the night for fifth and seventh-year students. 

Despite the intense amount of studying she and Hermione were doing every other night, Elara's marks in the classes she was focusing most on (Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, and Astronomy- she just now realized that's a lot) had not budged the slightest. Hermione kept telling her that they were unlikely to budge this close to exams and wait and see how she does on the actual test, but not knowing things in advance like she usually does was nerve-wracking.

The common room was bursting with life; even some first-years were happy to partake in the party's activities. Well, the activities that were more suited for eleven to twelve-year-olds. Music was booming over a charmed record player. The lanterns had been modified to be a little dimmer than they usually are to set a dark, party spirit. The tables that were usually scattered around the common room now lined the walls, drinks and food placed on top accordingly. The chatter was loud, and the mood was energetic and chaotic.

"Oh, yeah, snogging's great," remarked Daphne randomly, and Elara, who was taking a sip of her butterbeer, nearly choked.

"What?" said Elara in shock, tapping a napkin to her chest as she spilled some butterbeer down the front of her shirt.

Daphne laughed. "You should try it sometime," she winked, taking a long sip of her own butterbeer.

"Did someone slip something into your drink? Are you feeling okay?" Elara asked hurriedly, turning toward her blonde friend in utter disbelief and putting a hand on Daphne's forehead.

Hitting Elara's hand away, Daphne scowled. "No, you idiot. I'm trying to get you to talk about Granger."

Elara's mouth made an 'o' shape, and she leaned back against the wall once more, watching the events of the do unfold. Some of the seventh years had snuck in firewhiskey from Hogsmeade, and they were now doing Never Have I Ever with shots. Elara plainly wondered how Snape would react if he came in at this very moment, as the game seemed to be getting pretty... mad and mental, and she didn't want to find out.

As Elara didn't say anything, Daphne gave an exasperated sigh. "You haven't talked about her for weeks now. Have you lost interest in her or something?"

"No!" Elara exclaimed hastily as if Hermione was in the vicinity, and Daphne meant the question as if she still liked Hermione as a friend or not. "I still fancy her, yeah. How could I not? She's bloody gorgeous and the most brilliant person I've ever met-"

Daphne held a finger to Elara's lips, stopping Elara's speech with a roll of her eyes. "Get to the point, El. Why haven't you talked about her?" 

"I don't see a reason to," Elara replied, glaring at Daphne as she took her finger off of her mouth. "I just don't think I have a chance with her."

"You really are a bloody idiot," Daphne remarked, and it took all of Elara's self-control not to side-eye her. "Tell me all the things you do with her that you enjoy, and I'll be the judge of whether you have a chance with her or not."

Elara couldn't see a reason why not to, so she sighed and racked her mind for answers. It wasn't hard; things about Hermione Granger stuck to the top of her mind like a grindylow stuck to surfaces. 

Again, she hoped that didn't sound creepy. But again, it was true.

She needed some insight anyway, as the month of May had been a confusing one. The beginning of the month had started out normal, just regular meetings at the windowsill, some of which included Elara teaching Hermione the basics of French. Hermione took her to watch another film- The Goonies- on the day of the full moon, and they fell asleep there as usual. Elara could honestly not remember who fell asleep first.

As the days progressed, Hermione suggested they study in the library instead, which they did. Elara fell asleep involuntarily a third of the way into the majority of the sessions, and Hermione had to wake her up by tapping her repeatedly on the shoulder (something she hated- taps on shoulders). Only once or twice has Hermione fallen asleep herself, and Elara had given her a lecture each time about how she needed to stop overworking herself.

Accompanied by all this was the same as usual: hand-holding, hugs, smiles, Elara hated the word, but cuddles. And even throughout all that, whenever she looked over at a certain pair of Gryffindors, one with bushy-brown hair and one with fiery-red, they were laughing and smiling each time like a war wasn't on the rise.

Elara couldn't believe she was jealous of Ronald Weasley.

To sum it up, Elara was thoroughly befuddled if she was getting anywhere or not.

"I mean, I give her origami flowers every day with compliments in them. We hold hands and hug a lot. We've- er- cuddled. We study together. I really like talking to her. Every time I look at her, I just get a feeling that I want to make her happy because that's what she makes me," Elara apprised, looking at her butterbeer, and swirling it around using her arm shyly. She could tell Daphne was staring at her in bewilderment based on the energy shift she was trying not to pay attention to.

Daphne sighed and nudged Elara with her elbow after a long pause, thankfully not sharply this time, or Elara would've spilled butterbeer again. "I can't believe you haven't kissed her yet."

"Well, I'm sorry, but last time I checked, I'm not a Gryffindor and don't have an ounce of courage or bravery in me," Elara retaliated, quite annoyed. She took another long sip of butterbeer, trying to drown out the extreme feeling of vulnerability arising in her chest with the warmness of the drink instead.

Daphne opened her mouth to respond but immediately closed it as a new sight took place near the front of the Slytherin common room.

"Theodore Nicholas Nott! No!" exclaimed Pansy, grabbing Theo's arm and pulling him away from the exit as hard as she could. "Do you know how much trouble you'd get in if Snape found out?"

"Oh, come on, Pans, let go," Theo snapped but stopped walking anyway. Both of them looked annoyed and angry, something which both Elara and Daphne furrowed their eyebrows at. Pansy and Theo rarely fought. "Elara and Adelaide were right; I don't get why you care so much."

"Because I fancy you, you arse! And if you don't know, that comes along with caring about you!" Pansy shouted, seeming shocked at what she just said but stood her ground. Daphne grinned while Elara sipped on her butterbeer again.

The two took a few moments to process that statement before Theo took a step toward Pansy, cupped her face with his hands, and placed his lips on hers.

"Finally!" Daphne cheered before turning back to Elara, who was clapping softly. "Look, El. They both aren't in Gryffindor," she gestured toward the now smiling broadly Theo and Pansy, "and they just plucked up the courage to do that. The Sorting Hat places you in the house with the traits you value most more than the traits you have. You have courage; just find it."

Adelaide appeared from the crowd near the dorm's entrance and called Daphne's name, beckoning her over with a wave. With one last knowing look, Daphne strode over, leaving Elara with much to think about.

☠︎~~~☠︎

With Fred and George's departure more than a month before, the Hogwarts students gathered plenty of ideas. Multiple dungbombs and Stinkpellets went off in the halls daily. The swamp the twins had planted lay roped off. Many students were sure that McGonagall or Flitwick could easily get rid of the marsh, but they seemed to prefer watching Umbridge and Filch struggle like everyone else.

'Umbridge-itis' was the new plague running around Hogwarts, when in reality, it was just a result of the candies from the Skiving Snackboxes. But Umbridge didn't need to know that.

Peeves the Poltergeist was also having a grand ol' time, shutting Mrs. Norris in suits of armor twice and knocking over many items that lay around the castle. And for once, he wasn't completely hated by the students or the preponderance of the teachers.

May passed, and June arrived, much to everyone's either demise (due to exams) or cheerfulness (due to the Summer Holidays being just around the corner).

Gryffindor won against Ravenclaw during the Quidditch Final due to Ron's newfound goal-keeping ability. That day was also the day of the full moon, so it took much convincing from Hermione to actually get her to go, no matter how much of a liking she's grown for the sport. But, during that time, according to Hermione, she and Harry had been lead into the forest by Hagrid to meet a giant named Grawp, who called Hermione 'Hermy.' Elara just about died of laughter, to which Hermione threw a cap to an ink bottle at her.

Lee and Elara were having a fantastic time levitating nifflers into Umbridge's office through her window and just about did one every other day. "Why can't we put in two?" Elara pouted, tickling the niffler they were just about to float up happily.

"Because it'll take longer to retrieve them. If we do only one, they can go for another lift sooner," Lee expounded before getting up and chasing after a loose niffler while Elara watched, laughing.

Only adding onto the studying, joking around, and absolute exhaustion in general, Pansy and Theo were now a thing. Elara still thought Daphne and Kay were cuter, but Pansy and Theo were adorable, nonetheless.

"I'm so confused," remarked Adelaide at the news, looking between Pansy and Theo frantically, completely neglecting the Transfiguration textbook she was supposed to be re-reading. "What about that Ravenclaw boy?"

"Oh, Anthony?" asked Theo, raising his eyebrows at the fact they all noticed. "I was asking him how to get Pans to like me."

"You did well," smiled Pansy, pecking his cheek affectionately. Daphne looked disgruntled that she couldn't bring her girlfriend into the common room to relax as Pansy and Theo could.

"Mate, you could've asked us for help," Blaise informed, looking up from the Arithmancy notes he was going over for what seemed like the tenth time with a frown. He looked at Draco for assistance. "Right, Draco?"

Draco didn't seem to be paying attention; he was also looking at a paper but didn't seem to be studying. "Mhm," he mumbled simply without looking up from the parchment he was scribbling furiously on, tapping the quill on his cheek in concentration.

Theo stared at both of them for a moment before snickering in disbelief and returning to reading his book.

Now it was a match to see who could gain the third rank in this so-called getting in a relationship race, at least in the girl's dorm—Adelaide versus Elara. Well, at least Pansy said so.

"I don't think we should make it a competition," Adelaide informed, putting a pause to reciting charm spells and wand movements when Pansy brought the topic up one morning. "That makes it seem like we are playing with their feelings, just to win a race."

"I agree," concurred Elara, laying on her stomach on her bed, glad to get a break from going over the Herbology notes Hermione had lent her. "Besides, I'm not getting one anytime soon."

"Oh, don't worry. Pansy here is just trying to boast in your faces that she got one before you. You don't actually need to compete," Daphne assured, trying to tie her tie for the third time in the mirror as Adelaide went back to her mumbling.

"I'm just saying. Maybe if you make it a competition, you would actually talk to the people you fancy," Pansy suggested, making her bed and patting her pillows. "Well, come on, you lot. I'm not missing breakfast."

That day they got the schedule for O.W.L.s and more information from McGonagall during Transfiguration. They were to have an O.W.L. almost every day starting the next week, and probably every cheating device out there had been banned, and the staff had found a way to make sure each doesn't work. 

The night before their first O.W.L., Theory of Charms, the examiners came. All the fifth years seemed to get hit with the realization that this was actually happening and launched into exhaustive amounts of studying. Hermione was on the bridge of passing out from tiredness and staying awake due to anxiousness in the library for their meeting.

Yawning, she asked Elara from their seats in the back of the quiet library, "What are the three different versions of Flipendo? Why are there three? What does this mean for other spells of the same objective?"

Elara let her forehead drop onto her charms textbook, closing her eyes and sighing. "Flipendo, Flipendo Duo, Flipendo Trio. Each makes it more powerful but uses more energy. Same for other spells. Can we take a break now?"

It was nearly half-past one in the morning, meaning they've been in the library studying non-stop for nearly three hours. In Elara's mind, that seemed like enough, having covered most of Grade Five's charms textbook. Hermione thought otherwise.

"No. We still have growth charms to go over," Hermione prompted, turning a page in her own textbook firmly, picking up her quill to scribble down some more notes to add to her neverending pile of parchment. Elara couldn't see why Hermione was retaking notes the day before the exam.

Groaning, Elara picked her head up to stare at Hermione. "You're tired too. Come on, Étoile, we've gone over growth charms once already." Hermione gave her a look of amusement, to which Elara added, "See? I can name a few. Engorgia, Herbivicus..."

"It's Engorgio, not Engorgia." Hermione raised her eyebrows at Elara and glanced at her momentarily before going back to writing, her expression trying to remain serious. "Don't look at me like that."

Elara blinked. "Like what?" she asked, shifting her position in her chair so she was facing Hermione, her legs crisscrossed. She continued to stare at Hermione like she hadn't said anything, smirking gleefully.

Hermione rolled her eyes, but a small smile was playing on her lips. "Like you know what I'm thinking."

"What if I do?" Elara teased, dropping her voice to a whisper and leaning forward as Hermione paused her quill from scratching across the parchment. "What if I've been able to read you this whole time and haven't told you?"

Of course, Elara still couldn't read her, and although she had the smallest hunch from the information her father gave her, she still didn't know why. Yet, every day she wished she could because if so, she could see if Hermione fancied her back without asking. And she would've gotten her sickles from Lee at the beginning of the year.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione didn't turn to look at her but responded all the same. "Why would you ask for these meetings to happen if you could? You'd get drained."

Finally leaning back and readjusting her position to face the books spread out in front of them once more, Elara answered, "You're a nice person, Granger. Who wouldn't want to spend time with you?"

Hermione snorted, resuming her scribbling once Elara started reading over her charms textbook again. "Lots of people, actually."

Elara frowned, turning her head toward Hermione again, to which Hermione did the same, looking each other dead in the eye. "At least someone calls me an insufferable know it all every day," Hermione explained after recognizing Elara's look of questioning and confusion.

"Who? I know a lot of good spells to fix that. Maybe get rid of their mouths-" Elara questioned, her expression quickly turning to one of annoyance and irritation.

Interrupting her with a 'shh,' Hermione continued to explain. "It's all right, honestly," she sighed, pausing for a second to make sure Elara doesn't contradict. She didn't. "I originally did good in school to make my parents proud and ended up loving doing so in the process. I still do. But at Hogwarts, people underestimate muggle-borns significantly. I want to prove them wrong."

"You do prove them wrong. In case you haven't noticed, you're the top student in our year," Elara opined, moving her hand to hold Hermione's.

"Yeah, but, in case you haven't noticed, there's a war against muggle-borns about to arrive once the Ministry realizes they're mistaken," Hermione replied, frowning as well, and propping her head up with her free hand by pressing her elbow against the table. She didn't take her eyes off of Elara, though, and vice versa. "That's not exactly proving them wrong."

"It's not like you can control that. We're sixteen, therefore, not of age. We can't help what's going on outside of Hogwarts," Elara reminded, tilting her head to the side the slightest bit. "We just... wait. Y'know?"

Hermione was the one who groaned this time, breaking all forms of contact and going back to studying. "I hate waiting."

"Aren't you the one who told me to wait and see about exams?" Elara laughed, also going back to her open charms textbook she desperately wanted to close and go to sleep.

"Well, we can't do anything about that, can we? It's how exams work," Hermione mumbled, huffing and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear before picking up her quill, her eyes flickering over the book's text.

Elara peered at Hermione again, saying in a calm, genuine tone, "That's the way it is with the war too. We can't do anything about it. Not yet, anyway."

"I want to do something about it, though," Hermione insisted, pressing her quill forcibly into the parchment that the ink spread more than usual. "I want to do something more than scanning the paper every day and putting together clues. I want to plan and make sure we have everything right before we go walking in. I just want to make sure everyone is safe. This is everyone's war because everyone's at risk. What's the point of being smart when I can't put it to use other than passing school?"

Sighing defeatedly, Elara admitted while leaning back in her chair and staring at the dim ceiling, "I don't know."

Hermione sighed again, falling back into her chair as well, glancing at Elara once more. "Don't you wish sometimes we were just a bit older? Able to help when we most want to?"

"Not really. I wouldn't say I like thinking about the future. Being older would mean I would have to," Elara explained, closing her eyes for a moment's rest.

"Why don't you like thinking about the future?" Hermione asked as Elara turned her head toward her. "I've had my whole future planned out since the summer before I came here."

Elara looked around at the bookshelves and listened to the faint sound of students discussing answers and quills moving across parchment before smiling softly at Hermione. "Why would I want to move onto the future when I could stay in moments like these?"

☠︎~~~☠︎

Even after their charms O.W.L., the fifth years were granted no time for rest, as Transfiguration was the next day. Elara spent her evening in the Slytherin common room, pouring over Transfiguration notes and textbooks with her usual group.

That behavior continued throughout the next week, depending on the day. One evening she would spend in the Library with Hermione, the other in the Slytherin common room. Levitating nifflers into Umbridge's office with Lee had to be put to a momentary pause due to the amount of studying both of them were up taking. She heard shrieks and screams from her office after her Ancient Runes exam on Friday, though, and guessed that Lee got bored. She wouldn't be surprised.

Although Herbology had been and History of Magic would be the death of her, Elara thought that she had done at least okay on her O.W.L.s. It was two days before her Arithmancy and Astronomy O.W.L.s and three before her History of Magic exam. "Just three more... just three more..." she mumbled to herself constantly on that certain day. Frequent enough that the rest of her Slytherin friends got annoyed and had to leave for her Library meeting with Hermione early.

She had surprised herself in her potions test; she understood the potion she was making and worked flawlessly if she does say so herself. She completely demurred that she would get past an E, though, as even though Snape had nothing to do with the O.W.L. scoring, he would find a way to make sure his (possibly; there's Harry to consider) least favorite student didn't advance into his N.E.W.T. class the following September.

"I have a day off tomorrow, so can we please not stay here until three in the morning this time? I don't need that much information clogged up in my brain," Elara asked as she sat down next to Hermione, who had seemed to come early to get more studying done. They now had a usual spot in the Library, so usual that whenever they came in at the same time every other night, the seats were always open in the back, (to Elara's paranoia) near the Restricted Section, and in the Poetry section.

Hermione scoffed as Elara took out her Astronomy and Arithmancy textbooks, practically slamming them on the table in annoyance. "You getting a day off tomorrow will hardly come as a comfort, you know. The day after next has two exams in one."

Elara groaned and massaged her temples, having forgotten that fact, and studied Hermione out of the corner of her eye as one does.

The girl looked more exhausted than Elara felt, with bags under her eyes and hair looking like there was no time for brushing it. Not to mention she regularly yawned, eyes fluttering closed before reopening and getting back to work. Elara wondered how it was possible for someone to look like that and still appear as pretty as the most striking picture.

"And besides. You can never have too much information in your brain. The human mind is far too complex for that," Hermione added, driving Elara out of her thoughts by that comment and the practice empty number chart Hermione had pushed over to her. "I made that. I've already done it before, and it's possible, so you've got this."

"You know I'm shit at Arithmancy," Elara muttered, glancing over the number chart and, after a moment's consultation, placed a '2' near the middle and top of the chart. "Is that right?"

Hermione looked to her left, presumably where her copy was. "Yes!" she answered, sending Elara a wide, tired grin. "You're not- rubbish- at Arithmancy," she informed, carefully pausing to avoid the curse-word. "I think you disparage your abilities in the subject. You've grown a lot from when we first started these meetings."

Elara was fairly surprised that she knew what disparage meant (representing something of little worth), but having almost read three-quarters of a dictionary from front to back in her free time, disregarded this feeling. "I suppose," she responded plainly, scanning the chart again before putting an '8' near the bottom right corner.

She guessed she did regard her talents in the subject as not something very worthy, but it wasn't just that subject. The only subject she was confident in was Astronomy and newfangled Potions.

"'Suppose' isn't good enough," Hermione claimed, rolling her eyes playfully, then added earnestly, "You tell me to be confident all the time, and you don't take your own advice."

"I can be good at advising without taking my own," remarked Elara, now deeply immersed in her number chart. Since the professors had stopped them homework over the month of June to let them prepare for O.W.L.s, she had forgotten how exciting it was to figure out a number chart and the fulfilling sensation you got when you finished, and it all came together. 

Sighing, Hermione returned to her abnormal Care of Magical Creatures textbook, as she had that O.W.L. the next day. "I'm just saying, Mellilla, you ought to be more confident in your abilities sometimes."

Elara snorted and didn't reply; the things people have said to her in the past said differently.

The pair worked in silence for the next hour before Hermione asked that Elara test her on Care of Magical Creatures, which Elara accepted immediately, glad to gain a break from studying. Except that Hermione kept taking the book back to make sure she got each answer completely, utterly, down right to the right word correct.

Due to that, Elara was quickly growing annoyed and recommended testing each other on Arithmancy and Astronomy instead, to which, thank Salazar, Hermione agreed. Due to it being those two specific subjects, Elara's mood returned to normal in the nick of time.

On the other hand, Hermione was growing extra tired by the second, as her eyes kept closing and jumped when Elara started to say something. Elara thanked Salazar again that she decided to drink at least four cups of green tea at dinner, hence being wide awake.

On the latest jump at Elara's voice, the Slytherin sighed, put down her Astronomy textbook, and insisted, "Come on, Granger. You're clearly exhausted, and we should really get to bed. It's nearly two."

"No. I'm not tired," Hermione slurred stubbornly, her voice a faint mumble, yet somehow it still came out in a firm tone. Her eyes were still open, though, but dazed.

Elara clicked her tongue and closed her Arithmancy textbook as well with a loud slam that made Hermione jolt again. "See!?" she whisper-shouted, hoping the people in portraits monitoring the students in the Library at night didn't slide into an empty frame behind her to scold them.

Yawning and pressing her hand to her mouth to cover it up, and Elara raised her eyebrows and gestured toward her to prove a point. Agitated, Hermione answered, "You can yawn when you're bored, you know. Maybe I'm bored."

"Maybe," Elara scoffed, turning her position, so her legs draped over the side of the chair to face Hermione properly. "I'll buy that you're not tired if you can look me in the eye for three minutes without having to close your eyes. Blinking's fine."

Hermione stared at Elara, who was already packing up her scattered pieces of parchment, as best she could before asking, "Why?"

Smiling, Elara responded with, "I like proving the brightest witch of her age wrong." She gave Hermione a look of half mischievousness and half awe.

"I thought you said I proved everyone wrong," Hermione recalled from the week before, blinking herself awake once more to give Elara an amused glance. 

"Right. That only adds to the satisfaction," Elara chuckled, searching through her bag to find her wand to be able to cast a timer charm. Once she found it, which took much longer than she anticipated, she announced, "Three minutes. Three... two... one... go," and gave her wand a sharp flick.

Those three minutes Elara deemed the most intense of her life so far.

First off, she had to keep her eyes from falling to Hermione's lips multiple times. Because kissing her would be really... really nice...

Snap out of it, Elara!

Second, she's never held eye contact with Hermione for this long, and her mind was going completely blank doing it.

Third, she and Hermione's knees were touching now, and that simple touch definitely was not sending the hypothetical ants in her veins to go mad.

Lastly, Hermione seemed to be doing this with complete ease; her gaze didn't falter once. Elara plainly wondered how because Hermione was definitely tired and was too stubborn to admit it.

And before she knew it, Elara's wand vibrated, signifying the end of three minutes. "See!" effused Hermione in triumph, breaking eye-contact to return to her still-open books. "I am not tired. Back to studying."

"Fine," said Elara with great acquiescence, flipping her textbooks open reluctantly after one last suspicious glance at the Gryffindor.

Yet, within ten minutes, Elara asked, "What are the names of Neptune's moons?" and Hermione didn't respond. Hermione was fast asleep with a glimpse toward Elara's left, head resting against her arms, which were crushing her books. It took all of Elara's self-control not to pump her fists in celebration. 

Deciding to give her time to sleep before waking her up, Elara packed her own things once more before helping put Hermione's away. She noticed Hermione's bag was much more organized than her own and tried to replicate the system she was using when putting Hermione's books away. Considering her own messy tendencies, it was rather arduous.

When all the parchment, quills, ink bottles, and textbooks were safe and sound in their respective owner's bag, except for the book Hermione was laying on, Elara mimicked Hermione's position to level her face with hers.

"Pst," Elara murmured, looking for any signs of Hermione stirring awake. "Étoile. Come on, wake up!"

Hermione merely mumbled, "Mm," while shifting the position of her head the slightest bit. Elara decided to take this to more drastic measures.

"Granger," she echoed, and Hermione mumbled again, "you missed the exam."

"What!?" Hermione exclaimed while shooting upward, and Elara burst out laughing. With a glare, Hermione appended, "Elara! That's not funny!"

"Yes, it is! You are tired! You fell asleep ten minutes later!" Elara informed, still snickering, as Hermione huffed and put her head back down on the book. "Oh, come on. I already packed up everything except for that book. You're going back to your dorm."

"I don't want to," Hermione muttered while picking herself off the book again, and Elara shut it immediately. "I'm not tired."

"Sure you aren't," Elara surmised, reaching up and brushing a stray strand of hair behind Hermione's ear before smoothing her thumb over Hermione's cheek gently before dropping her hand altogether. A pristine, slow moment before she pulled Hermione into a hug. Because Hermione wouldn't remember that in the morning anyway, exhaustion creates forgetfulness.

Still, when Hermione woke up the next morning wrapped in her red blanket in the Gryffindor girls' dorm, she remembered it anyway.

☠︎~~~☠︎

"All right. One more O.W.L., and we're done!" Pansy shouted, spinning around in a circle and throwing her arms up while the four roommates walked out of the Slytherin common room Thursday morning. "After that, I reckon we celebrate. Sneak out to Hogsmeade, perhaps?"

"Like we wouldn't get caught if we did," commented Adelaide, adjusting her bag strap over her shoulder. "I can't wait to drop these books off once we're done. I'm sick of reading about Goblin Wars. They're so bloody and violent."

"I thought you liked History of Magic?" asked Elara, bounding ahead to be the first one out of the passageway. "You're the only one of us who does."

"I do," Adelaide replied, shrugging and standing in the entrance to let Daphne catch up and not have the entrance close on her. "I just think the wars are bloody and violent."

"Fair enough," said Pansy, skipping her way through the dungeons gleefully.

The fifth year's last O.W.L. exam was honestly the last thing on their minds. The night before, during their practical Astronomy exam, which was filling out a blank star chart, Umbridge and a few other wizards tried to either sack or arrest Hagrid, which he didn't let them by running off into the forest. McGonagall, on the other hand, got the worst of it because by trying to stop them all, she got at least six Stupefys to the chest and was now being treated in St. Mungos.

Everyone was still talking about it at Breakfast, as several fifth years were not able to complete their star charts due to being distracted by the event. Either complaints, murmurs of outrage, or shock was the main chatter throughout the Great Hall, and very few people were actually concerned about their History of Magic owl or whatever exam they had the following afternoon.

Hermione was one of the people who were all four types. It was easy to see on her face, in Elara's opinion, as she was frantically reading over that morning's Daily Prophet for any news.

Taking a piece of toast and biting into it, Elara shifted her attention to the other people at the Gryffindor table. Her mood was gleeful and filled with mirth, so reading people couldn't be too bad. Lavender seemed to be discussing if McGonagall would be okay and worrying about it, too. Dean was thinking about how Hagrid would've gotten sacked anyway, even if it wasn't him levitating nifflers through her window, as he was too close to Dumbledore.

"Oh, shit..." Elara mumbled, realizing she and Lee's mistake, and covered her mouth. Umbridge only needed one more thing to sack Hagrid, and that was the nifflers, which wasn't even his doing.

"What's the matter?" asked Blaise, who was already at the table when the four girls sat down.

"Nothing," said Elara a little too hastily, and covered it up by stuffing another bite of toast into her mouth. Blaise gave her a weird look before going back to his oatmeal.

Elara turned her attention back to the Gryffindors, focusing on Harry instead. Harry was thinking about going back to sleep, and although it took slightly longer than usual, she still got the information. With a sigh, she turned onto Ron, who was talking to Hermione about the International Confederation of Wizards. To her horror, she heard thoughts too.

'She's so smart. Bloody hell, I fancy her too much, don't I?'

She almost dropped her toast and caught Blaise giving her another strange look.

How could she had not noticed this before? They were always talking, and he always seemed so happy around her, and- and oh Merlin, Hermione probably fancies him back!

Elara's mind was spinning with possibilities and realizations and things to do about this. She would have to tell Hermione now- that she fancied her. She'd never get a chance with her if she started going out with Ron. Never.

But she was never good at making decisions under pressure. She didn't know what to do. Confessing seemed like the only option. If she really liked Hermione, she would want her to be happy, but would she be happy with Ron? She clearly is, but Hermione also seems to be happy with Elara too...

By this point, Elara was fumbling through her bag for parchment. Her hands were shaking as she tried to fold a paper violet and put a compliment in it as quickly as possible. She ripped off another piece of parchment and wrote something on that too, as she didn't know if Hermione actually read the compliments. Not yet, anyway.

Meet me at the windowsill, half-past one.

The parchment said, written in shaky, messy handwriting, but Elara was sure that it was legible.

She paused for a moment to think. She was doing this. It couldn't do too much harm, right? She could just say it was a joke... she joked a lot...

And soon, she found herself waving a hurried goodbye to her friends and approaching the Gryffindor table. Her heart was pounding in her chest, and she could feel it beating in multiple parts of her body; her ears, her chest, of course, her fingers. She felt like she was being tickled all over.

"Alright, sibling?" asked Elara as confidently as possible as she came up behind Harry and messed up his hair, and Harry smacked her hand away. The messing up didn't do much; Harry's hair was always a mess and could never be flattened. "How's your day?"

"Well," Harry snorted, taking a sip of his pumpkin juice, "No one's died." As Elara laughed, half out of respect for the joke and half out of nervousness, Harry turned around to face her. "What's up?"

"I'm actually not here for you," Elara replied, putting on a smirk and looked toward Hermione. "I'm here for Granger. Here you go." She anxiously passed the paper flower over to her as well as the parchment she had written on under it, hoping it wasn't obvious that her hand was trembling as Hermione took it.

"This is early," Hermione remarked, laughing slightly as she took it and set it down next to her plate, not seeming to have seen the extra parchment yet. "Usually, you give it to me after class."

"Just thought, why not?" Elara responded, wringing her hands together and turning on her heel as quickly as possible to not get questioned about the extra parchment until the scheduled time. "Later, Granger!" she called without looking behind her.

From the time of Breakfast to half-past one, Elara could absolutely not get anything done. She was severely regretting giving her that note, but there was no turning back now. She's got this. Yeah.

She arrived at the windowsill very early, just to make sure she was there before Hermione was. And because she wanted to avoid the Slytherins, who were going to be pestering her about what she went to the Gryffindor table for if she went back to the Slytherin common room.

She didn't have the slightest clue about what she was doing. All she knew was she either had to confess or kiss her or do something. She just needed to get it out. And even if Hermione didn't choose her over Ron, at least she knew. Hopefully, this wouldn't make anything weird.

Thankfully, it seemed as Hermione noticed the parchment because she showed up right on the dot. "Sorry I'm a little late," she said, setting her bag down as she sat down on the ledge in front of Elara. "I was still studying."

"You aren't even late," Elara snickered, looking at her watch. Her heart was still pounding, and she felt everything at once: the fuzziness, the ants, her cheeks going red. "I-It's literally exactly half-past one."

"Well, I'm usually early, so that's late in my book," Hermione laughed, crossing her legs and pulling them in by her ankles using her hands. "Anyway, what's up? Need any last minute study help?"

Elara paused, absolutely not knowing what to say. What was she supposed to say? She should've planned out what she was going to say before! Oh no, oh Salazar, this was going to go to shit!

"You okay?" Hermione asked at Elara's long pause and very anxious expression, her own turning worried.

"Yeah," Elara apprised quickly, straightening up and taking a deep breath. She's got this. It can't hurt. Right? "No, I-I'm good with studying. I'm... I'm going to te- do something, and after the exam, I need you to tell me if it was okay. All right?" she whispered, fiddling with her hands again. She was not okay.

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows but nodded, mumbling, "Okay..." rather cautiously that it set Elara more on edge than she already was.

Hesitating for a moment, Elara found the courage that Daphne told her to find and cupped the side of Hermione's neck gently before leaning in and kissing her full on the lips.


	19. hävitä

hä‧vi‧tä /ˈhæʋitæˣ/  
verb  
to disappear, vanish // to die out, to fade away // to lose, to suffer a defeat

☠︎~~~☠︎

Elara's thoughts were running at the speed of light.

Hermione's lips were heavenly, and more than Elara expected. Soft, sweet, absolutely perfect. Just like Hermione. She couldn't get enough. She wasn't sure if she wanted to get enough if it meant staying like this. It was purely blissful.

She also found it cliché to say that sparks flew, but oh Merlin, sparks flew and sizzled and crackled by the millisecond.

But despite what Elara was feeling, Hermione froze. Stayed still. Paralyzed with shock.

It was a mere matter of seconds. One risky yet filled to the brim with passion kind of action. One lack of movement. And yet, it all changed everything.

Noticing the freeze, Elara's heart sunk to the pit of her stomach. Yet, while pulling back, Elara felt Hermione's fingertips brush the side of her neck, but they retracted as soon as Elara felt them. She could've sworn she felt Hermione soften the slightest bit and press the slightest bit harder, but the damage had already been inflicted, and the separation between the two had already been created.

Before she even had time to register this, Elara was panicking. Why the hell did she do that?! Hermione clearly didn't feel the same way. This really was going to shit.

They stared at each other, stunned. Hermione's lips were slightly parted, and her eyes wide in shock. Elara's mind was going and going with things to say, yet all that came out was-

"I messed everything up, didn't I?" she breathed, a frown settling onto her lips while her expression turned from one of anxiousness to one of disappointment, and franticness, and overall hurt.

Hermione couldn't say anything quick enough. "No, Elara, wait-" she stammered, reaching out to grab Elara's arm, but Elara had already stood up, grabbed her bag, slung it over her shoulder, and begun walking backward.

"Good luck with your exam. You've got this," Elara assured, nodding once before turning around and hurrying out the corridor, blinking back the prickling sensation in the back of her eyes.

She didn't like it. She messed everything up. She knew everything was going to go to shit, and she went along with it anyway. How stupid was she?

Leaning back against the wall, Hermione watched her go, still completely utterly shocked. Brushing her fingers over her lips before dropping her hand to her side, she mumbled, although Elara had already vanished from sight, "You too."

☠︎~~~☠︎

Elara most definitely failed her History of Magic O.W.L.; she couldn't think properly. But she could honestly care less, as she had more pressing matters to think about.

A particular group of Gryffindors and one Ravenclaw had gone missing. The group included the girl she just kissed and ruined all her chances with.

She had been replaying the scene from half-past one over and over again in her mind, and she wasn't sure what to think anymore. She bloody loved it, but Hermione clearly didn't because she froze. And the worst part was when she left, she couldn't cry, because she had the History of Magic exam right after and needed to get it together.

During the O.W.L., Harry had fallen asleep. When Elara looked over, she almost snickered because he thought about actually going back to sleep that morning. Almost.

But that even ounce of joy had disappeared when Harry fell off his chair with a loud yell and was escorted out of the Great Hall moments later.

And even after that, she couldn't cry because she was more occupied with trying to calm down a frantic Draco Malfoy than worrying about the people that actually went missing!

"Why is it always the same group of bloody Gryffindorks that go missing!?" Draco shouted, pacing back and forth in front of the Slytherin common room fireplace. It was night now, near midnight, for all Elara knew. "How daft can they be?"

"You forget that Luna went along with them, too," Elara reminded, her feet propped up on one end of an armchair and her head propped up on the other, her arms folded over her chest and huffing.

All she could think about whenever Draco wasn't bellowing his concerns and insults was: Is Hermione okay? What was happening? Is she hurt? Where is she?

What if the last thing she said to her was good luck on a bloody exam?

"This is why we fancy non-Gryffindors," Pansy remarked, reaching up to high-five Daphne before falling back into Theo's embrace.

The four Slytherins who were smitten with Gryffindors paused what they were doing for a moment to glare at the three before going resuming their actions.

Blaise was rapping his fingers on the table, unable to stay still. "How come he's involved with Potter and his lot this time? He never gets into trouble..."

"And that's what you like about him," Daphne commented, blowing Blaise a kiss and sniggering. She, Pansy, and Theo were having a great time laughing at Elara, Draco, Adelaide, and Blaise's panicked concerns. "Admit it, Blaise. You're pining over Longbottom."

Not responding, Blaise stood up, grabbed a pillow from the nearest couch, and threw it at the blonde girl, to which she squealed and put her hands up in defense. She nearly fell off the couch she was balancing herself on.

"I thought you two-" Adelaide gestured toward Pansy and Draco, "-were with them! And then they escaped under your noses!" Adelaide scoffed, relighting a nearby candle over and over again with her wand restlessly. None of the four planned on going to sleep anytime soon.

"We were, then they stunned most of us, got Draco with a bat-bogey hex-" Draco sneered at her as she said that, "-you're beloved Neville-" she looked at Blaise knowingly, "-did an Impediment Jinx on me. Next thing we knew, they were gone," Pansy explained, rolling her eyes at the re-telling.

"So you have no idea where they've gone?" questioned Elara, her chest filled with feelings of regret and guilt. She wished upon the stars she could go to sleep forever, but her eyes wouldn't stay shut. She knew they wouldn't until she knew Hermione was safe and sound, no matter if her liking was unrequited. Hermione was her closest friend, first and foremost. "Absolutely no idea?"

"We've told you this a million times. And don't you think Draco wouldn't be pacing in front of a fire right now if he knew?" Pansy's tone was heavily annoyed, but she repeated her story. "They set up a trap where Weaslette-" Elara shot her a glare, "-and Lovegood were fending off people from the corridor of Umbridge's office, and Weasley-" Adelaide perked up, "-told her that Peeves had trashed the Transfiguration department.

"She didn't buy it, of course, because apparently, she knew it was intact. So she captured Weasley and told us to go after Weaslette and Lovegood, Longbottom was trying to help them, and Potter and Granger were in the office. Granger was keeping guard while Potter was talking in the fire.

"Potter wouldn't tell her what he was doing, so after Snape said he didn't have any Veritaserum, threatened to use the Cruciatus curse. Then Granger stepped in and said Dumbledore had a secret weapon, and she and Potter left. Next thing we know, fighting's broken out." Pansy let out a deep sigh after reciting the long speech and summoned a glass of water from the corner of the common room with her wand.

"But Dumbledore doesn't have a secret weapon, as far as we know," noted Adelaide, leaning back onto the armchair she was sitting on once more. "We were only his 'army' because that's what the Ministry fears most. Not because he was actually ruling us."

"So she lied to get out..." Elara mumbled as a look of realization dawned on her features. "Oh, she's bloody brilliant."

"Of course you would say that," mentioned Pansy, snickering slightly while swallowing a gulp of water. "By the way, is that where you were before the exam? With her?"

Elara snorted, a hurt joining the awful feelings in her chest. She didn't want anyone to mention it, but it was only fair if they know if she could figure out what they were thinking. "Yeah. I kissed her."

Daphne looked like she just choked on air, the way she covered her mouth so quickly in shock. "You wait until now to tell us this?!" Daphne queried, sliding off the edge of the couch, so she was sitting on it properly.

"Well, yeah," Elara admitted, shrugging and closing her eyes, only for them to open again moments later involuntarily. It was like someone was peeling her eyes open every time she closed them, although she was tired and exhausted. She knew she needed to make sure Hermione was okay before she could get any kind of rest. "But it doesn't matter. She froze up."

Pansy, Daphne, Theo, and Adelaide frowned and gave her sympathetic looks. "Sorry, mate," Blaise supplied, receiving a small, weak smile from Elara. Draco continued pacing.

There were a few moments of uncomfortable silence before someone spoke again, that person being Draco. "I don't understand. Where in Salazar's name could they be?"

"Well, they're clearly not in the castle, that's for sure," Theo provided, looking towards the Slytherin common room door out of habit. "I heard they looked all over. Umbridge's missing too."

"Good," remarked Adelaide and Elara in unison.

The clock chimed, signifying midnight. "Is there a reason to stay up?" asked Pansy, her eyes looking very tired and leaning farther back into Theo, whom she was laying on.

"You all can go to sleep. I'm staying up as long as possible," said Elara, staring at the high ceiling. With a sigh, she added, "I've got a terrible feeling about this."

"Don't get too worked up about it," Adelaide assured, smiling softly at her friend. Adelaide was most definitely the rock of the four at the moment. "I'm sure they'll all come back safe and sound. You know Gryffindors; wouldn't let one another get hurt. The same goes for Luna."

Elara subconsciously repeated what Hermione had said to her a mere week and a few days ago and felt the awful clump in her throat grow. "I hate waiting."

Adelaide gave her a knowing, gentle look. "I know."

Sighing again, Elara remembered to take deep breaths. With a glance toward Draco, Blaise, and Adelaide, she knew that they were trying to convince themselves that what Adelaide had stated was true.

Seconds turned to minutes; minutes turned to hours. Pansy was the first to fall asleep, then Daphne (who took to laying on Pansy's legs), then Theo.

Only small-talk occurred from then on, all four jumping when a mere sound echoed from anywhere, whether it be the moans of the Black Lake or steps echoing throughout the stairs of the dormitory, in which students ran up and down to make it to late-night rendezvous.

Draco eventually stopped pacing and sat in front of the fire, staring at it, as if the six students who had gone missing would pop out at any moment. Blaise fell asleep at around two, arms folded and head rested against them.

The lights became dimmer, and the sounds became creepier, but it was like a contest to see who would fall asleep last. Though there was minimal talking, as their heads were spinning with thoughts and worries, one objective was clear: stay awake.

Elara eventually shifted her position, as her back was becoming sore and sat straight up, elbow pushed against the arm of the chair and head propped up with her hand. Only at half-past two did Draco accept that they weren't going to appear out of the fire and moved to sit down on a nearby couch.

Adelaide truly tried her best but ultimately mumbled goodnight to the two of them at a quarter past three and fell asleep moments later, leaving the cousins the only two awake.

The quiet remained for a long time, and it wasn't until Elara was sure she would fall asleep soon that she decided to speak up. "Oi, Draco," she whispered, craning her neck to peer around her knees, which she had pulled to her chest. Draco blinked, importing an answer. "You say you don't like Harry all the time, yet you're staying up worrying about him. Why?"

She hoped she didn't sound like she was joking around; she was too exhausted to do that. And worried. And just a bunch of different feelings she was trying to ignore, a bad habit she recognized but didn't have the energy to put to a stop. She was trying to be genuine, as she was genuinely curious. She would read him, but as stated, she had little to no energy left.

Draco inhaled sharply, then let it out shakily, seeming to contemplate an answer. "There's a lot of things you think you know, cousin, but you don't," he replied eventually, pausing for effect before looking around at his sleeping companions. "None of you do."

With nothing left to say, they both fell asleep minutes later.

☠︎~~~☠︎

Repeated tapping on her shoulder awoke Elara a mere few hours later, and she hated it, so she obviously woke up and tried to hit whoever it was with squinted eyes. "Sod off," she muttered sleepily, rubbing her eyes as the tapping stopped.

"Oh? All right. I guess I just won't tell you the news," Pansy tutted, strutting away from the armchair Elara had been previously sleeping on cheekily.

Elara shot up, alarmed. "No! No, tell me. What's happened?" she shouted quickly, reaching an arm out like she'd be able to grab Pansy, even though the girl was feet away by now.

Pansy turned on her heel. The two words that Pansy spoke next wiped away Elara's tiredness right away.

"They're back."

Her face lighting up, Elara sat up straighter, then frowned when Pansy's face didn't resemble the same happiness that she herself felt. "Where are they? Is everyone okay?" she asked hurriedly, her legs itching to run out of the common room to find Hermione. But something told her not yet. Where would she even find Hermione without more information?

"They're all in the Hospital Wing. They're all at least alive," Pansy frowned, and Elara mirrored her expression, her shoulders shrugging. "I think Potter's alive, but I don't know where he is."

"How do you know?" asked Elara, lips parting slightly in shock. Why was it always Harry who got into these situations?

"Adelaide decided to go on a morning walk to clear her head and saw them coming in," Pansy explained, and Elara had a sudden surge of love for Adelaide go through her. Praise Adelaide and her disliking for sleeping in. "Ran back to tell us. She's with Weaselbee right now."

Looking at the grandfather clock nearby, Elara noticed it was half-past six, just after dawn. Breakfast doesn't start for another hour, so if she went to the Hospital Wing now, she could get details on what happened before she had to go to breakfast. And since she didn't have an exam today, she could go back after too. Just to make sure she was okay.

Therefore, she stood up and made for the exit, and that was when Elara realized she, Pansy, Draco, and Blaise were the only ones in the room. Blaise seemed to be still sleeping, and Draco was awake but blinking the sleep away, looking like he just woke up.

"You coming? I'm sure Harry will be in the Hospital Wing soon," Elara asked Draco, remembering the short conversation they had hours ago. Trying to be considerate, she shot him a small smile.

Draco shrugged, closing his eyes again, shaking his head. "They wouldn't let me into the Hospital Wing once he arrives there, anyway."

Therefore, Elara turned to Pansy. "Wake Blaise up, will you? I'm going to go see what's happened," she announced, and with that, rushed out of the common room.

She practically sprinted to the fourth floor, where the Hospital Wing was located. Being so tired, her energy-sensing wasn't coming in the greatest handy due to her lack of energy, having to hide behind a statue hurriedly right when a Ravenclaw prefect turned the corner, but she honestly didn't care. The only thing on her mind was making sure Hermione was safe and sound.

The moment she got there, her eyes flickered across the dimly lit room rapidly, only illuminated by the sun spewing through the windows. Pansy was right, Harry was nowhere to be seen, but the person she was looking for was, sitting on the edge of her bed, who locked eyes with her as Elara stood in the entrance.

In an instant, and without a proper greeting, Elara had run over to her (not without a loud scolding from Madam Pomfrey, which she ignored) and flung her arms around Hermione, who squeaked a small, "Ow!" as Elara did so, but hugged back nonetheless.

Elara pulled back immediately, frowning. "Shit- did I hurt you? Are you okay? What happened?" she asked frantically, holding Hermione at arm's length and looking at her in the eyes like Hermione was a small child who had just gotten hurt on a play-structure.

"Er- well-" Hermione stammered in an attempt to answer Elara's panicked questions in order, "Kind of. Yes-" By that point, Elara had already pulled her into a softer, gentler hug while still holding her as tightly as possible and never wanting to let go.

Hermione hugged back, for the most part, shoulders sagging and letting out a deep sigh. Her tone was saddened, hurt, as she mumbled, "Wait, Elara-"

"Hug now, talk later," Elara interrupted, not wanting to let her mind drift to yesterday's events. She understood that Hermione might be a little weirded out but didn't understand why she sounded sad. "I'm so glad you're okay."

As Hermione seemed to surrender and hug her the slightest bit tighter as if out of sympathy, Elara's mind really began to wander. What had happened?

She brushed off the thought because Hermione was okay, and in her arms, safe and protected and alive. Elara took several deep breaths and could feel eyes on her, but she honestly didn't care because while she was in Hermione's arms, she was home.

A clearing of a throat followed by a cough from behind her disrupted Elara's thoughts, and she felt Hermione's head perk up and Hermione's fingers tapping the nape of her neck, telling her to turn around wordlessly. Elara did so and found the person she least wanted to see right now.

"Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office immediately," instructed Snape, looking thoroughly uncomfortable as he scanned the infirmary. "In the meantime... would you happen to know where Malfoy, Nott, and Crabbe would be located?"

"Er... Draco's still in the common room. I don't know where Theo and Crabbe are. Why? What's wrong? Wait- what? Dumbledore's back?" Elara questioned, and she felt Hermione grasp her hand and squeeze it. That alarmed her because no one spoke. She appended, her voice breaking as she did so because something was wrong, "What aren't you telling me?"

"It'll be okay. Just go, Dumbledore'll tell you everything," Hermione insisted, smoothing her thumb over Elara's knuckles for comfort before letting go. "I'll see you later."

At least that provided Elara some sort of ease, knowing she'll see Hermione later. But with furrowed eyebrows, Elara nodded and followed Snape out of the Hospital Wing, her mind whirring with inquests.

What was going on? Why did Dumbledore need to see her? Did she do something wrong? She would have to swear that she didn't cheat on her O.W.L.s, she had her head down and eyes fixed on her paper or object she was working on the whole time-

"The password is Chocolate Cauldrons, and I assume you know where his office is," Snape informed once they were outside of the doors to the Hospital Wing. "If you'll excuse me, I have to find Malfoy, Nott, and Crabbe."

With that, Snape turned in the Slytherin common room's direction, robes billowing behind him to make a dramatic exit. Elara always found that strange.

In fact, she did know where Dumbledore's office is, having to go to it in June of 1995 to register to attend the school that September. Almost one year ago. Huh.

Therefore, she made her way toward the headmaster's tower, willing herself not to forget the password before she got there. She had no idea why she was going there, and why were people not telling her, either? She found it to be complete rubbish.

At least Hermione was okay, and that fact was the only thing providing her easement at the moment. Her nerves were on fire, even more than when she kissed Hermione the day before, and she didn't even think that was possible. Was she going to get expelled?

She reached the tower a few minutes later, facing the stone gargoyle. "Chocolate Cauldrons," declared Elara, but in a rather small voice, and the statue started turning and rising, to which she stepped on it and let the gargoyle take her to the top.

The ride was rather uneasy because one wrong move and she could fall off, and she wondered how she could love Quidditch so much if this made her uneasy. Maybe because she had control over her broom and not a bloody moving gargoyle. Nonetheless, she was relieved to get off the contraption and made her way down the short hallway to the door, knocking on it politely.

"Come in," said Dumbledore's calm, quiet voice that she wasn't sure she would have heard if she wasn't pressing her ear to the door. Elara opened the door as slowly as possible, then stood in the doorway, her jaw falling to the floor. Dumbledore's office was trashed. Things were broken and shattered all over the place, and Dumbledore was still calm, sitting at his desk, but someone was sitting in front of him-

"Harry," she breathed, and Harry turned around, and if her jaw wasn't already on the floor, it was now. Harry looked utterly distraught, eyes red, dark bags present under them, and tears just starting to dry on his cheeks. She frowned, turning on Dumbledore, "What's happened? You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Harry and I were just finishing up," Dumbledore replied, smiling at her cordially before turning his head to face the bespectacled boy. "I believe our time is up. You'll be okay, Harry?"

"Yeah, sure," Harry muttered, standing up and walking across the destroyed room without another word. Up close, Elara could see plain hurt on his face as he walked past her, promptly not looking at her.

Dumbledore invited, "Please, have a seat," and gestured toward the now-open seat in front of him with her godbrother's departure. Elara cautiously stepped forward, carefully avoiding glass and splinters on the floor, despite the fact she was wearing shoes.

Right after the moment she sat down, she informed quickly, "Is this about exams? I swear, I didn't cheat-" She just didn't want to get expelled. What would her father and Moony say? She'd probably be grounded until the day she dies.

"No, although that would be a much happier subject to call you in for," said Dumbledore. Elara noticed he looked rather tired and wondered why, because not being headmaster, he must've gotten more sleep than usual- she wished the Professor didn't practice Occlumency so she could just read him and figure out what was going on. She made sure to apply that thought to Hermione and Snape too.

Elara grew even more befuddled at that comment. What could be worse than being called in for cheating? She was growing more worried and bemused by the second, as was the lump in her throat. "Why? What happened?" she asked, her expression resembling everything but positive emotions.

"I assume you do not know where Harry and the others went to following your History of Magic exam, but have you been informed of where they went?" queried Dumbledore, and Elara really wanted him to get to the point, as she was growing impatient, but shook her head anyway. What else could she do? "All the smaller details will come to you at a later time. What is important right now is you know the general outline.

"Harry and the others went to the Ministry of Magic last night, under the impression that Sirius-" Elara straightened up immediately, as she was rather surprised to hear her father's name, "-was being tortured by Voldemort. Now-" Dumbledore began to explain, but Elara interrupted him in outrage.

"What?! How did Harry know? What happened?" she questioned for what felt like the twentieth time, the look on her face becoming panicked, gripping the sides of her chair like some sort of lifeline tightly. She was getting annoyed at the fact no one would give her the answers.

"I hope you find comfort in the fact that Sirius was not there when the group arrived," Dumbledore went on, too calmly for Elara's liking. She softened her grip on the chair but didn't let go. She didn't like where this was going; she had an odd feeling about it. "They were shortly confronted by Death Eaters, in which fighting broke out. Thankfully, Professor Snape had alerted the Order that the others were missing, and The Order arrived shortly on scene."

"Okay, but what does that have to do with me?" she asked impatiently. She knew she was being rather rude, but again, frankly, she didn't care. She had been bouncing around from place to place, trying to get an answer for hours, and nothing had been given to her, other than this smidge of information. Of course, she was grateful for it, but she was growing tired of no definite answers.

Dumbledore sighed; it seemed between a mix of defeatedness and for effect. "The Order included Sirius," he responded plainly.

"I thought he was supposed to stay at Grimmauld Place? You told him to do so," Elara reminded, resuming her grip on the chair again. She could tell where this was going at this point and wished upon the stars that her speculation remained untrue. "Why did he come along?"

"Sirius insisted on going with the rest of them, going against Professor Snape's request-" Elara almost laughed proudly, "-When the Order arrived, fighting broke out once more." Dumbledore took a deep breath; Elara's heart was pounding. Don't say it, don't say it, don't say it- "Sirius was struck with a curse and fell into the Veil, in other words, the bridge between Life and Death."

And Elara's heart fell to the pit of her stomach for the second time in twenty-four hours.

There was a long moment of silence, Elara trying to figure out what to say without letting the tears she's been holding in for the longest time fall. "He... he's dead?" Elara asked the question lingering in the air, waiting to be asked.

Dumbledore nodded, and Elara sunk back into the seat, releasing her hands and resting them in her lap in plain shock.

No... he couldn't be. The Bridge of Life and Death; couldn't he just come back through the veil if it was the bridge? Dumbledore said curse, so perhaps not the killing curse, perhaps a leg-locker curse or something less extreme-

"There is no spell to bring back the dead, unfortunately, Elara," recalled Dumbledore, reading her mind, which he probably did due to the fact he was an accomplished Legilimens, and Elara didn't put effort into practicing Occlumency, although she knew how. "Once falling through the Veil, there is no coming back."

Why the bloody hell was that thing in the Ministry?

Despite that question, that was when it hit Elara like walls collapsing around her. Sirius would never speak to her again. He wouldn't smile that infamous Sirius Black smile that Moony told her about, and which she finally saw at the age of fifteen. She would never be able to see him again. Or touch him. Hug him, or ask about things a normal daughter should ask a normal father. Just never anything with him again.

She could feel her heart practically breaking into pieces. She was so in shock and upset that she couldn't even let tears fall. He was gone. Really gone. Not locked up in Azkaban gone, or an escapee and on the run, and she couldn't see him because no one knew where he was gone, or miles and miles away locked up in the house he grew up in while she was at a magic boarding school gone. Really gone.

Oh, and Moony. What was he feeling right now? He must be more destroyed than she was! He had known him longer than she had, and they had been dating for the longest time if you exclude the short break up coming out of Hogwarts and Sirius being in Azkaban.

She mentally slapped herself because she wasn't crying. Should she be crying? She willed herself too because that seemed like the only way to display emotion. Her father was dead. And not coming back. She had gotten just over a year with him, and that certainly did not feel long enough. At least, a year she could properly remember.

There was a longer train of silence following Dumbledore's last reminding sentence than the one before, which Dumbledore seemed to understand as Elara was breaking piece by piece in front of him. Her eyes were glazed over and not particularly looking anywhere, lips slightly parted, and the side of her head was propped up by her hand.

Dumbledore was the one who broke the silence. "Would you like to know further details? I am sure it might be too much to handle," he asked, too politely. Elara wanted to throw something. Break something. Make something pay for the price of not being to talk to Sirius ever again.

"Yeah- no, I-I don't think I want to know," Elara faltered, picking her head up and looking behind her, biting her lip as she felt the tears finally wanting to fall. Not now. Not in front of the bloody headmaster of the school. "Can I... Can I go?" She was never really good at explaining her emotions, especially to people.

"Of course," Dumbledore assured, and immediately after, Elara was up and walking toward the door. It felt like a million years before she got there, in which Dumbledore added, "And Elara-" she turned around, her eyes glassy, "I'm sorry."

She didn't want shitty apologies. She wanted her father back.

But her father would say to be polite.

Therefore, she nodded and opened the door, trying not to slam it behind her as she hurried her way toward the Slytherin common room. Thank Salazar she didn't have an exam today because all she wanted to do was sit on her bed, faceplanted, and cry.

The hurry back was horrible. There were a few students up and about, now, it was nearing seven in the morning, and students were getting up for early studying or morning runs. Their happiness only added to her sorrows, as for some reason now her Legilimency decided to start working. It was a week before school ended, and while she understood their ecstatics, she still hated them for it.

She only let the tears fall when she arrived at her dorm, slamming the door behind her (which made a getting-ready for the day Daphne jump). She wrenched open her bed curtains and pulled them all shut, burying her face in her hands and crying, breaking, as silently as possible.

☠︎~~~☠︎

A few tears, completely sobbing before going completely silent, and slamming of pillows-filled hours later, there was a knocking at the door.

Elara honestly did not know what to feel. She had definitely let her anger out, that was for sure, as now one of her pillows were leaking feathers. She had definitely let her sadness out, as her eyes were red and hurt from crying. But she most definitely had not gotten her sleep back; how could she sleep and be peaceful while Sirius could not? She didn't like the version of 'may they rest in peace' because she was certain that Sirius did not want to die, and while he was dead, he wouldn't be at peace with it.

At this point, she was almost completely numb.

Sitting in a criss-cross position, her hand's palm to palm, Elara was pushing her fingers back and forth. It created an interesting feeling, as your fingers moved together and had that sense of one controlling the other. It alternated and created the odd moment and feeling that was rarely felt of your hands pressed against each other. All that distracted her from her thoughts.

She acted like she didn't hear the knock.

"Elara..." came Adelaide's soft, soothing voice as the door creaked open. She had already tried to comfort her, as did Pansy and Daphne when they asked what happened, but she shoved them off. She wanted to be alone.

"Go away," ordered Elara at once, her voice hoarse and dry, sick and tired of having to tell Adelaide to go away. She had tried to talk to Elara multiple times when Elara really didn't want to.

She heard Adelaide sigh and open the door more due to the creaking and footsteps. "I don't think she's going to allow that," Adelaide informed, also seeming to be sick and tired of Elara rejecting her help.

"What do you mean?" Elara asked. She swore if Adelaide was playing mind-games to get her to talk-

Another sigh, more footsteps. "Granger, of course. You tosser."

Elara shot upwards, pulling the curtains open to reveal Adelaide leaning against the doorframe, and, as briefly mentioned, Hermione standing just inside the room, but close enough to Elara's bed, with a weak smile. Elara left no time for words as she reached over and grabbed Hermione's wrist, pulling her onto the bed swiftly and shutting the curtain again.

Within an instant, Hermione was hugging her, and Elara was sobbing, again, into her shoulder. "Shh, hey, hey, it's okay," Hermione soothed in a soft tone, cradling Elara's head and smoothing her hand over Elara's hair and the other arm wrapped around Elara's neck. They heard the door close again, but no footsteps, so they both assumed Adelaide left.

"N-No, it's not bloody okay," Elara snapped between sobs, feeling embarrassed that she just broke down immediately and Hermione had to comfort her. "He's g-gone. Never c-coming back. It's not okay."  
Hermione honestly didn't have a response to that because Elara was right. So, she simply held Elara as tightly as possible and tried her best to be comforting because she could tell Elara really needed a shoulder to cry on, quite literally, and just didn't want to admit it. Or be a burden. She knew Elara well enough to know that.

And to be honest, once more, Hermione hadn't seen Elara full-on sob. Verge of tears, yes, but sob, no. With each small, hurt cry Elara gave, Hermione's heart broke a bit more. And she knew she would give so much just for Elara to be okay again.

"H-How did you get in here, anyway?" Elara asked after a good five-minutes, pulling and looking away. Hermione brushed the hair clinging to Elara's face behind her ear with one hand, cupping Elara's chin to get Elara to look at her with the other. Elara was still in control of her own eyes, though, and thoroughly avoided eye contact. "Last time I checked, you w-weren't in Slytherin."

"Adelaide let me in. I had to make sure you were okay. It was a pain getting away from Madam Pomfrey, but she let me go as long as I come back before dinner to take my potions," Hermione explained, then laughing softly at a memory. "You got Parkinson to make the common room password slubberdegullion?"

"I-I told you I'd find a way to use it," Elara smiled weakly, still avoiding Hermione's gaze and sniffling. She started doing her hand thing again, just for something to look at and take her thoughts away again. "Plus, no one would be able to guess it."

"Smart. I'm proud," Hermione smiled, using her thumb to wipe some of Elara's tears away. Elara felt like she was being pitied like Hermione was only doing this because Sirius died, and she hated it. She kept her gaze fixed on her hands. "Hey, look at me."

Elara did, although she felt pathetic. But Hermione's eyes were warm and caring, something she always got lost in when she had the chance. "Do you know what happened?" Hermione asked, and Elara shook her head. "Do you want me to tell you?" Elara paused, then nodded, biting the inside of her cheek.

"I know the general outline," Elara informed, sniffling again. Pathetic, pathetic, pathetic. That's what she's going to think of you now. "I don't know the details. I wanted out."

"That's understandable," Hermione assured, tilting Elara's chin up as Elara looked down again. "What do you want to know? Harry told me some of it, what he and Dumbledore talked about when he saw me leaving to come to see you."

"You should go be with him," Elara insisted, her frown deepening. She partly said that because she didn't want Hermione to see her like this, then mentally slapped herself for thinking that because she was the one who pulled her onto the bed. The other part was because it was true. "Not me. He just lost probably the only family member he's got left, and Sirius was only his godfather."

Hermione sighed and shrugged. "He'll be okay. He's got Ron, and Ginny, and Neville, and Luna. Plus, I've been with him all day. I only get to be here for an hour or two." Elara hadn't realized it had been so long, considering Hermione said she had to be back by dinner and let out a shaky breath in regret. "What do you want to know?" Hermione repeated, softer this time.

"I..." Elara took a second to think about this and felt paralyzed under Hermione's gaze and touch. "How did Harry think he was at the Ministry, and being tortured, when he wasn't?"

Biting her tongue, Hermione got to explaining after a moment of recalling the conversation she had with Harry. "Voldemort showed him a dream when he fell asleep of Sirius getting tortured. It's what Voldemort wanted him to see, not what was actually happening. Occlumency didn't work. I got him to check Grimmauld Place using Umbridge's fire, and Kreacher answered and said Sirius really was at the Ministry when he wasn't."

"Why would Kreacher lie?" Elara's voice broke once more as she asked that, her hatred for the elf growing rapidly.

"Remember when Sirius told him to 'get out' that one time over the Holidays?" Hermione asked, and Elara nodded half-reluctantly. "He took it as an order and went to his next Mistress's house. Narcissa Malfoy."

"Oh, bloody Merlin..." Elara mumbled, looking down again. Hermione let her, understanding.

"He got instructions, probably Voldemort telling the Malfoys to tell Kreacher, to make sure Sirius was out of the way once Harry got the vision of Sirius being tortured, as Voldemort knew the person closest to Harry that he could logically reach was Sirius. So when Harry used the Floo Network to check Grimmauld Place, Sirius was upstairs, tending to Buckbeak, whom Kreacher had injured days before, and Kreacher told Harry that Sirius was gone," Hermione finished, trying to read the look on Elara's face.

Elara ran the information over and over in her mind before declaring that Kreacher was the being she hated most on this planet.

On one last run over of the info, Elara realized something and blinked. "Oh my gosh," she said just above a whisper, looking up again. "This is my fault."

Hermione was quick to respond. "No, it isn't," she denied hastily, running her thumb over Elara's cheek as tears started to fall again.

"Yes, it is," Elara combated, sniffling once more. "If I had been nicer to Kreacher, like you said to, maybe Kreacher would've been a bit nicer to Sirius, and Sirius would've been nicer to him. So, Kreacher wouldn't have lied, or maybe Sirius wouldn't have told him to get out at all. And maybe if I had pushed Harry to practice Occlumency and teach it to him, Voldemort wouldn't have been able to invade his mind. And-"

"But don't you see how far off that is?" Hermione asked, trying to get Elara to see reason. "Those are all if's and maybe's. You aren't sure that that's what would've happened if you did it."

Elara knew Hermione was right but didn't admit that to herself. "I could've still tried," Elara croaked, biting her tongue as hard as possible to try and wish the tears not to fall. They did anyway.

"Don't get stuck feeling guilty over it, okay?" Hermione willed, trying her very best to calm Elara down. She hoped it was working. "There are so many factors that play into this. You're at the very bottom."

Deciding not to argue, Elara asked another question, one she had been dreading but knew she had to. "Who did it? The curse that made him fall?"

"I wasn't awake; I got knocked out with some odd curse. But Harry... Harry told me it was Bellatrix. They were dueling," Hermione informed, and Elara's expression completely tore her apart.

"She's literally his cousin! My aunt! She... she..." Elara couldn't form coherent sentences and started to cry again, feeling weak.

Hermione frowned once more and kissed Elara's forehead before pulling her into another hug.

She stayed there for as long as possible and came back each day after. No matter if it was ten minutes or two hours that she had free, she came back.

☠︎~~~☠︎

The ride back to King's Cross was an odd one. Elara sat in the compartment Harry, Ron, Luna, Ginny, Neville, and most importantly, Hermione was sitting in, as Hermione insisted she did so but felt entirely out of place.

She curled up in a blanket in the corner of the compartment, for the most part, just watching Harry and Ron play Wizard's Chess or Neville's Mimblus Mimbletonia.

Elara had been allowed to skip classes for the rest of the week, considering her father died. She was originally going to go back to Grimmauld Place for the Summer Holidays. Still, She decided to go to her aunt and uncle's house instead, mainly for family and grieving purposes. She couldn't step into that house if she wanted to anyway.

The train came to a stop, and the next thing Elara knew, she was running back through a wall behind Harry, Ron, and Hermione, back onto muggle King's Cross. And they were all greeted by Mad-Eye Moody, Tonks, Remus (those two would be taking Elara back to where she was headed, too), Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and to Elara's great happiness, the twins.

"Ron, Ginny!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley as soon as they appeared out of the wall, pulling her children into a hug. "Oh, and Harry dear- Elara! How are you?" She pulled the two god-siblings into a hug as well.

"Fine," said Harry, and Elara was too out of it to tell if he was lying or not. She merely said the same once Mrs. Weasley released her. She didn't mean to seem rude; she's just been out of it since the week before. She couldn't see when she would come out of that state.

Everyone seemed happy, so she remained quiet, not wanting to spoil the mood.

Fred and George were sporting new dragon skin jackets, which Ron was eye-goggling and talking to them hurriedly about.

"Hello, Harry," greeted Remus, who saw Harry first, then stumbled backward as Elara attacked him with a hug. Laughing slightly, he hugged back. "And hello, Elara."

"Hi," Harry replied, seeming to be in shock at the number of people who had shown up. "I didn't expect... what are you all doing here?"

"Well," Remus started as Elara finally let go, but reluctantly. She was ecstatic to see him and honestly wanted to leave already. Too many people. "Here to pick Elara up. And... we thought we might have a little chat with your aunt and uncle before letting them take you home."

Elara hadn't even realized that Hermione's parents were there until she looked around and carefully avoided going to that side of the platform. She really didn't want to talk to the girl she kissed's parents, if anyone, especially if she and Hermione hadn't even talked about it.

All those times Hermione had visited the Slytherin dorms, and she hadn't brought it up once. It was like it never happened. But Elara's mind was on it constantly.

The talk with the Dursley's was quite entertaining to watch, as they all seemed scared out of their wits by the end of it. Elara got the odd feeling this wasn't the last time she would be seeing them.

"'Bye then, Potter," said Moody, who gave Harry a firm grasp on the shoulder.

"Take care, Harry," smiled Remus. "Keep in touch."

Mrs. Weasley whispered something to him that Elara couldn't hear. Maybe she would've if her mind hadn't been repeating: _Leave, leave, leave, get out, get out, get out—too many people. ___

__"We'll see you soon, mate," Ron informed rather nervously, giving Harry an awkward handshake._ _

__"Really soon, Harry," assured Hermione, smiling at him. "We promise."_ _

__Elara had not given all her goodbye's yet, but said goodbye to Harry first, walking over to him from where she was standing next to Tonks._ _

__Instead of words, Elara pulled Harry into a hug, which they both needed immensely because they both knew what each other were feeling._ _

__It was the first time that Harry Potter and Elara Black truly felt for each other.__


	20. mágoa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mainly includes excerpts from Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (book and movie). I do not take credit for the lines that come from them, they are just there to explain the plot!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still remember- by the author
> 
> i still remember the way your lips felt on mine  
> i still remember the way you froze up  
> i still remember the way you eventually softened  
> i still remember the way you reached up  
> to carress my neck the same way i was  
> carressing yours
> 
> i still remember the way i panicked  
> i still remember the way i left  
> the way i ran
> 
> yet i still remember how much i enjoyed it  
> and know how much i want it to happen again
> 
> so i ask myself, everyday  
> why did i leave?

mah-goh'ah [ˈmaɣo̯ɐ]  
noun  
the heartbreaking feeling that leaves long-lasting traces, visible in gestures and facial expressions

☠︎~~~☠︎

A C T T W O

☠︎~~~☠︎

_Hey Elara,_

_Hi! I hope you're doing okay. I reckon it must be hard, so please let me know if I can do anything to help. Mum even says she'll send you some more tokens for the shop._

_Speaking of, I hope you haven't lost the ones I sent you for Christmas. I keep telling Dad that he should change the store credits to parchment or plastic like all the muggles are doing these days, but he says glass tokens (that break easily) are much cooler._

_It's been boring; I honestly miss school. All I get to do is help out with the bookshop, and Mum won't even let me touch any of the books they're selling. What's the point of a bookshop if I can't touch the books?_

_Let me know when you're coming to Diagon Alley! Pansy and Daphne have already come, as a pair, of course. Kay dropped by, too._

_Missing you,  
Adelaide M._

_***_

_Hello,_

_I'm staying over at Daph's house for the summer, so if you send a response back, send it to her address._

_She and Astoria are having a row again._

_I don't understand how Daphne gets into fights with her. Astoria is a nicer, brunette, yet somehow more witty version of her. Sibling relationships, perhaps? It makes me glad I'm an only child._

_Help. They're driving me around the bend._

_Pansy Parkinson_

_***_

_El-_

_Whatever Pansy tells you, please don't listen to her. Me and Astoria get along just fine!_

_I hope you're doing okay and having an all right summer. Miss you!_

_Daphne_

_***_

_Elara,_

_My mother wanted me to say hello to you. Since we're related. She doesn't even know what you look like, and she asks me this. She's been sulky, don't mind this._

_DM_

_***_

_Dear Elara,_

_Greetings from Exeter!_

_I hope you're having a good summer holiday. Apparently, Draco isn't- he keeps owling me about random first-world inconveniences. He seems miserable. I don't even know how he found my Grandmother's address._

_Do you understand the homework Sinistra gave us? Something about getting the correct positions of the moons of Jupiter from multiple viewpoints? You are the only person I know who cares about Astronomy- hopefully, doing this will help take our minds off things._

_Again, I hope you're having a good holiday,_

_Theodore Nott_

_***_

_Dearest Elara,_

_If I sent you my Arithmancy homework and you send me back your Transfiguration homework, would you do my Arithmancy homework and vice versa?_

_My mother says to say hello to all my mates for her, so 'hello' from Mum._

_Blaise Z._

_***_

_Hey Elara,_

_Please owl at least one of us back. We're worried about you._

_Adelaide M._

_***_

_Dear Mellilla,_

_I hope you're feeling and doing all right. If you need anything, you know you can owl me. Please do. Adelaide says you haven't been owling anyone. I don't even know how she got my address. It's quite worrying._

_That was a little while ago; I'm with the Weasleys now. I miss my parents so much already. But, I came early to keep them safe, at least safer, especially now that everyone knows Voldemort's back and Death Eaters are up and running._

_Anyway, Harry's supposed to be coming soon, so maybe your aunt and uncle will let you visit us? I miss you. I hope we'll be able to see each other before the term starts._

_Do you think we could meet up in Diagon Alley? We're going near the beginning of August. Do you think you could make it? Let me know when you're free. I'm sure we could work something out._

_O.W.L. results haven't come in yet, and it's rather concerning. Ron says I'm just paranoid, but these affect our future a great amount! You get it, right?_

_I know you're able to owl because you keep sending me paper flowers. If you can take the time to fold flowers, attach them to an owl, and send them, you have time to let us know you're okay. Sorry, that sounded harsh. But we're worried about you, whether you believe it or not._

_Mum and Dad say hi, and thank you for the suggestion of saying goodnight to the stars every night at a certain time._

_Love,  
Hermione ___

__☠︎~~~☠︎_ _

__Elara Black sat on her bed, legs crisscrossed and palms to palm, pushing her fingers back and forth. It was a position she found herself in a lot as of late. It helped keep her mind off things._ _

__Everything seemed to be going too fast. In the past month, she had kissed her crush who also happens to be her closest friend, her father had gotten killed by his cousin and her aunt, the Ministry of Magic finally recognized that Voldemort was back, three of her friend's fathers had gotten sent to Azkaban, and multiple people had gone missing, or had been killed. Fun._ _

__The room she sat in, located in Croydon, England, was smaller than the one she inhabited in Grimmauld Place, but she couldn't ask for more. The bed she was sitting on was full-sized, pushed in the corner next to a window. There was a desk a few feet away and a dresser directly in front of her. The room still looked like how she had left it a little over a year ago, decorated with minimum Slytherin decor because she was sure that's the house she was going to get into. A pile of letters sat in the far corner, read once and untouched since._ _

__The letters she had received were from her friends since she gave them her address before leaving and vice versa. She didn't expect them to actually write and couldn't find the motivation or energy to write back to all of them. Relatively, she couldn't find it in her to complete her summer homework, either._ _

__By now, they all knew about her father's death. They tried to talk to her about it, and she shoved them off. Perhaps maybe Theo or Draco would understand more than others since their fathers got sent to Azkaban. Still, Theo seemed happy about his father's imprisonment, and Draco, according to Theo, was miserable, and they probably wouldn't be able to help each other if they tried._ _

__Light from the ceiling was on; if it were daytime, she would have it off. Considering it was almost eleven o'clock at night, she had to keep it on. She was just waiting._ _

__One stray letter sat on top of a fully-packed trunk placed on the end of her bed, signed by the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The contents were the reason why she was sitting there, with her thoughts as time dwindled on._ _

__Things, to say the least, haven't been the best for Elara. Coping with her father's death had been mainly thinking about it all too much before trying to push it away. She wasn't numb, that was for sure, but somewhat. She could still laugh at the jokes her uncle Teddy cracked at the dinner table every night or smile and talk earnestly with her aunt Andromeda over tea about recent events reported in the Daily Prophet._ _

__But she wasn't herself, and she knew it. She was just waiting for it to pass._ _

__She talked less, only spoke when she was spoken to. It was like a full moon, but every day, and it only made the actual full moon worse._ _

__Speaking of the full moon, the first one of July was harder than hard. All she could think about was Moony. How was he holding up? Was he okay? They had barely spoken since he dropped her off at the place she was staying, but it was for the best. Moony had his own things to do for the Order, and Elara needed to be alone. But that didn't stop them from worrying about one another._ _

__Elara noticed many things about herself recently, not just that she wasn't her normal self. She found herself wanting to get out of conversations more often and dwelling on her thoughts a lot more, and those thoughts telling her what to do. She found herself doing her hand thing, that's what she called it, more often to keep from her thoughts taking up her mindset. She found herself awake in the middle of the night and sleeping in the middle of the day. She found herself being especially irritated, especially by her bedsheets being an inch out of place._ _

__She absolutely hated it, but she didn't know how to make it go away. At least for sure. So, she ran test-runs on ideas._ _

__Hoping that when she got back to Hogwarts or at least arrived at the Burrow, things would lighten up. She'd made a vow to be a little more open, a little more talkative, with each passing day, and just hoped that dreadful feeling would pass on._ _

__She knew how she felt about her father's death. It was the one thing she knew for sure. She knew she was sad and completely upset about it, she knew she was angry at the beings who caused it, and she knew that she couldn't do anything about it now. Grieve and move on while still honoring his memory; that was her plan._ _

__So, all in all, she wasn't completely miserable and had at least some things in check. She was able to recognize how she felt and was trying to come up with ways to deal with it. Alone._ _

__But she was trying. And she figured that was a start._ _

__One of the things she didn't have in check was what to do about the predicament that involved her and Hermione Granger._ _

__Elara kissed her, Hermione froze. But Hermione came to check on her every day after her father died and kissed her forehead once. But Hermione hadn't said anything about the actual on-the-lips kiss and, for all Elara knew, was acting like it never happened. But Hermione said she missed her. And Elara missed her too._ _

__She didn't know what to do except talking about it to her, which she wouldn't be able to do until she arrived at the Burrow. Which would be tomorrow. Lovely._ _

__What would she say? Would Hermione say some of the same or completely knock her into the friend-zone? What if she messed up what she actually wanted to say and messed everything up even more?_ _

__Elara hoped that things wouldn't be too weird once she got to the Burrow. It hadn't seemed weird during the last week of school and the train ride back to King's Cross, but that might just be because Elara was more discontented than she was now. She had to admit, she had improved, especially since she wasn't grieving completely alone now, but she hadn't improved enough to call herself okay._ _

__A knock on the door startled her, and she dropped her palms, quickly falling back onto the pillows behind her to seem in a more casual position. "Elara? It's me," said a calm yet muffled voice, and Elara smiled softly. Andromeda. "Can I come in?"_ _

__"Yeah, definitely," Elara replied, and the door opened to reveal her aunt, brown, curly hair intact as always and eyes kind. Andromeda was levitating two cups of tea with her wand when she came in and smiled at her. "Is he here yet?"_ _

__"No, not yet. Tea? It's peppermint-flavored," Andromeda responded, catching both teacups out of midair and holding one out to Elara. "What was the time he said he would arrive?"_ _

__"Yeah, thanks. He said he'd be here five before eleven, but that seems to be cutting it close if we're picking Harry up," Elara explained as Andromeda passed her a cup before sitting down on the other end of the bed._ _

__"Well, you know Dumbledore," said Andromeda, both taking long drawls of their tea. Elara loved tea almost as much as she loved honey, but coffee will always reign supreme. "Always ever the mysterious person. But we have to trust him, don't we?"_ _

__"That's what everyone says," agreed Elara, folding her legs again and sitting up straight. "Anyway, what's the matter?"_ _

__Andromeda looked over her shoulder and down at the trunk at the foot of the bed, then back at her niece. "Just wanted to make sure you were all right and packed, that's all," she informed, smiling faintly before glancing around the room for more possessions. Her eyes landed on the pile of letters in the corner, and she turned back to Elara with a slight frown. "You aren't taking those with you?"_ _

__Elara shrugged and thought of something to say while taking another sip of tea. "I guess I just forgot about them," she lied. She didn't forget about them. She just felt guilty about not responding to all of them, and bringing them with her would be a constant reminder._ _

__"Well," Andromeda smiled and flicked her wand a few times so that the letters floated up gracefully and zoomed across the room, and the lid of the trunk opened, and the letters flew right on it. Elara tried to drown out the feeling of guilt returning to her chest by taking a long sip of tea. "That should do it. So, you're all set?"_ _

__"Seems so," affirmed Elara, glancing around the room. Other than her wand on the nightstand and a coat hanging on the hook behind the door, everything was packed. She took a long stare at her aunt before insisting, "I'll be fine. Really, Meda. I'll get over it soon."_ _

__"I know. You're a strong girl, Lara." Andromeda was looking out the slight sliver in the doorway now, as if Dumbledore would apparate right into the house, despite its protections. "Don't rush the process, and don't let anyone tell you how to feel. You have the right to grieve."_ _

__Andromeda had said that to her every day since she arrived at the end of term, and despite the repetitions, Elara was thankful for it. "I know. Thank you." Andromeda nodded in response to that, and they both took the chance to take a sip of their tea._ _

__As soon as Elara's watch hit 10:55 in the evening, the doorbell rang, and both occupants of the room exchanged looks before getting to their feet. "Time to go," Andromeda hummed as Elara pulled on her coat and pocketed her wand._ _

__Elara was quite proud of her outfit and found it fitting if she was going to (properly) meet Harry's relatives. She had heard they were quite traditional, so she had pulled on Doc Martens with neon green laces, black boot-cut jeans, a dark-green sweater, and a black coat, accompanied by a black beret. If that wasn't totally traditional, she didn't know what was._ _

__She may be close to being completely miserable, but she still knew how to cause a little trouble._ _

__The two hurried down the stairs, Elara dragging her trunk behind her, to find that Dumbledore and Teddy were conversing in the Drawing room, seeming to have a relatively good conversation because both were smiling lightly. Teddy, with his straw-colored hair and Dumbledore with long and silver, it was quite a sight to behold._ _

__"Ah, Elara, pleasant to see you," Dumbledore acknowledged, smiling at Elara as she followed Andromeda down the stairs._ _

__"Alright, Lara?" asked Teddy, also grinning at Elara and his wife._ _

__"Alright," Elara smiled right back, jumping down the last two stairs eagerly. She had no idea why Dumbledore was picking her up to get Harry, but she assumed it must be something important if she was._ _

__"Good to see you, Dumbledore. Having a fair night?" Andromeda greeted, taking the teacup from Elara and walking in the direction of the kitchen._ _

__"Certainly," said Dumbledore pleasantly, standing up, and Teddy did the same. "Well, Elara and I should be going. A pleasure talking to you, Edward."_ _

__"All the same, all the same." Teddy waved a hand of dismissal, but in a nice manner. Dumbledore approached the door and waited for Elara to say her goodbyes._ _

__"Be safe, kiddo. We'll see you next summer," said Teddy as he and Elara did a nice little handshake: two claps with both hands over and under before alternating elbow touching._ _

__"Owl us immediately if you need anything. Don't hesitate to," Andromeda mentioned while pulling Elara into a hug and giving her a quick kiss on her head._ _

__"I will. Don't worry," Elara mumbled, the smallest bit embarrassed, as all this was being said in front of her Professor. She was finally released from Andromeda's grip and waved as Andromeda took place next to her husband. "Bye!"_ _

__Dumbledore also gave a goodbye and opened the door, and Elara followed him hurriedly, closing the door behind her and dragging her trunk down the street._ _

__"Ah, these might be a tad bit of a problem," Dumbledore remarked once he saw the difficulty Elara was having with her trunk and pulled out his wand. "I'll transport them to the Burrow for you. Do keep your wand on you, though, for we all might need it to the places we are headed."_ _

__"Er- right. It's in my pocket," Elara informed, patting her coat pocket as Dumbledore waved his wand and her trunk disappeared into view, and then continued down the street. "Professor, why are we going so late at night?" Elara questioned, surprised at how fast Dumbledore had continued walking._ _

__"It seems as going on our ventures while in the muggle world is much easier in the evening. There is a significantly smaller chance muggles will peer around the corner," Dumbledore explained, stopping once they got to the end of the street, and held out his left arm. One of his hands were blackened and looking like it was wilting, but Elara found it best not to mention it. "Take my arm."_ _

__Elara did so cautiously, and as soon as she did, her lungs felt like they were being pressed into a tube. She was sure that she was going to suffocate, and random images of places flew past her eyes, but when she thought she couldn't breathe any longer, her feet landed on the ground, and she pressed a hand to her chest in shock._ _

__"I- that- was that apparition?" Elara stammered, taking long gasps for air. She could have just been put in a box and pushed down and popped back up at the last second, for all she felt._ _

__"Indeed," Dumbledore responded. He had already taken some sort of device out and clicked it, and the lights on the street went out. Well, more like floated into the device. It was then did Elara realize she was on a different street. The street was lined with what looked like the same houses duplicated repeatedly; it was quite plain but normal. Too normal. "I see you have done quite well. Most people vomit the first time."_ _

__"Understandable," Elara noted, and had to hurry as Dumbledore started walking again. They approached a house with the number four on the front door—time for mischief._ _

__As Dumbledore rang the doorbell, Elara extracted her wand from her pocket and toyed with it. She couldn't actually use magic, but she could act like she was thinking about it. From inside, she heard someone boom, "Who the blazes is calling at this time at night?"_ _

__The door was wrenched open and revealed a man Elara had seen on the platform, wearing a puce dressing gown and had a thick, black mustache. He must be-_ _

__"Good evening," greeted Dumbledore politely. "You must be Mr. Dursley. I daresay Harry has told you I would be coming for him?"_ _

__Elara watched as the man's- Mr. Dursley- eyes flickered from her, her wand, and Dumbledore, looking plainly bewildered and slightly outraged. She peered over Dumbledore's shoulder in time to see a messy-haired bespectacled boy bounding down the stairs two steps at a time, stopping just before the bottom with an expression of mild panic._ _

__Mr. Dursley did not respond, so Dumbledore did. "Judging by your look of stunned disbelief, Harry did not warn you that I was coming," he said civilly. "However, let us assume that you have invited us warmly into your house. It is unwise to linger on doorsteps in these troubled times."_ _

__Dumbledore stepped over the threshold and into the house, beckoning Elara in as well, which she did, and closed the door behind her._ _

__"It is a long time since my last visit," commented Dumbledore, glancing around fondly. "I must say your agapanthus are flourishing."_ _

__Harry's uncle didn't say anything again, so Dumbledore had to fill in the silence once more. "Ah, good evening, Harry," he finally recognized the boy on the stairs, the look on his face satisfied. "Excellent, excellent."_ _

__"'Ello, sibling!" Elara grinned, using her wand to wave at Harry from over Dumbledore's shoulder. Harry actually grinned back when he noticed her._ _

__"Hey, Elara." Harry waved rather quickly, and the look of panic remained in his eyes. Elara read that he had fallen asleep and not finished packing._ _

__The exchange of greeting, mainly the particular words, seemed to return Mr. Dursley to a speaking mood. "Sibling?!" he questioned rapidly, now glancing between Elara and Harry rather hastily._ _

__"Oh, yes," said Dumbledore, gesturing behind him to where Elara was standing. "This is Elara Black, Harry's godsister."_ _

__"Black!? Godsister!?" Mr. Dursley continues to question, absolutely fuming. Elara was enjoying the sight. "Does that mean-!?"_ _

__"Daughter of Sirius Black, yes," apprised Dumbledore without missing a beat. Elara's chest panged at the mention of her father but did her best to ignore it by taking a deep breath. "But that is a conversation for the near future."_ _

__Mr. Dursely began, and Elara found it rather rude nonetheless, "I don't mean to be rude-"_ _

__"-yet, sadly, accidental rudeness occurs alarmingly often," Dumbledore finished for him. "Best to say nothing at all, my dear man. Ah, and this must be Petunia."_ _

__The kitchen door opened to reveal a woman, who Elara also recognized from the platform, wearing rubber kitchen gloves and a house-coat over her night-dress. She looked just as shocked as her husband. "Albus Dumbledore," said Dumbledore to her. "We have corresponded, of course. And this must be your son, Dudley?"_ _

__Harry's cousin had peered around the living room door, jaw on the floor, either frightened or astonished. He kept glancing at Elara's wand anxiously, to which she noticed and spun it between her fingers. She also noticed Dudley gulp as she did so and smirked deviously._ _

__Dumbledore seemed to grow tired of the silence, as he provided, "Shall we assume that you have invited us into your sitting room?" He brushed past Dudley, who scrambled out of the way, and sat in an armchair near the fireplace. Elara and Harry followed speedily, Elara going to stand in the corner of the room ominously._ _

__"Aren't- aren't we leaving, sir?" Harry asked, now standing just inside the doorway._ _

__"Yes, indeed we are, but there are a few matters we need to discuss first," Dumbledore expounded with a glance toward Elara, and that was when Elara understood. This was about her father, and her chest panged once more. "And I would prefer not to do so in the open. We shall trespass upon your aunt and uncle's hospitality only a little longer."_ _

__"You will, will you?" questioned Mr. Dursley, who had now entered the room from behind Harry and further into it, his wife at his shoulder and his son lagging behind._ _

__"Yes, we shall," Dumbledore replied simply, yet remaining in his calm composure. He flicked his wand rapidly, and the couch zoomed forward and knocked the three Dursleys off their feet, so they had to sit down on it, and returned to its original spot with the Dursley's still occupying the seat. "We may as well be comfortable."_ _

__As Dumbledore put his wand back in his pocket, Harry asked, noticing Dumbledore's blackened hand, "Sir- what happened to your-?"_ _

__"Later, Harry," Dumbledore dismissed without a second thought. "Please, sit down." Elara was wonderful standing in the corner, as that meant she was in the corner of the Dursley's eye, there but not quite, playing with her wand cheerfully and giving it a few fake flicks._ _

__Dumbledore poured them all, including the Dursley's, who tried to ignore the glasses nudging their faces, Madam Rosmerta's finest oak-matured mead before getting into the business they had come here for._ _

__"Well, Harry, Elara, a difficulty has arisen which I hope you will be able to solve for us. By us, I mean the Order of the Phoenix. But first of all, I must tell you two that Sirius's will was discovered a week ago and had split up his belongings equally between the two of you," Dumbledore explained._ _

__Elara couldn't find anything to say when Dumbledore paused, but Harry did. "Oh. Right."_ _

__"This is, in the main, fairly straightforward," Dumbledore continued, looking between the two god siblings. "His gold was split between the two of you, as both of you have a fair amount of fortune, Elara from the Mckinnons and Harry from the Potters-" Elara noticed that the Dursley's looked affronted, mainly Petunia, "-Most of the Black family heirlooms and furniture residing in Grimmauld Place now belongs to Elara, while Grimmauld Place-"_ _

__"His Godfather's dead?" asked Mr. Dursley abruptly, and Elara let out a deep sigh and looked down. "He's dead? His godfather? Her father?" His tiny eyes looked right at Elara, and she returned to flicking her wand menacingly._ _

__"Yes," replied Dumbledore simply once more, and Elara was grateful. "Our problem is that Sirius left Grimmauld Place, the house itself, to Harry."_ _

__Frankly, Elara didn't mind that. She'd take the furniture, sure, but definitely not the house. She found herself grateful once again._ _

__"He's been left a house?" asked Vernon. Elara got the name while reading him and also got that he desperately wanted Harry to move out. No one took to answer him._ _

__"You can keep using it as headquarters. I don't care. You can have it; I don't really want it," Harry informed, leaning back in his armchair. Elara reread him, found he also didn't want to step foot in the house, and then mentally slapped herself because she ought to stop reading people before getting too drained._ _

__Dumbledore smiled. "That is generous. We have, however, vacated the building temporarily."_ _

__Harry spoke, with furrowed eyebrows, "Why?"_ _

__"Well," Dumbledore began, "Black family tradition-" Elara snorted, "-decreed that the house was handed down the direct line, to the next male with the name of 'Black.' Sirius was not the very last of his line, as he had a brother, Regulus, and a daughter, Elara here." Dumbledore gestured to her. "However, while his will makes it perfectly plain that he wants Harry to have the house, it is nevertheless possible that some spell or enchantment has been set upon the place to ensure that it cannot be owned by anyone other than a pureblood."_ _

__"But," Elara interjected, proud of herself for understanding the predicament, "Regulus is dead. I'm female, and not pureblood, cause Mum's a half-blood. And Harry doesn't have the name of 'Black' and isn't pureblood either."_ _

__"Correct," Dumbledore concurred. "And if such an enchantment exists, then the ownership is most likely to pass to the eldest of Sirius's living relatives, which would mean his cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange, or, at a slight possibility, Elara."_ _

__Harry got to his feet and stated firmly, "No," at the mention of Bellatrix. Elara gripped her wand tighter. The woman who killed Sirius gaining his house? Elara would gladly take it now if she had the chance if that was the case._ _

__"Well, obviously, we would prefer that Bellatrix didn't get it either. The situation is fraught with complications. We do not whether the enchantments we ourselves have placed upon it, for example, making it Unplottable, will hold now that ownership has passed from Sirius's hands. It might be that Bellatrix will arrive on the doorstep at any moment. Naturally, we had to move out until such time as we have clarified the position," Dumbledore went on calmly and seemed to see no problem at all, although presenting it to them._ _

__"But, how are you going to find out if I'm allowed to own it?" Harry questioned, still standing._ _

__"Fortunately," Dumbledore smiled again, setting down his glass of mead- Elara forgot she was even holding hers, "there is a simple test."_ _

__The explanation of the test was disrupted by Vernon shouting about the glasses pestering the three Dursleys, to which Dumbledore had to pause and get rid of them. "You see," Dumbledore began once more after the small problem was taken care of, "if you have indeed inherited the house, you have also inherited-"_ _

__With a flick of Dumbledore's wand, Kreacher appeared in the middle of the sitting room, eyes bloodshot and ear's the size of bats. The Dursley's were petrified, squealing in fear. Elara rolled her eyes, half at Kreacher and a half at the Dursley's. It took all of Elara's self-control not to kill Kreacher right then in there, and she tossed her wand up and down to keep from doing so. "What the hell is that?!" bellowed Vernon._ _

__"Kreacher," finished Dumbledore pleasingly._ _

__"Kreacher won't! Kreacher won't! Kreacher won't!" repeated Kreacher over and over, stomping his bony foot and pulling at his ears. "Kreacher belongs to Bellatrix, oh yes, Kreacher belongs to the Blacks-"_ _

__"I don't want you!" Elara exclaimed at that remark and flicked her wand with enough force and intention that small sparks came out the end, and she covered the tip with her jacket hurriedly. The Dursleys stared at her like she just set a bomb off. Hopefully, the Ministry didn't pick that up, Elara thought to herself._ _

__"-Kreacher wants his new mistress, Kreacher won't go to the Potter brat, Kreacher won't, won't won't-" Kreacher continued to rant._ _

__Dumbledore had to speak loudly as Kreacher proceeded with his repetitions. "As you can see, Harry, Kreacher is showing a certain reluctance to pass into your ownership."_ _

__"I don't care. I don't want him," declined Harry immediately._ _

__Kreacher continued to repeat, "Won't, won't, won't, won't-" relentlessly. Dumbledore asked Harry something about preferring to pass him over to Bellatrix while keeping in mind that he had lived with the Order of the Phoenix for the past year._ _

__With the speaking of Dumbledore and Harry, the squealing Petunia, and the venting Kreacher, to put it simply, it was chaos._ _

__Elara had to cover her ears in annoyance and didn't hear anything more until Harry yelled, "Kreacher, shut up!"_ _

__Thankfully, Kreacher did shut up and resorted to throwing a silent tantrum. At this point, Elara was exhausted and wanted to go back to bed, and therefore, zoned out._ _

__The following conversation consisted of Harry sending Kreacher to work at Hogwarts, Elara mumbling a faint agreement to sending Buckbeak to live with Hagrid, Buckbeak now being named 'Witherwings,' and it wasn't until Harry went up to pack the remainder of his things did Elara zone back in because it was silent._ _

__And once Harry came down ten minutes later, zoned out again, and briefly heard something about how Harry needed to come back to this house once more next year, and Dumbledore scolding the Dursleys for not doing what he asked or something of the sort. It didn't concern her, so she didn't listen._ _

__"Well, Harry, Elara... time for us to be off," Dumbledore announced, and Elara pocketed her wand once more and pushed herself off the wall. "Until we meet again," he said to the Dursley's, smiling at them, despite the lecture he had just given them._ _

__As Elara followed Dumbledore out, she heard Harry bid the Dursley's goodbye. Once outside, Dumbledore sent Harry's belongings to the Weasley's and told Harry to get his Invisibility Cloak out._ _

__And with a few more words of Dumbledore instructing both of them to have their wands out, Elara held onto Harry's arm this time and felt the sickening pull of Apparition once more._ _

__☠︎~~~☠︎_ _

__Well. That was quite the trip._ _

__First, they had entered a heavily damaged and destroyed house, which was very creepy and eerie. Then, an armchair became a man. Then a bunch of talk, found out the man was an old colleague of Dumbledore named Horace Slughorn, Elara got to see Regulus on the Slytherin Quidditch team, and got Slughorn to come back to Hogwarts as a Professor._ _

__To say the least, Elara was befuddled and was too tired to look into it._ _

__"Sir, exactly what was all that about?" asked Harry as they walked out back the way they came, Elara lagging behind, as usual. But she was able to listen in on Harry and Dumbledore's conversation._ _

__While walking, Dumbledore explained. "You are talented, famous, and powerful. Everything Horace values. Professor Slughorn is going to try and collect you, Harry-" Dumbledore looked over his shoulder at Elara, "-perhaps you too, Elara, if he so desires to have another member of the Noble House of Black in his phonebook. But, Harry, you would be his crowning jewel. That's why he's returning to Hogwarts. And it's crucial he should return."_ _

__Elara didn't exactly like the thought of being collected but was also aware Dumbledore was just trying to make sure she wasn't feeling left out. She didn't mind._ _

__Once they reached the end of the block, Dumbledore announced, "This will do, Harry, Elara. Harry, if you will grasp my arm, and Elara grasp Harry's."_ _

__They each did so, and with that, and the students a little more prepared this time, they disapparated._ _


	21. evince

verb  
to reveal the presence of quality or feeling

☠︎~~~☠︎

_10/7/1996_

_Étoile,_

_I'm okay. Or I will be, I guess._

_Dumbledore owled me a bit ago, saying something about meeting up with Harry and taking us to the Weasleys. I'm not entirely sure. So, I'll see you then again, I suppose. I wouldn't say I like it when he's that vague. But everyone says to trust him, so that's what I'll do. Or try to, at least._

_I miss you too._

_Love,  
Elara_

After reading it for the twentieth time with a sigh, Hermione set down the letter, looking straight ahead of her defeatedly. She'd received it two days ago and hadn't stopped thinking about it since. Harry was due to arrive the next day, which meant that Elara was coming the next day, which meant-

"Who's that from?" asked Ron from his bed, eating some late-night candy. Hermione was sitting on the floor near him, just finishing up reading over the Transfiguration essay they worked on together. "You haven't let it out of your sight since you got it."

"Elara," Hermione admitted, folding the letter up and putting it in her pocket. "Does your mum know she's coming to stay with us with Harry tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Ron replied, mouth full of chocolate, so his voice came out muffled. "Mum says Harry's staying in Fred and George's old room since they're staying in the flat above their joke shop. I don't know about Elara, though."

"Oh, I'm sure she'll stay with Ginny and I in Ginny's room. There's enough space," Hermione guessed, getting to her feet and placing Ron's essay on top of his trunk. "What time is it?"

Ron checked his watch before falling back onto his pillows, staring up at the ceiling, decorated in Chudley Cannons merchandise. "Not long after midnight."

"I'll be off to bed, then," Hermione commented, approaching the door and stopping in the doorway to turn around and smile at the boy laying on the bed. "Night, Ron."

Picking his head up to smile back at her, Ron responded, "Night, 'Mione."

With that, Ron shut the lamp on his bedside table and dropped his head once more while Hermione closed the door softly and began her descent to Ginny's room.

Nonetheless, she was excited about Elara arriving soon. And Harry, of course. But she felt particularly nervous, and she couldn't place her finger on why.

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks on the fifth-floor landing as she heard the back-door creak open and listened for more sounds. Thankfully, there was a faint mumbling of conversation, and she let out a sigh of relief. Not feeling very tired anymore, she proceeded down the stairs, just to see who had arrived.

☠︎~~~☠︎

Elara stumbled for the third time as her feet hit the ground once more, this time landing in what appeared to be a country lane. Despite having expected the feeling of apparition, she never seemed to land properly and had to hold onto Harry's arm just a bit longer to steady herself and allow her head to stop spinning.

She's never seen The Burrow before, and it was quite a sight to behold. It was tall, and shaped strangely, undoubtedly rooms built and added on over the years being held up by magic. 

Without a word, she, Harry, and Dumbledore descended up the lane, and once past the gate, Dumbledore insisted, "Why don't you run ahead, Elara? Let Molly know you and Harry have arrived."

She could tell that Dumbledore wanted to speak to Harry alone, even though she couldn't read Dumbledore due to Occlumency. Therefore, she nodded and scurried ahead, feeling very anxious. She hoped she didn't seem like she was breaking and entering once she went inside... or intruding on anything. Slipping her wand in her pocket, she wrung her hands together as she walked up the path up to the back door, which was surrounded by cauldrons and old Wellington boots.

Not surprised that the back door was locked, she knocked on the door politely and stood back, looking over her shoulder to find Harry and Dumbledore were nowhere in sight. Splendid.

When she looked back forward, a shadow moved across the window, and the next thing she heard was, in the voice of none other than Molly Weasley, in a tone that seemed quite nervous, "Who's there?"

Elara understood the reason to be anxious; a knock on the door in the middle of the night during a war probably wouldn't be something you'd be happy to hear. So, she replied, "It's Elara! Elara Black."

The lock on the door unclicked and revealed Mrs. Weasley, who was stuffing her wand into her pocket and hurrying Elara inside before pulling her into a hug right even before Elara closed the door behind her. "Elara, dear! We weren't expecting you until morning!" Mrs. Weasley greeted heartily, wearing a green dressing gown.

"Hi, Mrs. Weasley," Elara smiled faintly as Mrs. Weasley pulled back, and Elara shut the door behind her. "I didn't even know when I was supposed to arrive. But, Dumbledore's here, and Harry, I just..." she looked behind her and out the kitchen window, "...don't know where they went."

"Oh, well, I'm sure as long as Dumbledore is with him, Harry will be just fine," Mrs. Weasley insisted, turning around and hurrying back into the kitchen. "Come in, come in! You must be starving!" Elara, in fact, was.

Making a move to follow her, Elara stopped a second into the action, as footsteps coming down the stairs caught her attention; a grin spread wide on her face when she saw who it was.

"Elara!" exclaimed Hermione, and almost immediately after she had gotten off the last step and pulled Elara into a bone-crushing hug, nearly knocking Elara off her feet.

"Woah there, Granger," Elara laughed, but hugging her back all the same and sighing into her embrace. Oh, how she's missed this. "Hello to you, too."

Mrs. Weasley tutted, arms in akimbo, "Hermione! Aren't you supposed to be in bed? It's just after midnight!" Elara always loved how Mrs. Weasley treated them as her own when in her care, even if that included scolds and lectures.

"I was going to. I was helping Ron with the Transfiguration essay. When I left, I heard the door open, so I came down," Hermione defended after releasing Elara and turning her head to Mrs. Weasley. Elara's expression turned wary but shook it off once realizing that fact. It's just homework. Nothing else.

Waving a dismissive hand, Mrs. Weasley walked back into the kitchen. "Oh, all right. Well, come on, have some soup, I'll knock something up," said Mrs. Weasley, and it was only then did Elara realize her cousin was sitting at the dinner table.

"Oh. Hi, Tonks," Elara acknowledged, smiling at her as Hermione waved, and they both walked into the kitchen. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey, Elara. Just stopping by," Tonks replied, taking a sip of what appeared to be tea. Elara noticed she looked rather ill and a lot less colorful now that her hair was brown rather than her typical bubble-gum pink. "I assume you just came from my parents? How are they?"

"They're doing good. Miss you, of course," Elara replied, sitting down at the table in front of her, along with Hermione, who seemed to not at all mind staying up late. It was evident that Tonks did not want to talk much with a glance at her, so she resorted to small-talk with Hermione instead. "How's everyone?"

"Good, good," Hermione grinned, her eyes practically shining with glee. Elara internally melted. Why in Merlin's name did her smile have to be so beautiful? "Everyone's mind is on O.W.L.s because this year is Ginny's O.W.L. year and our exam results come in soon."

"Not those again," Elara groaned, taking off her beret and running a hand through her hair, annoyed. "I thought we'd gotten rid of them when we finished."

Hermione chuckled, "Not quite." Instantly after, all heads turned as there was another knock on the door, and Mrs. Weasley hurried to answer it, drawing her wand again.

"Who is it?" asked Mrs. Weasley, rather nervously once more, though Elara knew it was probably Dumbledore and Harry.

"It is I, Dumbledore, bringing Harry," said Dumbledore's voice through the door, confirming Elara's suspicions.

Mrs. Weasley opened the door to, in fact, reveal Harry and Dumbledore. "Harry, dear! Gracious, Albus, you gave me a fright, sending Elara ahead like that! You said not to expect you all before morning!" Mrs. Weasley welcomed them, ushering them in and stepping backward like she did Elara minutes before, her wand falling back into her pocket.

"We were lucky," informed Dumbledore, smiling. "Slughorn proved much more persuadable than I had expected. Harry and Elara's doing, of course. Ah, hello, Ms. Granger, Nymphadora!"

"Hello, Professor," replied Tonks, nodding just the slightest, before her eyes flickered to Harry. "Wotcher, Harry."

"Hi, Tonks," Harry responded, his own eyes flickering over the dinner table before landing on Hermione. "Hi, Hermione!"

"Hey, Harry," smiled Hermione, standing to give him a quick hug before rejoining Elara and Tonks at the table, waving to Dumbledore. Harry seemed as he did not know if he was allowed to leave Dumbledore's side, so he stayed put. "Get here, alright?" Hermione asked, looking between Elara and Harry, to which they both nodded.

"I'd better be off," Tonks observed, getting to her feet and adjusting the cloak she had on, and turning to Mrs. Weasley. "Thanks for the tea and sympathy, Molly."

"Please don't leave on my account," insisted Dumbledore courteously. "I cannot stay. I have urgent matters to discuss with Rufus Scrimgeour." Elara recognized that name and promptly connected it to discussing him becoming the Minister of Magic with Andromeda.

"No, no, I need to get going," Tonks emphasized, and Elara discerned she was thoroughly avoiding Dumbledore's gaze. "Night-"

"Dear, why not come to dinner at the weekend, Remus and Mad-Eye are coming-?" Mrs. Weasley asked politely, and Elara immediately straightened at her godfather's name. She got to see Moony! She hadn't seen him in ages. Well, it was really two weeks or so, but that was long enough without hearing from him in today's age.

Though, that only seemed to encourage Tonks to leave more. "No, really, Molly... thanks anyway... Good night, everyone." And with that, she ventured out into the yard, and within a few seconds, the crack of apparition was heard.

"Well, I shall see you three at Hogwarts," said Dumbledore after a moment's silence, nodding at the three Hogwarts students. "Take care of yourselves. Molly, your servant." After a bow, Dumbledore turned and walked in the same direction Tonks had left in and vanished seconds later.

As Mrs. Weasley inspected Harry about his height, Elara and Hermione turned to each other to talk to. "Odd, isn't it?" Hermione asked, and Elara realized she was talking about Tonks.

"Definitely," affirmed Elara, scolding herself for not seizing the chance to read her cousin to figure out what was going on. Then again, she was exhausted and didn't want to intrude too deep into people's personal lives, so she left the thought alone and stifled a yawn. She didn't want to seem bored.

Mrs. Weasley had finished informing Harry about how tall he and Ron were now and asked instead, "Are you hungry, Harry? There's stew on the stove, right now."

"Yeah, I am," replied Harry, and he took the seat that Tonks had just left, in front of Hermione and Elara. "When did you get here?" he asked Hermione.

"A few days ago," apprised Hermione, smiling as Crookshanks came stalking down the stairs and hopped up into Elara's lap and turned to her. "I've told you he likes you."

He sold me out to my father, though. About you, Elara said internally, and her chest panged once more at the thought of her father. Memories of how Crookshanks helped her father and all flooded her mind's eye, and she wondered if Crookshanks knew of her father's death. She fell quiet, and mumbled, "Mm," in response, petting the cat hesitantly.

"Is everyone else asleep?" Harry asked Mrs. Weasley and Hermione, looking over his shoulder to look at Mrs. Weasley and back to Hermione.

Mrs. Weasley took to replying as she took three identical bowls from the cupboard, waving her wand in the process. "Yes. We didn't expect you two for hours. Here you are-"

The cauldron in which she was making a batch of thick, onion soup had poured its contents into the bowls Mrs. Weasley provided and were now making their way towards the three students with a flick of Mrs. Weasley's wand. Elara didn't feel hungry anymore but didn't want to appear rude, so she ate small spoonfuls anyway.

While eating, Mrs. Weasley also passed around bread, which Elara felt extremely guilty for declining. Harry and Mrs. Weasley launched into a conversation about persuading Slughorn to come back to Hogwarts and Mr. Weasley getting promoted at the Ministry. At the same time, Elara stirred her soup with her spoon and drank minimum spoonfuls.

To her demise, Hermione noticed that behavior and nudged Elara with her elbow lightly. "You okay?" she asked, her facial features softened. Elara internally melted again. She mentally declared that it should be illegal for someone to look that good at all times and wearing all expressions.

"Yeah. Fine," Elara lied. She wasn't. Just thinking about the whole ordeal with her father and Crookshanks made her leg twitch involuntarily, to which Crookshanks stirred and hopped off, going to sit on Harry instead. She pouted. She didn't mean to...

Hermione seemed unconvinced, so when Mrs. Weasley's back was turned, she quickly switched her and Elara's bowls, but of course, for sanitary reasons, put the spoons back with their original owner as well. Hermione's bowl was almost done already, and she seemed perfectly content with drinking the rest of Elara's.

While Hermione smiled softly at her and returned to eating, it only made Elara feel further guilt. Great. Now she couldn't even finish a meal without getting sulky... Her stomach churned at the concept, but not from hunger.

Minutes later, Hermione was half-way done with Elara's share, and Hermione's share still laid untouched by Elara, but it seemed like enough was gone to get away with it. Harry was still chowing down on his meal, though; he was now on seconds of his soup.

Elara couldn't hide the yawn this time and felt her eyelids trying to close, which, again, to her demise, someone noticed. Though, this time it was Mrs. Weasley who spoke on it. Clapping her hands together, she said, "Oh! You must be exhausted. Right, off to bed. Hermione, are you finished?"

"I think I'm still a bit full from dinner," Hermione answered, referring to what seemed to be like a half-finished bowl of soup when really she had just drunk one and a half.

"Completely understandable, dear," Mrs. Weasley smiled, and with a flick of her wand, Elara and Hermione's dishes floated their way to the sink. With another flick, the materials provided started washing the dishes. "Now, off to bed, the two of you. Elara, there's already a bed set up for you in Ginny's room. Your trunks in there, too."

"I'll show her over there," Hermione hummed, seeming a bit surprised that a bed had already been set up. "Night, Harry."

"Night," replied Harry, voice stifled from the amount of bread he was stuffing in his face. Elara waved goodbye and followed Hermione up the stairs to Ginny's room, trying to take in every detail of the house along the way.

It looked like what you'd envision for a cozy, magical, loving home. Patchwork couches and armchairs, a good ol' fireplace, a grandfather clock that held all nine Weasley's faces as hands, pointing to 'Mortal Peril.' She frowned once more.

"It's nice, isn't it?" commented Hermione on the furniture, obviously noticing how slow Elara was going up the staircase from admiring the house. "Makes me wonder what my parents would think; they're very simplistic."

"It really is," Elara concurred, hurrying her pace to keep up with Hermione.

Ginny's bedroom wasn't far, as it seemed to only be the door off of the first-floor landing. Hermione cautiously pushed open the door, then cracked it open faster once she saw the light was still on. Ginny was sitting on the windowsill, parchment, and quill in her hands and ink-bottle by her feet, her hair as red and fiery as always.

"Oh, hey Hermione," Ginny greeted, then raising her eyebrows as Elara peeked her head over Hermione's shoulder. "Hi, Elara. What are you doing here so early?"

"Dumbledore," Elara replied simply, and Ginny seemed to understand, as she nodded slowly and watched as Hermione and Elara entered the room, Elara shutting the door behind her.

The room was decorated in a crimson red, but not as obnoxious as the Gryffindor common room seemed to be the one time Elara got a good look at it. Ginny obviously wanted to incorporate house-pride into her room, as there were multiple Gryffindor emblems along the walls. It made Elara wanted to run around in full Slytherin robes like the year before, but that only made a sinking feeling in her stomach arise at the memory. And that'd be rude, as she was a guest.

Ginny's bed was in the far corner, with a lighter shade of red for sheets this time and gold pillows. There was a dresser and desk opposite the bed on the other side of the room, and down the room, to Elara's right, were two bed-cots placed directly next to each other. Both were made, but one had a book on it, so she assumed that it was Hermione's. Next to the beds were Elara and Hermione's trunks, and it was evident that the beds had been pressed together to conserve space. It was a long room, not a wide one.

"What are you doing up?" asked Hermione, moving to plop down onto the bed that had the book on it. Elara deemed her speculation correct once more as she leaned against the closed door nonchalantly, folding her arms over her chest.

"I could ask you the same. Ron's room?" Ginny replied, staring at Hermione intently. It's just homework, Elara reminded herself. The two Gryffindors had a staring contest that Elara had to hold in snickers at. Finally, Ginny broke eye-contact and went back to doing whatever she was doing. "Ask me no questions, and I will tell you no lies."

Elara gasped, putting a hand to her chest in awe. "You got that from Fred and George!"

Ginny smirked at her before responding, "Correct. I don't know where they got it from, though," and said nothing more. You see, this was why Elara knew she liked Ginny from the start.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the interaction and leaned back on her pillows and flipped open her book, her eyes scanning the text. Elara took the chance to change into more comfortable clothing, taking her pajamas and toiletries out of her trunk and taking them to the bathroom to get ready for bed. 

The whole time she was in the bathroom, she couldn't get rid of the feeling in her chest and stomach or the memories playing in her mind like a film on repeat. She made sure to remind herself to stick to the vow she had made, be more open and try to talk more with each passing day, and stay optimistic.

When she arrived back in the room, Ginny was on her bed and tying her long hair up, and thankfully, Ginny waited for Elara to put her stuff back in her trunk and get settled in her bed before they all mumbled, "Night." Ginny then shut the main light source.

However, Hermione simply grabbed a muggle contraption that gave light from her bag nearby and rested it on her inner shoulder near her collarbone before tilting her head, so it stayed in place and continued reading.

Elara could sleep with light, and she actually preferred it. Therefore, she closed her eyes and willed herself to sleep, her head facing Hermione. However, the moment Hermione realized that Elara was actually trying to go to sleep, she asked, "Are you okay? And don't lie. I got your letter."

Peeking an eye open, Elara sighed and shifted her position irritably. "I told you, then; I will be," she answered plainly, opening both eyes for good measure.

Blinking once, Hermione frowned before looking down at Elara. "You aren't skipping meals, right? I only switched it because you looked uncomfortable," Hermione whispered, the look in her eyes increasing in concern, and Elara's sense of guilt grew.

"No, I'm not, I swear," Elara replied hurriedly, swallowing. She wasn't lying; she was just unsure if she should give detail on why she did this one time. She ended up going with, "Just... something popped up that didn't make me hungry anymore, that's all."

She heard Hermione inhale sharply and let it out shakily, so Elara changed the subject hastily. "Whatcha reading?" she asked, picking her head up while keeping her voice as low as possible.

Hermione tilted the cover of the book up to show Elara the title. "John Donne's Poetry. Kay recommended Shakespeare's poetry last year, and I ended up loving it, so I picked up another. It's fascinating. It gives you a deeper insight of the world and other topics. I can't believe I didn't try getting into it sooner," Hermione explained, smiling softly. It made Elara's spirits pick up in the slightest.

She also made a mental note to make sure to visit Adelaide's parent's bookshop.

With that, they mumbled goodnights to each other once more, and Elara faced the other way, closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

And she awoke two hours later because half her pant-leg was pulled up and the blanket had been moved off, so bare-skin was exposed to cold air. Fantastic.

Hermione had long since gone to bed, as the light was out and Elara couldn't see Hermione's upright figure anymore, although it was dark. Elara kicked the blanket over her leg, but her pant-leg was still up, so she tried kicking that down too, and that only made the blanket slip off on the leg she was using to kick.

Annoyed, she tried to turn around and roll the blankets around her legs but ended up making it too tight, and it was squeezing her legs together awkwardly. She rolled back over, and the blanket was back to its original position, so she tried the same motion, and the blanket did the same as before.

Elara ended up kicking the blanket off altogether, sitting up, and repositioning the blanket with her arms as well, and falling back onto the bed. The cot creaked, but Elara had other concerns. With the blanket now flat and on top of her, she tried to position herself back into the position she woke up in and had to do a lot of moving around to-

A deep sigh emitted from behind her, and Elara frowned again. Damn it.

She rolled over onto her other side to face Hermione, who still had her eyes closed, head resting against the pillow and facing Elara. Their faces were leveled and close enough to hear that Hermione's breathing was no longer even.

"Sorry. Did I wake you?" Elara whispered, and Hermione's eyes fluttered open as she said that. Hermione nodded after a moment, and Elara scowled. "I wish I could put a silencing charm on the cot..."

"It wasn't the cot; it was you kicking the blanket off so hard I thought you were sleep-fighting," Hermione laughed lightly, and Elara noticed their faces were so close she could feel Hermione's breath hit her face. Oh, shit.

But Hermione didn't make a move to correct it, so Elara went with it. "Sorry. I get irritated really easily now, and the blanket fell off my leg," Elara expounded and suddenly felt hot. Hence, she pulled her arms out of the cocoon of the blanket she had made and propped her chin up with them instead, her hands clutching the material touching her chest.

Elara could see a slight movement on Hermoine's face, which she took as Hermione furrowing her eyebrows. "Now?" Hermione backtracked, sounding worried again.

Contemplating an answer, Elara looked down and realized she let it slip, so there was no point in lying. Hermione had wicked memory and had an ear and eye for catching things other people wouldn't notice, and would immediately shut it down if she tried to lie.

"Now," Elara repeated, deciding to admit it. "I suppose another reason I woke up was because of, well, you know... what happened. I wake up in the middle of the night... now. And I think a lot now. Too much."

This was the first time Elara had been this open with Hermione, ever since the day she found out Sirius died. So, technically, the first time she hadn't been crying while doing so. She looked down; she didn't like the odd sensation of vulnerability in her chest.

To Elara's relief, Hermione simply nodded and said softly, "Go on. If you want, I'll listen if you want me to."

Elara took a deep breath and expanded on what she just said, understanding that talking to someone about it was part of the process. "It... It's just been hard. Everything seems to have a connection to him, and it makes me think and think and think. And then my whole mood crashes. I hate it, but I-I'm trying."

Instead of tilting her head back up like the last time, Hermione simply reached over and held one of her hands with Elara's, interlocking their fingers and resting their arms between them. She squeezed Elara's hand before mumbling, "I get it, and I know. I'll try to help, okay? Only if you want me to."

It took a while for Elara to respond, but she knew she had to eventually because Hermione wouldn't abandon it until Elara said something. She had missed all the causal touching between them, back when Hermione didn't have a clue that Elara even felt at least an ounce of romantic feelings towards her.

"Okay," Elara breathed at last, and she could've sworn she saw Hermione's lips tug upwards into a smile before her eyes closed once more. Elara also fell asleep minutes later, perfectly content.

Ginny woke up to find Elara and Hermione's hands still interlocked when the sun arose, still facing each other and oh so close. She was confused at first before grinning and heading out for a morning practice of Quidditch.

Hermione woke up to rapping on her shoulder, which was Ron, scolding her for not waking him up the moment Harry arrived.

And Elara woke up to a soft voice telling her to wake up, which was Hermione, also telling her that O.W.L. results had arrived.

"Really!?" Elara asked, shooting upwards. She didn't put all that work into studying for nothing. She looked out the window to find the sun already streaming in. "What time is it?"

"Just after Breakfast. Ron's mum reckoned to let you sleep in. She said you looked peaky last night," Hermione explained, grabbing Elara's arm and pulling her out of bed. "Come on! Beware of Phlegm, I don't know if you know her, but her real name's Fleur Delacour. She's getting married to Bill next summer, competed in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, French, blah blah..."

"French?" Elara questioned curiously, raising her eyebrows and doing her best to comply as Hermione tugged on her arm, and she just barely had time to pull on proper trainers before being dragged down the stairs.

"Yeah, French. I'll tell you more later. Oh my gosh, I'm so sure I've failed Ancient Runes," Hermione gushed frantically, skipping over the last two steps and letting go of Elara's wrist to scurry into the kitchen. Elara made sure she was presentable by rubbing her eyes and running her fingers through her hair (which she hadn't cut this year, so her hair passed her armpits now. She quite liked it.) before entering the room.

"Ah, good morning, Elara! Here's your letter," Mrs. Weasley greeted, handing Elara an envelope. She noticed a woman, who was presumably Fleur sitting at the kitchen table, her hair a silvery-blonde. She was rather pretty. She could see why this other Weasley brother- Bill- liked her. But her thoughts were drowned out by none other than a deafening silence as the four now-sixth-years opened their results.

No one spoke as they read over their outcomes, and Elara had to read over hers ten times to make sure she was reading it correctly. Elara Cordelia Black has achieved...

"Only failed Divination and History of Magic, and who cares about them?" Ron informed Harry happily, handing Harry his paper. "Here- swap-" They did, a moment's pause. "Knew you'd be top at Defense Against the Dark Arts. We've done all right, haven't we?"

"Well done!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley delightfully and ruffling Ron's hair. "Seven O.W.L.s, that's more than Fred and George got together!"

Elara would've had some reaction to that if she wasn't befuddled by her own results, her mouth slightly hanging ajar.

"Hermione? How'd you do?" queried Ginny, for Hermione had not spoken or had any significant physical reaction.

"I- not bad," Hermione replied, her voice rather small.

"Oh, come off it," Ron snickered, walking over to her and snatching her results out of her hands. "Yep- nine 'Outstandings' and one 'Exceeds Expectations' in Defense Against the Dark Arts. You're actually disappointed, aren't you?"

Hermione shook her head frantically while Harry laughed. She scowled at him before turning to Elara, who had collapsed into a chair at the dining table. "Elara? What'd you get?"

"Salazar, Circe, Merlin, and Morgana..." Elara breathed, paralyzed with shock. Hermione furrowed her eyebrows and walked over to her, leaning over her shoulder and reading Elara's paper. "I got an 'Outstanding' in Potions..." she whispered, barely loud enough for Hermione to hear.

"That's great!" Hermione encouraged, hugging her from behind and squeezing affectionately.

Elara was too stunned to react. She had also gotten an Outstanding in Astronomy, which she wasn't surprised at. Exceeds Expectations in Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Transfiguration. Acceptable in Charms. Poor in Herbology and Dreadful in History of Magic.

She had gotten everything she needed to be set for the classes she needed to get that job as a curse-breaker, although that wasn't her first choice as a profession. Still, she was ecstatic, but she found it hard to react properly due to her dumbfounded state.

"Well, we're N.E.W.T. students now!" Ron grinned, taking a seat at the table cheerfully. "Mum, are there any more sausages?"

As the Summer Holidays went on, Elara found it hard not to be smiling and laughing all the time when in the presence of the Weasleys. She properly met Bill, who was a curse-breaker for Gringotts, and asked him all types of questions. She played Quidditch with Harry, Ron, and Ginny, while Hermione kept track of the score. She found herself really liking the beater position but knew she'd have to brush up on her chaser skills if she wanted to be on the Slytherin team next year, as only chaser positions were available.

Speaking of Quidditch, Harry had achieved Quidditch Captain for Gryffindor, and Elara was the only one of the four sixth-years who did not have access to the Prefect's bathroom. She had turned it into something to flaunt, going on about, "I would much rather bathe in my dorm bathroom, thanks. I can lock the door there. What if some seventh-year walks in on you bathing? Exactly," whenever Quidditch Captains or Prefects were brought up.

She got to see Remus a couple of times, but he looked as shaggy and dreadful as ever and usually brought bad news. Nevertheless, she was still glad to see him. Many shops in Diagon Alley were getting raided or left standing alone, and Adelaide had expressed her concerns about her parent's shop potentially becoming one of them in a letter (Elara had finally gained the courage to write back to all of her Slytherin friends, with Hermione's help).

Much to Hermione and Ginny's disliking, Elara found a comforting friend in Fleur Delacour. Mainly out of the fact that they both spoke French and could rant about their problems freely to each other out in the open without anyone understanding. One night, they even had a full conversation about the next week's weather over dinner and had convinced the rest of the family that they were scheming a big prank in the twin's honor.

Getting over Sirius's death was proving easier than she thought it would be, but she knew it'd be a long while until she properly did. But, Hermione was making it a lot more manageable.

They had reconstructed the meetings that they usually had at Hogwarts. The windowsill ledge in Ginny's room was much too small for both of them to sit on, so they resorted to sitting on their beds and getting through Summer's homework, occasionally dashed with Hermione helping Elara vent out her feelings whenever a particularly bad day came about. It was getting easier. Better, even.

Though, one of the things she tried to ignore was how close Ron and Hermione got throughout the month. It was double the amount of cheerfulness and wholesomeness that she had seen at school since she was living with them now. It was awful.

Hermione had still not spoken about the kiss incident before their History of Magic O.W.L., and it was driving Elara mad. It was now over a month ago that it had occurred, as it was August now. Therefore, she decided to do something about it.

The night before they were to go to Diagon Alley to retrieve their things for school, Elara nudged Hermione at dinner and asked her to meet her outside on the steps at their usual time to talk. Hermione looked puzzled by nodded anyhow. 

"What's wrong?" asked Hermione when she arrived, as Elara made sure that she would be the first to get there, going down the steps and sitting next to her, tucking her hands underneath her thighs. "Are you sure you don't want to go inside? It'd be much more comfortable if you want to talk."

"No. There's a reason why we're out here," Elara replied, shrugging and enjoying the breeze passing by. Hermione didn't say anything, so Elara took that as a cue to go on and looked upwards at the stars. The full moon wasn't until the end of August this time, as July had had two of them. July's second hadn't been nearly as bad as July's first, as Hermione read some poems to her before she fell asleep, and to keep her mind at ease.

"Do you know why I gave you the nickname 'Ètoile?'" Elara queried, her eyes tracing a constellation before glancing at Hermione.

"Er... because... you like... stars?" Hermione guessed, and they both laughed.

"You're not wrong, but that's not the main reason," Elara informed, sighing and pausing for a moment to gather her words, turning her head toward the sky again. Here she goes... "Stars are so important to me. I mean... most of my dad's side of the family is named after stars. I may not like them that much, but it sort of makes a connection, y'know?"

"Yeah, makes sense. It's sweet," Hermione smiled at her, laughing again. "Honey's sweet. Therefore: Mellilla."

Elara smiled back at her, but only faintly. "As much as I love that, you don't get what I'm trying to say, do you?" she asked, and Hermione's expression grew bemused, so Elara took that as an answer. She took a deep breath and appended, "You're important to me."

Even in mild darkness, Elara could see Hermione's face light up, and her own face softened at the sight. "You're important to me, too," Hermione concurred, grinning and leaning her head on Elara's shoulder.

Usually, Elara would lean back, but this time she rolled her head back and groaned, and Hermione got up again, eyebrows furrowed. "Granger, you are killing me. And you are killing me slowly," Elara emphasized, staring at Hermione in disbelief.

Okay, so she was really about to do this. Her heart was pounding, and she was trying to ignore it as best she could, and she felt shaky. Great. Deep breaths, Elara, deep breaths.

Hermione simply stared at Elara, confused, and lips slightly parted. "I don't know how Harry called you good at feelings if you haven't picked it up by now," Elara mumbled, taking her gaze off Hermoine and looking at the fields in front of her instead.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked. She had a hint of what Elara was trying to say; she just wanted to make sure.

Elara had to take another deep breath to keep her from having a heart attack, the rate her heartbeat was going at, and glanced at Hermione again. "I mean, I didn't kiss you for the sake of kissing you. I kissed you because... I-I fancy you. And- and not just the fancy like I like our friendship kind of fancy, but the fancy where I want more than a friendship. I want to kiss you without being scared it'll ruin everything. I want to be the one who laughs with you at your highest and comforts you at your lowest," she finally admitted and inhaled sharply before adding, "I want to be yours."

There was a long moment of silence, both of them taking in what Elara just said. Hermione blinked and turned her head toward the fields ahead, remaining silent for the time being, breathing deeply.

As stated, it was killing Elara, so she broke the silence. "Please say something," she whispered desperately.

"Elara... I..." Hermione began, turning her head to face Elara once more. "I can't say I haven't thought about it, too-"

"Then why didn't you talk to me about it?" Elara asked, frowning, keeping her gaze fixed on the dark plains. "It's been over a month, and it's been looming over me like a cloud. I was to the point where I thought you'd forgotten about it."

"I didn't, I promise. It's just..." Hermione trailed off, taking a moment to think. Elara didn't interrupt this time; she didn't have any words either. "I've been thinking about it, and it's just so confusing. My sexuality, I mean. I've been thinking about it and thinking about it, and on the one hand, there's him, and on the other, there's you and... it's really confusing and kicking my arse." She buried her face in her hands; Elara's frown deepened. After a quick moment, Hermione picked her head up and whispered, "I'm so sorry, but I need... time."

Elara knew she was serious because Hermione usually tried her best not to swear (she was sure Hermione considered 'arse' a curse-word), and the look on Hermione's face was most definitely not lying. Therefore, she said, "It's alright. I get it. I was having a full-on crisis when I realized I fancied you."

Hermione inhaled some air through her nose quickly as a haste laugh and asked, "Seriously? Since when?"

Shrugging, Elara was quite reluctant to answer but did anyway. "Christmas. Or longer. I didn't realize it until Christmas." Hermione gaped, which made Elara chuckle softly.

"This doesn't change anything, right? I still want to be friends, but I just... need to figure some stuff out first before I can give you a... proper... answer," Hermione asked, and Elara nodded profusely.

"Wasn't planning on stopping anything," Elara replied, smiling softly, and Hermione let out a sigh of relief. But, Elara's smile was wiped away when she backtracked on what Hermione said. "Him... it's Ron, isn't it?"

Frowning, Hermione seemed like she didn't want to get into this topic, yet Elara saw her head move in the slightest, a nod. "I'm sorry-" Hermione tried when she saw Elara's look of sadness.

"Don't apologize. It's fine," commented Elara, more for herself than Hermione, but the next thing she said was definitely for the girl beside her. "You two would make a great couple."

An uncomfortable silence grew between them when Hermione didn't reply, being quite conflicted, and long minutes passed before either of them said anything. Elara hoped Hermione didn't notice anything odd about her because Elara had a lump growing in her throat.

But, Elara understood. Questioning one's sexuality was hard and befuddling, and Elara still didn't know what she was, so the least she could do for Hermione was give her time. She knew she liked Hermione Granger, though. That was clear.

But she wasn't quite sure what to do about the Ron situation. At least Hermione knew how Elara felt now, though, and vice versa. And at least they had talked about it.

Nevertheless, she felt utterly destroyed. Like a piece of her chest had been ripped out and held right in front of her for her to see. For all to see. Sure, she hadn't been expecting Hermione to like her back, but... that didn't stop the feeling. It was dreadful. It felt like her chest being crushed under a muggle machine, and she was struggling to fight for air and her.

Then again, Hermione did say something about her being on the one hand and Ron on the other, so perhaps... no. She mustn't get her hopes up. Mope and move on, exactly what she was trying to do with Sirius.

Yet, moving on oddly didn't feel right. The feeling stuck to her like the odd creatures in the Black Lake stuck to the windows of the Slytherin Common Room.

Rubbing her hands together for warmth from friction, Elara got to her feet. "I think I'm going to go in now. It's chilly." It was nearly twenty-two degrees celsius.

Hermione picked up a twig on the ground nearby, glancing at Elara momentarily before making drawings in the dirt. "I'll be in in a bit. I want to stay out here for a bit. Enjoy the breeze."

Elara nodded, wiping her hands on her jumper, as her hands had gone clammy and sweaty due to nerves. Going up the stairs, as she put a hand on the doorknob, she felt an overwhelming need to turn around and say something.

So she did and said, "I'll wait for you, you know. Centuries don't really seem like so long when it comes to you."

☠︎~~~☠︎

"She said that?" questioned Fred the next day, leaning against the wall in the backroom of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Elara was inspecting all the stuff they had in the back while updating them on what the twins called 'getting the girl.' "Blimey. Didn't know Ronnikins could potentially steal the girl from the girl who got our help."

"Hey!" Elara snapped, glaring at him as she put down a Shield Hat. "I did my best. Now, I wait."

"Well, you don't technically have to wait," George theorized, straightening his magenta robes, and Elara raised an eyebrow. "What I mean is: you don't have to put a stop in the whole operation. In fact, you shouldn't."

"If you lay off now," continued Fred, tossing a piece of Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder back and forth between his hands, "it'll seem you don't like her anymore. You need to show her you still care."

Elara paused while inspecting the shield gloves, taking in the twin's advice. If Lee was here, she knew he'd add something like 'Ask her out again. Ten knuts you won't,' or 'Flatter her with that Slytherin charm you keep flaunting.' All logic pointed to taking the twin's and imaginary Lee's advice...

She reached into her bag and pulled out something, per Adelaide's suggestion, she got for Hermione at Whizzhard Books with the glass tokens she had gotten for Christmas, and handed it to George. "I got her this for her birthday. Reckon she'll like it?"

Fred moved from where he was standing next to George, both of them inspecting the gift. "It's a bit plain," commented Fred, passing it back over to her after snatching it from George.

"That's why I'm spicing it up a bit," Elara smirked, placing it back in her bag carefully. She really didn't need it getting messed up before she could actually gift it.

George raised an eyebrow this time, asking, "By doing what, exactly, Ellie?"

"Drawing on it," Elara replied, reaching up on a top shelf to bring down a Spellcheck Quill, presenting it to the twins by placing it on one palm and having it lean against the other. Although drawing isn't what the quill was for, it had the same effect.

"She's going to think you brought her a gift from the devil," Fred remarked, taking a spare unopened chocolate frog box and tossing it to Elara. "Our treat."

"Thanks, and no, she won't," Elara responded, opening the chocolate frog box and popping the frog into her mouth before the frog could escape, and extracted the collector card. Rowena Ravenclaw... she wasn't sure if she had her yet. She'd have to take a look at her collection back in her trunk. "Besides, I know Granger. I think she'll think it's meaningful. More unique."

"You and being unique." George waved a hand, and Elara opened her mouth to retort, but he added swiftly, "We've taught you well."

Elara grinned and pocketed the card of Rowena Ravenclaw and held up the empty box, looking around for- "Where's your rubbish bin?" she asked, leaning off the shelves and actively searching.

"There's one in the main room," Fred informed, gesturing toward the curtain that led in that direction, "but last time I checked, it was close to overflowing."

The ginger-haired boys quickly looked at each other, and George exclaimed, "Your turn!" right before Fred did and laughed.

While they did that, Elara had an epiphany and ducked her head, cursing under her breath. Hermoine had said there'd be a time where she couldn't use magic, and there wasn't a proper rubbish bin. On Valentine's day. Simpler times... she missed them dearly.

"I'll do it at Lunch. Anyway," Fred said dismissively and reached for his wand in his pocket, waving it and the box Elara was holding vanished. "Problem solved. Now, come along. We can't stay back here chit-chatting."

"The last time we were testing socks that can change color to solve mismatched socks, Verity was the only one at the register, and it was chaos. Not that we minded, but it's less exciting when you have to clean it up..." George mumbled, and Elara followed them out and found Ginny and Hermione at the basin of Love Potions, to which George and Fred eagerly took a chance to swoop in.

"Hello, ladies," they sang simultaneously, extending the 'o' in 'hello' while Elara lagged behind, leaning against the station behind them, almost getting lost in the crowd.

"Love potions, eh?" asked Fred curiously, also leaning against the basin that the two girls were at. It was so loud and crowded that Elara had to strain her ears to hear the conversation.

"Yeah, they really do work," George informed, mirroring his twin, grinning broadly.

"Then again, the way we hear it, sis, you're doing just fine on your own," commented Fred, raising his eyebrows.

"Meaning?" asked Ginny, blinking at her brothers as if she had absolutely no idea what they were talking about. Elara knew her constant letter-writing said otherwise.

They only snickered. "Are you not currently dating Dean Thomas?" questioned Fred inquisitively, as if he was a detective on a case too easy for his own good.

Ginny clicked her tongue, saying before walking away, "It's none of your business."

The twins shrugged and walked away; Fred winked at Elara suggestively and looked toward the now-alone Hermione at the love-potion station before heading off.

Elara glanced back over; Hermione had turned around and was looking rather anxious, uncomfortable even, in a particular direction. Elara turned her head and found a boy with curly, straw-colored hair eyeing Hermione up and down. She immediately found her blood boiling.

When Elara glimpsed back in Hermione's direction, she was gone, and she whipped her head back toward the boy and focused in on him.

Cormac McLaggen, Gryffindor, Seventh-year. Had plans to try out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

Only checking once more to make sure Hermione was out of sight, Elara called, "Oi, McLaggen!"

The boy immediately looked at her, appearing especially confused, probably because they had never spoken before, and Elara had actually not seen him ever in her life until now.

Clicking her tongue, Elara scolded, "Stop looking at her," she glanced at where Hermione was now conversing with Harry, and back to him, "like she's some prize to win, or I'll take your teeth out, boil them, and glue them back into your gums with muggle super-glue."e·vince /əˈvins/  
verb  
to reveal the presence of quality or feeling

☠︎~~~☠︎

10/7/1996

Étoile,

I'm okay. Or I will be, I guess.

Dumbledore owled me a bit ago, saying something about meeting up with Harry and taking us to the Weasleys. I'm not entirely sure. So, I'll see you then again, I suppose. I wouldn't say I like it when he's that vague. But everyone says to trust him, so that's what I'll do. Or try to, at least. 

I miss you too.

Love,  
Elara

After reading it for the twentieth time with a sigh, Hermione set down the letter, looking straight ahead of her defeatedly. She'd received it two days ago and hadn't stopped thinking about it since. Harry was due to arrive the next day, which meant that Elara was coming the next day, which meant-

"Who's that from?" asked Ron from his bed, eating some late-night candy. Hermione was sitting on the floor near him, just finishing up reading over the Transfiguration essay they worked on together. "You haven't let it out of your sight since you got it."

"Elara," Hermione admitted, folding the letter up and putting it in her pocket. "Does your mum know she's coming to stay with us with Harry tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Ron replied, mouth full of chocolate, so his voice came out muffled. "Mum says Harry's staying in Fred and George's old room since they're staying in the flat above their joke shop. I don't know about Elara, though."

"Oh, I'm sure she'll stay with Ginny and I in Ginny's room. There's enough space," Hermione guessed, getting to her feet and placing Ron's essay on top of his trunk. "What time is it?"

Ron checked his watch before falling back onto his pillows, staring up at the ceiling, decorated in Chudley Cannons merchandise. "Not long after midnight."

"I'll be off to bed, then," Hermione commented, approaching the door and stopping in the doorway to turn around and smile at the boy laying on the bed. "Night, Ron."

Picking his head up to smile back at her, Ron responded, "Night, 'Mione."

With that, Ron shut the lamp on his bedside table and dropped his head once more while Hermione closed the door softly and began her descent to Ginny's room.

Nonetheless, she was excited about Elara arriving soon. And Harry, of course. But she felt particularly nervous, and she couldn't place her finger on why.

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks on the fifth-floor landing as she heard the back-door creak open and listened for more sounds. Thankfully, there was a faint mumbling of conversation, and she let out a sigh of relief. Not feeling very tired anymore, she proceeded down the stairs, just to see who had arrived.

☠︎~~~☠︎

Elara stumbled for the third time as her feet hit the ground once more, this time landing in what appeared to be a country lane. Despite having expected the feeling of apparition, she never seemed to land properly and had to hold onto Harry's arm just a bit longer to steady herself and allow her head to stop spinning.

She's never seen The Burrow before, and it was quite a sight to behold. It was tall, and shaped strangely, undoubtedly rooms built and added on over the years being held up by magic. 

Without a word, she, Harry, and Dumbledore descended up the lane, and once past the gate, Dumbledore insisted, "Why don't you run ahead, Elara? Let Molly know you and Harry have arrived."

She could tell that Dumbledore wanted to speak to Harry alone, even though she couldn't read Dumbledore due to Occlumency. Therefore, she nodded and scurried ahead, feeling very anxious. She hoped she didn't seem like she was breaking and entering once she went inside... or intruding on anything. Slipping her wand in her pocket, she wrung her hands together as she walked up the path up to the back door, which was surrounded by cauldrons and old Wellington boots.

Not surprised that the back door was locked, she knocked on the door politely and stood back, looking over her shoulder to find Harry and Dumbledore were nowhere in sight. Splendid.

When she looked back forward, a shadow moved across the window, and the next thing she heard was, in the voice of none other than Molly Weasley, in a tone that seemed quite nervous, "Who's there?"

Elara understood the reason to be anxious; a knock on the door in the middle of the night during a war probably wouldn't be something you'd be happy to hear. So, she replied, "It's Elara! Elara Black."

The lock on the door unclicked and revealed Mrs. Weasley, who was stuffing her wand into her pocket and hurrying Elara inside before pulling her into a hug right even before Elara closed the door behind her. "Elara, dear! We weren't expecting you until morning!" Mrs. Weasley greeted heartily, wearing a green dressing gown.

"Hi, Mrs. Weasley," Elara smiled faintly as Mrs. Weasley pulled back, and Elara shut the door behind her. "I didn't even know when I was supposed to arrive. But, Dumbledore's here, and Harry, I just..." she looked behind her and out the kitchen window, "...don't know where they went."

"Oh, well, I'm sure as long as Dumbledore is with him, Harry will be just fine," Mrs. Weasley insisted, turning around and hurrying back into the kitchen. "Come in, come in! You must be starving!" Elara, in fact, was.

Making a move to follow her, Elara stopped a second into the action, as footsteps coming down the stairs caught her attention; a grin spread wide on her face when she saw who it was.

"Elara!" exclaimed Hermione, and almost immediately after she had gotten off the last step and pulled Elara into a bone-crushing hug, nearly knocking Elara off her feet.

"Woah there, Granger," Elara laughed, but hugging her back all the same and sighing into her embrace. Oh, how she's missed this. "Hello to you, too."

Mrs. Weasley tutted, arms in akimbo, "Hermione! Aren't you supposed to be in bed? It's just after midnight!" Elara always loved how Mrs. Weasley treated them as her own when in her care, even if that included scolds and lectures.

"I was going to. I was helping Ron with the Transfiguration essay. When I left, I heard the door open, so I came down," Hermione defended after releasing Elara and turning her head to Mrs. Weasley. Elara's expression turned wary but shook it off once realizing that fact. It's just homework. Nothing else.

Waving a dismissive hand, Mrs. Weasley walked back into the kitchen. "Oh, all right. Well, come on, have some soup, I'll knock something up," said Mrs. Weasley, and it was only then did Elara realize her cousin was sitting at the dinner table.

"Oh. Hi, Tonks," Elara acknowledged, smiling at her as Hermione waved, and they both walked into the kitchen. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey, Elara. Just stopping by," Tonks replied, taking a sip of what appeared to be tea. Elara noticed she looked rather ill and a lot less colorful now that her hair was brown rather than her typical bubble-gum pink. "I assume you just came from my parents? How are they?"

"They're doing good. Miss you, of course," Elara replied, sitting down at the table in front of her, along with Hermione, who seemed to not at all mind staying up late. It was evident that Tonks did not want to talk much with a glance at her, so she resorted to small-talk with Hermione instead. "How's everyone?"

"Good, good," Hermione grinned, her eyes practically shining with glee. Elara internally melted. Why in Merlin's name did her smile have to be so beautiful? "Everyone's mind is on O.W.L.s because this year is Ginny's O.W.L. year and our exam results come in soon."

"Not those again," Elara groaned, taking off her beret and running a hand through her hair, annoyed. "I thought we'd gotten rid of them when we finished."

Hermione chuckled, "Not quite." Instantly after, all heads turned as there was another knock on the door, and Mrs. Weasley hurried to answer it, drawing her wand again.

"Who is it?" asked Mrs. Weasley, rather nervously once more, though Elara knew it was probably Dumbledore and Harry.

"It is I, Dumbledore, bringing Harry," said Dumbledore's voice through the door, confirming Elara's suspicions.

Mrs. Weasley opened the door to, in fact, reveal Harry and Dumbledore. "Harry, dear! Gracious, Albus, you gave me a fright, sending Elara ahead like that! You said not to expect you all before morning!" Mrs. Weasley welcomed them, ushering them in and stepping backward like she did Elara minutes before, her wand falling back into her pocket.

"We were lucky," informed Dumbledore, smiling. "Slughorn proved much more persuadable than I had expected. Harry and Elara's doing, of course. Ah, hello, Ms. Granger, Nymphadora!"

"Hello, Professor," replied Tonks, nodding just the slightest, before her eyes flickered to Harry. "Wotcher, Harry."

"Hi, Tonks," Harry responded, his own eyes flickering over the dinner table before landing on Hermione. "Hi, Hermione!"

"Hey, Harry," smiled Hermione, standing to give him a quick hug before rejoining Elara and Tonks at the table, waving to Dumbledore. Harry seemed as he did not know if he was allowed to leave Dumbledore's side, so he stayed put. "Get here, alright?" Hermione asked, looking between Elara and Harry, to which they both nodded.

"I'd better be off," Tonks observed, getting to her feet and adjusting the cloak she had on, and turning to Mrs. Weasley. "Thanks for the tea and sympathy, Molly."

"Please don't leave on my account," insisted Dumbledore courteously. "I cannot stay. I have urgent matters to discuss with Rufus Scrimgeour." Elara recognized that name and promptly connected it to discussing him becoming the Minister of Magic with Andromeda.

"No, no, I need to get going," Tonks emphasized, and Elara discerned she was thoroughly avoiding Dumbledore's gaze. "Night-"

"Dear, why not come to dinner at the weekend, Remus and Mad-Eye are coming-?" Mrs. Weasley asked politely, and Elara immediately straightened at her godfather's name. She got to see Moony! She hadn't seen him in ages. Well, it was really two weeks or so, but that was long enough without hearing from him in today's age.

Though, that only seemed to encourage Tonks to leave more. "No, really, Molly... thanks anyway... Good night, everyone." And with that, she ventured out into the yard, and within a few seconds, the crack of apparition was heard.

"Well, I shall see you three at Hogwarts," said Dumbledore after a moment's silence, nodding at the three Hogwarts students. "Take care of yourselves. Molly, your servant." After a bow, Dumbledore turned and walked in the same direction Tonks had left in and vanished seconds later.

As Mrs. Weasley inspected Harry about his height, Elara and Hermione turned to each other to talk to. "Odd, isn't it?" Hermione asked, and Elara realized she was talking about Tonks.

"Definitely," affirmed Elara, scolding herself for not seizing the chance to read her cousin to figure out what was going on. Then again, she was exhausted and didn't want to intrude too deep into people's personal lives, so she left the thought alone and stifled a yawn. She didn't want to seem bored.

Mrs. Weasley had finished informing Harry about how tall he and Ron were now and asked instead, "Are you hungry, Harry? There's stew on the stove, right now."

"Yeah, I am," replied Harry, and he took the seat that Tonks had just left, in front of Hermione and Elara. "When did you get here?" he asked Hermione.

"A few days ago," apprised Hermione, smiling as Crookshanks came stalking down the stairs and hopped up into Elara's lap and turned to her. "I've told you he likes you."

He sold me out to my father, though. About you, Elara said internally, and her chest panged once more at the thought of her father. Memories of how Crookshanks helped her father and all flooded her mind's eye, and she wondered if Crookshanks knew of her father's death. She fell quiet, and mumbled, "Mm," in response, petting the cat hesitantly.

"Is everyone else asleep?" Harry asked Mrs. Weasley and Hermione, looking over his shoulder to look at Mrs. Weasley and back to Hermione.

Mrs. Weasley took to replying as she took three identical bowls from the cupboard, waving her wand in the process. "Yes. We didn't expect you two for hours. Here you are-"

The cauldron in which she was making a batch of thick, onion soup had poured its contents into the bowls Mrs. Weasley provided and were now making their way towards the three students with a flick of Mrs. Weasley's wand. Elara didn't feel hungry anymore but didn't want to appear rude, so she ate small spoonfuls anyway.

While eating, Mrs. Weasley also passed around bread, which Elara felt extremely guilty for declining. Harry and Mrs. Weasley launched into a conversation about persuading Slughorn to come back to Hogwarts and Mr. Weasley getting promoted at the Ministry. At the same time, Elara stirred her soup with her spoon and drank minimum spoonfuls.

To her demise, Hermione noticed that behavior and nudged Elara with her elbow lightly. "You okay?" she asked, her facial features softened. Elara internally melted again. She mentally declared that it should be illegal for someone to look that good at all times and wearing all expressions.

"Yeah. Fine," Elara lied. She wasn't. Just thinking about the whole ordeal with her father and Crookshanks made her leg twitch involuntarily, to which Crookshanks stirred and hopped off, going to sit on Harry instead. She pouted. She didn't mean to...

Hermione seemed unconvinced, so when Mrs. Weasley's back was turned, she quickly switched her and Elara's bowls, but of course, for sanitary reasons, put the spoons back with their original owner as well. Hermione's bowl was almost done already, and she seemed perfectly content with drinking the rest of Elara's.

While Hermione smiled softly at her and returned to eating, it only made Elara feel further guilt. Great. Now she couldn't even finish a meal without getting sulky... Her stomach churned at the concept, but not from hunger.

Minutes later, Hermione was half-way done with Elara's share, and Hermione's share still laid untouched by Elara, but it seemed like enough was gone to get away with it. Harry was still chowing down on his meal, though; he was now on seconds of his soup.

Elara couldn't hide the yawn this time and felt her eyelids trying to close, which, again, to her demise, someone noticed. Though, this time it was Mrs. Weasley who spoke on it. Clapping her hands together, she said, "Oh! You must be exhausted. Right, off to bed. Hermione, are you finished?"

"I think I'm still a bit full from dinner," Hermione answered, referring to what seemed to be like a half-finished bowl of soup when really she had just drunk one and a half.

"Completely understandable, dear," Mrs. Weasley smiled, and with a flick of her wand, Elara and Hermione's dishes floated their way to the sink. With another flick, the materials provided started washing the dishes. "Now, off to bed, the two of you. Elara, there's already a bed set up for you in Ginny's room. Your trunks in there, too."

"I'll show her over there," Hermione hummed, seeming a bit surprised that a bed had already been set up. "Night, Harry."

"Night," replied Harry, voice stifled from the amount of bread he was stuffing in his face. Elara waved goodbye and followed Hermione up the stairs to Ginny's room, trying to take in every detail of the house along the way.

It looked like what you'd envision for a cozy, magical, loving home. Patchwork couches and armchairs, a good ol' fireplace, a grandfather clock that held all nine Weasley's faces as hands, pointing to 'Mortal Peril.' She frowned once more.

"It's nice, isn't it?" commented Hermione on the furniture, obviously noticing how slow Elara was going up the staircase from admiring the house. "Makes me wonder what my parents would think; they're very simplistic."

"It really is," Elara concurred, hurrying her pace to keep up with Hermione.

Ginny's bedroom wasn't far, as it seemed to only be the door off of the first-floor landing. Hermione cautiously pushed open the door, then cracked it open faster once she saw the light was still on. Ginny was sitting on the windowsill, parchment, and quill in her hands and ink-bottle by her feet, her hair as red and fiery as always.

"Oh, hey Hermione," Ginny greeted, then raising her eyebrows as Elara peeked her head over Hermione's shoulder. "Hi, Elara. What are you doing here so early?"

"Dumbledore," Elara replied simply, and Ginny seemed to understand, as she nodded slowly and watched as Hermione and Elara entered the room, Elara shutting the door behind her.

The room was decorated in a crimson red, but not as obnoxious as the Gryffindor common room seemed to be the one time Elara got a good look at it. Ginny obviously wanted to incorporate house-pride into her room, as there were multiple Gryffindor emblems along the walls. It made Elara wanted to run around in full Slytherin robes like the year before, but that only made a sinking feeling in her stomach arise at the memory. And that'd be rude, as she was a guest.

Ginny's bed was in the far corner, with a lighter shade of red for sheets this time and gold pillows. There was a dresser and desk opposite the bed on the other side of the room, and down the room, to Elara's right, were two bed-cots placed directly next to each other. Both were made, but one had a book on it, so she assumed that it was Hermione's. Next to the beds were Elara and Hermione's trunks, and it was evident that the beds had been pressed together to conserve space. It was a long room, not a wide one.

"What are you doing up?" asked Hermione, moving to plop down onto the bed that had the book on it. Elara deemed her speculation correct once more as she leaned against the closed door nonchalantly, folding her arms over her chest.

"I could ask you the same. Ron's room?" Ginny replied, staring at Hermione intently. It's just homework, Elara reminded herself. The two Gryffindors had a staring contest that Elara had to hold in snickers at. Finally, Ginny broke eye-contact and went back to doing whatever she was doing. "Ask me no questions, and I will tell you no lies."

Elara gasped, putting a hand to her chest in awe. "You got that from Fred and George!"

Ginny smirked at her before responding, "Correct. I don't know where they got it from, though," and said nothing more. You see, this was why Elara knew she liked Ginny from the start.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the interaction and leaned back on her pillows and flipped open her book, her eyes scanning the text. Elara took the chance to change into more comfortable clothing, taking her pajamas and toiletries out of her trunk and taking them to the bathroom to get ready for bed. 

The whole time she was in the bathroom, she couldn't get rid of the feeling in her chest and stomach or the memories playing in her mind like a film on repeat. She made sure to remind herself to stick to the vow she had made, be more open and try to talk more with each passing day, and stay optimistic.

When she arrived back in the room, Ginny was on her bed and tying her long hair up, and thankfully, Ginny waited for Elara to put her stuff back in her trunk and get settled in her bed before they all mumbled, "Night." Ginny then shut the main light source.

However, Hermione simply grabbed a muggle contraption that gave light from her bag nearby and rested it on her inner shoulder near her collarbone before tilting her head, so it stayed in place and continued reading.

Elara could sleep with light, and she actually preferred it. Therefore, she closed her eyes and willed herself to sleep, her head facing Hermione. However, the moment Hermione realized that Elara was actually trying to go to sleep, she asked, "Are you okay? And don't lie. I got your letter."

Peeking an eye open, Elara sighed and shifted her position irritably. "I told you, then; I will be," she answered plainly, opening both eyes for good measure.

Blinking once, Hermione frowned before looking down at Elara. "You aren't skipping meals, right? I only switched it because you looked uncomfortable," Hermione whispered, the look in her eyes increasing in concern, and Elara's sense of guilt grew.

"No, I'm not, I swear," Elara replied hurriedly, swallowing. She wasn't lying; she was just unsure if she should give detail on why she did this one time. She ended up going with, "Just... something popped up that didn't make me hungry anymore, that's all."

She heard Hermione inhale sharply and let it out shakily, so Elara changed the subject hastily. "Whatcha reading?" she asked, picking her head up while keeping her voice as low as possible.

Hermione tilted the cover of the book up to show Elara the title. "John Donne's Poetry. Kay recommended Shakespeare's poetry last year, and I ended up loving it, so I picked up another. It's fascinating. It gives you a deeper insight of the world and other topics. I can't believe I didn't try getting into it sooner," Hermione explained, smiling softly. It made Elara's spirits pick up in the slightest.

She also made a mental note to make sure to visit Adelaide's parent's bookshop.

With that, they mumbled goodnights to each other once more, and Elara faced the other way, closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

And she awoke two hours later because half her pant-leg was pulled up and the blanket had been moved off, so bare-skin was exposed to cold air. Fantastic.

Hermione had long since gone to bed, as the light was out and Elara couldn't see Hermione's upright figure anymore, although it was dark. Elara kicked the blanket over her leg, but her pant-leg was still up, so she tried kicking that down too, and that only made the blanket slip off on the leg she was using to kick.

Annoyed, she tried to turn around and roll the blankets around her legs but ended up making it too tight, and it was squeezing her legs together awkwardly. She rolled back over, and the blanket was back to its original position, so she tried the same motion, and the blanket did the same as before.

Elara ended up kicking the blanket off altogether, sitting up, and repositioning the blanket with her arms as well, and falling back onto the bed. The cot creaked, but Elara had other concerns. With the blanket now flat and on top of her, she tried to position herself back into the position she woke up in and had to do a lot of moving around to-

A deep sigh emitted from behind her, and Elara frowned again. Damn it.

She rolled over onto her other side to face Hermione, who still had her eyes closed, head resting against the pillow and facing Elara. Their faces were leveled and close enough to hear that Hermione's breathing was no longer even.

"Sorry. Did I wake you?" Elara whispered, and Hermione's eyes fluttered open as she said that. Hermione nodded after a moment, and Elara scowled. "I wish I could put a silencing charm on the cot..."

"It wasn't the cot; it was you kicking the blanket off so hard I thought you were sleep-fighting," Hermione laughed lightly, and Elara noticed their faces were so close she could feel Hermione's breath hit her face. Oh, shit.

But Hermione didn't make a move to correct it, so Elara went with it. "Sorry. I get irritated really easily now, and the blanket fell off my leg," Elara expounded and suddenly felt hot. Hence, she pulled her arms out of the cocoon of the blanket she had made and propped her chin up with them instead, her hands clutching the material touching her chest.

Elara could see a slight movement on Hermoine's face, which she took as Hermione furrowing her eyebrows. "Now?" Hermione backtracked, sounding worried again.

Contemplating an answer, Elara looked down and realized she let it slip, so there was no point in lying. Hermione had wicked memory and had an ear and eye for catching things other people wouldn't notice, and would immediately shut it down if she tried to lie.

"Now," Elara repeated, deciding to admit it. "I suppose another reason I woke up was because of, well, you know... what happened. I wake up in the middle of the night... now. And I think a lot now. Too much."

This was the first time Elara had been this open with Hermione, ever since the day she found out Sirius died. So, technically, the first time she hadn't been crying while doing so. She looked down; she didn't like the odd sensation of vulnerability in her chest.

To Elara's relief, Hermione simply nodded and said softly, "Go on. If you want, I'll listen if you want me to."

Elara took a deep breath and expanded on what she just said, understanding that talking to someone about it was part of the process. "It... It's just been hard. Everything seems to have a connection to him, and it makes me think and think and think. And then my whole mood crashes. I hate it, but I-I'm trying."

Instead of tilting her head back up like the last time, Hermione simply reached over and held one of her hands with Elara's, interlocking their fingers and resting their arms between them. She squeezed Elara's hand before mumbling, "I get it, and I know. I'll try to help, okay? Only if you want me to."

It took a while for Elara to respond, but she knew she had to eventually because Hermione wouldn't abandon it until Elara said something. She had missed all the causal touching between them, back when Hermione didn't have a clue that Elara even felt at least an ounce of romantic feelings towards her.

"Okay," Elara breathed at last, and she could've sworn she saw Hermione's lips tug upwards into a smile before her eyes closed once more. Elara also fell asleep minutes later, perfectly content.

Ginny woke up to find Elara and Hermione's hands still interlocked when the sun arose, still facing each other and oh so close. She was confused at first before grinning and heading out for a morning practice of Quidditch.

Hermione woke up to rapping on her shoulder, which was Ron, scolding her for not waking him up the moment Harry arrived.

And Elara woke up to a soft voice telling her to wake up, which was Hermione, also telling her that O.W.L. results had arrived.

"Really!?" Elara asked, shooting upwards. She didn't put all that work into studying for nothing. She looked out the window to find the sun already streaming in. "What time is it?"

"Just after Breakfast. Ron's mum reckoned to let you sleep in. She said you looked peaky last night," Hermione explained, grabbing Elara's arm and pulling her out of bed. "Come on! Beware of Phlegm, I don't know if you know her, but her real name's Fleur Delacour. She's getting married to Bill next summer, competed in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, French, blah blah..."

"French?" Elara questioned curiously, raising her eyebrows and doing her best to comply as Hermione tugged on her arm, and she just barely had time to pull on proper trainers before being dragged down the stairs.

"Yeah, French. I'll tell you more later. Oh my gosh, I'm so sure I've failed Ancient Runes," Hermione gushed frantically, skipping over the last two steps and letting go of Elara's wrist to scurry into the kitchen. Elara made sure she was presentable by rubbing her eyes and running her fingers through her hair (which she hadn't cut this year, so her hair passed her armpits now. She quite liked it.) before entering the room.

"Ah, good morning, Elara! Here's your letter," Mrs. Weasley greeted, handing Elara an envelope. She noticed a woman, who was presumably Fleur sitting at the kitchen table, her hair a silvery-blonde. She was rather pretty. She could see why this other Weasley brother- Bill- liked her. But her thoughts were drowned out by none other than a deafening silence as the four now-sixth-years opened their results.

No one spoke as they read over their outcomes, and Elara had to read over hers ten times to make sure she was reading it correctly. Elara Cordelia Black has achieved...

"Only failed Divination and History of Magic, and who cares about them?" Ron informed Harry happily, handing Harry his paper. "Here- swap-" They did, a moment's pause. "Knew you'd be top at Defense Against the Dark Arts. We've done all right, haven't we?"

"Well done!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley delightfully and ruffling Ron's hair. "Seven O.W.L.s, that's more than Fred and George got together!"

Elara would've had some reaction to that if she wasn't befuddled by her own results, her mouth slightly hanging ajar.

"Hermione? How'd you do?" queried Ginny, for Hermione had not spoken or had any significant physical reaction.

"I- not bad," Hermione replied, her voice rather small.

"Oh, come off it," Ron snickered, walking over to her and snatching her results out of her hands. "Yep- nine 'Outstandings' and one 'Exceeds Expectations' in Defense Against the Dark Arts. You're actually disappointed, aren't you?"

Hermione shook her head frantically while Harry laughed. She scowled at him before turning to Elara, who had collapsed into a chair at the dining table. "Elara? What'd you get?"

"Salazar, Circe, Merlin, and Morgana..." Elara breathed, paralyzed with shock. Hermione furrowed her eyebrows and walked over to her, leaning over her shoulder and reading Elara's paper. "I got an 'Outstanding' in Potions..." she whispered, barely loud enough for Hermione to hear.

"That's great!" Hermione encouraged, hugging her from behind and squeezing affectionately.

Elara was too stunned to react. She had also gotten an Outstanding in Astronomy, which she wasn't surprised at. Exceeds Expectations in Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Transfiguration. Acceptable in Charms. Poor in Herbology and Dreadful in History of Magic.

She had gotten everything she needed to be set for the classes she needed to get that job as a curse-breaker, although that wasn't her first choice as a profession. Still, she was ecstatic, but she found it hard to react properly due to her dumbfounded state.

"Well, we're N.E.W.T. students now!" Ron grinned, taking a seat at the table cheerfully. "Mum, are there any more sausages?"

As the Summer Holidays went on, Elara found it hard not to be smiling and laughing all the time when in the presence of the Weasleys. She properly met Bill, who was a curse-breaker for Gringotts, and asked him all types of questions. She played Quidditch with Harry, Ron, and Ginny, while Hermione kept track of the score. She found herself really liking the beater position but knew she'd have to brush up on her chaser skills if she wanted to be on the Slytherin team next year, as only chaser positions were available.

Speaking of Quidditch, Harry had achieved Quidditch Captain for Gryffindor, and Elara was the only one of the four sixth-years who did not have access to the Prefect's bathroom. She had turned it into something to flaunt, going on about, "I would much rather bathe in my dorm bathroom, thanks. I can lock the door there. What if some seventh-year walks in on you bathing? Exactly," whenever Quidditch Captains or Prefects were brought up.

She got to see Remus a couple of times, but he looked as shaggy and dreadful as ever and usually brought bad news. Nevertheless, she was still glad to see him. Many shops in Diagon Alley were getting raided or left standing alone, and Adelaide had expressed her concerns about her parent's shop potentially becoming one of them in a letter (Elara had finally gained the courage to write back to all of her Slytherin friends, with Hermione's help).

Much to Hermione and Ginny's disliking, Elara found a comforting friend in Fleur Delacour. Mainly out of the fact that they both spoke French and could rant about their problems freely to each other out in the open without anyone understanding. One night, they even had a full conversation about the next week's weather over dinner and had convinced the rest of the family that they were scheming a big prank in the twin's honor.

Getting over Sirius's death was proving easier than she thought it would be, but she knew it'd be a long while until she properly did. But, Hermione was making it a lot more manageable.

They had reconstructed the meetings that they usually had at Hogwarts. The windowsill ledge in Ginny's room was much too small for both of them to sit on, so they resorted to sitting on their beds and getting through Summer's homework, occasionally dashed with Hermione helping Elara vent out her feelings whenever a particularly bad day came about. It was getting easier. Better, even.

Though, one of the things she tried to ignore was how close Ron and Hermione got throughout the month. It was double the amount of cheerfulness and wholesomeness that she had seen at school since she was living with them now. It was awful.

Hermione had still not spoken about the kiss incident before their History of Magic O.W.L., and it was driving Elara mad. It was now over a month ago that it had occurred, as it was August now. Therefore, she decided to do something about it.

The night before they were to go to Diagon Alley to retrieve their things for school, Elara nudged Hermione at dinner and asked her to meet her outside on the steps at their usual time to talk. Hermione looked puzzled by nodded anyhow. 

"What's wrong?" asked Hermione when she arrived, as Elara made sure that she would be the first to get there, going down the steps and sitting next to her, tucking her hands underneath her thighs. "Are you sure you don't want to go inside? It'd be much more comfortable if you want to talk."

"No. There's a reason why we're out here," Elara replied, shrugging and enjoying the breeze passing by. Hermione didn't say anything, so Elara took that as a cue to go on and looked upwards at the stars. The full moon wasn't until the end of August this time, as July had had two of them. July's second hadn't been nearly as bad as July's first, as Hermione read some poems to her before she fell asleep, and to keep her mind at ease.

"Do you know why I gave you the nickname 'Ètoile?'" Elara queried, her eyes tracing a constellation before glancing at Hermione.

"Er... because... you like... stars?" Hermione guessed, and they both laughed.

"You're not wrong, but that's not the main reason," Elara informed, sighing and pausing for a moment to gather her words, turning her head toward the sky again. Here she goes... "Stars are so important to me. I mean... most of my dad's side of the family is named after stars. I may not like them that much, but it sort of makes a connection, y'know?"

"Yeah, makes sense. It's sweet," Hermione smiled at her, laughing again. "Honey's sweet. Therefore: Mellilla."

Elara smiled back at her, but only faintly. "As much as I love that, you don't get what I'm trying to say, do you?" she asked, and Hermione's expression grew bemused, so Elara took that as an answer. She took a deep breath and appended, "You're important to me."

Even in mild darkness, Elara could see Hermione's face light up, and her own face softened at the sight. "You're important to me, too," Hermione concurred, grinning and leaning her head on Elara's shoulder.

Usually, Elara would lean back, but this time she rolled her head back and groaned, and Hermione got up again, eyebrows furrowed. "Granger, you are killing me. And you are killing me slowly," Elara emphasized, staring at Hermione in disbelief.

Okay, so she was really about to do this. Her heart was pounding, and she was trying to ignore it as best she could, and she felt shaky. Great. Deep breaths, Elara, deep breaths.

Hermione simply stared at Elara, confused, and lips slightly parted. "I don't know how Harry called you good at feelings if you haven't picked it up by now," Elara mumbled, taking her gaze off Hermoine and looking at the fields in front of her instead.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked. She had a hint of what Elara was trying to say; she just wanted to make sure.

Elara had to take another deep breath to keep her from having a heart attack, the rate her heartbeat was going at, and glanced at Hermione again. "I mean, I didn't kiss you for the sake of kissing you. I kissed you because... I-I fancy you. And- and not just the fancy like I like our friendship kind of fancy, but the fancy where I want more than a friendship. I want to kiss you without being scared it'll ruin everything. I want to be the one who laughs with you at your highest and comforts you at your lowest," she finally admitted and inhaled sharply before adding, "I want to be yours."

There was a long moment of silence, both of them taking in what Elara just said. Hermione blinked and turned her head toward the fields ahead, remaining silent for the time being, breathing deeply.

As stated, it was killing Elara, so she broke the silence. "Please say something," she whispered desperately.

"Elara... I..." Hermione began, turning her head to face Elara once more. "I can't say I haven't thought about it, too-"

"Then why didn't you talk to me about it?" Elara asked, frowning, keeping her gaze fixed on the dark plains. "It's been over a month, and it's been looming over me like a cloud. I was to the point where I thought you'd forgotten about it."

"I didn't, I promise. It's just..." Hermione trailed off, taking a moment to think. Elara didn't interrupt this time; she didn't have any words either. "I've been thinking about it, and it's just so confusing. My sexuality, I mean. I've been thinking about it and thinking about it, and on the one hand, there's him, and on the other, there's you and... it's really confusing and kicking my arse." She buried her face in her hands; Elara's frown deepened. After a quick moment, Hermione picked her head up and whispered, "I'm so sorry, but I need... time."

Elara knew she was serious because Hermione usually tried her best not to swear (she was sure Hermione considered 'arse' a curse-word), and the look on Hermione's face was most definitely not lying. Therefore, she said, "It's alright. I get it. I was having a full-on crisis when I realized I fancied you."

Hermione inhaled some air through her nose quickly as a haste laugh and asked, "Seriously? Since when?"

Shrugging, Elara was quite reluctant to answer but did anyway. "Christmas. Or longer. I didn't realize it until Christmas." Hermione gaped, which made Elara chuckle softly.

"This doesn't change anything, right? I still want to be friends, but I just... need to figure some stuff out first before I can give you a... proper... answer," Hermione asked, and Elara nodded profusely.

"Wasn't planning on stopping anything," Elara replied, smiling softly, and Hermione let out a sigh of relief. But, Elara's smile was wiped away when she backtracked on what Hermione said. "Him... it's Ron, isn't it?"

Frowning, Hermione seemed like she didn't want to get into this topic, yet Elara saw her head move in the slightest, a nod. "I'm sorry-" Hermione tried when she saw Elara's look of sadness.

"Don't apologize. It's fine," commented Elara, more for herself than Hermione, but the next thing she said was definitely for the girl beside her. "You two would make a great couple."

An uncomfortable silence grew between them when Hermione didn't reply, being quite conflicted, and long minutes passed before either of them said anything. Elara hoped Hermione didn't notice anything odd about her because Elara had a lump growing in her throat.

But, Elara understood. Questioning one's sexuality was hard and befuddling, and Elara still didn't know what she was, so the least she could do for Hermione was give her time. She knew she liked Hermione Granger, though. That was clear.

But she wasn't quite sure what to do about the Ron situation. At least Hermione knew how Elara felt now, though, and vice versa. And at least they had talked about it.

Nevertheless, she felt utterly destroyed. Like a piece of her chest had been ripped out and held right in front of her for her to see. For all to see. Sure, she hadn't been expecting Hermione to like her back, but... that didn't stop the feeling. It was dreadful. It felt like her chest being crushed under a muggle machine, and she was struggling to fight for air and her.

Then again, Hermione did say something about her being on the one hand and Ron on the other, so perhaps... no. She mustn't get her hopes up. Mope and move on, exactly what she was trying to do with Sirius.

Yet, moving on oddly didn't feel right. The feeling stuck to her like the odd creatures in the Black Lake stuck to the windows of the Slytherin Common Room.

Rubbing her hands together for warmth from friction, Elara got to her feet. "I think I'm going to go in now. It's chilly." It was nearly twenty-two degrees celsius.

Hermione picked up a twig on the ground nearby, glancing at Elara momentarily before making drawings in the dirt. "I'll be in in a bit. I want to stay out here for a bit. Enjoy the breeze."

Elara nodded, wiping her hands on her jumper, as her hands had gone clammy and sweaty due to nerves. Going up the stairs, as she put a hand on the doorknob, she felt an overwhelming need to turn around and say something.

So she did and said, "I'll wait for you, you know. Centuries don't really seem like so long when it comes to you."

☠︎~~~☠︎

"She said that?" questioned Fred the next day, leaning against the wall in the backroom of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Elara was inspecting all the stuff they had in the back while updating them on what the twins called 'getting the girl.' "Blimey. Didn't know Ronnikins could potentially steal the girl from the girl who got our help."

"Hey!" Elara snapped, glaring at him as she put down a Shield Hat. "I did my best. Now, I wait."

"Well, you don't technically have to wait," George theorized, straightening his magenta robes, and Elara raised an eyebrow. "What I mean is: you don't have to put a stop in the whole operation. In fact, you shouldn't."

"If you lay off now," continued Fred, tossing a piece of Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder back and forth between his hands, "it'll seem you don't like her anymore. You need to show her you still care."

Elara paused while inspecting the shield gloves, taking in the twin's advice. If Lee was here, she knew he'd add something like 'Ask her out again. Ten knuts you won't,' or 'Flatter her with that Slytherin charm you keep flaunting.' All logic pointed to taking the twin's and imaginary Lee's advice...

She reached into her bag and pulled out something, per Adelaide's suggestion, she got for Hermione at Whizzhard Books with the glass tokens she had gotten for Christmas, and handed it to George. "I got her this for her birthday. Reckon she'll like it?"

Fred moved from where he was standing next to George, both of them inspecting the gift. "It's a bit plain," commented Fred, passing it back over to her after snatching it from George.

"That's why I'm spicing it up a bit," Elara smirked, placing it back in her bag carefully. She really didn't need it getting messed up before she could actually gift it.

George raised an eyebrow this time, asking, "By doing what, exactly, Ellie?"

"Drawing on it," Elara replied, reaching up on a top shelf to bring down a Spellcheck Quill, presenting it to the twins by placing it on one palm and having it lean against the other. Although drawing isn't what the quill was for, it had the same effect.

"She's going to think you brought her a gift from the devil," Fred remarked, taking a spare unopened chocolate frog box and tossing it to Elara. "Our treat."

"Thanks, and no, she won't," Elara responded, opening the chocolate frog box and popping the frog into her mouth before the frog could escape, and extracted the collector card. Rowena Ravenclaw... she wasn't sure if she had her yet. She'd have to take a look at her collection back in her trunk. "Besides, I know Granger. I think she'll think it's meaningful. More unique."

"You and being unique." George waved a hand, and Elara opened her mouth to retort, but he added swiftly, "We've taught you well."

Elara grinned and pocketed the card of Rowena Ravenclaw and held up the empty box, looking around for- "Where's your rubbish bin?" she asked, leaning off the shelves and actively searching.

"There's one in the main room," Fred informed, gesturing toward the curtain that led in that direction, "but last time I checked, it was close to overflowing."

The ginger-haired boys quickly looked at each other, and George exclaimed, "Your turn!" right before Fred did and laughed.

While they did that, Elara had an epiphany and ducked her head, cursing under her breath. Hermoine had said there'd be a time where she couldn't use magic, and there wasn't a proper rubbish bin. On Valentine's day. Simpler times... she missed them dearly.

"I'll do it at Lunch. Anyway," Fred said dismissively and reached for his wand in his pocket, waving it and the box Elara was holding vanished. "Problem solved. Now, come along. We can't stay back here chit-chatting."

"The last time we were testing socks that can change color to solve mismatched socks, Verity was the only one at the register, and it was chaos. Not that we minded, but it's less exciting when you have to clean it up..." George mumbled, and Elara followed them out and found Ginny and Hermione at the basin of Love Potions, to which George and Fred eagerly took a chance to swoop in.

"Hello, ladies," they sang simultaneously, extending the 'o' in 'hello' while Elara lagged behind, leaning against the station behind them, almost getting lost in the crowd.

"Love potions, eh?" asked Fred curiously, also leaning against the basin that the two girls were at. It was so loud and crowded that Elara had to strain her ears to hear the conversation.

"Yeah, they really do work," George informed, mirroring his twin, grinning broadly.

"Then again, the way we hear it, sis, you're doing just fine on your own," commented Fred, raising his eyebrows.

"Meaning?" asked Ginny, blinking at her brothers as if she had absolutely no idea what they were talking about. Elara knew her constant letter-writing said otherwise.

They only snickered. "Are you not currently dating Dean Thomas?" questioned Fred inquisitively, as if he was a detective on a case too easy for his own good.

Ginny clicked her tongue, saying before walking away, "It's none of your business."

The twins shrugged and walked away; Fred winked at Elara suggestively and looked toward the now-alone Hermione at the love-potion station before heading off.

Elara glanced back over; Hermione had turned around and was looking rather anxious, uncomfortable even, in a particular direction. Elara turned her head and found a boy with curly, straw-colored hair eyeing Hermione up and down. She immediately found her blood boiling.

When Elara glimpsed back in Hermione's direction, she was gone, and she whipped her head back toward the boy and focused in on him.

Cormac McLaggen, Gryffindor, Seventh-year. Had plans to try out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

Only checking once more to make sure Hermione was out of sight, Elara called, "Oi, McLaggen!"

The boy immediately looked at her, appearing especially confused, probably because they had never spoken before, and Elara had actually not seen him ever in her life until now.

Clicking her tongue, Elara scolded, "Stop looking at her," she glanced at where Hermione was now conversing with Harry, and back to him, "like she's some prize to win, or I'll take your teeth out, boil them, and glue them back into your gums with muggle super-glue."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is dedicated to @/swaggynoa on tik tok, for she posted a video that inspired the confession scene here, and ultimately got me to start writing this as early as i did <3 (i had a general book idea but wasn't planning to start writing it for a while)  
> if she finds this ily mwah


	22. sillage

sill·age /sēˈäZH/  
noun  
in which a perfume's fragrance lingers in the air

☠︎~~~☠︎

Apparently, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had spotted Draco Malfoy wandering on his own into Borgin and Burkes and talked to Borgin rather rudely before heading out of the shop. And now, Harry had an odd obsession with figuring out what he was up to.

"Maybe he was just being the creepy old bloke he is," Ron suggested for the tenth time while going down the stairs for dinner one night, Elara being in front of them, consequently, easy to eavesdrop.

Harry scoffed for the eleventh time, "I know Malfoy. He's up to something. Did he seem okay to you? He definitely had bags under his eyes."

Ron shrugged, skipping the last two steps on the stairs and jumping down. "I don't know, mate. I wasn't exactly paying attention to his demeanor or facial features..."

While Harry was fixated over Elara's cousin, Elara herself was extremely submerged in preparing Hermione's birthday gift and was determined to make sure she did not forget Hermione's birthday this year. After all, it was a big one; her seventeenth.

Hermione had since not brought up the talk they had on the stairs that one night and had continued going on with how it was before. The hugs, hand-holding, and more remained, and Elara couldn't ask for more.

(Though she wanted to, but Hermione asked for time, and she planned on respecting that.)

It was like they said: they both didn't want things to change, so it didn't. They both just knew a bit more about each other but didn't let it affect anything.

Despite all of this happening, August went on, soon bringing the return to Hogwarts for its students. Elara either spent her time playing Quidditch or working on Hermione's gift, so much to the point that Hermione was getting suspicious about her constantly hiding what she was working on. She just needed to keep it a secret until September nineteenth...

"Is it bad I don't want to go back to school?" asked Elara on the day of the full moon that also happened to be six days before they returned to Hogwarts. She was lying on Hermione while Hermione whispered her favorite poems to her and talking about random things. "I've gotten used to no homework."

She's learned not to lash out or snap at Hermione during full moons, mainly because Hermione was the only one who could make her feel better and since Hermione didn't press her on why things got like this every month that much anymore. Again, the least Elara could do as a thank you was at least try not to be bitchy on days and nights such as these.

"I'd say it's understandable," Hermione replied, scanning a page in her book before turning it. "I'm rather excited to go back, though. N.E.W.T. classes seem exciting and much more interesting than the years before."

"Of course, you would say that," chuckled Elara, receiving a slight glare from Hermione, so she sat up and pulled her legs in to fold them, now facing her. "It's just going to be more work."

"But more interesting material..." Hermione countered once more, her voice fading as the remark went on as she fell back into reading one of her poems. Elara loved it when Hermione did that; then again, she loved anything Hermione did. But she just found that simple action, of how Hermione focused in on reading so much that everything else drowned out, even her own voice, just so enticing.

For a few minutes, Elara stared at her, her feeling of awe for the girl opposite her increasing, while Hermione continued to read. She's just so perfect, thought Elara, not a single flaw in sight. Well, except for-

"You've got a feather in your hair," Elara observed, and Hermione's hand flew to the top of her head. And after a few seconds of searching and not succeeding while Elara laughed softly, Elara smacked Hermione's hand away from her head and plucked the white feather out herself. "There. Feather free."

"I reckon it's from the pillows," Hermione commented, patting the pillows behind her with a huff as Elara's hand remained in the air as she used her fingers to tuck strands of hair behind Hermione's ear. "I'll have to let Mrs. Weasley know. I don't know how to sew."

"You know how to knit, but you don't know how to sew?" Elara mentioned, continuing to push Hermione's hair behind her ear to make sure she got every last strand, locking eyes with her as she did so. "I thought it was the same concept."

"Well, to be fair, I was rubbish at knitting until I was able to use magic to do it," Hermione admitted, shrugging. She unintentionally tilted her head to the left in the slightest, leaning into Elara's touch.

Elara raised an eyebrow, responding to Hermione's slight movement riskily by cupping Hermione's cheek and smoothing her thumb over her skin tenderly. "I thought you said we shouldn't be relying on magic?" asked Elara, her heart beating unnervingly fast.

Hermione took a deep breath at the change in touch but didn't make a move to stop it. "Oh, shut up," she mumbled, flushing and doing the thing, as Elara called it. Elara felt hot again.

Make me, Elara's mind said, and she mentally smacked herself. She was supposed to be giving Hermione time, not internally begging for Hermione to push her onto the bed and snog her into the next week senselessly-

And, thus began Elara's whirr of thoughts and emotions. I should kiss her, said one part of Elara's brain. That's not giving her time, said another. You can still give people time while snogging them; a lot of people do it, said the other, which seemed rather desperate for contact. That's not respecting her wishes, the angel part of her brain combated.

Thankfully, or to her demise, the angel and the devil on her shoulder was giving her different answers, the moment she found herself leaning in the slightest, the door to the bedroom thrust open, and both girls pulled apart as if their lives depended on it.

A rather annoyed looking Ginny Weasley had stormed in, carrying a copy of The Quibbler. "Mum said we have to go to bed soon to get back used to going to bed early while in school," she muttered, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms frustratedly. She turned to the two girls on their cots, on opposite sides, and cheeks incredibly flushed. "Did I interrupt something?"

"No!" Hermione and Elara said instantly in unison, and Hermione continued the conversation while Elara slipped her legs under the blanket at Ginny's announcement. "We were just reading, and you... surprised us."

Yet, despite that statement, Hermione's eyes were wide, and she was blinking profusely, and a faint smile was present on her lips, and Elara looked frustrated with herself.

"Sure," Ginny winked and closed the door, softer this time. She picked up a quill, a piece of parchment, and an ink bottle before approaching the window again for her daily letter, presumably to Dean.

At the reminder of the moon phase due to the motion from Ginny, Elara turned onto her side and pulled her knees to her chest. After a moment, she asked, "Hey, Ginny, do you mind closing the curtains?"

Hermione tore her eyes off her book to look at Elara while Ginny answered, "Er... sure?" and did what Elara asked.

"Thanks," Elara mumbled and let her eyes close and as her mind started running over the past five minute's events. She's supposed to be giving her time, not trying to kiss her!

She heard a shifting of positions from behind her and footsteps following shortly after, and she opened her eyes to find Hermione sitting crisscrossed in front of her on the floor. "Last time I checked, we weren't finished going over poetry," Hermione noted, holding up her poetry book in her hands.

"Are you really going to sit on the floor and read to me?" queried Elara, raising her eyebrows in slight surprise.

"Why wouldn't I? I told you I would help," Hermione replied, before ducking her head and starting to whisper poems again, reciting, 'The Good-Morrow.'

They continued to read in low whispers until Mrs. Weasley came up and scolded them for still being awake loudly.

_I wonder, by my troth, what thou and I  
Did, till we loved? Were we not weaned till then?  
But sucked on country pleasure, childishly?  
Or snorted we in the Seven Sleepers' den?  
'Twas so; but this, all pleasures fancies be.  
If ever any beauty I did see,  
Which I desired, and got, 'twas but a dream of thee... ___

__The students found the next six days speed by and discovered themselves outside of the Burrow, waiting for Ministry cars to pick them up and take them to King's Cross. That morning had finally gone smoothly, as Mrs. Weasley had to have absolute certainty that everyone's trunks were packed, and they were all ready to go thirty-minutes before they were set to leave._ _

__The cars eventually showed up, and they all loaded their trunks. Elara hugged Fleur goodbye before getting into the car but lingered long enough to hear Fleur say, "Au revoir, 'Arry," and kiss Harry's cheek. She could also see Ron rush forward hurriedly but get tripped by Ginny (who stuck out her foot) and fall into the dust._ _

__Two Aurors met them at King's Cross, dressed in dark suits, and escorted them to platform 9 and 3/4s without a word. Harry pretty much instantly gestured toward Ron and Hermione to follow him up the platform, looking for a compartment, but Hermione reminded, "We can't, Harry. Ron and I've got to go to the prefects' carriage first and then patrol the corridors for a bit."_ _

__"Oh yeah, I forgot," said Harry, frowning the slightest bit, and Elara read him like an open book._ _

__"Don't worry, sibling," Elara supplied, rushing forward while pushing her trolley with one arm and wrapping her arm around Harry's shoulders with the other. "You've got me."_ _

__"You're not going to find your Slytherin friends?" Harry asked, bewildered, and befuddled._ _

__Shrugging, Elara answered, "I'll catch up with them later. I have dinner and live in the same dorm as them, after all."_ _

__"You'd better get straight on the train, all of you, you've only got a few minutes to go," Mrs. Weasley informed, checking her watch multiple times as if she'd read it wrong. "Well, have a lovely term, Ron..."_ _

__Elara heard Harry ask Mr. Weasley for a word, and she knew Hermione had to go to the prefects' compartment, so she said her goodbyes and climbed onto the train, dragging her trunk behind her, waiting for Harry to climb on._ _

__Harry eventually did, talking to Mrs. Weasley from the window until the train turned a corner. "Ready to find a compartment now?" Elara asked once Harry's attention turned to her, looking around anxiously. "There's a lot of people staring at us, mostly you."_ _

__"It's just the Daily Prophet rumors," Harry responded and nodded to her first question._ _

__"Hi, Harry! Elara!" called a voice behind them, and the 'siblings' grinned at the two people approaching them._ _

__"Neville!" Harry sighed in relief, pulling his trunk closer to him as some sort of protection from the onlookers._ _

__"'Ello, Luna," Elara smiled at the blonde girl approaching from behind Neville._ _

__"Luna, hi, how are you?" asked Harry. The corridors were very cramped, and with all the eyes looking at the encounter, Elara was bouncing on her feet, anxious to find a private compartment._ _

__"Hello, Elara," Luna said to Elara, then turned to Harry. "Very well, thank you." Luna was carrying a stack of the latest edition of The Quibbler, and the cover informed that there was a free pair of Spectrespecs inside. Elara supposed Luna was where Ginny got the magazines from._ _

__Harry asked another question, just to make conversation, and Elara was quickly growing annoyed. "Quibbler still going strong, then?"_ _

__"Oh, yes, circulation's well up," apprised Luna, beaming cheerfully._ _

__While Elara always adored her calmness, she encouraged rather quickly after Luna stopped speaking, "Let's find seats. It's too crowded."_ _

__It was a good few minutes before the four found a compartment, in which loaded their trunks and settled in before sitting down tiredly. "They're even staring at us!" Neville effused, motioning towards himself, Luna, and Elara. "Because we're with you!"_ _

__"They're staring at you because you were at the Ministry too," Harry replied, and Elara raised an eyebrow._ _

__"I wasn't there; they're staring at me because-" Elara stopped mid-sentence and frowned, pulling her legs to her chest, resting her chin on her knees, and leaning against the compartment wall. "Nevermind. Carry on."_ _

__And so they did while Elara zoned out. She briefly heard Neville racing under the seat to find Trevor, Luna ask about D.A. meetings, and a bit more, and didn't speak until a group of fourth-year girls approached, giggling and chattering outside the compartment._ _

__"Hi, Harry, I'm Romilda, Romilda Vane," a girl with long-black hair introduced, and rather confidently. "Why don't you join us in our compartment? You don't have to sit with them." She glanced at the still searching for Trevor Neville, the sulky-looking Elara, and Luna, now wearing her Spectrespecs._ _

__For effect, Elara pulled out of her position and leaned her back against Harry's shoulder, as he was sitting near her. "I think dear Harry can choose where he wants to sit because, to be frank, he really doesn't have to sit with anyone at all," she smiled innocently, reaching back and ruffling Harry's hair more than it needs to._ _

__Romilda glared at her, and the chit-chatting girls stopped immediately. She knew her mission had succeeded, so she sat up and returned to her original position. "They're friends of mine," Harry added coldly, blinking as if it was obvious._ _

__"Oh," replied Romilda, looking astounded. "Oh. Okay." And she left, closing the door behind her._ _

__With that, Elara zoned out again, right after Harry sent her a thankful glance. A little later, though, she did hear Harry and Neville discussing Quidditch, in which she eagerly joined in._ _

__Ron and Hermione entered the compartment a short while later when the sun was out instead of rain and shined through the windows. "We have more duties now," Hermione informed Elara as she sat down next to her. "But I should still be able to make it."_ _

__They exchanged looks: the meetings._ _

__"Start them up again tonight or tomorrow? Your choice," Elara asked, unwrapping her arms so she can cradle her head and lean against the wall once more with one and dropping the other one next to her._ _

__Hermione took a moment to think. "Tomorrow, so we have time to unpack," Hermione explained, smiling hopefully._ _

__"Agreed," concurred Elara, turning back to the conversation Ron had just struck up after staying in the corridor awhile longer to check for-_ _

__"Wish the lunch trolley would hurry up. I'm starving," Ron murmured, plopping down into the seat next to Neville. "Hi, Neville. Hi, Luna. Guess what?" He turned to Harry. "Malfoy's not doing prefect duty. He's just sitting in his compartment with the other Slytherins; we saw him when we passed."_ _

__Harry immediately sat up, seeming invested. "What did he do when he saw you?" he questioned._ _

__"The usual," Ron responded and demonstrated flipping the bird. "Not like him, though, is it? Well- that is-" he did the gesture again, "-but why isn't he out there bullying first years?"_ _

__"When did you all see him bullying first years?" Elara asked, confused, as she had only been at Hogwarts for a year. "I mean, I'm not with him all the time, but-"_ _

__"Last year, but stopped after a while, though. I think. Sod," explained Ron, and Harry snorted, in which everyone in the compartment gave him a weird look._ _

__"Dunno," said Harry hastily, looking like his mind was running over and over with possibilities. Elara didn't want to hear it- she heard most of it already over the past month- and thus, directed her head toward the compartment windows, watching people pass by and point at Harry. She shut the curtains, annoyed._ _

__"Maybe he preferred the Inquisitorial Squad," theorized Hermione, but also looked pretty tired of Harry's constant banter. "Maybe being a prefect seems a bit tame after that."_ _

__"I don't think so," Harry replied, frowning. "I think he's-" As he said that, the compartment door slid open, much to Elara's irritation._ _

__A third-year girl spoke, seeming breathless. "I'm supposed to give these to Neville Longbottom and Harry P-Potter," she stammered, her cheeks flushing red as the sentence ended. She was holding two scrolls of parchment tied with velvet string, and once Harry and Neville took them, scurried off without closing the door. Elara closed it again with exasperation._ _

__"What is it?" asked Ron, eyes flickering between Harry and Neville as they untied their strings._ _

__"An invitation," Harry expounded, and Elara looked up at Neville because he was easier to read than Harry. Something about joining Slughorn for a bite of Lunch in compartment C._ _

__As Neville looked up, Elara looked away. "Who's Professor Slughorn?" Neville asked, appearing extremely bemused and puzzled._ _

__"New teacher," Elara answered, and Neville only blinked and looked back down, becoming more befuddled._ _

__"Well, I suppose we'll have to go, won't we?" Harry pondered, standing up with a shrug._ _

__"But what does he want me for?" Neville asked, and with a glance, Elara knew he thought he wasn't even at the school yet and already got detention._ _

__"No idea," responded Harry blandly, reaching up into his trunk. "Listen, let's go under the Invisibility Cloak, then we might get a good look at Malfoy on the way, see what he's up to."_ _

__Elara muttered, "Oh, Salazar," under her breath with a roll of her eyes as the two left the compartment, leaving an annoyed Elara, an amused but not surprised at the statement Hermione, a hungry Ron, and a dreamy Luna._ _

__Ron struck up a conversation with Hermione about prefect duties (much to Elara's demise), and Luna turned her copy of the Quibbler upside down, so Elara was left to sulk in her own thoughts. Almost mentioning her father and then thinking about it had severely dampened her mood._ _

__Time went on, with no sight of Harry or Neville, so the group presumed that they wouldn't be back for a while. Eventually, Ron became restless and got up to find the lunch trolley, calling it 'extra prefect duties by wandering the corridors.'_ _

__"I'm going to sleep, then," Elara announced, shifting her posture to a more comfortable position and let her eyes close, taking a deep breath and hoping to fall into a dream-filled bliss. "Or I'll be falling asleep during the feast."_ _

__A few minutes later, minutes in which Elara had not achieved her goal of sleeping, she felt something start toying her pinky. Quickly recognizing it was Hermione's own pinky, she took Hermione's hand faster than she would've taken a bag of galleons. Elara could've sworn she heard Hermione give a small, satisfied sigh._ _

__When Ron came back, he found Elara fast asleep... and Hermione the same, laying on her side and legs pulled to her chest, using Elara's legs as some sort of pillow, both their fingers interlocked with the other. And he stood, frozen in place in the doorway, arms full of sweets and lunch._ _

__"Quite cute, isn't it? Well, I've got to hand out Quibblers now. I'll be back soon," Luna hummed, standing up and squeezing past Ron, obviously looking at him through her Spectrespecs as she did. "Wow, Ron, your head is full of Wrackspurts."_ _

__☠︎~~~☠︎_ _

__For some reason, when Elara arrived at the Slytherin table, Draco wasn't there. She wanted to read him to figure out what was going on with him to get Harry to shut up, and strangely, Harry didn't come back to the compartment at all, while Neville did._ _

__In Harry's absence, people had found out that the compartment with the closed blinds was the one Ron and Hermione were in, and people kept popping in to ask what really happened at the Ministry and if Harry really was 'The Chosen One.' It got so irritating that Elara used magic on the train to lock the door and went back to sleep._ _

__"Where's Draco?" she asked as she sat down, joining Pansy, Blaise, Daphne, Theo, and Adelaide._ _

__"Wow. No, 'hello, I've missed you! It's been two months!' or, 'have a good summer?' just, 'where's Draco?'" Daphne answered with a roll of her eyes and averted her gaze to the front of the room._ _

__Elara shot a look to Adelaide, which read, 'What's up with her?' and Adelaide shrugged, mouthing 'Tell you later.'_ _

__"He told us to go on and that he needs to check something," Pansy informed, shaking her head at Daphne's attitude but agreeing. "But yes, hello, nice to see you."_ _

__"Nice to see all of you," Elara greeted properly, nodding curtly as she adjusted her unfastened her robes and took her cloak off, dropping it on her bag behind her. With the candles and upcoming food, it was going to get too warm. "Wonder if it has something to do with you-" she looked at Theo, "-telling me he's miserable."_ _

__"Well, it seemed so," Theo affirmed, poking his fork on his plate impatiently, despite there not being any food on it. "Letter's short. He usually rants about Potter; he didn't this time. I reckon it's his father getting sent to Azkaban."_ _

__"While you're practically having the time of your life with yours locked up," Blaise mused, and Theo raised his empty goblet as a toast and pretended to drink dramatically, grinning._ _

__Elara made the swift decision not to tell them about what Harry, Hermione, and Ron saw and heard in Borgin and Burkes as the Great Hall doors opened, revealing the usual group of terrified first-years, Professor McGonagall at the head. "Get ready for a long and boring sorting," Daphne groaned, dropping her head onto the table._ _

__"Easy for you to say," Pansy muttered, her eyes fixed on the approaching-the-front-of-the-hall students. "I have to pay attention and learn their names because I'm a bloody prefect."_ _

__"Just last year, you were flaunting that you were a prefect," Adelaide hissed, crossing her arms, and Elara read that Adelaide herself wanted that prefect position._ _

__"Well, a lot has changed in a year, hasn't it?" Pansy countered, turning around momentarily to side-eye Adelaide before focusing on the Sorting Hat's song._ _

__The song was filled with things about uniting together, troubled times and staying safe, and it was much longer than the year before. It was rather tiring, and everyone wanted to get to the food, but the Sorting of the first years came first._ _

__In the middle of it, right after Deanne Burris was sorted into Ravenclaw, Draco popped up, and Elara, Adelaide, and Theo immediately started pestering him with questions. Still, he waved them off and focused as hard on the Sorting as much as Pansy was. Weirdly, when Elara focused on him, she didn't pick up anything. And Blaise and Pansy weren't as shocked to see him turn up as the rest of them._ _

__Glancing around at the other displays in the room, Kay at the Hufflepuff table was wearing the same expression as Daphne, Hermione and Ron were sitting together, but Harry was nowhere to be seen, and Snape had been at the staff table and soon was not. She had also noticed Hagrid showed up a few minutes late._ _

__It was a weird night, indeed._ _

__Once the Sorting was done, to everyone's relief, the feast started, and Elara, Adelaide, and Theo started pestering Draco with questions again. Theo was right; he did seem miserable. The last time Elara checked he had a complicated relationship with his father; she had commented on it exactly a year ago. So, why would he seem more miserable than Elara was when Elara's father was dead and never coming back?_ _

__Yet, once again, Draco shrugged the queries off and poked at his food, with Pansy constantly forcing him to take bites that even Theo was getting annoyed. Everyone seemed to be in a low mood, except for Adelaide and Blaise, who Elara had no idea how they were holding up, as they were chatting about the mixture of Transfiguration and History of Magic happily._ _

__Harry finally showed up near the end of the feast, face splattered with blood and not dressed in Hogwart's robes. Elara immediately focused in on Harry but got swept away by Adelaide, who wanted to talk to her about O.W.L. results. Snape had come in, too, sitting down at the staff table with an exasperated expression._ _

__Dumbledore's speech did not go without interruption. The first was about his blackened hand ("It looks like a dead leaf!" commented Pansy.), the second about how Slughorn was to be the new Potions master (which most of Slytherin house clapped for, except for Elara and Adelaide, who rolled their eyes, and weirdly enough, Draco Malfoy). The third was not an actual interruption, but rather a deafening silence, with Dumbledore talking about how Voldemort was back._ _

__He pointed out how not to be out of bed after hours, and Elara and Hermione glanced at each other, slightly worried yet slightly mischievous expressions present on their faces._ _

__That night had been an odd one in the Slytherin's girl's dorm, as tension was high, even when unpacking. Daphne seemed to be very much annoyed and angry, losing the usual cool she had. Pansy seemed to be irritated that Daphne was acting like that. Elara was still feeling a bit surly. Adelaide was trying to keep up with all of it. Out of everyone, including Draco, Daphne was the person Elara was most concerned about._ _

__"She and Kay got into a fight on the train ride here," Adelaide grimaced, telling Elara about the situation the next day, walking into the Great Hall for breakfast to start their first day as proper sixth years right. "Daphne wanted to meet up with her again in Diagon Alley, so they planned it an all, but Kay didn't show up. She had gotten into a fight with her brother, Sullivan. Therefore, she wasn't allowed to send letters to Daphne to let her know. Daphne was waiting at my parent's shop for six hours. Since Kay wouldn't say sorry, because she said she didn't do anything wrong, they're upset."_ _

__"I don't even know who's side I'm on," Elara muttered, taking her seat at the Slytherin table and immediately loading pancakes upon pancakes onto her plate. "Merlin, I've missed these."_ _

__"Can't say I disagree to both," Adelaide replied, putting pancakes onto her plate as well, but not nearly as much as Elara and not nearly as much syrup as Elara._ _

__Pansy joined them a short time later, along with a still discontented looking Daphne and Draco, and an impassive Blaise and Theo. "I would've skipped if I haven't needed to get my timetable. I wanted more sleep," muttered Blaise, rubbing his eyes sleepily._ _

__"Are you trying out for the Quidditch team this year?" Pansy asked Blaise, trying to make conversation._ _

__"I think I will," Blaise apprised, cutting up his fried eggs casually. "Someone join with me. I don't want to be stuck with this bloke." He glared at Draco, who smacked Blaise upside the head with a book and continued to read it._ _

__Elara answered eagerly, "I would, but I don't fancy chasing. I think a beater suits me more. My dad-" she paused, swallowed, and continued, "-was a beater. Pretty sure my Uncle on my Mum's side was one, I think Mum was one too... but Crabbe and Goyle already are beaters."_ _

__"You haven't heard?" asked Pansy, shoveling corn flakes into her mouth hungrily, and Elara raised an eyebrow at her. "Crabbe and Goyle aren't playing this year. Both failed too many O.W.L.s, and need to retake them to play."_ _

__Not knowing how to feel or react, Elara remained silent and poured more syrup on her pancakes. "Oh, come on, please join, Elara. I've never seen you play, but you'll get in," Blaise pleaded, pouting his lips for dramatic effect._ _

__"I'll think about it," Elara replied, raising her fork as if saying 'happy?' Really, the answer was yes a thousand times, she was going to try out. She just needed to make sure she had a good broom first._ _

__"It's a start," Blaise sighed, raising his fork as well and continuing to eat._ _

__Their timetables came in due time, being sorted and handed out by Snape, as he was their Head of House. "I assume you want to continue with Potions?" Snape asked Elara when he got to her, seeming displeased._ _

__"Yes, thank you," Elara beamed, and Snape handed her her timetable rather rudely, but she didn't mind. HA! She got Outstanding in Potions! When Snape didn't expect her to! She saw this as an incredible win. "Bloody hell, we've got Ancient Runes in five minutes!"_ _

__Ancient Runes was fun and interesting, as always, but what Elara was most looking forward to was Potions, set at the end of the day. She was eager to show that she had talent in the class and wanted to see if she could get into the Slug Club that Blaise had gotten into and was going on about in the Common Room the night before._ _

__The whole day after Defense Against The Dark Arts, Elara's mind remained on one particular conversation between Harry and Snape, which had sparked good spirits in her._ _

__"Do you remember me telling you we are practicing nonverbal spells, Potter?"_ _

__"Yes."_ _

__"Yes, sir."_ _

__"There's no need to call me 'sir,' Professor."_ _

__Harry got detention for that, but she shrugged that off because the remark was absolutely brilliant. Elara felt strangely proud._ _

__Defense Against the Dark Arts itself was nothing short of eventful. The DADA classroom had been redecorated, as it had been with every other teacher, according to Adelaide, and was now lined with paintings that represented different types of painful curses. It hurt to look at them, and everyone was forced to look at the front of the class not to see them. Perhaps that was Snape's intention._ _

__They practiced nonverbal charms, which was fairly easy since she had learned to do a shield charm the year before in DA lessons. But, of course, Hermione achieved it first._ _

__Potions came around, and Elara entered the classroom eagerly. Daphne and Adelaide weren't taking the class, as the careers they were pursuing didn't involve it, so that left Elara heading into Potions with Draco, Blaise, Pansy, and Theo._ _

__The classroom was already filled with smells and vapors and was significantly brighter than the dim lighting Snape set up the last year. Elara thoroughly enjoyed it. The vapor arising from one cauldron she caught a whiff of while sitting down smelled so much like Hermione that she had to make sure Hermione wasn't standing near her (she was at a table of five as well, with Harry, Ron, Ernie Macmillian, and a Gryffindor she didn't know) or wearing the sweatshirt Hermione had given her before settling into her seat._ _

__There were five other students in the room other than those previously stated: Padma Patil, Terry Boot, Lisa Turpin, Michael Corner, all from Ravenclaw, and the lone Hufflepuff being none other than Kay Fawley, who waved at Elara grimly. Elara waved back._ _

__"Now then, now then, now then," said Slughorn, waving a hand to get everyone to quiet down as class got started. "Scales out, everyone, and potion kits, and don't forget your copies of Advanced Potion-Making..."_ _

__Elara heard Harry briefly ask a question while she got out her materials but didn't pay it much mind. She was trying to focus on whatever they were doing today as much as possible. She wanted in on that little Slug Club._ _

__After Slughorn had sorted out Harry's question and returned to the front of the class, he declared, "Now then, I've prepared a few potions for you to have a look at, just out of interest, you know. These are the kind of thing you ought to be able to make after completing your N.E.W.T.s-" Elara hated that they were already starting on N.E.W.T.s right after O.W.L.s, but didn't show it, "-You ought to have heard of 'em, even if you haven't made 'em yet. Anyone tell me what this one is?" Slughorn gestured toward the one nearest Elara and the rest of her table._ _

__Hermione raised her hand immediately, and Slughorn called on her. "It's Veritaserum, a colorless, odorless potion that forces the drinker to tell the truth," Hermione informed, beaming with pride. Elara smiled at her, and Hermione caught it, sending one back happily._ _

__"Very good, very good!" applauded Slughorn, then gestured toward the one most adjacent the Ravenclaws and Kay. "Now, this one here is pretty well known... Featured in a few Ministry leaflets lately, too... Who can-?"_ _

__And, of course, Hermione's hand was in the air again. "It's Polyjuice Potion, sir," she answered without hesitation. Elara saw that Harry and Ron had recognized it too, due to their widening of eyes, and Elara briefly remembered something about Hermione brewing it in second year... second year!?_ _

__"Excellent, excellent! Now, this one here... yes, my dear?" Slughorn asked when Hermione's hand had been raised again after gesturing toward the potion neighboring the Gryffindor and Ernie table._ _

__"It's Amortentia!" Hermione exclaimed cheerfully, seeming to want to get up and further explain its effects, but restrained herself to her seat._ _

__"It is indeed. It seems almost foolish to ask, but I assume you know what it does?" affirmed Slughorn, looking very impressed._ _

__Hermione put her hand down and opened her mouth to speak, but the Gryffindor Elara didn't know took the chance to answer instead, earning a hard, cold glare from Hermione. "It's the most powerful love potion in the world. It can be quite dangerous when in the wrong hands," explained the Gryffindor, who had an American accent, and Elara wanted to find out more._ _

__What shocked her was even after focusing in multiple times, she couldn't read this new girl. Not a single emotion. She made a mental note to ask the girl about it after. Bloody hell, what if this is another Hermione situation!?_ _

__"Quite right! You recognized it, I suppose, by its distinctive mother-of-pearl steam?" asked Slughorn, seeming very dazzled by his Gryffindor students._ _

__"And the steam rising in characteristic spirals," Hermione acknowledged before the other girl could interject, "and it's supposed to smell differently to each of us, attracts us, and I can smell freshly mown grass and new parchment and... and..." she paused, contemplating an answer while everyone anticipated her response and took a deep breath, her cheeks flushing red, "c-coffee."_ _

__Elara's thoughts consisted of something like: ha, I like coffee too... coffee... attract... coffee!?_ _

__She immediately looked over at Hermione, who was now sunken in her chair in embarrassment and thoroughly avoiding Elara's gaze._ _

__"May I ask your name, my dear?" asked Slughorn, either ignoring or not noticing Hermione's obvious embarrassment. Elara barely heard Hermione's answer, but she knew it was something about 'Granger' because it was repeated multiple times. Her thoughts were: she asked for time, give her that. Don't confront her. Time. Time. Time._ _

__Elara was forced to zone back in as Slughorn said something to her and Harry. "Oho! 'One of my best friends is Muggle-born, and she's the best in our year!' I'm assuming this is the very friend of who you spoke, Harry? Elara?"_ _

__"Yes, sir," replied Harry._ _

__"That's right," Elara grinned._ _

__"You didn't tell me you knew Slughorn!" Pansy whispered to her from across the table, and Elara waved her off, mouthing 'later.'_ _

__"Well, well, take twenty well-earned points for Gryffindor, Miss Granger, and-" Slughorn turned to the other Gryffindor girl, who was slumped in her chair with her arms crossed, and it seemed as she had pulled an extra chair from extra tables to prop her feet up on, "Miss..."_ _

__"Curtis. Lynn Curtis," the girl informed, smiling sweetly. A little too sweetly. Sweetly enough to be devilish, even._ _

__"And another five points to Gryffindor for Miss Curtis's input," said Slughorn, before launching into a description of Amortentia. Elara caught plain words (no real love, imitation, dangerous) as her mind was running and was now out of focus: Hermoine smelled coffee unless she was lying. Oh, Salazar, it was Amortentia she smelled! That's why it smelled like Hermione! And why couldn't she read this new girl- Lynn?_ _

__"And now," Slughorn mentioned once done with his explanation, "it is time for us to start work."_ _

__"Sir, you haven't told us what's in this one," Ernie reminded, pointing to a small cauldron on Slughorn's desk. Inside it looked like molten gold and shined beautifully. She recognized this one this time- Liquid Luck._ _

__Oh, how much she would've given up for a drop of this as a child. So, she didn't listen in on explanations until actual work time. She knew she was utterly failing at what she came here to do, but she was exhausted from it being the end of the day and wanted to prove herself in potion-making already._ _

__Apparently, Slughorn would give it away as a prize to whoever made a decent attempt at the Draught of Living Death. Elara thought he was bluffing but tried to give it her best shot, anyway._ _

__Out of everyone at the table, even Elara, who was dying for just a drip, Draco seemed to be the most focused and invested. He was flicking through his text-book at a rapid speed, and his eyebrows were furrowed in concentration- Pansy, Blaise, Elara, and Theo knew better than to include him in their conversation about how bloody annoying sopophorous beans were._ _

__They would jump and jump and jump all over the place, even when you weren't trying to cut them. She saw Pansy's nearly jump onto Draco's shoulder, but she caught it just in time. Theo had to run to the other side of the classroom to get his back, Elara's hopped up onto a nearby shelf, and Blaise nearly cut his finger off._ _

__After about fifty-five minutes of the hour they had to make the potion, Elara finally got a sliver of a cut in the bean, but the juice that came out was barely anything, and it barely made the color of the potion any lighter. She was entirely distracted: Hermione, coffee. Why can't she read the new girl? Hermione, coffee._ _

__And five minutes later, Slughorn announced, "And time's... up! Stop stirring, please!"_ _

__Elara did so reluctantly, huffing, and leaning her hands against the table. Her potion was still purple when it was supposed to go from purple to lilac._ _

__Slughorn moved from table to table, cauldron to cauldron (he nodded approvingly to Elara's, which was all she needed to be okay with hers), before announcing a winner. "The clear winner!" he shouted, and Elara whipped around, and almost shouted, 'HARRY!?' "Excellent, excellent, Harry! Good lord, it's clear you've inherited your mother's talent. She was a dab hand at Potions, Lily was! Here you are, then, here you are, one bottle of Felix Felicis, as promised, and use it well."_ _

__How the bloody hell did Harry win in Potions? Out of everyone? Hermione, Draco, the new girl who seemed to know her stuff- how?!_ _

__Elara didn't get her answer, as the bell rang and the class was dismissed. Hermione hurried out of the room without a glance back, her hair frizzy from fumes- yet, still looked gorgeous. There goes at least trying to talk to Hermione about it._ _

__But when she spotted Lynn Curtis taking her sweet time putting her potion supply away, she remembered the mental note she had made and walked over to her. "Need some help?" Elara asked, leaning against the chair closest to the new Gryffindor girl._ _

__Lynn scoffed, waving a hand over her mess of ingredients. "Please," she laughed softly, and Elara happily helped her pack up her jar of spilled Asphodel._ _

__"Random question," Elara got straight to the point, rolling the jar over to Lynn when she had collected it all. Elara finally got to see her up close; she had bangs and brown hair that fell a little past her shoulders, blue eyes, defined eyebrows, and a softer face than the expression she had on during class. "Do you practice Occlumency?"_ _

__"I do, actually," Lynn chuckled, looking up and meeting Elara's eyes before gasping and covering her mouth with her hand dramatically. "You're a Legilimens!"_ _

__Elara nodded, smiling, and greatly relieved. "That was quick. Usually, I have to read people for them to figure it out," she replied, letting her jaw unclench and shoulders drop._ _

__"I mean, only a Legilimens would figure out Occlumency that quickly," Lynn reminded, raising an eyebrow as she packed up her wormwood. "I love Legilimency. I've studied it all over the place, and I want to try getting it in the future, but I'll never be as good as Natural Legilimens. I wanted to make sure I have Occlumency down first. I'm guessing you're natural?"_ _

__Stunned, Elara pressed on for more answers, handing Lynn her Scourgified cauldron. "Yeah. And I think you've got Occlumency down," she informed, grinning now._ _

__"Aw, really?" Lynn touched a hand to her heart; Elara couldn't tell if she was joking or not. "Thank you!" Guess she wasn't joking. "It's the end of the day, right? You must be exhausted! It must be hard being around hundreds of students every day; I would never be able to cope. That's so cool! What's your name?" She was excited. Elara could see it on her facial features._ _

__Holy hell. She's dreaming, right? She's never met someone this educated on Legilimency and actually loved it and wasn't wary right off the bat._ _

__"Elara Black," Elara smiled, holding out a hand for Lynn to shake politely._ _

__Lynn happily took it, shaking eagerly. "Lynn Curtis. But, you know that." She glanced at the front of the classroom where Slughorn had been standing when he asked for Lynn's name._ _

__Elara, especially excited, feeling happy and cheerful again, replied, "Nice to meet you, Lynn Curtis."_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poem in the chapter is 'The Good Morrow' by John Donne! It's only the first paragraph, though.


	23. dés vu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> highly recommend listening to bubble gum by clairo at the last part (the paragraph of the last part starts with 'September nineteenth') it makes the experience top quality

deh-voo /(dɛ:s vu)/  
verb; French  
knowing that an experience will become a [significant] memory

☠︎~~~☠︎

By the end of the week, Elara declared Lynn Curtis the second best thing to happen to this Earth. The first was Hermione Granger.

She had learned that Lynn also enjoyed Potions and Ancient Runes but struggled in every other class. Lynn also had many classes with Elara; therefore, Elara saw Lynn a lot and even chose to sit with her in Charms starting Tuesday. And thus, due to a conversation that went particularly well on Legilimency, they started hanging out outside of class.

The two hit it off instantly since they shared many interests and experiences. For example, Lynn had grown up in America and went to Ilvermorny until the end of her second year due to getting expelled. And then she went to Durmstrang and got expelled again. So, she was at Hogwarts now. Lynn told her that she had played one too many pranks in her years at each, consequently getting expelled.

Elara didn't see that as a downside, but as the opposite, as she had been pondering which one of her friends would like to play pranks with her since Fred, George, and Lee had gone before Lynn turned up. On Wednesday, she told Lynn that. Lynn was astonished and told Elara that she had been to their shop in Diagon Alley once and already considered the Weasley twins idols.

And even better, Lynn knew a lot about Legilimency. When Elara said a lot, she meant a lot, as Lynn's knowledge easily rivaled her own. Lynn knew how mind analysis worked and the different kinds: visions, hearing thoughts, and emotions. She shared the same view on each as well, saying that even though she had not tried just yet, hearing thoughts compared to the other two would be much more appealing.

If Lynn Curtis was anything, she was hyper. She could probably run down the longest hallway in Hogwarts in less than thirty seconds and was always bouncing in her seat excitedly. Even in Ancient Runes, which was usually a written class and not doing anything hands-on. But alone with fellowship, she was more laid back and chill, usually accompanied by a smoke and legs sprawled out in front of her, no matter where she was. She was casual and laid back, but ecstatic and fluttery all at the same time.

Lynn knew how drained Legilimens could get, and even throughout the one week she had known Elara, she was always one of the first to offer her water or run down to the Great Hall to grab her a snack after their last class. And the only person who challenged her in that area (being the first to offer things) was Hermione.

Although Lynn practiced Occlumency, Occlumency could be faulty, and to be quite honest, Elara enjoyed settling down and relaxing with Hermione. Not that she told Lynn about the meetings with Hermione, of course, but if the choice arose, Elara would choose Hermione without hesitation. Because she was sure that if she tried extremely hard to read Lynn or caught her completely off guard, she could read her. Hermione, on the other hand, she most definitely would not be able to. Believe me. She's tried.

The following Saturday, the broom Elara ordered came in. Nimbus 2001- there were better versions from Nimbus out now, but she didn't want to spend a lot of money and run out. She also didn't want to look dumb with a lower version than this, as at the very least everyone on the Slytherin Quidditch had a Nimbus 2001 and up.

"Sweet," Blaise grinned when it arrived by owl, and Elara hurriedly hid it under the table, "tryouts are scheduled for next Sunday. If we practice every day, we should be able to get enough practice in before then."

"Every day!?" Elara nearly spat out her coffee. "Is that how often regular practices are?"

Draco shook his head, then shrugged. "Close to games, it's similar, though." It seems as his mood had lightened a bit at the talk Quidditch, yet Elara still couldn't read him. And what was worse, Elara couldn't read Pansy or Blaise, either. She hadn't found a good time to talk to them about it, with the amount of homework being bestowed upon them. N.E.W.T. essays were no joke.

Hence the plan for practice, they did so after lunch. It took Elara a good ten minutes to get used to her broom, but other than that, she thought she did relatively well on her first practice since summer. The bludgers were much easier to locate on an actual Quidditch field compared to a grassy backyard, and she actually managed to block Blaise from scoring by sending a bludger his way once.

Blaise confirmed her thought of being somewhat good. "You'll certainly better than Crabbe and Goyle were last year," he laughed while they were putting away their brooms, and Elara snorted.

While Blaise and Draco headed back up to the castle, Elara chose to sit in the stands and work on Hermione's birthday present. Hermione wouldn't come down to the pitch unless it were a Gryffindor practice or something similar, so she was safe there. She had a little more than a week to finish it, and she was determined to do so.

She heard footsteps on the stands near her but paid it no mind, as she had no time for distractions. She dipped her quill in ink and continued writing, but it was when her name was called that she let her attention span waver.

"Oi, Elara! Is that you?" called a familiar voice, and Elara's head whipped toward the sound. "Oh, it is you! Thank Godric! Do you know how embarrassing it would be if you weren't you?"

"Lynn! What are you doing here?" Elara asked, smiling, and patting the space next to her eagerly. She grew confused about how Lynne even found her since she was sitting in the stands for a reason: not to be found. Maybe she stole the Marauder's Map from Harry to find her; Elara wouldn't put it past her.

The Gryffindor chuckled and gestured toward the empty and open Quidditch pitch, laying her feet on the benches in front of them and slipped her hands under her thighs for warmth. It was fairly cold for a sunny day, only a few gray clouds visible in the distance.

"Practice, of course. I saw someone with a Slytherin scarf up here, wanted to make sure they weren't spying. It turned out to be you. I recognized your hair," Lynn explained, blowing her bangs up with a huff.

"You play?" asked Elara, and Lynn nodded excitedly. "What position? You're going out for the Quidditch team?"

"Lots of questions there, Black. Slow down," Lynn snickered, and Elara rolled her eyes and restrained a witty comeback. "I played at Durmstrang; they play Quodpot at Ilvermorny-" Elara wanted to question what the bloody hell a Quodpot was, but let Lynn continue, "-became a beater in my fourth year while the rest of everyone went here for the tournament, so it was boring. Last year was the best. And yes, I'm going out for the team. Why? Potter real hard to impress?"

"So do I: beater," Elara notified happily, and Lynn gave her an affectionate tapping on the head in response. "I don't know about Harry, but he's a good seeker, honestly."

"Then I guess you'll be going out for Slytherin. We'll both get in, I betcha. Can't wait to play you," remarked Lynn, picking up her bag from beside her and fumbling through it while Elara responded.

"How confident, Curtis." Elara raised an eyebrow and added on a cheerfuller note, "I'll come to watch you if you watch me. I kind of want to see Ron try out too. And watch that wanker McLaggen fail, too."

"I'll come, and McLaggen's an idiot. He tried being the prince-charming by showing me around the school and then flirted with me. Jerk; I flipped him off. I don't fancy relationships. Never found the appeal like everyone else seems to. Snogging's great, though," Lynn mentioned, finding what she was looking for in her bag and pulling out a bag of Walker's crisps, holding it out to Elara. "Want a chip?"

"Sure," Elara replied, then furrowed her eyebrows in befuddlement at the word 'chips.' "Aren't these crisps?" She motioned toward the picture of one on the bag. "Chips are the long, fried potato things."

"You forget, I'm from America. There, these are chips," Lynn informed, ripping open the bag and taking a crisp out, and plopping it in her mouth before facing the opening of the bag toward Elara. "Grandma never let me have these, so I'm glad they have some here. Said Mom hated them," she added.

"Your Mum doesn't sound very fun," Elara noted, munching on the snap merrily.

"She wasn't. But, oh well, she's dead now," said Lynn, and Elara stopped her crunching at once and swallowed, her expression growing grim. Lynn noticed this and appended quickly, "Oh! Don't worry. Better she's up there," Lynn pointed to the blue sky, "she was miserable here after Dad died."

"I-I'm so sorry," Elara spluttered, frowning and not feeling very in the mood for snacks anymore. A lump in her throat had formed. "That sucks."

Lynn waved a hand dismissively. "It's all right. Dad died doing something good. Working on an Auror mission, you see. And Mom left her mark on the world. She solved probably the most cases in the Investigative department in the history of MACUSA. My Grandma keeps telling me I have a lot to live up to. Utter bullshit. I'll do what I want."

"I get it," responded Elara, nodding once in understanding. "I'm not really sure, but I'm kind of the heir to some of the Noble House of Black family ownerships and got a load of stuff from the Mckinnons, and sometimes I get the expression from people that I'm supposed to do something with it. Especially when I was younger."

"It seems as adults don't get that we can make a name for ourselves," Lynn muttered, and Elara picked up her quill and raised it as if making a toast, which Lynn noticed and looked down at the gift she was preparing. "What's that?"

"Oh, birthday gift," Elara apprised, picking up the gift and showing it off. "Halfway done. Just have to get it done before the nineteenth."

"Creative. Unique," commented Lynn, which made Elara grin. Lynn rapped her fingers on her knee, deep in thought, popping another crisp into her mouth before asking with her mouth full, "Nineteenth. So- for Granger?"

"Correct," Elara smiled, setting the gift down and writing something down. "I'm not forgetting it this year."

"You forgot about her birthday last year?" Lynn laughed, and Elara side-eyed her. "Well, if you're so determined not to forget about it, she must be something special..." Lynn prodded and raised her eyebrows suggestively. 

Elara gave in, seeing no harm in doing so. Lynn knew about trust and learned she had relatively the same views on it as she did. "I fancy her if that's what you're looking for. I've no shame in saying it. Have you seen how amazing she is? And gorgeous, and utterly stunning-"

"Yeah, yeah, top of the class," Lynn interrupted, waving another hand in the same manner. "Made a move yet?"

"Yeah, I've kissed her and told her I fancy her. But she asked for time, which I'm okay with. Sexuality's hard. I told her I'd wait, and I hope she remembers that. Something about her feels different," Elara explained, frowning and sighing defeatedly. "But, I'm pretty sure she fancies someone else more than me."

Lynn frowned as well, seeming to understand Elara's disappointment. "Who?"

Taking another crisp, as she had regained her appetite, Elara asked, "You won't tell anyone?"

"Of course, I won't." Lynn nodded.

"Bloody Ron Weasley," Elara admitted, and Lynn's expression didn't render any surprise, which only made Elara's frown deepened.

"Sorry to say it, Elara, but that makes sense," said Lynn eventually, wiping her hand on her thigh so she could run her hand through her hair. "I saw them chatting up a storm in the common room yesterday. Seemed pretty engaging and weirdly hilarious."

"Well, thanks, you're my Gryffindor spy now. Now that the twins and Lee are gone..." Elara mumbled, looking at the pitch and setting her quill down defeatedly. Wanting to change the subject, she informed, "Speaking of, I owled them for prank ideas yesterday. Want in?"

"Oh, yes, please," replied Lynn dramatically, and they both snickered mischievously.

While Elara saw nothing but good and positive qualities about the new Gryffindor, Hermione saw quite the opposite.

"You met Lynn yet?" Elara asked at their meeting that next day, pausing her work on her Charms essay (which reminded her of the girl she asked about) to compose a conversation. "Oh, wait, you must've. She sits at your Potions table."

"She's also taken up the extra bed in our dorm. At least Parvati can't load her stuff on it now. But, to answer your question, yes," Hermoine informed, raising her eyebrows momentarily and quickly in some odd manner that Elara couldn't read before looking up to meet Elara's gaze. "Why?"

"What d'you think about her?" Elara queried, shifting her position without making a real change. "Personally, I think she's great. She's hilarious, and she likes the same things I do. Do you know how much she knows about Legilimency? It's like she's consulted the gods above about it," Elara gushed, grinning because she thought Hermione would say the same.

Hermione kept her eyes locked on Elara while asking immediately after Elara finished talking, "Do you?"

"Yeah," Elara beamed, still grinning, and nodded once for affirmation.

Tutting and rolling her eyes, frowning slightly, Hermione flickered her gaze back to her own Charms essay before stating in an irritated tone, "I don't like her."

Elara frowned, setting down her quill and pausing for a moment, then questioning, "Why?"

"Well, for one, she's very messy. She always leaves her stuff on the counter and not in the cabinet in the bathroom, and her bed is never made," Hermione explained, not stopping her now quick-paced scribbling. "Two, she gets us docked house points for running down the hallways-"

"Okay, but those aren't even that bad," Elara reasoned, defensively shrugging. "In the end, house competitions are just a silly little game that technically we don't get an award for at the end of the year except for pride and bragging rights."

"Same as Quidditch," acknowledged Hermione, eyebrows raised in amusement and triumph.

Elara's jar hit the floor, extremely offended, her mind playing flickers of memory of yesterday's practice. "Excuse you. If we win the Quidditch final, we get the cup," Elara scolded, shaking her head and returning to her essay.

"Whatever," Hermione dismissed, looking up finally now that Elara wasn't looking at her, then huffing, and continued. "Third, today she placed little boxes around the common room labeled 'Scavenger Hunt: Open to Start!' and when you opened them, they either exploded with glitter or dungbombs!"

Eyes widening, but not out of disapproval, Elara made a mental note of that prank. "I think that's a great idea. I might have to steal it from her," Elara laughed, marking a period at the end of one of her sentences by bouncing her quill on the parchment swiftly and putting it down once more.

"It's not funny!" Hermione scoffed, and Elara only continued to snicker. "Do you know how long it took to clean up? And it still smells horrid!"

"Oh, please, we're witches. It can't be that hard to clean," replied Elara, picking up her wand from beside her and waving it around dramatically for effect.

"That doesn't excuse the intention of it," Hermione muttered, rolling her eyes again and looking down the corridor.

Elara tilted her head back and forth to the side twice before answering to show 'yes, no, maybe so.' "It was probably just for laughs. You can't tell me no one laughed. I'll ask her about it tomorrow; we're going over the Potions essay Slughorn set."

Hermione opened her mouth to respond, paused to contemplate her answer, and closed it again. After returning to her work for another moment, she restated, "I still don't like her."

"Oh, please," Elara derided, putting her palms flat on the stone for stability and increasingly leaning forward, "those things are pretty much excusable. The real reason you don't like her-" she was close enough to Hermione's face that she only had to whisper, "-is because she rivals you in Potions."

Despite the lack of space between them, Hermione stood her ground and took a deep breath before answering. "Not true. You rival me in Potions, and I don't not like you."

"We're friends," reminded Elara, her voice low and kind of dangerous, as she was feeling risky and slightly confident. She wished they were more. Her heart was pounding, and the ants in her bloodstream were present, mostly in her arms, itching for action. "I've read Harry. He's surpassing you because he's got a book that basically gives him the answers, and you disapprove. Yet, you still like him."

"What are you trying to prove?" Hermione questioned in just more than a whisper, her eyes staring directly into Elara's. 

"I'm trying to prove you wrong," Elara sang, drawing out the end of 'wrong.' She reached up and brushed Hermione's hair behind her ear before using her fingers to trace Hermione's jawline. "Harry and I are friends with you, so that cancels it out. Fred, George, and Lee did the same things you say Lynn does, but you didn't like them three. Therefore, you plainly don't like Lynn because she rivals you."

Hermione bit her lip, considering a reply. She broke eye contact, her cheeks flushing red. She finally whispered, "Great..." Elara watched as Hermione glimpsed down at her lips, swallowed, and away once more, and pretended not to notice, "...great observations, but it's simply incorrect."

Elara groaned and rolled her eyes, leaning back against the wall and leaving Hermione to start working again. "Sure, Étoile. Anyway," Elara smirked, "about Monday's potions class..."

"Coffee is a very attractive smell, that's it," Hermione snapped hastily, not looking up from her writing. The look in her eyes focused, and she seemed determined not to get distracted. "Nothing else."

"Fine," Elara huffed, disappointed. She reached into her bag and grabbed a planner she got at Adelaide's parent's bookshop and flicked through the pages. "I think... two days and a year ago was the first time we sat here together."

"Really?" Hermione asked, looking up subconsciously to think before bringing her gaze back down to Elara, her expression excited and smiling. "A lot has changed, huh?"

"Definitely," Elara smiled. Notwithstanding her disappointment, she still seemed to shine with contentment. "Despite the war and everything that came along with it, I've loved every single second of it."

Hermione smiled back, reaching over to take Elara's and squeezed it. "Me too."

☠︎~~~☠︎

As the day of the Slytherin Quidditch Team's tryouts grew nearer, Elara's nerves increased. Two beater positions, one chaser position. And the stakes were high, as everyone wanted the Quidditch Cup this year and everyone wanted to be apart of gaining it.

Elara had been practicing every day with Blaise, sometimes Draco, and sometimes Lynn if they both had time, and they all reckoned Elara was improving, but Elara remained unconvinced. She would see if she had improved or not if she got onto the team.

Trying to read Draco, Blaise, and Pansy had not progressed, and she often saw the three together more often than most. She was getting annoyed because she could sometimes pick up Blaise and Pansy's emotions, but not Draco. She could also tell Theo was getting annoyed due to him and Pansy seeing each other and her being with Draco and Blaise all the time.

Daphne and Kay had not yet sort out their row, and Elara and Adelaide were getting nervous. They seemed so perfect initially and were completely surprised they would get something as small as this get in their way. Both Adelaide and Elara had tried talking to both of them individually, but if there was one thing Daphne and Kay had in common, it was being stubborn.

A morning for getting away from all of this presented itself on Saturday: the day of the Gryffindor Quidditch Tryouts. Away from the Slytherin drama, and just a day to watch Elara's favorite sport in the world.

"'Ello, Étoile," greeted Elara as she approached Hermione, who was sitting in the stands, waiting for the Quidditch tryouts to start nervously. "Good morning so far?"

"Hey, Mellilla. Yeah," beamed Hermione, rubbing her hands together for warmth, and her appearance swiftly turned confused. "What are you doing here?"

"Watching Lynn, of course," replied Elara, sitting down next to Hermione and adjusting her Slytherin scarf, which she guessed must be a sight to see. A Slytherin and a Gryffindor sitting next to each other at a Gryffindor Quidditch Tryout.

Elara saw Hermione's expression turn from one of confusion to slight sadness to understanding in a matter of a second and found it best not to comment on it. The change was so fast Elara wasn't sure if she had seen it.

"Oh- right... Lynn..." Hermione mumbled, fixing her attention on the Quidditch tryouts in front of them. "What... what's she trying out for?"

"Beater. I'm excited to see how she is compared to the others. She's pretty good from what I've seen," Elara apprised, clapping softly as what seemed to be a group of first-years start to soar around the pitch, then grimacing when they all failed miserably.

As Hermione didn't respond, Elara looked down at the number of people preparing and turned to Hermione to ask, "How come there are so many people? I know some of them aren't even in Gryffindor. Like her-" they were close enough to recognize faces, so she pointed to a girl with long, black hair standing nervously but excitedly with her friends, "-that's Darla Burris. Ravenclaw third-year. Older sister of that one first-year."

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Hermione remarked rather snappily, and Elara raised her eyebrows in surprise. Hermione seemed not to notice as she proceeded. "It's not Quidditch they're interested in; it's Harry. Now, we know he wasn't lying. We know he fought You-Know-Who twice and escaped. He's grown. He's rather fanciable now." Elara blinked, which Hermione did notice, as she added quickly, "Not to me, of course. I couldn't fancy Harry. But it makes sense."

Elara shrugged, shaking her head at the second group planned to soar around the pitch, walked off it, laughing and giggling. She looked around for Lynn, and when she found her, dressed properly in beater and Gryffindor Quidditch robes, she waved. Lynn, who seemed to have been looking for her too, grinned and waved back. Elara saw out of the corner of her eye that Hermione had waved to Ron as well, and she tried to ignore the sinking feeling in her stomach.

By the time the soaring around the pitch drill was done, more than half of the tryouts had been ordered off the field and were now snickering and watching in the stands, making quite a ruckus over on their end. Elara was so glad Hermione had chosen one closer down to the pitch and away from the stairs, as it seemed like the dropouts had been too lazy to go anywhere farther.

Only small-talk passed between the two as they watched try-outs take place. After the first two brutal hours, as they involved several broken teeth, a broken broomstick as the result of a tantrum, the three new chasers have been selected, per info from Ginny, who had come up to the stands momentarily to inform everyone of the news. Katie Bell, a chaser on the team the year before, so it was no surprise, Demelza Robins, and, of course, Ginny Weasley.

Hermione and Elara were ecstatic about those chosen, but those who had tried out seemed like they weren't, as Harry had to resort to shouting very loudly, "That's my final decision, and if you don't get out of the way for the Beaters, I'll hex you."

Elara straightened up at the announcement, excited to see Lynn play again. However, Hermione let her shoulders drop, and her attention wander, and Elara speculated it was because no one she knew well was trying out.

As expected, Lynn flew close to perfect, in Elara's opinion. She hit Bludgers with ease and aimed pretty well. Her only flaw was that she once hit the bludger in the wrong direction. So wrong that it bounced off of the protective barrier around the pitch and back toward it, hitting one of the waiting Keepers in the back of his head.

"I did it! I did it! I did it! I'm on the team!" Lynn exclaimed as she bounded up the steps, drenched in sweat but shining with glee, and the moment Elara got up to greet her, she had flung her arms around Elara tightly in a hug.

"Y-You're going to suffocate me," Elara choked out, patting Lynn's back awkwardly. "But I knew you could do it."

Lynn laughed, but it faded out rapidly as she turned her head and commented, "What are you rolling your eyes at, Granger?"

Hermione coughed. "Oh, nothing, just that you're blocking my view."

"Sorry," Elara murmured hastily and let go of Lynn, moving to sit next to Hermione once more. Lynn sat next to Elara, quickly beginning to talk about all the details.

"There's another boy as my partner; I think his name was Jimmy Peakes. Third-year, and he hits hard. So, that's good," gushed Lynn, and while Elara was happy to hear all about it, she was feeling particularly awkward as Hermione seemed painfully irritated. "I can't wait to play and play against you! You're definitely going to get on the team!"

Elara didn't think she's seen Hermione's head turn faster. "You didn't tell me you were going to try out for your team," Hermione mumbled slowly, frowning slightly, and Elara felt a pang of guilt hit her chest immediately.

"I didn't?" Elara asked, truly doing her best to remember if she had or not. Hermione shook her head, disappointedly. "Oh... um... I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Hermione replied hurriedly and turned her head back to the pitch, where the Keeper tryouts were just getting started. Before Elara could try to decipher Hermione's expression, Lynn tugged at her arm.

"You didn't tell her you were going to try out?" Lynn whispered so low Elara had to lean in to hear her. Elara frowned, answering Lynn's question. "Elara, the first step in getting someone to like you back is getting them to feel like they're special when you talk about your interests to them!"

"Will you shut up? She's right behind me if you haven't noticed!" Elara hissed, turning her head back to the pitch as quickly as possible to not seem suspicious to Hermione. Hermione didn't seem to notice and seemed to be keeping her gaze locked on the players ahead.

Tryouts for the Keepers continued, and the first few Keepers didn't save more than two goals. When McLaggen came up for his turn, Elara and Lynn actively booed and had no shame in doing so. He saved four out of five, as, on the last one, he swerved out of the way strangely. Elara was almost completely sure that Hermione had something to do with it, as she turned muttered something under her breath when Elara wasn't paying attention. Elara didn't mind; if anything, she praised the action.

When it was Ron's turn, someone shouted, "Good luck!" from behind them, and Hermione, Elara, and Lynn's heads turned to find the wish came from Lavender Brown. Hermione looked disgruntled as she turned back around, and Elara and Lynn's faces remained impassive. If anything, slightly bemused.

It turns out Ron really had improved his Keeper skills over the summer, as he saved all five goals. Therefore, he had beaten everyone else and had now taken his rightful position as the Keeper. 

Hermione sped down to congratulate Harry and Ron, mainly Ron, while Lynn had to follow to discuss team things, leaving Elara slightly confused at the mere few hour's events. She got that Hermione didn't like Lynn as much as she did, but why was she so... displeased?

Elara found herself at the pitch again the next day, as she had been every day for the past week, but actually trying out, wearing emerald green Quidditch robes and Beater equipment. There were significantly fewer people trying out for the Slytherin Quidditch Team than Gryffindor's, as there were fewer positions and no Harry, and she found it a big relief.

Pansy, Daphne, Theo, Draco, as resident Seeker, Adelaide, the other chaser already on the team Elara knew as Elliott Batley, and the Keeper Miles Bletchley, both seventh years, could be seen in the stands. Miles seemed to be taking notes on the practice, a clipboard and quill in hand, but Elliott could be seen conversing with Adelaide.

"We've got this," Elara assured Blaise right before tryouts started, clutching her bat rather tightly, so her knuckles turned white. She repeated, mainly for herself, "We've got this."

And it came to show that they did. Blaise flew astoundingly, keeping the Quaffle safe and sound before throwing it past the hoops easily. Elara put all her force and whatever she was frustrated about into her hits, and it proved to work well, as she blocked the back-up chasers from scoring a multitude of times.

Needless to say, Urquhart, the new Slytherin Captain, was impressed, and came to a conclusion rather quickly and sent the rest off without a word. "New beaters are Black and Acton-" Urquhart pointed to Elara and a seventh-year girl with long, wavy black hair, "and the new chaser is Zabini. First practice next Wednesday. Be there, or you're out."

"That was... quicker than I expected," remarked Acton, and Elara knew her first name was Andrea. She was rather popular and rather pretty. Andrea looked up at the stands and scanned them before clicking her tongue and making for the locker rooms. "Later, you two."

"I can't believe I got on," said Elara in disbelief, practically frozen to her spot.

"Well, believe it," replied Blaise plainly, tossing a Quaffle up and down nonchalantly. "Come on now. Rest of them's coming onto the pitch."

The moment Pansy reached the two of them, she went straight to Elara and began talking rapidly. "You will not believe what just happened," Pansy babbled, slinging an arm around Elara's shoulders and leading her to the changing rooms, with much protest and backlash from Adelaide. "Our little Addy and that chaser Batley were flirting the entire time."

"Was- not!" Adelaide retorted, having to run to catch up with the pair, tugging Daphne along with her, who groaned and seemed sick of running back and forth.

"Oh, really? You were barely paying attention!" laughed Pansy, walking faster just to annoy Adelaide. "Tell me how many goals did Blaise make?"

"Just because I didn't count doesn't mean I wasn't paying attention!" retaliated Adelaide, huffing and continuing to pull Daphne harshly.

Daphne seemed to finally have enough. "Sod off and admit it, Addy!" she snapped while Elara burst out in laughter, briefly enjoying the moment and full of happiness and contentment.

☠︎~~~☠︎

September nineteenth came, and thankfully, Elara was prepared. She had finished Hermione's gift two days earlier and had wrapped it about ten times before deciding it was perfect. In Pansy's opinion, Elara had done too much, spending so much time on a gift for someone who clearly wasn't up to return her feelings any time soon, but Elara wholeheartedly disagreed.

Elara had not told them about the talk she and Hermione had had on the stairs at the beginning of August and didn't plan to. The ordeal seemed more personal than a kiss, so she was going to keep it a secret. Telling someone that Hermione was struggling with figuring out her sexuality was a below the belt thing to do, super below, in fact, and Elara made sure that she was not to do it.

Unfortunately, Hermione's birthday fell on a day where they didn't have a meeting, so she asked for an extra one, and Hermione immediately agreed. Thus, that was where she was now, heart beating in her ears anxiously and deeply hoping that Hermione would like it.

She had even made sure she showed up early, just to make a good impression. Her actions the year before had not been good. Honestly, Elara, forgetting her birthday! She wanted to show that she can be better on birthdays and hoped that the gift would show that.

"Happy seventeenth!" Elara grinned, hugging Hermione immediately once Hermione arrived, who was beaming with happiness. That was an odd occurrence; Hermione had been rather sulky with their meetings lately, and Elara thought she was doing something wrong. She had not even seen her outside of classes, and it was worrying her. Therefore, this attitude was a big relief. "I hope you enjoyed your birthday song at dinner."

"Just about died from embarrassment, but yes, I enjoyed it," Hermione insisted, sighing softly into Elara's embrace. It made Elara internally swoon. 

The two sat down, and Elara already had the gift out, wrapped in silver wrapping paper with a big, gold bow sitting on top. The gift itself was thin and flimsy but meaningful. She hoped Hermione would see that.

"Here's your gift. I didn't forget this time," Elara informed as happily as she could muster despite her distress, picking up the gift and handing it to Hermione, her hands trembling with anxiousness. She shouldn't be this nervous. It was just a gift.

Hermione took the gift from her and carefully unwrapped it, making minimal rips and merely tearing gently at the closures where Elara had used spello-tape to seal it. Elara wrung her hands together in apprehensive anticipation.

"A book? You actually stepped foot into a bookshop to get me one?" Hermione joked, holding the book in front of her tenderly, and Elara rolled her eyes playfully. " _On Love and Barley- Haiku of Basho. _Aw, poetry!" Hermione lay the book on her lap and looked at Elara with awe and thankfulness in her eyes. "Thank you. I really appreciate it, Mellilla."__

__"That's not all. Look inside," Elara apprised, wiping her hands on her thighs, as they were getting sweaty and clammy from all the worry._ _

__Doing so, Hermione turned to a random page, and her eyes grew wide almost immediately. After a moment of scanning, she began turning pages frantically, one by one at first, before skipping many. "I- woah- I..." Hermione stammered, looking up at Elara with shock etched on her features. "What? How many?"_ _

__"Annotated all of them. All two-hundred and fifty-three. Just little notes from me to you," Elara beamed, some of her anxiousness easing away due to Hermione's reaction. Technically, Hermione could not like it and just be shocked at how messy Elara's handwriting was, although she tried her best to make it look okay-_ _

__"You to me..." echoed Hermione, snapping Elara out of her thoughts. Hermione looked back down at the book and flipped through more pages before skipping to the end, where she was evidently met with the rest of the pages filled in with Elara's notes. She looked up, panic running over her expression now. "But I-I don't have anything to give you."_ _

__"That's what my birthday is for," Elara laughed, winking and hoping she didn't sound selfish. "I hope you're not mad that I wrote in a book-"_ _

__"I'm not," Hermione replied hastily, and without a shadow of a doubt. "I- just..." she looked down at the book and back up at Elara, "...how long did this take you?"_ _

__"I started after the Diagon Alley trip in August," said Elara, smiling from ear to ear now, and not nervous at all, because Hermione seemed to like it. She just wanted to make sure- "I-I hope you like it. I know it might be a little-"_ _

__But Hermione cut her off by tossing the book aside as gently as possible and flinging her arms around Elara, wrapping her in a bone-crushing hug, repeating softly over and over, "Thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you..."_ _


	24. esoteric

es·o·ter·ic /ˌesəˈterik/  
adjective  
likely to be understood by only a select few who have special knowledge or interest

☠︎~~~☠︎

_102  
Flower under harvest  
sun - stranger  
to bird, butterfly._

_Notes by Elara: I don't really understand this one? How does a stranger go from a bird to a butterfly? I don't know- poetry, I suppose? But, hey, it's pretty: like you. ___

__☠︎~~~☠︎_ _

__Despite what Elara said the year before, the flowers continued._ _

__"You know you don't have to give me these anymore, right?" asked Hermione with raised eyebrows and a surprised tone when Elara passed her another one the day after her birthday. "Three-hundred and sixty-five of these makes up for forgetting my birthday a year ago."_ _

__Elara shrugged, pushing her hands into her pockets nervously. "I don't feel like stopping. What would I do with the rest of my spare parchment?"_ _

__The days pushed on, and for Elara, they were full of Quidditch practices, homework, and dealing with the tension between the Slytherin friend group that everyone refused to talk about. Such as..._ _

__Theo and Pansy were on the bridge of a row, and Daphne was getting miserable. Draco barely talked and was often nowhere to be seen. Blaise was impassive. Elara was getting frustrated with not being able to read Pansy, Blaise, and Draco. Adelaide seemed like the only person in the group not in some sort of fight with another._ _

__The harsh energy made it harder for Elara to think good, positive thoughts about Sirius, whose death she was still having trouble getting over. Of course, she didn't cry over it specifically anymore, so she supposed that was good..._ _

__Those three Slytherins weren't the only people Elara was getting frustrated with. After Hermione's birthday, Elara thought they were getting somewhere. That turned out not to be the case, or so she thought, as she rarely saw Hermione out of classes, meals, and meetings. If she did, Hermione was with Ron and Harry._ _

__She just wanted to spend time with Hermione. It was that simple. A few hours every other night wouldn't make much progress, as it seemed as she wasn't making any with their current situation. So, she thought, how hard could it be to find Hermione and talk to her periodically?_ _

__Elara couldn't find Hermione anywhere. It was that that was getting on her nerves._ _

__When she actually needed to find Hermione one day to ask about Astronomy revisions rather than just wanting to talk to her, Elara promptly asked her declared sibling. Harry responded while pinching the bridge of his nose, "She's been in the Library a lot. I don't know... everything's been confusing..." and Elara couldn't agree more._ _

__And still, even with that information, Elara couldn't find her. Perhaps she should enlist Kay to help... Hufflepuffs are supposed to be good finders..._ _

__She couldn't stop herself from thinking: was Hermione avoiding her or something? Did she do something wrong? Elara tried not to think about it, but it did, as George, Fred, and Lee would say, get her knickers in a twist._ _

__The full moon of September landed on the twenty-seventh, a Friday. Due to the day of the week, Hermione suggested the day of that they watch another film._ _

__"We haven't since May, and I have the perfect movie in mind," Hermione reasoned, actually stopping her work to talk about this. Elara, who had gotten hit with a bludger on her arm that day in Quidditch practice, and it was a full moon all and all, was extremely grumpy and pretended she didn't hear her. Due to this, Hermione added while rapping her fingers on the cool stone, "Oh, come on, Mellilla, must we have this conversation every time? I miss hanging out with you outside of this windowsill."_ _

__"The library seems to be enjoying your company, if that's even where you go," Elara muttered, glancing up from her Arithmancy homework and locking eyes with Hermione, who didn't respond and solely blinked. Hence the silence, Elara appended, "I look for you everywhere, and then I find out you're in the Library, then I go, and you're not in the spot we normally sit in. And then I look around, and you're nowhere. It's like you're hiding or something."_ _

__Hermione pursed her lips, thinking over a response before raising her eyebrows momentarily and replying, "I'm not hiding. Why are you looking for me, anyway? Aren't you supposed really busy with Quidditch, your other friends..." she rolled her eyes before adding irritably, "...Lynn..."_ _

__Elara blinked at her, as, yes, she was busy, but she would much rather procrastinate and spend time with Hermione than do anything else._ _

__Although irked by the first statement, she answered one of Hermione's questions anyway. "I am busy, but if you haven't noticed, I like spending time with you. While... not doing homework," she said, referring to how they do homework at meetings for the majority of the time. Her tone was annoyed but genuine, piqued, but significant._ _

__"Then why are you declining to go and watch a movie with me?" Hermione asked, and Elara opened her mouth to retort, then snapped it shut after her brain comprehended the question properly. Hermione smirked in triumph. "Exactly," she said while waving a hand and leaning back for emphasis, crossing her arms._ _

__After a few seconds of contemplation, Elara said, "Fine."_ _

__Clapping her hands excitedly and beaming, Hermione quickly packed up her stuff while Elara did the same before Hermione grabbed the other girl's (undamaged) hand and pulled her up. "I think you're going to like it. It involves singing," Hermione informed cheerfully, dragging Elara toward the Room of Requirement._ _

__"We're both blatantly hypocrites, y'know," Elara apprised, thinking back to their conversation moments before. "You say you're not hiding when I literally cannot find you anywhere. Me saying I don't want to watch a movie with you when I do."_ _

__Hermione basically dismissed the hiding fact, but Elara didn't mind because of what Hermione answered with._ _

__"We're each other's hypocrites," Hermione winked over her shoulder, smiling from ear to ear, sending shockwaves of electricity throughout Elara's body and caused butterflies to erupt rapidly in her stomach. The things this girl does to me... Elara thought to herself, shaking her head, and she couldn't help but grin back._ _

__But that didn't stop Elara's mind from wandering: That time, Hermione didn't deny that she was hiding... was she trying to avoid Elara outside of meetings? Did Hermione not want to be seen with her in public? Or something else?_ _

__Though, Elara couldn't blame Hermione if she had secrets. Elara kept many from her already; Hermione's allowed to have her own. She came to the slightly wary decision of leaving the matter alone._ _

__The two made it to the Room of Requirement, paced in front of it three times, and the same door as always appeared: a double door you'd see in a typical household._ _

__Hermione immediately started setting up the telly and VCR the moment they entered, something Elara knew she would never understand. So, Elara simply dropped her bag down by the door and stared for a moment, noticing the room looked exactly as it did all the way back in May. Unmoving posters on the wall, a high ceiling with candles floating, a door that led to a bathroom. All the same. Like nothing's changed._ _

__Not true, of course, everything's changed._ _

__Slumping against the cushion and pulling the blanket over her, Elara huffed, crossing her arms and watching Hermione do her stuff with the telly. Perhaps she should ask if Hermione could teach her..._ _

__"Right. You might have heard of this one; it's pretty popular and came out before we were born," Hermione explained, pressing one final button, and the film started to play. The telly featured a beach, with rocks on the outskirts and waves rolling in. Hermione sat down next to Elara, too close to not get Elara's heart racing, and stretching the other blanket over her. "Do you know 'Grease'?"_ _

__Elara thought for a short amount of time, then shook her head. But when the main characters came on, they looked familiar. "I don't think so. I might've seen posters, though," replied Elara, squinting at the screen to try and remember where she's seen them before. Yeah, definitely posters._ _

__The film went on, Elara making comments throughout, and Hermione seemingly didn't mind and sometimes added on._ _

__"So, they don't know that they go to the same school?" Elara asked, thoroughly confused, and Hermione nodded. "It's been nearly twenty minutes, and they still don't know," groaned Elara, rolling her head back in annoyance, then perked her head back up once she had a realization. "They do meet again eventually, right?"_ _

__"Of course, they do," affirmed Hermione, chuckling lightly. "Just give it a few more minutes."_ _

__Huffing once more, Elara did give it a few minutes, and Hermione was right. They met again three minutes later, but-_ _

__"Why do all the blokes in the films you show me have to be absolute wankers?" Elara murmured, letting her arms drop to her sides in frustration._ _

__"They all turn out good eventually," Hermione informed, trying to spark some hope in Elara, and looked over at her. "You trust my judgment, right?"_ _

__"I trust you. Maybe not so much your judgment," joked Elara, smirking, and Hermione rolled her eyes but smiled faintly regardless._ _

__As the film went on, Elara focused on trying to understand the storyline and didn't talk much, except for cheering and giving a round of applause when Frenchy said, "Men are rats."_ _

__It was a while before either of them spoke again, and it was Hermione who sparked it. She did the same thing she did on the train: use her pinky to toy with Elara's. It was like a question that Elara answered, intertwining their fingers at the simplest touch._ _

__"You know you don't have to ask to hold my hand, right?" Elara queried, turning her head to look at Hermione with a gentle expression. "I don't mind. I-I think it's nice."_ _

__Hermione contemplated this for a moment before turning onto her side and cradling her head with her free hand. "I know," she whispered, but it sounded it was more for herself than Elara. "I just want to make sure it's okay."_ _

__"Of course, it's okay," Elara smiled, holding her other arm out and gesturing for a hug, her heart fluttering warmly. "Come here," she sang, extending the end of 'here' cheerfully._ _

__Smiling cheekily, Hermione did just that, flipping onto her stomach and wrapping her free arm around Elara's waist while Elara pulled her close into her embrace, sighing in contentment. And in that position, they stayed._ _

__It was a nice position, in Elara's opinion, because Hermione's head rested against her chest, and the hand that wasn't holding Hermione's was cradling her head tenderly. It honestly made the film more enjoyable. Elara cautiously smoothed her hand over Hermione's hair, and after a few movements, Hermione mumbled without looking away from the screen, "Could you keep doing that? It... it feels nice."_ _

__"Yeah, definitely," Elara assured, internally screaming in triumph but kept her composure, listening to Hermione's breathing and simply thinking:_ _

__Why couldn't she have this on more days other than the full moon?_ _

__And for the first time, Elara wished the full moon would come more often. (Without the actual consequences that come with it, of course.)_ _

__☠︎~~~☠︎_ _

__"So, Elara Cordelia Black," prompted Lynn as she and Elara walked around the shore of the Black Lake the next day, searching for an Alihotsy tree that would aid them in their upcoming prank: making the staff burst out in uncontrollable laughter, "do you happen to have any idea of why Hermione Jean Granger came back to the dorm at six in the morning today?"_ _

__Elara wrung her hands together for a moment and popped a crisp into her mouth. Lynn had gathered so many crisp bags that she assumed that Lynn somehow found a way into the kitchens. She didn't question it, as she was grateful for the snack. She had skipped breakfast to gain some extra sleep._ _

__"Perhaps," she replied casually._ _

__"Aha!" Lynn exclaimed in victory, raising her fist into the air mirthfully. "So the shagging begins!"_ _

__"No! Bleeding Salazar, Lynn Bethany Curtis. Absolutely not," Elara snapped hastily, reaching to grab Lynn's wrist and pulled her arm down. Lynn scowled at her for the use of her full name, which Elara had learned she greatly disliked. For emphasis, she repeated firmly, "No."_ _

__"Care to inform me of the details, then?" Lynn pursued anyway, raising her eyebrows up and down suggestively, and Elara rolled her eyes and looked away._ _

__She sighed, then explained briefly. "We do something every full moon- and before you say it, the something does not have to do with shagging or snogging or-" she waved a hand upwards toward Lynn's head before returning it to her pocket to grab another crisp, "-whatever goes on in that sick brain of yours."_ _

__"Ooohhhhh," drawled Lynn, dragging out the word in realization. "The full moon. That's why you were so moody and-" she put her hands on her hips in imitation, flaring her nostrils, "-angry."_ _

__"I was not moody," contradicted Elara, crossing her arms after shoving a fistful of crisps into her mouth, her voice muted slightly from the snack. Lynn side-eyed her, and Elara had to admit, "Okay... maybe I was. I assume you know the reason why, then?"_ _

__Frankly, Elara didn't mind Lynn knowing. Lynn had enough going on in her mind to go off shouting the ordeal to all of Gryffindor house, and Lynn was rather trustworthy. Plus, she could care less about what Lynn thought of her because they related to so many things about each other that opinions didn't matter. They were both fucked up in their own ways. It was hard to explain, but what Elara knew was she most definitely cared what Hermione Granger thinks._ _

__"Oh, positively. Everyone who studies Legilimency knows about the book it comes from. I can't believe they keep in the Restricted Section here. I miss when it was free reign at Durmstrang," Lynn muttered, mirroring Elara's arms, a bit put out._ _

__Elara's face lit up as she had an epiphany. "So, you know-?"_ _

__Lynn shook her head with a frown, to which Elara resembled the same appearance. "The book is so old there that the part you need is gone. Fallen out of the spine. It's from before Hogwart's time, even, I believe."_ _

__"It's old here, too. But the page is ripped. Other pages, too. I don't know why. It's probably stupid," Elara complained, rolling her eyes and looking out on the lake._ _

__Notwithstanding the months entering Autumn and slowly getting closer to Winter, it was warmer than usual. A first-year Hufflepuff muggleborn who received letters on muggle information from home daily had reported that it was going to be like this weather for at least the next week._ _

__The Gryffindor of the pair uncrossed her arms to answer genuinely, dropping all thoughts of joking around and extracted the knowledge she had picked up over the years. "Let's sit here, shall we?" she suggested, gesturing to a small patch on the ground on the edge of the lake just ahead of them, and Elara agreed._ _

__Once settled, Lynn got into explaining. "I do know," Lynn started, and Elara made sure to pay attention. "It was published before Hogwarts' time, and Hogwarts is pretty old. Before Hogwarts, no one really understood the basics of magic and that._ _

__"So when Legilimency came around, people saw it as invading mind-readers. Can't be used for good whatsoever. So when that book came out, I don't think anyone wanted Legilimens to be... well... feel okay. Especially with the conditions that create your situation," Lynn finished, sighing deeply and looking over the Black Lake, hoping for a glimpse of the Giant Squid._ _

__Elara's frown deepened, understanding. "So they ripped the page out..." she breathed, squinting to keep the sun out of her eyes._ _

__Waving a hand in agreement, Lynn nodded and echoed, "So they ripped the page out."_ _

__"But what about other Wizarding schools? Can't we get them from there? Ask them to send it over?" Elara questioned, straightening up at the possibility. "Wouldn't there be other copies?"_ _

__Lynn sighed, glancing at Elara sadly. "Do you think that a book over a millennium old that described and helped Legilimens, whom they disliked, and included very graphic images, would survive that long?" she asked. After a minute, Elara shook her head disappointedly. "Exactly. You could always check, but for all I know, the one here and at Durmstrang are the only two that are still intact enough to be read properly."_ _

__In Elara's mind, what Lynn was explaining made sense. The first part, that is. Moony had once told her that many disagreeable people don't judge you for who you are, but what you are. It was the awful truth._ _

__Picking up a pebble, Elara stared at it for a moment, smoothing her thumb over the surface, and threw it into the lake forcefully and angrily. "I hate people sometimes," she declared, and she did so rather proudly._ _

__Laughing lightly, Lynn outstretched her legs and nearly got her Doc Martens wet while doing so. "You and me both."_ _

__An hour or so later, they could not find an Alihotsy tree and reserved to robbing the Potions cabinet for another day, the pair headed for the Great Hall for Lunch. Elara's stomach grumbled hungrily as they approached, the smell of delicious meals filling her senses._ _

__After saying goodbye to Lynn (more like giving her a high-five in the doorway of the Great Hall, but that's beside the point), Elara hurried to the Slytherin table, where Adelaide and Daphne were whispering furiously. Elara wasn't in the mood to ask what about, so she simply stared at Daphne as she walked over and announced her presence with, "I agree with Adelaide. Go talk to Kay."_ _

__"I didn't ask for your input," snapped Daphne, turning to face the table, and Elara put her hands up defensively while sitting down. "She's probably only staring at me because she's upset with me."_ _

__"What'd you do now?" Elara questioned, glancing at Daphne and picking the thought up before Daphne even opened her mouth. "You arse! You've sunken far below the belt, Daph. Ignoring letters? Those take generous time!"_ _

__"It's been over a month since you first got in a row with her. Any longer and you're going to break up. You don't want to break up, do you?" Adelaide theorized, folding her arms and resting them on the table, leaning forward and turning her head to get Daphne to look her in the eyes._ _

__Daphne poked at her food, avoiding Adelaide's gaze, and separated the salad in her bowl with her fork grumpily. "You're right..." she muttered eventually, her expression defeated._ _

__"I know," Adelaide replied, grabbing Daphne's wrist, standing up and pulling Daphne up with her, and pushed Daphne's shoulders toward the exit so she could walk over to the Hufflepuff table. "Now go."_ _

__Looking over her shoulder and glaring, Daphne huffed and walked over, practically dragging her feet across the floor but going nonetheless. Adelaide sat down without a word, pushing Daphne's bowl toward the middle of the table so she can slide her plate next to Elara's as they both watched intently._ _

__When Daphne actually walked over to the Hufflepuff table and didn't just leave the hall, Elara found it safe to let her gaze wander to a certain Gryffindor girl as she always does._ _

__Of course, Hermione was reading peacefully, her eyes scanning the text thoroughly and tapping a quill against her cheek. When her eyes reread the same thing without flickering down, Elara realized she was reading over an essay because that was what she does when she revises. Read the same line over two or three times._ _

__Elara's eyes became unfocused as she tried to think of what essays they had due the following Monday, and the next thing Elara knew was Ron approaching to sit in front of Hermione. And Hermione immediately smiled and set down her quill when she noticed her. Lovely._ _

__Glancing at Adelaide, Elara noticed she had looked at the scene Elara was looking at as well, and Adelaide had gone back to eating like nothing happened. Fazed and unfocused by what just happened over at the Gryffindor table, although it was a common occurrence, Elara didn't want to read Adelaide this time and instead asked Adelaide, "What, so you don't fancy Ron anymore?"_ _

__"What?" Adelaide looked up, obviously not expecting Elara to speak. "Oh. I mean, I guess you can tell nothing's going to happen, so I'm trying to move on. It's working. You should try it sometime." Despite this statement, her eyes still flickered over to the Gryffindor table and narrowed slightly before flickering back to Elara._ _

__Raising her eyebrows in surprise, Elara was quite annoyed by the fact that Adelaide can move on so easily. From what she's noticed, Adelaide can move on from and fall for someone quite swiftly, and she wasn't sure if those were good or bad traits._ _

__Elara opened her mouth to retort, but someone called her name before any sound could come out. Well- her surname, that is._ _

__"Oi, Black!" called someone from the opposite end of the table, and both Elara and Adelaide's heads turned to find a Slytherin chaser that just so happened to be named Elliott Batley walking toward them._ _

__"What do you want, Batley?" Elara asked, just wanting to be able to eat the ham and cheese sandwich she had put on her plate in peace._ _

__Over the past week, Elara got to know her teammates fairly well. Andrea Acton was most definitely popular, as all of her friends showed up to practices and made a ruckus. But, Andrea herself was great. Confident, tall, raven-haired, and ambitious, she somehow always got to the bludgers in time._ _

__The team captain, Derrick Urquhart, was easy to impress but hard to gain respect from. He was good at scoring and throwing but not so good at flying fast enough to actually do so. But, no one criticized him, as they didn't want to get thrown off the team, but Elara desperately wanted to speak up. But she hadn't bought a broom for a load of money for nothing._ _

__Miles Bletchley was shy but a charmer and was quite good at saving goals. He and Blaise were quite similar, though Blaise not as shy, and worked well together and practiced against each other, as Blaise was a chaser and Miles a keeper._ _

__To be quite honest, Draco barely showed up to practice, so Kenneth Harper played most of the time. Elara didn't know where the hell Draco was, but she did know that the fifth-year reserve seeker had quite a good eyesight but flew rather wonkily, but did okay when he had his eyes locked on something._ _

__That left Elara, who thought she was okay, and none other than Elliott. In Elara's opinion, the seventh year was the definition of annoying and had quite the swagger. Brown hair, dark eyes, and an arrogant attitude. Though he always acted like he was captain and pestered Elara with questions about Legilimency that could be answered with common sense, Elara had to admit he was a damn good chaser._ _

__"I want to know," started Elliott, sliding into the seat in front of Elara and Adelaide and picking up a pear, biting into it before speaking with a mouthful of the fruit, "what time practice is tomorrow."_ _

__Elara's lips parted slightly in shock, and she blinked multiple times before giving an exasperated sigh, looking Elliott in the eyes and answering blandly, "You were the one who suggested the practice time." She paused for effect, and an even longer silence followed when Elliott didn't say anything. Elara could feel Adelaide's eyes flickering between them. "Half-past four," Elara finally stated._ _

__Elliott smirked an obnoxious smirk. "Thank you," he responded, and Elara returned to eating without replying._ _

__While Elara thought he was done talking and would leave, Elliott stayed seated. "Is that all?" Elara asked irritably, resisting the urge to stare at him long enough to get a secret out of him and display it in the Slytherin common room on a banner._ _

__"Nope," said Elliott, popping the 'p.' "I really only came over here to talk to this lovely lady." He gestured to Adelaide._ _

__Resisting another type of urge that consisted of wanting to roll her eyes, groan, get up, and walk away from the table, Elara, too, stayed seated. If she wandered away, she'd be skipping another meal, and she was too hungry to do that. She bit into her sandwich, annoyed, and looking away from the scene taking place._ _

__Adelaide flushed as red as the rubies in the Gryffindor house-cup hourglass before answering Elliott. "What for?"_ _

__"Have you seen the notice for the first Hogsmeade trip?" queried Elliott, resting an elbow on the table, taking a bite of the pear that he was holding with the same arm._ _

__After nodding, Adelaide asked, "Twelfth of October, right?"_ _

__"Mhm," affirmed Elliott, still smirking. Elara was trying very hard to be happy for Adelaide at that moment, as an accidental glance at Elliott told her that Elliott was trying to ask Adelaide out. Still, Elara couldn't get over the fact that Elliott had once asked her if Legilimens themselves had thoughts. "Would you like to come with me?" Elliott proposed, raising his eyebrows._ _

__Clearly in shock, Adelaide took a moment to answer and kicked Elara under the table in the process, to which Elara hissed, "Ow!" in pain and shook her head, telling Adelaide that she was not helping in this situation._ _

__"Like... on a date?" Adelaide asked after realizing Elara would be of no help. Elliott nodded slowly as if questioning why Adelaide didn't get that realization sooner. "Er- yeah, sure. Definitely," smiled Adelaide, the look in her eyes resembling slight confusion but happiness nonetheless._ _

__"Splendid," replied Elliott, taking another bite of the pear before standing up. "I'll talk to you for details soon." And with that, he made some sort of gesture half between a salute and a wave before heading off the way he came._ _

__When he was out of range, Elara immediately voiced in an exasperated tone, "I can't believe you said yes. He's so annoying."_ _

__"Oh, bugger off," dismissed Adelaide, waving a hand and returning to her now cold pasta. "You're just upset I got a date before you did."_ _

__"Am not," Elara scoffed, and she was only half lying. She just wanted to go on a date or many dates, or take her on dates, either or, with none other than Hermione Granger. However, Elliott Batley was just all-around a person that Elara didn't think deserved Adelaide, considering his domineering and bothersome behavior and Adelaide's kind, caring, and understanding ways._ _

__Elara just hoped her fellow Quidditch teammate would prove her wrong._ _

__☠︎~~~☠︎_ _

__What the muggleborn from Hufflepuff had received in his letters from home had been correct, as throughout the next week had been warm. It was sunny and bright and cloudless, and it almost felt like summer again despite it being Autumn, there being a war going on, and dementors roaming all around. It was odd but greatly appreciated and enjoyable._ _

__Daphne came back to the dorm Saturday night in much higher spirits than she had been all term, and it was clearly a good sign. Unfortunately for Pansy, Adelaide, and Elara, Daphne would not go into detail, but she had said that she and Kay had spent the rest of the afternoon working their problems out._ _

__That was one problem out of the way, and Adelaide had shifted her attention to sorting out the tension between Pansy and Theo that they were both trying to hide._ _

__As Hermione continued to disappear to only Salazar (or perhaps Godric) knows where, and some tension still lingering in the Slytherin friend group, Elara found herself spending time with Lynn in her spare time. And most of that time was spent planning pranks, eating crisps, and playing Quidditch on days they both weren't exhausted. It was time well spent, as Elara exprienced loads of fun and laughs._ _

__The first day of October came with a new Transfiguration unit, and Elara was actually excited until she found out what it was._ _

__"This month we will be studying the process of becoming an Animagi, and the details that surround it," announced Professor McGonagall, walking up and down the aisles between desks. "You will remember have briefly covered the subject in your third year, but this month we will be analyzing each step of the process, effects after the spell has been completed, and an overall deeper insight to the concept of Animagi."_ _

__While most of the class murmured and jittered with excitement, Elara froze. Because Sirius had been an Animagi- that was obvious. He would prance around Grimmauld Place as a dog before the Weasleys moved in and just after Elara did to warm up to her after being absent the majority of her life, and had become an Animagi just to be able to help Moony. And now she would have to analyze everything about it deeply, and everything would remind her of him, and-_ _

__Elara had to press her palms together and push her fingers back and forth under the table for the first time in a few weeks. Breathe, don't think, she told herself repeatedly._ _

__She briefly heard Professor McGonagall talking as she zoned out, trying to get her mind off her father. She also heard some other students talking, but Elara already knew a lot about Animagi. She knew it from her father, and she knew it from her godfather, who had told her stories about it and explained the process when she asked, although Moony had not been an animagus himself._ _

__And, of course, Elara was forced back from her zoned out state by a sharp pain in her arm. "We're supposed to be taking notes," apprised Pansy from beside her, gesturing toward the chalkboard in front of the classroom and returning to taking her own notes._ _

__"Oh. Right," replied Elara, slowly getting out her parchment, ink, and quill. It occurred to her at that moment that Sirius had done the exact same thing once, in this exact classroom, possibly in the seat she was sitting in, and that only made it all worse._ _

__The notes they were supposed to be taking looked like the process of becoming an Animagus, which Elara copied down each step's names and nothing else. She didn't see the need to, let alone had the focus and motivation to._ _

__After about five minutes, McGonagall spoke once more. "For the first two weeks, you will not have an essay due-" there were several mumbles of "yes!" at this, "-but instead, a project. You will be researching each step of the process of becoming an Animagus in as much detail that you can acquire in the next two weeks..." the Professor paused for effect, "...with a partner._ _

__"I will be allowing you to choose, but please note that if there are any arguments, as much as one shout between one pair, I will resort to choosing your companions for you. You will write this project on several pieces of parchment, each step occupying one foot on one piece at least, and bound together to make a short book. I expect to see neat-handwriting, no spelling errors or grammatical mistakes, and at least one diagram or drawing per page," Professor McGonagall finished, looking over her students once before asking, "Any questions?"_ _

__The students that made up the class either shook their heads or remained silent and motionless._ _

__Professor McGonagall nodded once. "Very well. Get to work, everyone." And with that, she retreated to her desk to grade several papers._ _

__"Do you mind?" Pansy asked, gesturing to Theo, who was sitting across the room, glancing at Pansy hopefully. Elara shook her head, slightly defeated, and could only hope that someone would come over to her desk and ask to be partners because she didn't have the energy to do it herself._ _

__Elara folded her arms and rested them on the table, resting her forehead on them, closing her eyes, and sighing heavily. She would much rather do this project alone... so she could wallow in her sorrows without anyone having to see..._ _

__A smashing of books against the table made Elara jump, and she looked up to find none other than Hermione sitting down next to her._ _

__"Need a partner?" Hermione asked, smiling as she flipped open her Transfiguration textbook. She didn't give Elara a chance to respond before stating, "Great. I'm your partner now."_ _

__Furrowing her eyebrows in obvious befuddlement, Elara glanced around the classroom before asking, "What about-?"_ _

__"Ron and Harry will be fine. Harry's most excited about this, and Ron will follow along," Hermione interrupted, expecting this question and passing Elara a spare piece of parchment. "Put our names on the top of that, will you?"_ _

__"I- you- sure," Elara stammered, picking up her quill and starting to move it across the parchment, writing their names and peering at Hermione out of the corner of her eye, especially confused._ _

__Elara noticed that class seemed to go faster under Hermione's directions. Hermione told her what to do and what to write down, and Elara did so, and it kept her mind off of Sirius- mainly because she was trying to keep up with Hermione's demands and didn't have time to think of anything else._ _

__When writing about how a person's Animagus can also be linked to their Patronus, Elara's breath caught in her throat. She'd never seen Sirius cast the charm, so would his Patronus be a dog? She highly regretted never asking. And she'd never told him that she had been able to cast one..._ _

__She guessed Hermione noticed, probably because her hand had stopped moving across the parchment she was writing on, and she had frozen once more because Hermione squeezed Elara's free hand and whispered, "We'll talk after class, okay?"_ _

__Nodding shyly, Elara took a deep breath to hopefully eradicate the lump in her throat and the tightness in her chest and continued to write. She was so thankful that what she was writing now was just a first draft, as her handwriting looked horrid._ _

__Hermione had them both packed up and ready to head out of class a minute before the final bell sound, which Elara found odd. Hermione usually worked until the second the bell rang._ _

__The moment the bell sounded, and McGonagall gave the announcement of dismissal, Hermione gestured for Elara to follow her, and Elara saw no reason why not to, so she did. The Gryffindor led the Slytherin straight out of class, into the courtyard, and out onto the lawn, where the sun was beating down, but it was a bearable temperature._ _

__Sitting them both down on the lawn, Hermione sat in a criss-cross position, and Elara mirrored her, their knees touching, but Elara's mind was elsewhere. "What's wrong?" Hermione asked as soon as they were settled, taking both of Elara's hands in hers._ _

__Frankly, Elara was quite tired of having the same things go over and over in her head without them being voiced. Her thoughts (and others) had been something she struggled with not speaking aloud, so she had learned to keep them in, including emotions. She had thought that that was for the best, but that proved to be incorrect._ _

__So, she spoke. "I'm just... tired," Elara sighed, looking down and avoiding Hermione's concerned gaze. It was a very odd setting; usually, talking about feelings would come in a dark and cozy place, but here they were, sitting in the middle of the lawn, the sun shining and the blue sky visible. Elara trusted and knew Hermione enough to know Hermione had not chosen this spot for no reason._ _

__"Of?" Hermione asked worriedly. Elara hated it. She wanted Hermione to be happy and not be concerned over a problem she was dealing with. Elara pressed her lips into a thin line, to which Hermione responded with, "I told you I'd help. You can talk to me."_ _

__Elara looked back up cautiously, meeting Hermione's eyes. "I'm tired of being reminded of him with everything I do. That project is a reminder. Quidditch is a reminder. That whole castle-" she glanced behind her promptly, "-is a reminder. A-And it just reminds me he will never be able to experience those ever again, or I will never be able to talk to him about it again. Just... never. That's it. The end. End of story."_ _

__Hermione's expression clearly resembled that she was remembering and contemplating something before she answered. "You remember how Harry and I helped Sirius escape on Buckbeak in third year?"_ _

__"How could I?" Elara laughed lightly, gaining a small smile from Hermione._ _

__"Well..." Hermione started, bringing their interlocked hands up and down before pulling them lightly towards her in some sort of comfort to Elara, "...forgive me, but when I was preparing Buckbeak for the flight, I overheard Harry and Sirius talking. And Sirius said something like, 'the ones that love us never really leave us; you can always find them. In-" Hermione pulled one of Elara's hands closer to her again, but toward her chest and where her heart was located, "-here.'_ _

__"And I know he's right. You know he's right." Elara's expression faltered for a moment. "You do know that, right?" Hermione asked warily._ _

__Notwithstanding that Elara bit her lip and swallowed, she still answered with a slight nod, "Yeah. I do."_ _

__"So... think about it this way..." Hermione began, returning their hands to their original position and instructing, "...pull my hand to your heart-" Elara did so, "-yeah, like that. Okay. You believe what he said, so if the ones who love you never really leave you, and you can always find them in there," she shook Elara's hand the slightest, indicating the heart, "think about how everything you're doing that reminds you of him is for him. You're giving him just a little more life to live, even if he's not..."_ _

__"I get what you're saying," said Elara to get rid of the silence when Hermione trailed off._ _

__Hermione grinned. "Yeah, so, if you think about all the things you're doing in a positive light, well, it might just get a little bit better. You know?" she proceeded._ _

__Understanding Hermione's logic soon became clearer. If she perceived things in a positive light and doing things for him and not without him, reminders of he will never get to experience this again would turn into reminders of this made him happy._ _

__"I know," Elara replied, smiling fully now. And Hermione smiled back, sharing this moment of peace and understanding. Together._ _

__Elara suddenly understood why they were out in the sun._ _

__Simply that, a way to start feeling again was seeing the light in things. And the sun just happened to be the source of just that. Physically._ _

__Mentally, Hermione Granger had just proven that she was the brightest person in Elara Black's life._ _

__And Elara didn't know it yet, but it went vice versa._ _

__All because they gave each other hope._ _


	25. laconic

luh-kon-ik /ləˈkɒn.ɪk/  
adjective  
expressing much in a few words

☠︎~~~☠︎

_19  
Over skylark's song  
Noh cry  
of pheasant_

_Notes by Elara: What does that mean? I don't think I'm cut out for reading poetry. This is why you're getting a poetry book and not me. You'll probably understand it, though, because you're smart._

☠︎~~~☠︎

Although Adelaide and Elliott weren't official and hadn't even gone on one date yet, they still started to spend an absurd amount of time together. In Pansy's opinion, it was like the Daphne situation from fifth-year all over again.

While Elara disliked Elliott, she saw something slightly good about the casual relationship. Due to Adelaide having little to no romantic feelings for Ron, Adelaide talked to him a lot more and a lot more confidently, and they seemed to be growing a nice friendship. A more talkative one than the one they had previously, at least.

"Please tell me I'm not the only one that doesn't like Elliott," Elara mumbled one night when Adelaide was in the bathroom, and it was just her, Pansy, and Daphne in the room.

Pansy nodded profusely while Daphne shrugged. "They haven't been seeing each other long enough for me to judge," replied Daphne, and Elara could understand that. She was glad Pansy agreed too, so, overall, good talk.

Despite Daphne's opinion, Elara was absolutely sure that both she and Pansy were keeping a very close watch over Adelaide and sure that Pansy had the same bad feeling about Elliott that she had.

The Transfiguration project that the sixth-years had been assigned was coming along well. Elara had taken Hermione's advice and saw the things she did as things Sirius would enjoy and be happy that she was doing rather than something he wouldn't be able to experience again.

The logic was benefiting Elara significantly. She found herself enjoying Quidditch properly and putting a proper amount of effort into her Transfiguration project.

A week and a day after the project had been announced, Elara and Hermione had been working so hard that they were now preparing their final drafts of each part of the project on individual pieces of parchment, Hermione working on the process of the potion (only one of the many steps) and Elara doing extensive research on the incantation, 'Amato Animo Animato Animagus.'

Elara was in a splendid mood if she did say so herself. The Quidditch practice they had that day had gone extremely well if you exclude Draco not showing up again. But despite that, everyone had done well, and they had worked well together and were quite confident they were going to win their first match of the season. Even Elliott had been a good team player.

And to top it all off, she had had a fantastic evening in the Library hiding in the corner rating different flavors of crisps with Lynn, anxiously hoping they would not get caught by Madam Pince. Why that spot? They had no idea; all they knew was the Library had the resources they needed to properly decipher the best flavor: magnifying glasses, books on different herbs and foods, and where they came from.

Finally, the best part was it was simply a place to get their adrenaline running since they were doing something that could land them a week of detentions, considering the location and the staff member running it. Unfortunately, they did not finish their testing by the time the Library closed and saved the task for another day.

"If your animagus is the same as your Patronus, does that mean you'd be an otter, and I'd be a dragonfly?" Elara asked inquisitively, perking up happily.

On the other hand, Hermione was not in a splendid mood, and Elara had no idea why. This matter only added to her list of Why Elara Black Wants To Be Able To Read Hermione Granger.

"That's what the text implies," reminded Hermione, not moving her gaze off the parchment she was working on intently, mumbling something about a death's head hawkmoth, a silver-teaspoon of dew, and hair every so often. "Why?"

Pausing to think for a moment, Elara looked up subconsciously before returning her sight to Hermione. "Can otters walk?" she asked genuinely, raising her eyebrows in curiosity. Hermione glimpsed up at her like she was the dumbest person in the world, and Elara quickly added, "I don't know! They're a water animal for all I know. And dragonflies are... er- air animals, and they can't walk, even if they have six legs-"

"Yes, otters can walk," Hermione interrupted, annoyed, and returned to her work with a greater desire to stay focused.

Elara nodded slowly, oblivious to Hermione's silent wishes. Hence her stating her newest idea: "We should become Animagi," she beamed, seeing no flaws in her plan.

Without looking up once more, Hermione sighed deeply and closed her eyes while answering. "We're- well, you're underage, and we have to get permission from the Ministry. Not to mention it's hazardous, and we really wouldn't be able to talk or eat properly for a month-" Elara frowned sorrowfully while Hermione proceeded, "-so with that being said, can we please get back to work?"

Elara straightened her posture disappointedly while Hermione opened her eyes and continued to scribble on her paper irritably. Elara hadn't meant to be annoying; she just wanted to prompt something playful to get Hermione's spirits up. She should probably ask why Hermione was upset in the first place, though.

"What's got your wand in a knot?" Elara asked, setting her quill down to show that she would listen to whatever Hermione had to say.

Blinking once, Hermione contemplated answering before moving her parchment and quill off her lap and pulled her legs to her chest, resting her chin on her knees. "Bad day, that's all," she answered blandly.

"Well, tell me about it. Did Miss Granger get under a perfect score on a quiz?" Elara teased, also moving her parchment to the side and crossing her legs into a criss-cross position, resting her hands in her lap.

Hermione laughed lightly, looking down and biting her lip before looking back up. The thing. It made Elara's heart skip a beat, and her breathing stopped momentarily, her heart fluttering once it got back to its normal rhythm.

"No, and I don't really want to talk about it. Just frustrated with something," replied Hermione eventually, pursing her lips and hoping Elara would understand. "How's researching Amato Animo Animato Animagus going?"

And, of course, Elara did. "That's all right. And it's going okay. Latin's interesting," she responded softly, reaching up and patting Hermione's head affectionately before a lightbulb went off above her own.

"I have gathered more words, but for the sake of the occasion, we will contain ourselves to only Latin phrases," Elara announced gleefully, stating it in an important tone and grabbing her bag from off the floor before sorting through it, thinking about something earnestly.

"How far have you gotten in the Dictionary?" Hermione asked, looking interested and picking her head up, trying to see inside of Elara's bag to help search for the flashcards in Elara's mess of possessions. "And you're never going to clean that up, are you?"

"About three-quarters, and I've tried to. Maybe it's hexed to be messy," theorized Elara, finding the flashcards with an "Aha!" and pulling them out, letting her bag hit the ground with a clump. She began sorting through them, making two piles of Latin phrases she wanted to share with Hermione and another pile of random words that weren't to be stated that night, coming to a haste conclusion on a thorough thought she had pondered while searching.

Elara could tell that Hermione was watching her and had to take a deep breath as she decided what to do with the pile once she had finished sorting. She could say them aloud, but that'd be embarrassing, or she could give them to Hermione, which would be equally embarrassing. Maybe her saying it would sound like it's more from the heart compared to her handwriting.

This had been a spontaneous decision- sharing these specific phrases with Hermione. If she didn't give much context, nothing would change, but at least Hermione would somehow have the words implanted into her mind.

She's wanted to say most of these English meanings for so long, just hadn't had the chance to. This seemed like a good opportunity. Again, perhaps Hermione would perceive them as just sayings, but there'd still be a place in her mind for them, where they would reside. Yeah. This should work. "All right," Elara started, hoping she wouldn't sound like a hopeless romantic, "I will be presenting to you five of my favorite phrases... do what you will with them when I'm done."

"Is this a lecture?" Hermione asked in a joking tone after a short pause, smiling softly. "Do I need to take notes?"

"Why, yes it is, Miss Granger. I'm so glad you've noticed," Elara joked, clearing her throat to begin. Hermione's smile remained, surveying Elara as she read over the phrases with a rather nervous expression. Elara took a deep breath and read off, "The first one we have is 'Dum Spiro Spero,' meaning 'while I breathe, I hope.' I like it because it's true: I think everyone hopes for something all the time.

"Like... er- I think we both hope to pass our classes," laughed Elara nervously, looking up at Hermione in the same manner. Hermione nodded in agreement before tilting her head to the side the slightest bit in interest, giving Elara the cue to continue. "Then another is..." she put the most recent piece of parchment in the back of the pile swiftly, "'Si vis Amari ama,' which means 'if you wish to be loved, love.' I think it's true because you're more likely to receive love if you give it, too."

"But can you receive love without giving it, nonetheless?" queried Hermione, leaning forward inquisitively. "You may be more likely to receive it, but can you still without giving?"

"Well, I suppose so," Elara replied, realizing how her next answer related to her own situation and slouching, leaning against the wall. "That's what unrequited love is, isn't it?"

"Right, yeah," Hermione responded, her voice fading the slightest bit but nodding once more, indicating for Elara to proceed.

Elara nodded back, forcing a small smile. "And then we have 'Veni, Vidi illos, sed cecidit vos,' which means 'I came, I saw them, but I fell for... you,'" she had a small pause between those two words, then quickly said the last and continued hurriedly, "I don't really have a meaning for this, but I promise this is all leading somewhere."

"I trust you do," Hermione informed with the same smile when Elara looked up for affirmation and waved a hand gently. "Carry on."

"I thank you for your trust," beamed Elara, but she wasn't joking, although that was as it may sound. She really was grateful that Hermione trusted her, as Hermione seemed like one of the only people who did. "Our almost-last card reads, 'amantium irae amoris integratio est,' which means 'the quarrels of lovers is the renewal of love.' It shows that no two people in love with each other's relationship is perfect, but you can always work through it to make it stronger.

"And last but not least, we have 'amor Vincit Omnia,' which means 'love conquers all.' It may not be true, of course, but it's a beautiful concept. An emotion no one can describe still manages to outcompete every other thing," Elara finished explaining, smiling up at Hermione hopefully and setting down the pieces of parchment.

"You don't think love is describable?" Hermione asked, raising her eyebrows, and Elara shook her head. "If you had to, what would be your definition of it?"

"I don't think you can put a definition on 'love,' that's why it's indescribable," Elara acknowledged, thinking hard about her response. "There are multiple ways for someone to love another: fatherly, motherly, sisterly, brotherly, romantically, platonically, and a lot more. I reckon each feels different. Therefore, if you try to give it one definition, it won't work. You could probably describe one individually, but as a whole, no."

"That... oddly makes sense," Hermione chuckled quietly. "All right, where has this-" she tapped the pieces of parchment in between them lightly, "-led us to?"

Elara smiled from ear to ear and reached down, separating the pieces from each other, putting them in order from which she spoke, and facing them toward Hermione. She pointed to the first one and began to inform, "They hope-" she pointed to the second, "-that they will be loved, so they do so-" the third, "-and so, this hypothetical person falls for someone out of everyone else-" the fourth, "-and while it's hard sometimes-" the last, "-they always make it out, stronger and better and deeper in love than before."

Hermione looked strangely impressed as Elara retracted her hand and rested it in her lap again. "You came up with that just now?" Hermione prompted the inquest in a surprised yet awed tone.

"Regretfully, no," admitted Elara with a small shrug, but her smile stayed plastered to her face like it's been attached with spellotape. "It's been brewing up for a while; I just haven't had the chance to read it to you."

"I'm glad you told me. It was nice," Hermione apprised, reaching over to squeeze Elara's hand with a smile before snatching her parchment off the stone ledge along with her quill. "Now, come on, we have to get back to work."

With a deep breath, and her cheeks painfully pink, Elara nodded and did as Hermione told.

☠︎~~~☠︎

Elara returned to the Slytherin Common Room an hour later, in a happier mood than she had been before and a bounce in her step. She was wide-awake, having drunk tea in the Library, accompanied by her crisps with Lynn, so she didn't plan on going to bed anytime soon.

The dungeon's entrance to the passageway closed behind her as she walked through, as quietly as possible, hopefully not to alert anyone or anything and lose house points. She could hear distant talking in the common room, and as the large quarters became more clear from walking closer, Elara noticed it was Pansy, Blaise, and Draco talking hurriedly, huddled together.

Finally, Elara thought to herself, remembering her frustration, a time when they're all together so I can talk to them without Daphne, Adelaide, and Theo. Or at least my dear cousin.

"...if you don't keep coming to practices, Draco, people are going to get suspicious. Urquhart is already on both our arses trying to talk to you," Blaise mumbled, clearly not noticing Elara's presence footsteps. "You don't want to fail, do you?"

"I can't fail," murmured Draco, sighing deeply. "I'd get killed."

"Killed?" interjected Elara as she walked into the room, slightly frightened, and all three heads turned to her immediately. "What about getting killed?"

"Nothing. Joking," said Pansy rather hastily and got to her feet, smoothing out her skirt with her hands. "I'm going to bed. Coming, Elara?"

Elara shook her head, rather confused about the scene taking place. Well, there goes talking to Pansy. "Not tired," she informed, moving to an armchair near the fireplace to sit down.

Pansy nodded once before disappearing down the stairs to the girl's dorms, and strangely, Blaise got to his feet as well. "I'll be getting to bed too, then," he announced, glancing at Draco. "You?"

Draco waved a hand of dismissal. "You go on. Make sure Nott isn't snoring, will you?" he inquired, and Blaise nodded before heading down the stairs to the boy's dorms, his footsteps echoing throughout the room.

There was a heavy, awkward feeling in the air; Elara could sense it. Practically feel it, like it was swirling around on her fingertips friskily. There was tension lingering, but from before Elara arrived. It felt exasperated, even, like it had been created there one too many times.

Yet, despite the feelings she got from merely reading the room, when she looked at Draco, who was staring into the fire again as if someone would appear, similar to the way he did the night the... the night Sirius died, she couldn't pick up anything. Not a shred of emotion or a word of thoughts. But not blank either, as she felt with Hermione.

The way she couldn't read Hermione was different from how she couldn't read Lynn, and now, apparently Draco, Blaise, and Pansy. There was a barrier she could get around with Lynn, Draco, Blaise, Pansy, anyone who practices Occlumency, even, if she focused enough or the person was severely off their guard. Like Tonks had been when she and Harry arrived at the Burrow- wait, why was Tonks off her guard?

She brushed that thought off for another time and began pondering how she felt when she tried to read Hermione. She had been meeting with Hermione for over a year now at the windowsill and hadn't felt any sort of blockage, but it was merely blank. But not empty; there was something there, just something she could not comprehend.

To sum the ordeal up, it wasn't easy to explain.

Harry was right; everything's been confusing.

Elara picked up a random piece of parchment from the coffee table in the middle of the small circle of chairs and couches and began folding it into the first thing she could think of: a star. She folded the sides and made a small square, ripping each fold to begin working.

All she really needed to talk to was Draco, whom she hadn't been able to get a thought off of, or feeling, unlike Pansy, Blaise, and Lynn. She had been able to get a mere strand of feeling off Lynn once, mainly because it was so extreme.

Happiness- when they had finally retrieved the Alihotsy leaves and completed their prank one morning in the Great Hall, hiding in the passageway behind the teacher's table, which they snuck into long before breakfast began. It was the one time Lynn's Occlumency had slipped, and-

Merlin! That's it! Occlumency! It felt the same as how she felt with Lynn, so that must be it! Salazar, she was stupid for not realizing this sooner.

"Hey, cousin?" Elara asked, not looking up from the Origami she was folding intently. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Draco's head pick up the slightest in response, so she continued. She wanted to see if he'd admit to it being Occlumency immediately or something else. "What's up with me not being able to read you, Blaise, and Pansy?"

Draco's eyebrows raised momentarily before his face settled into a familiar sneer. "That sounds like a you problem, not a me problem," he replied, leaning back against the couch nonchalantly, then shrugged. "Maybe you're just rubbish at Legilimency."

"Hey!" Elara exclaimed, shooting up immediately. "That's rude. And I know it's not just me because I could read you three last year. What changed?" she asked, and Draco annoyingly didn't respond, so she pressed on. "What's with the newfound need for Occlumency?"

"Maybe we don't want you reading into our secrets, have you thought about that?" Draco snapped, and Elara was fairly taken aback. It was a perfectly understandable and logical reason, she just thought-

"Do you really think I'd let myself go that far? And if I did, actually voice it? I know boundaries, cousin, just in case you haven't noticed," Elara reminded, becoming irritated and taking another deep breath to collect her words. "Look. You lot practicing Occlumency is completely your choice, and I'm not mad about it. But don't you see how this feeds into your, Pansy and Blaise's included, behavior these past couple weeks-"

"Have you tried staying out of people's business?" Draco snapped, glaring at Elara like she just tried to rob him. "And you wonder why none of us trusts you."

The color from Elara's face drained, and any defenses she had up came crashing down. "Us? You... you all think that?" she questioned in a rather quiet voice, her hands releasing the clench she had to hold the origami.

Draco nodded slowly as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

With a rather defeated expression, Elara stood, collected her bag from the floor, and tossed the folded parchment in the fire, the blazes flaring as it hit the wood. "I'm sorry I made you all feel like that," she whispered, her voice breaking. With that apology, she turned and headed toward the girl's dorms, utterly thrown.

The next day, just after dinner, Elara found herself sitting upon the Dark Tower, taking a long drag of the smoke Lynn had offered her, who was sitting next to her.

She had thoroughly avoided her Slytherin friend group throughout the day and stuck next to Lynn, as they had all their classes together that day, thank Salazar. She only had double charms and double Transfiguration that day, which proved to work out well. In charms, she sat next to Lynn, and in Transfiguration, she sat next to Hermione, a lifesaver.

Avoiding the dorm had been easier than she thought, as she woke up early, made sure she had everything for the day, and set off, getting an early Breakfast before retreating to the Astronomy tower to work on extra credit for Astronomy. For Lunch, she headed to the kitchens with Hermione to check on their conditions (and discreetly grabbed food). For dinner, she did the same but with Lynn and sitting with her at present.

"I'm trustworthy, right?" Elara asked, clearly worked up and leaning against the railing, one arm folded and the other elbow propped up, and that hand was holding the cigarette. Lynn opened her mouth to respond, but Elara shushed her. "I mean, I don't read people deeply on purpose without reason, and don't do harmful pranks."

"I mean, yeah," replied Lynn, and before she had the chance to say more, Elara continued to rant.

"I'm not upset about them practicing Occlumency. They can do whatever the fuck they want," Elara reasoned, and to Lynn, she sounded like she was saying this more to and for herself than Lynn.

The Gryffindor of the pair furrowed her eyebrows at that statement. "You seem pretty upset-"

"I'm not upset," restated Elara firmly, taking another drag and exhaling deeply, watching the smoke rise and disappear into the night air. Lynn gave her a knowing and unconvinced look, and Elara sighed. "Okay, maybe I am, but more at myself than them."

"How do you mean?" Lynn asked, shifting her position to face Elara fully, putting her smoke on the railing, and with a flick of her wand, it had vanished into nothingness. "You didn't do anything wrong."

Elara let out another deep sigh and did the same thing to her cigarette that Lynn did, turning her head towards her. "Didn't I, though? I don't want to give off the impression that people have to practice Occlumency because I'm going to expose all their secrets. I know privacy. They can practice it, but I don't want it to be because of me specifically. That makes me feel like I've been a bad friend or something. And it's not their fault, but-"

She paused and turned her head back toward the grounds. "But it's whatever. I just... won't ask about people's business. Won't ask, won't read. It seems better. I should've known better," Elara decided, dropping her head for a moment before picking it up and wishing she hadn't vanished the cigarette. She glanced at Lynn hopefully- almost desperately. "Does that make sense?"

Lynn took a pause of her own before answering. "Yeah, it does. You want people to trust you, so they don't feel like they have to do something to prevent you from spilling their secrets when you wouldn't in the first place."

"Exactly. Thank you," Elara huffed, running a hand through her hair to do something with her hands. "They can practice it, I don't mind, but it hurts when it's because of me. I want them to know they can confide in me and feel vulnerable around me, and apparently, I haven't done a good job of that. I just want to be a good friend. I don't want people to have to put in the extra work because of me. I've done enough of that already."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Lynn genuinely, a slightly concerned look present on her face, something that didn't happen often. It worried Elara.

Elara waved a hand for emphasis before speaking. "Just childhood and growing up and stuff. Full moons, running around the country, pish posh. This that."

"When is the next full moon, by the way? You and Granger doing something?" Lynn prompted, hoping to get Elara's mind off the old subject. It worked.

"I hope," Elara admitted, smiling sheepishly and looking down at the grounds below. "I'm usually too grumpy to propose anything, so it's up to her. It's the twenty-fifth of this month. I'm just glad it didn't land on the Quidditch game."

The first Quidditch game had been set: Gryffindor vs. Slytherin, November second. The same date as the year before. Marking a year since Elara first felt something for more than a friendship for the Brightest Witch of Her Age. Elara couldn't believe that time had gone by that fast.

"We're definitely going to beat you, you know," remarked Lynn with a light laugh. "Potter is a far better seeker than Malfoy."

"If Draco doesn't show up to any more practices, I'll have to admit you're right," Elara laughed right back, then frowned sorrowfully. "Imagine if we lose. Granger's going to think I'm a complete wanker, and Ron a complete... monarch or something. It'll go to shit for a second time."

"I think Granger is smart enough to differentiate Quidditch skill, especially in different positions, from a person's personality. I think you're safe, Elara," explained Lynn, which gave Elara some form of relief. Elara noted that she, herself, was being irrational. Lynn recognized the look on Elara's face and asked, "You really like her, don't you?"

"I do," Elara replied without hesitation, sighing hopelessly. "She's the best person I've ever met, and she does so much for me, and I don't understand why she does what she does or how she can make me so happy, but she does. Somehow. She's bloody amazing and brilliant, and it scares me to think that if she ever did fancy me back, maybe I wouldn't be able to give her the same amount of happiness she gives me."

"See now, that's how you know that you are enough for her. You worry about not being good enough," Lynn noted, and Elara was having a hard time figuring out how that works, but she had learned that Lynn Curtis gives great advice, so she let Lynn continue. "Why do you think you wouldn't be good enough? You're amazing, and I've known you for just over a month."

Elara shook her head for emphasis, and an embarrassed grin etched onto her features. "Well, for one," she began, "Granger is the top student in our year. She's never gotten detention, despite one in the bloody first year. She's gorgeous, beautiful; she looks like she came directly out of the painting named 'the most beautiful girl in the world.' And then... there's me. We're almost complete opposites. I've gotten detention. I'm not the best in classes. I'm lanky, and my hair is always tangled. I get worked up every full moon, and she doesn't even know why because I'm that anxious about what she would say when it really isn't a big deal."

"She doesn't know?" queried Lynn, and Elara nodded reluctantly. "And it is sort of a big deal. Things are a big deal when you get hurt from them."

Elara argued, side-eyeing Lynn, "The pain is tolerable."

"You can get a papercut and have the pain be tolerable, yet still have to heal it," Lynn reasoned, pursing her lips while Elara clenched her jaw and returned her gaze to the sky. She hadn't let a flower petal go for her mum in awhile. She'd roam the Greenhouses soon to search for them. "Why do you say it's not a big deal, then not tell her? That's kind of hypocritical, isn't it, Black?"

"I'm allowed to have mysterious secrets," Elara snapped playfully, yet answered the question seriously. "When you grow up the way I did, words stick with you. I wouldn't like to hear them repeated."

"People are cruel; Granger isn't," reminded Lynn, a gleam of reason shining in her eyes. From that alone, Elara knew Lynn wasn't going to back down. "You should tell her."

"And where's the point in that? You've told me yourself; there's not an answer to what I'm looking for. Telling her would only open up the possibility for her to say what I don't want to hear," replied Elara, rather annoyed. She took a necessary deep breath while Lynn came up with something to say.

It seemed as Lynn found something to say, as she said it. "Kiss me."

Elara's head whipped toward her in shock, her eyes wide and eyebrows raised. "What?" she asked frantically.

"Kiss me," Lynn repeated rather calmly, too calmly for Elara's liking. "You're worried about what she would say, but you've kissed her, haven't you? When you kiss someone, you can feel how much that was meant to happen or not. Suppose it's meant to happen more or not. Take it from someone who kissed too many people just to see if she could see her dating any of them: me, and none. And I'm okay with that.

"So just... kiss me, and compare the kisses. Once you have something to compare you and Granger's with, you'll understand. Depending on what you feel about Granger's after, you'll see if you're really meant to be with her longer or not, hence, telling her," Lynn concluded, slightly out of breath from rambling but staring at Elara with focus nonetheless.

With a sigh, Elara thought about this. It couldn't hurt, could it? She knew she would never see Lynn as more than a friend and Lynn the same since Lynn didn't seem to fancy relationships.

"Okay," said Elara finally.

Elara didn't really know what to think of it. It was a quick kiss, yet longer than the one she and Hermione had shared. She didn't feel the same spark, or the rush of thoughts in her brain, or the tingles throughout her body, or the heat on her cheeks. It felt bland, even.

She recognized what Lynn had meant. Now that she had something to compare her first kiss to, it was quite evident that the one with Hermione had been far more eventful and felt like it was supposed to happen again. So, would she have to her?

Damn Lynn Curtis for always being right!

"So?" queried Lynn, leaning farther back to inspect Elara's expression, raising her eyebrows in question.

"Sorry, Lynn, but no," replied Elara, scrunching up her face for emphasis. "The one with Granger felt more... alive, you could say?"

"I don't mind," Lynn responded to the first remark, then her eyebrows raised farther up at the second. "So, you admit I'm right?"

"Fine. I do." Elara rolled her eyes and faced the night; the moon was high in the sky, barely visible since it was close to a new moon. The sky was spotted with stars, and although Elara saw this sight almost every day, it never got less breathtaking. "But do I have to tell her, though?"

"When you're ready. Besides," Lynn grinned, happy, cheerful, triumphant, and genuine all in one, "I'm convinced you and Granger are practically soulmates."

Elara was genuinely surprised by this proclamation. "I definitely won't be ready for a while, but... you think?" she asked, her own eyebrows raised once more in astonishment.

"I do think. I take divination, after all," Lynn chuckled, nudging Elara with her elbow lightly. "As you said, you're like opposites. Therefore, you complete each other. Plus, she talks about you all the time. A lot when I'm around, actually... it's quite strange..."

Obviously flattered by this, Elara laughed and grinned from ear to ear, pleased with where this conversation had gone.

☠︎~~~☠︎

Hermione walked into the Library again, her daily routine. She had the same reason for doing so, just a little altered. And she needed the help of another staff member. So, that's where she was headed.

The Library was quiet, but it was probably because of classes. Thankfully, she had acquired a free period that day and was able to escape Harry and Ron's continuous pestering for help on their Transfiguration project. Harry was getting the hang of it but was having trouble with the Latin research. Hermione told him to ask Elara and hurried off.

She couldn't believe she hadn't thought of this earlier.

"Ah, Ms. Granger, back again?" asked Madam Pince, obviously pleased to see a frequent visitor of the Library back again as Hermione approached her desk with a signed permission slip. "Any more books to check out, I suppose? You've returned all the other ones."

"Yes, actually," smiled Hermione, fidgeting with the parchment in her hand. "Not a specific one, but a range. I just need access to it.

"Madam Pince, are there any books on Legilimency in the Restricted Section?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys look i've figured out how to properly use italics FJDKFSLK  
> anyway thank you v much for reading, ilysm


	26. fract

fr-act /fɹækt/  
verb  
to break; to violate

☠︎~~~☠︎

_55  
Yellow rose petals  
thunder-  
a waterfall._

_Notes by Elara: Picture this. It all clashes together- yellow for thunder, and the waterfall with the rain. Just think about how cool that is. I'd love to be outside during a thunderstorm (want to come with me?), but I'm pretty sure I'd have a higher probability of dying..._

☠︎~~~☠︎

Elara was not sure if she was excited for the first Hogsmeade trip of the term or not. She was definitely anticipating it nervously, but excited was a very different word.

Thankfully, the day before the trip, Adelaide tracked her down and made her talk to the rest of the group (excluding Draco; they couldn't find him. Believe me, they tried).

It turns out they _did_ trust her.

"You haven't given us a reason _not_ to trust you. Why wouldn't we?" implied Daphne, which raised Elara's spirits in the greatest.

Blaise also explained that Draco was probably being dramatic and pissy since Urquhart was on his arse about Quidditch. Pansy informed that she and Blaise only started practicing Occlumency due to their parent's requests.

They all still didn't have a clue what Draco was doing.

But for now, Elara saw it fit not to read anyone in the friend group anymore purposefully. Or, at least, dig too deep. Not like she did before the conversation with her cousin, of course.

Adelaide had informed the group that she had been invited to one of the Slug Club dinners and had 'forgotten' to tell them about it. She said it was because of her parent's bookshop (which also holds antiques and ancient artifacts), and while Elara understood that, _she still wanted in on that club._

The reason why she was anxiously anticipating the Hogsmeade trip was that Adelaide had given her, Pansy, and Daphne permission to be at the Three Broomsticks the same time she and Elliott were going, just to make sure things would run smoothly. While Adelaide had given the go-ahead so she wouldn't make a fool of herself, Elara knew she would be perfect no matter what she said, and she wanted to make sure Elliott didn't get out of hand.

Unfortunately, Daphne was going on a date with Kay ("To Tomes and Scrolls! I told you that'd be a good date location!"), and Pansy was going on a date with Theo. Draco had detention with McGonagall, and Blaise didn't know if he was going to go or not. So that left Elara without any Slytherins. She did ask Hermione, but she had already made plans with Ron and Harry. But there was one more person...

"Of course, I'll go with you to Hogsmeade!" exclaimed Lynn the night before, walking with Elara to the Potions classroom, where they had to check up on their Dreamless Sleep Potions before the next class to make sure it simmers correctly. "I was afraid I would have to tag along with Parvati and Lavender, and all they talk about is Witch Weekly... though I do love adding on to their divination talks..."

"We're-" Elara made air quotes, "-helping Adelaide not make a fool of herself. She told me to be discreet, though, because Elliott would recognize me. So, I was thinking..." she trailed, smiling mischievously, "disguises?"

Lynn beamed and clapped her hands, thrilled. "Definitely. I've been practicing my Transfiguration spells," informed Lynn, swinging her arms back and forth erratically.

"Good. Because I haven't," Elara replied, relieved as she pushed open the Potions door to find a few sixth-year students in there already: Terry Boot, Ernie Macmillian, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger, all working hard on their potions.

Hermione looked up when she saw Elara and smiled at her, then her eyes flickered, and her expression turned into a slight scowl at the sight of Lynn before going back to her potion.

"I reckon she doesn't like me," commented Lynn in a low voice, leaning towards Elara to mumble it in her ear, and Elara pursed her lips sadly. "I don't even know why," Lynn continued, closing the classroom door behind her. "I _think_ I've been nice to her..."

Frankly, Elara didn't want to tell Lynn that Hermione, in fact, didn't, so she just tilted her head side to side before parting ways, Lynn going to her table and Elara to hers.

She was quite conflicted about the unspoken conflict between Hermione and Lynn. Sure, she was closer with Hermione, but that didn't mean she didn't care for Lynn. Hermione hadn't given Elara reasons for disliking Lynn that couldn't be disproven. Perhaps this was similar to the situation with Adelaide and Elliott, but with different people. But Elara had absolutely _no_ romantic interest in Lynn...

Deciding not to dwell on the matter, Elara got back to work, stirring her potion accordingly. Who Hermione liked and disliked was none of her business, unless the person she was debating her affection for was her herself.

But she couldn't help but feel a twinge of annoyance when she looked up at the Gryffindor's potions table, where Hermione was aiding Ron with his potion, grins upon both their faces.

Elara woke up early the next day after a meeting with Hermione that had gone particularly well, as she taught Hermione some basic French words to use in sentences.

She was planning to meet with Lynn in the second-floor girl's bathroom, where Moaning Myrtle resided, to put on disguises. They would grab an early breakfast from the Great Hall and head to the bathroom to practice the spells before heading out and doing the charms along the way.

They couldn't leave the castle in disguise since Filch needed to do security checks, and they couldn't come back with the cover-up on due to that, too. Therefore, temporary spells, meaning practice.

When leaving the common room, Elara saw Adelaide up early, as always, and assured her she'd be at the Three Broomsticks at the time of their date. Adelaide nodded nervously, crossing her fingers momentarily for good luck before going back to reading.

She was surprised to find Hermione at the Gryffindor table, a pile of books stationed next to her, all of which looked rather worn-out. Since there wasn't anyone at the Slytherin table and Elara couldn't see Lynn anywhere, Elara joined her.

"Morning, Étoile," Elara greeted happily, smiling at Hermione as she took a seat across from her. "Whatcha working on?"

The bushy-haired girl looked up and closed her book hurriedly, loading it into her back rather hastily. "Oh, morning, Mellilla. It's nothing. Just some extra reading for... Transfiguration," Hermione answered, shoving the other books into her bag as well before reaching for some corn-flakes. "What has you up so early?"

Instead of answering Hermione's question, Elara backtracked. "Transfiguration?" Elara questioned, raising an eyebrow inquisitively. "What about? Didn't we finish our project last night?"

Hermione blinked, apparently realizing her contradiction. "Not for the project," she replied quickly, pouring her corn flakes into a bowl nonchalantly. "Something last unit that I wanted to look into more."

Elara swiftly recalled the unit they had covered the previous month. "Foods to magical creatures? What use do you have in that?" asked Elara, snatching a piece of toast from a rack and biting into it gratefully, for she was rather hungry.

Shrugging, Hermione poured milk from a pitcher into her bowl before stirring the cereal with her spoon. "Might come in handy one day. Who knows when you'll need to... transfigure a fairy cake into a fairy?" joked Hermione, smiling faintly before shoveling a spoonful of corn flakes into her mouth.

"Fair point," laughed Elara, putting her toast down on a plate to butter it, since the toast was lacking the condiment severely, and dropped the matter. She answered Hermione's question instead. "I'm waiting for Lynn; we're going to Hogsmeade together."

As Hermione's movements froze, Elara looked up, confused. Hermione noticed the glance, blinked once more, and answered quickly. "Oh?" she asked, returning to stuffing her mouth with cereal. "Where to?"

Making a swift decision not to tell Hermione about Adelaide's date, Elara simply responded while putting down the butter knife she had used to butter her toast, "The Three Broomsticks. Nothing special. Where are you, my dearest sibling, and my dearest sibling's best mate going to?"

"No idea. They never come up with plans on where to go first; it's always last minute. Except for that date with Cho last year, but that's only Harry," Hermione explained, dropping the tension on her shoulders. Elara noticed that she glanced toward the door more times than normal.

"Ah, Valentine's day," Elara sighed, taking another more satisfying bite of her toast. She grinned, half at the taste and half at the memory of the one the most romantic days of the year. "That was fun. I honestly didn't expect you to say yes."

"Why wouldn't I?" Hermione smiled, making quick eye contact alongside a short moment of silence (butterflies suddenly woke up in Elara's stomach) before breaking it to look toward the footsteps coming toward them.

"Sorry I'm late!" gushed Lynn, hurrying toward them and plopping down next to Elara, snatching a banana from a platter, peeling it, and taking a large bite. Hermione coughed, fished her Arithmancy textbook from her bag, and began reading. "Lavender was hogging the bathroom."

"Got everything? Everything practiced?" Elara asked, popping in the last small bite of her toast. It wasn't enough food to cover breakfast entirely, but she'd just order something from The Three Broomsticks while waiting for Adelaide to show up. "All set?"

"Perfectly perfect," Lynn replied gleefully, taking hurried bites of her banana.

It only took a few more mere moments to finish eating, in which the two stood up and gathered their things. "Come on! We don't have much time!" Lynn insisted, grabbing Elara's wrist and pulling her toward the exit.

"Who's fault is that?" Elara shot back, stumbling over her own feet as she tried to turn around and say goodbye to Hermione, nearly falling. "Bye, Granger!"

Hermione peered over her book and gave a small wave, or more; Elara couldn't tell because she got dragged by Lynn the other way once more, wiping Hermione away from her line of sight. But when she got one last glance before turning in the direction of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, the pile of books Hermione had been reading had returned.

Strange.

_☠︎~~~☠︎_

"Ugh," murmured Lynn, wiping her arms with her hands as if she had just gotten flobberworm mucus flung at her. "I don't understand. Why do we have to be triple checked for dark, dangerous stuff while going to Hogsmeade? It'd make sense if we were going back in..."

She and Elara had just gotten triple-checked with a secrecy sensor by Flich, and as Lynn stated, checking for dark magic artifacts or items. Elara wholeheartedly agreed with Lynn's speculation and was rubbing her own jumper as well.

They had made it to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom without difficulty, as expected. Still, They did encounter a moping Myrtle, muttering something about how the people who promised would visit her didn't, but someone new did. Myrtle recognized Lynn's Gryffindor tie and made her promise to tell Harry to visit her stubbornly.

Lynn regretfully agreed because it was pretty clear Myrtle would find some way to throw them out if Lynn didn't. After Lynn did so, though, Myrtle was much more pleasant and even complimented them as they changed back and forth between their disguises.

"Right. Let's get changed, shall we? What time did your friend say she was showing up?" asked Lynn, pulling the scarves and beanies she had tucked in her bag out and handed the respective ones to Elara.

"Not long. I think it was just after Breakfast, which should be..." Elara happily accepted her scarf and beanie before checking her watch. Her eyes widened as she read the time, and quickly informed, "Right now."

She heard Lynn mutter a curse under her breath, and they hurried toward the Three Broomsticks, the cold piercing their faces as they cast spells and pulled on clothing. It was hard but honest work, and Elara reckoned they had done good enough.

Due to the lifesaving spell _Crinus Muto_ , Lynn now had short, blonde, shoulder-length hair but kept her bangs (though they were now blonde), as the new Ravenclaw beanie she was sporting that she had nicked from the lost and found covered them, accompanied by a matching Ravenclaw scarf. Elara had long, straight, black hair, which she hated, but it would have to do and was wearing a Hufflepuff beanie and scarf she had borrowed from Kay.

The moment they were inside the Three Broomsticks, they chose a table near the middle of the room so they could be able to see wherever Adelaide and Elliott would be sitting. They shed their coats and kept their heads ducked, only talking in low whispers and very discreetly blocking their faces with books if they had the chance.

All this was most definitely not needed if they were just trying to make sure Adelaide's date ran smoothly. Nevertheless, the anticipation and excitement of the whole situation at least got Elara's adrenaline running. It was a similar feeling to when they were testing crisps in the corner of the Library.

Elara ordered coffee, while Lynn ordered butterbeer and took sips occasionally as not to seem suspicious. "How long do you think they are going on the bloody date for?" whispered Lynn, leaning in closer to say the question.

Shaking her head to show she did not know, Elara mumbled back, "Hopefully not long. I'm not too fond of long hair. So much easier to grab, and pull, and harm..."

"Then why did you choose to have long hair?" Lynn whisper-yelled and then took another sip of butterbeer, the foam dotting her nose, which she wiped off with her sleeve quickly.

The door to the pub opened, and Elara made a note to look at who it was once she snapped back at Lynn. "I'm sorry, I'm trying to not look like myself!" She turned her head toward the front door and returned it to its original position hastily while stating, "Shit! They're here."

Lynn used her eyes to look over, which would've been a much better plan for Elara, but she brushed that thought off as, indeed, Adelaide and Elliott had entered the vicinity, hand in hand and walking toward a booth in the corner of the room. 

"Let's do this," Lynn breathed, raising her eyebrows up and down swiftly for emphasis as Elara brought her mug of coffee to her lips once more, sipping expectantly.

Thankfully, the seats they had chosen gave them a good look at the couple, and neither of the pair's backs were turned. Elliott got up once to grab drinks, and when his back was turned, Adelaide gave a sigh of relief, and her eyes scanned the room for Elara.

Catching the look, Elara snapped her fingers and waved, beaming. Adelaide's eyes flickered to her, glanced over Elara and Lynn's appearance, then mouthed with a toothy grin, 'All that?'

Elara nodded profusely while Lynn gave a thumbs-up. Adelaide rolled her eyes with a scoff, grin still in place, and turned back to watching Elliott grab their drinks.

As the date went on, a few things stood out to Elara. Elliot was very talkative, but she knew that, and Adelaide barely talked. But she seemed to be enjoying herself. Elliott seemed to keep insisting Adelaide should have more butterbeer, which she always waved off. And lastly, Elliott had returned his grip on Adelaide's hand and was now rubbing circles on her palm.

The overall behavior was peculiar, but Adelaide seemed to be happy, so should Elara be concerned? Maybe it was just because every relationship was different...

A mention of her father's name as the doorway to the pub opened from a familiar voice caught Elara's attention immediately, and her head turned once more.

" _He was nicking Sirius's stuff!_ " exclaimed Harry, mirroring pure outrage. Behind him were Ron and Hermione, and Elara cursed under her breath. Who was stealing Sirius's stuff? She desperately wished she could go and ask, but she was here for Adelaide, not the trio that somehow always got into trouble, despite Hermione's constant protests of the matter.

It seemed as Lynn heard the name drop as well, as she tapped Elara's arm twice as a symbol of 'don't go.' Elara nodded in understanding, and Lynn returned to discreetly watching Adelaide and Elliott, but Elara continued eavesdropping. She wanted to know who.

"I know, Harry," Hermione soothed, her expression resembling concern and slight frustration as well, "but please don't shout; people are staring. Go and sit down. I'll get us drinks."

And Hermione did so, while Harry and Ron set off to find a table. Either thankfully or not, Elara couldn't tell, but Harry and Ron chose a table near Elara and Lynn, unknowing it was actually them. They were close enough for Elara to hear them, but not enough to clearly see Elara's face due to the book she was holding.

"Can't the Order control Mundungus?" Harry complained, and it was then that Elara's mouth made an 'o' shape, and her face quickly turned into a scowl. _Damn Mundungus! Elara always knew he was dodgy._ Harry continued to ramble, "Can't they at least stop him stealing everything that's not fixed down when he's at headquarters?"

"Shh!" hissed Hermione quite desperately, glancing around, and Elara averted her gaze back to her book quickly. "Harry, I'm quite annoyed too; I know it's mostly Elara's and some of your things he's stealing-"

Harry paused for a moment as if he had forgotten that chaotic yet hilarious night in the Dursley's sitting room. "Yeah, it's our stuff!" Harry echoed, seeming to shift from anger to frustration. "No wonder he wasn't pleased to see me! Well, I'm going to tell Dumbledore what's going on. He's the only one who scares Mundungus."

"Good idea," replied Hermione, nodding once before shifting her attention to- "Ron, what are you staring at?"

"Nothing," Ron apprised a little too quickly, breaking his gaze from something. Elara followed his line of sight to where Adelaide and Elliott were sitting, faces now a little too close for anyone's liking.

Hermione did the same as Elara, shaking her head once she looked back toward Ron. "Honestly, Ronald, it's just Adelaide and another person on a date, holding hands," tutted Hermione, glancing back another time to Adelaide and Elliott.

And, of course, their lips were now on each other. Elara actually set down her book and buried her face in her hands, sighing deeply while Lynn snickered.

"And snogging," added Hermione with momentarily raised eyebrows, hastily looking away from the scene.

"I'd like to leave," commented Ron, shifting his position uncomfortably. Elara was finding this conversation quite humorous, considering Ron had a problem with it when it was Adelaide, of all people.

"What?" questioned Hermione, seeming absolutely shocked. "You can't be serious," she appended as an after statement, a hint of amusement in her tone. 

"I don't want to see two people snogging in my direct line of sight, thanks. Plus, she's a... friend. It's bloody weird," contended Ron, scowling in disapproval; his butterbeer lay untouched like it's been contaminated with the hint of snogging.

"So? Same for her to you," Hermione scoffed in utter disbelief. "What if she looked over here and saw you snogging me, would you expect her to get up and leave?"

Elara was quite taken aback by this statement and suddenly felt her own urge to leave. Why would Hermione's mind go straight to snogging Ron... there were many other ways to go about that conversation... but, of course, she apparently fancies him, so...

As if a blessing sent by the gods themselves, Adelaide and Elliott started to pack up and head out of the pub. Adelaide shot Lynn and Elara a discreet thumbs-up before following Elliott out the door eagerly, and through the window, Elara saw Elliott drape his arm around Adelaide's shoulders.

"That's it, then?" asked Lynn, straightening up and huffing, brushing her hair off her neck. "I don't like this hairstyle; it tickles my neck. And I think the date went pretty well." She winked at Elara, who rolled her eyes irritably.

"Yeah, guess that's it," responded Elara with a defeated shrug, putting out her bottom lip and blowing, quite bored. Therefore, she suggested, "Let's get back to the castle, yeah? I don't really fancy going shopping right now."

"Sorry, Black. I've needed to grab some more quills. I keep breaking them..." informed Lynn, frowning as they stood and packed their things, leaving some money for their drinks. "You can come with me if you'd like."

Elara shook her head, stuffing her hands into her pockets to search for her wand to reverse the Transfiguration spells she had placed on herself. "You go ahead. I'm going to get some food from the Great Hall since we didn't order any," Elara urged, to which Lynn nodded.

They left The Three Broomsticks with a wave goodbye and started to head their opposite ways, Elara toward the castle and Lynn the opposite. " _Reparifarge,_ " Elara mumbled, pausing her steps for a moment to do so, waving her wand around her hair, and it slowly but surely turned back to her normal hair; brown, slightly wavy, and a few inches past her shoulders.

She also briskly took off her Hufflepuff attire and stuffed them into her bag, sighing and listening to the footsteps behind her as she ventured on. She replaced both with Slytherin themed instead.

Those footsteps quickly were accompanied by conversation, and no matter how fast she walked, it seems as the conversers were going just as fast.

"I _need_ to deliver this to somebody at Hogwarts- it's a surprise."

"But, Katie, you don't know what it could be!"

"Don't worry; I know what I'm doing!"

Both tones were frantic and frustrated, and it only made Elara more confused than she already was.

"It's entirely dangerous, though! It's stupid! Why would you take it up to the school-"

"It's nothing to do with you, Leanne!"

She hadn't meant to eavesdrop, unlike her behavior at the pub, but the sound just simply reached her ears. Luck seemed to be on Elara's side that day, as someone called her name from behind.

"Elara!" called Hermione, and Elara turned around immediately, walking off to the side to let a girl she knew from the D.A. named Katie Bell pass and another girl, that was presumably Leanne, based on the difference in how their voices sounded. With one glance at Leanne, Elara knew she was right, but something was off about trying to read Katie, and it wasn't Occlumency...

It didn't feel like Katie's mind belonged to Katie herself.

"Hey, Granger. Sibling. Ron," Elara greeted, nodding to each of them when they caught up. "What's up?"

"The sky," snorted Ron, and Elara actually laughed.

"Walk with us," Hermione insisted, and before Elara had a chance to respond, Hermione had slung an arm around Elara's shoulders and pushed her toward the castle.

Almost tripping, Elara stammered, "Oh- okay," as they turned around a bend, the wind blowing at them, followed by sleet.

Within a few mere moments of turning the corner, Leanne made to grab whatever Katie was holding, and in an instant of trying to pull it away from her, Katie had risen at least six feet off the ground. Her arms were outstretched as if she was flying, and her eyes were closed and hair flying around her face in the wind. 

Elara inhaled sharply at the sight as everyone halted to a stop immediately, frozen in place and unsure of what to do. Seconds later, Katie let out a scream, her eyes flying open.

At that, Leanne let out a scream as well and hurried forward to try and tug Katie's legs down, and the other Gryffindors and Elara followed her actions by running forward as well. Harry and Ron managed to catch her, though Katie was still kicking and screaming in horror as if she had just witnessed a most terrible sight. On the contrary, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Elara, and Leanne most definitely just had.

"Stay there!" Harry ordered, shouting above the wind while looking around frantically. "I'm going for help!" And he ran off quicker than Elara had ever seen him run.

"We have to get her to stop moving! I don't think she recognizes any of us!" Hermione instructed, and everyone did so, trying to hold Katie's limbs or get her to stop screaming, but nothing seemed to work. Katie's writing seemed to be no match for the four of them, and her screaming continued.

Elara was unsure of what to do; her mind was swirling with questions she could not answer. How did this happen? What was the thing Leanne had lunged for? Why won't she _shut up?_

"Get back!" boomed a deep voice from ahead, and Elara looked up, relieved to see it was Hagrid and did as he said quite willingly, backing up against the hedge marking the path. "Lemme see her!"

"Something's happened to her!" Leanne wailed, sobbing with tears staining her cheeks. "I don't know what-"

After staring at the squirming and screaming Katie on the ground, Hagrid picked her up into his arms and ran toward the castle, and within a few seconds, Katie's shouts of terror had disappeared into the wind.

Plainly in shock, Elara wrung her hands together, unsure of what to do once more. Hermione seemed to know, though, and tried comforting and questioning Leanne simultaneously. "It's Leanne, isn't it?" Hermione asked softly and calmly, and Elara stared at her in awe for it. Leanne nodded. "Did it just happen all of a sudden, or-?"

"It was when the package tore," Leanne cried, motioning toward the package covered in brown paper.

Ron bent down to move the paper to reveal more of what was inside, but Harry grabbed his arm just in time. "Don't touch it!" Harry stressed, crouching down to get a better look. "I've seen that before. It was on display in Borgin and Burkes ages ago. The label said it was cursed. Katie must have touched it," he theorized, and Elara saw much reason from it. "How did Katie get hold of it?"

"Well, that's why we were arguing," explained Leanne, now shaking and sobbing uncontrollably. Hermione awkwardly patted her shoulder, but tenderly nonetheless. "She came back from the bathroom in the Three Broomsticks holding it, said it was a surprise for somebody at Hogwarts, and she had to deliver it. She looked all funny when she said it... Oh no, oh no, I bet she'd been Imperiused, and I didn't even realize!"

"That'd make sense," Elara breathed, staring at the package that lay sprawled on the ground. She looked at Leanne apologetically. "I-I tried to read you and her- Legilimens, before you ask- to figure out your names. I could read you fine... Katie's felt like she didn't have control over it. Turbulent, almost."

The four of them stared at her, but Elara understood. They were all trying to fit pieces together of what the fuck was happening. 

"She didn't say who'd given it to her, Leanne?" Hermione broke the silence, speaking in a gentle voice. 

"No... she wouldn't tell me... and I said she was being stupid and not to take it up to school... but she just wouldn't listen and... and then I tried to grab it from her... and- and-" Leanne cried, sobbing into her hands and letting out muffled wails of despair.

"We'd better get up to school," Hermione advised, comforting Leanne as best she could. Elara felt quite guilty not to be of more help. "We'll be able to find out how she is. Come on..."

Harry unwrapped his scarf and held it over his hands, picking up the package without letting it touch his bare skin. "We'll need to show this to Madam Pomfrey," he expounded, to which they all agreed.

Elara heard Harry and Ron muttering behind them as she, Hermione, and Leane led the group back up to the castle. Harry was going on about it being Draco who did it again, but Elara couldn't care less who did it. She just wanted to know why.

The one time luck hadn't been on her side that day was answering that question. Even after getting asked all sorts of questions by McGonagall and Harry continuously pressing that Draco did it, to which McGonagall disproved by saying Draco was doing detention with her, no one knew who cursed Katie Bell.

This fact did not bring any comfort to anyone, especially Elara. She went about the next days pondering the matter and failing to come up with any possibilities. It was quite maddening.

The matter was wiped away rather quickly during Tuesday's Lunch when Lynn informed her of something she probably would've rather watched Katie get cursed again than hear.

"Prepare yourself, thanks. I was in Herbology today," began Lynn, settling herself down at the Slytherin table and ignoring the angry and furious glances from other students for doing so, "and Potter, Weasley, and Granger were talking about the Slug Club."

"Slug Club," scoffed Elara, poking at her chicken grumpily. "Have you gotten an invite? Considering who you're parents were? Since that's what Slughorn seems to look for in students..."

"I have, actually," remarked Lynn, straightening up with a mischievous grin, and Elara dropped her forehead onto the table with a loud groan. "Oh, lighten up. The dinners are pretty lame if you get rid of Gwenog Jones coming to the last one-"

"You mean the captain of the Hollyhead Harpies?" perked up Elara immediately, her face lighting up when Lynn nodded. She frowned suddenly. "I didn't get to meet her," Elara pouted, moving her chicken around on her plate.

"Not a lot of people did, if it helps," Lynn reminded, and Elara just shrugged, indicating for Lynn to carry on. "Anyway, Granger was talking about how Slughorn's having another party, just for the Slug-Club, but before she could say she could bring another, Weasley went on about how she should just go hooking up with McLaggen-"

Elara gaped, suddenly furious. "But doesn't he know she hates him?" she asked, dropping her fork onto her plate with a loud clatter.

"Guess not." Lynn raised her shoulders up and down, huffing and proceeding. "Then Granger said that she was going to ask Weasley, but if he thought that it was stupid, she wouldn't bother, and then added on but if he would rather Granger go hooking up with McLaggen, and Weasley said he wouldn't."

Looking down at the floor, Elara's lips parted slightly in shock, a pang hitting her chest full-force. It wasn't as if she didn't see this coming; it was bound to happen one day. "She... she asked him out..." Elara breathed, not feeling up for eating anymore.

"Well, only sort-of," Lynn continued, only half-noticing Elara's sorrows. "Weasley didn't fully say yes, and Granger kind of took back the invite."

Despite that reassurance, the notice of the conversation still affected Elara's mood for several days.

October went on, regardless of Elara's mood. The Slytherin friend group was probably at its best since the school-year before back in June. Adelaide and Elliott got together, and while Elara absolutely despised Elliott, Adelaide seemed... weirdly happy, so she vowed to let it slide for a while. But with this recent development, Elara was the only one in the dorm without being in a romantic relationship.

"I bet it's because of your Zodiac sign. Sagittarius, right?" laughed Pansy one night while they were on the topic, and Elara threw a pillow at her, which she blocked and continued while still being in hysterics. "Don't Sagittarians have a fear of commitment?"

"Shut up!" Elara shouted, but not inherently in a rude tone, and threw the remaining of her pillows at Pansy, which ultimately resulted in a pillow fight between the four roommates.

Both Draco and Elara were civil to each other, but Elara still glared at him from time to time for lying. Theo and Pansy had talked, and Pansy made it one-hundred percent clear that Blaise was just a friend by snogging Theo full-on the couch another night, much to the group's demise, mainly Draco, Blaise, and Elara, who had no one to do _that_ with.

Kay and Daphne were happier than ever and resorted to sketching the Giant Squid once more. And once again, Elara wondered if it was wrong to long for something they had.

Along with everything else, classes went on too, and Elara was doing fairly well, considering the number of distractions going on in and outside of Hogwarts. She was determined to step up her potions ability and thought she was doing well in doing so. She'd have to wait on marks for her assignments to decide that.

Quidditch was going spectacular, as everyone wanted to win, and they were certain they were going to. Elara was having loads of fun, especially with Andrea Acton as your beater partner, who's friends ( _more like followers,_ Elara noted) cheered for anyone wearing green, but especially her partner.

Hermione was as mysterious as ever, resorting to disappearing during the day again. This was just another question to add to Elara's mental list of questions, which included, so far:

_∙Why did Katie get cursed? Who gave it to her? What happened overall?  
∙What is the meaning behind Hermione asking Ron out? Did it mean anything? Had either of them truly said yes?  
∙Why is Draco being so shady?  
∙If Adelaide is happy, why do I have a bad feeling about Elliott?  
∙Where is Hermione disappearing to? Why is she hiding it from me? What is she hiding from me? Does she not trust me enough to tell me?_

_∙Does Hermione even feel the smidge of feeling for me that she said she felt in August?_

She got the answer to one of those bullet-points two days before October's full moon, during a meeting with none other than Hermione Granger.

When Elara walked down the corridor, Hermione was wearing a rather happy expression on her face, which she questioned. "What's with the smiley-face?"

"Oh- nothing," Hermione replied with a grin as Elara sat down in a criss-cross position. "Well... something. I think I've found something for you. I don't really understand it, but you might," Hermione informed, sounding hopeful.

"Alright," said Elara slowly and cautiously, but she was curious. Hermione nodded before reaching into her bag and pulled out a regular-sized book... except it looked familiar. Old, extremely old, but familiar. Too familiar.

"Tell me if this is right," Hermione smiled genuinely, flipping to a bookmarked page before facing it toward Elara, setting it down on the stone, and sliding the book over to the Slytherin girl.

Right as Elara looked down, her face fell from a happy yet confused expression to impassive. Her heart rate quickened, and her breathing grew heavy. She's read this too many times that she knew it by heart. The graphic descriptions, the frail pages; the new pages taped over the old ones; everything.

Hermione had found it. And Hermione was _happy_ about it.

Maybe it was the wrong page. Maybe she could read it over, and it would be the wrong one, and she could tell Hermione that she's got the wrong book. Maybe, just maybe. Elara held onto the shred of hope. So, Elara read.

_'Translated and Rewritten by Queenie Goldstein._

_'As stated previously in these articles, non-humans are especially difficult for all types of Legilimens to read- natural and standard. This includes werewolves, goblins, elves, centaurs, and more. This work will be focusing on the relationship between werewolves and natural Legilimens._

_'As for any non-human creature or animal, it takes an overloading amount of energy for a natural Legilimens to be able to recognize its thoughts and behaviors compared to a fellow species- those being other homosapiens. However, it is possible._

_'Of course, to be able to read the mind of a werewolf will need an intense amount of focus, power, and energy, if in the wolf form. If successful, the Legilimens will be able to communicate with the wolf. This can cause withdrawal from human society, intense headaches, less social, increased irritability, avoidance of large numbers of people, and increased need for defense if the reading has happened frequently- most apparent every full moon for a minimum of a year. Therefore, it is presumed that this behavioral change would occur around the full moon each month._

_If it frequently happened before transitioning into an environment without a need for the extra energy, focus, and power, these symptoms may become worse but will lessen over time. The time before completely eradicated is unknown since it is greatly comparable to the new concept of 'muscle memory.'_

_Since there is no known cure for lycanthropy when this is being recorded, there have been minimal records of these cases, and we can do only the most with that number and past research._

_'A probable way to help minimize-'_

Elara stopped reading, mainly because there was nothing on the next page. She didn't need to flip the page to know.

Hermione had found the correct one. And despite what the text said about defenses near the full moon, all of Elara's came crashing down.

She forced herself to say something, although there was a lump growing in her throat rapidly and a pit in her stomach, her eyes gaining the prickling sensation that came along with the realization. Elara picked up the book and closed it, tracing her fingers over the cover.

_'Legilimency: A Thorough Explanation with Rare Cases.'_

"Wow," Elara laughed a fake laugh, trying to rid the awful feelings in corrupting her body. "Congratulations," she added coldly, handing the book back to Hermione rather forcefully.

Hermione's face fell at Elara's tone. "What do you mean?" she asked, just a slight hint of hope still present. Elara hated it.

"You finally figured me out," Elara responded darkly, falling back against the wall and clenching her jaw. "Happy?"

All past presence of happiness and hope was rid of Hermione's face now. "No, I'm not," she informed, tucking the book back in her bag. "Care to explain? I'm _trying_ to-"

Elara scoffed, picking her bag up and getting to her feet; Hermione couldn't do anything but watch. "You don't get it, do you?" asked Elara harshly, and at Hermione's blank expression, continued. " _I didn't want you to find out._ It's been near- or has been- my biggest fear since I've met you."

"Why?" Hermione spluttered, her eyebrows furrowing in befuddlement and frustration. "You know you can trust me!" she exclaimed, doing her best to fight what was quickly starting to look like a losing battle.

"Can I? Can I, now?" Elara laughed falsely once more, tilting her head to the side in question. The tone in her voice was plain _hurt._ "You actually went off to figure out what was wrong with me when I asked for you to drop it. I wasn't ready for you to know, don't you see!?"

Hermione was at a loss for words, her mouth slightly ajar in trying to find some. "Elara, I-"

"I didn't want you thinking it's just some stupid thing that you can either help or destroy me for because both are going to end up hurting me in the end anyway," Elara interrupted, anger seeping through her bloodstream and taking a few steps back. The lump in her throat was growing, causing her voice to break, feeling destroyed and helpless.

"I didn't want you thinking I was some sort of freak for not being able to control how I feel every month, like everyone else before seemed to think," Elara continued, the prickling sensation in the back of her eyes becoming stronger that it was hard to ignore. "I didn't want you knowing. I asked you not to look into it. You did it anyway."

Having something to say to that, Hermione spoke immediately, desperate for Elara to just listen. "I would never think-" she tried to reason, concern and hopelessness filling her eyes, yet Elara interrupted her yet again.

"You still don't get it," Elara scoffed, waving a vigorous hand briskly. " _I trusted you!_ I trusted that you would understand that I didn't want you to know because I asked you to just drop it and not look into it. And you did exactly the opposite." She paused, taking a deep breath, and trying to come up with more words to say. She couldn't; she felt her heart practically being torn apart piece by piece.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but Elara was quicker, just wanting to go. To leave. "Just leave it, Granger," she muttered through gritted teeth, turning and beginning to walk away-

"Elara, wait!" Hermione shouted desperately, standing up. She wanted to make it better; she just wanted to help-

Elara spun around, immediately saying what she hoped would get her the final say. It did. And she said it with every ounce of happy feeling she had left for this girl in front of her, tears welling in her eyes. After it had been said, she left.

"Have fun with Ron."

☠︎~~~☠︎

Hermione woke up the next morning in the Gryffindor girls dorm with her eyes hurting like they had been washed with Sleekeazy, but she was able to spot a small, origami violet on her bedside table. She immediately grabbed it and opened it, as she always did, to find the small messages and compliments inside.

_'You don't need to come to the windowsill anymore._

_-E'_

It was the first time Hermione Granger purposefully missed class.


	27. cordolium

cor-doh-lee-um /(ko:do:liɔm)/  
noun; Latin  
heartache; heartbreak; heartfelt sorrow

☠︎~~~☠︎

_windowsill-_

_i knew (thought) i had lost you  
yet i still came back  
every other night  
just to hope you would come  
and hear me out_

_you never stopped the flowers  
and they always started the rain_

_-h.g._

☠︎~~~☠︎

**Eight days until...**

"What the bloody hell did you do to Granger?" asked Lynn, running up to Elara after dinner as Elara was trying to get back to the Slytherin Common Room as fast as possible.

Elara looked over her shoulder while still walking with furrowed eyebrows. "How do you know it was me and not Harry or Ron? Or _anyone_ else?" she muttered, almost tumbling down the steps by keeping eye contact with her currently annoying Gryffindor companion.

Lynn gave her a knowing look, slight irritation present in her eyes. "They haven't been... weird... unlike you!" she reasoned desperately. "During Potions, Slughorn asked _plenty_ of questions for house points that I know you know the answer to, and you didn't say a word!"

Elara scoffed, rolling her eyes. Lynn continued to walk as fast as she could to catch up with her. "You should be asking what _she_ did to _me_ ," Elara added darkly, turning her gaze forward. She rounded a corner and hoped that she'd lose Lynn in the maze of the stone walls.

She had not been in a good mood since the night before and didn't plan to be. Even for Lynn Curtis. It didn't help that the full moon was the next day, either.

"Huh, yeah, like I'm supposed to know that when I've only seen Granger and not you," Lynn remarked as she grabbed Elara's arm, forcing them both to stop in their tracks in the middle of the dungeons. "She's been sulky since last night! I grabbed the last cookie that we were both reaching for, and she didn't even give me a look!"

"Well," Elara scoffed once more, running her free hand through her hair dramatically- almost frantically, "maybe she didn't mind if you grabbed the last- er- cookie?"

"It's 'biscuit' for you Brits. Sorry. I keep switching between slang," explained Lynn, shaking her head quickly as if to rid of the disorganization, to which Elara nodded slowly in slight understanding. _Why the bloody hell is a biscuit called a cookie-_ "And don't change the subject! What happened?" Lynn scolded, motioning wildly with her hand for some sort of odd emphasis.

Groaning, Elara wrenched her arm out of Lynn's grip, pivoting quickly on her heel and walking back toward the Slytherin common room. Lynn resumed her chasing, calling, "You're being unreasonable, Elara! Just tell me what happened! You know you want my advice! I'm a _spectacular_ advice giver, and you know it!

Elara turned with a huff, closing her eyes, unfortunately knowing Lynn was right.

Thus, Elara found herself upon the Dark Tower precisely eight minutes later, smoking a cigarette, accompanied by Lynn and her firm gaze waiting for advice for the second time that month.

"She's miserable, you know," Lynn informed with a frown, this time not smoking like Elara was. Instead, she was more focused on making sure Elara didn't run away- physically and mentally- from her problems again. She needed her arms to be ready.

Taking a long drag and watching the smoke disappear before answering, Elara swallowed and stated, "Good. Let her."

Lynn let out a shaky sigh, staring Elara down intently. Maybe it would smack some sense into her. "You don't mean that," she whispered, watching as Elara closed her eyes and dropped the arm she was holding her smoke with.

Elara took a long time to respond, contemplating her answer. Somewhere, terribly far down, what Lynn had said was correct, but the opposite was much closer to the surface and much easier to admit.

"I do," she said at last before opening her eyes. She stuck the smoke back between her lips again to avoid further questioning, mentally preparing herself for the big question, which Lynn asked right after.

"What happened?" The tone in Lynn's voice was concerned, and Elara didn't let her mind linger on it for too long. The tone in Hermione's voice had been the same the night before, and Lynn's voice was a horrible reminder. "It must be big since you went from pining over her one day to despising her the next," added Lynn, blinking at Elara expectantly.

She wasn't wrong. On smaller matters, Elara and Hermione would be able to talk it out and... watch a film or something. But on this, Elara was utterly destroyed. She knew what it was like not to be able to trust someone; she learned it at an early age. She had told Hermione this too. Hermione _knew_ that- that she knew what it was like not to be able to trust someone. And she still went off, and... did what she did.

Due to these pent up feelings and realization, the floodgate holding everything in broke, and Elara spilled everything from the night before. The exact words she had been holding onto and running over in her head for the past twenty-four hours, the tone of Hermione's voice, the feelings she felt throughout. How she was more upset that Hermione went behind her back to find the matter rather than how Hermione would react to the text.

Lynn took a while to ponder the subject, turning her position toward the stone fence and staring up at the stars. During this, Elara took a purple flower petal out of her pocket, whispered her goodnight to her mother, and, for the first time, her father as well, and sent it off.

The Gryffindor said nothing about the peculiar action and merely murmured breathlessly, "Pass me one of those," as she gestured toward the cigarette Elara held. Lynn lit it with her wand and placed her two fingers around the edges, inhaling, pausing, and took the cigarette out before exhaling slowly. A simple movement, but somehow described deliberating such a complex matter.

"She was... happy?" Lynn asked, seeming rather befuddled. Elara couldn't blame her; she had been wondering about the same thing. But, she had a hint of why, which she voiced.

"Yeah," Elara mumbled, tapping the edge of her smoke to rid of the ashes instinctively, although she didn't need to. They would rid themselves in time. "Probably because she just _has to know everything._ Her and her bloody brilliant, smart-arse..."

Lynn found humor in this remark. "Ah. Still thinking about her arse, I see?" smirked Lynn, and Elara scowled, finding disapproval in her about the comment, and nudged Lynn harshly; she had finally picked up the habit from her three Slytherin roommates.

"Piss off," Elara chided, rolling her eyes as Lynn inhaled sharply at the hit, massaging the spot that had been poked. "Are you going to give me advice or not? I would much rather not be staring at an almost full moon... Why do you keep insisting we come up here?"

"It's private. There's a prison cell behind us-" Lynn gestured behind her: the lock on the gate was blown, and there wasn't any sign anyone came to try and repair it, "-therefore, no one comes up here."

Elara raised an eyebrow, discovering an interest in the information. "You've been here for two months, and you already know no one comes up here? What are you, a spy?" she laughed lightly.

"Perhaps," joked Lynn, chuckling and taking a drag of her cigarette. "Nah. Got it off McLaggen when he tried to give me a tour. Said we should, and I quote, 'find a place for privacy.'" Lynn shivered, and not because of the cold. "Fucker."

"Git," Elara appended, wholeheartedly agreeing. She had begun to love the slander Lynn had for the upperclassman, as she shared it. _So does Hermione,_ her thoughts added, and Elara ducked her head and closed her eyes, trying to brush the thought away. "Carry on."

"All right. Since you're so _keen_ on leaving," Lynn bleated, giving Elara a nudge of her own, but softer, "If she was happy about learning about it, about figuring you out..." she trailed off, seeming to not come up with a good-enough answer.

"Has the infamous advice-giver Lynn Curtis finally encountered a situation she couldn't help in?" Elara questioned, gaping, and gasping in fake shock. Lynn gave her a look and talked swiftly.

"If you truly don't want to talk to her, you shouldn't have to. She messed up. Let her learn," Lynn expounded, nodding once before inhaling smoke through her cigarette once again.

Without a second of hesitation, Elara planned to do just that.

☠︎~~~☠︎

**Seven days until...**

Hermione sent Elara a letter.

Elara kept it but didn't read it. It lay stuffed into her bedside cabinet, among scraps of parchment she folded into flowers in the coming days.

Despite her sorrows, she refused to miss one. But, there were no more words inside the parchment that was now folded with either no emotion or pure anger.

The gloom of the moon, as Elara called it, seemed to affect her more as she laid in her bed that night, curtains sealed shut and tears escaped her eyes, crying silently.

**Six days until...**

Elara now sat in the Great Hall with her back to the Gryffindor table, and The Slytherin Quidditch Team started daily practices.

Lynn came to the one that Sunday and had to shrug Hermione off from coming. She failed to mention Elara didn't want to talk to her, although Hermione had obviously gotten that message.

She also kissed Elara on the cheek after practice, informing her she did a good job before telling her about the earlier situation with Hermione. Lynn clarified the pecks were platonic: just something to potentially get under Hermione's skin (Elara had told her Hermione doesn't like her too much), and Elara went along with it. It became a frequent thing.

Hermione was running out of ways to talk to her.

She wrote her vents out in poetry instead of screaming them off of cliffs as Elara told her to all those months ago.

**Five days until...**

Elara thoroughly avoided Hermione's gaze throughout the dreadful Monday.

She switched seats in Transfiguration, getting Pansy to arrive early and sit in the seat she had previously sat in. Besides, if Pansy and Theo had sat next to each other any longer, they'd be snogging in the back of the class. Plus, it was the end of the unit, meaning Hermione no longer had any reason to be sitting next to Elara.

There were no _clear_ reasons why not to make the change.

**Four days until...**

If Hermione Granger was in sight, Elara Black would've turned the other direction in the past days, even if it made her late to wherever she was headed.

Starting that Tuesday, Elara simply walked right past, paying her no mind, although it destroyed her to do so. Memories flooded her mind's eye of when she used to stop and catch up with the brilliant Gryffindor, just to gain a few mere seconds of words exchanged.

It was as if Hermione Granger was suddenly invisible.

(Ginny also told off Ron for getting mad at her when Ron and Harry caught her and Dean snogging, according to Lynn, which Elara found witty and made sure to compliment Ginny later.)

☠︎~~~☠︎

**Three days until...**

Elara picked at her food, moving the grilled chicken around on her plate at dinner that Wednesday. She needed to ask Lynn if she wanted to practice Quidditch with her, as her skills at a beater had lacked at practice that day, and she needed to make sure it was a temporary slump. For one, she really did not want to lose to Gryffindor.

Mainly, she did not want to lose to Ron Weasley for a second time.

This time, she was not sitting with her back toward the Gryffindor table for this exact reason; to communicate with Lynn with small gestures and facial expressions.

The fact that Lynn was talking, most likely Quidditch, with Harry and Ron, made showing these messages especially difficult. Because wherever Harry and Ron were, Hermione usually was. Unless Hermione was in the Library, which she wasn't as she was sitting next to Ron, staring off into space with a dazed look in her eyes. Her expression remained emotionless, as it had been for the past few days.

 _Good. She deserves it,_ Elara told herself, trying to convince herself of the opinion. _Fine._

Notwithstanding the number of times she had gestured to Lynn to come over, Lynn merely pointed at her food and kept eating but seemed to slow down each time. Elara was getting frustrated and tried to interact once more.

Elara stared at Lynn until Lynn looked up again, meeting her gaze. The eye-contact remained as Elara gestured for Lynn to come here, moving her hand frantically toward her chest. Lynn shook her head and mirrored her gesture before pointing at her food, taking another bite directly after, and chewing slowly on purpose. She maintained eye-contact as she did so, which was incredibly annoying to Elara.

Glancing away as Ron and Harry engaged Lynn in conversation once more, Elara huffed and thought of another way to get this message to her. She could always float a piece of parchment over to her, but Lynn could just put it in her pocket or something...

Therefore, she said, "See you in the common room later," to Daphne, whom she was eating with, and who also waved her off as she walked toward the Gryffindor table. It'd be the first time going within five feet of Hermione since the situation almost a week ago, and her heart was pounding her chest just thinking about it. Elara felt it was a perfectly logical reason to be nervous.

This proved to be true, as when she arrived at the Gryffindor table, Hermione caught sight of her before anyone else did and began, "Hey, can we-?"

"I'm not here to talk to you," Elara snapped hastily and coldly, feeling a great pang of guilt as a look of realization and sadness settled into Hermione's face and her eyes flickered away. Elara briskly turned her attention to the reason she was there, who had finally realized her presence. "Lynn, are you finished yet? I need to ask you something."

"For you, I am." Lynn winked, and Elara rolled her eyes, tapping her foot on the ground impatiently as Lynn set down her fork and stood up.

Elara quickly kissed her cheek (platonically, of course. They both knew this.) and led her out of the hall as hurriedly as possible, asking as they went, "Up for a bit of Quidditch practice?"

"Always," Lynn grinned, turning the corner to the Quidditch pitch once they passed the large doors to the Great Hall. "Nice show back there," she commented devilishly with a smirk.

"Mm," mumbled Elara, presently irritated by Lynn making her go over to the table and henceforth making Elara talk to Hermione for the first time in days.

Both their heads turned as hurried footsteps came from behind them, along with someone calling Elara's name.

"Oh. 'Ello, sibling," Elara greeted, smiling kindly with raised eyebrows. "What's the matter?"

"What was that?" Harry questioned, his voice raised in the slightest, gesturing in the direction of the Great Hall. The look on his face was plain confused and frustrated. Elara reluctantly picked up that he had a terribly long day and was just trying to make sure no more difficulties arose.

Blinking, Elara asked innocently, "What was what?" She heard Lynn trying to stifle a snicker from beside her; it almost set her own laughter off.

Harry clicked his tongue and looked away, shifting his position uncomfortably before asking in an irritated tone, "Can we talk?"

The thing was that Harry rarely asked to talk to Elara, as a conversation between them usually sparked randomly. Elara blinked in slight bemusement, knowing that Harry must have something important to say if he ran all the way out to where they stood, abandoning dinner, just to ask to talk to her.

"I'll meet you at the Quidditch pitch," she informed Lynn, who nodded in understanding and gave Elara a hopeful glance before turning and walking off. Elara turned toward her godbrother, stared for a moment, and without warning, grabbed his wrist and pulled him toward an empty alcove down the hall, behind a tapestry of the first recorded Goblin War.

"What's the matter?" Elara repeated as soon as the tapestry was closed, crossing her arms and waiting impatiently. She was interested to hear what Harry had to say, though she did wish he would hurry up so she could still play with Lynn before it got dark.

Taking a deep breath before starting, Harry echoed, "What's happening between you and Hermione? The last time I checked, you were buddy-buddy! And now for the past week, she's been... sad, and then _that_ happened." He motioned to the tapestry, obviously in the direction of the Great Hall. "It's not hard to put two and two together."

Elara inhaled sharply, unsure of how to respond. It was some relief that Hermione had not told anyone, or at least Harry, what had happened, and she could tell Harry was genuine, although trying to avoid eye-contact.

"I'm just upset with her, that's all," Elara replied finally, and she technically _wasn't_ lying. She was upset with her, but there was a lot more to the story, which she didn't want to repeat.

"Well... why can't you talk to her about it?" Harry queried, putting in no effort to hide his annoyance. Elara honestly could not blame him for it; an accidental glance told her that Ron had been grumpy since the Ginny incident from the day before, and Ron's mood was rubbing off on no other than Harry himself. "Whatever it is, she obviously feels awful, Elara. I know she feels really bad."

Ignoring the second pang of guilt hitting her chest, Elara responded instantaneously and without thinking, "She should be! Going behind my back to find out- I can't believe I fell for her-" She stopped herself before she could say anything else, snapping her mouth shut.

Harry raised his eyebrows, clearly trying to fit the pieces of information he got from both girls together in his brain. "You fancy her?" asked Harry, his eyes widening at the realization.

Pressing her lips into a thin line, Elara looked down at her feet and pressed the tips of her shoes together nervously. "I was mental for her," she mumbled, putting a large amount of emphasis on was, despite that she still was. "Her _stupid_ smile and her _stupid_ laugh and her _stupid_ lips-"

"Was?" Harry interrupted, noticing the word's importance and, honestly, not wanting to hear about whatever Elara fantasized about. "You seem like you still are."

Elara did not appreciate Harry noticing that she obviously still was, no matter how upset she was with the Brightest Witch of Her Age. She still found herself subconsciously glancing at Hermione during lessons or feeling the butterflies in her stomach whenever Hermione merely answered a question.

"It doesn't matter," Elara concluded a short while later, straightening her posture against the wall, closing her eyes as she said the next sentence. "She broke my trust, and she obviously fancies Ron, so there's no point." She paused to take a deep breath. "What's done is done."

Harry snorted in laughter, and Elara's eyes flew open immediately. "What?" snapped Elara, nudging Harry's foot with her own, unmistakably irked by the action.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Harry remarked with a galling grin, and Elara narrowed her eyes at him threateningly. He put his hands up in surrender. "I-I'm just saying! I'm not the best at feelings, but I wouldn't be so sure that she fancies him."

"She _told_ me," Elara apprised, feeling extremely confused, and it made her feel like Harry had the upper-hand. It was unnerving. "And you can see the way she lights up when she sees him. It's undeniable."

"She does the same with you! You'd make a nice couple. _And,_ they've been..." Harry tilted his head from side to side as if trying to remember something, "...pretty close since third-year, but it never seemed like it would go to more than... than a friendship. She doesn't let Ron hold her hand, and he respects that, but you'd think she'd let him if she fancied him. Plus-" Harry clapped his hands together once, "-I don't see it."

Elara opened her mouth to respond, then closed it. She knew Hermione's love language was touch, mainly because Hermione is touchy, especially when they would watch movies together. It was evident. Obvious, almost. And Hermione held her hand all the time... but maybe Hermione only saw that as platonic... friendship...

"Maybe she doesn't want him to hold her hand yet. You can't base if she fancies him based off of whether she lets him hold her hand or not," Elara muttered, hitting the inside of the tapestry frustratedly with the back of her hand. It made a small dent in the material and fluttered forward before returning to its original state—good enough damage for Elara.

"Maybe," repeated Harry, shrugging. "But it's something to take into account. You've got to at least take in their best mate's judgment, right?" He grinned a toothy grin cheekily.

Finding this dumb but affectionate, Elara nudged his shoulder playfully and tried not to let a small feeling of hope take over her anger. It wasn't good to feel hope in a room with no visible way out.

Hermione broke her trust. It was as simple as that. And nothing more needed to happen or be said.

But that small sense of optimism was hard to ignore. Yet she suppressed it as much as she could.

☠︎~~~☠︎

**Two days until...**

"Has it ever occurred to you that she was trying to help?" asked Daphne, pacing the length of their dorm, her mind filled with thoughts.

Daphne had cornered her that day and made Elara tell her why she had been utterly miserable the whole week, and Elara had to comply. Seeing Daphne Greengrass angry was a horrific sight to see.

"There's no way," replied Elara, her face buried in her hands, sitting criss-cross on her bed. Her emerald green blanket was draped around her shoulders, her shoulders shrugged and trying to get Daphne to stop coming up with random possibilities. "I mean, there's no way to help. I've looked everywhere. There's no way she could've found something."

"I meant-" Daphne stopped her pacing and turned toward Elara, "-maybe she was trying to find out what it was to find a loophole. You didn't tell her that there was no way to help-"

"But don't you think I wouldn't be moody every full moon if there was? I would've used the solution by now," Elara interrupted, picking her head up to look at Daphne. It was just after Quidditch, and she had just gotten out of the shower; her expression was exhausted and plain discontented. "Granger has common sense, Daph."

Crossing her arms, Daphne muttered, "All right, look-"

Elara had no idea why Daphne was so persistent about the matter, but she presumed it was because Daphne had been the one she talked to the most about Hermione, and Daphne was now invested. She had an urge to take a small peek to find the answer but hurriedly looked at the sheets below her.

"-you know Granger better than I do, so I don't know how you don't understand this. How can you expect her to sit there and do nothing while you keep pushing her away when you're clearly not yourself?" Daphne questioned, rather irritated at Elara's obliviousness, and shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "If she's anything worth something-"

 _She's worth everything,_ said Elara's mind, and she mentally smacked herself for it.

"-she wouldn't let you wallow in your sorrows without her trying to find a way to help, no matter what you say," Daphne finished, slightly out of breath from her vent, and collapsed onto her bed, her feet dangling over the edge.

Elara shrugged the blanket off her shoulders and got to her feet, speaking loudly. "That's the problem. I didn't want her to go looking for the answer! I didn't want her to worry; I didn't want her to react badly-"

"I'd be wary if she wasn't worried. If she wasn't worried, that's more concerning than her breaking your trust. If she wasn't worried, that shows she doesn't care for you," explained Daphne, even more befuddled at how Elara wasn't seeing her point. "Don't you see? She cares about you. I don't think she'd be happy about finding something that causes you harm. She wouldn't let you go through that pain without her trying to do something about it. I don't think she had bad intentions."

"Are you seriously taking her side?" Elara asked, putting on the most annoyed expression she could muster and glaring at Daphne.

Daphne raised her arms to her sides in defense. "I'm not taking any sides. From the sound of it, you didn't let her explain herself. You kept interrupting her. And now, you _still_ won't let her explain herself. For all we know, she could have a way to help, but you wouldn't let her speak. You were too focused on your own anger than trying to see logically from her perspective. Or ask her about it. By doing that, _you_ created this whole argument. It could've been a civil conversation."

At that, Elara quieted and sat back down slowly, exhaling shakily. She had been so focused on the fact that Hermione went behind her back to focus on Hermione's true intentions truly. She had simply thought that Hermione just _needed_ to know everything, but Hermione wasn't power or knowledge-hungry.

Of course, Hermione loved knowledge, but Elara knew Hermione had accepted that she wasn't going to learn everything in the world there is to know. She was simply doing her best to learn as much as she could without being snappy or greedy about it. Hermione had even told her once before, late one evening probably a year ago, _'There's plenty of things to learn to go around. If everyone steps up and learns one thing, situations will work out if we do them together.'_

And Daphne's points made more sense than the ones she had come up with on her own...

It was a minute or so until she did, but Elara finally whispered, her eyebrows creasing at the epiphany, "I fucked up."

"Yeah," Daphne scoffed. "You did."

☠︎~~~☠︎

**One day until...**

Hermione had her face buried into her pillow after classes that day and had no plans to get up. It had become a routine.

"Oh, _come on,_ Granger," scolded Lynn irritably, leaning against a pole of her four-poster and rolling her eyes, her arms and legs crossed. "You aren't going to be _this_ sulky for the game tomorrow, are you?"

"I'll be as sulky as I want, Curtis, thank you," Hermione mumbled; the sound was strained due to the fluffed pillow. "She won't even talk to me..." she added after a few seconds on an exhale, her voice fading as the sentence went on.

That day, Friday, oddly, Elara had looked more sad than angry, and when she passed Hermione in the halls, didn't give her a dirty look or continue walking. She would pause for a mere second, and her expression would soften and turn into one of gloom, and continue. Yet, still, no words exchanged since Wednesday. The whole ordeal was driving Hermione insane, although she knew it was her fault.

"First, that's been established. And second, well, to put it simply, you deserve it," Lynn commented, waving a dismissive hand. If Elara was upset with Hermione, Lynn was upset with Hermione. It was her standard. A friend's grudges were her grudges. It was a simple concept, really. "You've got her heartbroken and have betrayed her in a matter of three months. Well done, Granger. New record."

"Oh, quit making her feel worse about it," scolded Ginny from Lynn's bed, lying on her stomach with her legs bent and swinging back and forth. She and Lynn had been talking about Quidditch until Hermione came in, climbed into her bed, and faceplanted into her pillow face-first dramatically.

Ginny was also the person Hermione talked to throughout the situation, considering Ginny was the only person she would willingly talk to who fancied girls.

Anyone who said they were surprised at the fact Ginny liked girls was lying. Although Ginny was currently dating Dean Thomas, her everlasting crush on Luna Lovegood was awfully present.

Lynn rolled her eyes as Ginny continued. "She's already explained her side of the story. She doesn't deserve the extra criticism from us," Ginny concluded, stopping her legs from sitting to move into a criss-cross position.

"Wait-" Lynn held out a hand, her fingers pressed together as if making an actual stop sign, "-you have a logical reason for going behind her back to find something that she asked you not to look into? Wow." She raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Do tell."

Sighing, Hermione picked her face off her pillow and turned over, pulling her legs to her chest and resting her chin on her knees. "I wasn't looking for it," Hermione began, picking at her sheets subconsciously with her gaze averted to the floor to avoid Lynn's death stare. "I just... found it. I wasn't going to bring it up. But, I found something... something... something that could help."

"But there's no way," Lynn shot immediately, without a second of doubt, but she couldn't mask the flicker of hope that spread across her face for a second. "All records are gone. Ripped. Burned. _Destroyed._ Even if you did find something, it wouldn't be able to be read or comprehended."

"Exactly," Hermione replied, taking another deep breath. "I thought if I couldn't understand it, maybe, as a Legilimens, she would." She shifted her position without making any changes. "I think I approached her wrong. I shouldn't have brought it up. I should have stopped researching Legilimency when I had the chance..."

"What is it? Some sort of code?" Lynn questioned, ignoring Hermione's ending ramble. She also couldn't mask the confusion now present on her features and also ignored the feeling of glares on her back from Ginny.

Hermione bit the inside of her cheek, debating answering before coming to a decision. She shook her head and didn't say more, wanting to discuss the matter with Elara first before anything else. Even if Elara wouldn't talk to her at the present moment, she'd find a way. For the past few days, Hermione had been brainstorming how, but Elara always seemed to be with people or completely out of sight.

Lynn threw her hands up in exasperation and dropped them by her sides but didn't move her feet. With her silence, Hermione took the chance to talk. "Could you talk to her for me?" she asked Lynn hopefully, who shot her a bothersome glance. For reason, Hermione appended, "I _miss_ her. She made me laugh, she made me smile, she made me feel so bloody happy, and now everything feels _empty._ "

"Just admit you fancy her already!" Ginny exclaimed, exasperated. She took the practice snitch Elara had given her for Christmas the year before from her pocket and fell back onto Lynn's bed, tossing it up and down, despite now playing chaser. "I really don't mind if you don't fancy my brother because you clearly don't!"

"Woah, Woah, Woah!" Lynn's eyes widened, and she uncrossed her ankles, standing up straighter. "Since when did you have a crush on her? You could've told her that, you know! Save her a bit of stress!"

"For the last time, _I don't know!_ And you can't decide my feelings for me, Gin!" Hermione chided, gesturing toward both of them angrily. Ginny waved her hands forward and backward by her ears mockingly, rolling her eyes, and continued her tossing. 

"There's a simple way to answer if you like like her or not," informed Lynn, stuffing her hands into the pockets of the soccer... she thought that's what Brits called it, in America, it was football... jumper she was wearing. "What is Elara Black worth to you?"

"She's worth _everything,_ " Hermione responded without a second of hesitation or a shadow of a doubt. Lynn gestured toward her as if showing her the answer. "What's that got to do with anything?"

Lynn looked back at Ginny, and the two of them exchanged looks of, 'has she seriously not realized by now?' before Lynn turned back to the brilliant girl.

"When you think of her, what do you think of?" Lynn asked, tilting her chin up slightly to stare Hermione down. Although she didn't fancy relationships herself and didn't plan to, she reckoned herself a damn good advice giver. "And don't think of the argument you two are having," she added for good measure.

Hermione felt reluctant to answer this question, but only because it was Lynn Curtis asking it. If it had been Ginny asking, she would answer instantly. In her mind's eye, memories flashed as she closed her eyes and breathed deeply. Dancing in the snow, making a mini snowman army, watching films, receiving daily origami flowers, random words that stuck to her heart like muggle push-pins on a bulletin board...

"I think of... happiness. Laughter. Heart's beating fast. Blue-eyes and wavy hair. _Really pretty_ blue eyes. She taught me to let go and enjoy the moment. She taught me not to worry about the consequences all the time. She taught me how to live," read off Hermione with her eyes still closed, smiling faintly. For the first time in a week, she felt a feeling of contentment.

Both Ginny and Lynn smiled in awe, letting a small sense of hope consume them. They hoped Hermione would finally realize she fancied Elara bloody Black.

Lynn inhaled slowly and let it out in the same manner before asking, "Now, what do you think of when you think of Ron?"

This time, Hermione had to squeeze her eyes shut, forcing her mind to think of something. Instead of the feelings of comfort, all she got was... "All I can think of is how she said to 'have fun with Ron,' before she left," Hermione whispered, her eyes fluttering open, an apologetic look on her face.

"Even when trying to think of Ron, your mind strays to Elara," chuckled Ginny, catching her snitch for a final time before sitting up. "Is that not enough evidence?"

"Well- fancying Ron makes _sense,_ " Hermione tried to reason, burying her face in her hands. She tended to do this when faced with this situation- questioning anything to do with fancying anyone. It seems as Hermione Granger was great at almost everything except Quidditch, chess, divination, and making up her mind on who she fancied.

"I see Harry like a brother, so that's off," Hermione expounded, her voice having a hint of hopelessness as she continued. "And Ron... we've gotten closer over the years, so it would make sense, right? And I _want_ to see him happy, and he seems happy around me, so I _try_ to be happy around him... and show interest..."

Ginny wasted no time popping the big question. She asked it in a gentle tone, as to not overwhelm her. Although she knew herself from a young age, she knew it could be hard. And it seemed that was the case for Hermione, because Hermione had told her, and she was showing it now.

"Does seeing him as more than a friend make _you_ happy?"

☠︎~~~☠︎

**Zero days until...**

The Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Quidditch match.

Elara felt sick with nerves.

There she sat, at the Slytherin table, picking at her barely-eaten pancakes she would've eaten right up on any _normal_ day. In front of her, Adelaide was talking with Elliott (something she did annoyingly often), Blaise on her left, and the rest of the team on Blaise's left. Blaise was not looking nearly as nervous as Elara was. In fact, Blaise looked rather confident.

"Oi, you lot," called Urquhart, sitting down in front of the team. "Any of you know where Harper is?"

"Harper?" asked Andrea, looking up from her bacon and eggs. She, too, looked confident. But how could she not? Andrea Acton was nothing short of excellent. "Just went off to the loo. Why? Something happen to Malfoy?"

Urquhart nodded reluctantly and firmly. "Ill, or something." He stood, glancing over his team once more before instructed, "Be down at the pitch in five, will you? And one of you tell Potter that Malfoy's not playing."

As the team nodded, Urquhart sauntered off. Once he was gone, Elliott groaned and dropped his forehead onto the table. "Harper's rubbish! We're done for!" he proclaimed, and Adelaide gave him a weird look and continued eating casually.

"Have some faith," ordered Miles, draining his goblet of water in one go. He also seemed nervous, but not as nervous as Elara was. "He's practiced with us more than Malfoy has, at this point."

"Cut Malfoy some slack," muttered Blaise, looking up from his French toast immediately, glaring at Elliott and Miles. "He's got a lot going on."

Elliott snorted, looking Blaise directly in the eye. Blaise's glare didn't falter. "Oh, yeah?" he jeered, raising his eyebrows momentarily.

"Yeah," replied Blaise, remaining nonchalant. After a moment of staring, Blaise added surely, "I'd like to see you try to keep up with it."

No one said anything more until it was time to go down to the pitch, and Elara was one of the last to stand. She took one last scan of the Gryffindor table, trying to locate Lynn, but she instead met Hermione's gaze.

Elara inhaled sharply but didn't break eye-contact. She had been trying to push what Daphne said and what she admitted on Thursday off to the side so she could focus on the game, and it had been working. At least, she thought it had been. She'd dwell on it later.

Hermione took the chance to mouth, 'Good luck.' Elara blinked herself out of her trance and ignored it, standing up hurriedly and following Andrea, who had been waiting for her beater partner, out of the Great Hall.

It turns out that Hermione's wishes did not prove to be granted, as thirty-minutes into the game, Gryffindor was in the lead sixty to zero. Elara could at least feel half glad that most of those points were from Ginny, but the fact that Slytherin was losing was blocking anything else at that moment. Miles seemed to be succumbing to nerves, therefore letting in shots and affecting everyone on the Slytherin team's mood.

In Elara's opinion, she and Andrea were doing especially well on their part. In the half-hour that had passed, they had blocked multiple chasers from scoring, so only sixty points were scored on Gryffindor's end.

The main problem was Ron had found a talent in goal-keeping last minute and were blocking shots from all three Slytherin chasers almost effortlessly.

It was pissing Elara off.

Though something slightly raised her spirits, as Zacharias Smith had taken over commenting and was disgracing Lee, but she heard Harry tell Lynn to hit a bludger at him. Lynn did happily but didn't actually hit him (Peakes of Gryffindor saved it before it could), but it did give Smith a dear fright, and she and Elara shared a brief laugh before speeding off to help their own teams.

The Gryffindor supporters were in a chant of 'Weasley is Our King' but the opposite, modified version of the Slytherin's from the year before. Even though it seemed as all of Gryffindor house had taken a swig of liquid luck, Elara felt at home flying through the air, hitting bludgers left and right. A sense of satisfaction filled her as she did each one, and on her latest one, shared a grin with Andrea before-

Many great shouts echoed through the crowd, and the two Slytherin beaters turned to see where the crowd had been pointing, and Harry had his arm raised triumphantly.

"Gryffindor wins." Smith's voice sounded over the megaphone, the tone in his voice quite reluctant.

Elara's momentary feeling of satisfaction disappeared, and she inhaled sharply as the sea of red and gold erupted with glee.

Ron: 2  
Elara: 0

Though, in a few mere hours, those stats were about to change.


	28. thantophobia

than-TOH-foh-be-uh /(tantɒbhobia)/  
noun  
the phobia (fear) of losing someone you love

☠︎~~~☠︎

_88  
Cuckoo-  
sing, fly, sing,  
then start again._

_Notes by Elara: I really like this one. I think it symbolizes starting over, even though things repeat. Starting over fresh and new, perhaps to make something better. On second thought, I don't think this makes sense... tell me when you see this?_

_This probably doesn't make sense either, but your the singing to my flying. Or the flying to my singing. You could even be the cuckoo, whichever you want! ♡_

☠︎~~~☠︎

The Slytherin Common Room after the Quidditch match was a nightmare.

Mainly because many of the Slytherin house members blamed certain players for their team's loss when really, it was a collective effort. Elara thought if the team won together, they lost together, and no one person was to blame.

Despite the thought, that was only one of the many things she was thinking about. In fact, that thought was pushed to the side compared to everything else occupying her mind. She was barely even listening to the talk of the common room.

"If Bletchley had been blocking shots correctly, then they wouldn't have scored!"

"Potter caught the snitch! We would've lost anyway!"

"Harper should've caught it!"

All these complaints, and Elara didn't hear a word of it. She was more upset with herself due to the Hermione situation rather than Slytherin's loss to Gryffindor. For the past few hours, all Elara had been feeling was guilt, guilt, and more guilt. She was hearing her own thoughts run on and on in her head, which mainly consisted of:

Feeling completely guilty that she didn't let Hermione explain herself. If she had not let things she thought Hermione would say affect her judgment, maybe she wouldn't be in this predicament right now.

She recognized that her past affected her way too much than it should and felt guilty about that too. Just because a few- okay, maybe a dozen or more over the years- random people said nasty and horrible things to her about her situation doesn't mean Hermione would say it. Lynn was right; people were cruel, Hermione wasn't.

Everything started to fall into place about why she reacted the way she did, and the reasons dated all the way back to when she was the loudest mouth Britain had ever seen. When she accidentally spoke secrets, people would tell her she was _bad_ and she was _wrong_ , eventually leading her to see Legilimency as a bad thing. It sort of still was, considering her full moon ordeal and how drained she was after a long day.

With that and the full moon difficulty, it was easy to think everyone who knew would react badly. Perhaps she had forgotten that she didn't go around voicing secrets anymore, or that people cared about her and wanted to help her, she didn't know.

And with that thought, she realized that she wasn't used to people helping her- perhaps that was why she kept denying it, whether consciously or subconsciously. The majority of people she had met before Hogwarts didn't want anything to do with her. She guessed that was the reason why she had always felt like she was just another problem to deal with, even if it wasn't true.

 _And_ due to that, she didn't want Hermione to feel like she had to worry or care about her. To her, Hermione was important and perfect and special and didn't deserve to have that burden (Elara herself) bestowed upon her.

And finally, to conclude, this all led to her thinking Hermione would act badly and not wanting her to worry about it as well, therefore asking her not to look into the matter, therefore feeling betrayed when Hermione did anyway.

When she actually sat down to think about it, it seemed perfectly clear. And that was where the guilt came in again- she focused so much on being upset rather than trying to be reasonable. She supposed that was because of the conclusion she had come to too.

As stated, she guessed she had forgotten that maybe Hermione didn't see her as a burden, but instead something worth something. Some part of her mind knew it wasn't a guess: it was a fact. Hermione had stated it once before. Hermione had stated that she cared about her, so why couldn't she just bloody accept that?

Wondering how to get over this was also on her mind. It wasn't something she could turn into good thoughts like she had learned and was currently doing with Sirius's death. It was more of a confidence matter, which she lacked in this area but was overbearing in others.

She reckoned it was a habit. She knew Moony cared about her. She knew her father cared about her, she knew Meda, Teddy, and Tonks cared about her, but everyone else before she came to Hogwarts... she wasn't so sure. And maybe it was because she was so keen on showing everyone she could take care of herself since people doubted that too.

Perhaps since she didn't feel cared for by the majority of other people, as they didn't care for her, she felt the need to take care of herself. And perhaps when she didn't take care of herself, she felt out of control. She noted that she needed to remember that she didn't lose control and instead gained support.

And it wasn't long until Elara realized that being worried about and cared for, especially by Hermione Granger, was a privilege. It wasn't something to be upset over; it was something to be fond of.

Elara also found herself pondering the conversation she had with Daphne on Thursday. If Daphne's speculations were correct, those being Hermione had actually found something that could help, she wanted to know what it was. Full moons were dreadful, and she wanted out.

Even if that part of Daphne's contemplations weren't true, she really hoped that the second part was: that Hermione didn't have bad intentions. She had thought about it so much that she was beginning to believe it was true due to the way Hermione was happy when she talked to her about it before Elara blew up on her.

If Hermione did have bad intentions, she wouldn't have wished her good luck in the game. She wouldn't have tried to talk to her. She wouldn't have sent the letter, which Elara still hadn't read. She'd be relishing in the fact that she figured it out. And Elara knew she wasn't; she had heard it and seen it herself.

By this point, Elara believed almost everything Daphne had said. And once again, she felt absolutely miserable and guilty about not realizing it sooner.

One thing was for sure: Elara wanted to make things right. Or at least _better_. She just wasn't sure how.

Surely Hermione would be celebrating Gryffindor's win among her friends at that moment. Among Harry, among Ginny, among Ron, Salazar, even among Lynn. Of course, Ron. Ron was the Quidditch match's star- there was simply no way Hermione would choose Elara over Ron anymore. And Elara didn't want to take Hermione away from the happiness.

But if she waited, she didn't think she'd have another chance. Hermione would realize that Elara was being unreasonable and dumb and just drop her altogether, and stray toward Harry and Ron, who were being much better friends than she was at the moment, Elara guessed. It had been a week, for Salazar's sake, and Elara had not talked to her. Of course, Hermione would find the two boys better friends.

Elara supposed she should start with reading the letter.

There were no flaws to this plan, as she desperately needed to escape the negative chatter and energy echoing around her in the Slytherin common room. Thus, when the team was preoccupied, Elara slipped down the stairs to the girl's dorms.

She didn't have to fumble with her drawer long to find the letter, considering it was crumpled up from frustration, and the other pieces of parchment were piled neatly. With a deep breath and sitting on her bed, her heart beating unreasonably fast, Elara uncrumpled the piece of parchment and read.

_29/10/1996_

_Dear Mellilla,_

_I get that you're upset with me, so I hope you'll at least read this at some point if I haven't figured out a way to talk to you already. The fact that you won't look at me is definitely a problem in trying to find a way, so I'm sending you this instead._

_I'm so sorry. I hope you know that._

_I need to explain many things, but I don't think I could explain them on paper. I don't think my point would come off correctly._

_Could you meet me at the windowsill on any night we would have a meeting? I'll be there, even though you told me I didn't have to._

_I'm not giving up on you. I can only hope it's vice versa, although I know it's a longshot._

_Love always,  
Hermione_

Elara's heart either split into pieces or fell to the pit of her stomach because she felt both.

She felt so incredibly guilty it was unreal. She quickly put the letter back in her drawer and counted her fingers from the previous Thursday, the day she had last shown up at the windowsill. The day this whole predicament started.

It wasn't a day they would've had a meeting if nothing had happened, so Elara buried her head in her hands and thought. She hadn't sent Hermione a flower today due to the game, and Elara finally realized Hermione actually saw the compliments she put in each one before the argument...

Fishing a spare piece of parchment out of her drawer, along with a quill and inkwell, and wrote as quickly as possible.

_Hey Étoile,_

_I just read your letter. I'm so sorry for not responding sooner. If you're still up to it (no pressure, honestly. I understand, I've been terrible), would you mind meeting in ten minutes once you see this or so? I know it's not one of our meeting days, but I need to talk to you too._

_Love always,  
Elara_

Elara must've read it over a hundred times before folding it into a violet hastily, making neat, precise folds. She pondered for a moment of where to send it before putting the charm people charmed paper airplanes with at the Ministry- to Hermione herself, or her bedside table, as she had done just over a week before?

She figured that to her bedside table would be better- she wouldn't want Hermione to open it in the middle of the Gryffindor party and someone spotting it, as the flowers and note were for Hermione and Hermione only. And that way, some sick student wouldn't snatch it out of the air as it was flying through the Gryffindor common room if she sent it straight to Hermione.

And she knew Hermione- parties weren't her forte, so she'd go up to her bedroom once in a while. She'd find the flower; Elara knew it.

These reasons considered, and with a flick of her wand to cast the charm, the flower was off. It was a moment before Elara decided she should probably get going, as it was after a Quidditch game, and teachers and students may be wandering the halls. She also wanted to show up first, considering she was the one being bitchy and wanted to make a good impression. With a swift change of clothing- from a Quidditch sweater to a Quidditch jumper- Elara headed off.

She was able to escape the Slytherin common room fairly easily, as everyone was focused on the middle of the room, where people were debating who was at fault for Slytherin's loss. Her heart was beating in her ears, and her breathing immensely fast.

Incredibly nervous, her hands trembled as she gripped the railings on stairwells. She knew she messed up. She knew she was the one who had to make everything better. She knew she had been plain immature and needed to get her shit together. Perhaps getting her shit together before talking to Hermione was better, but she wished she would've gotten it together sooner.

What surprised her was when she arrived at the corridor before expected, Hermione was already there.

Hermione looked almost exactly the same as she did the first time Elara saw her at the windowsill, back on the first Saturday of September of 1995. Her knees were pulled to her chest, and she was looking out the window, her eyes glassy. Except, this time, she was wearing a Gryffindor t-shirt over a long sleeve grey one and jeans, compared to Gryffindor robes the last time. And Hermione did seem startled to see her, also unlike the last time.

"Um... hi," Elara greeted awkwardly, wringing her hands together, and Hermione's head whipped toward her, eyes widening in surprise.

"Er- hi," replied Hermione, blinking a few times as a look of shock settled into her face. "I didn't expect to see you here," she added warily, taking a deep breath in the same manner.

It was Elara's turn to be surprised once more, as she glanced back the way she came to indicate the Gryffindor common room. "I-I sent you a flower with a note to meet here. You didn't get it?" asked Elara, a sense of hope fading from her chest.

Although she shook her head slightly, Hermione's eyes didn't leave Elara anyway. "I've been here for a while," Hermione informed, patting the stone beside her. _Damn it!_ Elara thought to herself, _should've sent two, one to each place..._

Elara nodded slowly, still rooted to her spot after opening her mouth and closing it, standing stiffly. Hermione looked away and brought a hand up to her cheek, wiping under her eyes briskly. Elara, eyes still locked on the girl, noticed immediately and asked, "Are you crying?"

She scolded herself immediately after asking that and smacked herself mentally.

"No!" Hermione responded quickly, eyes flickering back to Elara, now filled with caution and worry. Yet, Elara knew Hermione, even if they were arguing. It was plainly obvious, especially since Hermione's eyes were glassy.

Without thinking, Elara moved forward, sitting down with her legs folded in front of Hermione. She hesitated for a moment before reaching up to caress Hermione's cheek; Hermione let her, but not without inquisitive regard. Elara smoothed her thumb over Hermione's cheek tenderly, wiping away a stray tear Hermione had failed to wipe away.

"You know I would rather get tortured by the Cruciatus Curse while getting stomped on by high heels also while having my nails peeled off all while having my hair ripped out of my scalp than see you cry, right?" proclaimed Elara, moving her thumb across Hermione's cheek gradually a few more times. Hermione blinked several times in response; Elara didn't know what to make of it.

Instantly after she took her hand away, Elara mumbled, "I'm so sorry, Étoile." She paused, gathering her words, and Hermione studied her, confused. "I-I really messed up. I shouldn't have blown up on you like that."

"You shouldn't be sorry," said Hermione, her face softening, her voice an even softer tone. "I shouldn't have gone behind your back. Your reaction was completely understandable."

"That doesn't mean it was right," Elara apprised, going off her gut feeling of what to say. Her heart and breathing rate had not decreased, but she was doing her best to push through. She didn't do well under pressure, but she reckoned she was doing okay at that moment. "I should've listened to you. I should've asked you why you went and found out instead of getting mad before I even knew the reason." With a sharp inhale, she repeated, "I'm really sorry. I-I don't know how to make it up to you."

Hermione pursed her lips, thinking as Elara looked at the stone guiltily, before stating, "I didn't mean to find out, you know." Elara looked up, befuddled yet curious. "Even when I did, I didn't plan to bring it up. Until... I found something that might help. But the only reason I even found it was..."

As Hermione hesitated, Elara gave her a soft look that read, 'go on.' Elara was all ears, in the best way possible. She planned to listen, and try to understand, something she knew she had messed up on and was going to make an effort to be better at.

"I was jealous," said Hermione at last, and Elara's expression only grew more bemused. With a sigh, Hermione continued to explain. "You mentioned Lynn being an absolute genius at Legilimency and said amazing things about her, and then you started hanging out with her a lot more, and I just got... really jealous. So, I started researching Legilimency again.

"I stopped after the first time we watched a film, then started again. It was clear that all the books on Legilimency in the non-restricted section repeated the same information... so I went for the Restricted Section. That's when I found it," Hermione concluded, looking down and toying with the ends of her sleeves. "You said she was really good at it. I wanted to show you I could be better. It's stupid, but I was jealous. _Really_ jealous. Especially when you-" she scowled, "- _started kissing her on the cheek._ "

"Jealous?" Elara questioned with furrowed eyebrows, and Hermione nodded slowly. "You know you surpass her in every class, right?"

Hermione's lips parted for a moment, looking up and away from the stone, staring out the window again. "Not just academically..." she said, at last, glancing back at Elara, her appearance nervous but genuine.

"Then... what?" Elara asked, completely oblivious, which Hermione noticed. The Gryffindor slumped against the wall, looking surveying the stars again.

It was a long time before anyone spoke, and it was Hermione who broke the silence, much to Elara's relief. "You know, I wish you could read me sometimes," Hermione breathed, eyes still locked on the window.

"Why?" Elara queried, genuinely confused. Unless it's for the first time, usually no one wants her to read their minds. Ginny, Lee, and the twins were the obvious exceptions.

"Because then you'd know _exactly_ what I want to say to you," apprised Hermione, looking Elara in the eyes and shifting her position, her legs now crisscrossed.

The clench Elara had on her jaw, which she didn't even know she was holding, released in an effort to seem approachable. "Look," Elara began cautiously and in the gentlest tone she could muster, "I know I've been _really_ bitchy, but you can always talk to me. I'm trying to be better; be better at listening. Honest."

Hermione took another big deep breath and finally said what she wanted to say. "I should've done this ages ago. I'm so sorry I took this long to figure it out, but..." she hesitated for a moment, but it seemed like longer and continued. 

"... I'm not asking for you to trust me again," Hermione whispered, leaning off the wall and reaching up to tuck Elara's hair behind her ear. It made Elara shiver. "I'm just asking for another chance. A- proper- chance... and we still have loads to talk about. That we _have_ to talk about. No avoiding it. But..."

And with that, Hermione moved her hand to caress Elara's neck before leaning forward and placing her lips softly on Elara's.

The same spark erupted, but bigger. The same feelings of excitement and righteousness exploded between them, and in Elara's opinion, this kiss was _much_ better than the first, considering they were both pressing back this time.

Despite the amount of confusion Elara was feeling, she felt pure bliss once again. She understood what Lynn meant for a second time, as she knew this feeling was meant to last forever. She didn't want it to end. The touch felt everlasting- _perfect._

Hermione pulled back all too soon, looking surprised at what she just did, but also as if she didn't regret it. "I'll be yours if you'll have me," she whispered once more, their faces still close together that they could feel each other's hot breaths on their faces. "I want to be yours, and I want you to be mine."

Notwithstanding the ecstatic sensations whirring throughout her entire body, Elara couldn't help but ask while pulling back slightly to meet Hermione's eyes, "What made you change your mind?"

"I never made it up," Hermione laughed lightly, then actually explained. "Well... mm... Ron and Lavender were... _snogging-_ " Elara frowned almost immediately and pulled out of Hermione's embrace- Hermione panicked, "-No! It's not like that, I swear. Really. I saw them, and I wasn't even jealous. I think I even smiled. And then I just felt like... um- _wow... I want that with Elara._ And then I freaked out because at that point _I thought I lost you._ "

Elara's lips parted slightly in shock, and she blinked. She took a quick note of Hermione's expression, which seemed genuine and hopeful. "Is that why you were crying?" Elara asked in a low voice just above a whisper, and Hermione nodded. And frankly, that was all the convincing she needed.

Thus, she grabbed the back of Hermione's head and smashed their lips together once more. She felt Hermione smile into the kiss before kissing back, returning her hand to Elara's neck tenderly.

"I'm yours," said Elara breathlessly the moment they separated.

Hermione's face immediately lit up. "Really?" she asked excitedly, grinning from ear to ear.

Smiling back broadly, Elara nodded eagerly. "Really. There wasn't a moment I wasn't. You've had me hooked since the beginning, Granger."

With a small squeal, Hermione pecked Elara's lips once more before flinging her arms around her, hugging her tight. So tight, like she was never going to let her go.

And Elara happily hugged back, so so happy that she had made the right decision to go to the windowsill that night.

"I'm your girlfriend?" Hermione mumbled into Elara's ear, and Elara nodded with a peck behind Hermione's earlobe.

"You are now. And I'm _your_ girlfriend," stated Elara, and she felt Hermione bury her face deeper into the crook of her neck. "Do you have any idea how long I've waited for this moment? Almost a full year, Étoile. How cruel."

"Hey!" laughed Hermione, running a hand through Elara's hair before pulling back, her hands on Elara's shoulders, and said seriously, "We do have to talk, though. We can't have another situation like that-" she glanced behind her as if referring to the week-long argument they had, "-it isn't healthy."

"Makes sense. I agree." Elara nodded once to show her support. "We have to be better for each other, yeah? I reckon we were both in the wrong about that whole ordeal."

Hermione nodded as well, moving her hands to hold both of Elara's, scooting closer, so their knees were touching. "We were. We have to communicate. We have to answer each other honestly and _listen._ " As Elara gave a look of understanding and agreement, Hermione proceeded. "Can you tell me about what made you react that way? Instead of listening? Usually, you do."

Knowing that this was for good, Elara nodded again and did so. She told Hermione about how people were rude and unkind to her in the past and how that affected her now. She told Hermione how many times she didn't feel cared for, so she started to take care of herself and got self-conscious when people doubted her ability to do so. 

Throughout this, Hermione didn't take her eyes off Elara's face and nodded at the appropriate times and simply listened. At the same time, Elara told her _everything_ she had thought about over the past week.

Elara also told Hermione all of her thoughts about how she didn't want Hermione to worry, and how she remembers how Hermione told her that she cared for her, which Hermione had something to say about.

"I do care about you- _a lot._ There won't be a time I don't. I promise," Hermione assured, leaning in to peck Elara's forehead. "You know that, right? You really need to accept that I'm going to care about you, and that comes with worrying about you."

The Slytherin pursed her lips but nodded anyway. "I do. Or I will. I'm going to try to get to that point. I promise," Elara affirmed, providing Hermione with a promising expression. "I think we both need to communicate our feelings with each other. Tell me about your side of the story."

"Okay..." Hermione mumbled, seeming slightly insecure about the topic but talked about it without reluctance. "I didn't know for a while that the jealousy I was feeling wasn't just academic. I was really confused for a really long time, until yesterday, really. So I tried to learn as much about Legilimency as possible, to show you and her I could do the same or more. I resorted to the Library, of course.

"That's where I was when you asked, you know. I technically _was_ hiding; I didn't want you to know I was jealous, but you figured the academic part of the jealousy quickly. I'm sorry for lying," Hermione frowned, and Elara brought their interlocked hands up and kissed the top of Hermione's before setting it down and nodding for her to go on, forgiving her in the small gesture.

"I wasn't looking for the book, I swear. I found it pretty early on. I knew I should've put it down when I found it, but I wasn't going to bring it up anyway. But then, a bit later, I was rereading it, and something popped up," Hermione explained, and Elara blinked in confusion. "Here, I'll show you. It's hard to understand; that's why I was hiding the books from you. They were all on the subject. I know you didn't want me to look into it, so I didn't want to bring it up until I found something. Because, I suppose, maybe then you would be... less angry with me."

"I understand," confirmed Elara, and she wasn't lying. Hermione's point made sense. "Hermione smiled faintly at her before letting go of their hands and grabbing her bag, fumbling with it for a moment before pulling out the book. It made Elara stiffen, but she didn't move.

Hermione flipped through the pages, getting to the page of Elara's situation quickly. "Here." Hermione turned one last page, and it showed the page that had been ripped out, but there was a new word on the sliver of the page that was left.

Elara's eyes widened, and her eyebrows furrowed, taking the book from Hermione and squinting at the word. "At first, I thought it might be a Legilimency matter or something of the sort, but every Legilimency and Occlumency book I looked in didn't mention the word more than once, and not in the right context," Hermione revealed, watching as Elara's mind ran over and over.

The word was simple. Too simple. On the page, in swirly handwriting and black inking, read the word: _Glass._

"It's been inked in by someone or something. When you use a magnifying glass, you can see the little ink splots," Hermione continued to expound, and Elara closed one eye and held the book up to the other, and found Hermione was indeed right. "You don't _have_ to do _that,_ but... do you understand it?" she asked as Elara put the book down.

Unfortunately, Elara had to shake her head reluctantly. "It's directly on the page where the solution would be..." inspected Elara, flipping the page back and forth. "What the bloody hell does _glass_ have to do with Legilimency?"

"I hate to say it, but I have no idea. I ended up just bringing it up to you in hopes that you'd understand it, and I was happy because I thought you actually might," informed Hermione with a sad shrug. "I'm sorry for not stopping when I saw the book. I wasn't glad when I read it; it sounds awful."

"Hey, it's okay. Without you seeing it, we wouldn't have a chance of figuring out this stupid full moon thing," Elara persuaded, kissing the top of Hermione's other hand, which she had grabbed after setting the book down between them. "If I promise to work on listening and understanding that you care about me, can you promise to be honest with me about what you're doing and not be jealous of Lynn? Or anyone, really?"

"If you stop kissing Lynn on the cheek," Hermione pouted, sticking out her bottom lip. "And it's not just me who needs to be honest; you too. You need to tell me when you're past plays into the present. You don't need to tell me all of it, but at least when it's affecting _us._ " She let go of Elara's hand for a moment to gesture to the space between them.

"I will if it means that much to you. I think it's a good time to tell you I've kissed her too," Elara replied in regards to kissing Lynn on the cheek, smiling guiltily. Hermione scowled but didn't say anything. "And... I'll be honest with you about my past when you ask about it. But not all the time, okay? I mean... don't ask me about it all the time. Only when it affects us. I'm... not ready to share it all yet." Her tone was anxious but certain, the look on her face representing the same.

"Okay," Hermione agreed, squeezing Elara's hands. "What are we going to do about the full moon problem, though? I mean, what does _glass_ mean?"

Elara rolled her head back and groaned while Hermione laughed. "I don't want to think about the full moon anymore than I have to right now," said Elara as she perked her head back up and leaned toward Hermione. "The full moon is a problem for another time. We're talking about _us_ right now."

"Fine. But we're going back to figure it out later," apprised Hermione, and Elara shrugged but agreed. "So. We need to-" she let go one of Elara's hands hesitantly to tick off fingers, "-listen to each other, be honest with each other, communicate, understand that the other cares, and not get too jealous that it leads us to do harmful things. Really, all of these things we _both_ need to work on."

"I'm good with that. I'm willing to work on it if you are. We'll do it together," Elara concurred, and Hermione nodded profusely, and they both grinned widely. "See! We're already so good at this relationship stuff," she implied as she leaned in and gave Hermione another long kiss on the lips.

"Are you okay with those, by the way? Me kissing you?" asked Elara, leaning back quickly. "I like doing it, but I want to make sure you're comfortable with it. _Communication,_ " she mused, smiling.

Hermione smiled back and nodded. "I'm okay with it. And I'm sure you understand basic consent cues and other times," she said, and Elara nodded too.

"So... you're okay with this?" Elara questioned as she let go of Hermione's hands and cupped Hermione's face with her hands, peppering each inch of Hermione's face with pecks. Hermione laughed and leaned back as Elara attacked her with kisses, eventually leading to Elara falling on Hermione, both of them erupting into laughter.

"Yes, I'm okay with it," informed Hermione when they finally calmed down and had straightened themselves up. "And... you're good with touch?"

"Pretty fine with it. You?" Elara asked, and Hermione nodded. "We're doing a lot of nodding," Elara chuckled, to which Hermione did the same.

"But that's good, isn't it?" Hermione hypothesized, grinning once more. "That means we're agreeing. _That's_ healthy."

"What about P.D.A.?" queried Elara, raising an eyebrow. "My thoughts are not too much, depends on who we're around... decide in the moment, type of thing?"

"I agree. We'll... feel it out," said Hermione, nodding once for emphasis. She asked the next question cautiously. "Is there anything that bothers you? Other than your past, and among other things you've told me..."

Elara took a while to think this through, which Hermione understood and waited patiently. "I suppose... I'm not sure. We'll figure it out on the go, yeah? I don't like broccoli, though. Please don't make me eat it," Elara answered eventually, a small smile reforming on her lips. Hermione rolled her eyes but nodded, this time being the one to kiss the top of Elara's hand. "You?"

"Er... um..." Hermione stammered, avoiding Elara's gaze. "It's stupid."

"No, it's not," Elara assured hastily, straining her neck to try and grasp Hermione's attention. "I want to make sure you're not uncomfortable."

"I don't really like kisses on my temples," Hermione spluttered, taking a deep breath after that and meeting Elara's gaze. "I just find it way too close to my eyes, and that's unsanitary."

"That's not stupid. It makes sense," affirmed Elara with a comforting squeeze of Hermione's hands. "Noted. No temple kisses for Hermione Granger."

Hermione did her little lip-bite thing at that with a small laugh, which Elara internally swooned at. With a glance at Elara's sweatshirt, Hermione's eyes widened in realization. "You should really get back to your common room. You should be with your team, not me," she reasoned with a small frown.

Instead of agreeing, Elara grimaced. "I don't want to go back there just yet. Everyone is blaming everyone. I'd rather be here with you. I'd always rather be with you," Elara explained, reaching up to cup Hermione's neck and leaned in for a slower kiss this time. She heard Hermione sigh in contentment as she kissed back, and it was perfect once again.

A series of giggles interrupted their small snogging sessions, to which they flew apart and looked down the corridor at. Hermione's eyes widened almost immediately as Elara grew confused.

"Oh!" exclaimed Lavender, clinging to Ron's arm. Ron stood completely frozen; it seemed as Elara and Hermione had not separated fast enough. Lavender turned to Ron. "I think this seat's taken."

Elara snorted; Hermione shot her a look. "It kind of is," remarked Elara with a wide grin and a glance toward Hermione.

Lavender's mouth opened and closed before she turned to Hermione. "I'm happy for you. Glad you got it sorted out," she smiled, nodding at Hermione and Elara before tugging on Ron's arm. "Come on. Let them have their privacy; we'll find ours!"

"Just a minute. You go on," Ron replied robotically, and Lavender gave him a weird look before scurrying off. Ron's eyes flickered between the two girls before plainly asking, " _What?_ "

Hermione ignored that question. "Come off your grumpiness, have you?" she asked, straightening up and glaring Ron down. With a glance toward Ron, Elara realized that he had still been upset about the Ginny situation before the game. And it was on his mind now...

"This is a public corridor, you know! Rather not see you snogging your best mate's practical sibling," Ron scolded, ignoring Hermione's question.

"I only call him 'sibling.' We're not directly blood-related," Elara reasoned, but it seemed as neither Ron nor Hermione was listening as they glared at each other.

"It was private until you came along! Have you forgotten that advice from Ginny already?" Hermione questioned, her expression now serious with a hint of anger, her tone the same. When Ron didn't respond, Hermione continued. 

"Now," she muttered, waving a hand, "go find your girlfriend and spend time with her, as she deserves it, while I spend time with _mine._ "

Ron glared between the two of them. "Whatever," he muttered before turning and stomping off in the direction he came.

With that, Hermione let out a deep sigh. "There goes letting me tell Harry," she mumbled, leaning back against the wall and crossing her arms.

"He'll be okay with this, right?" Elara asked, gesturing toward the space between them as Hermione did minutes before. "I don't really know the stance on same-sex relationships in the Wizarding World, but I grew up knowing it was fine..."

"Oh, yeah, the Wizarding World's fine," Hermione smiled, twiddling her fingers. "We're wizards, of course, it'd be fine. Ron was okay with Harry having an obvious crush on Cedric in fourth-year, too. In a few pureblood families, it isn't that accepting, though..."

Elara's face fell, as she knew the families Hermione referred to most definitely included the Black family. "They're all dead, anyway. And dad was literally dating Moony, and he was fine with me fancying you," Elara explained, and Hermione frowned at the first remark then perked up at the second.

"You told him?" Hermione asked, seeming fairly surprised.

Shaking her head along with a shrug, Elara replied, "No. He figured it out."

Hermione laughed while Elara grinned. "I think my only regret about telling you today is we have the same anniversary as them two," Hermione sniggered, gesturing toward the way Ron and Lavender had just left.

Clicking her tongue at that, Elara stood and pulled Hermione up along with her. "I think my only regret is not apologizing to you sooner. But, I'm glad we talked," Elara informed, holding both of Hermione's hands once more as they stood eye to eye.

"So am I," Hermione agreed, swinging their interjoined hands back and forth. Their arms followed suit. With a deep breath, she reiterated, "We need to listen and be honest with each other. We need to communicate."

"Right. But we don't need to be perfect. We won't ever be perfectly perfect. We're going to have our ups and downs, as demonstrated, but that doesn't mean we can't work through them," Elara responded with a wide smile, letting go of one of Hermione's hands and lifting the other, twirling Hermione in a circle before pulling her in by the waist and kissing her hard.

"Do that more often," Hermione instructed after they pulled apart, to which Elara nodded in understanding. "We've got this," she breathed on an exhale, pecking Elara's nose.

"We've got this," echoed Elara, pecking Hermione's lips back before turning her head to find it was raining. With one look at the balcony, she turned to Hermione and asked, "Dance with me? We danced out there a year ago. Why not continue the tradition?"

Grinning, Hermione nodded, and Elara pulled her toward the balcony, and this time, Hermione went a lot more willingly than the year before.

And with that, they danced. And despite what Elara said moments before, in that moment, they were perfect.


	29. ardor

ar·dor /ˈärdər/  
noun  
enthusiasm or passion

☠︎~~~☠︎

_155  
Awaiting snow,  
poets in their cups  
see lightning flash_

_Notes by Elara: There are storms in winter, right? Does that mean that once they see lightning, snow will come? I keep telling you I'm not cut out for poetry..._

☠︎~~~☠︎

In the future, Elara will come to consider November of 1996 one of the best months of her life.

Apparently, Lavender's version of being happy for the newest couple (if you disregard her and Ron) was telling Parvati, who told Padma, and... consequently, the whole school knew by the next morning that the Brightest Witch of Her Age got with The Girl Who Was Just As Mischievous As Her Father Was.

"Lynn's ecstatic," informed Hermione after pecking Elara's cheek that morning before beginning to walk toward the Great Hall. "She wouldn't stop talking to me. I had to spell my curtains shut with a protection charm."

The two had agreed the night before that it'd be nice if they met up each morning before breakfast, at the alcove that Harry and Elara had talked in days before. Hermione noted that small things make a big difference, and Elara couldn't concur more.

"Have you talked to my dearest sibling?" Elara asked, tightening her scarf. Despite the day before's good weather, winter was approaching, and it was unnaturally cold. She presumed that snow was coming; she'd have to check with the Hufflepuff muggle-born whom she had recently learned the name of (Adam Holland).

Hermione shook her head, taking Elara's hand and squeezing it. "I think Ron dragged him down here early..." she muttered in a slightly irritated tone. She gestured in front of her towards the Great Hall, and her pace slowed as they got nearer.

"What's up?" queried Elara as she tugged them to a stop and turned toward Hermione. "If you're worried about what Harry will say, I talked to him a few days ago. Wednesday."

"So that's where he went!" exclaimed Hermione, shaking her head in utter disbelief. "I needed to ask him something, and next thing I know, he's gone!"

Elara only laughed while Hermione glared at her. "What'd you need to ask?" asked Elara, patting Hermione's head with her free hand affectionately.

Gesturing dismissively with one hand while swinging the other back and forth, Hermione replied genuinely, "Something for Herbology. He's been procrastinating on his essays, and he says that it's his lessons with Dumbledore that's distracting him, but I'm not so sure..."

Raising her eyebrows, Elara prompted, "I could always read him to find out, you know. If you'd like." She paused as a reminder popped into her head. "That'd be invading his privacy..."

"Exactly," Hermione nodded, and Elara noticed Hermione looked quite nervous as her eyes flickered from the near doors of the Great Hall and back to her.

"If you're really that anxious about going to talk to him, I'll come with you. I'd rather _not_ be there to be bombarded with questions when my mates find out we're _finally_ dating," grinned Elara, looking Hermione up and down cheekily.

She had woken up that morning, still completely surprised that she, Elara Black, was now Hermione Granger's girlfriend. It was a wonderful thing to think about, especially something that she had waited so long to say. The fuzzy, warm feeling in her chest had not left since the last night.

Following then, every moment has been indescribable happiness- the closest words to putting a label on the feeling being euphoria and utter bliss.

Hermione smirked, squeezing Elara's hand once again. "You're lucky it's a Sunday, or I'd have to send you back to your table. Come on," implied Hermione, pulling Elara toward the Great Hall without complaint.

"Ah, so you would rather me not sit with you on any other day?" questioned Elara in a teasing tone, nudging Hermione lightly.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione responded with, "I'd _love_ to sit with you all the time. But I also have duties as a prefect, a position I wish to keep if you want me to still get to our meetings without getting in trouble for it." She glanced at Elara knowingly, her smirk growing because she knew she had won when Elara's mouth made an 'o' shape, and nodded slowly with a faint smile.

Harry and Ron were, in fact, at the Gryffindor table eating Breakfast like Hermione predicted they would be. As they approached, Harry looked up and smiled while Ron did the same but scowled instead.

"Morning," Elara greeted with a playful smile, sitting down in front of Harry while Hermione sat next to her. "Having a good one?" she added for good measure.

"You know, now that you're dating, you don't have to spend every second of the day with each other, right?" questioned Ron in an annoyed tone, rolling his eyes. Elara glared at him but found it best if Hermione answered, which Hermione did so swiftly that Elara wouldn't have had time to respond anyway.

"Oh, bugger off, Ronald. We'll do what we want. Go sit with Lavender if you're going to be such a child about this," Hermione snapped, not looking up from the bacon and eggs she was now cutting into. Elara heard Harry give a sigh of defeat while she reached for some pancakes, and Ron stood and left without a word but didn't forget to take his food with him.

Shaking his head, Harry spoke when Ron was out of range. "Did you have to do that?" he asked, frowning and his eyes flickering back and forth between Hermione, Elara, and the now-sitting-with-Lavender Ron.

"Yes! He's being so immature! You should've heard what he said about snogging to us last night," contradicted Hermione, clicking her tongue in disapproval.

Elara nodded profusely and felt the need to add, "And besides. It's not like we're spending every second of the day together. I'd still sit with you two even if I weren't now dating Granger." She looked up at Harry with a smirk. "We need to get you a partner, sibling. Boyfriend? Girlfriend? Both?"

Watching as Harry's gaze flashed to the Slytherin table and back, Elara raised an eyebrow while Harry rather hastily changed the subject. "See the notice board when coming down, Hermione?" he queried before stuffing his face with corn flakes. Hermione shook her head, and Elara tried to recall if she spotted anything on her own while walking through the Slytherin common room. "Hogsmeade visit. Next weekend."

"Ooh!" Hermione exclaimed, clapping her hands before turning to Elara. "We should do something."

"Like... a date?" Elara asked after swallowing a mouthful of syrup-soaked pancakes. Hermione nodded eagerly. "You read my mind, Étoile."

"How did this happen, by the way?" asked Harry, gesturing between the two Hogsmeade date planners. "Not that I'm not happy for you. I mean- you're fighting one night then dating the next morning. Rather quick, isn't it?"

Elara's face fell while Hermione beamed. "We talked. Worked things out. Right, Mellilla?" Hermione asked, smiling.

"Right," Elara affirmed after a moment's hesitation, falling back into her thoughts as Hermione then engaged Harry in a pressing conversation about Harry's Herbology essays.

No matter how hard she tried, the statement Harry had provided lingered in Elara's brain over the next few days. She had realized she thought the whole relationship was rather quick, and perhaps that was why things felt at least a bit awkward between her and Hermione. Remembering the need to communicate, Elara brought the matter up that Tuesday.

But before that conversation occurred, Elara needed to process the Slytherin friend group's reactions. They were all expected: happy for her, shocked, surprised. Except that Adelaide was a bit sour due to the fact she and Elliott got into a fight the night Elara and Hermione got together, so she thought that 'the fight' just moves around to different couples. Before Elara could ask about what they were fighting about, Adelaide stomped away.

Anyway, back to our favorite couple.

"Hey, 'Mione?" Elara prompted, glimpsing up from her Ancient Runes homework after a long debate on whether or not to bring the situation up. _Well, no going back now._ She had also taken up the new nickname for her girlfriend since Hermione seemed to like it.

"Hm?" mumbled Hermione, also looking up from her own Ancient Runes assignment. She had a certain gleam in her eye whenever Elara looked at her that hadn't left since Saturday night- she couldn't quite place her finger on it, but it seemed like something caring, hopeful, or loving. Nonetheless, it only added to how pretty she was.

"Er- I've been thinking about what Harry said-" Hermione raised an eyebrow, "-and... do you think we rushed into this too quickly?" Elara asked cautiously, feeling incredibly awkward.

Straightening her posture, Hermione inquired, "How do you mean?"

"Well... he was right, we did go from fighting one night to dating the next morning. Isn't that fast?" Elara paused to study Hermione's expression, which was impassive, before continuing. "I just feel like there are things we... haven't talked about. I don't think the ice has been broken yet."

Hermione took a moment to respond, her lips pressed into a thin line. "I can't say I haven't thought about it," she laughed lightly, almost nervously, but maintained eye-contact. "But I don't want to break up. I feel like that'd only make things worse."

"Oh, definitely! And I don't want to stop kissing you; they're great," Elara grinned while Hermione laughed. _She bloody loved her laugh._ "Just... the- argument- left both of us really sad, and then we kind of... jumped right into this."

"So... perhaps we just take things slow, then?" Hermione proposed, putting down her quill for effect. "Get to know each other, relationship-wise? I _really_ like you-" she reached over to hold one of Elara's hands, which Elara gratefully accepted, "-I want to make this work. Something feels right about this."

Elara couldn't stop a flush from rushing to her cheeks. "Yeah, exactly! I like you too. So much. More than I think I'll ever like anyone. And isn't a relationship just a friendship upgraded?" she asked, and Hermione laughed again while nodding. "I think we just need to fall back into that groove. We didn't leave much room for getting back into how we do things before starting _this._ "

"Agreed. We've got this," Hermione smiled, reaching over and cupping Elara's cheek before pulling her in for a soft, tender, yet long kiss. "We'll take things slow."

And that's exactly what they did.

In the days leading up to the Hogsmeade visit, they did take things slow. They relearned each other's boundaries and tone, facial, and gesture cues. They asked each other how their days were and spent an appropriate amount of time together, where they could still be with each other while managing a good relationship with their friends. They laughed and talked about random things endlessly, and it was like before the fight, but with kisses and occasional short make-outs.

One of their best conversations over the few days- which included Hermione venting about being Zacharias Smith's partner in their upcoming Arithmancy project- ended with them in the Room of Requirement watching another film.

During this period of time, Elara found that Hermione was writing on parchment _a lot._ She hadn't brought it up since she presumed Hermione was working on homework. But when Hermione wrote non-stop on the morning of the Hogsmeade trip, in which Elara knew that she had no homework since they both finished their homework for the weekend to get the most out of it, did Elara finally say something.

Elara was happily eating pancakes again, and Hermione wasn't scribbling away. Instead, Elara could feel her staring at her.

They were eating at the Slytherin table this time, as it was early in the morning, and there were fewer people at the Slytherin table than the Gryffindor table. Elara was especially excited, as they were going to go to buildings she had never been in before, but Hermione had, and vice versa. It was going to be interesting, and it was their first proper date, after all.

When Elara looked up curiously to meet Hermione's gaze, Hermione didn't move and was actually smiling softly with the same gleam in her eye.

"What?" asked Elara, her voice muffled due to her mouth stuffed with pancakes. "Do I have something in my hair?" she added as she put her fork down to pat the top of her head repeatedly, which she had yet to put a beanie on. Her presumption about it starting to snow soon was correct, as it had been snowing since Wednesday. Therefore, beanies were a necessity.

"No," Hermione chuckled, bowing her head and starting to scribble away. "It's nothing." Elara furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and sat up straighter, trying to look at Hermione's writing, but Hermione had a hand propped up that covered her parchment.

"What are you writing? You've been doing that non-stop," Elara whined with a frown, prodding Hermione's hand with her pointer finger. "I know it's not homework, Étoile."

"It's nothing!" hummed Hermione, continuing to write, except a sly smirk growing on her face, which Elara immediately noticed.

"What happened to being honest?" Elara complained, crossing her arms like a child who didn't get her candy that day. She narrowed her eyes at Hermione immensely for effect.

Hermione huffed and looked up once again, exasperated. "It's a surprise! Don't think I've forgotten about your birthday. I have to live up to your amazing gift; I'm determined to do so," Hermione explained, who then laughed again when Elara's face showed signs of her having an epiphany.

Just about when Elara was going to respond with something clever, Adelaide stomped over to them, sitting down next to Elara and pouting. "What's the matter, Addy?" Elara queried innocently as if Adelaide hadn't been in this mood for the past week. As Adelaide glared at her, Elara added, "What are you two even fighting about, anyway? I'd rather save my energy since I'm going to get really drained today, no doubt about it."

"You're fighting? You and Elliott?" Hermione asked, perking up. Elara was rather skeptical about why Hermione cared and made a mental note to ask later.

"Unfortunately," Adelaide shrugged, pulling a plate of waffles over and piling some onto her plate. "He got upset that I wasn't more supportive after we lost the Quidditch match when I was doing the best I can. I don't even understand Quidditch that much... Why does the seeker have that much control over the game?"

"See," began Elara at once, raising her fork toward Hermione momentarily, "this is why I prefer girls. I reckon they kiss better too." Elara grinned when she saw Hermione flush and look down hurriedly.

"I wouldn't doubt it. I kissed Pansy in fourth year on a dare," Adelaide expounded, to which Elara raised her eyebrows and sipped her coffee while it was still hot. "I'm waiting for him to apologize. I didn't do anything wrong."

"Exactly. You didn't. Stand your ground," supported Hermione, looking up with a smile. Adelaide smiled back at her, and Elara felt a swell of happiness emerge in her chest about her girlfriend and her best friend getting along. Then again, when did they not?

"Anyway," Adelaide dismissed, drenching her waffles in syrup. It was something she and Elara had in common; drenching their breakfast in syrup, although Adelaide preferred waffles and Elara preferred pancakes. Elara reckoned it described their friendship well. "What are you two doing for Hogsmeade? Rather obsess over someone else's plans since my idiot boyfriend didn't bother asking. I'm younger than him _and_ more mature."

"Going in each building for five minutes, no more, no less," apprised Hermione happily, tilting her head back up instantly with a wide smile. "Elara's been in some I haven't, and vice versa, so I reckon it'll be fun."

Adelaide groaned while Elara and Hermione stared at her, plainly bewildered. "Elliott's amazing and all-" Elara snorted, "-but I wish he would come up with cute date ideas like that," she muttered while poking at her food.

"Talk to him," Hermione suggested, while Elara nodded in agreement while eating her final bite of pancakes. "Just... catch him in the common room or something. If you really like each other, it'll work out. Talk about the things you want to... oh!" And then she bent over her paper and started scribbling away once more.

"Thanks, Granger," commented Adelaide, raising a positive eyebrow before taking a sip of her pumpkin juice. "Beginning to think you are out of Elara's league after all."

"Hey!" Elara nudged her sharply while Hermione flushed again and snickered. "You're right, though-" she stared at Hermione as she said this next statement, "-what did I, as Snape would call me, a delinquent, do to deserve Hermione Granger?"

After looking Elara up and down, Hermione bit her lip with a smile; Elara just about died. "Probably be the most understanding, beautiful, and absolutely stunning, not to mention makes me so utterly nervous that I think I might faint because you're _that_ lovely, girl in the world."

Hermione didn't think she'd ever seen someone go that red on a snowy day.

"What I said was true, you know," Hermione mentioned half an hour later while walking into Hogsmeade, swinging their interlocked hands back and forth excitedly, the icy wind blowing their hair back under their beanies, "you are all of that, and make me feel like that. I'm so glad you can't hear how fast my heart is beating sometimes, even before I told you. I can't believe I didn't realize sooner."

"You say that last line about twice a day," Elara laughed but was especially flattered. Hermione Granger- call her stunning? It was unbelievable. It gave her such an amount of butterflies that it made her light-headed.

Shaking her head jokingly, Hermione chortled, "Well, it's true! Imagine the amount of time we could've had in an actual relationship if I had realized sooner. Ginny kept telling me, and then she and Lynn eventually lectured me the day before we got together. The one time I've been appreciative of Lynn Curtis..."

"Ah, I'll have to thank them both then, won't I?" grinned Elara, looking up at the village as they approached the entrance. She always loved it more in the snow, even though she's only been a few times. It somehow made it all more... magical. And that was something to say since she lived in the bloody Wizarding World. "Right. Five minutes each. Where to first, m'lady?" she bowed to Hermione, which made them both laugh gleefully.

"Work our way up? Start at the station?" Hermione suggested, gesturing toward the long block of stone with an overhanging accompanied by railways nearby, which was Hogsmeade Station. She reached in her pocket for her wand to set a timer and pulled it out accordingly.

"I have no idea what we're going to do at the station, but why not," shrugged Elara, smiling from ear to ear as Hermione pulled her toward the station. With a flick of her wand, the timer had started.

It turns out they did find something to do at the station, which was venturing up and down it. Actually, it was more like Elara hopping down onto the tracks and Hermione continuously yelling at her to get off because the station was still in use even after the train for Hogwarts left! To which Elara replied with, "You're going to have to come and get me!" and ran off, to which Hermione had to chase her until her wand vibrated, signaling their five minutes were up.

They then went to the Post Office, where hundreds of owls sat, waiting patiently to be sent somewhere, all color-coded. Elara had never been there, and Hermione had. Therefore Hermione led Elara through a five-minute speedy process of sending a letter to the twins. She mainly wrote about pranks and left a small p.s. that she and Hermione were dating, just to let them know and see if they would write back with a passive-aggressive letter demanding details or a howler in the same manner.

Dervish and Banges and Gladrag's Wizardwear were up next, which passed without much to do, but Hermione did stop to buy some thread and sewing needles at Dervish and Banges, saying she was trying to get into sewing. When Elara asked why Hermione hurried out of the shop and suggested the Three Broomsticks next.

They spotted many of their friends at the pub, which they thoroughly tried to avoid, as they only had five minutes. They sat in the corner of the room, trying to see if they could finish a glass of butterbeer each before Hermione's wand indicated a fifth of half an hour. And with that, they ventured to Madam Puddifoots.

The tea shop was quite cozy and warmed them up for the time being. They couldn't sit down as they did in the Three Broomsticks, as other people had gotten the idea of the shop is much warmer than outside, so Elara merely went to purchase peppermint teabags. "For future use," she told Hermione as she forcefully stuffed the small box into her pocket, as she had not brought a bag, and refused to let Hermione carry it in hers.

Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop was more eventful than either of them thought it would be, as some old witch was scolding the shop owner for not giving her a discount during these _troubled times._ Elara openly admitted the situation was entertaining, and although Hermione scowled and didn't say anything, Elara knew she thought the same. She thought it was the perks of being close-friends, she dares say best-friends, for a year before they started dating, as she knew Hermione so well already.

Hermione had to practically drag Elara out of Zonko's Joke Shop, as she would've bought at least one of each item in the whole shop if she had been in there for a minute longer. While Hermione told her off for this, Elara had to do the same thing to Hermione at Tomes and Scrolls. "If you don't get over here so we can go to Honeyduke's, you won't get any kisses for the rest of the day!" Elara called, to which Hermione came bounding over, and Elara pecked her happily on the lips.

Honeyduke's was busier than busy, and Elara had half a mind to sneak behind the counter and go down to the secret passageway she knew was down there per Moony's information growing up. Thankfully for both of them, Hermione stopped her before either of them could get caught. As a wordless thanks, Elara bought Hermione a sugar-quill.

Second to last was The Hog's Head, which was, not unexpectedly, almost empty. With no real entertainment, the couple spent their time sitting where they did more than a year ago, discussing the D.A. "I kind of miss it, you know, but Harry says there's no reason to continue because Umbridge isn't here anymore. Thank Merlin for that last part," Elara huffed, shifting her position on her uncomfortable stool.

And with that, that left the Shrieking Shack.

"There are no real entrances, so we're going to have to go back to school to enter through the Whomping Willow," Elara theorized, staring at the abandoned house from a long way away, leaning on a close-to-collapsing railing. Despite her words seeming completely willing to go, her expression said otherwise.

"We don't have to go in, you know," reminded Hermione, noticing Elara's face. All color was drained from it, and Hermione knew it wasn't from the cold. "We could count spending five minutes here as being inside instead."

It took a moment for Elara to respond. "I know," she whispered softly, her breath showing in the cold air. She turned to Hermione, her appearance now serious. "I want to go. We know there's nothing dangerous in it. I just... I just want to see if it's truly as bad as everyone says it is. I know they made it like that for a reason, but I want to know how bad it is. I-I want to know if where they locked him every month was truly that bad."

_Ah yes, Elara's godfather and the person who raised her, none other than Remus Lupin._

Hermione knew that once Elara had her mind set on something, there wasn't turning back. So, she simply slipped her hand into Elara's again, squeezed it, and let her lead the way.

The majority of the time spent walking back to the castle and walking on the castle grounds was silent, the only sound being their breathing and the crunch of their footsteps on the grass. Yet, the silence was somehow peaceful, and it was comforting to Elara that Hermione was coming with her without complaint.

Elara truly did want to go to see if it was that bad. She had heard stories and wanted to see if they had made the place look more battered up than they really needed to. She knew it was the best option that Moony had been presented, but did they exaggerate how much they needed to make the place look abandoned? Because surely only the outside needed to sell for no one to go in there.

" _Immobulus,_ " mumbled Hermione as she pointed her wand to the swaying tree, in which it froze instantly. She gestured for Elara to run ahead and press the knot that would keep it temporarily paralyzed. Elara did so, and once pressed, Hermione resumed their hand-holding, and they ventured down the hole into the passageway.

Right off the bat, Elara knew this was going to be bad. The tunnel was dark and grim, and something about it was already menacing. Elara did her best to brush it off as if anyone made it down to the tunnel, they'd be scared enough by it already to leave.

But that thought was quickly wiped away when they emerged in the Shrieking Shack, the wooden floor-boards creaking below them. In fact, many of those very boards were out of place. There were scattered chairs and tables all over; curtains were ripped, and claw marks marked the walls. There was dried blood in almost every direction Elara looked, along with the footprints of many different types of claws. Wolves, stags, dogs, and rats, to be exact.

There were stairs nearby, leading to what most likely used to be functional bedrooms. Overall, the whole place looked as if a tornado had gone through it, accompanied by a lone wolf riding and scratching through it.

"I know that a lot of this was done by him, but they didn't even bother to repair it?" Elara asked in a low voice after a long time, her voice breaking as she looked around, and having not noticed that Hermione had flicked her wand to set a timer. "This is where they put him every month?"

"I-I'm afraid so," Hermione whispered, frowning as she watched Elara's expression go from impassive to a mix of anger, bewilderment, and shock.

It was a few moments until Elara said something again, staying rooted to her spot. "This is fucking terrible. No wonder the wolf was outraged," she laughed lightly, trying to find humor in the situation, as she always did.

Hermione didn't respond, finding it best that Elara processes her thoughts without interruption. This proved to work immensely, as Elara's thoughts were a mix of: _This is absolutely dumb, they could've cleaned up... how could they lock him in this place? I know he would've destroyed it all anyway, and he couldn't go around roaming free, but maybe if they had just given him a better condition, he wouldn't have cut himself to shreds every month... he bloody suffered in here... I swear I'm going to hunt down Greyback one day, just you wait..._

The thoughts brought a prickling sensation to the back of Elara's eyes, and she was very determined not to cry. That was stupid. But her mind kept drifting to how it was so bad for him, and he suffered and ripped himself to shreds for the first four years in this awful, damn awful place...

She moved forward, and Hermione followed suit, making sure not to remove her hand from Elara's grip. Then again, that'd be quite hard, as Elara was holding Hermione's hand so tightly that it would most likely cut off blood circulation soon, but Hermione didn't mind. Frankly, she could care less about blood circulation because all she could focus on was how amazing Elara was, but also how pained she looked.

They walked around the house at a slow pace, Elara nor Hermione speaking as Elara's emotions were growing by the second, and it was taking everything not to scream and rush to someone at the Ministry and demand better treatment for werewolves because most of them _didn't fucking choose to be one._

It wasn't long until Hermione's wand vibrated, and she felt it in her pocket, so she let Elara know by squeezing her hand. Elara looked back at her, her eyes still wide with shock and anger, and every other emotion you would expect someone who just walked into a place where a loved one suffered would feel. They communicated wordlessly, as Hermione nodded and led her back out of the shack, and Elara followed more than willingly.

Once past the passageway and the reach of the Whomping Willow's branches, Elara started to rant. "I can't bloody believe it. There's got to be a better way for the Ministry to help werewolves, other than locking them in cells every month and writing their names down on a registry that ruins their chances of ever getting a job-"

Without warning, Hermione quickly pulled Elara into a much-needed hug, and Elara pretty much melted into her embrace. With a sigh, Elara hugged back as hard as possible, burying her face into Hermione's hair and sniffling- half out of the cold and half out of trying not to cry.

Hermione only pulled back after a good two minutes and only did so to softly place her lips on Elara's in a tender, necessary kiss before hugging her once more. And as tight as she could because she knew Elara needed it.

"That's never going to get old, you know," Elara mumbled, sniffling again unintentionally.

"What isn't?" asked Hermione, running a hand through Elara's hair, or at least the amount she was exposed because she knew it calmed Elara down.

Elara laughed lightly- Hermione found it to be an amazing sound. "You kissing me," replied Elara, the tone in her voice gentle and cautious.

"Well, get used to it," Hermione smiled, pulling back once again to peck Elara's nose and look her in the eyes, "because I'm not planning on stopping, or going anywhere, in fact."

Grinning broad, Elara concurred, "Ditto," before kissing Hermione again, but on the lips this time, and harder than before.

☠︎~~~☠︎

November went on, and the couple continued to stick to their words of taking it slow. In Elara's opinion, it was possibly the best thing she's ever experienced, even if they were only taking it slow and getting back into their groove. Okay, scratch that, it was.

Adelaide took Hermione's advice of talking to Elliott, and they made up, but not in the way Elara expected.

" _You bloody shagged him!?_ " exclaimed Pansy when informed of how, and both Elara and Daphne, who were working on organizing the bathroom counter (it had never been organized, and Pansy ordered a stop to that. She had been on a cleaning binge as of late, mainly because Slughorn had complimented her ability to clean up her potions materials quickly, and she decided to implement her newfound cleaning skills _everywhere._ ), whipped their heads to peer into the dorm room.

"We talked, and it just happened!" Adelaide raised her arms in defense, throwing down the robes she was folding onto her bed in the process. "Well, kind of. I said sorry, and it happened."

Elara groaned, calling from the bathroom, "You aren't supposed to say sorry, Adelaide! You said so yourself: you did nothing wrong!"

"I said some pretty bad things to him while we were fighting; it was only fair!" Adelaide called back, and Elara simply rolled her eyes and continued working, while Daphne merely snickered.

A later thought floated into her mind told her that Daphne and Kay had already passed that line.

If meetings with Hermione wasn't already something that Elara looked forward to, it was now. After the Shrieking Shack, Elara had dove into research on Lycanthropy and how the Ministry deals with it, and Hermione didn't complain. In fact, she rather enjoyed it, as that meant Elara was in the Library (yes, it was shocking, Elara Black willingly going into the Library). Hermione got to work on Elara's birthday present without speculation or interruption. And, of course, she helped Elara with her research occasionally, too.

Speaking of werewolves, the full moon rolled around November twenty-fifth, and for some reason, Elara was fairly glad about this.

"It could be on a worse date," she noted the meeting before the full moon, in which she was wrapped in Hermione's embrace, Elara's back leaning on Hermione's chest, as Hermione continued to read the poetry book Elara gave her for her birthday in September and going over Elara's notes. "The moon is weird. It could've landed on my birthday, for all I know. I don't want to have a headache on my birthday, thanks."

"Fair point," commented Hermione before kissing the top of Elara's head and continuing to read.

Therefore, when the full moon arrived, Hermione did not give Elara any option during their meeting that night and instead grabbed Elara's wrist and led her straight to the Room of Requirement.

They decided to rewatch _Dirty Dancing_ , as Hermione wanted to, and Elara did not at all mind. Because that meant that she had already seen it, and she could watch Hermione instead of the movie. Which is exactly what she was doing at the present moment.

Hermione's face was illuminated by the light coming from the telly; her eyes fixed on the screen as another dancing scene took place. Her eyelashes made shadows across her face from laying down, as Elara was curled up next to her, half laying on Hermione and half not, her face buried into Hermione's neck. But she could still see Hermione's face and the screen if she wanted to, but Elara found Hermione a better sight to look at than two people she would never meet dance on a muggle contraption.

The only problem was Elara had an undying urge to kiss her. Which she probably could, but she was pretty sure that Hermione thought she was asleep, despite it being a Monday. But that was fine for Elara, as she dropped Herbology and consequently didn't have a class first thing the next morning. Yet, Hermione did, and when Elara tried to bring that fact up, she pushed it down immediately and brought up the point of letting Hermione care for her.

As far as make-outs and snogging went, Elara and Hermione had not gone far, which was understandable, for they were taking it slow. They were both each other's first proper relationship (not that you could even count Hermione and Viktor Krum a relationship), and they both wanted to do things right. Tongue had been used once or twice, but both times had been late at night, delirious on sleep deprivation, but wanting to spend as much time with each other as possible, and they both had no idea what they were doing.

Kissing on the neck was a much more open area, mainly because the first time Hermione had done it to Elara was probably the best make-out they had experienced so far.

Thus, failing to get rid of the urge is what Elara decided to do.

It was just small kisses up Hermione's neck to her ear, in which Hermione most definitely noticed and laughed faintly after a small gasp, "Oh- hello."

"Hey," Elara murmured against her neck, butterflies erupting in her stomach at Hermione's slightly hoarse voice from not speaking in more than a half-hour. Now that Hermione knew she was awake, she shifted to a more comfortable position, hovering over Hermione as she moved her lips to Hermione's jawline.

"What are you doing?" asked Hermione, moving one hand to cradle the back of Elara's head, tangling her fingers in Elara's hair, pushing Elara lightly toward her.

"Kissing you. Do you mind?" Elara informed as if it wasn't obvious, lingering a bit longer with each kiss. She didn't mean to leave hickeys, as they both had school the next morning, but she knew Hermione knew a spell to get rid of them, even if she wouldn't admit it. Elara had heard Hermione mutter something about it when venting to her about prefect duties.

Hermione took a deep breath, her eyes fluttering closed. "Mm- no, not at all. Keep going," she breathed, to which Elara smiled at, and that grin only grew wider as when she made intricate little movements with her tongue on Hermione's skin. Hermione clutched at her hair, squirming slightly in an effort not to let as much as a mumble out of her mouth.

"You can make a sound, you know," Elara chuckled, purposefully saying this against Hermione's neck so her breath would hit her skin- the intention worked, as Hermione let out a small, shaky sigh.

"I know that," snapped Hermione, but not in a harmful tone. "If I say something, that'll encourage you, and I'm conflicted on whether to tell you to keep going or stop because I need to- _Elara_ \- talk to you about something."

"Fire away," Elara smirked, having upgraded to biting gently at Hermione's skin. "I can kiss and talk."

"I'm not- _Mellilla, if you keep doing that so high up, I'm not going to be able to cover it_ \- I'm not sure if you'd want to talk about it while biting my neck. It's- mm- about Legilimency," Hermione stammered, struggling to keep her composure as Elara consequently went lower at Hermione's information.

Groaning, Elara knew she was right, so she let herself fall onto Hermione's chest and buried her face in Hermione's hair again. "Well, if you put it that way," Elara pouted, "I'll resume after. What's up?" Her tone was exasperated but understanding, running her thumb over Hermione's neck with one hand and holding Hermione's hand with the other.

"It's about the glass thing," Hermione apprised, whispering softly in Elara's ear. "Shouldn't we be looking for what it means? And don't tell me not to worry about it."

Elara groaned again because she'd been avoiding the subject throughout the month, and she just _really_ wanted to make Hermione moan. But, disregarding that thought, she answered, "Can we wait until after the Winter Holidays? I promise you I'll devote all my time to it."

"Even I know you won't keep that promise," Hermione laughed, and Elara (silently) couldn't disagree. "And after the Winter Holidays is two months from now!"

"Exactly," said Elara, nodding once with a sly smile that she was grateful Hermione couldn't see, the telly still playing in the background. "I have all the time I need to do other things before devoting all my time to it, Étoile." She brushed her lips across Hermione's skin without actually kissing, which made Hermione's breathing go heavy.

It was a few moments before Hermione spoke reluctantly. "I'll agree if the _other things_ includes continuing," she mumbled, half wanting to reach for her wand to shut the sound off the telly and half wanting to keep encouraging Elara with the hand in her hair.

"You know it, darling," Elara whispered charmingly, and she knew Hermione would've rolled her eyes if her eyes were open. And with that, Elara pushed herself up and gave Hermione a peck on the lips before promptly proceeding with what she was doing.

November finished without many exciting events, which was good for Elara because that meant all the spirit was up for her birthday- the first of December.

To be completely honest, Elara was most excited for the present Hermione was giving her, as Hermione had been working on it non-stop for the past week and a half. But what she found odd was how Hermione didn't work on it for the past three days. She simply presumed it was because of wrapping, but nonetheless, she was extremely excited.

Her seventeenth birthday did not come without celebration. It was a Sunday, so Pansy, Adelaide, Daphne, Blaise, Theo, and (surprisingly) Draco threw her a small party in the common room at Lunch, as they did with everyone in the friend group. Really, the only reason they were allowed to was that Pansy was a prefect, and Theo was on the good side of all the head boys and girls, no matter who it was each year.

When night rolled around, Elara had a spring in her step as she approached the windowsill, happy and cheerful and honestly everything nice. With this mood, she'd be happy with whatever Hermione got her, even if it was a fanged-frisbee or a howler scolding her for failing her last Transfiguration quiz. But what Hermione actually got her was immensely better than either of those. Extremely.

As Elara approached, Hermione, of course, was already there and sprang from her seat to come and give Elara a birthday hug and kiss. "Happy Birthday! Looks like you'll have to think about the future now," teased Hermione, smirking as Elara rolled her eyes and hugged her back.

"At least I can do magic outside of school now," Elara grinned as she pulled away, looking for the gleam in Hermione's eyes. It was still there- brighter than ever. "Thank bloody Merlin in a dress."

Hermione laughed and pulled her over to the ledge, sitting down and pulling a blue paper-wrapped parcel from her bag and handed it to Elara, both hands holding it and outstretched. "I hope this lives up to yours," she commented, wringing her hands together in anxiousness.

"We really shouldn't compete about gifts, or in the future, we'll be getting each other a thousand galleons each milestone or holiday. Speaking of, it's our one month tomorrow," Elara grinned, doing her best to peel away the wrapping paper neatly, as not to destroy Hermione's work. She couldn't help but notice Hermione's smile widen as she said 'future.'

When all the wrapping paper was off, Elara gaped, her eyes wide and staring down at the gift, one-hundred percent shocked.

The gift was a book, but not your normal one. It was piles and piles of parchment stacked and sewed together, the top of the book reading 'poems to my lovely girlfriend.' And at the bottom, it read in perfect cursive, 'love always, Hermione.'

"Bloody hell, Granger! You- I-" Elara stammered, holding the book carefully like it would come apart at the slightest movement (it wouldn't). "You made this?"

Hermione nodded eagerly, smiling broadly. "I hope the sewing is all right. Here- open it. Each page has a poem on it. That's what I've been writing whenever I'm around you," she explained, and Elara practically wrenched the book open to a random page, where the text, written in Hermione's small yet perfect handwriting, read:

_-things I want to make you  
(P.S. coming back to edit this, this wasn't the best title- hermione)_

_I want to make you smile  
I want to make you laugh  
I want to make you happy  
I want to make you feel overall good  
I want to make you feel important  
I want to make you know you're important  
I want to make you breakfast each morning  
I want to make you pancakes each morning  
(But that'll have to come when we live together)  
I want to make you feel pretty  
(But how could I? You already are)_

_Anything, really, I want to do with you_

"Fuck. Damn it, Granger! How am I supposed to succeed this? You bloody made a book of poems, while I only annotated them!" Elara complained, throwing her hands up in exasperation after carefully placing the book down.

"Well," Hermione chuckled, looking down as her cheeks turned pink, "You'll find-" Elara never knew what she was supposed to find, as she cut her off.

And the ice broke as Elara grabbed the back of Hermione's head and pulled her in for the most passionate kiss she could conjure.


	30. forelsket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mature themes in this chapter! (just making out but i know some people are uncomfy)

forels∙ket /(fɒ:ɛlsgəð)/  
noun; Norwegian  
the euphoria you experience when you are first falling in love

☠︎~~~☠︎

_-going mad_

_sometimes i think im going mad  
simply because of  
how you make my cheeks heat up  
how you make my heartbeat quicken  
how you make my breathing stop  
how you make me freeze at the slightest touch_

_but then you smile at me  
and it makes it all worth it_

_-h.g._

☠︎~~~☠︎

With the ice unspokenly broken, things got a lot less awkward between the couple as they easily fell completely back into their old groove.

They spent much of their time together. Daytime was spent sending longing glances at each other from across the hall or classroom, and nighttime was spent together, a lot of the time in each other's embrace. 

As the last assignments of the term were coming up, everyone in the school became increasingly busy. Unfortunately, especially Hermione.

Since she was a prefect and took a lot more classes than the average sixth year, she spent most of her time in the Library when she wasn't doing prefect duties. But, Elara was happy to come along, as she was doing progressive research on werewolves and the ministry with the amount of time she spent there.

Except, Hermione was completely stressing herself out, and Elara took it upon herself to do something about it.

The two were in the Library one December night, having relocated to the Library that night and hiding in the back so they wouldn't get caught. The poetry section, of course. Elara had stopped her research for the night and was reading through a poetry book she got off the shelf ( _The Complete Poems of Emily Dickinson_ \- Elara was pretty sure the book was bigger than her Arithmancy textbook) and trying to catch Hermione's attention.

"Granger."

No response as Hermione continued to pour over her Ancient Runes textbook, looking like she was bound to fall asleep soon.

"Étoile."

And silence once more.

"Merlin, 'Mione," Elara huffed, averting her gaze from her dazed girlfriend to look out the window to come up with a better call. " _My girlfriend, who I'll kiss if she pays attention to me._ "

"What, Elara?" Hermione snapped, perking her head up with tired eyes. Elara smirked since she did respond nonetheless. "I'm trying to study."

"The Ancient Runes test isn't for another week, and you look like you're trying to make your brain hurt," informed Elara, and Hermione laughed lightly and ducked her head once more. "Stop it-" Elara warned, pulling Hermione's textbook away from her, and Hermione snatched it back immediately, "-don't make me come over there and stop you."

Hermione looked up again, raising her eyebrows temptingly. "You could try studying too, you know. Don't you have to retake your Transfiguration test tomorrow after classes?" she questioned, maintaining eye-contact with Elara despite her eyes drooping shut.

"I've already studied for that. It's simple, really," apprised Elara, leaning back in her chair, incredibly bored. Emily Dickinson's poems were harder to understand than Basho's- the person who wrote the poetry in the book she gave Hermione for her birthday.

Snorting, Hermione looked down at her textbook again as she made this next remark."Then why'd you fail the first time?"

Elara gaped; Hermione snickered. "You know what. Just for that-" Elara stood, made her way around the table while Hermione's eyes followed her, and climbed onto Hermione's lap, wrapping her arms and legs around her and burying her face into Hermione's neck, pinning Hermione to the seat. "-I'm staying here."

At that, Hermione surrendered, leaning into Elara's embrace with a sigh and wrapping her arms around Elara's back. "I'm going to miss this," Hermione frowned, and Elara shifted her position sadly. "Two whole weeks without seeing you. It's going to be awful."

"Don't talk about that right now. We still have a few more days," mumbled Elara, remembering the current date. December tenth. And they leave on the twenty-first. Hermione was going back to her parent's house, and Elara was going to the Burrow.

Despite Elara's love for Mrs. Wealsey's cooking and the Weasleys themselves, Elara hated the whole matter of not being able to spend her first Christmas as Hermione Granger's girlfriend with Hermione Granger.

She couldn't believe it had already been more than a month since she and Hermione started dating. It felt like an eternity with her, yet it felt so short at the same time. Elara knew she was happier than she had ever been because being with Hermione just felt so _right_ all of the time. Like nothing could go wrong when she was with her.

The best part was that Elara felt truly cared for. Hermione supported her, talked to her, checked on her, complimented her, and in Elara's opinion, the best of all, kissed her. And Elara did the same to Hermione and hoped that Hermione felt the same.

(She did.)

With a sigh of her own, Elara prompted genuinely, "We could stay here, you know. For tonight. Or go somewhere else. We don't technically need to go back to our common rooms."

"Yes, we do," Hermione stated firmly, talking in her _prefect_ voice. "It's a Wednesday tomorrow. We have..." she ticked off her fingers, but Elara couldn't see them anyway, "...Charms, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, potions, and Astronomy tomorrow. Have you finished the essay Slughorn set?"

"We both finished yesterday, 'Mione. Or has your lack of sleep made you forget that already?" Elara joked, sniggering lightly, then immediately stopped as Hermione shot upwards. "What's up?" she asked, leaning back to look at Hermione's face, which was resembling remembrance.

"I can't believe I forgot!" Hermione shook her head, scowling before making eye-contact with Elara once more. "Do you want to come to Slughorn's Christmas Party with me?"

"Ah, I thought you were going with Ron?" teased Elara, and Hermione's scowl and look of disapproval deepened. Thus, Elara gave her a real answer. "Yes, of course, I'll come with you. What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't?"

"Good thing I won't find out. You're the best," Hermione smiled, pecking Elara's nose gently. Elara leaned back in to hide the blood rushing to her cheeks. "You're good at potions. I don't know why Slughorn hasn't let you in the Slug Club yet," she said as she rested her chin on Elara's shoulder, closing her eyes, which was heavily needed.

"It's okay. I've accepted it by now. Lynn tells me all the details, anyway," Elara replied, and she could practically see Hermione's look of dissatisfaction at the mention of Lynn. Despite Hermione's pledge to work on being jealous, which has been working, she still disliked Lynn, and Elara had absolutely no idea why.

Hermione mumbled softly, trying not to succumb to sleep, "Mm. Wish you were there, though," and reached around Elara to shut her Ancient Runes textbook, which Elara heard and therefore asked her next question.

"Do you want to go to the Room of Requirement? I'll make sure we both get up on time. I want to make sure you actually sleep," she suggested, and she felt Hermione stir underneath her. "The last time I let you go, Lynn told me you had the lights on all night. We could go to my dorm, even, or yours. I want to make sure you're okay." She pulled back to look at Hermione with this next statement, pushing Hermione's hair behind her ear, "You've been working non-stop, darling."

"I have to," whispered Hermione, frowning again, which Elara mirrored. "It'll be done soon. Just eleven more days. I like doing it, anyway."

"Yeah, but after those eleven days, we won't see each other for two weeks," reasoned Elara, pressing her forehead to Hermione's and closing her eyes. "Please take a break. Come lay with me; even it's just for tonight. You're going to overwork yourself. School is dumb, anyway."

"School is not dumb," Hermione stated, closing her eyes as well, but she caught the hint of a smile coming onto Elara's face before she did. "That's like me saying to you that Quidditch is dumb."

After clicking her tongue, Elara laughed slightly. "Quidditch is far from dumb. Quidditch is fun. School is tiring."

"School gives you intelligence and gives you more chances of getting a job," Hermione established, moving her hands slowly down Elara's sides before resting them on her hips, massaging them.

Elara sighed; it had been a long day at Quidditch practice, and the kneading was much appreciated. "Quidditch gives you intelligence of where three bloody types of balls are, and you can be a professional Quidditch player," she insisted, her lips turning into a wide smile as she leaned into Hermione's touch. " _Fuck_ , you're incredible, and-" 

Hermione cut her off with a deep, slow kiss.

This became a nightly routine.

☠︎~~~☠︎

"Anyway, enough about _Quintessence: A Quest_. Are you two going to Slughorn's Christmas party?" Elara asked Lynn and Adelaide after charms the following Tuesday. Surprisingly, Lynn and Adelaide hadn't properly met, and they seemed to be getting along, based on what Elara could judge from two minutes of interaction.

"Yeah, and alone. I want to talk to the vampire everyone says is coming. I think coming with a date would make him less inclined to talk to me. Or more... I haven't studied vampires..." Lynn trailed and began staring off into nothingness with a focused appearance, so Elara instead turned to Adelaide.

"I _am_ , but I don't have a date," explained Adelaide, and Elara furrowed her eyebrows, bemused, and opened her mouth to ask about- "Elliott's got to go home early. His Grandpa's fallen ill, and he's leaving Friday morning instead of Saturday afternoon like the rest of us. So, I haven't got a date for Friday night."

"Huh. Well, speak of the devil," noted Elara, gesturing down the hall, where none other than Elliott Batley was approaching the trio. 

Adelaide grinned, greeting as soon as they met, "Hi! What's up?" Her tone was awfully excited, and Elara and Lynn exchanged annoyed glances.

"Can't I talk to my girlfriend?" replied Elliott with a smirk, eyeing Adelaide as she flushed and grabbing her hand. "Come on. I need to talk to you. Alone."

Sending him a confused look, Adelaide informed, gesturing back toward Elara and Lynn with her free hand, "It can wait a moment, right? I was talking to-"

"No, actually. Come on," Elliott ordered, tugging on Adelaide's arm once more. Adelaide turned to Elara and Lynn, gave an apologetic look, and complied with Elliott's pulls.

Lynn's lips were pursed, but she didn't say anything as they walked off. Elara was sure they were thinking the same thing: they most certainly did not like Elliott.

With the knowledge in mind that Adelaide didn't have a date for Friday, Elara found that the conversation she had with Hermione and Harry Thursday night she was well prepared for.

She was waiting for Hermione in the Library, reading over an essay she had to turn in for Defense Against the Dark Arts the next day. She was really only expecting Hermione, but she seemed to have had dragged Harry along with her. Fortunately for Elara, she soon learned why.

"...he says he's sorry, Hermione! Running between you two is exhausting, honestly!" came Harry's voice in a scolding manner, as Hermione went along the shelves, putting her books away. Elara turned at the sound of his voice and smiled broadly at the sight of her girlfriend.

"He has to apologize to Elara, too. She didn't do anything wrong," murmured Hermione, turning into the aisle Elara was sitting in and beaming as she walked over. "Hi, Mellilla. Sorry, I'm late."

"That's all right," Elara smiled, eyes following Hermione as Hermione walked past her and leaned against the table on her right, back to Elara. She narrowed her eyes at her, rolling her head back, so she was looking at Hermione almost upside down. "Oi! I require kisses for your tardiness."

Hermione clicked her tongue, but her lips tugged upwards, turning around and bending over to peck Elara on the lips before returning to her spot. "Thank you," Elara commented and went back to tapping her quill against her cheek while saying, deciding not to notice Harry's presence until the matter involved her. It soon did.

"You two are going to Slughorn's party together, then?" Harry asked, leaning on the same table Hermione was in front of her.

Grinning from ear to ear, Hermione nodded eagerly while Elara mused, bending her head back again, "Exactly right, sibling."

"Hm. Lucky. I don't get to go who I want to go with..." Harry muttered, looking away as both Hermione and Elara raised their eyebrows.

"Who?" asked Hermione almost immediately, picking up a folded piece of parchment from next to Elara to go over it soon.

It was a thing they had started to do: Elara would fold her essays and put them next to her, and wait for Hermione to revise them. As payment, Elara was subjected to testing Hermione on any upcoming quizzes they had, which Elara did happily.

"No one," apprised Harry rather hastily, thoroughly avoiding Hermione's sharp and Elara's inquisitive gaze.

"Well, you can't just take anyone," Hermione dismissed, much to Elara's dismay, since she wanted to know who Harry wanted to take and had to restrain herself from reading Harry by going back to her essay.

"See that girl over there?" Hermione queried, tilting her head backward swiftly. Harry peered over Hermione's shoulder and nodded. "That's Romilda Vane. Remember her? Apparently, she's trying to smuggle you a love potion."

Harry looked fairly taken aback by this news. "Really?" he asked, seeming a bit dazed and stunned by staring at Romilda a little too long. Elara already had a good look at her from the compartment incident on September first and didn't wish to look at her any longer.

Noticing Harry's rather curious expression, Hermione snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Hey!" she chided, her eyebrows furrowed in frustration. "She's only interested in you because she thinks you're the chosen one."

"But I am the chosen one," remarked Harry, doing a small dance with his head accompanied by a cheeky grin. Hermione hit him firmly on the head with Elara's essay, and Elara had to put a hand over her mouth to stifle snickers due to not wanting to get kicked out by Madam Pince. "Okay- sorry- um..." Harry mumbled, seeming affronted, "kidding."

Hermione simply gave him a look of 'You were most definitely not kidding.'

"I'll ask someone I like," Harry nodded once, still recovering from Hermione's harsh strike. "Someone cool." He thought for a moment while Hermione stared at him. "How about Luna?"

"She's going with Ginny," Hermione informed with a grin, something Elara mirrored when she heard. "You didn't hear that Ginny and Dean broke up? Dean's with Seamus now. This was a little while ago, Harry."

"You know I've been distracted, Hermione..." Harry murmured, pushing his glasses up his nose before pinching the bridge of it, huffing tiredly.

"I do, but you won't tell me why," responded Hermione with a slight roll of her eyes and a crossing of her arms.

There were a few moments of silence before Elara remembered something that could solve Harry's predicament and suggested, "Go with Adelaide. As friends, of course."

"Adelaide?" Harry queried, looking over Hermione's shoulder to look at Elara. "I thought she was seeing that Slytherin chaser?"

Not without a scoff, Elara apprised in a tone as if this information was displayed on a banner above her head, and Harry still didn't know, therefore, annoyed, "She is. But his Grandpa's ill or something and leaving tomorrow morning. She doesn't have a date for tomorrow night."

Harry's mouth made an 'o' shape, and Elara raised her quill to him as if toasting with a goblet and continued to mark changes on her essay. "I'll think about it," Harry replied, to which Hermione and Elara put on expressions of approval. "Taking her would be much easier than having to ask one of the girls that keep following me around..."

"I'm telling you, you should just tell them you're not interested instead of ignoring them," insisted Hermione, moving around Elara to sit next to her, opening the Transfiguration essay that Elara had folded up for her. Elara slung an arm around her shoulders nonchalantly, and Hermione leaned into her embrace.

Not responding for a while as he watched the couple do their thing (almost out of jealousy, Elara noticed), Harry finally responded, "I find taking the secret passageways around the castle much more amusing, thanks." He continued before Hermione could respond to that, and Elara could tell she wanted to. "I'll go tell Ron what you said, then. I don't know why he won't just talk to you himself..."

"You and me both, Harry. Goodnight!" Hermione glanced up and smiled as a goodbye, to which Harry did the same, and he disappeared into the aisle between shelves and shelves of books.

"What'd Ron need to tell you?" Elara asked when Harry was out of earshot, exhausted and closing her eyes. Although most of the day had been free periods, those durations of time had been used to work on essays she had been procrastinating on.

Hermione kissed her forehead before replying. "Ron says he's sorry, but he won't talk to me himself, and he needs to apologize to you, too," explained Hermione, taking her wand from her pocket and flicking it, so Elara's essay floated in front of her.

"I'm over the whole ordeal, honestly. So what if he was a bit grumpy? He doesn't bother us now," pointed out Elara, then snorted. "He's caught up in snogging Lavender instead."

"Pretty much," said Hermione on an exhale, seemed to remember something, and asked, "Have you ordered your dress yet? Mine came yesterday. It's beautiful." Her eyes were filled with awe and remembrance, and Elara noted she could stare at them all day.

Nodding, Elara folded up her Defense Against the Dark Arts essay after pronouncing it good enough. She didn't want to give Hermione two essays to edit and add to her workload, so she tucked the parchment into her bag placed under the table.

"And it'll look extra beautiful on you," Elara proclaimed, kissing the top of Hermione's head as the Gryffindor flushed. "I don't get why I have to wear a dress," she added to complain.

"It's the dress-code, unfortunately. But, hey," Hermione tilted her head up toward Elara, "we'll have a good time, anyway. One last night before two weeks apart."

"Don't remind me," Elara whined, locking eyes with Hermione as she looked down. "But, I have to say, it is a good send-off."

"It is, indeed," Hermione smiled, straightening up to peck Elara on the lips before they both got back to work.

And, as they declared, it most certainly was.

Elara spent the whole day greatly anticipating the party, especially excited but also especially nervous. She had never been to a school function before, so this was a _big deal_. Besides, she didn't want to make a fool of herself.

As she had overheard at the Slytherin table that morning, Harry did, in fact, ask Adelaide to the party, as friends. It seemed as Elliott was extremely reluctant to say it was okay when Adelaide brought the matter up with him but eventually agreed. It took an awful amount of time for him to do so, though.

Classes whirred past, in almost each one handing in their final assignments of the term and jotting down the homework for the Holidays. Elara was happy to learn she was aiming toward passing all her classes that whole school year, but her marks were on the verge of slipping in Transfiguration and Charms. She just knew Hermione would scold her when she brought this up when Hermione asked about grades sometime in the future.

While Hermione and Elara were ecstatic that Harry and Adelaide were going to the party together (for Harry's sake of escaping Romilda Vane), Ron, seemingly, was not.

"You could've chosen _anyone!_ " Ron chided at dinner Friday night, where Elara was sitting with Hermione, who was sitting with Harry, who was sitting with Ron. It was the last dinner of the term, and Dumbledore was nowhere to be seen, so it seemed as no one cared where you sat. 

Hermione and Ron were on cumbersome terms, and Elara could tell from Harry's face that he was feeling just as awkward as she was. " _Anyone!_ And you chose Adelaide?" Ron continued in an irritated tone.

"I don't see why you're so upset about it, Ron," Harry mumbled as Elara accidentally picked up he wanted to leave. "We both needed dates, and I know her from the D.A. We _both_ do. And you've got a _girlfriend_ , anyway. See, here she comes now."

The four looked up to see Lavender and Parvati approaching from the front of the hall. Within a matter of moments, Lavender had squeezed herself between Harry and Ron and flung her arms around the ginger of the pair. At the same time, Parvati sat next to Hermione, seeming bored and absolutely exhausted. She struck up a conversation with Harry, so Hermione and Elara resorted to talking to each other.

"You okay?" Hermione asked, noticing Elara's nervous expression. "You look peaky."

"Oh, shucks, thanks, Étoile. I very much appreciate that," Elara grumbled, twirling her spoon around in her food, and Hermione kissed her cheek to make up for it. "I'm fine. Just a bit anxious."

"You'll be fine," Hermione sang, extending the last bit of 'fine.' "It's a casual party. We can be in and out if you'd like."

"No, it's alright. I just don't want to make a fool of myself, you know? Do we have to dance?" asked Elara, sipping a spoonful of her stew slowly. "If we have to dance, I might die. I'm not good at it; you know that."

"It's _casual_ ," Hermione reinstated, and Elara nodded once to convince herself. "No dancing. It's really just floating about and talk to people."

Elara shrugged, nudging Hermione lightly with her elbow. "If you say so. We're meeting outside Slughorn's office at a quarter past eight, right?" questioned Elara, scooping up the last bits of her stew.

"Right," echoed Hermione, holding Elara's hand under the table reassuringly.

In ten minutes or so, the two said goodbye to Harry, Ron, Lavender, and Parvati. They headed their separate ways, Hermione to Gryffindor tower and Elara to the dungeons. Elara's heart was already beating in her ears, even about an hour before they were supposed to meet.

Adelaide was already getting ready when Elara arrived at their dorm, curling her hair with her wand and a floaty, pale blue dress sprawled out on her bed. Even with her hair undone and ultimately still in the process of getting ready, Adelaide always somehow managed to look amazing.

"Getting ready so early?" Elara asked, moving to her own bed, where her own dress lay. Navy blue, off the shoulders, stopped at the knees, embroidered with lace and small sparkles- the moment Elara found it in _Witch Weekly_ , she put in an order for it.

Nodding once, Adelaide put down her wand and turned to Elara. "Yeah. I want to make sure I'm on time. Potter said to meet him in the entrance hall at eight. Since he has his bloody fan-club, even if we're going as friends, I may or may not want to show off," she chuckled, then raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Why'd you tell him to ask me to the party?"

"You both needed dates, people are trying to slip Harry love potions, and you know each other. Seemed like a good idea," reasoned Elara, staring at herself in the mirror and trying to decide what to do with it. After a few seconds, she simply decided to make the waves in her hair more pronounced and grabbed her wand to do so. Adelaide shot her a look of understanding and approval and went back to getting ready in comfortable, focused-filled silence.

It wasn't long until they were both ready, around eight. Adelaide went first as she was meeting Harry at eight while Elara paced the dorm, extremely nervous. She, honest to Salazar, did not own any other shoes except for school trainers and Doc Martens and figured Doc Martens looked better with a dress than bloody trainers, so that's what she was wearing. A navy blue lace dress with Doc Martens. Typical.

She left a bit later, hoping to be the first to be waiting outside of Slughorn's office out of her and Hermione. Thankfully, she was and found herself leaning just outside the door, arms crossed and cracking her knuckles with her thumb, feeling fidgety with her stomach tight with anxiousness.

Thankfully, that was easily wiped away when Hermione stepped around the corner, looking like she just stepped out of a painting of a bloody Victorian ball.

With eyes widened in awe and lips slightly parted, Elara stammered, "I- you look-" and could not form a coherent sentence. Hermione was wearing a pink dress, a gold necklace, hair neatly done, and just overall enthralling, and was chuckling lightly as she walked over to Elara. "Bloody Merlin- _Je suis juste tombé amoureux de toi..._ "

"What does that mean?" Hermione laughed, grabbing Elara's hands with her own. Close up, Elara noticed Hermione was wearing short heels along with her outfit, which, coincidentally, seemed to be about the same height as the heels on her own shoes. "Interesting combination, you've got there. You look... absolutely amazing," she added with a shy smile.

"You'll find out what it means," Elara smirked, pulling Hermione in for a long kiss that was immediately welcomed. "Shall we get going in, then?" she asked after pulling back, unquestionably not wanting to look away. 

"Let's," replied Hermione, and pulled Elara into the party and thus, entered the ever-growing chatter of the Potion Master's Christmas party.

Although never having been in Slughorn's office before, Elara knew that the area had obviously been magically enlarged due to the number of people and festivities taking place. The exterior was draped with emerald, crimson, and gold curtains, and the place seemed to be filled to the maximum amount of people that could fit. The energy was gaiety, Fairies flew around the ceiling, and house-elves were passing out drinks and food.

Hermione scowled obviously at the latter. "Could've asked some students to do it for house-points..." she muttered, pulling Elara into the slight chaos.

There were many sights to behold, as the music seemed to be coming from the far corner of the room, and people both girls have never seemed before were wandering around, striking up conversations with each other. Elara and Hermione exchanged looks and thoroughly avoided them, not up for explaining they were each other's dates more than they had to.

It was easy to see some of their friends hanging about. Luna and Ginny were chatting up a storm with Professor Trelawney, laughing heartily. Blaise was lingering somewhere, gaze fixed on someone, who turned out to be Neville talking to a warlock, trapped in what seemed to be an embarrassing conversation. And Adelaide and Harry were talking to a small, bespectacled man, with Lynn nearby, talking to who was presumably a vampire, considering his pale skin.

"Where do you fancy going?" asked Hermione, turning around once the two found space in the crowd while looking around.

"Didn't you say this party was to float around and talk to people?" queried Elara, and Hermione nodded slowly, eyes locked determinedly on Elara like she could stare at her forever, and nothing else was going on. "Well-" Elara waved a hand, "-let's do that. Talk to Harry and Addy first?"

Shrugging, Hermione replied with a soft smile, "Why not. It'd fun to see how they're getting along alone."

As soon as Harry saw Hermione and Elara approaching, he broke off the conversation with the bespectacled man, seeming awfully relieved to see them. Adelaide smiled at the sight of them as well and looked bored of the man they were talking to's chatter.

"Enjoying the party so far?" Elara asked, scooping up two glasses of mead from a nearby table and handing one to Hermione, who took it gratefully.

"It's a bit crowded, but alright," Adelaide replied, smoothing out her dress and taking a deep breath. "Worpel back there wants to write a Biography on Potter here," she snickered, looking over her shoulder momentarily.

Hermione shot Harry a devilish look. "Wouldn't you enjoy that, Harry?" she questioned, obviously remembering Harry's remark the previous night.

" _No_ ," Harry stated firmly, and quite embarrassed as well. "Absolutely not."

The conversation continued, and since they talked to each other, other people didn't disturb them. In Elara's opinion, it was nice as the music and chatter created a content atmosphere in the background. 

"Mind if I go talk to Blaise?" Elara asked Hermione after Adelaide wandered away to talk to Ginny and Luna, gesturing toward her Slytherin friend, who had not moved and looked conflicted and entranced. "Let you talk to Harry or wander around. Vent about me to him if I'm annoying you, you know?"

"You're far from annoying me," Hermione informed, squeezing Elara's hand. "Yeah, go ahead. Talk to you soon," she smiled, pecking Elara on the nose before letting go of her hands.

Returning the smile before she turned around, Elara made her way over to Blaise, squeezing around people in the crowd. Blaise's eyes were so dazed while looking at Neville that he didn't even notice she was there until she called his name.

"Oi, Zabini, pining over Neville once again?" Elara asked, and Blaise rolled his eyes. "Have you accepted that you fancy him yet?"

Blaise took a while to respond, taking a long swig of his mead. "...perhaps," he said at last, and Elara beamed with triumph.

"Go talk to him," Elara hummed, nudging Blaise's arm cheekily while Blaise rolled his eyes again. "It can't hurt. Never going to get him if you don't talk to him. You've always been quite the charmer; what happened?"

"That's insulting," Blaise mumbled, seeming to rely on not talking to Elara by taking another glass from a nearby house-elf. "What good would talking to him be? I think he'd rather talk to the Bloody Barron than me."

"You think. You do not know," reasoned Elara with a knowing smile accompanied by a glance in the same manner.

"Words of wisdom. Nice going, Black," said Blaise, and Elara smiled wider. "I think staring at him will do me more good than talking to him," he added in a disappointed tone, which was much unlike Blaise, and hence Elara offering:

"Five sickles, you won't go talk to him," Elara proposed at once, and Blaise stared at her for a long time before huffing and walking over to Neville, striking up a conversation. Elara pumped her fist in triumph discreetly, although she just lost five sickles. Oh well. Worth it all the same.

Elara turned her attention back to Hermione, who was now talking to Harry happily with a wide grin on her face. She didn't want to interrupt their conversation, so she leaned against the pillar Blaise was just leaning on, admiring her girlfriend. The way Hermione talked with such air and directness and utter elegance was something Elara hadn't noticed until now, and it only made her-

"I don't know how you picked her up," drawled a voice from behind Elara, and Elara sadly recognized it. As much as she didn't want to retaliate, she had to get at least one word in, or he wouldn't go away.

"Excuse me?" Elara questioned McLaggen, turning toward the obnoxious Gryffindor, raising a curious eyebrow. "Do explain why."

McLaggen snorted, swishing around his drink that reeked of alcohol. With a glance, Elara picked up that he sneaked firewhiskey in and made a mental note of the fact for future use. "Well, for one, you're a Slytherin," McLaggen began to explain, and Elara was already getting annoyed. _Since when does someone's house play into dating standards_ \- "Two, there are plenty of people she could've chosen-"

"Oh, but it seems as she chose me," Elara interrupted irritably, setting down her goblet of mead on a nearby small table a bit harder than needed. "Now, is someone pissy because she makes out with me and not you? Or that I turn her on and you don't? Either or? Don't think I've forgotten you eyeing her at Diagon Alley, McLaggen. The threat still stands," she snapped, doing her best to fight the urge to reach for her wand and hex him.

"Please," McLaggen dismissed, taking a sip of his firewhiskey infused drink. "Girls can't turn other girls on."

Clicking her tongue, Elara stated matter-of-factly, "I've never heard a more incorrect observation. You're so easy to prove wrong..."

And with that, she walked away and back toward Hermione. Thankfully, Harry had wandered off to join Adelaide again, and Hermione was left alone, searching for Elara, and beamed when she saw her. "Hello aga-" she started but was interrupted.

"Shh," Elara hushed, looking around to make sure no one was watching before pulling Hermione in by the waist. Hermione's eyes widened as she did so, and Elara reached up and pulled Hermione's bottom lip down with her thumb before trailing her fingers down her neck. At the appropriate spot, she cupped the side of Hermione's neck, leaned in, and kissed her too slowly for Hermione's liking.

Immediately, Hermione cupped Elara's face and pressed her lips to Elara's. The touch was gone all too soon, to Hermione's despise, and she showed it. Elara bit Hermione's bottom lip gently as she pulled away and tried to pull out of Hermione's grasp. She almost did, except Hermione drew her back in but didn't kiss her, and instead pulled away herself.

"Stay here," Hermione instructed, looking Elara up and down seriously before wandering off into the crowd. With a newfound tingle in her lips, Elara did so, biting the inside of her cheek in anticipation. To pass the time, Elara turned around, found McLaggen with an annoyed expression on his face, locked eyes with him, raised her eyebrows suggestively with a smirk, and turned back around casually.

Hermione came back a short while later, a bundle clutched under her arm and left no time to spare as she took Elara's hand and led her out of the party without a word. Unluckily, Slughorn was still welcoming more people in, to which Hermione simply apprised without giving a chance for Slughorn to reply, "Hi, Professor. Unfortunately, Elara doesn't feel good, so I've got to take care of her. Have a good evening!"

"What was that all about?" Elara asked as soon as they were out of earshot from the party, being drawn down the hall to only Merlin knows where by Hermione and staying oddly close to the wall, but was being pulled completely willingly.

Tutting, Hermione didn't even look back at her as she said this. "You know _exactly_ what you're playing at."

"Hm," replied Elara simply as they turned a corner. And with one swift motion, Elara was pinned against the wall by none other than Hermione, of course.

"You can't just pull that in there and expect to get away with it," murmured Hermione lowly, one hand fastened around Elara's wrist and the other on her waist, and without hesitation, smashed their lips together, the bundle she was holding falling to the ground.

Elara was stunned but kissed back nonetheless, completely melting under Hermione's grip. Their lips moved in sync, only separating for mere seconds for air, Elara's guards ultimately falling as Hermione took the reigns of control.

The grip on Elara's wrist that Hermione had somehow found the nape of Elara's neck, Hermione grasping it tightly and smoothing her thumb over Elara's skin, making Elara's breathing go heavier than it already was. The ants in Elara's bloodstream went wild as Hermione ran her tongue over Elara's bottom lip, which Elara pulled back at.

"You're feeling bold, aren't you?" Elara teased, quirking an eyebrow as she fought to regain her breath.

"Oh, shut up," Hermione muttered breathlessly, pressing her lips to Elara's once more in a longing manner. Elara did so, completely dumbfounded at Hermione's newfangled dominance.

Just as Elara pressed back desperately, needing more of the feel of Hermione's lips on hers, Hermione pulled back and started leaving kisses up Elara's jawline. That only made Elara fall completely against the wall, eyes closed and greatly enjoying the sensations she was experiencing.

Hermione lingered a little longer in each spot due to the slight movement done out of pure satisfaction, letting her tongue do most of the work. She knew the plan succeeded, as Elara let out a small sigh and tangled her fingers in Hermione's hair, drawing Hermione toward her and their bodies pressed together.

And consequently, Hermione took the risk she was debating and nudged Elara's legs apart with her knee and pushed forward, sending shockwaves throughout Elara's entire body. Elara's breath hitched, tugging at Hermione's hair as gently as possible in helplessness, and Hermione only smiled against her neck.

" _Shit, Étoile_ ," was all Elara could get out as Hermione continued, becoming light-headed and dizzy. It was hard to keep grasping Hermione's hair for some support as she lost all of the sense of control in this area that she usually had, her cheeks flushed in pure ecstasy. She couldn't even beg for Hermione not to stop, as her breathing was ragged and heavy, and she let out a soft moan involuntarily.

"Mm," Hermione hummed against Elara's skin before biting down delicately, continuing as Elara mumbled profanities under her breath, for that was all she could manage. Hermione sucked and bit leisurely, as if she had all the time in the world, greatly enjoying Elara's small squirms and mutters of encouragement and curse words.

"Fuck, Granger," was one of the only coherent sentences Elara could choke out, struggling to remain composed as Hermione slowly continued each movement, each as pleasurable as the last. Elara's mind was plainly fuzzy, as well as her chest and stomach, as all she could focus on was the feel of Hermione's lips against her neck and the feel of Hermione's body against hers.

"You're- _fuck, 'Mione_ \- you know what you're doing," was another thing she was just able to get past gritted teeth.

"Of course, I do," Hermione chuckled lightly, dragging her lips up Elara's neck and toward her ear. When there, she bit down on Elara's earlobe, which made Elara whimper lowly. "Now, tell me," Hermione whispered in Elara's ear, setting Elara off with hot breath against her skin, "what is it that you want?"

Elara knew the answer instantly but could only say, "I-" before footsteps echoed throughout the hall. And it was elementary to tell it was neither of theirs.

Hermione stopped immediately, and Elara had to hold back a whine. Without a word, Hermione scooped the bundle off the floor and unwrapped it, and it turned out to be Harry's invisibility cloak. _So that's what Hermione went to get-_

"Come on," Hermione whispered, throwing the cloak over them and taking Elara's hand once more. "Keeping quiet would be useful."

"Where are we going?" Elara asked despite Hermione's last order as Hermione led them toward the stairs and was extremely grateful that the cloak was big enough to cover them both with only mild hunching over.

"Gryffindor common room. Closer than the Room of Requirement and yours," explained Hermione, hurrying up the stairs as quietly as possible. Elara huffed as she did the same, still completely out of breath, and Hermione paused to look at her. "Unless you don't want to..." she added as she took the huffing for exasperation.

"No. Salazar, no," Elara replied hastily, shaking her head, her hair getting messed up under the cloak.

Smirking, Hermione turned back around and continued up the stairs. "That's what I thought."

Getting into the Gryffindor common room was easy, as Hermione simply slipped off the cloak to get past the portrait of the Fat Lady. Elara tried to ignore all the red on the way up to the dorms, and that was easy because she was barely focused on the Gryffindor common room anyway and instead one specific Gryffindor.

Thankfully, when they got to Hermione's dorm, one bed's curtains were pulled shut, and Parvati was snuggled up in her blanket, only one of her curtains pulled. Elara didn't have time to admire what the Gryffindor girl's dorms looked like after she pulled off the cloak, as Hermione pulled her onto a bed, which was obviously hers.

They toed their shoes off without a word, and Elara sat against the pillows as Hermione shut the curtains and muttered a protection spell while waving her wand, Elara watching her in awe. And only seconds later, Hermione crawled back over to Elara, straddled her, took Elara's face in her hands, and kissed her once more, taking Elara's breath away with that simple movement.

Having Hermione's lips back on hers was relieving, having missed it for the mere five minutes they were getting to where they were seated now. Hermione didn't go for tongue this time and shortly resumed her kisses on Elara's neck. It was slower-paced than the kisses they shared in the hallway as if there was no time to count as only moments went by.

Hermione was marvelous, Elara thought for what seemed to the hundredth time, leaning back against the headboard and sighing in contentment. She arched her neck to give Hermione more access, which Hermione happily accepted went slower due to more space. It all felt so good: the touch, the feeling, the whirs that went through her body - Elara couldn't help but let out a faint moan as Hermione kissed a perfect spot.

"Shh, darling, you'll wake the others," Hermione whispered in Elara's ear once more, dropping one of her hands to hold Elara's, rubbing her thumb over Elara's knuckles soothingly.

"You're going to be the death of me," Elara breathed, ignoring Hermione's instructions momentarily again and henceforth biting her lip when Hermione paused warningly. "Can't we use a silencing charm?" asked after a few moments, her lip close to bleeding from how hard she was trying to keep sound in, and made sure to keep her voice low.

Contemplating this for a moment, and Elara wasn't sure about what, as it was a simple request, Hermione paused, but eventually picked her wand up again, mumbled, " _Muffliato,_ " and waved her wand, tossed it back on the bed, and continued.

"You didn't tell me what you wanted," Hermione reminded now that they could speak without restraint. She leaned back as Elara took the reigns for a moment, as Elara noticed there was something hesitant about her movements now.

"Honestly?" queried Elara, shifting forward at Hermione's movement, moving her lips across Hermione's neck delicately. She felt Hermione nod and didn't stop the kisses as she answered. "You. And for you to go lower-" she placed a kiss on Hermione's collarbone at that, which made Hermione shiver, "-as I meet my godfather again tomorrow and my current caregivers and would rather not show up looking like leeches have attacked me-"

"There are spells for that," Hermione mumbled, clutching at the sheets as Elara bit down on the skin on her shoulder. "And did you just compare me to a leech-"

Elara continued to explain anyway. "-but I know you don't want to go lower because you didn't leave my neck- not complaining- but you didn't. And if you're not ready-" she leveled her face with Hermione's pecking her lips softly, "-I'm not ready."

Hermione pulled back again, making eye-contact. Elara could tell she was nervous and trying to hide it, and Hermione's eyes were searching for any sign on Elara's face that she was annoyed. And in truth, Elara wasn't.

"I'm sorry... I got you so riled up," Hermione mumbled eventually, frowning, and Elara simply pushed Hermione's hair behind her ear comfortingly. "I didn't know how to tell you."

"Hey, it's fine. No need to apologize," smiled Elara, kissing Hermione's forehead. "As I said, if you're not ready, I'm not ready, and I'm absolutely not going to force you into anything. We can do whatever you'd like: kiss more, cuddle, talk. I'm good with everything."

"It's just..." Hermione whispered, pressing her forehead to Elara's, "You're so _good_ to me. Whenever I look at you, I just think... 'wow, I want to make her feel like the best girl in the world' because you truly are. And I just wanted to make you feel good, and I can't even do that."

"That's not true," Elara snapped in a non-harmful tone. "Bloody hell, 'Mione, did you not just make me lose my mind five minutes ago?" Hermione looked down and cracked a small smile. "You make me feel good by just being with me. And you'd make me not feel good if you did something you didn't want to do, trying to make me feel good. Does that make sense?"

"Interesting choice of words, but yes," Hermione implied, and Elara smiled as Hermione let out a small sigh. "You're extraordinary. I'm never letting you go," she murmured as she wrapped her arms around Elara, and Elara happily hugged back, kissing Hermione's shoulder for good measure.

Elara melted once again in her embrace, sighing in contentment and her heart fluttering warmly. "I'm never letting you go, either. You're what I want- every single aspect of you. Good, bad, in the middle; just you," Elara whispered, and she felt Hermione's arms tighten around her.

They hadn't even been dating for two months, and Elara already knew she was falling hopelessly in love with this girl. And she could only hope Hermione exhibited similar thoughts.

(Spoiler alert: Hermione absolutely, one hundred percent, without a shadow of a doubt, felt the same.)


	31. wonderwall

won-der-wall /(vɒnɐval)/  
adjective  
the person you find yourself thinking about all the time

☠︎~~~☠︎

_126  
Year's end-  
still in straw hat  
and sandals_

_Notes by Elara: See, this is why I don't fancy New Years'. It's just another year. It's still the same everything. Nothing changes. Honestly-_

_But, remember New Year's at Grimmauld Place? Probably my best new years yet._

☠︎~~~☠︎

Elara awoke to the sound of Hermione and Lynn bickering, and it was the funniest thing she'd heard in a while.

She was curled up in Hermione's embrace, head resting against her chest, Hermione's arms wrapped protectively around her, cradling her head and neck, while Elara's arms were around Hermione's waist. They hadn't fallen asleep like that... it still felt nice, anyway.

"Merlin's pants, Curtis, _go away!_ " whisper yelled Hermione, and it was at that moment that Elara decided to fake being asleep, just to see where this conversation would lead.

"I know for a _fact_ you don't own Doc Martens, Granger!" Lynn shouted back, presumably not getting the cue of why Hermione was whispering.

Due to the quarreling, Elara assumed Hermione's Muffliato spell had faded and was surprised that Lynn hadn't wrenched open the curtains by now if the protection charm did too. Perhaps Hermione had reinstated that... or Lynn thought something else had happened and didn't want to see it...

In truth, nothing else had happened. Sure, they kissed a bit more (okay, a lot; it took a long time to spell away each other's hickeys), Hermione let Elara borrow some of her pajamas, they talked a bit, and Hermione read to her before bed, but nothing too explicit.

"You've never seen my closet!" Hermione combatted, still trying to keep her voice as low as possible. Elara couldn't help but wonder where Lavender and Parvati were, and if they were still in the dorm, how they were reacting to this predicament.

Lynn scoffed, and footsteps pattered against the wood floor. "As far as I remember, Elara was wearing Doc Martens with her blue dress, and you were wearing heels with your pink. Doc Martens are on the side of your bed next to your heels," theorized Lynn, her tone inquisitive and slightly triumphant.

Elara felt Hermione's position shift, and Elara did her best to imitate sleep. "That still doesn't prove that I don't own Doc Martens. Perhaps I was choosing which one to go with before I left," Hermione reasoned matter-of-factly, clicking her tongue in annoyance.

"Oh, so you wouldn't mind if I checked to see if the bit of blue fabric sticking out of your trunk is Elara's dress?" asked Lynn, and Elara just knew she was smirking. How could she be so careless as to let a bit of blue stick out of Hermione's trunk before climbing back into bed?

Hermione cursed under her breath, something Elara thought she'd never heard in her life. "Okay, fine, she's here, but can you be quiet and leave? She's asleep," admitted Hermione, her tone greatly annoyed and smoothing her hand over the back of Elara's head comfortingly, although she didn't know Elara was awake. Elara found it hard not to give a sigh of contentment.

"Ha! I knew it!" exclaimed Lynn with a flare of happiness, and Elara felt Hermione stir with irritation. "Okay! I'll go now. Have fun shagging: round two! Or more! Who knows with you two!? Snogging every chance you get!"

"We didn't shag, for Godric's sake, Curtis!" Hermione yelled, completely failing to keep her voice down as Lynn skipped out of the dorm room and closed the door lightly. Hermione sighed, and Elara heard her head tilt down due to her hair brushing the pillow sheets.

It was quiet for a moment before Hermione sighed and ducked her head lower, kissing the top of Elara's head. "Sorry about that, though I know you can't hear me," whispered Hermione, her thumb on the nape of Elara's neck rubbing back and forth. "Morning, gorgeous. You look so peaceful when you sleep. I suppose it makes up for you're chaotic behavior when you're awake, but you're still everything to me, don't worry."

That made Elara's heart flutter and swell and everything loving that a heart could do. To be Hermione Granger's everything was a wonderful thing to be, a desire she'd had for more than a year now. Despite her feelings, Hermione continued to ramble to a fake-sleeping Elara, though she didn't know that.

"I still can't believe I get to call you mine," Hermione proceeded on an exhale, now playing with the ends of Elara's hair with one hand. "I was so terrible to you, yet you said yes anyway. These past few weeks have been the best of my life. I know you don't like thinking about it, but I can already see you in my future; you are my future. You forever will be... just had to say that. Sorry."

'Why can't she say these things when she knows I'm awake?' thought Elara, feeling incredibly conflicted if she should reveal she was up and running or not.

Elara stayed silent for a few moments as Hermione didn't say anything more and continued to run her thumb over the nape of Elara's neck. She waited until some particular movement by Hermione, and she didn't have to wait long before she acted like she was stirring awake.

"Good morning, Mellilla," hummed Hermione as Elara tilted her head to look up at her. Hermione's hair was always out of place when she woke up, and it honestly just made her so much cuter. "Sleep, all right?"

"Always better when I'm with you," Elara smiled warmly, not wanting to move out of Hermione's embrace and therefore refusing to do so. "I love that you're voice is the first thing I hear when I wake up."

That was true: both parts. She did love hearing Hermione's voice as the first thing when she woke up, and Hermione practically shouting at Lynn was the first thing she heard.

"I'm given the privilege to say I can say the same," Hermione smiled right back, leaning down again to peck the top of Elara's head before trying to shift out of Elara's grasp. Elara refused again. Hermione huffed, "We have to get up now. We're late for breakfast, and you can't show up to breakfast in my pajamas or a dress from the party last night. I know you want your coffee."

"A few more minutes of laying with you makes up for no coffee," explained Elara, grinning up at Hermione cheekily. Hermione didn't show any sign of annoyance and just stared at Elara with the same gleam in her eyes and simply leaned down to press her lips to Elara's.

Immediately, Elara shifted her position without taking her lips off Hermione's, putting her palms down on the bed on each side and pushing herself up, Hermione bringing her closer as she did. The amount Elara would give just to experience this every morning equaled everything and more.

"What was that for?" asked Elara with a broad grin when they pulled apart several moments later, still so close that their noses brushed as they moved.

Hermione shrugged, giving Elara another peck before answering. "No reason. I just like kissing you." She paused and frowned, her tone turning downhearted. "And I'm going to miss you."

"I am too," Elara concurred sadly, leaning in and kissing her again hard and sorrowfully as if that would be the last time. She was already dreading the moment she'd walk out the door of the Gryffindor girl's dorms as Hermione moved for a few more neck kisses.

The two finally got up a few minutes later, very reluctantly, but did so. "Excited to go home?" Elara queried, flipping through one of Hermione's books on her nightstand while Hermione changed into muggle clothes.

"Not excited about leaving you, but I'm excited to see my parents," Hermione responded, pausing as she made to take off her sweatshirt and turned around slowly. "Have you met my parents?"

Elara looked up, gradually becoming anxious. "Not properly. I've seen them on the platform, but I've never talked to them," mumbled Elara, closing the book she was skimming steadily. "Why?"

Shrugging once more, Hermione spoke in a rather quiet voice and spluttered, "What if you met them?"

If Elara had been sipping any sort of liquid, she would've spit it out. "Me? Meet your parents?" she asked in utter disbelief and bewilderment, eyebrows furrowed in the same manner.

Hermione nodded shyly. "Well, yeah. It'd have to be during the summer because you're going to the Weasleys via the floo network, and I'm going back by train, but you could..." trailed Hermione, wringing her hands together. "I was going to tell them about you over the holidays, anyway."

It took a fair bit of time for Elara to respond, but she did eventually after a deep breath. "I think I'd make a fool of myself," she mumbled, flipping the book open once more. The Hunting of the Snark- poetry. Seemed interesting enough.

"You always say you'll make a fool out of yourself, and you never do," Hermione huffed once more, turning back around and continuing to change. "Think about it, all right? I think they'd like you."

"If you're telling them, we'll find out, won't we?" Elara smiled faintly, looking up again. She continued in a cautious tone, "I'm not saying no, I mean... I'm going to have to meet them at one point, right?"

"Exactly!" exclaimed Hermione, the way she said it signified that she had a grin on her face as she proceeded to get changed, and Elara fixed her gaze on the poetry in her lap. "The talk of parents is a bit fast, I know, and we're supposed to be going slow-"

"I think we've surpassed that," Elara snickered, glimpsing up momentarily to do so, and Hermione shot a glare over her shoulder at the laugh, to which Elara shut her mouth and looked back down.

"-slow-" Hermione repeated for good measure, shaking her head with a small scoff, "-but it's something to think about. But, yeah, I'm super excited to see them," she added as she peeked over her shoulder again and gave Elara a small smile.

Elara smiled back, but she couldn't help but feel like she wished she could be experiencing the same thing.

She helped Hermione pack the last bit of her stuff before asking as she clicked the locks and pulled the trunk off Hermione's bed, "What time does the train leave?"

"Not until eleven," Hermione replied, taking both of Elara's hands in hers and swaying back and forth from the balls of her feet to her heels. "What time are you scheduled to floo to the Burrow?"

"I think it was..." drawled Elara as she subconsciously looked up, trying to remember the time McGonagall told her two days before, "...ten or so?"

Hermione checked her watch, her eyes widening as she nudged her hand toward Elara. Half-past nine. "You better go," Hermione insisted, trying to hide a frown, squeezing Elara's hands for comfort.

"I don't want to," Elara pouted, pulling Hermione into a bear-hug and whispering into her ear. "Promise you'll write? I'll send one first, so you can use Hedwig or Pig to send yours back. Hopefully, Harry and Ron won't mind."

"Of course. You know I wouldn't forget," implied Hermione, squeezing before pulling back, as she had an epiphany. She picked Harry's Invisibility cloak and passed it to Elara. "Give this to Harry, will you? Use it to get to your common room. It's easier."

"I knew we would have to leave, but I didn't think we'd actually be having to leave. I'm going to miss you so much. Who will I have to save me from winter homework?" Elara sighed, taking the cloak and wrapping it around her shoulders while Hermione chuckled lightly at the odd statement. As a floating head, Elara leaned in and gave Hermione a goodbye kiss. "Be safe, okay? Come back in one piece."

"Only if you do the same. And you'll be fine with homework; I know you will," Hermione teased, patting Elara's head affectionately, as that was the only sure spot she could pat without misplacing her hands. "Have fun. I'll miss you. I'll see you in two weeks."

Also trying to hide a frown, Elara smiled as she made her way toward the door, and before she slipped on the hood of the cloak, she echoed, "See you in two weeks."

Getting packed, saying goodbye to everyone, and grabbing a piece of toast took much of the thirty minutes, and Elara got to her destination right on the dot. Levitating her trunk with her wand in one hand (She got to use magic outside of school now, too!), Invisibility Cloak in the other, and wearing comfortable clothing, she met Harry, Ron, and Ginny outside of McGonagall's office.

"Here's your cloak back, sibling," Elara panted, handing Harry the bundle and lowering her trunk, leaning on it tiredly and paying no attention to Ron and Ginny for the time being, who were discussing if Percy would finally be home for Christmas this year.

Harry took it with a skeptical look, eyeing the cloak with confusion as he took it. "I thought I gave this to..." Elara raised her eyebrows suggestively; Harry's eyes widened with realization as he fit the pieces together. "Oh... oh!"

Thankfully, for both their sakes, Harry didn't have time to question it more as the lock to McGonagall's office clicked and unlocked, allowing them inside. Ron pushed it open eagerly, seeming ecstatic to go back home (presumably for his mother's cooking, Elara guessed).

"I am certain you all know how to use the floo network," acknowledged McGonagall, not meeting the four's gaze as she continued to grade papers. They all nodded. Elara had only done it once, but she knew how. A floating quill pointed to the fireplace behind her, signifying for them to go on ahead. "Have a good, safe holiday, you four."

"Thanks, Professor," they chorused in unison, hauling their trunks toward the fireplace. And within mere moments, they had disappeared from Hogwarts and reappeared at the Burrow.

☠︎~~~☠︎

"We got your letter," informed George, tossing a Chocolate Frog box up and down with one hand, a smirk forming on his face. "I reckon our advice worked, then?"

"Sure. We'll go with that," Elara smiled a fake smile, rolling her eyes and continuing to go through the boxes in the twin's room, full of old prototypes and prank tools. It was the day after she had arrived at the Burrow and finally had the chance to talk to her favorite pair of Gryffindor alumni (could they be counted as alumni if they fled the school...?).

Fred scoffed, throwing balls of parchment into one of the empty boxes. "How is it?" he asked, using his wand to levitate the balls he missed into the box.

After glaring at the two over her shoulder, Elara pushed her hair behind both ears to keep it from falling in her face. "How is what?" she questioned, picking up a ball of parchment Fred had missed that nearly hit her instead and threw it back at her. The full moon was in two days, and she already was becoming irritated.

"The relationship," replied Fred, catching the ball Elara threw back at him with ease, setting it on his pile he had made, and gestured to Elara with his now free hand. "Judging by the hickey, I take it it's going well."

Elara's hand flew to her neck, cursing multiple times under her breath and untucking her hair from behind her ear to cover it. She had forgotten to get rid of the small ones Hermione gave her before she left. Knowing Hermione, she probably saw them and wanted to keep them there.

"It is going well, thanks," Elara apprised, turning around, her arms in akimbo. "Fancy going downstairs for a bite? Or the village, perhaps?"

"Sure do. I want to visit that paper shop again," George declared, getting to his feet with a huff, Fred doing the same and vanishing the paper balls he had been throwing.

"You only want to go visit the paper shop because the girl there thinks you're actually doing magic. So much for the Statue of Secrecy," muttered Elara, and George just shrugged with a look that confirmed Elara's speculation.

When trudging down the stairs with Fred leading the way, the trio heard Harry say, "Yeah, well, passing over Fred's left buttock-" and immediately sped up with curious grins.

"I beg your pardon?" asked Fred, raising an inquisitive eyebrow as they rounded the corner, eyes taking in what Ron and Harry were doing: peeling sprouts. "Aah, George, Ellie, look at this," he smirked cheekily. "They're using knives and everything. Bless them."

"I'll be seventeen in two and a bit month's time," Ron murmured, sending a dirty look over his shoulder, "and then I'll be able to do it by magic!"

"See, that's the thing," Elara began, plopping herself down at the kitchen table as Fred had just done so. It looks like they won't be going into the village for a while. "'Two and a bit month's time.' Not right now, so..."

"Meanwhile," continued George for Elara as she drawled her last word, and he sat himself down across from Fred, propping his feet up on the table, "we can enjoy watching you demonstrate the correct use of a- whoops-a-daisy!"

Ron had just cut his thumb with his knife. "You made me do that!" he exclaimed angrily, sucking the thumb he had just cut to rid of the blood. "You wait, when I'm seventeen-"

"I'm sure you'll dazzle us all with hitherto unsuspected magical skills," Fred teased, yawning falsely and mirroring George with his footing.

"And speaking of hitherto unsuspected skills, Ronald," added George, and at the same time, Elara watched, extremely entertained, "what is this we hear from Ginny and Ellie about you and a young lady called- unless our information is faulty- Lavender Brown?"

Flushing, Ron turned back to his sprouts rather willingly. "Mind your own business," he mumbled, making sure not to cut his thumb this time.

"Ah! A fantastic comeback! Very original!" Elara laughed, tilting her head back, and Ron turned around to glare at her, but she didn't take any offense and continued to chuckle, even as Ron said:

"You're one to talk!" he remarked, narrowing his eyes at her, and Elara raised an eyebrow, her shoulders continuing to shake with mirth. "Have they questioned you about you and Hermione yet?"

"We have," nodded Fred, clicking his tongue in affirmation. "Seeing as you have no hickeys on your neck compared to her-" Elara buried her head in her hands, "-what we wanted to know was... how did it happen?"

Ron narrowed his eyes at his older brothers instead. "What d'you mean?" he asked cautiously and slowly as if trying to avoid a snappy retort.

"Did she have an accident or something?" queried Fred, putting on a deceitful frown and pout.

"What?" inquired Ron, and Elara caught Harry watching the conversation nervously, seeming to pick up where this was going, unlike Ron.

"Well, how did she sustain such extensive brain damage?" Fred asked, flicking his wand casually as Ron threw his sprout knife at him, the knife turning into a paper airplane easily. "Careful now!"

Coincidentally, Mrs. Weasley had just entered the room, her hands on her hips furiously. "Ron!" she shouted, practically shooting her own knives at him, the way she was glaring at her son. "Don't you ever let me see you throwing knives again!"

"I won't," replied Ron, but Elara saw his lips move with something close to 'let you see' as he turned back to the pile of bean sprouts.

"Fred, George, I'm sorry, dears, but Remus is arriving tonight-" Elara perked up happily; she had been waiting to see her godfather for the past week, "-so Bill will have to squeeze in with you two," apologized Mrs. Weasley, her expression turning tranquil.

"No problem," dismissed George, waving a hand in the same manner with a smile up at his mother.

Mrs. Weasley returned the smile genuinely and continued with the sleeping arrangements. "Then, as Charlie isn't coming home, that just leaves Harry, Ron, and Elara in the attic, and if Fleur shares with Ginny-"

"-that'll make Ginny's Christmas-" commented Fred with a snort.

"-everyone should be comfortable. Well, they'll have a bed, anyway," finished Mrs. Weasley with a huff, glancing around the house, as if trying to find another place for someone to sleep at Fred's remark.

With the news that Elara was now dating Hermione and Ron dating Lavender, and Harry being Ron's best mate and Elara's practical sibling, Mrs. Weasley saw no problem fitting Elara in the attic with the other two. Elara didn't mind. She was excited to see Ron's reaction to the Christmas present she got him: a spider plushie.

In fact, she got plushies for almost all the people she cared about. Hermione just got something extra, along with a plushie: a pair of violet earrings that bloom a certain amount depending on her mood. Fully open was happy and cheerful, closed was reserved and sad, that basic spectrum.

Elara missed her girlfriend more than she expected to. Merlin, that thought just dampened her mood. She wrote the day before, probably the moment she got to the Burrow, and it probably reached Hermione before Hermione even boarded her train.

"Percy definitely not showing his ugly face, then?" asked Fred, sneering at the picture of his Ministry-obsessed brother on the Grandfather clock.

Mrs. Weasley turned around before she answered and left after she did. "No, he's busy, I expect, at the Ministry."

"Or he's the world's biggest prat," Fred remarked once his mother had left the room. "One of the two. Well, let's get going then, George, Ellie."

"What are you three up to?" Ron questioned as Elara summoned a muffin from the counter with her wand, remembering Hermione liked them and eating one in honor of her. "Can't you help us with these sprouts? You could just use your wand, and then we'll be free, too!"

"No, I don't think we can do that," responded Fred in an earnest tone, frowning at his brother. "It's very character-building stuff, learning to peel sprouts without magic, makes you appreciate how difficult it is for Muggles and Squibs-"

"-and if you want people to help you, Ron," continued George, picking up the paper airplane and throwing it at Ron, which it landed next to the mountain of sprouts, "-I wouldn't chuck knives at them. Just a little hint. We're off to the village; there's a very pretty girl working at the paper shop who thinks my card tricks are something marvelous... almost like real magic..."

And within moments, they had pulled on proper winter clothing and were setting off across the snowy yard. Elara's mind was on two things: talking to Moony and talking to Hermione. Sometimes she wished Hermione wasn't a muggleborn so she could firecall her...

"Back to Granger, Ellie," Fred began, stomping in the snow to make bigger holes. "Do you love her?"

Freezing and not due to the weather, Elara stopped in her tracks before speeding up again. "I think it's a bit early for that question, Freddie. We've only been dating for close to two months," she responded, feeling the warm feeling in her chest grow and her cheeks heat up, notwithstanding the cold.

"You've been whipped for close to a year, though," George appended, raising his eyebrows, and Elara glared at him before hurrying her pace, leaving the twins behind her snickering.

It didn't take the trio long to make it to the paper shop, as it was on the outskirts of the village, and George had a spring in his step. George immediately approached the counter, pulled out a pack of cards, and impressed the girl there, while Fred and Elara watched from the right wall, amused.

"What's got you so frowny-faced all of a sudden?" Fred queried as Elara finished her muffin, tossing the wrapper into a rubbish bin nearby.

Huffing, slumping against the wall, Elara stared at the piles of paper, reminding her of the flowers she would fold for Hermione every day. Elara muttered in a firm, sad tone, "I miss my girlfriend."

Fred chuckled, gesturing toward her for emphasis. "A paper shop makes you miss your girlfriend? And you say you aren't in love."

Elara didn't get to talk to her godfather until the next night, as Moony dealt with Order business with the adults most of the day. She finally caught him by the fire, staring into the depths. Fred and George were playing Exploding Snap. Bill and Fleur talked loudly in a corner, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were listening to a broadcast by Christina Warbeck, Harry listening rather reluctantly along with them. Ron was nowhere to be seen.

Remus looked worse than he normally did, and Elara frowned as she approached him. She assumed it was the dread of the full moon the following night. "All right, Moony?" she asked and vowed never to stop calling him that nickname as she sat down on the couch nearest him.

"All right, mini Padfoot," Remus smiled weakly at Elara, and the comment made Elara's heart swell with pride. He always called her that when she greeted him with what she had asked. While she grinned, Remus asked curiously, "How has school been? Are the rumors true?"

Elara shrugged. "Okay. Nothing special, as expected," she informed, crossing her legs and leaning back against the couch. "And what rumors?" There were plenty of rumors, especially about her, according to Pansy (One of them presumed that she was a Veela...? Elara wasn't sure how that worked, but people at Hogwarts always find a way to make things work, somehow.), but she didn't pay much mind to them.

"The ones that say you and Hermione Granger have become rather good friends?" Remus replied, raising his eyebrows at Elara's growing smirk.

"Oh, I assure you, Moony, that me and Hermione Granger are much more than just friends," Elara remarked, grinning from ear to ear and clapping her hands together once for emphasis before setting them in her lap.

For a reason soon to be said, Remus beamed. "I'm happy for you, El. And with that comment, you take after your mother..." he apprised, and Elara's wide smile faded into a softer one.

"How do you mean?" asked Elara, straightening her posture, especially interested. She didn't hear much about her mother nowadays and was eager to hear more.

"She's said that before. At headquarters, during the first war. But, you'd have to replace Hermione Granger with Dorcas Meadowes," explained Remus, and Elara's smile grew wider once more. "It was rather... wholesome."

"I miss her," whispered Elara softly after a few moments, placing her elbows on her knees and propping her head up with her hands. "I don't remember much about her, but I do. So much."

"She was the sweetest woman I've ever met," Remus smiled warmly at his goddaughter that he considered his own, taking a sip of the tea he had on the coffee table. "Sassy, but sweet. A lot like you, when you think about it. You don't have to dig too deep to see it."

"I thought I mainly got my traits from dad," commented Elara with a soft laugh, noticing Remus's smile falter for a moment. She had gotten so far in her grieving process that she forgot that others might not be on the same road. "I miss him too. All of them, really. I would've loved to meet the Potters," she added at that, giving Remus a comforting and understanding glance.

"They met you, you know. I am fairly sure that James placed a bet with Marlene that you would turn out more like Sirius than Marlene," Remus chuckled lightly, and Elara raised her eyebrows, intrigued.

"And who would you say won?" Elara asked, amused at the fact her mother betted on what her personality would be like the moment she was born.

Remus thought for a moment before looking at Elara with a knowing expression. "I think they would have to split the money. You're more like your mother than you think."

The two exchanged conversation for a while longer until Harry struck up a conversation with Mr. Weasley about Snape and Draco, and Elara didn't want to hear it, so she excused herself and headed upstairs. When she arrived in the attic, she was rather surprised to find Ron on his bed, bent over a piece of parchment with a quill in his hand and an inkwell nearby, surrounded by balls of paper and wearing a frustrated expression.

"All right, Ron?" Elara asked, causing Ron to look up as she raised her eyebrows, walking over to the cot that had been laid out for her. She plopped down, pulled her trunks toward her, and rested her arms on it, looking up at Ron curiously.

"Not really," Ron admitted, reading over whatever he was writing and groaning. "I'm trying to write to Lavender, but everything sounds... dodgy."

Elara thought for a moment, trying to remember what she had written to Hermione that day. Her memory was weird- she could remember things from when she was a child but not what she did in Arithmancy three days ago.

"Tell her how you feel," suggested Elara, and Ron gave her a befuddled look. "How you feel about her, I mean. Something tells me you're not good at expressing your emotions. I'm sure it'd make her happy if you did."

Ron sighed, making a circle of dots on the side of his parchment to fidget. "Definitely not," he replied at last, appearing disgruntled, and Elara chortled. "Oi! I'm trying to make things up to her. I... haven't been the best."

"At least you're self-aware," Elara remarked, waving toward Ron for emphasis, and Ron narrowed his eyes at her. At that, Elara straightened her position and folded her legs, instructing, "Tell me about her."

"Er- okay," responded Ron, still mirroring confusion, but answered regardless. "She's sweet. Nice, kind. She puts on a lot of perfume, so now every perfume I smell reminds me of her. Really loving and cares about everyone a lot. She's weirdly good at Divination. It sometimes makes me wish I didn't drop it. She makes it look like it isn't complete bollocks."

Pointing at the parchment Ron was writing on, Elara bounced up and down excitedly. "Write that down! Not that hard when you think about it, is it?" she insisted, and Ron's eyes widened at the sudden instructions and got to scribbling immediately.

"Thanks," said Ron after a few minutes, folding up the parchment he had been writing on, and Elara simply nodded once with a small smile, pressing her palms together and moving her fingers for something. There was mainly silence as Ron tied the letter to Pig, who was the only thing interrupting the silence with his happy chirps, and sent him off. Ron then turned to Elara and, after contemplating for a moment, mumbled, "I-I'm sorry about what I said to you and Hermione."

Elara looked up, fairly surprised by the apology. It wasn't like she wasn't expecting it, as Harry had said that Ron wanted to apologize to Hermione, and Hermione told him to apologize to her too, but she didn't know when it would come. She could tell Ron was quite anxious, so she went easy on him.

"That's all right. Things happen, and I don't hold grudges for too long," disclosed Elara, placing her palms on her thighs and smiling once more up at Ron.

Ron raised his eyebrows, and it was his turn to be surprised. Shocked, more like. "You don't?" he questioned, his tone puzzled, and Elara could also tell that he didn't expect her to forgive him that easily.

"It wastes my energy. Therefore, I don't," Elara echoed, needing something to do with her hands, and began straightening her pillows, pulling the pillow sheets to show without wrinkles. "Only people who deserve them. Voldemort, Death Eaters, the like."

"Right," Ron nodded once, seeming as he was trying to make sense of the statement. Once he had, he appended, "I'm happy for you two. You make a good pair. I wouldn't have expected you two to do so, but you do."

"Expand on that," said Elara, fixing her gaze on Ron now. She could distract herself when it came to other matters, but when it came to Hermione was a whole different story.

Swallowing, as if he had something wrong (which Elara noticed and softened her expression), Ron, in fact, expanded. "Er- well..." he began, looking at the ceiling as the ghoul above groaned, and also to think, "...you're complete opposites. You wouldn't expect someone as organized as Hermione to get with someone as... not as you. It's unusual, not seen a lot, but you two make it work," Ron explained, then added with a smile, "It's great, really."

After a slight moment of thought, Elara asked inquisitively, remembering the word that had oddly stuck with her from all the way in March, "Like selcouth?"

Ron's expression became befuddled once more. "I-I don't know what that means," he admitted sheepishly, ears turning red in embarrassment.

Elara thought for another moment to recall the definition. "Something like... strange, unfamiliar, and rare, yet marvelous," she informed, beaming as she believed she got it right.

Nodding profusely as he reached onto his nightstand and grabbed a Treacle Tart and tossed it onto Harry's bed, Ron reiterated, "Yeah, exactly like that."

And with that, Elara found it odd that one word described her and Hermione's relationship. But what she found even stranger was fairly convinced that she just made friends with Ron Weasley.

☠︎~~~☠︎

_21/12/1996_

_GRANGER!_

_Got to the Weasley's about five minutes ago. Already missing you. Why can't you ditch your parents and come with us? I'm kidding. Please don't get mad at me._

_Will send you a real letter soon,_

_attached is your flower,  
and with love from your outstanding girlfriend,  
Elara_

_***_

_21/12/1996_

_Dear Mellilla,_

_Did you seriously use a charm to get this to me and not an owl? I'm still at Hogwarts. And there was no owl when I got this. I'm surprised it got here okay. Only five minutes outside of school being 17, and you're already using magic... not that I'm surprised._

_I miss you too. How is that possible? We haven't been apart for more than an hour. Weird how the human brain works, isn't it?_

_Sorry, I couldn't respond with a longer letter, as the train leaves soon, and I have to get down to the station. Promising a longer one when I get home, as long as I can escape my parent's grasp for a few minutes._

_As much as you mean to me, I regret to inform you I will not be ditching my parents._

_Love always,_

_Hermione_

_***_

_22/12/1996_

_Dear Étoile,_

_Well, I'm sorry that I didn't use an owl. Harry wouldn't let me use Hedwig right off the bat, and neither did Ron with Pig. Gits. I have no idea how you chose them to be your friends._

_I got an all right amount of sleep. I'm sleeping in the attic with Harry and Ron, and Ron snores so loudly. It's so bloody disturbing. I might just have to put a silencing charm on him next time._

_The twins arrive back home today, in a few minutes, actually, so I might not be able to write for too long. Nothing much has happened, except for unpacking and food. But, food is always great._

_I miss you so much it's unnecessary. No one was there to peck my cheek this morning or meet me for breakfast. That is a crime to humanity. I demand you here at once. One would call me attached, but how could I not miss someone as amazing as you, Hermione?_

_Will write with more info soon,_

_and attached is your flower,  
Love always,_

_Elara_

_***_

_22/12/1996_

_Dear Mellilla,_

_Harry and Ron are great friends. And if you get to question them, I get to question yours. Why is Parkinson so dark? Why is Greengrass so clueless, yet so reckless? Why is Zabini always staring at something? Explain, Elara. Explain._

_I haven't had the chance to tell my parents about you yet, as other relatives have been visiting and I want to tell them in private. When I do, I will tell you! Perhaps I should tell them on Christmas... what do you think?_

_Please stay safe. I do not doubt that the twins will lead you to somewhere over the Holiday. Hex them and everyone else if you need to. I support you, no matter what. Hopefully, they don't put a puking pastille in your morning coffee..._

_I wish you were here. Less than twenty-four hours without you, and I miss you too. I wish you were here to hug me, kiss me, though I think my parents wouldn't appreciate that..._

_Ah, they're calling me down for Lunch. Grandma and Grandpa are here, and they don't know about magic, so time to test my acting skills again..._

_Love always,  
Hermione_

_***_

_23/12/1996_

_Étoile,_

_Don't worry. They didn't take me anywhere... yet._

_I don't know why Pansy is so dark! It's just in her nature! Daphne is an odd one, but we love her. She's always great. And Blaise is not always staring at something. If he is, he's staring at Neville. You read that right: Slytherin Prince Blaise Zabini fancies Neville Longbottom._

_Don't rush to tell your parents! I've heard the time will come from Kay and Daphne. So, whenever you feel like it's the best time to happen._

_I will stay safe if you stay safe. Don't wander too far from home, all right? Who knows what Death Eaters are lurking about..._

_I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. Now my hand hurts, but it was worth it._

_You're doing great at acting, darling. I'm proud of you._

_Love always, and your flower is attached,  
Elara_

_***_

_24/12/1996_

_Dear Mellilla,_

_It's the full moon today. You doing okay? Make sure to get some rest, and don't overwork yourself. I am putting you on bed rest. That's right. I'm a healer now._

_That reminds me, after the break, we are looking into the glass thing. You can't avoid it forever, Elara. Besides, it can't do much harm!_

_I wish we could talk in person. My hand hurts, as I've been writing pre-made thank you cards for the presents I get tomorrow all day. Mum insists I do so._

_I know things will come at the right time. I'm just getting anxious thinking about it and would rather it be over and done with. They'll be accepting, but it's just nerve-wracking._

_I miss you too, and please don't hurt your hand trying to show you miss me too. I know, you know, and that's all that matters. The Ministry person reading these doesn't need to know, but, hello the ministry worker who is reading our letters!_

_You're amazing. Thank you for being there for me._

_Love always,_

_Hermione_

_***_

_25/12/1996_

_Dear Étoile,_

_Yes, I'm okay. Sorry for not responding yesterday. I was quite out of it. And, yes, I know we have to start after Holiday. I said I would, and I'm keeping to my word._

_Anyway, Merry Christmas!_

_I hope you like your presents. I found the otter plushie to fit you best, and the other present... just... let me know you're thoughts. I hope they arrived okay. I had to use Pig because Harry was using Hedwig for something. Rude._

_Thank you for the knitted scarf, Granger! It smells like you, and it's warm, so what possibly could've been better? Honestly! I'm wearing it right now. And the new jumper! It's not red this time! Thank you for sending me one of your striped ones: I can now look like Hermione Granger._

_Ron got this big necklace from Lavender, labeled 'My Sweetheart,' and it was rather funny. He said he appreciated the gesture and promptly stuffed it under his pillow. It was also enjoyable for me to watch him throw the plushie I got him across the room at first sight, but it wasn't nearly as bad as the maggots Kreacher got Harry._

_Ministry people are reading our letters!?_

_Ron compared our relationship to that word 'selcouth' two days ago. You know, the one that means rare yet marvelous? I agree, do you?_

_You are marvelous, by the way._

_Flower attached and love always,  
Elara_

_P.S. I realized I fancied you a year ago today!_

_***_

_26/12/1996_

_Dear Melilla,_

_I love the earrings! Oh my gosh, they're beautiful! Thank you! And I will now sleep with the otter every night. It smells like you, too._

_Also... I told my parents._

_They took it well, and they do love you! They say you're a good influence on me: teaching me to loosen up and all that. They say they can't wait to meet you in person._

_I agree with that word describing us. No one would've expected us to be together in the beginning. Not even me. Yet, there was always that something about you that led me back to you every single time._

_I'm going into town tomorrow. I can't believe I'm already thinking about Valentine's day the day after Christmas..._

_Missing my beautiful girlfriend, and love always,_

_Hermione_

_P.S.Really? I think the first time I felt something for you was New Year's. I wanted to kiss you, but that made me confused, and I looked away. I should've. We could be celebrating one year if I had._

_***_

_27/12/1996_

_Dear Étoile,_

_I'm so glad it went well! I'm happy you didn't get any family drama. Percy showed up at Christmas dinner, and Ginny, Ron, and the twins splattered his glasses with mashed parsnip. Serves him right._

_Are you sure your parents love me? They clearly haven't met me. Ha, get it? Because they haven't?_

_Hope you had fun in town! The twins and I go to the village almost daily, mostly because George wants to talk to the girl in the paper shop._

_I thought I would have to stray the furthest away from you when I first met you. Now, I'm missing you with all my heart. Funny how times change, isn't it?_

_The flower is attached, as expected._

_Love always,_

_Elara_

_***_

_And these continued, each filled with the same amount of emotion as the last. Until..._

_***_

_4/1/1997_

_ELARA CORDELIA BLACK,_

_I get to see you tomorrow! Tomorrow! I've missed you so much._

_Love always,  
Hermione_

_***_

_4/1/1997_

_HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER,_

_I can't wait! I'll see you tomorrow, darling!_

_Love always,  
Elara_


	32. sisu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: discussion of ab*sive relationships

see'-soo /(sisu)/  
noun; Finnish  
extraordinary determination in the face of adversity

☠︎~~~☠︎

_-Gryffindor_

_how in the world are you not in Gryffindor?_

_you're so brave  
I would never be able to walk  
into the place where someone close to me  
suffered for years  
without breaking into tears_

_you're so strong  
and brave  
and absolutely amazing_

_tell me,_  
what did I do to deserve someone  
as outstanding as you? 

☠︎~~~☠︎

Elara was practically bouncing up and down the day that she would arrive back at Hogwarts came. She skipped around the Burrow with the biggest grin on her face, not even caring that she was wearing the strangest set of pajamas there ever could be. Even as Mrs. Weasley burst into tears before they left near sundown, it didn't dampen her mood, but she did tone it down a bit.

"Don't cry, Mum," Ginny breathed in a soothing tone, patting her mother on the back as Mrs. Weasley sobbed into her shoulder. "It's okay..."

"Yeah, don't worry about us," Ron assured rather cautiously as he let his mother kiss him on the cheek, "or about Percy. He's such a prat; it's not really a loss, is it?"

"Exactly. If anything, it's his loss," concurred Elara as she gave Mrs. Weasley a comforting hug. "We'll be okay."

"Promise me you'll look after yourself... Stay out of trouble," sobbed Mrs. Weasley as she pulled Harry into a hug, who seemed completely willing to return it.

"I always do, Mrs. Weasley," Harry replied with a cheeky grin, and Elara had to turn away to laugh with his next comment: "I like a quiet life, you know me."

Thankfully, Mrs. Weasley laughed along and pulled back. "Be good, all of you..." she instructed, to which the four nodded.

Harry was the first to step into the fire and disappear, Elara following close behind, all too eager to get back to Hogwarts. Not for the schoolwork, of course, but for who she would see when she got there.

With one last wave to a teary-eyed Mrs. Weasley, Elara threw the powder at her feet while yelling, "Hogwarts!" Within an instant, green flames engulfed her, and she was seeing different Wizarding households pass by until she landed on her feet in Professor McGonagall's office. "Hi, Professor!" Elara greeted cheerfully as she struggled to clamber over the grate.

It seemed as Professor McGonagall didn't even need to glance up to be able to tell who it was. "Evening, Black. Don't take too long; you don't want to get flattened by the other two," she advised, and Elara just managed to jump out right before Ron arrived.

She stood next to Harry as they waited for Ginny and Ron and McGonagall exchanged their greetings, spelling her hair clean of ash as it got besmirched from the journey. It wasn't long until Ginny appeared in the fireplace, said her hellos to the head of her house, and walked out of the office.

"Where are we headed?" Elara queried as she skipped down the hallway ahead of her Gryffindor companions, floating her trunk behind her, taking in the architecture once more after being away from it for two weeks.

Her girlfriend wasn't the only thing she missed about Hogwarts (though, that was the main one), but also the stunning landscape and design. A lot of it made her think of Lynn, who wanted to be an interior designer (against her Grandmother's wishes), and who often commented about furniture and decoration choices.

" _We're_ headed to the Gryffindor common room," informed Ron, seeming determined to get back to his dorm without interruption. "Since you're in Slytherin, I don't know what you'll do when we get there, but-"

Ron was cut off as a shout of Elara's name came from down the hall caught their attention, a shout that made Elara's face light up and sent her hurrying down the corridor. 

"'Mione!" Elara exclaimed before practically jumping on Hermione, sending the girl stumbling backward but laughing in the process. As they stabilized, they properly enveloped each other into a hug, greatly enjoying each other's embrace after two, long, dreadful weeks.

"Godric, I've missed you," Hermione whispered, burying her face into Elara's neck as Elara did the same. Elara noticed that Hermione felt quite cold and pushed the thought away for a later question as she gripped Hermione tighter.

"I've missed you too. I'm never letting us go on Holiday without each other again," Elara mumbled, completely ignoring the stares she felt on her back and proceeded to murmur. "Next year, we're staying here. Or the Burrow. We aren't splitting again. It was terrible."

"Mm, are we now?" asked Hermione with a light laugh, pulling back with a wide grin on her face, pure happiness present in her eyes as Elara did the same.

"Yup," Elara replied, popping the 'p,' taking the chance to grab the back of Hermione's head and kiss her hard. It was unmoving, a mere pressing of lips together, but so needed.

"Oi!" called a familiar voice from behind them, and Hermione pulled back irritably with a roll of her eyes. "Save the snogging for later, ladies!"

"When did you get here, Curtis?" Hermione questioned, immensely annoyed as she removed herself from Elara's grip. Elara was holding back snickers.

Lynn shrugged, approaching the five (Ginny, Ron, and Harry were standing around) and slinging her arms around Harry and Ron. "Just now. Wanted to talk to my favorite Quidditch boys-" she looked over at Ginny and smiled, "-and girl."

"I'm right here, and I play Quidditch too, you know," Elara reminded, raising an eyebrow as Lynn gave Ginny a quick hug. She felt Hermione interlock her fingers with hers for no reason, and Elara was happy to squeeze back, having craved the feeling of Hermione's hand in hers more than she cared to admit. "Should I be offended?"

"Very," Lynn winked, slinging her arms over Ron and Harry once more, but Harry slipped out of her grasp (which she didn't seem to mind, as she slung the free arm over Ginny instead) and led them toward the Gryffindor common room. Harry, on the other hand, headed over to Elara and Hermione, specifically for the latter, while Hermione was telling Elara:

"I've got to go to the common room to change, and then we'll catch up, yeah? I've just been down to visit Hagrid and Buck- I mean Witherwings," Hermione prompted, and it was then that Elara realized that Hermione was wearing a cloak, a hat, and gloves, and scolded herself for not realizing it sooner. As she had this epiphany, Hermione turned to the approaching Harry. "Have a good Holiday?" she asked brightly as she gave Harry a quick hug.

"All right," Harry smiled, mimicking what Elara was doing and flicking his wand, so his trunk floated behind him. "Should we get going? I've got loads to tell you-"

"Oh! That reminds me!" Hermione intervened, fishing with her free hand for something in her pocket, pulled out a scroll of parchment, and handed it to Harry. Elara could tell it was Dumbledore's handwriting as Harry unrolled it. 

"Great," Harry beamed, stuffing the scroll into his pocket after his eyes flickered over the whole text. "I've got loads to tell him, too."

They began walking, and as Hermione and Harry made no effort to lower their voices or shove Elara off, Elara took it as a go-ahead to listen and contribute to their conversation. "Remember when Malfoy and Snape stormed off from Slughorn's party?" Harry asked, using (wild) gestures to seem persuasive.

"No. We left," Hermione mentioned, bringing her and Elara's interlocked hands up for emphasis. "Why? Malfoy showed up? If he was there, didn't he get invited?"

Elara shook her head. "Couldn't. My dearest cousin didn't seem like he was going when I passed him in the common room. He seemed a bit upset that Adelaide was going with you, sibling, actually..." trailed Elara, trying to find some connection between the information.

Harry blinked, shoving his glasses further up his nose with his pointer finger for no apparent reason, and resumed as if the pause had not occurred. "He said he was gatecrashing... but that's not the point. The point is that Snape asked to have a word with him, and I followed them-" Hermione gave him a side-glance of disapproval, "-to this hallway just outside of Slughorn's office-"

"So that's the footsteps we heard!" Elara exclaimed as the pieces fit together and shot Hermione a cheeky smirk, who rolled her eyes but flushed with a small smile. "Sorry, Harry, continue."

"Okay, well, Snape was asking for Malfoy to tell him his plan, and Malfoy said no, and Snape said something about making an Unbreakable Vow with his mother. Malfoy kept refusing and left eventually, but before that, Snape kept asking and offering help," Harry explained, talking rather fast as if he was being timed. So fast that Elara had to rethink his words before even thinking about responding.

It seemed as Hermione had to do the same, as she took a moment of thought before saying in a matter-of-factly manner, "Don't you think-?"

"-he was pretending to offer help so that he could trick Malfoy into telling him what he's doing?" interrupted Harry, and Elara (accidentally) picked up that this possibility had been brought up multiple times, and he was getting frustrated. _Great_ , thought Elara, _now his mood is going to reflect onto mine._

"Well, yes," Hermione replied blankly, seeming a tad bit offended that Harry didn't let her finish the speculation by herself.

"Ron's dad and Lupin think so," Harry muttered, shaking his head irritably. "But this definitely proves Malfoy's planning something; you can't deny that." Elara greatly wanted to determine why Harry was so persistent about this matter and restrained herself by looking away. She didn't need more of Harry's grumpiness.

"No, I can't," said Hermione slowly, and Elara could tell even if she couldn't read Hermione that she was trying to be patient.

"And he's acting on Voldemort's orders, just like I said!" reasoned Harry, turning a corner while still motioning with his hands erratically.

"That's hard to decipher from one conversation," Elara implied, trying to see reason. One last corner and the portrait of the Fat Lady was in sight now, to which she sighed and asked hastily, "Did they actually mention his name?"

Harry's eyes resembled remembrance as he tried to pluck him some memories, frowning in the process. "I'm not sure... Snape definitely said 'your master,' and who else would that be?"

"I don't know," Hermione mumbled, biting her lip in deep thought. "Maybe his father?" she prompted, and Elara actually found this to be a good suggestion, but if it were true, that'd be extremely concerning...

They had reached the Gryffindor common room entrance by then, and Elara parted with the other two, informing Hermione that she'd meet her at the bean bags in front of the Library fire in fifteen minutes. In times like these, she wished that she was in Gryffindor or Hermione in Slytherin. A common experience nowadays.

She was hoping for an easy trip: go to the Slytherin common room, put down her trunk, and leave again, but of course, Adelaide and Elliott just had to be fighting again. Even before Slughorn's Christmas Party, they were fighting. It was getting quite excessive, really.

"Prickett told me you and Potter kissed at the party!" shouted Elliott, making gestures wilder than the ones Harry had been making. The common room was quite packed, considering it was only an hour or two until dinner, and that was the time the students had to be back by. Elara took advantage of this and tried to scale the wall to avoid being seen by the arguing couple, who were yelling at each other near the dorm's entrance.

"She wasn't even at the party, Elliott! And you know she's just saying that because she's fancied you since the beginning of the year!" Adelaide shot back, her arms crossed and her posture stiff. "Why won't you listen to _my_ word on this?!"

"Because you seemed way too eager to go with him to the party!" contradicted Elliott and Elara had to stop walking against the wall to roll her eyes and give a scoff of dissatisfaction. 

Adelaide also scoffed, seeming on the verge of tears. "In case you haven't noticed, I wanted to go with _you!_ You're my boyfriend, not Potter! Or has that not gotten through to your head yet?" she snapped before storming down the stairs to the girl's dorms without looking back.

At that, Elara didn't have to scale the wall anymore and sighed, walking at a normal pace toward the stairs. She paused to give Elliott a dirty look and shoved past him, purposefully making her still-floating trunk nudge him in the shoulder harshly as she passed.

"Adelaide? Are you alright?" Elara called, opening the dorm room door slowly after a small knock. Adelaide hadn't even bothered to close her bed curtains and was sitting on her bed. Her legs were pulled to her chest, and tears streaming down her cheeks, not making a sound with her eyes squeezed shut. She had never been a loud crier, per information from Daphne and Pansy a while back. "Oh, Addy, don't mind him. He's just an old, dumb wanker," she gushed as she rushed forward to comfort Adelaide as best she could.

"I-I just don't understand what I did wrong," said Adelaide just above a whisper, her voice breaking. "Things were fine! We were owling and everything and-" She broke off as it seemed her breath caught in her throat, and she wiped her cheeks with her palms as Elara sat down carefully in front of her.

"You didn't do anything wrong. He's just being unreasonable," Elara testified, flicking her wand, so her trunk set itself down at the foot of her bed. "He's really stupid. I'm sorry," she added for good measure, already feeling the awkwardness grow in the air. She had never been good at comforting and swore she never would be.

After taking a deep breath, Adelaide opened her eyes, glossed over with tears, and fairly dazed. "I _know_ he's better than that. He _is_. It's whatever," she excused, wiping her cheeks again. "He'll shag me later and call the matter okay. It's what always happens. I'm used to it."

Elara's eyes grew wide with shock; Adelaide had not mentioned this before. "That... that really isn't okay, you know that right?" she asked softly, pulling both of her legs up onto the bed to seem at least more comforting. "You should _talk_ , not _shag_. And if he doesn't let you do that, you should-"

"As I said: it's whatever," Adelaide responded, averting her eyes from Elara's, but Elara's didn't leave Adelaide's face, a worried expression on her own. "I'm sick and tired of arguing. If that's the only way that'll make things better, so be it."

Not knowing how to respond to that, lips parted slightly in befuddlement, completely stunned as well, Elara simply pulled Adelaide into a hug and decided to discuss the concern with Hermione in mere minutes for advice.

She would usually go to Lynn for advice, but she'd tell Adelaide to tell him to 'fuck off' and never speak to him again, but Adelaide clearly doesn't see the use of breaking up with him in the first place. Plus, Elara would always much rather speak to her girlfriend about relationship matters, whether it be her own or someone else's.

Therefore, Elara soon found herself wrapped up in Hermione's embrace by the library's fireplace, leaning against her chest. At the same time, Hermione had both arms around her shoulders and her hands holding open a book in front of both their faces. Elara was particularly glad Hermione hadn't brought up the glass thing yet since one of the letters, as they were in the Library, and she was certain Hermione would think it best to start researching now.

"Hey," Elara started a few minutes after they had finished telling each other all the details about their holiday they didn't include in their letters, tilting her head up so she could look at Hermione's face. She was quite happy about the position they were in; she had missed it way too much.

It was a moment until Hermione responded, as she was probably finishing reading a sentence in her book. "Hm?" she mumbled, her eyes flickering down to meet Elara's, which were in slight pain from looking up so much. But, Elara kept her gaze for the time being.

"I need advice," Elara replied, and Hermione nodded once, indicating for her to go on. "Have you noticed anything odd about Adelaide and Elliott's relationship?" she asked, trying to scope out how much she needed to explain.

"Oh, definitely," apprised Hermione, and Elara raised her eyebrows, letting her gaze drop, as the slight, annoying pain was starting to become unbearable. "Why do you think I keep perking up at the mention of them two? Whenever Adelaide is talking to Ron, Elliott always sweeps her away. It's hard to ignore when the relationship is clearly unhealthy."

Ron and Adelaide's newfound friendship was one to envy, that was for sure. They were partners in Charms, and while Ron didn't understand most of it, Adelaide did. And while Adelaide didn't understand most of Quidditch, Ron did. It was a fair trade that everyone could find the two talking about often. Besides, their dynamic was fairly interesting: talking effortlessly like there was a set script, agreeing often, each line going understood; it would be hard not to envy it.

"They've been fighting a lot, too," Elara disclosed, and at that, Hermione closed her book and listened fully, placing a quick kiss on Elara's forehead. "Adelaide said that the way Elliott gets rid of disputes is by shagging her. I've told her to talk to him, but she just said it was whatever."

Hermione looked taken aback and dropped her chin onto Elara's head in thought. "That's terrible. And there's no budging on what she thinks?" she asked, and Elara nodded regretfully.

"Seems so. I know Daphne and Pansy have tried talking to her about it," clarified Elara, rapping her fingers on the book Hermione had set down. "I can't just sit here and do nothing about it. I _won't_. He'll end up hurting her more."

"Would talking to Elliott do any good?" Hermione suggested, a hint of hope in her tone, and Elara thought about this for a moment. Perhaps it would...

"I'll ask Blaise or Theo to do so. They know him better, especially Blaise. Chaser and all. Theo might be able to smack some sense into him. He and Pansy have been going strong since last May," Elara expounded, and she felt Hermione nod slowly. "But _I_ want to do something," she added with a frown. "I'd feel like a bad friend if _I_ didn't."

"You're _not_ a bad friend, Mellilla. Don't even dare think you'll become one," stated Hermione at once, and the tone in her voice made it seem like she wanted to smack Elara upside the head for her stupidity. "You're asking Nott and Zabini to talk to him. You're _trying_. Be patient, gentle, and she'll come around."

Elara gave a small sigh before tilting her head up again, which made Hermione pick her head off Elara's. " _Mon étoile la plus Brillante_ , you're amazing, you know that?" Elara mused, her eyes filled with fondness and warmth.

Laughing lightly while placing another kiss on Elara's forehead and interlocking her fingers with Elara's once more, Hermione asked, "What's that mean? I caught star and my."

"Ah, you're learning," Elara grinned mirthfully, and Hermione rolled her eyes playfully, a smile playing on her lips. " _My brightest star_. Get it? Because I call you Étoile and people call you bright all the time? I've now overcome you in nicknames."

"Hey!" Hermione chided with an air of offense, and Elara laughed gleefully. "I have plenty of nicknames for you-" she started to tick of fingers with her free hand, "Mellilla, Ellie, El, Lara... what else?"

"I have never heard you call me those last three," chimed Elara happily and started ticking off her own fingers. " _Mon étoile la plus Brillante_ , Étoile, Hermy, 'Mione, Granger, and then if you count the one insult I've called you: twat."

"Hm," Hermione huffed simply, looking ahead of her and opening her book again. "I'll find something that goes with Mellilla in Latin, don't worry..."

"Looking forward to it," Elara smiled, shifting her position to get comfortable once more as Hermione resumed reading, a sly, determined smirk on her face.

By the next day at Lunch, Hermione had it.

"I read through the Latin dictionary for this, Elara, so you best be grateful," Hermione announced, slamming a large, thick big down on the Slytherin table and completely ignoring the stares she got from the other students.

"Spectacular entrance, darling," smiled Elara, pushing aside her sandwich (a rare occurrence!) and her thoughts about the recent notice of Apparition lessons to listen to Hermione fully with a witty expression upon her features. Hermione looked up to glare at her, and the look on Elara's face was gone within an instant. _Merlin, Hermione was taking this nickname thing seriously._

Hermione flipped through the pages of her book before dragging her finger down a page, writing something down on parchment, then flicked to the next. After writing down one more thing, she turned the parchment around and pushed it toward Elara.

" _Mea mellilla dulcissima_ ," Hermione declared happily, a broad grin on her face now as Elara read over the writing on the parchment, which said the same thing. "It means _my sweetest honey_. I found it fitting since you're lovely and sweet and all."

Elara flushed a ruby red and looked down with an adoring smile as a brief memory of Moony calling her mother sweet and telling Elara that she was more like her mother than she thought. The thought made her heart swell with pride once more.

"Ah, Black, didn't know you were _lovely_ ," Blaise drawled as he approached the pair, Theo following close behind and sat down next to Elara, who nudged him sharply in the arm with a scowl. Merely snickering, Blaise turned to Hermione. "What are you doing here, Granger?"

"Talking to my girlfriend," replied Hermione matter-of-factly, straightening her posture and closing her Latin dictionary. She turned to Theo, who had sat beside Blaise and was watching the interaction curiously. Elara had already learned out of her friend group, and excluding Elara, Hermione liked Theo the best. Which explained: "Having a good day, Nott?"

"Oh, spectacular," remarked Theo with raised eyebrows, seeming a bit surprised Hermione was talking to him, and Elara couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not. Theo was mysterious sometimes, and his lack of sarcasm in statements seeming to be meant as sarcastic only added to this list. "Are you sure you're not going to get in trouble for sitting here?" he asked Hermione politely.

"Oh, I'll be fine," Hermione dismissed, gesturing toward the prefect badge on her robes with a content appearance. "If anything, I'll act like I'm lecturing Zabini here or something similar."

"This is why I'm dating you. For your prefect benefits," teased Elara in an obvious joking manner, patting the top of Hermione's hand, who smacked it away at the comment with a roll of her eyes while grabbing a sandwich from a nearby platter. Also, at the comment, Elara's expression turned serious rather quickly as she turned to Blaise and Theo. "I actually need to ask you two a favor."

"Go on," Blaise allowed, waving a hand of approval, and Theo nodded without glancing up from the salad he was preparing.

Hermione gave Elara an encouraging nod, recognizing what she was about to ask fairly quickly. Elara nodded back and looked at Blaise and Theo once more. In as an earnest tone she could muster, Elara began lowly, "I need you to talk to Elliott about Adelaide. Their relationship doesn't seem... okay."

"About Adelaide?" repeated Theo questioningly, and Elara and Hermione nodded. "Done deal. I knew I wasn't the only one who saw something up with them."

"I'd do it for free," Blaise volunteered, waving a dismissive hand, and Elara restrained from saying, 'I wasn't going to pay you, anyway.' "The idiot is so annoying; it'll be fun to put him in his place," Blaise added, looking down the table to where Elliott was sitting. If looks could kill, Elliott would be long gone.

"I thought you got along with him?" Elara questioned with furrowed eyebrows. The Slytherin Chasers worked well together, Blaise and Elliott included. Elara always thought that Blaise and Elliott talked outside of practice, too, and was rather confused.

Blaise's expression turned from irritated to offended in an instant, seeming appalled. "Salazar, no. He doesn't know that, of course, I only put up with him on the pitch. He's annoying everywhere else," Blaise explained, and Elara nodded slowly, still slightly bemused.

"What do you want us to say?" asked Theo, having finished preparing his salad and was now eating it happily, seeming very much okay with the whole ordeal.

The tone in his voice showing that he was all too eager to be lecturing his fellow chaser on how to treat his girlfriend right as Blaise queried hopefully, "Whatever it is, you don't mind if we add our own words, do you?"

"Not at all," Hermione chimed in, and Elara was immensely grateful, as she had not thought of anything to tell them to say. "Ask if the relationship is okay and see what he says. Just to see. We don't know _everything_ about their relationship."

"Easy enough," Blaise shrugged, tapping Theo twice on his arm before getting to his feet. "Come on, book boy, we've got an idiot to lecture."

Theo clicked his tongue in agreement and left his salad he seemed to pride himself on willingly. "Right behind you."

As they went off (and rather confidently, at that), Hermione sighed and started to gather her things, to which Elara asked in a disappointed tone after taking another bite of her sandwich, "Going somewhere?"

"I've got to grab Ron to go to a prefect meeting," informed Hermione, looking over her shoulder at the Gryffindor table, where Ron was wrapped up in Lavender's embrace again; to Elara's comfort, Hermione paid no mind. "I'll be voting in our favor, mea mellilla dulcissima," she grinned down at Elara cheerfully at the use of the new nickname, and Elara mirrored her expression, feeling her chest swell with happiness again.

"Voting on...?" Elara queried, trying to think of what prefect matter they could be discussing. Hermione usually informed her of the matters they talked about at prefect meetings, usually accompanied by a rant of the newer prefects (which, according to Hermione, were all dimwitted).

Hermione huffed, latching her bag together and slinging it over her shoulder. "If Valentine's Hogsmeade visit should be on the day of, or the weekend after since it's on a weekday. I say that the day of would be better, as the students get a break and it would be relieving in times like these-" she said that last part slowly and quite warily, "-and I know you would rather do the day of," Hermione finished explaining, a glint of satisfaction in her eyes.

Doing her best not to panic, as she had completely forgotten Valentine's day existed for most of the year, Elara merely nodded and replied, "You know me well. Have fun, let me know if you need to vent."

Thankfully, Elara had a faint idea of what she wanted to get Hermione for Valentine's day already, considering they were dating now and all, and it'd be best to get her a gift. She applauded her quick thinking and thanked her father for communicating with his best friend in the oddest way possible.

"Thanks," Hermione gave Elara a grateful smile before instructing seriously, "Meet me in the Library after classes, okay? Our regular spot? We're starting on this glass situation. We've already lost much time."

After Elara nodded (slightly reluctantly), Hermione walked off, fetched Ron from the Gryffindor table, and headed out of the Great Hall. And after Elara had finished her sandwich, she sped off to the Library, and not for researching what 'glass' meant in terms of Legilimency, and dearly hoped that Pansy had still been collecting Witch Weekly magazines.

☠︎~~~☠︎

For the next three weeks, Elara Black and Hermione Granger were rarely seen without a book in hand, which was common for the Gryffindor, but much the opposite for the Slytherin.

Unfortunately, the pair had been unlucky in finding what 'glass' means when it came to Legilimency. Their meetings had been moved back to the windowsill, but every day they didn't have one, after classes, was spent in the Library's poetry section. They had gathered dictionaries, Legilimency books, even ones from the Restricted Section, and none of them except the inked in mention of 'glass' mentioned glass having to do with Legilimency.

Notwithstanding this extensive research, classes and life in general continued. Blaise and Theo came back from talking to Elliott, reporting that Elliott said that his relationship with Adelaide was completely fine and none of their business.

"So, we can't do anything but convince Adelaide to see reason and break up with him?" asked Elara when the news came about in the depths of the Slytherin common room, pausing from braiding Pansy's hair, who was listening in to the conversation intently.

Daphne shrugged, who was doing the same as Pansy, curled up on an armchair doing Arithmancy homework. "We don't want to seem like we're breaking them up, but she doesn't seem happy anymore. I don't see why she's still in the relationship..." she trailed, gazing out into the Black Lake.

"Try to look at it from her point of view," prompted Theo, closing the book he had been reading to offer his opinion. "She said that he's a good person, or so she believes, correct?" Elara nodded, so Theo went on. "Maybe they had good times, and she's waiting for them to come back. Perhaps she's trying to hold onto them."

"Then what's our course of action? We can't just sit here and do nothing," asked Blaise, seeming incredibly frustrated as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "She's like a sister to me, and seeing her barely smile anymore isn't the best sight, really."

Elara couldn't help but smile softly at that; she enjoyed watching Blaise and Adelaide's occasional banter that resembled a sibling relationship. It sort of made her want a biological sibling, but Harry would do.

"Be of comfort to her, support her, perhaps bring your partners around more often to show a healthy relationship?" Pansy suggested, waving her hands for emphasis. "It'd be good, especially that last one. Blaise, this could be your reason to ask out Longbottom. You too, Draco, with Potter."

"Shut it, Parkinson," snapped Blaise at once, throwing a quill at her, but he looked away with a slight smile while Pansy swatted away the flying writing utensil with a snicker. She threw it back at him, but it hit Draco, who was seated next to Blaise and had not spoken a word in this conversation, but scowled nonetheless.

Ever since Slughorn's party, Blaise and Neville seemed to be warming up to each other, and it was quite cute. Blaise lent him notes in Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Neville lent Blaise notes in Herbology. Not to mention Blaise would go out of his way to talk to him and vice versa. And even with this happening, Blaise put off the subject whenever it was brought up.

"I say we go with what Pansy said. Any takers?" prompted Elara, and she raised her hand as if asking a question in class. The other five mimicked her movement. "Perfect. Let's hope this works."

And so they went with that plan.

Pansy and Theo sat next to each other more often, to which they did not complain. Daphne brought Kay around when walking to classes, despite that the Slytherins had most of their classes with the Gryffindors this year. On that note, Elara tried to get Hermione to work with them more often in classes, to which Hermione only agreed because Elara promised to study with her, Ron, and Harry in exchange. Even Blaise talked about the plants Neville had introduced to him when Adelaide was around. And the most shocking of all, Draco turned down his insults about Harry, but he never seemed to mean them in the first place.

They even got Ron in on the plan, to which he brought Lavender around (which neither of them seemed to mind) when Ron and Adelaide took to their daily chat. With this, Adelaide and Lavender actually proved to become friends as well. They could be seen ever so occasionally going on about whatever with Ron trailing behind them, looking befuddled about how he got left behind. Harry was always there to talk with him, though, and Elara envied their friendship, too.

To everyone's surprise, Adelaide didn't notice any of this odd behavior. It seemed as she merely saw it as everyone being more affectionate in time for Valentine's day. But, thankfully, the six of them on the plan noticed her glancing up more when any of their partners came around looking happy and excited and glancing back down with a quite conflicted and confused expression. They could only hope this operation was making an impression.

The books Elara had her nose hidden in was not only about Legilimency, but they were the main ones. She had put in an order for a gift on Witch Weekly, and it came in a few days later, and now she was just trying to figure out how to place the charms she wanted to place on it. All the altering of the gift had been completed with a bit of wandwork, but she had never been the very best at difficult charms.

Speaking of Legilimency... and books...

"Maybe it was just... someone needing a bit of scratch paper to write 'glass' down," Elara proposed the evening of January twenty-third, which was full of research like every other evening. She implanted her face in her hands, as she was undergoing a massive headache that seemed to be spreading to the back of her neck, considering it was the day of the full moon and all. There was only an hour or so until supper... she could last that long...

Despite her reluctance to look into the subject, once she and Hermione had started researching, Elara became absorbed in it. If this one word could be the solution to getting rid of the damned behavior change she experienced every full moon, she was going to do her best to discover what it meant.

"No... no, I don't think so," Hermione contradicted, flipping open _Legilimency: A Thorough Explanation with Rare Cases_ to the appropriate page, where the word lay still written on the top of the ripped parchment. "Why would somebody use a sliver of paper to write a single word down in a book with graphic images?"

"I hate that you've got a point," Elara muttered, moving her hands so she could massage her temples with two fingers, though that did little to aid her upcoming headache. It had been a long day- two double classes, along with three essays due the next day, to which her free periods had been dedicated to writing.

Hermione noticed the massaging immediately and moved her chair closer to Elara's. "You feeling okay? Want to go down to get a potion from Madam Pomfrey?" she asked soothingly, draping an arm around Elara's shoulders and pulling her in. Elara didn't respond, as Hermione already knew the answer because the instant surrender to Hermione's pulling told her so. Usually, Elara would try to pull Hermione in instead.

"Why couldn't the person who wrote this be more specific?" murmured Elara, closing her eyes as Hermione moved her hand back and forth over Elara's upper arm comfortingly. "A tad bit of context or even a second word wouldn't hurt, thanks," she complained, moving closer to Hermione so she could bury her face in Hermione's neck.

"I know, but we've bound to be getting somewhere," replied Hermione, using her free hand to hold Elara's, squeezing it for reassurance. "I _know_ there's an answer. There has to be-"

At that moment, footsteps that seemed to be hurrying got closer, revealing to belong to none other than Lynn Curtis.

"Knew I'd find you two here. You're practically attached at the hip," Lynn grinned, hands on her hips and panting slightly. Her eyes flickered back and forth between the two, surveying their position. Elara gave her a small wave and a feeble smile while she was sure Hermione was glaring at her. With a sigh after a moment's contemplation, Lynn announced, "Guess that answers my question, then."

"What question?" Hermione asked as Elara straightened her posture but did not stop leaning on Hermione as if she was her buoy in the vast sea.

"I came to ask if you were free," Lynn started, and to both their surprise, motioned toward Hermione. "Parvati and Lavender found your muggle contraption that gives light and tried it out, and they think they broke it because it won't turn on anymore."

Hermione huffed, and Elara could tell she was struggling to remain patient. "I'll get a new one. They don't cost much at home," informed Hermione, leaning her head on Elara's.

Lynn didn't leave and instead moved to the seats in front of them, much to Hermione's obvious disliking, as she clicked her tongue in the same manner. "Whatcha working on?" questioned Lynn, taking one of the books from the top of the pile Hermione and Elara had made.

Elara reached over to the book Hermione had flipped open, turned it around, and pushed it toward Lynn. "Researching the word 'glass.' If we're putting things together correctly, it's supposed to contribute to the way to minimize the effects of my outstanding crisis," she explained, not leaving Hermione's grasp as she showed Lynn the book.

"You know?" Hermione asked as both her and Lynn's eyes widened, but for different causes. Hermione's reasons were stated, but Lynn was surprised that there was a possible solution.

"Of course, I do," Lynn scoffed in a non-negative manner. More like she was amazed that Hermione didn't realize she didn't know. "There's a copy at Durmstrang-"

"That's it!" Hermione exclaimed suddenly, jumping into a straighter position, consequently nearly crashing into Elara's cheek with her shoulder. "There must be other copies at other Wizarding schools! Why didn't I think of this before?" she expounded, gazing out the window as if scanning for other schools in the foggy distance.

"The book was made a millennium ago. Do you really think that multiple copies would survive that long?" questioned Lynn, closing the book that Elara had pushed over to her. "Especially a book on Legilimency-"

"Yes, Curtis, I know the history of the subject," interrupted Hermione irritably, her eyes flickering back to Lynn and Elara. Lynn put her hands up by her sides in defense. "But it's worth a shot. What other leads have we got?" 

Thus, a second plan was put into place. Hermione and Elara got up to ask Madam Pince to request the book from all the other schools (except Ilvermorny and Durmstrang, as those two were crossed off) moments later, to which Madam Pince replied:

"You do understand that this will take a fair amount of time? Two to four weeks just for an answer?" clarified Madam Pince with raised eyebrows, and the pair nodded eagerly and profusely. Tutting, Madam Pince replied, "Fair enough."

And in the meantime, more research on the basic word 'glass' would be conducted.

Elara sighed as she sat back down again, pulling her legs up on the chair and into a criss-cross position, pulling her legs in by her ankles, and took a momentary glance at Lynn, who was reading another book on Legilimency. Still, from the way her eyes were flickering from line to line, one she had already read.

"And so, we wait," breathed Elara as she turned to Hermione, who had arrived with more books.

Hermione nodded slowly and echoed, "And so, we wait."


	33. twitterpated

twit·er·pey·teid /ˈtwidərˌpādəd/  
adjective  
excited or overcome with romantic feelings; smitten

☠︎~~~☠︎

_129  
Come, see real  
flowers  
in this painful world_

_Notes by Elara: Okay, wow, damn. That kind of hurts. It seems too real. But, then again, you'd be the flower in this situation. I don't know if you know this, but you somehow make everything better._

☠︎~~~☠︎

The first day of February arrived, accompanied by an Apparition lesson. Surprisingly, Elara didn't mind Apparition as much as she thought she would. In fact, she found it quite entertaining to try her hand at.

"I don't think it's that hard, to be honest," Elara admitted the next morning at breakfast, sitting at the Gryffindor table this time and still wearing half her pajamas. The only thing she had changed out of was her t-shirt and shoes; her sweatpants would remain for the rest of the day. "Destination, determination, deliberation. It's all about the mindset, sibling, so stop sulking."

"I'm not sulking," snapped Harry, rolling his eyes as he continued to poke at his eggs. He had been looking at the Slytherin table all morning, in fact, his eyes wouldn't leave it, so it was easy for Elara not to lock eyes with him and figure out why. "And if I were, it wouldn't be about not being able to apparate. No one did yesterday, anyway."

"Susan Bones almost did it," reminded Hermione, who seemed to be anxiously waiting for the morning post to arrive, as her eyes kept glimpsing upward. "But, then she got awfully splinched..."

"I'm telling you, I felt a tingling in my feet," Ron insisted, smiling hopefully. He seemed slightly grateful that Lavender had slept in that morning and was enjoying the feeling of not having someone's arms strangling you twenty-four seven. Elara was about to make a snappy retort, but as she opened her mouth to do so, Ron's line of sight changed from his food to over Elara's shoulder, to which she turned. 

What was with everyone looking at the Slytherin table this morning?

She saw when she turned her head was merely Adelaide and Daphne walking into the hall and sitting down at the table, seeming to be engaged in a very heated and intense conversation, as their heads were bent toward each other and not minding anyone else. Hm.

"What would you be sulking about if it's not apparition?" Elara turned on Harry instead, disregarding the fact that Adelaide and Daphne had disrupted Ron's infamous gaze of focusing on food.

"I'm not sulking!" Harry reiterated, only taking his eyes off the Slytherin table to glance at Elara once. "And if I was, it's none of your business, anyway."

Elara smirked; Ron noticed and nudged Harry with his elbow lightly, chuckling, "You're digging your own grave, mate." Harry scowled and kept his gaze on the Slytherin table, eating his eggs absently.

Ron went back to chowing down on his food, and Hermione kept looking up at the ceiling, so Elara naturally pulled out her book that she needed to craft Hermione's Valentine's day present. She had one of the spells down. She just needed to find the other one... or a mix of two...

The couple hadn't exactly talked about what they would be doing on Valentine's day. Although Hermione hadn't talked about the holiday much, Elara still would not miss the chance to get her a gift. The prefects, along with the head boy and girl, had collectively decided that having the Hogsmeade visit be on the day of would be much better. Classes would get out by Lunch, and students would have to be back before dinner, like always.

Since Hermione brought the Hogsmeade matter up with her, Elara thought they had just decided that they were going to Hogsmeade. They hadn't asked each other to be each other's Valentines, but it seemed predecided that they would spend Valentine's day together. Though, except for the Hogsmeade matter and the occasional reminder that Valentine's day was upcoming, Hermione hadn't talked about it.

Shit, Elara realized, maybe she was hinting about it!

It was either unfortunate or fortunate, Elara wasn't sure, that Hermione seemed surprised that Elara was willingly reading, and placed her head on Elara's shoulder, peering at the book before Elara could snap it shut. "I never thought I'd see the day you'd read," laughed Hermione, and as the page she was on didn't seem to be helping, Elara smiled at her and leaned her head on Hermione's.

As Elara didn't respond with words and instead with expressions, Hermione pressed on. "What are you reading? Maybe then I could actually find books for you to read so we can have reading sessions together," Hermione grinned, trailing a finger down the side of the book. Elara absolutely adored Hermione's date ideas, and her chest fluttered at the thought of another date or really just spending time with her.

"A book on charms that I need to read to figure out your Valentine's day present," replied Elara simply, not making any effort to conceal the matter. She knew Hermione wouldn't find out: the gift was original and not something you could find in a regular store. Hence the wandwork alterations and charms.

Hermione looked up at her in disbelief, her eyes wide and bemused. Elara raised her eyebrows momentarily and went back to reading. "You're not going to do anything to hide it from me?" Hermione challenged with dubiousness present in her tone, as well as a tad bit of amusement.

"You're not going to be able to figure out what it is based on this one book," Elara disclosed, shutting the book, but not because of Hermione's questions. "Besides, I don't think this book has the charm I'm looking for, anyway," she added as she placed it on the table. Hermione immediately grabbed it to examine the cover.

"The Standard Book of Spells, grade... seven?" read off Hermione, flipping the book over with furrowed eyebrows to make sure she was examining the book correctly, utterly confused. "The charm is that advanced that you have to look in grade seven?"

"No, I think I've been aiming too high. I've already read through Extreme Incantations with no luck," explained Elara, stabbing the last bits of her pancakes with her fork frustratedly. "Don't worry, I'll find it before Valentine's. If I don't, I have a backup plan."

At that moment, just after Hermione nodded slowly, the morning post came in with hundreds of owls soaring among the ceiling, and Hermione shot upward. Two owls perched in front of her: one carrying the daily prophet with a brown sack on its leg, waiting to be filled with the desired amount of money, and one carrying a parcel that seemed like it had been a great struggle being tied onto its leg. 

Beaming, Hermione took the parcel and the newspaper, slipping a knut into the appropriate owl, and the two flew off. Elara watched her without a word, as she had nothing better to do, and watching Hermione Granger do anything was a blessing in itself. Hermione examined the package, presumably to make sure it was intact, before slipping it into her bag swiftly. She then unrolled the Daily Prophet and read.

Although Hermione wasn't doing anything, if you exclude her eyes scanning the words on the page and occasional small facial expressions reacting to the text, Elara simply took the chance to admire her; she felt some of the tension she was holding on her face soften as she did so. The way her eyebrows creased slightly when concentrating, the way her lips slightly parted whenever she read, the way her eyes were filled with understanding, and the way she blinked twice when something didn't make sense to her. Needless to say, the blink twice didn't happen often.

To sum it up, Elara could stare at her in awe forever. And that was saying something: Elara didn't like thinking about the future, and forever most definitely was the future. A neverending future, in fact, but-

"Don't Adelaide's parents own this bookshop?" asked Hermione, snapping Elara out of her astonished state; Elara noticed Ron looked up again. Hermione had opened a page near the back of the paper, and there was a small article on the bottom right titled, 'Bookshop Owner Speaks Out Against Death Eaters.' A picture of the store accompanied it, captioned, 'Whizz Hard Books- Owned by Dale and Annabelle Murton.'

This must've been what Adelaide and Daphne were whispering about!

"Yeah, they do," replied Elara, pulling the paper closer to her gently. It was a short article, written in the first person, most likely from Dale's perspective. It mainly consisted of how blood status didn't affect your ability to magic, how Death Eaters are terrorists, and to join the fight against them. "Inspiring, don't you think?" appended Elara when she had finished reading the article, letting go of the side of the newspaper.

"Oh, definitely," Hermione agreed, fixing her eyes on the newspaper once more and flipping a page, frowning at the Orbituary section. "I don't think many shops have chosen to speak out about it- business and all," she added to get her mind off the sorrowed segment.

As she wanted to go into retail, Elara nodded to this statement and understood that logic. But, then again, fighting for the right cause was more important than business. Because if the wrong side won, then you wouldn't have any.

Many eyes flickered toward the ceiling as the sky grew gray and rain started to downpour, Hermione included, and she huffed when her eyes returned to the newspaper. Elara gave her a skeptical look. "I was hoping to spend the day outside," Hermione explained with a sigh, folding up the Daily Prophet and putting it inside her bag.

"What, you don't want to dance around in the rain again?" Elara laughed, leaning toward Hermione cheekily, and Hermione rolled her eyes with a chuckle. Remembering the fact that Hermione might be hinting about Valentine's, Elara proposed, "Why don't we spend the day together? Plan our Valentine's day date, cuddle... maybe do more than cuddle." She raised her eyebrows suggestively with another smirk. Hermione rolled her eyes again.

"Who said I was going on a Valentine's day date with you?" Hermione clicked her tongue, taking out a few essays that were already completed and putting one behind the other to appear busy and not look at Elara, as Elara's face was plain shocked. Hermione glanced at her once and laughed, "You haven't asked!"

"You didn't say anything when I told you I was working on Valentine's day present for you!" exclaimed Elara in disbelief, her mouth ajar as she was stunned. So Hermione was hinting about it... sly bastard. She then added quickly and mentally that she didn't mean that.

"I wasn't going to refuse a gift!" Hermione countered, still laughing and having to place a hand over her mouth since Elara's expression was plainly offended. "Oh, cheer up, darling," she continued, placing a hand on Elara's cheek and pulled her in, pecking the other cheerfully.

"No," responded Elara grumpily, crossing her arms and pouting her lips like a child. "We are literally dating, Granger, and I have to ask you to be my Valentine? Nope, you have to ask me now." She was joking, of course, and Elara hoped her tone showed that.

It seemed as it did, as Hermione kept her hand cupped on Elara's cheek and placed kisses up her jawline, gradually making her toward Elara's ear (It made Elara struggle to remain in her grouchy composure), seeming not to care if anyone was watching. No one was, anyway, as food seemed to be more interesting than a random couple's affairs. "Will you be my Valentine, mea mellilla dulcissima?" whispered Hermione in Elara's ear sweetly, running her thumb over Elara's cheek.

Elara huffed as her cheeks turned a deep red, annoyed that Hermione could rip down her defenses with a few movements. "How could I say no when you just did that," Elara murmured, and she just knew Hermione smiled as she placed one final lingering kiss behind Elara's earlobe and pulled back, satisfied. "So, to put it simply, yes, mon étoile la plus Brillante."

"Good thing I already have your Valentine's day gift," informed Hermione, finishing the last of her porridge before stacking up her dishes. She looked back at Elara, who was still bewildered, as she said, "And of course, I'll spend the day with you."

"You were supposed to help us with that Potions essay!" reminded Harry, his gaze being taken off the Slytherin table, a rare occurrence, it seemed this morning.

"Don't you have the Half-Blood Prince's help?" Hermione countered, shaking her head teasingly with raised eyebrows at Harry, who pursed his lips in response and promptly didn't respond.

Therefore, Elara decided to add to her and Hermione's previous conversation about Valentine's day but directed it toward Harry. "Have you got a Valentine, sibling?" she asked, leaning into the table with a smart smile.

Harry swallowed, averting his gaze to his food. At Elara's appearance resembled clear amusement, Harry coughed and apprised, "No. Of course not."

"You can tag along with Lav and me, if you'd like," chimed in Ron, sending his best mate a grin. "I'm sure you won't feel too left out. Adelaide and her boyfriend-" this was a thing, now: Ron refused to address Elliott by his name (and Elara didn't blame him), "-are coming along with us. Double date."

"Oh, great, that'd just make me a fifth-wheel instead of a third," Harry quipped irritably, accompanied by a fiercer stabbing of his eggs, sending Elara into a fit of laughter.

Our favorite couple soon found themselves in the Room of Requirement, the candles above, blankets, and each other providing them warmth as a film they had already watched played in the background so they could talk to each other freely. Hermione had brought up hot chocolates from the Great Hall, and the beverages sat nearby on a wooden tray, steam rising into the air, slightly blocked by the marshmallows sitting on top.

Elara had Hermione wrapped up in her embrace this time, as they took turns, and the last time they had been in the Room of Requirement was the full moon, and Elara usually took that time. Elara didn't mind, as having Hermione in her arms gave her a sensation she couldn't fully describe. If she had to put it in words, it was simply the need to be protective and to keep her safe.

"So," started Hermione, picking her head up, so her chin was resting on Elara's chest, "Hogsmeade, right?" she asked, and Elara nodded profusely. "Thought so. We ought to make a plan... where to first?"

"I already have a plan," Elara mused with a smile but furrowed her eyebrows when Hermione frowned. "What? I promise it's a good plan! I'm not going to lead you into the Forbidden Forest or something..."

"But you planned where we went last year," Hermione complained, her eyes full of frustration, and she huffed exasperatedly. "And I was the one who asked you out this year."

"But last year, we weren't dating," insisted Elara, laughing as Hermione groaned. "How about next year? I'll do this year. You can do it next year. I'm certain we'll still be together by then."

"Only if you agree to let me shower you with gifts this year, and let me bring the snacks," contended Hermione, raising an eyebrow temptingly, a smile playing on her lips as Elara's expression turned to one of contemplation.

After a while, Elara groaned and pecked Hermione's forehead. "Fine," she gave in but completely intended to shower Hermione with gifts right back.

Hermione grinned at her before sitting up, scooting upwards, still straddling her, and stating slowly, "Now, for your first gift..." She leaned down and kissed Elara longingly, cupping both of her cheeks. Elara smiled into the kiss, pulling the blankets higher over them.

The day went on, full of binging films and laughing through them. A few smiles, laughs, kisses, and cuddling filled hours later, they said their goodbyes to head to dinner, only to revisit a few hours later at the windowsill to do homework. Elara loved every second of it and couldn't think of a better way to spend her Sunday.

Similar to that oh so wonderful Sunday, the next two weeks pressed on. Elara was filled with nervous anticipation as she had figured out the charms she needed for Hermione's gift and perfected the plans they had for their date. She could only hope that Hermione would enjoy them. She voiced this to Hermione one day, and Hermione assured she would, as long as she was with Elara.

Another apparition lesson occurred, and Elara swore that she felt like she was going to. "One more lesson and I'll get it. I know it!" she kept repeating, or something along the lines of that, and whoever she said this to, usually Hermione, just smiled and nodded but couldn't help but feel affected by Elara's enthusiasm. And Elara knew that she was rubbing off on people: that's why she continued doing it.

Unfortunately, there was still no luck on the glass situation and no update from Madam Pince about the other schools. Hermione was currently on the track of thinking along the lines of how Legilimency was practiced in other countries and had to get another book from the Restricted Section to cover that topic. However, Elara was beginning to become certain that the word had nothing to do with Legilimency, and someone scribbled it in for fun. Lynn, who had started to join them every so often, became victim to listening to one of the only things Elara and Hermione disagreed on, that being this situation.

Finally, February fourteenth came, and Elara discovered herself rushing through her classes at lightning speed. The moment the Lunch bell rang, she sped to the Slytherin common room, pulled a decent outfit instead of her school robes, and ran back to the Great Hall, not forgetting to bring the gift and the things she needed.

"Ready?" asked Hermione, who was waiting just outside the Great Hall, hands holding her bag and already beaming with excitement. "I've got the snacks." She held up the bag, seeming very much proud of herself.

She was wearing a red turtleneck sweater with a Gryffindor scarf and beanie, along with black jeans and regular shoes. Hermione's outfit made Elara feel like hers was mediocre, considering she too was wearing black jeans, but along with a dark blue crewneck sweater and a black jumper. But it wasn't a bad feeling, because Hermione looked stunning in everything.

"All set," Elara grinned, holding out a hand for Hermione to take, which she happily did. "Let's hope it doesn't start raining while we're there..." she muttered, taking a quick peek at the ceiling in the Great Hall before leading Hermione in the way of Hogsmeade.

"I assume we're going to be outdoors for the most part, then?" questioned Hermione, a skip in her step due to was most likely cheerfulness. Elara could only assume that she had a good day before this, too.

"We are," affirmed Elara, to which Hermione shot her an amused smile, but an enthusiastic one, which made Elara's chest flutter with adoration. Her heart was pounding in her ears, and she just wished that what she had planned was up to Hermione's expectations, as Elara herself had been talking about Valentine's day throughout the past two weeks.

Elara hurried the process getting down to Hogsmeade, practically dragging Hermione throughout and running the rest. The sun was just shining from behind the clouds, and there didn't seem like a chance of downpour, which Elara was heavily grateful for. She knew they'd get the worst of it if it did rain, the place they were headed.

Not to Elara's surprise, Hermione asked questions the whole time they were walking up to the Wizarding village, trying to guess exactly where they were going. "Is... it one of the restaurants?" Hermione asked, and Elara shook her head, swinging their interlocked hands back and forth. "Is it one of the shops?"

"Only one," Elara responded mysteriously, raising her eyebrows and doing her best to restrain herself from spilling her whole plan.

Clicking her tongue, Hermione took a moment to think before asking, "Is it anything similar to what we did last year?"

Thinking that this would answer Hermione's question well enough, Elara replied simply before kissing Hermione's cheek, "That'd spoil the whole plan, Étoile. We don't want that, now, do we?"

Hermione squeezed Elara's hand excitedly, swinging it back and forth more erratically than Elara had been. "So, a shop, then what we did last year?"

"I'm not spoiling the plan!" Elara reiterated, and Hermione just laughed before Elara started to drag along the path to Hogsmeade once more.

Once in the village, Hermione looked at Elara expectantly, and Elara simply began tugging her again up the main road, practically skipping their way past the storefronts. It wasn't long until they stopped in front of their first destination, Elara glancing at Hermione hopefully. She could never seem to stop hoping for anything and everything with this girl.

"Tomes and Scrolls!" Hermione exclaimed, beaming with joy, and Elara felt nothing but fondness for her as Hermione was the one to drag them in this time. "I should've known. It was either this or Zonko's..."

And of course, Tomes and Scrolls still looked the same as it did when they visited that last November. Shelves of books, tables overflowing with passages, the scent of old and new parchment lingering in the air. Despite her disliking for general reading, Elara had to admit that the smell of old books was extremely pleasing. Either just that or the fact that it reminded her of Hermione.

On the other hand, her girlfriend was on her tip-toes, doing her best to look over the shelves in pursuit of new books while staying in place and not straying away from Elara. "I would love to run a bookshop one day," Hermione breathed, turning to Elara with the widest smile on her face. Elara swore that she would never get enough of her smile, and it would never stop erupting butterflies in her stomach.

"And I'll run it with you," beamed Elara, pulling on Hermione's hand to bring her closer, as Hermione strayed slightly away to look over the shelves, giving her a quick kiss on the lips. "Right. Go through the shelves, pick out all the books you want. It's all on me," she informed with a soft smile, watching closely as Hermione processed her statement and reacted accordingly.

Eyes widening and lips parting, Hermione turned her head toward the store and back to Elara multiple times in plain shock. "All? Like... any?" she asked in disbelief, and Elara nodded eagerly. "I-I can't let you do that!" Hermione tried to reason, but Elara wasn't having it.

"'Mione, you're amazing, astonishing, and the best girlfriend I could ask for, but-" Elara began as she grasped Hermione's other hand and pulled her closer, "-sometimes, you need to remember that I'm the heir to half the Black family fortune, and the full McKinnon fortune, and have to spend the money on something." Hermione looked away bashfully, but Elara continued. "Go crazy, darling. You deserve it. It's the least I could do."

"Least you could do for what?" queried Hermione, her expression turning serious now, but there were still hints of disbelief and excitement and pure mirth. "There's nothing I do that you don't do for me-"

"You spend hours researching a matter for me that doesn't affect you in the slightest and seem more invested in finding an answer than I am," explained Elara, swaying back in forth on her feet impatiently. Not in a bad way, but in the way she wished Hermione would realize just how much she means to her.

Hermione scoffed, meeting Elara's gaze again momentarily, her facial features softening. "Well, yeah, it does affect me. Kind of," she mumbled, averting her gaze to her feet. "I care about you. It's not pleasant seeing you get massive headaches every month," she expounded, speaking in just above a whisper.

"And this is a thank you," Elara insisted, nudging Hermione's foot with her own to get Hermione to look up. It worked. "Look, if you don't get at least five books, I will be going back to Hogwarts. I will not hesitate to march back up-"

"Okay! Okay, no need for harmful threats," interrupted Hermione quickly, pulling Elara in for a hug as Elara chuckled. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she squealed, her arms around Elara's shoulders and resting her head in the crook of Elara's neck, hugging her tightly. "You don't even like reading, and you want to get me books."

"If you're happy, that makes me happy," stated Elara, and while she meant it the first time, it proved itself time and time again throughout the rest of the day.

They must've spent at least an hour in Tomes and Scrolls, mainly because Hermione insisted on going through each and every aisle. Elara didn't complain; seeing Hermione this cheerful and overall cheery gave her a feeling of contentment and like she was doing something right.

Nevertheless, things always felt right with her, but seeing her happy was made her feel like nothing could go wrong in the world. And knowing she was the cause- she found that she used this phrase a lot, but it was utter bliss.

Hermione absolutely refused to let Elara get her anything and everything she wanted, so she stuck to the basics of what Elara threatened. Six books, and six books only, no matter what Elara said.

"What else am I supposed to spend it on?" Elara kept repeating, squeezing through the crowded aisles stacked and stacked with books. "I don't have any hobbies except for Quidditch and folding parchment."

"Saving up for a house in the future? Food? Clothes?" Hermione always returned, raising her eyebrows and shaking her head knowingly. They were making their way to the cashier now. Hermione had chosen her six books with immense care, each one from a different genre: informational, drama, realistic fiction, historical fiction, a poetry book, and a thriller.

"You know I don't fancy thinking about the future. And I'll just get a job. The money sitting in Gringotts is getting bored," replied Elara, bending down quickly to pick a book up off the floor. Macbeth by Shakespear- Elara wondered if Kay had read this one yet. Knowing Kay, she probably had.

After looking back at her with her lips pressed into a thin line and an expression Elara couldn't read, Hermione tugged on her hand again to move quicker, as she hadn't let go of Elara's hand the whole hour. Elara thought that this behavior was based on her saying she didn't like thinking about the future, but then again, Hermione hadn't talked to her about it. It was similar to the Valentine's day ordeal- it had just been decided that they weren't letting each other go anytime soon.

Elara thought they ought to talk about that, but many factors were going into not doing so. For one, although the ice had broken unspokenly, they also unspokenly still decided they were taking it slow. Of course, Elara presumed that they already moved past that, but Hermione seemed keen on keeping it the way it had been decided. Second, Elara still did not like talking about the future. She lived in the present and decided that she'd deal with whatever came her way at that moment in time. And third, they had only been dating for three months.

But, it still seemed like something Hermione wanted to talk about. And Elara wasn't sure how to bring the matter up.

Thankfully, Hermione's short term impassive mood passed by the time they got out of the store. Hermione had somehow managed to fit all her books into the same bag she had been carrying the whole time. When Elara asked about it the moment they exited the shop, Hermione responded, "I've been practicing Undetectable Extension Charms. This-" Hermione held up her bag once again, "-isn't the one I want to extend fully, but it's good practice."

"Like I keep telling you," started Elara, cupping Hermione's right cheek and pulling her in by the waist on her left, giving her a long kiss on the lips before finishing her sentence, "you're absolutely brilliant."

Grinning, Hermione kissed her again before thanking her for the hundredth time. "I thought I told you I was spoiling you with gifts?" she queried, pushing strands of hair behind Elara's ear, her eyes warm and gleaming of fondness.

"I suppose. I still have one more gift for you, though," Elara emphasized, pulling out of Hermione's touch rather reluctantly but grasping her hand once more. "Come on. Next stop!" she pronounced with a fist raised in the air and stomping her feet for a few steps, causing Hermione to laugh (Elara deemed it the greatest sound in the world) and catch up with her.

Technically, Hermione was right in her guesses about where they were headed. A shop, then the place they went to the year before. Up the mountain, on the cliff outside the cave, Sirius and Buckbeak had chosen as a hideout in 1995.

"I knew it! I knew it!" effused Hermione, practically jumping from stone to stone as they started to climb, leaving Elara shining with awe. "Let me guess: you've brought honey sticks, then?"

Nodding profusely, Elara paused in her tracks to reach into her pocket and show Hermione the plastic tubes filled with honey that she had retrieved at breakfast the day before. Hermione cheered, seeming especially excited to yell from the top of the cliff again, and they climbed on.

It wasn't as long of a climb as the year before, as they knew the path up easier, despite that a year had passed. Elara found that funny- if she had told herself a year before that she'd be coming back to the same spot as Hermione's girlfriend, she was sure that her past self would ask her how she gained the confidence so she could make it happen faster.

Hermione seemed not to be wasting any time that day, as the moment they arrived at the flat, stone terrain of the cliff, she walked to the edge, set her bag down lightly next to her, and started ranting to the trees and distant hills. Elara chuckled softly, getting the appropriate things out of her bag before walking over to join her. Hermione's rant consisted of the same people from the year before, but Lynn was added in this time.

In all honesty, Elara didn't have anything major to rant about or yell about, to be exact. Other than the war, her life seemed to be perfectly content at the moment. She could yell about how she wanted to curse Elliott for making Adelaide sad, or how Draco had not become less shady over the last three months, or the war, but those problems seemed insignificant when Hermione was with her. It was an odd feeling because, in Elara's eyes, it was simply her.

And that 'her' eventually huffed, kicked dirt again, and plopped down, gratefully accepting the honey stick Elara already had in her palm for her. "Thanks," Hermione breathed, cutting open the top with her wand. "We need to come up here more often," she advised before putting the stick between her lips.

"We should. Next Hogsmeade trip, yeah?" suggested Elara, and Hermione nodded eagerly, smiling from ear to ear. There was a comfortable silence as Elara opened her own honey stick (with her teeth, like the year before, for old time's sake), and Hermione unloaded some of the contents of her bag. Chocolate frogs, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, and Cauldron Cakes: Elara declared it a feast. 

"Didn't you say your favorite Bertie Bott's flavor was cherry?" asked Hermione, opening one of the boxes of jelly beans she had acquired and looking through it. Elara nodded, unable to respond verbally due to stuffing her face with Cauldron Cakes. Hermione fished a red jelly bean out of the box and handed it to Elara, reading off the label on the back of the box cautiously, "That's either earthworm, cinnamon, or cherry."

"Oh, lovely," Elara replied, popping the jelly bean into her mouth and chewing, urging her face to remain impassive as Hermione watched her intently. She swallowed and informed, "Cherry. Good eye, Étoile."

"Thanks," grinned Hermione, reaching into her bag once more and pulling out one of the books she got, flipping through it as Elara gazed out at the view. It was just as she remembered it: beautiful and breathtaking, but she swore that nothing would ever compare to- "I think you'd like this," Hermione apprised, leaning on Elara's shoulder and holding the book with two hands. "Four Past Midnight- a collection of novellas," said Hermione, and Elara's expression just grew confused. "Long short stories."

"That statement contradicts itself. Long short stories," Elara scoffed, shoving a chocolate frog into her mouth. "Is it long, or is it short? I don't understand literature."

Hermione laughed; Elara gave her a weak, befuddled smile. "A short story is a story with a fully developed plot, but it's much shorter than a regular novel. I guess you could say novellas are longer than the average short story," Hermione explained, and while Elara's expression remained bemused, she nodded slowly to mimic understanding.

"Can I give you your gift now?" asked Elara, slinging an arm around Hermione's shoulders, and Hermione looked up at her skeptically. "What? I can't give you any more gifts? I'll have you know, Hermione, that I worked very on this-"

"I just know we're going to have a debate on who gives each other their gifts first," Hermione interrupted sweetly, smiling up at Elara innocently before kissing her on the cheek. "Therefore, I'm not giving you an option. I'm going first."

"You're lucky I like you," Elara remarked with a slight eye-roll as Hermione sat up to dig through her bag again, the sound of shifting objects slightly echoed. Elara thought it must be the charm Hermione was practicing.

"I'm very grateful," hummed Hermione, pulling out a few parcels that made Elara's eyes go wide. She couldn't tell what they were, as they were wrapped with the same blue wrapping paper Hermione always used, but it was the fact that there were a few. "They're all muggle things I think you'd like. From me to you," Hermione beamed, putting the parcels in her lap and handing one to Elara. 

"You to me," Elara echoed, smiling broadly now because muggle things had always interested her. Probably not as much as Mr. Weasley, but still well enough. She took the package from Hermione and opened it carefully, unsure if it was fragile or not. Inside the box that had been wrapped was a pure black ball, with the number eight on top. "What is this supposed to be?" she asked, very unsure.

"It's a magic eight ball," apprised Hermione, taking off her scarf and beanie, as the sun was above them now, despite the clouds blocking out most of the light. Elara raised her eyebrows, convinced that this was another muggle magic trick that George had been teaching her about over break. "Take it out, shake it while asking something, and there's a screen on the bottom that tells you your answer."

"Oh! So, divination!" exclaimed Elara, and Hermione chortled as Elara took out the ball, shaking it eagerly while firmly pronouncing, her eyes squeezed closed, "Will I be alive in fifteen years?" She flipped the ball over to where Hermione said the screen was, and there were blue words highlighted on a blue triangle, spelling out the words, 'Don't count on it.' Elara grimaced. "That's concerning."

"Oh, don't worry about it too much. It can be used for yes or no questions of all sorts if you're having trouble making up your mind," Hermione dismissed, waving a hand in the same manner. She picked another parcel out of her lap and handed it to Elara with a wide grin. "I think you'll like this one."

Elara put the magic eight ball in her bag before retrieving the box from Hermione. She opened this one carefully, too, despite the fact it was quite small, but it was shaped quite weirdly. Disposing of the paper with a quick flick of her wand, the lack of wrapping revealed a rectangular red box with a grey screen and two white knobs. At the top were the words in gold, cursive text Etch-A-Sketch.

"What's it do?" asked Elara, turning the 'toy' over in her hands, trying to figure out the answer to her own question on her own. She figured it had something to do with the knobs- she was right. 

"If you move this knob," Hermione began, pointing to the one on the left, "it makes a horizontal line. If you move the other one, it makes a vertical line. Try it."

After giving Hermione a perplexed look, as this seemed like a bloody muggle magic trick again, Elara did so, moving the knobs carefully with her thumbs one at a time. Hermione was right- no shock there, as Elara managed to create an 'L' using Hermione's instructions. It was wobbly, though. "How do I make it go away?" Elara asked, turning the knobs the other way, but they just made a curve, only making Elara more confused than she needed to be.

"Turn it upside down and shake it," directed Hermione, and Elara did as she was told once more. The lines did go away; Elara was plainly amazed as she tried to spell her name as Hermione watched with amusement. After a few tries and a few frustrated shakes along with it, Elara managed to create a crooked spelling of her name, presenting it to Hermione proudly. "You're a natural, Mellilla," replied Hermione, kissing Elara's cheek.

"I feel like I'm a kid," Elara laughed, turning the Etch-A-Sketch upside down and shaking it, and her name was gone in seconds before she began trying to write Hermione's name, which was considerably harder. "I didn't get much of a childhood- running around with a werewolf all over the country. Muggles deserve more credit than they get: this is awesome."

Hermione didn't disregard the first two statements but could tell Elara was just using them for background information and didn't want to get into specifics. So, she simply responded, "I'm glad you like it. Would you like to continue playing with that or see the other two?"

"I can play with it later," proclaimed Elara instantaneously, putting the red box into her bag and turning back to Hermione, joy radiating off her like sun rays. Hermione smiled broadly before continuing on with the next gift.

It turned out to be something called a view master... Elara didn't quite understand it. There were these circle papers with squares in it and a red, weirdly shaped box, and when you looked into it, the squares on the circles became images. She didn't understand how it worked but was sure that Mr. Weasley would go wild if he got his hands on it.

The last gift Hermione gave Elara was by far Elara's favorite, but it disconcerted her just as much as the other ones. She held this gift rather carefully, as it was shaped strangely and looked expensive.

"It's a camera!" Hermione beamed, and Elara briefly remembered Colin Creevey still running around with one. Except, this one looked different, and not just because of its odd shaping. She supposed that muggle cameras looked different compared to wizard cameras, as she had seen some of those.

There was a sort of overhanging, with a white screen on the side, but it had lines on it, and the middle was grayer. On the other side of this white screen was the word 'Polaroid.' On the middle part of the 'camera' was a dark circle, a square on its right with the same darkness, and the conjoined words 'OneShot' on the left. And on the bottom was a slit that reminded Elara of the video cassette tapes on the VCR in the Room of Requirement. On the back, there was a square on the top left corner, and Elara had no idea what it was, much like the rest of the contraption.

"This particular one prints photos. I've already put in the film for you. Here, let me show you," Hermione continued, and Elara handed the camera over to her without complaint. Hermione squinted her eyes, holding the black square on the back to one of her eyes, a finger on the sort of button on the side. "Smile!"

Elara did so, although she was still oh so baffled. Hermione pressed the button on the side, and a white flash came from the top of the camera, causing Elara to squeeze her eyes shut and duck her head hastily to avoid it. "You didn't tell me it was going to be that bright!" Elara complained, rubbing her eyes once Hermione had lowered what now seemed like a blinding weapon.

"It's a camera, Elara. Most of them flash," Hermione chuckled, shaking her head as she retrieved something coming out from the slot at the bottom. She held it up in front of her face for a moment before resting her hand in her lap and holding onto the sheet tightly as the wind blew. "Now we wait for it to develop."

It did in time, and Elara tried to understand what Hermione was saying as they waited for- well, Elara wasn't sure what they were waiting for. Hermione explained what each part of the camera did, and by the time she was done, there was a photo on the sheet that had been printed. It was Elara, eyes squinted and her head just starting the movement of ducking down, causing multiple lines of where she had been to be present on the image. She wasn't moving, Elara noticed. Hm.

"With Wizarding photos, you'd have to wait longer for them to move. With this muggle camera, you can just take a picture and have it within minutes. They don't move, though, but that's all right," beamed Hermione, handing the camera back over to Elara. "Take a picture of me!"

Swallowing, as she was sure she was going to break it, Elara mumbled, "Okay..." and held the camera up to her eyes as Hermione did. Through the lens, she saw Hermione smiling that ever-so perfect Hermione smile, and Elara clicked the button on the side, hoping that this will savor the moment forever and ever.

The picture came out perfect and not blurry as Elara's did, and Elara quickly grew to love the camera when the image fully developed. "I'm going to take so many photos of you. And us. Ha! I can't wait to see the look on Draco's face when I go up to him with this!" Elara laughed, taking pictures left and right, and Hermione had to tell her that this requires film and she'd have to slow down a bit. But she also informed Elara that she had bought a good amount of film to get her started already.

"I want to take a picture of you and the gift I got you. Here," said Elara eventually, placing the camera gently in her lap before fishing in her bag for the gift. It was a small, square box, wrapped in red ribbon, and she handed it to Hermione, camera already at the ready.

Hermione's face softened as she opened it, but Elara didn't take a picture right then. Perhaps, some things were supposed to stay as memories, just for her own mind's eye to see.

Inside the box were two bracelets: one with a gold band and three emeralds placed upon it, and the other a silver band with three rubies in the same places. Each of the gems were in place using the band's color holder, which comes into play, once Elara explains it.

"One for you, one for me. They do something," Elara started, taking the one for her out: the one with the gold band. "Gold for Gryffindor to represent you, and the emeralds to represent me. And yours is silver to represent me for Slytherin, and the rubies for you. The middle gem-" she touched each one on each bracelet, as Hermione had already slipped hers on and was admiring it, "does nothing. The other two, do, though.

"The one on the left," Elara pointed to them again, "if you press down on them for three seconds or more, it'll start to warm on the other persons in that spot, same as yours. Timer and warming charms! It was a bloody mess trying to combine them. But, you can let me know if you need my attention, or something, if you can't talk, since that's for the next one.

"And the one on the right, you can flip open." Elara demonstrated, tapping the gold holding the emerald on her own, and the emerald opened like a locket on a necklace, still hanging on due to what seemed like mini hinges. Hermione mimicked her, and her rubies opened too. What revealed on the inside was a small mirror. "The mirrors aren't for doing your hair or anything, really, but it's a two-way mirror. Say my name into it and I'll hear you. So we can talk during class and stuff. Thank Salazar for dad and James Potter getting detention. I got the idea from them."

"You... you charmed this?" Hermione asked in disbelief, folding the ruby back in and tapping the silver side repeatedly. Elara nodded, beaming with pride. "Elara... this is absolutely amazing. And you say you aren't good at charms." She held down the ruby on the left, and Elara saw her smile widen as they both felt the smallest bit of heat on their wrists.

"Why, thank you very much. Now I can ask you for test answers," smirked Elara, and Hermione rolled her eyes without taking them off of the bracelet. She said Hermione's name into the small, practically useless mirror, and her voice came from Hermione's bracelet, just a few ways away, causing a small echo. "Thank Merlin it actually works! Here, let me take a picture-"

But, Elara didn't get to. Instead, Hermione snatched the camera out of Elara's lap, turned it around, so the camera front was facing them, held out her arm so the landscape was in shot. And with one quick motion with her free hand, pulled Elara into a passionate kiss, clicking the button as she did so, temporarily blinding due to the flash Elara once again.

☠︎~~~☠︎

Elara couldn't get enough of the bracelets, now that she could actually use them, and notwithstanding that she was the one who altered them. By dinner, Hermione was actually getting annoyed that all Elara did was repeat, "Granger. Granger. Granger," into the small mirror, her voice coming from two places: her mouth, and the small gem on Hermione's wrist.

"I am literally sitting next to you," mumbled Hermione, shooting Elara a harmless glare as she continued to eat her salad. Elara huffed and pouted, closing the emerald on her wrist and actually starting to eat.

To no one's surprise, many students had not come back before dinner, and many of the Professors were out searching for them. Dumbledore wasn't there again. So, the student body wordlessly declared it a-okay to sit wherever they pleased. Elara and Hermione, to be exact, were at the Gryffindor table, as Elara wanted to question Harry about Valentine's day, again. Except, they were early, and Ron and Lavender weren't back yet, either.

"You know," Elara struck up a conversation while loading chicken onto her plate, "I wanted to kiss you on the cliff last year. Really badly."

Hermione raised her eyebrows, seeming genuinely surprised as she glanced at Elara with a shocked look on her face. "You should've," she stated without any falseness present in her tone.

"Would you have responded positively, though?" asked Elara, seeing reason in the matter, and stated that with her next sentence. "I thought you fancied Ron at the time."

"I don't believe I ever truly fancied him. It made sense to, so I thought I did," remarked Hermione, tilting her head up as to think for a moment. She didn't say anything more, and simply glanced back down at her food before shovelling some more greens into her mouth.

"Well, the reason why I kissed you before our History of Magic exam is because he fancied you. I found out," Elara informed, seeing no shame in telling Hermione this now. They were dating now, after all, and Ron was dating Lavender. Speaking of, Ron came into the Great Hall at that exact moment, leaving Hermione with not enough time to respond, and left her with a dumbstruck expression.

What was weird, though, was that Ron was accompanied by a rather pleased looking Adelaide. Elara noticed that Adelaide had not looked this happy in weeks.

"Where's Lav-Lav?" Elara teased, finding this situation rather odd, as Elliott was nowhere in sight as well. Ron didn't even seem offended by this comment, which was even stranger. He looked just as satisfied as Adelaide did.

"She's in the Library researching hexes," Adelaide replied simply as if that was the most obvious thing in the world, sitting down next to Ron and taking a biscuit off a nearby plate, eating cheerfully.

Hermione dropped her fork as Elara put on the same look on her face that Adelaide and Ron had on. Go Lavender! "Why?" questioned Hermione, eyes flickering between them both in disbeleif.

Ron and Adelaide swiftly fell into a quick banter, Adelaide starting it. "Well... you say it!"

"You're the one who wanted to tell them!" countered Ron.

"You're the one who dragged me over here!" combated Adelaide.

"Get on with it, already!" Elara whined, quickly growing impatient. Hermione had picked up her fork again, and was eating nonchalantly.

Adelaide sighed, accepting defeat, and Ron smirked. "I broke up with Elliott," Adelaide stated simply, smiling faintly and Ron gave her (what seemed like it wasn't the first) high-five.

Elara then remembered that Ron and Lavender went on a double date with Adelaide and Elliott, and her jaw fell to the floor, and Hermione's did too. "What happened?" ordered Elara hastily, needing to know all the details. And now.

"Er..." Ron mumbled, and Hermione shot him a demanding look, which got him to say something. "The wanker saw you two coming out of that bookshop, and said something... er... not nice."

Her expression turning outraged, Elara gripped her fork tighter, and she could tell Hermione was was struggling to remain in her composure, too. "Adelaide, sweetheart, permission to kill a fucking bastard?" Elara queried sweetly, and Adelaide shot her look.

"Elara, if you kill him, you'll do more harm than good. Besides, Lavender's got that covered already. She's researching long-term hexes that inconvenience him, and Ron here gave him the lecture and shouting of a lifetime," Adelaide explained, and while Elara was slightly disappointed that she didn't get to do anything to Elliott, she'd respect Adelaide's wishes. But she was more than ecstatic that Adelaide finally broke up with him!

"Well, the idiot deserved it," chuckled Ron, looking down at his still currently empty plate bashfully. Hermione, however, could not look anymore proud, and the four of them were currently beaming with pride and joy.

Elara could only hope that her life would stay this way: full of happiness and contentment, surrounded by good friends and positive energy.

(Unfortunately, it wouldn't.)


	34. lacuna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cws: slight sexual content, minor character deaths, some characters have some pretty panicky moments here

la·cu·na /ləˈk(y)o͞onə/  
noun; Latin  
a blank space; a missing part

☠︎~~~☠︎

_-stolen_

_you stole my heart  
robbed it  
took it  
helped yourself to the taking  
from the vault in which it lay  
and replaced it with yours_

☠︎~~~☠︎

The date was February 22nd, 1997, when it happened. A terrible night.

And the following day only made it worse. And the day following that, as more and more information got released.

But, the day before that, Madam Pince got the results of if there were copies of the book from other schools.

And the week before that, another apparition lesson occurred, and Elara still did not successfully apparate, but she did get splinched. It was bloody painful, but hey, she almost did it! Optimism!

Anyway, back to the library.

"Seriously?! None!" complained Elara loudly once Madam Pince walked away, flinging herself into a chair defeatedly. They still had absolutely no leads on what the bloody hell 'glass' meant in terms of Legilimency, and it was getting frustrating. The book being at other schools was the only thing keeping her going at that point. "I give up."

"No," stated Hermione firmly, still persistently reading through her piles upon piles of Legilimency books and texts. "No, there's an answer. I know there is. I'm not giving up. And neither are you."

"And who are you to tell me if _I'm_ giving up or not?" Elara snapped, burying her face into her hands after shooting Hermione a glare. It was the day before the full moon, February 21st, so Elara's emotions and overall irritability were on a high. Not to mention, the next day, they had another apparition lesson, and for the first time that month, Elara was _not_ looking forward to it.

On the other hand, or, rather, the same, Hermione was also annoyed. The recent development of not finding _Legilimency: A Thorough Explanation with Rare Cases_ in other schools except Durmstrang had greatly contributed to that. She closed her book, a tad bit harder than she needed to, and shifted in her seat to face Elara. "I'm trying to help you find a way not to get painful headaches every month!" Hermione shot back, crossing her legs in a displeased manner.

"I've told you: the pain is tolerable," murmured Elara, picking her face out of her hands and narrowing her eyes at Hermione, provoked. "There clearly is no way. We've been searching for weeks. Nothing, _Hermione_ , nothing," she added, desperately trying to put an end to this conversation.

This was one of their more prominent, and one of their only, arguments, and despite Elara's high amount of energy and needing something to use it on (that fact caused her headaches most of the time), she didn't want to fight. If her energy couldn't find anything to use itself on, it'd use it on Legilimency, which picked up more of people's thoughts and ultimately drained her in the end. It was a _wonderful_ cycle.

Hermione took several deep breaths, their eyes not leaving each other's, before informing exasperatedly, "You are making it very hard for me to feel sympathy for you, right now."

Okay, maybe she could get _one_ snappy comeback in. "Good," retorted Elara, being the first to break eye-contact and staring out the window, avoiding the moon and mapping out the stars that night, "I don't need your pity."

Taken aback, Hermione took several moments to respond as thick tension lingered in the air. Elara was trying to put up with the awkward silence, as she hated it and had from a young age since she was a very talkative child. "It's not pity," Hermione whispered eventually, and Elara could feel Hermione's eyes burning into the back of her head. " _I care about you_. Will that ever be a good enough reason?"

A pang of guilt hit Elara's chest, but she whipped around nonetheless, trying to ignore it as she riposted, "It _is_ a good enough reason. I just don't need _you_ telling _me_ to give up or not. _You_ can continue spending hours of research, though I'd rather you not because it's not worth the time. I'm done with this research stuff. I get more headaches from reading an absurd amount of time than the full moon, anyway."

"It is worth the time!" Hermione combated, gesturing toward the wall of books they had made for a slight emphasis on her next statement. "We're not going to find out what 'glass' means if we don't take the time to find it!"

"We've spent enough time!" challenged Elara, getting to her feet; Hermione did too without hesitation. "Way too much time, and there isn't an answer! So, if you don't mind, I'd rather us both stop fussing and worrying and caring about it! It's exhausting!"

As Hermione opened her mouth to respond, an announcement in a scolding tone came from shelves over. "The library is closing! And absolutely _no_ shouting!" chided Madam Pince's voice, giving Elara a much-needed escape to this exchange.

They stared at each other, exchanging looks that said, 'We both don't want to continue this conversation.' Therefore, Elara mumbled, "Night," scooped up her bag and strode past Hermione without another word or a look back.

The next day was complete shit, in Elara's opinion. A full moon, apparition lessons, essays and homework to complete, and the worst of all, in the middle of an argument with her girlfriend. Fun. Joy. Fan-bloody-tastic...

Despite her sorrows, the Slytherin friend group was much happier with the rejoin of Adelaide, who seemed much more comfortable to be back in the presence of her friends rather than Elliott. "I'm so glad to be shot of him," Adelaide admitted, brushing her dark-hair behind her shoulders while they were walking to their apparition lesson. "Wish I would've done it sooner, though..." she turned to Elara, "...what he said about you and Granger was the last straw."

To be honest, Elara didn't want to know what Elliott said. It would probably just set her off more.

She wasn't entirely sure of her thoughts on the predicament she was currently dealing with. Elara simply wished that Hermione would _let the matter go_. The word had probably been written in there for no reason, and they were wasting their time. They could be doing other things, like talking... or cuddling... or making out... unless it was that last option, Elara didn't like being told what to do, either.

And once again, she wasn't sure why Hermione wanted to continue researching when there clearly wasn't an answer.

She didn't know who was at fault, either. If she had known, and it came down to her, she would've walked straight up to Hermione and apologized on the spot.

Although Elara didn't see her much throughout the day, Hermione didn't speak to her at all, not even through their bracelets. But, Elara occasionally felt the skin under the specific emerald warm up. She assumed that Hermione was just pressing her wrist against something and didn't mean to activate the spell. Nevertheless, after the heat went away, Elara pressed back.

The daily flower, more specifically, a violet, was sent to Hermione by Elara, however, with the regular compliment in it. _Saw you almost apparated- proud of you._

Again, it wasn't as if Elara wanted to fight. She simply didn't know what else to say. Clearly, either Hermione felt the same or wanted to keep her distance from her. Elara automatically assumed the latter- Hermione had opened her mouth to say something back before she left.

Day turned into night, and Elara couldn't tell if she was eager to head to the windowsill or not. Arguing with Hermione absolutely sucked, even though it didn't happen often. But when it did, it was dreadful. And if you exclude the one back in October into November, the fights didn't last longer than a few hours. This one had...

The walk to the ledge they always sat on seemed longer as if the hallways were neverending. Perhaps it was because the full moon was taking more of a toll on her than normal, or because of the fight itself, Elara didn't know. She could only hope Hermione would show up.

She didn't.

But, there _was_ a note.

_Room of Requirement? You know what to think of. -H.G._

Chuckling lightly, because what if someone random came across this note before her, Elara slipped the parchment into her pocket and turned on her heels. Her mood was lifted slightly now that she knew Hermione wanted to talk to her or at least see her. It was a great relief.

And suddenly, the corridors didn't seem neverending anymore as Elara approached the Room of Requirement. A small spark of assurance that everything would turn out fine had erupted in her chest, but she still didn't feel the greatest. Obviously. Unless this 'glass' thing actually turned out to have an answer, nothing would completely eradicate the gloom of the moon.

Hermione Granger helped, though. She always would. Even the simple thought of her, or her smile, or her voice, was enough to fill Elara with hope.

She walked past the wall opposite of the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy three times, thinking of the room she and Hermione watched films in with ease. She was nervous, her heart pounding in her ribcage, but she opened the door completely willingly.

Not to Elara's surprise, Hermione was already there. The telly was on, sending lights and shadows across the darkened room. The candles were dim as if they were preparing to watch a film as normal. Hermione herself was sitting crisscrossed on the couch bed, half-facing the telly and half-facing the door, using her wand to fold and unfold one of the blankets provided. Due to the direction she was looking in, Hermione looked up at once, a frown on her face.

"Hi," Hermione breathed, setting her wand down so abruptly that the blanket she was levitating crumpled onto the mattress. Elara blinked, suddenly at a loss for words, her breath catching in her throat. She was never good at under pressure situations. That'd never change. Thankfully, Hermione spoke instead. "Er- how was your day?" Then Hermione cringed and looked away sheepishly.

Elara shrugged helplessly, choosing not to show that she noticed Hermione's bashfulness, and closed the door behind her. "Could have been better," she murmured, setting her bag down by the door, but found herself unsure if she should go sit on the bed or not.

"Right. Same," spluttered Hermione, folding her arms over her stomach and resting her elbows on her thighs, as if she was clutching her stomach because of a stomach ache. Elara hoped that wasn't the actual case, and it was just a change in position. "Look, I'll just get straight to the point. I care about you. Always have, always will. And I don't like seeing you all worked up, so I'm trying to find a way to help with that. And I just find it foolish that we have a chance and you want to give it up."

 _Merlin, this again?_ Elara thought to herself irritably as she crossed her arms, opening her mouth to respond snappily. Hermione spoke again quicker, noticing the change in Elara's position, and acted on it hastily. "I hate fighting with you," Hermione apprised in just above a whisper, catching Elara off guard. "So can we try to work this out in a normal conversation rather than snapping at each other like we did last night?" she pleaded, and Elara could see the worry in her eyes.

"I hate fighting with you too," Elara mumbled, her arms going from an angry position to a resting position but still folded. "And- um- yeah, we can do that. Rather do that. So-" she leaned against the wall for more causality, "-we haven't found anything at all. And I know it's tiring both of us out. I want to give up, but you can keep going. But I'd rather you not. I care about you too. More than anything I've cared about, and I can tell it's exhausting you too. If we keep going, then it'll just lead to more fights like these."

"I understand that. I really do. And it's your situation, not mine. So, I'll stop if you want me to," responded Hermione, choosing her words carefully, but the frown on her lips had disappeared. "I just wanted to make it a bit better, you know? You're everything to me. I don't want to lose you over something we fight over that could be put to a stop at any time."

"You do make it better, just by being there," Elara smiled softly but wrung her hands together anxiously. Hermione returned the expression, looking down at her feet. "So, we fight over that, trying to find a solution to this. But you make it better already. I don't think trying to find the solution would do us better than not." Elara hoped she was making sense; she wasn't as good at explaining her thoughts as Hermione was.

Hermione nodded slowly, her eyes slightly dazed, then the motion sped up as her eyes became clearer- a look of slow understanding. "Yeah. Yeah, I get that. So, no more researching what 'glass' means?" she proposed, her features softening as the argument came to a close.

Nodding in agreement, Elara pushed herself off the wall as she said this next statement: "No more. Always knew Legilimency was a right little bugger," she laughed, and very thankfully, Hermione laughed too.

"But do you think we would've started to hang out if it wasn't for your mind-reading abilities?" Hermione asked, the look of worry in her eyes turning to one of contentment as she hopped off the bed and stood up.

Shrugging again, Elara took a step toward Hermione. "Probably. We always find a way back to each other." She raised her arms, indicating a hug. "Come here. I've missed your hugs today. Let's never fight again."

Grinning now, Hermione practically bounded over and enveloped Elara in her embrace, holding each other tight. They stayed like that for a while, and eventually, the film Hermione was playing turned into a singing scene- it made the atmosphere quite humorous.

"We're okay, right?" asked Hermione at some point, resting her head on Elara's shoulder, her tone gentle and looking for understanding again. Elara knew she would _never_ let this girl go.

"We're okay. Better than okay," Elara echoed soothingly, kissing behind Hermione's earlobe for comfort and rubbing her back. Hermione mumbled something of agreement and eventually started humming lightly to the song in the background. Still, it was a long time until they actually sat down to watch the film properly, unwilling to leave each other's grip.

And while they were okay, things miles and miles away were not.

The next morning, the Great Hall was a buzz of murmurs of shock, fright, and fear. Fresh off a full moon, the energy was easy to read for Elara, and it made her nauseous. Negative emotions never sat right with her, but usually, it just reflected onto her own mood. But with a whole hall of students feeling the same thing came with physical effects. Something was horribly wrong.

"Daily Prophet come yet? The energy in here makes me feel like I'm going to hurl over if I eat something," Elara muttered, sitting down at the Slytherin table and refusing pancakes for the first time in her life. The looks on the friend group's faces were grim- it seemed as everyone had heard the news already.

Adelaide pushed her copy of the Daily Prophet over with a frown but without speaking, her face paler than anyone. The headline was blaring in bold, black letters, and it was easy to tell why everyone was concerned at first glance.

**ATTACKS BY WEREWOLVES AND DEATH EATERS AGAINST INNOCENT OCCURS THE NIGHT OF THE FULL MOON THROUGHOUT BRITAIN- MINISTER FOR MAGIC CALLS FOR CALM**

Elara read the article rapidly, especially because of the word 'werewolves.' As stated, there had been attacks throughout Britain, the most common places being Bibury, Whitby, Painswick, and of course, London. Names of those attacked and some killed and more locations weren't being released until the following day, and most were not to appear in the Prophet, anyway. Not unless they were important. Along with the attacks, sightings had occurred too. It was a plain risk of exposure to the muggle world.

Croydon (to Elara's relief- Andromeda, Teddy, Tonks...) and Exeter (to Theo's relief- his Grandmother) had not been mentioned, but that wasn't certain that they wouldn't show the next day. Daphne in distress: most of her family lived in London. Blaise assured her not to worry, as London was big, and specific districts had not been identified. Pansy was wringing her hands together, as her family lived just outside Whitby, and Theo had his arm wrapped protectively around her. Adelaide and Draco had not said a word.

Despite her friend's uneasiness, Elara was worried about one particular werewolf. Remus Lupin was the first thing her thoughts had drifted to when she saw the headline. She knew he was working as a spy for the Order, spying on werewolves, to be more specific, so was he involved with this? Did he manage to obtain wolfsbane and stay in his human mind? If not, did he run along with the rest of the wolves, attacking people?

Needless to say, Elara was worried sick.

She later learned that Lynn's grandmother lived in Slad, a town close to Painswick, and despite Lynn not particularly being on good terms with her grandmother, she had written home immediately. "I know she'll be okay. Wouldn't let anyone come near her. Mum used to think I got my defensiveness from her- nearly put a man in the hospital in America by beating him with a wooden spatula," explained Lynn, and that was the first time Elara laughed all day.

Concern spread through the school like wildfire, and the halls were gloomy, restless, and grim. This had been the first big attack in months, of course the halls were full of sorrow. It started to rain around noon, and that fit the mood nicely. The weather was cold, but that was expected due to it still being Winter. It seemed as everyone couldn't wait for Spring, but everyone also couldn't wait for the next day. Names and locations- who knew who would be getting called home?

With the mention of werewolves in the paper, a new demand for higher werewolf regulations came about, even in Hogwarts' corridors. Elara tried to explain to anyone and everyone that would listen that locking them up in bloody cages wouldn't do any good. No asset would be gained if werewolves continued to be outcasted and excluded by humans.

Unfortunately, Elara saw no way she could contact her godfather. He would probably be recovering from the full moon, and she didn't want to bother him. The Ministry was reading owls, and if she mentioned something about him being a werewolf, and he wasn't registered, he was bound to be if she sent it. The fires at Hogwarts were no longer being monitored, as new charms had been placed to keep people from stepping fully out, but firecalls were approved, as these were dire times and students wanted to call home. But she didn't even know where Moony was: how would she get him to firecall?

She couldn't do anything but worry and hope.

Thankfully seemed to be prominent that day. Although Croydon hadn't been listed as a town affected, Elara wrote to Andromeda and Teddy anyway. It had been a struggle to find a school owl to send the letter: the owlery was expectedly packed that Sunday. An owl had arrived back at once, saying they were all right, but even they didn't know if anyone they knew had been affected yet.

That night, notwithstanding it not being a full moon anymore or a meeting day, Hermione dragged Elara to the Room of Requirement, put on Dirty Dancing (Elara noted it to be Hermione's favorite movie, and she watched it in times of needing comfort), and clung to Elara like she was Hermione's life support. Like she would never let go. Elara could tell she was scared, concerned, and more: muggles had been attacked, too.

Due to the cold, Hermione had thought up a fireplace for the film room they used, and that sat on Hermione's usual side of the bed. The fire roared, and it got so hot that the blankets got kicked off, and Hermione had to take off the Slytherin sweatshirt Elara gave her. Elara kept her own sweatshirt on and instead rid of her t-shirt for the time being: she liked the hood of her sweatshirt, thank you very much. She'd deal with the heat.

Elara had suggested that they just put the fire out, but Hermione responded with, "No. The fire reminds me of the Gryffindor common room. Since I can't bring you there-" Elara raised an eyebrow, which Hermione ignored, "-I brought the fire here. It's comforting." And with that, Elara didn't argue anymore.

The sense of need to protect Hermione had returned, though it never truly left. It was just more prominent that day. Hermione was curled up in Elara's embrace, an arm around Elara's waist and head against her chest. Elara was absently drawing random patterns on the inside of Hermione's thigh just for something to do with her hands, to which Hermione didn't complain. Or say anything about it, really. Elara looked down at Hermione often to see if she had fallen asleep, but Hermione's eyes stayed open, seeming unable to fall asleep even if she tried.

Hermione had not brought up the events showed in the Daily Prophet, and Elara wasn't going to speak on it unless Hermione did. She didn't want to put Hermione more on edge by talking about it, and Elara somehow knew they wouldn't talk about it in full detail until names had been released. She had remembered a conversation about Hermione's parents from back in December when talking about Christmas plans, in which Hermione told her that she originally lived in London. Also known as one of the many areas affected.

"Hey," Elara struck up a conversation, her voice slightly hoarse from not being used. Hermione looked up immediately, exhaling shakily for a reason Elara could only think of as anxiousness. She wasn't entirely sure about that speculation. But she just wanted to make sure... "Are you okay?"

Pursing her lips, Hermione didn't give a proper answer, and instead asked after shutting the telly off with a simple flick of her wand, said, "I should be asking you that."

"I'll be okay. It's you I'm worried about," disclosed Elara, and Hermione seemed interested to hear more, as she straightened and moved to straddle her as if it was the most common position in the world. Elara didn't mind; in fact, her eyes widened slightly, but she continued with the conversation. "Your heart has been beating so bloody fast since we got here-"

At that, Hermione pressed her lips to Elara's, cupping the side of Elara's neck and pulling her closer. Slightly shocked, Elara took a moment to kiss back, but she did nonetheless. Hermione pulled down Elara's hood to tangle her hands in Elara's hair, and at that point, Elara didn't care about the loss of her hood, despite it being the only reason why she was keeping her sweatshirt on.

"I wonder why, hm?" murmured Hermione when she pulled back, but their foreheads stayed pressed together, both of them taking sharp intakes of breath for oxygen. Elara could most definitely tell now they were not talking about the attacks when it came to high heart-rates. Hermione brushed her lips against Elara's, brief contact before whispering, "Got to spend the nervous energy somehow."

"I suppose so," Elara mumbled before kissing Hermione again, desperately in need of the touch. The kiss was passionate and vehement but slow as if time was non-existent, and it was just the two of them. Elara had her hand grasping the nape of Hermione's neck, drawing her back in every time they separated for a quick pant for air.

They both had learned that they weren't fond of tongue kissing, so when regular kissing caused too much of a lack of air, Hermione immediately went for kissing up Elara's jawline. Elara's eyes closed, as they always did, her heart pounding in her ears and her breathing ragged, still at a longing for breath.

Elara gave all the appropriate eager movements and sounds to encourage Hermione to keep going: gasping at the first touch, whimpering delightfully when Hermione nipped at her skin, pleads for more. Hermione listened, going painfully slow when it came to moving down Elara's neck. Elara enjoyed every second of it and showed it, arching her neck for more access. Her chest swelled with excitement, her hand gripping a nearby blanket.

Hermione's movements were unhurried, taking her sweet time down Elara's skin. Elara was growing impatient and managed the composure to urge, "Come on, 'Mione, _lower_." Hermione ignored that, humming against Elara's neck and bit at her skin, using her tongue to smooth over the same spot in comfort. Elara whined, everywhere feeling hot and squeezing her eyes shut in despair.

"Okay, darling, hold on," Hermione responded to the sound, using a hand to nudge over the material of Elara's sweatshirt a bit too hard, but it didn't open up much space. The side of the piece of clothing hit the other side of Elara's neck harshly, and Elara let out a small groan of pain. Hermione frowned. "Off," she ordered simply, tugging at the fabric a little gentler.

Opening her eyes, and they grew wide, Elara looked at Hermione in disbelief. Hermione had never let them get _that_ far. "I only have a bra on under this, you know," informed Elara, looking for any signs of confirmation.

Only pulling back slightly to say this, Hermione gave her a look of impatience and annoyance that either set Elara off more than it should or shocked her. Probably both. "I know that. Off," Hermione repeated, looking like she was only going to say that once.

Not taking any time to do so, as everywhere was hot, hot, and hotter, Elara released the grip she had on certain things and slipped her sweatshirt off without complaint. She was more insecure about other areas than her chest and stomach, so she didn't mind. A few birthmarks here and there, one on her ribs that she always swore looked like a butterfly. Besides, she didn't give Hermione much of a chance to stare as she crashed her lips onto Hermione's once more.

Still, Hermione looked her up and down before Elara kissed her. "You're gorgeous," Hermione whispered breathlessly against Elara's lips, and Elara couldn't help but smile. She felt all reassured, nonetheless. In fact, she felt great. It was equal now, too, since Hermione had already slipped off her own sweatshirt earlier. "Absolutely gorgeous. Don't you dare forget that."

"Say the same about yourself, Granger," smirked Elara genuinely, running two fingers down the side of Hermione's waist, and Hermione's cheeks simply got redder. "Flawless. Beautiful. And somehow," she kissed Hermione's nose for good measure, "mine."

And for the first time, Hermione let her hands roam.

It wasn't palm to her skin or roaming randomly and frantically, but fingertips.

She traced intricate designs on Elara's skin or on the clothing she had left, whatever was available. Elara took note of each one: swirls on her stomach, zig-zags on the small of her back, circles on her chest and the exposed skin not covered by her bra, small brushes of her fingers on her collarbones, tracing the faint hickeys already showing on her neck, vertical lines on her thighs and arms. Sometimes she'd stop to make these motions and watch Elara's reactions, staring at her with admiration; other times, she'd leave hickeys on Elara's skin while doing it.

All of this combined, it felt great. The small brushes sent shockwaves throughout Elara's body every time, especially on the more sensitive spots. Elara's soft moans of Hermione's name were enough to tell her to continue, covering areas in kisses with strategy. Elara would sometimes take over, but Hermione did most. But when Elara did take the reigns, it was easy to make Hermione moan, which was probably why Hermione preferred trying to make Elara moan. It was a nice little unspoken competition.

No shagging occurred, and Elara was pleased with that, really. Nothing lower than toying with each other's waistband with two fingers. It was simply a matter of exploring each other's bodies, figuring out what felt good and what didn't before the big stuff. What the other was comfortable with and what they weren't. Elara particularly liked kisses on her neck and collarbone, while Hermione liked kisses on her shoulders and chest. Elara preferred her head tilting up than down. Hermione preferred to be sitting when kissing rather than laying down.

It was needed. It was enjoyable. And it was pleasurable. Elara nor Hermione couldn't find any flaws.

By the time they were curled up, ready to fall asleep, they both knew the other was ready. It was just a matter of when.

☠︎~~~☠︎

Monday arrived with dreadful news.

The Daily Prophet came out the next morning with fewer names than expected, and that was only because the names were well known. People from the Ministry or family of, really anyone with good acquaintances with the newspaper. But, the full list of names was at the Ministry and Hogwarts, needed for sending children home for their families.

Out of the newspaper itself, it was discovered that a second-year Ravenclaw girl's parents had been killed, and it was a huge fuss at the Ravenclaw table that morning at Breakfast. Everyone in the hall sent the girl sympathetic looks while also going over the list just one more time just to make sure.

Also, out of the list, no one related to any of the Slytherin friend group was mentioned. Or anyone Elara knew of. Or anyone that seemed related to anyone Elara knew of. Cambridge and Portsmouth were the two new locations reported that had been attacked, but Elara didn't know anyone from there.

So, Elara _thought_ that they had got off lucky. So, she did her best to comfort anyone who knew anyone who got attacked while still reminding people _you wouldn't want to be locked up in a cage while in pain, would you!? No!_

Thought wasn't a definite word.

Professors came around classes when going over the list and creating portkeys for the students. Obviously, the large majority of the students were safe. But there were a few. For one, Adam Holland's, the Hufflepuff muggle-born first-year that reported the weather, parents had been in the list, two of the few muggles that had seen either death eaters or werewolves, and struck dead because of it, despite that they knew of the Wizarding World.

And, enter Transfiguration, the second to last class of the day.

A new project had been started at the beginning of February, requiring groups once more, on human Transfiguration. It was difficult material, and thus, groups of four were formed. Elara somehow got looped into a group with Hermione, Ron, and Harry, and felt inherently bad for leaving Adelaide, Pansy, and Theo.

Pansy waved her off, saying she was fine (thank bloody Salazar Elara could tell she was genuine), and invited Draco over instead. Daphne was in a group with Kay and her Hufflepuff friends, and Blaise actually managed to score a group with Neville. Though, he looked immensely awkward being in a group with Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan as well.

Currently, they were studying how to change their hair into a different texture. Elara, being the person she is, was trying to transfigure her hair into pasta. She would've managed it if someone hadn't knocked on the classroom door at that exact moment and scared her half to death.

That someone turned out to be Professor Sinistra holding a scroll, who probably didn't have much to do, considering she taught a class given at night: Astronomy.

The classroom turned silent instantly. No one usually saw Professor Sinistra during the day, so if Professor Sinistra was in the classroom the day people were getting sent home due to an attack, someone in that classroom was getting the news.

Not surprisingly, the authority figures had come up with a plan to remain discreet. With a simple flick of her wand, Professor Sinistra had made the scroll invisible, and after a few moments, walked out the door without another word. Only the person receiving the message would be able to see it, and whoever got it would react accordingly.

No one reacted.

So, the class turned to murmurs, and McGonagall even allowed it. It was a sorrowful day. Elara checked with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, but all three of them shook their heads. They were safe for the time being.

And such, Transfiguration returned to its normal pace, as the person who received the message obviously was holding in whatever message they had. The groups finished up their work for the day and headed to their next class, some of them heading for a free period, some of them heading to Potions, some of them heading to Care of Magical Creatures, or any other class.

Elara headed to Potions along with the Gryffindor trio she had come to be friends with the past few months. The lesson was quick; Slughorn even let them out early due to the news they had received that morning, saying something along the lines of, "We all need time to process. Yes. Terrible times, indeed."

Hermione wanted Elara to come and do homework with Harry and Ron in the library, but Elara said she wanted to talk to Daphne and Adelaide, both of whom weren't in Potions, and therefore, she didn't get to ask them if they had gotten the scroll or not. And then she would go study with the three of them. Draco, Pansy, Theo, and Blaise all confirmed it was not them. Hermione understood this, gave Elara a peck on the cheek, wished her good luck, and headed off.

As she rushed down the stairs to the dorms, Elara could only wish upon the stars that things were in their favor. _Please, please, please, let everyone they care about be okay._

When she got there, Adelaide was frantically packing, tears streaming down her cheeks.

The stars never granted her wishes.

"Oh no, Addy..." Elara breathed, rushing into the dorm and letting Adelaide fling her arms around her, and Elara hugged her back as tightly as possible.

She wasn't good at comforting, but she was going to do her very best. Because this was Adelaide they were talking about. And Adelaide usually silently cried. And right now, Adelaide was full-on sobbing into Elara's shoulder. The door to the dorm had been left open, and Adelaide's cries could be heard echoing through the stairs.

From behind Adelaide, Elara could see that Daphne and Pansy were sitting on the same bed, looking miserable and helpless. Pansy had snatched up a piece of parchment and wrote hastily, holding it up to Elara horizontally: _Parents._

Frowning deeply, Elara mouthed while stroking Adelaide's hair, 'Both?' Pansy and Daphne nodded sadly, and Elara held Adelaide tighter. "I'm so sorry, Addy," Elara mumbled, her heart shattering for her best friend as Adelaide gave another sob.

"A-Attacked in their o-own home. For-" Adelaide cried again, her voice breaking, and sniffled before continuing, "-for speaking out against them. They were t-targeted. S-Shop's burned. Ruined to ashes."

Adelaide's parent's bookshop...

Elara was enraged and tried to turn that anger into comfort, but it wasn't working. _Those bastards! I'm going to hunt them down. I'm of age. I can do magic outside of school..._

She didn't know what to say, so Elara gave Adelaide a shoulder to cry on. The hug didn't last much longer, as Adelaide broke from Elara without a word on that matter and continued packing. After a minute of silence, Adelaide explained to Elara, wiping the tears from her cheeks, "I'm going b-back. Legal matters. Grandparents want me h-home. The bookshop, their wills, f-funerals." Adelaide gave another choked sob, having to stop her packing for a moment.

It seemed as Pansy and Daphne didn't know much either and seemed as they hadn't been there long and had questions too. The expressions they were wearing showed just that. "Why didn't you say anything? In Transfiguration?" asked Pansy softly, trying to be as gentle as possible.

"I didn't know, did I?" Adelaide laughed a fake laugh, but not possibly trying to find humor in the situation like Elara usually did. "Just a note to meet Snape after c-class. Tried to think positively." She turned around after throwing a tie into her trunk, her eyes bloodshot red from crying and her cheeks tear-stained. "That didn't work out, did i-it?" She turned back around and started to toss everything in her side of the room into her trunk messily.

Daphne, Pansy, and Elara shared concerned looks, unable to think of something to help. They didn't want to invade Adelaide's personal space, nor say anything wrong. Adelaide continued anyway, flipping the top of her trunk over and trying to latch it shut. It wasn't going to latch properly, Elara could tell.

"I'll be b-back before exams. Fuck- close!" Adelaide shouted, trying to push down her trunk, and when it didn't latch correctly, she broke down crying again, dropping to her knees.

Pansy immediately lept up to comfort her, kneeling next to her on the ground, while Daphne and Elara tried to get Adelaide's trunk to close. Daphne opened it and shuffled things around, but Elara mumbled the pack spell, and everything organized itself. Daphne gave her a look of relief, and she latched the trunk closed.

"I-I don't even remember the time m-my portkey l-leaves!" Adelaide yelled, throwing her hands up in the air exasperatedly, now sitting with her back to the foot of her bed and crossed cross, and Pansy had her arm around Adelaide's shoulders. 

"Can one of you go ask Snape when her portkey leaves?" Pansy asked Daphne and Elara immediately, and Elara thought she'd be more of a help if she did that, despite her disliking for her Head of House. She nodded profusely and hurried out of the room at once, wringing her hands together.

She had only met Adelaide's parents once, but they were genuine, honest people. Kind, hard-working, which made sense because Adelaide once said that they were in Hufflepuff at their time at Hogwarts. Needless to say, they were surprised when Adelaide got sorted into Slytherin. But, they didn't deserve this... not death... they were doing the right thing...

Someone was calling her name, and Elara stopped in her tracks and looked around. She was near the exit of the common room, but everyone was looking sorrowful and focused on whatever they were doing. It was only when the spot on her wrist heated up did Elara realize it was Hermione's voice coming from the small two-way mirror.

"Mellilla! Is everything okay? You've been gone a while, and you said you'd come study with us after you checked in..." said Hermione's voice through the bracelet once Elara opened the emerald and responded, starting to walk again.

"No, no, everything's not," replied Elara, unfocused as she said that and nearly walked right into the wall that led out of the common room. The passageway opened, and she was able to walk and talk correctly from then on. "The scroll? It was Adelaide. Her parents. They-"

"Oh, no..." breathed Hermione, and her tone represented that there was a frown on her face, but her tone quickly turned panicked and confused. "Ron! Ron- _where are you going?_ "

Ron's voice came from Hermione's end, but Elara couldn't hear it properly. She reckoned it was the mirror's size, and you had to be close for it to come through correctly. "Er- is Adelaide in the Dungeons?" asked Hermione, seeming very befuddled.

"Yeah. Dorms. I'm going to get Snape. Portkey..." Elara spluttered, stopping in her tracks. She had been walking and walking and was now lost, and she tried to recognize her surroundings with little luck. _Almost two years in this school, and I still don't know my way around the Dungeons..._

"Okay-" Hermione responded, her voice now as frantic as Elara's was, "-Ron! Oh, _Godric_ , Elara, Ron's coming to meet you."

"Why?" questioned Elara immediately, spotting a painting she identified as close to the exit and taking the correct right turn.

Hermione seemed at a loss for words, and Elara was sweating with panic, so she took a moment to lean against a nearby wall and wait because having someone else helping, even if it was Ron, seemed greatly helpful. Why would Ron want to come and meet her, anyway? Everything was so confusing...

She still had her bracelet close to her mouth, and she guessed that Hermione could hear how fast she was breathing, as Hermione instructed soothingly, "Hey, darling, deep breaths, okay? Calm down as best you can so you can be calm for Adelaide."

"Okay. Yeah. Calm for Adelaide," Elara agreed, nodding despite the fact Hermione was able to see little to nothing through the tiny, oval-shaped mirror under Hermione's own rubies. "It's so unfair," she stressed after a few moments, tears prickling the back of her eyes. Whether it was Adelaide's parent's death or seeing Adelaide completely lose her composure that was making her cry, she didn't know. Both, perhaps.

"I know. It's terrible- _yes, Harry, it's Elara, who else would it be?_ Sorry, do you want me to come down there?" queried Hermione, her attitude more concerned than it had been in weeks, yet her scolding Harry made Elara chuckle lightly.

"No, it's okay. I'll be fine. Ron'll be here any minute," Elara dismissed, letting her head hit the back wall and shutting her eyes, retaking deep breaths. "Stay until he is, though? Please?"

"Of course, yeah," concurred Hermione, and just her voice was comforting to Elara already. "Quidditch, _mea mellilla dulcissima_ , don't you have a game soon? Ravenclaw, right? I'll be there..."

Ron showed up in a matter of minutes, eyes wide and frantic, just as Elara finished explaining to Hermione all the Quidditch plays she and Andrea had come up with. Talking about something normal with her was quite calming, so Elara was in good enough shape to talk to Ron normally when he showed.

"Can you let me into the Slytherin common room? _Please?_ " Ron implored, his expression practically desperate. Elara knew that Ron and Adelaide were good friends, but not _good friends_ to the point where Ron would be desperate to see her.

"What!? No! You wouldn't be able to go down into the girl's dorms anyway," replied Elara, completely shocked at the request, pushing herself off the wall and crossing her arms.

"You and I both know there are spells for that," muttered Ron, lips pressed into a thin line in annoyance. Elara stared at him- he was right. "Come on, Elara, I've already been in there before! Second-year!" Elara gaped; Ron ignored that. "Look- I'll let you... I don't know... paint my helmet for the Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff game in two weeks!"

Elara continued to stare at him, contemplating this deal.

And two minutes later, Elara strode down the halls of the Dungeons, Ron lagging behind, with her arms still crossed. "I can't believe I'm letting a Gryffindor into the Slytherin common room..." she muttered, and she wished Ron would've snickered because he didn't. It would've made the situation much more enjoyable.

Joy seemed so far away, now. A light at the end of the tunnel. But, surprisingly for Adelaide, that light came in the form of Ron Weasley.

☠︎~~~☠︎

Less than a week later, that sentence proved true once again.

It was the middle of the afternoon, and Elara was having a normal conversation with Hermione through their bracelets. There was supposed to be an Apparition lesson that day, but it got canceled, and Hermione and Elara had just finished talking about the reason and moving onto a new topic.

"By the way," mentioned Hermione's voice, seeming extremely hopeful, "we need to find a way to talk to Professor Lupin."

"What?" Elara asked, straightening in the armchair she was sitting in in the Slytherin common room. "Why?"

"Because-" started Hermione, but there was a frantic voice in the background, and moments later, Hermione practically shouted into the mirror, "Elara, I need you to get to the Hospital Wing. Now!"

Elara jumped out of her seat, already making her way without asking. But, she did anyway. "Why? Is everything okay?"

Some shuffling, a few more exchanges of incoherent words, before Hermione informed, her tone stunned and confused and worried all at once, "Ron's just been poisoned."


	35. cathect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just wanted to say that 1) i cried writing this and 2) i had 50 words written at 9 am and at 2:11 am, literally 17 hours later, have 9.4k words written and i am SHOCKED HOW TF DID I WRITE THAT MUCH the power of caffeine yall

Kuh-thekt /(katjɛgt)/  
verb  
to invest emotion or feeling in a particular object, idea, or another person

☠︎~~~☠︎

_32  
Red plum blossoms:  
where behind the  
bead-screen's love?_

_Notes by Elara: 32 poems in, and I still don't understand poetry. I'm doing my best, Granger, believe me. There are not many poems about love in here so far, so this is a start, though._

☠︎~~~☠︎

Much happened before Ron's seemingly accidental poisoning, that was for sure, and that must be covered. It was a long week.

When Ron arrived at the Slytherin common room, he had some mind to bring Harry's Invisibility Cloak, so getting down to the Slytherin dorms was easy. It was trying to stop Pansy and Daphne from yelling at him; that was the hard part. Thankfully, Adelaide put a stop to that by going up to him and stopping in front of him with tears, and Ron gave her a hug, the most compassionate one Elara's ever seen.

Then, Pansy and Daphne finally let him stay while the three of them left, and Daphne offered to get the time Adelaide's portkey left so Elara could go and talk to Hermione and Harry. That, she did.

The death of Adelaide's parents came as a huge shock and wake-up call for the Slytherin friend-group. Adelaide was a half-blood, but the same type as Elara: one pureblood parent, one half-blood parent. They seemed less likely to get attacked, even with that small article in the paper at the beginning of February. Death Eaters wanted to preserve pure blood and all, but apparently not. If anything, it hit Daphne with the realization the most, as the Greengrass's were right on the line between blood-traitors and blood-prejudiced. 

Adelaide left by portkey early the next day before classes, or even breakfast was in session. She promised to write when she was ready and gave them all (including Ron the day before) her Grandparents' address before heading to Snape's office on her own. 

The dorm room seemed empty without her. The friend-group seemed empty without her. Without her positive affirmations, without her snapping at them during study sessions, without always finding her in the Slytherin common room when you woke up because she didn't like sleeping in, without her always being completely willing to revise their essays because she was good at spotting that stuff, without her offering to help them find their lost items since she had an aptitude for that. As stated, it was a long and dreadful week.

Hermione was able to get word from her parents that they were fine and honestly had not known of the attacks or the sightings. Yet, Hermione still dragged Elara back to the Room of Requirement every day that week and curled up into Elara's embrace every single time. And each of those times, Elara didn't mind and held onto her tightly because Elara had not stopped worrying, either.

They didn't talk about the situation in detail until Friday when the last names and locations were released, and everyone else was declared safe for the time being. The attacks had affected everyone greatly, and Elara was sure the despair floating throughout the halls would not vanish any time soon. Elara was also ashamed to be slightly disappointed when Moony's name wasn't in the paper because if he were, at least she'd know where he'd be. St. Mungos. While the second of that disappointment disappeared quickly, Elara still felt guilty about thinking it.

If before the attack, Elara wasn't in a constant state of worry, unlike the rest of the school, she was now. She had simply thought she had nothing else to lose, with both her parents gone. She didn't think that Death Eaters would go after Andromeda or Teddy since they were well hidden, as Croydon wasn't a popular town that wizards lived in. Teddy was good at defensive and protective charms, too. She thought that Moony was safe because Voldemort wanted all hands on deck, and losing a werewolf wouldn't do him any good, even if that werewolf were a spy. Both parties had the help of the Order, as well.

But, now, it really hit her. The moment they left this school for the Summer holidays, Hermione wouldn't be safe. Hogwarts's protection wasn't granted outside of it. She'd be at large, and Elara could absolutely not lose her. Could not. Will not. And she vowed: would not.

Hermione was the person Elara was most afraid to lose, and it terrified her.

So, that Friday night, it was Elara mainly clinging to Hermione, her main thought being if Moony was okay, and the leftover space worrying about Adelaide and losing Hermione. Hermione noticed and shifted her position, so Elara was laying on her instead of the other way around, and asked about the matter when the film they were watching (Snow White and the Seven Dwarves) had finished.

"You're worried about him, aren't you?" she asked, smoothing her hand over the back of Elara's head in comfort, her tone gentle and understanding. Elara was grateful for that. "Professor Lupin. You want to know if he's all right or involved in this. Or both."

While sighing, Elara traced random details on Hermione's free hand as a distraction, her eyes fixed on her own movements and mainly paying attention to how fast Hermione's heart was beating. Normal. It meant she was okay. All right. One hundred percent safe.

"Sometimes, I think you're the Legilimens of the two of us," remarked Elara, moving Hermione's hand so she could trace over and around her fingers. She tangled her and Hermione's legs together, just for the closeness of it. Elara liked being close to her, and that liking went vice versa.

Smiling softly, Hermione leaned down and kissed the top of Elara's head. "Unfortunately not. I just know my girlfriend well," she chortled, making Elara chuckle lightly too in slight amusement. It was silent for a few moments more, as Elara had changed the subject swiftly, and Hermione was trying to find a way to draw it back. Neither of them was going to sleep anytime soon. Eventually, Hermione gave up on trying to find a way to bring the conversation back around and said, "Talk to me. What's on your mind?"

Sighing again, Elara moved around while not making any changes to her position. It took her a few seconds to gather her thoughts before she spoke, feeling an odd sense of comfortability that allowed her to open up a bit. "Yes, I'm worried about him," she mumbled, and Hermione squeezed her hand soothingly before letting Elara continue drawing designs on it. "I know Wolfsbane is around, now, but I doubt with the other werewolves that he would be allowed to use it. Even if he was, it's a matter of if he managed to get his hands on it."

"You think he was part of it?" Hermione queried with furrowed eyebrows, doing her best to find where Elara was coming from. She didn't know much about Elara's childhood while traveling from place to place with Moony. She had never asked, and Elara took that as a chance not to tell.

Elara took a long time to respond, and even her small trails of her finger on Hermione's hand had stopped, so Hermione thought she had fallen asleep. It wasn't until Hermione tried to move her hand out of Elara's grasp to check if she had succumbed to sleep did Elara say something, startling Hermione a bit.

"No," she breathed, exhaling in as much for relief as for comfort. "No. He'd find a way to get his hands on Wolfsbane, even if he wasn't allowed to. He wouldn't risk hurting someone. I just wish I could talk to him. To see if he's okay. But, I know there's not a way to."

And it was those last three sentences that got Hermione thinking for the next few hours, and it was those same sentences that lit a lightbulb over her head as an epiphany occurred. It was killing two birds with one stone. Though, Hermione didn't like that saying. She preferred tackling two problems with one solution.

That idea sparked Hermione talking to Elara through their bracelets after an apparition lesson got canceled, all the way across the school instead of in person because she couldn't wait to tell her. And it was as she was beginning to explain her idea to Elara did Harry come bursting into the Gryffindor common room, looking for Hermione and Ginny, and announcing that Ron had been poisoned.

"On his birthday?" Elara grimaced as she met up with Hermione a few halls away from the Hospital Wing, walking as fast as they could without breaking school rules: Hermione insisted on that at the very least. Hermione nodded sorrowfully. "Bloody Merlin... he's okay, though, right?"

Hermione pursed her lips, wringing her hands together in anxiousness. "Harry said he thinks he gave Ron the bezoar in time, but..." she glanced at Elara worryingly, concern etched all across her features, "...we just have to see what Madam Pomfrey says."

Ron turned out to be okay, just... sleeping a lot and hadn't woken up yet. Ginny and Harry arrived a few minutes later, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came around nine. No one was allowed to see Ron until eight o'clock in the evening, and they spent all day waiting outside the doors. Elara felt oddly out of place, as she wasn't as close with Ron with the rest of them, but Hermione wanted her to stay, so she did.

When they were finally let in, no one talked much and just made sure Ron was stable and steady. Elara let Harry, Hermione, and Ginny take seats while she stood. She could tell they were more worried than she was, and they deserved to be sitting down just for that.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley eventually went up to talk to Dumbledore, and Fred and George arrived around ten, which would've been much more exciting for Elara if it wasn't for the circumstances. "So, all in all, not one of Ron's better birthdays?" asked Fred solemnly, only the smallest hint of his usual humor in his voice.

"This isn't how we imagined handing over our present," George added with a huff, setting a large, red wrapping paper wrapped gift on Ron's bedside table before stuffing his hands in his pockets. 

"Yeah," agreed Fred, eyes fixed on his sleeping brother and looking weirdly uneasy. More uneasy than Elara had seen in the just a few months under two years she'd known them. The Hospital Wing was quiet, not a lot of moonlight shining through the window since the moon phase was a mere waning gibbous. It was eery, and Ron's bed was the only bed occupied. "When we pictured the scene, he was conscious."

"There we were in Hogsmeade, waiting to surprise him-" began George, staring out the window, a somewhat dazed look in his eyes. It was probably for better than for worse, Elara thought, that Ginny interrupted him.

"You were in Hogsmeade?" Ginny questioned, taking her eyes off Ron finally and shifting inquisitively in her seat.

"We were thinking of buying Zonkos," explained Fred with a gloomy look in his eyes, and Elara perked up. If the twins were buying Zonkos, it'd be much more fun to sneak out to do whatever with them if they had the time during her seventh year. But, the sad expression on Fred's face told her it was most likely not going to happen.

"A Hogsmeade branch, you know, but a fat lot of good it'll do us if you lot aren't allowed out at weekends to buy our stuff anymore... But never mind that now," Fred continued dismissively. He summoned a chair from a nearby bed station (Elara thought she ought to do that, but found it more... acceptable if she remained standing) and sat down next to Ron's bed, returning his gaze to Ron's pale face, asking Harry without looking up, "How exactly did it happen, Harry?"

Harry launched into the story, looking lightly exasperated at the number of times he had to repeat it, but also completely willing to provide the information to Ron's brothers. "Romilda Vane got me love chocolates, and it was in my trunk, and I was looking for something else in my trunk, and I threw it out. It landed next to Ron's bed, and Ron thought it was his.

"Long story short, he fell in-" he put up air quotes, "-'love' with Romilda, and I took him to Slughorn. Slughorn gave him the cure and then gave us some mead that he was planning to give to Dumbledore for Christmas, and Ron- er- fell over and started shaking. So I found a bezoar, and then I got the bezoar down his throat, and his breathing eased up a bit; Slughorn ran for help, McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey turned up, and they brought Ron up here. They reckon he'll be all right.

"Madam Pomfrey says he'll have to stay here a week or so... keep taking essence of rue..." Harry trailed, his eyes flickering throughout the room. Due to the nervous energy and the long day, Elara accidentally picked up on the thought of him not liking the thought of Ron cooped up in the Hospital Wing for a week. She found that she accidentally read Harry a lot more than anyone else, and she thought it due to Harry always having something going on at once. She's said it once before: it's magnetic.

"Blimey, it was lucky you thought of bezoar," breathed George, his voice low yet very thankful. He was still standing and seemed rather fidgety, as his position had changed a few times already. His arms were crossed now.

"Lucky there was one in the room," Harry mentioned with a shudder, and then he started thinking of more stuff... and Elara had to fix her gaze on Hermione. Better sight, anyway, despite the fact Hermione was frowning. Elara moved toward her and stood behind her chair, massaging Hermione's shoulders discreetly, as both of them had been standing or sitting straight all day, and she reckoned Hermione's shoulders hurt.

Hermione looked up at her and gave her a weak, grateful smile before leaning back in her chair a bit and sighing. The conversation proceeded anyway, and Elara was thankful no one saw the strategic move. "Do Mum and Dad know?" Fred turned to Ginny, keeping his voice rather quiet as if someone not-supposed-to-be-there was listening.

"They've already seen him. They arrived an hour ago- they're in Dumbledore's office now, but they'll be back soon..." expounded Ginny, trailing off as she stared out the window. Elara knew what all their thoughts were without reading them: what would've happened if there had not been a bezoar in Slughorn's office? Or if Harry had not thought of using one?

Ron mumbled something in his sleep, and conversation seized for a moment, all of them staring at Ron expectantly as if he would awaken right there and then, notwithstanding that he had been sleeping all afternoon and evening. He did not. So, Fred asked for clarification, still speaking stilly, "So, the poison was in the drink?"

"Yes," Harry responded at once, a beacon for information. He seemed to want to provide as much help as possible, despite that he had just saved Ron's life anyway and being exceedingly tired. "Slughorn poured it out-"

"Would he have been able to slip something into Ron's glass without you seeing?" interrupted Fred, and the gleam in his eyes symbolized that his mind was whirring with possibilities. It seemed as he just wanted to find an answer but was going to darker places.

"Probably," replied Harry, now fiddling with his wand and blinking a few times before continuing, "but why would Slughorn want to poison Ron?"

"No idea," Fred frowned, rapping his fingers on Ron's mattress in deep thought. "You don't think he could have mixed up the glasses by mistake? Meaning to get you?" he asked Harry skeptically.

"Why would Slughorn want to poison Harry?" questioned Ginny, sending her brother a rather befuddled look.

"Yeah," chimed in Elara, surprised at how long she hadn't spoken and had to clear her throat to continue. "Harry's top of the class-" Hermione shifted irritably, and Elara held in snickers to resume- "why would Slughorn want to get rid of his best student?"

"I dunno," answered Fred, shaking his head frustratedly, "but there must be loads of people who'd like to poison Harry, mustn't there? 'The Chosen One' and all that?"

"So you think Slughorn's a Death Eater?" queried Ginny, which caught everyone's attention. Death Eaters were always a sensitive yet unlikely topic, but with the attacks occurring just a week before, what Ginny was asking could most definitely be possible.

Fred agreed with that logic, as he replied darkly and with a hopeless shrug, "Anything's possible."

"He could be under the Imperius Curse," proposed George, his position changing again, and he was now standing with his arms drooping on his sides.

"Or he could be innocent," Ginny argued, crossing her legs, trying to convince her brothers to see reason. Elara recognized that this was a common occurrence, as Ginny had lived with mostly unreasonable brothers (if you exclude Bill and Charlie) all her life. "The poison could have been in the bottle, in which case it was probably meant for Slughorn."

Elara furrowed her eyebrows, shifting her weight from one foot to the other in confusion. George asked exactly what she was thinking. "Who'd want to kill Slughorn?"

"Dumbledore reckons Voldemort wanted Slughorn on his side," informed Harry, tapping his wand against his knee, explaining what Elara had just recalled. "Slughorn was in hiding for a year before he came to Hogwarts. And..." The look in his eyes represented remembrance. "And maybe Voldemort wants him out of the way. Maybe he thinks he could be valuable to Dumbledore."

"But you said that Slughorn had been planning to give that bottle to Dumbledore for Christmas," reminded Ginny, placing her own hands in her lap. Her posture gave her a diplomatic appearance. "So the poisoner could just as easily been after Dumbledore."

"Then the poisoner didn't know Slughorn very well," put in Hermione, finally speaking for the first time in what felt like forever, her voice hoarse. "Anyone who knew Slughorn would have known there was a good chance he'd keep something that tasty to himself."

"That's true," concurred Elara, moving her hands to the back of Hermione's chair and leaning on it, since all eyes were on her and Hermione now. "I know it is. Adelaide-" she paused, blinked a few times while taking a deep breath, and continued, "-Adelaide told me. Slughorn had told her that he collected things. Like... good, fascinating things in general. That mead could be one of them."

Ron mumbled something again. It sounded like he was repeating what Elara said, but just Adelaide's name. Crookedly, that is, but her name. The visitors watched him intently before a large noise erupted from the back of the room.

"Been in the forest all day!" panted Hagrid, hurrying into the Hospital Wing and leaving muddy footprints. "Aragog's worse, I bin readin' to him- didn' get up ter dinner till jus' now an' then Professor Sprout told me abou' Ron! How is he?"

"Not bad," Harry disclosed, now spinning his wand between his fingers. "They say he'll be okay."

"No more than six visitors at a time!" scolded Madam Pomfrey, storming out of her office, seeming appalled at Hagrid's muddy tracks.

Elara did a quick tally count, and Madam Pomfrey's chiding proved true- with Hagrid, they made seven. "Sorry. I'll get going. Let you all have some more time," she announced as she took a step back from Hermione's chair. Sort of surprisingly, Hermione got to her feet.

"I'll come with you. Walk you back," Hermione mumbled, heading over to Elara's side and interlocking her fingers with Elara's. She seemed to find a need in explaining herself. "Say goodnight... make sure you get back okay..."

This seemed to spark a bit of happiness, and humor, specifically in Fred, who glanced at Elara, mouthed 'Lovebirds,' and raised his eyebrows suggestively; George was smirking too. Elara rolled her eyes and squeezed Hermione's hand, leading them out of the infirmary.

They were silent for most of the way, but Hermione kept a firm grip on Elara's hand. She seemed quite tense, and Elara ran her thumb over the heel of Hermione's palm for comfort. When they reached the second floor, Hermione initiated a conversation.

"Remember when I told you we need to talk to Professor Lupin? Earlier today? Before all this?" Hermione asked while glancing at the moon outside the window, and Elara nodded. "And you said you wanted to make sure he was okay?" Elara nodded again, now keeping her gaze on Hermione instead of letting it wander. "Well... what if we found a way to do that and were able to ask about 'glass?'"

As her first instinct was to retort and groan, Elara opened her mouth to speak, but Hermione recognized the look on her face and spoke hastily. "Don't get me wrong! We don't have to do any research. But it wouldn't hurt to ask, would it? And if we found a way to talk to him, you could ask for information on what's going on outside of Hogwarts, too," Hermione explained, slowing down her pace as they were approaching the first floor now.

To Elara's slight demise, Hermione's point made sense. Ask if he was okay, see if he knew anything about 'glass,' since it was Moony who gave her the book and insisted she learned all she could about Legilimency. Sirius had once told her that from the moment Remus Lupin learned his goddaughter was a Legilimens, he tried to learn much about it, too. Perhaps he knew something they didn't.

"Okay. Good idea," Elara admitted bashfully, and Hermione beamed with pride for the first time in days. "How would we get in touch with him? I doubt anyone, but those in the Order know where he is, maybe not even that..."

"If we look at who we could talk to that's in the Order here..." Hermione trailed, using her free hand to tick off fingers. "There's McGonagall, but they often have very different assignments and missions. I doubt she'd know how to contact him without endangering him. There's Snape, but... I doubt he'd answer questions on where he is. And Dumbledore, but he's busy and rarely at school."

"I don't think it'd be a good idea to ask a teacher, anyway. I think the teachers are trying to keep us unknowing of much information about the war, just not to scare the younger students. I don't think us asking where Moony is to ask about the war would be tolerable," opined Elara, and after a moment's contemplation, Hermione nodded in agreement. 

"We'll just have to find someone in the Order to ask, then. And somehow get in touch with them," Hermione prompted, and after Elara mumbled something of understanding, it fell silent once more.

They didn't talk again until they reach the empty panel of stone that was the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room. Instead of a simple goodnight and a peck on the lips, Hermione pulled Elara into a bone-crushing hug. Elara hugged back immediately, holding her just as tight, and it was nice until she heard Hermione give a small sniffle as if she was crying.

"You okay, darling?" Elara asked softly and keeping her voice down for sympathy, rubbing Hermione's back in some sort of comfort. Hermione sniffled again before shaking her head ever so slightly, but enough so Elara could feel it.

Elara pulled back, and it broke her heart into a million pieces to see that Hermione had tears in her eyes. She frowned, pushing Hermione's hair behind her ear with one hand before running her thumb over her cheek. Elara's expression communicated enough, to which Hermione responded so quietly that Elara would not have heard it if they were another inch apart, "It's all just _so_ scary."

"I know, _mon étoile la plus Brillante_ , I know," Elara whispered, pecking Hermione's forehead. She wasn't worried about anything else but Hermione at that point, not even the fact they were locked in a close embrace just outside the Slytherin common room. She'd hex anyone who dared to disturb them.

Hermione seemed slightly embarrassed, and Elara tried to show that she shouldn't be by keeping her eyes on her. Hermione did the same as she resumed. "Less than a year ago, all I wanted to do was fight and do something in the war. Now, with the... the attacks last week, and now this-" she gestured behind her, obviously referring to Ron, "-it's all too real. And me being me and Harry being Harry and you being you and Ron being Ron-"

"We're going to be okay," intervened Elara, and she noticed Hermione's breathing was faster than normal, so she sped up her own breathing to match hers and slowly slowed down; Hermione's breathing mirrored hers, putting all her focus into making sure Hermione was okay. A muggle trick she had learned from Lynn had proved it worked. "I promise, 'Mione."

What Hermione was referring to was obvious. Hermione was muggle-born, Harry was the bloody Chosen One, and the main person Voldemort was after. Elara was a blood-traitor from the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black, and Ron was from the most known pureblood blood-traitor family. They were all at large risk of fatality.

"It's just... I _can't_ lose any of you. Especially you. I don't know what I'd do, and it just seems _so_ likely that it's sickening and worrying, and I'm _so_ scared," gushed Hermione and Elara pulled her into another hug, which Hermione easily accepted and buried her head into the crook of Elara's neck. "Please don't leave. I need you," Hermione mumbled, her voice muffled and breaking in the middle of sentences.

Holding her tighter, Elara affirmed in the gentlest, most convincing tone she would muster, "Don't worry, Étoile. I'm not going anywhere."

They didn't go to the Room of Requirement, but Elara was able to sneak Hermione into the Slytherin dorms because Elara would not make Hermione climb all of those stairs just to lay with her. And all Elara could think of was how all she wanted to do was keep this girl as safe as possible.

Despite that Elara and Hermione had been close for the majority of the time they knew each other, they got closer after that. They had already spoken to each other about pretty much anything and everything. Still, Elara felt like, after that small conversation of affirmation, both of them had realized how much was at stake and how much they didn't want to lose. They treated every day as if it was their last, and everything was done with passion and desire.

But also, despite the war and everything bad, nothing felt sad between them. Nothing _was_ sad. Because every day _wasn't_ their last and everything was good. Days were filled with hopeful longing and happiness and smiles and laughter and kisses and satisfaction, and every time Elara looked at Hermione, she knew she wanted to be with her forever. Nothing could go wrong because whatever they were doing felt right. It was right.

The Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff game occurred, and Elara was let down in her and Ron's bet about painting Ron's helmet because Ron was in the Hospital Wing for the game. But, Ron promised her when she visited one time with Hermione that she could paint it for a future game and for her just to pick one.

And the game was rather... horrible. Harry got knocked out by Cormac McLaggen early in the game, as McLaggen had been let back on the team due to Ron's absence, and he was trying to teach Lynn how to use a beater's bat properly. Elara was surprised that Lynn didn't hit him on the head with the bat instead, but when McLaggen hit a bludger intended to hit a player on the Hufflepuff team and hit Harry instead. Thus, the final score was 320-60 in Hufflepuff's favor, proving time and time again that the Hufflepuff chasers were not a force to be reckoned with.

For the Gryffindors, at least, the only good thing was that none other than Luna Lovegood was commentating that game, and it was absolutely amazing to listen to.

Both Harry and Ron got out eventually, though, but Elara found it interesting how Harry spent less time in the Hospital Wing with a broken skull than Ron, who had been merely poisoned. Not that poisoning was anything good, of course.

During those two weeks occurred two more Apparation lessons, and would you look at that, Elara finally successfully apparated. Hermione did too that very same lesson and ended up doing so three times while Elara did twice. "We're _going_ to pass that Apparition test," Elara commented when leaving the Great Hall the second lesson, hand in hand with Hermione, and Hermione nodded enthusiastically.

Adelaide's absence was still greatly felt, and the miserable feeling didn't seem like it was going away anytime soon. At least, not until Adelaide had written one of them. She hadn't yet, and that was understandable: time to grieve and all. But the whole group knew better than to write first, as Adelaide said she'd write when she was ready. They just hoped she was doing okay.

The answer to Hermione and Elara's question of who to ask in the Order to get them in touch with Remus came two weeks later. Two _blissful_ weeks later.

They had just come back from their Apparition test in Hogsmeade, and both Elara and Hermione had passed, and now, Elara was feeling especially gleeful. Ron had not, since the instructor had seen that he had lost one eyebrow. Ron was complaining the whole way back.

A few people were not able to take the test since they weren't seventeen yet. Harry was among them, along with Daphne, Blaise, Draco, and Lynn. "Absolute bullshit. I'm able to apparate; I should be able to take it when I'm able to!" Lynn complained the day before, her arms crossed and smoking a cigarette to relieve some of her anger. Elara could only give her understanding looks and pat her back for sympathy.

Pansy and Theo had both passed their tests and were taking their time going back to Hogwarts and were actually contemplating staying for their own date. Kay was off with her Hufflepuff friends, so Elara obviously headed with her girlfriend and her girlfriend's best mate.

Of course, this all happened after they all went to the Three Broomsticks, where Twycross, the Apparition instructor from the Ministry, had been going off about how perfect Hermione was on the topic of Apparition. Elara couldn't agree more but would consider her perfect overall, too. "Where are we headed?" Elara asked Ron and Hermione cheerfully, slinging her arm around Hermione's shoulders, and the girl shot her a grin.

"Studying with Harry. Care to join us?" Hermione informed, and while Elara didn't want to study, they _did_ have a Transfiguration quiz the following day. And spending time with Hermione was always fun. Therefore, Elara agreed.

She soon found herself in the Library, with a very grumpy looking Harry. In fact, the energy radiating off of him was... just negative. Anger, sadness, the like. And Elara didn't think he could be that angry about not being able to take the Apparition test, unlike Lynn...

Elara kept her gaze on the Transfiguration textbook she was reading as much as she could, which was hard since the studying they were doing was asking each other questions and answering them. Ron's sullen mood wasn't helping either, and Elara really wished that she could read Hermione so Hermione's joyful expression that would turn into energy would help. Really, the only thing keeping Elara from falling completely into a dreadful mood was Hermione's hand on her knee.

"Right, Elara. What's the incantation for turning objects into stone?" Hermione asked her quill in her hand and at the ready to begin taking notes for study guides as everyone's looked at the lone Slytherin of the four.

"Er... was it... _Duro_?" mumbled Elara, glancing at Hermione hopefully. Elara could practically feel Ron and Harry's glare, as both Hermione and Elara were having splendid times, despite that Elara was trying not to let Harry or Ron's mood affect her. Honestly! What was their problem?

Hermione beamed, squeezing Elara's knee. "Correct! Right, Harry-" the group's eyes flickered to him, including Elara's- "what happens when you use the spell-" Hermione stopped speaking abruptly, sending Elara a perplexed glance, as Elara's hand had just flown to her mouth in shock. 

Of course, Elara had just looked at Harry, and considering Harry was a magnet these days, a thought floated easily into her mind. And Elara suddenly knew why Harry was in the worst of the worst moods.

_'I can't believe we broke up... didn't even give me a good reason... over a year of dating for nothing...'_

And that one thought sent Elara's hand to her mouth, of course, as to her knowledge, Harry wasn't dating anyone. But clearly, he was, or he had been _for a year_ unless Harry was thinking about something else. Perhaps Harry was quoting a line from a book? But Harry didn't usually read books! Who had Harry been dating? Who broke up with him? The whole ordeal sent Elara into orbit with questions.

It was after a few seconds did Elara realize that everyone was looking at her now, and she coughed to play it off, and waved the hand that had been covering her mouth, and said the first thing that came to her mind. "Sorry! Go on. Just remembered something about Tonks." Because if Harry hadn't told anyone about this so-called relationship, Elara was not going to spill it, even if she had discovered it.

"Oh, that reminds me," recalled Harry, speaking for the first time since he and Elara exchanged hellos. His voice was quiet and lacked the usual spark and overall Harry-tone it usually had. It worried Elara and made her ponder if she should talk to him about it or not. Perhaps provide some support. "Bumped into her today. Tonks."

"Tonks?" asked Ron, Hermione, and Elara in unison, all wearing the same look of surprise. Elara and Hermione glanced at each other and laughed lightly, and Ron, still in his grumpy mood, just waited for Harry's answer, unfolding and folding a piece of parchment in his hand.

"Yeah, she said she'd come to visit Dumbledore..." Harry trailed, his eyes resembling the same remembrance they had in the Hospital Wing just over two weeks before. Then, he shook his head to rid of the thought and explained, "She said that she thought he might know more about the rumors. Then she asked if I had any letters from anyone in the Order, then I said something about Sirius, and she started crying... well, more like just tears..."

"If you ask me," began Ron, unfolding his piece of parchment, his eyes scanning whatever was written on it, folding it back up, and continued, "she's cracking up a bit. Losing her nerve after what happened at the Ministry."

Wanting to snap at him, but instead remained in her composure, Elara expressed in a concerned voice, "It's a bit worrying, though, _Ronald_. She's supposed to be guarding the school and Hogsmeade, why would she..." a realization dawned on her as her words trailed off, and once the pieces had fit together, she perked up and turned to Hermione, grabbing her arm eagerly. "That's it! We can ask Tonks to get us in touch with Moony! She knows me. I'm sure she'd help me!"

The same look etched itself on Hermione's features, too, while Ron and Harry gave them confused looks. It seemed as Hermione had not told her two best friends about what she and Elara were trying to do, and Elara was grateful. "Yes! We'll just have to wait for the next Hogsmeade trip-" explained Hermione, her eyes wide with pride.

"Why do you need to get in touch with Lupin?" asked Ron, eyes flickering between the two of them, the parchment he was fidgeting with now closed and spinning between his two fingers.

Both Elara and Hermione realized that they would not discuss this in front of the two befuddled boys, so Hermione regained her composure while Elara waved the matter off. "Nothing. Carry on," dismissed Elara while writing a note on Hermione's paper that she hoped would say 'talk later.' She wasn't looking at the paper, and she never had the best handwriting, so she hoped it came out all right. Thankfully, Hermione got the message and squeezed her knee again in confirmation.

"I had a thought," prompted Harry, a strange look on his face. Another thought ventured from Harry's mind into Elara's: Harry felt off about voicing his 'thought' as it was more Hermione's territory. _Huh?_ "You don't think she can have been... you know... in love with Sirius?"

Elara burst out laughing.

She presumed that Harry ought to _really_ have love on his mind if he was to think Tonks was in love with Sirius. Therefore, she laughed her arse off, and that wasn't even the first thing she had to say about the matter. On the other hand, Hermione seemed to had realized the actual problem and stared at Harry, amused.

"Sorry, sibling, but..." Elara calmed down eventually, holding her chest and her face red from mirth, shoulders still shaking with laughter, "...you know that Tonks is my second-cousin, right?"

"Yeah...?" replied Harry in a questioning tone, folding his arms and resting them on the table, looking between Hermione and Elara, disconcerted. Elara noticed he must've thought Hermione and Elara had some sort of secret code, considering how often they communicated wordlessly. Even with words, their conversations didn't make sense to anyone else.

"Salazar, Harry, you really don't know family trees that well, do you?" Elara chortled, burying her face in her hands and taking several deep breaths before continuing. "If Tonks is my cousin, and Sirius is my dad, then that makes Sirius Tonks's uncle. I seriously doubt that Tonks would fall in love with her uncle."

Harry's eyes widened, and he ducked his head and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. Elara started laughing again, and Ron even did the same. Hermione continued to stare at Harry before shaking her head and repeating the question she was going to ask Harry before Elara secretly learned of his thoughts. And just like that, the matter had gone.

Our favorite couple later did talk about asking Tonks to get them in touch with Remus. They planned their trip for Hogsmeade over the Easter Holidays, in which they got a two-week break, but most people didn't go home unless they really had to. Therefore, Elara and Hermione were to stay and go on the Hogsmeade visit the first Saturday of the Holidays.

And thus, started the wait.

Thankfully, the last school day before the Easter holidays was that Friday, and classes went by fairly quickly throughout the week. Get the last bit of essays in, assign new homework, and review the material for said homework before sending them off. Elara expected her last day of Potions to go fine, but it really, really didn't. What a fantastic way to end the last school day.

Oddly, Slughorn had instructed them to change seats for that day and partner with someone from another table. Elara practically ran over to Hermione, who happily made room for her and her potion kit.

Slughorn moved to one table that now sat Hermione and Elara, Ron and Padma Patil (which seemed very awkward: they had not had the best time at the yule ball together) and, even more oddly, Harry and Draco, who looked even more upset with each other than they usually were. It had been fun watching everyone else get partners then seeing Harry and Draco get stuck together, in Elara's opinion.

She had chosen not to talk to Harry about whoever broke up with him. She was supposed to be building people's trust, not destroying it, and telling him that she knew wouldn't do her any good. Or Harry, for that matter. If Harry hadn't told anyone, it was obviously not any of her business, and she certainly would not go around sharing it.

On the table sat a cauldron, out of which was rising a dark-grayish smoke. "Today," announced Slughorn proudly, looking over his students, most of which seemed very much unhappy with their partners, "in honor of the full moon occurring this coming Monday-" Elara dropped her forehead onto the table- "you will be trying your hands at the Wolfsbane Potion!"

The students gave him surprised looks, as the Wolfsbane potion was incredibly hard to make and could be screwed up very easily. Slughorn waved their expressions off. "Oh, not to worry!" Slughorn exclaimed joyfully. "These won't be tested on anyone, of course! It's for you to try your hands at. Your N.E.W.T.'s are approaching! Must be getting ready for them, eh?"

Of course, no one could disagree with that, yet Elara kept her forehead on the table. Slughorn explained went over the recipe and how the class would go about making the potion, as the potion needed to cure for at least two hours before finishing. Simply, they would have one partner finish it up, put the potion in a jar, and turn it in. And with that, they got to work.

Elara was not up to getting a bad grade in potions, so she straightened up and got started without a word, flicking her wand to fill up the cauldron and headed to the potions cupboard to gather her ingredients. Without her book. She had the ingredients memorized. Hermione gave her a bemused look as she walked away but brushed it off and prepared their tools.

Usually, whatever Elara and Hermione did together, whether it be working on a school project or bloody making out, Elara communicated with Hermione. Except, this time, Elara worked in complete silence, taking the lead on the potion and working effortlessly. Like she had done this a million times before.

She weighed each ingredient's amount with strategy, she added ingredients into the cauldron with increased precision, and when she was stirring, she was completely focused. She put every ounce of energy into this potion, every ounce of concentration. Hermione was completely mesmerized, except that Elara didn't speak until:

Hermione was stirring while Elara prepared the last bit of myrrh they were to add, and Hermione was just about to take her spoon out, as their books said only to stir counter-clockwise twenty times. But, Elara mumbled, "Stir it two more times."

With furrowed eyebrows in befuddlement, Hermione questioned and made sure to keep her spoon in place while doing so, "But, the textbook says-"

"Please, just trust me on this, okay?" Elara interrupted earnestly, shooting Hermione a pleading glance, a certain look in her eyes showing pure seriousness. Perplexed, yet noticing the hints of Elara was most definitely not joking, Hermione nodded and stirred slowly two more times before Elara added the bits of myrrh.

Their potion ended up looking much more like an acceptable potion than anyone else's. Elara's knew theirs would work if they were put to the test on actual werewolves. Yet, she didn't feel satisfied, even though Slughorn applauded her and Hermione's work.

"I'll come back to bottle the potion if you'd like," proclaimed Hermione, catching up with Elara after stopping Draco and Harry from throwing insults at each other from across the hall. Elara jumped, as she didn't expect Hermione to catch up to her, and had been completely absorbed in her thoughts. 

Blinking, Elara slowed down and turned around, letting Hermione stop in front of her and trying to catch the little breath she lost. "Er- yeah, that'd be great. Thanks, 'Mione," Elara smiled weakly, leaning in to kiss Hermione's cheek before stepping backward. "I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?" she confirmed before turning around and beginning to walk away.

"Wait!" Alarmed, Hermione reached out and caught ahold of Elara's arm, turning her around, growing more bewildered by the second. "I thought we were going to watch a film _tonight_ ," Hermione clarified as Elara turned toward her again with pursed lips.

"Were we?" chuckled Elara nervously, fidgeting with her bag strap while Hermione nodded with raised eyebrows. "Er- I'll let you know if I can make it-" she held up her wrist, which had the bracelet on it- "I _really_ need to be alone right now-"

"Come on, Elara, please talk to me," urged Hermione pleadingly as Elara turned around to walk away again. Elara stopped in her tracks, her shoulders rising and falling as she took a deep breath. It was silent for a moment, the silence eery, as the halls had cleared before Hermione voiced what had been on her mind for quite a while now.

"Is the reason why you won't talk to me because you don't trust me again yet?"

They hadn't talked about trust much, not since November. Both of them considered it a susceptible topic since their whole argument was based on trust. Hermione trusted Elara, Hermione knew that, but did it yet go vice versa, all these months later? Four, to be exact.

Elara turned around slowly, frowning and taking some steps back toward Hermione, taking both Hermione's hands in her own. "I trust you," she stated firmly, kissing Hermione's forehead before pulling back again. "I do. I just need some time alone, okay? I'll talk to you soon."

And with that, the conversation was over.

Spending the next few hours alone in her bed was dreadful, but it was what Elara needed. She even got Pansy and Daphne to bring her dinner, to which they brought her some pasta. Hermione pressed her bracelet constantly throughout the afternoon, Elara could feel it, and she always pressed back.

She wasn't upset with Hermione, of course. She simply didn't like the memories Wolfsbane brought. Time alone gave her time to sort it all out. It didn't really work, but it got her in a more talkative state. This is why she felt up to answering Hermione through the bracelet at a quarter to ten.

"Elara? Are you awake?" came Hermione's voice from under the emerald on her wrist. Immediately, Elara tapped open the emerald and held the bracelet to her mouth. She'd never refuse to answer through the bracelet. Never. No matter how miserable she was feeling.

"Hey. What's the matter?" answered Elara, not bothering to lower her voice, as Pansy and Daphne were chatting away on Pansy's bed. Elara wasn't paying much attention to them, but she was sure she caught the words 'Adelaide' and 'letters.'

The tone in Hermione's voice seemed slightly surprised that Elara actually responded, but carried on with the reason she called upon her. "Um... I know you said you wanted to be alone, but if you're up for it, meet me on the lawn just outside the courtyard? And bring your camera."

And Elara went without much hesitation.

She didn't pull much on, just a coat and a scarf, grabbed the Polaroid camera Hermione told her to bring, and headed off. There was a second hint of tone in Hermione's voice that made her go without much hesitation: hopefulness. Elara couldn't deny that. Besides, perhaps her need to be alone had vanished, and she was willing to spend time with one person. That being Hermione, of course. If it were anyone else, Elara would've closed her bracelet and went to bed.

When she arrived with her wand lit to see in the dark, Hermione was already there. Not a surprise. She was sitting on what seemed to be her Gryffindor blanket that she had presumably dragged out from one of the Gryffindor's beds, sitting criss-cross with her wand perched behind her ear, reading a book. Also, not a surprise.

"Isn't that going to get dirty?" asked Elara as she approached, and Hermione's head perked up rather quickly. Elara gestured toward the blanket Hermione was sitting on, and Hermione just shrugged while snapping her book shut. It seemed to be the poetry book Elara got her for her birthday: _On Love and Barley._

" _Scourgify_ is a spell for a reason," Hermione informed, moving to the side of her blanket to allow Elara to sit down. Elara didn't remark how Hermione wanted to keep off magic as she sat down; she wasn't in the right mood. "Lights out," Hermione instructed, taking her wand out from behind her ear and flicking it, and the light went out. Elara was rather confused but did so, setting her camera down on the corner of the blanket, where another, thicker blanket was also placed.

They were barely able to see, but the almost-full moon and stars provided enough light for outlines. Hermione took one of Elara's hands and squeezed it. "You don't need to talk to me about anything. Just look at the stars with me, yeah? It's a clear night," Hermione whispered, and Elara felt a surge of gratefulness for her girlfriend as she nodded, and they fell onto the blanket, hands still interlocked and staring up at the stars.

As Hermione had let her know that it was okay, Elara didn't speak for a long time as she mapped out the skies. At least half an hour as they watched the stars, the only movement being Hermione occasionally gripping Elara's hand or running her thumb over the heel of Elara's palm.

It was a great feeling: not being expected of or to do anything. They simply lay there, enjoying each other's company and completed astounded by the stars. How could they seem so close, yet so far? How could they provide so much comfort, hundreds of light-years away? How could people wish on them when most would never come in contact with Earth's atmosphere?

"You know," Elara prompted when she had found a constellation that had a story that had fascinated her for years and pointed to it, feeling extraordinarily comfortable, "Orion wasn't really all that great when you look at the different versions of his stories."

"Really?" asked Hermione, turning her head toward Elara in time to see Elara drop her outstretched hand and nod. Hermione smiled faintly as she queried, "Care to tell me about them?"

"Absolutely," affirmed Elara with a grin, which made Hermione laugh lightly before her head turned back to the sky above. "Mainly in the myths with Artemis. There are three versions: Orion was a hunting companion of Artemis, and he completely ignored the fact that Artemis is a Goddess of eternal maidenhood and tried to make a move on her. In one, Artemis kills him for it. Another says that Artemis loved Orion back, but Apollon, worried for his sister's purity, killed him instead. And lastly, Gaea or Artemis sends scorpions to kill him for killing too many land animals to impress Artemis. I like the first one."

"So do I," Hermione concurred, nudging Elara's foot with her own, and Elara nudged her back but refused to start a game of footsies.

"Also!" Elara exclaimed when she remembered another fact moments later, and Hermione looked at her again. "Did you know that the historians translated Apollon from Greek to Latin, turning his name into Apollo? And Apollo is just the more common name for him, now! There's more translated into Latin, like Haides and Hades, and _Dionysos_ and _Dionysus_..." She made sure to put proper pronunciation on those last two.

"Where'd you learn all this from?" Hermione asked, keeping her head turned to stare at Elara, whose eyes were gleaming with wonder. 

"Meda gave me some books to read when I was around eleven," explained Elara with a tone of remembrance, and Hermione nodded slowly, mesmerized once again. "There's a lot of misconceptions. Like... Apollon is more recognized for the God of the sun than Helios... and people used to fear Hades, or really, Haides because he's the God of the dead. Not death! That's Thanatos. But there's a lot of myths that show he really isn't all that bad. If he drew a different lot, he could've ended up ruling the sea or the sky.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is..." Elara took a deep breath, her eyes fixed on the Orion constellation, and Hermione watched her, fascinated. "People that aren't all good can end up being placed in the stars, and people that aren't all bad can end up being demonized. People are... cruel sometimes."

Elara's eyes flickered to Canis Major, where the star Sirius was located. With another deep breath, she spoke in a whisper and a cautious tone. "People make fake Wolfsbane, you know. Same price. Still, get paid."

Hermione spoke in that same cautious tone, choosing her words carefully and not pry too far. "Is that why you're so good at making Wolfsbane?" she asked, her eyes filled with concern now.

Nodding gradually from slow to fast, Elara set her gaze on the star and locked it as she spoke, frowning. "You know I can read werewolves, yeah. But it doesn't do any good when you don't have Wolfsbane. When it's fake, and it doesn't work, and you can't do anything but watch to see if it worked before having to hide-" she was rambling, and she knew it, but it felt oddly good to get it off her chest.

"And don't say sorry," Elara added hastily, and the word had been on the tip of Hermione's tongue, so she kept her mouth shut. "I... I had to learn how to tell the difference eventually. Had to make it on my own to be able to see it. Some people were nice and let me use ingredients while Moony was at whatever work he could find. Others... others yelled at me to get off their doorstep.

"Without Wolfsbane, Legilimency was nothing. I guess Legilimency became associated with the moon and Wolfsbane for me, and the moon became associated with having to watch." Elara took her eyes off the star named Sirius and turned her head toward Hermione, a prickling at the back of her eyes as her voice broke with the next sentence. "To watch the transformation. It's _terrifying_ , Hermione. And it happened every month. No escape. And knowing he was in pain... I could barely help."

"I know," was all Hermione could say, turning fully onto her side for Elara's comfort. "So... you don't like the moon because it reminds you of the transformation. And you don't like Legilimency because of the things people have said to you."

"Yeah... yeah, exactly that," confirmed Elara, trying to ignore the sympathetic looks Hermione was giving her. "Not to mention the other things people have said about Legilimency specifically..." She cleared her throat, trying to draw this conversation to a close. Why had she even opened up in the first place? She felt too vulnerable. "Anyway. Legilimency, Wolfsbane, and the moon just give me bad memories. People say bad things about them. So, I don't like them."

Hermione took a moment to respond, just to give Elara some breathing room. "Whatever they said means nothing. They don't know you. I do, and I can say that you are worth everything to me and more," she whispered, using her free hand to smooth her thumb over Elara's cheek. Immediately after the first touch, Elara moved closer to her, and Hermione wrapped her in her embrace.

It felt so good for Elara to get that all off her chest, and she sniffled involuntarily. And Hermione felt like the most important person in the world because Elara could've chosen anyone in the world to tell that to, and Elara chose her.

The last hour they were awake was full of random banter and taking photos for memories. Around half-way in, they had to pull the thicker blanket over them and huddle close together for warmth.

And they fell asleep under the comfort of the stars that night: no matter how far away they were, they were always there.


	36. frisson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: scars, mild insecurities, sexual content

fris·son /frēˈsôn/  
noun  
a sudden strong feeling of excitement or fear; a thrill; a shiver of pleasure

☠︎~~~☠︎

_-ends of the earth_

_I would go to  
the ends of the earth  
just to make sure  
you unquestionably know that  
you are the person  
I want forever with_

☠︎~~~☠︎

"Now," began Lynn, leaning against the wall in the Slytherin Quidditch changing room, watching Elara get changed back into her regular Hogwarts robes, "Ravenclaw is a good team, but they've got nothing against you if you and Acton just keep firing bludgers at Chang-"

"So Ravenclaw depends all on their seeker?" Elara asked, turning her head momentarily to raise an eyebrow at Lynn before slipping off her Quidditch jersey.

Lynn waved a hand for emphasis. "Exactly. And turn around, Black. Granger wants to see you undress, not me," Lynn smirked, and Elara glared at her over her shoulder before putting her back to Lynn and resuming her changing.

The first Saturday of April was approaching, also the last Saturday of the Easter Holidays, and was scheduled the Slytherin versus Ravenclaw match. Elara dearly wished that they didn't have a game then, mainly because Urquhart made the team practice daily, and all Elara wanted to do was spend time with Hermione. With practice, she hadn't been able to do much of that aside from the nights, and even then, much of the time, Hermione had prefect duties due to some of the prefects going home for the Easter Holidays.

After practice that day (it was a Friday, four days after the full moon, so Elara was feeling much better), Lynn had come to watch practice and talk strategy with Elara. When Elara asked why she wanted to help, other than the two being good friends, Lynn replied, "Never fancied the Ravenclaws. Got caught by a prefect in Ravenclaw one time, lost house points, _and_ got detention. I was only wandering the halls! Around... ten minutes after curfew? Haven't liked them since."

"Isn't that generalizing?" queried Elara at the time she had asked, raising her eyebrows. She had never come into many conversations with the Ravenclaws: she had only really spoken to Luna Lovegood and a few people from the D.A.

Shrugging, Lynn had crumpled up the bag of crisps she had finished and put it in her pocket. "One person can ruin a lot of good things for you," she answered simply, and Elara hated to admit that she was right.

Once Elara had finished changing and gathered her stuff, the pair walked back toward the castle at a slow pace. "How are you and Granger, by the way?" Lynn questioned, walking rather crookedly for no apparent reason. She gave Elara a curious look before Elara could respond. "Need some sort of good relationship info. Have you heard how dysfunctional Ron and Lavender had been lately? Lavender does nothing but complain all night to Parvati..."

"We're doing _great_ ," beamed Elara, her mind's eye playing memories upon memories, each of them as unique as the other but all as amazing and wonderful. "She's absolutely marvelous. Brilliant. She's gorgeous-"

"Yes, yes, I know that," Lynn dismissed, waving a hand in the same manner. Elara furrowed her eyebrows, a tad bit taken aback. "I meant the _relationship_ itself, not you just ranting about how _absolutely wonderful_ she is." She tilted her chin up and said that last part dreamily in a mocking yet jokingly voice.

After nudging her sharply with her elbow (Lynn scowled but continued to walk along), Elara huffed, "You ask about my relationship because you don't have one, don't you?" She hoped that didn't sound harsh, as she didn't intend it to be. It was a simple, genuine question, and she'd answer Lynn's actual question in a moment.

Thankfully, Lynn seemed to have received this message and nodded profusely, seeming high on what showed to be happiness, but Elara was unsure of what. "I don't fancy one of my own, so I get involved in others. Everyone needs a bit of advice in their lives, and I budge my way in to give it," expounded Lynn, seeming proud of her work. Elara knew Hermione would've loved to scold Lynn on intrusion if she were there, but Elara didn't, as Lynn's advice had come quite helpful to her in the past.

"That's reasonable," responded Elara, and Lynn gave a cheerful, true nod. She took a deep breath before answering Lynn's question, making sure to leave what she wanted to keep private out. There were some honest parts, but she didn't need Lynn making more dirty jokes than she needed to. "As I said, the relationship's been great. We talk things out, make sure to communicate as we promised. I can see myself being with her forever. We both hate it when we fight, so we don't fight often. It's refreshing." She was smiling fondly by the end of it.

"Ah. So, Hogwart's renowned couple does fight sometimes," mused Lynn, swinging her arms back and forth erratically. Not having heard of 'Hogwart's renowned couple,' Elara's expression turned confused at once. "People talk, sweetheart," Lynn answered, noticing Elara's appearance. "You just happen to come up more often than other's, mainly because there never seems to be a dull moment in your relationship."

"That's because there isn't," Elara winked cheerfully, and Lynn sent her an amused glance. "It's never boring, to say the least. Always something new with her. Anything with her never gets old. Feels like I can do it with her forever, and that's why I can picture myself with her forever—even bloody _studying_. Y'know?" explained Elara, raising her eyebrows at her Gryffindor companion, who clapped her on the back, as if congratulating her on something.

"No, I do not," Lynn remarked playfully, and Elara rolled her eyes, bending down to pick a daisy in the grass, pocketing it for Hermione later. Lynn watched her, then smirked as Elara stood up and continued on her way. "For her?" Elara nodded, smiling from ear to ear. Lynn chuckled, shoving her hands in the pocket of her American football jumper. "You sound like you're in love, my friend."

That made Elara stop in her tracks, and she received another amused glance from Lynn, who paused a few steps away from her. Elara kept her gaze on the ground for a moment before digging her own hands into her own pockets and continued to trudge up the path to the castle. "I don't take love lightly. It's a big word," she mumbled, walking rapidly, so Lynn had to run for a moment to keep up.

"I know _that_ you Sagittarius," chorused Lynn, not looking ahead of her to stare at Elara, who kept her head bowed slightly. "Some of you lot say the word too quickly, and some of you lot don't like saying it because you can't commit. You're the second." She tossed her brown hair behind her shoulders matter-of-factly. "Professor Trelawney told me."

"You're one to talk!" Elara exclaimed, and Lynn raised an inquisitive eyebrow. Elara plucked up some of her practically ancient Astrology knowledge, having studied it so long ago. Age... thirteen, perhaps? "You're a Gemini, aren't you?" Lynn nodded once, appearing pleased that Elara remembered her birthday. "You get bored easily. And besides: Granger would say not to base anything on Astrological guesses."

"Fine," Lynn scoffed, looking appalled that Elara had adapted that mindset for the situation at hand, considering Elara usually wholeheartedly agreed with Astrology. To tell the truth, Elara still did; she just wanted to weasel her way out of this conversation. "But, you can't deny that you don't feel something more than just fancying her."

Elara swallowed anxiously and didn't say anything more until they arrived at the Great Hall for dinner. The fuzziness she got in her chest whenever she talked about Hermione was feeling more unfamiliar than comforting, now.

She couldn't possibly love Hermione. In the future, yeah, of course, without a doubt, but not now. They were just coming up on five months the following week, and while those five months had been the best of her life, it was only five months. If you went back in time with a Time-Turner and asked her before they had gotten together, then yes, Elara would say she loved Hermione as a friend: platonically. Romantically was a whole different story.

Oh. Five months meant half a year was coming up soon. Thankfully, Elara had already had a gift in mind, for old time's sake. It was sure to bring up some pleasant memories.

Since school was not officially in session, and not the entire student body was present at the school, the students were allowed to sit wherever they want, whenever they want. Lynn dragged Elara over to where Ron, Harry, and Hermione were sitting and sat down to talk Gryffindor Quidditch with Ron and Harry. That left Elara to talk with Hermione, and she was most definitely not complaining.

"How was practice?" Hermione asked with a soft smile, closing the book she was reading and setting it down next to her. Everything about that made Elara's heart flutter. First: Hermione didn't particularly like Quidditch, yet she still made an effort to ask her about it. Two: her smile. And three: stopping reading to talk to her. The whole action made Elara feel important.

She guessed that she should be used to this by now, being close to five months together and all, but it sent her into the stars whenever something similar happened. This is what Elara meant by nothing got old with her.

"All right," disclosed Elara, pulling over a bowl of soup and scooping some into her own. Nothing like a bowl of hot soup after a long day of tiring Quidditch practice. "Team worked well, but Batley was annoying as ever." As Elara rolled her eyes, she couldn't help but notice that caught Ron's momentary attention. "Have you heard he's dating Paisley Prickett now? Annoying. She's too loud in the stands," Elara informed as she turned back to Hermione.

Hermione rolled her eyes too before they flickered overhead: nightly owl post. There weren't as many owls as there were in the morning, but it was still helpful to those who had subscriptions to the Nightly Prophet. Besides that, no one really got mail at dinner time.

Ron did.

"Who's that from?" Lynn queried as group conversation joined together once again, leaning into the table to try and get a look at the returning address. Too late: Ron was already opening the envelope as fast as possible. Elara, not wanting to get into his personal matters, carried on eating.

And it was only when Ron snickered, looked up at her, commented, "Adelaide says hi," and looked back down to continue reading did Elara want to get into his personal matters.

Dropping her spoon, Elara leaned into the table, absolutely bewildered and rather annoyed. "She wrote you before she wrote me?!" she questioned, as she knew that she and Adelaide were closer than Adelaide and _Ickle Ronnikins_. Not for the first time, Elara felt a surge of protectiveness over her best friend.

Ignoring Elara's questioning for a moment, Ron turned the letter over with a grin on his face. Elara noticed that Adelaide had written a lot, words squished together from back to front. "Seems so," remarked Ron, tossing the envelope across the table, and Elara snatched it furiously. Harry was sniggering too (the first time Elara had seen him do so since learning of his secret break up), and Lynn, accompanied by Hermione, looked rather confused. It seemed to be the first time Hermione and Lynn shared the same thought on a matter.

What Ron said proved true: it was most definitely Adelaide's handwriting, and from Waltham Abbey, where Elara knew Adelaide's grandparents lived from the address Adelaide herself had giver her weeks ago. Elara felt utterly betrayed, but perhaps she was being dramatic.

Besides, whoever Adelaide felt more comfortable writing first during the grieving process was her business. Elara knew that from when she went through the same thing, not even a year ago. At the time, she had only written Hermione back when Adelaide had sent two letters. A lump formed in Elara's throat out of guilt, but she wrote Adelaide and the others back eventually!

With all things considered, Elara cleared her throat of the tightening and asked Ron, in the most polite manner she could produce, "Is she all right? Everything going... relatively okay?" She tried to ask questions that she would've been able to answer all those months ago, in July and August of 1996. Questions deeper than that felt intruding: she would know.

Ron scanned the letter again, reading the back of the parchment this time. When finished, he glanced up and apprised, "She seems fine. Dealing with legal matters. She says that..." he looked back down at the parchment, reread a certain part, and met Elara's gaze once more, "...she's inherited the bookshop, but she can't do anything with it until after she's done with school. Ministry says."

"That's bollocks," commented Elara, stirring her soup rather fast and rather irritably. "She's of age. She should be able to do whatever she wants with it already-" she looked at Hermione pleadingly for assistance, as she didn't know as much about Wizarding law compared to her- "shouldn't she?"

"Whether she can or not, I think dealing with it after schooling is the best way to go, anyway," Hermione explained, picking up the last pieces of her salad with her fork, her eyes not leaving her plate. "If she opened it back up now, while in school, she wouldn't be able to handle the shop while here, would she?"

"I suppose so," Elara huffed, looking over her shoulder at the Slytherin table before turning to Ron. "Mind if I tell the others that? They'd be happy to hear from her," she asked, her eyes flicking to Hermione momentarily, as Hermione's head tilted up to look at her. Ron had already resumed eating and nodded absently.

"Don't forget: Room of Requirement tonight," reminded Hermione, glancing at Elara with a hopeful look in her eyes. As said, they haven't had much time together the past few days, most likely the reason for the hopefulness that was also present in her tone. Elara smiled at her and nodded, picking up her soup bowl and walking over to the Slytherin table.

Daphne was chatting up a storm with Kay, and Draco was nowhere to be seen, so Elara addressed Pansy, Theo, and Blaise. "Any of you lot gotten a letter from Adelaide yet?" she inquired, and the three of them shook their heads. Frowning, Elara informed, "She just owled Ron."

Pansy, for some reason, did not seem surprised and continued to eat nonchalantly. "It's not like we can control who she owls. I reckon she fancies him again. She falls too quickly..." acknowledged Pansy, gathering some pasta on her fork before shoving the food into her mouth.

"I don't think she fancies Weasley again," contradicted Blaise with furrowed eyebrows, pulling over a plate of biscuits and piling a few on his plate. "He's dating Brown, isn't he? Adelaide isn't one to fall for someone in a relationship."

"How d'you know that?" Elara asked, putting on a bemused expression as she continued to gather spoonfuls of her soup. Of course, she hadn't known Adelaide as long as the other three did, but she reckoned she knew Adelaide well enough to know exactly what Theo voiced moments later.

"That's where you're wrong, Zabini. Only half," mentioned Theo, gesturing toward Blaise with his fork for emphasis while Blaise did a mix of glaring at him and staring at him in amusement. "Yule Ball, fourth year, she fancied Weasley then. But, he ended up going with one of the Patils, and she still fancied him. She just isn't the type to intrude or mess up any."

"Who'd she end up going with?" questioned Elara, summoning some pepper from down the table with her wand to add way too much to her soup. She was trying to build up her spice tolerance after Lynn snuck a ghost pepper into her food the previous week, just to show her that she could handle it.

Theo smirked, and Pansy groaned while burying her head into her hands, and at that, Theo started laughing. "Me," said Theo, and Elara raised her eyebrows in slight surprise. "I asked her after she learned that Weasley was going with Patil, and Pans here rejected _me_." Pansy picked her head up to narrow her eyes at Theo, and he continued to chuckle while returning his gaze to his food. "Little did she know she'd start fancying me the next-"

"I went with Draco," Pansy interrupted, shooting glare-daggers at Theo, who only snickered some more. "It was awful. All he did was talk about Potter-" her eyes wandered to the Gryffindor at this- "and how the other Patil was only going with him for attention. I don't think Patil even went with him for that reason: Potter couldn't get a date."

"Should've said yes to me instead," pestered Theo, and Pansy whacked him on the arm, then kissed his cheek. "Anyway. Blaise here-" he motioned toward Blaise, whose gaze seemed to had ventured over to the Gryffindor table but was looking at a particular plant-loving Gryffindor, "went with Milicent, and Daphne went with Tracey." Elara was plainly taken aback as Theo continued to explain, "They were a thing for a while: Daph and Tracey. Then Tracey got caught snogging... I believe it was Terry Boot from Ravenclaw?" He looked at Pansy for help, and she nodded.

Pansy proceeded the conversation further, as it seemed as she knew more, and lowered her voice so Daphne couldn't hear from a few seats down. "Daph was destroyed, so we put hair-dye in Tracey's shampoo, and you know where it went from there," she concluded, now shining with joyous pride. "The ball was dull for all of us except Daph and Tracey, so we went back to the common room and played Truth or Dare. Addy kissed me, and I'm certain that Draco kissed Milicent."

"Hm. Seems all right," admitted Elara, and the three merely shrugged as Elara looked over her shoulder at the Gryffindor table, where Hermione was now talking to a newly approached Ginny and Luna. When she turned back around, she recalled, "Granger went with that Krum bloke, right?"

Her three friends nodded, and Pansy expanded on that question for her. "Yeah. She looked stunning there, too. Blue dress, gorgeous hair, even I admit it," she expounded, then grew confused at Elara's drooping of her shoulders and her frown.

"Yet another thing Legilimency keeps from me," muttered Elara since it was mainly Legilimency that kept her from attending Hogwarts earlier, shoveling the last of her soup into her mouth. She would've loved to see Hermione in whatever she was wearing, and if she had gathered the courage, she would've loved to ask her to the said ball. Pansy chortled and reached across the table, patting her head affectionately.

Elara soon found herself approaching the Room of Requirement mere hours later. She and Hermione still met at the windowsill every few nights. Still, many meetings had been relocated to the Room of Requirement, as they found doing homework easier at the windowsill, but cuddling was a different story. They couldn't watch films at the windowsill, either.

Hermione was always sitting on the bed reading when she got there, the candles and fire lit and casting shadows throughout the room. However, the telly wasn't on, which Elara didn't mind. As stated, they went to the room to make it easier to cuddle, and sometimes that was all they went in there for.

"Godric, I feel like I haven't talked to you properly in forever," Hermione huffed with a broad grin, closing her book at once as Elara smiled at her and shut the door behind her. 

"I talked to you last night," Elara laughed, hurrying over to plop down on the bed next to Hermione and falling back against the cushions. She closed her eyes and sighed out of exhaustion, hearing and feeling Hermione curl up next to her. Quidditch practice had been long.

"That's not good enough," stated Hermione firmly, and Elara laughed again, causing Hermione to do the same as she wrapped an arm around Elara's waist. Elara turned onto her side and pulled Hermione close, who mumbled something in appreciation before reminding her, "We've got Hogsmeade tomorrow."

Nodding slightly and only once, Elara murmured while beginning to draw small, random circles on the nape of Hermione's neck, "I know. I reckon we should find Tonks before doing anything else, just to make sure we have enough time to find her." 

Mumbling something again but in agreement this time, Hermione added on as she leaned into Elara's embrace, "We could go to the cliff afterward? Or grab something to eat? Visit more shops this time? I've meant to get some more parchment."

"Yeah, of course," smiled Elara, tilting her head down to kiss the top of Hermione's. "Whatever you'd like. I'd love to get some new Quidditch supplies, anyway. My gloves are getting holes in them..."

"How was Quidditch practice, by the way? You didn't get to explain much before post came in," Hermione asked earnestly, toying with the ends of Elara's hair. Elara had failed to cut it for some time now (she meant to, she just kept forgetting), and it now reached halfway down her back, making it easily accessible for Hermione to play with.

As she was surprised by Hermione's newfound interest in Quidditch, Elara questioned just that, to which Hermione responded in a rather quiet voice, "You have a game next week, and I'd like to understand Quidditch more before then."

Exactly as she said: Never get's old. Elara's chest swelled with happiness, and she pulled Hermione closer. "Ask about Quidditch anytime; I'd love to talk to you about it," Elara informed, and she felt Hermione shift slightly, presumably in fondness. "I reckon Andrea and I worked together all right. Lynn said that Ravenclaw relies heavily on their seeker, so I need to bring that up with the team. Harper's getting better: he's getting better at flying properly. It was tiring, though. Did a lot of drills, and now my shoulders hurt from swinging."

"Mm," Hermione mumbled, sitting up a bit to level her face with Elara's and opened her eyes. "Your shoulders hurt?" she echoed, and Elara nodded, her eyes still closed. Hermione kissed her nose before asking, "Want a massage?"

Elara opened her eyes to find Hermione's were filled with the same warmth they always had, just amplified. She swore that she could get lost in them forever. "Seriously?" clarified Elara, raising her eyebrows in slight surprise. It wasn't as if Hermione had never offered; it was simply that Elara never expected them.

"Yeah, of course," replied Hermione gently with a smile in the same manner, sitting up straighter and on her knees, patting Elara's leg to indicate her to do the same. "Sit up and face the telly. We could put on a film if you'd like."

While sitting upward and positioning herself in front of Hermione, Elara answered as she crossed her legs, "No, it's all right. The lack of artificial light is beneficial sometimes." She beamed at the end of that, applauding herself for using what she called _big_ words.

There wasn't a need for any more words, so Hermione just massaged Elara's shoulders as she said she would, watching Elara's movements intently to make sure she was pressing the right spots. Elara swore that massages were one of the oddest things ever since they hurt and relieved pain at the same time. They could be compared to surgery when you thought about it more.

"I swear," Elara chuckled lightly, turning her head a few minutes in to look over her shoulder at Hermione, who paused to listen, "you're way too good for me. I really don't deserve you." It was true: Elara always felt like she had hit the jackpot or found the pot of gold under the rainbow all the time, especially when she was with her.

Hermione rolled her eyes playfully, but a wide grin and blush spread onto her face. _Saying that was worth it_ , thought Elara. Truly, as everything that made Hermione smile seemed worth it. "I could say the same about you," insisted Hermione before leaning forward and to the side a bit to press her lips to Elara's tenderly.

They pulled back after a moment, catching the same message in the looks they gave each other. Elara quickly turned around to face Hermione suitably, cupped the side of her neck, and their lips met once more, pushing hard and needily. They hadn't had a proper moment like this in _days_. Their schedules had been so busy, even though there were two weeks of break.

Desperate for more, it didn't take long for Elara to press Hermione against the cushions at the back of the bed, separating only mere seconds for oxygen before leaning back in, the time apart shortening each time they did so. Elara had one hand on Hermione's waist and one now grasping the nape of her neck, letting her fingers toy with the hem of Hermione's sweater. How hard their lips crashed together with each movement only showed how much they both missed this. It was all addictive.

A small gasp escaped Hermione's lips as Elara bit down carefully on her bottom lip, pulling back and moving toward Hermione's neck, placing small, strategic kisses toward her ear. "I thought you were supposed to be the one relaxing," Hermione breathed, eyes locking on one candle above as she tried to maintain her breathing.

"For tonight, that's all you," whispered Elara in Hermione's ear, causing Hermione to shiver and one hand gripping the sheets. "You're always the one making _me_ moan. It's a bit unfair, isn't it?" Elara hummed, letting her lips brush against Hermione's skin as she said that before sucking lightly in the more sensitive spots.

"Don't act like you don't like it when I do," combated Hermione, biting her bottom lip in an effort not to give Elara the satisfaction. In truth, her mind was fuzzy with lightheadedness, and her arms were tingly and growing weak, but she wasn't going to show that. Obviously.

Elara hummed again, nipping at Hermione's neck, which only made Hermione's nails dig into her palms even through the blankets she was gripping. "Never said I didn't," Elara replied casually, slipping her fingers under Hermione's jumper and traveling her fingers upward in small, refined movements. Not too high: she wanted confirmation that it was okay first.

Promptly not responding, Hermione let her free hand wander, trailing her fingertips down Elara's spine, and it was encouraging. Elara moved her way down, making sure to take her time with each and every kiss, using the closest hand to move the fabric of Hermione's sweater over as much as she could without hurting her. Hermione turned her neck slightly and quite reluctantly, but she did, giving Elara more space to work with. All they wanted were each other.

Even though that last statement was true, Hermione still refused to make a sound and was doing everything she could to prevent that. She always bloody did, and it was making Elara frustrated. How fast Hermione's chest was rising and falling, and her presumably subconscious movements of allowing Elara to give more was enough for Elara to know she was enjoying it. Every touch was a shockwave, pulsating through their bloodstream, and the heat in the room was growing, and not from the fires.

Agitated, Elara trailed her lips back up toward Hermione's ear, biting on her earlobe gently. "Stop being stubborn, 'Mione, and make a sound," Elara urged lowly, and she heard Hermione's breath hitch, so Elara continued with both her words and her movements. "You know you want to," she added as she moved her fingers to the small of Hermione's back, tracing over her skin ever so delicately.

"Make me," muttered Hermione without thinking, causing both of them to freeze, but for different reasons. It took a moment, but Elara rolled off of her and onto the bed, putting her back to Hermione, and she didn't even have to wait for Hermione's response. Hermione whined almost immediately at the loss of contact, and Elara smirked.

"Just did. Anyway, Hogsmeade plans?" Elara snickered, and Hermione was appalled. And furious. 

"No! That's not fair," Hermione complained irritably, not waiting for her breathing to return to normal as she jumped up and crawled over to her now very annoying girlfriend. If she waited, the feeling would go away. She forced Elara's shoulders down, so she was pinned against the mattress, not waiting to press her lips to Elara's once again. Except, Elara didn't kiss back. " _Elara_ , I swear-" Hermione murmured, hovering over her.

"This is _your_ fault. This is what you get," sniggered Elara, letting Hermione try to kiss her but didn't move her lips whenever Hermione did. It was humorous, really, since Hermione really did bring this upon herself without knowing it.

Hermione whined once again, glaring down at Elara with such intensity that Elara almost regretted what she was doing. Almost. "You. Tease!" Hermione groused, and if looks could kill, Elara would be dead two minutes ago.

"Proud of it," Elara grinned, laughing again as Hermione was practically heaving with indignation. This was a dangerous game to play with Hermione Granger of all people, but she was having fun doing it. Have to risk it for the biscuit, and she certainly gained that prize, if she did say so herself, thank you very much.

There were many more arguing and whines and complaints from Hermione before she finally collapsed against Elara, curling up to her again. "I'll get you back. One day," Hermione swore against Elara's chest, enveloping Elara in her embrace. Her heart rate still hadn't gone down, and it just gave Elara more and more pride.

"Looking forward to it," remarked Elara, wrapping her arms around Hermione's waist and pulling her as close as they could be. Hermione clicked her tongue in annoyance, shaking her head ever so slightly, absolutely infuriated.

Still, they fell asleep in good spirits as Elara got Hermione to talk about books.

They walked into Hogsmeade hand in hand the next day, and a plan scoped out for them as they had much to do. First up was to find Tonks, then buy some more parchment, go to Dervish and Banges in the hope of buyingQuidditch gloves, and grab a bite at The Three Broomsticks before heading over to their regular spot at the cliff.

"I reckon she'd be on the outskirts," guessed Elara thoughtfully, swinging their arms back and forth erratically like she always did. "Don't want the students to see a load of Aurors guarding the place: it'd set them more on edge."

"Agreed," Hermione concurred, shooting Elara a happy grin. Despite the rather cold weather for a March Spring weekend, Hermione seemed excited to be out of the castle's familiarity and into Hogsmeade. Either that or excited to be progressing on the 'glass' situation. Probably both. "Plus, it's easier to guard the village that way, too."

Considering Hogsmeade was relatively small compared to other towns and there were only a certain amount of Aurors guarding the village, finding Tonks was not hard. Also, Tonks had a slimmer frame and a younger face compared to the rest of the Aurors Elara and Hermione passed, who all seemed older and a lot less approachable. While that may be beneficial, Elara knew that Tonks was probably more powerful than any of them.

"Tonks!" Elara exclaimed once she saw her toward the higher end of the village, her face lighting up with remembrance and familiarity, hurrying her pace. The smile on her face made Hermione do the same.

As she turned her head, Tonks seemed shocked to see them, especially Hermione. "Wotcher, 'Lara, Hermione," Tonks smiled nonetheless, looking around, presumably to make sure no other Aurors were watching before approaching them too. "What are you doing here? Only shop on this side of the village is the Hogs Head, and not many students went there when I was your age."

"We actually came to talk to you," beamed Elara, and Tonks raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Well, we..." Elara looked toward Hermione for assistance, and Hermione nodded encouragingly, "...we need to ask you a favor."

Looking between the two of them, Tonks crossed her arms and nodded, keeping her smile. "All right. I'll do my best to help," Tonks affirmed, receiving broad grins from the two girls in front of her.

"We were wondering if you could get us in touch with Professor Lupin," Hermione queried hopefully, and both her and Elara's expression turned confused slightly when Tonks's smile faded a bit. Therefore, Hermione added, "If you could find him, of course. We know he's underground with the werewolves. We just need to ask him a few things."

Tonks took a moment to respond, and Elara was getting quite worried during the time the air was quiet. "Is there... anything, in particular, you wanted to ask? I could try to answer them for you," said Tonks slowly, and Elara couldn't help but notice that a bit of color had faded from her face. Hm.

But, Elara did her best to remain optimistic. Asking Tonks wouldn't hurt. "Well, you know about my own Legilimency full moon dilemma, correct?" Elara asked, and Tonks nodded steadily. "We found something on the page that could help, but it's just one word: glass. Since Moony's studied Legilimency before, we wondered if he would know anything about it."

"We've searched for weeks, but we haven't found anything. Perhaps it's something we've overlooked, and even if we didn't, we wanted to hear his insights," appended Hermione, leaning forward and back from the balls to the heels of her feet.

Pursing her lips, Tonks looked rather defeated, a feeling that Elara and Hermione had felt nothing, but during the time they had been looking for the answer. "Well, that probably would be a better question for him then, wouldn't it?" Tonks chuckled, seeming nervous. Elara was growing more confused by the second and knew Hermione was too but tried not to show it. So, Elara and Hermione simply nodded with the same smiles. "Right, then. I'll see what I can do. Look out for an owl from him or me, yeah?"

And with that, Elara and Hermione nodded, each gave Tonks a quick hug and ventured back toward the village. "Mission accomplished," Elara winked at Hermione, who laughed and hooked her arm with Elara's, walking in sync back toward their fellow classmates.

There was no word from Moony or Tonks over the next week, but Elara and Hermione remained hopeful. They both knew that getting in touch with anyone these days was hard, and someone in the Order and a spy at the moment, even harder. Elara was just hoping she got to talk to him: she didn't mind if he had no idea what 'glass' meant. Just talking to him and knowing he's all right would make her day better.

The week went the same as the week before. Elara had Quidditch practice in the day, and Hermione had prefect duties in the night, but they both did their best to find time for each other. Even if they had to wake up at midnight to meet in the Room of Requirement just to go back to sleep again.

Slytherin versus Ravenclaw awaited for them that Saturday, and this time, Elara wasn't as nervous as she was in her first-ever game. The team worked hard throughout the past week and was not about to put that hard work to waste. For the first time ever, Hermione was rooting for Slytherin but didn't make it a big deal to deck out in Slytherin attire. Just Elara's Slytherin sweatshirt, yet Elara couldn't ask for more.

"I'm going to win for you," Elara sang delightfully, dragging out the end of 'you' while she and Hermione were walking toward the pitch, right before they had to go their separate ways. "If we win, you have to kiss me."

"I'd kiss you anyway," replied Hermione, pulling Elara in with one hand, cupping her cheek with the other, and pecking her on the lips, both of them smiling as they pulled apart. "You've got this. Don't get hurt, or I'll never forgive you. Good luck."

Yeah. That wish didn't go as planned, but perhaps it helped because the worst that could happen was she could've died.

After being informed of the recommendation Lynn had given Elara, Andrea seemed all up for the plan of targeting Bludgers at poor Cho Chang, who just happened to be Ravenclaw's seeker. They didn't target the Bludgers directly at her, of course, just near her and enough to scare her away from the snitch if she looked like she had seen it.

They did this plan for a good ten minutes, sending one over when Cho sped up or went straight in one direction. It was exhilarating playing a game again, in Elara's opinion. The Slytherin chasers were working well, Bletchley was blocking goals all right, and Harper was in constant pursuit of the flying gold ball.

It was absolutely amazing, and a few thoughts kept her going, one of them being she was making her parents, who had both been beaters, proud.

The wind in her hair, the adrenaline running throughout her body, the sound of the onlookers cheering and reacting to each play, the satisfying _thwack_ whenever she hit a Bludger all reminded Elara of why she loved Quidditch. It was a hobby she'd never get old of and a hobby she wished she had taken up sooner. Of course, she wouldn't have been able to play in fifth year, anyway, since she had never played before at the time. Still, she could've read about it more, and that said something.

Luna was commentating again and was actually doing a fair job of not taking sides, considering she was in Ravenclaw. Her commentary made the game all more enjoyable, with her occasional slip-ins of magical creatures absolutely no one had heard of and phrases of the same category.

Things were looking good for the Slytherin team, and Elara and Andrea continued with their plan. However, the Ravenclaw beaters quickly learned of what they were doing, and instead of copying what they were doing and aiming Bludgers at Harper, they turned the brutal balls on the pair of Slytherin beaters instead.

Caught up in cheering for Blaise as he scored a goal, Elara only heard Andrea's yell of warning before, _pleasantly_ , her vision turned a _lovely_ shade of pitch-black accompanied by a rise of terrifying fear. Joy.

☠︎~~~☠︎

Elara awoke in the dark, and for a moment, she wondered if she was conscious but couldn't get her eyes open. Then she saw the faint moonlight illuminating what she knew to be the Hospital Wing and realized it was night. Salazar, she thought to herself, how long had she been out? Clearly, hours.

It was quiet- too quiet. Eerie, too. She had never seen the Hospital Wing this dark, especially at night. Come to think about it, she had never been in the Hospital Wing for her own injuries. For Hermione at the end of fifth year, for Lynn when she got hurt during a Quidditch practice near the middle of January, for Ron due to his poisoning almost a month ago, for Harry for the broken-skull that idiot McLaggen had caused him. Hm. This was a first. 

There was a weight in her left hand and light coming from that side, too. She turned her head slightly to look, but a sharp flare of pain went through her head, and she groaned, reaching her right hand up to cradle her forehead, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Oh, Merlin's pants, you're awake!" whisper-yelled Hermione's voice, and Elara's eyes fluttered open again in slight shock. There was a look of panic and worry in Hermione's eyes as she sat on the bed next to her and leaning forward, Hermione's right hand now cradling Elara's head.

It seemed as Hermione had just jumped up from the chair she was sitting on, as a chair was pushed back, Hermione's wand on the mattress next to her, and a book next to it. At the foot of the bed lay what looked like Harry's Invisibility Cloak.

" _Godric in a dress_ , Elara, I'm never letting you play Quidditch again. First game you play while we're dating, and you get bloody knocked out. Do you need me to get Madam Pomfrey? How much does it hurt? _Where_ does it hurt? Can you see me properly? Madam Pomfrey said you probably have a concussion... I'm going to kill that Ravenclaw beater-" Hermione rambled, her eyes flickering all throughout the room, presumably looking for anything that could help.

"Hey, Étoile," Elara laughed, her voice slightly hoarse from not talking in what was most likely hours. "Fancy seeing you here." She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, then made a joke. "What _are_ you doing here?"

"Oh my Merlin," Hermione mumbled, burying her face in the hand that was previously caressing Elara's head, the other holding Elara's hand quite firmly. "My girlfriend's gone mental."

"I'm just kidding with you," chuckled Elara, using her free hand to try and push herself up. Hermione pushed her back down immediately, clicking her tongue irritably, and Elara frowned. "Let me up, I'm fine," she murmured, trying again and getting the same response from the Gryffindor who was being very much annoying at that moment.

"No," Hermione stated firmly, placing her wand and her book on Elara's bedside table. "Madam Pomfrey prescribed bed rest, and you have a concussion. And you just groaned out of pain when you woke up. Do you need me to get Madam Pomfrey?" she reiterated, and Elara ignored the last question for the second time.

"Did we win?" questioned Elara, looking around with her eyes as best she could to see if anyone else was in the Hospital Wing, perhaps another Quidditch player. None. Splendid. 

Hermione stared her down; Elara visibly shrunk before Hermione replied. "Yes. Slytherin won one-ninety to twenty: Harper caught the snitch shortly after you got knocked out. I am never forgiving you for getting hurt. What were you thinking!?" she chided, narrowing her eyes at Elara as if Elara getting hurt was entirely her fault.

"What was I thinking!?" repeated Elara in the same tone as Hermione, who nodded profusely. "I was doing what I was supposed to do! Stop Cho from getting the Snitch! It's not my fault the Ravenclaw beater got pissy!" Her voice was getting louder after talking for a while, and Hermione shushed her.

"You _joined_ Quidditch! You were bound to get hurt at some point!" muttered Hermione, gripping Elara's hand so tight that Elara thought she was going to lose blood circulation. "I hate the bloody sport. It's too brutal. No one follows morals." She turned her head away as she said this, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"It's not like I signed up to get _specifically_ whacked in the head!" Elara whisper-shouted, taking a deep breath before continuing. She noticed she was still in her Quidditch robes. They were only comfortable when she was playing... "And I didn't see you scolding Harry when he got his skull broken! According to you, all I've got is a concussion! Not broken bones!"

"Well," Hermione scoffed, her head whipping toward Elara again, " _I'm sorry_ that I'm concerned because watching the person who means the most to me fall fifty-feet, nearly hitting the ground isn't the most wonderful sight!"

Her voice broke, and that was when Elara realized, even in the pale moonlight and light emitting from Hermione's wand, that Hermione's eyes were red, and there were most definitely bags under them. It hadn't occurred to her how Hermione could've been sitting there for hours, and considering Harry's Invisibility Cloak sat at the edge of the bed, Hermione snuck in there.

They stared at each other, Elara's eyes wide with realization and Hermione's narrowed with annoyance. It could be counted as humorous, really, as their expressions were completely different. This was probably one of the reasons why no one expected them to get together.

"Right," Elara breathed, sending Hermione an apologetic look. She outstretched her free hand, which Hermione took, and Elara pulled her down with all the strength she could muster. "Come here. Tell me what happened," she inquired as Hermione positioned herself next to her. Elara turned onto her side and moved over, as her head didn't hurt anymore, and Hermione faced Elara, faces mere inches apart.

"You should really change your clothes," Hermione noted, eyeing Elara's slightly muddy Quidditch uniforms, which made Elara laugh. Hermione cracked a small smile.

Chuckling, Elara responded, "I don't think I should. If I do, Madam Pomfrey would know I was awake, then probably scold me for not telling her I was." She pursed her lips, thinking for a second while Hermione watched intently. "Now that I think about it, you shouldn't be here! You could get in so much trouble. I don't want you to risk that for me."

"And what would you have done if I wasn't here when you woke up?" Hermione questioned, furrowing her eyebrows in frustration. Elara didn't respond as her lips remained pressed into a thin line. "Exactly. Now, Madam Pomfrey said that the Bludger was hit from far away, so it's not as bad as it could've been, but it gave enough impact to knock you out. I believe she did some spells, but she won't release you until you take a concussion potion she recently purchased from St. Mungos. Then, it's bed rest until school starts up on Monday.

"You had quite a few visitors: your team, Parkinson, Nott, Malfoy, and Greengrass. Harry and Ron dropped by, too. I'm fairly sure Curtis only came by to rant to your sleeping self about how unfair it was that you got knocked out. I stayed as long as I could, and then I came back, of course," Hermione finished, flushing a red that could be seen in the dark, and Elara smiled fondly. Hermione changed the subject hastily. "Does it still hurt?"

"Not anymore," informed Elara, and the corner of Hermione's lips turned upward into a satisfied grin. "I think it only hurt when I woke up because I hadn't moved it in hours. What time is it, anyway?"

Hermione sat up for a moment, peering at the clock on the bedside table. "Nearly five," she disclosed, and Elara raised her eyebrows in surprise, opening her mouth to scold Hermione, who interrupted her. "Oh, shove off, Mellilla. I'll just take a nap tomorrow. I'm going to be here for you. No matter how many times you get hurt due to this _stupid game_..."

Elara smiled from ear to ear, closing the gap between them by placing her lips on Hermione's gratefully. "Thank you. I promise I'll always be the same for you."

What Hermione said proved true over the next twenty-four hours. She left around sunrise, just because that was when Madam Pomfrey's shift started, and Madam Pomfrey came hurrying in just minutes later. She took Elara's diagnostics, performed a few more spells, gave Elara the concussion potion, and prescribed her bed rest for the rest of the day. Exactly as Hermione had said.

She had a choice to stay in the Hospital Wing or return to her dorm, and Elara chose her dorm almost instantly. She invited Hermione over through bracelet communication the moment she got back to the warm, familiar green of the Slytherin girl's dorms, and Hermione came quite willingly.

The two mostly slept the whole day, Hermione more than Elara, but they did. They put up protection spells and _Muffliato_ , just in case, although Daphne and Pansy seemed to be out for most of the time. Even nearing night, Elara heard Pansy tell Daphne she was spending the night with Theo, and Daphne said she might as well spend hers with Kay, then. They said goodbye to Elara, who took down the silencing spell momentarily to respond, and then it was just her and Hermione.

For the time that Elara was awake, she mostly read, to her surprise. She had Hermione laying on her, taking the longest nap Elara had ever seen (but she looked so peaceful and gorgeous doing it), and she had some reading to do for Charms, so she couldn't see the downsides to not doing it. It really was the only thing she could do without waking Hermione up. And slipping off her sweatpants, which she had to do since Hermione was mostly laying on her chest and it was getting way too warm for Elara's comfort, even with the blankets kicked off the bed.

The Gryffindor of the pair finally woke up for more than a few minutes around half-past nine, placing her chin on Elara's chest and mumbling groggily, "Morning." Elara deemed that to be Hermione's cutest moment.

Laughing, Elara put down her charms textbook and shoved it to the end of the bed, kissing Hermione's nose. "Morning, princess. You're actually not far off: it'll be the a.m. in a few hours," Elara apprised, the biggest smile present on her face.

Hermione groaned, dropping her forehead onto Elara's chest this time. "We've done nothing all day!" she complained, which only made Elara laugh harder, and Hermione looked up again to glare at her.

"You've done nothing all day. I got my reading done for Charms," remarked Elara matter-of-factly, and Hermione huffed, looking away. Elara didn't know why she found that so cute, but she did, and she made sure to say something about it a few quiet, peaceful moments later. "Still, you're absolutely _perfect._ "

Apparently, that awoke Hermione fully, as she sat up and fidgeted with her hands. "I'm not," she pronounced instantly, and it worried Elara that she said it with absolutely no hesitation.

Elara sat up too, and Hermione was (properly) straddling her now, and thankfully, didn't seem to mind that Elara had no pants on. "What makes you say that?" asked Elara softly, taking Hermione's hands in hers. "You're the best person I've ever met."

"Perhaps. If you say so. But that doesn't mean I'm perfect," responded Hermione stubbornly, looking Elara in the eyes and showing that she wasn't going to budge on this matter. She blew a piece of hair out of her vision, seeming very keen to stand her ground. "Besides, being perfect is scientifically impossible."

"You're perfect to me," Elara objected, a warmness in her eyes that Hermione couldn't ignore. Elara leaned forward and kissed her momentarily, but Hermione's movements seemed rather hesitant. Elara pulled back, a certain worry in her eyes now. "Okay, talk to me. What's got you so worked up?"

It took a while for Hermione to respond, but Elara remained patient, running her thumb over Hermione's in the hope of being comforting. "I guess... being perfect is always something I've wanted to be, you know?" said Hermione at last, and Elara nodded earnestly. "And... I've basically come to terms with the fact I never will be." While Elara frowned, Hermione continued, averting her gaze from meeting Elara's eyes. "For example... I don't like my shoulders. I guess that's why I prefer you... er... kissing there? You make me feel better about them."

Blinking a few times, Elara asked slowly, "I do?" Hermione nodded in the same manner as Elara spoke, and Elara's expression softened immediately. "M'kay, come on, off," instructed Elara, pulling at the ends of Hermione's sweater sleeves. Hermione gave her a bewildered look but didn't seem reluctant to pull her jumper off.

Instantly and without wasting any time, Elara pulled her close, placing small kisses on Hermione's shoulders. She felt Hermione tense and eventually relax, sighing and leaning into her touch. "Absolutely gorgeous," Elara murmured slowly, punctuating each syllable with a kiss, which made Hermione chuckle softly as she wrapped her arms around Elara's neck.

"If only you would admit the same about yourself," commented Hermione, playing with the ends of Elara's hair again, and while she could practically sense Elara's disapproval, Hermione felt her smile against her skin. Each touch erupted small fireworks in both of them, heat rising once more with each kiss.

After doing the same on the other shoulder, Elara pulled back and kissed Hermione's lips softly, and Hermione pressed back without hesitation this time, which let Elara know that she had done what she had hoped her small kisses meant to do. When she pulled away again to look at her, and Hermione was smiling a wide smile, she presumed: an eye for an eye. It really was only fair, and perhaps it'd make Hermione feel a bit better.

"And besides," added Elara, speaking a bit quieter than she previously was, which piqued Hermione's interest, "I've got insecurities too. I've got scars." Oddly, Hermione didn't seem surprised. "I can't see most of them without a mirror, but they make me feel really ugly sometimes," Elara admitted, exhaling shakily.

Hermione locked eyes with Elara, her expression soft and understanding. "I know. Just about the scars, though," she whispered after a moment, trailing her fingertips on Elara's neck as Elara grew confused.

"You do?" asked Elara, inhaling sharply at both the information and the touch. Her chest was swelling with half-embarrassment because she felt too vulnerable and half-lust, simply because _bloody hell Hermione looked absolutely beautiful right now_. "But... you didn't say anything."

Nodding, Hermione unwrapped her arms from Elara's neck, placing one hand on Elara's waist and the other remaining at her neck. "Why would I?" queried Hermione delicately as they stared at each other with a burning intensity. Time seemed to stop, and everything seemed to go slower. For the better. "They don't change anything. I've wondered where you got them from, yeah, but that doesn't mean I'm going to pester you about them."

"I seriously don't deserve you," repeated Elara, and Hermione just shrugged, leaning in and pressing small kisses to Elara's neck as Elara explained. "They're from when I was younger. Just getting used to Wolfsbane and Legilimency with Moony in some sort of woods. Used to get them..." her breath caught in her throat at this, because what Hermione was doing felt so _damn good_ , "...them every month, but it was just from falling and walking right into thorn bushes while running. It's stupid, really. I hate it."

"I don't think it's stupid," contradicted Hermione, asking for permission to take Elara's sweatshirt off by tugging at the hem, in which Elara eagerly did so. After, Hermione placed her hand in Elara's, positioning Elara's hand for her, so Elara's fingers held one of Hermione's. "I think it's unique. Beautiful. Tells a story." She took a deep breath just to match Elara's breathing to hers.

"Show me, if you'd like."

And Elara did.

Quite reluctantly, that was, but she did. Elara guided Hermione's hand over the certain spots she'd hated for years. There was a short one next to her shoulderblade, vertical. One horizontal, leading from the front of her stomach to the back, like how someone would hold you by the waist. A few small ones on the lower part of the small of her back, seeming to have come from many thorns in a bundle. A fairly long one on the side of Elara's thigh, which Elara closed her eyes at, her heart pounding, and Hermione kissed her.

It was a gentle, tender, reassuring kiss, and Elara let go of Hermione's hand. Hermione allowed her hand to wander, fingertips brushing over the parts of Elara's thighs that Elara hadn't brought her to. Elara's kisses soon turned desperate, only getting one inhale of oxygen in before kissing Hermione again, shockwaves of electricity going throughout their bodies with each small movement. 

There were a few more scars near the inside and under Elara's knee that Elara hadn't gone over. Hermione felt them on her own. All horizontal, seemed relatively spaced out. Elara's throat formed a lump at that and pulled back, keeping her eyes away from Hermione's. Hermione used her free hand to retrace Elara's jawline but didn't tilt her head up, and Elara took the chance to mumble, "Not so pretty now, is it?"

At that, Hermione pushed her fingers upward, wordlessly asking for Elara to look at her. Elara listened. "I still think you're beautiful," she whispered, and Elara practically melted.

Hermione kissed her neck again, moving the fingers on Elara's legs upward, causing Elara to give a small gasp of surprise, followed by a soft moan when Hermione nipped at the skin on her neck and moved downward. Hermione smiled. "Glad you like it, darling. You know what to do."

Elara's breathing was heavy, her eyes closing and tilting her head upward as she fell back onto the headboard. Hermione placed her hands on Elara's hips to push her against the wood, sitting them both up straight, before her hands returned to their original positions. Elara opened her eyes just to meet Hermione's, and they exchanged looks, both of their chests rising and falling rapidly.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Elara in just above a whisper, wanting to be completely sure that this was what they both wanted. Hermione looked Elara up and down and bit her lip before nodding and capturing Elara's lips with her own once more, a fire burning with no water in sight to stop it.


	37. cwtch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: sexual content; we've also got some more attacks, my friends
> 
> also, I seem to be crying at every chapter I write now... enjoy!

Kuh-tch /kʊtʃ/  
noun; Welsh  
more than a cuddle or a hug: when you give someone a cwtch, you figuratively give them a 'safe space.'

☠︎~~~☠︎

_90  
Bird of time-  
in Kyoto, pining  
for Kyoto_

_Notes by Elara: T̶h̶e̶ ̶b̶i̶r̶d̶ ̶i̶s̶ ̶p̶i̶n̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶f̶o̶r̶ ̶K̶y̶o̶t̶o̶,̶ ̶b̶u̶t̶ ̶I̶'̶m̶ ̶p̶i̶n̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶f̶o̶r̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ That wasn't funny-_

☠︎~~~☠︎

Elara couldn't sleep. Not after that.

Funnily enough, Hermione could, as she was sleeping right next to Elara, arm wrapped around her waist and both their legs entangled with the others. Still, the point here was Elara most definitely couldn't. It was probably nearing dawn, and there were classes in a few hours, but, despite that, she still couldn't, and hadn't been able to for hours. Again, not after that.

Mainly because Hermione most definitely got her back for what Elara pulled the Friday before the Hogsmeade trip. Now, Elara certainly understood the frustration and annoyance Hermione had felt, notwithstanding her own that night. Same feeling, a different point of view.

The whole ordeal was painfully slow yet full of compliments, but perhaps that was the best option. Elara didn't know. Still, Hermione started with simple kisses down Elara's chest, taking her sweet time with her movements. The lower her lips went, the higher her fingers did, two of them pressing into and massaging the inside of Elara's thigh. And all Elara could do was plead and complain and implore as Hermione left hickeys in each spot her lips touched delicately, and she didn't even make an effort to shut Elara up. Elara found herself annoying (Hermione didn't), but she wanted it, and she wanted it right then again there.

At some point, Elara tried to do it herself, and Hermione didn't let her. To quote, Hermione hushed her gently with something along the lines of, "Be patient, Mellilla. You look stunning." Elara whined despairingly at the time and felt all too vulnerable and helpless under Hermione's touch, yet combined with the sparks of ecstasy, it ultimately felt _good_. Great. All of the positive adjectives she could think of.

Of course, Elara didn't have enough composure remaining to say that coherently, but Hermione caught the message with her pants and cries of desperation. By the time Hermione got to the point Elara wanted her to be, Elara was practically begging, leaning hopelessly against the headboard. _Fucking finally_ , and Elara voiced that, and Hermione did as she asked.

Elara's whines turned into soft moans, begs to ask to start turning into not to stop and using Hermione's name to complain turned to using it in small cries of pleasure. Not Granger, or darling or Étoile, just 'Hermione.' Needless to say, Hermione absolutely _loved_ the effect she had on her, leaving rewarding kisses on Elara's collarbone each time her name was said. The simple gesture only made Elara's moans louder each time.

Yeah. Long story short, it didn't take long for Hermione to make Elara become completely undone. It was undoubtedly the best feeling Elara's felt in her life. Like all the pressure that had been building up all this time got released in one, fluent, utterly amazing moment, and she could feel her heart beating in multiple places. As she had her back arched, she fell against the wood of the headboard and pillows stacked against it, doing her best to catch her breath. She was unable to think properly for a few moments, as her mind was a whirr of mainly _bloody fucking hell... do it again._

The conversation that followed went something like this:

She heard and felt Hermione lay down next to her and heard her reach out of the curtains, presumably to grab her wand to do only Merlin knew what. Only mere seconds passed before Hermione curled into her, trailing her fingers across Elara's collarbones as if she had not been leaving bruises on them moments before. Still, Elara didn't mind, as her breathing was nowhere close to slowing down, and she was completely focused on how amazing that had felt.

" _Wow_ ," Elara breathed after a minute or so, causing Hermione to chuckle lightly, now smiling from ear to ear. She honestly didn't know what to say, but she knew that this girl was absolutely phenomenal. This was just another thing to add to the neverending list. "I-I have no words. I would recommend, and would do again."

"I take it that it was okay, then?" Hermione laughed, nudging Elara's foot lightly with her own teasingly. There was a hint of amusement in her voice as if she was surprised that Elara responded positively. But, then again, how could she not? The damn five-month build-up was absolutely worth it, but how could she voice that?

Turning her head toward Hermione, who picked up her own's to listen, Elara stated as firmly as possible, "'Mione, that was way more than just _okay_. I imagine I don't have to say much since you had me moaning with a mere move of your fingers two seconds ago. Still, bloody hell, you're amazing. That was..." An idea that she wished she would've thought of earlier popped into her mind as she rolled onto the girl next to her, propping herself up with two hands planted into the mattress on either side of Hermione's shoulders, taking her by surprise as Elara hovered over her. "...I reckon I should just show you, shouldn't I?"

Eyes widening, and Hermione asked, "Really?" Those two actions were not out of disbelief, and that was clear: it was excitement. There was a particular enthusiasm and lust to Hermione's tone that sent Elara's mind whirring again, to which she had to blink to avoid her mind's eye from replaying memories of what happened moments ago.

"Really," Elara echoed, beginning to leave long-lasting, delicate kisses up toward Hermione's ear, and Hermione let out a surprised gasp that made Elara smile against her neck. "I want you to know what it feels like," Elara mumbled while running her tongue over a spot she knew Hermione particularly liked, "and I want to be the cause."

For once, Hermione didn't hide her satisfaction.

And _that_ was why Elara couldn't sleep.

Her soft moans, her gradually increasing pants, the way Hermione whispered her name over and over, the way her hands kept searching for something to grasp since the blankets had been kicked off the bed, so she clutched at her hair instead and tugged lightly at each movement. The way her skin felt under Elara's lips, the way she tried to keep her eyes open before they rolled back in pleasure and squeezed shut. The way she lost all control and begged for Elara not to stop, the way she completely melted under Elara's touch. All because of _her_. It made the present-time Elara fight not to squirm with giddiness.

After, they showered, of course, since Hermione insisted, put on (a minimal amount) of clothing, and curled up to sleep. Except, as you know by now, Elara couldn't, and that's where present-time Elara was at that moment.

Believe me, she's tried, but she figured that she was still high off feelings and sensations. So, for the time being, she reinforced the silencing and protection charms on the bed with Hermione's wand, made sure the blankets were snug over both of them, and then she simply... waited. She'd just grab some coffee from the Slytherin table the following morning if she got tired, no biggie.

The last time she'd checked the clock, which she guessed was about an hour ago, it was around five in the morning. So, if she used her limited maths skills to guess that it was around six, that'd mean Hermione had been asleep for around five hours, and Elara had been awake for the same amount of time and more. But she wasn't bored, as she made sure Hermione's hair never got in her face by tucking the strands behind her ear occasionally, shifted her own position for Hermione's comfort whenever Hermione moved the slightest and whispered things she didn't think she'd have the confidence to say while Hermione was awake.

At some point in time, where Elara guessed was a few minutes past six, Hermione stirred awake, and Elara was worried for a moment that she had woken her up by accident. But, Hermione's eyes fluttered open, and her lips curved into a smile immediately at the sight of her, and that provided Elara with comfort as a wave of relief washed over her.

"Good morning," mumbled Hermione groggily, blinking the sleep away from her eyes as Elara turned onto her side to kiss Hermione's nose. They both smiled wider. "How'd you sleep?" Hermione asked, reaching under the blankets to grasp Elara's hand.

"I didn't," Elara chuckled lightly, running her thumb over Hermione's, but despite that, Hermione frowned. "It's all right, I swear. I'm still not tired. Besides-" Hermione looked unconvinced, but Elara continued anyway- "how'd _you_ sleep?"

This time, Hermione broke out into a grin once more. "Perfect," she replied gleefully, and Elara silently prided herself on that fact. Hermione moved closer to her without a word, burying her face into Elara's chest as Elara wrapped her into her embrace. "You were incredible," Hermione hummed, brushing her lips against Elara's exposed skin. It made Elara shiver, and they both knew what Hermione was referring to when she said that.

"I was nothing compared to you, _mon étoile la plus Brillante_ ," mused Elara, inhaling sharply as Hermione planted small kisses on the hollow of her neck. At a thought, which she voiced next, Elara laughed. "If you keep doing that, we're going again. We have time," she chortled, yet her voice got softer as the statement went on.

"Hm. What time is it, anyway?" queried Hermione, stopping her movements to ask and pushed herself up to Elara's face level. Elara frowned but picked up Hermione's wand and flicked it wordlessly, and the time revealed to be half-past six. "Right on time, then," Hermione sighed, untangling herself from Elara's grip and sitting up.

"What are you doing?" Elara questioned, her mouth slightly ajar as Hermione maneuvered her way around the bed, fetching thrown garments and slipping them on. Elara did not plan on getting up anytime soon, as breakfast started officially at eight and classes at nine. There was an hour and a half before breakfast even began! Surely they could at least cuddle a bit more...

Hermione gave her an amused look as she put on her sweater, snatching her wand from Elara's grip to start spelling away whatever hickeys Elara gave her that couldn't be covered up by clothing. "You've been dating me for just over five months, and you still don't know I get up at six-thirty on Mondays?" asked Hermione, the look in her eyes resembling slight surprise.

Blinking a few times to bring up the memory, Elara shrugged a few moments later, tucking herself back into bed if Hermione wouldn't do it for her. "Well, I know, but couldn't you make an exception?" pouted Elara, propping, fluffing, and adjusting the pillows before falling back onto them. "What do you do anyway? I would be bored out of my mind."

It was Hermione's turn to shrug, putting her wand down to put her sweatpants on. "Usually, I complete whatever homework assignments I've got left. Then I shower, get changed, make sure the boys are awake, but they usually do a fair job of that. Visit the kitchens if I have time," Hermione explained, leaning against one of the polls of the four-poster when finished.

"Well..." drawled Elara as she gave Hermione a knowing glance, and Hermione raised a curious eyebrow, "...you finished all your assignments over break, you already showered, and you have Gryffindor robes with you so you can just use my clothes under it, Harry and Ron aren't here, and that last one is just an option. So..." Elara reached over and grabbed Hermione's hand, pulling her back in; Hermione let her, "...technically, you don't have to do any of that. Come on, please, stay?"

After rolling her eyes playfully, Hermione quietly agreed and gave Elara a long peck on the lips before cuddling up next to her. Elara grinned from ear to ear, enveloping Hermione into her embrace with a laugh, immensely glad she stayed. And that was the first Monday morning schedule that Hermione skipped and wouldn't be the last.

_In the future, when Hermione Granger would look back on her Monday morning schedules and which ones she missed, she'd find that they were all due to Elara Black, even after schooling._

The couple headed to the Great Hall an hour and thirty minutes later, eager to be the first to get breakfast and eager to see if any mail had come in for Elara specifically. Of course, they were waiting for a letter from Tonks or Moony patiently, but they couldn't help but be keen to see if one came.

Unfortunately, they had to part since it was a school day and the first school day after the Holidays, meaning there really wasn't escaping having to sit at house tables. Though, Hermione made Elara promise to run to the Gryffindor table at once if anything from anyone in the Order came.

"Merlin, I haven't seen you in ages. Head all right?" asked Theo as Elara approached the Slytherin table, and Elara's chest swelled at the warm welcome. Elara nodded with a greeting smile, and Theo tossed her an apple, which she was just barely able to catch. "Eat that. Improves brain health."

"Thanks for the research, book boy," Elara teased, patting Theo's head affectionately, and he scowled while Blaise chuckled at the nickname. "Anyway," Elara looked around, then furrowed her eyebrows, "where are the others?"

"Well, we never know where Draco is anymore, do we?" Theo supplied, and Elara shrugged, ignoring that she noticed that Pansy and Blaise exchanged looks. Let them have their secrets, then. "Pans told me Daphne's with Kay, and she's always late when she's with Kay."

"I thought Hufflepuffs were supposed to be hard-workers, but Kay somehow doesn't work very hard to make sure she and Daphne don't show up late," scolded Pansy with a quick roll of her eyes, leaning against Theo's shoulder, looking drowsy but smiling faintly. "They're _always_ late, and they always get in trouble for it. I thought Hufflepuffs were supposed to be the innocent ones," she mumbled while stabbing her fork into her eggs. While Pansy looked like she got no sleep (like Elara), Theo seemed to be in a more talkative mood. Hm.

_Ha. It seemed like Elara wasn't the only one who got shagged last night._

"Well, you know what they say," Blaise began, giving Elara the coffee pitcher she was reaching for and took a sip of his own cup of coffee before continuing, "people who don't boast about what _unpure_ things they've done have usually done the most."

"Ah, another Hufflepuff trait," pointed out Elara, raising her mug for emphasis and spun it around with her arm to mix the milk in, nearly spilling it in the process, "modesty. Something most of the Gryffindors need to learn."

"And is that why you showed up late to the dorm and wouldn't say anything last night, Zabini?" added Theo to Blaise's previous statement, and while Elara choked on her coffee, Pansy laughed loudly. 

Blaise glared the infamous Blaise Zabini glare at Theo, who seemed especially delighted to receive it. "For your information," responded Blaise nonchalantly, setting down his fork in a diplomatic manner, "I was in the Library researching Herbology. I don't see anything suggestive about that."

Something appealed to Elara that Theo and Pansy seemed to notice, which was understandable, so Elara voiced it, a large amount of humor in her tone. "Neville's best subject is Herbology," she informed, cocking her head to the side as she took a bite of the apple Theo tossed at her.

Fortunately for Blaise, the morning post arrived as owls flew overhead, dropping envelopes and parcels to the students below. Elara's attention averted there, and she was delighted when a letter fell onto her plate. Except, it wasn't from Tonks, or Moony, or anyone in the Order. But it was somehow better.

"It's from Adelaide!" Elara exclaimed, ripping open the letter with immense excitement as she caught the other three's attention, eager to hear from their practically long lost friend, too. "Bloody finally, I still can't believe she owled Ron before me. Absolute _betrayal._ "

_Hey Elara,_

_I thought it was about time I wrote to you, too, since it's been over a month. Ron told me that you knew I wrote to him, and I know you must be feeling betrayed. You're so dramatic sometimes, you know? I miss having that over here. Grandma and Grandpa can be so dull sometimes, especially with what's just happened._

_To be fair, there's a reason I wrote Ron first. His brother's getting married, and the girl he's marrying's parents knew mine and heard what happened, so... apparently, I'm invited now. I just needed to ask him about it. It's strange, and it feels like a pity invitation, but I don't mind. Don't tell Ron I said that; he's excited for some reason. Again, odd, but you got to love him._

_Things have been all right here. The funeral was hard, but it's getting better. I've been to the bookshop a few times, and it's burnt to bloody ashes. None of the artifacts or books survived, and you can't even tell what the shop was before it anymore unless you knew its place before it got destroyed. I'm going to have to start from scratch. I don't know how I'm going to do it, and I don't have much help, since my grandparents are old and can't do much. And it's the only career that I've ever imagined. I'd rather not think about it until after school. I could gather a team or something since I've been left money._

_There's a river nearby- River Lea- and I head there every day. It's nice, and it lets me think. About my parents, about the shop, about you lot, school. By the way, I'll be back the second week of May! My grandparents think that'd be best since I really should get enough time to study for exams since I've been gone since late February. No homework has been fun, but I miss History of Magic. And you lot, of course!_

_I hope everything is going okay with you. Are you and Granger still going strong? I bet you are. All I thought when you told me you got together was 'finally.' How about Pansy and Theo? They'll make it: I've got a feeling. Daphne and Kay? I swear, their relationship is either a hit or miss. Has Draco gotten out of his mood yet? Blaise found somebody?_

_Grandpa's calling me down for supper, so I'll send this off with their owl. Write back as soon as you can, yeah? It'll be nice to see your handwriting. Tell the others I'm open for mail now, too!_

_Missing you,_

_Adelaide M._

_P.S. Tell Ron to keep practicing charms for me? And I'll get him Chudley Cannons merchandise while I'm here._

"Oh, Salazar," huffed Elara, burying her face in her hands as Pansy snatched the letter from her. "You were right, Pans. She's fallen again."

☠︎~~~☠︎

Elara didn't receive another letter until that Thursday morning. It was plain, merely a few letters rather than words, but Elara would know that handwriting anywhere. And besides, the name at the bottom was obvious enough.

_GCR. 11 p.m. Friday._

_Moony._

"This is great!" Hermione effused when Elara told her about it, clutching the letter with two hands as the two walked out of the charms classroom. And, of course, Elara had told Ron beforehand of what Adelaide wanted to tell him. He was ecstatic. "G-C-R seems like the Gryffindor Common Room, and the rest of it is self-explanatory."

Despite wanting to question why Moony chose the Gryffindor common room instead of the Slytherin one, but she presumed it was because he didn't want to pop up in a common room that didn't belong to his house, Elara went with it. "We'll have to ask my sibling to borrow his cloak. But... eleven is a bit early. How will we make sure no one else is in the common room? We're not supposed to be asking adults about the war. We can't get caught..." she questioned, rapping her fingers against the side of her bag in deep thought.

She watched as Hermione's eyes flickered throughout the hall and landed on one person who Elara thought Hermione would never willingly look at. Lynn Curtis. "Leave that to me," murmured Hermione, turning toward Elara with a mischievous glint in her eye.

By the end of classes that day, Lynn had come up with a whole plan for the following night based on the minimal amount of information that Hermione had told her. When had she talked to Lynn? Elara didn't know, since she and Hermione were together most of the day, but that's the thing about Hermione Granger. She was unpredictable in the best way possible.

"First off, dungbombs," Lynn proposed when she found them at their usual spot in the Library after school, tossing the brown, horrid smelling ball up and down in her hand. Both Elara and Hermione scrunched up their nose: it didn't smell pleasant. Elara plainly wondered how Lynn managed it. "Only needed if anyone else is in the common room. They'll go running up back to their dorms. Then, these..."

She tossed a bright yellow, slimy-looking, and slug resembling _thing_ at them, and Hermione automatically recoiled. However, Elara leaned forward, picking it up and her expression reaching fascination. It slipped and moved on its own minimally in her hand, and to her fortune, didn't leave a slimy trail. "Where'd you get this? They're supposed to be really rare..." she mumbled, remembering the twins describing the tool to her just a year before.

"Brought a few over when I got them off a seventh year at Durmstrang at the end of my third at Wizarding Schools. Said he had no use for them anymore. Twelve galleons, it was a score. Anyway, they can separate, so it should be enough to cover all the doors," explained Lynn haughtily, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms and legs. "One of my proudest possessions. Ah, they came so in handy in my fourth year, while everyone else was here, and wanted to hear the news of the latest tasks, but I locked them in their dorm..."

"Yes. Well. What are they? What do they do?" Hermione asked, her appearance proving to show that she was incredibly befuddled. Considering Hermione was not well versed in prank culture, Elara happily explained, tossing the slippery object back to Lynn, who stuffed it in her bag with a content grin.

"There's not a real name for them since the maker is anonymous, and everyone keeps trying to claim they made it. But," sang Elara, dragging out the end of 'but' with immense glee, "essentially, they're slippery door lockers. They slip in the keyhole and block the door from opening or closing on either end. Only way to get them out is by tapping your wand on it and saying _Accio_ , and it'll slip right out. It's simple, really, but your first instinct is to use _Alohomora_ when that wouldn't work. That's why it's brilliant."

Hermione seemed appalled, while Elara and Lynn wore satisfied smirks. "These could be used as a kidnapping technique!" scolded Hermione, shaking her head in absolute disbelief. However, Hermione's chiding did not go as planned or have the effect she wanted it to, as Lynn and Elara's smirks remained.

"So can _Colloportus_ , among other things. If anything, this is better than that spell," reminded Lynn, now having taken out the Dungbombs again and tossing it up and down once more. Hermione rolled her eyes and looked away, and Elara patted her knee comfortingly.

"It's better than getting caught. I doubt anyone would want to come out if a Dungbomb is released, anyway," Elara reassured, sending Hermione a soft smile, who couldn't help but soften her features and smile back.

It would've been a perfect moment if Lynn hadn't wolf-whistled, snickering when both Hermione and Elara gave her irritated looks.

That night, Elara went to bed perfectly content. She and Hermione hadn't had a meeting that day, and they both had other things to discuss with their own friend groups, so they decided to go their separate ways for the day just before dinner with a parting peck on the lips. Hermione had to talk to Harry about getting some sort of memory from Slughorn...? Something along the lines of that. And Elara had to ask Pansy, Blaise, Theo, and Draco about a potions project their table group was doing their best to complete.

It was a typical night, to say the least. Elara got confirmation about the project they were doing and headed to bed at a reasonable time for once. Again, it would've been perfect if she hadn't woken up around two hours later to a soft voice saying her name in her ear.

She was confused, at first, anyone would be, as her curtains were still closed, and there wasn't anyone near her. She honestly thought she was going mental for a moment until her name was repeated, and she realized it was Hermione's voice coming from her bracelet and a warm sensation near it.

"Hey, 'Mione, what's up?" mumbled Elara groggily into the small oval mirror, rubbing her eyes sleepily. She thought that they didn't have a meeting today... they even agreed on it... her mind wasn't processing things correctly since she just woke up.

"Sorry to wake you," Hermione's voice whispered back, and Elara automatically froze. She didn't sound like her usual, confident, and knowing self. More afraid and anxious. It was strange and quite worrying, and Elara straightened her posture as Hermione added, "Could you... could you make it to the windowsill right now?"

Elara paused. She certainly could and started getting ready to, but asked, "Why? Are you okay? Is this about meeting with Moony tomorrow?" After she said it, she cringed, as she probably wasn't being very comforting at the moment.

"Um... no, it's not," replied Hermione, and Elara let out a sigh of relief. She was anxiously anticipating eleven at night in the Gryffindor common room the next night since she had many questions to ask, and not just about 'glass.' "It's- I think it'd be better if I show you." Elara heard her take a shaky deep breath, and thus, Elara hurried to gather her stuff. "I just... I really need you right now. You're the only one I've talked to about this."

That was all Hermione had to say. Really, the moment she asked for Elara, she had Elara hooked, but this made Elara walk as fast as possible to the windowsill on the seventh floor, nearly getting caught by multiple prefects in the process. She was concerned, significantly, that is. What had Hermione talked to her about that she hadn't told anyone else? Despite the worry, she couldn't help but feel slightly honored that she knew things that Harry and Ron didn't.

The second she got to the corridor she knew so well, she immediately spotted Hermione, sitting with her knees pulled to her chest and staring at the stars outside the window, holding what looked to be a newspaper. Elara's chest panged with worry: Hermione in that position was never a good sign.

"You all right, Étoile?" asked Elara, not even able to make it halfway across the corridor before Hermione had run up to and flung her arms around her. Elara stumbled slightly but regained her balance swiftly, hugging Hermione as tightly as possible, confused yet immensely concerned.

"No," Hermione murmured into Elara's shoulder, and Elara rubbed her back soothingly as Hermione sniffled. "It's all so unfair. There's no good reason to be so..." Her words trailed off, presumably unable to find a proper word. Elara kissed the side of her head and squeezed her firmly, trying to provide as much comfort as she could.

They stayed like that for a good minute or so, and Elara didn't mind. She didn't ask what happened until Hermione let go of her, tears welled in her eyes, and led her the last of the way to the windowsill, sitting down and returning to her original position. Then, she handed Elara the newspaper she had been reading, a copy of the Nightly Prophet.

**MUGGLE FAMILY OF FIVE MURDERED IN THEIR HAMPSTEAD, LONDON HOME- DEATH EATERS TO BLAME?**

That was what the headline blared, and it hit Elara just then. Hermione's parents lived in Hampstead. It was where Hermione headed home each Summer. _Oh, bloody hell..._

There was an unmoving picture accompanying an article on the right of the front page. There were three children; two boys, one girl, all seemed to be of different ages, yet each smiling just as big. And two parents behind them, looking down proudly at their children- both women. Oh.

"Same-sex marriage isn't legalized with muggles yet, so I'm glad they called them a family in the Wizarding papers," whispered Hermione when Elara looked up at her with a frown. Elara handed the paper back to her, which Hermione took, and stared at the picture, her eyes glistening with tears. The sight broke Elara's heart into a million pieces- she _hated_ seeing Hermione cry. The worst part was she wasn't sure exactly what to do, so she grasped Hermione's hands and ran her thumb over Hermione's knuckles in solace.

"I knew them. They lived a block away. That's why this is so scary," Hermione continued, averting her eyes from Elara's, and Elara didn't make an effort to catch them in the hope of helping Hermione feel more in control. "The youngest was named Ella, and I babysat her for a while when she was younger. She's eight in that picture. The other two are Michael and Aidan, twelve and ten. Not adopted, as they couldn't do that either, but they're from Susan's last marriage. One of the moms. They were the sweetest family _ever_. They always invited me over for tea on rainy days.

"It worried me even before this, but now it just seems more... more real. _Again_. Perhaps if they had aimed a block down, would my parents be the victims?" Hermione asked quietly, her voice breaking in the middle of the last question, which seemed rhetorical, so Elara didn't respond. Instead, she drew Hermione in for another hug, and Hermione readily accepted. "I hate feeling so scared," she mumbled, and Elara pulled her onto her lap. She didn't know if she was doing this comforting thing correctly, but she was doing her best.

"Being scared is completely understandable. You shouldn't feel ashamed because of it. It just shows you care," Elara assured, trying to match her breathing to Hermione's again to slow Hermione's down. It worked after. Thank Salazar. "We've just got to do our best to fight it. Make sure it doesn't happen again, you know? Once we're out of Hogwarts, we can do it."

Hermione pulled back, caressing the sides of Elara's neck with her hands. She smiled faintly, her eyes resembling remembrance, along with the same gleam they always had when Hermione was with her. "Sometimes I wonder how you weren't placed in Gryffindor," she laughed lightly, finally meeting Elara's eyes again.

"I know. You wrote that in your poem book," Elara reminded, tucking some messed-up strands of hair behind Hermione's ear. Hermione gave her a look, but still, the corners of her lips were pulled slightly upward. Elara noticed. "Besides, I suppose it's my _Slytherin charm_ that you fell for, by the way, that put me in Slytherin," smirked Elara with a wink. Hermione gaped, blinking and smiling in amusement, which made Elara laugh this time.

"Oh, shut up," Hermione clicked her tongue, turning her head away for a moment before looking back at Elara and kissing her longingly. "I'm sorry I'm dumping this all on you," she frowned when she pulled away, and Elara was going to retort, but Hermione proceeded, and Elara was not going to interrupt her. "I couldn't have talked to Ron or Harry: they both have already gone to bed, and I usually don't talk to them about home. Hogwarts is Harry's home, and Ron doesn't seem to miss his home too much. But one of the first things I talked about with you is my parents, so... I don't know..."

"You just found it more comfortable talking to me?" finished Elara for her, and Hermione bit her lip but nodded, her expression showing slight guilt. "Hey, no need to be guilty," Elara pointed out. "I'm _honored_ to be the person you talk to. I will listen to you for hours on end about whatever topic you like if it means I get to talk to you."

Hugging Elara again, Hermione didn't respond to that with words, but the simple gesture was enough of an answer in itself. In all truth, Elara felt like a Gryffindor at that moment, since her mind kept repeating: _protect her, protect her, protect her_ , and isn't that what Gryffindors did best? Chivalry and all? Or perhaps it was more Slytherin, as she had the intense feeling of ambition to keep her safe? Hm. Maybe it was best not to label it.

Pulling back after a few moments, Hermione sniffled again and asked in just above a whisper, "Are we going to lose ourselves in this war? Physically or mentally?" Her tone sounded completely hurt and worried and anxious and everything Elara didn't want to hear because she just wanted Hermione to be happy and not have to worry about all this. They were teenagers signing up for war. Why couldn't they be teenagers in a different time, falling foolishly in love?

Indeed, Elara didn't have a proper answer to that question. But she did her best. "I don't know," she responded, wiping away a running tear that escaped Hermione's eyes. "But I do know that I will remind you of everything I love about you every single day if it meant we stay a little saner. Like..." Elara's eyes searched Hermione's face and plucked up memories from the past year and a half she'd known her.

"...like how whenever I look into your eyes, I feel at home. I love how you smile, because the corners of your lips pull upward, in the same way, every single time, and I will _never_ stop smiling back." Once Elara got into the swing of things, it became so much easier to say. She had only said these things in her mind or when Hermione was sleeping, just because. "I love your laugh. I love how you talk. I love your handwriting because it's adorable and so much prettier than mine. I love how you have set schedules for everything, even though sometimes it drives me around the bend. I love how you stare at me sometimes and flush when I catch you. I love how you make me feel because you make me feel all the good emotions that I'll never be able to describe properly. I love the thought of spending forever with you-"

Hermione kissed her again, and hard. Like she'd never get another chance. "To me, you're more than life itself," whispered Hermione, an intensity in her eyes that Elara couldn't ignore. "I don't care that this is fast. I love the thought of spending forever with you, too."

She fumbled around with their hands hastily, leaning backward. She held Elara's up with one and stuck out her pinky with the other.

"Promise you'll spend forever with me?"

Elara mirrored her, wrapping her pinky around Hermione's and squeezing.

"I promise."

☠︎~~~☠︎

The couple found themselves in the Gryffindor common room the next night, waving their hands in front of their noses with their faces scrunched up in disgust. "Salazar's arse, Curtis, how many Dungbombs did you drop?" complained Elara, throwing off Harry's cloak onto a nearby couch. She actually hadn't spent much time in the common room itself, but she was slightly grateful, as it was too _red_ for her liking.

"You dare speak the snake's name when in the territory of the chivalrous children of Godric Gryffindor?" proclaimed Lynn, skipping throughout the now empty but also now terrible smelling common room with her arms expansive with pride. Elara shot her a look, yet she didn't recoil. Lynn Curtis never recoiled. It was in her nature.

"Well, we've got to hurry. Mellilla, open the windows, will you?" requested Hermione hurriedly, and Elara did so, running over to the windows and pulling them open. Hermione drew her wand and muttered, " _Ventus_ ," and a jet of wind erupted from the end, clearing the foul smell from the room with new air within a few seconds. She sighed as she pocketed her wand once more. "Learned that from the last time you-" she glared at Lynn- "dropped them."

"It was a harmful, little prank, Granger," retorted Lynn gleefully, seeming to enjoy the newfangled empty room immensely. "The little yellow slug door-locker things are in. We're guaranteed privacy until someone tries to get out. Don't want anyone going into cardiac arrest, you know?"

"Right," responded Elara, sitting down in front of the fire and waiting, and Hermione soon joined her, Lynn taking a seat on the couches behind them. She checked her watch for the third time in the past three minutes and informed, "He should pop up any minute now."

At that moment, the head of Remus Lupin appeared in the fire-place and thankfully taking none of them by surprise.

"All right, Moony?" Elara exclaimed happily, sitting crisscrossed and squeezing Hermione's hand, which Hermione had grasped moments earlier. Elara didn't notice this time, but Hermione was staring at her with that same admiration look in her eyes she always had.

"All right, mini Padfoot," replied Remus, smiling faintly before getting straight into the point, seeming not to mind that Lynn was listening in the background. "Right, I assume that you don't have much time, and neither do I. What're the questions Tonks told me you had?"

Elara looked at Hermione for assistance, not knowing which one to ask first, as they had many. Hermione recognized this and nodded at her before explaining everything they knew about 'glass' and talking fast to save as much time as possible. "...so we wanted to ask, do you know anything about what it could be?"

"You definitely had not seen anything about it anywhere?" questioned Remus for clarification, and they all nodded profusely, including Lynn. Remus looked puzzled but gave them some constructive insight. "Perhaps... it doesn't have to be directly related to Legilimency. Perhaps it has to do with something else that could be a blank, unspoken relation to it. Find a way to relate it to Legilimency and see if it fits or works. You haven't searched Occlumency, have you?" They shook their heads. "Right. Try there. There's a close line between the two."

Smacking her lips together in surprise and looking away, Elara admitted bashfully, "I did not think about that." Remus chuckled, but Hermione, remembering the lack of time they had acquired, quickly moved the topic on, mentally taking notes of what Remus had suggested.

"The Death Eater attack yesterday? In Hampstead?" Hermione prompted, and Remus nodded. "Do you know anything else about it? Was it targeted? Or random? I... my parents live near there."

"I believe... it was targeted, from what the Order knows," apprised Remus slowly, and Hermione frowned, gripping Elara's hand tighter. "One of the moms has a muggle-born family member. We presume they were linked and targeted from there."

"How's the war in general?" inquired Elara swiftly, taking the chance to ask about the war. "I don't think we're allowed to ask; that's why we're doing this in secret. Sorry. We know you used to be a professor here."

"Ah, but I've told Harry since I'm _no longer_ a teacher there, I feel no shame in helping you kids out," implied Remus, and the three of them beamed. "The war seems to be half and half. At the moment, no one is currently winning. We think that Voldemort is looking to take over the Ministry, but at the moment, he seems to be... waiting."

"Waiting?" chorused Elara, Hermione, and Lynn in unison.

Remus nodded solemnly. "He himself doesn't seem to be taking much action. Whether he's waiting for something to be done for him or not drawing much attention to himself, we don't know. But, sightings of him have been decreasing. It could go both ways: good or bad. It depends on how you view it."

A door rattling came from what seemed like the Gryffindor boy's dorms, and all heads turned to confront the noise.

"Shit," Lynn cursed under her breath, rolling her eyes and getting to her feet before addressing the others. "You all better hurry. Elara, you need to _go_."

Turning back to Remus hastily as Lynn headed toward the boy's dorms, Elara asked hopefully, "Get in touch soon?" 

"I'll do my best," answered Remus, and just like that, with green flames erupting, he was gone.

Hermione sighed, grabbing the Invisibility Cloak off the couch and handing it to Elara, checking over her shoulder every few seconds. "It looks like we have some more research to do. But, we've got a lead," Hermione grinned faintly, securing the cloak over Elara's face.

The space where Elara was supposed to be standing spoke in a slightly exhausted tone but optimistic, echoing, "Looks like we've got some more research to do."


	38. affettuoso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: mentions of sexual content, and one word: sectumsempra

af·fet·tu·o·so /ɑʊ̯ədtuoso/  
adjective/adverb  
with feeling; in a loving, tender way

☠︎~~~☠︎

_-chapters_

_darling,  
you are a book  
of neverending words  
and I long to read each and  
every one. let me be your next  
chapter. you and me, baby. we're  
the story I never want to finish reading_

☠︎~~~☠︎

April passed as easily as the previous May, yet this May was full of events, whether good or bad. Notwithstanding that, April needed to be explained before this story could proceed. 

Of course, the day after Elara and Hermione had gotten the suggestion from Remus, Hermione insisted they dived back into researching but assured that they wouldn't take it as hard this time. Besides, they had exams following May they needed to study for, so it wouldn't all be researching glass in other areas, as recommended. Therefore, Elara agreed, grateful that she wouldn't have to spill all of her energy into the matter. Lynn joined in from time to time, too, excited that she could be of more help since she was trained in Occlumency and not Legilimency.

Occulumency had much more information and books than Legilimency since Occulumency was more manageable to master than Legilimency, the duo and occasional trio noticed. Therefore, much more ground to cover. However, this seemed to prove for the better, as they weren't reading the same things repetitively. They collected information on anything that could even be remotely related to glass, as instructed, whether it be an exercise of picturing a beach with white sand or staring out a window. It made the atmosphere more restful and less stressed, which was needed due to the war.

Not knowing where or what Voldemort was doing brought more angst than comfort. What was he waiting for? The bloody war to be over? Extremely unlikely. Who knew when he'd strike next? It was incredibly nerve-wracking and frightening. Elara wondered whether it had been a good idea asking or not- did it even bring closure?

Despite being unsure about requesting the answer to that query, Elara was glad the conversation occurred. She knew that Moony was okay, she, Hermione, and Lynn had more of a lead on the 'glass' situation, and she knew that no one was really winning the war. That was better than the Death Eaters winning, at least. Though, she wasn't sure if Hermione felt more at ease with the information that the attack on the muggle family she knew back home was targeted or not. Elara didn't press on the matter: Hermione would talk to her if she wanted to talk to her about it. And if she chose to, Elara would be there to listen.

With every day that passed, Elara could only feel like she was falling for Hermione deeper and deeper. Elara found herself smiling from ear to ear at the mere thought of her during serious class discussions in which she was not supposed to be smiling and received suspicious looks. She'd glance up at Hermione randomly at all times just to take in the sight of her and bow her head once more, grinning as if she had just won a thousand galleons. _Make her happy, keep her safe, she's gorgeous; I'd give the world up for her, I'm so lucky to call her mine, look, she's smiling_ , replayed in her mind on a loop.

Not to mention that Elara brought her Polaroid camera around everywhere, but only used it with Hermione. She took dozens of photos and even placed an order for more film, per Hermione's guidance, and stored them all in a small pouch she had gotten at Dervish and Banges. Some of her favorite images included the one Hermione took atop of the mountain of them kissing, a wonky, blurry photo Elara tried to take of them lying under the stars, and one of Hermione trying to swat the camera away in Tomes and Scrolls during the Hogsmeade trip where they had met with Tonks.

Yet, although Elara was feeling all lovey-dovey (so was Hermione, but of course, Elara didn't know that, and vice versa), many people, in fact, weren't. It seemed as Harry still had not gotten over whatever break-up he went through, but Elara had still not much effort to dig into the matter. Still, she made sure her sibling ate and got proper nutrients because he started to look as pale as a vampire these days.

Draco didn't seem to be doing well, either, but he hadn't been doing well since the beginning of the school year. The only two people he would really let talk to him was Pansy and Blaise, which Theo, Daphne, and Elara questioned amongst just the three of them, but again, they didn't press the matter. Though Elara tried to keep an eye on her blond acquaintance that she also had the misfortune of calling her cousin: no matter how much of an annoyance he had been, she didn't want him bloody dropping dead.

On a slightly better note, in Ron and Lavender's opinion, at least, the two broke up. It came as a slight shock to everyone, but when Elara asked Ron about it, he responded, "Wasn't working out. Besides, I think she's got her eye on Parvati." Of course, that first part was understandable, and that second part took Elara by surprise. Adorable, though. The whole ordeal was probably for better than for worse, Elara presumed.

That same day, Hermione informed Elara that Harry retrieved the memory he was supposed to be getting Slughorn: Elara wasn't sure. Hermione let it spill during a rant about her day (and Elara was happily listening), so it was quite hard to figure out what exactly he was doing. It seemed important, though, because Hermione wouldn't stop talking about how Harry needs to do something different in order to retrieve it. Oh well, Elara had guessed he probably did just that.

Yet, now Hermione was researching three things: material for school, whatever 'glass' meant, and something called a Horcrux. When Elara asked what the bloody hell that was, Hermione answered with, "That's the point. We don't know." And due to that, Elara couldn't do anything but let her research since Hermione seemed to take great interest in things she didn't know. In some part of her brain that didn't take long to find, Elara had a tremendous love-hate relationship with that aspect of her girlfriend. She loved her curiosity but hated her tendency to overwork.

April's full moon on the twenty-second was far better than the rest, to say the least. She and Hermione were in the Room of Requirement watching a film, as always, and Elara was occasionally complaining about a headache. And Hermione reminded her that pleasure could relieve pain, and you can guess where that went. It worked, though!

Following that week occurred the final Quidditch game for Slytherin. While Elara didn't get hit by a Bludger this time, the Hufflepuff chaser caught the snitch especially early during the game, securing a win for the yellow and black themed house. Elara reckoned that was better than a total blowout, as both teams had only scored one goal before the snitch was retrieved. Of course, Elara was sad, mostly because she didn't have a reason to ask Hermione for a massage now.

And that concluded April and pushed onto May, which brings us to a date Elara had been preparing for the past month or two: May 2nd, 1997. She and Hermione's six month anniversary.

She honestly couldn't believe it, that it had been half a year, that is, as it had felt like so much longer. If Elara had to put the feeling into perspective, she'd describe it as feeling as if she'd known Hermione forever, despite meeting her in August of 1995. She knew for a fact that she knew Hermione best and vice versa and prided herself on that. For example, she knew that Hermione's favorite day of the week was Saturday, which was the only day she didn't have a set schedule. And, of course, she knew exactly what to do to get Hermione to melt at her fingertips. And so on, and while Elara knew she didn't know everything about her, she was willing to learn.

As stated, she had been composing a plan for the day and was determined to spend as many hours of the day with her. She and Hermione had agreed that Elara would get the early hours of the day to plan something, and Hermione would get the later hours. The project Elara had in mind involved talking to her sibling for answers, many hours of making the gift and researching for it, and just a bit longer to sit and think about her thought process when it came to the date idea. 

May 2nd was a Friday, meaning they could most likely sleep that night wherever they'd like, but that was up for Hermione to decide, as it was the night that she took over. Then again, Elara was planning to start her part during the very first hours of the day. By the night of the first day of May, Elara had everything set and notified Hermione to meet her at the windowsill at Midnight and to bring a layer of clothing and whatever gift Hermione had got her (which Hermione had not stopped talking about throughout the course of April, claiming, "It's absolutely perfect. You'll love it.").

"Another layer of clothing..." trailed Hermione, her voice coming from the small mirror implanted in Elara's bracelet. Notwithstanding her questioning tone, Elara could still hear her going through her closet and opening and closing drawers. "We're going outside, aren't we?"

On the other hand, while Hermione was still getting her clothes together, Elara was already skipping toward the seventh-floor corridor she knew so well. "We are," Elara affirmed, and for once, she wasn't checking for an energy change; she was that carefree at the moment. Miraculously, she got to the windowsill with no interruptions.

"And you're not going to tell me where we're going until we get there, aren't you?" Hermione confirmed in slight entertainment, and Elara could hear Hermione's footsteps on wood through the bracelet as she sat down on the window ledge.

"Exactly right," Elara agreed with a shameless smirk, and Hermione chuckled lightly. Even though Elara couldn't see much through the tiny mirror (not like she tried), she knew Hermione was shaking her head in amusement and disbelief.

Hermione arrived at the windowsill shortly after, not even five minutes later. She didn't seem to be carrying much, just a small, beaded bag, and was wearing a black beanie with a matching overcoat. "This all right?" she asked, spinning around once with her arms outstretched to model. "We're not apparating to the Cairngorms or anything similar, right?"

"Now that you mention it, I reckon it'd be possible..." drawled Elara cheekily, and Hermione gave her a look. So Elara simply stood up, grabbed Hermione's hands, and pulled her in, kissing her nose gently before continuing. "But, no. We're not going to bloody mountains where it's still snowing." And she dragged Hermione off the way they both came, intertwining their fingers.

The clocktower chimed in the distance, signifying midnight, and the pair automatically looked at each other and beamed. "It's officially May second," sighed Hermione dreamily as Elara started to swing their arms back and forth. "And to think six months ago, I had realized I fancied you only the day before and was debating my life choices."

"Yet, somehow you managed to pick me up in... what, the next twenty-three hours?" recalled Elara, and Hermione only rolled her eyes, but in the faint moonlight streaming through the windows they passed and the lanterns and torches that lit up the dark halls Elara could see she was flushing red. "You're a real stunner, Étoile," Elara decided to add genuinely, glancing over at Hermione, staring admirably. "And not just in the picking-up-girls area."

"You're the only girl I've picked up," reminded Hermione with a held-tilt and an amused side-glance. "And don't call it 'picking up'- hey!" she scolded also, slightly startled when Elara pulled her abruptly around a corner. Hermione continued after stabilizing herself, acting as if nothing had happened. "It's not like I picked you randomly out of a thousand specks of dust and decided I'm going to court you."

"If you got rid of 'randomly' in that sentence, it could've been true," Elara implied, glancing around the corridor to check which floor they were on. They were going down, and Hermione was getting skeptical as they turned onto the third-floor. What's interesting about the third floor of all levels? "You could've had anyone you wanted, Granger, yet you chose me."

"I'd pick you over everything any day," Hermione mused, stopping their tracks momentarily to wrap her arms around Elara's neck and pull her into a long, unmoving kiss. "When will you ever understand that? I'd do anything for you," she whispered as she pulled back, brown eyes staring into blue and back.

After grinning from ear to ear, Elara concurred, "I'd do anything for you, too." She thought for a moment, to which Hermione stared at her expectantly with a smile playing on her lips. "I'd even eat broccoli," admitted Elara eventually, blushing her own ruby red now.

"And I'd even retake Divination," laughed Hermione, pecking Elara's lips again before removing her arms from Elara's neck. "Right. Let's not stand here too long. Where are we headed?" she asked, her tone enthusiastic and excited. It made Elara's heart flutter with pride.

"I told you: I'd tell you when we get there, or you'll figure it out. Come on," Elara emphasized before tugging Hermione down the corridor by the arm again, and Hermione groaned in slight annoyance as they continued on their way. "It won't be long until you figure it out; I promise," appended Elara, shooting Hermione an affirming look, which was a comfort to the Gryffindor of the pair.

And what Elara said was true, as Hermione immediately got the gist of where they were going when Elara brought them around the back of the statue of the One-Eyed Witch. Hermione's jaw fell to the floor as Elara drew her wand, whisper-shouting, "We're going to Hogsmeade!?"

"That's right," replied Elara, pointing her wand at the hump of the witch and muttering what Harry had told her to recite, " _Dessendium!_ " As Harry had told her what would happen, the stone slid open, revealing a short slide that eventually led to a low-ceilinged, dark passage.

"We could get in serious trouble for this," murmured Hermione once they slid down the slide and began to walk, now having her own wand out and lit for light. "Haven't you seen the notices? Hogsmeade visits have been limited due to the attacks and the war itself! If someone attacks, we'll certainly get killed! Even worse, if we get caught, we'll be expelled!"

"Oh, lighten up, will you?" dismissed Elara, waving her wand as a symbol of disregard. She could feel Hermione shooting daggers at the back of her head as she dragged Hermione through the passage. "Only a few moments ago, you were all up for where I was taking you. It's our sixth month anniversary! We've got to do something risky in our relationship-"

Staring at Elara with blank disbelief, Hermione dragged her feet across the oddly-damp floor. "We do risky things all the time! We've snuck into each other's common rooms, into the Room of Requirement, we sneak out to meet each other practically every night-" she paused and scoffed, shaking her head in incredulity- "Elara, _we've snogged in bloody broom cupboards! _"__

__"Please, those aren't risky," chuckled Elara, clearly not seeing the severity of the situation at hand. Hermione was blinking profusely, and not just because of the darkness only slightly brightened by their wand-lights. "I can sense energy, and you're a prefect. We've never gotten caught, and only nearly caught _once_ because Filch was lurking outside your common room on purpose. And who's idea was it to snog in broom cupboards? Certainly not mine! I suggested the Room of Requirement, but _no_ -" Elara sang, dragging out 'no' dramatically, "-because, and I quote, ' _that's too far away!_ '"_ _

__"You're the one who keeps-" Hermione put up air quotes- "'absentmindedly' using my thigh as a drawing pad!" chided Hermione, and not for the first time, Elara would be dead many times over if a narrowing of eyes could be fatal. "What did you expect me to do?"_ _

__"In my defense, I always have to be doing something with my hands: you've known that since the beginning," Elara smirked, and Hermione rolled her eyes once more because apparently, Elara's form of fidgeting was doodling aimlessly on other people's body parts. And for the fun of it, Elara admitted, "And I don't know... wait? That's the point of teasing, 'Mione."_ _

__Hermione was silent for a very long time, at least five minutes, as they continued to walk along the passageway. On foot, Harry had informed Elara that it took around half an hour to double that amount, so Elara wasn't expecting to get to Hogsmeade for awhile. The conversation hadn't been an argument, just mere bickering since Hermione was still willingly walking along the tunnel, so Elara thought she had won, smirking quietly to herself._ _

__"You know," began Hermione at last in a firm tone, staring out into the distance as Elara peered over her shoulder to glance at her expression, which was rather nonchalant and slightly devilish, "I could _easily_ pin you against the wall right this second, and make you _beg_ for me to start, keep going, and to let you finish. Just a thought."_ _

__That wiped the smirk clean off of Elara's face._ _

__"Save it for later," Elara muttered, keeping her eyes, which were wide, on the passageway determinedly, "when it's _your_ scheduled time." Although she kept her gaze from Hermione, Elara knew she had collected the smirk Elara had lost. "And besides," Elara changed the subject quickly, urging her heart rate to calm down, the speed it was going at, "I've got a plan for if we get recognized. I've got this all planned out to the very last detail."_ _

__That was true. She was sure everything that she had researched and made sure was correct was, well, correct. If something ended up changing, she had a back-up plan. And another after that. And if _that_ didn't work out, the stars must be telling her that this was not a date to go on. But overlooking that, she was confident that everything was going to work out fine. She even had Lynn, who was now working with pendulums in Divination, check if everything would go smoothly. The answer? A nice, clear swing toward 'yes.'_ _

__They made it through the tunnel in due time, faster than Elara expected them to. She presumed that adrenaline kicked in when the smell of chocolate and sweets became evident: Honeydukes was near, and it was time to get this wholesome, outstanding date into action._ _

__Getting out of Honeyduke's cellar was surprisingly easy. The shop was closed, and it didn't seem as Mr. Flume was anywhere cleaning or stocking up new items. They made it out onto the streets of Hogsmeade with ease, only needing one muttering of " _Alohomora_ " to unlock the door from the inside of the candy shop to do so._ _

__Thankfully, over the long walk to the cellar with talks about random things, Hermione's mood had brightened back to what it was before they entered the passageway. "Where to first?" asked Hermione, interlocking her fingers with Elara's once more as her eyes flickered around the shops. Hermione then added before Elara could answer, "We're going to the cliff, right?"_ _

__For a Thursday night easing into a Friday morning, Hogsmeade was lively, with chatter coming from the Three Broomsticks and a few people wandering the main road. This atmosphere was perfect for Elara's plan, which was why she responded, "Nope. It's too dark, we wouldn't be able to climb, and I don't want you getting hurt," as she pulled the now-stunned Hermione away from Honeydukes and toward the high-spirited pub._ _

__"We're definitely going to get caught if we go in there!" opined Hermione, doing her best to keep up with Elara, who was fast-walking toward the Three Broomsticks. Yet, there was a small mischievous glint in her eyes when Elara looked back at her. She knew Hermione liked doing things against the rules if an authority figure didn't know she was doing it._ _

__"No, we won't! I've got a plan," Elara assured delightfully, stopping in front of the door to turn to Hermione and smile. "Just trust me, all right?" she proposed, and Hermione bit her lip nervously but nodded, smiling back as Elara pulled the door open._ _

__As it seemed from the outside, the Three Broomsticks was alive and boasting with cheer. There were many people at the bar, laughing loudly about only Merlin knows what in the middle of a war. Many tables were filled with people, talking either seriously or mirthfully with erratic gestures for emphasis. There were a few tables on the outskirts with dark-figures seated at them, talking close together and occasionally glaring at the bar when wizards and witches would screech with glee._ _

__There were some seats along the outskirts that were empty, too, so that was where Elara pulled Hermione. They sat down at a booth, sitting across from each other. Elara was practically bouncing with excitement while Hermione's lips were pursed, and she was looking around anxiously. Noticing this, Elara reached over the table and grasped Hermione's hand, squeezing it for comfort. "Don't worry, we're only here for drinks," informed Elara, a look of affirmation in her eyes. "After that, we're going somewhere else._ _

__After taking a moment to respond, Hermione questioned in a curious tone while leaning into the table, "Where else is there to go? All the shops are closed."_ _

__"Not a shop. Just a place to sit and enjoy the fresh air that doesn't all smell like trees," Elara explained, and Hermione raised her eyebrows because usually, Elara loved the smell of trees. "And sounds that don't sound like creatures crawling through forests. To sit and enjoy being in warm civilization and not school and forget about the..." Elara gestured toward a sign near the front of the pub that read 'FOLLOWERS OF HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED PROHIBITED,' "...the war."_ _

__At that moment, a waitress with short hair appeared at the end of their table, looking skeptical as she surveyed the two girls. "Aren't you two Hogwarts' age?" the waitress questioned, and Hermione turned her head toward Elara, seeming expectant and waiting on her excuse._ _

__"Well... we are," expounded Elara slowly, smiling innocently and running her thumb over Hermione's knuckles for assurance. "But we dropped out of school to spend what seems like our last years free of work, with You-Know-Who and all. School isn't much of a priority these days. We're here for a good time, not a long time." Elara took a deep breath before continuing. "Two butterbeers all right?"_ _

__She secretly was incredibly nervous, but the excuse seemed like a good one, to Elara at least. She hadn't told Hermione not to wear school clothing, but Hermione hadn't chosen any, to their benefit. If Hermione had modeled anything Gryffindor themed, or Elara anything Slytherin themed, they'd be busted._ _

__The waitress looked between the two of them again, and Elara watched as her eyes momentarily landed on their interlocked hands, which made Elara more nervous than she already was. Who knew who was accepting of what these days... too much prejudice going around. Thankfully, the waitress nodded and commenting, "Two young girls in love. I'll let it slide," before walking away._ _

__Once out of hearing range, Hermione scoffed in amusement but had a grin on her face. "We're here to escape the war, yet use it as an excuse?" she chortled, shaking her head in mild disbelief. Still, Hermione thought it was a spectacular justification._ _

__"You've got to use things that are terrible to your advantage sometimes," Elara reasoned with an equally broad grin, rapping her free hands on the table while scanning the room, blatantly making sure that everyone was following the sign at the front of the pub before regarding Hermione once more. "Like... I can't read you yet used it to relax and hang out with you."_ _

__"But is that really so terrible?" asked Hermione, mumbling a thank you to the waitress as she came back with two jugs of butterbeer. Hermione pushed one over to Elara and took one, taking a sip before continuing. "Is it really so terrible that you can't read my mind? I reckon our relationship would be much less spontaneous and exciting if you could."_ _

__Elara thought for a moment before shrugging, bringing her own butterbeer to her lips and sighing happily at the taste. "I guess not. But it seems like I've rubbed off on you. No more gorillas hugging you from behind," remarked Elara, which made them both laugh before diving into a conversation about their Thursdays._ _

__They left half an hour later, high off the happiness and warmth butterbeer gave, Hermione leading this time in swinging their arms back and forth wildly. "Right... so where are we going to sit and enjoy being in civilization?" she queried, looking at Elara with a spark of eagerness in her eyes. Elara swore that she'd never get enough of just looking at her._ _

__"Right here," apprised Elara as they approached the iron entrance gates to Hogsmeade, bringing Hermione around them and looking down at the stone before it. She fumbled around for her wand for a moment before pointing at the ground and mumbling, " _Molliare_." Then, she sat down and smiled at the result- a cushioning charm- before pulling Hermione down with her. "Close enough to hear the Three Broomsticks, far enough to get privacy."_ _

__Hermione plopped down with a sigh and immediately leaned against Elara's shoulder, beaming up while playing with a bead on her bag between two fingers. "Clever. It seems as I've rubbed off on you, too," she mentioned, causing Elara to roll her eyes playfully. Hermione turned her gaze toward the stars: without Hogwarts near them and much light pollution, the stars were easier to see. "Aren't they beautiful? The stars?"_ _

__"Why do you think I nicknamed you after them, Étoile?" reminded Elara, just being able to notice blush appearing on Hermione's cheeks under the light of the stars and moon. "I'd love to be placed in the stars one day like those in myths did when I die. It seems like the perfect place to spend eternity," explained Elara as she wrapped her arms around Hermione, who turned her gaze to the Slytherin once again._ _

__The chatter of the Three Broomsticks behind them proved to provide the right atmosphere Elara wanted it to, which was civilization, comfortable, foolishly careless, yet at home. "Don't go before I do. I couldn't live without you," Hermione whispered, reaching for Elara's hand and began to trace up and down Elara's fingers._ _

__"Ah, but you have. I'm younger than you," joked Elara, and it was Hermione's turn to roll her eyes, pausing playing with Elara's fingers to glare at her. "Anyway. Sorry for bringing up death. That's depressing. Here's your gift," said Elara before taking one of her hands out of Hermione's grip to reach into her pocket, pulling out a small, green wrapping paper wrapped gift. Elara placed the parcel in the hand she took hers out of softly, allowing Hermione to pause her movements to open it._ _

__Which Hermione did, slowly and carefully. Her expression turned from one of curiousness to shock and awe when the wrapping paper was discarded (which she placed in her pocket for future _proper_ disposal), revealing a small, sewn together packet of parchment. At that, Elara launched into explaining. "I got the idea off the poetry book you made me, but everything inside is original. I finally finished the dictionary you gave me, and some new words and phrases I haven't told you about are in there, with my own thoughts."_ _

__"You just _love_ annotating then, don't you?" remarked Hermione, her eyes scanning the words at the front of the little leaflet, which read ' _Happy half-a-year of snogging, Granger! Love, Elara._ ' She laughed at that before flipping through the pages, each slightly decorated with what looked like scattered, different colored paint._ _

__"I admit, it's fun," Elara answered as Hermione flipped the small pages and read over the words, meanings, and thoughts written by Elara, some of which were:_ _

___Arcadian- idyllically innocent; simple and untroubled by fear or worry  
something I feel when I'm with you (except for being innocent. ha!)_ _ _

___Lucida- the brightest star in a constellation  
this word has got me rethinking just giving you the nickname 'Étoile,' because this would be you_ _ _

___Kakistocracy- government by the least qualified, most stupid members  
also known as Fudge, but he got sacked_ _ _

___Leal- faithful and true  
me to you, you to me_ _ _

___Temerate- to break a bond or binding promise  
something I'll never do to you_ _ _

___Adamantine- something unbreakable  
us_ _ _

___Aeturnus- eternal, without end; blatantly forever  
also us_ _ _

__"Godric, that reminds me!" exclaimed Hermione at the most recent word, putting down the small packet of words lightly and reaching into her beaded back, fumbling around a bit, and pulled out a little, velvet-textured pouch. She reached into it and instructed, "Hold out your palm and close your eyes." Elara did so inquisitively, and Hermione dropped what felt like two things into it before manually closing Elara's fingers over it. "Now, open."_ _

__And Elara did that too, looking down at her palm, revealing two gold rings with small figures topping them: one with a flower, one with a star. Elara's eyes filled with glee, straightening up slightly to get a better look. "I realized that I made you promise to spend forever with me, but I didn't promise you back. Here's that promise," explained Hermione, grinning wide as she picked up the star bedazzled ring out of Elara's palm and held it up. "This one's mine, since I'm 'Étoile' and all. Plus, it represents yours. The flower's yours because you love flowers."_ _

__"So, technically, you got yourself a gift on my behalf?" Elara teased as Hermione slipped her ring onto her ring finger, Elara doing the same. Hermione tilted her head to glare at her momentarily. "Kidding!" said Elara hastily, holding up her hand, palm facing the road leading out of Hogsmeade to admire the ring. Hermione mirrored her, holding her hand up next to Elara's. "Salazar, this is so cute. Where'd you even get my ring size?_ _

__"I know! I thought they were so perfect when I saw them in Witch Weekly. Oh. And I stole one of your rings," disclosed Hermione, sighing once again and leaning farther into Elara's embrace while looking up at her. "Elara Black, I promise to spend forever with you."_ _

__Smiling big, Elara bent down to press her lips to Hermione's for a quick moment. "Forever is such a big word," breathed Elara as she pulled back, staring up at the stars, and Hermione watched her curiously. "I mean, forever is years upon years upon years. Merlin, where will even _be_ in a year?"_ _

__"I have no idea," Hermione laughed lightly, resuming playing with Elara's hands again, seeming giddy that Elara was finally up to talking about the future. "Perhaps, back at Hogwarts? Sleeping, maybe. Or together like this, celebrating a year and a half. We could make spending half a year marks in Hogsmeade like we dance every one year on November second."_ _

__"Well, wherever we are, I know we don't have to worry," continued Elara for her, interlocking her fingers with Hermione's to proceed. "Because, as we promised, this-" she used her free hand to motion to the limited space between them, "-this is forever."_ _

__☠︎~~~☠︎_ _

__While Elara secretly wished Hermione's idea of a date was shagging her until she couldn't walk, that didn't happen._ _

__Instead, Hermione had them read off poetry by none other than Emily Dickinson, which was much more interesting than Elara thought it would be. Specifically because some of Dickinson's poems were proving to be much more directed toward girls loving other girls than Elara thought it would be._ _

__Each one that Hermione read aloud to her seemed so heartfelt, and not just in the words she recited themselves. But in the way she said it, with a tone of fondness and care, making Elara giddy and causing her to swoon every time internally._ _

__"Oh my gosh, listen to this!" exclaimed Elara, rolling over onto her stomach and shoving her copy of the book in Hermione's face. They were in the Room of Requirement, the candles brighter to set a reading mood and the fire roaring. Just after classes, which had taken long to pass, Hermione had immediately pulled Elara into the room and started reading. And Elara was immensely enjoying it. Each poem sounded like an amazingly dramatic confession of love, and they were both eating it all up. They had probably been there for hours._ _

__"' _So bashful when I spied her!_ '" Elara began, grinning broadly as Hermione moved closer to her, staring at her with an enthusiasm that made Elara's heart melt. "' _So pretty- so ashamed! So hidden in her leaflets, lest anybody find-__ _

___"'So breathless till I passed her- So helpless when I turned- And bore her struggling, blushing, Her simple haunts beyond!_ _ _

___"'For whom I robbed the Dingle- For whom I betrayed the Dell- Many will doubtless ask me, But I shall never tell!'_ Salazar, I never knew that poetry could be so _interesting!_ " Elara effused with a laugh, pulling the poetry book back from in front of Hermione and flipping through the pages._ _

__"So... this was a good date idea?" asked Hermione, practically shining with glee, and Elara nodded profusely. "Right, then you'll love this one..." she very obviously falsely coughed, which made Elara laugh, "...' _To see her is a Picture - To hear her is a Tune- To know her an Intemperance, As innocent as June -To know her not- Affliction - To own her for a Friend, A warmth as near as if the Sun- Were shining in your Hand._ You know," she gave Elara a quick peck on the lips, "that's how I feel about you. But more."_ _

__"Oh, stop it, Granger, you're making me blush," remarked Elara, whose cheeks had actually gone red. Yet, Hermione merely chuckled and didn't take her eyes off Elara, which she noticed and asked, "What? Do I have something on my face?"_ _

__"No," replied Hermione briskly, keeping her book open with one hand and pushing Elara's hair behind her ear with the other. Elara leaned into her touch almost automatically and briefly remembered that she really should cut her hair sooner or later. "I just like staring at you. You're pretty."_ _

__"Ah, such a romantic," Elara teased but eagerly responded when Hermione pressed her lips to hers, quickly straightening up to sit properly and lightly tossing the poetry book aside. Hermione did the same, but with more care for the book as Elara caressed her neck, pulling her closer with each second that passed._ _

__"Six months," Hermione whispered, pulling back slightly to do so. "Six months, six months, six months," she repeated happily, punctuating each repetition with a kiss. Elara couldn't help but feel like the luckiest person on Earth because she, out of all people, was the person that Hermione Granger spent half a year dating._ _

__"And forevermore," replied Elara, who then started laughing. Hermione looked at her curiously but couldn't help but chortle lightly at the sigh of Elara's laughter. "Merlin, we read one poetry book together, and we're suddenly poets!"_ _

__"You love it," hummed Hermione knowingly, smoothing her thumb over Elara's cheek gently. Elara wholeheartedly agreed as Hermione kissed her once more._ _

__Later, around half an hour or so, Elara couldn't tell, the two left the Room of Requirement to head down for dinner. Hermione gave her a peck on the cheek and promised to see her that night, before skipping off to the Gryffindor table, where she struck up a conversation with Ginny. With a sigh, Elara headed over to the Slytherin table, yet, something was off. Everyone was smiling (a sight rarely seen these days) and a head of hair that could only be... no... she's not supposed to be back yet... that wasn't for another two weeks..._ _

__"Adelaide!" Elara called while hurrying over, and to her delight and relief, it certainly was Adelaide, who only took a moment to glance up and come running over. "You weren't supposed to be back until the second week of May!" remembered Elara as Adelaide flung her arms around her._ _

__"I couldn't stay there any longer. I somehow ended up missing school too much," laughed Adelaide, hugging Elara tight and cheerfully, and Elara could help but squeeze her right back. "Salazar, I've missed you all. It was so depressing over there. Needed for some time, but I needed someone to talk to other than my Grandparents and without my hand cramping up."_ _

__"I'm so glad to have you back," mumbled Elara before pulling back just to see Adelaide grinning the biggest grin she's seen her wear in a long time. "Come on, I'm _starving_ ," commented Elara, rushing over to the Slytherin table, dragging Adelaide behind her, who laughed._ _

__"You should've told us you were coming earlier!" reasoned Pansy as Adelaide and Elara sat down, looking especially happy but also shocked and slightly appalled that she wasn't able to do what she said next. "We could've... we could've held a welcome back party or something!"_ _

__"Oh no, that would've drawn much more attention than I would appreciate," insisted Adelaide, and Pansy, who seemed mildly offended, waved her off and laid her head on Theo's shoulder. "I just want to... finish off the school year and take a nice, long holiday for the Summer." She spread her hands out in front of her and moved them apart as if envisioning the perfect holiday._ _

__"And then... it's right back to more schoolwork," commented Blaise, chuckling faintly, which eventually faded out as Adelaide shot him a glare. To hopefully redeem himself, he asked quickly, "What have you been up to?" Then, he cringed for asking that, and Daphne patted his arm sympathetically as if he had just suffered a terrible loss._ _

__Fortunately for Theo, Adelaide answered genuinely. Adelaide was always genuine unless she was incredibly frustrated: it seems as her mirth for being back overtook the mild annoyance Elara most definitely would've had if she had been asked that question after her parents had just been murdured._ _

__"Well, there was the funeral, which was hard, but it was a nice one. Then, it really was just sitting around all day. Crying most of the time, but as time went on, it got better. Then boring. So, I'm here," explained Adelaide, beaming with gaiety, which only increased when Daphne spoke._ _

__"Oi, there goes loverboy!" Daphne exclaimed, motioning to the Great Hall's doors, where Ron and Harry were entering, but they all knew they were talking about Ron. Somehow, in each letter Adelaide sent them all, she found a way to include Ron's name in her letters once or twice. As a group, even without Adelaide physically, they declared Adelaide had fallen for him yet again._ _

__Adelaide rolled her eyes playfully, smiling broadly once again. "Shut it," she ordered, yet stood up eagerly and, while tapping the table once for emphasis, implied, "I'll be right back," and bounded off._ _

__It was quite a lovely sight, really, what Adelaide did. Harry, being the one who was facing toward the Slytherin table while walking in and saw Adelaide hurrying over, stopped Ron and turned his back to the table on purpose. Adelaide snuck up behind the ginger-haired boy and tapped his shoulder, and he spun around. Ron's face immediately lit up as he enveloped her in a hug, and that was that._ _

__The glee that Adelaide's return gave lasted throughout most of the month, each of the members of the Slytherin friend group delighted to have her back- even Draco, who still looked sulky. It was an amazing month, really, for Elara: spending time with the girl she was so obviously falling in love with, although she wouldn't yet admit it, having Adelaide back, making steady progress on various examples that 'glass' had to do with Occlumency and Legilimency, playing various pranks with Lynn, doing all right in school. To repeat the phrase she used often, it was bliss._ _

__Ron and Adelaide quickly became inseparable, and if you weren't one of their mates, you would've thought they were dating. But, no, as Adelaide had always been shy and Ron always seemed to have a case of collywobbles (a phrase Elara had picked off of Fred, who said that about Ron all the time the previous year)._ _

__Yet, Adelaide and Ron indeed would be the perfect couple, coming second in line to Elara and Hermione, in Elara's opinion. When together, they often finished each other's sentences, Adelaide listened to Ron's rants about the upcoming Ravenclaw versus Gryffindor match, which was crucial to see who would win the Quidditch cup, Ron listened to Adelaide's vents about History of Magic. It was really that last thing that showed that Ron had also presumably fallen for her since Ron loathed History of Magic and had since first year._ _

__But, of course, contentment never lasts._ _

__It was an odd situation, really, because it was Harry. _Harry_. You would not casually think one day that Harry James Potter, the Boy Who Lived, the presumed Chosen One by the public and known by his close friends, the boy who seemed _good_ even when things went wrong for him would cut scars into his enemies' chest._ _

__Randomly, the Tuesday before the Ravenclaw versus Gryffindor match, Elara and Hermione were studying in the Library, preparing for final exams that were coming up in a week, having pushed away researching 'glass' for the day and the Horcrux thing that Hermione was studying. They were preparing to go down for Dinner with a stop off at Professor Vector's office to check on an essay that Hermione thought she got wrong when Ron Weasley of all people came running in, proclaiming that Harry had just used a spell of unknown doing, well, now known, on Draco Malfoy._ _

__Immediately, Hermione and Elara had packed their things and sped off to their respectable locations, Elara heading toward the Hospital Wing to meet with her friends, and Hermione off to the Gryffindor common room to do none other than scold Harry into oblivion. Because _no one_ , no matter how much you hated them, used an unknown spell on someone without a good reason! And Hermione was determined to find out, quickly assuring Elara she'd inform her of the defense when they met the next day._ _

__What was stranger was the conversation the Slytherins had with Draco in the Hospital Wing when he awoke an hour after dinner._ _

__"What happened?" questioned Pansy immediately when Madam Pomfrey let them talk to the blond-haired, just recently scarred boy. "Who did that to you? Do you know?"_ _

__And seemingly without hesitation, Draco answered in just above a whisper, "No. I didn't see."_ _

__With one accidental reading of his thoughts from Elara, she knew he was lying. He knew it was Harry. Draco, one-hundred percent without a doubt, knew it was Harry. But _why_ would Draco not take the chance to demonize his rival since his first year, since his pining for the bespectacled boy seemed long gone?_ _

__It was a question and knowledge Elara decided not to bring up. Perhaps Draco didn't want to admit it to himself, or he simply did not want to tell his other friends who had cut bloody scars into his chest, Elara did not know. It was like Harry's break-up situation: if he wasn't telling anyone, it wasn't for anyone to know, and Elara was not going to voice that. She hadn't forgotten what Draco had said to her that one night in October: ' _And you wonder why none of us trusts you._ '_ _

__Hermione, on the other hand, had much to say about the matter._ _

__In front of the fire of the Library the next day, she paced back and forth, books on three subjects: Transfiguration, Occlumency, and Dark Magic, all of which she was just studying a moment ago before jumping up and starting to rant at the mere mention of Harry and the Horcruxes that Hermione was researching for him. And like she had vowed to herself, Elara was there to listen._ _

__"He wants to go back and get the book from the Room of Requirement! That's where he hid it to hide it from Snape! Unbelievable!" Hermione whisper-shouted in an effort not to get chided by Madam Pince, throwing her hands in the air exasperatedly. "He keeps defending this so-called _Half-Blood Prince_ , just because he got his Potions marks up because of it! He keeps saying that 'it could've been him writing it down since he got it used on him!' Merlin's pants, it's common sense this Prince was dangerous! Not to mention, _Levicorpus_!"_ _

__"I agree. I think he's being unreasonable," concurred Elara diplomatically, nodding once. It was true: from what she knew, Harry was being exactly that._ _

__"Thank you! Godric, just another bonus to why I'm dating you," continued Hermione, which made Elara grin with pride. "I-I'm barely upset that he used the spell in the first place since Malfoy was about to use the Cruciatus Curse on him-" Elara raised her eyebrows: she did not know that until now- "but he shouldn't want to go back and get the blasted book! It's dangerous! Harmful! Whatever spell he finds next could be _delightfully_ more fatal than this one, and Malfoy would've been dead if Snape hadn't shown up!"_ _

__Elara nodded once again, eyes following Hermione as she proceeded to pace. "Mhm. I imagine Harry has already read the book back to front five times and has enough knowledge to get him through potions for the rest of the year."_ _

__"Exactly! And Ron and Ginny go off and argue with me- _me_ ," Hermione repeated while pointing at her chest, "that Harry is right in going to get the book again! Yes, of course, I'm glad Harry didn't get cursed, and I'm glad that he defended himself, but now that he knows how harmful the book can be, he shouldn't be going back to grab it!"_ _

__She stopped pacing with a huff and a deep groan, tilting her head back to do so before turning to Elara, dropping her arms by her sides. "I'm just exhausted," Hermione resumed in a less angry tone, now sounding tired. " _I've_ been researching Horcruxes for him _willingly_ and without him asking. _I'm_ the one who's been saying the book hasn't done much good. And then this happens, and they're all attacking me?"_ _

__"You feel underappreciated," Elara breathed slowly and cautiously, and Hermione nodded from a slow to fast pace. Elara reached her arms out and uncrossed her legs, making room for Hermione to sit next to her on the bean-bag she was sitting on. "Come here, darling. We'll do whatever you want. We can talk more, nap since you said you're exhausted. No more research. We've done enough for today."_ _

__Hermione trudged over, instantly curling into Elara's embrace and burying her head into her chest. "Nap, please. I barely got any sleep last night. The seventh-years above us were making a ruckus," she mumbled, her voice slightly muffled against Elara's clothing as she closed her eyes with a sigh._ _

__"Of course. Just know I appreciate you, all right?" confessed Elara, tilting her head down to kiss Hermione's head as she felt Hermione nod against her chest. "I wouldn't be as happy as I am now without you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."_ _

__And she could've sworn she heard Hermione murmur a "Me too," before, mere minutes later, her breathing became even and slow, showing all the signs of being asleep._ _

__Salazar, Elara knew she loved it when Hermione fell asleep on her. It gave her a sense that she was comforting and stress-relieving since, usually, Elara didn't know how to do either of those things. And it gave her the same sense of needing to protect Hermione, and that she was doing just that. Therefore, Elara stayed awake to make sure she was all right._ _

__Sooner or later, Elara had lost track of time from making sure she adjusted to whatever a sleeping Hermione could communicate she needed, surprisingly, a rather fast-breathing from what seemed like running Lynn Curtis showed up._ _

__At the sight of Hermione sleeping, Lynn stabled herself with her hands on her knees and put up a hand that seemed to be a form of apologizing. "Sorry for the disturbance. Just set off dungbombs on the seventh years that kept me up all night. They wouldn't find me here," Lynn explained in a whisper, bringing herself back up to full height and plopped into the nearest bean-bag. Elara said nothing as Lynn took in her surroundings: books and a fast asleep._ _

__Motioning toward her fellow Gryffindor, Lynn asked while still out of breath, "You actually let her sleep on you with your only form of entertainment over there?" She then gestured toward Elara's cedar-wood wand, placed between two books on the far end of the low table in front of her._ _

__"Well, yeah," Elara whispered, smoothing her hand over the back of Hermione's head for comfort, occasionally stopping just to hold her close. "She'll always be my first priority. My entertainment doesn't even come close on my list of likings when it comes to her."_ _

__Lynn laughed lightly, leaning back against her bean-bag while catching her breath, grinning when she perked her head back up. Lynn remarked cheerfully and in a genuine tone, "You're so in love with her."_ _

__With a glance down at her sleeping girlfriend, which sent her heart fluttering with adoration, and back up at her panting best mate, Elara smiled faintly and replied, "You could say that."_ _


	39. súton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: harm and death

soo-tOn /sədɒnn/  
noun; Croatian  
twilight; the approach of death or the end of something

☠︎~~~☠︎

_253  
Stricken while journeying  
my dreams still wander about  
but on withered fields_

_Notes by Elara: Apparently, he wrote this while on his death bed. I think it's cool, though, because I actually understand what this one means. 253 poems later, and I finally understand one!_

☠︎~~~☠︎

The news of Ginny Weasley, a Gryffindor who had just won the Quidditch final, bringing a Ravenclaw, the house she had just won against, by the name of Luna Lovegood, into the Gryffindor common room and kissing her in the middle of the crowd spread quickly, and it was incredible. Elara wished she could've done that with Hermione instead of kissing her alone in the Hospital Wing with a concussion.

As stated, Gryffindor triumphed over Ravenclaw during the Quidditch final on the last day of May, even without Harry as their seeker. Since Harry nearly killed Draco in a bathroom, Snape gave him detention for the rest of the year, causing him to miss the match. But, Gryffindor still played beautifully, with Ginny as their seeker and Dean as their replacement chaser.

With that, the school year went on, exams busting everyone's arses, and the war looming over the students were not making anything any more comfortable. More and more people were reported being missing or dead in the Daily Prophet each morning, their Obituaries the following suit. The only thing giving the students a glimmer of hope was the sun shining more often with the approach of Summer, and the approach of Summer meant seeing their families.

Elara, for one, was part of that group that was ecstatic to get home. Like the year before, she'd go to her Meda and Teddy's house for a few weeks or so, then report to the Burrow for further protection, on Mrs. Weasley's request. Hermione was to do the same thing, so her worries about Hermione lessened in the slightest, but made Hermione promise to add more protection charms to her house while she was there. And Hermione agreed without a second of hesitation. Even though that protection plan was in place, she wasn't pleased about having to leave Hermione for a few weeks. It was very conflicting, as each going home had very different emotions that came along with it.

She mainly wanted to get home to make sure everyone was all right. She hadn't been able to snatch a chance to talk to Moony since early April, which was more than two months ago since they were now approaching late June. Accompanying that, she hadn't owled Andromeda or Teddy for their safety after hearing from them about them thinking about going under the Fidelius charm for protection. So, if you exclude Tonks protecting the school and Hogsmeade from time to time, Elara really didn't have any connection to anyone outside of Hogwarts. And that was why she was anxiously anticipating getting home.

Apparently, Harry never went back to find the Half-Blood Prince's book, according to Hermione, so things were okay in that area, too. So, per what was previously said, life went on. Hermione, Lynn, and Elara had compiled a fair list of Occlumency practices to try out that could be related to whatever 'glass' meant, Elara and Hermione always had the time of their lives when with each other, and if you got rid of the war, everything would've been perfect.

With Summer on the upbringing and Elara wanting to get home, she found herself going through her trunk a week and four days before they even left for the Holidays. Adelaide was the one who got her to do it, saying that her packing to leave for home back in February had been extremely messy and that she would like to pack without having to rush this time. Her going through her stuff only prompted Elara to do the same, which was what they were doing now, not long after dinner of June thirtieth.

"Hey! Look at this," exclaimed Adelaide cheerfully, causing Elara to stop folding her extra robes for once and turning around. She had never been one for organization, but when you took into account that both Adelaide, her best mate, and Hermione, her girlfriend, were clean-freaks, it's got to affect you at some point.

Adelaide's cheerful mood hadn't ever left, even when Draco got hit by a spell that was apparently called 'Sectumsempra' by Harry in late May. Speaking of that little predicament, it got Elara thinking at the time. How was she able to read Draco with a glance if he practiced Occlumency? Well, she came to remember that Occlumency can falter in times of distress. This led to thinking how Tonks's Occlumency faltered at the Burrow during the last Summer... so... was she under distress? Exhaustion? Some overbearing emotion?

Anyway, it was a relief that Adelaide's festive mood remained, really, as that was much needed during times like these.

Oddly shockingly, Adelaide held up a gold coin, which Elara quickly realized was the fake galleon they used to communicate times to meet with the D.A. last year. "Merlin, the memories that come along with this... and the toad..." trailed Adelaide, placing the coin in her palm to examine it after Elara had gotten a look at what the object was, then slipped it into her pocket and patted it. "For safekeeping," she added with a small smile.

"I've got mine in here somewhere," recalled Elara, digging through her extremely disheveled trunk, using her hands to fish for the small gold coin. The only organized thing she owned was her bag of spare galleons, sickles, and knuts, and she would always make sure the fake galleon doesn't get thrown in there, so it's got to be in there somewhere... "Aha!" Elara's fingers caught on a cold, round object and pulled it out, and it was, indeed, her own D.A. coin. "I remember thinking this thing was the best of its time."

"That's because you were, and still are, head over heels for Granger," Adelaide reminded with a slight smirk, and Elara turned away with a roll of her eyes, feeling her cheeks heat up. She slipped the D.A. coin into her pocket, as Adelaide did, not wanting to lose it her trunk again as she came up with a clever question.

"So we're not going to talk about you pining for Ron once again within a year?" questioned Elara, looking over her shoulder to shoot a mischievous grin at Adelaide, who turned her head to glare at her. Notwithstanding the dirty look, Elara continued before Adelaide could respond, turning her full body toward her again to say it. "What even is going on between you two?"

"Oh, shove off," scoffed Adelaide, returning to the disassembly of her trunk, just to put it all back together. "Nothing's going on between us. Just friends." Adelaide paused and huffed, presumably still feeling Elara's stare on her back. "Don't you think if we've done anything, Potter would hear about it? Therefore, Granger would hear about it, and Granger would tell you. Nothing's happened," Adelaide finalized and then continued taking things out of her trunk.

"Fine. But you didn't deny pining for him again," Elara smirked, beginning to resume folding her extra robes. Unfortunately, Adelaide didn't get a chance to respond as a particular spot on Elara's wrist heated, and an all too familiar voice came from under the other gemstone, the voice repeating her name. Elara's face immediately lit up as she tapped the gold holder twice, and the emerald popped open, revealing the two-way mirror Elara had planted in it in February. "Hey, Étoile, what's up?"

Interestingly enough, Hermione sounded ecstatic and enthusiastic, much unlike that time in April when the family from Hampstead was murdered. The memory of Hermione sounding so hurt at the time made Elara miserable in itself. However, Hermione's joyous tone switched her spirits up swiftly. "Hi! I know we don't meet until later, but could you meet at the windowsill right now? I think I found something!" Hermione effused gleefully.

"Found something?" repeated Elara, gradually becoming confused, feeling Adelaide's inquisitive gaze on the side of her head yet ignored it. "Found something about what?" she asked because this could be about anything: the war, Horcruxes, glass...

It turns out it was the latter. "Glass! I think I figured it out!" insisted Hermione, and Elara's eyes widened with mild triumph and overall mirth. "I think it'd be better if I show you the texts I found. It was basically Occlumency all along!" Hermione added happily as Elara set down the robes she was folding to head out to the seventh floor.

"I'll be there soon," responded Elara before snapping the emerald shut and turning to Adelaide, who was looking at her with a bemused appearance. "She's great, isn't she?" Elara beamed before hurrying out of the dorm, not giving Adelaide a chance to respond as she called, "See you later!"

It didn't take long to get to the seventh floor, as it was a Wednesday, and most people would be in their common rooms. It was rather dark for a June night, with the clouds rolling in and casting shadows over the grounds. The halls were empty and lit up merely by torches and lanterns, and all Elara could hear was her steady breathing and her quickening footsteps against the cool stone below her.

Obviously not shockingly, Hermione was sitting criss-cross on the ledge with a few books sprawled out in front of her, her expression resembling feeling successful and optimistic. "Hey! What'd you find?" greeted Elara, hurrying over to sit in front of Hermione eagerly. Her eyes scanned over the books momentarily, but it was quite hard to read the text upside down.

"Right, so we've been looking at Occlumency and Legilimency for mentions of 'glass,'" Hermione began to explain, turning one of the books she had open toward Elara swiftly as Elara nodded in understanding. Despite her excitement, Elara quickly noted that she loved when Hermione had that look in her eyes when she found something right. Just another to add to the list of what she loved about Hermione Granger. "But we haven't looked at the textbook definition of it!"

"Well, isn't that common sense?" Elara asked skeptically, her feeling of understanding, unfortunately, fading away while pulling her legs up onto the ledge to mirror Hermione's expression. She bowed her head to look at the book Hermione had turned toward her, a dictionary, and read off the definition. "I mean, glass is clear, transparent, shiny in the sun-"

"Exactly! We were looking for mentions of the word and not mentions of the definition!" expounded Hermione, switching around another book to face Elara and pointing at a title labeled 'Exercises for Occlumency.' "Melilla, there's an exercise in here that says to make your mind-"

She froze; they both felt it.

Or, Elara thought they both did. Just to confirm... "You must've felt it too then if you stopped..." mumbled Elara, keeping her eyes on Hermione intensely. Hermione nodded, and their hands both flew to their pockets, pulling out the gold coin that was used for the D.A. that had just mysteriously heated up as if calling for a meeting more than a year ago.

"Why would Harry call for a meeting...?" Hermione questioned slowly, turning her own coin over and over in her hand before holding it up in front of her eye to check what was presumably the serial numbers used to check the time and date, and pulled it away with a befuddled expression. "It just says 'now...'"

"Well, then we better go. If he called for a meeting, then it must be important since we don't have meetings anymore," reasoned Elara, and Hermione nodded as Elara grasped her hand, pulled her up and off the ledge, and began fast-walking toward the Room of Requirement. As she said, the matter had to be important and needed to be done now if Harry was using the coin randomly. Whatever glass meant could wait.

"What made you keep the coin on you?" asked Hermione as they walked as fast as they could toward the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy and the blank wall the two of them knew so well and had walked back and forth in front of many times. "I just kept mine in my pocket out of habit..."

"Going through my trunk and found it," replied Elara hastily, turning the corner that the tapestry lies on. Since they were on the seventh floor, it really wasn't hard to get there as quickly as possible. Surprisingly, it wasn't Harry standing in front of the Room of Requirement. It was- "Ron! Why did the D.A. coin heat up?" Elara queried rapidly, too out of breath to focus in and do a proper reading on Ron's mind.

"Harry told me to," answered Ron, seeming relieved that two people actually showed up as his eyes flickered around the hall. For some reason, he was holding an old, worn looking sock and the Marauders Map. "Really hope that other people turn up... we can't do what he asked with only three of us..."

"What did he tell you?" inquired Hermione, putting her hands on her hips and watching Ron intently. Something told Elara that they knew many things Elara didn't. "Is he all right? I thought he was heading for a meeting with Dumbledore? Didn't Dumbledore say he might've found a Horcrux?" appended Hermione, eyes wide with questioning.

"Well, it's a bit hazy... Harry was talking too bloody fast... er..." stammered Ron, then did his best to continue as Hermione gave him a deathly glare. "Right. Malfoy was cheering in the Room of Requirement-" Ron gestured behind him to the blank wall- "and he kicked Trelawney out. Harry ran into her, and she said something about the Prophecy and Snape, and... and how Snape told You-Know-Who about the Prophecy, which got his parents killed." Ron gave a small shudder as Elara moved her hand in a circle to indicate for him to hurry up and go on, which he did.

"But, Dumbledore is taking Harry somewhere... And Harry thinks that Malfoy and Snape will do something bad now that Dumbledore's gone, and Snape knows his way around Dumbledore's protections. So, he gave me this-" Ron held up the map- "and told us to watch over them. He also wanted us to take Liquid Luck..." Ron presented the sock he was holding and retrieved a small vial of Felix Felicis from inside it, which was two-thirds empty, "..he reckons a battle or something is about to start. I've already taken mine. He wanted you to have the rest, Hermione."

Then, he tossed the bottle to Hermione, which she just barely caught with one hand as the other was holding Elara's. Hermione stared at the vial in her hand for a moment, watching the gold liquid swirl around in it before thrusting her palm toward Elara. "You drink it," ordered Hermione, indicating the vial with her eyes. "I'm not letting you get hurt if something's going to happen."

"Yeah, like there's a way in hell I'm letting you get hurt on my watch. Besides, Harry wanted you to have it. It was meant for you," declined Elara, using her free hand to close Hermione's fingers over the potion and pushed her hand back toward her. "You drink it."

Unluckily, Hermione opened her fingers again and moved her hand toward Elara again. Elara could practically feel Ron's eyes flicking between the two of them as Hermione started bickering again. "You know, I would rather not drink a potion Harry cheated to gain-"

"-Whatever you prefer doesn't matter. I'm not letting you get hurt-"

"-I'm not letting you get hurt, either. This goes both ways, Elara-"

"-If Harry wanted you to drink it, I think we should respect his wishes-"

"How about you split it?" interrupted Ron with a feeble yet hopeful smile, seeming a tad bit anxious as he looked between the two quarreling girls, who were both looking at him with what seemed like glares. "I think there's enough in there-" he motioned toward the vial Hermione was still holding- "to last for both of you."

After sighing, Hermione nodded once and commented, "Not you're worst idea, Ron." She turned toward Elara, but despite agreeing, she thrust her hand toward Elara again. "But only if you take it first."

Elara took the vial out of Hermione's hands slowly but tried to weasel her way out of the situation one last time. Certainly, this would get Hermione to take all of it. "Isn't it unsanitary to share the potion with more than one person? If we all take it, it'd be four people if Harry took some too," theorized Elara with a cheeky smirk.

"I've kissed you in places that aren't designed to be kissed. If that came out fine, then this will," Hermione reasoned, snatching the bottle of Liquid Luck out of Elara's grasp, unstoppering it, and pushing it toward her again. Elara could've sworn she saw Ron look away sheepishly at the remark, and she didn't blame him. "Drink," demanded Hermione once more and in a somber tone.

Not without a quick glare, Elara took it from Hermione and brought the vial to her lips, tilting her head back, swallowing half of the remaining potion with one gulp. She took a quick look at it to make sure she had drunk only half, then handed the rest to Hermione, who did the same.

Almost immediately after swallowing, everything seemed incredibly easy to do. The last of exams looming over her felt like a mere pebble in a large road she was walking down. Nothing seemed impossible, but the severity of the situation kept her from trying to launch herself out the window to see if she could fly and from getting too giddy. It seemed this was the case for Hermione as well, as her expression softened from somber but didn't show any signs of being absolutely delighted. But alas, neither of them knew how long this feeling would last.

Right after Hermione had downed her share of Felix Felicis, footsteps echoed from down the hall, and all three of their heads turned to look. Thankfully, none other than Neville, Ginny, Luna, and somewhat shockingly, Adelaide, all looking confused yet determined.

"Ron! Hermione! Elara! Why'd the D.A. coin go off?" asked Neville, seeming quite anxious and bewildered, but like the rest of them, seemed ready to do something. Elara had always admired that about him: always nervous, yet always ready. "Is something wrong? Where's Harry?" Neville continued to question.

Ron launched into the same explanation he gave Elara and Hermione, and Ginny didn't even hesitate to propose a solution. "Well, we've got to do that then! Some of us stay here to see if Malfoy comes out, and some of us go to make sure Snape stays in his office," she suggested confidently, and everyone gave murmurs of agreement.

"Adelaide and I know our way around the dungeons," began Elara, gesturing toward Adelaide, who was still in her Slytherin robes compared to Elara's t-shirt and sweatpants and seemed more nervous than them all, "we can go make sure Snape stays in his office. But I'm not leaving Hermione." With that, she squeezed Hermione's hand and smiled at her, who returned it.

"Well, I'm not leaving Adelaide. And someone who knows how to work the map-" Ron started while holding up the Marauder's Map again, completely glossing over that first sentence notwithstanding that everyone, including Adelaide, was looking at him with stunned faces- "should stay up here. So we can check to see if Malfoy is anywhere else in the castle, somehow, and get to him faster."

"If Snape's evil now, then there should be more people guarding Snape's office," prompted Luna in her occasional dreamy voice, and who was most definitely the calmest of the seven of them. Another thing Elara admired about another one of the newcomers: Luna somehow always remained in her calm composure. "I imagine Snape is much more equipped to handle less of us than more of us," Luna proceeded, and for some reason, with a smile.

"We really only need one Slytherin to show us the way around the Dungeons," implied Hermione, her eyes flickering toward Adelaide and Elara momentarily, then turned to Luna and Ginny. "I imagine you two don't want to leave each other, either. So, four of us need to go to Snape's office, one of them being a Slytherin, and three of us need to stay here, one of them being me, Elara, or Ron."

"How about Neville, Ron, and I stay here," started Adelaide warily, seeming unsure about literally watching out for one of her potentially dangerous best mates (Elara felt this too, but on the lesser side, since she and her dearest cousin had quite the love-hate relationship), then took a breath and continued more courageously, "and Elara, Hermione, Ginny, and Luna, head down to the Dungeons to guard Snape's office. You're all perfectly capable of handling Snape."

After another round of murmurs of agreement, Neville spoke. "Right. We'll do that, and we'll know the coast is clear when Harry and Dumbledore get back because, with Dumbledore back, Snape and Malfoy can't do _anything_."

☠︎~~~☠︎

"How long have we been here?" complained Ginny, tapping her wand in a rhythmic pattern against the stone of the walls of the dungeons, leaning against the same one. She resumed talking before letting anyone else answer. "Too long. Snape clearly isn't coming out. We can't hear anything. No one knows what's going on up there. I reckon one of us should go check on Ron, Adelaide, and Neville."

That second part was genuine: they had been there for at least an hour, if not an hour and a half, with no news. They had done many things to try and pass the time without getting too distracted: Elara had found a pebble nearby, and they each took turns trying to smash it against the wall using their wands and see who could crack it. When Ginny succeeded in doing that, Hermione began going over the material for her and Elara's last exam from what she remembered off the top of her head. Ginny explained the Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw Quidditch match in immense detail, and Luna explained all she knew about Crumple-Horned Snorcacks.

"But maybe Snape is waiting for just one of us to leave so he can do the same, and just stun the rest of us," combated Elara in her usual paranoid manner, eyeing the door to Snape's office like it was about to launch at the four of them and attack them at the same time. "And I think if something bad were happening, someone would come to tell us-"

As if on cue, at that very same moment, someone did.

Professor Flitwick was running down the hall as fast as he could, seeming not to recognize that the four girls were even there. "Death Eaters in the castle! Death Eaters in the castle!" Flitwick yelled as he sprinted past the four of them, catching the four's attention immediately. They gave each other panicked looks as Flitwick burst through the doors of Snape's office and hurried in.

Without words, Hermione held up a hand to indicate not to go anywhere and then beckoned them to closer to the door, which was still partly open, and they all caught the cue. They pressed their backs to the wall next to the door and listened, straining their ears to do so.

"Severus!" squeaked Professor Flitwick hastily, "There are Death Eaters in the castle! Harming the others, it's mad! Minerva sent me. You've got to-"

"What floor?" questioned Snape, his tone harsh.

"The seventh! No one can get up to the Astronomy Tower! Oh, there are people injured-"

With that, there was some sort of thump and footsteps coming closer, which sent Elara, Hermione, Luna, and Ginny back to their original spots as Snape came storming out. He seemed annoyed at the sight of them but ordered, "Flitwick's just fainted. You four help him. I'm going to..." Snape's lip curled, "assist." And he stormed off, leaving no chance for the others to question anything.

Luna immediately hurried into Snape's office, and the other three had no choice but to follow her in and help Professor Flitwick, as Snape had instructed. For once, what Snape had said seemed accurate: the Ravenclaw head of house was sprawled out in front of Snape's desk, eyes closed with Luna bent over him, checking his pulse.

"He's all right and breathing," informed Luna, and all four of them gave a sigh of relief as Ginny, Elara, and Hermione knelt next to her, looking at each other worriedly. "I don't believe _Rennervate_ would work if he's fainted... that's only for magical accidents..."

"I'm no medical expert, but wouldn't he wake up by now if he's only fainted?" inquired Elara, fiddling with her wand with both hands and digging through her limited knowledge of spells for anything that might work. She didn't know many healing spells, but now that she thought about it and the war, she probably should look some up for general knowledge... Salazar, Hermione really was rubbing off on her in the best way possible.

Hermione snapped her fingers over and over, something Elara had noticed over the coming up on two years she's known her that she did when she was thinking. "Er... last time I checked fainting spells last a minute or so," disclosed Hermione then used a wordless spell to set a minute timer with her wand and waited.

The minute passed without a word from any of them, and Flitwick had still not stirred, not to mention he had not even woken up. "Right. So, this isn't just a fainting spell," Hermione huffed, flicking her wand once more to stop the vibrating that went through it at the end of the minute. "Something more, then? Maybe he hit his head on the table while fainting?"

"Wouldn't we have heard two 'thumps' then?" Ginny mimicked the sound they had heard, and Hermione pursed her lips and continued thinking, yet still looked around Flitwick's head for any sign of a bruise growing, just in case. "I say Snape hexed him. You all saw the way he looked when he said he was going to help the others."

"Right. It was bloody odd, especially since he's in the Order..." trailed Elara, who then shook her head to rid the thought and to think clearly before insisting, "Whether Snape hexed him or not, we should get Madam Pomfrey. I don't think the Ravenclaws would appreciate losing their Head of House. Anyone willing to go get her?"

"Have you forgotten that Flitwick came storming in here yelling about Death Eaters?" snapped Ginny, causing Elara to look at her in surprise. With that look, Elara quickly read that she was apprehensive about whoever was up there, those they knew of being Ron, Adelaide, Neville, and McGonagall. Especially Ron. "We don't have time to run to the Fourth Floor to get her! We've got to help the others!"

"We could always send a Patronus with a message," suggested Luna with a reassuring smile, getting to her feet and drawing her wand. Elara had no idea how this girl stayed smiling the majority of times. "Expecto Patronum," Luna whispered, and silver strands came from the end of her wand, swiftly forming a Hare. "Go to Madam Pomfrey, and say Professor Flitwick is passed out in Professor Snape's office."

The hare gave a small tilt of its head, a nod, and scurried off toward the Hospital Wing. Ginny saw no time to stare at it and didn't see any time to spare even with the hare's gracefulness. "Well, come on! You heard Flitwick: there's a battle going on!" shouted Ginny, grasping Luna's hand and running out of the room. Hermione did the same to Elara, except pulled her up first, and rushed out of the room right behind Ginny and Luna.

Hurrying up to the seventh floor was tiring, and it made Elara's legs burn, climbing all the stairs in the bloody place... Hogwarts needs those lifting conveyor things muggles have... What was worse was sounds of explosions, deafening yells, and cries grew louder as they approached. Despite the horrifying sounds as they got closer, Elara still felt like everything was entirely easy. Perhaps that's why she did what she did when she got there.

Everything was chaos, as Flitwick had said. The ceiling had caved in, and everyone was doing their best to fight around it. There were bodies on the floor: one seemed like a Death Eater, a pool of blood surrounded one, and one was still moving and clutching their stomach. Ginny and Luna had been ahead of Elara and Hermione. They had immediately gotten caught in a battle with another Death Eater, who was firing Cruciatus Curses at them at a rapid rate. Remus and Tonks were there too, fighting a different Death Eater, who was sending curses everywhere, and Ron and Adelaide were beginning to throw spells at the Death Eater who was firing at Ginny and Luna.

But what caught Elara's attention the most was Harry, who seemed to had appeared out of nowhere, being tackled by someone who Elara hated most in this world. A surge of rage ran throughout her as her eyes landed on the wrestling pair. Greyback.

Elara flipped her wand for show and caught it by the correct end, gripping it hard with one hand and wrenching her other hand out of Hermione's grip, ignoring Hermione's shouts of protest as she started forward. Everything in her was telling her to make him hurt for what he did to Moony. Let him get a taste of his own medicine. "Let's have some fun..." she muttered as she sped up her pace.

"Oi, Greyback!" yelled Elara as her heart pounded in her ears, easily blocking a weak curse that came her way and pointed her wand at Greyback, who looked toward her momentarily before she shouted, _"Expulso!_ "

A flash of blue light burst from the end of Elara's wand and hit Greyback, sending him flying into the wall behind. Harry hastily scrambled upward and ran past her. Still, Elara didn't mind: all her focus was on advancing toward the werewolf and sneering as she did so, a sense of triumph filling her chest at the sight of Greyback weakened, heaving, and injured.

"Yeah, it doesn't feel so good when you're the victim now, does it?" Elara spat, looking down at Greyback devilishly and ignoring the jets of light that whizzed past her, as it seemed they could not hit her. She wanted to kill him, she really did, but something told her to keep jeering instead. Something told her she'd get her chance to make him hurt more than she would now. "Try thinking that the next time you-"

"ELARA!" shouted Hermione from behind her as her voice finally filled Elara's ears after the whole time she was snapping at Greyback, and Elara wheeled around instantly. Hermione was locked in a horrifying duel with the Death Eater that was spitting curses at her at a rapid rate. Elara ran over as fast as she could, even though the Death Eater and Hermione seemed to be equally matched. Later, when everything was calmer, Elara would admire her for that.

"HERMIONE!" Elara yelled back, rushing over to help her regardless and exclaiming, " _Protego!_ " as soon as she got over to her, creating a protective barrier for Hermione and her and for them only. Yet, the Death Eater kept firing as either adrenaline or the Felix Felicis ran through their bloodstream at lightning speed, allowing Elara to keep the barrier up just long enough.

Taking that advantage they had over the Death Eater, Hermoine yelled, " _Impedimenta!_ " That sent the Death Eater hurling backward with a painful cry that only brought a smile to Elara's lips. The Death Eater got to his feet as soon as he landed and hurried off the other way, but Elara and Hermione had no time to celebrate as more curses, hexes, and the like came ricocheting off the walls and coming dangerously close to them.

They headed back into battle as the protection charm Elara had cast came down, and Elara had to start blocking again. She briefly glimpsed Adelaide aim at a nearby statue and shouted, " _Reducto!_ " at it, which made it blast, and the pieces hit the floor with a crash, each turning sharp with the collide with the floor.

The Death Eater they were battling gave her an amused look, but which quickly turned terrified as Ron added to her curse, yelling, " _Levicorpus!_ " The Death Eater got lifted into the sky, hanging by his ankles and scrambling around. With a tone of victory in his voice, Ron appended, " _Liberacorpus!_ " which sent the Death Eater falling to the ground and landing on the pile of sharp metal Adelaide had made, writhing with affliction and screaming blue murder. They had always made quite the team, Ron and Adelaide.

As Elara and Hermione ran to help Remus and Tonks from the ground where he had seemed to trip over someone's legs, Harry shot a curse at the Death Eater they were battling's face, which sent the man howling with pain and sprinting off behind the Death Eaters Elara, Hermione, Ron, and Adelaide had struck.

"Take _that!_ " exclaimed Professor McGonagall, sending a multitude of curses at the remaining Death Eater, who ran away right behind the others with their hands over their head. Harry instantaneously got up and ran after them, seeming determined to make sure none of them got away. At this thought, Elara turned on her heel to look at the wall she had shot Greyback up against, but he was gone. Shit!

"HARRY, NO!" yelled Remus, starting to run after him, but it was too late, as Harry had an immense head start, and none of them had any idea of which corner Harry had turned. The castle was huge, and wherever Harry and the other Death Eaters could be anywhere, especially with the presumed protections down since Death Eaters had entered the castle.

And while the battle wasn't entirely over, it was on the seventh floor as the members of Dumbledore's Army and the Order of the Phoenix looked at each other with pained and exhausted expressions.

"Is everyone all right?" Tonks asked, panting and hastily glancing around at them all. They all nodded, except a small groan from the floor, in which Luna immediately rushed to kneel beside the figure, which turned out to be Neville. Adelaide seemed the most shook and backed up and slid down the nearest wall, her wand falling to the floor with a clang as Ron check up on her.

At the sight, Elara immediately looked at Hermione pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. Hermione had seemed to be thinking the same thing, as she cooperated immediately and grasped Elara tightly. Although Elara had thought this many times, after that, Elara really never wanted to let her go.

It wasn't long until the couple found themselves in the Hospital Wing, not being treated themselves but watching people do so. The three bodies Elara had seen on the ground were as follows: Neville had gotten a pretty bad curse to the stomach and was now sleeping in a bed near the entrance. Bill Weasley had gotten attacked by Greyback before Elara, Hermione, Ginny, and Luna had shown up and gotten scraped up horribly bad on the face. There was one dead: a Death Eater, supposedly hit with the ricocheting killing curses by the big, blond Death Eater Harry had hexed before sprinting off.

McGonagall ordered everyone to the Hospital Wing to get checked up, and Ginny went off to find Harry. Initially, Ron was supposed to find him, but he wanted to stay with Adelaide (who was still pretty shaken up), so Ginny volunteered as Luna was safe and making sure Neville slept soundly.

Elara was also shaken up, just not as much as Adelaide was. She didn't understand how the Gryffindors did it: according to Hermione, she, Ron, and Harry had been through some sort of traumatizing adventure each year, and she did not know how they held it together all the time. Bloody hell, Elara felt like falling apart right then and there in the Hospital Wing, waiting for Harry and Ginny to come back. The blood... the screams... the faces of terror and fear... when it was from the Death Eaters, it felt triumphant, but with Bill in a recked state and Neville getting hurt as well... it all came flooding back as a realization.

How had the night gone from perhaps finally finding out what glass meant to this?

Finally, Harry and Ginny arrived. Harry's eyes were wide, and he looked horrified, but he still accepted the hug Hermione gave as soon as he appeared. Elara didn't read him, and not just because she was exhausted and preoccupied with fiddling with her wand, but because whatever Harry had seen must've been more than what she had.

Remus moved forward with Hermione to ask, "Are you all right, Harry?" He still looked anxious: all of them did. One of Remus's first priorities in checking up on everyone was Elara, who would've been much happier to see him if two people hadn't been injured and one killed.

"I'm fine... how's Bill?" responded Harry, but his voice was shaking, and his tone indicated he was lying. Either it was the remainder of Liquid Luck or intuition or Legilimency, but something told Elara that something else had happened. Still, Elara watched as Harry's eyes flickered to where Bill lie, and where Madam Pomfrey was dabbing his wounds with some green ointment. "Can't you fix them with a charm or something?" asked Harry uncertainly, regarding Madam Pomfrey.

"No charm will work on these," apprised Madam Pomfrey sadly, pausing her movements for a moment to talk to Harry with a worried appearance. "I've tried everything I know, but there is no cure for werewolf bites."

"But he wasn't bitten at the full moon," reminded Ron, his tone slightly hopeful, who had his arm wrapped around Adelaide's shoulders protectively. That was right, of course: the full moon had occurred ten days before, Elara remembered. Even while talking, Ron's eyes didn't leave Bill's face. "Greyback hadn't transformed, so surely Bill won't be a- a real-?" He glanced at Remus, his gaze leaving Bill for the first time since they had all arrived at the Hospital Wing.

"No, I don't think that Bill will be a true werewolf," Remus began to explain, nodding once at Ron reassuringly, "but that does not mean there won't be some contamination. Those are cursed wounds. They are unlikely ever to heal fully, and- and Bill might have some wolfish characteristics from now on."

"Dumbledore might know something that'd work, though," insisted Ron, his voice going from hopeful to serious and demanding in an instant. "Where is he? Bill fought those maniacs on Dumbledore's orders; Dumbledore owes him, he can't leave him in this state-"

"Ron-" interrupted Ginny, and all eyes flickered to her, waiting for her news, which she said with a slight tremble- "Dumbledore's dead."

"No!" exclaimed Remus at once, looking to Harry for some reassurance, but found none. With that, he collapsed into a chair and buried his head in his hands. Although being even more shaken by this news, Elara knew why Remus had reacted that way: Dumbledore was one of the only ones who gave him a chance. Either of them, really. So, she froze, barely reacting when Hermione gave a small gasp of horror and squeezed her hand tighter.

"How did he die?" Tonks whispered warily, asking the question none of them had the courage to speak. "How did it happen?"

"Snape killed him," began Harry, and all their eyes widened with shock. It hit Elara like a Stunning Spell- she, Hermione, Luna, and Ginny had practically let Snape go. "I was there. I saw it. We arrived back on the Astronomy Tower because that's where the Mark was... Dumbledore was ill, he was weak, but I think he realized it was a trap when we heard footsteps running up the stairs. He immobilized me. I couldn't do anything. I was under the Invisibility Cloak- then Malfoy came through the door and disarmed him-" Elara couldn't help but notice his voice shook more than it was on Draco's surname.

Hermione's free hand flew to her mouth, and Ron gave a groan, yet responded rightfully when Adelaide turned into him for another hug.

Elara didn't know how to react to the mention of Draco. Should she have known? Had anyone known? Should she had tried to put more effort into trying to figure out what her cousin was up to? She didn't think she should've at the time... Harry was on the job of that...

"-more Death Eaters arrived-" Harry proceeded, seeming unable to continue explaining much longer- "and then Snape- and Snape did it. The _Avada Kedavra_."

Madam Pomfrey erupted into tears, yet Ginny shushed her, only because there was a faint song in the distance. A piece of pain yet beauty. Elara didn't know what it was but could only label it as odd yet perfect.

No one spoke for a long time, not until Professor McGonagall came rushing in to tell them Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were on their way. She was apprised of the news of the headmaster and her colleague and her student. Conversation erupted, some of which was asking how Dumbledore could've trusted Snape, which Harry answered about the Prophecy and how Snape told Dumbledore he was sorry about the Potter's deaths, to which Remus responded:

"And Dumbledore believed that?" he questioned in utter disbelief, a hint of rage in his voice. "Dumbledore believed Snape was sorry James was dead? Snape hated James..."

"And he didn't think my mother was worth a damn either," added Harry, his tone dripping with disgust and hatred, "because she was Muggle-born... 'Mudblood,' he called her..."

The conversation continued, and it briefly answered all the questions Elara had. Harry explained that Draco had been using a Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Requirement, how the Death Eaters got in. Ron and Adelaide explained what had happened to them while guarding the Unknowable Room, that Draco had used Instant Darkness Powder to get past them and used a Hand-of-Glory to see in the dark. When the darkness had cleared, Ron, Adelaide, and Neville ran to get the Order, and when they came back, the battle had ensued.

Elara, Hermione, and Ginny explained what had happened down in the Dungeons, and Elara apologized about letting Snape go, to which Remus replied, "It's not your fault, El. If you had not obeyed Snape and got out of the way, he probably would have killed you four." That made Elara feel slightly better. Slightly.

There was a barrier on the Astronomy Tower, to which Harry guessed that you had to have a Dark Mark to get through. Before the four who were stationed at the Dungeons showed up, none of them could enter, except Snape, who at the time the Order and others had guessed Snape knew some type of spell to get through. How they had let Snape and Draco through, assuming Death Eaters were chasing them. And that they were losing until Harry appeared out of nowhere and the four girls from the Dungeons turned up.

Soon, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had arrived, along with Fleur. "Molly- Arthur-" greeted McGonagall, jumping up out of her chair and hurrying forward to say, "I am so sorry-"

"Bill," Mrs. Weasley whispered, practically sprinting past McGonagall when she saw Bill's almost-ruined face. "Oh, Bill!" And Remus and Tonks quickly got up and made room for Bill's parents and fiancé at his bedside.

Mr. Weasley asked the same questions Ron did, and Remus provided him with the same answers. He then asked about Dumbledore to McGonagall, which she answered with the same response Harry and Ginny gave. "Dumbledore gone..." he mumbled in shock, not seeming to be able to register everything quick enough. 

"Of course, it doesn't matter how he looks," said Mrs. Weasley, bent over her son and taking the job of Madam Pomfrey of dabbing Bill's new-forming scars. "It's not r-really important... but he was a very handsome little b-boy... always very handsome, and he was g-going to be married!"

"And what do you mean by zat?" questioned Fleur loudly, taking her eyes off her to-be husband immediately. "What do you mean, ''e was _going_ to be married?'"

Slightly startled, Mrs. Weasley looked up, not seeming to have a proper answer to that. "Well- only that-" she stammered, yet Fluer interjected.

"You theenk Bill will not wish to marry me anymore?" Fleur interrupted in a demanding tone. "You theenk, because of these bites, he will not love me?"

"No, that's not what I-"

"Because 'e will!" insisted Fleur, drawing herself to full height and brushing her hair behind her shoulders. "It would take more zan a werewolf to stop Bill loving me!"

"Well, yes, I'm sure," assured Mrs. Weasley, blinking profusely, "but I thought perhaps- given how- how he-"

"You thought I would not weesh to marry him? Or per'aps, you hoped?" inquired Fleur, looking enraged, and Elara couldn't help but smile softly to herself at Fleur standing up for herself. "What do I care how he looks? I am good-looking for both of us, I theenk! All these scars show zat my husband is brave! And I shall do zat!" She snatched the ointment and washcloth from Mrs. Weasley and began dabbing at Bill's wounds.

Looking curious, Mrs. Weasley merely stood against her husband and watched, and did not say anything for a long time. No one did. Soon enough, Mrs. Weasley said slowly, "Our Great-Auntie Muriel has a beautiful tiara- goblin-made- which I am sure I could persuade her to lend you for the wedding. She is very fond of Bill, you know, and it would look lovely with your hair."

Not without a deep breath first, Fleur smiled and responded, "Thank you. I am sure zat will be lovely." And within an instant, both Fleur and Mrs. Weasley were crying and hugging each other. It slightly shocked Elara. Honestly, it being so quick, and Ginny, Hermione, and her exchanged surprised looks. Even Adelaide joined in on the exchange, despite not knowing the family drama.

"You see!" exclaimed Tonks, wheeling around to glare at Remus, for some reason. Elara furrowed her eyebrows and listened more closely to this conversation than to any other all night. "She still wants to marry him, even though he's been bitten! She doesn't care!"

"It's different," implied Remus, seeming to know what Tonks was shouting about, yet spoke in a relatively quiet voice. "Bill will not be a full werewolf. The cases are completely-"

"But I don't care either, I don't care!" insisted Tonks, grasping the front of Remus's robes and shaking them lightly, looking exasperated. I've told you a million times..."

"And I've told you a million times," added Remus, averting his gaze to the floor rather bashfully that made Elara confused, "that I am too old for you, too poor... too dangerous..."

"Bollocks," interrupted Elara, taking a small step forward, and all eyes landed on her. Lovely. "I have no idea what's going on, honestly, but Wolfsbane exists now, you know, Moony. Give me the ingredients, and I'll make it. You know I can. You're being ridiculous because you're not dangerous if you ask for help."

Remus put on a stunned expression at being called out by his own god-daughter. "I am not being ridiculous," he proceeded slowly, taking his eyes of Elara and fixing them on anything else. "Tonks deserves somebody young and whole."

"But she wants you," smiled Mrs. Weasley, and that was when it hit Elara that Tonks was in love with Moony. What the bloody hell happened while she was at a magic boarding school- "And after all, Remus, young and whole men do not necessarily remain so." Mrs. Weasley gestured toward Bill sorrowfully, yet the smile remained on her face.

"This is... not the moment to discuss it," dismissed Lupin, avoiding everyone and anyone's gaze as he looked around the Hospital Wing as if looking for a loose fairy. "Dumbledore is dead..."

"Dumbledore would have been happier than anybody to think there was a little more love in the world," reminded Professor McGonagall with an encouraging smile and expression.

Elara felt Hermione give her hand a small squeeze.

☠︎~~~☠︎

Dumbledore's funeral was beautiful. Truly.

Many people showed up to pay their respects, and the whole of Hogwarts attended. People at the Ministry, the merpeople of the Black Lake sang a song. The entire Wizarding World was impacted, and it was inevitable that the war had indeed started now.

But it was what happened after the funeral that Elara would come to focus on the most.

She was catching up with Harry, Ron, and specifically Hermione after the funeral while walking back up to the school, having being separated due to their houses. A quick glance at the boys of the trio made Elara's heart drop at the accidental reading of their minds.

"You're leaving, aren't you? To hunt those Horcrux things?" she asked as she approached, causing them to stop and turn around slowly. The look on their faces told Elara everything she needed. With a deep breath, she glanced at the castle above and back at the three people she had not known two years ago: one she now knew to treat as her biological sibling, one to treat like family, and one she would die for. "Let me go with you."

"What?" asked Hermione at once, looking bewildered and shaking her head. "No. No, absolutely not. I'm not letting you get hurt!" She glanced at Elara with a dirty glare that was purely out of concern. "You know that!"

"Oh, come on! I'm not letting you all go without me!" Elara insisted, giving an exasperated huff and beginning to list her reasons she had come up with in the past few seconds, ticking off fingers. "I hate school. I'm a Legilimens, for Merlin's sake, I could be of much help to you all. I would provide moral support. And Harry's my sibling, Ron's family took care of me for the past two years, and Granger, you're my girlfriend." She stomped her foot like a two-year-old when Hermione's expression didn't budge. "I'm going with you whether you like it or not, 'Mione."

Hermione glanced at Harry for assistance and raised his arms in defense. "I don't really have a problem with it. She could do us a big favor with Legilimency, Hermione..." he reasoned, and Elara grinned from ear to ear.

"Come on, Hermione," added Ron, nudging Hermione's elbow with his own, and Hermione smacked his arm away with her hand swiftly. Yet, Ron continued with no problem. "Let her come."

"Oh, she's let me do that many times," Elara seized the chance to make a joke with a cheeky smirk, and both Ron and Harry looked away with widened eyes, so Elara talked directly to Hermione. "Please, Étoile. You promised forever with me-" she held up the gold ring on her left hand- "and you leaving for who knows how long isn't fulfilling that promise."

Shifting her position and crossing her arms, Hermione sighed and finally caved. "Fine," she stated simply, and Elara squealed with triumph and pecked her cheek.

"Great!" exclaimed Ron, slinging his arm over Elara's shoulder affectionately, and stayed there even though all three of them gave him weird looks. Ron's gaze turned toward Harry, and Hermione and Elara's followed. "Where do we start?"


	40. dépaysement

dé·payse·ment /de.pɛ.iz.mɑ̃/  
noun; French  
when someone is taken out of their own, familiar world into a new one

☠︎~~~☠︎

**A C T T H R E E**

☠︎~~~☠︎

_-among every other thing_

_you will forever  
remain in my heart  
as the kindest soul  
you are the sweetest honey  
the brightest star  
among the cosmos_

☠︎~~~☠︎

Elara Black did _not_ have her back pressed to a wall and nor was she sitting down on her bed, unlike the last two times she had been put up to major change. No. In fact, she was running around her room in Croydon, England, like a headless chicken throwing anything and everything she could find into her rucksack. A lone letter sits on the place on her bed she had sat on a year before and one on her nightstand.

The funniest part about this was she was wearing a purple knee-length dress while doing it because any moment now, Andromeda would be coming up the stairs to remind her that they're leaving for Remus and Tonks's wedding soon. But, twenty-four hours from now, it was uncertain when she'd step foot in the house again. In twenty-four hours, only those who had contact with the Order would know where she was.

It wasn't a big deal, really. All she was doing was meeting Hermione at her parent's house and apparating with her to the Burrow, where they would stay for a little longer, around two weeks, before picking Harry up from Privet Drive five days before his birthday. Mad-Eye Moody had been over to the house a few days earlier discussing plans to get Harry away from Surrey without being detected, and Andromeda and Teddy's house were one of the safe-houses they'd be using. Having overheard the conversation, Elara immediately volunteered to help.

Except, turning into Harry using Polyjuice potion didn't sound pleasant. But, oh well, she signed up for this, didn't she?

That was the whole significant change she was being put up to. Dropping out of Hogwarts to go on the run with none other than the Gryffindor trio that somehow got into trouble every single year they've been at Hogwarts. It wasn't exactly a delicacy to do, but she'd do what it takes to protect Hermione. And Harry and Ron, of course. But mainly Hermione.

The problem was that Elara had no idea what they were going on the run for, except for searching for whatever a Horcrux was. In passing, Hermione had said something about it being apart of a soul, but everything else Elara didn't know about. Thankfully, Hermione said that she'd explain everything with Ron at the Burrow in private on the train ride home and not tell anyone what they were doing. Anyone. Ron couldn't tell his family, Hermione couldn't tell her parents, Harry had said the Dursleys wouldn't care anyway, so Elara had to comply and not tell anyone either.

All she was allowed to say was that she was leaving, and that was it. So, she did. And Andromeda nor Teddy had taken it particularly well and was still buggering her about the matter every chance they got. Still, Elara had made her decision. She was going to protect Hermione and help the trio out with... she didn't know... questioning people for answers? Not knowing what she was leaving for was quite nerve-wracking, but she had complete trust in Hermione, Ron, and Harry's judgment. Especially Hermione, because she wouldn't drop out of school for anything.

Of course, it hurt not to be able to tell Meda, Teddy, Moony, or even Tonks anything, but at least they knew she was leaving. Her friends back at Hogwarts did not. They'd show up at Hogwarts for their final year with no knowledge of where the hell she had gone. Of course, they hadn't written to her this year, and she hadn't either, but that was to be expected. There was a war pushing into full force now, with owls being intercepted left and right. Anything that was said to anyone could put you at risk of fatality. The only person she had been messaging was Hermione, and that was with loads and loads of secrecy spells.

On a different note, the sudden news of Remus and Tonks being in love and now getting married shocked Elara quite a lot. She didn't know what had happened over the past year while she was away at Hogwarts with little to no contact with either of them, but they explained a fair bit. Tonks's powers were faulty due to her heart being heart by Remus, which was what she exploded about in the Hospital Wing and such. It explained why Elara could read her at the Burrow when she arrived the year before.

She really didn't have a problem with it, though. Stunned her, yes, but disapproved, no. Moony seemed happy, Tonks seemed happy, so if they were happy, Elara was happy. Yet, she couldn't seem to fully push out a certain question of her mind: what would've Sirius thought about the whole ordeal?

A knock on the door startled Elara from the lazy organization of her rucksack (clearly, trying to organize her trunk the mere hours before Dumbledore died did absolutely nothing), but she already knew who it was. As stated, she was expecting it. 

"Are you ready, 'Lara? The portkey leaves in five minutes," informed Andromeda, peeking her head through the doorway before pushing the door all the way open. Elara watched as her aunt's eyes flickered down to the rucksack Elara was packing, and Andromeda sighed. "You're really leaving then, aren't you?" Andromeda asked as her eyes returned to Elara, though her tone was soft and disappointed.

"Yeah," replied Elara on an exhale as she closed the zipper, thinking what she had packed (which was almost everything she owned, except for her school textbooks and robes) was enough. She took the letter off the nightstand and handed it to Andromeda, who took it cautiously. "That's a letter from me saying I've run off to Canada with some fake flat records. If the Death Eaters come looking for me, use that."

Noticing the zipped rucksack once more, Andromeda scanned the empty room before her eyes landed on the letter on Elara's bed. "Who's that from?" she inquired, gesturing toward the envelope with her hand with a small motion. "You have a tendency not to open letters. Or forget about them. Or both," Andromeda chuckled lightly.

Elara laughed along too, staring fondly and oddly sorrowfully at the letter placed on her bed. "A letter from Hermione," Elara smiled faintly as she turned toward Andromeda once more. "I've already read it. Opened it first thing when it came, actually." That was true: she had practically been waiting by the window for it, and once it came, she pretty much ripped it open and got packing right after.

"Gosh, I wish you would've told us about her earlier," beamed Andromeda, leaning against the door frame, mirroring Elara's facial expression. Elara found that her aunt loved it when she talked about Hermione, and she assumed it was mainly because Andromeda was glad she found someone. It made Elara's heart swell. "We could've arranged for her to spend some time here before you all run off to only Merlin knows where," Andromeda continued, gazing upward with a dreamy sigh.

"While that would've been great, I think she wanted to spend as much time with her parents before we're off to the Burrow," explained Elara with a sad smile instead of the soft one, but thankfully, Andromeda nodded understandingly.

"You can't have too much time with family these days," responded Andromeda sadly, taking a glance at the empty room once more before nodding at Elara and moving to leave the room. "Make sure you're ready to go in three minutes, yeah?"

Nodding in response as Andromeda left the room, Elara waited until her footsteps faded from earshot before moving to the side of her bed and picking up the letter Hermione had sent her. This time, she opened it carefully before rereading it, just to be sure she was reading it correctly. She knew Hermione wrote the contents, but what was written made it hurt that it was.

_Dear Mellilla,_

_I think I'm going to go through with the plan. I don't know if you've seen the papers, but there was another attack on muggles the other day. I really, really hate that it has to come to this, but I can't risk my parents getting hurt._

_I'll see you around noon tomorrow, then? You know where to apparate. I can't wait to see you, and Ron and I will explain everything once we're at the Burrow. It's a bit much, but I know you can handle it. You've always seemed to be able to handle much more than you anticipate._

_Love,  
Hermione_

With a huff, Elara put the letter back in its envelope, looked around the room as Andromeda had done moments before, and shut the lamp. She took a deep breath as she headed down the stairs, making sure her curls were in place, as she needed to be the best bridesmaid she could be.

The next day, Elara landed with a slight stumble a few ways down from 11, Heathgate, Hampstead, in London. While she could apparate, she couldn't do it perfectly (not like anyone else in her year could, except Hermione) and thus, landed a block or so down, her rucksack tugging at her shoulders. She really ought to place a weightless charm on it or something similar...

Remus and Tonks's wedding turned out to be much shorter than Elara expected, to be completely honest. Of course, it had beautiful scenery, and Tonks looked absolutely beautiful, and both of the two getting married looked so happy. It was in the middle of a field, sure, but the mountains behind them made for beautiful pictures, some of which Elara took on her Polaroid camera.

After, they headed back to Teddy and Andromeda's house, had dinner, and had a great chat. Of course, Andromeda kept hinting at Elara getting married next, even though she and Hermione had barely talked about their future despite a few mentions of bookshops and obviously spending forever with each other. But, it was all right since Andromeda had always been one for romance. And Teddy could fall into that same category.

But that was yesterday, and today was today, and Elara had stuff to do and things to get to. Checking her surroundings before walking on, she drew her wand for safety measures and walked toward number eleven. She hadn't been to this part of London before, but it seemed nice and quiet. She had no idea how Death Eaters could even disrupt this place's peace by murdering people just a block away.

The house didn't take long to find, and Elara could only hope she didn't seem like a stalker standing in front of it. It seemed big, something Hermione would live in. A few plants and trees were planted at the entryway, a walkway leading up to the door. Elara looked up at the windows, but the curtains were all closed, which was probably Hermione's doing. Knowing Hermione had put up the proper protections and she wouldn't be able to walk on as much as the small path to the front door, Elara sat on the kerb, her legs outstretched as if asking for a car to run over them, making sure not to step in any puddles.

She didn't know when Hermione would come to meet her, so she preoccupied her time. She dug through her rucksack for a moment before pulling out the small stack of Polaroid photos, the newest addition being the images from the day before. Instead, Elara started at the back. The first one was of Elara, her eyes squinted and ducking from the bright flash she had not been expecting when Hermione had shown it to her on Valentine's day atop the cliff. The next was of Hermione, smiling perfectly and beaming at the camera.

The next few were of Elara going on a photo-taking rage, taking pictures of the view, the cave behind them, more of Hermione, more of herself (which all came out wonky) until one picture finally depicted Hermione reaching for the camera to stop her. And another was of Hermione taking a picture of them kissing, the view behind them, and Elara looking startled. Then the next was of Elara taking a picture of the two wrapped up in blankets in the Room of Requirement, the light from the telly reflecting onto their grinning faces.

And several of the upcoming ones were of stars, that one night where Elara remembered they had made Wolfsbane in Potions, and it set her off a bit. And then Hermione invited her out to stargaze, and Elara finally opened up to her. Elara vowed she would never forget the weight that had come off her chest once she finally did. Following those pictures of the stars were her and Hermione wrapped up in blankets again, using each other for heat as they struggled to fall asleep warmly under the stars.

Sighing, Elara wondered whether or not they'd get to experience all that. Sleeping under the stars, sure, if they were going on the run hardcore, with tents and all that. But spending Valentine's day up on the cliff, cuddling and watching films together, and the other photos that accompanied them- would they be able to do them again? Surviving this war seemed so unlikely, and they were only seventeen...

A door opening and closing behind her caught Elara's attention, and her head whipped around immediately and stood up in the same manner. Hermione had walked out, clutching her beaded bag (which she had informed Elara that she had perfected the Undetectable Extension Charm), looking sorrowful and quite shocked. Dropping her rucksack on the kerb, Elara hurried over to her and pulled her into a hug, to which Hermione instantly responded, burying her face into the crook of Elara's neck.

"Are you okay? Did it go all right?" asked Elara in a whisper, rubbing Hermione's back for comfort. Elara quickly decided that it was not the time to say anything about how much she's missed hugging her because Elara would've never had the strength to do what Hermione just did. _Bloody Gryffindors_. Still, she felt Hermione shake her head to the first question and nod to the second, as the second was more of a 'Did it work?' question compared to anything else. "I'm so sorry, Étoile..."

"It's not your fault. I chose to," mumbled Hermione with a small sniffle, squeezing Elara once before pulling back, her arms draped around Elara's neck as she got a good look at her. "You finally cut your hair," she laughed faintly, playing with the strands at the nape of Elara's neck for slight emphasis. Elara's hair now fell to around her armpits, like it had the year before, but she had let it grow out since then.

"Figured I should if we're going on the run. We probably wouldn't have much time to _cut hair_ ," explained Elara with a small smile, pecking Hermione on the nose lightly before pulling out of her embrace regretfully. Hence, she interlocked her fingers with Hermione's instead. "Would you fancy going for a walk? We don't have to be at the Burrow at any specific time: just sometime today," suggested Elara, hopefully letting Hermione get all her words out before going to the one home they both knew that was full of love and warmth.

"Yeah. I'd like that. There's a park nearby," approved Hermione, holding on tightly to Elara's hand as she gently pulled Elara toward the pavement where Elara had set her rucksack down. While Elara was picking it up and putting it on, Hermione stared at the house she had just left, the sad expression on her face returning.

"I had my first signs of magic in there," Hermione informed, pointing to the window just above the door when Elara had finished getting her hefty bag back on, and she had to squint due to the sun to get a good look at it. "First it was flipping book pages with a swish of my finger, then it was when Dad got me a new bookcase, and I had to resort all my books, and the next morning they were all sorted exactly how I wanted them to be."

"What'd your parents have to say about that?" queried Elara for conversation, retaking Hermione's hand, which she had dropped in an effort to get her rucksack to feel more comfortable. She wished she had thought through taking practically everything she owned sooner...

"I assumed they did the sorting themselves, and they assumed I did the sorting myself overnight," explained Hermione with a light chuckle, which Elara mirrored. "For the flipping pages with a swish of my finger, they didn't really notice. I got mad when someone bothered me when I was reading. So, they never really noticed my signs of magic until someone came over to explain it all since all my signs had to do with books."

"You still do get mad," Elara teased, yet pecked Hermione's cheek as Hermione rolled her eyes, taking one last glance at the house before turning hastily and bringing Elara down the pavement toward the park. She knew how good it felt to get things off her own chest, and hopefully, Hermione would feel the same. So, Elara pressed on. "Do you think you'll ever go back there?"

Thankfully, it seemed as Hermione didn't mind talking about it. At least to her, which made Elara feel like a good girlfriend. "Probably. For memories, visiting if they ever come back to live here, the like," apprised Hermione as Elara ran her thumb over Hermione's knuckles, but then gave her a mildly confused look at the second reason, which Hermione noticed and answered. "They now know themselves as Wendell and Monica Wilkins with a desire to go to Australia and don't know they have a daughter." She took a deep breath and added shakily, "And don't say sorry, but they don't know I exist anymore."

She told her not to say sorry, so Elara didn't. "I'm sure you'll be able to find them there and restore their memories," assured Elara as they went from walking on cement to grass and was suddenly grateful that she chose to wear trainers instead of her classic Doc Martens, as the grass was muddy from previous rain. "There's locations spells and whatnot unless you put protection charms against those on them too..."

"I didn't for that exact reason," Hermione affirmed, eyes flickering around the park as they gleamed with remembrance. With her free hand that was holding her bag, she gestured to a large tree nearby. "There was a kid a few years ago that got his dad's wallet stuck up there. It caused a whole thing, but someone eventually had the brains to shake the tree.

"And that gate-" Hermione motioned toward a brick fence just a few feet away from the tree- "the summer before my second year, there was this one girl who would sit on it every day and knit scarves. I don't know what happened to her after that, but no one ever knew what she did with all the scarves she made," laughed Hermione, and Elara remembered the wish she made about having Hermione's laugh on loop and made it again.

"Godric, I'm going to miss this place," Hermione breathed as she turned them around, staring at the block they had just walked down, her eyes falling on the house they had just ventured from. "And them. I don't know where they're going, just... somewhere in Australia. They'll be safe. This is for the best." Her tone sounded like she was trying to convince herself of the fact, and Elara draped her arm around her and pulled her in, letting Hermione rest her head on her shoulder.

"You'll be back before you know it," encouraged Elara, kissing the top of Hermione's head soothingly before laying her head on Hermione's. " _We'll_ be back before _we_ know it. We'll come back together, yeah? So your parents can get their house back, and I can properly meet them."

After another deep breath, Hermione looked up at Elara and pressed her lips to hers for a quick moment. "I like that," smiled Hermione, and Elara beamed as Hermione let her head rest in its original spot for a few moments more.

Soon, after making sure no one was around, and there wasn't, since it had just rained and no one was out to play, they disapparated and landed on the pathway up to the Burrow. There were sounds of clinking glasses and metal clashing together, ultimately sounding like someone was doing dishes. The couple took the occasional walkway up to the back door, exchanging looks of reminders before knocking on the door.

A few moments passed before someone's voice came through the door, the voice belonging to none other than Molly Weasley. "Who is it?" questioned Mrs. Weasley, her voice nervous and panicked, as it always was when someone knocked on the door recently. Well, in the past year, Elara had noticed.

"It's Hermione and Elara! Er-" announced Hermione, then stammered when Elara shot her the same look of reminder she had seconds ago to properly declare themselves- "we're both seventeen, I'm a Gryffindor, she's a Slytherin, we're dating... um..." She looked at Elara for assistance, but it was not needed, as Mrs. Weasley opened the door with a smile that showed no recollection that she had ever been anxious.

"Oh, lovely to see that you two got here safely!" effused Mrs. Weasley, pulling both of them into tight hugs as they gave their greetings and took a long moment before releasing them. "Quick! Come inside! We don't want to linger for too long now, do we?" Once inside, she then called up the stairs, "Ron! Ginny! Fred! George! Hermione and Elara are here!"

Ron seemed to be the closest to the stairs, as he came hurrying down with an enthusiastic grin and gave both of them a swift hug this time. The last time Elara and Hermione had been welcomed like that by Mrs. Weasley was Christmas in fifth year, in which Elara and Ron were certainly on not as good terms as they were now. It seemed as Ron had finally learned to trust Elara once she volunteered to go with them and took a liking to her.

The twins were the next down, seeming as equally excited as Ron was, but Elara sensed it was for a different reason. "What are you lot so excited for?" queried Elara as soon as she got released from both Fred and George's grasps and saw out of the corner of her eye Ginny rushing down too and enveloping Hermione in a hug.

"We'll show you later," informed George, gesturing to Fred and, rather surprisingly, Ron, who was still grinning a wide grin.

"It's bloody brilliant. Their idea," appended Ron, looking toward the twins, who nodded at him in agreement. Elara found this odd as she gave her greetings and embraced Ginny, as the twins were usually excited about pranks, which were usually on Ron.

As soon as all greetings were given and Ginny hurried back upstairs (she had stated she was writing to Luna), Mrs. Weasley looked at the newcomers questioningly. "Where is your luggage? Surely you've got to have more if you're staying until Hogwarts? We can get it all sorted in Ginny's room right away," inquired Mrs. Weasley with her arms akimbo.

"Oh, we don't have much," replied Elara, turning her back slightly to show her rucksack and Hermione held up her small, hand-held beaded bag rather bashfully. Elara glanced at Ron, who gave her a reluctant nod of understanding: Mrs. Weasley knew they were leaving. So, she added, "Don't need much if we're not heading back, do we?"

Mrs. Weasley shot a scathing look at Ron, which did close to nothing to his expression for once, before turning back to Elara and Hermione with a smile, ignoring Elara's rhetorical question. "Why don't you go get settled in Ginny's room? Lunch will be ready in a bit," Mrs. Weasley apprised, and they all nodded, including the twins. Except, Hermione and Elara didn't go to Ginny's room, as the twins led them straight to Ron's room near the top of the house.

"So you're leaving too, eh?" asked Fred, leading the way as they trudged up the long and steep stairs to Ron's room, addressing Hermione and Elara. They both nodded earnestly. "Bummer. Going to miss you, Ellie." He reached back and messed up Elara's hair affectionately, and Elara smacked his hand away and fixed her hair while the others laughed, even Hermione.

"Don't worry about us. With what you helped out with, at least one of four of us will be covered," Ron assured, sending both Elara and Hermione another grin, making them more bewildered than they already were. By this point, they were at the landing of Ron's room, but the three boys didn't enter it. Instead, Ron pointed his wand at the ceiling. " _Descendo_ ," he mumbled, and a trapdoor opened, revealing a latter that hit the floor with a low _clang_.

"Are we taking a look at the ghoul?" Elara asked excitedly, leaning from the balls of her feet to her heels excitedly. She had never seen a ghoul before, even while running around the country with Moony. A tame one, too! This should be interesting!

"Kind of. Come on," responded George, being the first to climb the ladder up into the attic. They all followed him, and they all pinched their noses and scrunched them up as soon as they got in there. Laying in the far corner of the small room was a ghoul, of course, but wearing pajamas... and had red hair... with large, purple blisters surrounding the exposed skin... and in human size and shape...

"It's Ickle Ronnikins!" Fred teased, and Ron shot him a nasty look, but, as Ron did with Mrs. Weasley, it did not affect Fred's expression. "While you lot are off doing, who knows what, he will take Ron's place in his room. So, if the Death Eaters try to find him, they know he's got Splattergroit."

"Ugh," groaned Elara, and not just because of the foul smell, crossing her arms. "I wish Andromeda and Teddy had a ghoul that could pretend to be me... much more interesting than just running away..."

"Well, I'm going back down. Fake-Ron smells disgusting," complained Hermione, pinching her nose harder and turning to leave, and they all agreed, including Ron. "That's some great magic, though! Magical creatures into humans, and not the other way around..." she complimented cheerfully. Elara was happy she was in a better mood now.

"It's nothing much. You learn it in seventh year," disclosed George, pushing the latter back up into the attic as a look of realization dawned on his face. "That you won't be there for." Hermione frowned: she clearly wished that there was some sort of alternative to going on the run so she could attend school at the same time.

"Well, we're off to snatch lunch, then head off to the shop," added Fred, already starting his descent down the stairs with his twin following close behind. "See you later, Ellie!"

"And they're not even going to take me with them," Elara scoffed in a low voice, shaking her head while returning her arms to their crossed position. Once they were out of earshot, she muttered, "Bastards."

"It's good that they didn't take you," mentioned Hermione, taking Elara's hand and dragging her into Ron's room, which Ron had entered while Elara was glaring at the twins going down the stairs. "We've got things to explain, remember?" she reminded as they both sat down on the bed that had been set for Harry, who would not be arriving for two weeks, yet was already there. Recalling that information instantly, Elara nodded eagerly, waiting for why she was dropping out of school to do Salazar knows what for two weeks.

"Right, well, it's a lot," emphasized Ron, leaning back onto his bed and tossing a mini model of a quaffle in the air. "Don't know how I've remembered it all. Anyway, first year..."

By the end of it, which Hermione and Ron had taken turns explaining, Elara had split up the information into her mind by year, and had organized it and sorted it out something like this:

First-year: Quirrell had Voldemort on the back of his head. He was trying to get the Philosopher's Stone so Voldemort could become fully alive again but didn't get it. So, Voldemort fled, leaving Quirrell to die. Lovely.

Second-year: None other than Ginny Weasley had opened the Chamber of Secrets after being possessed by Voldemort's sixteen-year-old self preserved in a diary. The Basilisk petrified Hermione and other people until Harry killed it and killed the diary, which was one of those Horcrux things. Oh, and Lockhart was a fraud.

Third-year (which Elara knew a bit about): Sirius Black escaped Azkaban, they all thought he was going after Harry, but he was going after Peter, who was Ron's rat, Scabbers. Peter fled, and Harry's powerful for producing a Patronus at the ripe age of thirteen.

Fourth-year: Mad-Eye Moody came to teach, but it turned out he was a Death Eater named Barty Crouch Jr. He put Harry's name in the Goblet of Fire and helped Harry through the tournament. He turned the cup into a portkey and made sure Harry won, but that led to Cedric Diggory's death and Voldemort's return.

Fifth-year: Harry had dreams of being Voldemort due to some mind connection, and it eventually led to Voldemort wanting Harry to get the Prophecy for him and give it to the Death Eaters. That didn't work out, as Elara's father died and the Prophecy was destroyed, but Dumbledore told Harry that he's the Chosen One. Pleasant!

Sixth-year: Dumbledore gave Harry lessons about Voldemort's past, and it turns out Slughorn was the key to that. They learned Voldemort had seven Horcruxes, two of them destroyed (the diary, and the ring, which Dumbledore destroyed). They knew what one of them was: the locket, but it was a fake replaced by someone named R.A.B. Another was one they could only speculate, which was Hufflepuff's Cup, which Voldemort stole. The last two, they only had a hunch of what it was: something to do with Ravenclaw or Gryffindor.

And that leads us to our present moment: seventh-year.

"About this R.A.B. person," began Elara, now sprawled out on Harry's bed, tossing a muggle pencil up and down with her legs in Hermione's lap, "it matches up with my uncle. Regulus Arcturus Black."

Both Ron and Hermione immediately straightened up and looked at her with wide-eyes, and Hermione launched into questions, as she always did. "Are you sure it's him? Didn't he die being a Death Eater? I thought you told me Sirius wouldn't let anyone go in his room, back at Grimmauld Place," asked Hermione rapidly.

"You're right: he did die being a Death Eater," affirmed Elara, continuing her tossing of the pencil nonchalantly. "It would make sense, though, wouldn't it? One of old Voldy's insiders figures out his secrets. But I'm not sure. Dad said he was pretty obsessed with him. Newspaper clippings and everything."

Elara sat up, moving so she can lean her back against Hermione now, facing the window next to Ron's bed. "You could always try Pureblood last names that start with a B and start there. I imagine only people close to him would figure out his secrets, and that's Purebloods. Er... Bulstrode, Brown, Blishwick..." She said this next with a dirtiness like poison, "Batley."

"It's a start. Better than we've gotten already," remarked Ron as Hermione summoned a piece of parchment and snatched the pencil from Elara, writing down the surnames Elara had listed. "It's all worth a shot."

Sighing, and not only at the loss of the pencil she was using as a toy, Elara reminded, "But everything's worth a shot now, isn't it? Anything to locate these Horcruxes. We've got to find these things and kill them. It's the only chance we've got."

☠︎~~~☠︎

Number 4, Privet Drive. Elara wondered if this would be the last time visiting the house her dearest sibling grew up in (but, obviously, did not have the best childhood in). But, then again, she was pondering that same thought with a lot of places nowadays. Andromeda and Teddy's house in Croydon, Hermione's neighborhood, even the Burrow whenever she left for an errand. Especially today, as she was turning into bloody Harry Potter to transport the real Harry Potter to the Burrow.

The two weeks after she and Hermione had arrived at the home of the Weasleys had passed quickly. With the loss of Grimmauld Place as Headquarters, due to Snape being one of the secret-keepers after Dumbledore died and he could easily reveal it to all the Death Eaters, the Burrow had become the Order's new Headquarters. Days passed swiftly, full of eavesdropping and trying to help as much as possible. They were trying to do all they could do before they officially set off after Bill and Fleur's wedding.

Getting Harry safely to the Burrow was one of them, although Elara had already signed up early on. When the news arrived at the Burrow, Hermione, Ron, Fred, and George were immediately eager to aid. Fleur had volunteered to become a fake Harry and partnered with Bill. Ginny wanted to help (and she practically begged to), but whatever she said didn't work, mainly because she was underage, and Mrs. Weasley wouldn't let her anyway.

So, the pairs went as followed: Elara and Remus, Hermione and Kingsley, Ron and Tonks, Fleur and Bill, George and Mr. Weasley, Fred and none other than Charlie Weasley (who was passing by, decided to help, and was to hurry back to Romania as soon as the transport was done), Harry (the real one) and Hagrid, and more surprising than Charlie showing up, Mundungus Fletcher and Mad-Eye Moody.

The moment they had taken their Disillusionment charms off and Harry opened the back door, Hermione flung her arms around him, evidently glad to see he was doing all right. Ron clapped him on the back, Elara stole his glasses momentarily, then gave them back and ruffled his hair, and Hagrid greeted, "All righ', Harry? Ready fer the off?"

"Definitely," beamed Harry, his eyes flickering from person to person as they all entered the kitchen, taking their seats in many places. Elara and Hermione took their seats atop a counter, both of them gripping each other's hands tightly in nervousness. "But I wasn't expecting this many of you!" added Harry, looking completely bewildered and rather funny with his glasses tilted slightly. Elara held in a snicker: this was a serious time. Solemn and somber.

"Change of plan," muttered Moody, bustling past Harry while holding two enormous sacks full of who knows what. "Let's get undercover before we talk you through it."

Getting undercover included closing the curtains, stationing protectors at their proper places by windows and doors, and taking their seats. Of course, Elara and Hermione had already done that, so Elara swung her legs back and forth while Hermione kept scolding her to stop it because she was banging her heels against the cupboard. Elara did, but only because Hermione offered a kiss if she did. Harry called over to Kingsley about the Prime Minister before the conversation shifted to something Elara could contribute.

"Harry, guess what?" prompted Tonks, who was sitting on top of the washing machine and wiggled her fingers at Harry, showing off her wedding ring. Elara grinned. Finally, something she could talk about!

"You got married?" Harry exclaimed in shock, his eyes now only going between Tonks and Remus, standing beside her. It was rather funny watching Harry react to romantic matters, in Elara's opinion, mainly because Harry had never been good at his own.

Remus nodded with a faint smile before his expression turned earnest and answered, "I'm sorry you couldn't be there, Harry. It was very quiet."

"Yeah yeah, quiet and whatnot. But I got to be the bridesmaid!" Elara waved her free hand dismissively to the first remark and leaned forward toward Harry teasingly at the second. She and Harry had a staring contest before Harry lost and turned toward Tonks and Remus again.

"That's brilliant, congrat-" started Harry, but alas, he was interrupted. Poor boy wouldn't be able to get away with anything that night.

"All right, all right, we'll have time for a cozy catch-up later!" boomed Moody, emitting quiet immediately, and then launched into a whole speech about why they were getting Harry out of the house this way and blah blah. It was mainly about how Harry still had the trace on him due to not being seventeen yet, and how Lily Potter's protection charm breaks either way: when he turns seventeen, or he no longer calls the place home. Simple, really.

And then how the whole ordeal would go. Get to a safe house, get inside, take a Port-Key to the Burrow. Again, simple.

Having heard this too many times, Elara leaned on Hermione's shoulder and looked up at her, who glanced down at her fondly. "Promise me..." whispered Elara slowly, fidgeting their hands, so she had wrapped her pinky around Hermione's, "...that we'll see each other after this. In one piece. We don't have Liquid Luck this time."

"I don't believe we need Felix Felicis," mumbled Hermione, yet cooperated with Elara's pinky without hesitation. "I saw you during that fight last month. That wasn't just Liquid Luck, Mellilla. That was you." She squeezed Elara's pinky again reassuringly. "We'll be okay. We always are."

While Elara wanted to say more, Harry had just realized what they were planning: Polyjuice Potion. "No! No way!" exclaimed Harry loudly in absolute protest, and Elara had to hold in a snicker again, because did Harry seriously think that they would all listen to him trying to save their arses?

"I told them you'd take it like this," remarked Hermione with a wave of her free hand for emphasis, which Elara took the chance to high-five. Really, she shouldn't be making jokes in this situation. It was just her nature. It helped her deal with maybe fighting to the death in the upcoming minutes.

She figured that was one of the reasons on her long, neverending list of why she loved being with Hermione: Hermione let her be vulnerable. Elara had always felt comfortable expressing her concerns to her but only jokes with everyone else. Hermione made her feel safe.

Harry scoffed, giving Hermione a momentary glare, who glared back, before glancing back at Moody. "If you think I'm going to let seven people risk their lives-!"

"-because it's the first time for all of us," laughed Ron cheekily, finishing Harry's contradiction for him, and Elara, Hermione, Fred, and George chuckled along with him. 

Yet, Harry still decided to be difficult and combat more. "This is different," he began to reason, using his hands for erratic gestures of emphasis and gazing at them all, "pretending to be me-"

"Well, none of us really fancy it, Harry," admitted Fred seriously, but with the usual hit of humor in his tone as he continued with his joke. "Imagine if something went wrong and we were stuck as specky, scrawny gits _forever_." Elara cracked a smile, but Harry did not. Not in the slightest.

"You can't do it if I don't cooperate," reminded Harry, tilting his chin up slightly as if he had just won the argument. When they were on the run, Elara vowed he would teach him how to argue properly. "You need me to give you some hair."

"Well, that's the plan scuppered," chortled George, pressing his hand to his heart like he had just suffered a painful heart injury. "Obviously, there's no chance at all of us getting a bit of your hair unless you cooperate."

"Yeah, fifteen of us against one bloke who's not allowed to use magic; we've got no chance," added Fred with a snigger, and Elara dearly wished to give them both a high-five, but they were across the room. She'd have to wait, then.

"Funny," replied Harry blandly, narrowing his eyes at the twins with slow blinks, seeming extremely agitated and annoyed, "really amusing."

"Oh, it was," contributed Elara with a nod, making Harry turn around to look at her, and she gave him a little wave with her free hand, twiddling her fingers. "If only Ginny were here, I'm sure she'd _love_ to get a Bat-Bogey Hex on you if it came down to it and she heard the way you're reasoning right now..."

"If it has to come to force, then it will," murmured Moody, catching everyone's attention once again. Elara wanted to learn how to do that: catch a group of people's attention with one sentence. "Everyone here's overage, Potter, and they're all prepared to take the risk." Moody glared at Mundungus for a moment, who had shrugged at the statement. "Let's have no more arguments. Time's wearing on. I want a few of your hairs, boy, now."

"But this is mad!" Harry retorted, continuing to use his hands for emphasis and sounding exasperated. Elara rolled her eyes and gave a huff, leaning on Hermione's shoulder again dramatically, who patted the side of her head affectionately, then kept her arm draped around Elara. "There's no need-"

"No need!?" interrupted Moody furiously, then went into another lecture about how there will more than likely be a Death Eater or two waiting, and just hoping that Voldy had taken the bait of Harry being moved on the thirtieth. "Our only chance is to use decoys. Even You-Know-Who can't split himself into multiple pieces."

Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Elara exchanged wary looks but said nothing and looked away from each other quickly.

"So, Potter-" concluded Moody, looking and sounding even more exasperated than Harry had- "some of your hair if you pleased." There was a moment's pause as Harry looked at Ron, who grimaced in response. "Now!" demanded Moody.

Harry _finally_ complied, pulling strands of hair from the top of his head with a quite reluctant expression. "Good," stated Moody firmly, limping toward Harry with the Polyjuice Potion outstretched. "Straight in here, if you please." The potion bubbled and boiled before turning a bright gold, looking much more pleasant than it had originally been, to be honest.

"Ooh, you look much tastier than Crabbe and Goyle, Harry," remarked Hermione joyfully, and Elara immediately shot up and gave her the most confused look she had ever given Hermione Granger in her life. Of course, she understood about the Polyjuice Potion in her second year, but that was worded very... interestingly. "Oh, you know what I mean- Goyle's Potion looked like bogies."

"Right then. Fake Potters line up over here, please," ordered Moody, and eight of them did so, standing in front of the kitchen sink, which looked like it had to have been scrubbed a thousand times to be _that clean_. Mundungus made a fuss but eventually joined the line, appearing disgruntled.

Moody poured eight glasses of Polyjuice and handed them to each of the people who had lined up- Hermione, Elara, Ron, Fred, George, Fleur, and Mundungus. "Altogether, then..." said Moody, and each of them took their drinks.

It was horrible. Elara hated it. Why had she signed up for this in the first place? Oh right... to protect Hermione, and protect Harry, and do good for the Wizarding World. Right. It felt like someone was performing multiple Transfiguration spells on her all at once, or perhaps how a plant grows, or maybe a Caterpillar becoming a Butterfly in a cocoon, but ten times worse.

But, it got the job done, and soon, eight Harry Potters were standing in the kitchen, looking at each other in shock. "Wow-" began Fred and George as they looked at each other, speaking in unison- "we're identical!"

"I dunno, though, I think I'm still better looking," commented Fred as he used the kettle to check his reflection, seeming not to fancy the way Harry's hair parted.

"Well, since we're all identical now," grimaced Elara, examining her hands, which were... Harry's. Ugh. She wanted her own body back already. "I reckon Hermione, Fleur, and I are the best looking since we've got dates and you lot don't. Ha!"

On the other hand, Fleur completely disagreed with that statement as she checked what she looked like in some sort of door of a muggle contraption. "Bah. Bill, don't look at me- I'm 'ideous."

Moody explained what the sacks were for- changing clothes and luggage- and they all did so, though Elara found it rather hard to see without glasses. Was this how Harry saw without his glasses everyday? She ought to have more respect for him and stop taking his glasses from him...

He then explained the pairs to everyone who didn't know there's, and Elara was rather grateful to be with Remus than anyone else. "Your parents would kill me twenty times over if I let anything happen to you. And I'm fairly sure Hermione, Andromeda, and Teddy would do the same," mentioned Remus when Elara moved over to him after giving Hermione a quick hug (that felt weird- it was like giving yourself but also not yourself a hug), which made her laugh. 

They'd be taking brooms since Elara knew how to fly one, and so did Remus, which, according to him, James and Sirius made him learn how to as Hogwarts students themselves. And with that, after Elara and Hermione had sent each other many glances of nervousness and reassurance, they were off.

☠︎~~~☠︎

Waiting at the Burrow was absolute torture, in Elara's opinion.

She and Remus hadn't encountered any more casualties than anyone else did: they were bloody ambushed by Death Eaters. Someone had leaked the information, and they knew that Harry was getting moved that night instead of any other. Still, they got to their safe-house- Kingsley's Place- all right and without much harm and made it to the Burrow.

And now Elara was sitting on the couch, now changed back into herself (thank Circe, Merlin, and Morgana), with her arms crossed and eyes fixed on the fire, listening to Harry (the real one) and Remus bicker of Harry using _Expelliarmus_ over any other spell. When all she wanted to do was make sure Hermione was okay.

Hermione and Kingsley were supposed to arrive back third, right behind Elara and Remus, so Elara hoped she didn't have to wait long. Who knew if she was all right? They had been bloody swarmed with Death Eaters in comparison to how many of them there were. Hermione could easily be as dead as alive. It was sickening and causing something bad to stir in her stomach- hence her staring at the fire and not causing herself anymore movement that would only make her more nauseous.

"So you think I should've killed Stan Shunpike?" asked Harry angrily.

"Of course not," replied Remus exasperatedly, "but the Death Eaters- frankly, most people!- would have expected you to attack back! Expelliarmus is a useful spell, Harry, but the Death Eaters seem to think it is your signature move, and I urge you not to let it become so!"

"I won't blast people out of my way just because they're there," snapped Harry with frustration dripping from his done, scornfully adding, "That's Voldemort's job."

At that moment, a scuffle sounded from outside, and Elara was up and off her seat in a second, sprinting toward the back door. There were two figures in the yard as she got there, one being Kingsley, one being Hermione, now returning to her normal self but in Harry's clothes, both clutching a coat hanger.

Elara immediately ran toward her, not caring to check if it was actually her or not with stupid questions because she knew it was her at first glance. The way her face automatically lit up when Elara flung the back door open was enough. And Hermione did too, throwing the coat hanger aside and hurrying over to her, both of them flinging into each other's arms.

"You're okay! You're okay, oh bloody Merlin-" repeated Elara in slight disbelief, clutching at Hermione as tight as she could. A huge wave of contentment washed over her, flooding all concerns from her mind at that moment because _Hermione was okay_.

"I'm okay! Are you?" questioned Hermione frantically, pulling back while still cradling Elara's face with both hands, examining each other's faces with immense reassurance. "Please tell me you didn't run out here, and you're actually hurt and pretending you're not," she urged, eyes wide with slight panic and warmth that Elara had missed dearly in the past hour.

"Yes, I'm fine! I'm just glad you are," Elara breathed, kissing her full on the lips desperately and for a haste moments before separating and hugging her again, overcome with thankfulness and relief and happiness because they both weren't hurt or dead or anything bad-

And that was the moment Mr. Weasley and George landed in the yard, George with blood running down the side of his face and just barely conscious.


	41. peripeteia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: very slight sexual content

per-uh-pi-tee-uh /ˌperəpəˈtēyə/  
noun  
a sudden or unexpected reversal of circumstances; the point of no return

☠︎~~~☠︎

_119  
'Now darkness falls,'  
quail chirps,  
'what use hawk-eyes?'_

_Notes by Elara: Why would the quail be commenting on the hawk's eyes? I'm not good at literature._

☠︎~~~☠︎

Four casualties. Mad-Eye was dead, George got bloody (literally) attacked by none other than Snape and got his ear cut off, and Mundungus fled as soon he saw Voldemort. Hedwig also got killed, but Harry wasn't telling anyone. Elara was able to pick it up off of him based on the energy he was giving off. Not to mention that Harry had a vision of Ollivander getting tortured by Voldemort, too. _Lovely._

Harry _really_ was not getting a break!

Despite this, Mrs. Weasley still put the four planning to run off to work for the wedding. Elara, Ron, and Hermione had informed Harry that Mrs. Weasley was determinedly trying to figure out what they were up to. Having already cornered the three of them over the two weeks before Harry had arrived and got no proper answer, Mrs. Weasley rounded on Harry and found nothing as well. Of course, Remus and Mr. Weasley had tried to ask, but when told that it was work that Dumbledore left them, they dropped it.

On the topic of Elara's godfather, Remus and Bill had gone to search for Mad-Eye's body and found nothing, according to them during dinner the night after the whole ambush had occurred.

"No news about Mad-Eye?" asked Harry gloomily, picking at his food. He had been doing that the whole dinner, and Elara was observing him ever so often. Of course, Harry hadn't ever really been all right, but ever since Dumbledore had died and the whole news about Snape and Draco had surfaced, it seemed to be a fair bit worse. Elara couldn't blame him.

"Nothing," answered Bill somberly, passing Fleur some of the breadsticks she had been reaching for. "The _Daily Prophet_ hasn't said a word about him dying or about finding the body. But that doesn't mean much. It's been keeping a lot quiet these days."

That meant something Elara was all too familiar with. No body, no funeral.

"Sad we can't hold a funeral for Moody, right?" mumbled Elara to Hermione next to her as the conversation with the others proceeded into Voldemort and the Ministry. Hermione didn't say anything but turned her head toward Elara to show she was listening since Elara's tone indicated that she had more to say. "Reminds me of Sirius. I wish we could've had a funeral for him. He always showed me he loved me even if I didn't love him back, since he was gone for most of my life and all. I just wish I got more time with him... show it back."

Hermione held Elara's hand under the table and squeezed it, which was comforting. She seemed to take immense notice to the second to last sentence. "I'm sure he wished the same thing," responded Hermione before turning her attention to the talk at the table once more since it was talking about disguising Harry for the wedding.

Of course, Ron had come up with some crazy theory that Mad-Eye was still alive, which Elara took no interest in and spent the next day helping Hermione sort her books out. That afternoon consisted of a conversation of Harry trying to get them all to opt-out of running off with him, which Hermione rejected immediately. Which then moved on to discuss R.A.B. _again_.

"Elara came up with the idea that it could be Sirius's brother, Regulus," explained Hermione as she steadied a huge pile of books that was about to topple over after smacking Elara's hand away as she was trying to place another book on top of it. "Or any other pureblood with a B at the start of their last name. Whoever it is, what if they've already destroyed it? How would we find out?"

"We'd have to be certain on who it is, first," added Elara, slightly offended by Hermione smacking her hand away from the top of the pile and went on picking up another one and flicking through it aimlessly. "I can't see it being Regulus. Dad said Regulus was really devoted to You-Know-Who from what he saw before he ran away from home. I don't know what would make him change sides, especially since you could get killed for it. Well, maybe that is how he died. They never found his body..."

"Even if it is Regulus who had it or not, once we get hold of it, or any other them, how _do_ you destroy a Horcrux?" questioned Ron skeptically, perking his head up and readjusting his pillows to do so, presumably to seem more absorbed and interested in the conversation.

"Well," began Hermione, setting the book she was looking through to see if they should take it along with them in her lap with a sigh and glanced upward, "I've been researching that."

And she launched into explaining how after Harry asked. She summoned the books on Horcruxes out of Dumbledore's office from the Gryffindor dormitory window, which all of them thought was bloody brilliant. How even making one Horcrux is extremely dangerous and unstable, and how there was only one excruciatingly painful way to put your pieces of a soul back together: remorse.

How to destroy one was a different question. It had to be an object that the Horcrux can't repair itself, like a basilisk fang, what Harry did to Voldemort's diary, since there is only one known cure, and that's phoenix tears. You've got to make a Horcrux go beyond magical repair to destroy it. Yet, Hermione reported that there are very few substances as dangerous as basilisk venom, and they're all very risky to carry around.

Apparently, a Horcrux was also the complete opposite of a human being since if you stabbed a human body, your soul would remain untouched and unharmed. But the soul in a Horcrux needed the object to survive, and it can't exist without it. And, of course, the conversation was abruptly interrupted by Mrs. Weasley asking for them to get back to work.

With this new information, Elara was quite befuddled on how they were supposed to destroy a Horcrux. Since Hermione mentioned everything close to being as destructive as basilisk venom was dangerous to have a hold of, how were they supposed to destroy a Horcrux? Harry had started to question how Dumbledore destroyed the ring before Mrs. Weasley stopped them, but the query remained lingering in Elara's mind. And it was like Ron had joked: they most definitely had a whole stack of basilisk teeth to use...

Even with the Delacour's arriving the following morning, Mrs. Weasley still put them all to work, although the Delacour's were an immense help. Elara found herself chatting to Fleur and Gabrielle, Fleur's little sister, in French more than she ever was able to chat to Harry, Ron, and Hermione in a group over the next day. The four of them had tried to meet outside by the chicken coops, only for Mrs. Weasley to intervene both times. At least the second time, she gave Hermione and her a bit of work to do on the wedding day, welcoming the Millamant's Magic Marquees, who were putting up the tent.

"I don't know how we're supposed to talk about leaving right after the wedding if _she_ keeps interrupting us. We only have one place planned to go to, and that's Godric's Hollow, which you said maybe heavily protected," gushed Elara in an irritated tone as she and Hermione climbed into bed that night, which was the same set up as the year before: two cots pushed together in Ginny's room. 'She' was easily understandable as Mrs. Weasley. "I wouldn't be surprised if _she_ regrets putting me and you in the same room, and Harry and Ron."

"Well, can you blame her?" proposed Hermione earnestly as she pulled the blankets over them, laying on her side with one hand cradling her head and the other searching to grasp Elara's. "I'm fairly sure that she considers us, even me, you, and Harry, her children, and probably doesn't like the idea of us running off to do only Merlin knows what. Well. We do know what."

"I know," mumbled Elara genuinely, turning so she was lying on her back to stare at the rickety wooden ceiling. That was true, and she deeply appreciated Mrs. Weasley caring about them all, but it could get a little excessive. She had never liked not being the one in control unless it came to _specific circumstances_ and _only_ with Hermione. "But we're all of age, aren't we? Harry will be in a matter of hours. I get that we're barely of it, but I think we're pretty okay to be trusted to make good decisions. If we're careful, which we will be, and plan correctly, we could even be back by Christmas. We just need some time to plan before we get going."

"I get that," assured Hermione as she moved to curl up next to her and lay her head on Elara's chest, absently trailing her fingers on Elara's collarbones. Elara certainly didn't mind and discovered Hermione did it often. It brought her a sense of comfort, and maybe Hermione recognized that, and that's why she did it so often. She eventually concluded that Hermione knew her too well. 

"I try to get them two to plan, even before this. It's never really worked out, so we always go with the flow," Hermione went on, shaking her head slightly before asking softly, "Are you scared? Is that why you want to plan first?"

"How could I not be?" chuckled Elara, bringing her hand up to run her hand through Hermione's hair, which was easy since Hermione always brushed her hair before bed. "I just want to make sure none of us get hurt- especially you. We need to find these Horcruxes, destroy them, and kill Voldemort. And we need a plan to do that, or this will all go wrong."

"I have a feeling this will all work out in the end," hummed Hermione, presenting the small star ring on her finger momentarily to emphasize her next statement before going back to trace Elara's collarbones. She leaned upward and pressed her lips to Elara's before reminding her, "We'll be okay. I promise, all right?" And Elara nodded as Hermione laid her head back on Elara's chest before drifting off to sleep.

But Elara could only hope she'd be right.

The next day was quite eventful, as it was none other than Harry's coming of age birthday: his seventeenth. There was a small birthday party planned for that night, and Tonks and Remus, and Hagrid were also coming to celebrate. 

"Finally caught up with the rest of us, sibling," grinned Elara as she hopped from the second stair that morning, bouncing over to Harry and ruffling his hair, which had been combed down to the best of its ability for the special occasion. Harry only gave her a momentarily glare as Elara pushed a present into his hands (which was a practice snitch, similar to Ginny's, as Harry had been eyeing it since Elara got it for Ginny on Christmas of 1995). "Happy birthday!" Elara called over her shoulder as she hurried over to snatch some breakfast before everyone else did.

"Happy birthday, Harry!" exclaimed Hermione as she came down only moments after Elara, not giving her present directly to Harry but putting it on top of the pile of gifts in the kitchen. "It's not much, but I hope you like it. What did you get him?" she asked Ron, who pretended not to hear her.

Harry received a multitude of presents that day. A new Sneakoscope from Hermione, enchanted razors from Bill and Fleur, merchandise of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes from Fred and George, chocolates from the Delacour's (which Elara was planning to steal some of), a watch from Mrs. Weasley, and what Ron had gifted Harry came to Elara minutes later at the breakfast table.

"Ron got me _Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches_ ," muttered Harry to Elara, as they had been squished to sit next to each other due to the number of people usually set for nine but now sat fifteen. Elara snickered, shaking her head in disbelief as Harry continued. "I appreciate it, but I don't think we'll have time to _charm witches_ while we're-" Harry then mouthed 'hunting Horcruxes.'

"Mind lending it to me, then?" prompted Elara, raising an eyebrow as she poured syrup onto her pancakes, an obnoxious amount, as always. Some things never change. "Could use a few more tips. They'd never hurt. Even though Granger has already fallen for my Slytherin charm," she added, then winked at Hermione from across the table, who gave her a confused yet curious look before laughing to herself lightly. Elara just found that whole gesture absolute perfection.

"As long as you promise to give it back because if Ron catches you with it, I would never hear the end of it," explained Harry solemnly, giving Ron a short glance, who was chatting with Fred and George about further developments about the ghoul above his room. Elara beamed at Harry in response.

Charlie arrived back from Romania _again_ that afternoon for Bill and Fleur's wedding, and it was quite a sight to see Mrs. Weasley force him into a chair, raise her wand, and inform him that he was about to receive a proper haircut. With this, the day went on smoothly, with not much pestering from Mrs. Weasley about where Elara, Ron, Hermione, and Harry were headed after the wedding the next day.

For Harry's seventeenth birthday party, the kitchen table and several more had to be moved to the garden and extended to seat Hagrid, Tonks, Remus, and Charlie. Decorations were set: Hermione had made purple and gold streamers erupt from the end of her wand (and Elara watched her do it in absolute awe), the twins had made several purple lanterns bare the number 17, and the gleaming stars and moon above added a nice touch to the cheerful atmosphere.

"All this makes me not want to leave," mentioned Elara to Hermione, handing her the glass of butterbeer she had asked for and sipping her own. The laughs of everyone, the smiles, and every person were shining with glee as the flames behind the lanterns' glass danced in practically the same manner. "It makes me feel kind of guilty for doing so."

Nodding in agreement, Hermione brought her glass to her lips and took a sip before responding. "But, we've got to. We won't be able to have moments like this again if we don't get this all done," she emphasized rather sorrowfully, and Elara grabbed her hand and ran her thumb over Hermione's soothingly before Mrs. Weasley burst through the gate.

"Out of the way, out of the way!" mused Mrs. Weasley joyously, levitating what looked like a giant beach ball from far away before they all realized it was a cake-sized golden snitch with her wand. It fit what Elara got Harry as a gift nicely. She placed it in the middle of the table and looked around proudly.

"That looks amazing, Mrs. Weasley," Harry complimented with a smile, although he seemed rather bashful that they had all gone through... whatever to get this party prepared for him when there was a whole wedding occurring the next day.

"Oh, it's nothing, dear," replied Mrs. Weasley warmly, patting Harry's shoulder before moving some utensils around on the table that had been placed wrongly by none other than Fred and George.

What Elara found odd was when she greeted Tonks and Remus when they got there was Remus seemed to be putting on a fake smile and was looking rather gloomy, while Tonks was cheery and beaming with mirth. It certainly couldn't be a couple's fight, but maybe it was about that legislation from the Ministry a few days ago that went against werewolves, and Tonks was putting on a better mask of not showing how terrible it was. Elara had just about committed manslaughter on her toast when she had seen it in the Daily Prophet when it was passed.

Eventually, Elara and Hermione wandered over to join Harry and Ron, who was talking to Hagrid. The Care of Magical Creature's professor was wearing what was obviously his best suit but was also the hairiest. "All righ' Elara, Hermione?" Hagrid greeted as the two approached, hand in hand, as always.

"We're fine," replied Hermione with a warm smile, glancing toward Elara swiftly for emphasis. Elara swore she felt like she merely had a crush on Hermione again and wasn't dating her because every look Hermione shot her sent butterflies erupting in Elara's stomach. "How are you?" Hermione continued, oblivious to Elara's whirring emotions.

"Ar, not bad. Bin busy, we got some newborn unicorns, I'll show yeh when yeh get back," Hagrid began, and Ron, Hermione, and Elara all looked toward Harry as if asking if Harry was going to tell him. Except, Harry seemed to be avoiding their gaze as Hagrid rummaged through one of his many pockets. "Here, Harry- couldn' think what ter get yeh, but then I remembered this." Hagrid handed Harry an oddly furry drawstring pouch. "Moleskin. Hide anythin' in there an' no one but the owner can get it out. They're rare, them."

"Hagrid, thanks!" effused Harry as he inspected the pouch before slinging it over his neck, which was evidently how it was supposed to be worn. That only reminded Elara she had to place a weightless charm on her rucksack...

"S'nothin'," responded Hagrid, waving his hand dismissively before looking over to- "An there's Charlie! Always liked him- hey! Charlie!" Hagrid called, beckoning the oldest Weasley sibling over.

It was easy to tell that Charlie disliked the new haircut that he had been forced to get by his mother, as he kept running his hand through it irritably. "Hi, Hagrid, how's it going?" Charlie greeted as he approached, and for the first time ever, Elara noticed that Ron was tall since he was taller than Charlie.

"Bin meanin' ter write fer ages," answered Hagrid gleefully, obviously having many questions in mind, and he asked one of them rather eagerly. "How's Norbert doin'?" he asked mirthfully.

"Norbert?" Charlie questioned with a laugh, the butterbeer in his cup swishing as he did so; Elara had overheard earlier that Mrs. Weasley had forbidden him from drinking actual alcohol. "The Norwegian Ridgeback? We call her Norberta now."

"Wha- Norbert's a girl?" Hagrid stammered, utterly confused, and Elara was watching this conversation play out with immense entertainment. Dragons had always been an interesting topic to her, and it seemed as Hermione knew that, as she was looking at Elara with a soft smile on her face that resembled remembrance. Elara knew they were both remembering it- she had shown Hermione Draconifors, and Hermione scolded her for it, which ended up starting Elara's liking for extravagant words.

"Oh, yeah," answered Charlie simply with a painfully blatant tone, and Elara had to hold in a snigger by sipping her butterbeer again, which she ended up spilling a bit, and Hermione handed her a napkin. Charlie was slowly becoming Elara's favorite Weasley sibling.

Hermione queried inquisitively as she dropped her hand from handing Elara the napkin, "How can you tell?"

"They're a lot more vicious," explained Charlie, and Elara took a mental note of that for absolutely no reason. Charlie dropped his voice to just above a whisper after glancing over toward his mother, who was anxiously looking at the gate every so often. "Wish Dad would hurry up and get here. Mum's getting edgy."

After a moment or two, after she had broken off a conversation with Madame Delacour, Mrs. Weasley announced to the occupants of the garden in a somber tone, "I think we'd better start without Arthur. He must have been held up at- oh!"

At the very same time that Mrs. Weasley had been proclaiming that, a streak of silver-blue light had come crashing down into the garden, taking the form of a weasel soon enough as it had stabled- a Patronus. Standing on its hind legs, it spoke in Mr. Weasley's voice, "Minister of Magic coming with me."

That came with a mix of buzzes of anxious anticipation- from the Weasleys plus Elara, Hermione, Hagrid, Remus, Tonks, and Harry- and excitement- from the Delacour's as the Patronus disappeared into thin air. Many were left staring in amusement at where the weasel had vanished. Others, specifically Remus and Tonks, got on the move.

"We shouldn't be here," stated Remus firmly as soon as the Patronus had disappeared, grabbing onto Tonks's wrist and tugging her toward the gate. "Harry- I'm sorry- I'll explain another time-" With that, they had clambered over the fence and disappeared within seconds, dissapparating into thin air.

Easily, Elara could understand why Tonks and Remus had hurried away due to the new legislation against werewolves, which was her main focus. The arrival of the Minister for Magic had not even fazed her. Mrs. Weasley, on the other hand, was absolutely bewildered. "The Minister- but why-? I don't understand-"

There was no time to question it once Elara had been hit with the epiphany of the Minister for Magic was arriving, as seconds later Mr. Weasley had appeared at the gate, also looking confused, with Rufus Scrimgeour right next to him. Everyone stood in silence as they walked over, growing more bemused with each passing instant.

"Sorry to intrude," apologized Scrimgeour solemnly, stopping before he reached the table, where multiple guests were seated and some standing around. "Especially as I can see, I am gate-crashing a party." His eyes flickered around before landing on Harry's Golden Snitch birthday cake and turned to Harry. "Many happy returns."

"Thanks," replied Harry with a slight shake of his head, blinking profusely. He did not seem happy with the minister's arrival, and Elara briefly remembered the conversation Harry had told her and Ron about that previous Christmas, about Scrimgeour wanting Harry to aid the Ministry and vice versa.

"I require a private word with you," continued Scrimgeour, disregarding the befuddled looks everyone in the vicinity was giving him. "Also with Mr. Ronald Weasley, Miss Hermione Granger, and Miss Elara Black."

Ron asked the questions Elara's mind was providing her to ask. Why would the Minister for Magic need to speak with her of all people? Usually, it was the trio- Harry, Ron, and Hermione, not a quartet! Was she in some sort of trouble? She had only joined them not even a month ago! "Us?" asked Ron, clearly surprised and shocked. "Why us?"

"I shall tell you that when we are somewhere more private," responded the Minister, and the response mildly frustrated Elara. What could be so important that Scrimgeour couldn't tell them until they were somewhere no one could hear? Despite Elara's unspoken questions, Scrimgeour looked toward Mr. Weasley and asked, "Is there such a place?"

"Yes, of course," answered Mr. Weasley, his tone especially nervous and perplexed. "The, er, sitting room, why don't you use that?" he proposed hopefully, looking between the Minister and the four equally puzzled seventeen-year-olds.

"You can lead the way," Scrimgeour proceeded with a gesture to Ron, who only turned more confused and anxious. "There will be no need for you to accompany us, Arthur," he added to Mr. Weasley, who then exchanged a concerned look with Mrs. Weasley.

The walk to the Burrow's sitting room was quite awkward, as no one spoke as they did so. Elara was sure that Hermione, Harry, and Ron were thinking the same thing she was: Scrimgeour had probably found out some way, somehow, that they were planning to drop out of Hogwarts and go on the run. But the question was: did he know to do what?

They all sat down in the sitting room, Scrimgeour sitting in the armchair, which left Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Elara to cram into the small couch across from them. "I have some questions for the four of you, and I think it will be best if we do it individually," began Scrimgeour as soon as they were (uncomfortably) settled. "If you three-" he pointed to Elara, Hermione, and Harry- "can wait upstairs, I will start with Ronald."

"We're not going anywhere," apprised Harry firmly as Hermione and Elara nodded in agreement, Hermione nodding profusely while Elara did slowly. "You can speak to us together, or not at all." Elara felt a surge of gratefulness for her declared sibling, mainly because, whether it be good or bad that she was, she felt included.

Scrimgeour did not hesitate to give Harry a cold look before actually accepting the demand. "Very well then, together," Scrimgeour affirmed with a shrug, then cleared his throat to proceed diplomatically. "I am here, as I'm sure you know, because of Albus Dumbledore's will."

The four of them exchanged shocked looks, and Elara was sure she was the most stunned of them all. Dumbledore, leaving her something in his will? It made her utterly confused because she must've only spoken to the old man two or three times. 

"A surprise, apparently!" exclaimed Scrimgeour in amusement, leaning back slightly in the armchair that usually Mr. Weasley sat in. "You were not aware then that Dumbledore had left you anything?"

"All of us? Really?" queried Elara uncertainly because there must be some sort of mistake. Ron, Harry, and Hermione, she understood, but herself, she did not. " _All_? Like, me, Hermione, and Ron, too?" she repeated in immense bewilderment.

With a sigh of slight exasperation that made Elara shift her position with no absolute change in annoyance, Scrimgeour started, "Yes, all of-"

"Dumbledore died over a month ago," interrupted Harry, narrowing his eyes at Scrimgeour suspiciously, and gave a question before Scrimgeour could even get a glance of some sort of emotion in. "Why has it taken this long to give us what he left us?"

"It's obvious, isn't it?" added Hermione, doing the same as Harry: not giving the Minister time to respond. "They wanted to examine whatever he's left us. You had no right to do that!" she chided, catching Elara's attention immediately with the scolding.

"I had every right," combated Scrimgeour in a dismissive tone that made Elara stir again, and she felt Hermione do the same next to her. "The Decree for Justifiable Confiscation gives the Ministry the power to confiscate the contents of a will-"

"That law was created to stop wizards passing on Dark artifacts," intervened Hermione furiously, the look in her eyes signifying obvious remembrance of whatever she had read, "and the Ministry is supposed to have powerful evidence that the deceased's possessions are illegal before seizing them! Are you telling me that you thought Dumbledore was trying to pass us something cursed?"

"Are you planning to follow a career in Magical Law, Miss Granger?" questioned Scimgeour, completely avoiding the question Hermione had asked, which made Elara roll her eyes agitatedly. Classic politician move.

"No, I'm not," scoffed Hermione angrily, moving her head slightly, so her hair was brushed behind her shoulders. "I'm hoping to do some good in the world!" And with that, Elara could barely take her eyes off her for the rest of the night, her lips slightly parted. Yet, Ron laughed at the retort.

Scrimgeour did not respond, and Harry took the chance to speak. "So why have you decided to let us have our things now? Can't think of a pretext to keep them?" snarled Harry irritably, his eyes still narrowed and glaring at the Minister.

"No, it'll be because the thirty-one days are up," informed Hermione forcefully, instantly after Harry spoke. "They can't keep the objects longer than that unless they can prove they're dangerous. Right?"

Elara decided she hated the Minister in front of them, as Scrimgeour ignored Hermione once again and instead rounded on Ron abruptly. "Would you say you were close to Dumbledore, Ronald?" Scrimgeour inquired, catching Ron by surprise, not for the first time that night.

"Me? Not- not really... It was always Harry who..." stammered Ron, blinking rapidly before catching Hermione's eye, and she had an expression on her face that read 'stop talking!' Yet, the damage had been done.

"If you were not very close to Dumbledore, how do you account for the fact that he remembered you in his will?" questioned Scrimgeour and went on with more questions before Ron could even process them. "He made exceptionally few personal bequests. The vast majority of his possessions- his private library, his magical instruments, and other personal effects- were left to Hogwarts. Why do you think you were singled out?"

Ron took a fair few moments to respond, and Elara couldn't blame him. She doubted that Ron had much more conversations with Dumbledore than she did. "I... dunno," began Ron with a painfully bewildered appearance, "I... when I say we weren't close... I mean, I think he liked me..."

"You're being modest, Ron," chimed in Hermione, evidently saving Ron from being asked any more questions (for now) with her next statement. "Dumbledore was very fond of you."

Finally, Scrimgeour had accepted that and had dug inside his cloak, revealing a drawstring pouch but looked much different than the pouch Hagrid had given Harry merely minutes before. Within it, he withdrew a scroll of parchment and stated, "' _The Last Will and Testament of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_ '... Yes, here we are... ' _To Ronald Bilius Weasley, I leave my Deluminator, in the hope that he will remember me when he uses it._ '"

Also, from within the pouch, Scrimgeour gave Ron an object that Elara had seen before, just over a year ago. It was similar to a muggle cigarette lighter, but silver and both she and Harry knew it had the power to retrieve and give light. Ron took it gingerly and examined it, still blinking rapidly in shock.

"That is a valuable object," remarked Scrimgeour, overseeing Ron. "It may even be unique. Certainly, it is of Dumbledore's own design. Why would he have left you an item so rare?" Ron shook his head, not taking his gaze off the newfangled object. "Dumbledore must have taught thousands of students. Yet the only ones he remembered in his will are you four. Why is that? To what use did he think you would put his Deluminator, Mr. Weasley?"

"Put out lights, I s'pose," Ron mumbled dismissively, causing Elara to have to restrain laughs. "What else could I do with it?"

Scrimgeour stared at Ron for a moment before turning back to Dumbledore's will, pronouncing, "' _To Miss Elara Cordelia Black_ -'" Elara looked away from Hermione for the first time in minutes- "' _I leave this necklace, in the hopes that it will remind her on her voyages that love conquers all._ '"

From the velvet pouch once more, Scrimgeour withdrew a necklace with a smooth black cord, with a glass, half-circle pendant attached to the middle of it. As Elara took it, she noticed that the pendant had a holographic tint, which shown in the light as Elara moved it from side to side. Elara felt defeated: she _hated_ necklaces. What in Salazar's name was she supposed to do with this?

"Do you have any idea of why Dumbledore left you that necklace, Miss Black?" inquired Scrimgeour, who seemed just as confused as Elara was, but also seemed more determined to figure out what it did.

Elara had to fight to find an excuse, and her eyes caught on two pieces of jewelry she was already wearing, which proved to come in more handy than she originally thought it would have. "I-I like jewelry. Yeah. Especially necklaces," excused Elara with vigorous nods as she held up her left hand, which showed the flower ring Hermione had gifted her and the emerald embedded bracelet she had gotten to communicate with Hermione.

She heard Hermione fighting to suppress a laugh from next to her, which only set her off too since they were both remembering the same thing, that Elara _hated_ necklaces.

"Does this necklace have any magical significance that you know of?" Scrimgeour persisted, and now Elara had stopped her snickers and was becoming annoyed again.

"It looks like a plain old necklace to me," Elara dismissed before slipping the necklace into her pocket, refusing to put it on or toy with it any longer, unlike Ron, who was still surveying his Deluminator. Except, she could tell Hermione had much more to say about this necklace than Elara could comprehend.

With that, Scrimgeour turned to Hermione next. Interestingly, this exchange, as words became a blur as Elara's mind became filled with thoughts. Obviously, the necklace had some significance, but what? What was so special about this? She _really_ didn't want to wear it even to find out. The cord didn't even look big enough to fit around her neck, and even if it did, it could be counted as a choker.

What did register to her during the next conversation, though, was Hermione obtained Dumbledore's copy of Tales of Beedle the Bard. She caught Elara's eye with furrowed eyebrows as she took it because they both had read the book already. In fact, Hermione had gotten the book for Elara on Elara's sixteenth birthday. So what could be special about this one in particular? And why couldn't Dumbledore show this all to them when he was _alive_?

Harry's bequest was even stranger: the Golden Snitch that Harry had caught during his first Quidditch game. There was a whole conversation that accompanied it, mainly consisting of the normal questions of what it means from the Minister, and that snitches had flesh memories. That, Elara already knew: Hermione had told it to her when Elara was talking about Quidditch one time.

He took the Snitch from Scrimegour cautiously and slowly after this knowledge had been presented, and when nothing happened, Harry remarked, "That was dramatic." Everyone except Scrimgeour laughed.

"That's all, then, is it?" inquired Hermione, making to get off the sofa and grasping Elara's hand again, also making to pull Elara up with her. Elara desperately wanted to leave so she could talk to Hermione _alone_. Except, Scrimgeour spoke again.

"Not quite," replied the Minister, and Hermione sat back down rather frustratedly. "Dumbledore left you a second bequest, Potter."

This exchange of conversation was more befuddling than the last. Harry had been left the Sword of Godric Gryffindor, but the sword was missing, and apparently, it wasn't Dumbledore's to give away since it was a 'historical artifact.' Hermione went into outrage about that, yet the real argument started when Harry answered the question of why Dumbledore wanted to give it to Harry with, "Maybe he thought it would look nice on my wall."

"This is not a joke, Potter!" retorted Scrimgeour, obviously bad-tempered. "Was it because Dumbledore believed that only the sword of Godric Gryffindor could defeat the Heir of Slytherin? Did he wish to give you that sword, Potter, because he believed, as do many, that you are the one destined to destroy He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

"Interesting theory," joked Harry with a derisive snicker that lacked joy. "Has anyone ever tried sticking a sword in Voldemort? Maybe the Ministry should put some people onto that instead of wasting their time stripping down Deluminators or covering up breakouts from Azkaban. So is this what you've been doing, Minister, shut up in your office, trying to break open a Snitch? People are dying- I was nearly one of them- Voldemort chased me across three countries, he killed Mad-Eye Moody, but there's been no word about any of that from the Ministry, has there? And you still expect us to cooperate with you!"

"You go too far!" Scrimgeour shouted, getting to his feet, and Harry followed. It was rather quick, as suddenly, Harry's shirt had a small hole in it due to Scrimgeour's wand being pointed at his chest.

"Oi!" exclaimed Ron fiercely, also standing up and drawing his wand. Elara was about to follow, but Hermione caught her small movements rather swiftly and tugged her back down before Elara had even gotten an inch up.

"No! Do you want to give him an excuse to arrest us?" reminded Harry to Ron, shooting Ron a scathing and haste look that read 'don't do _anything_.'

"Remembered you're not at school, have you?" proceeded Scrimgeour in a furious tone. "Remembered that I am not Dumbledore, who forgave your insolence and insubordination? You may wear that scar like a crown, Potter, but it is not up to a seventeen-year-old boy to tell me how to do my job! It's time you learned some respect!"

"It's time you earned it," snapped Harry smartly and without hesitation, and Elara was quite proud of his sassiness. She would've complimented it if there wasn't a sound of running footsteps.

And in burst Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, looking startled and alarmed at the sight before them. "We- we thought we heard-" Mr. Weasley stumbled, his eyes flickering between the five people in his sitting room.

"-raised voices," finished Mrs. Weasley for her husband instead, and to be honest, everyone in the room was quite alarmed, not just the couple that had just run in.

"It- it was nothing," dismissed the Minister as he took a couple of steps back from Harry, seeming oddly regretful. "I... regret your attitude," he said toward Harry. "You seem to think that the Ministry does not desire what you- what Dumbledore- desired. We ought to be working together."

"I don't like your methods, Minister," opined Harry with a hint of reminding in his voice, raising his right fist where white scars still lay, reading, ' _I must not tell lies._ ' Scrimgeour's expression turned to one of slight annoyance and frustration; Elara wanted to punch him. "Remember?"

With that and without another word, Scrimgeour stormed from the room and out the back door, Mrs. Weasley following close behind. After a moment or two of silence, Mrs. Weasley came back, announcing, "He's gone!"

Harry informed the others back at the dinner table shortly after that the Ministry had finally released the contents of Dumbledore's will, and each item got passed around from hand to hand. While everyone seemed fascinated by Ron's Deluminator and Hermione's copy of Tales of Beedle the Bard, none of them could find why Dumbledore had left Elara what seemed to be a normal necklace and Harry an old snitch.

"Meet us upstairs," whispered Harry to Elara and Hermione as they climbed the stairs after dinner to their appropriate rooms, "After everyone's gone to bed." Of course, that wouldn't be for a while, as it was just after dinner, so Elara figured they had time to spare.

The moment Elara and Hermione had step foot in the room they were currently sharing with Ginny, Elara pushed Hermione against the backside of the door, closing it in the process, and kissed her fiercely. Hermione immediately responded, moving her lips against Elara's fervidly, one hand caressing the side of Elara's face and the other holding onto the book she had just received.

"I've wanted to do that since even before dinner," murmured Elara lowly when she pulled back, her heart beating fast in her ears as she wasted no time to press lingering kisses on Hermione's jawline, both hands on the sides of Hermione's waist and pulling her closer. "Do you know how bloody attractive you are when you're angry?" she whispered when she reached Hermione's ear, biting gently on her earlobe.

With the combined sensations of Elara's lips on her skin and the tone of her voice, along with the mild pain and immense pleasure crash, Hermione let out a reluctant soft moan, as anyone walking past the first-floor landing could probably hear everything. Yet, she still tangled her fingers in Elara's hair and tugged lightly with each kiss. The whole thing sent Elara's mind whirring, muttering as she brushed her lips against Hermione's once more, "Merlin, I want you so _badly_."

That seemed to bring Hermione to her senses, as just as Elara pulled at the hems of Hermione's jumper, indicating she wanted it off, Hermione spoke in just above a whisper. "Elara, we can't do this here." Elara merely hummed something that sounded dismissive against Hermione's neck, causing Hermione to give a shaky sigh. Still, she spoke again seconds later, reiterating, "I'm serious! I needed to talk to you. Ginny'll be here any minute, anyway."

"We'll just have to see how far we can make it before she arrives, then, don't we?" proposed Elara, pulling back slightly to look at Hermione's expression, which was now unimpressed and most definitely not amused as they stared at each other. With a deep huff, Elara asked, "Why is it whenever I'm kissing you that you have to tell me something?"

"Maybe because I'm better at picking proper times to kiss you, and kissing me when there are fifteen other people in the house isn't the best," reasoned Hermione thoughtfully, and Elara couldn't disagree, but she didn't voice it. She released her grip on Hermione's waist and let Hermione drag her over to the cots they shared. "It's about the necklace. Do you have an idea of what it could be?"

"I was telling Scrimgeour the truth, for once," admitted Elara with a discombobulated sigh, sprawling out onto the cot and staring at the ceiling again, the same as she did the night before. Except, this time, Hermione sat criss-cross, facing her. She took the necklace out of her pocket and stared at it before handing it to Hermione. "I have no idea what it does. It seems plain."

Examining it for a moment, Hermione mumbled, "Hm," before handing it back to Elara, who put it back where it originally was. It seemed as an epiphany hit her as she gasped and started, "I just realized! That's-"

And at that moment, Ginny came striding into the room, seeming positively unbothered but seized Elara and Hermione's conversation until further notice.

Eventually, Ginny seemed to be asleep, so Elara and Hermione snuck out of their beds as quietly as possible and made their way toward the attic, the items that Dumbledore had left them in hand. Elara tapped on the door and pushed it open, announcing their presence as they tiptoed inside. " _Muffliato_ ," whispered Hermione as she waved her wand in the direction of the stairs before closing the door.

"Thought you didn't approve of that spell?" asked Ron cheekily from his bed and Deluminator still in his hands, a knowing and mischievous look in his eyes. Elara sat down on the floor a few ways away from Harry's bed, and Hermione sat down next to her.

"Time's change," replied Hermione, smirking at Elara as they both remembered the Gryffindor girl's dorms after Slughorn's Christmas party in December. Elara was glad it was dark, and only one lantern was lit as she felt her cheeks heat up and ducked her head for a moment. "Now, show us that Deluminator."

The tool was simple enough. It gave and took away light, and that seemed to be all it did. They could've achieved darkness with Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder, noted Hermione, so they couldn't see why Dumbledore had left it to Ron. And they all questioned why Dumbledore couldn't have just told them while he was alive.

"I always said he was mental," remarked Ron, tossing the Deluminator onto the end of his bed, which bounced a small bit due to the springy mattress. "Brilliant and everything, but cracked. Leaving Harry an old snitch and Elara a random necklace- what the hell was that about?"

"I've no idea," huffed Hermione with a defeated shake of her head, flipping through the pages of the old, battered copy of Tales of Beatle the Bard. Elara was toying with her necklace, running her thumb over the charm, which Hermione noticed and suggested hopefully, "You should put that on to see if it does anything when someone is wearing it."

Since Elara hated necklaces and Hermione knew that, Elara gave her a momentary glare, took the ends of the smooth strings, and put it on, fumbling with the clasps on the back for a moment before getting it on correctly. The three Gryffindors in front of her were staring expectantly, but, really, nothing happened. It was as uneventful as when Harry took the Snitch from Scrimgeour.

"I don't feel anything new," Elara shrugged, pushing two fingers between the space between the string of the necklace and her neck and pulling. It was already getting uncomfortable, and Elara desperately wanted to take it off. Yet, an easy thought crossed her mind to keep it on, so she did.

With a sigh, Hermione closed her book to respond. "I really thought something would happen if you did. Same with you, Harry-" she waved a hand toward the bespectacled boy sitting on his own cot- "when Scrimgeour made you take the Snitch."

"Yeah, well," began Harry, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the Snitch, holding it in front of him with an odd sort of excitement in his eyes, "I wasn't going to try too hard in front of Scrimgeour, was I?"

"How do you mean?" questioned Elara with furrowed eyebrows, leaning forward and resting her elbows on her knees, propping her head up with two fists. Clearly, Harry knew something they all didn't, but no matter how much she stared at him, nothing would come to mind... perhaps she was just drained. It had been a long day.

"This is the Snitch I caught in my first ever Quidditch match," Harry went on without any real answers, and the other three still looked bewildered. He huffed, sitting up straighter as he inquired, "Don't you remember?"

Both Elara and Hermione shook their heads in unison as the befuddled expressions remained on their faces. However, Ron jumped up with a gasp, pointing to Harry, then the Snitch, whisper-shouting, "That was the one you nearly swallowed!"

"Exactly," grinned Harry, eagerly pressing his mouth to the Snitch, but when nothing happened, the same atmosphere as when Elara put on the necklace came back. Everyone felt defeated once again as Harry dropped his hand into his lap.

"Writing!" exclaimed Hermione suddenly, startling Elara and causing her to jump a bit. Hermione was pointing toward the Snitch as Ron had, eyes wide with realization. "There's writing on it, quick, look!"

There was, indeed, writing on it as Harry scrambled to turn the Snitch over to where Hermione had spotted the scribble of words. Elara could see the words from afar, and it looked like Dumbledore's handwriting, but they were gone before she could read them. Thankfully, Harry read off, "I open at the close...' What's that supposed to mean?"

An idea popped into Elara's mind, and it seemed crazy, but she voiced it anyway. "Well, if it says open, then there must be something inside. It opens at the close... close could be when all of this ends? Surely Dumbledore gave it to you for a reason, so perhaps whatever's inside could be the final key to ending this all," she explained, and thankfully, they all gave her hopeful and positive looks.

"Once we've located all the Horcruxes, I'll make sure to check again," concurred Harry, and Elara beamed at him because at least she was being helpful. "But, why did Dumbledore want me to have the sword? Why couldn't he had just told me? It was on his wall, all last year!"

"And as for this book," appended Hermione, catching hold of The Tales of Beedle the Bard once again and raising it for emphasis, "I've already read it, and it's really nothing special, so I don't understand why Dumbledore would give me his copy..."

Something creaked from who knows how many floors below, and they all froze, staring at each other with widened eyes and uneasy expressions. "Probably just Charlie," prompted Ron warily, eyes fixed on his door, "now Mum's asleep, sneaking off to regrow his hair."

"All the same, we should get to bed," Hermione added, grasping Elara's hand and making to get up. "It wouldn't do to oversleep tomorrow." She had a point there, as there was the wedding, and they were planning to leave right after it.

"No. A brutal murder on four seventeen-year-olds by the bridegroom's mother might put a bit of a damper on the wedding," joked Ron with a light laugh, which Elara snickered to as Hermione led her out of the room. "I'll get the lights."

"Can I talk without you kissing me now?" whispered Hermione as soon as they got back into Ginny's room and their cots, and Elara pouted but nodded, feeling deprived. "Elara, the charm on the necklace is made of _glass_." She raised her eyebrows for emphasis, and Elara's jaw dropped. "We didn't get to finish that conversation the day Dumbledore died. I think you need to make your mind like _glass_."

"So... you mean like... clear it? Like Occlumency?" Elara questioned quietly, reaching behind her and lifting her hair up to unclasp the necklace and held it in her palm. Her neck felt much better without the necklace around it, less like she was going to get choked. Hermione nodded profusely, hopefulness in her eyes. "Do you think Dumbledore was the one who wrote glass in the book, then?"

"It's possible. Dumbledore was a standard Legilimens himself. We could ask Harry to compare the handwriting in the book to the one on the Snitch," explained Hermione, biting her lip in thought, and Elara couldn't help her eyes from flickering to Hermione's lips for a quick moment. "But, why wouldn't he just tell us? We still don't know what the necklace even does, even if it is made of glass. It's got to do something other than just _being there_."

"Well, he didn't tell us about whatever you all have your bequests for, did he?" reminded Elara, and Hermione's face fell in realization but nodded. In response, Elara kissed her cheek and tucked herself under the blankets. "We'll talk about it all tomorrow or later, okay? You said it yourself: we need rest."

"Never knew you were one for sleep," teased Hermione, also pulling the blankets over them as Elara rolled her eyes. Hermione pecked Elara's nose before curling into Elara's embrace, mumbling, "Night, love."

Elara couldn't help her heart from fluttering at the last word, and she brushed it aside, mildly annoyed at her body's reaction.

☠︎~~~☠︎

The next morning everyone was up and about, preparing for Bill and Fleur's wedding. Harry, Ron, Fred, and George were working on de-gnoming the garden hoping that none of the gnomes would disturb the customers while they waited for the tent to get set up. The bride and groom were obviously getting ready, with other Weasley siblings and co helping them. The parents of the soon-to-be-married couple were going over last-minute plans.

As for Elara, she and Hermione were supposed to be welcoming the Millamant's Magic Marquees after Bill escorted them here, but... Hermione was nowhere to be seen, and the group would be here any minute. Elara was leaning against the wall next to the stairs, tapping her wand against the wall and waiting, still in pajamas, as she saw no need to change into a dress just yet. She didn't fancy dresses too much, she would much prefer to wear a suit as muggle men do, but it was dress code, _again_.

"Étoile!" she called up the stairs for the third time, as she swore she saw a ripple in the distance from outside the kitchen window, tapping her wand in a rhythmic pattern in the hope of catching Hermione's attention. "What are you even _doing_ up there? We've got to welcome the tent workers!"

"You're not allowed to see the bride before the wedding!" shouted Hermione in a joking tone, her voice turning into a laugh by the end of the sentence. Elara looked down and laughed along, stopping her tapping on the wall, as even she was annoying herself.

"As much as I _love_ the idea of that, we're not the ones getting married!" yelled Elara right back, and she heard Hermione give a loud sigh, as perhaps she was waiting at the top of the stars, and footsteps came hurrying down the stairs.

It was indeed Hermione, but she was already dressed up, astonishing Elara once she appeared. Red dress with lace at the hem and straps, and a matching necklace and heels. Two strands of hair were pulled from the back to the front, as Hermione usually styled her hair, with a red flower pin to tie it all together. To say the least, Elara was in complete awe, eyes wide with fondness and admiration.

"How do I look?" asked Hermione joyously with a small twirl, but Elara was speechless. Hermione looked absolutely perfect, yet she always did, but... wow. Elara swore once again that she was the luckiest girl on the planet.

Elara breathed, " _Stupéfiant_ ," as she was unable to find any other words to say. She often found herself switching to French in situations like these, but she didn't mind. French was the language of love, wasn't it?

"I'll assume that's good, even though I don't know what it means," laughed Hermione, taking Elara's hand and heading toward the backdoor. But, Elara pulled her back, and with one swift motion, cupped Hermione's cheek with the other hand and kissed her.

"It means amazing. And stunning, and astonishing, and everything good," informed Elara when she pulled back, kissing Hermione's nose delicately and pushing the rest of Hermione's hair behind her ear. "You're absolutely perfect," she whispered before pulling Hermione in for another kiss, and she felt Hermione smile into the said kiss. Everything else seemed to wash away. Millamant's Magic Marquees were suddenly nonexistent, and it was just them two...

"Morning," sang a drawling voice Elara dearly wished she didn't hear, and she and Hermione launched apart like they were both bombs. Of course, there was George, a literal toothbrush sticking out of the hole his ear was supposed to be in and leaning against the sink, winking at them before taking a sip out of the mug he was holding.

"Good morning to you too, George," smiled Hermione innocently as if nothing had happened, walking toward the door and out of it, leaving Elara in the dust. Elara really couldn't blame her, especially as the tent workers had just appeared out of thin air a few ways away from the path up to the Burrow.

As she followed Hermione out, Elara passed George, so she muttered, "I hate you," in the firmest tone she could muster while also leaving a hint of humor behind her voice. It was always one or the other of the twins, and they cause just as much trouble apart as they do together.

"You love me," contradicted George with a raised eyebrow and his normal George Weasley grin, raising his mug to Elara cheekily, which she completely ignored and sped up her pace to catch up with Hermione. Unfortunately, George was right.

By three in the afternoon, everything was set. A large purple carpet lined the middle of the tent, where Fleur would be walking down, white chairs accompanying the outskirts. The tent's poles had white and gold flowers wrapped around them, and balloons had been set over the altar. Even Harry was prepared: he had used Polyjuice Potion to turn into a red-headed boy from the nearby village, just for extra safety, as was going under the name 'Cousin Barny' as one of the many Weasley family members.

"I thought the Weasleys were supposed to be nice people," mumbled Elara as she swung her and Hermione's interlocked hands erratically while heading down to the garden. "I would've hexed her, you know. You heard her. Said you had bad-posture and skinny ankles, but you have better posture than I do..."

She and Hermione had just met the Weasley children's Aunt Muriel while helping Fleur with her wedding dress. Muriel wasn't pleasant, and she also said Elara was lanky and needed a better pair of shoes as if she didn't already know. Well, Elara was sorry, even though these heels were the only thing she could grab last minute, as she didn't own anything else!

Elara's outfit consisted of purple again, similar to the one she wore to Remus and Tonks's wedding, but a lighter shade that seemed the fairest bit darker than lavender, and a normal purple shade the color of her high heels, which were a little too big. She had curled her hair again, so it wasn't just wavy but not as curly as Hermione's. Still, Hermione wouldn't stop showering her with compliments, and Elara was sure her cheeks couldn't get any redder.

"I'm sure it's just the stress of the wedding," replied Hermione, waving her free hand and added to the red-headed boys in front of her that were ushering people to their seats before Elara could retort, "Hello, Ron, Ha- _Barny_ , Fred, George." Elara was sure everyone but her would find Hermione's slight stammer clumsy, but she found it cute.

Ron was barely able to get a compliment in before Fred and George went on a small rant about their uncle Bilius and how he was the life of the party. Elara was looking around as this conversation went on, as she had not forgotten that Adelaide had received an invite and was looking forward to seeing her.

What startled Elara out of her search was someone new coming up to them, handing his invitation slip to Ron before complimenting Hermione, "You look vunderful."

"Viktor!" exclaimed Hermione, looking so shocked that she dropped her bag, which made a loud thump. Elara only realized who this so-called 'Viktor' was when she handed Hermione's bag back to her, which she had bent down to pick up. Viktor was Hermione's Yule Ball date and the Tri-Wizard Champion for Durmstrang. Hm. Elara didn't know what to think of him. "I didn't know you were- goodness- it's lovely to see- how are you?" Hermione stammered hurriedly, thanking Elara wordlessly with a look.

"Fine, fine," responded Viktor, glancing at Elara with a rather bemused expression, then down at their interlocked hands, and back up at Hermione. "Who's this?"

"Oh- Elara. Elara Black," answered Elara while remembering her manners that her dads had always reminded her to use, extending a hand to shake, which Viktor accepted. "'Mione's girlfriend," she appended, _definitely_ only for explaining she and Hermione's hand-holding, which she raised for emphasis.

After blinking once for clarification, Viktor nodded toward the two and mentioned, mainly toward Hermione, "Happy for you," before accepting Harry's request to show him to his seat. Elara heard Hermione give a sigh of relief, to which Elara followed when Viktor was out of sight, but who showed up next startled Elara even more than Viktor.

"Lynn!" effused Elara as none other than Lynn Curtis walked up to them, wearing a maroon dress and many matching bracelets on both wrists, handing her invitation to Fred. "You- what are you doing here?"

"Oh, it's a long story," remarked Lynn, giving Elara a quick one-armed hug, which Elara returned, since they were both under Hermione's watchful gaze. For some reason, Hermione had never really gotten over her disliking of Lynn. "Ginny needed a plus one since she's a bridesmaid," Lynn began to explain, using her hands for wild gestures, "and she was going to take Luna, but Luna already had an invite, so she invited me! A real pleasure, honestly."

"You're the one who took up Beater for Gryffindor Quidditch, right?" questioned Fred, and Lynn nodded profusely and eagerly, to which Fred grinned. "Brilliant. Tell me all about it," he remarked and extended an arm, which Lynn happily took and followed him into the tent, mouth already moving rapidly with chatter.

A few more people came and went, and Ron was the person to show someone to their seats right before Adelaide showed up. Of course.

"Am I late?" Adelaide asked hurriedly as she rushed over, clutching her invitation and an, oddly, empty shampoo bottle. It was then did Elara realized that Adelaide had come alone, and Adelaide hadn't been there for the end of Apparition lessons and probably didn't have her license yet. She was wearing a pale pink dress that was flowy, similar to the one she had worn to Slughorn's Christmas party, and her dark hair tied into a loose but perfectly placed bun. "Almost missed my Portkey. Grandpa and Grandma were debating about coming or not; they got invites too. Ended up not."

"No, you're right on time," apprised Harry, checking the watch he had gotten from Mrs. Weasley for his birthday before looking up at Adelaide with a confirming smile. Adelaide blinked at him, and Harry seemed to remember that he was under a Polyjuice Potion and did not look like his normal self and recoiled.

So, Adelaide tossed the shampoo bottle into a nearby rubbish bin, gave Elara a haste hug before looking around, and asked, seeming quite disappointed, "Where's Ron?"

"Just missed him. He's in there somewhere..." George informed, looking behind him into the tent's vast opening, eyes looking around for Ron. They finally landed on the youngest Weasley brother, who was walking over. "Ah! There he is."

"Is that everyone? Just saw- oh," began Ron before taking sight of Adelaide, who gave a shy wave. Ron looked positively stunned, and Elara gave a small smile because the interaction was quite cute. "Blimey, you look..." like Elara for Hermione, Ron seemed unable to find words for Adelaide, "...wicked," he finished at last, then cringed. Still, Adelaide laughed.

"You've always been the best at compliments, Ron," Adelaide smiled warmly, handing her invitation over to Ron carefully. "I assume you're supposed to show me in?"

"Er- right, yeah," replied Ron hurriedly, giving Adelaide a small smile before doing exactly as Adelaide presumed, Adelaide trailing behind gracefully.

"Merlin, when are they going to realize it?" snickered Elara as soon as they were out of earshot, tugging on Hermione's arm to follow them in, as the wedding was set right on time to start. Hermione laughed along with her, pecking Elara's cheek before officially entering the vicinity.

The wedding, of course, was beautiful. It was the reception Elara was looking forward to.

Ron was constantly on the lookout for Adelaide, but she seemed to be lost in the crowd as the four of them- Elara, Hermione, Harry, and Ron- did their best to find a table among the dozens and dozens of people. They finally found one, but it was not empty, but instead sat Luna and Ginny, talking happily.

"Hi, Luna, Ginny!" greeted Elara, holding onto Hermione's hand for dear life due to the sweeping rushing of the guests. "Mind if we join you? A free table seems hard to find."

"Oh, of course, it's all right," replied Luna in her usual dreamy tone, and Ginny gave a nod of approval in addition to Luna's affirmation, and the four of them sat down. Although, Ron still was unfocused, and Harry looked positively uncomfortable, probably because his dress robes seemed just to be able to fit whoever he had turned into.

Luna and Ginny returned to their normal chatter, and it was up to the four of them to make conversation. And they did, but it was awkward, which was also awkward since the four of them usually had much to discuss but couldn't in the presence of others.

Soon, a band had begun to play a tune, and Bill and Fleur took the floor, dancing together for a while before Mrs. Weasley and Monsieur Delacour joined them, along with Mr. Weasley and Madame Delacour, indicating for more to join them. "I like this song," remarked Luna mirthfully before turning to Ginny. "Would you like to dance?"

"I'd love to," beamed Ginny, taking Luna's hand, and the two of them hurried to the middle of the tent and began to dance. Ron seemed to have spotted Adelaide as he practically jumped out of his seat and disappeared out of sight.

"Sorry, Harry, but," Elara began apologetically, looking toward Hermoine with a wide grin on her face, "would you like to take this chance to use the dance skills you learned at the age of eight with me?" She prided herself on remembering that detail, as Hermione nodded profusely with an equally wide smile and took Elara's outstretched hand.

Harry did not seem to go alone at the table for long, as Viktor Krum soon joined him, looking furious. Elara didn't pay much mind as she wrapped her arms around Hermione's waist, and Hermione wrapped her arms around Elara's neck, swaying and moving slowly to the music.

"This is all really dreamy, isn't it? Second wedding I've been to, and the other was in a field," commented Elara with a light laugh, glancing at Remus and Tonks at a nearby table, who had also been invited to the wedding. Hermione hummed in response, staring admirably into Elara's eyes. "It's all alright, though. Makes me like long stories."

"Why's that?" inquired Hermione softly, hastily moving Elara out of the way of another dancing couple, to which they both snickered. "You've got to watch where you're going, Mellilla."

"I've told you time and time again: I'm not good at dancing," reminded Elara genuinely, and Hermione rolled her eyes playfully, locking them back on Elara's right after. Elara stared back simply because looking into Hermione's eyes felt like home. They always had. "And because if you picture life as a story, then you'd want a long book. Getting married is like sharing that story with someone and making it better. It's really special."

"So would you accept if I wanted to share my story with you?" Hermione proposed hopefully and speaking in just above a whisper. Elara could feel Hermione fidgeting with her fingers behind her, and Elara could just make out Hermione twisting the golden star ring on her ring finger.

After taking a swift look around, Elara pressed her lips to Hermione's longingly, keeping their foreheads pressed together as she pulled back. "Does that answer your question?" Elara asked faintly, and Hermione nodded with the widest smile Elara thought she'd ever seen.

They danced like that for a while, with a few appropriate spins here and there, Elara nearly failing at each of them. She would've if it weren't for Hermione. The songs changed from song to song, and at one point, Elara saw out of the corner of her eye Adelaide and Ron dancing together, which was very wholesome. But, going back to her and Hermione, they continued until both of them were complaining about their feet hurting, and Elara went to find Lynn and grab butterbeer while Hermione returned to the disguised Harry.

Thankfully, both things that Elara was searching for were in the same spot, as Lynn seemed to be draining goblet after goblet of butterbeer, seeming to make it a competition against herself. "I don't fancy dancing," disclosed Lynn as Elara approached. Lynn shivered at the statement she had just made, seeming horrified. "Absolutely not. I'm certain my partner would step on me."

"It's fun when you've got the right teacher," remarked Elara, picking up two butterbeers and raising one to Lynn, who did the same, and they both took a sip. Both of them nearly choked as something caught their attention in the middle of drinking.

A silver-blue light came falling from the sky and struck the middle of the dance floor, quickly taking the form of a lynx. A Patronus: Elara could recognize them easily now. She quickly coughed and strained her ears to listen to the lynx's message, terrifying and producing madness, speaking in Kingsley's voice.

_"The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."_

Chaos ensued. It was silent for one moment to take in the message before multiple people drew their wands and began to apparate. However, Elara practically dropped the two butterbeers she was holding and drew her own wand, searching for Hermione at a rapid rate as someone screamed and spells started to be cast.

"Hermione!" Elara shouted over the crowd's screams, pushing people out of the way as they all ran in different directions, getting pushed herself in the process. "Hermione, where the bloody hell are you!?"

She barely had time to register Tonks and Remus springing to action, yelling, 'Protego' to ensure all the protection they could muster. There were a few Aurors and members of the Order on the scene, all doing the same, but it wasn't enough. Dark shadows began to fill the tent, and Elara was filled with a sudden sense of adrenaline, about to start hexing people out of the way. "HERMIONE!"

"ELARA!" screamed Hermione at last, and her voice filled Elara's ears. And there they were: Harry, Ron, and Hermione standing hand in hand in front of the table they had all been sitting at mere minutes ago. Hermione had her hand out, and Elara didn't think. She just ran full force at them, reaching out her hand to grasp Hermione's. She had to reach them. She had to make sure Hermione got out of here safely. They were turning already... she had to make it on time...

Elara stumbled into the table, bruising her wrist as a small sound of glass breaking sounded from under her. Grimacing and not processing the information quick enough, she whipped around, eyes flickering everywhere. People disapparating, spells casted, jets of light, but the three people she was aiming for were nowhere in sight. Breathing fast as she realized, she let out a cry of despair.

Hermione had gone. And Elara had no idea where she went.


	42. vagary

va-gar-y /ˈvāɡərē/  
noun  
an unpredictable instance, a wandering journey; a wild, whimsical, or unusual idea, desire, or action

☠︎~~~☠︎

_-questions for you, darling_

_if either of us left  
would you come back?_

_I hope you would  
you're the one for me_

_I've fallen so hard for you that  
rock bottom has never felt better_

_am I the same to you?_

_do you feel the same for me?_

☠︎~~~☠︎

Elara's mind was racing with possibilities. Would it be possible to apparate directly to them? To her? If she thought hard enough, could she?

Spells were still flying and curses being sent in all directions, people running and screaming and all Elara could think for a few moments was to get out of there. But, what if Hermione came back? A small sense of hope filled her chest that maybe they'd realize she hadn't made it and would come back for her.

She waited. Just for a moment, blocking spells and sending a few as she did so, yet no one appeared.

Feeling utterly defeated as she went back to her first instinct, Elara thought as hard as she could on a certain house in England before disapparating; the feeling of her lungs being squeezed and being pressed into a tube consumed her. 

Her feet touched cement, the landing so hard that she nearly stumbled, and the fact that she was still in high heels was not helping. She looked around hastily, quickly finding that she had miscalculated a small bit, probably due to the panic, and had landed in the middle of a four-way road. Thankfully, after years of living in the neighborhood, she recognized where she was and quickly darted down the street ahead of her.

There was no time to think. She had to get inside, get more resources, and head back out. With only her wand with her, as Hermione packed everything the following morning just in case, she needed to take the last of the things she had left at the house and get moving. She had to find Hermione, Harry, and Ron. She had promised to keep Hermione safe, and she couldn't even do that...

Knocking on the door a few times to make sure they heard it, Elara crossed her arms to warm her skin from the chilly air of the approaching night. She was beginning to question where to start looking for the trio of the Gryffindors when something colder than her own skin brushed against her arm, and she glanced down- the bracelet. She could use that to ask Hermione where she was!

Scrambling to get open the emerald open, Elara's heart sunk to the pit of her stomach. The emerald had been pushed in, and when she tapped the holder to reveal the mirror, which had been shattered into pieces. There were too many pieces missing to be repaired. That must've happened when she ran into the table, and that must've been that glass she heard break. Shit.

Elara sighed deeply, using her finger to smooth off the remainders of the mirror from the gold, pricking her finger as she did so. She pressed the opposite smaller emerald, feeling her own skin heat up. She hoped Hermione felt it too and that she was okay, despite her slowly gathering anger at the trio for leaving her at the attack scene and not coming back.

There was absolutely no way of contacting them now, as anything else could possibly get their location leaked to someone untrustworthy. She could feel tears threatening to spill with panic, but she focused on the house in front of her instead. Questions racked her mind at a rapid rate: Where were they? Where should she start to look for them? Should she go back to the Burrow to help? Salazar... Adelaide didn't have her Apparition license... was she okay? Was everyone okay?

No one came to answer the door, which Elara found odd and strangely eerie. She looked down at the gold door plate, the keyhole, and the door handle looking busted and ruined. With furrowed eyebrows and a growing nervousness, Elara touched it and pushed, finding that the door was unlocked. It was war: why would Andromeda and Teddy leave their door unlatched?

She pushed the door open slowly, and the soft sound of cries filled her ears, erupting even more panic in Elara than she was already feeling. "Meda? Teddy? I-It's Elara," she called softly, surveying her surroundings. The moving pictures scaled along the wall next to the stairs leading to the second floor had been thrown off the wall, and the contents of the small table beside the doorway were crashed and disheveled. The round carpet was rumpled, and the problem was Andromeda would never let her house get this messy, no matter what occurred.

"Drawing room," came a small voice that was most identifiable as Andromeda's, and it was so faint that Elara would not have heard it if she wasn't straining her ears for any sound of movement. Elara hurried into the drawing-room on the right of the entrance and found that that room looked even worse than the area she had just ventured from. The velvet, prestigious couches and armchairs were torn, feathers erupting from the pillows that had previously sat on them but were now on the floor. The wooden coffee table had scratches on them, and the grate of the fireplace was bent, accompanied by a few chipped red bricks surrounding it.

The most horrifying sight was Andromeda and Teddy curled up next to each other on the floor just beside the fireplace, with Teddy's arm wrapped protectively around Andromeda's shoulders. They both looked incredibly weak and beaten up, eyes wide with shock and fear and tears streaming down Andromeda's cheeks. Elara froze, unsure of what to do and too exhausted to analyze their thoughts, but she did ask in a frenetic, high-pitched voice, "Oh my god, what happened?"

"Death Eaters," began Teddy lowly, cradling Andromeda tighter as she turned into him. Elara shut the door and cast a locking spell, along with the strongest protection spell she knew, although she knew that it wouldn't be much help if Death Eaters had found their way in. The protection on this house had been one of the strongest, but, with the Ministry fallen, dangerous spells could be used to surpass them.

"Came looking for answers about Harry's whereabouts. Used the Cruciatus Curse on both of us because we didn't tell them," Teddy continued, his voice shaking as he explained, and Elara had never seen him this hurt and in pain. She could feel her heart shattering into bits. "They left once you knocked on the door. It all would still be happening if you hadn't shown up..."

That last sentence was all it took for Elara to forget about finding Harry, Ron, and Hermione completely as she hurried toward her aunt and uncle, kicking off her annoying heels as she did so, and helped them both onto the couch as best she could. She grabbed a throw blanket off the ground and gave it to them to share before going around and shutting all the windows and curtains, placing more protection spells as she did so, along with Muffliato for good measure. They had taken care of her when she most needed it, and now it was time to return the favor.

"Why are you back?" inquired Andromeda when Elara returned to the drawing-room, noticing Elara's attire. She was still walking around barefoot, despite the shards of glass on the floor and the other number of sharp objects, as well as her lavender dress and curly coiffure. Currently, Elara was picking things up off the floor with her wand, levitating them into a nearby rubbish bin she had summoned from the kitchen, which was equally destroyed as the rest of the house. It seemed as the Death Eaters had seen the possibility of Harry hiding there. "What's happened?"

"The Ministry's fallen. Scrimgeour's dead," Elara recited from what the lynx sent by Kingsley had stated, moving onto the dining room once all the debris from the attack had been cleaned up in the room Andromeda and Teddy were occupying. "The Death Eaters have taken over, I assume, since they were able to get in here. They attacked Bill and Fleur's wedding at the Burrow, and... and I didn't make it to Hermione's hand in time before she, Ron, and Harry disapparated. So, I came here."

Andromeda gave a small, terrified gasp, and Teddy gave a derailed sigh, shaking his head slowly in disbelief. "Is everyone okay? What about Dora? Remus?" questioned Andromeda frantically, seeming to remember that Tonks and Remus had been invited to the same wedding. Elara didn't get a chance to respond, and she didn't have an answer anyway, as Andromeda added, "I thought you were supposed to be going with them! Why didn't they wait for you?"

Elara froze again, in the middle of floating a plate that had fallen and cracked, which fell to the floor and broke some more at her sudden stop of concentration. She was unable to find an answer to any of those questions. A small thought crossed her mind that it seemed as Andromeda didn't recognize that Elara showing up practically saved them. Instead, she technically recognized and questioned who Elara put her trust in. Why did everything lead right back to trust? And no wonder why Elara had trouble with it...

"I don't know," whispered Elara to the last query with a deep frown, rising the broken shards of ceramic into the rubbish bin once more and dropped it, the pieces landing among the others with a crash. Tears were threatening to spill again, a weight forming in her chest and throat, and she turned away from the two on the sofa. "I saw Moony and Dora fighting the Death Eaters, but that's it. I don't know what happened over there. I left before the fight came to an end. I just _don't know_."

Her talking pace sped up as she went on, her grip on her wand tightening, and she paused to take a sharp inhale of breath and squeezed her eyes shut before proceeding with her tidying. She couldn't lose it now, not when Andromeda and Teddy were in a much worse state than her. Not knowing any healing spells that would help with the pain inflicted by the Cruciatus Curse, she headed to the Potions cupboard in the kitchen, splinters poking at her feet as she walked.

"There wouldn't be a way to contact any of them at the wedding, would there?" Teddy questioned with a hopeless tone to his voice. Elara could hear his position shifting, and she glanced back momentarily to see him giving Andromeda more of the throw blanket she had given them. It made her heart hurt because it just made her think of Hermione and how Hermione could possibly be in as much pain Teddy and Andromeda were in right now. And yet, she still didn't know. "No patronuses, no owls, and not even a telephone? We'd be putting them _and_ us in more danger if the Death Eaters were still there."

No one had to speak to know the answer to be true, so no one did. Elara turned to them as soon as she had regained some composure and found no pain-relieving potions in the potions cupboard, prompting, "I'll make some soup, yeah? Your favorites?" Andromeda and Teddy could only nod, and Elara could see the gratitude in their eyes and expressions.

The thought of Hermione being in pain frightened Elara more than anything, including attacks by Death Eaters or even Voldemort himself. She just wished she could know, connect with Hermione someway, or somehow. She could read minds, but she wasn't telepathic, and nor was Hermione. There was a small aspect of telepathy related to Legilimency. She had read it in books. It was evident in Harry's situation in fifth year and presumably, due to Harry's vision of Ollivander, now. Even with that possible, Hermione couldn't possibly respond, and Elara was too drained even to try. Regardless if she wasn't tired out from the day's events, she couldn't read Hermione in the first place. Never have, and probably never will.

Though, Elara could read Harry and Ron. Ron would probably be the easiest, but the factor of telepathy in Legilimency also stretched over distance and location. She had to know where Ron was, and it would be easier depending on how close or far he was from her. It was a thought process that Elara had that lead nowhere: no location, no analysis. This was minor, but if Elara didn't know where Hermione was, she would lose her close to the two-year streak of giving Hermione origami flowers daily, and she most definitely did not want to lose that.

The night was long, and in the early hours of August second, Elara finally got some sleep. She spent the time awake doing everything that Andromeda and Teddy usually did but physically couldn't at that moment. She cleaned the rest of the house, made food and tea, did her best to take care of them in general. She even got some old books on curses from the mini Library in the attic to research the Cruciatus curse while the soup was cooking.

Unfortunately, the dive for information wasn't successful, as the books provided info on the curse's effects and not the rehabilitation. Not to mention that researching just gave Elara a constant reminder of Hermione, and that Hermione was somewhere Elara didn't know, and that Hermione could possibly not be okay and Elara didn't know-

She never liked not being in control, yet that always wavered when it came to the Gryffindor she was head over heels for. It seemed to be doing just that once again.

But, a few times, Elara felt the skin under her bracelet warm up when she wasn't pressing on it, and that gave her immense comfort. Because that meant Hermione was at least okay enough to press a ruby on her bracelet, even though the movement to press her own ruby isn't much. Still, it was a start.

For the first hour or so in which Elara was supposed to be sleeping, she couldn't. At first, she spent her time finding a spare mirror and making the same size mirrors that would fix her bracelet and enchanted it with the two-way spell, but she wouldn't be able to contact Hermione unless it was from the same mirror. Since Hermione had a different one, once Elara found her, she'd just have to replace it. But it didn't give her any benefit now.

Even after that, she lay in bed in some spare clothing she hadn't packed from the last time she had been in her room in Croydon, England, staring at the ceiling and pondering possibilities of where the trio could be. She didn't think they'd go back to the Burrow, as for all Elara knew, the Death Eaters could still be ransacking the house. The thought made her shudder and turn onto her side as if blocking out the thought with the shift in position.

Number four, Privet Drive was an option Elara was heavily considering. She knew where it was, considering she had been there twice, so she could apparate there. From what she knew, the Dursleys had moved out since Harry, and the Order was certain that the Death Eaters would come for them for questioning. Perhaps the Death Eaters had done that already and to no prevail, since the Dursleys had been moved and were under the protection of the Order, left, leaving a safe house for the trio to reside in at a short time's notice.

A few other options came to mind. The Leaky Cauldron, an inn, and the bartender, Tom, was nice and always kind to the Weasleys. Hermione's parent's house, which they've probably already moved out of, so it could be unoccupied and available for the trio to reside. The Hog's Head, which was also an inn and close to Hogwarts, and where the D.A. had first begun. Along with The Three Broomsticks, which had the same two points as the Hog's Head, and all of these inns supported Harry and not Voldemort.

Therefore, the next morning, after getting a minimal amount of sleep and a large amount of coffee, Elara packed up a spare rucksack with the same things she had packed in her other one Hermione had since once she found the trio she wasn't planning on coming back. 

She headed down the stairs, the spare rucksack slung over her shoulder and making sure everything was intact, at least somewhat similar to how it was before the Death Eaters attacked. Andromeda and Teddy were feeling a lot better, considering they were sitting on the couch having brunch, so Elara felt completely okay leaving to set off again. Except, they didn't seem to agree with her plans.

"You're leaving again?" asked Andromeda, disappointedly, resting the cup of tea she was taking a sip out of. Elara was on the second step of the stairs, and she nodded as she stepped down the last two, turning into the drawing-room with a determined expression. "'Lara, you can't. You saw what happened at the wedding, and here, it's too dangerous." She put the teacup on the coffee table, setting the tone for a finalized decision. "You'd be safer at Hogwarts."

Lips slightly parted in shock and slight frustration, Elara retaliated immediately. "Hogwarts won't be safe. Not without Dumbledore, and especially now that You-Know-Who has taken over the Ministry," she reiterated, adjusting the straps of her rucksack to avoid eye contact. "I promised I'd go with them, and I plan to keep it. I'll be safe."

"But you'd be running around with _Harry Potter_ , the most wanted wizard at the moment," reasoned Andromeda, seeming to do her best to keep her composure and to keep her niece right where she was. "You _won't_ be safe. You'll get attacked left and right, and you'll get hurt. You've already left once, and look what's happened. You can't go out there again. At least at Hogwarts, we'll know where you are. You have friends there-"

"Yes, but none of my friends at Hogwarts compare to _her_ ," interrupted Elara breathlessly, and all three people in the room knew who she was referring to. "I need to make sure she's safe because I promised myself I would. I don't know what I'd do if she got hurt and I didn't try to prevent it. She is _everything_ to me. She's the person I want to spend the rest of my life with." She turned to Teddy, who was looking like he did not want to take sides. "Teddy, you would try to find Meda if she went missing, wouldn't you?"

Teddy looked between Elara and Andromeda rapidly, and they were both staring at him expectantly. Elara didn't want to read him, so she didn't, as she wanted to see what he chose to say instead of what he thought subconsciously. They both knew he'd say yes, but it was up to what he said afterward. Finally, Teddy replied slowly, "...yes. Of course and always," and didn't say anything more, doing his best to remain in the middle of the conflict.

"So please let me find them. I can't stand just sitting here and not trying to find out if she's all right," urged Elara pleadingly, now twirling the golden flower ring on her left ring finger anxiously. She needed to find Hermione, and that last statement was an understatement. Not knowing if she was okay was like a tapeworm eating her up from the inside, and nervousness and worry had settled comfortably in her chest. "I'll make sure to be as safe as possible."

Andromeda contemplated this for a long time, and Elara was shifting her weight from foot to foot uncomfortably. Eventually, though it was faint and slightly feeble, Andromeda nodded and beckoned her over. Elara took the chance immediately, leaning down to wrap her arms around her aunt's shoulders and embracing her tightly. "Please do your best to come back unharmed," mumbled Andromeda firmly, and Elara nodded vigorously.

"Make sure you've got everything you need, especially your wand. Don't hesitate to send us a Patronus," reminded Teddy genuinely as Elara moved on to hug him, making sure to enjoy each second and to remember it. Because, these days, these moments could be their last. "You can always come back here, even if you're among the wanted posters." That made Elara laugh as she pulled back with a small smile.

"I'll see you when I see you, then," sighed Elara slightly sadly, giving her aunt and uncle a friendly salute before heading toward the door, giving them a genuine smile before heading out. "Here we go..." she muttered to herself as she closed the door behind her, taking a deep breath of the fresh morning air and heading down the street. 

The summer day was bright and warm, a cool breeze passing by. It was the ideal conditions for a muggle town since muggles mostly populated Croydon, and many families were just leaving their houses to head to the playground. Wizards wouldn't do the same. Though, Elara was doing her best to find a secluded area somewhere outside of Teddy and Andromeda's house protections to disappear, so no muggles saw her. If only the muggles knew what would happen to them if Voldemort won...

As the house she had just ventured from was quite a large way from the part of the large building of Croydon and was located in the more cozy areas with several trees, Elara found it quite hard to find somewhere quiet to disapparate. It took her a little while, but she was able to find a circle of trees with only distant shouts of joy from children to count as people in the area, and she focused hard on Number four, Privet Drive, before drawing her wand and turning on the spot.

She had come up with a set plan on where to go first based on probability while searching for a place to disappear into thin air. She applauded her skills for the plan, actually, and reckoned with that she could've been sorted into Ravenclaw. But not really. Anyway, Surrey seemed most likely, as it was more populated with muggles than Hampstead. Then to Hermione's house, as it was still in private. Then the inn's, as they were public and one of the last places the trio would go on the list. And if there were no prevail, she'd have to book a night at one of them. She had enough money to do so.

Her feet touched cement again, and Elara was standing in the same place she had arrived on when she arrived back at Privet Drive more than a year ago with Dumbledore to pick up Harry. She didn't waste time: it was nearing noon, and she had places to go if they weren't there. Number four's lights were off, and nothing was moving behind them, yet the curtains were open, which dampened her spirits. They would draw the curtains if they were there, but it was worth trying.

Elara approached the door, knocking on it for good measure and waiting. No answer, so that proved no one else had moved it. There was no for sale sign-up anywhere, either, so Elara presumed that perhaps the Dursleys still owned it and were just moving for the length of the war. Nonetheless, would Harry, Ron, and Hermione even answer if anyone rang the doorbell? Was it worth just taking a look around? The house didn't seem to belong to anyone, so it couldn't hurt...

Just as she was going to draw her wand, the sound of a door opening came from across the street, and Elara whipped around, her eyes landing on a small woman approaching her. If she lived across the street, perhaps she'd know if she saw anyone entering the house in the past few hours. Elara hurried toward her hopefully, asking swiftly, "Hi! Nice to meet you! Have you seen anyone enter that house since last night?"

The older woman didn't respond immediately. Instead, she surveyed Elara (who tried to stay calm) before noticing the end of Elara's wand sticking out of her jean pocket just a bit. Eyes widened, but Elara noticed they were tranquil and unalarmed by her presence; the woman asked, "You're a witch, aren't you?" She then answered Elara's question. "I hadn't seen any of them since a few days ago when they all left in pairs."

'That would be us,' Elara wanted to reply cheerfully, but what confused her was how the woman immediately knew she was a witch, causing her to furrow her eyebrows. "H-How'd you know? That I'm-?" questioned Elara in a bewildered tone, her eyes flickering around the road as if looking for something that gave her away. Other than apparating into the middle of the street, which was deserted and no one looking through windows when she landed, Elara thought she had been safe and cautious.

"Oh, well, one who carries a stick in their pocket with a fine-shaped end is rather rare, and I just happened to know the boy who lived in that house was one of yours," explained the woman with a soft smile, which Elara returned. The woman stuck out a wrinkled hand for Elara to presumably shake, introducing herself. "I'm Mrs. Figg, a squib. I used to babysit Harry Potter when his family would go out. Are you looking for him?"

Blinking, having to take a moment to process all the information, Elara shook Mrs. Figg's hand while doing so. It seemed as Harry, Ron, and Hermione weren't there, and Harry had someone who was a squib watching over him all his life. Ron and Hermione had left that part out when explaining the events leading up to that afternoon in Ron's room. Elara didn't know what to think of it, but the older woman seemed nice enough. Pleasant, really.

"Elara Black. A pleasure to meet you," responded Elara as she let go of Mrs. Figg's hand, making sure to put on an optimistic and positive appearance. She was still being careful, taking looks around from time to time, but wanted to show she was giving Mrs. Figg most of her attention. Whatever Mrs. Figg was willing to tell her would help. "I am, in fact, looking for him. But I promise I don't have any bad intentions. I'm a friend of his. I'm looking for the people with him, too. Do... do you have any idea where they may be? I just need to make sure they're okay."

Unfortunately, Mrs. Figg shook her head with a frown, which Elara mirrored and immediately tried to hide it as best she could. "If you'd like, you could stay at my home for some biscuits and tea? I'm sure it'd be a nice break from all the searching," proposed Mrs. Figg mirthfully, a welcoming smile appearing on her face.

"Oh, no, that really wouldn't be necessary-" gushed Elara briskly, holding up her palms ever so slightly as if to ask her to stop. If she wanted to get to all the locations she had in mind, and some buried at the back of her head, then she'd need to go from place to place as hastily as possible if she was to find either them or somewhere to stay before sundown.

Mrs. Figg waved a hand before taking a light hold of Elara's wrist, but Elara quickly read that she, too, had no malicious intent behind anything. "Nonsense. I'd be delighted to hear how you met the boy, and I'm sure you'd like to hear about stories from when he was a little boy. I'm certain those you are looking for can spare a bit more time on their own for just a little while," smiled Mrs. Figg, leading Elara toward her house across the street. "Black, correct? Isn't that a Pureblood surname..."

And soon, Elara found herself surrounded by cats in a rather perfumey-smelling living room that also reeked of cabbage. Mrs. Figg was in the kitchen preparing tea, and she had already set a plate of biscuits out for Elara to snack on, which she was eating rather slowly. A cat was lying at her feet, purring as he rubbed his head against Elara's legs, getting fur on her jeans. The cat was orange, too, and he reminded her of Crookshanks. That only made Elara wonder where Crookshanks was, then remembered Hermione leaving him with her parents, and that only reminded her that she had to get moving soon enough and couldn't stay long.

"Here we are," hummed Mrs. Figg from the kitchen, carrying a tray with a tea kettle and two full teacups on it, setting it down on the coffee table that had a flower-decorated cloth on top of it. She handed Elara a teacup, and Elara brought it to her lips cautiously, and the tea turned out to be jasmine. Fitting. "Now, tell me," began Mrs. Figg after she took a sip out of her own cup, "Who are the others you are searching for? Searching for Harry is understandable, but you must care about the others a lot if you're searching for them, too, and not just Harry."

That question caught Elara off guard, and she placed her teacup back on the coffee table to prevent it from spilling onto her jeans. "Oh, yeah, definitely," replied Elara quickly, taking another biscuit off the platter to keep her hands busy. "One of them is from the family that's taken care of me for the past two years, and one of them... one of them I would give the world up for."

"Ah," commented Mrs. Figg understandably, nodding her head profusely. The cat lying at Elara's feet purred again, and Elara found it incredibly hard not to move her foot, as that would scare the creature away. Mrs. Figg then queried in a heavily interested tone (Elara recognized she didn't get to talk to teenagers much and was taking her chance), "You fancy them, then? Or a boyfriend, perhaps?"

"Girlfriend," Elara corrected close to instantly with a genuine smile, and Mrs. Figg beamed with delight at the righting. Due to that, Elara continued, taking a much more comfortable bite out of her biscuit now. "Yeah, she's amazing. Complete opposite of me, of course, but great. Top of the class, absolutely gorgeous; I've never really found something not to like about her. Even if I did, that wouldn't change how I feel about her."

By now, Elara felt completely at ease talking about her feelings with other people, but only about Hermione. Talking about Hermione felt simple and like she got to brag that she was dating the Brightest Witch of Her Age, and the talk of the Gryffindor only swelled her chest with fondness and warmth every time. This time, it was a great relief, as it seemed to take over the anxiousness that was currently residing there. Elara pressed the emerald on her bracelet momentarily. Short-lasting, but it happened.

"I had one of those, back in my day. A girlfriend," informed Mrs. Figg happily, and Elara straightened up, eager to hear more and biting into her biscuit once more gleefully. "She was a muggle, so it was hard since it still isn't widely accepted by muggles today. I wanted to live by the seaside and have a quiet life with my cats, but she wanted to go into acting in the states. Nevertheless, she found a husband, and I found my cats..." Mrs. Figg beamed again at the surrounding furry animals, "...she lives down the street now. I always knew I'd find her again."

Certainly, in awe, Elara's eyes resembled that, glancing out the window subconsciously as if she was looking for the house Mrs. Figg's past lover now resided in. "That's sad, but nice that she lives close to you again," commented Elara softly, taking another sip of the jasmine tea that had been provided.

"Yes, I imagine it applies to your situation, as well," continued Mrs. Figg, mirroring Elara by taking another sip of the tea before setting it down lightly. Elara raised her eyebrows, close to unable to find how Mrs. Figg's situation related to her own. Yet, she listened intently, eager to hear Mrs. Figg's input. "If you're truly meant to be, you'll find your way back to her. I promise."

☠︎~~~☠︎

Elara spent just another half hour with Mrs. Figg before setting off once more, heading to Hampstead next. It was around one in the afternoon when she arrived there, and thankfully, that trip didn't take much time.

She was met at the doorstep by a young, blonde woman, and Elara was oddly not surprised that Hermione's house had sold that quickly. It was a nice house and in a nice neighborhood. The woman seemed to be a mom, as children were crying in the background as Elara tried to ask if she'd seen anyone matching Harry, Ron, or Hermione's descriptions in the area, but the woman said no and shut the door. Fun.

The Hog's Head was next, and Elara found it oddly nostalgic to be back in Hogsmeade. You could still see Hogwarts standing in the distance, and if Elara squinted, she could see Gryffindor tower. Her mind's eye flashed images of memories from there: power naps with Hermione during free periods, staying over sometimes after long study nights, and others. Of course, Elara had to stay focused on her task, so she shook herself out of her trance and headed toward the pub up the main road.

Her answer to if Hermione, Harry, and Ron had been there was as blunt as the blonde woman's from Hermione's parent's house: no. But, she did get a butterbeer and lunch to eat, which she was heavily grateful for. Of course, it wasn't the best-tasting food, which was why it took her about forty-five minutes to finish, but it at least gave her some more energy.

Time at the Three Broomsticks was the worst. Since it was a Friday afternoon, the pub was packed, despite the war and the Ministry's falling. In fact, that was all the talk in the pub, and Elara couldn't escape it. Mainly because it took her fifteen minutes just to grab a seat at the bar, and that wasn't the end of it. It took her forever even to grab ahold of Madam RosmertaBy t, and even then, the bartender couldn't tell her who was staying at the inn. Policy.

That only led to Elara thinking that they must be there, and Madam Rosmerta didn't want to give it away to some random student with obvious Black family features, who were mostly known to be Death Eaters. Madam Rosmerta didn't approach her again, so Elara spent most of her time there trying to read her, which turned out to be fairly difficult and exhausting. It seemed as Madam Rosmerta had tried her hand at Occlumency, but eventually, Elara got in, and to no prevail, once again, the Gryffindor trio was not there.

So. That was close to two hours wasted.

By the time Elara apparated to Diagon Alley, she was immensely frustrated, and multiple questions were racking her brain, most of them extremely agitated. This whole situation could've been easily avoided! If she had just ran a little faster or not gone over to Lynn and stuck with Hermione- or, if Hermione, Harry, and Ron had waited for her to grab onto Hermione in the first place. A surge of anger was threatening to spill at the last epiphany, which she tried to contain as she walked into Gringott's, exchanging some wizard money for muggle money for back-up.

Drained and slightly furious, Elara made her way toward The Leaky Cauldron, stomping faintly. Like the Three Broomsticks, the pub combined with an inn was bursting with life but had more seats available than the popular pub in Hogsmeade, which was a relief. Elara figured it was because of Hogsmeade being a fully wizarding village, and Diagon Alley was in the heart of London. She grabbed a seat at the bar and ordered some water, as butterbeer didn't help her body's natural need for water. 

Eventually, Tom came over, slinging a towel over his shoulder and sliding the water to Elara, who almost drank it in one gulp. "I have a question," prompted Elara as she put the glass back on the table rather forcefully, irritated. Tom gave a gesture to go on. "Are you allowed to tell me who's staying in the rooms up there?" Elara motioned toward the stairs behind her. "I'm looking for someone."

Tom contemplated this for a moment, rapping his fingers on the table, which Elara found annoying but tried not to show it since she did that sometimes too. "Maybe. They're all full," informed Tom at last, and Elara straightened up. "Descriptions?"

She found it best to leave Harry out, as the wanted posters (which seemed not to be willingly put up) on the pub's front windows, she saw before walking into the restaurant. "Well, one's got red hair. Freckles, pretty tall, blue eyes. The other's got bushy-hair, perfect nose, pretty brown eyes, knows her stuff... Both would probably be wearing formal attire when they came in?"

"Looking for an ex-girlfriend?" asked Tom with a chuckle, and Elara's eyes widened at that and shook her head, losing her frustrated composure for a moment at the thought of calling Hermione her ex-girlfriend. She _never_ wanted to do that. "Sorry, but I can't say I've seen them."

With a sigh, Elara finished her glass of water and reached into her pocket, sliding a knut over to the pub-owner from across the table. Despite that the water was free, she figured it was a nice gesture, as she nodded and mentioned, "Thanks for the help, mate," as she got up to leave.

Elara didn't know where else to go as she wandered the streets of London, hoping that _something_ would come to mind. Hogwarts wasn't open, and they wouldn't go back there, especially since they were dropping out. She figured the Burrow was safe, as she had heard chatter from some darker figures at the Three Broomsticks that even after all the questioning, no one knew of 'Potter's whereabouts.' Still, she didn't think that they would go back there, as not to put the rest of them in danger. Knowing her Gryffindor friends, it would probably be Harry who reminded the other two of that.

Turning onto Tottenham Court Road, Elara found a muggle cafe, and her intuition told her to stop by. Besides, she had always found that muggle coffee tasted better since wizards usually went for energy potions instead of the beverage, which was why she didn't order any at the Leaky Cauldron. She was exhausted and drained, and since the previous stops before The Leaky Cauldron had taken much time, she could tell the sunset was approaching soon and needed the energy to find somewhere to stay.

Unlike the other food-providing places she had been to that day, the cafe was mostly deserted. The shop seemed to sell doughnuts, coffee, and among other things. Elara slumped into a booth, not caring for much more than a need for energy, and tapped her wand back and forth on the table, hoping it would pass for a well-carved stick. The waiter came over soon, a girl with dark brown hair and tied into a ponytail, asking, "What can I get you?"

"Regular hot latte, if you please," requested Elara tiredly, stopping he tapping momentarily to look at the girl before resuming, her mind wandering from place to place. Where to go next? Would she ever find Harry, Ron, and Hermione? Should she just give up? Disregarding the occasional warmth on her wrist, it didn't seem as the three were making any effort to find her...

The girl didn't write down Elara's order on the notepad she was holding. Instead, she stared at Elara's wand, which Elara noticed and quickly stopped her tapping, remembering she was among muggles now and internally scolded herself for being so careless. But, the girl said in a rather dazed manner, "Some kids from last night had something like that. Is it something popular among university students now? Odd trends come and go."

Alarmed, Elara looked up and straightened her posture, deciding to do some digging. It couldn't hurt to ask and see who was being as careless as she was. And did she look old enough to be a university student? Hm. "No, it's just something personal. How do you mean 'some kids from last night had something like it?'" The girl gave her a strange look, and Elara added quickly, "My friends recommended this place to me, and we like carving wood. Just want to know if it was them." Elara actually applauded herself for this lie and did her best to plaster a curious yet ecstatic appearance onto her face.

"Well, they seemed sort of loopy," chortled the waitress, looking up subconsciously as her eyes resembled a sign of remembrance. Elara was beginning to get impatient with all this running around didn't have time for this and wished she wasn't as drained as she was so she could simply read the girl. "Leaning forward as if talking to someone invisible-" This immediately piqued Elara's interest, and she leaned into the table, gazing up at the girl expectantly.

"-It was an odd experience, really. One of them had curly brown hair and the other red. The girl had the curly hair, brown eyes. The boy had the red with blue eyes. They both ordered cappuccinos and said something about 'grim mold' before I came over. What happened was really strange, though. Two workers came in, and soon, everything went black, and I woke up at the counter, and the two men were waking up too, and the two of them were gone," explained the girl, and by now, Elara's eyes were wide with shock, her mind whirring. The waitress didn't seem to notice, as she chuckled and asked, "Sound like your mates to you?"

"Er- no, but I've got to go," responded Elara hastily, pulling out a five-pound note and handing it to the waitress quickly, notwithstanding that the girl hadn't even given her anything. She grabbed her rucksack and swung it over her shoulders, calling, "Take that as a tip. Have a great day, don't work too hard! Try to get some rest for your head, yeah?" as she hurried out the door.

How did she not see this before? That was obviously Harry, Ron, and Hermione. The description fit Ron and Hermione, and Harry obviously had to be under the Invisibility Cloak. And 'grim mold' could be Grimmauld place! Harry must've come up with it since Sirius gave it to him in his will! Elara hated Grimmauld place with most of her being, and that must've been why she hadn't thought of it!

A slight thought crossed her mind of Snape knowing about Grimmauld place, then remembering that Harry would've loved to confront him about killing Dumbledore and being a Death Eater, so he must've not minded and dragged Ron and Hermione along with him. Even if they weren't there, and Elara was reading this all wrong, it was the best lead she had all day. 

In the city of London, it wasn't hard to find a dark, empty alleyway to disapparate in. So, the extremely exhausted due to Legilimency and apparition Elara hid behind a wall, drew her wand, took a deep breath, and disapparated for what felt like the hundredth time that day, this time certain she was on the right track.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter's a doozie :')


	43. amative

a-ma-tive /ˈam.ə.tɪv/  
adjective  
inclined toward or displaying love

☠︎~~~☠︎

_118  
Nothing more lonely-  
heart-shaped  
paulownia leaf._

_Notes by Elara: I have no idea what a paulownia leaf is, but that's kind of sad... anyway, ♡ for you_

☠︎~~~☠︎

As her feet landed on cement once again, Elara was grateful that she decided to apparate directly onto the steps instead of the pavement or the street's actual cement. There were two hooded figures just across and down the street, staring directly at the house, and Elara knew they were Death Eaters.

Them alone gave Elara mixed feelings: they could know Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in Grimmauld Place and were standing there for a reason. Either that or they knew Harry had owned the house now since Sirius's will must've gone through the Ministry, which they had control of, and were just watching to make sure he didn't show up. But, nonetheless, they were _Death Eaters_ , of course. It was frightening and unnerving, and Elara shivered as she turned back to the black door.

The sun was setting now, and it cast a warm, orange glow over the buildings as Elara moved her wand toward the doorway, careful not to slip outside the protections that she knew were there. Specifically, the protections that prevented her from being seen. She tapped the door cautiously, and the sound of locks undoing themselves and chains clattering before the entrance creaked open gradually, and Elara hurried inside.

She closed the door softly behind her, observing the house she had always loathed yet knew as well as the back of her hand. It was still cob-webbed, still dark and eerie, with oil lamps dimly lighting up the hallway. The last time Elara had stepped foot in the house, Sirius had been alive, and everything was slightly better than it was now. Fewer deaths, more happiness, less anxiousness... Elara figured the only thing that was better now was that they had more knowledge on Voldemort, and she was actually dating Hermione now instead of pining for her.

There was the sound of the shower running in the distance; the probability leaned toward that sound indicated someone was there, and Elara shined with triumph and made to step forward. However, as soon as she did so, a hoarse voice that Elara immediately recognized as Mad-Eye Moody's croaked, " _Severus Snape?_ " The whole situation instantly set Elara on edge as she stumbled backward and pressed her back to the door, shocked and terrified. Hearing Mad-Eye's voice again after he died was horrifying, not to mention he asked if Elara was none other than who killed Dumbledore.

"Snivellus? I'm not Snape!" retorted Elara hastily, but as she spoke, she felt her tongue roll back in her mouth and lock in place. As soon as she reached up to clamp her hand over her mouth in an absolute panic, it unraveled itself, and she was able to speak again. And, she eagerly took that chance, alarmed, and she wasn't so sure if she wanted to be there anymore. Still, she took several steps forward as she shouted, yelling at mere air, "What in Circe, Merlin, and Morgana's names was that?! Didn't I just tell you I wasn't-?!"

As Elara took those steps forward, a swirl of wind rose from the end of the hall, causing Elara to retreat again, holding up her wand this time. The wind turned to be a ghostly figure, one with long hair and beard, hallow, empty eyes, and holding up a pointed, wrinkly, and old finger at Elara as it rushed toward her at rapid speed. Dumbledore.

Screaming, Elara only caused her grandmother from her portrait to start doing so too. "I didn't kill you, I swear!" shrieked Elara, holding her arms in front of her face defensively and squeezing her eyes shut. "I was down in the dungeons of Hogwarts when you died!"

At the word 'kill,' the ghostly remake of Dumbledore vanished into thin air, leaving a pool of dust on the rug. Elara's heart was beating at a rapid rate, and her breathing was just the same, eyes wide and flickering around the hallway, looking for any more signs of traps. She didn't know what other traps there were and was certain she didn't want to find out, so she stayed frozen to her spot, blankly listening to her grandmother's screeches from her painting, which seemed to be directed at her.

" _BLOOD-TRAITORS! HOW CAN YOU FILTH ENTER THIS HOUSEHOLD!? MUCK THROWN AT THE FOOT OF THE NOBLE AND MOST ANCIENT HOUSE OF BLACK! HOW CAN YOU DEFY THE ANCIENT WAYS OF YOUR ANCESTORS, YOU SCUM-_ "

"SHUT UP!" bellowed a voice Elara quickly came to recognize as she caught her breath, a blast sounding that closed the curtains to Mrs. Black's portraits and ultimately succeeded the caster's goal. Elara's eyes landed on the person who yelled, and her eyes lit up in success, disregarding the events that had just occurred as she ran toward and flung her arms around him.

"Harry! Thank bloody Salazar, you're okay!" exclaimed Elara brightly, setting Harry's glasses askew. Elara had never been happier to see Harry Potter in her life, yet Harry was startled by Elara's sudden embrace and stumbled backward, just barely catching the girl who had just jumped onto him. Most of the anger Elara had felt drained from her at the moment because _yes_! She had finally found them! "Where's Hermione? Ron?" she asked without untangling her arms from around her declared sibling's neck or giving him a chance to get a word in.

"Right here," chuckled Ron from the nearby doorway that led to the kitchen, and Elara released Harry and hugged Ron instead, who was ready for the envelope of Elara's arms, unlike his best mate. None of the questions that they were supposed to ask to see if Elara was the real Elara followed. She figured that was because barely anyone but the Order and her would know she was in the dungeons for the majority of the battle in which Snape killed Dumbledore. "Bloody hell, how'd you find us? I thought we chose a fairly good hiding spot!" inquired Ron as Elara released him, patting her jumper to set it straight.

"I'll tell you later. Got it off a muggle waitress you all visited," Elara explained briefly, waving a dismissive hand. She looked between Harry and Ron, who both had wide grins on their faces accompanied by expressions of understanding at Elara's statement, before glancing up the stairs, remembering the sound of the shower running.

With a glance toward the two Gryffindor boys again, Elara took the hint and queried curiously, "I figure Hermione's in the shower, then?" The two boys nodded, Ron, shoving his hands into his pockets and Harry fixing his glasses as they both did so. "For how long? She takes really bloody long showers, one of the only things we have in common."

"I don't know. Er..." replied Harry with a frown, bemused, scratching his head in thought while Ron snickered at his confusion. "A few minutes or so? I wasn't exactly timing how long she's been in the shower. I'm sure you nor Hermione would approve if I were..." he trailed in a bewildered tone that made Elara chortle along with Ron.

"Well, come on!" began Ron, seizing Elara's wrist gently and dragging her suddenly toward the kitchen, Harry following behind. "We've got loads to tell you! Some of it's really bad, but some of it's brilliant!" Ron expounded joyfully, and his mirth blocked out Elara's slight annoyance and frustration that they were being so welcoming when they hadn't even gone back for her at the wedding. For now.

The three of them sat down at the table, Harry and Elara sitting at the nearest end from where they came from, with Ron sitting in front of them. Elara placed her rucksack in the free seat next to her, shoving her wand back into it and taking out some biscuits she had been offered by Mrs. Figg, handing them out to the boys. "They're from Mrs. Figg, Harry. Your _babysitter_ ," teased Elara as she passed her sibling a biscuit, who glared at her irritably momentarily before taking it. Then, she turned to Ron, asking as he took one of the baked goods, "What have you got to tell me? I'd certainly love to know how you ended up in a _muggle_ cafe."

"We apparated near there: Tottenham Court Road," explained Harry, putting his arms on the table and leaning into it once he was finished eating his biscuit, which he seemed to remember that it tasted delicious. Elara nodded once in understanding, knowing that fact already. Muggle cafe on Tottenham Court Road that a waitress worked at that told her where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were. It was quite easy to put together.

"We went in there to hide out for a bit and figure out what we were doing, and two Death Eaters came in and attacked us. The waitress got knocked out. We won, obliviated them, and left. We don't know how they followed us, and Ron-" Harry gestured toward his ginger-haired companion lightly- "says that the trace _has_ to be off of me by now. It's Wizarding Law, and the Ministry crashed _after_ my birthday."

This caused a slight panic to grow in Elara's chest once again, accompanied by the returning anxiousness she had been feeling most of the day, also feeling immensely befuddled. "So, do you have any idea of how they followed you?" queried Elara inquisitively, also leaning into the table, similar to how Harry was. "Apparition doesn't leave traces unless you splinch. .And you can't be followed that way either unless someone..." she took a deep breath, doing her best to keep down her own arising questions that had been eating at her since the night before, "...unless someone grabbed onto you."

After sharing nervous and guilty looks with Harry, which Elara most definitely noticed but chose not to comment on, Ron answered as best he could. "We don't know," he replied with a shrug, and Elara mirrored that defeatedly. "Our best guess is that they were in the area when we apparated, but it's super unlikely. Why would Death Eaters be randomly hanging around Tottenham Court Road when their buddies are taking over the Ministry?"

That was a question none of them could answer, and thankfully, the sound of the shower shutting off interrupted their thoughts. Elara sat up straighter, anxiously anticipating Hermione's arrival. In the meantime, Harry continued to explain what had happened and what they had learned while Elara was... gone.

"This morning, we figured out who R.A.B. is. You were right. It's Regulus," proceeded Harry, and Elara's eyes widened in slight shock, mainly because she entirely doubted that it was Regulus who stole the real locket. "Kreacher told us. There was a letter from my mum to Sirius in his room, too, which I think you'd like to see. It talks about you."

Everything seemed to be catching Elara off guard that day, as she certainly did not expect Kreacher of all the... creatures in the world to admit that Regulus stole the real locket. Considering his devotion to the Black family and that most of the Black family were blood-supremacists, it seemed highly improbable. And that there was writing from Lily Potter to Sirius about her in existence. Of course, it was possible and definitely likely, as James was best mates with Sirius and James married Lily, but it was still shocking. It only made Elara eager to find out what was written.

"Wait," backtracked Elara once she properly comprehended the whole statement, her thoughts lingering on Regulus and Kreacher. Who knew that Kreacher, the elf that was practically responsible for Sirius's death, and Regulus, a known and devoted Death Eater, would come to save the day. "What did Kreacher tell you? Do you have the real locket now? Do you know where Regulus hid it? Did Regulus destroy it? How did Regulus even _find_ it?" she asked quickly, just barely noticing Harry and Ron's taken aback expressions by her rapid-fire questions.

"We don't have the real locket yet," apprised Harry disappointedly after a moment, taking those seconds to contemplate Elara's questions, who frowned at the information. "Regulus ordered Kreacher to destroy it, but no matter what he tried, he couldn't. There was a locket here while we were cleaning the summer before fifth year, and none of us could open it, so we discarded it. That must've been it, and Mundungus stole it. Kreacher has gone to find him and try to get it back from him."

Burying her head in her hands, Elara shook her head with a deep sigh. Of course, Mundungus would steal it: he would steal anything that even had a smear of some type of worth. She knew what Harry was referring to, as she had overheard the conversation between Harry and Hermione the previous October in the Three Broomsticks. At least they knew who potentially had the locket. Yet, Elara still mumbled, "I'm so confused," as it seemed as there were a lot of things missing from Harry's explanation. Ron and Harry gave murmurs of agreement.

At that moment, footsteps came from the stairs, and all three of them looked up, along with Harry and Elara having to turn their heads around. "Harry? Ron? I heard shouting- is Kreacher back?" called Hermione from what seemed like the second landing, her footsteps coming down the stairs accompanying the sound of her voice. As soon as she appeared at the bottom of the stairs, her eyes landing on Elara and widening immediately, Elara jumped up and ran over to her, Hermione immediately enveloping her into an embrace.

"Elara! You're okay!" exclaimed Hermione breathlessly yet happily, one hand caressing the back of Elara's head and the other around her waist, holding her as tightly as possible. Elara nodded profusely, squeezing her eyes shut and greatly enjoying the hug, as she truly thought a few hours earlier that she'd never find Hermione again. "Thank Godric. You're all right! I-I thought... I didn't think..."

"I'm fine, Étoile. I'm here now, aren't I?" whispered Elara mirthfully, tangling her fingers in Hermione's hair to pull her closer. Hermione's hair was wet from the shower. Still, Elara didn't mind, as the scent of her shampoo- strawberry and watermelon- was much more present than usual, and it brought Elara a small sense of relief because that meant it was actually Hermione. "And you're okay too! Merlin, I didn't think I'd ever find you all."

"Yeah, how did you find us, exactly?" inquired Hermione in a slightly worried tone, and while Elara couldn't read the girl, she knew Hermione well enough to know what she was thinking. As Elara pulled back, holding Hermione's face in her hands, Hermione voiced exactly what Elara presumed she was deliberating.

"If it was that easy to find us, I think we might need to go somewhere else or improve the protections," recommended Hermione seriously. She said that with a glance toward Ron and Harry behind Elara, and the Slytherin assumed were staring at the encounter curiously. Elara could feel their stares on her back.

"Oh, no, it wasn't easy," informed Elara with a quick shake of her head, pecking Hermione's nose lightly for comfort. Hermione grinned broadly once again, and it warmed Elara's heart, almost wiping the questions she had for the three Gryffindors from her mind. Almost. Elara took Hermione's hand and led her to the table, prompting over her shoulder, "Here, I'll tell you everything."

The pair sat down at the table, Elara in her original spot next to Harry and Hermione sitting next to Ron across the table, still holding Elara's hand. "I started out at Meda and Teddy's house and spent the night there," began Elara to the three of them, leaving out the part about Death Eater's torturing them. She didn't want to talk about it at the moment, and not really in front of Harry and Ron. Hermione, maybe, and soon, but not now. She wanted to ask her questions to them all first.

"Then I went to the Dursleys to see if you all were there, and obviously, you weren't, but Mrs. Figg saw me and invited me in for tea and biscuits," continued Elara, looking at the ceiling subconsciously. At the same time, she thought about the day's events, swinging her free hand back and forth in an erratic motion for emphasis. "Then I went to your house, 'Mione, and someone's already moved in. Really young kids. It was _loud_."

Hermione frowned and averted her eyes from anyone else's, blinking a bit at the realization. Elara wanted to stop the conversation altogether and comfort her, but Harry and Ron seemed not to notice the movement, and she didn't want to put Hermione in the spotlight. She vowed to talk to Hermione about the matter later and resumed.

"Then I went to the Hog's Head and the Three Broomsticks, which both took forever and got nothing," explained Elara, lowering her gaze from the ceiling to look at Hermione, who had looked at Elara once again with a certain gleam in her eyes, and the others. "So I went to the Leaky Cauldron, got nothing there, and started wandering around. It's close to Tottenham Court Road, where I found the cafe, and the waitress saw me playing with my wand and recognized that you two-" she motioned to Ron and Hermione- "had something similar. So, I asked, she heard something about grim mold, and I apparated here.

"By the way," appended Elara solemnly, looking between the three of them and lowering her cheerful tone. She figured this was a good time to ask, as she would have to at some point. Might as well get it over with now, especially since it had been gnawing at her for the past few hours, only building in nervous anticipation. "Which one of you apparated out of the wedding?"

Harry and Ron looked toward Hermione almost immediately after the question while Hermione stared at the table, and Elara's heart fell to the pit of her stomach. The enjoyable atmosphere instantly faded away, and it was silent while anyone tried to gather words. Ron and Harry were glancing uncomfortably between the couple. Neither of them locked eyes with each other and thoroughly avoided it.

Except, Elara took her hand out of Hermione's, setting it in her lap, which caused Hermione to look at her finally. "Why did you disapparate without me?" questioned Elara in just above a whisper, watching Hermione intently for any sign of an answer. Hermione silently regarded Harry and Ron for assistance, but it seemed as they didn't know the answer to give to Hermione either.

"I didn't mean to leave without you, Mellilla," implied Hermione, concern growing in her eyes. But, as for Elara, all she felt was a rising disappointment and frustration. Sure, she could understand Harry or Ron accidentally disapparating without her, but not Hermione. "I swear, I thought you were going to make it on time, and we needed to get out of there-"

"But you could have waited for just another second to make sure I was there. Apparition doesn't take that long to accomplish, and you're better at it than all three of us," interrupted Elara sadly, leaning back in her chair in such a way that she seemed to be distancing herself from Hermione. All points were starting to lead to Hermione left on purpose. Before Hermione could respond, and she tried to, as she opened her mouth to do so, Elara added as if the other two boys weren't in the room, "You made sure you were grabbing onto Harry and Ron before disapparating. Why not me?"

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to leave without you," implied Hermione earnestly. "Please believe me." Yet, Elara exhaled shakily and looked away, looking at the kitchen counter where a coffee pitcher sat, empty. It made her mind's eye flicker back to the first New Year's she and Hermione spent together, at the same table, both wanting to kiss each other, but neither one of them made a move. Right now, Elara didn't know what to think about the memory.

"Though, I'm glad you came with us now than yesterday," Hermione added as an afterthought, causing Elara's eyes to snap back to her in an instant. Out of the corner of her eye, Elara could see Ron and Harry watching the conversation with worried expressions, which she chose to ignore. "I'm just happy you're not hurt, and you could've if you'd gone with us last night-"

Abruptly, Elara stood up, pushing her palms against the table to do so. "You know you Gryffindors don't have to save _everyone_ , right?" she reminded in a non-joking tone, glaring down at the three of them with anger surging through her. "So, you admit that you like that you left without me? You're _happy_ that you left me there to possibly get hurt anyway?"

"No, Elara, that's not what I meant!" denied Hermione hastily, getting to her feet to match Elara's height. She reached for Elara's hand again, and Elara just jerked both her own away, standing up straight and breathing heavily. "I just meant that I'm glad you're okay! You said it yourself; at least you're here now."

"Quit trying to sugarcoat it. You're just glad I was out of the way, and one less thing for you to worry about during whatever you all did while I was gone!" accused Elara, her tone hurt and angry all at the same time. They stared at each other for a moment while Hermione tried to find words because what Elara was saying _wasn't true_ , yet she couldn't find the words to contradict it. After a few seconds, Elara scoffed and made to leave, her heart breaking into a million pieces for the second time in twenty-four hours. "Just forget it, Granger."

"Haven't I said it enough?!" started Hermione while Elara's back was still turned, yet she stopped in her tracks, trying to take deep breaths. "I love caring about you, and that's why I worry about you! I would rather have you in my way than out-" At that, Elara made to move again, and Hermione shouted hastily, just trying to talk to her before she left, "Damn it, Elara, I love you!"

"I love you too! But I want to go with you, not hold you back! You're doing the exact opposite!" snapped Elara as she turned on her heel, quickly realizing what they both had said, eyes widening in shock. It had been so easy to say, for both of them, as if they had said it a million times before.

The silence was deafening as they both stared at each other with their lips slightly parted and their chests rising and falling in an effort to catch their breath, stunned at what they had just said. Well, Ron seemed to be able to find something to say, as he asked in surprise, "Woah, was that your first time saying it?" They all ignored him.

After a long time, Elara found something, but it was barely anything, asking for confirmation in an absolute panic. "You love me?" she whispered, completely unsure of Hermione's statement. They hadn't been dating that long... in fact, today was their nine-month anniversary.

"I always have," affirmed Hermione on an exhale, scanning Elara inquisitively to look for a reaction or answer, but Elara's face remained plastered in shock. "Come on, Elara, please say something," urged Hermione desperately, fiddling with her fingers nervously.

Well, Elara did say something, but it was unlike anyone expected it to be. "I need a minute," she mumbled, turning around and hurrying up the stairs, leaving Hermione standing at the table in utter disappointment. When she was at the top of the stairs, on the second landing, she called loudly while still heading up the stairs, "Harry, a word?"

Elara continued to storm up the stairs, and with a look at Ron and Hermione, Harry headed off after her, obeying her wishes.

"I'm so _stupid!_ " vented Hermione furiously, starting to pace the length of the dinner table, her hands constantly fidgeting with the other. And Ron could only watch, his eyes following her with barely any idea in mind of how to help. "She's right. I should've waited. It wouldn't have cost us anything, and we wouldn't be in this position! Of course, I wish she didn't jump to the conclusion that I didn't want her there, but that's beside the point! She probably didn't mean it, but I do. She _definitely_ didn't mean it-"

"She said it back, Hermione, of course, she meant it!" reasoned Ron hopefully, leaning back in his chair and letting his gaze linger on Elara's spare rucksack momentarily before turning back to Hermione. "Look at it this way: love is an easy feeling to recognize like I love you as a sibling! You're like my sister."

Ron was plainly confused as to how Hermione and Elara could love each other so much that anyone with a pair of eyes, whether functional or non-functional, could see it yet still be so angry with each other. It was immensely befuddling.

"You grew up in a household full of love, Ron. Of course, it's easy for you to recognize!" chided Hermione, stopping abruptly in front of Ron, startling him. "You don't know her like I do! She's told me things she hasn't shared with anyone that I'm not going to get into details of. But, she has a complicated relationship with love even if she doesn't recognize it.

"Love is supposed to be the most powerful magic in the universe, but it's failed her every time. You saw the letter from Harry's mum- 'McKinnon' means love, yet they all still got murdered. Remus treats her like she's his own daughter, and they love each other the way a biological father and daughter would, yet they both underwent horrible things at the same time! And Sirius? Sirius showed her that he loved her as a daughter even if she didn't love him back due to his time away, and he got murdered too!

"Don't you see, Ron?" asked Hermione exasperatedly, crossing her arms and huffing. "I'm fairly sure she doesn't believe in it at this point, so she probably said it because I said it first, and it was out of instinct, and that's why she stormed off. She's so bloody frustrating, but I want to be with her every single minute of my life, even if it meant dealing with it. She's all I want."

It was silent for a few moments, Ron staring at Hermione and vice versa, Hermione calming down from her rant, and Ron waiting until she did so. That way, he could say what he had in mind. When it seemed as Hermione's breathing had turned to normal, he did. "Even through all of that, you still love her." It wasn't a question; it was a statement.

Hermione slumped into her chair, burying her face into her hands and rubbing it before responding to Ron, picking her head up to do so. "I'm so in love with her that I couldn't see that she could never love me back."

Meanwhile, Elara headed toward her room at a rapid rate, mind whirring with things upon things she couldn't quite lay her finger on. The one feeling she recognized was that she wanted to know what the letter that Lily wrote Sirius was about and the details of Regulus and Kreacher, and would... think about the other stuff later. That had always been her coping tactic. Thankfully, Harry seemed to comply with her call for a conversation as she heard faint footsteps behind her as she pushed the door to her room open.

What lies behind the door shocked her, as most things were doing that day. The whole room was disheveled: the sheets and pillows were thrown off the bed, her dresser doors were open, and the minimal amount of stuff she had in there was either gone or thrown out, but that was about it. Obviously, it was none other than Mundungus's doing. With a deep sigh, and after realizing she had stuck her wand in her rucksack and left it in the kitchen, she started to clean up by hand and would Scourgify it all later.

It wasn't long until Harry arrived while Elara was making her bed. He immediately started to talk to her in a genuine tone that oddly reminded her of Sirius, making her chest pang with remembrance, "Look, Elara, she _really_ didn't mean to leave-"

"I don't want to talk about that, okay?" intervened Elara swiftly, turning toward him with two palms out as if to stop him in his tracks with her eyebrows raised and a false smile, and after a moment's contemplation, Harry nodded once. "Right. I just wanted to ask about Regulus and the letter your mum wrote to my dad. You said I was included in it, right?"

Harry nodded once more, accepting the proposition. Elara gave another sigh, but of thanks this time, and resumed talking and cleaning up her destroyed room with immense frustration for the burglar who raided it and none other than Hermione. But, she disregarded the latter. Save it for later. "You missed a lot of points in Regulus's story. Explain more, please; I'd like to understand it."

"Well, it's a really long story," began Harry while Elara fluffed up her pillows, glancing at him expectantly, to which he got explaining instantly. "You-Know-Who asked for a house-elf, and Regulus provided Kreacher. Kreacher went with him to the lake, and he made him drink the potion, and he left him there to die. But, since elf magic is stronger than wizards in certain circumstances, Regulus called Kreacher back, so Kreacher was able to apparate out, and Regulus made Kreacher tell him everything.

"So, Regulus told Kreacher to take him to the cave and guide him through it, and Regulus took the potion and told him to take the locket and replace it with the fake one and learn how to destroy it. Regulus drowned in the lake, and after, Kreacher tried, and couldn't, and you know the rest," Harry finished with both of his hands in his pockets now, and Elara had finished cleaning up her room since not much was thrown around.

"Never knew my Death Eater uncle would be the type to be one of the first to find out old Voldy's secret," chuckled Elara as she collapsed onto her bed with a huff, her mind still whirring with thoughts that she wished she could turn off. Harry mirrored her chuckle, rummaging through the bag Hagrid had given him two days ago. How was it that two nights ago, she and Hermione were just laying in bed together, smiling and talking, and less than forty-eight hours later, they were fighting?

Walking over and prompting Elara to sit up straight, Harry handed a single piece of parchment to her before sitting down beside her, and Elara immediately got the message he was conveying. This was Lily's letter. She opened it carefully, her eyes flickering over the words rapidly, but did her best to take in the letter properly.

_Dear Padfoot,_

_Thank you, thank you, for Harry's birthday present! It was his favorite by far. One year old and already zooming along on a toy broomstick, he looked so pleased with himself; I'm enclosing a picture so you can see. You know it only rises about two feet off the ground, but he nearly killed the cat, and he smashed a horrible vase Petunia sent me for Christmas (no complaints there). Of course, James thought it was so funny, says he's going to be a great Quidditch player, but we've had to pack away all the ornaments and make sure we don't take our eyes off him when he gets going. I'll have to make sure to purchase an equally good one for little Elara's birthday in December!_

_We had a very quiet birthday tea, just us and old Bathilda, who has always been sweet to us and who dotes on Harry. We were so sorry you couldn't come- I'm sure Harry would've loved to see Elara, who he seems to consider his best mate- but the Order's got to come first, and Harry's not old enough to know it's his birthday anyway! James is getting a bit frustrated; shut up here, he tries not to show it, but I can tell- also, Dumbledore's still got his Invisibility Cloak, so no chance of little excursions. If you could visit, it would cheer him up so much. Wormy was here last weekend, I thought he seemed down, but that was probably the news about the Mckinnons; I cried all night when I heard._

_By the way, I'm sure you must be terribly sad about that. I know you two were only together for a short time after school, but because of Elara, I'm sure she meant so much to you. Speaking of the little devil, I was doing some research for Marlene in my spare time, and I never had the chance to tell her, so I'm telling you. I presume you know her mother is a Legilimens? Yes, well, she couldn't read Marlene's father, and the reason why goes back ages! They were truly the happiest couple. Although I only met them once, I truly envied their relationship._

_Interestingly enough, 'McKinnon' can translate to 'love,' and it's so important to Marlene's mother that she made her husband take her last name. Apparently, it stems from ages and ages ago, where the elder McKinnons wanted a telltale sign of someone being destined for them. Since they were Legilimens, they came up with someone not being able to analyze someone's mind for them to confirm. Odd, isn't it? But I suppose that was the only way they could think of, and it definitely shows why Mrs. McKinnon can't read her husband and why she didn't want to change her name. And it makes sense since it seems to be the most powerful force in the world: love! If Elara ends up being a Legilimens, you'll have to see who she can and can't read!_

_Bathilda drops in most days; she's a fascinating old thing with the most amazing stories about Dumbledore. I'm not sure he'd be pleased if he knew! I don't know how much to believe, actually, because it seems incredible that Dumbledore_

Though the text cut off there, Elara merely skimmed that last cut-off paragraph anyway, completely stunned by the two paragraphs before. That explained a lot of things... but destined to be with someone? She knew she wanted to be with Hermione forever, and the recent argument didn't change that, but that was... wow. Hm. She didn't know what to make of the information, but at least knew why she couldn't read Hermione now and knew for a fact it wasn't just her.

"So. We were best mates once, weren't we?" laughed Elara lightly, handing the letter back to Harry, as she was sure he would like to keep it. She knew why she couldn't read Hermione now and would do her best to remember it. It was Lily's handwriting, which Elara couldn't help but notice was strikingly similar to Harry's, especially the g's, and it obviously meant more to Harry than her. Though, she did absolutely adore Lily calling her a 'little devil.' She figured she was rather mischievous as a child then, too. "Do you have the picture she mentioned?"

"I guess so," replied Harry with a chuckle, then nodded eagerly to the second question, reaching into his bag again and pulling out a moving photo, placing it in Elara's outstretched hand. The torn photograph featured a raven-haired baby that was obviously Harry, roaring with laughter and racing on a broom in and out of the picture, a pair of black-trousered legs chasing after him; that must've been James. Elara smiled fondly at it and handed it back to Harry. "There's another one, but it's stuck on Sirius's wall. Picture of all four of them in their Hogwarts years: The Marauders."

"Bless them," remarked Elara with a genuine grin, falling back onto her bed again with her arms outstretched. There it was, then. Elara couldn't read Hermione because she was destined to be with her or something like that. It was stunning that the answer had been in Sirius's room all along. Sirius must've known and perhaps forgot about it, or certain parts of it, as he told her to try. She hadn't forgotten the conversation that occurred in the very spot she sat now fairly close to two years ago. Maybe Sirius didn't want to tell her the whole truth until she actually got the girl, and she did, but after Sirius had died. Yes, that must be it...

"You read the third and second to last paragraphs, then?" questioned Harry inquisitively, and Elara heard him opening up his pouch and putting the letter and image back in before it shut. Like the bag, Elara squeezed her eyes shut at the question but nodded nonetheless. She really didn't want to- "You know, she went mad when she realized you weren't there. It took Ron and I forever to convince her to keep moving, and she kept insisting we go back, but my Polyjuice Potion was wearing off, and Ron reminded her that we'd all get caught. She didn't leave you at the wedding on purpose, and she certainly wanted you to be there."

Elara hadn't told Ron and Harry about not being able to read Hermione but seeing as Harry knew that what Elara was referring to when she nodded, he knew. Elara opened her eyes for a moment to summon the energy to read him, figured out that Hermione had told them upon reading the same letter that morning, and closed her eyes again, sighing for the third time, yet this time in exhaustion.

Okay, perhaps it was an accident, but Hermione still could've waited. She waited for Ron and Harry and made sure they were holding on, but not her. _Why bloody not her?_ If Hermione supposedly loved her, why didn't she wait? It was a conflicting thought process: Hermione should've waited... but she thought that Elara was going to get there in time... and they needed to get out of there... but it wouldn't have taken a second more... It made a small amount of anger arise in her chest again.

"I'm sure she meant what she said down there. I'm sure of it," continued Harry earnestly, and they both knew he was referring to 'I love you.' Never in her life did Elara thought she'd be discussing her love life with Harry Potter, but it had happened twice now, each when she and Hermione were fighting. It seemed to be a pattern.

"And I'm also sure that she's ranting to Ron downstairs about this all. I reckon we both know her well enough to know that," snickered Harry, and Elara cracked a small smile, allowing her eyes to relax. Elara imagined that Harry would be a good therapist and made sure to mention that to him later. "So, I figure that it would be good if I talked to you about it too. Did you... did you mean what you said, too?" And once again, he was referring to the same thing.

Thinking about that question very hard, Elara took a deep breath. She had never taken love lightly, and that was for sure. It had always been something hard for her to say and something that she held extremely close to her heart. It had come out of her mouth so naturally... but it wasn't instinct or impulse, and she had definitely been thinking about it. But she had such a long and difficult past with the term that she wished she could make up a new one that meant the same...

"I think I did," admitted Elara at last, and although she had her eyes closed, she could feel the excitement and happy energy radiating off Harry swirling around her fingertips with ease. Still, the anger in her chest remained. "But... it feels like a jinx, almost- a curse. And I'm still so bloody mad at her for not waiting when it was so simple and she just... left. But, she waited for you two."

After a moment of thought, Harry patted Elara's hand sympathetically, as that was really the best he could come up with. She opened one of her eyes the slightest bit to see him sitting awkwardly but smiling faintly. With a small chuckle, the humorous sight, she let her eyelid fall closed again, just as Harry suggested, "Then let her rewrite the script for you. Let her change your mind. I can't make you not upset with her or apologize for her, but let her be the counter-curse."

☠︎~~~☠︎

Elara didn't go down for dinner. She just lay in her bed, pondering her thoughts, yet always came to the same conclusion. She loved Hermione. That was for sure. But she was so incredibly mad with her, but she loved her anyway. But this seemed like something that couldn't be brushed aside with just love.

Why couldn't Hermione had just waited? It would've only been a second more, and they wouldn't be in the same position. Yeah, sure, it was an accident. But Hermione still waited for Harry and Ron rather than her. There was no doubt about that. And that was what was destroying Elara into pieces.

While she didn't go down for dinner, she did send something down instead. After dinner and near the average bedtime, that was, but Elara figured it still counted. The daily origami flower, because she came all this way and was not going to miss it. There wasn't a compliment inside, though, just a sad face because that was how she was feeling, and she didn't know what else to put. Except, shortly after she put all the rest of her energy into making it float down the stairs, as she still refused to go back down and get her wand, she heard hurried footsteps coming up the stairs and even sooner a knock on her door.

"Can we talk?" asked Hermione softly, pushing the door open in the same manner. Elara was curled up on her side with her knees pulled to her chest with her back to the door, but she peered over her shoulder just to give Hermione some reassurance that she was up to look at her. Hermione was wearing pajamas, her hair dry again, and wearing the pair of fuzzy slippers Elara knew she loved. "I-I just had a lot of time to think, and I'm sure you did too, and I wanted to talk to you... properly about it."

Setting her head back down on the pillow again, Elara shifted her position without making any changes and nodded, voicing the approval aloud as well. "Yeah, sure." And as Hermione moved toward the bed after shutting the door behind her, Elara added, "And you can sleep here if you'd like. Harry told me you lot are sleeping on the couches, and I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

With a small smile, Hermione climbed in without reluctance, curling up under the blankets and facing Elara, but Elara wouldn't do the same. So, sighing, Hermione began her points. "I'm so sorry," she mumbled hopefully, her voice breaking with the next sentence. "I should've waited, and I should've made sure you were with me before disapparating. And I don't regret saying I love you. And what I meant with the other thing came out wrong. I'm not happy that I didn't take you along, but I'm glad you didn't have to undergo the attack... does that make sense?"

After a few moments of contemplation, Elara nodded again and started her own. "Yeah, and I don't regret saying I love you, either," she admitted and heard Hermione's position shift but continued before Hermione could say anything. "I'm just... really upset. You waited for Harry and Ron but not me. It doesn't exactly feel the best."

"Please don't say it if you don't mean it," whispered Hermione to the first mention, her tone so incredibly doubtful that it made Elara confused. Yet, Hermione did the same as Elara did: she didn't give Elara a chance to respond as she proceeded. "And... yeah. I get that. But if you think that I care about them more than you, you're wrong." That took Elara aback a bit, but she heard Hermione shift again, evidently facing the other wall and putting her back to Elara. "I'll give you some space."

Elara didn't argue.

And consequently, they didn't talk much for days.


	44. acaronar

a-car-roh-nar /ə.kə.ɾuˈna/  
verb; Catalan  
to tenderly pull or draw someone closer; to hold, as for comfort, warmth, and/or affection

A/N: with this chapter, can you tell I'm a marauders stan?

☠︎~~~☠︎

_-sooner_

_I wish I had realized  
my feelings for you sooner_

_I know I say that a lot  
and you remind me that every time_

_but it's true, darling  
and it will forever be_

_because then I could've held you  
a lot closer than I did before  
because then I could've talked to you  
more often than I did before  
because then I could've stared at you  
and know why I did it so often  
and felt so at peace when I did_

_sooner  
all sooner  
but at least I can do it now_

_and I promise you  
I will make the most of it_

☠︎~~~☠︎

Not only Kreacher came back the day after Elara found the trio at Grimmauld Place. Yup, the next day brought a surprise none of the four seventeen-year-olds were expecting.

It was just after breakfast, which Elara had actually come down for. It was awkward, as Harry and Ron tried to make conversation about finding the other Horcruxes either before or after they acquired the locket. Still, both Hermione and Elara were quiet, both stirring the corn flakes in their milk without a word. So, Harry and Ron talked amongst each other to fill the silence.

Soon, Harry left to clean up Sirius's room that way properly, they can start rearranging the house and start sleeping in places other than the couch, and Ron went to do the same, but in the room he and Harry had slept in the summer before their fifth year. That left Hermione still picking at her breakfast and Elara sorting through her rucksack, transferring most of it to her original one, which Hermione had left out for her, also without a word.

From somewhere beneath the clothes she packed, Elara withdrew a small pouch, and she already knew the contents as she dug into it and picked out a small, oval mirror. Due to the previous day's events, she had forgotten that her own bracelet broke and that she had made another mirror to replace Hermione's to make sure it still served a purpose. Not wanting to get separated again, no matter how upset she was with her girlfriend, Elara plucked up some courage and took a deep breath, turning toward Hermione and asking, "Can I see your bracelet?"

Glancing upward at Elara, then down at her own bracelet, and back up at Elara, Hermione furrowed her eyebrows nervously and with befuddlement. They stared at each other for a moment stubbornly before Hermione reached for her wrist, pulling her ruby-embedded bracelet off harshly before tossing it over to Elara, going back to stirring her food around. Elara knew Hermione thought that she was probably taking it away for good because of the fight, but neither of them said anything.

Nevertheless, Elara still got to work, thankfully not feeling Hermione's gaze on her as she did so. But, she did see Hermione anxiously twirling the golden ring on her finger. Ultimately, Elara elected to ignore it, focusing on making sure she didn't crack the mirror with the pressure she had to put on it to get it inside the holder. That'd only make it the same situation as when her own cracked the night of Bill and Fleur's wedding.

Using her wand, she tapped the bottom of the holder and put some force and magic into it, succeeding in popping the old mirror out. She examined it in her hands for a moment, seeing only the slightest bit of her reflection in the glass before setting it down next to her, being careful not to get the two identical mirrors mixed up. Taking the new one that connected to Elara's, she lined it up, muttered the incantation to a strong sticking charm, and pushed the mirror in, and fortunately, it slipped in nicely. Elara tapped with her finger firmly to make sure it wouldn't come loose, to which it didn't budge.

Delighted that it worked, although she knew that it would since she did it on her own bracelet, Elara made sure not to show her joy on her facial features. She made sure the other aspects of the bracelet were working fine just by pressing the other ruby and held it back out to the distracted girl across the table. Hermione looked up again and took it carefully, only seeming to become more confused at why Elara was giving it back. Therefore, Elara explained in courtesy.

"Mine broke at the wedding, so I had to replace the mirrors," expounded Elara, crossing her arms and leaning against the table, neglecting her unfinished cornflakes. With the look Hermione had given her before, the cold pull-off of the bracelet, and of course, the lingering thoughts and tension from the fight the day before, she wasn't feeling very hungry. She assumed nor was Hermione, as they both had taken very few bites. "While the charm is the same, the mirrors have to be from the same one for it to work. If I didn't replace them, we wouldn't be able to contact each other, even if I used the same charm."

After inspecting the bracelet and putting it back on, Hermione sighed and snapped the ruby shut over it, picking her head up toward Elara again. "That explains why you wouldn't answer when I tried to talk to you through it after we disapparated..." apprised Hermione, making Elara's chest pang with slight guilt. She didn't know what to make of the information. "You know," continued Hermione shakily, which piqued Elara's interest, "when you didn't answer- I... I thought you were dead."

Elara was given no time to react, as a tap on the front door and the familiar sound of locks undoing themselves and chains clacking sounded at that very moment, signifying someone's arrival. The couple instantly heard steps hurrying down the stairs, and it seemed as those sounds could be heard even from the third floor, as Elara's ears picked up two sets of footsteps.

She and Hermione immediately leaped to their feet, drawing their wands and hiding out of sight, just in case, on the sides of the doorway that led into the long hallway, at the end of which the front door was located. Elara also heard the footsteps on the stairs stopped, and she figured that Ron and Harry had the same idea as Elara and Hermione and went to hide. Neither Elara nor Hermione had to remind the other to stay quiet as the door creaked open.

They both didn't risk peering behind the doorway to see who it was and waited to see the intruder's reactions to the traps they had all endured. Soon enough, they heard footsteps and the closing of the door, Moody's voice croaking once more (it would never fail to make Elara's stomach churn), "Severus Snape?" Elara and Hermione were always somehow on the same page with at least something, and this time, they exchanged looks of anxiousness, anticipating, in the same manner, the voice of who would respond.

"It was not I who killed you, Albus," replied a voice to Moody's that Elara would know anywhere, and she automatically relaxed, doing her best not to give a sigh of relief. Hermione visibly had a wave of relief wash over her as she slumped against the wall and closed her eyes. Except, it seemed as Harry had other plans.

With more patters against the wood of the floor coming from the stairs, Harry's voice shouted out, "Don't move!" Although Elara was slightly annoyed with his lack of recognizing the voice, she couldn't blame him. If made correctly and with immense precision, she knew Polyjuice potion could mimick the voice of whoever you turned into. That was evident with Barty Crouch Jr. and Mad-Eye Moody. At that realization, Elara raised her wand slightly again but did not step out into the hallway, unlike Harry.

Mrs. Black started screaming again at Harry's yell, and Elara rolled her eyes, trying to tune out her grandmother's screeches to listen to what the newcomer responded to Harry's call out. "Mudbloods and filth dishonoring my house-" ranted Mrs. Black, and Elara wanted her to be alive just to be able to hex her, despite being descended from her own blood. The exact house she was standing in most definitely did not make Elara feel proud of her surname, and after learning what McKinnon meant, she would much rather change it to that. Elara McKinnon sounded nice...

"Hold your fire; it's me, Remus!" exclaimed Moony hurriedly, and just by the way the newcomer was wording his speech, Elara knew it was actually Remus and not an imposter. Elara dropped her wand again, moving out into the hallway with another sigh, and Hermione followed close behind cautiously.

"Thank Salazar," breathed Elara, raising her wand once more, but toward the portrait of her grandmother, blasting the curtains shut with a loud bang. As the stairs were in front of her, Ron also came down, bearing the same relieved expression Elara and Hermione were wearing, his wand by his side. "You scared us."

However, Harry still had his raised, and his eyes narrowed at the figure behind the cloud of dust that obviously materialized from the ghostly figure of Dumbledore set as a trap. The man had his arms raised by his sides in surrender, so Elara didn't understand why Harry still had his wand up, as someone- a Death Eater, per se- impersonating Moony would not surrender that quickly. Still, through the dust, the figure's face was not obvious.

"Show yourself!" proceeded Harry determinedly, and Elara crossed her arms frustratedly, forgetting the previous conversation with Hermione in the current moment. She'd think about it later, as she did with all her problems, as right now was about this new arrival.

The man stepped forward under the eery light of the oil-fueled lamps, and it was Remus, without a doubt. He was wearing a thick, black traveling cloak and looked rather exhausted but seemed happy and relieved to see them, as were they to him. Elara beamed, wanting to run up to him and hug him because she had gotten no previous affirmation that Remus was safe and unharmed after the wedding, but Harry still had his wand raised.

"I am Remus John Lupin, werewolf, sometimes known as Moony, one of the four creators of the Marauder's Map, Elara's godfather-" Elara couldn't help but smile- "married to Nymphadora, usually known as Tonks, and I taught you how to produce a Patronus, Harry, which takes the form of a stag," reasoned Remus, and Elara found it absolutely unnecessary that he had to explain himself. She shifted her weight from one foot to another, annoyed at her sibling.

"Oh, all right," accepted Harry finally, bringing his wand to his side in a similar fashion to Ron, and Elara immediately took the chance to hurry toward Remus and give him a right hug of relief, to which her godfather responded happily. "But I had to check, didn't I?" continued Harry, still speaking despite Elara's actions.

"Speaking as your ex-Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," began Remus knowingly as Elara released him and swiftly retreated back to her original spot just outside the doorway to the kitchen, "I quite agree that you had to check. Elara, Ron, Hermione, you shouldn't be quite so quick to lower your defenses." While Ron and Hermione gave guilty shrugs, Elara gave a nonchalant one, not regretting a thing. "No sign of Severus?"

"No," replied Harry solemnly with his own shrug, pocketing his wand, to which Hermione, Ron, and Elara followed, as there was no reason for it anymore. With Harry's next question, Elara wondered why Remus was there and how things were outside Grimmauld place. "What's going on? Is everything okay?"

"Yes," informed Remus on an exhale. The four seventeen-year-olds gave deep sighs of relief, but then Remus added, "but we're all being watched. There are a couple of Death Eaters in the square outside-" the four of them gave murmurs of knowing- "I had to Apparate very precisely onto the top step outside the front door to be sure that they would not see me. They can't know you're here, or I'm sure they'd have more people out there; they're stalking out everywhere that's got any connection with you, Harry. Let's sit down, shall we? There's a lot to tell you, and I want to know what happened after you left the Burrow."

Elara, of course, wasn't able to describe the events in detail, as she wasn't there and didn't want to get into the fact that she couldn't. So she stayed quiet, sipped the butterbeer Remus had brought, and watched the fire Hermione had lit intently and quietly. Harry, Ron, and Hermione explained that they got followed and what had happened, and Remus gave them the answers they had already concluded: that you can't have the trace on you after seventeen, and you can't trace apparition unless you grab onto someone.

"Tell us what happened after we left," urged Harry earnestly, shifting uncomfortably in his seat after Remus had reiterated that Death Eaters following the Gryffindor trio was incredibly worrying. Elara leaned into the table: having left mere seconds after them, she didn't know what happened either and was interested. "We haven't heard a thing since Ron's dad told us the family were safe." Elara did not know that had happened, yet dismissed it, saving it for another time.

"Well, Kingsley saved us," breathed Remus thankfully, and they all exchanged glances that Kingsley didn't save just the people at the wedding. Of course, Elara knew the trio was thinking about when they left as Remus wasn't referring to them, but Elara was thinking about how the Death Eaters would've continued torturing Andromeda and Teddy if she hadn't shown up. To be frank, the only reason she had to be slightly glad that Hermione, Ron, and Harry had left her behind was that. "Thanks to his warning, most of the wedding guests were able to disapparate before they arrived."

Seeming set on figuring out each and every detail of what happened, Hermione questioned seriously, "Were they Death Eaters or Ministry People?" Elara was quite surprised that she didn't have a notebook out, but then remember that, of course, Hermione Granger had wicked memory.

"A mixture, but to all intents and purposes, they're the same thing now," explained Remus somberly, gazing around at the still messy and cob-webbed dining room and kitchen. "There were about a dozen of them, but they didn't know you were there, Harry. Arthur heard a rumor that they tried to torture your whereabouts out of Scrimgeour before they killed him; if it's true, he didn't give you away."

There was a few moments of silence, each of them shocked but grateful. "Is Adelaide all right?" questioned Ron earnestly, piquing Elara's interest. She had meant to ask that as well and did her best to hide her scowl that Ron had asked it first. But, of course, her best mate and her girlfriend's best mate are obviously pining for each other, so she couldn't blame him. "I know she can't apparate yet, and I don't think she'd be able to find a portkey set for the time they attacked..." added Ron with a defeated frown.

"Yes, she's all right. She's staying at the Burrow for the time being," expounded Remus, and the four of them gave him curious and bemused looks. While Elara and supposedly Ron knew that Adelaide knew Fleur and her parents, Adelaide hadn't met the Weasleys before. Perhaps Fleur insisted on it... At their confused expressions, Remus appended, "Molly saw you kiss her, Ron, and said that keeping Adelaide safe was the least she could do for you, and Fleur said that it'd be better-"

"You kissed Adelaide!?" exclaimed Elara bewilderedly, turning on the ginger-haired boy, who was turning as red as his hair, once she had properly comprehended the information Remus was providing. She looked at Harry and Hermione for assistance, but their eyes were just as wide as hers, stunned. Whipping her head back toward Ron, she stated furiously, "Oh, you're going to get a lecture after this, Ronnikins."

Ron immediately opened his mouth to respond, but Remus started talking before he could get any sound out. Still, with a mere glance at Ron, Elara was able to get the thing he wanted to say from the top of his thoughts, thanks to the actual decent amount of sleep she got, and she, therefore, had energy. 'I didn't give you a lecture when you started dating Hermione-' Bloody hell, yes he did! A short one, but it counts!

"The point is," intervened Remus, setting his palms on the table for emphasis and to calm the banter, "The Death Eaters searched the Burrow from top to bottom. They found the ghoul but didn't want to get too close- and then they interrogated those of us who remained for hours. Since Adelaide wasn't able to apparate, she was one of them, and Molly found it better with every other reason behind it to let her stay with them. They were trying to get information on you, Harry, but of course, nobody apart from the order knew you were there."

Elara wanted to say something about applauding the twin's transfiguration skills on the ghoul but found it better to announce at a different time. "At the same time that they were smashing up the wedding, more Death Eaters were forcing their way into every Order-connected house in the country. No deaths," proceeded Remus, and Elara was able to make the connection between Andromeda and Teddy getting tortured with these facts, "but they were rough. They burned down Dedalus Diggle's house, but as you know, he wasn't there, and they used the Cruciatus Curse on Tonks's family. Again, trying to figure out where you went after you visited them. They're all right- shaken, obviously, but otherwise okay."

Remus had glanced at Elara when explaining what happened to Andromeda and Teddy, and it was certain that he knew that she was there. Of course, he would know, as he probably visited them along with Tonks, and Teddy and Meda explained to them what happened. This information did not go unnoticed by the other three, looking at Elara questioningly as she stared at the table. She hadn't told them what happened; again, too caught up in recent events. Elara only found it a slight comfort when Hermione put her hand on top of hers and squeezed it soothingly before taking her hand away.

Harry asked about the Death Eaters being able to get through all the protective charms on Andromeda and Teddy's house. Remus gave the same answer that Elara presumed (they had power over the Ministry, now; they could do what they wanted). Right after those details had been presented, Hermione questioned angrily, "And are they bothering to give an excuse for torturing Harry's whereabouts out of people?" Somewhere, Elara knew that Hermione was not only angry because of the whole ordeal, but because it related to Elara, but she tried to push that thought away.

"Well," replied Remus hesitantly before reaching into his traveling cloak and pulling out a copy of the Daily Prophet, pushing it across the table to Harry. "Here, you'll know sooner or later, anyway. That's their pretext for going after you." There was a rather large paragraph of Harry's face on the front page, the headline blaring over it:

**WANTED FOR QUESTIONING ABOUT  
THE DEATH OF ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**

Three of the four of the teenagers gave bursts of outrage, talking over one another, yet Harry stayed quiet and pushed the newspaper back toward Remus, his lips pressed into a thin line. "I'm sorry, Harry," apologized Remus softly as he took the newspaper and turned the pages.

"So Death Eaters have taken over the Daily Prophet too?" inquired Hermione in an equally enraged tone as her other question about torture and Harry's whereabouts. Remus nodded solemnly. "But surely people realize what's going on?"

And thus, Remus got to explaining. It was of that people were starting to realize it but were merely whispering the ordeal. Whispering, and didn't dare confide in anyone else. Scrimgeour disappearing from being the Minister for Magic was covered up as a resignation and replaced by Pius Thicknesse, who was under the Imperius Curse. Voldemort was playing a game: keep a mask to invoke fear while declaring himself as Minister might just spark an overbearing rebellion.

Since Dumbledore died, Harry, as the Boy Who Lived and the rumored Chosen One, was supposed to be someone to look up to. But, since the Prophet insisted that Harry had a hand in Dumbledore's death, it demonized him. Making people who looked up to Harry doubt and become frightened, especially since he had a target above his head now. In Remus's words, Voldemort was playing a clever game.

"Meanwhile," continued Remus tiredly interlocking his fingers together, as if he was going into a more serious matter, in which he was, "the Ministry has started moving against Muggle-borns." All four of the teenagers straightened up as Remus nodded at the page he had opened up. "Look at page two."

Hermione was the first to seize the newspaper and started reading aloud, an even more furious and distasteful look upon her face. "Muggle-born register. The Ministry of Magic is undertaking a survey of so-called 'Muggle-borns,' the better to understand how they came to possess magical secrets.

"Recent research undertaken by the Department of Mysteries reveals that magic can only be passed from person to person when Wizards reproduce. When no proven Wizarding ancestry exists, therefore, the so-called Muggle-born is likely to have obtained magical power by theft or force.

"The Ministry is determined to root out such usurpers of magical power, and to this end has issued an invitation to every so-called Muggle-born to present themselves for an interview by the newly appointed Muggleborn Registration Commission.'"

"People won't let this happen," contradicted Ron as soon as Hermione had stopped reading and had put down the newspaper defeatedly. "It's bollocks! How are they supposed to have 'stolen' magic? It's common sense, and people won't allow it."

"It's happening, Ron," countered Remus, shaking his head in half-disbelief and half-unfortunate contradiction. "Muggle-borns are being rounded up as we speak."

"But as Ron said, it's common sense!" combated Elara fiercely, her hand curling into a fist. "Muggle-borns start showing magic at a young age, like all other wizards and witches, and how would they have been able to steal it? They're children! If you could steal magic, then there wouldn't be any squibs, either. And I'm fairly sure that if you could steal it, you could build it up, and that would cause an eruption for power. It doesn't take much brainpower to come to that conclusion!"

"I know. It's not exactly the smartest plan, and people will unquestionably see through it," concurred Remus, and Elara calmed down a bit, shifting uncomfortably in her seat. "Nevertheless, since Voldemort has power over the Ministry, unless you can prove that you have at least one close Wizarding relative, you are now deemed to have obtained your magical power illegally and must suffer the punishment."

"What about if we lie that Muggle-borns do have a Wizarding relative?" prompted Elara, unclenching her fist and resting her hand on top of Hermione's, forgetting about the fight at that moment. Fortunately, Hermione smiled faintly and turned her hand over, interlocking her fingers with Elara's, and Elara didn't complain. "Unfortunately, the Black family has a lot of incest to the point no one knows who's from who, and I'm sure we could fit 'Mione in somewhere unrecognizable-"

"Yeah! One of us could pretend Hermione's our cousin, or something, and teach her our family tree," agreed Ron hopefully, glancing at Harry, who nodded profusely, despite Harry presumably not knowing about his own family's bloodline. That was understandable, though. "There are hair-changing spells. I'm sure we could disguise her if need be-"

Hermione gave a soft chuckle, catching everyone's attention. "Thank you guys, really, but I'm sure it wouldn't be necessary." Elara opened her mouth to retort immediately, yet Hermione continued talking. "We're on the run with Harry Potter, the most wanted person in the country; I don't think it matters. If I was going back to school, it would be different." Hermione turned to Remus, wordlessly dismissing the matter. "What's Voldemort planning for Hogwarts?"

Remus explained everything, and Elara was immensely grateful for him since she was sure they would know of nothing that happened with the outside world if it wasn't for him turning up. Attendance was compulsory, except for Muggle-borns, as they were no longer allowed in Hogwarts, and everyone had to provide proof of blood status to the Ministry. Voldemort would now be able to keep an eye on every young witch and wizard in one spot. It was a devious plan. None of them were able to find words until Remus sprung a new topic.

"I'll understand if you can't confirm this, Harry," he began, staring directly at Harry intently and purposefully, "but the Order is under the impression that Dumbledore left you a mission." He glanced at Elara as he said this, too, as Elara had told him something similar. She knew when Remus said the Order, it was more specifically referring to him.

"He did," responded Harry confidently, straightening up again after slouching due to the new rules set upon Hogwarts. Elara stared at him for a moment: Harry was thinking about how Muggle-borns could already be gathering their text-books to start at a magical school, yet they'd never get to go... she frowned at the thought and returned her attention to Remus. "And Ron, Hermione, and Elara are in on it, and they're coming with me."

"Can you confide in me what the mission is?" asked Remus with a hint of hope and curiousness to his voice, and it made Elara's frown deepen. She knew what Harry's answer would be, and she had given him something relatively the same the first time she had told him she was dropping out of Hogwarts.

With a deep huff, Harry stated firmly yet in a tone that showed that his answer was unfortunate, "I can't, Remus, I'm sorry. If Dumbledore didn't tell you, I don't think I can." Elara didn't entirely agree with that logic but let Harry do his thing. It seemed as this was his mission- because he's the Chosen One- and Elara was there to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. And to make sure Hermione was okay.

"I thought you'd say that," sighed Remus, his expression seeming disappointed as he glanced at Elara, who gave him a small shake of her head accompanied by her frown. He turned back to Harry. "But I might still be of some use to you. You know what I am and what I can do. I could come with you to provide protection. There would be no need to tell me exactly what you were up to."

Harry visibly hesitated as everyone at the table stared at him, waiting for his answer. Except, Hermione seemed perplexed as her eyes flickered to Harry, then Remus, and back again. Finally, she kept her eyes on Remus and asked in a befuddled tone, "But what about Tonks?"

A pang of guilt hit Elara's chest: she had completely forgotten about Tonks for a moment. For the second time in more than twenty-four hours, she agreed with Hermione's logic. The only other time was when Hermione said she'd give her space, and she didn't argue. "What about her?" queried Remus indifferently.

"Well," started Hermione with a frown, utterly confused, and Elara knew her well enough to guess the words about to come out of her mouth, "you're married! How does she feel about you going away with us?" Point for Elara.

"Tonks will be perfectly safe. She'll be at her parents' house." apprised Remus, but there was something odd about his tone. Too unmoved- too cold. Not the tone Elara was used to, and it worried her, but she couldn't figure out what was bothering Remus. Perhaps it was just that Harry wasn't telling him. It was Elara's best guess. But there was no way Tonks would be completely safe at Andromeda and Teddy's. Not one hundred percent. Not perfect.

Hermione came up with something, and Elara just knew it definitely stemmed from their own matters the evening before. "Remus," began Hermione carefully, catching Remus's attention, diverting from Harry, "is everything all right... you know... between you and-"

"Everything is fine, thank you," informed Remus promptly, disregarding the matter. Hermione leaned back sheepishly, her cheeks turning a faint shade of pink, and Elara momentarily found it cute. Momentarily. Then, after a long pause, Remus added in a way that he was forcing himself to do it, "Tonks is going to have a baby."

"Oh, how wonderful!" exclaimed Hermione happily, sitting up again and her bashful mood being wiped away with ease. She was smiling again, her eyes gleaming with delight, and Elara had to rip herself out from the trance she was unknowingly put in by them. Like home.

"Excellent!" effused Ron in a similar manner to Hermione, while Harry gave his congratulations. The room's atmosphere had raised in spirits, but while it was short-lasting, Elara was enjoying it at the moment.

"That's great!" grinned Elara mirthfully, using her free hand, as the other one was still clutching Hermione's, to gesture wildly as she tried to sort things out in her head based on her family tree. "So... I'll be the kid's... aunt god-sister?" She, Harry, Ron, and Hermione laughed lightly, while Remus seemed to force a smile that turned out to be more like a grimace.

"So... do you accept my offer?" reiterated Remus, hastily getting the conversation back on track as he turned toward Harry once more. "Will four become five? I cannot believe that Dumbledore would have disapproved; he appointed me your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher after all. And I must tell you that I believe we are facing magic many of us have never encountered or imagined."

Everyone's eyes were on Harry now, watching his facial cues and listening for his words intently. "Just- just to be clear," stammered Harry in a befuddled tone, blinking a few times behind his glasses. "You want to leave Tonks at her parents' house and come away with us?"

"She'll be perfectly safe there. They'll look after her," repeated Remus, seeming worryingly unbothered. Elara fixed her gaze on him, watching intently for any sign of regret, which she only saw a smidge. But he didn't seem to regret asking Harry to let him go with them... "Harry, I'm sure James would have wanted me to stick with you."

"Well, I'm not," retorted Harry slowly, oblivious to Hermione and Ron's shocked expressions. "I'm pretty sure my father would have wanted to know why you aren't sticking with your own kid, actually."

Remus's face paled, and the atmosphere grew thick with tension. Ron gazed around the room absently, thoroughly avoiding anyone's gaze or the conversation itself, while Hermione looked between Harry and Remus. Elara still had her eyes set on the latter as the very same latter as he mentioned, "You don't understand."

"Explain, then," challenged Harry with an air of disregard. Elara's eyes flickered off of Remus and onto Harry, knowing Harry knew what it felt like to be abandoned. She inhaled sharply at the realization, blinking as she fixed her eyes on the table.

"I-I made a grave mistake in marrying Tonks. I did it against my better judgment, and I have regretted it very much ever since," swallowed Remus, causing Elara to go into a mad rampage while it sent Harry into a calm one.

"What do you mean?" asked Elara angrily, confused and feeling oddly protective over her cousin and her cousin's baby. "You looked so happy at the wedding! I have photos!" She made to reach for her rucksack, sitting at the end of the table, but Hermione squeezed her hand without looking at her. It made Elara rethink her actions, something that action had always done to her, and drop her hand by her side.

"I see," remarked Harry instead, speaking at the same time Elara had. Still, he went on when Elara was done, who was now slumping in her chair, derailed. "So you're just going to dump her and the kid and run off with us?"

It was quick; Remus jumped to his feet, knocking over his chair in the process, talking fast, and pacing the length of the table. "Don't you understand what I've done to my wife and my unborn child? I should have never married her; I've made her an outcast!" While Ron, Hermione, and Elara's eyes were wide, all alarmed, Harry remained nonchalant- so casual he seemed furious.

"You have only seen me amongst the Order or under Dumbledore's protection at Hogwarts!" continued Remus frantically, the quartet's expressions going unnoticed. "You don't know how most of the Wizarding world sees creatures like me-!"

"I do!" reminded Elara, following Remus's lead by standing up. She felt Hermione squeeze her hand again, but for once, she ignored it. "Have you forgotten that I spent the majority of my childhood running around the country with you? I've seen it, Moony, I've seen all of it. And you running away from being there for your wife and kid is only adding to the stigma!" Elara sat back down upon Hermione's tugging request yet resumed. "I know she loves you, and you do too. You can't just abandon them in the middle of a war!"

The silence grew between all of them, and Elara refused to look at Hermione, mainly because she brought up love. Remus had stopped his pacing, staring at Elara with an expression Elara couldn't read. Then, Remus collected himself, murmured, "I best be going, then." And with that, he strode out the door, no one saying a word as he did so.

He had left the Daily Prophet copy, so Harry grabbed it and started reading, avoiding all conversation by doing so. Ron, not wanting to get caught in a potential quarrel with Hermione and Elara, made Harry share the newspaper and started reading it over his shoulder. Therefore, Hermione turned to Elara, and Elara released their interlocked hands, leaning into the table with her mind whirring.

"Elara..." started Hermione carefully, leaning farther into the table to be able to look at Elara's face, which was concerningly impassive, her eyes glassy. "Why didn't you tell us? About Andromeda and Teddy? It seems like a considerable detail to leave out, and you know you can talk to me-"

"Yeah, well, there are some things I'd like to keep to myself," snapped Elara, but there wasn't any harsh tone behind it. Really, it seemed like nothing at all. Still, turning her head to Hermione, Elara added while side-eyeing her, "I'm sure you remember that." And stood up again and headed toward the doorway, leaving Hermione thinking about the events of last October.

Though Elara didn't make it very far, as something landed right in front of her with a loud crack, causing her to stumble backward and Ron, Harry, and Hermione's heads to perk up. A man was on the ground, and an elf Elara still despised despite the newfound information Harry and Ron informed her of yesterday landed perfectly. "Kreacher has returned with the thief Mundungus Fletcher," croaked Kreacher, then turned toward Harry to append, "Master."

☠︎~~~☠︎

With the limited information Mundungus Fletcher gave the inhabitants of Twelve, Grimmauld Place, they composed a plan. The bleeding thief went along and gave it to none other than Dolores Umbridge, and Elara really did not want to see her again. But, hey, the sake of the Wizarding world was at stake. Bloody hell, she was thinking like a Gryffindor now... she's spent way too much time with them...

The only information they had was that Umbridge had it after Mundungus sold it to her. Umbridge could've given it away, hid it, anything, so their best bet was to none other than break into the Ministry and check. How you may ask? Well, Elara's bloody brilliant, and she recognized that, despite her remaining frustration with the bushy-haired girl, had smuggled Moody's whole supply of Polyjuice potion into her bag.

It was getting into the Ministry undetected under the Polyjuice potion, finding Umbridge, and gaining the locket's location that was the hard part. So, naturally, every day, one of them went out to scope out Ministry entrances and possible people to turn into based on their supposed occupations.

Not shockingly, Elara took most of the opportunities to get out of the house for multiple reasons. One, she despised that house with the majority of her being. Two, she could prove to Ron, Harry, and Hermione that she was useful and made sure her time spying on the Ministry was worthwhile, coming back with more information each day, just to make sure they don't accidentally leave her again since she would become a helpful asset. And last and probably most important, it'd keep her away from Hermione.

The couple was just barely on speaking terms, only speaking when they needed to, such as asking to pass the salt and pepper from across the table, eating meals made by a surprisingly supportive Kreacher. Or when conversing about new findings of the Ministry, adding onto each other's ideas, but that was about it. They still slept in the same bed, as Elara had not taken away the offer and Hermione hadn't shown any sign to give it back, but backs to each other and unspeaking. Elara was gone by the time Hermione woke up, for once, and she was asleep when Hermione walked in for bed.

Of course, there were some moments they talked when they were alone, and it wasn't just being polite. A few laughs here and there about something clumsy that Harry or Ron did, or just if something was out of place on either one of them. A few handholds and squeezes of assurance, mainly from Hermione, just to show that they were still in this. Elara even kissed her cheek after Hermione came up with the Polyjuice potion idea about a week into spying on the Ministry, and Hermione didn't stop smiling for the rest of the day.

Elara's upset feelings on the matter were slowly subsiding with the more time she spent away from Hermione. Slowly but surely. She missed cuddling with her, being in her embrace and vice versa, the warm feelings she'd get in her chest whenever she'd talk to her, the kisses... oh how she missed the kisses. Hermione was obviously sorry, and Elara knew that she cared for her just as much if not more than Harry and Ron. There was always that small little reminder whenever she tried to act on how she felt, though.

This behavior continued until August seventeenth of 1997, the day before August's full moon. Harry had gone out in the morning to grab more food, as Kreacher requested more that way he could continue making food for them. Elara found it odd, but she knew he was being nice to Harry since Harry gave him Regulus's locket. It was Elara's day to spy on the Ministry, as she had volunteered the night before but wanted to do something first since Harry was away.

Since Harry had taken up sleeping in Sirius's room and took his belongings in there with him, anyone would find it creepy if Elara went in there. She hadn't forgotten what Harry said about the picture of the four Marauders stuck to Sirius's wall, and she desperately wanted to see it. Especially since there were very few and rare photos of young Sirius, even in the very house he grew up in. And there were only two photos she knew of that showed her mother: one in the order of the Phoenix photo from the First Wizarding War and one on her gravestone. She figured it was normal to want to see the picture of the four best friends.

Therefore, when Harry went out that morning, Elara snuck in, making sure not to cause too much noise, as even among her friends, she could be considered suspicious. Hermione had gone down for breakfast, and Ron was probably there eating it, so Elara thought the coast was clear. And so it was when she pushed the door to Sirius's room open, the walls lined with pictures of muggle girls and Gryffindor merchandise. She tried to ignore it, as she was used to the minimum Slytherin decor of her room just down the hall, as she searched for the picture of the Marauders.

And there it was. It was above the desk, the only moving photo among the rest, so it wasn't hard to find. The young boys, no older than seventeen or eighteen, were laughing with their arms around each other without a care in the world. James with hair and glasses identical to Harry's, Sirius looking as young and cheerful as Elara was sure that she had ever seen him, Remus with straw-colored hair, messy, but not as messy as James's, and Peter, plump and short but equally as mirthful as the rest of them.

It made Elara ponder: did they know what they had in store for them? That, in probably less than a year later from when this was taken, they would be sent into war? Just as she, Ron, Harry, and Hermione were at that very moment. It reminded Elara of her own photos with Hermione and the few photos she had of her other friends. None of them in any of the images Elara was thinking about knew at that point that worse war was coming in a year.

She fixed her eyes on Sirius and noticed for the first time in a while the physical traits he had passed onto her. The recognizable sharp jawline that all the Black family members had, the curly hair (but, Elara noticed that when combined with her mother, her own hair just turned out wavy), the same shade of hair, too. Sirius's blue eyes, but she figured she had Marlene's nose and eyebrow shape. Of course, they were all wearing Gryffindor robes, and Marlene had been in Gryffindor, too, something that had not been passed down. Elara chuckled lightly at that, rubbing her eyes as she felt the familiar prickling sensation at the back of them.

Her eyes didn't linger too long on Peter, as he didn't deserve her attention. But, Elara did linger just a bit on James. She knew James had been like a brother to Sirius and wondered how that would've worked out. Would she be calling him Uncle James if he were alive? Uncle Prongs, perhaps? Had she already done so when she was a mere baby? The main and very few memories her Legilimency held onto was with her mother, for obvious reasons, and she dearly wished she could remember something about James. Or Lily. Or Dorcas, or anyone else...

Moving her gaze to Remus, Elara felt her heart sink. He looked so cheerful and worry-less, although she knew he was still undergoing transformations at the time and still was to this day. But, at least then he had Animagi friends to help with that. And now... Elara couldn't help but think that the last words she had said to him were, 'You can't just abandon them in the middle of a war!' What if those were the last words she ever said to him? It most certainly could be, especially these days, with everything so uncertain...

The thought haunted Elara to think about, and guilt settled in her chest, causing the prickling to reoccur at the back of her eyes, and eventually, they welled up with tears. She rested one arm across her waist and one elbow resting against the same arm, using it as support as she used one hand to wipe her tears hastily, which were probably the consequence of the fight and this combined. But Elara only recognized the latter and figured that it was such a stupid thing to be crying over...

"Elara! Harry's back, and he said you could take the Cloak whenever you were ready-" called Hermione, climbing the stairs and passing Sirius's room momentarily before backtracking when she saw the door open, Elara standing right in the light of it. Elara turned, giving Hermione a small smile and a nod to confirm before looking ahead of her again, taking a deep breath. But Hermione didn't buy the smile for a second. "Hey, hold on, are you okay?" asked Hermione quickly, heading into the room cautiously.

"Yeah. Tell Harry I'll be down in a minute," breathed Elara shakily, dropping her hands by her sides to seem more casual as Hermione approached her, ultimately coming to a stop in front of her. Still, Elara kept her head bowed, observing her shoes. Or lack thereof- she was only wearing some fuzzy socks Hermione got her over the two weeks she spent at the Burrow before they picked up Harry.

"You know I don't buy that for a second. What's wrong?" persisted Hermione softly, no malicious intent behind her tone as she took one of Elara's hands in her own and cupped the side of Elara's neck, tilting her head up carefully. Elara didn't object and indicated the photo she was just gazing at over Hermione's shoulder with her eyes. Hermione glimpsed over her own shoulder, studied the photo, and turned back to Elara with an understanding look in her eyes. "Oh, come here, darling."

It was the first time they had hugged since the day Elara arrived at Grimmauld Place on August second, and bloody hell had Elara missed it. Her teeth dug into her bottom lip to keep from crying more as she buried her head into the crook of Hermione's neck, inhaling and appreciating the scent she had gotten so used to. Hermione's hugs had always been so comforting and could calm her down in a second, especially now, since Elara was fairly confused on why she was so emotional.

"I'm sure we could get Harry or Ron to take today," prompted Hermione in a caring tone, brushing Elara's hair behind her ear as she pulled back, her eyes full of the warmth they had been missing for the past two weeks. "You've been volunteering a lot, and I'm afraid that you might be overworking yourself. We could stay here and talk if you'd like. I'm here."

The mention of Harry and Ron caught Elara off guard, and while Hermione was suggesting that they spend the day together and have the other two do the rest, it irked Elara. She couldn't rid of the sensation of feeling lesser then, despite that Hermione was certainly putting her before Harry and Ron right now. And trust me, she had been trying. So bloody hard. Therefore, due to this, Elara dismissed as she completely pulled out of Hermione's grasp, "No. No, it's fine. I signed up for it, and I should keep to that."

After swallowing and gazing at Elara worriedly, Hermione began dissapointedly, "But-"

"I'll see you tonight," mentioned Elara before placing a brisk kiss on Hermione's cheek to make up for it, which made Hermione smile faintly, but the smile ultimately went away as Elara hurried out the door. Hermione didn't know what she had done wrong in that instant to make Elara hurry off that quickly, but she did say that she would give Elara some space, and Elara still had every right to be upset with her. And it hurt her chest more than that one curse she took in the Department of Mysteries in fifth year.

It wasn't until the next day did they speak properly once more, as Elara had come back that night with much information about the coins people used to be allowed to enter the Ministry, and the four of them spent much of their time discussing it. By the time Hermione had finished washing up, Elara was passed out on the bed, as always. But, of course, Hermione couldn't blame her, as Elara must've been exhausted.

As it was Ron's turn that day, Elara and Hermione were both home, along with Harry, but he was off doing only Merlin knew what. Still, it was also a full moon, and Elara's first full moon not being on good terms with Moony, and her first full moon with close contact with Ron and Harry without other people around, and she still had not told both of them. Therefore, Elara spent the day locked in the music room, not fancying any social interaction and wanting to hibernate like bears do in the winter. Or, at least, she thought they did... she didn't take Care of Magical Creatures...

But, she came out when Ron arrived back that evening, earlier than usual, shouting for an urgent meeting as soon as he had dispelled the traps placed at the front door. The tone in his voice resembled something not good, and Elara immediately pulled herself out of her misery and headed to the kitchen. It couldn't be about werewolves, as the moon hadn't risen yet, so how bad could it be?

Oh, how she had underestimated the situation at that time.

"It's ridiculous," muttered Ron irritably as soon as Harry had reported from the third floor, where he had been in Sirius's room. Ron slammed a newspaper, evidently the newest edition of The Daily Prophet, onto the table, open to what seemed like the second page. There was a list of names, which from far away could be mistaken as a list of deaths, but the small header above the list gave it off. 'Muggle-borns who did not present themselves for interviews- report now.' "How has no one spoken up about this?"

Exchanging concerned looks, it was evident that Hermione's name would be on the list. Hermione seized the paper and trailed her finger down the parchment, slowing to a stop about a third of the way in, and Elara knew Hermione's name so well that she could read her name upside down with ease. It was definitely Hermione's name, as Harry grimaced, Hermione pursed her lips, Ron was enraged and Elara was growing to be just the same.

"They put this out on the full moon for a reason," theorized Elara inquisitively, narrowing her eyes at the long list. Her eyes continued to trail down to the 'T' section, where Edward Tonks was evidently listed. She scowled, and carried on with her hypothesis. "I think the Ministry is trying to show that if they can round up muggle-borns, this is only the start of what they'd do to werewolves." She shook her head then buried them in her hands. "I'm never working for that corrupt institution." Still, she cracked a small smile at her use of the extravagant words.

"It's not like I'm going to show up. Ever," mentioned Hermione dismissively, and her three companions gave her bewildered appearances at her tone. "Look, of course I'm upset about it. But we've all got more important things to focus on, and I assume it would be much more productive to work on breaking into the Ministry instead of a list I'm on, which I'm not going to follow!"

"But It's worrying, Étoile. They've got a target on your head, now, too," reasoned Elara purposefully, but Hermione merely scoffed and rolled her eyes, flipping to the Obituary section of the newfound copy of the newspaper. But, notwithstanding Hermione's dismissive attitude, it was all Elara could think about for the rest of the evening.

So, now the Ministry had a list of muggle-borns to rouse up. Splendid. It brought Elara immense joy. (It didn't.) Not only was her girlfriend now on the list, who she loved, but also the man who had raised her from ages nine to fifteen, who she also loved. How was she not supposed to be concerned? The Ministry wanted to interrogate them, and could do whatever they wanted with them afterward! Of course, Elara was on edge! At least she knew that Hermione was okay- but would Teddy?

Therefore, when Elara was already in bed, facing the wall, as always, she was still awake. When Hermione came in, she was awake. When Hermione shut the light, she was awake. She couldn't will herself to go to bed, not when she didn't know what Teddy was planning to do now. It was eating her up inside, just like it had been with Hermione on August second, but not as severe and felt... like a different type of love, honestly. Her love for Hermione was romantic. Her love for Teddy was a father-daughter relationship.

It did not bring Elara any comfort to find that Hermione was still awake, too, considering her uneven breathing and her constant shifting of positions. Hermione rarely moved when she slept, and could usually sleep in positions most couldn't (probably comes from falling asleep reading books). And that's when Elara knew that something was wrong, and didn't waste much time solving it. She needed it too.

Elara rolled over and scooted over to Hermione, throwing her arm around Hermione's waist and pulling her closer. Almost instantly, Hermione turned onto her other side and curled into Elara swiftly, clutching at Elara's shirt as Elara wrapped her other arm around Hermione's shoulders, holding her as tightly as possible. Cuddling her again was another great relief for Elara, having missed the warm and comfortable feeling, despite Hermione being right next to her all this time.

Thankfully, Hermione's breathing started to get evener, tranquil, but she definitely wasn't going to sleep soon. Neither was Elara. Elara held her firmly, breathing in and out to match her own breathing to Hermione's to make Hermione's calmer. It worked, fortunately, and Elara felt that it was okay to talk. "I'm so scared," she whispered warily, and it was true, cradling the back of Hermione's head and running her hand over it, doing so tenderly. "I'm so bloody scared. About you. About Teddy. Especially you. You have a target over your head now, 'Mione. What if-?"

Hermione tilted her head up and pressed her lips to Elara's, finally after many days of not doing so. Elara pressed back desperately, sighing into the kiss. "I'm scared too. But, we'll be scared with each other, and we'll be okay. How does that sound?" suggested Hermione hopefully, burying her head back into Elara's chest and inhaling, presumably getting another whiff of Elara's amazing smelling perfume, if Elara did say so herself. Elara nodded, pecking the top of Hermione's head and eventually drifting off to sleep now that she felt safe again. They both did.

They weren't completely okay, but it was a start. And a damn good one.


	45. gossipry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: injuries, slight sexual content

goh-sip-pree /gɒsipʁi/  
noun  
a special intimacy between people // talk of a personal, sensational, or intimate nature

☠︎~~~☠︎

_201  
Summer grove-  
pasania tree and I  
find shelter. _

_Notes by Elara: I think sitting under a tree is really nice, especially when it's hot. I don't know. The little patches in the tree making specific spots on you burn are annoying, but otherwise, nice. Let's hope you read this when the sun is still out so we can do it, yeah?_

☠︎~~~☠︎

During the days leading up to September first, Elara and Hermione were on much better terms, yet not as good as they used to be. They both figured that would take some time, and they both didn't mind. Nevertheless, whenever the two would go to sleep, now, they would face each other before they drifted off and somehow always ended up in each other's arms, laughing awkwardly each time they woke up in that position.

Hermione and Elara's new behavior did not go unnoticed by Harry and Ron, either, as Elara and Hermione were smiling around and at each other a lot more now. Not to mention talking more, and overall seemed happier and more at peace. They, too, recognized that it wasn't the same as before, but it was all a matter of drifting back together. And if Elara could get over the sinking feeling of not ever being able to compare to Harry or Ron.

And so, September first arrived rather quickly, and Elara was finding it hard to comprehend that a month ago was Bill and Fleur's wedding. A month ago, the Ministry had fallen. A month ago, Hermione, Harry, and Ron had disapparated without her... but she pushed that thought away. A month ago, she and Hermione were sneaking in as many moments as possible locked up in Ginny's room, just before the wedding started when they were both in their dresses, stealing kisses behind closed doors. Elara missed the feeling of being generally okay at the moment.

The only thing Elara missed more than Hermione's kisses (which happened minimally, but at least once a day) was Hermione's touch, which wasn't that far off the beaten track. She figured that it would come back soon, and they just had to get back into their groove of things, like the fight in October into November. Still, Elara missed the way Hermione would trail her fingers on Elara's collarbone ever so delicately, the way she would hold her like she would never let go, the way she would interlock her fingers with Elara's at any point that her hands weren't busy...

Except, as they were sitting at the dinner table, surrounded by notes, newspaper clippings, and hand-drawn maps of the Ministry and their entrances, Hermione's hands were busy, yet she still took the time to hold Elara's. Ron was in the drawing-room, presumably toying with his Deluminator, as the light kept turning off and on, and Harry was on spying watch that day and should be back anytime now.

As stated, Hermione still took the time to hold Elara's hand. Despite her reading over the newspaper thoroughly from the day before and using her hands to flip the pages, her left pinky was toying with Elara's right one, to which Elara grasped her hand immediately. Elara was reading through a leaflet on how the Ministry was constructed, picked up by Hermione on one of her watch days, and now had to push the pages apart with her non-dominant hand, so it was uncomfortable but completely worth it.

"You did that a year ago, you know," mumbled Elara a few moments after, not taking her eyes off her pamphlet, yet she felt Hermione's gaze land on the side of her head. "On the train. Remember? And a little while later I told you that you don't have to ask. I forget when, but we were watching a film..." she continued absently, looking up subconsciously to try and remember the details, then giving up and going back to reading.

"Yes, I remember that on the train. I just wanted to hold your hand," smiled Hermione, nudging Elara lightly with her elbow, which caused Elara to look at her fondly. "And the second time... we were watching Grease, and you called all the blokes 'absolute wankers,' and applauded when Frenchy said 'men are rats,'" she recalled warmly, resting her elbow on the table and propping her head up with her fist, looking up at the ceiling with a dreamy sigh.

"Well, they were wankers! Two-faced little gits," insisted Elara determinedly while Hermione laughed, and Elara eventually chuckled too. She leaned back in her chair with a huff, slumping against it while Hermione waited, both of them disregarding the work they were doing before. "Salazar, it makes me miss school, almost. I wish we could watch films again. I miss it-" she squeezed Hermione's hand, turning her head toward her- "so much."

Shifting in her chair, Hermione faced Elara fully, using her free hand to tenderly run her thumb over Elara's cheek, which Elara leaned into. "Can I kiss you?" asked Hermione softly, and Elara nodded eagerly, straightening her posture just as Hermione pressed her lips to hers. Elara placed her own freehand on the side of Hermione's neck, letting her eyes fall closed and drawing Hermione closer with each breath. Their pace gradually increased as each second passed, burning with desperation, longing, and intensity.

"I've missed you," Hermione whispered breathlessly, pulling Elara onto her lap, allowing Elara to straddle her. Elara mumbled something of agreement against her lips, only removing her hand from Hermione's grip to trail her fingers down to the Gryffindor's waist and placing her own lips delicately on Hermione's neck. Hermione's breath hitched yet still reiterated, "Godric, I've missed you. But, we really need to-"

"Stop talking," interrupted Elara firmly, dragging her lips up toward Hermione's ear. "Just enjoy it." As Elara's breath hit Hermione's skin, the latter squirmed and tangled her fingers in Elara's hair, gently pressing on Elara's head to encourage her, which they both smiled at. 

She let her fingers trail a little farther down, toying with the hem of Hermione's shirt (which seemed to be a spare from the Hogwarts uniforms, but Elara wasn't paying it enough mind to care) and her waistband interchangeably. With a small gasp, Hermione used the hand that Elara had released to push Elara's head back up and toward her with two fingers, connecting their lips once more.

Notwithstanding that Elara had told her to stop talking, Hermione murmured at the smallest separation, " _Please_." Elara wasn't sure what Hermione was asking for and pulled back momentarily to give her a befuddled look. With an impatient glance back, Hermione took both of her own hands and started to unbutton her shirt. Elara got the message quickly, moving Hermione's hands aside and doing it for her, fumbling with the buttons slightly due to her eagerness to get them undone.

Chortling at the mild mess-up, Hermione's eyes fluttered shut with a sigh as Elara started to leave small kisses on the crook of her neck, who moved the fabric of Hermione's shirt and kept it in place with one hand with the other cradling the back of Hermione's head. Elara bit down lightly at a sensitive spot but immediately provided comfort by running her tongue over the same spot, causing Hermione to let a small moan through her lips.

"That's always been your favorite," remarked Elara cheekily, her lips moving against Hermione's skin as she said that, only causing Hermione to whimper the momentary pause in the action, pushing Elara's head back toward her. At that, Elara shifted backward, trying not to fall off the chair as she did so. That way, she can lower her head for better access to the now available area, resuming kissing skillfully.

Elara wondered how it was possible to miss someone so much and everything about them, even when they were in the same household. Merlin, how her skin felt under Elara's lips, how her breathing got heavier as Elara went lower, how she responded ever so perfectly to every move Elara made-

"Oi, do either of you know-" called Ron as he walked into the room, and all three of them stopped dead, eyes wide and stunned. Ron immediately clapped his hand over his eyes, one hand still holding his Deluminator as he exclaimed, "Sorry! Bloody hell, do you have to do that in the kitchen!? Just because I kissed your best mate doesn't mean that you can go shagging mine in public areas, Elara!"

"Sod off, Ronald. You know I'm not that upset about you kissing Adelaide," grumbled Elara as she climbed off Hermione disappointedly as Hermione coughed and fixed the buttons on her shirt, avoiding eye contact with everyone and everything and only staring at the maps on the table. "And we were only snogging. No big deal," Elara continued as she smoothed her jumper out, repositioning herself in her seat. She caught Hermione giving her a look, but it was gone as soon as it was there.

"Yeah, _no big deal_ ," repeated Ron with sarcasm dripping from his tone, his hand still over his eyes as he shifted his weight from one foot to another uncomfortably. Kreacher also wandered into the room, not caring about the conversation as he began to heat that day's dinner that he prepared earlier that day. "Situated yet? Harry'll be back anytime soon, and I'm sure he doesn't want to see his practical sister bloody making out with his other practical sister! That sounds wrong..."

"Yes, Ron, we're... situated," mumbled Hermione awkwardly, brushing her hair in front of her shoulders to hide the already appearing hickeys Elara gave her. Ron uncovered his eyes and looked between the two of them, shuddering before walking toward the table and sitting down in front of the couple with a nervous appearance. "What was it you needed?" inquired Hermione, seeming to act like nothing just happened as she went back to reading the previous day's Daily Prophet.

"Forgot now," shrugged Ron, slipping his Deluminator into his pocket, his eyes flickering everywhere but Elara and Hermione's eyes. There was a long period of uncomfortable silence, and Elara considered going back to reading her leaflet until Ron finally queried, "I take it that you two are okay now, then?"

Neither one of them had time to respond as the front door opened, indicating Harry's arrival. The familiar voice of Moody croaked the name of who killed Dumbledore, and Harry's voice replied, "I didn't kill you." There was the faint sound of wind whirring, signifying the ghostly figure of Dumbledore exploding, along with footsteps pattering against the creaky wooden floor. As soon as he was far away from the portrait of Mrs. Black as possible, Harry announced, "I've got news, and you won't like it."

Kreacher hurried over to him from the fireplace, now dressed in a clean towel and Regulus's locket around his neck. "Shoes off, if you please, Master Harry, and hands washed before dinner," urged Kreacher, taking Harry's invisibility cloak and hanging it up on a hook and hurrying back to the cauldron cooking over the fireplace.

"What happened?" asked Ron hastily, the trio seated at the table gazing up at Harry curiously as Harry walked over, tossing the Daily Prophet onto the table. They all scowled as there was a picture of their previous Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, mostly Potions teacher, on the front page, the headline reading:

**SEVERUS SNAPE CONFIRMED AS HOGWARTS HEADMASTER**

"No!" exclaimed Elara, Hermione, and Ron all at once, and all incredulously. Elara buried her head in her hands in absolute disbelief because Hogwarts would be terrible, and probably is now if Snape is the headmaster. Hermione snatched up the newspaper, getting to her feet and pacing as she read the article.

" _Severus Snape, long-standing Potions master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was today appointed headmaster in the most important of several staffing changes at the ancient school. Following the resignation of the previous Muggle Studies teacher, Alecto Carrow will take over the post while her brother, Amycus, fills the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor._

 _"'I welcome the opportunity to uphold our finest Wizarding traditions and values_ -' Like committing murder and cutting off people's ears, I suppose! Snape, headmaster! Snape in Dumbledore's study- Merlin's pants!" shouted Hermione, throwing the newspaper down on the table in a harsher manner than Harry did and stormed off, calling as she did so, "I'll be back in a minute?"

"She only says Merlin's pants when she's furious..." apprised Elara with a frown, staring in the direction Hermione had run off inquisitively. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Harry sit down finally, and Ron pull the paper toward him, eyes flickering over the article rapidly. Elara turned back toward him, expecting a conversation, which came swiftly.

"The teachers won't stand for this," commented Ron steadfastly, at last, catching Harry's attention along with Elara's. "McGonagall and Flitwick and Sprout all know the truth; they know how Dumbledore died. They won't accept Snape as headmaster. And who are these Carrows?"

Harry got to explaining that as Kreacher served dinner in polished bowls, whistling rather happily. The Carrows were on top of the Tower when Dumbledore died, and the teachers don't really have any other choice but to stay. And if they have to, they'll stay to protect the students. "Thanks, Kreacher," said Harry as he took the newspaper from Ron and flipped the page over to the other side, not wanting to look at Snape's face and concluding his explanation. "Well, at least we know exactly where Snape is now.

"There are still a load of Death Eaters watching the house," continued Harry as they all got to eating their French onion soup, while Ron and Elara nodded in understanding, as they already knew, "more than usual. It's like they're hoping we'll march out carrying our school trunks and head off for the Hogwarts Express." Elara chuckled at that, and Ron looked at his watch.

"I've been thinking about that all day," mentioned Ron with a small frown, glancing out the window momentarily, as if the Hogwarts Express would be right there, waiting to pick them up. "It left nearly six hours ago. Weird not being on it, isn't it?"

"Can't say," mumbled Elara, remembering the feeling she got when she saw the train for the first time. Huge, red, glamorous- Elara could recall the excitement building up when she ran through the barrier at full speed and meeting her Slytherin friends for the first time in the Great Hall. Salazar, they must be going back to Hogwarts right now, and they'd have no idea where she was... "I've only been on it four times."

"They nearly saw me coming back in just now," added Harry, shoveling a spoonful of soup into his mouth, going back to the conversation at hand about Death Eaters outside Grimmauld Place. "I landed badly on the top step, and the Cloak slipped."

"I do that every time," concurred Ron dismissively, and Elara shot them annoyed looks for not being cautious enough. "Oh, here she is. And what in the name of Merlin's most baggy Y Fronts was that about?" Ron questioned as Hermione reentered the room, panting mildly due to her haste pace.

"I remembered this," apprised Hermione, holding an extensive picture, and started forcing it into her beaded bag, and while it looked like it wasn't going to fit for a few moments, it slipped inside easily. "Phineas Nigellus," she muttered as she threw the bag onto the table, landing with an interesting crash. Elara only briefly wondered why Hermione had taken her relative's painting, then remembered that Phineas Nigellus was a headmaster at Hogwarts and could flick between the two places and give info to Snape. Hm.

Hermione explained exactly that to Ron as she sat down in her spot next to Elara and pulled her soup toward her, turning to Harry when finished. "So, Harry, what else happened today?" she asked curiously, seeming content with her work of making sure Phineas Nigellus could only see the inside of her bag.

"Nothing," Harry informed defeatedly, stirring his soup and blowing on it before taking another bite. It seemed as it wasn't cool enough, as he grimaced before continuing with the details of his exploration. "Watched the Ministry entrance for seven hours. No sign of her. Saw your dad, though, Ron. He looks fine."

Ron nodded appreciatively, taking a moment to stop eating to do so. At least they knew that Mr. Weasley was okay, even if he did look exhausted and stressed every time one of them saw him. "Dad always told me most Ministry people use the Floo Network to get to work," expounded Ron, eager to tell stories. "That's why we haven't seen Umbridge; she'd never walk. She'd think she's too important."

"And what about that funny old witch, that brunette that follows her around, and that little wizard in navy robes?" inquired Hermione, doing a much better job with handling the heat of her soup than Harry was by stirring a lot more than he was.

"Oh, yeah," chimed in Ron with a nod of agreement, not looking up from gathering his onion soup, "the bloke from Magical Maintenance."

"How do you know he works for Magical Maintenance?" questioned Hermione, freezing all her movements, including bringing her spoon to her mouth to take a sip. She stared at Ron intently, waiting for his answer, which Ron gave nonchalantly.

"Dad said everyone from Magical Maintenance wears navy blue robes," explained Ron with a shrug, shoving another spoonful of soup into his mouth, not caring if it was still hot or not.

"But you never told us that!" chided Hermione furiously. And thus, they began to bicker, Hermione scolding Ron for not telling that sooner and that everything matters and that the Ministry was the most dangerous place for them to be right now, and Ron mumbling apologies dismissively. Elara stifled a laugh as she stirred her soup as she watched.

This continued until Harry interrupted, not with a call for a halt, but something completely unexpected. "I think we should do it tomorrow," Harry suggested, catching the attention of the quarreling pair and the snickering Elara and putting a wordless stop to both, watching the bespectacled boy in bewilderment.

"To... tomorrow?" stammered Elara, her eyes widening as Harry nodded. She looked over at the pile of notes, newspaper clippings, and maps and turned back toward Harry. "Are you sure? I'm sure there's more we could gather, and our plan definitely isn't foolproof; I'm sure there's a way we could make it more so-"

"I don't think we're going to be much better prepared than we are now. We've skulked every area of the Ministry we can, and the longer we put it off, the farther away that locket could be," countered Harry, and while Elara knew he was right, she slumped against her chair again, crossing her arms over her chest and huffing, irritated with being contradicted. "There's already a good chance Umbridge has chucked it away; the thing doesn't open."

"Unless," prompted Ron, catching his three's companions' attention, which he clearly wasn't expecting, as he swallowed before continuing, "she's found a way of opening it, and she's now possessed."

"Wouldn't make any difference to her," snorted Harry, the pairs of eyes at the table now landing on him, all curious at what he had to say, "she was so evil in the first place." That brought out some laughs, brightening the mood in the slightest. Still, even after their snickers had gone down, Hermione was biting her lip, the look in her eyes resembling that she was deep in thought.

"We know everything important," proceeded Harry at Hermione's appearance, doing his best to be convincing. "We know they've stopped apparition in and out of the Ministry. We know only the most senior Ministry members are allowed to connect their homes to the Floo Network now because Ron heard those two Unspeakables complaining about it. And we know roughly where Umbridge's office is because of what Elara heard that bearded bloke saying to his mate-"

"Something about meeting Umbridge on level one because she wants to see him, I don't know..." mumbled Elara, pulling her legs onto her chair and to her chest, resting her chin in between her knees, her memory failing her. Not being forgetful had always been more Hermione's forte.

The one thing she liked about not having dinner at the Weasleys or Hogwarts was that she could sit however she wanted without getting feeling embarrassed and ungrateful or scolded for it. Well, if you disregard the small amount of tutting she got from Hermione about her improper posture. It was much more comfortable eating with three teenagers your age, all planning to go on the same mission. Not studying for exams while shoving food into your piehole or discussing family drama, such as Ron not cleaning his room as much as Mrs. Weasley wanted him to.

"Exactly," remarked Harry matter-of-factly, motioning toward Hermione for emphasis, who now had her lips pressed into a thin line. "And we know you get in using those funny coins, or tokens, or whatever they are, because Elara heard two wizards talking about how stupid they are, and I saw that witch borrowing one from her friend-"

"But we haven't got any!" challenged Hermione fiercely, similarly crossing her arms to Elara, tilting her chin up to prove that she's got the upper hand.

Harry sighed, dropping the hand he used to gesture toward her to pick up his spoon to eat his now luke-warm onion soup. "If the plan works, we will have," reminded Harry, remaining in his calm composure, and Elara was quite surprised at his diplomatic manner. She figured he had had too long of a day to do anything else, and with a brisk look into his mind, she learned that her speculation was correct.

"I don't know, Harry, I don't know..." mumbled Hermione nervously, her arms unfolded and her hands now set in her lap, fiddling with her fingers. "...There are an awful lot of things that could go wrong... so much relies on chance..." Elara couldn't disagree with that, as she had stated something similar, but she couldn't disagree with Harry, either. The past few days, six or so, none of them had come back with much new information.

"That'll be true even if we spend another three months preparing," reiterated Harry, stemming from his last statement when Elara first questioned his judgment. He let his spoon drop against the bowl with a clatter before stating, "It's time we act."

While Hermione and Ron's expressions represented worry and uneasiness, Harry seemed quite determined to get his way, and Elara was right on the line between them. Harry had a point, though: they would waste more time sitting here rather than trying to find the other Horcruxes and destroying the locket. "All right," said Ron at last, breaking the silence, "let's say we go for it tomorrow... I think it should be just Elara and me."

"Oh, don't start that again!" retorted Hermione at once, her tone incredibly exasperated as she set down her spoon a little more forceful than it needed to be. "I thought we'd settled this. If we stick to the plan, as Harry said, then we won't get caught!"

"It's one thing hanging around the entrances under the Cloak, but this is different Hermione," reasoned Ron, taking a newspaper from the pile and pointing at it, the same one he had come back with the day of the full moon. "In case you've forgotten, you're on the list of muggle-borns who didn't present themselves for interrogation!"

"And you're supposed to be dying of spattergroit at the Burrow, while Elara is supposed to be off in Canada living a muggle life!" combated Hermione, gesturing toward Ron and Elara, respectively. Elara raised her hands by her sides in defense, raising her eyebrows, as she had no complaints in bringing Hermione nor Harry along with them. Harry was _the Chosen One_ ; they _had_ to bring him, maybe his connection to Voldemort would help find Horcruxes, and they'd probably die without Hermione. "If anyone shouldn't go, it's Harry. He's got a ten-thousand-galleon price on his head-"

"Fine, I'll stay here," intervened Harry casually, leaning back in his chair and pushing his glasses up his nose before crossing his arms. "Let me know if you ever defeat Voldemort, won't you?" Ron, Hermione, and Elara laughed again, yet Harry grimaced and pressed his hand to his forehead. Both Elara and Hermione glanced at him worriedly, yet he tried to brush it off by moving his hair out of his eyes.

Ron was just starting to say something about disapparating under the cloak separately since they all couldn't fit under it when Harry stood up, and all conversation seized. Still, Kreacher hurried over, asking, "Master has not finished his soup, would Master prefer the savory stew, or else the treacle tart to which Master is so partial?"

"Thanks, Kreacher, but I'll be back in a minute," replied Harry in the most polite tone he could muster, then looked down at Hermione, Ron, and Elara's concerned faces. "Er- bathroom," he explained feebly before hurrying off, his hand pressed to his forehead right after he passed the doorframe.

"Is he calling us stupid?" muttered Elara, staring in the direction Harry went for a moment before turning back to Ron and Hermione. "I don't understand why he insists on hiding that his scar is hurting. It's painfully obvious. I reckon that-"

She was interrupted by an agonizing cry from the nearest bathroom on the first landing, and the trio at the dinner table jumped up instantly, drawing their wands. Another shout came, unquestionably from Harry, and that was all it took for the three to push their chairs aside and hurry over, dashing up the stairs as haste as possible. 

"Harry! Mate, are you okay?" shouted Ron into the door, but the screaming continued. Elara's heart was pounding- what the bloody hell was going on? There couldn't be a Death Eater in the first-floor bathroom! Ron tried the handle frantically, seeming to forget that he had his wand in his hand in a panic. "Harry!"

"Are you a wizard or not? Move over!" scolded Hermione, nudging Ron with her elbow and trying her wand at the doorhandle, Harry's yells continuing to fill their ears. " _Alohomora!_ " The handle shook but didn't open when Hermione pushed. "He put a locking charm on it! Harry! Open the door!"

"Come on, Harry!" exclaimed Elara, trying, " _Accio!_ " on the door handle to see if Harry had stolen one of those yellow slimy things from Lynn to lock the door, but nothing appeared out of the small keyhole. "Harry! This is no time to be modest! Either- either open the door, or we'll cut it off the muggle way!"

"Harry! HARRY!" persisted Hermione, louder as the screams intensified and pounding on the door. And after that last call of his name, the shouts stopped, and the silence was in the air once more. The trio outside the door exchanged looks of confusion and determination, and Hermione turned toward the door again, knocking on it furiously. "Harry, open up!"

The door opened finally, and Hermione stumbled in, Ron and Elara following close behind her. Harry was sitting on the floor, head in his hands and leaning against the wall nearest the sink, panting as if he had just run the length of the Hogwarts grounds. "What were you doing?" asked Elara firmly, standing in the doorway and peering down at Harry with a stern expression, in too much of a panicked mood to read him properly. "And don't disregard it! You were screaming blue murder! Saw bloody Mary in the mirror or something!"

"Oh, yeah..." mumbled Harry, picking his head out of his hands and gazing up at his three frightened friends, eyes wide with what seemed to be shocked. "...I must've dozed off or-"

"Harry, please don't insult our intelligence," interrupted Hermione with a roll of her eyes and her arms in akimbo as Ron finished up checking the corners of the large bathroom. Hermione took a much-needed deep breath before adding, "We know your scar hurt downstairs, and you're white as a sheet."

After a few more breaths, Harry lifted himself up and sat on the edge of the bathtub, where Ron patted his shoulder in an odd sort of comfort. "Fine. I've just seen Voldemort murdering a woman. By now, he's probably killed her whole family. And he didn't need to. It was Cedric all over again. They were just there..." explained Harry, and while Elara and Ron frowned, Hermione shook her head in disbelief.

"Harry, you aren't supposed to let this happen anymore!" chided Hermione, and Elara and Ron turned toward her, and it was their turn to be incredulous. "Dumbledore wanted you to use Occlumency! He thought the connection was dangerous- Voldemort can use it, Harry! What good is it to watch him kill and torture? How can it help?"

And so, the bicker started once more, and all Elara could do was lean against the doorframe, cross her arms over her chest and watch. Harry made the argument of it's his choice, and it lets him know what Voldemort was doing, and Hermione made the argument that Dumbledore wanted him to use Occlumency. Thankfully, this quarreling finished quicker than Hermione and Ron's, as Harry mentioned Voldemort going after Gregorovitch.

None of them could come to a conclusion on why, or why Harry's wand seemed to act on its own when fighting with Voldemort when transporting him to the Burrow, so they reported downstairs once more. They worked on the plan to break into the Ministry long into the night, fixing flaws and adding benefits, until they could recite it word for word from memory (it was quite the struggle for Elara). And finally, Elara was able to climb into bed, her eyes falling closed almost immediately.

"You always give me the best kisses at the worst times," chuckled Hermione about their snogging session before dinner as she climbed into her side of the bed after washing up, causing Elara to mirror her, yet kept her eyes closed. It was true, and this time was too, as Elara kept going even after Hermione tried to interrupt, yet Hermione didn't seem to mind. She heard Hermione slipping under the blanket and shifting, mumbling a brisk, "Night."

Elara opened her eyes at that, turning onto her side to face Hermione, yet Hermione was facing away from her this time. It could be just a matter of comfort, but she thought they were getting somewhere... "Goodnight, 'Mione," she replied softly nonetheless, turning her own back to Hermione, her heart the slightest bit shattered. And, of course, they woke up in each other's arms the next morning.

☠︎~~~☠︎

"Fuck!" shouted Elara as her back hit hard ground, her vision blurry and her head pounding with pain from the harsh landing. Birds were chirping nearby- were there usually birds chirping near Grimmauld place? She should know this... yet the ground under her didn't feel like cement... and why the bloody hell was she on the ground in the first place? And there weren't trees above Grimmauld place! "Hermione?! Where are we?!"

She assumed their mission had been successful. They left bright and early from Grimmauld place to break into the Ministry and targeted their victims accordingly. Hermione transformed into Mafalda Hopkirk, a small witch with a face that always seemed in shock. Harry transformed into Albert Runcorn, who was at least six feet tall. And Ron turned into Reg Cattermole, which they turned out to chose him on a wrong day. And Elara? Elara turned into none other than Astraea Greengrass- Daphne's mother.

The moment Elara realized due to Astraea's wallet, she panicked and tried to change back, feeling especially unwell. She had just stunned one of her best mates' mother! And was now acting like her! Merlin's sake- it was terrible. She shuddered every time she remembered she was displaying as her, which must've been suspicious, as she recalled the fact every time she looked down and got weird glances from employees. Choosing her specifically turned out well, though, as she was Mafalda Hopkirk's assistant and practically followed her everywhere, meaning she had to stick with Hermione. And she was grateful for it.

Elara and Hermione headed down to the courtrooms after meeting Umbridge and interrogated muggle-borns. It was terrible- dementors roamed the halls and in the courtroom, and Umbridge nor Yaxley gave any of them a fair trial. The problem was that Umbridge had the locket around her neck, and they weren't able to get it until Harry came in under the Invisibility Cloak. He stunned Umbridge and grabbed the locket, but that made Umbridge's Patronus come loose, setting off dementors.

Thankfully, they had all trained for that: sending off Patronuses- a stag, an otter, and a dragonfly- they were able to round up the remaining muggle-borns and help them narrowly escape with the help of Ron, who had appeared drenched in water just as they exited the courtroom. They disapparated as soon as all the muggle-borns were gone, and they were supposed to be going back to Grimmauld Place, but there was a scream and another pull of apparition as soon as Elara's feet hit the ground...

That brings us to now.

"Help! Quick! Both of you!" shrieked Hermione in a panicked tone, and Elara sat up, rushing over to Hermione, where Elara saw her bent over Ron, well, half-Ron, half-Reg Cattermole, color draining from his face by the second. Looking down for a source of pain, Ron's upper right shoulder was growing with dark-red splotches. Cursing under her breath, Elara searched frantically for Hermione's bag, where she knew a first-aid kit was located-

Harry was with them in seconds, seeming unharmed and fully back to the look of Harry. "What happened?" he asked as he searched for something to do with his hands, eventually resting them on his knees. Elara seized the back from a few ways over and started digging through it, momentarily shocked at how deep the bag went and how much was in there.

"Splinched," responded Hermione blankly, focusing on Ron and his breathing, which had gone incredibly shallow. She ripped off the side of Ron's shirt to reveal what was not a scrape or anything of the sort, but like someone had taken a spoon and dug neatly into Ron's arm. They all barely had time to grimace, Hermione searching for her bag, then realized Elara had grabbed it and instructed, "Elara- there's a small bottle labeled 'Essence of Dittany-'"

" _Accio Dittany,_ " muttered Elara, drawing her wand immediately from her pocket right after Hermione informed her of what to do, and a small brown bottle flew from the depths of Hermione's bag into her hands. She turned the bottle over to check the label to make sure and not take any chances before handing it to Hermione, who took and unstoppered it before and dripped some of the essences onto Ron's arm.

Ron had fainted as soon as Hermione started dropping the Dittany onto his wound, his eyes shut and face as pale as a sheet of parchment. A green smoke floated upward as Ron's skin repaired, revealing to show the wound several days old, and skin had stretched to cover it. Both Harry and Elara gave remarks of amazement, yet Hermione was not amused.

"It's all I feel safe doing," she mentioned, her hands shaking and bloody as she put the Dittany right next to her. Elara wanted to move around Ron to hold her and tell her that everything's okay, but Ron seemed to be the main priority. "There are spells that would put him completely right, but I daren't try in case I do them wrong and cause more damage... He's lost so much blood already..."

A flock of birds flew ahead, squawking loudly, reminding Elara of where they were. "Why are we here?" she asked, primarily toward Hermione, as Hermione was the best at apparition and had been deemed their resident apparater for the day. "I thought we were going back to Grimmauld place? Weren't we there? I could've sworn..." she trailed off, the quick image of Grimmauld Place's front door being there before a scream, and then she was here...

"I don't think we're going to be able to go back there..." replied Hermione in just above a whisper, her voice so shaky that Elara did get up and move next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and rubbing Hermione's shoulder comfortingly. As Harry gave Hermione a befuddled expression, Hermione explained that Yaxley caught hold of her as they disapparated. Yaxley thought they were stopping there when they landed, but Hermione hexed him off and brought them where they were now.

"But, surely he can't get in? To Grimmauld place?" questioned Harry, but they all knew the answer. Yaxley most definitely could, as Hermione landed them inside the Fidelius Charm's protection, making Yaxley a secret keeper. Yaxley would most definitely ransack the house and tell the other Death Eaters. And for once, Elara felt terribly bad for Kreacher and guilty about leaving him. Hermione tried to apologize, but Harry merely countered, "Don't be stupid, it wasn't your fault! If anything, it was mine..."

Harry took out what seemed to be Mad-Eye Moody's eye, whizzing around in its odd socket, and Elara and Hermione's own eyes widened in shock and realization. "Umbridge had stuck it to her office door to spy on people. I couldn't leave it there... but that's how they knew there were intruders," apprised Harry with a deep frown, but no one had time to answer or add on as Ron awoke from his fainting spell with a groan.

The rest of the day was immensely stressful. They had secured the locket, which was absolutely amazing, but they didn't celebrate. There was bad energy to the item that Elara couldn't explain, and she even flinched when it was being passed around, to which Hermione took it back immediately with a worried glance. Elara had thought that the locket might've been nicer to her, considering _she_ was the Slytherin of the four of them, and the locket once belonged to Salazar Slytherin himself... but _no_...

Thanks to Hermione's thinking, they had somewhere to sleep: a tent, which seemed to accompany the place they were staying in nicely. It was the very tent that the Weasleys, along with Harry and Hermione, had used for the Quidditch cup, and they were camping in the forest directly next to where the Quidditch cup had taken place in 1994. It had a bathroom (Elara couldn't comprehend how it had a working toilet, sink, and shower, but magic is magic...) and a kitchen (also confused her), along with four pairs of bunk beds, complete with a dining table in the middle of the 'room.'

Ron was okay, thank Merlin. But, even by dinner, he still looked like a living ghost, so he stayed in bed for the majority of the day, trying to regain the blood he had lost. Elara had insisted on a blood-replenishing potion, but there weren't any at Grimmauld place; therefore, Hermione didn't have any. So, it was Elara, Harry, and Hermione keeping watch, despite the intense protections Hermione had installed.

For once, Elara being left behind at the wedding and coming back with a new rucksack came in handy, as she had packed food for that journey, while Hermione, assuming they would be returning to Grimmauld place that night, did not. And so, they ate old biscuits and fruits for dinner, doing their best only to fulfill the rumbling in their stomachs and nothing more. As they had nowhere else to go, they'd need the remaining food for later, and they knew that.

Harry took the night watch, and while he wouldn't say anything about specifically why, Elara knew it was because he wanted to inspect the locket on his own without intrusion. He had been wearing it since they arrived and didn't seem like he would take it off or budge on his decision to keep a lookout, so Elara and Hermione had no choice but to agree.

Ron had long since dozed off by the time Hermione climbed into her own bottom bunk, Elara already in the one above her and staring at the canvas ceiling. She was exhausted and could not stop thinking about where they would go next and what they would do. How were they supposed to destroy a Horcrux? Where would they get a substance that could? And how would they get it? Was it worth it to take them four back to Andromeda and Teddy's house? No... Tonks was pregnant, and that'd be putting them in more danger than they were now...

It was cold. Summer was evidently moving into Autumn with the arrival of September, and at first, Elara reckoned that's why she asked. Knowing for a fact Hermione was still awake, she moved to the edge of her bed and leaned her head over, careful not to fall, hanging upside down like a child on a playground. Hermione was still awake, and she smiled faintly at the sight of Elara's hair blocking most of her face. "Come lay with me? I'm cold," asked Elara as quietly as possible, and Hermione was up and climbing the ladder in an instant.

"I thought you'd be used to the cold due to the dungeons," remarked Hermione as she slipped under the covers, allowing Elara to wrap her arms around her and curling into her embrace. Hermione soon had her face buried in Elara's chest and Elara's chin resting on Hermione's head, the thin blanket, evidently made for summer use, wrapped around them like a cocoon.

"That's when the mattresses are made out of the finest quality, the blankets are thick, and there are fireplaces in each dorm," commented Elara with a small snicker, truly not intending to insult their living conditions, which Hermione got and chuckled lightly. "I still wouldn't trade this for that, though. I'd rather sleep next to you in here than alone in my dorm," Elara added, shimmying her arm up to tilt Hermione's chin up, capturing her lips, continuing with small pecks afterward.

Yet, Hermione's response seemed hesitant, and she eventually pulled back, her expression nervous and rather saddened now. Elara furrowed her eyebrows, wondering what she had done wrong. "I can't keep doing this," whispered Hermione with a frown, moving her own arm up with a slight struggle to motion to the space between them. " _We_ can't keep doing this."

"How do you mean?" questioned Elara anxiously, her mind automatically assuming the worst, her pace in saying words quickening as she continued. "We can't keep doing what? If it's about kissing in a tent with Ron and Harry, I'm sure they don't mind small kisses. If anything, we can put up one of those invisible charms you've got-"

"No, Elara, it's not about kissing," sighed Hermione, closing her eyes momentarily to gather her words. Elara didn't take her eyes off her, her heart rate speeding up in nervous anticipation. "We can't keep pretending everything's okay. Between us," apprised Hermione as she opened her eyes again, seeming worried Elara would give a different reaction than what she actually did.

An epiphany dawned on Elara as she scooted back a bit so it was easier to see Hermione before speaking. Hermione took the chance to level their faces, both resting the sides of their heads against the thin pillow. "I-I don't think we ever really established that we were..." mumbled Elara in an apprehensive tone.

"Exactly!" whisper-shouted Hermione, turning her head to make sure Ron nor Harry heard, and she faced Elara once more afterward. "But we still do everything we used to, and it doesn't feel right. It feels like your shutting me out, which I get, but when you were gone almost every day... it felt hopeless, almost. To even _try_ talking to you. And then we have two good conversations, not about the topic, and it got better, and now we do almost everything we used to, but we never talked about it for more than four sentences! I want to know how you're feeling _now_ , Elara. It's been a month."

As she realized her mistake and a pang of guilt and regret hit her chest, Elara wanted to turn away and curl up and wallow in her sorrows, but she merely looked down and bit her lip. Hermione was right: she had gone out to spy on the Ministry on most opportunities, and after the full moon, she had been trying to make things the way they were before. She just assumed that it was behind them, despite her own remaining thoughts and reminders of the situation.

"You're right. Er... how I feel..." started Elara, and Hermione's expression lightened a bit, happy they were getting somewhere. "...I guess... I don't know- I know you said that you don't, but like you care about them more than me? I mean, you waited for them, made sure you were holding their hands, but not mine. It took away the bond I thought I had with you, I suppose. I think that's why I spent so much time away from you. Because you left without waiting for me, it feels like I care more about what happens to us and our bond more than... more than you care about it. And I just want what we had back. I want you back. I want _us_ back."

Hermione took a deep breath, then nodded from a slow to fast pace, doing her best to understand. And she did. "Gosh, I messed up," breathed Hermione, her voice breaking, but then played it off as a soft laugh as she avoided eye-contact, but Elara went along with it. "But you know that I didn't mean to leave you, right? I truly thought you were going to make it. It seemed logical at the time. And... oh my god, you've always mocked me for being too much of that," Hermione continued to laugh, and Elara nodded profusely, agreeing to all of what Hermione said, both their eyes now starting to glisten with tears.

"I don't care about them more than you," continued Hermione earnestly, blinking a few times to try to rid of the tears, which failed. "You're everything to me, Elara. I don't think you know how hard it was, seeing you leave every day and then come back without more than a glance in my direction. I know I messed up. Merlin, I _fucked_ up-" Elara laughed, causing Hermione to laugh at the use of the curse-word too- "and I just want to make things better. And I know we were getting there before this, and we can go back to that, I'm sure we can, but we just really needed to have this talk."

"Yeah, I know," mumbled Elara, averting her eyes from Hermione's, to which Hermione leaned forward and used her nose to brush it upwards against Elara's, wordlessly asking her to look up. Elara did and continued, sniffling before she did so. "I reckon I owe you an apology, too. I know we agreed to talk things out, and I ignored that. Even though we agreed on space, I took it too far. I'm sorry for... for being stubborn," Elara tried, and Hermione nodded some more to agree, pressing their foreheads together and closing her eyes.

"I love you," whispered Hermione, bringing her hand up to cup Elara's cheek and run her thumb over it, letting the tears finally fall. "So much. I've loved you since the day we met since when you first called me 'pretty cute' in the very kitchen we were sitting in this morning. August twenty-fifth, ninety-ninety-five. Two years ago. I loved you even when I wasn't sure I even _fancied_ you. And just like how I promised forever with you, I promise I'll love you forever. Even if you don't love me back."

"Who said I don't love you back?" asked Elara, feeling tears stream down her own cheeks, but she didn't mind. She wanted to say more, but she wanted to hear what Hermione thought. Did she say something that would mess the thought of her loving Hermione back in Hermione's mind?

Hermione opened her eyes, which were shining due to tears and the small lamplight coming from the entrance where Harry sat. "I-I don't know... your past. Nothing you love or has loved you have turned out right for you. I wouldn't be able to deal with it, and... whenever I brought it up or even just said the word, you seemed uncomfortable. I don't want to force you into loving me or something..." Hermione fretted, holding Elara's hand under the blanket.

"Fuck my past. You already know all about it, so nothing is holding me back there," chuckled Elara, and Hermione mirrored it faintly. "I'm so in love with you, Hermione Granger. The only reason I seemed uncomfortable was, yeah, my past, but as I said, _fuck it_. You're right for me. I fell in love with you the first time I saw you without hiding behind corners. I don't call every girl I meet 'cute,' you know." Hermione gave a shy laugh, pecking Elara's nose gently, confirming that she believed Elara's words. "I love you. I love everything about you. And I will do everything and anything to make sure you know that."

Nodding from slow to fast again, Hermione pulled Elara in for a desperate kiss using the hand she had on her cheek, moving her lips against Elara's without hesitation or perfection. The desperate, sloppy kiss you get when you're crying and telling someone you love them all simultaneously. And Elara couldn't ask for anything more.

"Are we okay, then?" asked Hermione when she pulled back, keeping their foreheads pressed together, sniffling after she said it.

"As long as you know I love you with every ounce of my being, then yes," emphasized Elara, nodding profusely as Hermione copied the same motion, their faces plastered with the expression that comes from realization and love and desperation and sadness and stained with tears and love again all at the same time. "Yes, we're okay."

With a choked sob, but an overjoyed one, Hermione effused before pulling Elara in for another kiss, "I love you too."

And for the first time, they both knew the other meant it.


	46. ustulation

uhs-chuh-ley-shuhn / ˌʌs tʃəˈleɪ ʃən /  
noun  
a burning lust // a lustful passion

☠︎~~~☠︎

_-admire_

_I completely admire you  
your smile  
your laugh  
your hands  
your handwriting  
your words  
you  
I adore you_

☠︎~~~☠︎

Harry had another dream about Voldemort, which was absolutely lovely. Not to mention when they moved spots the next morning to camp put and in hopes of finding more food, Harry also came back empty-handed, panting and claiming he had seen dementors. Soon after, they concluded that the Horcrux obviously had negative effects, but Harry insisted they weren't to leave it around, so Hermione wore it for the rest of the day. They switched every few hours, and Elara always dreaded it when it came to her.

There was a piece of Voldemort's soul in the locket, and it was terribly dark magic; of course, it was going to feel uneasy or iffy. Still, she swore it was worse than a full moon. It messed with her Legilimency, made her more drained than usual, not to mention it simply generally made her quieter and angrier in a way. But, she would wear it for as long as possible until Hermione would insist she'd take it off since Hermione was the person that was supposed to wear it after her. And she didn't want Hermione to wear it for any longer than Elara could prevent.

And so, the days drawled on. They camped in different places every day, tried to get food from those places, whether it be wild fruits and vegetables or stolen goods with leaving money from a grocery store, as Elara's food supply had run out quickly, and did their best to think of ways to destroy the locket and find the other Horcruxes. It was mostly dull, mainly on talking to switch being on watch, and what was for breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

Elara spent her time playing with the muggle things Hermione got her for last Valentine's day. The Etch-A-Sketch proved most entertaining, except when she would accidentally mess up and get mad, she would throw it in her rucksack and wait until the next day to pick it up again, making Hermione snicker every time. The view master let her be somewhere else for a while, but it wasn't as exciting. The Magic Eight ball gave her nice answers when she asked if they were going to win the war, and she tried to take polaroids of Harry and Ron, but they both got annoyed.

There was a set schedule, really, even if it wasn't announced. Wake up, breakfast, discuss where to set camp up next, pack up, go there, unpack, sit around wallowing in their thoughts, lunch, sit around wallowing in their thoughts again, dinner, another conversation about whatever, and bed. If neither Hermione nor Elara were on the watch that night, Hermione would climb up into Elara's bed without invitation, but Elara didn't mind at all. Really, Elara and Hermione were the only ones who regularly conversed, as none of them really made an effort to have a conversation with anyone else.

Sometimes, when Hermione was on watch, and Harry and Ron were sleeping, Elara would quickly dig through Hermione's beaded bag to find the Marauder's Map, hoisting herself onto her bed immediately after. She would flick through it at night, just to make sure her friends were all right. Hermione, Ron, and Harry had their best mates right with them; Elara did not. She had Hermione, of course, but Adelaide and Pansy and Daphne and Lynn and Theo and Blaise...

Most of the time, Elara found Pansy, Daphne, Theo, and Blaise safe and sound in their beds, their dots unmoving in the Slytherin dorms. Adelaide was less often there, as sometimes she disappeared off the map, which was odd. On the other hand, Lynn was commonly roaming the halls, stopping at random walls to do only Merlin knew what before skipping away, narrowly avoiding the teachers roaming the halls, sometimes vanishing from the map in a similar fashion to Adelaide. Elara wasn't sure whether to scold Lynn for venturing at night, defying literal Death Eaters as teachers, or applaud her for it. She just hoped that they were all okay.

Of course, she wondered where Adelaide and Lynn were disappearing to. One night, almost everyone was off the map, except for Pansy, who seemed to be pacing in front of the fire in the Slytherin common room. Where could they be? And why were they disappearing? Were they being taken off Hogwarts' grounds to be tortured or something? Killed? But they were always back the next day, proving they were at least alive...

The trio Elara was camping with, along with herself, visited a few places just to see if there was a possibility that a Horcrux was there. They traveled to London about a week after they started camping out under the Invisibility Cloak, which was quite cramped, and visited the orphanage Voldemort grew up in. It was destroyed, so there's no Horcrux there. Harry kept mentioning the possibility of a Horcrux being located at Hogwarts. Since Dumbledore rejected his plea for a job, Hermione brought up that he wouldn't have been able to hide anything in the school. Harry still persisted on the matter, though.

Borgin and Burkes was also an option, as Voldemort worked there for a short amount of time. Though, getting into the place would be excruciatingly hard since it was a place for Dark Wizards and all Dark Wizards wanted Harry dead. And, Harry, being the resident You-Know-Who expert, said that Borgin and Burkes was not special to him, and he wouldn't hide a Horcrux there. Ron also brought up the fact that someone could mistake the object as something to buy and actually buy it or steal it, making it impractical to hide it there.

It was all incredibly boring, in Elara's opinion. She thought that they'd be hunting Horcruxes every day, running from Death Eaters and casting crazy spells. Of course, that wasn't happening, and perhaps she should be glad that they didn't get caught by Death Eaters. But, it didn't seem like any one of them knew what they were doing. It was frustrating and tiresome, especially with the Horcrux in their midst. Being prone to energy, even if Elara wasn't wearing the locket, she could feel it, and it was tedious. Elara couldn't find anything to look forward to except curling up next to Hermione to sleep every night.

This continued throughout the next two months, with only very few mere events taking place that Elara took an interest in.

☠︎~~~☠︎

September 19th, 1997

"Happy birthday, 'Mione!" exclaimed Elara cheerfully, placing her hands on either side of Hermione's shoulders to prop herself up and kissing all around Hermione's face, waking Hermione up with her repetitive pecks. Hermione's eyes fluttered open, and eventually, her lips formed a smile, a groggy one, but a smile. "You're an adult in the muggle world now! How does it feel to be eighteen?"

"No different than yesterday," yawned Hermione simply, stretching her arms out before placing her hands on Elara's cheeks and bringing her in for a kiss. They both smiled into the kiss, breaking apart before Harry or Ron could potentially see them. "I still can't believe you brought a calendar on the trip to find Horcruxes," Hermione chuckled, enveloping Elara into her embrace as Elara let her hands drop and laid against Hermione's chest.

"It came in handy, though, didn't it? We can track how many days go by and celebrate your birthday," reasoned Elara gleefully, picking her head up and pressing her lips to Hermione's again. "Today, you will have free access to all the birthday kisses you desire, and I'm ensuring that we move somewhere with a grocery store so I could... steal a cupcake or something." Hermione gave her a short glare at the word 'steal,' to which Elara added hastily, "I'll leave money, like always! I just want to give you the best birthday I can while in bloody hiding."

"There are other ways," affirmed Hermione in a low voice, a devilish smirk appearing on her lips as she grasped the nape of Elara's neck and pulled her in, kissing her without pulling back this time. Elara hummed against her lips, pushing herself up into a better position without breaking contact, doing that just as Hermione mumbled, "Just this is all I'll ever need." Elara grinned from ear to ear, reconnecting their lips passionately.

"If you two don't mind, we've got to figure out where we're going next," called Harry from his bed, seeming to have just woken up. Elara glared at him as she and Hermione separated, her eyes flickering to his neck and noticing the locket, which explained his attitude. Stupid locket.

Elara tutted as Hermione pushed them up, giving Elara a peck on the nose before swinging her leg over the headboard to climb down the latter. "Lighten up, sibling, it's 'Mione's birthday! We were just celebrating," effused Elara gleefully, her smile only widening when she saw Hermione flush a light pink while heading over to the kitchen.

"Oh," replied Harry as his mouth formed an 'o' shape in realization, sitting up in his bed. He turned his head toward Hermione, who was preparing some tea and some toast with the bread and butter they were able to snag from a farm a few days ago. "Happy birthday, Hermione. Sorry, we can't do much this time."

Waving him off dismissively, Hermione lit a fire with her wand, grabbing a box of teabags from the one cupboard in the kitchen. She then turned around, leaning against the small counter, smiling at Elara and Harry before glancing at the still sleeping Ron, responding to Harry genuinely afterward. "It's fine, Harry. Wake up Ron, will you? You're right: we've got to find somewhere to set out to next."

They left soon enough, Elara volunteering to be the one who apparates them to a specific spot. Landing in a woods not far from a city, Harry got started with the protection, Ron set the tent up, and Elara took the Invisibility Cloak to head into town, ordering that Hermione was not to be put to any work. Hermione tried to contradict, but Elara had already disapparated into the depths of the village, leaving Hermione with no room to argue.

Elara came back shortly, her arms full with as much as she could carry, and left money at one of the register things, of course. She didn't understand how they worked... anyway, she was able to retrieve two cupcakes (which she was making sure that Hermione got one full one and she, Ron, and Harry shared), some more preservable goods, and a small gift for her. She couldn't spend that much time in the store, and she wasn't able to find things that would be worthwhile, so she got what she could.

Thankfully, the charms placed on the tent were skillful, so only Elara, Ron, Hermione, and Harry could see it from the outside once they left. Thus, it was easy to apparate back to, walking into the barrier with only a moment's discomfort before entering the tent. "Mission success! I think we have enough food to last a few days now. We can hide better and farther away from town tomorrow," announced Elara as she pushed open the flaps of the canvas, Hermione coming over to help her put some stuff away, yet Elara swatted her away and made Ron help instead.

The day rolled onward, and Elara and Hermione spent most of it trying to draw random things on Etch-A-Sketches, as Hermione had one of her own. Sometimes, Harry and Ron would join in, giving them things to draw and occasionally contending against each other with Elara and Hermione as the judges. By the time dinner rolled around, it was a competition, with Elara and Hermione on one team and Harry and Ron on the other, trying to draw the best picture of whatever they could think of with the small dials.

Harry, usually being the one most consistent on finding Horcruxes, let it slide for that day, to which everyone was grateful. Elara had forgotten to pick up candles for Hermione's cupcake ("Sorry! It was hard enough trying to find two alone cupcakes not in the bakery section on its own!"), and they didn't want to waste the ones they used for lanterns, so Hermione lit a fire with her wand similar to a candle and blew that out instead. They had a content dinner, a better one than they have had since they started running around the country, and went to bed in high spirits, Ron taking the first-night watch.

"I thought that we would be back at Grimmauld place for your birthday, so I didn't get anything before we came here. I'm sorry about that," explained Elara as Hermione let her brush her hair on the top bunk that night, Elara running her fingers and the brush through Hermione's hair interchangeably. Hermione mumbled something that wasn't words, seeming to accept Elara's apology without hesitation. "So... I got you something from the store. It's small, but I hope you like it."

She had hidden it under her pillow, so she simply reached behind her and turned it over in her hand once to get it to the right side before handing it to Hermione, who took it gladly. Since Hermione's back was to her, Elara could see her reaction, but from the way Hermione released the tension on her shoulders, Elara assumed she liked it. 

It was small and simple. A felt, red heart attached to a plastic keychain but embroidered with the words 'I love you.' In Elara's opinion, it was a great find, and it was the first thing Elara looked for when she entered the store. Of course, she wasn't looking for the keychain specifically, but a gift for Hermione was first on her list.

Without warning, Hermione turned her head and cupped Elara's cheek with her free hand, kissing her hard. Elara responded immediately, smiling because this certainly signified that Hermione liked the gift. "Thank you. So much. I love you too. I love you so much," whispered Hermione on a small separation, shifting her position to face Elara and press their foreheads together, both of them chortling at the minimum repetitions.

"I take it you like it, then?" asked Elara for complete confirmation, and Hermione nodded profusely, capturing Elara's lips again. Hermione reached around Elara to stuff the stuffed heart under the pillow again to free her hand and to keep it safe for now, using the free hand to grasp the back of Elara's head, pushing hard and eagerly.

"Remember what I said about other ways to celebrate?" inquired Hermione as she pulled apart from Elara again, but not far, as she pressed her lips to Elara's jawline. Elara nodded, exhaling deeply at the newfound touch. "Reckon we could do that now?" Hermione added, not waiting for Elara's answer as she pushed Elara's hair behind her ear and brought her lips lower, the hand she had on Elara's cheek moving to the hem of Elara's jumper.

"I'd love to," replied Elara breathlessly, letting Hermione climb onto her, thus, straddling her. Hermione took this as a complete yes, wanting to do this swiftly and making to help Elara slip off her sweater. Except, Elara kept talking. "But don't you think that it's kind of weird? I mean... your best mates are literally only feet away," she theorized, yet sighed when Hermione ran her tongue over a spot on her neck.

"There are spells. The same we use to protect the tent," urged Hermione, her eyes closed and focused completely on Elara, disregarding the facts that Elara had just stated easily. "And you never had a problem with drawing on my thigh during class or snogging in broom cupboards or making out in my bed with Parvati and Lavender fewer feet away," she appended, tugging lightly on Elara's shirt once more.

"I wasn't trying to shag you in class, broom cupboards are secluded, and you know Harry and Ron are a different situation than Parvati and Lavender!" contradicted Elara, doing her best not to moan, as that would only encourage Hermione more. Hermione pulled back at that, leveling her face with Elara's with an impassive expression. "Look, it's not that I don't want to. I just find it weird. Harry's practically my brother, and Ron used to fancy you. They're like siblings to you, too. Lavender and Parvati weren't."

Hermione looked down, shifting her position without making any changes before meeting Elara's gaze, which definitely had a hint of lust in them but mainly a skeptical and debating gleam. "I can't say that I don't think it's risky. Not to mention, as you said, weird," concurred Hermione regretfully, now not trying to take Elara's shirt off and instead toying with the threads. "It's just... we haven't in forever, and there are so many things I want to make you feel and do to you..."

That last sentence wasn't benefiting Elara's case, as the words already sent her mind whirring. She had to blink a few times to get out of her trance, making sure not to bring up the satisfied smirk that appeared on Hermione's face due to Elara's stunned expression.

"I miss shagging you too," admitted Elara with a roll of her eyes, as that was practically what Hermione was implying, and Hermione let out a laugh. "We'll just wait until we can get them both out and about, yeah? Then you can do whatever goes on in that bloody brilliant mind of yours, which I love that only I get to see what plays out." She rubbed her nose against Hermione's at that affectionately, making Hermione laugh again.

With one swift motion, Hermione pushed Elara down onto the bed, then simply rolled off her, reaching under the pillow to grab the heart keychain again. She rested her head on Elara's chest, holding the heart up with both hands, inspecting it in the light provided by the light. "I'll wait for that day, then. But, if it doesn't come by our one-year, we might just have to wing it," accepted Hermione with a grin, bending her neck backward so she can look at Elara upside down with wild eyes.

"Oh, that's right! Our anniversary is coming up. Merlin, one year..." exclaimed Elara joyfully, smiling as big as Hermione was now. Hermione nodded immensely, letting her neck go back to its normal positioned as she dangled the keychain from her fingertips. Elara shook her head, ridding of the thoughts of what to do for one year and how to convince Ron and Harry to let them buy a cake... "But, yes, I'm looking forward to the day it arrives."

Pressing her lips to the heart keychain, Hermione looked up at Elara with a smile, mumbling a happy, "Love you."

Elara laughed, kissing the heart as well when Hermione reached up and shoved it in Elara's face. "Love you too."

"Shutting off the lantern now! We get it; you brought your girlfriend on the run! No need to rub it in!" complained Ron from the steps outside the tent, clicking his Deluminator, and the light dispersed, causing darkness, and Elara and Hermione burst into fits of laughter.

☠︎~~~☠︎

October 1st, 1997

"Right. So, who's going on the watch first tonight?" questioned Harry as he helped clean up the plates, which had minimal food on them. It had been a rather small dinner, as they overestimated how long the food Elara had retrieved several days before would last, and they ended up finding wild mushrooms and caught fish from a nearby stream. Elara cooked that night and was fairly certain she failed miserably, but her companions still finished their food. "I think it was Hermione..."

"I'll go. It's fine," volunteered Elara firmly, patting the table before standing up, ignoring the bemused and odd look from Hermione. Elara snatched up the Magic Eight Ball she had been playing with before dinner and her wand from a nearby armchair, striding hurriedly out onto the steps of the tent, plopping down with a huff.

It had been a dreadful day. Well, at least for Elara, and perhaps not Hermione... at the thought, Elara huffed again, picking up a twig and throwing it feebly, which landed barely three feet away due to its lightness. She was annoyed and upset and frustrated, and she wanted to punt the locket she was wearing far away into the forest, the angry energy emitting from it practically doing the dance from the Yule Ball on her fingertips, the strange heart-beat like patter from the Horcrux against her chest only adding to her irritation.

She spent the whole day sulking, glaring at Hermione from across the tent. On the other hand, Hermione had spent the day chattering away with Harry and Ron, talking about Salazar knows what and not making a move to include her in the conversation. What were they talking about that Elara couldn't know? Was Hermione avoiding her on purpose? Was Hermione excluding her on purpose? Would Hermione rather talk to Harry and Ron instead of her now? Did she do something wrong?

Something kept telling her that, of course, she did something wrong. She was never aware of her mistakes until someone pointed them out, and Hermione was probably venting about it to Harry and Ron, who must be more than happy to gossip about her behind her back. Elara was the odd one out and always had been: a Slytherin had only been friends with them for two years compared to six, a Legilimens that could spread their darkest secrets, and that last option was beginning to seem too appealing for Elara's comfort.

Elara grabbed the Magic Eight Ball from beside her, staring at it with narrowed eyes before asking, "Is she mad at me?" and shaking it furiously. She turned it over, the blue triangle floating to the top and pressing against the glass, the text reading 'My sources say no.' Elara scoffed while shaking her head, muttering, "Liar." She picked up a pebble and kicked it as hard and best as she could while sitting down just as a voice came from behind her, the sound of the water running from the kitchen sink signifying someone had started doing the dishes. 

"All right. What's got you so worked up that you volunteer to sit out here on your own when it wasn't even your turn?" asked Hermione inquisitively, parting the canvas and ducking to avoid getting hit as she sat down next to Elara. Elara spared her a short glance, tutting as she turned her head back toward the open forest.

"I'm surprised you even want to talk to me," murmured Elara, shaking her head again as a breeze blew by, moving the hair that fell in her face. She turned to Hermione as she said this next question; Hermione's lips pressed into a firm line in confusion. "So, tell me, what did I do this time?"

"What do you mean 'what did you do this time?'" questioned Hermione, slowly growing annoyed with Elara's attitude right off the bat. Elara gave her a glance that read 'you know what' when Hermione really didn't. "You didn't do anything, Elara. I just wanted to know why you've had a frown on your face the whole day-"

"You don't have to sugarcoat everything, you know," reminded Elara irritably, grabbing a thin twig and snapping it in half, just for something to do with her hands. She continued this, snapping it under it was too small to, before picking up another and restarting, now fixing her gaze on the trees ahead. "You've been avoiding me all day. So, clearly, I've done something wrong, so I'd appreciate it if you tell me so we can be done with the argument already. You know me, and I know me, and we both know I don't realize my mistakes until someone tells me them."

"What argument? Elara, we aren't arguing. I was just asking you-" Hermione paused and sighed, quickly realizing contradicting this part of Elara's reasoning wasn't going to get her anywhere. "I haven't been avoiding you. I don't understand where that even came from, because we were fine yesterday. Remember, we went looking for wild strawberries together-"

"If you're not avoiding me, then I guess you just prefer Ron and Harry's company because all I've seen you do today is chit-chatting away like I'm not even there," hypothesized Elara, snapping one of her twigs harder than needed. Then, she added before Hermione could even open her mouth to respond, "But it makes sense, doesn't it? If you're not mad, then you must just enjoy their company better than mine. That's fine. I get it."

Stung and taken aback, Hermione took a moment to study Elara, noticing the locket around her neck fairly quickly. She huffed, realizing the problem. "Elara. Take the locket off," Hermione ordered, trying to reach for the necklace, but Elara pulled back.

"The locket isn't affecting our conversation. There's no reason to," reasoned Elara, putting one hand on the step and moving away, scoffing again as she turned her head away from Hermione. "It was an easy conclusion to come to, Granger. You trying to deny the truth isn't making the situation better."

"We've talked about this. You wouldn't be bringing it up and would hear me out if you didn't have it on," persisted Hermione, reaching for the locket again, but this time Elara stood up, stepping away. Hermione immediately followed, a determined expression upon her features. They stared at each other for a moment before Hermione took a cautious step forward, enough for Elara to be in reach. Elara's feet stayed planted to the ground, watching her. "Elara, come on, take it off."

Hermione held out her hand, and oddly reluctantly, especially since she wanted to kick the locket moments before, Elara reached up and brought the locket over her head, a weight automatically lifting from her chest as she set it in Hermione's hand. Hermione raised her eyebrows, slipping the locket into her jean pocket. "Will you listen to me now?" she asked, and Elara nodded without a word, crossing her arms. 

"All we were talking about was how the cooking should be done. I was asking them to help out more, and it took a while, but they agreed. That's it, Elara. I'm not upset with you or avoiding you; I'm just trying to take the load of cooking off of both of us," explained Hermione, taking another step forward and cupping Elara's cheeks, kissing her nose. "That's it. You know I enjoy your company better, and not just because you give me kisses. I'm dating you, darling, not them."

Elara buried her head in her hands with a sigh, now so incredibly frustrated herself. Hermione gave a light-hearted laugh, patting Elara's head comfortingly. "I'm so stupid. I'm sorry, I know I'm terrible," mumbled Elara, and Hermione pulled her into a much-needed hug.

"It's okay. It was just the Horcrux," affirmed Hermione softly, rubbing Elara's back soothingly, kissing the side of her head. Elara held her tight, shivering as the breeze blew by. "I completely understand why you would think that."

"You still like me?" queried Elara hopefully, knowing she'd be especially mad with herself if she was dating herself and this situation arose. She couldn't help but make sure that she hadn't done any lasting damage, so frustrated with herself that she thought she could burst.

"Mellilla," began Hermione, pulling away and cupping Elara's cheeks again, running her thumb over her skin delicately, "I don't like you. I love you. I can't believe you still have to ask that question. I will happily deal with your pessimist attitude as long as it's you. That's what love is."

"I don't deserve you," implied Elara as she pulled Hermione in for another hug, only adding to Hermione's case of Elara being a complete pessimist (most of the time). Still, Hermione chuckled, happily enveloping Elara into her embrace.

☠︎~~~☠︎

October 16th, 1997

Elara lay in bed, tossing the necklace Dumbledore had left to her in his will up and down, unsure of what to do with it. She and Hermione hadn't talked about 'glass' in a while because of everything going on and was debating bringing it up. It was the night of the full moon, after all. Hermione had taken up the night watch for her since Elara winced once when she moved her head too fast due to the headache she was trying to keep a secret, and Hermione demanded her to stay in bed.

It seemed like a good option to talk about, perhaps ask Hermione if she had any ideas on what the bloody hell the necklace was supposed to do. All four of them were certain that the necklace did something since Dumbledore wouldn't leave her a random necklace and no other student (excluding Hermione, Ron, and Harry) anything. But, just as Elara was going to get up to approach Hermione about it, she heard Ron walking out to talk to her and listened in.

"I thought Elara was supposed to be on watch tonight?" recalled Ron, the wood creaking as he supposedly sat down. Elara turned onto her stomach, moving to the edge of her bed as close to the entrance as possible, briefly remembering that Ron had the locket on that day.

"Full moons are hard for her. I wouldn't make her come out here instead of me," expounded Hermione blandly, and Elara felt a surge of gratitude run through her. Hermione had insisted that Elara tell Ron and Harry about her full moon ordeals, but Elara refused, as it would be too much to explain and stuff she didn't want to get into. Hermione understood, and what Ron just questioned and Hermione just explained confirmed that Hermione didn't tell either of them.

"What, she's not some bloody werewolf," scoffed Ron, causing Elara to straighten up. She wished she could see Hermione's expression right now, just knowing it'd be appalled. "I just don't think you should have to take up extra hours out here in the cold."

"Of course she isn't. And I'm doing this willingly because I care about her, not because she asked me to," snapped Hermione immediately after in a cold tone, which must've startled Ron. "Listen, Ron. It took her more than a year to tell me why, and I found out by accident. She's not going to go shouting what's wrong. Leave her alone, will you? And take off the locket while you're at it; it clearly doesn't do any of us any good."

Elara set down the necklace and got out of bed, wanting to give Hermione the biggest hug she could muster. Just as she was heading to the exit, Ron replied, "All right, all right. I get it. You care about her and whatever."

"Mind if I sit with my girlfriend?" asked Elara, stopping behind the conversing pair with her arms crossed, glaring down at Ron. Ron looked up at her with indifference, shrugging and pushing past her, making to plop down on an armchair to talk with Harry. Elara took Ron's spot, leaning against Hermione's shoulder.

"Don't mind him. He's being stupid," muttered Hermione, wrapping her arm around Elara's shoulders as they both scanned the plains they were camping in ahead for any sign of movement. Elara sighed a response, quickly growing content at the moment. And so, they watched the stars, avoiding the moon for the time being.

☠︎~~~☠︎

October 25th, 1997

"I think we should move," proposed Hermione, swishing the flaps of canvas shut after peering outside into the world. They had just unpacked, but even from the moment they arrived, she was uneasy. They were in a park and set up camp behind some trees along with the usual protections, but children were laughing and talk coming from the muggles nearby. It was most definitely not the most secure place.

"We need to find another place. It's too risky. But I can't think of where else to go... perhaps find a more secluded area around here? We need more groceries, anyway..." continued Hermione, moving over to the dining table and picking up her copy of Tales of Beedle the Bard, just for something to hold.

"That's a fairly big mission," added Ron, seeming to enjoy the sight of other humans other than his three companions. He tossed a practice quaffle up and down, nearly hitting the top of the tent every time. "Two of us should go, just to make sure none of us get mysteriously taken."

"Ron and I could do it," prompted Harry, getting to his feet and straightening out his jeans with his hands. Elara glanced up from her drawing of a lazy flower on her Etch-A-Sketch, glancing at Hermione and back to Harry. "You two have gone out to get food the last two times. It's only fair. Come on, Ron."

"Take your time!" called Elara with a smirk, letting her head hang upside down over the headboard (also used as a ladder to get to the top bunk) from the bed she was sitting in to watch as Ron and Harry exited the tent. Ron glared at her, yet Harry grabbed his arm and turned him around, soon departing out of the barriers, throwing the Invisibility Cloak over them before they disapparated with a crack.

"Right. Now that they're gone," started Hermione, rising from the dining table, where she was reading Dumbledore's copy of Tales of Beedle the Bard, "and you said that it'd be better to do it when they're away," she continued as she approached Elara. The girl immediately set down the Etch-A-Sketch as Hermione straddled her without hesitation, gaining a growing feeling that Hermione actually didn't mind where they were and just wanted an excuse for Ron and Harry to leave. They had made out the night before, which was probably where this was coming from. Smart. "I'm going to do what I want to you."

"No complaints-" was all Elara could get out before Hermione smashed her lips onto hers

"Worth the wait?" asked Elara delightfully afterward, despite already knowing the answer. They were curled up next to each other, Elara's arms around Hermione's waist and Hermione's arms around Elara's shoulders.

"Oh, most definitely," chuckled Hermione, her breathing only just steadily returning to normal. "You?" Hermione returned, to which Elara nodded profusely. Hermione smiled, running her fingers through Elara's hair. "You're amazing, mea mellilla dulcissima. I love you so bloody much."

"While you're definitely better than I am, mon étoile la plus Brillante," began Elara cheekily, tilting her head up to look at Hermione with the happiest gleam in her eyes, "I have to say: I most definitely love you more."

"Oh, really? You're going to turn this into a competition?" challenged Hermione with raised eyebrows, and Elara smirked, nodding again. Hermione rested her chin on Elara's head, smartly retorting with, "Well, Elara Cordelia Black, I love you to the farthest star and back." Elara couldn't help but notice that Hermione toyed with the ring on her left ring finger as she said that in the cutest manner possible.

"You're not going to be able to beat this," contradicted Elara cheekily, clearing her throat as she proposed, "Hermione Jean Granger, je t'aime infiniment." Hermione gave her a glare, making Elara laugh and lean up to peck her nose.

"That's unfair! I don't know what that means," pouted Hermione, and Elara merely shrugged, laying her head back on Hermione's chest. "How am I supposed to win the game if I don't know what that means?"

"Figure it out," teased Elara mirthfully, and Hermione huffed, her expression representing deep determination and concentration.

Laughing again, Elara raised her head once more, pecking Hermione's lips reassuringly, knowing always and forever that she loved Hermione Granger endlessly.


	47. vorfreude

vor-freu-de /ˈfoːa̯fʀɔɪ̯də/  
noun; German  
the joyful, intense anticipation that comes from imagining future pleasures

☠︎~~~☠︎

_249  
Together let's eat  
ears of wheat  
share a grass pillow._

_Notes by Elara: Would you like to share a grass pillow with me? You can take up most of it if you'd like, whatever works. I don't even know what a grass pillow is-_

☠︎~~~☠︎

**November 2nd, 1997**

"We were playing Quidditch one year ago, Harry," recalled Ron with a strong hint of remembrance in his tone, tossing his practice quaffle up and down again. It kept hitting the wooden beams holding up a bed since he was lying on the bottom; the repetitive sound made Elara incredibly annoyed. At least she didn't have the locket on at the moment. "I still can't believe you said I took Liquid Luck, and I didn't."

"You both could've gotten expelled if he did, and Harry wouldn't have risked that, especially because of his lessons with Dumbledore at the time," theorized Hermione from behind her battered copy of Tales of Beedle the Bard. She looked over it, her eyes peeking over the pages as she added to the bespectacled boy, "Right, Harry?"

Harry, who had been distracted with his Golden Snitch, pressing it to his lips to see the words sprawled out and just for it to go away within a matter of seconds, looked up abruptly. He clearly had been deep in thought. "Right," he replied hastily, earning a curt nod from Hermione as she went back to reading, seeming on the bridge of spelling the quaffle away from Ron.

"Well, Quidditch is barely significant today," acknowledged Elara, despite already having brought the matter up at least ten times already, and it wasn't even an hour until noon. She leaned her head back onto Hermione's shoulder with a wide grin, who smiled back as she leaned down to peck Elara's lips. Elara turned back to Harry and Ron, satisfied. "It's our-"

"Anniversary. We know," interrupted Harry irritably, earning a dirty glare from Elara and Hermione. He had the locket on, but the couple wasn't tolerating any of it that day. With a roll of his eyes and a huff, Harry pushed himself off the armchair and strolled outside, despite it being a frigid temperature and without stopping to cast a warming charm, seeming to mutter as he walked away, "Still can't believe he did that..."

It seemed as November second didn't bring as many fond memories to Harry as it did for Elara and Hermione, despite catching the Snitch the past two years on the Quidditch games that took place. Elara couldn't help but wonder if Quidditch matches were still happening at Hogwarts, and that only brought back her desire to play again. She then wished she hadn't left her broom at Meda and Teddy's house.

"Hey," prompted Hermione, tilting her head down again to look at Elara, who tilted her own up with a hopeful look in her eyes. "Come outside with me after dinner, yeah? That way, we can talk without annoying them. I don't know why Harry is being moodier than he usually is with the Horcrux on..." Hermione trailed, glancing at the exit where Harry had just disappeared before turning back to Elara, who nodded eagerly with a smile from ear to ear.

Hermione had everything planned out for that day: Elara learned that the night before when she brought up the date. Although she was a little disappointed that she didn't get to plan the date, she was excited to see what Hermione had in mind. Without consulting the boys, Hermione apparated them to a nice clearing in the woods, claiming she went there with her school to camp in primary school. That seemed true enough, not that Elara doubted it, as there was a wide path off to the side that seemed to lead into a small town with big roads attached to it, obviously heading into London.

They had an all right dinner that night, just some canned corn and bread (separate, of course, as Elara decided it'd be disgusting to put them together without making actual cornbread), but nothing could dampen their spirits. Elara had spent most of the day in Hermione's arms, exchanging kisses here and there, the same with a conversation. Hermione read through Tales of Beedle the Bard while Elara drew on her Etch-A-Sketch, and not without Hermione proclaiming she was now obsessed with the little red device more than once. It had been more than either of them could ask for, and neither was going to let the approach of night put a pause to the enjoyment.

So, just after all the chores were done, and the Horcrux now passed to Ron (who was ignoring everyone now, but probably for everyone's benefit), Elara was placed on night watch, which proved useful to the couple's advantage, meaning they could talk alone. Hermione brought Elara outside as soon as possible, tugging her hand eagerly. At some point, Hermione must've spread out a picnic blanket, as in the clearing, there was one laying there, a few blankets placed on the side to help with the oncoming cold weather. Elara beamed as soon as she saw it, a noticeable bounce in her step.

"We can't sleep here," apprised Hermione, plopping down onto the picnic blanket and enveloping Elara in her arms again, pulling the blanket over them and staring at the stars. "It's too risky, and there's a possibility it'll snow, and I don't want either of us to get hypothermia. But we can lay out here and talk as long as we'd like." Elara gave a mumble of response, wrapping her arms around Hermione's waist and burying her face into Hermione's chest while Hermione continued talking. "Can you believe we've been together for a year?"

"It feels like just yesterday that I was sitting in the Common Room contemplating my life choices," laughed Elara, which made Hermione laugh too, smoothing her hand over the back of Elara's head soothingly. "Bloody hell, one year, and that still doesn't feel like enough with you. I still can't get over that when I first started at Hogwarts, I thought I would have to avoid you, yet here I am, two years later, wanting to spend every moment of my life with you," she sighed, turning so she can stare up at the stars. Hermione moving her hand to hold Elara's and squeezed it, her grin showing through the darkness, with Elara's head now laying just below her shoulder.

The sight of the stars and Hermione holding her hand sparked Elara's remembrance, so she took their hands out from under the blanket and held it up to the sky, the light of the stars lighting the side up and would make a nice picture if Elara had brought her camera. Hermione glanced down at her curiously but didn't make a move to lower their hands, despite their arms already starting to become sore.

"Greek Mythology says that when humans were first made, there was double of everything about us: two heads, four arms, four legs, four eyes, the like. As Zeus feared our power with that, he split us in half, making them two people and leaving them to be what many people call soulmates," explained Elara dreamily, dropping their hands against them. Hermione raised her eyebrows, resembling amusement. Still, Elara continued, tilting her head up toward Hermione. "I guess that's why your hand fits so perfectly in mine."

"That reminds me of Harry's mum's letter to Sirius," noted Hermione, shifting downward so she and Elara's heads could be leveled, now in a position where they were just holding each other. "We haven't talked about that. So... you can't read me because of a spell your ancestors put on the family line of Legilimens, and I'm destined to be with you." Elara shrugged but nodded, as that was the just of the contents of the letter. Hermione pecked Elara's nose. "Sounds about right."

"Meaning?" Elara queried, rubbing her thumb over Hermione's knuckles, completely and utterly absorbed in this moment. She couldn't take her eyes off the girl next to her, who seemed as at peace as she was, no matter how beautiful the stars were shining above them.

"Meaning I can definitely see myself being destined to be with you," proceeded Hermione, the way she said her words obviously indicated that she couldn't stop smiling. Elara kissed Hermione's forehead, thinking the exact same thing and smiling just as big. "So, as you said, soulmates. I don't really believe in things like that, but with you, it makes sense. Everything feels right with you. Especially since we're so different, but we have some similarities. Like my other half." She pressed her lips to Elara's, lingering there for a moment before separating. Elara could taste the spearmint gum Hermione had been chewing on her lips.

"Gosh, I love you," whispered Elara warmly, cupping Hermione's cheek and kissing her again, longer this time with a small peck afterward. Elara sat up a bit, leaning on her elbow. At the same time, her free hand searched her sweatshirt pocket, her fingers latching onto a piece of parchment folded into violet before pulling it out and handing it to Hermione. "Sorry I didn't give it to you earlier. I wanted to give it to you now."

"I can't believe you went out to buy more parchment, putting your life at risk by doing so, Elara, just to fold these for me." Hermione shook her head but laughed regardless, opening up the flower to check the message inside, which read ' _Happy one year, darling. I can't wait to spend forever with you._ ' The Gryffindor was practically shining with mirth, kissing Elara's cheek as she refolded the flower (something she's now done hundreds of times) and slipped it into her own pocket. "I'll add it to my collection."

Elara gave her a quizzical look, confused, and Hermione pushed herself up a bit, furrowing her eyebrows. "You don't know I keep all of them?" asked Hermione as she raised her eyebrows slightly, and Elara shook her head, shocked and slightly confused. In all honesty, she thought Hermione vanished them into thin air or something, especially since she's been giving them to her for more than two years now. Hermione jumped up, startling Elara in the slightest. "I just realized I hadn't shown you. Give me a minute!"

She stormed off back toward the tent, and her girlfriend was left bewildered. Elara rolled onto her back and stared at the dark sky, waiting for Hermione's return. Had she actually kept them all? Even the first one? Could they even all fit in a box? They were all about two inches wide in the first place! It must be a huge box then, but where? The information stunned her, as she had given origami to multiple people, but no one ever really cherished it. And she certainly didn't think someone would keep all of them.

Hermione came back soon enough, carrying a small black box, which only confused Elara more. How could all of them fit in there- "I had to shrink each of them, but you can just grow them again," expounded Hermione happily as she sat down, sitting crisis cross and setting the box in her lap as she pulled the blankets over her. Elara sat up, mirroring Hermione's position as Hermione opened the box, handing it over to Elara carefully. Inside was an abundance of mini paper flowers, and there were hundreds. Elara's lips parted slightly, completely utterly shocked, and she ran her fingers through them, her fingers against the parchment making a light bristling sound.

Briefly remembering that she had folded each and every one. She looked up at Hermione, who had lit her wand and was now reaching into the box, moving her hand around for a moment, and took a flower, enlarging it with her wand. "I... I can't believe you kept them," breathed Elara, unable to find proper words to describe her emotions. Making these flowers had become a mindless part of her day, and sometimes she would even look down at her desk and realize she had made one. She always put thought into the compliments, but not much about what Hermione did with the flowers after...

"Of course I kept them! I wouldn't throw them away, and I really like them. It's really more than anyone's ever done for me," effused Hermione cheerfully, already unfolding the violet she had chosen. "I read them when I'm stressed. They make me feel better." She didn't give Elara a chance to respond as she cleared her throat and read the complement off. "'That retort you had against Snape today was brilliant. Really wish you were the potions teacher instead. Tell Ron to give you back your house points on my orders.' Oh, so this one was from fifth year..."

Taking one of her own, Elara let Hermione grow the parchment back to its normal size for her since she had left her wand in the tent, and opened it up, reading her own handwriting with a sense of familiarity. "'You looked so cute today. By the way, your socks are mismatched. Did you stay up in the library again?' I remember this! It was in March, and you told me you were going to go to bed soon when I left to go to Quidditch practice," reminisced Elara, the corners of her lips turning upward at the memory. "Though, did you?"

Looking up subconsciously to think while Elara refolded the parchment, a gleam of remembrance in her eyes, Hermione answered, "I think I went back to my dorm, but I didn't sleep for a while-" Elara nudged Hermione with her foot accusingly. Hermione laughed, picking another shrunken violet while Elara tossed hers back in the box. "Okay... this one says, 'If you had to pick between me and passing all your classes automatically, what would you chose?' You, of course. I'd pass all my classes anyway." Hermione waved a dismissive hand with a chortle, shaking her head.

"Of course, you would. I'm just..." Elara ran her fingers through the small paper flowers again, the smell of old parchment filling her senses, a re-shrunken one from the one Hermione had just read hitting her hand and falling into the box as Hermione tossed it in, "...I didn't know what you did with them, but I really didn't think that you'd keep them. Especially all of them. From the point we starting dating, sure, but even from the first-ever ones..."

"Didn't I tell you that I fell in love with you the moment I met you?" questioned Hermione, and Elara nodded profusely, internally squealing at the memory. "I didn't know it yet, but that's probably what made me keep them. They're like pieces of you, you know? Especially when you weren't with me from time to time." Elara was swooning, but Hermione seemed not to take any notice as she took out another violet, enlarged, and unfolded it.

"'I just saw the seventh years preparing for their graduation,'" Hermione recited, and Elara could've sworn she saw a flash of jealousy go across her face since they themselves wouldn't be having one. Elara oddly felt the same, but probably for a different reason: She hadn't gone through two years of schooling to not graduate! As much as she loved Hogwarts and how much it gave her, she could've gotten graduation if she stayed homeschooled, too. "'Merlin, I couldn't be them. What will we even do after school? The war?'"

"I've been thinking about that a lot, actually," mumbled Elara, setting the box on the picnic blanket and lying back down, Hermione following her and making sure the box was closed and stable against the ground before laying next to Elara, keen to listen. "It seems like this war might go on for a while, the way hunting Horcruxes is going." Hermione frowned for a moment but let Elara continue. "But after, assuming we win... what do we do? We'll probably be out of Hogwarts truly already. We could stay at the Burrow if needed, assuming it's still standing. But we've got to have something planned..."

"You want to talk about the future?" asked Hermione, slightly bewildered, and Elara nodded without hesitation since she absolutely adored the idea of spending her future with her. And if she wanted to spend her future with Hermione, she might as well plan it, especially with today's circumstances. Hermione turned onto her side, flicking the light from her wand away, resting her head on Elara's shoulder while Elara turned her head to the side, so it was settled against Hermione's. "Okay... what do you want to do, Mellilla? Career-wise?"

"I want to go into retail because I'm good at that. Maybe I could get Fred and George to give me a job at their joke shop to start," informed Elara with a shrug, fixing her gaze on the constellations above while Hermione kept her eyes locked on Elara's expression. It wasn't a bad idea, a good place to start. "But, if that doesn't work out, being a curse-breaker for Gringotts would be cool. I think I'd be good at it, but I think I'd do better in retail. Being able to read minds. You know." Elara flickered her eyes to Hermione's face to ask, "What about you?"

"Even though I said I technically didn't want to go into the Ministry to Scrimgeour... I kind of do," replied Hermione cautiously, knowing Elara's stance on the Ministry of Magic. Yet, Elara just raised her eyebrows slightly in surprise and made a small movement with her head, indicating for her to continue. "I don't support their ways and tactics, obviously. So, that's why I want to join. To help reform it, specifically for house-elves." She held Elara's hand again and continued in a softer tone. "But, I want a future with you. Not locked up in an office working on who-knows-what and coming home to wherever we are living when you're either gone on a mission for Gringotts or already asleep because I came home late."

"I'd stay up for you to come home, though. If that's what you want to do when all this is over, we'll work it out or work around it. Either or works, as long as you're happy," insisted Elara, earning a kiss on the nose, which she beamed at. Still, Hermione had that look in her eye that her mind was whirring with possibilities and trying to work something out. Elara gave her a bit of quiet time to think and ponder whatever she was coming up with before asking, "I know that look, Étoile. What are you thinking?"

"What if we opened a bookshop together?" prompted Hermione in a rather fast pace, her tone dripping with excitement, and she continued to rant about her plans without giving Elara a chance to respond. "Hear me out! I know you don't like reading that much, but you don't have to do much of it. You like retail, sp you can sell there, and people can drop off used books, so they don't go to waste. We can fix them up and sell those too! I can make sure we pick out good books to buy and read them so we can put out proper reviews and summaries to give customers the best experience. And since we're both doing it, it won't be too stressful, so I can take a part-time job at the Ministry to see what I can do there, and you can-"

"I can work with the Ministry too. Werewolf rights and legislations," intervened Elara with a smile, squeezing Hermione's hand. In truth, she really did like this plan. Retail, it made Hermione happy, gave her a chance to work on the Ministry and she and Hermione would be working relatively same jobs if she went with that Ministry idea. That meant closer hours of work, therefore, more time to be together even with being adults trying to manage life. Hermione beamed, wrapping her free arm around Elara's waist and holding her close.

"And, I actually have recently changed my mind about books," Elara announced as an addition, and Hermione's jaw practically fell to the core of the Earth. Elara let out a laugh, just as surprised that those words had come out of her mouth since three years ago she would've despised that same sentence. But, Hermione had a tendency to change her mind about things without knowing it. For example, love.

"When did this come about?" queried Hermione, her voice resembling pure incredulous tones but seemed positively content nonetheless. Rather joyful, really. "You haven't read anything since we started camping out every day! And, no, leaning over my shoulder to read a book you've already read doesn't count. I-I'm so confused..."

After giving a few more chortles, Elara answered, shifting closer to Hermione for no reason other than being close to her. "Remember what I said about sharing stories with the person you marry and you'd want a long book for it?" she asked, and Hermione nodded, both of their mind's eyes flashing to when they danced at Bill and Fleur's wedding. "Well... I've learned to apply that to us. I want our story to be long, not a short story, like the ones I usually like. I want us to last long, last forever, and a short story wouldn't give that to us. It'd end too early. And besides, longer books tend to have a more interesting plot. I learned that from you. When we get out of this, I'd be happy to read more with you."

Hermione was speechless for a few moments, and Elara let her, simply waiting for her response and occasionally running her thumb over Hermione's. "You want to marry me?" asked Hermione in just above a whisper, a hint of disbelief in her tone, but mainly hopefulness and mirth. It made Elara's heart soar. She completely disregarded the fact that Elara prompted reading with her, which helped Elara confirm that Hermione was totally engrossed in the marriage topic.

"Well, of course," responded Elara without a shadow of a doubt, keeping her eyes on Hermione to read her expression in the darkness. "Not right now, I think you know that, but eventually. I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to spend forever with you. I can't read you apparently because I'm destined to be with you. I can't envision the rest of my life without you in it, and I reckon that's a pretty good sign of me wanting to marry you. At some point."

Hermione visibly faltered, turning onto her back and swinging her arm off Elara's waist and onto the ground, stared at the stars for a moment, turning back to her original position and back again. It made Elara chuckle, as it was unfamiliar to how Hermione was comfortable in just about every position she sat in. She knew Hermione's intention for this wild shifting of positions wasn't harmful, merely out of shock, so it made her smile.

At last, Hermione decided to go back to her original seating, except cupping Elara's cheek and swiftly bringing her in for another kiss, sighing longingly into it. "Neither of us are allowed to propose until after the war is over, all right? I'm making sure I get you a proper ring, something I can't get you right now," ordered Hermione firmly. Elara momentarily thought of joking proposing to Hermione with a paper origami ring but nodded regardless, intending to stick to her word.

"Okay," agreed Elara wholeheartedly, earning a nod and a serious expression of sticking to their words from Hermione before Hermione's appearance returned to relaxed and full of happiness. "Now. About this bookshop-" she raised both her hands, including the one interlocked with Hermione's, panning them apart from each other to indicate envisioning something, "-how should we decorate it? We've got how we're going to manage it. How are we going to design it? What should the shop name be?"

Thankfully, Hermione seemed to have no problems or complaints with imagining their future bookshop at this moment, as she raised her own freehand as well, gesturing wildly as she explained. "I think it'd be nice if we have two levels." She moved her hand in a half-circle, seeming to signify-

"The top-level can be kind of like a crescent, with railings so you can look down at the bookshop. The bottom level can be the books and stuff, and the top can be desks and couches and beanbags so that people can write and read. Imagine if we get a location close to a school! I'm sure it'd be so helpful to students. Tomes and Scrolls was too crowded to study in, and I'm sure students would love to converse in a less strict place than the library." Hermione exhaled heavily at the end due to her rant but smiled broadly nonetheless.

"Wow, you've already put lots of thought into this," mused Elara, and Hermione squeezed her hand a bit too tight teasingly, wordlessly lightly scolding her. They both knew they were thinking about Tomes and Scrolls last Valentine's day, where Hermione mentioned a bookshop, and Elara mentioned running it with her. This seemed like just that.

"If students are coming into the shop, I feel like it'd be beneficial for them to learn new words while they're at it," Elara continued to expound and winked at Hermione, who rolled her eyes playfully. "The walls can have random words I've shown you pasted on them, just things that could be funny or sweet or actually helpful for school. It'd add a nice feel to the place, too."

"I actually really like that. You're right: it'd add a nice atmosphere, which I'm sure you could judge. Legilimency," complimented Hermione earnestly, receiving a winning grin from Elara. "I figure we can take whatever location we can get and build it to our needs. Making it to the Ministry shouldn't be too hard, and with the work we're planning to go into, I'm sure we could work from the shop or even from home," Hermione explained, nodding a few times to assure herself of the facts, and Elara nodded along accordingly. "Now, we need a name..."

"You don't remember?" asked Elara with raised eyebrows, and Hermione gave her a bemused glance, which Elara didn't blame her for. It was more than a year ago, and it was mentioned in passing. But, it was meaningful, hence Elara's Legilimency hanging onto the memory, presumably for this moment. "I was showing you words once, and I mentioned a word that'd be a good name for a bookshop. Vellichor: the strange wistfulness of used bookshops. If we're going to be taking in used books, so they don't go to waste, I'm sure that'd be a perfect name."

"Oh my gosh! Yes, that's perfect!" concurred Hermione mirthfully, spreading her raised hands a bit wider, making her free hand's fingers turn into a sort of picture frame figure. "And to add to that 'wistfulness,' we can make the ceiling a dome and paint it with stars. Just like this." Elara understood the picture frame motion with Hermione's fingers now and copied with her free hand, letting their interlocked hands fall to make the perfect picture as Elara pushed her hand toward Hermione. "There can be candles as light to not ruin the effect, and I'm sure it'd be so peaceful. Ah, look, it's obviously a sign! Shooting stars!"

She was indeed right as small streaks of light started to appear across the darkened sky. Elara's chest warmed: she had loved shooting stars all her life. Really, stars in general, but shooting stars the most. Of course, whenever she wished on them, they wouldn't come true, yet it was always worth a shot. She just loved the effect of the whole ordeal. Hermione started patting Elara's arm, breaking her picture frame resembling fingers to pester Elara's wrist. "Hurry! Make a wish!" Hermione urged hurriedly.

Raising her eyebrows, Elara dropped her arm and turned her head toward Hermione, raising her eyebrows. Hermione seemed impatient that Elara wasn't making her wish already as Elara chuckled and informed cheekily, "Well, all my deepest desires are related to you, so I'm not sure I can speak them out loud around you-"

"Then don't make them related to me! Just make one!" advised Hermione hastily, setting her own arm by her side once more. "Besides, whatever you want to wish about me, just tell me, and I'm sure I can make it happen. It shouldn't be too difficult." Her tone was genuine, nothing smart or cheeky behind it, and Elara enjoyed it immensely.

Taking a deep breath, Elara waited for another star to start streaming across the sky before wishing with as much meaning as possible, "I wish to see my parents again. To properly meet mum, to say hi to dad again. Not even just my parents, but Harry's too. Moony's told me they adored me, and Lily's letter showed that, so I want to thank them. Bloody hell, Regulus too! I've never met him, dad told me! Just talk to all of them. At least once. Any way possible would be okay, to be honest." Although the star was gone by the time she said this next one, she whispered after another deep breath, "Please. I just want to see them again."

By the end of it, Hermione was staring at her with warm eyes and squeezing her hand tight, which Elara noticed, yet didn't say anything as she turned her head. "Oi! You didn't make your own wish! Come on, 'Mione, just keep looking for one; I'm sure another'll turn up soon," Elara changed the subject quickly, not wishing to dissolve into tears at the moment.

Hermione shook her head dismissively, pecking Elara's nose with delicacy. "I don't need to wish for anything. All I'll ever need is right here next to me," whispered Hermione softly, using her free hand to brush a few strands of Elara's hair behind her ear. Elara was suddenly glad that they were in the dark, as she felt much heat rushing to her cheeks as she looked down with a wide smile.

"I know exactly where I'm taking you for our anniversary next year," remarked Hermione with an excited grin, glancing up at the stars and back down at Elara, who was now staring at her curiously. "If we're out of this whole war, of course. And no, I'm not going to tell you. And yes, I'm in charge of yearly anniversary dates now. You practically got the last two November seconds."

"Well, that doesn't mean I can't take some initiative," commented Elara as she sprang upward, pulling Hermione up with her. Hermione gave her an inquisitive and slightly alarmed look as Elara held out her palm, asking for "Wand, please." Hermione reached down upon the picnic blanket and handed Elara her wand, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Pointing toward the tent, Elara whisper-shouted, " _Accio radio!_ "

The radio came flying out the canvas flaps, not without an accompanying of Ron shouting in annoyance, and the pair soon learned why: the radio was on, but it was full of static and words that weren't understandable. Without a second thought, Elara turned one of the dials after dropping the wand back on the picnic blanket, flipping to a random channel with just any sort of music.

"Last two times we didn't have music. Now, we do," explained Elara cheerfully, turning one last time and seeming to land on a French station, as the song ' _La Vie en rose_ ' by Édith Piaf was just beginning to play. Elara beamed, as she knew every word, and not just because she understood French. Meda and Teddy used to dance to it in the drawing-room from time to time... "Perfect. Come on then, _mon étoile la plus Brillante_ , care to dance with me?" Elara placed the radio on the blanket and held out her hand gracefully.

"I'd love to, _mea mellilla dulcissima._ " With a grin, Hermione took it before being dragged into the open clearing nearby, Elara pulling her into a spin as soon as they got there. Hermione laughed, putting her hand on Elara's waist and Elara's hand on Hermione's shoulder, but hanging very loosely and freely, and more clutching at each other than holding each other properly. As the song got started, Hermione asked, "Oh, French! Can you understand this one?"

"I can," affirmed Elara, gently starting to sway back and forth and quickly letting Hermione take the lead. She will always be completely terrible at dancing. "Want me to translate for you?" Elara asked, and Hermione nodded eagerly, so Elara got translating.

At around half into the song, which up to then was full of foolish spins and laughter and small quick kisses, as well as Elara repeating each line in English, the song came to the line ' _Heureux, heureux à mourir,_ ' which meant, 'Happy, so happy I could die.' Elara laughed at that and remarked, "I could die happy right now. ' _Till death do us part, and all that._ " She laughed again, leaning in for another kiss, pressing their foreheads together after. "I love you, 'Mione."

Hermione smiled, mumbling, "I love you too, Elara," right back without any hesitation whatsoever, yet carried so much meaning that neither could explain it.

And so, they danced into the night, so completely and utterly in love that Elara nor Hermione could see an ending in sight. And, of course, there wasn't.


	48. nīpan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: slight sexual content toward the end :)

ni-paan /ɛn pæ:n/  
verb  
to grow dark; to become darker, as the light fades away

☠︎~~~☠︎

_-yearly_

_when we danced in the snow  
that's when we started to grow  
and when we danced under the stars  
that night was completely ours  
what's next, darling?  
I hope it is us it's starring_

☠︎~~~☠︎

Contentment never lasts- the same with happiness. There's no light without shadow. It's all something Elara's come to learn over the span of her lifetime.

That proved true two days after she and Hermione's anniversary, at dinner, which wasn't going very well. By then, they had run out of food between the four of them and couldn't think of any more places to go to with grocery stores near them.

Therefore, Hermione apparated them to by a riverbank in Wales that morning, which thankfully had fish, and Harry caught some. Elara cooked, something she had never been good at but wanted to do something helpful since Hermione looked exhausted from putting up protections on the rough landscape, which went up and down with hills and rocks, so it wasn't proportional. Of course, she made the food as best she can, but it really came out looking like a gray clump of dirt. Still, it was food, and they were all starving, so they ate.

But, it didn't help their bad moods, and it didn't go without Ron complaining, the Horcrux gleaming around his neck as he did so. On the other hand, Elara had the necklace Dumbledore had given her around her own neck, deciding that she should be trying to figure out what it did. Again, it caused no difference, and she kept pulling at it as she ate.

"My mother," began Ron moodily, pushing around the fish on his plate with his fork pickily, "can make good food appear out of thin air." Elara huffed, glared at him momentarily, and went back to eating, choosing not to say anything. When she glanced at Harry, he seemed to be fighting the urge to snap at Ron too. Yet, Hermione did. 

"Your mother can't produce food out of thin air," contradicted Hermione coldly, taking a bite of her food just to spite him and swallowing before continuing. Elara would've beamed at her for her next statement if Ron didn't interrupt her. "No one can. Food is the first of the five Principal Exceptions to Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfigur-"

"Oh, speak English, can't you?" intervened Ron harshly. Hermione didn't seem stung at all and opened her mouth to retort, which Elara prided her for, but she just had to get one good insult at him for that comment. Just one. She _had_ to.

" _Fous-sa la Paix_ ," muttered Elara smartly, leaning into the table slightly and narrowing her eyes at Ron, who glared back. She shook her head and dropped her gaze, adding for good measure, " _Va te faire cuire le cul_..." Hermione stifled a snicker from beside her, as Elara had taught her that specific insult, which meant 'Go cook your own arse.' Elara cracked a small smile at that, content with listening to Hermione's further information.

"It's impossible to make good food out of nothing!" resumed Hermione reasonably, her tone as a matter-of-factly as possible. Elara felt the need to nod along, so she did and did so profusely. "You can summon it if you know where it is, you can transform it, you can increase the quantity if you've already got some, but it's incredibly hard-"

"Well, don't bother increasing it," interrupted Ron once more, seeming completely done with eating altogether, "it's disgusting." While Elara agreed, it did taste disgusting, it was food, and all they had at the moment, so she threw her napkin at him, which he threw back feebly with a sneer.

"Harry caught the fish, and Elara did her best with it!" snapped Hermione defensively, dropping her fork furiously. Elara hurriedly gripped Hermione's knee under the table, squeezing it to tell Hermione to calm down and that it's okay, but Hermione continued. "If you don't like it, don't eat it. I don't understand why it's always Elara and I sorting out the food..."

"It's because you two are supposed to be the best at magic!" Ron combated, and even Harry seemed to be completely confused at his reasoning. Well, for a different reason than Elara was. Since when had she been good at magic, excluding Legilimency? And she's still barely got control over that...

" _You_ can do the cooking tomorrow, Ron!" shouted Hermione fiercely, jumping to her feet, completely disregarding the newfound hold Elara had on her hand and urging her to sit back down. Elara would've found the situation humorous, as it was usually Hermione calming her down if it wasn't the specific situation at hand. " _You_ can find the ingredients and charm them into something worth eating, and we'll sit here and pull faces and moan, and you can see how you-"

"Shut up!" yelled Harry, leaping to his feet with his hands out in front of him, signifying a hanker to stop the quarreling. Both Hermione and Elara looked outraged, and Elara suddenly did not desire Hermione to sit back down. "Shut up _now_!"

"You can't possibly be siding with him!" exclaimed Elara, standing up as well and drawing herself to full height. And she thought Harry might just be following the same reasoning she and Hermione were... "Harry, he hardly ever cooks, and you know it-"

"Be quiet, Elara, I can hear someone!" hissed Harry in a lower tone this time, and when everyone shut up, like Harry asked, that's when they all heard it. Over the distant sound of the stream's rumbling and swishing, there were voices, which all seemed rushed and hurried. Elara watched as Harry's eyes flickered down to the Sneakoscope that Hermione got Harry for his birthday, which sat on the dining table, and didn't display a hint of movement. A good sign, at least.

Harry checked with Hermione to make sure that all the protection charms were up, which Hermione affirmed that she did. Ron was on his feet now, too, all their wands drawn just in case. Scuffing and scraping noises filled their ears, and it seemed like there were at least several people, considering the sounds were mismatched. Soon, the voices became louder, evidently heading their way up the bank. To hear better, Hermione wordlessly summoned her bag from her bed. She rummaged around in it for a moment, pulling out four extendable ears and handing it to everyone accordingly, each of them sticking one end in their ears and one end being tossed out the entrance.

"There ought to be a few salmon in here, or d'you reckon it's too early in the season?" asked a male voice Elara couldn't recognize, but, like the occupants of the tent, it seemed desperate for food and wary. It piqued Elara's interest, as they didn't seem like Death Eaters. Muggles, perhaps? Though, that theory was quickly disproven. "Accio salmon!"

Over the sound of the running water and the splashing and slapping of what must be a fish, there were other voices, too, but certainly not human and most definitely not English. It was low, rough, rattling, rather frightening, in Elara's opinion. One voice was lower and slower, the other its counterpart. A fire seemed to spring to life a little further up the river, judging by the shadows that formed, and the smell of cooking salmon filled the air. After a moment of clinking plates and other utensils, the man who spoke first did so once more. "Here, Griphook, Gornuk."

The names and voices connected in Elara's mind and Hermione confirmed it: Goblins. The two thanked the man before a voice Elara recognized immediately spoke. "So, you three have been on the run; how long?" the voice asked in a cool, warm tone. Elara practically started jumping up and down with mirth, mouthing to Hermione, Ron, and Harry, 'Teddy! It's Teddy!'

"Six... seven... I forgot," admitted the first man, seeming more tired than wary now. "Met up with Griphook in the first couple of days and joined forces with Gornuk not long after. Nice to have a bit of company." More clinking and clanging, knives moved against plates, and mugs seemed to be drunk from and put back on the ground. "What made you leave, Ted?" Elara almost squealed as the name confirmed her suspicions.

"Knew they were coming for me," answered Teddy grimly, accompanied by the sound of a fork poking at a plate. "Heard Death Eaters were in the area last week and decided I'd better run for it. Refused to register as a Muggle-born on principle, see, so I knew it was a matter of time, knew I'd have to leave in the end. My wife should be okay: she's pure-blood." Elara gave a short sigh of relief. "And then I met Dean here, what, a few days ago, son?"

"Yeah," concurred Dean and the four in the tent exchanged excited looks, as it did, indeed, sound like the boy Harry and Ron shared a dorm with. The first man asked if he was a muggle-born, to which Dean responded, "Not sure. My dad left my mum when I was a kid. I've got no proof he was a wizard, though."

More chatter ensued, nothing that Elara took much interest in since really she wanted to go outside the tent and say hello to Teddy and let him know she's safe, but she knew that couldn't happen. The first man was named Dirk, and he was halfway to Azkaban before he stunned Dawlish, nicked his broom, and made a run for it, and figured he was confounded. The goblins didn't take sides since it was a wizard's war. The reason they were in hiding was that their personal safety was in jeopardy and asked them to do things that 'ill-befitted the dignity of their race.'

But, there was one thing that Griphook said that caught Elara's interest. "I had my small revenge before I left," he murmured in a joyful, mischievous voice and in English this time. Elara glanced at Hermione, confused, and Hermione returned the same expression.

"Good man- goblin, I should say," corrected Ted quickly as not to insult the goblins. Elara just wanted to see him properly, see if he looks hurt, maybe give him some materials to support them wherever they're headed next just to make sure he stays alive until this is all over. "Didn't manage to lock a Death Eater up in one of the old high-security vaults, I suppose?"

"If I had, the sword would not have helped him break out," joked Griphook, and Gornuk gave a hearty laugh. Dirk gave a dry chuckle but seemed not to know much of the situation. It was funny, really, even though Elara also had no clue what Griphook was talking about. 

"Dean and I are still missing something, here," reminded Teddy, obviously bewildered, and Elara felt bad for him. She could picture Dean giving a haste nod of agreement.

"So is Severus Snape, though he does not know it," proceeded Griphook, and he and Gornuk roared with laughter once more, though Dirk didn't join in this time. Out of the corner of her eye, Elara could see Hermione and Harry staring at each other, both with excited gleams in their eyes and anxious anticipation surrounding them all.

Dirk swallowed, taking a moment to gather information in his head before speaking presumably. "Didn't you hear about that, Ted?" he asked inquisitively, the sound of a fork poking at tin plates coming through the extendable ears again. "About the kids who tried to steal Gryffindor's sword out of Snape's office at Hogwarts?"

The quartet looked at each other with keen appearances, eager to listen. None of them had forgotten the fact that Dumbledore left the Sword of Gryffindor to Harry in his will. "Never heard a word," apprised Teddy genuinely. "Not in the Prophet, was it?"

"Hardly," chuckled Dirk again. "Griphook here told me. He heard about it from Bill Weasley, who works for the bank. One of the kids who tried to take the sword was Bill's younger sister." Hermione gave a small gasp and immediately covered her mouth, Ron's eyes widened, and Harry and Elara gave each other worried looks. The next statement confirmed their concerns. "She and a couple of friends got into Snape's office and smashed open the glass case where he was apparently keeping the sword. Snape caught them as they were trying to smuggle it down the staircase."

"Ah, God bless 'em," smiled Teddy warmly, and Elara was sure he wished that Ginny and the others had succeeded. "What did they think? That they'd be able to use on You-Know-Who? Or on Snape himself?"

"Well, whatever they thought they were going to do with it, Snape decided the sword wasn't safe where it was," Dirk informed solemnly, and Elara furrowed her eyebrows in befuddlement. "Couple of days later, once he'd got the say-so from You-Know-Who, I imagine, he sent it down to London to be kept in Gringotts instead."

And a couple of laughs and a confused statement from Teddy, they all finally not their answer. "It's a fake," disclosed Griphook and continued after Teddy questioned it, certainly stunned. "Oh yes. It's a copy- an excellent copy, it is true- but it was Wizard-made. The original was forged centuries ago by goblins and had certain properties only goblin-made armor possesses. Wherever the genuine sword of Gryffindor is, it is not in a vault at Gringott's bank."

All of their eyes were widened now, staring at each other in disbelief. Now, this only made it harder for them to find the sword! Dumbledore wanted Harry to have it for a reason- but what?

Griphook confirmed Dean and Teddy's questions of if Ginny and whoever she brought to steal the sword was okay ("The Weasleys don't need another kid injured," remarked Teddy) before a new conversation erupted. It was now an exchange of if Snape really did kill Dumbledore, and Teddy believed that. And Dean reckoned that Harry really is the Chosen One. Still, Dirk didn't believe it, as Harry was viewed as in hiding to the public and said that the Daily Prophet made a pretty good case against him. That's how talk of the Quibbler sprung up. 

Apparently, the Quibbler was the only reliable source these days, according to Teddy. In the last issue, there wasn't a single mention of Crumple-Horned Snorcacks and had been putting out information the Daily Prophet leaves out. And, the front cover says that anyone against You-Know-Who should make helping Harry their number one priority. All this put shocked faces on the four inhabitants of the canvas tent, mainly Hermione and Harry.

"Hard to help a boy who's vanished off the face of the Earth," murmured Dirk doubtfully, and Elara didn't repress a snort, considering the irony. If only Dirk knew that Harry Potter was actually listening in on this conversation. Now that's humor.

"Listen," Teddy urged, and Elara felt a surge of gratitude for him flow through her for continuing to support Harry, "the fact that they haven't caught him yet's one hell of an achievement. I'd take tips from him gladly; it's what we're trying to do: stay free, isn't it?"

"Yeah, well, you've got a point there," huffed Dirk rather defeatedly. "With the whole of the Ministry and their informers looking for him, I'd have expected him to be caught by now. Mind, who's to say they haven't already caught and killed him without publicizing it?"

"Ah, don't say that, Dirk," grimaced Teddy, an ounce of hurt and hopefulness that Dirk wasn't correct in his tone. "I reckon 'Lara, my niece, practical daughter, has found him by now. If he's dead, it's likely she is too, and I don't think I could live with myself if she is for not stopping her when she left."

Everyone stared at Elara while she stared at the floor, eyes wide and lips slightly parted, a flash of guilt hitting her chest. She hadn't really considered how Teddy and Meda would feel when she left again, and she slumped back into her seat at the thought, no longer listening to the conversation between the three men and two goblins just up the stream. Hermione sat down too, took hold of her hand, and squeezed it, but didn't say anything, presumably still listening for conversation.

It was touching, really. 'Practical daughter...' did Teddy consider her his daughter? And Elara very much wanted to run out there and say that she's alive and Harry is too and tell him everything. Still, she stayed rooted to her seat until Harry, Ron, and Hermione pulled in their extendable ears, signifying the end of the conversation. Now, she wished that Teddy would stay alive and was going to make sure that she did too, just to see him and Andromeda and Tonks and Remus and everyone else she left behind...

"Ginny- the sword-" stammered Harry in bewilderment, breaking the silence that was only interrupted by the light rushing of the stream. Elara didn't have any words either, so she just nodded.

"I know!" exclaimed Hermione excitedly, snatching up her bag and digging into it. Elara's eyes flickered over to her from the ground, and next thing any one of them knew, Hermione was hauling a picture frame- no, a portrait- out of her bag, muttering as she did so, "Here... we... are..." It was the portrait of Elara's great-something grandfather, previous Headmaster of Hogwarts, Phineas Nigellus, and Hermione propped it up against the side of the tank and pointed her wand at it.

"If somebody swapped the real sword for the fake while it was in Dumbledore's office," explained Hermione, panting slightly due to the weight of the heavy painting, "Phineas Nigellus would have seen it happen; he hangs right beside the case!"

Beaming, Elara jumped up from her chair, hurrying over to peck Hermione's cheek. "You're brilliant," she grinned, then after a moment of thought, she frowned. "He could've been sleeping, though. It must've been at night when they tried to steal it." She huffed. "Well-" then she clapped her hands repeatedly in front of the painting- "we'll just have to see, shall we? Oi!"

Hermione swatted her hands down but laughed nonetheless, kneeling in front of the portrait as Harry came to stand beside Elara. "Er- Phineas? Phineas Nigellus?" she called faintly, yet no one appeared in the frame, so Hermione tried again, firmer this time. "Phineas Nigellus? Professor Black? Please could we talk to you? Please?"

"'Please' always help," came the cold, sneering voice Elara recognized from her time at Grimmauld Place before fifth year as Phineas Nigellus entered the frame, rather dozily too, and Hermione reacted at once, shouting something hastily Elara couldn't catch. But, regardless of if Elara caught it or not, Phineas Nigellus suddenly had a black blindfold over his eyes. "What- how dare- what are you-?"

"I'm very sorry, Professor Black," apologized Hermione earnestly, fiddling with her wand between her hands nervously. "But it's a necessary precaution!" Harry and Elara agreed by nodding profusely, although Phineas Nigellus couldn't even see them.

"Remove this foul addition at once!" demanded Phineas Nigellus furiously, practically spinning back and forth in his portrait, trying to find a way out or to take it off. Elara had to cover her hand and laugh at the hilarious sight. "Remove it, I say! You are ruining a great work of art! Where am I? What is going on?"

"Nevermind where we are," snarled Harry immediately, kneeling in front of the portrait as well, and Elara followed, feeling odd being the only one still standing.

Phineas Nigellus froze, pausing his attempts to remove his blindfold and spinning around in his portrait. "Can that possibly be the voice of the elusive Mr. Potter?" he asked curiously, his hands dropping to his sides at the shock.

"Yes. No. Maybe so. Either way, it doesn't matter," answered Elara impatiently, and Phineas Nigellus seemed shocked at her voice too, but Elara kept talking. "We've got some questions to ask you. About the Sword of Gryffindor. And we won't take off the blindfold unless you answer them."

"Are you that daughter of my blood-traitor for a grandson? The last of the Black name?" questioned Phineas Nigellus as soon as Elara stopped talking, and the latter slapped the side of the portrait hard enough that it toppled over a bit before landing, causing the man in the painting to nearly fall. She wasn't proud of her surname. "How improper!" Elara hit the painting again, lighter this time. "Ah! Alright. Yes. That silly girl acted most unwisely there-"

"Shut up about my sister," snapped Ron coldly, and honestly, for a moment, Elara had forgotten he was there. He had been unreasonably quiet.

"Who else is here?" inquired Phineas Nigellus instantly, raising his eyebrows high and turning from side to side rapidly. "Your tone displeases me! The girl and her friends were foolhardy in the extreme. Thieving from the headmaster!" Harry contradicted with the sword wasn't Snape's, and Phineas Nigellus merely replied, "It belongs it Professor Snape's school. Exactly what claim did the Weasley girl have upon it? She deserved her punishment, as did the idiot Longbottom, foolish Curtis, and the Lovegood oddity!"

So that's what Lynn had been doing! Elara didn't know what to feel- happy that Lynn was rebelling along with Neville, Ginny, and Luna, or extremely angry that they had been punished? She figured both, but she didn't have time to experience it, as Hermione immediately retorted, "Neville is not an idiot, Lynn isn't foolish, and Luna is not an oddity!" Elara couldn't believe what she was hearing, specifically about Lynn.

More conversation: Phineas Nigellus questioning where he was again, Harry asking what punishments they were put through, Phineas Nigellus informing just sent to the Forbidden Forest to do work for Hagrid. Harry, Hermione, and Elara laughing because that would've been a fond time, and out of relief, as all of them were expecting worse. Soon enough, Hermione directed them back on topic, as Phineas Nigellus was trying to take his painted blindfold off again.

"What we really wanted to know, Professor Black," began Hermione slowly, nearly hitting Elara in the arm each time she spun her wand between her fingers, "is whether anyone else has, um, taken out the sword at all? Maybe it's been taken away for cleaning or- or something?"

Phineas Nigellus gave an obnoxious snicker, murmuring spitefully and in a mocking tone, " _Muggle-borns_ -"

"Hey!" interrupted Elara at once, raising her wand slightly, but Hermione caught her arm and pushed it down carefully as Phineas Nigellus continued.

"-Goblin-made armor does not require cleaning, simple girl. Goblins' silver repels mundane dirt, imbibing only that which strengthens it," finished Phineas Nigellus, and he was probably rolling his eyes behind his blindfold. More bickering occurred, mainly about the previous headmaster trying to leave and Harry trying to get him to bring Dumbledore into his portrait, but Elara already knew it wouldn't work, even before Phineas Nigellus explained that to him. Portraits could only enter portraits of themselves outside the castle if it's of themselves.

"Professor Black," repeated Hermione solemnly as Phineas Nigellus tried to leave the frame again, "couldn't you just tell us, please, when the last time the sword was taken out of its case? Before Ginny took it out, I mean?"

"I believe that the last time I saw the sword of Gryffindor leave its case," snorted Phineas Nigellus, waving a hand of dismissal. However, what he said next was incredibly useful and shocking, "was when Professor Dumbledore used it to break open a ring." Harry, Hermione, and Elara glanced at each other in disbelief, all their minds working at the same time and thinking the same thing: the sword must be able to destroy Horcruxes! That's why Dumbledore wanted Harry to have it! "Well, good night to you."

After Harry checked that Snape wouldn't know that Phineas Nigellus visited them, Hogwarts' previous headmaster was gone. Hermione shouted Harry's name in excitement, and Harry simply replied, "I know!" He punched the air in success and began pacing the tent, Elara and Hermione rising to their feet as well.

Elara and Hermione had just finished putting Phineas Nigellus's portrait back into Hermione's bag before Hermione started talking hastily and explaining in the process. "The sword can destroy Horcruxes! Goblin-made blades imbibe only that which strengthen them- Harry, that sword's impregnated with basilisk venom!" expounded Hermione triumphantly.

A thought crossed Elara's mind with ease, and she immediately had to voice it. "Yeah! Harry killed the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets with the sword! And-" she paused, gathering her thoughts with much more ease than usual, moving her hands in a circular motion to bring it together. "-And Dumbledore couldn't have given it to Harry because he wanted to use it again! On the locket! And he put it in his will to Harry just in case something happened, which did! He never got to destroy it!"

"And he must have realized at some point that they-" added Hermione excitedly, referring to the Ministry- "wouldn't let you have it if he put it in his will-"

"-so he made a copy-" appended Harry, still pacing up and down the dining table like he couldn't stop.

"-and he put the fake in his office just for show, and kept the real one for safekeeping in... at..." trailed Elara, her hand gestures pausing and her eyebrows furrowing in confusion. She tilted her head up at Harry (who had stopped pacing) and Hermione, looking for assistance, but received none. "Where is it?"

"Think!" whisper-shouted Hermione, running her hands through her hair frantically. "Think! Where would he have left it?"

"Not at Hogwarts," provided Harry at once, resuming pacing, now gliding his fingers on the tabletop every time he passed it. "Definitely not there. It'd be too obvious, and he must've known I wouldn't be able to go back there."

"Somewhere in Hogsmeade?" supplied Hermione, and Elara bit her fingernails, then shook her head. Hermione nodded, not waiting for her explanation, and kept thinking. If it were in Hogsmeade, which Elara knew goblins visited regularly, it would be found already.

"The Shrieking Shack? He knows you know how to get in there, Harry! And everyone else is too scared to enter!" suggested Elara, taking her nails out between her lips and dropping her hands beside her exasperatedly. "Wait, no... Snape knows how to get in there... but Dumbledore trusted Snape at the time..." Her mind was working at a rapid rate for once, tapping her foot against the wooden floor of the tent.

"Not enough to tell him he had swapped the swords," recalled Hermione slowly, looking to Elara and Harry for appearances of them concurring, which she got, as Elara's face lit up in realization and Harry voiced his agreement.

"Yeah, you're right!" exclaimed Harry cheerfully, an added bounce in his step now, but Elara couldn't tell why. "So, would he had hidden the sword well away from Hogsmeade, then? What d'you reckon, Ron? Ron?"

Ron was no longer sitting at the dinner table and was instead lying on his bunk bed, his expression rather stony and blank. "Oh, remembered me, have you?" he asked with sarcasm dripping from his tone, and not in a good way. Harry questioned that, and Ron just snorted in reply. "You three carry on. Don't let me spoil your fun."

Hermione, Harry, and Elara exchanged perplexed glances before Harry said something once more. "What's the problem?" he asked, stopping his pacing altogether when he was the closest to Ron's bunk one on the side of the table.

"Problem? There's no problem," echoed Ron blatantly, still staring at the wooden beams supporting the bed above him. Elara noticed his fingers fidgeting with the Horcrux resting on his chest. "Not according to you, anyway."

It had begun to rain; Elara could hear it splattering against the tent. She looked up momentarily to look at it, but only to return her gaze to the situation at hand when Harry talked again. "Well, you've obviously got a problem. Spit it out, will you?" snapped Harry impatiently, crossing his arms.

"Fine, I'll spit it out," responded Ron instantly, swinging his legs off the bed and sitting up, his expression angry and mean, something Elara's never really seen that intense before. "Don't expect me to skip up and down the tent because there's some other damn thing we've got to find. Just add it to the list of stuff you don't know."

"I don't know?" Harry repeated in an incredulous tone, and Elara barely had time to wonder why she didn't feel the growing mad energy in the air like she usually did when fights occurred. No buzzing on her fingertips, no thoughts. "I don't know?"

"It's not like I'm not having the time of my life here, you know, with my arm mangled and nothing to eat and freezing my backside off every night," snarled Ron in a harsh tone that in her peripheral vision, Elara saw Hermione recoil a bit. "Unlike you two. This isn't your bloody honeymoon." He glared at Elara and Hermione, and Elara immediately glared back, no longer trying to sympathize with Ron, especially since he wouldn't spit it out. "I just hoped, you know, after we'd been running around for a few weeks, we'd achieved something."

"I thought you know what you'd signed up for," inquired Harry, eyeing Ron up and down. Now, this was making Elara nervous. Having only met them all just over two years ago, she'd never seen Ron and Harry, who she knew to be the best mates ever, argue.

"Yeah, I thought I did too," replied Ron, glancing at Harry, Hermione, and Elara now, as if accusing them of causing this whole thing.

"So what part of it isn't living up to your expectations?" questioned Harry sarcastically. "Did you think we'd be staying in five-star hotels? Finding a Horcrux every other day? Did you think you'd be back to Mummy by Christmas?"

"We thought you knew what you were doing!" yelled Ron, standing up now, but Harry didn't flinch. "We thought Dumbledore had told you what to do; we thought you had a real plan!"

"We?" interrupted Elara, taking a step forward and to the side to put herself in front of Hermione, crossing her own arms. "What do you mean by 'we,' Ron? You know Harry's told us all he could, and we're in this together. We're trying to end this together. We're not pointing blame at anyone because by now, Harry's told us everything he could, and we have just as much knowledge he does. And we've found a Horcrux already; you're wearing it if you haven't noticed-"

"Yeah, and we're about as near getting rid of it as we are to finding the rest of them- nowhere effing near, in other words!" shouted Ron angrily, and with that shot at Elara, Hermione immediately stepped forward.

"Take off the locket, Ron," urged Hermione, now standing beside Elara and discreetly nudging Elara backward with her foot warningly, but Elara didn't budge. "Please take it off. You wouldn't be talking like this if you hadn't been wearing it all day."

"Yeah, he would," scoffed Harry, pivoting on his heel to address Hermione with that comment before turning to Ron once more. "You've wanted to say that the whole week, haven't you? Is that why you've been not cooperating like the rest of us? You think this is going nowhere?" Ron said nothing, but the answer is clear. Without hesitation, Harry added, "So why are you still here?"

"Search me," replied Ron blankly, and at a glance beside her to check how hard it was raining now, Elara could see Hermione opening and closing her mouth, unsure of what to say.

And without hesitation again, Harry responded, "Go home, then." Hermione gave a small gasp that Elara wouldn't have heard if she wasn't right next to her, and evidently, Ron and Harry didn't hear it either.

"Yeah, maybe I will!" yelled Ron, taking several steps toward Harry meanly. "Didn't you hear what they said about my sister? But you don't give a rat's fart, do you, it's only the Forbidden Forest, Harry I've-Faced-Worse Potter doesn't care what happens to her in here- well, I do, all right, giant spiders and mental stuff-" And when Harry tried to back up his point by saying they were with Hagrid, Ron shot back, "Yeah, I get it, you don't care! And what about the rest of my family, 'The Weasleys don't need another kid injured,' did you hear that?"

And even after Hermione tried to explain that it probably just meant that since so many injuries happened to the Weasley family and they don't need another one, Ron wouldn't budge. "Oh, you're sure, are you? Right then, well, I won't bother myself about them. It's all right for you three, isn't it, with your parents safely out of the way-"

"My parents are dead!" roared Harry in disbelief and anger, then gestured to Elara with one hand. "And so are Elara's!"

"And mine could be going the same way!" shouted Ron right back, not giving an opening for Elara to say anything after Harry said that, but after Ron gave his input, Elara gave hers.

"You don't seem to comprehend any of it, do you?" Elara snapped angrily, taking a step forward and nearly bumping into the table. "This is war, Ron! Harry and I both lost our parents to it, and Hermione had to wipe her parent's memories! Can you imagine your parents forgetting you? Or not being able to talk to them again? Do you know how much I've wished I could talk to my parents? At least you can send a Patronus!" she yelled and continued without hesitation. "Your parents are placed under the Fidelius charm, one of the safest charms out there. Harry, Hermione, and I can't visit or talk to our parents at any time. Do you know how much of a privilege it is that _you_ can!?"

"Yeah, I think I just might do that!" declared Ron, his eyes narrowed and angry, and Elara so dearly wished she could hex him with Hermione and Harry's approval.

"Then GO!" bellowed Harry, using his free hand to point to the entrance of the tent, rain pouring like buckets outside of it. "Go back to them, pretend you've got over your spattergroit, and Mummy'll be able to feed you up and-"

Ron started toward Harry, and Harry reacted, but Hermione was quicker. " _Protego!_ " she cried, and an invisible barrier was cast between the four of them: Ron on one side, Elara, Hermione, and Harry on the other.

It was silent until Harry ordered in a firm, deciding tone, "Leave the Horcrux." Ron ripped it over his head and threw it onto a nearby chair, turning to Hermione next.

"Are you staying, or what?" he asked her, chest still rising and falling from the intensity of the argument.

"Yes- yes, I'm staying," announced Hermione without hesitation, glancing toward Elara as she said so. "Ron, we said we'd go with Harry, we said we'd help-" she tried to convince him to stay, but Ron was not standing for it.

"I get it," murmured Ron, looking between Elara and Hermione with annoyance. "I heard you two the other night. The full moon? Stupid, am I?" Elara's mind flashed with the memory of October's full moon, but she felt no guilt. No regret.

"Ron- no, that's not what we meant!" reasoned Hermione desperately, but Ron had already grabbed his rucksack and headed out into the night. The rain had stopped. By the time Hermione had undone her shield charm to follow him, Ron seemed to be long gone.

Elara looked toward Harry, and he seemed to be just as shocked as she was, staring blankly at the place Ron had just stormed out of, and Hermione followed. Within seconds, there was a crack, and moments more, Hermione was back, expression plastered in a face of anger and frustration. "He's gone!" she announced her voice breaking. "Disapparated!"

It was so quick that Hermione could've apparated herself, as she had flung herself onto the top bunk she and Elara usually shared and said nothing more, or at least anything Elara could hear. Harry also moved to his bed without a word, facing away from Elara and Hermione, leaving Elara standing on her own. Urging herself to be calm for Hermione and Harry, she made herself a cup of tea, still incredibly mad with Ron and nothing more.

It was a long time until Elara climbed up for bed, not even changing into pajamas as she did not see the need to. Except for the necklace: that was to go off and stuffed back into her rucksack. She wanted to give Hermione as much space as possible before she talked to her since she knew exactly what Hermione was probably thinking. Totally not because she was hot-headed and needed to calm down, too.

Because how dare Ron say that her parents were safely out of the way! Yeah, safely! They're dead! He couldn't understand that she and Hermione and probably Harry would give up so much just to talk to them again! And he just... left after that! They were supposed to be in this all _together_ , even if it was primarily Harry's orders from Dumbledore, and that Harry was the Chosen One. Ron had just violated that over a stupid fight that could've been resolved easily. It had always seemed like the Horcrux affected Ron the most... And so, she was angry. But calmed down now. She at least didn't feel like she could burst anymore. But forgiving nor feeling bad for Ron was anywhere in sight.

When Elara did climb up the ladder that doubled as headboards, she felt a suspicious, uncomfortable ripple go through her, the same as what she felt whenever she came back from getting groceries: protection charms. Perhaps it was (Muffliato)? It felt like there was something added to it, too, the way the energy played around her fingertips. Had Hermione been crying? It'd make sense since Ron had been her best mate since her first year.

Well, it seemed as Hermione hadn't been because as soon as Elara caught sight of her, she was laying flat on the bed, staring blankly at the canvas tent that acted as a ceiling. Hermione didn't say anything, and her eyes didn't even flicker toward Elara as the Slytherin settled herself beside her, not making a move to curl up next to her. After a few silent, uneasy moments, Elara asked, "'Mione... are you-?" Yet she was cut off, simply because as soon as she had begun talking, Hermione rolled over, pinned her arms to the bed, and then Hermione was kissing her furiously.

Pointedly not complaining, Elara eagerly pushed her fingers into Hermione's hair and drew her closer. Hermione's movements were rushed and hurried as if they were on a time limit. Which, they probably were, as Harry was sleeping just a few feet away and could wake up at any minute. Despite this thought crossing Elara's mind, it seemed as it didn't cross Hermione's, as she moved her hands from pinning Elara's arms down to already toying with the ends of Elara's sweater, her lips moving against Elara's at a rapid rate.

Pressing her lips to Elara's neck, Hermione bit down a bit harder than she usually did, making Elara whimper, but the immediate comfort of Hermione's tongue made Elara push Hermione's head toward her. In complete honesty, Elara had no idea what was happening but was not about to put a stop to it. Ron had just left them, for good, perhaps, and Hermione was making out with her...? She didn't understand the chain of events. Though, this thought was immediately swept from her mind as Hermione reached a hand into Elara's hair and tugged lightly, gaining Elara's immediate attention.

Hermione pushed their bodies together, Elara's breathing quickly becoming heavy at that. She felt Hermione smirk against her neck as she arched it, giving Hermione more access. Taking the chance keenly, Hermione continued her descent downward, not putting much time into each hickey she left like she usually did. She moved Elara's jumper over harshly with her other hand, the other side of the material cutting into Elara's neck, making the girl grimace for just a moment, but was swiftly compensated by the feeling of Hermione's lips moving languidly against her collarbones.

As soon as the area that had been slightly exposed with the moving of Elara's sweater had been kissed, Hermione gave a short and impatient groan and pulled at it, indicating she wanted it off. Elara didn't argue, sitting up a bit and sliding the jumper over her head, Hermione immediately taking it from her and tossing it aside, kissing down Elara's chest without hesitation. Elara's hand gripped at the sheets, tilting her chin up in complete pleasure, but tried not to make a sound, as she wasn't sure of exactly what spells Hermione had placed on the bed. Except, she failed quickly, as Hermione slipped her knee in-between Elara's legs and pushed forward, causing Elara to give a repressed moan.

"Do you have protection spells up?" asked Elara once she gathered enough composure to do so, her eyes squeezed shut and her voice nearly breaking in the middle of the question, satisfaction overtaking her. Hermione nodded briefly, still not speaking a word as she moved her hands, bringing them down to run her thumbs over the sides of Elara's hips, beginning a mild massage motion. Elara's heart was pounding in several places, giving shaky sighs and exhales occasionally, but not implores of desperation. In the back of her mind, she was confused, but she usually went with the flow, so she did. "Good. Because _fuck_ , Étoile..."

Completely skipping over Elara's bra, as she seemed to be under the impression that they had absolutely no time, Hermione went for fiddling with the button and zipper on Elara's jeans, in such a rush that she was struggling with it. "Why did you have to wear jeans?" she murmured lowly, only just being able to get the button undone before fumbling with the zipper. Elara shrugged, watching her inquisitively.

Usually, Hermione liked the pace being slow, and the only time their little snogging sessions weren't slow was in secluded broom cupboards, trying to get bits of pleasure in between classes. Hermione groaned again, narrowing her eyes meanly and muttering demandingly, "I _need_ you."

And that was when it all fell into place. Hermione's tone was full of lust, yes, but there were multitudes of frustration behind it. Anger, too. Her voice confirmed it all for Elara, having not heard the emotions behind it before since Hermione didn't talk in the first place. It made sense: the fast pace, the mannerisms, the harsher biting, the struggle to get Elara's pants undone...

Elara pushed Hermione away abruptly, despite her own growing arousal, knowing this was for the best. Hermione stared at her, eyebrows furrowing in bemusement. "You don't need me," began Elara, sitting up and redoing her jeans. "At least, not right now. You need something to feed your energy into. Or to distract you. Either or. Both. And that could be anything, but you chose shagging me. But you don't really want it or need it."

"What? Who says I don't want to shag you right now?" snapped Hermione, instantly climbing up to Elara again and straddling her, taking Elara's face in her hands and kissing her again, desperately this time. Elara pushed her away once more, gentler, but did so. "I understand if you don't want to, but I do. Gosh, Elara, I really do," reasoned Hermione longingly, her brown eyes burning with intensity as they stared into Elara's blue ones.

"I do too. But it's really better if we don't," repeated Elara, only confusing Hermione more, which was not a common occurrence. Usually, Elara and Hermione were on the same wavelength. It was in their nature: soulmates and whatever. Elara sighed, smoothing her thumb over Hermione's cheek soothingly and explaining.

"You're mad at him. I get it! I am too. But you're expressing that in trying to shag me, which really isn't the best option here. You just want to distract yourself and not think about it. You can want me, bloody hell, I want you all the time, but all the time isn't always the best time, is it? This is the same situation here. Another time, all right? You don't need a distraction, and this just shows that you need to talk about it."

With a sigh, Hermione climbed off of Elara, sitting criss-cross with her hands in her lap and staring at them, accepting defeat. "I guess you're right. I'm angry. I didn't consider the distraction part, but it makes sense..." admitted Hermione guiltily, and Elara just grasped her wrist and pulled her down, enveloping Hermione into her embrace immediately. Just the words 'I'm angry' was enough for Elara to want to comfort her, so she did. Even after settling into that position, trailing her fingertips over Elara's collarbones, Hermione continued. "Still, you angry with him was during dinner, and speaking French was really... er- eye-catching..."

"Is that what you've been up here thinking about? Fantasizing about me speaking in angry French?" laughed Elara jokingly, and Hermione chuckled along with her but didn't answer the question. Elara took it for a yes. "Go ahead and rant, darling. I don't mind."

"I love you," mumbled Hermione. pausing her drawing on Elara's collarbones momentarily, she leaned up and kissed Elara's cheek as Elara gave a hum of approval, smiling softly. "It's... how can he say all of that? Yes, I admit, we should have included him in our discussion, but really? He had to leave over that? We're supposed to be doing this together... and what he said about us, especially you and Harry! It was so insensitive! And then he leaves! I don't understand... we could've all talked it out..."

"I know. It's really dumb, I don't quite understand it either..." murmured Elara, and Hermione snuggled up to her, burying her face in the crook of Elara's neck as Elara turned into her for more comfort. "Er... it was like... bad food, then the overheard conversation, then the figuring out how to destroy Horcruxes, and then I don't even know... and there isn't going back now."

"I'm just glad you're still here," whispered Hermione with a slight hint of hurt in her voice, and Elara held her tighter, pulling the blankets over them but not bothering to put her sweater back on, as a warming charm should do. "I know you wouldn't leave, but I'm still glad." Hermione took a deep breath, exhaling shakily. "I sort of want to push this off until the morning, and I know that's not like me, but-"

"It's understandable, love, don't worry. We can talk about it in the morning. Sleep on it, you know?" affirmed Elara, and Hermione kissed her neck in gratitude, bringing herself as close to Elara as she could. "Try to get some rest. Je t'aime infiniment, Étoile."

"I still don't know what that means," muttered Hermione, and Elara laughed genuinely, kissing the top of Hermione's head and feeling Hermione's eyes flutter shut from the way Hermione's eyelashes brushed against her neck.

While two nights ago seemed like the brightest night of their lives, everything was suddenly dark. And for once, it was extremely hard to see the light at the end of the tunnel.


End file.
